Dance Vigilantes
by gamby004
Summary: The Dance Moms stars have found a new start in Chicago after the 'incident' that shamed them all. They set up a new dance studio but when their lives are entangled with the lives of Fusion via DJAK, their lives is about to change and the emergence of Starlight, the new vigilante, gives more depth as to why she fights for the stars and for Chicago.
1. Chapter 1: Laying low in Chicago

**Hello everyone! This would be my second Forsaken crossover which includes Dance Moms in the mix. I was just binge watching the show when all of a sudden, it hit me that dancer vigilantes could work. So I hope you all like it and reviews would definitely be appreciated. Enjoy and may the force of Fusion and ALDC be with you ;)**

 **Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 1: Laying low in Chicago**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

The wind was blowing slightly hard and it felt hot in my skin. So Chicago really lives up to its name as the windy city. I was outside with my mom in North Avenue Chicago looking over a very big commercial building with huge glass panel windows that look over an inner foyer and a reception desk

"It's time Kenzie. Are you ready to go inside?" My mom, Melissa asked me

"Yeah, it's kind of cold anyway so we might as well. Plus I think we're the only ones being waited on" I replied with a smile. Mom smiled back and we proceeded to enter. Mom grabbed a plastic card from her pocket and put it against a sort of scanner and after that, the scanner made a beeping noise and we were able to enter the doors leading inside. The foyer was quite big. It had a reception desk and several chairs near the walls. In the innermost part was a wall with two identical glass window panels and two doors.

"I'll do something first here in the reception area dear. Go proceed i the inner room behind" Mom said to me and I nodded in response

I opened the door and entered the innermost part of the commercial building

"Whoah this is big!" I said

The inner building was even bigger than the foyer. The ceiling reached perhaps around 30 fluorescent lighting installed on them. All around us was some stretch beams for leg warm ups that were attached in the different parts of the wall of the room. On one side is a long trampoline that was turned over on its side. In another wall, it was installed with huge mirrors from end to end and it reflected the whole inside of the building. The flooring, instead of concrete like in the foyer, was all dark brown wood - oak wood to be exact. Perfect for dancing routines

"Kenzie! You're finally here!"

My friends came rushing to me from their sitting positions in the scattered equipment all around us and hugged me just like how someone for a very long time haven't appeared to us. They were all here: Brynn, JoJo, Nia, Kendall, Kalani, and Kelly..

"Come on guys I've just been gone for two weeks. It's not like I was dead or anything" I said to them as they began to let me go one by one

"Well two weeks is long enough to miss you Kenzie" Jojo said with a smile. She was her usual bubbly chubby self. What's stands out with her is her bleach blonde hair and her very bright yellow bow in her head that could not be without her wacky and loud personality

"Should we really call her Kenzie anymore? Seems to be she prefers to be called 'Mack Z'" Nia said to me which made all of us laugh. She was the only among us of Black American descent but she was a beauty to behold with her long black wavy hair and of course, those pinchable cheeks and of course her passionate personality for everything

"But we honestly thought you won't arrive because of the chaos going around" Kendall said to me. She resembled my sister, Maddie but was much shorter and beefier than her but her snow white skin really glows o matter where you look at it

"Guys I'm part of this Family. We all need to face this together" I said seriously to them

"Spoken like a true member of the ALDC Kenzie. I am glad that you haven't forgotten where you began" Kalani said with a smile and all nodded their approvement

Kalani was of American - Mexican descent and had very fair skin and long hair that really suits her skin tone plus a bit of outgoing and sometimes tomboyish at times

"True but you know I wish we could have Maddie here too so we could really say that" Brynn said to us sadly

Brynn was always easy to breakdown to tears but was very brave in what she needs to be done even if it scares her. She had a medium length golden blonde hair and had deep blue eyes that somehow pierce your soul in a good way

"Yeah where is she and why can't she come here with us now?" Kelly asked

Kelly was our newest member in the group but was not the one to beat the bush. She was very passionate and very experimental in what she does in life even if she often gets herself to shit

"Well Maddie had a lot going on and wouldn't be around for a month. Movie shootings, Sia tours and any other in the usual stuff in the celebrity limelight" I explained to them

"Well that makes sense since Maddie is really busy today or at least she's made to be busy." Jojo said

You might all know us as the famous stars of the hit reality TV show, Dance Moms. We're dancers for the Abby Lee Dance Company or the ALDC and compete in many different dance competitions especially in nationals. We ace and win most of the time and even though the show gave us scars of drama in our lives, it had only gotten us more bonded together for the better and even had different kinds of opportunities in the world of showbiz.

My sister Maddie was the one who got the most opportunities of all among us. Being the favorite of the head choreographer can have it perks. She had made headlines and movies and starred in different tv shows but she was most famously known for appearing in all the music videos of the renowned singer, Sia who I still think has a rather strange and fucked up lifestyle with the wig and all.

Of course we also had opportunities as well such as having music careers like me recently as Mack Z and Nia and Kendall, and modelling for different magazines and modeling agencies and even performing worldwide onstage, and starring in our own youtube channels and profiles and it boosted the reputation of the ALDC and our choreographer, Abby Miller to space. Yes we were living the life even though a lot of people think of us as brats. Although, that changed to an extent when the 'incident' happened.

3 months ago, our dance teacher Abby Miller had been put into prison due to being charged for bankruptcy fraud blamed on her by unknown individuals. The case was put to court and Abby pleaded not guilty. She may be rotten to the core and mean in the camera and at times let the fucking fame in her head, she was a very kind and supportive teacher even though she mentally scarred certain students in her past care. We believed her innocence but evidence proving her innocence wrong came forward and a verdict of 6 years of imprisonment was sentenced to her. Not only that, her assets and properties would all be frozen and be repossessed and that included our dance studio back in LA and Pittsburgh.

It broke our hearts especially Abby's that we would lose the place we loved so much and had most of our memories made there.

You think the 'incident' just ended there? luck was being a bitch to all of us. Court summons and charges came to our families over our properties as well. We fought for them to prove our own innocence but in the end, it was a two way victory. We could only keep few of our properties and much like the dance studios, most were repossessed by the government. Sure we were still in the spotlight but not much anymore.

The 'incident' tarnished our reputations and made us get less opportunities until to the point that our own show got suspended indefinitely. We were advised to lay low for a while from the limelight and most of that just did that. The only other people who stayed strong in showbiz despite laying low was Maddie due to her recent celebrity projects and me because of my Mack Z career. Nia, Kendall and Jojo had their own music careers but they were struggling since they just started on it. Nowadays, the Dance Moms stars could only be found in catalogues, magazines, and the ever growing youtube channels of each other but even with these, we couldn't clean our names and we're still shamed that much. Some even question why we even exist in the spotlight. Well my middle finger salutes you haters

We were still competing in dance competitions but not as much. After the disaster, we don't have much to do but dance like always but boy did we suck like shit in competitions. We thought that the incident won't tarnish our competition status but we were wrong.

We can't stand to practice in other studios since most often charge us more money because we were fucking famous. The bastards don't even know that not all people who are famous are rich and when we're able to be accepted in a studio, the other dancers make fun of us and snoop on our lives especially the scandal. At one point we decided to just practice in each other's homes in either the backyard, the garage, and even the near parks and playgrounds. Jojo dreads it when we practice on anything that involves concrete when dancing.

Often times we place first anymore and would always be at the bottom list of winners. Sometimes we don't even place at all. Slowly, our passion for dance took a downfall and it broke our hearts even further. I want to have our passion to be on fire again. I want that re captured on us. I have a feeling that this day was it

I look around in the huge room once again and observe everything in sight

"So this is our new studio? I really thought that we wouldn't have one anymore since Ms. Abby had everything taken from her" I sadly said

"Seems like it and wow is this place huge! There's enough space for a thousand student class session here" Nia said in awe

"Kind of makes me nostalgic now. Seeing us together in a dance floor again even after the shit that happened to us" Brynn said with yearning in her eyes

"You got that right. I'm getting sick of rehearsing in places that isn't a dance studio. It's not the same when you do pirouettes on concrete" Kalani said and that made us laugh

"I can agree on that one. My toes are getting calloused now and I might just have rocks for feet " Jojo said and we laughed even more

"Guys I think this might just get us on track again. We might be able to enjoy dancing again" I said to them

"For some reason, I have that feeling too. We might just get our old flame back" Brynn said

"Old flame? Brynn what century we're you born?" Jojo joked and Brynn just chuckled at that

"But it's true. This might be a good sign for us all" Kendall said

We heard the door swing open and mom entered inside. She walked towards us and everyone hugged her and she did the same with them. I smile at the site. Even though the show depicted our moms as being mean to us kids but behind the camera, they're actually pretty nice and supportive not just to us but to their fellow moms as well. At least most of the moms

"You seem to be all alone here kids. Where are your own mothers?" My mom asked with concern. As I look around I just noticed that everyone's moms wasn't here

"Now you mentioned it, I just kind of notice it just now" I said

"Oh yeah! They went to city hall with Gianna to finalize legalities of the our properties here in Chicago" Nia replied

"Uhhh in English please ?" I say to her and Nia laughed

"Oh NIa don't be so technical in your terms!" Kalani said

"We no speak law stuff stuff" Jojo joked

"Oh you guys are clueless. It means they're just signing papers so we can really own our new homes here in Chicago"

We smile at that. Finally no more going on long hour drives just to meet each other. One cause of the aftermath of the incident was that we were forced to go back to our home towns and you could just imagine the torture of practicing dance for competitions and going home that takes hours and hours of road time.

"Now we can really be close to each other again!" I say to them

"But what about the studio? Wasn't this signed to Abby's name?" Kendall asked

"Oh yeah how about that? Doesn't that mean that the government will take this studio as well?" My mom asked us

"Well to explain that Melissa, I think this might help clear up things" Brynn then takes out a neatly folded up paper and hands it to me.

"Our moms wanted you to know about why we're really here aside for a reunion of course" Brynn said as I open the paper and read out loud what was written there

" _Dear all_

 _If you're all reading this, then by now all my properties especially the dance studios had already been taken away. I also heard a heartbreaking news that most of what you have was also taken away. It pains me to see that not only was I the only one treated unjustly but it also applied to all of you as well. I recently heard this from Holly when she visited along with Nia. I don't want my stars - no I don't want my children to be laid down to such a state. I also heard that you were struggling in dance competitions now. You're recently not placing on top. There were also times that you were not placing at all. What a fall we have gotten! Nia told me as well that your passion for dance and other things had also went down the drain recently. Well I won't stand for that!_

 _They have taken everything away from me except for one. All that you got started in dancing so we'll start there: In re invigorating your passion for dance and I'm sure the rest will follow suit to return. I have a studio that the government couldn't take away because technically, this isn't mine. It's yours. All yours. The studio is in Chicago and it's all named to every single one of you: Maddie, Kenzie, Kendall, Nia, Kalani, JoJo, Brynn, and Kelly as well as Gianna and all of the moms. This was supposed to be my gift to you all on our annual anniversary of the ALDC. Have I not named this also to Gianna, this studio would've probably been taken away as well but since this studio is share owned and Gianna is the only one not to be framed by mysterious lawsuits, you get to keep the studio._

 _Gianna also came in contact with several friends to give you all a home in Chicago. I know it's far away but I really have a feeling this can give you the boost to go back on top. I don't care if I stay in prison for a long time. What matters to me now is all your happiness. I hope that this will return us together. Take good care of it. It's the only legacy that I can leave you._

 _Abby Miller_

I tear up on what i just read and when I looked at mom, she was tearing up too. Even though she was mean in the show, she was very kind off camera. Sure, at one point all the fame got in her head and that caused her to do horrible things like favoring certain dancers more and kicking out and disgracing other dancers on purpose just because she doesn't like them but nonetheless, she was a kind woman especially towards us

"We teared up reading it back a while ago too. Jojo actually made waterfalls with her eyes" Kendall said

"Hey! Miss Abby can be caring sometimes" Jojo said and we all nod our agreement on that

"I can feel a new beginning here guys. This might be a good sign for us" Brynn said

"I agree with Brynn there. I think we can use this studio for practice and renew ourselves" Nia said

"Why use this for practice only? We can open this studio for dance classes!" I said to them and everyone brightened up on what I just said

"Great idea Kenzie! We should really open the studio for everyone! It will be like the old days!" Jojo excitedly said

"But who'll teach though? It might be Gianna but I can't imagine her to handle it all on her own" Kendall said

"Well why not you all help out in teaching? You're all fully experienced in dancing and all of you are good in choreographing dance moves now" Mom added

"That's a great idea mom! We can do our own choreography! It'll be fun!" I said

"Would that work? I mean...dancing is one thing but making your own dance routines by yourself is hard on its own" Brynn said

"Oh don't be such a worry wart Brynn. We could say specialize in certain classes so we won't have a hard time in teaching. For example, since you're good at lyrical, you can teach that specific dance" Nia explains to her

"Hey, that seems to be a great idea!"

"I can teach contemporary then" Kalani said

"I can teach acro and tap then" Kendall added

"Me? Well I can tell I'll be teaching jazz and musical theater. Wish Maddie could teach too. She was good at that" Nia said

"Then that leaves you, me, and Jojo to teach Hip hop" Kelly said pointing to us

"At least I won't be teaching fucking lyrical. I've had enough of that" Jojo said

"Hip hop's a pain anyway" Kendall says

"I just hope a lot of kids here in Chicago join us. Are there any kids here in Chicago who like to dance"?

"Hey! I'm from here you know! I dance too remember?" Kelly said and we all laugh

"Well I'm glad that you're all excited for your plans girls. I really do. We should all tell Gia about this. I'm sure she'll also pull through with this" Mom said happily and just then, her cell phone rang and she answered it. We eavesdropped on the conversation

"Yes hello? Oh hi Holly!...I see…..yes we just arrived a while ago...no it's just me and Mackenzie. Maddie's busy in her projects…...that's great!...yes I'll take the kids with me. See you soon"

"Was that my mom?" Nia asked

"Yes and she asked us to come to city hall. Everything is already taken off. You just all need to be there to formally sign some papers that can finalize everything for you including the studio" Mom said happily. We all squealed in excitement

We got our stuff ready so we can head out

"Wait...if we're going to open the studio to the public, what will we name it?" I asked

"Oh yeah...good question" Brynn said

"How about we name it ALDC Chicago?" Kendall offered

"Can we even use the name ALDC? That might endanger our ownership of this studio" Kalani said

"Oh yeah haven't thought about that…." Kendall replied

"Plus that might just give us bad publicity again. No disrespect to Abby of course" Jojo added

We ponder on the question that we had. This is hard. I never knew naming something could be this hard

"How about Windy City Dance Company?" Kelly offered

"That's a dumb name Kelly. Too corny" I replied

"Worth a try at least" Kelly replied

"How about Jojo's amazing world?" Jojo offered

"What kind of stupid ass name is that?" I replied

"Hey! I'm just helping out here" Jojo said with a smile

As we we're trying to think, I hear a faint music being played

 _Look in my eyes…..what do you see…..the cult of personality…."_

"Hey….I think I have a great idea for a name" I said in realization

"What is it? Spill Kenzie spill" Brynn said curiously. I told them the name and everyone smiled especially Kelly. I think she got the reference

"That's so Chicago-y but it's perfect!" Kelly said

. "Has a nice ring to it too" Nia said in approvement

"I still think Jojo's world is a good name" Jojo said with feigned disappointment and we all laugh

"Girls? Are you ready now? We need to go there ASAP" Mom called from the foyer

"We're coming!" We all said together. For some reason, I felt awkward after we said that

We walked and locked the studio. All of us are excited about this. We're going to revive our lives and share the gift of dance once more. We decided to take the bus since city hall was just near according to my Waze app. As we wait for the bus across the street, I look over in the store next to our studio. As I look closely, it looked like a studio too.

"I think this place already has a dance studio guys…" I sadly said while pointing to the studio next to ours

"Competition already? We haven't even opened yet!" Jojo said

Kalani looked closely and then started to chuckle

"Guys you're all paranoid. It doesn't say dance studio. It says Dojang" Kalani said

"Dojang? What the fuck is a dojang?" Kendall asked

"It's also known as a dojo. It's for martial arts training like Taek won do, karate you know….everything involving self defense and hitting stuff" Brynn said

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked

"Believe it or not I took up martial arts while I was dancing before I met you guys. You could just imagine the stress I have that day" Brynn laughed

"Remind me to stay away from you when you're upset then" I replied

"I'd probably run for the hills" Kelly added

Just then, we see kids emerging from the studio or dojang as we are corrected.

"Hey, they're wearing those martial arts uniform" Nia said

"Wow! Some of those kids are very young. They'll be ass kickers when they grow up" Kalani said and we laughed

"Indeed they will. Maybe we can make them bodyguards for the studio" Nia said

"That's a relief. I just thought that we might have just lost before we even started. I just don't like any competition when it comes to our new start"

"Agreed on that part. Besides, what threat would a dojang be on a dance studio" Brynn said and we all nodded our agreement

I felt relieved that we didn't had a competition for business. This is turning out to be okay for us. What could go wrong?

The bus arrives and we ride it. I took a window seat next to Brynn and looked over our soon to be opened dance studio. I can't wait. This excites me more than being in a dance competition and recording the song

"You know if there's one thing about that dojang, that is has a pretty stupid name" Kalani said who was seated right in front of us

"Yeah, what kind of name is DJAK anyway?" Jojo added who was seated right next to Kalani

"Maybe it's some sort of robot in disguise" Brynn said and we laughed at that

 **Meanwhile…**

"CURTIS! Turn that piece of shit down and stop singing!"

Curtis whipped his head and saw a very angry looking girl who was near her 12th birthday, 2 weeks to be exact that had fair skin and long auburn hair

"Did you even hear what I said?!" The girl asked

"Sorry Megan. I got in the zone. You know how I love Cult of Personality" The boy, Curtis offered

"Well you sing horribly anyway and if I recall, DJAK is a dojang and not a recording studio!"

"What were you saying anyway? I'm sorry okay?!" Curtis offered

"Hey, who released the little monster again? And why did the music stop? I like Cult of Personality" The woman who emerged from a door said. She had a very muscular but feminine built and has long, blonde hair and also eyes that was as green as the plants of Chicago but little do anyone know that if you look deep within those eyes, it can either signal your rescue or your death

"The fucker here won't listen to me and just kept singing and singing" Megan replied

"Oh so you were the one singing? Nice voice Curtis" The woman said and got a smile from Curtis in return

"Really Mindy?!" Megan said

"Well it IS a beauty to listen to unlike yours that scratches my fucking ears off" Mindy said as she got a death glare from Megan

"What is it with you anyway? What were you telling Curtis?"

"I was asking him if he could go with me to the market to buy some extra razors since classes are over here in DJAK" Megan huffed

"Ohhhh so its bushy in the down under again? Curts I suggest you get to it if you want to get the goods" Mindy laughed and both Curtis and Megan blushed hard

"Why you evil little - " Megan didn't have time to finish what she was about to say as she was kissed by Curtis front and center

"Ewww! Get a fucking room! This is a dojang and not a fucking brothel!" A little girl around 10 appeared from behind Mindy

Megan and Curtis parted lips and Megan huffed . She clearly was annoyed but enjoyed the kiss and Curtis was enjoying what he did as well

"Hmph! Let's just go already!" Megan said as she dragged a laughing Curtis away

"That trick always works on her" Curtis shouts

"It always does Curtis. It always does!" MIndy shouted back

Mindy looked on to the little girl besides her who had a disgusted expression on her face

"They're disgusting little pigs I say!" The little girl said

"Oh please Steph, one day you'll know the joys of exploring your sexuality" Mindy replied

"I'd rather choke on my own vomit or even have Urban Predator nightmares kill me in my sleep" Steph said as she went to the back of the room of DJAK

Mindy just laughed and smiled. Life in DJAK is always fun and exciting


	2. Chapter 2: New Neighbors, New Life

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 2: New Neighbours, New Start**

 **Mindy's POV**

"MIndy...time to get up. It's already morning.." Said a sweet male voice from beside me

"5 more minutes please…" I sleepily said

"Come on Mindy. It's not like you to be a lazy ass" The man said

"But it's a sunday Dave! We had one crazy ass patrol last night and I just want to fucking sleep it all" I said under the pillow

"Oh come on MIndy! Don't be such a bitch in the morning" Dave said

"But I'm always a bitch 24/7. Get used to it" I replied

"Not always. Now get up before the kids -"

I heard the door slam open and hear several feet patter down inside our room along with giggles. Then suddenly, I felt the mattress bounce up and down and some feet hit my body. It was like I'm in a fucking spin cycle

"-wake you up instead" Dave finished

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad!" Three kids said together

"Morning kids! Nice of you to join us. Your mother however seems to not think it's a good morning" Dave said as he laughed

"Come on mum! We won't stop until you get up!" My eldest daughter, Steph said as she jumped even higher

"Yeah mom! Get your ass up from the bed!" My younger daughter, Anne Marie added. Why that kid is becoming a loose cannon in swearing

"Anne Marie! Language! That's costs a dollar in the jar!" I hear Dave say

"Ha Ha! You're in trouble again!" My son, Danny said

"Alright! Alright I'll get up now!" I shouted

They all stopped bouncing in the bed and I lazily got up and rubbed away the sand in my eyes. I'm usually a morning person but there are just days I just want to doze off especially if it's the weekend.

"Wow, I am not used to mom being this lazy to get up in bed" Anne Marie said

"You have that right dear. She usually is active in waking up and even makes sures to be in the shower first" Dave chuckled

"Well what can I say? I'm good at waking up early...most of the time at least" I said as I stretched out the kinks of the morning

"But that still doesn't stop me from taking a shower early even if it meant joining you in showering" Dave said as he hugged me and gave a peck in my cheek but turned into a passionate kissing spree.

"Ewww!" We heard the kids scream

"Mum not this early! You're all disgusting pests" Steph screamed

"I'm gonna go get ready for the day!" Anne Marie said

"Wait up I need to use the bathroom first" Danny said as he raced her twin sister to the bathroom they share

"Might as well do the same than watch this bloody mess!" Steph said and ran out of the room

"Oh I love it how we do that to the kids" I said to my hot husband

"Mindy McCready-Lizewski, you are one evil bitch you are" Dave said

"I'm fully aware of that Dave. I really am" I said with a smile

We got to the kitchen for breakfast. Dave and the kids all hurried up down but I shuffled like a fucking zombie towards the kitchen. I'm really beat up today. Figures because last night's patrol involved several of us being pinned down by a car. No serious damage just minor ones but man did that car and other mix of action drained me. I'm surprised that Dave didn't tire out like I am because he was beat up the same as me

But who am I kidding? He's fucking Kick Ass, the great tank of Fusion and the one and only love of my life. Hit Girl is so lucky to have Kick Ass in her life or is it the other way around?

The moment I reached the kitchen, Dave, Steph, and the twins we're already digging in their breakfast: pancakes, eggs, and bacon. It smelled nice and that got me pumping. I instantly sat down and gobbled down almost everything in the table

"I knew it was right to have a big breakfast today. You're mother just eats like a pig when she's tired

"Would you mind if you repeat that Dave?" I said with a scowl

"Wow mom you must have had a rough night to eat like that" I hear Danny said

"Yeah, you may want to lessen the food mum or you would be having love handles soon" Steph added with a snicker

"Oh says my wayward daughter who eats a lot and doesn't gain even a milligram of fat" I replied with food stuck in my mouth

"Well it's a secret. Have any fucking argument about it?" Steph said with a smirk towards me

"Steph, that's a dollar in the swear jar" Dave chuckled

"What the f- that's not fair!" Steph yelled

"Whoah, that was almost two bucks for you" I said with a laugh

"Bloody hell to it all" Steph murmured

"Oh man I can never get bored when you get in trouble always" Anne Marie said to Steph while stuffing food over her mouth

"If I recall, you also had a dollar pending for the jar as well" Dave mused

I laughed as I see Anne Marie scowl and Steph laughed even harder. Danny was too busy gobbling up his breakfast

"It takes skill to get away in paying in the jar kids" I said smugly

"Oh I'm already thinking if we can give one to you as well Mindy" Dave said with a laugh

"Don't you dare even think about that" I growled and that made everyone laugh even me

Since it was a sunday, not much was needed to be done. Dave though, went to DJAK with Steph to prepare for everyone's afternoon classes later on. I'd take the twins later on to DJAK for their own classes as well. We we're out for a walk with our dog, Sophia, A.K.A. Eisenhower the neighborhood along with her cute little fluffballs, Razor and Kiara. We had a total of seven puppies but we saw that they we're old enough to be distributed to their proper owners. I took ownership of Kiara and Razor was in the custody of Steph. Soon, they would also be ruthless vigilantes of Fusion just like their mother is now.

As we we're walking down the street in Glenview, we saw several trucks in front of three houses in the left side of the street in front of a two story house and two trucks in the right side of the street in front of two houses that was also tow stories as well. The houses look huge, a big as our home actually. The trucks have their back hatch open and inside we're furnitures and appliances. Big, muscular men we're getting the furniture out of the trucks and moving them to the houses

"Looks like we're going to have new neighbours" I said

"Cool! You think they'd be nice and oh, you think they'd have kids with them?" Anne Marie said with a bit of excitement in her voice

"Yeah! I want them to have kids so we can have new playmates in the house!" Danny exclaimed

Usually the twins would have Steph, Megan, and even Saoirse and Hailee be their playmates. It was a couple of months ago that the twins discovered that their parents were the masterminds of the vigilante group, Fusion and that their sister was an ex child assassin turned vigilante. I wanted them to have a normal childhood unlike me and not know Fusion but I guess secrets would be revealed overtime to some people, especially with your own children. Great parenting Mindy….great parenting

Now, they are fully aware of Fusion and even had a try in going out in operations and even had their own share of kills in their accolades much to my disturbance, which I don't show to anyone but Dave. Even though they're technically vigilantes now, I still want them to have a normal childhood or at least close to normal. Hence, I wanted them to have friends and playmates their age and that also goes to my nutcase of a daughter Steph

We saw a woman go outside from the house. She looked like she was i her forties but she was beautiful. With long, brunette hair and a prominent cheek and nose, she looked like she was younger than she looks and with the blue, button up white blouse and mocha colored slacks, she looks even more younger from the distance.

"Let's find out something about our new neighbours then kids. Let's see if they have kids and if their little nutcases like you" I said with a laugh and that just gave Anne marie a scowl and Danny a confused look. Kill several people and he still seems innocent

We go for the woman who is directing the men on where to put the stuff in their new house. She really looks like she's young but has a hint of being in her forties

"Hello there! You new here in Chicago?" I asked. The woman then looked at me quizzically then smiled

"Oh why hello there! Yes we just arrived today. Well the furniture technically. We got here yesterday" The woman said with a smile. She seems to be genuinely nice

"I see! We don't really get new neighbours often here in Glenview. It has a reputation as being affordable by rich people only" I replied

"Well I guess I'm at the right place then!" The woman chuckled. She might be over her head at that earlier point

"Indeed it seems. Welcome to Chicago! I'm Mindy. Mindy Lizewski Ms…." I said holding up my hand

"Melissa. Melissa Gisoni. Formerly Melissa Ziegler" The woman said reaching for my hand and shaking it firmly

Ziegler...now where have I heard that before?

"So is this your first time here in Chicago? What brought you up here to move?" I asked

"Yes and what a wonderful city too. I never knew Chicago was this good!" Melissa laughed

"We moved here to...say have a new start in life" Melissa added

"A new start? Anything happened last time?" I inquired and realized that kind of seemed rude

"Well let's just say….that something big happened in our lives last time so we decided to have a new start" Melissa said to me with a smile but looking in her green eyes told me that there was much more to what she was saying

"Well I won't ponder it if it's a private matter" i said with a smile

"Thank you for understanding Mindy. Are these your kids?" Melissa asked looking over the twins

"Yes they are Mrs. Gisoni. They're my twins, Danny and Anne Marie" I said with a smile

"Oh I see! BUt you seems to look too young to have kids"

"They've recently came to my life"

"Good to meet you Mrs Gisoni!" The twins said together

"Oh my! They seem to be sweet little angels" Melissa said with delight

"Oh believe me Mrs. Gisoni they are from little angels" I said with a laugh

"Hey!" The twins said together with a scowl on their faces

"Oh how I remember when my two kids were just their age. They're so sweet looking as well" Melissa said

"You have kids as well Mrs. Gisoni?" Anne marie asked

"Yes but now they're teenagers now. Well, one is officially at least. My oldest is Maddie, who's 13 but she's not here as of the moment due to certain work needed to be done and then there's Mackenzie, who's 12 and is currently with me" Melissa stated

"Both girls? Can I see them one day?" Anne Marie said

"Of course you can but as I said, Maddie's currently not here and may take a while before she gets here and Mackenzie is busy in moving furniture around our new home"

"But which home Ms. Gisoni? You have a lot of houses" Danny said as he observed and that made us laugh

"Oh you are a cheeky little child aren't you?" Melissa said

"Pardon my brother Mrs. Gisoni. He get's a little weird sometimes" Anne Marie said innocently. Yeah like she's fucking sweet and innocent

"Not as weird as you!" Danny said

"Nu uh!"

"Uh hu!

"Oh please excuse them Mrs. Gisoni. Their a little bit brash when they bicker" I said with an apologetic smile

"Oh I don't mind! Their young so it's normal and please, just Melissa will do"

"Okay if you insist Melissa" I said with a wink

"Well to fully answer little Danny's question, I only have one house. The other two are actually owned by two of my friends who also decided to move here in Chicago. The one across the street belongs to my friend, Jess. She has one daughter, Joelle or preferably called Jojo. The one next to ours belongs to another friend of mine, Ashlee whose kids are Noah, Sadie, and Brynn"

"Wow, all three of you moved here at the same time?" Anne Marie asked

"Why yes and it's not just us three actually. Several of us have decided to move here as well due to some business they need to do here in Chicago"

"Really? Wow, that seems quite uncommon. You guys seem really close" I said but I can't deny to grow suspicious. Friends moving in at the same time looks like something big was up but then again, HIt Girl tends to be too cautious at times

"Oh you can't put it like that but it's our daughters who are much close to one another" Melissa states

Just then, a young girl, perhaps around 12 years old by looking at her came from the house followed by a white shih tzu dog and approached Melissa

"Hey mom, I need a - oh, who are they mom?" The girl asked

"Oh hi dear! These are Mindy Lizewski and her kids, Danny and Anne Marie. They're are neighbours here in Glenview " Melissa said

"Hi Mindy! Hi kids! I'm Mackenzie, the sweet little daughter of my mom" The girl introduced

"I wish you were that sweet" Melissa murmured

"I heard that mom!" Mackenzie said with a scowl

"Wow she's pretty even with a scowl" I said and I noticed she blushed at that remark

"Oh uh...thanks Mrs. Lizewski" Mackenzie replied with a blush

Melissa said that Mackenzie was 12 but wow is she a beautiful 12 year old. She had a natural tanned skin tone and her medium length brunette hair goes very well with her skin tone.

"Oh please just call me Mindy. I'm not that old" I said with a laugh

'Uhhh yes you are. You have wrinkles over your eyes already" Anne marie said which shocked Mackenzie, Melissa, and Danny

"Care to repeat that oh sweet little angel of mine?" I said with a smile with a hint of menace towards Anne Marie

"Uhh I was talking to Danny?" Anne Marie deadpanned

"What was it you were going to say Mackenzie?" Melissa asked her daughter

"Well everything is already put in the house - and don't worry I directed the moving men to where to put the things in the house - can you take me and Brynn later in the afternoon to the studio? We want to help everyone there to fix it up" Mackenzie said

"Oh I'd love to but there are certain things I need to do here in the afternoon. If you're father were here, he might take you with the car but he won't be here until next week. How about Ashlee and Jess?" Melissa said

"Jess already took Jojo to the studio and she's said she needed to handle some stuff in their house and Brynn said her mom is at the grocery store to stock up and took the car" Mackenzie said

"I see how about the bus?"

"We're kind of scared in taking the bus. We're new here so we don't want to get lost" Mackenzie replied

"I'd take you there sweetie but I have to handle some things here in our house and the studio is in North Avenue and it's kind of far from here

"Wait, did you say your studio was in North Avenue?" I asked butting in

"Well yes Mindy. Why did you ask?" Melissa said

"If you aren't available to take Mackenzie here and her friend, I can take them instead" I offered. Melissa and Mackenzie gave me astonished looks

"Oh thank you for the offer but I want to ask why offer such a thing?" Melissa asked me

"Well our Dojang is in North Avenue too and by the afternoon, I'll go there along with the twins for their martial arts class as well as for my classes" I said to her

"I'm sorry but what's a dojang?" Melissa said, confused

"If I remember correctly, it's a martial arts studio, I think" Mackenzie said

"Smart little bugger are you? That's exactly right. We teach anyone martial arts mainly for self defense"

"Or kicking bad guys ass!" Anne Marie suddenly added

"Do you want to get grounded? That's a dollar for the jar" I replied firmly much to the dismay of Anne marie and enjoyment of Danny

"Wow you guys must be pretty cool! You must know how to really kick ass" mackenzie said with a smile

"Mackenzie watch your language!" Melissa scolded

"Oh come on I'm already twelve! Get a grip mom"

"But is it okay for you Mindy? It's not that I don't trust you but it is kind of embarrassing to take such an offer

"Oh I don't mind really. You're my neighbour and my friend so it's the least I can do. Plus, you're in one of the safest cities in the whole country" I said with a wink. I might rephrase that to the safest city in the country

"I trust Mindy. She looks like she's not the type of person to hurt anyone. Plus the kids would be with us. I'm sure Brynn and I would be fine" Mackenzie said to her mother. Boy does she have no idea how fucked up I really am

"Well if you say so. Thank you for this Mindy. Mackenzie's right. You do look trustful. I hope she won't be a loadful when she's with you" Melissa said as Mackenzie gave her a scowl

"Oh I'm very used to it very well" I said while giving a knowing look to the twins. They only gave me raised eyebrows as a response

"Well I'll see you all in the afternoon then. If you ever need me, I'm just down the street there. Nice meeting you both"

"Nice meeting you as well Mindy. You are one kind woman you are and the twins too"

"See you later Mindy! You're a real lifesaver for us" Mackenzie said.

"See you later Mackenzie!" Anne marie said and waved

As we were about to head out, I noticed that Sophia was missing. Come to think of it, Razor and Kiara are missing too

"Uhh mom" Danny said as he pointed in one side of a bush in Melissa's yard

"What the?! Sophia!"

"Maliboo! Bad dog!" I heard Mackenzie shout while I just stare at the act in front of us. Sophia and Mackenzie's dog, Maliboo if I heard right, are shagging each other

"Cool more puppies!" Anne Marie shouted

 **Steph's POV**

I went with Dad to help set up equipment for the classes later in the afternoon. I've been doing this whenever I want an early warm up for class. Call it bloody cheating but that's how I roll

On the way out from home, I noticed some trucks coming down the street near our house. Based on the logos I've seen on the trucks, they were moving trucks. Looks like new neighbours for us. They must be here for a new start in life

A new start….it's been a couple of months since I had mine when Dave had found me wounded by mafioso bastards in the alleyway and picked me up to safehouse f or fort fusion as Mindy would sometimes call it to be patched up. That had been the start of my new life and triggered a lot of events in my life. Events for the better of everything. I get to be a normal kid again, go to school, have new friends and probably the best thing that happened to me, to have a mother, father and siblings again. I've been accepted in the Lizewski family to be their eldest daughter and even helped me get revenge on those CIA fucktards who ruined mine, and several other's lives. Life was still hard but now, at least it's way better than what I had then

We arrived at North Avenue in short notice. How could we not arrive in short notice? Dad just outright drove a ellow ferrari enzo to get here

"Whoah...in just less than 30 minutes? This car is way too fast" I said with a smile

"I can agree with that. This thing's a beast in the road! But I'm still not that fine about Mindy buying this out of nowhere" Dave said

"Well you know mum. She just likes to buy cars that go way beyond the speed limit" I said

"That she is" Dave agreed

We parked our car just in front of our dojang, DJAK Prime, and went outside. Business for the dojang had just become more better because of its popularity, discounts to the CPD, and of course due to being inspired by Fusion and defending for themselves. We even had posters of Fusion members slapped on in the dojang walls; Don't ask how we got them and little did anyone now in DJAK that Fusion members are among them training there

I was going to go inside with Dave when I noticed a closed off store unit besides DJAK that has scaffolding and a huge cloth covering the front of the store. A new store must be being built there. I wonder what kind of store is being built. I walk a little bit close to it and hear some voices coming from inside

"Oh great now the trampolines' upside down!"

"Where should we place these stretch bars?"

"Is this how you even install this thing?"

"Kendall, sweetie, you might fall from there!"

"Nia, try to unscrew that you have it wrong…..Kelly stop playing with Sarah with that paint brush…..Kalani! That does not go that way!...Oh shit Jojo look out!"

I heard something crash and break from inside followed by a scream of a young girl

"Oh great, that mirror was expensive!"

"Ow I fell on my ass! It hurts like hell!"

The people inside are really in a mess based on the noise they're making, they have a hard time in doing whatever it is inside

"Steph? You coming inside?" I heard Dave speak behind me

"Oh yeah coming dad" I replied as I head on inside DJAK

We approach the reception desk and we were met by Paige and Megan

"Morning Paige! Morning Megan!" I greeted

"Well good morning to you Steph!" Paige chimed

"What's up Steph?" Megan said

"Oh just the usual great morning for me. Just wanted to help dad set up some things here as a warm up" I said

"It was great for her except for the part where me and Mindy kissed" Dave said with a laugh and I scowled at him for that

"Yeah, that's the only thing I hated in the morning. I had enough sexual teases when Curtis and Megan were slobbering each other here in DJAK" I said and then I see Paige look over at Megan with a confused look . Megan in turn just blushed a deep shade of red

"Oh young love indeed" Dave said from behind

"Megan I really want you to grow up well but don't make me a grandmother in a young age. I'm already am with the twins "

"Mom!"

"Oh yeah, you guys know what's going on besides the store besides us? I heard a lot of noise there" I asked

"Well on what I heard, it was going to be a dance studio" Paige replied

"I see. The buggers there are making a lot of noise that I thought it was another dojang"

"Come one now Steph, who would compete against DJAK?" Megan said

"Hmmm yeah you're right about that" I laughed

"I honestly thought you were going to say you want to dance when you knew what was being done besides DJAK" Dave said and that made Megan bursted laughing

"Steph Dancing? Oh man that is one sight to see!" Megan said with a laugh

"It might happen when pig starts to fly. Also, I prefer that my hands and feet be used for combat instead" I said firmly

"Well it's still quite funny to imagine a dancing Steph. Wow that would make my dad" Megan replied

"I can agree on that one" Dave said and everyone laughed

"Bloody yanks! Let's just go set up everything needed!" I growled and went to the back to which I still hear them laughing. Me? Dancing? That is the worse possible way I can picture myself No way will Stephanie Reeman - Lizewski be seen dancing like a pansy

 **Brynn's POV**

"Bye grandpa! Me and Mackenzie are heading out to the studio" I called to my grandpa, who was just finishing up in moving the oven from the kitchen who came all the way from Arizona to help us move to Chicago

"Well you be careful okay honey? That goes for all your friends too" My Grandpa, Adam said

"Yeah dad don't worry. Since when didn't become careful?" I said with a smile and a roll of my eyes

"That worries me especially your mother" my grandpa replied sheepishly

"Oh come on dad. You now I'm more than your elite dancer" I replied

"You're right about that. You're also ur little ass kicker" my grandpa said and hugged me

I say goodbye again and also to my brother, Noah who tried to jump and ruffle my hair

I really can't wait in finishing up the dance studio A place for us to dance, a place to teach everyone to dance and a place where no one will judge you

I was a little worried to leave grandpa all alone in fixing up our new home because of his age. Technically he has Noah but he just insisted that he's still the military man he used to be back in the day and Noah also said that he was a big boy now and can help out grandpa now. I was always treated as the sweet and delicate one in the family even though I can pretty much handle myself but then again, insecurities get the best of me.

I'm so nervous. Not because of helping out in the studio but how we will get there. I got a text from Mackenzie that she and Melissa found a way for us to get there on time to the studio and it was via a ride with a neighbour that lives near with us and with two kids. Mackenzie had always been daring but sometimes she can be too daring and too trustful of people she just met. She just assured me that this neighbour is a good and won't just kidnap us or anything bad. Last time Kenzie did that, we got almost kidnapped and held for ransom. I trust Mackenzie but you just don't give your trust to new people in your life

I see Mackenzie in the sidewalk in front of their house taking a selfie. That girl just loves her selfies and is always a hit in INstagram. Though, she has more haters than before. We all do aftert aht legality scandal.

"Hey Kenzie. Asking dear old instagram who's the fairest of them all" I said as I approached her

"There you are finally! I was worried that you're grandpa really needed help this time and yes instagram just responded that I am one of the fairest of all" Mackenzie said as she hugged me

"The haters might disagree on that part" I said to her

"Let them hate. Their tears just gives me power. Its the genuine ones I care about" She said with a smile

"That I can agree with. Though, I really wish I have the guts to ignore the haters"

I was a softie at heart. I get hurt easily but I just learn to brush everything off. Well most of the time. My friends are there for me always to be there but there are just some things I can't really talk about

"So where's our ride to the studio?" I asked

"Well I've been waiting for five minutes here already. Maybe she's running a little late…" Mackenzie replied

"I'm kind of nervous about this neighbour you and your mother met just now. Can you really trust her?" I asked

"Don't be such a worry wart Brynn. She seemed nice and looks like a trustful person of society. Come on, what could go wrong?" Mackenzie replied

"Last time you said that, we almost got kidnapped and harassed" I deadpanned

"We were young back then. This is different. You'll like her I promise. She has these cool twins and has this glorious looking dog with two puppies. I mean, Maliboo already liked them so much that he had sex with the dog they have"

"Oh man too much information" I said and we laughed at that. Just then, a very fast Sedan stopped in front of us. Me and Mackenzie's jaws dropped at what we saw. The car was a fucking Jaguar XJR. We rode some pretty cool cars back in pre-incident days but not something like this. I was a car nut. Okay sue Rumfallo is not just a pretty dance you know

The window of the XJR slid down and inside were two girls. On the passenger seat, was a little girl who looked like she's around eight years old and had long flowing blonde hair. The one in the passenger seat was a woman who had long blonde hair as well but wow is she pretty. She had eyes that were in the shade of light green and cheeks that were really firm and goes along with her cute little nose. Her lips are very luscious that you almost want to kiss them. No homo

"Hey Mackenzie! Is this your friend?" The woman in the passenger seat asked. This must be the neighbour they met

"Hi Mindy! What took you so long? It's been five minutes already?" Mackenzie said to the woman named Mindy

Then I see Melissa come right out of their house and approached us

"Hello again Mindy. My what a ride you have and why hello there Brynn" Melissa said

"HI Melissa good to see you" I said as she hugged me and I hugged her back

"Yo Melissa! Sorry got caught up with the kids and the pups. We'll be taking off now" Mindy replied

"Come on! Hop on the back! My brother is kind of lonely in the back seat" The little girl said in the passenger seat

"Well come on Brynn. Let's get this show on the road!" Mackenzie said as she opened the door of the back seat and got in. I cautiously I went after of her as well and sat in the admittedly very comfy car seat of the XJR

"Thank you again for this Mindy. This is a really good help. I trust you on this. I'm going to pick up Mackenzie and Brynn later on in the studio when they're finished" Melissa said from outside the passenger seat window

"Don't worry Melissa. I wrecked many things but I always get people out in one piece" Mindy said with a smile. Melissa chuckled at that and I raised my eyebrow on that. I hope she meant that figuratively. I look over Mackenzie and just shrugged as a response

"See you later mom!" Mackenzie called out

"Bye Melissa. I'll make sure Mackenzie doesn't do crazy stuff again" I said

"Please do Brynn. You know how mischievous that kid can really be at times" Melissa said which made me laugh

"My mom's mischievous too but you can't tell right away because she's in the mood today" The little girl said as she got her hair ruffled by Melissa.

"Oh you really remind me of Kenzie when she was little. So innocent yet always has something plotted in her head"

"Let's go Mindy before my mom tells another one of her embarrassing stories about me and my sister" Mackenzie said and I just laughed hard at that. We said goodbye to Melissa and off we went.

"Wow Mindy. I never knew you owned this kind of car. This is awesome!" Mackenzie exclaimed

"Well I don't indulge very often on things but if it involves speed, I manage"

"Mom's a speed nut so she like everything that's fast" Said the boy who I noticed just now that was besides Mackenzie

"Well I'm not the only one who's a speed nut here am I Danny?" Mindy said looking over her daughter who just smiled

"Well there is Anne Marie but she always slips up when going fast" Mindy said with a laugh

"Well I'm fast unlike someone who goes way too slow here" Anne Marie said looking over the boy, Danny

"I think I prefer going steady as well. Better safe than sorry" I said

"Please! I like going fast too. This is way fun than being a turtle" Mackenzie added

"Well I think we can agree on something here" Mindy said with a smile

The car ride to say was, very swift. This Mindy drives so fast like really fast. I was expecting we get pulled over by now. I observe that THe kid, who I remember was Anne Marie is just there in the front seat looking relaxed but by looking in her body language via the rear view mirror, she was as tense as I was. Strange, I thought she liked speed. Mackenzie was playing with the boy besides her named Danny. THose two seemed not bothered by how fast we were going

"You seemed pretty scared. You okay?" Mindy said

"Uhhh are you talking to me?" I asked

"Well yeah who else? My daughter is scared shitless to talk and my son is busy playing with your friend. You seemed like the one I can talk to"

"To be honest, I kind of am. I'm not used to riding in a very fast paced movement" I replied

"You'll get used to it. The shit's scary at first but once you tried it, it's all downhill from there" Mindy said with a smile

"Pardon Brynn MIndy. She can be a scardy cat sometimes but I gotta tell you, she is one brave nutcase when she needs to be" Mackenzie said and I gave her a scowl for that

"Says the girl who screams her lungs out when there's a flying cockroach around her" I said and that made everyone laughed except for Mackenzie who gave me a scowl

"So you're name is Brynn? It sounds pretty, just like you" Anne Marie said from behind

"Oh uhhh it's something I don't really look very often" I said shyly

"My sister's right Brynn. You and Mackenzie are very pretty though, you're a lot paler than Mackenzie here" Danny said and I felt myself blush

"If the twins said it, then I can agree on that too. They know good shit when they see one and yeah you look pale compared to old Makenzie here" Mindy said

"I mostly stay indoors. Mackenzie just loves to play Dora the Explorer most of the time" I said with a laugh

"Oh please Brynn. Like you don't do it often too. You even got lost in New York one time" Mackenzie said with a laugh

"At least I had waze unlike you who we needed to rely on snapchat posts to find you" I said

"Oh man, you guys are way awesome to be with. The only thing missing is you guys duking the fuck of each other with her fists" Mindy said with a laugh

"Speaking of fists, you said that you owned a dojang down north avenue right?" Mackenzie said and that got my interest peaked

"Yup. the one in north avenue is new actually. When expanded due to the number of people wanting to try martial arts to defend themselves" Mindy said

"In short, people come to us to learn kick ass" Anne Marie screamed

"Anne Marie, I am going to get a bigger swear jar for you if you don't shut your mouth about swearing" Mindy said

I wonder what that swear jar is all about? Perhaps it has something to do with the kids. I see that the kids are very sweet and look like sweet little darlings but I think so far, Danny is the only sweet darling among the two. Anne Marie had quite a mouth. SUddenly, I remembered something about the dojang topic

"Uh Mindy? Does your dojang happened to be named DJAK?" I asked. Mindy smiled and chuckled

"Looks like DJAK is famous even outside CHicago. I have to talk to Paige that one. How'd you know that anyways?" Mindy asked

"DJAK? The one with the glass panels and weird designs in front? Our studio's besides that!" Mackenzie said

"Really now? I guess my gut feeling on taking you along was right. I knew some shit was up when I offered the ride earlier"

"That's quite convenient then. I guess we won't be going far after all" I replied

"Hey, why don't you take some classes with us? You can learn a few moves too!" Danny said to us

"Thank for the offer but we want to focus on dancing. It's our passion" I said

"I agree on Brynn here. We miss competing fiercely. We want to be on our A game this time. Plus, we want to teach kids on how to dance too" Mackenzie added

"Wow! So it's a dance studio? Cool! Can you show us some dance moves? Anne Marie said

"Of course! Maybe when we're ready and everything is done!" I said with a smile

"How about you guys let us teach you some moves? It would be fun. PLus, Danny might like it. Most dancers are girls" mackenzie teased and that made Danny smile

"We love to but I think we want to stick to our martial arts training for now. We kind of need it" Danny said

"I see. Well if you think about it, you know where we are" I said to them

I miss having kids in dance class and I can't wait to really teach kids this time on how to really show off some moves. SHame about these kids. They look like they can fit in the world of dance perfectly well

"Thanks for the offer kids but I want the kids to focus on self defense for now. The world is just too dangerous for everyone these days" Mindy said and said the couple last words ominously. Weird...

"Martial arts isn't my thing anyway. No offense" Mackenzie said

"None taken"

"Well I did take up martial arts back then before I focused more on dance" I said

"Really now? What did you take up?" Mindy asked

"Well when I was eight, I took up karate but had to stop due to focus on dance" I said

"Wow now that is something you should make me se. Maybe let's spar sometime" Mindy said with a grin in her face

"Count me in. Whatever that means" Mackenzie added

True, I was proficient in Karate and even had a brown belt in such a young age. Just one step away for being a black belt. Maybe one day I'll ty for it but for now, the stage calls

We arrive at the studio and park right in front of it and in less than an hour too considering that Mindy is one fast driver. We got off and I was amazed on the car right in front of us: a yellow Ferrarri Enzo You don't find shit like that just anywhere

"I guess Dave enjoyed the Ferrari pretty well. And he tells me that it was a sudden waste of money" Mindy said

"Who's Dave?" Mackenzie asked

"Our dad!" The kids exclaimed

"Wait, so the Ferrari that's in front of the Jaguar is also yours?!" said and Mackenzie had a shocked expression in her face as well

"Yup. Best investment yet. Wanted to take it for a spin but Dave and my eldest daughter, Steph wanted a taste first. I'll get them from that

These people are very rich people and looking at Mindy, she is one young rich girl. I thought a dance studio

We heard a commotion and crashing noise inside of the studio and some yelling. Either they didn't wait for the renovations to be completed and started classes or they have a hard time fixing stuff there

"Best you guys be going now. Looks like a mess is up in there" Mindy said

"Thanks for the ride Mindy. Really appreciate it and nice meeting you too" I said

"Yeah thanks too. I never felt that kind of speed before. You know how to roll!" Mackenzie said with a smile

"You guys want a lift back home too?"

"Our moms said they'll just pick us up later so it's all good" I said

"Well see you around. You know where to find us"Mindy said as she and the kids said their goodbyes and walked to the store next to our studio named DJAK but Anne MArie suddenly stopped and looked at us curiously and squinted her eyes in our direction

"What is it Anne Marie? " I asked

"You know….I think you guys look familiar. I can't just seem to remember" She said

"Well….maybe we just look like someone else you already saw" I replied

"And there are some people who really are look alikes of other people" Mackenzie added

"Hmm...maybe you're right. See you later!" Anne Marie said and went about her way to their dojang

"Well…..that was interesting" I said to Mackenzie

"Yup. I didn't know they were that loaded. Reminds me of ur life after the mess we had" Mackenzie said

"Except for the part that she owns two luxury cars and drives really fast!"

"It was a pretty good call that she doesn't recognize us. In fact, so far no one still recognizes which surprises me" Mackenzie said

"Well perhaps we're just really in the back end of the spotlight for now and I prefer that to be it that way" I replied to her

"Yeah, the last thing we need is people being overly curious in our lives. Makes me irritated everytime they mention the incident" Mackenzie said

"Agreed. Let's not dwell in unwanted attention for now"

We nod in agreement and then head into the dance studio which is very noisy. Wonder what we missed


	3. Chapter 3: First Hand Look

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 3: First Hand Look**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

It was of Mindy to give us a ride here when our moms can't do it earlier on. Seems like she can be a trusted person after all. Brynn was right I can be too trusting at times but these are the rare moments where you meet someone you and they're genuinely nice to you and don't harass you

"Told you Mindy could be trusted" I said to Brynn who was obviously nervous earlier about riding with a stranger

"Well she can be trusted yes but come on Kenzie don't just do that!" Brynn Said

"Do what?" I said innocently

"Trusting complete strangers easily. You know what happened last time and that always makes me nervous" Brynn said with a finger pointed at me

"Oh come on, it was a gut feeling and I always trust my gut because it's always right plus, mom trusted Mindy" I said with a wink

"I hope one day you're gut tells you to stop being insane sometimes" Brynn murmured

"No promises"

We went inside the studio to start helping out and what we saw was total chaos

"What the fuck happened here?!" I screamed

Everything was a mess. Paint was splattered all over the walls and the floor as well as certain equipment are scattered and coated with spilled paint as well. The tumbling trampoline was upside down and some lights are dangling in the ceiling. There was also a bow, obviously Jojo's, stuck in the ceiling. On one wall, there was glitter plastered on it and then we also see glass shattered and laid out on the floor. My gosh that is one expensive mirror

"Uhh hi Kenzie..hi Brynn...a little help?"

We look above us and we were shocked to see Jojo stuck in the ceiling with what appears to be wallpaper paste

"Jojo? How the fuck did you get stuck there?!" I asked her

"Funny story...I tried painting this part of the ceiling but suddenly I got stuck in the hand, followed by my arms, then my whole body kind of followed suit. Kind of fun hanging around here actually" Jojo said with a smile. That girl can be weird sometimes

"Painting the ceiling? With wallpaper paste?!" Brynn said just as perplexed as I am

"Well I thought it was paint! Someone here thought that she bought paint" Jojo said

"Well I thought it was paint too! It was labeled paint when I got it from the store"

Kendal approached us and she was also covered in wallpaper paste from head to toe and her hair was mostly pointing up as if she was electrocuted. I can't help but laugh at what we were seeing

"Oh no don't you two dare laugh!" Kendall said

"Oh no no no we aren't laughing...honest.." Brynn said, obviously holding her laugh but I was weak at this so I bursted laughing. Hard. Brynn couldn't help it either so she laughed hard as well

"Oh go ahead. Laugh at what we look like. Very funny" Kendall said sarcastically

"Oh man sorry K but..man that shit is way too funny" I said with a laugh

"Kenzie has a point K. You look like the bride of frankenstein" Brynn said laughing

"Oh man finally someone agrees with me!" We hear Jojo said from the ceiling

"Go ahead laugh all you want. This is going to be hard to take off" Kendall moaned

"Well I think that's better than being giant glittering pixies!" I heard someone said from behind us

"Oh my gosh what happened to the three of you?" I said laughing even more

Standing in front of us was Nia, Kalani, and Kelly all covered in glitter. I can't even decide if who had it worse. The ones stuck with glue or the ones stuck in glitter

"Wow, you guys look like you got shat by unicorns" Brynn said

"More like jizzed by unicorns and pixies" I said and that made us laugh more

"Just don't ask why were covered with glitter...it's blinding me!" Kalani moaned

"Well at least it's better than being filled with paste. Better than shimmering than being stuck to someplace" Kelly said with a twirl of her body which partially blinds us

"Wow you look like a disco ball Kelly. Maybe we should be the one to hang you on the ceiling instead of Jojo" Nia said with a laugh

"You want a disco ball instead of surround speakers hanging in the ceiling?" Kalani said giving a knowing look to Jojo

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Jojo asked shaking from the ceiling

"Anyway what happened here? Its like you all made war here" Brynn said

"Well we were fixing everything and well...we got into a lot of confusion, the orders from the supermarket for the paint got mixed up, boxes got toppled over, one the mirror broke…." Kendall said

"Basically we thought it was easy to do but it's not. We ended up making a mess" Kalani said

"Well this wouldn't happen if we all just followed the instructions" Nia said with a knowing look

"The instructions were confusing! The pictures look the same!" Kelly said with arms raised

"And seriously, how could anyone mix up paint and wallpaper paste?" I asked

"That is a mystery we want to know and Kendall here is the only one who knows how she messed up" Jojo said

"I don't even know myself. I swear I grabbed paint from the market!" Kendall pleaded

"I'm wondering why we didn't even hire workers to work the renovation instead?" Kelly asked

"It's because their services are expensive and we're broke" Nia said

It was true. We just looked like we're still loaded but were honestly broke. Well not totally broke. Just enough to meet ends meet. Sometimes when a gig of ours is a hit, we share the money we won or get paid with. That's how we help each other out now and we can't waste anymore money so we decided to just do the fixing of the studio ourselves

"Okay okay let's get this shit cleaned up and fixed. We have work to be done here" I said firmly and everyone agreed

"Wait wait wait...get the camera and film me! I want to post this on 'Jojo's Juice'" Jojo said and we all laughed at that

"Wow you still think of your show even though you got stuck there?" Nia said

"Hey, this is viewers delight! This can be big if timed right" Jojo said as she smiled while looking in the camera that Kalani was holding

"Maybe you should pour wallpaper paste in your head on your next video" Brynn said and that made me laugh. Basically, Jojo's Juice is Jojo's youtube channel and whenever she does her videos, she always pours juice or any other thing she can pour in her head. Hence the juice part. Why she does this shit, I don't know but it is fun to watch. Would be really funny for her to pour paste in her head too

"I might just do that but only if everyone does it too!" Jojo said followed by the exclamation of eww by everyone

"Wait..where's Gianna? I thought she was coming to help out?" I asked

"Yeah, didn't she say she was coming really early here awhile ago?" Brynn said

Gianna is our secondary dance teacher. She was basically the right hand girl of Miss Abby and would often teach kids and occasionally, us if Miss Abby was not available.

"Uhhh yeah...about that…." Kelly said

"You two might want to duck riiight…..now" Nia said

Just then, I heard Brynn scream and I felt cold, little objects touch all over me. I look at my arms and they were shimmering. I look over a mirror and there standing was me and Brynn covered in glitter. I t was all over our body and even in our tongues. How'd that get in there? Everyone was laughing at us.

"What the? We've been glittered!" Brynn screamed

"I came here to fix up the studio and not get jizzed by a pixie!" I screamed back

"Now now kids, it's quite unfair that your friends are in a mess and you aren't. Let's be fair here" A voice said from behind us. We turn around and see a girl with medium length black hair and big eyes that had slight creases on them as well as her cheeks. She looked like a very old looking teenager

"Hey Gianna! Where were you and why decide to glitter us?!" I said as we hugged

"I feel like I'm a diamond!" Brynn said as she and Gianna hugged too

"Well first of all, everyone was in a mess and so you guys should be too and second, I was cleaning up someone at the back that's why it took me awhile to greet you and third, don't you girls like shining like diamonds?" Gianna said with a teasing smile

"Well I do wonder what being a diamond feels like" Brynn said with a smile and several of us groan at that remark. She can be socially awkward at times

"You said you were cleaning someone up. Who was it?" I asked Gianna

"Well that would be me"

Besides Gianna was a skinny little girl who looked like she was around 10-11 years old but her brunette hair and face seemed like she looked older than her age. Her hair was kept in a ponytail that was being held up by a pin that has a white and red flower corsage like design on it. Only one child - no - one dancer had that kind of pin

"Sarah!" Me and Brynn shouted and hugged the little girl

"Kenzie! Brynn! I missed you all so much!" Sarah said with her usually toothy grin

"We missed you too Sarah. You grew an inch" I said to the young girl

"Kenzie's right. It just makes you look more mature" Brynn added

"Kind of cool to be honest. Everyone thinks I'm a teenager. I can sneak up on PG-13 movies now" Sarah said with a laugh

"Wow. Would love to have that skill. I need at least Kendall, Kalani, or Nia for those. Brynn, Kelly, and Jojo just seems too young to look at" I said with a laugh

"Hey!' Was all Kelly, Brynn, and Jojo could say

"But why are you here? I thought you were back in Pittsburgh and away from the incident?" Brynn asked

"Well my grandma's health is declining and mom told me that it's best if we move here to take care of her. Smart move I'd say. When I also found you guys moved here and setting up a new studio, I just had to come. I missed dancing with you guys. It's never the same in other studios" Sarah said

"And apparently spread glitter everywhere. She started the whole mess!" Nia said. Sarah just smiled wide as her response

"What? I just want to help out in setting up the studio and make it look good" Sarah said with a laugh

"Well you're always welcome here with us. We'll have more fun and new friends here!" I said to Sarah and the girl smiled

"So are we done with the pleasantries ladies? We still have work to do and we still need to get cleaned up and also put down Jojo from the ceiling" Gianna said with a smile. We all agreed and proceed to get cleaned up but not before we took a painstaking moment to get Jojo off the ceiling and getting of the paste from Kendall's head. After getting cleaned up, we proceeded to fix up everything starting with cleaning up the mess everyone made especially the pastes and really take our time to really read the instructions on how to setup the equipment needed for the studio as per Nia's, Gianna's and Brynn's request. More like demand I say

I helped Jojo, Sarah and Kendall on painting the walls and other furniture that needed painting. Gianna and Brynn went out earlier to buy some real paint and make sure to really use it and not use the paste again

After more than 10 hours, which is usually the time we spend rehearsing dance moves, we finished fixing up half of the studio. We were seated in the foyer taking take out dinner from the nearest Chipotle here in North Avenue

"Wow. after the mess we made, I'd say that this studio is going to be the shit" I said

"Kenzie, watch your mouth. You know Sarah is sensitive to that" Gianna scolded

"My ears are ringing just hearing it" Sarah said while covering her ears

"My mouth's a gatling gun of words. Sue me" I replied

"Well we should call this a night guys. You guys still have school tomorrow" Gianna said and that tugged as nervous smile on us. It's been awhile since I've gone to school. Most of us actually. Some were homeschooled back when we were high profile like me, Jojo, and Kendall. We talked about often recently how the school here in Chicago will go down for us. Honestly, we were scared because they might swarm us and this time, no bodyguards can save us. Not like they get the job done anyway

"Kind of nervous for tomorrow. School for us might become a disaster for us" I said to everyone

"Oh come on it's not like you're going on in alone. We'll be with you remember?" Brynn said assuringly

"Well three of us that is. Can't believe we'll be starting seventh grade tomorrow" Kelly said to us

Tomorrow, I'll be with Brynn, Jojo, and Kelly for seventh grade. Nia was going to be with Kalani in ninth grade and poor little Kendall was going in alone in eighth grade

"Well it's a fatal four way team for us in seventh grade. We'll be so good that everyone wouldn't know what hit them" Jojo said with a flourish of her hand

"I have a backup buddy too when school becomes chaotic. Ready for some action Kalani?" Nia asked

"Oh I am more than ready! Let's make it work when school becomes a war zone" Kalani said as she high fived NIa

"What about me?! I'll go all alone in eighth grade! I'm scared that everyone will devour me!" Kendall moaned

"Well like your song says, wear 'em out! Besides, you might become friends with some cool people like you!" Nia said to her assuringly

"I hope they're a good influence on you too" Brynn added

"Yeah. The last thing we need is a bitching Kendall" I said and everyone laughed at that

"That goes for you too shortstuff" Kendall said as she playfully tugged my hair and I just laughed it off

"Uhhh hello? Minor here? Watch your language please?" Sarah said

"Oh you'll learn one day Sarah. You'll see" Kalani said cryptically

"How about you Sarah. What school do you come to here in Chicago?" Jojo asked

"We'll I'm technically in 4th grade so I'll be going to North Park Elementary School. How about you guys?" Sarah asked

"North Park? Hey, that's just a few blocks away on our school!" Kelly said

"Really? Where are you guys going?" Sarah asked as she ate

"In Lakeview High School. Near the beach" I said to her

"Well that's great! We can all hang out after school and once the dance studio is okay, we can hang out here too!" Sarah said excitedly

"Well this is our main pad so we can all chill here afterwards. Even on a school night" Nia said

"Oh boy. Body pain, here we come again" Kalani said

"And extra eye creases here we come" Gianna added and we all laughed.

"Well, let's finish off dinner and have a little fun while we wait for our moms to arrive so we can call this a day" I said to all of them

"Sounds like a plan. I'm beat up. Are any of your mom's gonna be picking you all of individually?" Gianna asked

"Nope. My mom's going to pick up me, Brynn, and Jojo since we're neighbours in Glenview. How about you guys?" I asked them

"My mom's going to pick up me, and Kendall since we just lived down at West Ridge" Nia said

"Mom's going to pick me up and we'll just the bus back to our home in Morton Grove. The car kind of broke down on the move" Kalani said with a rub on the back of her neck

"Hey, we live in Morton Grove too! Me and my mom can tag you and your mom along in our car!" Sarah said

"Well thanks for that Sarah. I'm sure we'll have loads of fun living near each other" Kalani said as she ruffled Sarah's hair

"Well I'll take Kelly with me because we're living in the same condo in uptown then" Gianna said

"Her place can be loud I can tell you that" Kelly added and we laughed at that

"Cheeky little git aren't you?" Gianna replied with a smile

We passed the time doing improv dances i the studio, something we haven't done in a while until we heard cars honking from the outside. After a while, my mom enters the foyer of the studio followed by Nia's mom, Holly.

"How's the day fixing up the studio kids?" My mom asked us

"It was awesome even though it started out in a mess. We got glittered too!" I said as I approached and hugged mom

"A mess? What exactly happened here? Are any of you alright?" Holly asked us. She can be a worrier sometimes. Wonder why Nia didn't get that trait but despite that, Holly is one of the best when it comes to handling children. Well as someone who has a Phd in an education degree, how could she not? Nia is also good in looking out on us, especially us younger ones so it's no surprise that she got those qualities from her mom

"Everything's fine mom. We just got off to a bad start that's all" Nia said with a smile

"It involved glitter, wallpaper paste, and stuff too heavy to pull up by one person" Brynn said

"And I got glued to the ceiling!" Jojo added excitedly

"Now how did that happen Jojo? Oh good thing your mother is not the one picking you up here" Holly said

"My my Sarah's here too! How are you dear? I didn't know you're in Chicago" Mom said to Sarah

"Nice too see you to Melissa and you too Holly! We just moved here recently. I found out that you all owned the studio here and decided to help out" Sarah said

"Well it's good of you to help out. I'm sure you have been a great help" My mom said

"Well is everything wrapped up for today kids? We can go anytime if that's the case" Holly said

"Wait, my mom's not here yet. She said she'd take the bus and pick me up here" Kalani said

"My mom's not here too. She said she was on her way though" Sarah added

Just then, we heard a scream from outside. We snapped our heads as we listened to where it came from: the outside

"Oh my God somebody help us!"

"Help! Please!"

"That's my mom's voice! What's happening outside?!" Kalani said in a panic as she went out of the studio

"That's my mom too!" Sarah aid as she ran following Kalani

"Hey, wait up you don't know what's happening there!" I shouted as I followed suit and so did everyone else. We managed to catch up to Sarah but where's Kalani? Outside, we saw a shocking sight. In front of us are kalani's mom, Kira and Sarah's mom, Christ-y being held by gunpoint in their heads by two men who looked like bums

"Come on lady shout and the next thing coming out from your mouth is loads of blood and maybe even your tongue" The one holding Kira said

"Please..don't hurt us please….I have a child to take care of…" Christ-y said in tears

"Quite bitch! Quite your fucking crying!" The one holding Christ-y said

"Mom!" Sarah yelled and the bums looked at us

"Oh my God, Sarah no stay away from here!" Christ-y said in a panic

"What the fuck? Great, more loot!" The one man growled

"Gianna, call the police! Kids, get back inside the studio!" Holly shouted

"I wouldn't count on that lady!" A voice said from behind us.

We turn around and see several or so men approaching us with knives and guns. We closed in on each other, clearly scared. I can feel Jojo and Kendall shaking in fear besides me. I didn't want to show it but I was scared shitless too. From behind me, I can feel Brynn's breath do a fast in and out intake of breath. She clearly was scared too but she shows it in a calm way. I was hugging Sarah, who was still looking in on her mom. Nia was hugging Holly's arm and mom was being shielded by Gianna. It looked like the men just looked like bums but clearly, they seem to be a gang.

"Wait, dude, aren't these women the ones from that TV show with all the dancing and stuff?" One of them said

"Oh yeah….boys, looks like we hit the jackpot! Looks like we got ourselves celebrities!"

"They're sure to be loaded with dough!"

Great. We don't get recognized by common people but criminals do! Looks like we really did hit an all time low

"Uhh we aren't exactly rich like you say" I said nervously

"You can have a comeback in a time like this?!" Kendall whispered

"Hey, just boosting morale here" I deadpanned

"Oh please, that's what all of you celebrities say all the time. Now give us the dough and no one gets hurt…" One man said to us

"Uhhh hello? Like my friend here said, we don't have anything to give! Leave us alone!" Nia shouted

"You all won't get away with this!" Brynn said as I felt her shifting her position. Was she crouching?

"Want to play it the hard way huh bitches? Well we'll take what we want by force. I knew this store was a big hit!" a man with a lot of tattoos in his head said. He looked like the leader of the group

"So what's the plan boss?" one of the men said. My guess was correct after all

"They want to play ruff? Well kill the old bitches! As for the young bitches, kill 'em off too but fuck them first. Fuck and enjoy them real good. They look like they're still virgins anyway so we'll take that first before their dough!"

The men laughed as they approached and got to us closer. We were even more scared. The men looked at us with clear lust in their eyes. Oe man even licked his tongue at me. Gross! Everybody was crying now. Is this the end for us all? So much for a new start..

Suddenly, we heard a loud noise coming our way

"What the fuck is that?!" tattoo face shouted

Just then, four motorcycles came and stopped in front of us. Then out of nowhere, something came out from one of the motorcycles and the next thing we knew, the man was crying out in pain. It was the man that was holding Kira, who was let go as well. Looked at the man writhing in pain in the ground and saw that a knife was lodged in his thigh. Where the fuck did that come from?

Then the one holding Christ-y had a knife in his hand as well and was able to let go of Christ-y

We heard gunshot from the men and that made us crouch down in fear that we might be shot. Oh God I hope no one of us got hurt. I felt two people come close to us. It was Kira and Christ-y and they held on us tight. I'm relieved they're okay

"Oh no, it's Fusion!"

"Get them! Kill the bastards off"

We heard gunshots but it was drowned down by the sounds of pain by the men that were surrounding us. I looked over to what was happening and I swear I saw a scene that you normally see in movies. Four people were trying to fight off and incapacitate the men and they seem to be wearing what looked like body armour that looked like superhero costumes. They all had masks so we can't see their faces. Three females and one male based on their body figure. One was clad in black and tan colors and had knives slotted in his thighs and also had a sword in his back. His head had two protrusions that resemble the ears of an animal. One looked like a woman who was clad in navy blue colors and looked like a was carrying and swinging a staff with blades on both ends and was slicing off the arms of the men. That is cool and gross to look at

One of them, the smallest one, was the close I can compare to a comic book hero. She had short, auburn shoulder length hair and was clad in red and blue colors that somehow reminded me of the union jack. She also had a cape that she was using to blind the bastards before she proceeds to kick their nuts and also had a staff for use as a weapon. She also looked like she was just around Sarah's age. The last one was also female but she was the most badass of them all. She was in a black and purple body armor that had two small blades attached to her legs and was wielding two katana swords in each hand. She also had purple hair and the movement and grace of a dancer. Wow she can move! She did turns, spins and flips to block off the men's attacks.

"What the? Who are they? Some gang too?" Jojo said in a panic

"Are we caught in a gang war here? I don't want to die!" Kendall said with tears in her eyes

"No, we're saved guys! It's Fusion! They're here to save us!" Kelly said in an excited tone

"Fusion? Who are Fusion? Gianna asked

"They're Chicago's local heroes. They're always fighting crime here in Chicago!" Kelly replied

"I guess that explains the news on Chicago's incredible decrease in crime rate" My mom said

Chicago's local heroes? I must be dreaming or something. I thought these were only found in fiction but here I am seeing the bloody mess unfold and it looks like they're totally legit. Their equipment looked state of the art.

The chaos was just going on. I see my friends and the moms a bit scared but me? I was awestruck on what I was seeing. They we're so cool to watch

I felt myself being pulled and see one of the men grab a screaming Sarah. I tried my best to pull her back from the man grabbing her and my mom helped me pull her as well

"Let me go you meanie!" Sarah screamed as she tried to kick the man

"Shut up you little bitch!"

"No not my daughter!" Christ-y screamed as she helped us pull Sarah away

"Stupid bitches!" The man said as he pulled a gun out and pointed it at us. We froze but then the man grabbed onto his crotch and dropped the gun he was holding and was in pain in the ground.

"Brynn?!" I shouted

Brynn just kicked the man on his crotch! Then she kicked his crotch again and elbowed the man's nose. The man then dropped to the ground. Brynn looked at us and then quickly crawled to her mother and they hugged each other tightly

"Told you I did Karate when I was younger" She said

"Brynn look out!" Sarah shouted as we see another man prepare to stab her. She turned around but then the man suddenly dropped on the ground along with his gang buddy. He had a bullet wound in his right arm.

"You okay you guys?"

The one in purple approached us. Wow she looked even more menacing in person but her voice seemed weird. It sounded like darth vader for some reason

"Yeah, thanks for the help. Brynn might have been dead if it wasn't for you" I said in gratitude

"No problem. Very good of you to grab your friend here quickly. The cunts might have dragged her as hostage if it wasn't for you" The purple armored woman said

"No kidding and thanks to our friend Brynn as well for kicking the bastard in the nuts" I replied back

"She does have nice moves up her sleeves" The woman in purple said

"Well thanks. I had to act quickly after all" Brynn said nervously

We tried to fix ourselves and see that some of the men have ran away or in the ground. The rest of the armor clad heroes are fighting those who are still left. Some of them are losing arms too

I see Nia being hauled off by two bastards and mom, Gianna, and Holly are pulling and screaming Nia away just like what we did to Sarah but were having a hard time in doing so. Then the hero with the cape and in navy blue came and stabbed the bastards by the shoulder with amazing movements no less

In no time, every single one of the men was down

"Finally, this fucking mess is over" The one in tan said as he closed in on us as well

"No kidding. But it was a fun workout and I enjoyed it all too well" The one in the cape said

"These guys are growing fast Hit Girl. I think we need some investigation on this" The one in navy blue said

"After patrol Shadow but right now, let's check these guys out" The purple one, who the navy blue hero called Hit Girl

"Thank you..thank you so much. We couldn't imagine what would happen to us if you have not arrived" My mom cried out

"It's what we do. Plus, we can't have the justice system here be shamed"

"Wait, where's kalani?! Where's my daughter?!" Kira cried out. Shit! Kalani! I did wonder where she went

"Nobody of you bitches move!"

We turned around to the direction of the voice and the leader of the gang, tattoo face and was holding Kalani with a knife in her throat. I see the heroes prepare their weapons and we froze/ Kira then cried as her daughter is the one in hostage this time

"You don't want to bloody do that fucker…" The one in tan said

"Shut up Jackal! You may be Fusion but I'm sure you don't want to cause some collateral damage! One wrong move for any of you and this girl will have a permanent necklace in her funeral!"

"Help me please!" Kalani said and she was panicking and crying now

"Let Kalani go you bitch!" I shouted

"Oh I'll let her go...after I fuck her brains out!" The man said as he pointed the knife harder at Kalani. Damn it!

"I'll ask this to you only once. Let the girl go…" Hit Girl said ominously

"Give me our demands and nobody gets hurt! I'm serious on this! One wrong move and-"

Tattoo face didn't get to finish what he said as his head snapped sideways and fell to the ground. Kalani then ran toward her mother and they hugged and cried in each other's arms

Standing where tattoo face stood holding Kalani hostage was another person clad in body armor and he was huge. The armor he had looked heavy and had green and yellow colors around his body. He also what seemed to be two swords attached on his back and his masked look really fierce and scary

"Nice of you to drop by Kick Ass" The one in the cape said

"Surely you expect me to miss all the action Psyche?" The one known as Kick Ass said

"Oh quit your yappering. Where the fuck were you?" Hit Girl asked

"Sightseeing" the bulky one, Kick Ass deadpanned

"Well figures. Let's clean this up shall we? Battle Guy - Hit Girl. We need extraction of a dozen cunts here in North Avenue and also some paramedics. We have civilians in the mix" HIt Girl Said

"Thank you Fusion..if it wasn't for you we might have been done for" Kelly said

"It's what we do. The streets of Chicago can be dangerous at times" The tan one said. If I remembered correctly, he called him Jackal. Makes sense with all the weird ears in his head

"You guys are so cool! You guys totally roasted them!" I said excitedly

"Well crazy and danger is our middle names after all" Hit Girl said

"Maybe just you HIt Girl" The one in the cape said. The bulky one known as Kick Ass said her name was Psyche

"What exactly happened here everyone? Those guys almost got you" The one in the ninja mask said. I heard Hit Girl call her Shadow

"Well...me and Christ-y here picked me up a couple of blocks since I got lost and she found me. Then when we got here and got off the car, we were suddenly ambushed us and demanded money"Kira explained

"When we got out, more of them came out and we got surrounded" Brynn added

"They even planned to rape us! I'm too young for my cherry to pop!" Kendall said

"The bastards…. We'll make sure to wipe them all out" Hit Girl said as she approached the writhing tattoo face and she suddenly shot her in his crotch. Tattoo face screamed in pain. That is so hardcore much to our horror! She looks at each one and took a little longer looking at me. She must have sensed my curiosity as to why she did it

"Rapists are what I hate the most about the fucking criminal world" She growled

All of the heroes then proceeded to zip tie each of the men's arms and legs and placed them all in one side. Afterwards, they proceeded to talk to us again

"You guys seem to be new here. Haven't seen anyone of you around Chicago" Kick Ass said to us

"Yeah. We just moved here. We were told that this city was becoming one of the safest in the country but I didn't this was why it's safe" Holly said as she gestured to the heroes

"Who are you guys exactly anyway?" Nia asked

"Well to start…"

"Hit Girl, I swear to God if you do that power ranger stint again, I will get your fucking head" Psyche said

"Well for starters, their Fusion. The one in navy blue is the elusive Shadow. The one in tan and pointed ears is Jackal. The one with the cape is Psyche and the one in green and purple is Kick Ass and HIt Girl respectively. They're the greatest heroes ever!" Kelly said in her obvious fan girling voice

"Yeah I kind of got their names along the chaos" I said

"Well it's not fair for us who were scared shitless from the fiasco to know their names immediately!" Kendall said with a laugh

"Looks like we have a Chicago native here after all among these beautiful ladies" Jackal said eyeing each of us. I felt like he was checking us out

"We prefer to be called vigilantes instead" Hit Girl said

"Seems to be cool to be you guys" Jojo said

"Oh trust me, this is not the life you want" Kick Ass said with a darth vader voice

Then we heard sirens in the distance approaching us

"Looks like that's our ticket to leave" Hit Girl said and they mounted their motorcycles. Kick ass had apparently had his motorcycle parked near the front of our studio

Stay safe everyone and stay out of danger!" Kick Ass said to us

"Oh and the one with the chocolate hair over there, what's you're name?" Hit Girl said as she pointed at me

"I'm Mackenzie. Mackenzie Ziegler" I said to her

"Nice move with your mom to save the little one here and the girl with the gold hair, who are you?" Hit Girl said as she pointed at Brynn

"I'm Brynn Rumfallo" Brynn said shyly

"Nice kick in the balls. Really caught my eye on that. Here, catch." Hit Girl said as she threw something at us. I caught it and it was a small, purple card with the letters 'HG' on it. Kick Ass gave us a finger salute and then they were off

"What did we just witness see? Nia asked, perplexed

"Something cool…." I said in awe

"The weird thing about it, that it's not a dream….wow" Brynn said

"You don't see weird things everyday. Those Fusion guys looked scary…" Gianna said

"But it seems they were genuinely good. It was a blessing in disguise for us all" mom said as she hugged me tight

"As long as it kept us alive, I'm grateful for it…" Kalani said

"We're all are…"

The police and paramedics arrived shortly after Fusion took their leave. They arrested the men and put tattoo face on a stretcher due to his now non existent cock. I could of done the same if I were in Hit Girl's position. The paramedics also checked us out for any injuries and thank God nothing serious was found though Kalani, Kira, and Christ-y had some small cuts in their neck areas and Brynn luckily didn't have her elbows hurt. We told the police everything that happened and they told us that we were lucky to have Fusion arrive and help us. Once we were done, the police offered some escorting for us when we go home and we accepted the offer.

We fixed up and closed the studio for the night and rode on to our respective rides home. Brynn and Jojo rode with me and mom, Nia and Holly had Kendall with them, Sarah and Christ-y had Kalani and Kira in tow, and Gianna took Kelly with her in her car. On the ride home, it was quite and by the looks of my mom, she was still scared of what happened to us all. Jojo was playing with her phone and Brynn looked on to the window, as if thinking deep about something. I looked over at the card Hit Girl gave me. Not much was in it. Just the letters 'HG' and was colored purple

"Those Fusion guys are pretty cool huh?" I said, breaking the ice

"You can say that again. They wiped every one of those idiot's asses" Jojo said as she looked into me

"You think it's cool being like them?" I said

""Vigilantes? Hell yes! Cooler than anything!" Jojo said in an excited tone

"You girls do know that vigilantism is illegal right?" My mom butted in

"It is? How can saving lives be illegal?" Jojo said perplexed

"Well most vigilantes causes killings and they go above the law sometimes. That's why it's illegal"

"Seems like a stupid ass reason to make it illegal if you ask me" I said

"You tell 'em Kenzie. The bastards that made them should have a paddlin in their ass" Jojo said as she imitated swinging an imaginary paddle and that made me laugh

"Girls! Language please!" My mom said

"Sorry!" Both me and Jojo said

"Hey Brynn, you seem awfully quiet. You okay?" I asked Brynn as I tapped her shoulder

"Oh uh yeah. Just thinking about the things that happened plus about Kalani, Kira, and Christ-y. I'm afraid they'll be having trouble sleeping the night" Brynn said sadly

"I think it applies to all of us but I hope that's not the case" Jojo said somberly

"But on the other hand, Brynn totally got that one cunt really good. You should have seen her Jojo! She basically kicked his balls and broke his nose!" I said excitedly

"Really? Wow I would have paid to see that. Maybe even film it and put it on Youtube!" Jojo replied

"Wow..thanks guys. I just reacted that's all.." Brynn said shyly and got her cheeks red

"That was very brave of you dear but don't do that again on a rush because you might have gotten hurt" my mom added

I raised the card to my eye level and Brynn and Jojo looked on to it too

"You think we'll ever see Fusion again?" I asked them

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of them" Brynn replied

"Maybe they blend in the shadows. Maybe they're everywhere" Jojo added

I think of the same as well. The one we saw was just a first hand look


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of School

_Pretty long chapter this one because it seemed right to describe what's going to happen in school and who among the Forsaken characters will further meet_

 **Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 4: First Day of School**

 **Jojo's POV**

"Jojo? Hurry up! You might be late in your first day at school!"

"Yeah be right there! Just finishing up some things!"

It's the first day of school and I'm kind of excited. New school means new adventures and best of all, I get to experience High School now! FInally I'm in the big leagues of being a teenager now! Sure, my friends and at times, even my mom scare me about HIgh School eating me alive but I brush it off. Jojo Siwa doesn't fuck around with negativity. This girl is only fueled by positivity

Once I get dressed, I come down and go to the kitchen and grab two breakfast bagels and some veggie shake for me to know on the way to school

"What took you so long Jojo? Brynn and Mackenzie already left. You're the only one here in Glenview!" My mom, Jess said to me

"Sorry mom can't decide what to wear. This is the first day of school after all" I said with a smile. Mom just chuckled about it

"Well I can relate to that. I can't decide what to wear everyday when I was your age. Come on, let's jet and be on our way" mom said and off we went. Mom however, stopped walking towards outside and looked at me strangely

"Aren't you forgetting something dear?" She said with a smirk

"Should I remember I forgot something?" I asked

"Now Jojo, use your head. You know you forgot something" She chuckled

I thought over what I really forgot about and wow it's hard. I scratched my head in deep thinking and then I realized that I did forget something

"Oh man how can I forget that?!" I moaned and quickly rushed on to my room. I opened one of my dressers and grabbed a yellow bow and clip it in my hair. I went down as quickly as possible and found my mom laughing at me

"That's better honey. Not used to you without your bow"

"Well Jojo with a bobo can't be without her bow" I said with a wink

We rode the car and we were off. Mom insisted on driving me to school. I told her about what happened to us last night and she was scared shitless and hugged me tight all night and even offered if I wanted to sleep beside her. I politely declined that offer because come on, I'm thirteen already and no thirteen year old is a baby anymore though, I did have trouble sleeping the night. Sure those Fusion guys were cool and rescued us but you can't deny that we almost got killed and maybe even raped. I shudder and brush off the alternative if we haven't been rescued

We arrive in Lakeview High School in short order and I immediately saw my friends in the front of the school

"Now have a good time in school Jojo and remember, no unwanted attention" Mom said with emphasis in the 'unwanted attention' part

"Yeah mom I know. It's a miracle no one had recognized us yet. Maybe that's how low we already sunked…" I said somberly

"Or Chicago folk are just not that into TV and Youtube. Cheer up now dear. Who always comes back like a boomerang?"

"Oh man...yeah mom it's me. I'll enjoy it don't worry" I laughed and I hugged and kissed mom before I got off the car

"Have fun Jojo and stay out of danger!"

"There you are Jojo! What took you so long?" Mackenzie asked

"Sorry guys. Got a little carried away in taking a bath" I said with a smile

"Hope you didn't just pour juice in your head as your way of taking a bath" Kendall said and everyone laughed at that

"Oh don't worry. I made sure to pour milk instead of juice to really moisturize my skin" I replied back

"Oh that is really the thing you'd really do I'm sure of it" Kelly said

"No wonder you're as white as milk" Brynn added

"Anyway, how's everyone? You all got some good night sleep?" I asked and they all had pained expressions in their faces. I think I might know the answer already

"Well not exactly…." Kendall said

"Last night was just traumatizing. I can't unsee it" Brynn said

"I couldn't sleep because it was mostly due to my stomach cramps but it did involve last night"

"Wow, no wonder you're cranky today" I said and that let out a couple of laughs and a scowl from Mackenzie

"I actually got nightmares about it.." Kelly said

"Me too. I mean, you just can't brush off being held at knife point and that counts for my mom too. The nightmare was about us being in knife point…." Kalani said sadly. We expected this to Kalani already because she and her mom was the one who got the most of the fiasco as well as Christ-y and Sarah.

"Hey, don't feel about it guys. Everything is okay now right? We're alive and we were rescued. Let's not think of any negativity here. It's killing our vibe and we don't want that in our first day of school" I said to them in a hopefully pep talk voice

"Well Jojo's right. We can't have this ruining our first day of school. We're alive and that's what we should focus on" Brynn said

"Or in the words of Miss Abby, we have to suck it up" Mackenzie said

"And don't fuck up" Kalani added, now smiling

"Oh if that was just only shown in TV back then, it would make the show even more interesting" I said and everyone laughed

"Glad everyone's all cheered up now. Let's just focus on our first day of school here and let's not draw any unwanted attention" Nia said

"Well now I'm scared again. How am I alone in eighth grade? I'll be devoured!" Kendall moaned

"Oh you'll be fine. Make friends and let's just meet one another in lunch" I said

"I'm actually nervous guys. I feel like I'll be picked on when everyone knows that my mom's the new principal of this school" Nia said shyly

"WAIT WHAT?!" We all shouted together. We all know that Holly or should I say Dr. Holly used to be a teacher and at one point a principal of a school. This can really give Nia some advantage and us some get out of trouble cards

"It's true guys! I thought that she was just going to be a teacher but I never expected her to end up being the principal"

"I mean, is that bad? You have school advantage now! You can get away with anything!" I said excitedly

"You think it applies to all of us?" Mackenzie aid excitedly. I smell mischief coming from that girl but who am I kidding? I'm part of that mischief!

"Uhhh newsflash! That's a total disadvantage for us and a really total disadvantage for Nia!" Kalani exclaimed

"Why is that? I mean, you're the principal's daughter for fuck's sake! You're untouchable!" Kendall said

"Uhh no see, it doesn't make you untouchable. It makes you a bully magnet and that can lead to disaster!" Brynn said

"Plus, do you really think my mom is the kind of person that excludes me in everything?" Nia butted in

"Well I guess you have a point there…" I said

"Damn and I was going to pull a first day prank on everyone" Mackenzie

"I am taking no part in that!" Kelly said

"Sure you won't. I'm in if it's a go!" I said

"Oh boy, principal's office here we come.." I heard Nia murmured

"Let's go already and we might be late for class!" Brynn said

We all parted ways much to the horror of Kendall and we went our separate ways: Nia and Kalani were in the same class and Kendall was all alone. Brynn and Mackenzie was in the same class while Kelly and me are together in first period.

The walk to our class was to say, very interesting. Every kid's eyes were at us. Some are looking at us in awe and some of them are squinting angrily at us. Pff haters. I hear some of them whisper comments at us

"Whoah check those four girls out"

"Never seen them here before. They look like freshmen…."

"The one with the bow looks cute"

"With that bow? She looks stupid"

"They look familiar…"

"I'd love to fuck the one with the tan"

"Shit, they're gorgeous!"

The four of us look at each other and smile. Looks like we're getting popular in no time

"Looks like we're getting attention already" Kelly said

"I feel the popularity rising in the four of us already" Mackenzie added

"I won't wonder anymore if we get to steal the girl's boyfriends here" I said and we laughed at that

"I think I don't want that kind of trouble. A swarm of fans was enough a tail to be followed thank you very much" Brynn said nervously

"For a girl that can kick balls, you sure are nervous from time to time" Mackenzie said

"Yeah, I thought she was a beast like she always says" I added

"Hey!, I am a beast….at heart!"

We approached a classroom near the stairs and then we look at each other

"Well, here's our stop. Time for me to see if we'll have a fun time here or we'll see Brynn's beast side" Mackenzie said

"Oh stop it Kenzie. So where's your class you two?" Brynn asked

"It's up at the second floor. We have social studies in first period" I said

"Wow, that's a relief! I'm glad it's not math" Kelly said

I hear Mackenzie groan and Brynn laughing

"Well our first period happens to be math. Sucks to be us I guess" Brynn said with smile

"I fucking hate math! Let's just get this over with" Mackenzie said as they entered in their classroom

"Well, at least Brynn took it well. Kenzie is cranky today" Kelly said

"Well Kenzie hates anything related to math and Brynn takes everything well. Let's go before the bell rings" I say and we went upstairs to our own classes

 **Camerons POV**

I run as fast as I can to my first class. I was running late and overslept because of waiting for my dad to get home. Usually mom does it but she was sick so I offered to wait for dad even though it was a school night. Dad was out because he was in night duty again and apparently, Fusion had been very busy in their patrol last night and all of CPD was just back and forth in running the scums of Chicago. My dad, Sam Fellowes, had been tired not because of chasing criminals but by picking them up. Usually Fusion gets the job done nowadays and the CPD just picks them up. I like it that way because it meant dad was less tired unlike always. I was running in search of my next class and I really need to hurry up on this

"Ouch!"

I felt something blocked me and the next thing I knew, I was plunged in the floor but somehow, I felt that I hit something soft.

"Oh my God Jojo are you alright?" A girl's voice said

I try to stand up and fix myself. I must have hit on something or someone. I look over and there in the ground are two girls sitting next to each other. Well the other one was trying to stand up anyway. The one who was helping the one I bumped into had long blonde hair and had full bangs in her hair and big eyes. The one who I apparently bumped into got my attention. She had blonde hair as well only it was overly blonde like it was bleached or something and she was dressed flamboyantly with her jean vest and skirt and a tshirt underneath but the one accessory that got my attention was the bow in her head. WHo wears a bow in this generation?

"Watch where you're going will you?! You like tackling people to a pancake or something?" The one with the bow shouted

"I'm really sorry about that. I got carried away looking for my class. Are you alright?" I asked the girl

"Yeah I'm okay I guess. I've been into worse than this. I once got pushed in cement mixed with lotion and juice" She said as she dusted herself off. Wait what was she talking about?

"Oh forgive her. She tends to be weird at times. Must be all the juice she's pouring" The girl with the full bangs said with an apologetic smile. She must have sensed my confused look

"Hey, I love being weird and makes me unique and you know, you gotta watch where you're-" The girl with the bow said but stopped talking when she looked at me. I can't describe it but she looks, very interesting. Something about her seems weird in a good way. I try to snap myself out because I felt that I was looking weird that's why she stopped

"Sorry about that...just got lost finding my class. I was running late" I said to them

"That's okay. Hate arguing over accidents anyway.. We're sort of new here and we got lost too" The girl with the bow said

"Well she's actually new here in Chicago but I'm new in this school too so I can't really guide her" The one with the fullbangs said

"I guess we all have something in common. Really need to find social studies here before the school bell rings" I said to them

"You're first period is social studies? Us too! Then that makes us classmates!" Bow girl said excitedly

"Really? Then how about the three of us find it together? I'm sure that's much comfortable than finding it alone" I offered

"Sounds like a plan. First day of school and we already made a new friend. I'm Kelly by the way" Full bangs girl said

"Oh yeah forgot to introduce ourselves. Stupid thing to forget! I'm Joelle but you can just call me Jojo" Bow girl said with a flourish and a cheeky smile. Wow this girl is hyper

"Jojo? That seems like an interesting name" I offered

"That it is. I love it. Jojo with a Bobo. Remember it"

"How about you hot stud, what's your name?" Kelly asked. And Jojo giggled. I think it had something to do with the stud comment

"Well I'm Cameron. Lived here in Chicago all my life" I said

"Really? Chicago's pretty cool to grow up to huh?! They have their own superhero group!" Jojo said

"Well that's one of the reasons Chicago's cool. Because of Fusion!" Kelly said with a little bit of excitement like Jojo was showing

"Well they are pretty neat to look at" I said in agreement. I should know this because I'm part of it

"Especially when they rescued us last night from those gang men….wow that was a thing to see!" Jojo said excitedly

"Rescued? Anything happened last night?" I asked

"Long story. We'll tell you all about it but it's best we find our class now" Kelly said and I nodded

"Oh shit yeah, we might be late. Let's gogo with Jojo!" Jojo said as she grabbed mine and Kelly's arms and dragged us to find our classrooms. Somehow it feels strange how soft her hands are

"You know, what if some of the students here are Fusion members?" Jojo suddenly asked

"Well it's possible since they're some kids in that group. We did see the caped one known as Psyche and she looked like ten years old" Kelly said

They have no clue how close they are to one member

 **Kendall's POV**

I was so nervous approaching my first period classroom. To tell you the truth, I don't really feel comfortable being alone here. I'm used to being surrounded by my friends and family, especially my dance friends. I go inside and see that several students looking at me with puzzled looks. I try to ignore them and act confident and stride on to the seat near to the front of the teacher's table. Once I got seated, some kids are still looking at me. Do I have a booger in my face or something? Well of course, I'm Kendall Vertes, dance and TV star. How stupid am I to forget that people might recognize me. It's not like everything was an issue when I went to school back in LA. People love having me around and I lived a pretty normal life in school despite the claims that I was a primadonna brat off the camera. Crazy tabloids all the way. After the property scandal though, A lot of my former friends turned back on me and said that they don't want to be associated with a criminal's daughter. Why did this happen? I mean, we were innocent! Who did this and why? To spite Miss Abby? Because they hate my mother? They hate me? That's why I dreaded being in school or public places. People just judge and stare. The incident took a big toll in my self esteem and I relied on my sisters, parents, and my friends who never left my side for support. If it wasn't for them….

I mentally slap myself. Focus Kendall! You're not in LA anymore. You're in Chicago now. I need to really remind myself that I'm living a new start with everyone else now. It's fine if people recognize me and approach me but I'm just afraid they might spite and judge.

In my peripheral vision, I see three girls approach me and smile on me.

"Can I help you three?" I asked them

"Um yeah...are you Kendall Vertes?" The girl in the middle asked. She was a redhead and had her hair cut into a bob

"Well yes I am. Just moved here in Chicago and I'm here for first period" I said to them with a smile

"Oh my gosh so the rumors are true! We are your biggest fans. We love to watch you perform and be on TV. You are so pretty!" The redhead said in an excited tone

"Well thank you. I really appreciate that" I said with a smile. Wow I am not used to that kind of attention anymore. Kind of makes me miss the old days

"Can we have your autograph please? It would really mean to us three" The redhead said as she handed me a pink notebook

"Well I would love to do that" I said as I get the thick notebook and opened it. What I saw in the notebook made me jump in fear. There inside were cockroaches. I fucking hate cockroaches! I threw the notebook and squirmed in my seat. I saw the redhead and her two friends laugh

"Oh my God you're a huge baby! That was fucking funny!" The redhead laughed harder. What the fuckwas going on

"Okay what the fuck was that about?! That was not funny!" I shouted. I see several students look and laugh at me and some turn away and there are some who even shook their heads

"You really think we're fans of YOU? Please, you're the one we hate the most in that drama filled show especially your mother" The redhead said. I was seething and at the same time, felt tears welling up in my eyes

"Why would you do that? I didn't even do anything wrong with you guys!" I replied

"Oh we did it for laughs. Really shows how a brat you really are"

"I am no fucking brat…"

"Well listen up Kendall, this is the real 're time in the spotlight is over. We're reminding you that you're no queen here. For us, you're a crybaby brat with a dramatic mother who's not that good of a dancer"

I'm astonished with these girls especially with stupid redhead here. I encountered haters in some time in my life but never this intense. I was really sinking low now. I felt tears coming out of my eyes now

"Aww look girls, we made Kendall K cry. She really is a crybaby in real life" Redhead said as she laughed even harder

"Hey Stella! You done picking a fight in there?!"

The four of us looked from the window and see two individuals. One was a boy who had auburn hair and was a bit chubby but was honestly very cute. The one in front of her, was a girl with long blonde hair and had these green, hazel shaped eyes that had fire in them, contrasting the eyes of the boy she was with that had concern in his eyes. I didn't know to which of us is the girl looking at

"Oh please Lauren don't but in here will you?! Let us have our fun for a change!" redhead, who was apparently named Stella said in a stern voice

"Since when is picking on anyone considered 'fun'? And also, kind of rude with this new girl to be showing Lakeview spirit in a bad way right?" Blonde girl said, who Stella mentioned as Lauren. She approached us and faced Stella and looked her firmly in the eye

"I'll say this once Lauren Edwards...leave us alone and let us have our fun" Stella said firmly

"And I'll say this once too. I'll leave you alone when you're done harassing the new kid here" Lauren said a bit sternly and I saw Stella flinch a little. She looked at me and then looked back at Lauren and let out a huff a couple of seconds later

"You're both bitches anyway. A slut and a brat...how fitting and Brad, I hope you don't get herpes dating Lauren. Let's go girls" Stella said in an irritated voice and marched off. The other kids seemed to have

I looked at my apparent saviour and she smiled at me and I smile in return

"Thanks for that. I didn't like what those girls did to me" I said shyly

"Oh it's nothing. Stella and her shit squad are a bunch of bitches to everyone anyway. Don't get anything from." She said as she gave me a smile

"Yeah I'll make sure of that. I'm used to haters but that was a whole new level. Are the bullies here like this here?" I said

"Well most of the time we don't have any bullies here but somehow, some are suddenly born to terrorize everyone" The boy said

"Well school is where the bully thrives. I'm Kendall by the way. Kendall Vertes" I said

"Nice to meet you Kendall. My name's Lauren Edwards and this right here is Brad" Lauren said as she pointed at the boy who waved his hands at me nervously

"You guys are really nice and you're good in standing up to people in need" I say to Lauren

"Well when you make a statement and beat up the top bully of the school, why would anyone mess with you?" Brad said with a laugh and Lauren nudged him playfully. The way they look at each other seemed to me is that they're in a relationship

"Wow really? That's kind of amazing and that should really send a message to everyone both good and bad" Said to her. Lauren seemed to have become shy at that comment

"Oh it's nothing really. I don't think of it that way"

I look over to the back and see Stella look at me and that look was with daggers. Lauren noticed me and nudged.

"Don't worry about them. I'll be right beside you. You're next to my seat anyway" Lauren said to me as she sat on the chair next to me

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this. It's a bitch when you're friends on a different grade than you" I said to her

"Well I kind of get that too. Some of my friends are in another level too" Lauren replied.

"Hey Brad, aren't you going to sit down?" I asked

'Oh uh, I'm not really in eighth grade. I'm just here to drop off Lauren" Brad said with a nervous laugh

"And I thank you for that but shouldn't you be running to class now?" Lauren asked with a sly smile

"Oh yeah! Got to run!" Brad said as he sprang off clumsily to the door. I actually laughed at that and Lauren did too

"Boys" lauren said

"I know right?"

 **Nia's POV**

The bell rang and we all got to our seats. Me and Kalani had actually found our first period rather quickly and not a moment too soon. Our first class was physics: the one thing I hate about science.

"Good thing this class is pretty tame huh?" I said to Kalani who was seated besides me

"I know right? The other classrooms we passed was chaotic. I thought everyone would be more tamed as the grades get higher" Kalani said with a laugh

"But I do love me some good chaos" I said and we laughed at that. The classroom door opened and a man who was around 5'7 must be our teacher. He had little hair in his head and was of black-american descent and was quite handsome too and the smile that was in his face was so charming. Oh dear what am I saying? Snap out of it Nia!

"Well it seems the day is very wonderful for everyone. I hope you're all ready for today's lesson" our teacher said as he looked over at me and Kalani's direction and smiled

"Oh yeah by the way, I have been informed that we have some new students here and both of them are from LA if I heard right" Our teacher said and everyone got into murmurs and whispers. I look over at Kalani and she seemed nervous. I can relate.

"Here we go. The dreaded introduce yourselves part"Kalani whispered

"Our newcomers are Nia Frazier and Kalani Hilliker. To properly introduce myself to you two, I'm Isaac Swanson or Mr. Swanson for you. I think some introductions from you two are in order?" Mr. Swanson said to us with a smile. I heard more murmurs and whispers from everyone. I think they might recognize us

"Uhhh…" I stuttered nervously

"Oh let me go first if you're nervous Nia. So I'm Kalani Hilliker and I'm 15 years old. I'm new here in Chicago and this is actually my third move to a city. I was originally from Phoenix and my mom owns a dance studio back there and I love to dance and sing and do some youtube videos. I'm a friendly, weird friend and all are welcome to approach me. I don't bite" Kalani said as she winked at me. I saw some of the girls and most of the boys look at her in amazement

"Well that is one introduction. I'm sure you'll be gracing us with your dance moves later on. How about you NIa, would you mind introducing yourself?" Mr Swanson said as Kalani took in her seat and winked at me. Wow and she was the one who had a knife pointed in her throat last night. I stand up and ready myself for some mandatory introductions

"Hi everyone! My name is Nia Frazier and I'm from Pittsburgh but I was in LA before we moved here in Chicago. Like kalani, I'm 15 and Kalani here is actually one of my closest friends so we;re pretty tight. I love to dance as well as sing and act too and also like to explore new things with friends. I'm approachable and you can open up to me anytime" I said with a smile and that gave me the same reaction Kalani had earlier

"Fun fact everyone: Ms. Frazier here is the daughter of our new principal, Mrs. Holly Frazier so be nice" Mr. Swanson said with a wink and that gave out even more murmurs and whispers in the room. I was so embarrassed by that. I was avoiding being known as the 'principal's daughter'. I look over at Kalani and then she just gave me an apologetic look. The door suddenly opened and in came a heaving girl about an inch shorter than me and Kalani. Yeah, we were tall. Sue us. The girl had auburn, medium length hair and was a bit pale in complexion. She has gleaming blue eyes and a rounded,bit chubby face that made her look gorgeous.

"Well Ms. Hella. A bit too early for tomorrow's next class?" Mr. Swanson said and that made us chuckle

"Sorry Mr. Swanson. I overslept. My alarm must have been broken" The girl said catching her breath. She had a pretty deep irish accent too.

"Well we haven't started yet anyway so get inside and take your seat Saoirse"

The girl thanked Mr. Swanson and got in her seat, which was in front of me. Maybe slouch is a better term to use. She looked back at us and then she squinted her eyes

"Haven't seen you guys before. You all knew here?" The girl said

"Yeah we are. This is our first day of school" I confirmed to her. She smiled at us

"I see. Welcome to Lakeview then. It's usually quite in our place here and chaotic in the lower years but I'm sure you'll like it here. Where you guys from originally?"

"Both of us were from LA. Kind of getting used to the chilly weather up here in the north really" I said

"We'll I'm from Phoenix so I'm used to a little heat" Kalani added

"LA? A little far from Chicago don't you think? I actually thought your friend here was from another country to be honest. She has an exotic kind of complexion" The girl said with a smile

"Oh I get that all the time. I'm Kalani by the way" Kalani said with a laugh

"And I'm Nia" I added

"Nice meeting you guys. I'm Saiorse. I'm not from around here originally too. I'm from great britain" She said

"Well the accent kind of gave it away and wow your name's a mouthful. No offense" I said with a chuckle.

"Oh it's a mouthful for me too so my friends just call me SD instead"

"SD huh? Kind of like the ring to it" Kalani said

"Ladies? I think we should focus on class right now. We're kind of making a scene now?" I said to them as I indicated with my hands several students and our teacher looking at us

"Is your little meeting now done young ladies?" Mr. Swanson asked

"Sorry sir" All three of us said. Saorise gave us us a smile and whispered something to us

"I think I'll get along with the two of you" Saoirse said. We get welcomed and made a new friend. What a way to start school

Turns out, me, Kalani, and SD had the same classes before lunch break so we get to be together and we got to know SD more. Apparently she has an older sister named Morgan who was in tenth grade and me and Kalani also noticed that SD seems a little….off for time to time like she was thinking about a secret that only she knew. I also noticed that she was checking out certain men playfully. I think we might have a wild time with SD here

As the bell rang for the last class of the morning, me and Kalani were relieved. It was lunch break and the ALDC dancers will be reunited again. We haven't seen each other and to be honest, we kind of miss each other now. Sarah was in North Park elementary so it's all in imagination what's happening to her now

"So you two have anyone else to be with for lunch break?" SD asked

"We actually have some friends that are in the lower levels and we'll be having lunch together. You can join us if you want" I said to SD

"Yeah. We're crazy but we can be fun to be with" kalani added

"Well usually I hang out with some friends and my sister but hey, I guess a change in environment is good" SD said

"Great! Let's go then!" I said and we went out of the classroom but then someone shoved me and Kalani hard in the doorframe as he rather a she passed by us

"Rude. Watch where you're going will you?!" Kalani shouted

"You have a problem missy?" The girl said

"Well yeah, you shoved us like trash in the doorway. Wait for your turn to go out next time!" kalani replied loudly

"You look like trash anyway" The girl replied back and I see Kalani seeth. Normally Kalani doesn't like fights and dramas but when she gets into one….oh she's worse than her mother

"Oh please Juno we don't have time for your bullshit. Let it go already" SD said sternly and she seemed to flinch. So Juno's her name

"Kalani come on. Let go of it. The drama isn't worth it" I said to Kalani

"Fine…" Kalani replied

"Grrr if only you weren't friends with that girl…" Juno said as she stormed off

"Who was that jerk?" I asked SD

"She's Juno. BIggest lesbian bitch of this school. She gets on everyone's nerves but just show her a good ass kicking and she'll shut up and leave you alone"

"You must have done something to her then. She seemed scared of you" I said to her clearly impressed

"Considering how small you are to her, that is one crazy thing to stand up to her" kalani added. Saoirse raised and eyebrow and but then smiled

"Well I can fight but she has beef with a friend of mine who's a bigger bitch than me so she avoids messing with anyone associated with her" SD said

She seems to have some interesting friends. We brush off everything and then proceed now to the cafeteria. So far, no one seems to recognize us as celebrities. I wonder how the rest are doing?

 **Brynn's POV**

"Mack Z! We Love you!"

"Brynn! Brynn over here!

"Ziegler! Sign my pants!"

"How's life here Brubbles?!"

"Are your mom's going to pick you up later?!"

"Where are the other dancers?!"

The moment we got out for lunch, student's just swarmed us and asked for autographs, questions, anything that goes for a celebrity. So much for keeping a low profile but hey who are we kidding? You can't just disappear if you're Club Dance's top dancer and Maddie Ziegler's younger sister. A lot of kids are pushing and pulling us. We got into some selfies and sign some autographs but when the swarm turned into a horde, everything was just chaos

"Kenzie?! Still alive in there?!" I shouted

"Kenzie?!" I shouted again. Where was she? Don't tell me she got away and left me here. Oh if I found out that she ditched me…

I felt my leg get yanked on the floor and almost hit the floor. When I got my bearings, I saw Mackenzie with a bewildered look on her face

"Enjoying the crowd up there?" Mackenzie asked

"Well enjoying is a bit of an overstatement. I guess some things never change for us" I replied as I swatted off a hand trying to grab my hair

"So this is what it's like if there's no railing or guards to block of a swarm of fans" Mackenzie said

"Oh please that only works for you since you're Mack Z and the younger Ziegler. I haven't had this problem since now" I said to her

"Well you do have a point. So any idea how to get out of here and not get torn to shreds by our fans?" Mackenzie asked. I looked around to where we were and saw a small opening in the legs of the crowd that was surrounding us

"Time to be a trooper Kenzie. Crawl that way!" I shouted to her as I crawled ahead and I felt Mackenzie follow me behind. We got out and we quickly stand and make a run for it and as soon as we ran, some shouted "There they are!" and we got chased. It was like being chased by a pack of rabid wolves.

We ran as fast as we could. Mackenzie and I had great cardio so we can keep running fast but it seems that Mackenzie was already tiring. We turned a corner and more of them were at the end and chased us once they saw us. We went in the other direction but it was the same. We were stuck and no way out. I looked over Mackenzie and we only had certain words to blurt out

"Oh shit..."

Then I felt arms grab me and then I see Mackenzie thrash and turn besides me. I try to move but the arms holding me were really strong and I felt they were thin arms too. Wow this person is strong. We got shoved in a room and then I saw two pair of feet. I look up and see that it was a girl that had short blonde hair that was medium in length and had a stare that screamed dangerous. I don't know if she was glaring at me or not. I look over her shoulder and see a boy who I think was far in our age and had medium, moppy hair. He looked in one direction and then blurted out "Hey guys I found Mack Z and Brynn!"

I look over at Mackenzie and she had a panicked expression in her face. I was panicking too

"You stop pointing us right now!" I shouted but I got shoved by the girl in front of us. Mackenzie tried to stand up and push the girl but got shoved back as well. We look at the girl and she had a stern contemplating look on her face. I know those types of looks. It either screamed bloody murder or a crazed fan trying to get us or both. I felt threatened and upon looking toward Mackenzie, she looked irritated and was gnashing her teeth. Kind of reminds me of an angry pitbull actually . I can't kick the groin in this situation this time. These are the moments I wished girls had some balls.

"What's your problem?! Are you some sort of crazed fan club president?" I asked the girl

We listened and the crowd got closer and closer. So much for avoiding the crowd and getting attention

"Well, shit hit the fan on us this time" I hear Mackenzie say

"Well by now we have to get used to it. Time to get ready for sore bodies I guess" I said. As the crowd got closer, we got ready for a stampede

"Josh, you know what to do!" The girl said. I see the boy outside nod and then run off.

"This way! I saw them here!" I hear the boy shout from the distance. As soon as he left, the girl with us closed the door and signaled us to duck. We complied. We listened on as the crowd got near the room and ran past it. Those crazed shouts and squeals. We waited until the noise dissipated and then it was followed by silence. It seemed like an hour even though it was just minutes that passed. Then the girl with us breathed in a sigh of relief and smiled at us

"Well those kids are really crazy I can tell you that. Is that really included in the package when you're famous?" The girl said

"I guess? You encounter them everyday when you're in the industry" I said followed by Mackenzie suddenly butting in

"Wait wait who are you anyway? And why did you save us? How'd you also know where we were?"

"Well to answer those, my name is Chloe Benett and you should remember that well. I saved you because those fuckers looked like they were going to trample you. Also, I followed you guys" Chloe said with a smile but her eyes kind of got me a little creeped out. Like it screamed bloody murder. I'm not sure if I should be afraid or not

"Well thank you Chloe...we weren't really expecting that. I'm - "

"You're Brynn Rumfallo. Elite dancer and multiple winner of super dance competitions and you're friend right there is Mackenzie Ziegler A.K.A. Mack Z who's also an elite dancer and singer and soon to be triple threat and both of you are better known as the stars of Dance Moms" Megan said with a wide smile. Me and Mackenzie look at each other and raised our eyebrows

"Wow, talk about being a private eye on us" I said

"Well my mom's a huge fan of dancing and kind of hard to not recognize celebrities when you see them in TV am I right?" Chloe said with a raised eyebrow

"Well she has a point. At some point, we're still relevant somehow" Mackenzie said

"Thank you again for saving us Chloe. You and your friend" I said to her with a smile

"Oh, Josh? He's actually my boyfriend" Megan said and she had her cheeks glow red

"Oh...well thanks to your boyfriend too? I hope he's okay with that crowd and all" I replied

"Yeah. When you get inside those big crowds and they swarm you, you tend to get touched in parts not meant to be touched normally" Mackenzie said and I gave her a look

"What did I say?" Kenzie replied and I just shook my head while Megan laughed it off

"Don't worry about Josh. The fucker can handle himself"

Then the door of the room opened and we were on high alert. Megan looked like she was about to pounce and kill the one who entered

"Whoah whoah it's just me. Want to let you know that the kids have died down and they can go free" The boy said. It was the same boy that was with Chloe, Josh. He seemed to be older than us as well as Megan and I can admit, Josh is one hottie especially with that moppy of his.

Dammit Brynn! Focus! The boy has a girlfriend now even though that kind of disturbs me

"What the fuck took you so long? You only needed to get them lost and move on" Chloe said

"Well I had to report it to the principal. The crowd was just growing and out of control. One kid even taught another kid was Mack Z and got her shirt ripped by several fans. I was fucking madness so I needed the help of the principal" Curtis said

"I guess that's a wise move then. We don't want any trouble brewing. I have one enough to handle already" I said as I looked over Mackenzie and just laughed lightly as a response.

"But man you guys are all crazy! I never seen such a crazed fanbase related to us" Kenzie said

"Well Chicago can drive you nuts sometimes. I think it's safe for you guys to go on but I think we want to accompany you just to make sure" Chloe said

"Well thanks for the offer. We appreciate that" I said

"Cool! Mini bodyguards!" Mackenzie said and everyone just laughed it off

"But is it really the only reason you want to accompany us?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow and smile. Chloe and Josh had their heads down and they were smiling

"Well Josh here is actually a big fan of your show. He got sad when it got cancelled and when he knew that you guys were here, he just flipped" Chloe said with a laugh

"I mean and opportunity to be friends with them? It's too good to pass out on!" Josh exclaimed

"Well since you did save us, I guess we can be friends. Who knows, maybe we're on the same class later on" I said

"I think that would be a problem. We're actually in tenth grade" Chloe said

"Wow! First day of school for us and we had the attention of seniors!" I said excitedly. Being friends with seniors tend to make you look cool

"Well as long as you guys can handle my dirty mouth, I'm good" Mackenzie said as her form of agreement

"Well we don't have any problems with that don't we Chloe?"

"Oh please just shut the fuck up Josh"

Seems like we'll get along with them just fine

"Well since it's lunch time and no one is chasing you now, how about we go together?" Mackenzie said

"That's a great idea! We're still getting used to being here in High School. It's better to get lost with friends anyway" I added

"Well we're kind of new here too so yeah, why not?" Chloe said

"Wait, are the other kids going to join you as well?" Josh asked excitedly. I think I know what he means

"Well have you seen all of us separate when on the show? Of course not! Let us give you a VIP access to our famed circle" Mackenzie said with a flourish of her hands. I swear Mackenzie can be a real weirdo sometimes

"Awesome! Let's go!" Joshsaid as he went out of the room

"I swear, he fanboys you guys on a very strange level" Megan said to us with a shrug as she went along too and we followed.

"This had been one strange and crazy first day for us huh?" Mackenzie said

"Well yeah. Who normally gets swarmed by crazy fans in their first day of school?" I said with a laugh

"Wonder how the others are doing? Hope they're doing fine"

"Maybe the got flatten up already and we're walking on them right now"

We laughed at that remarked. But I really do wonder how they're doing

 **Steph's POV**

They say the only thing constant in life is change. Well whoever said that, he or she had not heard the fucking word 'boredom'

We were in maths class - yes I call it maths because it's the correct term - and it's the same old boring routine. Numbers, equations, gibberish terms, when the fuck are we going to use this in real life anyway? I was starting to drift off again in my daydream chaos again when a knock on the door interrupted that. Who the fuck dares disturb my daydreaming?

It was our school principal that was knocking and came forward to our teacher and whispered looked towards outside and my teacher smiled. She went outside for a little while then came back but with a kid I haven't seen before. The kid faced us, and wow she was beautiful. So beautiful that I wonder if she even was within our age. She had fair, pale skin and had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail held by a scrunchy that had a flower corsage attached to it. Her almond shaped eyes perfectly frames her beautiful green eyes. She was a beauty to watch

Bloody hell Steph snap out of it! You will in no way end up like Chloe and Erika and will no way end up like your nutcase of a mum

But she was also familiar. I do recognize her! She was one of the girls that we rescued near DJAK that almost got kidnapped but thanks to her ball kicking friend, she stayed. What a small world we live in but then again, most of Fusion met one another in the midst of chaos so this should be no surprise for me

"Class, I'm glad to introduce you to your new classmate, Sarah Hunt. Come say hi to everyone Sarah" Our teacher said as this girl, Sarah came forward and smiled

"Hey everyone! I'm Sarah Hunt. I'm 11 years old and I like to play basketball and dance. Hope I get along with you all!"

She also has a very mature voice. I really doubt she's only 11. We all say hi as to welcome her. She looks like she's just fine to be with but her eyes tell me that she has other ideas

"Well why don't you have the seat next to ms. Lizewski by the window over there. She could use some company" Our teacher said and Sarah happily approached the seat next to mine

"Careful Sarah. Steph is no lady and can be pretty vicious at times" Everybody laughed at that remark

"Oh very funny Jackson. Just wait until after class" I said loudly while giving Jackson a death glare. I always like his reaction to it is when he flinches and I hate it when he just smiles at me after I do this. In this case, it's the latter that happened and it pisses me off

The Sarah girl slipped beside me and smiled

"Hey, I'm Sarah. You must be ms. Lizewski" She said as she held her hand up towards me. I smile and shake it because I still need to be nice to the new kid even though I want to rip off Jackson's genitals

"Well yeah that's me. Just call me Steph. Ms. Lizewski is kind of formal to my taste" I said to her

"Whoah a britiWell then nice to meet you Steph. I hope we get along well. You seem like a nice kid too and nice outfit. Love the denim get up" Sarah said with a wink. I blushed at that remark. It's not often I get to be complemented by my fashion statement. Usually it's the old 'Steph's a tomboy' compliment especially from Jackson

"Thanks for that. I really like your get up too. I think we'll get along just fine" I said with a smile. I'm not usually like this. I was used to being a loner but I guess time being a normal kid changed me back to who I was. To who I should be.

"I'm actually nervous about the first day of school. No friends here and I'm afraid I might get bullied" Sarah said to me

Her look reminded me of Anne Marie when she was still innocent. Well as innocent as i can remember anyway. It looked like she was a very sensitive kid.

"Well don't worry then. I'll be your friend and I can give you a little tour of the school By the way, I am not vicious as Jackson said" I said to her and she giggled.

"I appreciate that. I thank God for people like you Steph. You seem pretty nice" Sarah said with a smile

Ha! If only she knew who I really am. But I am impressed that she isn't affected by the action last night. Usually a person who had that moment can traumatize them. I hope she's really fine

We kept on talking and whispering much to the ire of our bloody teacher. Sarah dresses all girly and contrasting my tomboyish personality but it's like we were bestfriends since we were born. Yes, I know my own personality. Bloody deal with it. I just hope she can put up with the chaos that is my life

"By the way, I love the british accent. Are you from england or something?"

"Well yeah. I'm originally from there until I needed to move here"

"I love everything about england! They're so interesting and sophisticated to look at"

"Well we do love to keep things proper and show how you yanks how to things properly"

Sarah laughed way too hard and got her the attention of the whole class. This girl is crazy. I like her already


	5. Chapter 5: New Player

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 5: New Player**

 **Sarah's POV**

So far, being in school was fun. I was afraid what might happen due to the experience that happened in front of the studio. It was scary but at least we got saved by those strange men and women in armor. Kelly said they were called Fusion and they were heroes in Chicago. If that's the case then Fusion was a blessing from the Lord for our own safety. Blessings sometimes do come in disguises

I expected to be afraid but I know I am strong. I have a powerful God and very good friends beside me and it shows. I was welcomed in North Park elementary with open arms and got to make new friends especially with someone from the UK. I always wanted a friend that was british

Stephanie or Steph as she prefers to be called is a very interesting girl. She really sticks out in the crowd. Instead of dresses and skirts, she wears clothes that you can consider to be tomboyish and that goes for her attitude too but she seems to at least act her gender and she's fun to be around even though she can be moody and has a few curses to boot in her mouth because of the teasing of this boy Jackson. My ears are still ringing from Steph's cursing. What I also notice is her eyes. It had like she had a dark secret in them. Like she's locking something up inside but it can be just my imagination. I tend to overthink stuff from time to time.

It was lunch time and I was in the cafeteria with Steph and her friends: Craig, Ali, Katy and Jackson who I thought was mortal enemies with Steph. Such weird kids these are

"What a boring way to start the day. I didn't plan on having gibberish numbers being put in my head at the start of the day" Steph grumbled as we sat down and ate

"Well we aren't the boss of this school" Ali said

"Oh come on guys, it's not that bad. Everything seems fine for now" Katy said

"Well you're the straight A student. You have no problem with everything involving books and math" Craig said

I just watch them talk because I'm still kind of shy because I'm still new but they seem to welcome me in their circle just fine.

"Hey why so quiet Sarah?" Jackson asked me

"Aren't you comfortable with us?" Ali asked

"Oh it's not that. I love being with you guys already. I'm just shy being new and all" I said

"Well don't you be shy here. We're all open to one another here" Steph said with a smile and I smiled back at her

"Then again, we aren't used to being quite here" Craig said

"Especially with Steph here. Her mouth is louder than a gun" Jackson teased and I swear Steph's face was fuming

"Oh shut up Jackson! You want your tongue tied to a pretzel?!" Steph exclaimed

"Hey, calm down will you?" jackson replied and everyone laughed

"Are these two always like this?" I asked no one in particular

"Oh if you just knew how often. There's no dull day for these two" Ali replied

"Well if she just admits that she fancies him, then Jackson won't have such a treatment"

I turn around besides Steph to see a young girl, around 8, standing there and smiling at the now furiously blushing Steph. Goodness don't tell me she has a crush on one of her friends

"Will you go away you little runt?! You aren't supposed to be with older grades!" Steph yelled to the kid and the little girl in turn, skipped away laughing and saying things that involves candy and love. Steph looked irritated

"A bit harsh there eh Steph? Who was that kid anyway?" I asked

"Don't mind that little runt. She's my little sister, Anne Marie. She's sometimes with my brother and her twin, Danny" Steph replied, slightly calming down

"She seems sweet and adorable and wow you have twins for siblings? That's cool!" I replied. She is becoming even more interesting

"Oh please! They are very far from sweet and adorable believe me" Steph snorted

"Like you're an angel yourself" jackson said

Steph glared at the laughing Jackson and I can't help but laugh too. I like it already here. Everything is so perfect. Far from what we had back then

"By the way, ever heard of Fusion last night? They did a big patrol in the city again!" Craig said excitedly

"Yeah heard that this morning. They are so cool!" Katy added

"You should see them in action Sarah. I once saw them with my mom one night riding the streets and it was cool" Ali added

"Actually I kind of met them face to face last night. We kind of got rescued by them" I said and I watched as all but Steph had surprised looks on their faces except for Steph who was raising her eyebrow and had a sly smile on her face

"You sure Sarah?! Tell us! We want to know how it's like to check that out!" Jackson said excitedly

I told my story on how my mom along with Kalani's mom was at knife point and got almost mugged by a gang and how we got dramatically rescued by five of those armored heroes. By the looks of my new friend's faces, they seemed amazed

"That's so cool! But must have been scary" Ali said to me

"Well yeah it is. Try being in my shoe for that. Thank God for Fusion. They were a hidden blessing" I said

"Wish I got rescued by Fusion" Jackson said

"Well you can. Just keep picking on Steph" Katie said and I laughed at that

"I might consider that. Sounds like my kind of thing" Steph said with a crack of her knuckles

"It's all going to be worth it" Jackson said and we laughed at that

"I did notice that one of them - the caped one - I think her name was psycho? She looked like she was our age. Didn't know kids were part of that as well" I said. It was true. Kind of scary and strange that a kid as old as us was among them because they are exposed to way too much violence in a very young age

"Her name is pronounced as Psyche. Heard she's the youngest member of Fusion but she is vicious whenever I see her on tv in action" Steph said sternly and with a steely look

"Yeah like our Steph" Craig added

"Well it's pick on Steph day isn't it you bloody bunch?" Steph snorted

"But if Psyche's a kid, then she can be any kid in the city" Ali said

"Maybe even her alter ego is here in our school!" Jackson said

"It's possible, Just think, Psyche here among us or any Fusion member. Wouldn't that be awesome?" I said excitedly and everybody agreed

"Well it is a possibility. You never know, we might have passed by them already" Steph said cryptically

Somehow by Steph's remark, I felt that a Fusion member really was here in our school but maybe it was just imagination

 **Mackenzie's POV**

It's amazing how we weren't being crowded by a lot of kids now compared earlier and that only happened when we had Chloe and Josh with us. In fact, whenever I look at the faces of the other kids, they had the usual excited look that we always see when a fan sees us but then that look was replaced by a look of apprehension as they look on to Chloe and Josh and the two in turn would just smile at them. It looked like they had a big reputation here in Lakeview. Well it's no surprise since they were 2 years our senior but I did notice that everyone was more afraid when Chloe looked at them. Maybe she has either a respectful or nasty reputation here

"Looks like we nabbed ourselves some bodyguards. Think they'll keep this up if we pay them?"I whispered to Brynn

"Kenzie, child labor is illegal. Remember, you can't be Mack Z inside prison" Brynn replied

"Hey, they keep the peace. I love our fans but if they're going to be wild, then we have to really protect ourselves"

"Seems like you two have something hiding there" Josh piped in and we both flinch slightly. Josh must have noticed because he chuckled when we flicnhed

"Oh nothing. Just some girl talk that's all" I said

"Kenzie here was just saying how lucky we are that we have body guards again" Brynn said and I glared at her. The bitch just laughed

"Oh you're lucky you have us alright but Chloe here is enough muscle to protect an entire city. This girl is just savage" Josh said as he checked out Chloe or seemed to be. Chloe then growled at Josh for that remark

"Well I do it myself because Josh here is just a pussy sometimes" Chloe replied and we laughed at that as Josh kept quite

Chloe is just savage and I like her personality. I can get along with her even if she is a senior in my terms. But then again, she does share a name with a specific person we used to know….

We arrive the cafeteria and search for our friends. It didn't take long to find them. Jojo's bow was already a dead giveaway. I waved at them as we approached them and they waved back and smiled but it seems they're not alone. Seems like all of them also has someone we never met before. One was a girl that had blonde hair and was besides Kendall. Beside the blonde haired girl was another girl who had auburn shoulder length hair and seemed to have more muscle in her body. Looking in her eyes, I feel that strange feeling that I felt with Chloe earlier

"Well what took you guys so long? You got hoarded by crazed fans?" Jojo laughed

"Actually, that's exactly what happened. It was like a meet and greet disaster" I said as we sat down

"Wow, looks like we weren't the only ones who made new friends" Nia said

"Lauren? Saoirse? I didn't know you were Dance Moms fans too?" Chloe piped in

"Wait, you guys also know each other?" Kendall said as she looked at the blonde girl

"Well yeah! We've been friends for a while and by certain circumstances" The blonde hair replied

"Circumstances like what?" Kalani said

"Circumstances that are way too crazy to comprehend" Josh replied

"Oh my! He's british? That is sooo hot" Kalani said and all of us sighed uch to the embarassment of Josh and Chloe

"I swear..what is it with you brits and your stupid accents?" Chloe said

"Tell me about it. They all just notice accents from England" The auburn haired girl said and she seemed to have a thick irish accent. Wow this school is diverse

"Um we're all talking here but should we introduce ourselves first? And your guy friend here is kind of giddy" Nia said as he pointed out the very excited Josh

We each introduced ourselves but two didn't need to because of how they were fans of us especially Josh. The one with the blonde hair was named Lauren Edwards and was the same grade as Kendall. Kendall in turn, told that she was bullied on her way in but Lauren and her boyfriend, Brad helped her out who wasn't here now due to him having something else needing to do. The one with the Irish accent was named Saoirse - that is one mouthful of a name - and she was in the same grade as Nia and Kalani. Based on how she spoke with us, she seemed to have a tomboyish attitude and I really can't help the strange feeling about her and Chloe. I look at Brynn and she seem to have the same feelings as well but she was quinting her eyes a bit when she glances at them. Josh really had that suave british accent in the bag. Apparently, he was really from the UK and moved here months ago. He likes it here because life in Chicago is great and he had his Chloe here but he said that he wanted all of us 'yanks' to know how to be proper which we found funny.

Chloe was a funny person to talk to. She had very vulgar jokes much to the innocent ears of Jojo, Brynn and Nia but Kalani seems to enjoy it. She was laughing hard at all of them. All f us seemed to had a pretty crazy day: Kalani being the new girl to look at, Nia being the brainy geek and principal's pet as was deemed by her classmates earlier, Kendall being bullied by someone named Stella and two girls - mental note, hunt the bitches down - , Kelly being cocky and showing off dance moves and Jojo being of course, being the life of the party with her strong personality

"How about you two, how's the first day of school so far?" Jojo asked

"Well Brynn had a lot of guys check her out and a lot of girls were excited to talk to me like wow they have a lot of energy" I said

"Wow Brynn being checked out? You're turning to a woman now" Kelly said with a wink

"Oh come on, you know I'm shy about boys. Still getting used to it" Brynn said shyly

"Trust me, you'll get used to it eventually and enjoy the attention" Saoirse said with a smile

"Sao-sao-sair-she's right you know. Sorry, you're name is just a mouthful" Kalani said

"Yeah and I'm a little tongue tied already. I'm afraid I'll have it in a pretzel by the time I say your name" JoJo added

"It's okay. I get that a lot. You can call me SD instead"

"Well that's much better. Short but classy" I said

"Please don't tell me you're going to say, just like Mack Z" Kendall said and I just laughed at that

"Well it is. How can I deny it?" I said

"Sorry guys. Kenzie can be full of herself sometimes" Brynn said

"I am!" and y friends groaned at that while our new friends just laughed

"I still can't believe we have the stars of Dance Moms here with us. It's amazing" Josh chipped in

"Well we're honored then. It's not everyday we get to live out our lives as normal" Nia piped in

"She has that right. It's been awhile since I had a normal school day and not get swarmed by fans" Jojo

"I think Mack Z and Brynn might have a word or two about that" Chloe said with a laugh

"Yeah. Try being trampled by people. It's a great experience" I said sarcastically

"Well so much for being normal. For us at least" Brynn added and they all laughed

"Well we didn't have problems with that. We just had the time of our lives" Kelly said

"We even got checked out by boys" Kalani said with a wink much to the frustration of Nia and SD

"We had to pull her with us so the boys wouldn't get close. They were a little too touchy" SD said with a scrunch in the face

"But the haters just comes and comes. I had one just awhile ago with cockroaches involved" Kendall said with a sad expression in her face

"Haters just comes and goes. Just ignore the bullies. They're assholes anyway" I said

"Remember what I said in my song. Just come back like a -" JoJo said by Lauren

"-Like a boomerang. Couldn't resist. Fan of the song here" Lauren said sheepishly and Jojo smiled at that

"So what are your plans here besides moving and starting a new life here. We are aware that the show was cancelled which by the way, Josh moaned about for days" Chloe said

"Well it was a perfect show! I liked the girls and the dancing!"

"But she does have a point. Aren't you guys supposed to be moving on to bigger things in hollywood?" Lauren added

We looked at each other and we can tell we have hidden somber expressions in our faces.

"Does it have something to do with that televised case about you guys and your teacher?" SD said

"Well….let's say we want to lay low for now and just rest easy" Nia said. Nice save

"Well we won't be inquiring that if it's personal but wished you all still danced" Josh said

We looked again at each other and smiled wide

"Well actually, we're going to open out a new dance studio and we plan to open by the weekend" I said to them

"Yeah and we'll be the teachers and we could teach you some hot dance moves!" JoJo said excitedly

"We're giving free try outs! All kids welcome young and old are welcome" Nia said

"Sounds great but we aren't sure if we can go because we have martial arts practice in DJAK" Lauren said

"Wait, you guys go to DJAK? The one at North Avenue?" I asked them

"Yup that's the one. We're close with the owner and we're instructors there too" SD said

"Even if the owner is a bitch sometimes" Josh murmured and got a glare from Chloe

"Wow really?! Then this might be a gathering of teachers then!" I said to them

"You can try out if you want. First session is always free trial. You might even learn some self defence" Chloe said

"Maybe we'll consider it. Hope you consider our request as well" Brynn said

"Sounds like a plan" Josh said

"Being with you guys is fun. Just wished Cameron didn't leave earlier from us" Jojo said

"Cameron? Who's that?" I said leaning closer. I smell something juicy

"Well he's a boy we met when we were getting in our own class. Actually bumped might be the correct term. He just outright crashed in JoJo. He was as energetic as JoJo and talked non stop. Even my own voice was being drowned by them. Shame that he had to leave early" Kelly said with a wide smile and JoJo actually blushed a little shade of red

"My my JoJo first day of school and it's already boys you're falling into" Kalani said and we laughed so hard

"Hey! He's just a friend we made okay? Nothing wrong with that. I'm too young to have a boyfriend anyway" JoJo said

"Oh you'll learn sweet child. You'll learn" Nia added

"Cameron is our friend too. He's best friends with my boyfriend" Lauren said

"He's soooo handsome too. You two should have seen him" Kendall said to us

"Make sure to pin him in the table when we're not here yet next time!" Brynn said excitedly

"We're just friends!" Jojo shouted and we just laughed as reply

"Well it's been swell but we need to be going. Josh and I need to handle somethings" Chloe said

"I need to be going too. My sister just texted me and needed some help. Ugh Morgan can be a pain sometimes.." SD said

"Me too. Forgot something in my locker" Lauren added

"Well it's been fun knowing all of you. Hope we get to see you guys again!" I said to them

"I have a feeling we'll get to hang out for a long time" Chloe said with a smile and they wentbut not before Chloe came back to us

"I nearly forgot. Can I ask you guys a favor?"

"What is it? We asked together. I thought that was funny

Chloe then grabbed something from her bag and took out a small booklet with a pen attached to the side

"My mom is a really huge fan of your show. Can I get your autograph?" Chloe said smiling and we looked at each other and agreed upon it. We grabbed the book and each signed the booklet, which was an autograph book, and handed it over to Chloe when everything is done

"Mind if you autograph my face too?" Josh asked and we laughed at that

"Well my mom will love this. Thank again guys. See you around!" Chloe said and they continued on

"They seem to be fun individuals" I said

"I agree. Saoirse has a weird name but she seems nice. She tends to be tomboyish though" Nia said

"Yeah and she seems to check out guys a little too long" Kalani added

"Lauren was nice in my taste and Brad. I was serious when I got bullied. I was about to cry but Lauren and Brad actually sticked out for me and that bitch, Stella stopped

"Oh my, that's horrible but I'm glad someone like Lauren was there to help. We should pay her back" Brynn said

"Definitely and hunt the bitch that threatened our Kendall!" I said sternly

"Whoah calm down there Mack Z" Kelly said

"Thanks guys. You're all the best" Kendall said with a smile

"Well time with Cameron was great and I did not expect him to like my speech problem" JoJo added

"Someone's crushing…" Brynn said and we laughed

"Shut up Brynn"

"Chloe and Josh were great. Crazy people but great. Josh was too giddy though while Chloe seems to have a dominating personality and for some reason, I feel a weird vibe on those two" I said to them

"Weird vibe? You might just be tired" Kendall said

"I guess you're right. Running away did take out our energy" I said

"By the way, you all have homeworks? We could have a sort of hangout and do our homework together just like back at the studio!" Nia said

"Well I think that's a fantastic idea. Let's set that after class!" I agreed and so did everyone else except for one

"Sorry guys. I might pass this one because I need to do something later" Brynn said

"Things like what?" I asked

"Help out on something in the house. You know how it is when my grandpa is over"

"Well we understand that. Perhaps next time"

"Hopefully I can join then" Brynn replied with a smile. We finsihed up and then we headed our ways. Me and Brynn was with Nia and Kalani since their next class is close to our room while the others took of on the other direction. As I was walking, I saw that Nia's expression was contemplating.

"Hey Nia, you okay?" I asked

"Oh yeah, why'd you ask?" Nia replied

"You looked like you were thinking something big"

Nia's expression then changed to a sad smile

"Well….I was just thinking about Chloe..you know.. The other Chloe"

I felt somber as she mentioned that. I understood what Nia meant. When it comes to our circle, the name Chloe among other names when mentioned, just gives us a very tense atmosphere especially when my sister, Maddie is around but we don't show it. I wonder in the times on how would have it been if that certain event have not happened.

Chloe Lukasiak….I wonder how you're doing?

 **Evening Time**

 **Mindy's POV**

Same shit different day - well night actually. Safehouse F was busy like usual but not as much as last time where there was an increase of those chinese mafia men lately. I got to plan on what to do regarding them. They appeared around the time SD was taking Lauren to her first run. They were an annoyance at best but it's impossible they don't work for someone big. Another concern are those tattooed fuckers we encountered last night. They looked like they belong with those neo nazi groups but that can't be the cause since we encountered different race among the group. They looked stupid but they were growing and that meant they were serious. Sometimes I wonder how we don't have a fucking night off for once. Speaking of those tattooed men, that led me to my biggest concern: The new neighbours

Melissa seemed like a very nice person and Mackenzie and Brynn are very sweet kids but it's just too suspicious on why they moved here all at the same time, Dave actually called me paranoid for thinking about this but after every shit we've been through, I can't be too careful. Because of this, I decided not to join the patrol tonight. Dave was out along with Hailee, Josh, Megan, and Lauren. They could handle the night on their own and SD needs to have a break in assisting Lauren and Nightmare already has enough seniors around her tonight to handle the job. She actually did well on her runs so far. I hope it doesn't fuck up anytime soon

I approached the glass enclosure near the entrance and the training mat of Safehouse F. The safehouse wasn't that crowded. Tonight. There was just Chloe and SD today as back up and of course, our technical operators, Marty and Abby also known as Battle Guy and Hal respectively. I consider them the heart of Fusion. Well in a sense, I can also count Marty's Synthesis team. Those geeks really helped us out back in Europe even though I really don't get geeks well

As I entered the command center, Battle Guy and Hal were typing away and pinpointing coordinates. So far a good patrol for us.

"So what do you guys got about those kids?" I asked them. Those two looked at me and Marty seemed to have a huge smile in his face

"You never told me we were neighbours with celebrities!" Abby squealed.

"Whoah whoah, you're a fan of these people? Are they celebrities or something?" I asked

"Well yeah! How can you not know about Dance Moms? They're one of the most watched reality TV in the country!" Abby replied and I cringed at that

"Not a fan of reality TV. A peep from Marty's "Duck Dynasty" marathon had already made me taste shit for those kinds of shows" I replied as I gave a knowing look to Marty who just laughed away

"Well Dance Moms was one of the top reality TV shows in america. It was mostly based on pittsburgh pennsylvania because Abby Lee Miller's Studio, the dance teacher featured of the show, was there but later as the show progressed, moved to LA to expand the dance business and also rumored so that she can showcase the dancers to talent agencies mostly based in LA because...Hollywood" Abby said

"Okay okay I get it. LA. Crazy bitch teacher wants her dancers to be exposed to stardom. I know some facts about it but if you're a big celebrity, why move here in Chicago? And did you mention 'was one of the top reality TV shows'?" I inquired

"Well amidst season 7 of the show, Abby Lee Miller was charged with Bankruptcy fraud and multiple counts of tax evasion. She pleaded not guilty to all of the charges and was sentenced 5 years in prison just 6 months ago and all of her assets, including her two studios were repossessed. Reports say she still claims to be innocent of the charges"

"But wait, what does that have to do with the weird motives of Melissa Gisoni and her kid and friends here in Chicago at the same time? It still doesn't explain some things"

"Allow me to clarify things great purple one" Marty said and Abby just laughed

"The charges didn't just stop with Abby Lee Miller. Just weeks after Miller was put to prison, multiple charges of the same nature of Abby Miller was also given to the other casts of Dance Moms as well as other multiple criminal records. The casts then had a huge court fight on the matter but in the end, most of their properties were frozen and they only had little left of them.

"Whoah, you mean all the casts had the same charges filed to them at the same time?" I asked perplexed

"Well except one. Only Gianna Martello, Abby Miller's Assistant choreographer was not given any charges. When looking at it, the charges only focused on the stars of the show" Abby said as he typed in the computer and revealed a file of Gianna Martello with a picture of a beautiful black haired woman who looked like she had italian descent. I hope she isn't with the sicilians.

"I do remember about something like this. Dave and I saw the news on TV and it looked huge but really didn't focus on it. Really didn't thought that three of them would be my neighbours" I said. I researched out some info on the three families that moved near us. Apart from Melissa and Mackenzie, We also had the Siwas and the all I know about them is that The Siwas consists of Jessalyn and her daughter Joelle. No idea if the parents are separated or if Joelle is an only child. The Rumfallos however, consists of Ashlee Allen and her second husband, Greg Allen. Ashlee's kids from her first husband, lived with them: Brynn, Sadie, and Noah. Melissa also mentioned about an older sister of Mackenzie

"Well me and Kim actually have two of them as neighbours too. If you have the Gisonis, Siwas, and Rumfallos with you, then we had the Girards and the Fraziers" Marty stated

"What?! You have them living close to you?! I'm so jealous!" Abby moaned and I actually laughed at that

"Calm your ovaries down! All I know the names and how many of them are living in each house but not much info" I stated

Marty and Abby then typed away again and then multiple windows containing files of different people appeared in the screen. I saw the familiar faces of Melissa, Mackenzie, and Brynn but most are new faces to me.

"Well here's what we have so far and what we're left with them after the court cases. First off is the Fraziers. The most notable of them is Nia and her mother Holly, which for me is one of the best dance mom among all of them. Nia is a famous dancer as well as a singer under the stage name NIa Sioux and was also on the way to being a broadway star and Holly is a teacher with a Phd in education. Believe it or not, she's the new principal of Lakeview High School. She lives in westridge right next to our house actually" Marty said

"Interesting. That would be very easy to watch her" I butted in

"Next is the Vertes family. Notable people are Jill Vertes and her daughters, Reighn and of course, Kendall Vertes. Reighn was a multiple national cheerleading champion but Kendall is a much more famous person because of Dance Moms. She's also a singer under the stage name Kendall K but not much successful as Nia. This family is known as having a shipping business back in Pittsburgh" Marty continued

"Then we have Kira Girard. Married to David Newman and has two sons: Jax and Jett Newman but her daughter from her first marriage, Kalani Hilliker is the famous dancer of the family. She was dancing before in the renowned Club Dance studio before going to Miller's studio and was also a champion in the most prestigious dance competition, Dance Awards. They're also living in Morton Grove. Right across Chloe's house actually" Abby added

"Next up is The Siwas. Only Jessalyn or Jess and her daughter, Joelle, preferably called JoJo are here in Chicago. Her husband and older son are out back in Nebraska running their dance studio there. JoJo was one of the semi finalists of the Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition show and since being a fan favorite, was eventually put in the Dance Moms show. She's a good dancer but she's more exposed in her Youtube channel and and her childish fashion sense"

"I did notice that when we were together at school. She looked like a ten year old but she's fun to be with and very talkative" Chloe said entering the command center

"I see so like you when you were younger" I teased smiling

"Very funny Hit Bitch" Chloe retorted

"Up next are the Rumfallos. You said you only met one of them right Mindy?" Marty asked

"Yeah. It was that Brynn girl. She seems to be a sweet child" I replied

"Brynn is the eldest child of Ashlee Allen and Aaron Rumfallo. She's along with her two siblings, Sadie and Noah are not with their father since he and Ashlee were legally divorced but maintains good relationships despite that. Ashlee has another husband now and is living with them but currently out on a business trip. Brynn is also a multiple dance champion and like Kalani, is a Dance Awards Champion"

"Wow, I am really not familiar with all these dance shit" I relented

"Because all you know is punching and kicking ass" Chloe said and everyone got a laugh on that

"Well that's the way I 'dance'..oh great now I'm doing dance puns" I growled

"We also have Kelly Richardson. Unlike the other girls, Kelly was born already here in Chicago. They had their house repossessed because of the court case and is now living in a condo unit in uptown. Not much info on her because she appeared very late in the show but had a few modeling and video appearances in her name" Abby said

"Now for Gianna Martello. She's the only one who didn't face any charges against her. In fact, no mention of her was made during the trials. She's Abby Lee Miller's assistant choreographer and you can say, right wing girl. After the conclusion of the court cases of the dancers and their families, Gianna moved here in Chicago and is actually in the same condominium as Kelly Richardson"

"Interesting so far. What else?' I asked

"Well we have….Sarah Hunt" Marty said

"Wait, Hunt? Are you related to her Hal?" I asked Abby who smiled

"Well I'm a proud cousin of Sarah Hunt. She lived in Chicago and just loves to dance graceful too. I'm proud of her on what she achieved in dancing and appearing in the show though, my aunt Christy was always depicted there as a bad mother but she's not. Anyway, she didn't have anything to do with the court case but moved here because our grandma is very sick and they moved here to help take care of her" Abby said

Abby did mention to us that her grandmother is very ill. I guess it's nice that the kid wasn't involved in the case but….

"...But if they aren't involved in the court case, then why include her?"

"Well she's mostly spotted with the dancers so she might know something. She's my cousin after all so I can reach out to her"

"Good point Abby. Steph also made friends with her and their in the same class" I said

"Wow, small world eh? " Chloe piped in

"Last but not the least is the Gisonis: Melissa and Greg Gisoni but Melissa is the more noticeable of the two and her kids are more famous under the Ziegler name. The one you guys met is Mackenzie Ziegler, the youngest daughter. Aside fro a dancer, she's also a social media star and is a singer known as Mack Z" Marty said

"Mack Z? Ugh so that kid's the singer of that song Anne Marie and Steph kept playing in the house?" I said.

"What song?" Abby asked

"Steph and Anne Marie always played the song "I Gotta Dance" a lot of times in the house recently and it's driving me crazy! The said it's Mack Z who sang it but I never knew that Mackenzie and Mack Z are one and the same!"

"Wow Mindy. It's shows how much you know little about pop culture in these times" Chloe said

"Well I like old shows and songs better! Back when they had class!"

"Anyway, even though Mackenzie is a big pop singer and dancer, her older sister, Maddie is the one who is recognized the most" Abby said as the screen popped up a picture of a brunette haired girl not older than 14. Then it clicked in my head. NOw I know why the name Ziegler was so familiar

"Hey, ain't she the one in Sia's weird music videos? And if I recall, she judges on that show Dave watches sometimes with Danny. I also saw her in some movies!" I said

"I guess Maddie Ziegler is so famous, even the clueless Hit Girl knows her" Chloe laughed and everyone else did to

"Bitch!...anyway, I haven't seen her with Melissa and Mackenzie. Something about doing other works"

"Well Maddie is in LA and even with the whole court scandal, she was still recognized as a big star and didn't get that much heat. Partly because other celebrities like Sia backed her up as well as her agency. Same can be said for Mackenzie but not as much as Maddie. For the other dancers though, they were outright shunned and lost most of their fanbase. The scandal did so much damage in their lives. It was also said that when they tried to enter competitions, they weren't allowed to compete because of that specific reason. Some of them even had their dance titles stripped from them. Most of them were shamed" Marty said somberly

"Wow..I feel bad for those kids. They had one tough break from everything" Chloe said

"Kind of feel for them too. I just know the feeling when the world you got used to started crumbling right before your very eyes…." I said

"As for the reason why you wanted us to check on them, well we're still working on that and the homes they have here are new" Abby said

"Well I guess they just want a quiet time here in Chicago" Chloe said

"We can't be too careful. Moving together at the same time sounds suspicious or I'm just being too paranoid but still…."

"We get you Mindy but of course, we have to really check out on them. Who knows, they may be just here to make Chicago the new LA" Dave said from the comms and we all laughed at that

"Maybe maybe...how are they in school anyway? Steph said Sarah was just great and seemed that she wasn't affected by the events that happened in their studio" I said

"Well they are nice to talk too. Some were shy, some were bubbly, some were smart and crazy and we might have female version of Josh in the image of Kalani" Lauren called over the comms and we heard some laughing from Josh

"Oh that would be so hilarious if she turned out to be like that" Josh called over

"Well keep your dick to yourself when you're around her" Chloe shouted

"Oh you know these family jewels only belong to you my sweet"

"Too much information! Get a room!" I laughed

"Later when I come back" Josh called over and I saw Chloe blushed beside me

"Would you want that as well lovely stud?" Dave called off

" Well I might like that as well " I said in a sly tone

We heard a beep from the computers and Marty typed again in his keyboard. Something was beeping in the monitor that had a map of Chicago spread out. It had specific colored dots on it. Green for Kick Ass, Tan for Josh, Grey for Petra, Brown for Wildcat and Teal for Nightmare. Besides that screen is another monitor that had CCTV footages of different parts of Chicago. One of the CCTV footages was highlighted red. We checked on the footage and we saw two muggers being beaten up by someone in a cream colored mask and had some black and cream colored body armor around him

"Where is that?" I asked

"Well it's in uptown and the masked one definitely isn't one of us" Marty said

"And it doesn't seem to look like Fear, Sunset Phoenix, or any other vigilante we evr heard of" Abby said

"Looks like a new player had joined the game. Who's closest to that runt's location?" I called over

"Petra is closer to uptown" Abby confirmed

"Petra - Hit Girl. We have an unknown vigilante out in the streets. Locate and check who might it be"

"Petra copies. Engaging uptown now" Petra called over

"These vigilantes keep coming and coming. We might have a rival vigilante team in our hands soon"I said

Some of the new ones are legit fighters and they other ones are just wannabe buffoons. I wonder where this one falls to?

 **? POV**

I'm liking the night time air of Chicago already. It's cool due to the nearing season of fall and it just screams adventure. It's been awhile since I'm out like this. I liked being a vigilante. Fighting crime and protecting lives gave me a sense of adrenaline that I just enjoy. I do this also because I want to protect my loved ones from harm and I want people to get home safely, especially young ones who do extra curricular activities every night. I have an experience in being almost mugged when going home from dance practice. I got away but I vowed that no one will suffer being in danger going home at night ever again. That was common in LA but it seems it's also common here in Chicago. Fusion is already here to keep the peace as well as the good old CPD but I'm the kind of person that doesn't just sit back and don't experience the action myself. I also wanted to know what the danger and action is like here in Chicago

I just beat up two fucking muggers that were preying on some kids from their band practice based on the instruments they were carrying. How funny how those dirty fuckers laughed at me for being 'too early for halloween' as they call it but I bet the beating they had in their balls can shut them up now. I took my leave after the kids gave their thanks. It's time for me to hunt out the next baddy. I also want to interact with Fusion and see further how they operate

Dancing is my passion but crime fighting had also become the my passion as well. The same as dancing. But dancing was for Brynn Rumfallo. Being a vigilante….is for Starlight.


	6. Chapter 6: Starlight

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 6: Starlight**

 **Starlight's POV**

None of the girls know that I was secretly being a vigilante by night. It all started back in one dance practice back in the LA studio with the mini dance team: Areana, Liliana, Elliana, Peyton and Alexus.

 _Flashback_

 _Competition week was in 3 weeks time and we were doing extra work in our dance. This was big because the competition was Nuvo and it was the first Nuvo competition for the minis. They were beyond overjoyed and their doing the best they can with their performances but as the time we have was only a few, they needed extra practice time that usually took up to 10:00 PM, sometimes, even later than that._

 _It was past 10:30 PM already and we were about to leave. Everybody was tired, especially the minis. I was the only one from the elite team to stay behind the studio because I was assisting them in their group performance. It was a hip hop performance and it happens to be a specialty of mine. I was with Gianna and we were taking the minis home in their individual homes due to their moms needing to do some errands and we were trusted enough to take care of them. As we were leaving the studio and locking it up, five men approached us. They looked menacing and dangerous_

" _Where the hell's the money?!" One man said_

" _Please! We're still settling here in LA. How much more do you want from us?!" Gianna shouted_

" _We'll stop when we feel like it! Hand over the goods or you'll wake up with one your students hurt the next morning!" The man growled back_

 _Gianna was scared shitless and the minis clinged on to her, crying their eyes out. This is the first time I saw this kind of scene with Gia. Even I was scared but I didn't want to show it. Gia went back to the studio and a few minutes later, came back with a lot of cash in her hands. Tearfully, she handed it over to the men and they counted it_

" _See how obeying us can save us time? Keep this up and we'll make sure you're precious students won't get hurt again" The man said as he and his cronies went on laughing. Once they were gone, the miis started to cry harder and Gia hung her head down_

" _Gia, what was that all about? Why'd they you just give them a lot of money?" I asked, perplexed. Gia sighed and looked at me with sad eyes._

" _Those men...They're people who thinks that we're rich because of the show...they appeared here not long ago. They extort me in giving them some money in exchange for privacy…" Gianna said tearfully_

" _Like a protection gig? Why'd you agree on complying?! Can't you just refuse?!" I shouted. Gia then cried even more_

" _Brynn...if I don't comply, they harass me. I mean it's okay if it's still me but then they tried to harass the minis too. They thrash their homes and stalked and scare them…." Gia said as the minis were now crying harder_

" _Can't you just tell Miss Abby? Report it to the police?"_

 _Oh Brynn….those men ARE the police. Part of those corrupt types...even if I try to report it to the police, they'll just twist the story and we'll just get into more trouble. Abby might not believe me when that happens"_

 _It made my blood boil. How could they torment Gia like that? How could they do such things to little children? The events went on for a few nights and Gia even got scolded by Abby on why some money in the studio's safe were dwindling. Gia couldn't say anything. She can't say anything and she's taking all of Abby's rage and it pains me to see it. One night, Gia gave less money than before and that made the corrupt cops upset and demanded more but that was all that was to it. As punishment, they beaten up Gia and even attempted to molest me and the minis but I made sure that me and the minis were safe. After that mess, the cops demanded more or the studio will be the one that suffers. Gia was a total emotional and physical wreck. I couldn't stand it. I have to do something. I have martial arts experience but that wasn't enough. I needed weapons and I need to conceal my identity because the media can twist everything you do sometimes._

 _One night, I hide in the shadows, waiting for those bastard who dare call themselves cops. I've been catching up with my training along with dance so I was a bit confident I can take them out. I know I'm small and skinny and my punches and kicks won't do much so I brought in my lucky tonfas with me. The twin tonfas were made of wood and for extra damage, I wrapped in some barb wires in each one._

 _I see those crooked cops approaching and they were talking about how they're going to spend the cash they'll have. I kept listening to their conversation._

" _Okay boys, what would we do with the cash we have?" The leader said_

" _Well why not a good night in the stripper club down the boulevard boss?" one of them said_

" _That's a great idea! But will that bitch keep giving us money?Looks like she won't cough up anymore soon" another one of them said_

" _Well it's simple boys,...we kill the bitch but not before we have some 'fun' with her and we can try to fuck the brains out of those kids too" The leader said and they all laughed maniacally._

 _How sick….I loathed murder and I loathed rape more. These people need to go down. I step out from the comfort of the shadows and stop in front of them. Their expressions show confusion but was replaced by laughter._

" _Hey kid. You lost? What's with the ridiculous get up?" The leader said laughing. Well the outfit I was wearing was weird in a way. I was just wearing a cream colored bicycle helmet with tinted ski goggles and a tight scarf wrapped around my mouth to hide my face. For body protection, I was wearing a football armor that I my dad bought for my brother and some hockey shin guards and gauntlets that I borrowed from a friend. Hey, I looked silly but it's all I had_

" _I'm not lost fuckers. I'm here for you all! You kept harassing the ALDC studio and extorting them from them money for your own gain! You tormented women and children like it was the most normal thing in the world! Well I'm sick of just watching it! I'm here to end this mess!" I shouted with much menace I can muster and they all laughed away even harder_

" _Oh you little bitch. What can you do anyway? Stop us? You gotta be kidding us. This isn't play time kiddy. Go home or we'll make sure you won't go home"_

" _Just try me bitches…."_

" _You got spunk kid. Who are you supposed to be anyway? Some sort of superhero?" The leader said as he mimed a quotation mark with his fingers when he said superhero_

" _Well yes, I am a superhero and my name is Starlight!" I said as I threw two knives that I had hidden with me and it flew straight and through in the arms of the leader. The man screamed in pain and sat down in the ground. His four cronies looked at their boss in shock and then at me in anger. I'll admit, that was one lucky shot from me. I just learned it recently from dad_

" _Get the little shit!" The leader shouted and the four men raced up to me. One man tried to punch me but I punched his nose and poked his eyes and then kicked him in the chest. Another tried to grad me from behind but I managed to twist it and repeatedly punched his nose. Suddenly, one man grabbed me from behind and I tried to kick out of his hold but he's too strong._

" _Game over little bitch" The man sneered_

" _Not…..yet….." I said as I managed to grab one of my tonfas and smash it on his face. He screamed in pain as I let me go and then I grabbed my other tonfa and proceeded to beat up the third man to the ground. The fourth man seemed scared but charged at me anyway. He managed a few kicks in me but i twirled away with my tonfas with a mix of dance moves to boot and he went down like a baby. Then I saw the leader just in time when he pulled out a gun and fired at me. I managed to dodge it by rolling in the side and then I charged at him. He kept firing but his hand was shaking due to his wounds from the knife and kept missing me. I ran to him and kicked away the gun he had and proceeded to kick his face several times until he got down. He was even in more pain now. I looked at him and he looked back with his now bloodied face._

" _What do you want…?" He said weakly. I stared at him coldly to put fear in him and it worked_

" _I'll say this once. Leave the ALDC alone. Mess with them again and you mess with me. If I ever hear that you are tormenting and extorting them again,I will deal with you again and much worse…"_

" _Big words bitch but we'll be back...you'll - "_

 _I didn't let him finish talking as I grabbed one of my barbed tonfas and used it as leverage in punching his balls. He screamed loud and curled up in a ball. I ziptied the five men's hands and feet together so they won't get away_

" _Thank you...whoever you are…"_

 _I turn around and see Gianna with a look of shock and awe. Seems like she saw the whole show_

" _It's nothing. These fuckers won't hurt you or anyone of your students anymore. I suggest you call the police so they're corrupt ways can be exposed. I believe they belong in the LAPD" I said as I went on to take my leave_

' _Wait! Who are you? You look so young but you fight like a pro. Does your parents know about what you're doing?" Gia asked. I just turned around and look at her_

" _Anything about me is not important. All you need to know is that I am Starlight. The star that watches over all of you" I stated as I ran away. I heard Gia shout her thanks and the events that happened today made me so happy_

The day when I became Starlight seemed like yesterday. After I beat up those corrupt cops, I heard from Gia the next day that they were arrested when she called the police and she told them everything that happened including the harassments and the tormenting they did. Initially, the corrupt cops denied everything and called Gia and the ALDC liars but the tides turned on our favor as a mysterious video containing the fight with Starlight as well as several videos of them extorting money from Gia and harassing the minis. I made sure to record everything so they would be put behind bars. I hid a GoPro around the area for every time they appeared. That was enough to dismiss the cops from duty and be put to jail. Gia and the ALDC, even the minis and the junior elite team, tried to find where and who Starlight was but to no avail. Little did they know how close they are around her that time. I planned back then that Starlight was a one night show but seeing how there were news about kids going home from extracurricular activities such as from dance practice and stuff similar to that, I decided to be Starlight once more and made sure to always guide them along home and protect them from cunts like the corrupt cops that tormented Gia and the minis. There were ups and downs and even got my arm broken at one point but I made a reputation back in LA and was renowned as LA's shining protector. When we left LA though, Starlight also left and many have asked where she had gone. I hear even on the news and social media on when might Starlight return.

It's been awhile since I wore the guise of Starlight. I wasn't even sure if my combat training is still intact because before I went out, I tried to check my knife throwing skills my dad taught me and man they suck now. I wish my dad was here. Mom gave me my passion for dance wherein dad gave me the skills to defend myself. It sucks when they divorced but at least they still consider themselves as close friends and never neglected us. I mean, David's a good step father but nothing beats dad's way of taking care of us.

So far, I only encountered some muggers and a few teenagers who were causing trouble but I only beat down the muggers and scare off the teenagers. They laugh at first but my fists says otherwise. I still had my two knives and my tonfas that were wrapped in barb wire now covered in blood. This time however, I came prepared in regards to protection. I replaced the football armor with a bullet proof body armor now as well as some reinforced combat boots that guards up to my knees. The arms were now protected with long vambraces that covered up to my shoulders. I got the boots and the vambraces from a garage sale in LA and they looked like they were costumes from a movie or broadway show but they look sturdy enough to protect me. The body armor, was a gift from dad when I turned thirteen. He was a military man and always prioritized our safety even if it takes extreme measures much to the shock of mom. The mask I had now consists of a ski mask and the same tinted ski goggles I wore before and I was now wearing a riot helmet that I also got from my dad as part of the body armor

The training that I had was initially from my dd but as mom and dad got separated, I got neglected in my training so I asked for martial arts lessons to continue on what my dad taught me and I managed to do well but I prioritized dance and so slowly, I stopped martial arts but even so, I still retained the skills I learned

The minis….I wonder how are they now? After the show got cancelled, they moved back to their hometowns but they were located in the same state: Arizona. I miss them a lot especially when we play together. Too bad they weren't included in Miss Abby's passing over of the Chicago studio. Maybe they can visit here one day.

I actually waited for hours until everyone fell asleep in the house before I snuck out. I made sure to fix up a bundle of blankets and pillows and a blonde wig in the bed so anyone who suddenly checks up on me will think I'm in bed. As for going here, well I made use of a skateboard. Lame I know but I had to work with what I have. I was skating through the streets of uptown when I see a man in an alley. The men beating him up were only three and they looked like teenagers but much older than me. They consisted of two boys and the larger one looked like a woman and they wore black leather looked like they were your common punk drop outs. I approached carefully and heard the conversation

"You going to mess with our score gramps?! Try to drop us out at school?!" The girl shouted

"Come on geezer we can't hear you!" the boy who was clearly obese said as he kicked the man hard

"Please...it was what I needed to do. It's school policy…" The man said weakly. He looked like he was in his mid thirties and there was bruises all over his body

"Well thanks to you, we're dropouts now and our parents are pissed as fuck and won't let us do shit! So we'll try to punish you for it" The boy who was a bit skinny said as he took out a switchblade and brandished the blade near the beaten man's face.

"Have mercy please…." I hear the beaten man's said

"You didn't show us mercy back at the school and just expelled us so now we'll show YOU no mercy" The skinny boy sneered as he pointed the blade at the man's crotch. This was enough

"Hey fuckers! How about picking on something your own fucking age?!" I shouted. The fuckers turned around and had shock and fear in their faces

"Oh shit! It's Fusion!" The obese boy said

"What do we do now?! We're fucked!" The girl said.

Wow! They thought I was with those team that saved us back in the dance studio? We'll I don't exactly know Fusion but hey, I take that as a compliment. The skinny boy approached me slowly and then squinted then he smugly smiled

"Come on you wusses. She ain't from Fusion. This kid's just a wannabe. The runt's wearing a mess!" The skinny boy said as the obese boy and the girl looked closer and then laughed

"Who are you supposed to be kid? Too early for halloween" The girl said

"My name's Starlight and I'm here to stop punks like you!" I growled. Sometimes when I'm Starlight, I feel I'm still me mixed with a mean personality. I mean, I swear but not this much when I'm out in costume

"Beat it kid. This place and business ain't for you. UNless you want to get thrashed like this old geezer here" The obese boy said as he kicked the bloodied man hard and he howled in pain

"You fuckers better stop that or else…."

"Or else what little runt? Gonna beat us up? Don't make us laugh" the skinny boy said

"Well if you want to play it that way…." I said as I got and twirled my twin tonfas and readied myself.

"I'll handle this" The girl said as she stepped forward to me. She brandished some brass knuckles in her fists and tried to punch me but I took a step back and kick her back in the chest which made a hit. The girl fell hard and tried to stand up again

"Why you little piece of shit!" She shouted and tried to punch me again and this time, she made a hit on me several times. I had protection but it still hurts like shit with those knuckles. I tried to counter using by tonfas and deflect some of her punches but she still manages to get a hit on me. I was getting sloppy. I got to act fast. I noticed that she only punched so I try to jump and do a front flip towards her back side which surprised the girl and swiped kicked her foot that made her lose her balance a bit and got herself crouched over. This was my chance. With my tonfas, I hit her vital parts: Throat, knees, chest, and head and she got sprawled in the concrete.

"I'll get you you little runt!"

I heard a big voice boom from behind me and it was the obese boy. I do a backflip to avoid him and then strike back at him. Unlike punk girl in the ground, obese boy was slow and predictable. When he tries to punch me, he telegraphs his moves and that made his next moves very obvious. I hit him in the stomach multiple times and then when he's hurt enough to grab his stomach in pain, I slam my tonfas in my head and he got sprawled on the ground and was grabbing both his stomach and his head. I look over at the skinny boy and he looked pissed with a mix of fear in his eyes.

"You want a go as well skin and bones?" I said in the best ominous voice I have, He gritted his teeth and growled back

"Next time you won't be so lucky you little runt! Let's get the fuck out of here guys!" Skinny boy said as he ran away followed by obese boy and punk girl who were still getting their bearings

"You better run fucktards!" I shouted back at them. I then remembered the man sprawled in the ground. I found him now sitting besides in one of the walls in the alley. I approached him and he seemed scared to see me. Who wouldn't be scared by a masked person who just beat up people who were twice their size

"It's okay. I'm on the good side. You won't be bothered by them anymore" I said in a calming voice

"Thank you so much...those kids were upset because they were kicked out of the school I was in and blamed me. I was just following my orders for my job…." he said hoarsely

"Are you a teacher?" I asked

"Yes. They were trouble so they got kicked out. I guess they're more trouble out here in the streets"

"Don't worry about anything now sir. I'll contact paramedics too so they can treat you well" I said as I grab my phone to contact paramedics. I didn't have s first aid kit with me so I needed to rely on them

"Pretty impressive kid. No kid just fights like that" I hear a weird voice behind me

I turn around and get blinded by a bright light but only for a short second then I see a very cool sight. Standing in front of us was a very tall individual and based on the curves in her body, she was a woman. She wore a pretty cool looking body armor that were colored black and had pistols in both sides of her hips in a holster and had a wicked looking katana on her back. Her head was covered in an intimidating looking mask that concealed her identity. Further behind her, I see the source of the blinding light. It was a headlight of an awesome cool looking motorcycle in black. I was awed. Her armor, weapons, mask…..I'm sure she's one of those Fusion guys

"Who are you? Are you part of Fusion?" I asked

"Yes I am. My name is Petra. You were near the place I was patrolling and liked to check out what might be going on in here because I was informed there was trouble here" For a woman, she sure has a very weird voice. Like a darth vader kind of voice

"Well there was trouble here but I took care of it. This man needs immediate attention" I said as I gesture towards the beat up man sitting in the ground

"No worries about that. I already called paramedics. I didn't quite get your name" Petra asked

"Well I'm Starlight and I'm out here in the streets to protect innocent people especially children and innocent teens unlike those fucktards earlier" I said sternly

"Well a pleasure to meet you Starlight and a bold statement. You fight well for someone your age. I'm assuming your in your early teens but I notice you lapse in your abilities. Try to get some improvement" Petra said and I felt honored with what she said

"Well thank you I guess…" I said

"Well I have to go but something tells me we will meet again and I also feel that you will get to meet the rest of Fusion as well" Petra said as she rode in her motorcycle and sped of in the night. What I just witnessed is amazing.

I waited and stayed with the man until the paramedics arrived. Apparently, he's a teacher in my school. His name was Peter Sanders and he teaches science and was a student counselor. I think he's going to be the one to need the counseling. When I hear the paramedics arrive, I try to guide Mr. Sanders outside the alley and place him in the lamp post nearby. I said my goodbye and took my leave in my skateboard. It was a fun night indeed. I got to save people, got to beat up fuckers, and got face to face with yet another Fusion member. Just how many are they? Perhaps I'll find out about them more as I live on in this city. For now, I have made sure that Starlight made a statement tonight

 **Mindy's POV**

"Well she has my respect. What about you HIt Girl?"

"Well, she's good for someone very young but she can do better" I said

"What? Hit Girl afraid of getting one upped by a newcomer?" SD said from behind me and everyone sniggered at that

"Well for all your fucking information, you were all once newcomers who I one upped on several occasions" I said

"I think Hit Girl doesn't remember the time where Shadow literally knocked out the air out of her" Kick Ass said over the comes and that made me stutter in saying something and everyone was laughing hard and Chloe was laughing even harder

"Oh yeah. I was scared shitless on what might happen to me when Hit Girl" Chloe said through her laughs

"Well that was different! I wasn't prepared for that fucking beating! Anyway, Starlight is good and good vigilante name but Petra's right. She kind of lapses in her combat skills" I said to all of them. We watched how Starlight fight through the camera mounted on Petra's motorcycle

"Loved the tonfas too...why didn't I think of that?" I added

"Because you prefer to chop your enemies instead of just hitting them" Jackal said over the comms

"But the question is, is she trouble or not?" Marty asked

"Well it seems she isn't a threat to anyone. She seems genuine in what she does" Petra said

"But she might get in trouble. We don't know how skilled she really is in combat. Next time she's out, I want to pay a little visit" I said

"Remember Hit Girl, no savagery. It's a kid after all. You fucked up a lot of kids already. Just like Wildcat here" Kick Ass said and I laughed at it

"Watch it Kick Ass" I hear Wildcat growl

"Well she was fucked up from the start anyway" I said and the last I heard was a seething growl from the kitty cat

I want to see Starlight in person. She's good but can she outsmart me?


	7. Chapter 7: Grand Opening

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 7: Grand Opening**

 **Kalani's POV**

It's been four days since we got settled in on Chicago and everything seems okay for now. Well, most of the time. I've been having some trouble sleeping. I still get some nightmares about how me and my mom got held hostage at knife point. It kept me up most nights and that made going to school a little bit troublesome because sometimes I get out of focus and doze off in class. Luckily, NIa's always there to make the save and save me embarrassment and Saoirse also tried to cover my back once in awhile. I wasn't the only one who was suffering the nightmares though. My mom, Kira also suffered them and she often cries about it. Always saying what if she dies and who would take care of us or what if I died and she couldn't bear it. I tried to calm her down when the nightmares attack and I try to be the braver one. Sure I cry about it at times but I try to be brave. I try to hide it and just move on with life and focus on the positive.

One of the positive things I have in my life besides dance? Boys! Chicago has lots of them and school is just to die for of the hunks there. Josh seems to be a very handsome man and I like the fact that he was british. All of us have fetishes for anything british related. Even my mom. Too bad he's with Chloe which I really can't mention without having some certain thoughts about that name. His friends though, are cute all the same especially that Kyle guy. I wonder if he's single? Lots of boys may notice me but I try my best to politely decline them. I still feel I'm not ready for a relationship yet

Another positive thing is that today was the weekend and there was no school and also, it was the studio's grand opening! We were so excited! FInally, a place to rekindle our passion to dance again and share it with other kids.

"Kalani let's go! We might be late for the grand opening of our studio" mom said besides me as I was fixing my hair in the mirror

"I'm finishing up the fast I can mom and besides, it's not like there's any Abby to yell at us anyway" I said and me and my mom laughed at it

"Well I guess you're right but let's still hurry it up we still need to set a good example" Mom replied and went down the living room to fetch Jett, my baby brother. Jax, my other brother, would stay here with my step dad.

Once I was ready, I go down and meet my mom, who was fixing her make up in the mirror on the living room. I noticed how her bags under her eyes seemed to widen even more. That worries me

"Mom, you haven't been sleeping well huh?" I said. Mom just looked at me and smiled

"Oh honey, don't worry about me. It's...nothing" Mom said as she continued on in fixing her make up

"It really worries me how you're sleep is being affected by what happened last night" I say to her

"Well it's okay for me as long as you're not being affected by it that much. The trauma might be more larger for me since I got knife pointed and you as well. I'm glad we get to live another day but...I can't really imagine the fear I had that night. I thought I was going to lose you.." my mom said as her eyes water a bit

"Oh mom don't cry...you'll ruin your make up. It's just that I worry that this might affect your health too"

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm sure this'll go away in a few weeks of two. As long as you're the one who's safe. Same with your brothers"

"Are you sure about that mom?"

"Yeah I'm sure about it. Well, let's get going now. We might get caught in traffic if we leave"

We say goodbye to my step dad and Jax and took Jett with us to the studio. Dad was able to buy us a new car here in Chicago. I had enough saved during my time in dancing and modelling. It was a good thing many still took me up for modelling unlike the other projects that rejected us. We work with what we have but I'm sure we'll rise again in this turmoil.

The car was an old Dodge Charger S/T. It looked old but I'm familiar with these kinds of cars. American muscle never fails when it comes to speed. I was driving on the way. I have a learner's permit so I'm okay to drive so long as an adult was with me.

During the weekdays, we sent out fliers, advertisements, and told everyone at school about our studio and to our excitement, it really drawn in very interested people that could be potential regulars. We vowed to start over and we vowed this studio will work. I'm just glad no cameras would ever mess up our studio reputation. Dance Moms made the ALDC be recognized as one of the best but made it also very notorious because many also fear the wrath of Abby Lee Miller. We'll make sure that the studio would be a positive image for aspiring dancers

 **Mackenzie's POV**

Oh man, I was so nervous and the others are too. Today was the grand opening of the dance studio and I'm afraid that we'll flop on our opening. Gia and Kendall's mom, Jill, took care of the advertisements of the studio and we spread it out on the city. The school showed promise though because a lot of kids seem to like dancing and when they found out that we were opening a dance studio, they were ecstatic and they even went more crazy when they found out that Mack Z was teaching them how to dance, much to the disappointment of Kelly who also wanted the others to feel recognition again but Nia reminded her and everyone that our comeback needs baby steps.

I was in the back of the studio along with the girls. Aside from us, Gianna and Jojo's mom, Jess was with us. She was supposed to be assisted by Kira and Jill in maintaining other necessities in the studio such as the reception but Kira and Kalani aren't here yet. My mom and the other moms couldn't had some volunteer work to be done in their local church ministry and left Sarah with us. Kelly's mom, Raquel, had a business meeting with a client in their real estate work, Nia's mom, Holly, had some school work in the weekends as principal. Sucks to be her right now. Brynn's mom, Ashlee had to take care of Noah because he was sick and my mom was meeting with my agent regarding the new song I'm going to record. It's something I've been working on and I hope it becomes a hit

"Where's Kira and Kalani? They should have been here by now" I hear Jill say nervously. The moms and Gianna were at the foyer

"The studio has to be opened any minute now!" Jess shouted

"We have to wait for Kalani and Kira! It would be a shame if they would miss this out" I hear Gia reasoned.

"Yo Kenzie! You nervous?" Nia said as she approached me.

"No. Why would I be? Dance is our thing and it's no biggie to teach them right?" I said lying. I didn't want to show any weakness in everything

"Well dear Mackenzie, I really see that your nervous because one, you still aren't in your dance wear and two, you're eating chips again. You only eat chips when you're bored or nervous" Nia said with a smile

Damn it! Nia always reads us like a book. It was true, I was eating chips in a fast pace because of the nervousness and I was already in my 3rd bag

"Keep that up Mackenzie and you'll have thighs like NIa in no time" Kendall joked

"Hey! I love my legs thank you very much!" Nia said laughing

"Bet all of you by the time she finishes eating chips, they'll be enough waves in her stomach to surf on" JoJo playfully added and I glared at the laughing buffoons

"Oh you motherfuckers just want to fatten me up so you can all eat me" I said to them loudly

"Maybe if we eat you, we'll have your singing voice to boot" Kelly said

Just then, Kalani and Kira along with her baby brother, Jett had just entered from the back entrance and Kalani was all smiles, Jett was giggling away but Kira looked like she just saw a ghost

"Finally you guys made it! What took you so long?" I asked

"We got caught in traffic and when we got out of that, I sped things up to catch up on time here" Kalani said with a wide smile on her face

"Kalani...you are one bad driver! I thought I was going to die!" Kira shouted

"Wow. Must have been fun when Kalani drives" I piped in

"Oh you have no idea how dangerous she drives" Kira said ominously

"I got it from you oh dear mother" Kalani replied with a smile and a wink

"I think I'll try to relax for a bit. Where are your mothers?"

"In the foyer waiting for you with Gianna" Jojo said and Kira went on her way there. We heard the moms and Gia ask why Kira looked like shit and told them about Kalani driving

"Well now that we're all here, let's get changed and open up shop!" Kalani shouted excitedly and we all cheered. Me and Kalani went into the dressing room to get dressed. I got dressed in my black booty shorts and a padded crop top. I was a growing girl but I wasn't getting used to yet in having tits and man do they get crushed when I try my dancing gear on. I put my hair in a ponytail and got myself fixed. I try also wear a pink tank top as a cover up for my crop top. Just as I was getting out, I heard someone in the bathroom. It was Sarah and she was still in her casual wear

"Sarah! Why aren't you dressed yet?" I said to her

"Hi Kenzie! I think I forgot my gear. Got a little excited and probably left it somewhere in my house. Shame, I really wanted to dance today" Sarah said bemusedly

Hmmm wait right there" I said to Sarah and I fumbled in my backpack and grabbed my extra dance outfit: An old blue ALDC crop top and some black leggings and handed them over to Sarah.

"I keep some extras just in case something happens. You know me. I'm extra careful" I said with a smile

"You're the best Kenzie! THanks for this!"Sarah said as we hugged and she dressed. She went out a couple of minutes later and I was just glad that my clothes fitted her perfectly. Now it's time to face the crowd. Will they be huge? Will they be small? Or worse, no customers at all? Let's just hope and see. Kalani came out of the second bathroom wearing a green tank top and her black leggins

"Well let's go. Time to rock this class!" Kalani said as she dragged us out of the dressing room but as we were reaching the door, we stopped and heard a weird noise

"Uhhh do you guys hear that?" Sarah said. The noise was like a sort of growl and someone or something intaking a breath

"Oh shit I think this studio's haunted!" Kalani screamed

"Uhhh language?!" Sarah retorted

I listened on carefully. To know where the noise was coming from and what kind of noise it was. No way it was a ghost...I hope

"It sounds like…..snoring?" I said as I followed the noise to a coat rack that had a bundle of towels beneath it and the bundle was heaving up and down.

What is that? Looks like something's in here" I said

"Don't tell me it's some kind of monster/! It's moving up and down!" Kalani said

"Come on Kenzie, uncover it and see what's under there" Sarah said nervously

"Why do I have to do it?!"

"Because you're our little Kenzieboo and will do anything to protect her loved ones" Kalani said and I sighed. Carefully, rather nervously, I quickly removed the bundle of towels and was a bit surprised than shocked

"Well what is it, some kind of mutant? A monster?" Kalani said

"Is it the biblical behemoth?" Sarah added. She can be religious like her mother at times but we got used to it

"No actually...our monster is actually our own Brynnyboo" I concluded. Lying below the coat rack was Brynn, who was already in her pink crop top and leggings but was curled up into a ball and was snoozing away, snoring loudly. Her hair was covering most of her face

"What happened to Brynn? Is she sleep deprived again?" Kalani said

"Let's find out then...you Brynn, wake up" I said as I shook her and she just groaned.

"Come on Brynn time to wake up!" I said a little louder as I slapped her face and she sleepily woke up and started to sit up and rub her eyes

"What the fuck was that slap for? I was having a great dream…" Brynn said sleepily

"You were dozing off like a baby. You snore by the way" I say to her

"Plus you kind of have drool on your face…" Sarah added and then as if reality had hit Brynn, she got her bearings and fixed herself starting with the drool on her face.

"Now Brynn, no boy would ever hit on you with that look. Come on, get in the game" Kalani said

"I'm sorry guys. Just having some problems sleeping again that's all" Brynn said as she yawned

"Are you really okay Brynn? Because you've been short of sleep more recently" I tell her. We do notice Brynn having less sleep than before. We got used to being late but now Brynn outright is sleep deprived and that didn't happen to her even when we were back in LA. She usually has a complete sleep despite being sleep deprived and I guess not being homeschooled anymore is a huge factor.

"I'm fine really. Just having lots of work being done like homework and videotaping dance auditions" Brynn replied as she fixed herself further in the mirror we got installed in the dressing room

"Well we're worried about you. I think it's best you try to drink up some coffee. COme on, we're about to open" I said with little excitement

"Okay I'm just going to finish up you go on ahead" Brynn said and we agreed on leaving her be

Kind of worried about her…." Kalani said

"Well Brynn likes to stay up late" I started

"But we know Brynn. She has a lot of energy despite staying up late and isn't sleep deprived" Kalani said

"Maybe she really does have a lot of stuff to do at night" Sarah piped in

"Or maybe she's not really doing anything she says and is up to something really big" I said

"Come on now Kenzie don't be a conspiracy nut on us" Kalani said sternly

:I'm just kidding. Just lightening up the mood. Jeez" I said as we got in the main studio and in the foyer to open up. As agreed, we won't call the studio the Abby Lee Dance Company or ALDC because that might make us lose the studio and might give us bad reputation. No offense Abby. So we named it aptly that is Chicago worthy: The Second City Dance Company

 **Brynn's POV**

I didn't realize I really needed a lot of sleep. Being Starlight really took a toll on my sleep cycle. I just couldn't stop it! It was like dancing. It gave me the same rush, the same satisfaction, the same good feeling when you win a competition or nab some baddies and take them to justice. The consequences for that however, was me being a half zombie all the time. Everyone noticed it: My mom, my step dad, my siblings, my grandfather, my friends, everyone! If only I had a schedule like before where I had a lot of free time maybe I'll be in more shape than usual and have more sleep than usual. Sometimes living a normal life sucks

As I was putting my make up back in my bag, I noticed that I bought my Starlight costume with me.

Damn it! I was so out of focus that I unconsciously brought it with me. I have to hide it or otherwise the girls might get suspicious. Starlight was already being mentioned in the span of four days of being in Chicago and they were sightings and photos of her already surfacing in the internet. They called me either the "young up and comer vigilante" or "The enigma" because they said I just appeared like a ghost. I liked how they described me like that. The girls at one point even talked about Starlight and wanted to see her and know who she really was. I was not going to let my secret identity be known easily. I snuck off in the back of the studio and put my costume in the dumpster. For good measure, I pile up several trash in my bag so it would be hidden. I know it would stink up later but I don't have anywhere to hide it. After I hid my costume, I got in the foyer to join the other girls in opening the studio. Hope I don't ever sleep while dancing

 **Gianna's POV**

Oh man. I never expected this many to come. So many kids, boys and girls and of varying ages had come over for our classes. I was relieved beyond measure. At first I really thought this was going to flop because of the reputation that happened with the moms and the girls. I wasn't part of that mess but being Abby's assistant choreographer and basically being her sidekick has its own stigma. I went for it anyway because I always supported the girls on what they do plus Maddie coaxed me on and on about it. Boy was I proven wrong today. Now I'm all excited.

"Sorry guys. I fell asleep. Really worked myself out last night" Brynn said as she appeared from the dressing rooms

"About time you really woke up. I was considering pouring juice on ya when Kenzie here said you fell asleep on the coat racks" JoJo said as everybody laughed when JoJo showed Brynn a bottle of cranberry juice in her hands

"Oh as if you can really pour out some juice on my head" Brynn replied with a bit of playful sarcasm on it

"So girls, this is it. Grand opening! This I know the past few months had been hard on us but that doesn't mean that our passion for dance should lessen because of what happened to us. Now let's all show them that no scandal towards us can stop us from dancing. Now who's with me?" I said encouragingly as I held up my right hand in horizontal fashion. One by one, each of us gathered our hands together in a huddle just like how we do it before we perform to increase moral

"One, two three, DANCE IS LIFE!" We all shouted as we got out of the entrance and were welcomed by cheers of the kids. Wow they were loud and excited

"ALDC! ALDC! ALDC! ALDC!"

"Thank you everyone for being with us! Sorry for the long wait but we got sidetracked earlier. Anyway, first off, we cannot use the name 'ALDC' due to some reasons" I started off as murmurs from the crowd of kids surfaced talking about what had happened in the past

"But we assure you that we're just different in name but still the same as you saw us. Now JoJo if you will…" Nia said as she signaled JoJo to come forward in front of the ribbon hanging between the entrance

"We officially open, SECOND CITY DANCE COMPANY!" JoJo shouted as she cut the ribbon and the crowd cheered loudly and went inside. I feel this will be a lot of fun again

 **Nia's POV**

.We just opened but wow the first few hours were intense already! It's been awhile since we felt the rush of dancing and man did it feel good! The way we twisted, jump, make movement in our bodies is just great! The students are really passionate as well. More passionate than us even!

The studio had five studios in total. This was more spacious than our LA studio and that was already big by comparison. Me and Gianna was teaching lyrical and musical theatre dance style. Kendall and Sarah was the one teaching the kids contemporary and was having quite the trouble in handling the little ones much to our amusement. Kalani and Brynn teaches Ballet and what a choice for them to do it because they are very good at ballet but I did notice Brynn wobbling. That girl recently has some sleep issues. I need to remember to really check up on saying she was just doing extra stuff at night seemed odd.

JoJo, Kelly, and Mackenzie were teaching Hip Hop. Those three are a triple threat on hip hop but when it really comes to this style, it's Kelly that really stands out. Jill manned the reception which was weird for me since I was used in either Abby or Melissa sitting there. Kira was in charge of refreshments for the kids and Jess was helping her and also took time in assisting us teach when she was free

It was just like old times but unlike last time, no cameras were watching our every move. Part of me wished the show was still on because that was the reason what made us in the stars we are today but part of me is glad that the show is over. It twisted our lives thanks to the blatant editing of the scenes that made most of us look bad in the public. I mean, Sarah's mom, Christy was made to look like she was an overzealous, angry woman who always got Sarah in trouble or how most of us were meant to look like brats especially Kendall. The one thing I also hated about the show was how it ruined some friendships. A lot had come and gone in our side that we grew fond with but nothing can compare to how it got really bad with the Lukasiaks and the Hylands. Chloe, Paige, and Brooke along with their mothers, Christi and Kelly had been with us even before the show even existed. We were like family and nothing separated us. Somewhere along the lines however, it all came head on. Everything became personal when it came to those two families and miss Abby. The Hylands got kicked out and the Lukasiaks left. When they left, we weren't even allowed to make contact with them. It tore apart our strong bond. They even made it part of the contract to never speak with them. Luckily for me and my mom, we don't believe in such a things. Sue us if they can but we made sure to always be besides those two families.

Many speculated who really was at fault. Some say miss Abby, some say the moms of our friends, some even say the show itself is to blame but for me, I really can't piece out who really was guilty. They would have loved it here. Chloe, oh sweet Chloe….she was the most perfect ballerina I have ever seen. Paige was our first hip hop expert and Brooke was probably the world's greatest contortionist. They would have been great teachers here. I still dreamed that we would all be united again. JoJo, Kelly, and Brynn would have loved those three….

Miss Abby always said everyone's replaceable. But in the show, they were still being mentioned even with the tiniest of hints. I guess no one can be replaced after all and I'm a firm believer of that

After a few sessions, I was exhausted. We had a one hour break to eat and catch our breaths. The sweat was exhilarating. Each of us had fun in teaching class. So far so good.

"I missed this feeling.." I said to no one in particular. We were seated on one table in the back and was eating a very huge meal. You can actually call it a mini feast but Mackenzie still went for her favorite junk food

"No kidding. A good sweat can really rile you up" Kendall said as she drank a tall glass of Teavana.

"It's good of your mom to cook for us JoJo. This really hits the spot!" Kalani said as she ate a huge piece of chicken

"Well I did cook some of it you know. We figured that all the intense class would get us tired" JoJo said happily

"You cooked some of it? I wonder if there's poison in it?"Kelly teased as JoJo just stuck her tongue out

"What baffles me though, is that Kenzie, even with all these food, is still eating chips!" I said as everyone laughed at Mackenzie who was eating her lunch along with some chips

"Well I can't help it! It's my fucking addiction" Kenzie replied. It's a miracle we can still understand her with a lot of food in her mouth

"Well good thing we're dancing again because you needed the sweat. You were growing a belly down there" Brynn said a she downed some canned coffee

"And you're growing some extra bags up there. Seriously, how long did you sleep?" Kenzie said to Brynn

"Yeah Brynn. What happens every night and you're late?" I inquired here and Brynn slightly stiffened and I kind of saw some fear in her eyes or maybe I was just imagining it.

"Ohhh maybe it's a boy!" JoJo said playfully

"Oh my Brynn? getting a boyfriend before me? How wild for someone so young" Kalani playfully said

'Come on Brynn spill! What's up every night?" Kelly added

"I told you I'm just doing some extra stuff for some of my projects that's all" Brynn said with a smile. At least she seems to be awake now

"If you say so.." I began

"But we found out it's about a boy then we'll sure to snoop around you non stop" JoJo teased and we laughed at that. Brynn simply chuckled. Perhaps we were just being paranoid about her. We heard the door open and it was Jill.

"What's up mom?" Kendall said

"Oh just checking on you girls. I'm just so happy in what's happening to all us now. Seeing you all smile like the good 'ol days...it just warms my heart" Jill said with a slightly intake of breath in her voice like she always does

"No kidding. We were legit on fire on the dance floor. At least we know we haven't lost our skills" Kalani said

"It's keeping the legacy we made alive" I added

"And best of all, no cameras snooping on our lives and seeing if were up to something "bad" again" JoJo said as she gestured her hands for air quotes.

"Well that's good to know. There is something that worries me…"

"What's that mom?" Kendall asked

'Well the soundproofing of the studio ain't complete yet and I figured we might have been disturbing the martial arts studio besides us with our loud music" Jill answered

"Oh it's just a martial arts studio. As if they need music other than kung fu fighting" JoJo said

"Well she's right. I mean, it's not like we're a threat to their business" Sarah said

"Their right mom. It's no biggie. Besides, the owners might be patient people. At least that's what Brynn and Kenzie said" Kendall said as Mackenzie and Brynn nodded their heads.

They did say that they've met the owner and their kids and even gave them a ride to get here at one point. Maybe they are nice people. Because if they weren't then they would have marched and complained with us by now

 **Megan's POV**

"What the fuck is that noise?!" I shouted. I kept hearing a mix of music from outside and by mixed I mean, imagine hearing ballet songs, hip hop music, and any other music known to man and mix them listen to it at once. It's fucking annoying

"Megan, that's a dollar in the jar! You do remember you're teaching kids younger than you" my mom said sternly as she looked at me straight in the eye. I swear I would have back talked to her if she wasn't my mother but I'm not THAT insane unlike my sister, Mindy. But then again, she could only back talk to dad. To mom, well let's just say Paige Wilson - Williams has her ways.

"That noise is just irritating and it's ruining our concentration!" I yelled

"Or you're just having a temper tantrum because your period just came recently!" Tommy shouted and everyone laughed and I felt my cheeks warm up. True, I just have gotten my first period ever and man did it suck. So this is what being a true woman meant? Stomach cramps, mood swings and monthly waterfalls of hell from my vagina? You can have it back mother nature I want my childhood back!

"Well Tommy when I get my hands you…" I said but I felt two hands grab my arms and I knew it was Curtis because he was one of the select few to do that to me. Other people who does it to me would have been in the ground by now

"Come on now Megan just calm down. It's just your...condition this week" Curtis said carefully. I loved how he tends to use terms that he thinks can piss me off. I don't mind those terms however but I do play that I do. Having a little fun with your boyfriend isn't' as bad as it looks

"What's the racket here about? I swear there is no day that Megan is either shouting or complaining when in DJAK" Mindy said as she came from the office

"Well little Megan here is irritated by the noise we were hearing during class and maybe monthly period is also having a factor in it" Chloe teased from behind me. I swear a lot of people are targeting me today. I just want to punch someone, anyone, anything for that matter!

"Why you little…" I stammered but was cut off by Mindy

"Yeah, about that noise, can I meet you all for a sec in the office" Mindy said as she gestured for us instructors and mom inside. The only other instructors here are me, Curtis, Tommy and Kyle for the juniors and Josh and Chloe for the seniors along with Hailee. SD and Morgan had some plans for today, no idea what and Lauren and her sister Lizzie was in a family trip. Steph was also with us to help teach. As we entered, Mindy gestured for Kyle to close the door and so he did. I know what this usually means and I'm preparing my ears for it

"Okay what the fuck is that noise?! I don't usually agree with kitty cat's little tantrums but she's right! It's fucking with my ears!" Mind said

"Mindy come on calm down a bit.." Dave cooed and Mindy just growled

"Well I did hear that the dance studio besides us had a grand opening today. Maybe they started classes" mom said

"Well that could be a possible..wait that's stupid. It's possible. It's a dance studio after all" Josh said in his usual british accent

"Well don't they know the term soundproofing?!" Mindy yelled

"Inside voice Mindy…." Dave warned

"I'm sorry okay?! I have my period today and everything is just becoming weird again! I also don't like everyone to be uncomfortable while training" Mindy moaned and I can't help but laughed. Wow, the all powerful and feared Hit Girl is having her period get the best of her

"Well dear sister, anymore laughs saved up?" Mindy said ominously as she stared me down

"Maybe later when you're a lot cooler.." I said with a bit of fear

"Well if you two are so irritated, go talk to the owners of the studio. You said some of you already met them right?" Hailee said

" Good idea! At least some people are calm here" mom added with a smile. The others had already met some of the owners. Apparently, the kids who owned the place were some celebrities but were mostly famous in the world of dance except for one, MACK Z! I was a big fan of her and her music. To think she lives in Chicago now but damn is was just bullshit that she was in middle school and I was still in elementary. I would kill to meet her and if she was here, then that means Maddie Ziegler is too!

"Maybe I'll really pay them a visit and do some talking with those kids" Mindy said as she went off

"Mindy, civil first before violence!" Dave shouted

"I'm coming too! I want to talk to them too!" I said as I followed Mindy. On one hand, I wanted to talk to them about the sound. On the other hand, I came because I wanted to talk to Mack Z. What, I can have my idols right?

"Oh this is going to be good" I hear Steph say from behind me as she came as well.

We stepped outside and went into the dance studio that had the words "Second City Dance Company" in rather amazing designs and aesthetics. As we stepped in, we approached the reception desk and meet a rather plump but otherwise, pretty lady who had long blonde hair and thin shaped eyes that had green colors in them

"Welcome to the Second City Dance Company. You guys interested in enrolling a class?" The woman said with a smile and the tone of voice is very sassy

"Hello there. I'm Mindy Lizewski and this is my sister Megan and my daughter, Stephanie. We would just like to file a complaint on why there is infernal noise coming from you studio?" Mindy said rather sweetly. That is not a good sign

"I'm sorry, I beg your pardon Ms. Lizewski?" The plump woman asked

"Let me rephrase that, your loud music is disturbing my class!' Mindy shouted. Oh man, this is going to be so good just like what Steph said earlier

"First of all, please do use your inside voice and second, this is a dance studio and we do need music you know?" The plump lady said

"Well turn it down! It's giving my students lose concentration!" Mindy shouted

"I think you're being very rude here Ms. Lizewski. I think I need to ask you to leave…" The plump lady said and judging by the look i her eyes, she was getting pissed off too

"What's happening here Jess? What's with all the commotion?"

A lady who was less plump than the one in the reception desk came out of a double door further inside the studio. The lady's hair was in a bob cut that was colored blonde and had a rather pursed mouth that if I imagine right, would look like the cheshire cat when she smiles. Along with her, was a rather tall girl. I'd be lying if I said the girl with her was not pretty. She was very gorgeous in fact! She had long, brown hair tied in a ponytail and had the pearly white skin. She face was rounded and her eyes and nose are very defined giving her the appearance of cute and beautiful. She wore a white tank top that had some sort of a crop top underneath and very short shorts. She looked hot in all the sweat too...focus Megan! You're not turning out like Erika anytime soon and you're certainly not going to have any Gotham moment anytime soon!

"Is there trouble brewing here?" The pretty girl asked

"Well Kendall, this woman is being very rude. She's complaining about the so called noise we have in the studio" The plump woman, who I caught the name as Jess replied

"Well that's a big problem for you because you see, this is a dance studio and we kind of need music to dance!" The bob cut lady said

"Well we can't focus enough to train!" Mindy said

"Well go somewhere else to train you little shit!" The bob cut lady said and oh boy did she open a can worms

"You call me a little shit?! Look in the mirror first!" Mindy shouted

'Hey! You do NOT tell on my mother like that!" You're being the rude guest here!" The tall girl said

"Kendall stay out of this!" bob cut lady said

"Jill calm down. You're drawing a commotion!" Jess said, pacing back and forth as people in the foyer started to watch

"I can't stay idle by and watch you be called a little shit by this bitch!" The tall girl replied

"Excuse me but that's my sister you're talking to and even though she's a bit insane, no one calls her a bitch but certain people in the family!" I yelled over the tall girl and glared at her to intimidate her to stop but her eyes showed the opposite. It showed defiance!

"Then teach your sister respect because she's being a huge bitch!" The tall girl said

"Well she's already a bitch and you kind of are being a bitch now too!' I yelled over.

"Well I'm a proud bitch if that's what you're pertaining to" I said smugly. Me and the tall girl kept on bad mouthing each other and I saw Mindy keep arguing with the bob cut lady with that Jess lady. This is going to be a long day

 **Steph's POV**

I'll admit, it's kind of amusing to watch my mum and my aunt mouth it out with their mouths. I'll admit, I expected the women to stop and be intimidated but wow did they pack a punch with their mouths like these two women had arguing be their profession. I watched on as the tall girl that was with one of the women argued with Megan. I can tell by their body language they were restraining themselves to punch them. Hit Girl and Wildcat are one of the biggest bitches in Fusion but they always know that a civilian is a civilian and to not hurt them. I watched on but when I turned around, I saw the inside of the studio with kids of different age dancing.

For some reason, I'm drawn to the movement of the kids that danced swiftness of the legs, the gracefulness of how they turn, the way they bend like their bones would collapse at any minute, and the force of the movement of their arms and legs. It feels weird. I usually find interest in guns and other things that kids my age technically don't associate themselves with. I mean, I killed several people in my life. That is not a ten year old's usual hobby. But then, I feel as if the dancing is drawing me in. I didn't realised I entered the main studio until I hear the double doors of the studio close behind me.

Now that I was inside, I see that most of the kids were wearing very short shorts and those crop tops that I see in school being worn by kids my age who wanted to grow up rather quickly. Why the hell were they wearing such things?! I remember this as a dance studio and not some indoor swimming resort!

Everywhere, the walls were mirrors that reached up more than the average human height, There were also trampolines on one side being used by other kids doing flips, pairs of cloths of different colors hung from the ceiling with some kids entangled in them while stretching their legs to unimaginable lengths. I swear I just heard some bones crack just by seeing them. It was a good chaotic mess inside with kids dancing but otherwise, it was very nice to hear. It was hot inside but not as hot when in DJAK. In fact, there was air conditioning on. I faintly hear two voices in the distance saying something about needing the bathroom and eating chips

"Steph? Is that you?" Someone said from besides me. I turn and see a Sarah smiling at me. She wore a blue crop top with the words 'Abby Lee Dance Company' Written in them hot pink letters and black leggings. She was barefoot

"Sarah! Funny meeting you here! So this is the dance studio you were talking about?" I asked her. Over the past few days, she was talking about the studio they owned which mum told me was besides DJAK. She invited us if we want to try out to dance but I was among the one who politely declined. Dance isn't my thing. Then again, I feel strange seeing people dance here though

"Yup. This is it! Welcome to Second City Dance Company!" Sarah said with a flourish of her hands. This girl can be really perky at times

"So you here to reconsider my offer? Because if you do, you might want to change because those robes are not for dancing" She said with a chuckle. I realised that I was still wearing my gi and it looked like I was really out of place here. In fact, I was among the ones who was fully covered around here among half naked kids!

"Oh uh, I sort of passed by here because my mom and my aunt were complaining about too much noise from your studio but I snuck a peek here" I said

"Oh sorry about that. Gia said that the soundproofing isn't complete yet but it would be very soon. Bu I am glad that you also took notice. So what do you think of everything so far?" Sarah said enthusiastically

"Well it is a nice place but I'm not quite familiar with some of the equipment you're all using. The dancers are quite….interesting to see" I said truthfully

"Wow. Never realised you'll say those things because you are a bit tomboyish in my book" Sarah said with a nervous laugh but I laughed at that as well even though I was kind of embarrassed for some reason.

"Hey, how about you try a class with us? I can make first session free for you since I am one of the instructors" Sarah said smiling

"You're a dance instructor here?"

"Yeah. I teach all the different types of dances but my specialty is contemporary style" Sarah said happily as she made a sort of dance move which I assumed was the contemporary dance she was talking about

"Hey Sarah, who's your friend here?" We turn and see a girl that had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing short shorts and a purple crop top. What struck me the most is that bow she had pinned in her head. I recognize her as one of the girls that we rescued although, I never got her name

"Oh hey JoJo! This is my friend Steph. She's the first ever friend I made here and is nice to be with" Sarah introduced

"Well a friend of Sarah is a friend of mine. I'm JoJo by the way" JoJo said

"Nice to meet you JoJo. I'm Stephanie Lizewski but as Sarah here said, you can call me Steph" I said in the most polite manner as possible

"Wow, you're british? Wish I could have a british accent. I like you already" JoJo said with a smile. What is it with people and our accents? Speaking of accents, I noticed JoJo having a peculiar sound in her speech. If I remember correctly, the term they call for that is tongue tied

"Well thanks I guess?" I said

"Steph can be a little tomboyish too" Sarah added and I gave her a quizzical look which she just shrugged as response. This girl has a mean side I just know it!

"That's fine on my book. What harm can two tomboys be in the circle of friends we have? Hey, you go to that DJAK thing besides us?" JoJo asked

"Well yeah. I'm a junior instructor there actually. My mum owns the place" I said

"Watch out we got a badass over here! Can you teach us some moves that we can use to kick ass?" JoJo said excitedly

"Well sure maybe if you guys go to our dojang one time" I said

"That reminds me, I just remembered that my cousin Abby goes in your dojang Steph. Do you know her?" Sarah asked. Only one Abby was going in DJAK….shit! You fucking idiot Steph! Sarah's last name is Hunt

"Yeah! Abigail Hunt? She's a long time student in DJAK already. Quite good in fighting too" I said proudly

"Wow! Never knew that she had it in her! Usually we only see her with her laptop and computer in their home" Sarah said. Oh little did she know how her cousin is very good in computers

"It's a small world after allll…..well while you're here Steph, how about a go in our dance lessons? We have some spare dancewear you can use" JoJo said

"Please Steph just a go at it?" Sarah added with puppy dog eyes. Why are they so obsessed in making me dance?

Just then, we see two people run through the double doors to the foyer. A girl, no older than fourteen or fifteen was following suit

"Yow Nia! What's wrong?" JoJo shouted

Nia was of african american descent and she was a beauty to look at with her slightly chubby cheeks and black wavy hair. She also wore purple leggings and a sports bra

"Hey JoJo. Trouble in the foyer. Jill, Jess, and Kendall are arguing with some people from the dojang besides us. At least that was according to Gianna" Nia said. Oh no! This is bad!

"My mum and Megan! This is bad!" I said as I ran to the foyer

"Steph! Wait up!" I heard Sarah shout. I hope mum wouldn't go Hit Girl on everybody.


	8. Chapter 8: Feud

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 8: Feud**

 **JoJo's POV**

What the heck was all the commotion about? First I was teaching dance, then I was introduced to Sarah's new friend Steph and then the next thing I knew, Gia, Kira, and Nia were running towards the foyer with Nia telling us that some people were arguing with Jill, Kendall, and my mom. We rushed to the foyer and what we saw was a barrage of angry glances and words

"You're very low you know that?!" I hear Jill shout

"Well you're one to talk! You're the ones who were making a huge noise and disturbing us!" A blonde woman in a purple martial arts outfit like the Steph kid was wearing.

"Piss off will you?!" I hear my mom shout

"Well fuck me but I think it's quite rude to just piss off here in public!" I hear the blonde woman say

"My god it's Dance Moms all over again…"I hear Nia say besides me which she was right about that.

"Well go fuck yourself then lady because you said you wanted to go fuck yourself then go on!" We heard Kendall say and we all gasp on that. We were aware that Kendall had a bit of a potty mouth lately but wow I didn't think Kendall was that dirty in the mouth

"Bitch I'm the one you're talking to so stay away from adult business will you?!" I heard the kid who was with the blonde woman say to Kendall. She wore a martial arts outfit as well but was in blue color and had medium length brunette hair. She looked like only 11 or 12 but she had one dirty mouth too which is quite surprising and disturbing

"You might want to rephrase that Nia because this is worse than Dance Moms….it was only the moms who talked harsh back then!" I said to them

"You may be right no...you ARE right" Nia said besides me

"You know I'm glad my mom wasn't here or she would just add fuel in this already big fire" Sarah said as she covered her ears. This kid is really innocent to a lot of stuff. When I was her age, I already sipped my first alcohol! Long story. It involved JoJo's Juice. I look over past Sarah and see Steph, burying her face in her hands

"Yo, Steph. Something wrong?" Asked with concern and she replied with a groan

"See the blonde haired monster? She's actually my mum and the little kid is my aunt" Steph said as she looked upon the scene and scowled at it

"Wait, that's your mom and aunt?! Wow, you're mom is savage!" I said

"Yeah, you and your mom aren't alike" Sarah added

"Sometimes I'm proud of them and sometimes they're just a total embarrassment" Steph said to us

"Believe me kid, some of our parents had embarrassed us more ways than one" Nia said with a sympathetic smile

"What the hell is going on around here?!" Kira shouted

"Well Kira this lady is quite rude and wanting us to cut our music in dance class!" Jill said as she glared at Steph's mom

"Not to mention, this kid with her is quite rude to dear Kendall!" mom said pointing at the brunette kid

"Well technically she joined the fight" Brunette kid said with a smug smile and I swear I could feel Kendall let out pure rage with her mere presence

"Shut up fucker!" kendall shouted and that ringed my ears

"I just want to have the noise lessened and not disturb our class in our dojang!" Steph's mom shouted

"Watch your mouth little missy and remember that your in our studio! Just deal with what we have right now or move in another place!" Kira shouted. Kira can be such a loudmouth when she shouts and I almost wish that she could break the glass with it

"You heard Kira, get out now before I make you!" Jill shouted

"Make me then.." Steph's mom said ominously

The out of the blue, Jill slapped Steph's mom and looked at her with angry eyes. Steph's mom however showed no emotion in her face and that creeped me out

"Oh my goodness Jill…" My mom whispered

"You shouldn't have done that…." Steph's mom said

"Oh she shouldn't have done that.." I heard Steph say with a facepalm

"Oh you're getting it now bitch" the brunette kid said

"You don't get to talk to my mother like that!" Kendall shouted and did the last thing we expected of her. She pounced the brunette kid and started pulling her hair and punching her. The kid did the same and they were rolling on the ground now

"Let go of my sister!" Steph's mom said

"Get away from my daughter!" Jill shouted

Steph's mom tried to pry out Kendall while Jill tried to pull out the brunette kid. We could only stare in shock on what we were seeing

"Oh bloody hell both of you stop this insanity now!" Steph said, snapping us all out and rushing to her mother and aunt, trying to get them at bay.

"We should help them guys!" Sarah shouted as she got in and tried to pry them away.

"Oh gosh so much for a good grand opening" I hear Nia mutter and she rushed in with Gia. My mom and Kira we're already helping separate Kendall and the brunette kid as well

"Should've brought my power juice and battle bow" I mutter under my breath and joined in the fray as well.

The two of them are very hard to separate and they just kept pulling on their hairs and now they were kicking each other. This better end well or we might get some bad publicity and lose customers! Oh man I really wish I could just pour juice at them and hopefully calm them down. Now the two entangled girls are now trying to pull us out from them. They even tried to yank my bow off and now my signature side ponytail is a mess now! Come on someone stop this already!

"Okay if you guys won't stop then I'll make it stop!" I hear Steph shout and the last thing I saw was that she got out of the studio. I guess she couldn't take the embarrassment her mother was giving her. The fight felt like it was going on for hours but it was actually minutes that just passed. Then in my peripheral vision, I see Steph come back with apparently two boys with her. I recognize the first one. It was Josh from our school and he launched himself in the chaos that was Kendall and brunette girl featuring us and grab onto the brunette girl tight and actually pulled her off with ease. Because of that however, we all stumbled and landed on each other due to the momentum we had in pulling Kendall .

"Let me go Josh! I want a piece of that bitch!" brunette girl shouted

"Come on Megan and let's go! Wait till your mom hears about this" Josh said which made me involuntary sigh. That british accent is just so dreamy! He dragged brunette girl out of the studio, who was shouting probably half of the profanity dictionary already

"You people are crazy!" My mom shouted

"I agree! That child is out of control!" Kira shouts

"Oh you motherfuckers don't want to mess with-" Steph's mom said but she was suddenly carried off by a very muscular and tall man who had black curly hair.

"Come on now Mindy this is enough!" The man shouted

"Let the fuck go Dave! I want a piece of them!" Steph's mom shouted

The man in turn tried to restrain the almost rabid like woman. Steph's mo tried to wriggle out but the man's hold is just strong

"I'm really sorry about my wife. She tends to be a little wild during her periods. Megan too" The man said with an apologetic look in his face. He said that she was his wife. He must be Steph's dad. Wow, for a very insane woman, she has a very calm husband. IO wonder how he puts up with her everyday

"Oh you really have to spread about my peri-" Steph's mom said but her mouth was covered by one hand of Steph's dad.

"We're really really sorry about this. I'd like to talk this out with you all once we calm them down" Steph's dad as he went out of the studio carrying the raging woman out of the studio. We stood there in shock and awe of what we just experienced

"Well that's one way to have a grand opening I guess…." NIa said breaking the ice

"No kidding. We just witnessed a freaking cat fight!" Sarah exclaimed

"Cat fight? More like vultures trying to rip off each other!" I added

"What a woman! I've never seen such a raging woman in my entire life!" Jill shouted. Wow she's the one to talk. Back in our Dance Moms days, she was the crazy one who likes to pounce around towards trouble. But I love her nonetheless

Then we hear someone groan from the ground. Oh shit Kendall!

Kendall was sitting down now and rubbing her head. To say that she looked like shit was an understatement. Half of her tank top was stretched out and her hair looked like she was electrocuted to a million volts. She looked more like frankenstein's wife

Me, Sarah, , Gianna, and Nia try to help her up.

"So kendall, how does it feel to have a bitch fight with someone younger than you?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Kendall glared at me and it seemed I just caused the opposite

"Well JoJo, it felt like I was trying to wrestle a pig that had cat paws as hands! I swear if I see that kid again, I will rip her to shreds!" Kendall shouts

"Calm down. Don't make me pour juice on your head to calm you down. Everyone around actually laughed at that and Kendall just pouted. Well this turned out almost a disaster. As we try to help Kendall clean off, I noticed that Steph was still here, looking in the ground and had a scowl on her face. I think I know what she's thinking

 **Brynn's POV**

"Seriously Kenzie, we told you to stop eating too much chips especially spicy flavored!" I shout at Mackenzie. The two of us were in the bathrooms. Kenzie had a stomach ache and started farting really bad. I volunteered to take her in the bathroom because I was sure I was going to stink later on with my costume being in the dumpster and all

"Oh god I think I'm going to shit a giant turd…" Mackenzie groans as a waft a smell of her shit

"Damn it Kenzie! What kind of chips did you eat?! This is what happens when you don't chew your food!" I say to her and she groans as a reply

"I can't help it! Those lays bueno chiles are so good but man does this remind me of getting fucking taco bell!" Kenzie said as she heaves another turd

"You owe me big time being here with you Kenzie! I'll stink the whole day!" I really feel like it would actually happen. But kenzie's shit and farts did help me. It kept me awake. Much more than coffee could do.

"Oh just spray yourself with my perfume or something. Plus I'll make it up to you somehow" Mackenzie said as she got out of the toilet and let out a very satisfied sigh

"Much better. I think that might have been a world record"Mackenzie said with a wide smile.

"You considered being a world record for the most biggest shit ever?" I said and I couldn't help but laugh at what she said and she did too

"Well at least your a record holder for something. I'd be among the select dancers to hold one like Sophia Lucia!" Kenzie exclaimed and I shook my head at that

"Mackenzie, Sophia is a record holder for the most pirouettes done in a single spin. You expect to top that out with having made the biggest turd ever?!" I said with a loud laugh

"Hey, a record is a record. Plus, Sophia would be proud of me nonetheless" Mackenzie said. I nearly forgot that she was friends with Sophia Lucia, one of the renowned ballerina prodigies in the world. She appeared in Dance Moms but Mackenzie told me she left because of personal reasons. Wished I could have met her

We went back to the main studio only to discover that most of the kids are piled up in the double doors leading to the foyer

"What's all the commotion there?" I said to no one in particular

"Let's go ask and see" Mackenzie said. As we went near, we saw Kalani and Kelly further back from the crowd

"Yo, Kalani, Kelly, what's going on?" I asked the two of them

"Well look who's done doing some love sesh in the bathroom" Kelly teased and I blushed at that and I see Mackenzie scowl

"For your information, we weren't making some lesbian love sesh in there!" I reply

"If Brynn was making love with something there, that would be the smell of my shit" Mackenzie deadpanned and kalani and Kelly let out a resounding eww from their mouths.

"That must have been pretty horrible" Kalani said

"Oh believe me it does. I think my nose is already dead" I moaned

"So what gives around here? Was there some trouble?" Mackenzie asked with a worried tone

"Well earlier while you two were in the bathroom, Gia, Kira, and Nia suddenly marched in the foyer followed by JoJo, Sarah, and a kid we haven't seen before then there were shouting and then apparently one of the kids who saw what was going on said that Jill and some woman shouted one another" kalani said calmly

"And then they also said that some kid and Kendall got into a fist fight!" Kelly loudly added and I gasped at that

"Kendall in a fist fight?! OKay we need to check on them now!" I said and we made our way through the crowd, saying sorry and excuse me and getting our toes crushed by the crowd's feet. Soon, we were up front in the foyer and we see Nia, Gianna, Sarah, and JoJo help out a very disgruntled Kendall who was coming near her similarly disgruntled mom

"What the hell happened here?!" I asked and all of them turned towards us

"Oh man guys you should have seen it! There was Jill, and mom, and Kira and some woman and a kid shouting at each other then Kendall arrives and has a shouting fest with the brunette kid and then Kendall suddenly bursts out and going all lioness on the kid and laying the smackdown on her! It was an awesome sight you should have -" JoJo chattered but stopped. She must have noticed our bewildered looks and the glares from Kendall and the disapproving looks from the moms. Jess just shook her head

"Looks like someone enjoyed the whole mess" I chirped

"Well to properly sum it up, the owner of the dojang besides us complained of us being noisy but we can't do anything about that since the soundproofing of the studio ain't complete then suddenly, she shouted at Jess, then Jill, then we came along and the next thing I knew, Kendall was fisting with a kid and everyone got into the mess" Gianna said calmly. To think she would still be calm in all the mess that happened

"Uhhhh I don't think you want to use fisting as a term" Mackenzie piped in and I jabbed my elbow on her. But wait, owner of the dojang?

"You guys said owner of the dojang right? A tall, young woman that had blonde hair? Is that the one you were talking about?" I asked hoping that it wasn't the same person I was thinking about but everyone's facial expressions told me otherwise

"Well that's exactly the one! That devil woman and her hellspawn!" Jill shouted. I turned my head and noticed the kid wearing a martial arts gi look unto Jill with a perplexed expression. Who was she? Is she here because of the mess we missed

"Care to share why you know that woman Brynn?" Jess asks me

"Well her name is Mindy Lizewski and she owns the dojang next to us. We met her when she gave me and Mackenzie a ride going here once. Has sweet little twins too. I didn't know she could be violent" I say to them and they have very forlorn faces

"Well guess what? She went all rage bitch on us and her sister or whatever got rabid fuck on me!" Kendall shouted

"Kendall I understand you just got in a fight but language dear!" Jill said sternly and Kendall just huffed

"Let me and Mackenzie talk to her. Maybe a familiar face can help out in resolving this mess" I said to them

"Or get the two of you to be ripped to shreds" Kalani piped in

"As long as Brynn gets to be shredded first" Mackenzie adds and I just rolled my eyes towards her and she just laughs at it

"Umm I think that won't be necessary…"

I turn and see the voice came from the little kid in the gi with a somewhat irritated expression in her face. Looking in her eyes, I could also see embarassment

"Oh that's right. She's your mom…" I hear Sarah say as she hugged her followed by JoJo. I just look on the others and shrug except for Nia

"She was that woman's child. She was the one who sent her dad and someone else here to stop the mess" Nia said with a concerned look ahead of the child.

"I see. Poor kid. Must be embarassed from all the chaos her mom caused" I said

"No kidding. Reminds me of when our mothers tried to embarrass us in the show with their arguments" Mackenzie added which I nodded to because it was true. It gave some of our moms a bad image, mine included. We approached the kid and see if she's okay. She had a very calm feel to her but I can see deep in her eyes that she has that sort of anger hidden deep within.

"Hey kid, what's your name? You alright?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Just kind of embarrassed of my mum. I'm Stephanie by the way. You can call me Steph" The kid said in a very beautiful british accent. With white skin, long, blonde hair and a very angelic face, she's even more beautiful

"Well I'm sure we can sort out this mess and I think none of us are holding grudges. We're used to it anyway. I'm Brynn by the way" I said with a smile

"My name's Nia. Pleasure to meet you Steph" Nia said

"I'm Kalani by the way. Nice to meet you dear Steph" Kalani introduced with a smile

"She's also our resident diva. I'm Kelly, the only sane one in the bunch"

"Oh please you're far from from sane Kelly!" JoJo shouted

"As if you're sane yourself with all the juice and all" Kelly shouts back

"Well I'm guilty about it" JoJo said with a wide smile

"Ignore the crazy kids. I'm Mackenzie, the cutest and most funniest of them all" Mackenzie introduced with a flourish and there was a little silence that followed

"Well thank you for being a great audience" She laughed and so did we, including little Steph

Apparently, she had already met JoJo, which is no surprise because JoJo is way too friendly and Sarah was her friend at school, her first friend in Chicago in fact.

"And looking over past us, is our mothers, Kira, Jess, and Jill. Besides them is our friend Gianna and the just ruffled Kendall" I said as I pointed each and every one of them with Kendall groggily approaching us

"Will you be okay, you know with your mother and all" I asked Steph with concern

"Yeah I will. I'm already used to it"Steph said in a strangely calm manner.

"We're here for you Steph. Just talk to us if you need us"Nia said

"Yeah. Must be hard to have a very crazy mother" Kalani said and I jabbed her with my elbow and she let out a yelp

"Kalani don't just bring that up with a little kid especially her mother" I whispered to her

"What? It's true" Kalani replied with a cocked eyebrow. Steph also looked at us and with a puzzled look in her face

"Oh don't get me wrong on that. Mum is actually pretty nice so is my aunt. Just having crazy fits from time to time. Besides, we kind of are a little crazy in the family" Steph said with a smile. She actually heard me whisper?

I hear Jess behind me mutter 'poor kid' while Kira whispered 'strange kid'. To be fair, our mothers can be crazy too, especially the first time I arrived

"Well what we saw isn't exactly nice…" Kendall said

"But anyway, it might be okay now but we worry that you might not be okay" Nia said giving Kendall a knowing look. Nice save from her I thought

"I promise it's okay now. I'm sure they're getting told off by dad right at this moment" Steph said

"Well your dad seems to be the opposite of your mom and aunt who by the way just did a huge mess to me" Kendall slightly shouted

"Kendall come on, the kid isn't at fault here. She tried to help you remember?" Mackenzie said and Kendall then hung her head down

"You're right. Sorry about that kid" Kendall muttered

"No worries on that. But dad is a kid person indeed. I better go. Need to check up on them. NIce meeting you all. Sorry for the damn mess my fucking mum made" Steph said a she ran off outside but not before stopping to look at us, especially in Mackenzie's direction

"Mackenzie right? For some reason, when I look at you, you remind me of my twin siblings and that infernal song they kept playing in the house all day"

"Really? Why so?" mackenzie cooley asked but looking at her, she already knows the answer and I braced myself in laughing on what Steph would say

"They always played that bugger of a song titled 'I gotta dance' all day everyday. Your voice and the singer is similar. Must be a coincidence. Anyway, bye!" Steph shouted as she went ahead her way

I couldn't take it anymore and I laugh and so did the others. Mackenzie just has her mouth open

"Seriously, two full album releases and another kid only plays your second made song in your music career!" I said with a laugh

"Oh man Kenz. That song is everyone's favorite song!" JoJo added

Kenzie already had two albums released but she gets irritated that her 'I gotta dance song' was always being played instead of her other songs. In fact, she got so sick of it that she made a remixed recording of it but everyone liked originals

"First in radios everywhere in LA now here in Chicago! I'd rather listen to Gangnam Style everyday!" Mackenzie moaned

"Well you have made a curse out of it! You made it in a devil song!" Sarah said with a laugh

"But anyway, you think she's be okay? Steph I mean. She seemed pretty calm about the ordeal" Mackenzie said with a concerned tone and I agree with her on that and so did the other girls

"Well she did say she's okay. Maybe this is her way of coping" I said to her just like how being Starlight seems to be my way of coping sometimes

"Poor Steph though...I hope she doesn't save her tears for the pillow" Sarah said somberly

"Maybe we could have a little talk with Mindy. It's Steph's mom. Me and Mackenzie went on good terms with her so maybe I could ask my mom to come with us and explain her side" I said looking over at everyone

"That's a great idea!" Nia said

"Terrible idea! You might get in trouble like me and that little bitch spawn might be with her!" Kendall yelled

"Oh come on. At least we can try so we can sort this out. Besides, I'm just worried little Steph would be upset" I said and one by one, they all nodded their heads in agreement including a reluctant Kendall. We tried to clear off the situation and calm the moms and reassure the kids that everything was fine and the mess earlier was just a mishap. Thankfully the students and us proceeded with our classes. What a way to open up the studio indeed

 **Dave's POV**

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" I shout at my lovely wife who just had a very insane behavior as always. I would have ignored it but one, she went full crazy than before and two, she did it in people she hadn't really known recently. Worse, Mindy said she already met one of the owners and was also one of our new neighbours. Hit Girl really did it this time

"I just wanted them to stop the damn fucking noise! It was disturbing DJAK class!"" Mindy retors back

"Well you could have been more sensible about it and not oh I don't know, shout back at people there?! And you Megan, me and Paige expected more of you" I said to the two bitches who were sitting together with one glaring at me and one having her head hung down who was just done with a scolding session with her mother.

"Well she asked for it. That woman's the one who started it." I hear Megan mutter

"Well you still got involved!" Curtis shouted besides her and now Megan looks and glare at him. Curtis just looks at her intently

"But I gotta hand it to Megan here. She isn't the one to start the trouble for once" Chloe chided giving Megan a smile

"But she still got in the argument so it's the same. Just wait until Marcus here's about this. That goes for you too Mindy" Paige said as she scolded her biological and adoptive daughter while cradling baby Damon in her arms. I'm actually quite impressed by some reason, she has complete control over Mindy just how she has control over Megan when furious. Hell, she does a more wonderful job than Marcus could ever do

We hear the door open and in rushes my eldest daughter with a very furious expression on her face. If she wasn't the one that called me over to get Mindy and Megan out of that dance studio, I would of thought she joined them in the mess

"You motherfuckers did it this time! I know you both have big tempers when caught on a bad time but come on! That bloody display was just bullshit! I thought my friend was going to faint when she saw you fighting her friend!" Steph shouted furiously and pointing her finger to Megan when she emphasized the last bit about her friend

"Well Steph, I suggest you stop being a bitch to me because I'm not in the mood right now!" Mindy shouts

"And having a period is not a valid reason to go wild!" Steph shot back.

"Okay enough of this mess! Steph, cool off now. You've done good awhile ago and thanks for letting us know of the situation. Mindy, Megan, both of you went out of your way. You guys are better than that! The two of you apologize to them tomorrow and I'll make sure the both of you do so!" I said to them firmly. Megan and Mindy just look at me. Megan had a resigned look in her face and so did Mindy but hers had a mix of anger in them

"Fine then…" Mindy muttered

"Okay…" Megan huffed

"Way to control the situation" Josh affirmed

""I agree but Marcus would still be hearing from this" Paige added and both girls groan at that remark

I look over Stephanie and she still had an irritated expression in her face like she's constipated. I know exactly what she was thinking

"Don't worry Steph. We'll think of something to make it up to your friend" Say to her

"Actually dad, It's friends. As in with an s in the end" She said with a smile and I smile at that too. Steph's is surely going out of her Urban Predator past now

 **Kendall's POV**

How was the day for me you ask? Well for starters, it turned out great at first because of the grand opening of SCDC. Second City Dance Company was just long to pronounce just like how Abby Lee Dance Company was hard to pronounce so I made an acronym for it which everyone thanked me for. Every lesson was great and it felt amazing to dance again. But it didn't last long though because some woman and her bitch of a companion came barging in on the studio ranting on and on and then yelling at my mother like Abby would do only two times worse. Then the kid, who was with that devil of a woman had to talk shit to my mom. I snapped. Sure my mom can be a bitch sometimes but I still love her. Heck even I got used to her crazy antics back at the show, especially her dancing, big shout out for Mackenzie there

Fortunately, some good samaritan came in a took of with the crazy women in tow. The damage I got were some bruises and a clump of my hair ripped out off my head, plus a ruined make up but other than that, I was fine. I did however, got a good beating of that bitch and even got an even bigger clump of hair out of her head. Maybe I can voodoo the little shit

The day didn't end sourly however as the class still went on like nothing happened. Heck some even believed that it was hilarious and thought that the show was back on How I wish but some also claimed that it was a big publicity stunt. Yeah, try to have a publicity stunt where you actually get hurt! At the end of the day, the grand opening was a success and everyone went home with all smiles and even signed up for more classes. At least that was a reward in of itself.

We arrive back home in our new home in westridge. It was a big home. Not as big as our LA house but it was big with the house being two story and all. There were o lights on so that meant that my sisters Ryleigh and Charlotte went out for the night, probably with friends they made in Chicago. The moment we got inside the house, mom immediately went to the couch and then flopped on it and huffing a tired sigh. I on the other hand, went on to sit on the chair near the couch

"I'm glad this day is over. I'm freaking tired" my mom, Jill said as she turned on the TV and relaxed

"No kidding. That mess with that dojang owner was pretty intense" I say to my mom

"Well not as intense as you going about and punching that kid" mom said as she turned and face me with a stern look in her face

"Well she got all disrespectful in you! I have to defend you on that" I said to her

"Well I understand that dear but you have to be a better woman and not hit first. It made you look like your the lower one" My mom said to me. I can't believe this! Even after the mess, she still has her moral side wriggling its way in the situation.

"But I -" I try to stammer but mom cut me off

"Just forget about it and next time just leave all the fighting to me and the rest of the adults. You remember how it went with you shouting at Ashlee right?" mom said to me. I remember it quite well. It was a dance rehearsal and I thought that Ashlee, Brynn's mom, was being mean to me so I shouted at her and it almost affected my friendship with Brynn. Lucky we all got that sorted out

I sighed and silently agreed with her

"You think that woman would come back again? I asked my mom and she scrunched up her nose at that

"Well hopefully not because if I see her again, I might punch here right in her place!" My mom said with a laugh and I laughed a bit at that too. I excuse myself to get a bath and get ready for bed. After I got my bath, I got dressed in my PJs and then flopped myself to bed. I tried my best to decorate my room like how it looked like back in LA. There were some things I haven't let go off in my LA life and my past room was one of them. It had the same cream colored walls, the same lights, and the same position of the posters of dancers and boybands and furniture in the room. I grab the charger in my desk but something caught my eye in the window

Outside, I could make out the house next to mine with all the lights on. There was a tree besides it but it wasn't visible enough for me to see the driveway of the house. Then I see a car, more like an SUV pull up in front of the yard and my eyes went wide on what I saw. It looked like a normal Cherokee Jeep you find in the road but it had the designs and words, "DJAK Martial Arts Dojang" On it's sides. Oh no…

Then a woman stepped out from the driver seat. The woman had long, wavy auburn hair and looked like she was in her thirties but very beautiful even for my standards. Good, so she's not the woman we met at the studio. That got me relieved. The the passenger side door opened and my stomach tightened on who I saw. The one who emerged was a kid with medium length auburn hair and had a frown in her face, like she was constipated. It was the same girl that I punched back in the studio! Great, now we're neighbours with a devil child! I got in my bed and thought of that fact. I guess we won't be having a very peaceful neighbourhood Then I crack a smile on what I just realized

"Well shorty, if you mess with Kendall K Vertes, a mess will come back to you indeed"


	9. Chapter 9: Mischief

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 9: Mischief**

 **Kendall's POV**

Normally, I'm not someone who gets revenge on people but when they mess with me, they're going to fucking get it. In our group, I'm the usually quite yet fashionable one of them all but I can be a prankster sometimes and I have my own unusual ways though if you want to find the queen of pranksters in our group, find JoJo. Mess with her and you'll have a wet bed and bows strung to you everywhere.

I waited until my dad and my sisters came home and everyone was asleep. When I saw that the lights from the little bitch's house had all been out, I started my plan. I was wearing a black long sleeved sweater with black leggings and slip ons. To top ot off, I also wore a black beanie on my head. As I looked in my mirror, I looked like one of those stereotypical burglars in movies and TV shows. I frown at what I saw

"I look ridiculous" I mutter to myself but it would make do as to blend in total darkness. I grab my bag full of 'goodies' and begin to go out of the house through the backyard.

Of course to get rid of the obvious, I can't use the front door because it might have some sort of security alarm or a security camera up front so I went for the best possible entrance, the back door. Once outside, I paused first to look across the streets, to the Frazier residence, with one light inside still open. It was NIa's room. I could go there and ask for her help but then again, it is the Fraziers, the family of all scholars. Dr. Holly would flip if I try to get Nia in trouble and knowing NIa, she wouldn't agree as well and maybe even stop me. I shrug of the idea and proceed. I test the door handle and it was locked as is the obvious. I fumbled over my beanie and reached for a bobby pin I've put in my head and pry it over the keyhole of the house. During my free time from dance and showbiz, I either go out with my friends, binge watch TV and youtube videos or read helpful tips that can be handy one day and lock picking was one of those tips. It was hard to do but I managed to master picking locks using five different everyday objects

I moved the bobby pin inside the lock until I hear a resounding click. Yes! Slowly, I open the door and quietly go inside, making sure to gently close the door. I was in their kitchen which was just the right size for a family. I walk towards the living room and see the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. I start to approach it but then I felt something soft besides my feet and slowly look at it. It was a ball of fur and it felt soft and warm to the touch. Looking closely, I see that one end had what appear to be a muzzle...and it was heaving up and down. Shit! It was a sleeping puppy. I carefully took a step and made a good distance with the puppy. I heard it yelp and I froze. The last thing I needed was for the puppy to wake up and see me and go all barking its lungs out. The puppy moved and then it remained still, silently heaving up and down again.

"Must be a wild dream" I whispered to myself as I proceeded and went upstairs. One I got upstairs, I see five doors with one slightly opened. I look first into the slightly opened and peek closely. Inside was decorated with teddy bears and other toys and in the middle of the room was a crib with an infant inside of it. Wrong room. I stealthily sneak further and found a door that was different from the other doors. It was brown colored and it had the words 'MEGAN' in big letters.

"So that's you're name huh?" I whisper and slowly enter Megan's room. Inside was the total opposite of the little monster I just witnessed. Everywhere, posters of boy bands and my little pony as well as other disney related things hung in her walls. The furniture inside had a girly motif as well. On one part though, hung several martial arts related things such as one of those martial arts robes and martial arts posters. Then I look over the large bed and see the little bitch soundly asleep and have not seemed to notice me enter her room. Good. I drop my bag gently and grab two large cans of whipped cream. Mom just loves whipped cream and half the basement was filled with only the white canned dessert.

"Sorry dear Megan but you're room needs a little white. Mess with me and my mom and you have yourself a surprise redecorating"

I take off the cap of the two cans I got and start off 'redecorating' Megan's room using the first two cans

 **Megan's POV**

Something wasn't right. I feel the sunlight splash my face and beckon me to go awake soon but I also felt something different. I felt something cold and sticky in my face and all around me. Slowly I sit up and rub my eyes. Bu as soon as I rubbed them, I felt something mushy and I felt something mushy on my bed as well. I opened my eyes to see what was up

"What the fuck is this?!" I shout I hear my mom approach me

"Megan?! That is a dollar for the jar! How many times have I - What happened here?" Mom asked looking bewildered at the strange sight that is my room.

"I don't know mom! I just woke up with my room like this!" I explain

Everywhere in my room were white foams. By everywhere, I mean it literally. There was foam in the walls, my bed covers, my drawers, everything!

"Did you do this Megan?!" My mom asked

"No! Why would I turn my room like this and fill it with..whatever this is!" I reply as I grab a clump of the sticky foam and smell it and it smelled sweet. Mom then grabbed a clump of the foam and then smelled it do then tasted it

'Mom that's disgusting! Who knows what's that!" I say to her but mom just gave me a stern look

"Whipped cream..now whoever did this had a very big supply of it but who?" Mom mused

"Whoever did this to my room is dead! Bloody fuckers!" I say as I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash of but not before getting a clump of whipped cream and eating it. Whipped cream is whipped cream.

"So you woke up to see that your room was full of whipped cream?" my dad, marcus asked with a puzzled look in his face. We were having breakfast after I washed everything apart from my room which now had some fire ants going around in the whipped cream

"Exactly! Don't tell me you think I did it?!" I asked him. He just looked at me with an amused expression in his face

"Well I don't see the point why you would do it in your room. Maybe you were sleep eating whipped cream in your sleep" marcus says with a chuckle

"Well does it look we have that enough supply of whipped cream for me to eat?" I say to him

"You know, I should be scolding you for your behavior but at this point, it's considered as normal now" Marcus sighed in defeat

"Megan, stop tormenting marcus. Only I can do that to him" mom said as she comes over and cleans up our finished breakfast with my baby brother, Damon in tow. I get Damon from mom and play with him while my mom finishes up in cleaning the dishes. To be honest, I still wasn't getting used that I have another new sibling again. Damon is a sweet child he is, always smiling on anything he sees, even if it was a sick older sister and an even more morbid and sick older sister he's looking at. Unlike Mindy however, I was always glad to hold my baby brother. Mindy loves Damon as much as I do but she holds Damon like he was a bomb.

"Well I do love to be tormented by you dear" marcus said with a chuckle and I just cringed at that

"Oh please mom not at breakfast! It's too early for that sh-" I stop myself and remember what will happen if I swore. I already had 10 dollars in the jar because of my choice of words when cleaning up the whipped cream in my bedroom

"First off, sure you don't want to add another dollar in the jar? And two, it's adult business Megan. Just block it off" Marcus said to me

"Oh please as if Megan is innocent to all those sexual stuff" Mom said with a laugh and Marcus groaned at that remark and so did I

"Don't remind me.." Marcus mumbled

"Well this is a great way to start the morning indeed" I say to no one in particular. Note the sarcasm

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I wonder who might that be? Must be marty asking for some baby wipes again because of little Matthew

"I'll get it. Must be Marty anyway" I say as I hand back Damon to mom and make my way to the door. When I opened the door however, it wasn't Marty or anyone I know who's at the door. It was two women I haven't seen before. The first woman was taller and looked old like she was in her mid forties that was dressed in a dress like she was going to church. For some reason, I feel a very sophisticated air around her. The second woman was a teenager and resembled the older woman. She had eyes that were admittedly the kindest eyes I have ever seen. In fact, so kind that I could feel kindness radiating from them. She had medium length straight black hair and was dressed in a tank top and sweatpants that for reason, really looks fashionable in it but what I really noticed with the teenager was that she had a weird expression on her face that looked like she's surprised and also, breasts that would make Mindy and Chloe cry and Erika drool over

"Well hello there dear. Are you all alone in the house?" The old woman ask with a warm smile

"Um no actually. My mom and dad are both at home with me" I said politely as possible even though I was still fuking about my room

"Oh I see. We're actually you're new neighbours. We live across the street besides the house in front of you" The old woman said a she pointed on the house besides Marty and Kim's house.

"We could have greeted the one besides us but it seemed they weren't home so we tried to you and I see that there was someone home. I'm Holly Frazier and this is my daughter Nia" The old woman, Holly introduced herself as well as the teenager, Nia. Why do I feel that I've seen and heard of them before

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Megan Wilson" I introduced

"Well what a beautiful lady and very polite too" Holly said

"Megan? Who's at the door? - oh hello there" I hear dad ask as he came out behind me

"Dad, these people say their our new neighbours" I said to them. Holly and Nia introduced themselves to Marcus. Dad seemed please to talk to them

"Very nice to meet you two. Marcus Williams. Captain and Executive Officer of the District 21 of Chicago PD" Marcus said with a warm smile. Holly and Nia looked somewhat surprised but Nia also had an expression of amazement while Holly shows impressed

"Wow! Who knew we have a captain of the CPD living right across from us? Guess this is a safe neighbourhood after all" Nia said with a wide smile in her face

"I agree with you dear. You must be very proud of him Megan" Holly said

"Oh yeah. I'm very proud of my dad in more ways than one" I said with a sweet smile to Marcus

"Oh I'm sure she is. She always is" Marcus said to me with a smile of his own but his eyes tell a different expression. Something that goes like ' _I'm not sure if I can say the same to you'_

"We're came here because we just wanted to get to know more about our neighbours and to establish new friendships here in Chicago" Holly stated

"My mom just doesn't like it when she's lost so we like to make friends out here" Nia added which earned her a look from Holly

"Oh Nia, when did you learn to be cheeky?" Holly said with a chuckle

"I think that's a wonderful idea" I hear my mom say as she joined us with little Damon in tow

"I'm Paige by the way and this is my baby, Damon" mom said as Holly and Nia introduced themselves as well

While everyone else was talking, I see Nia look at me in a weird way, as if she's a lioness, stalking her prey

"Um is there something wrong? You're looking at me weird" I asked the startled Nia

"Oh uh, sorry if I seemed weird. You were just kind of familiar for some reason" Nia replied

"You must have seen me in the streets of Chicago. I roam around the city from time to time" I say to her which was half truth considering I roam the city at night as Wildcat

"Maybe most of the kids here looks like you" Nia said as an attempt for a joke. I chuckled at that

"Maybe they do" I say back to her

"How about we talk inside to get to know each other better? I have some tea and snacks inside if you like" mom offered to the two visitors

"Well that would be lovely" Holly accepted

"Hey mom, could we invite Kendall and the rest of her family too? I mean, they are new here too" Nia said as she looked on to her mom

"Well that would be great dear but I don't know if Paige and marcus would be okay with that" Holly replied

"I think that would be fine for us. The more the merrier" mom agreed

"It would be nice to see new people for a change" Marcus added. I'm sure he's just tired of seeing the same old psychotic vigilante club every single day

"I'll go get them!" Nia said with a wide smile and went in the house right next to us. I raise an eyebrow on this and look at the rest

"Oh yes I forgot, our friends, the Verteses live right next door to you. They consist of Jill and Ryan and their wonderful kids, Charlotte, Ryleigh, and their youngest daughter, Kendall" Holly explained

"They sound like lovely people" mom said

"Oh I hope they seem nice to you guys" Holly said with a chuckle and that got us confused. I wonder what she meant by that. Suddenly. Nia came back with two people in tow

"Hey mom, Ryan wasn't in the house and went to town with Charlotte in tow and Ryleigh was in a friend's house so it's Jill and Kendall that I could invite. Nia said with a smile

"Well that would do I guess. Ah Jill! Kendall! I would like you to meet our new friends, Marcus and Paige Williams with their children, Megan and little Damon" Holly siad as she hugged the two newcomers. After they hugged, I got a clear view of our new visitors and who I saw shocked me. No, there's no way I'm neighbours with them now!

"You're that kid from yesterday!" The familiar, angry looking woman, Jill slightly shouted

'And you're the woman that argued with Mindy yesterday! And you-" I said pointing on the ever familiar girl that pounced on me in their dance studio

"You're the one who pounced on me yesterday!" I say to the girl who i'm introduced as Kendall

"Says Megan, the one who talked shit about my mom" Kendall said to me in gritted teeth

Wait, how did she know my name?

 **Nia's POV**

Saying that there was tension all around me was is an understatement. My mom had an idea of finally introducing ourselves to our neighbours and being friends with them. I agreed with her because having a lot of new friends especially in a city you aren't used to can really help you out. So far, the neighbours we got to know are the Williams, consisting of a very kind Paige Williams, whose name gives me yet another shaky memory I dare not discuss for now and Marcus Williams who had the same handsome aura as my dad and was also the Captain and Executive Officer of the District 21 CPD. Now I really feel like we're safe in our homes. Their kids were lovely too, little Damon and Megan who I had a nagging feeling I should remember who she is and when I brought in Kendall and Jill like mom suggested, it all became very clear

How could I be so forgetful? Megan was the child that was with the crazy woman owning the Dojang A.K.A. Steph's mother that had a battle of cusses with Jill and who Kendall fist fought in the studio.

We were inside the Williams household with tea and some snacks in the center table. Me and mom along with Jill and Kendall, who was beside me,were seated across from Marcus, Paige and Megan, who had her head low. Damon was placed in a crib right besides us. Everyone talked and introduced themselves and talked about random things. I also noticed that Kendall was looking at Megan who was mostly silent and only piped up in the conversation when she's addressed. Kendall had a weird look in her lips, as if she was suppressing a smile. Knowing Kendall, she may have done something related to the girl. I hope I'm wrong but then again, this is Kendall, whose mischief is only matched by Kenzie and JoJo and in some occasions, Brynn.

"Let's address the sudden elephant in the room shall we? Mrs. Vertes, you said that Megan had done something bad yesterday in your dance studio?" Mr. Williams asked. Oh no, I was dreading this

"Yes she did Mr. Williams. She had a fist fight with my daughter and caused her to have sopme bruises!" Jill explained

"Hey! She's the one who pounced on me first!" Megan defended which was true so Kendall had the fault in starting the fight

"Well you're the one who talked shit to my mom!" Kendall defended back which was also true and therefore, making Megan be the starter of the fight. I am so confused right now

"Enough! First of all, please call me Marcus. Second, I'm sure all that we had was a big misunderstanding as I am aware that Megan can be a little…..mischievous at times" Marcus said as he gave Megan a somewhat knowing look on the scowling Megan who I feel had another word for her besides mischievous

"Now I'm sure both of the girls can take this astride and make peace with other yes?" Paige said as she eyed both kids

"While I don't condone what had happened to us yesterday, I am to agree as well" Jill firmly said

"But mom - " Kendall said but was cut off by my mom

"Now Kendall let's be nice here. All of us. If we can't make peace now, this will get worse. Same goes for you little Megan" mom said firmly to Kendall and Megan, the former, huffing and nodding in defeat and the latter who I swore just saw her eyes twitch at the word little

"Yes Kendall. Let's make peace with each other and I will make peace with the one I shouted with, eventually if I see her again" Jill added. Sometimes Jill's double standards just confuses me

"Oh don't worry. You'll get your chance. She's actually my daughter" marcus said with a chuckle

"You and that woman are related?!" I exclaimed, all eyes looking at me

"Sorry...it's because I remember the woman being caucasian and you being well african american like us" I stated

"Well I'm actually not the biological father. I'm her legal guardian. Her parents -good people they are - are long gone from this world" He said somberly and I felt the ambience of the place go down

"I'm sorry for bringing that up.." I say

"No it's okay. No use crying over it and we know they're in a better place already" Marcus said with a smile and I smile back

"Anyway, back to the two kids?" mom cut in

"Right...well Megan?" Paige asked

"Kendall come on now, be the better girl" Jill chided and both girls stood up and approached each other. They eyed each other ominously, like vultures stalking their prey

"I'll accept your apology.." Kendall said

"Well I think - " Megan started but was cut in by Kendall yet again

"Only if you apologize to my mom first" Kendall added. This cannot be good.

"Why would I apologize to your mom? It's her that should apologize to us after she shouted profanity to my sister!" Megan retorted. Oh boy…

"Well your sister was the one who lit the match first!" Kendall retorted back

"Well your blaring music was the one that really started it!"

"Kids now come on-" mom interjected

"Well I guess no truce then" Kendall simply stated

"I guess so…" Megan replied ominously

"Mr and Mrs. Williams, it was a pleasure to meet you and your family especially Damon and little Megan here but I'm afraid that we might need a little more time for us to cool off" Kendall said

"I agree with her on this. Seems like we can't agree to sh- the circumstances that we have yet it is good to meet you Kendall and Mrs. Vertes" Megan said

"Same to you dear Megan. I'll go back home mom. I'm going to finish cleaning up the can of whipped cream you asked me to throw out" Kendall replied as she went out of the Williams residence back to their house. All eyes were either in the groaning Marcus or the face palming Jill

"I'm sorry about Kendall. She's just in her time of the month.." Jill said

"Same with Megan. She just had a little mishap with her room when she woke up and is kind of upset" Paige said

"I'll be taking my leave and check up on Megan but it is nice to meet you all. I hope one day both Kendall and Megan could get along" Jill said as she gave a knowing look to a scowling Megan as she went out after she said goodbye to me and my mom

"Well that escalated quickly. I really didn't expect this outcome. We're sorry if ever this tarnishes your view on us" I said to everyone

"No worries, sometimes these situations happens suddenly in our lives" marcus said

"I second that Marcus. Perhaps they'll get along. Well then, I guess it's time to take our leave. We have another thing to do today especially Nia here with the dance studio and all" mom said as she flashed me a smile which a gave her my own as well

"It was nice meeting you all. I hope we get to have these moments again" Paige said as she gave her goodbyes to us

"I feel that there would be more of these moments in the future" mom said as we took our leave. AS we were walking home, I texted Kendall and asked her on why she was smiling weird earlier in the Williams residence. As I reach our house, I prepare for dance and chuck in my dance essentials in my dance bag. Then a couple of seconds later, I received a text from Kendall

 _Tell you all about it with the girls at the studio. See you there!_

 _KK XOXO_

Something tells me that whatever she'll tell us, it's something big

"YOU WHAT?!" I exclaimed over to Kendall while everyone else was laughing in hysterics

"Yup. that's right. I snuck in her bedroom and sprayed all the whipped cream I had until the whole room was foamy with the stuff" Kendall said a she joined by the others laughing. I felt like Kenzie, JoJo, and Kelly would pass out of laughing anytime soon

It turns out Kendall was the one responsible for what Marcus and Paige were talking about regarding Megan's whipped cream fiasco and the damn girl is actually proud of it

"You do realize that if they got to know this, you'll be charged with breaking in the house right?" I said to her, my face in my palms, trying to process the stupidity that is Kendall K Vertes

"Come on it's a prank! What's the worse that could happen?" Kendall said

"Well you could go to jail! And if you're paying attention earlier, Marcus is the captain of the very near district 21 CPD!" I retort back

"Wow Kendall! Of all the places to break in, you chose the house of a cop" Kelly said in between laughs

"Oh how we have fallen." Sarah moaned from besides us

"Wished I could've filmed that. That would make instant youtube hits!" Mackenzie exclaimed

"Oh yeah! That would be awesome! Re enact the whole thing later Kendall but we're going to record it on video this time!" JoJo added with a laugh

"Oh there would be no videoing of that kind of stuff! You would get Kendall arrested!" Brynn exclaimed albeit with a yawn. The girl is still sleep deprived I'm surprised she can still dance

"Brynnyboo's right guys. That would make KK here a criminal but that would be a very funny lesson for her" Kalani said as she hugged the sleepy Brynn

"I think I might agree with all of you on that.." I mused, looking mischievously on Kendall

"Hey! As if you could get me arrested! You can't because you all love me even with my hard headedness" Kendall said with a smug expression

"Oh that can be arranged" Mackenzie said with a sly grin in her face. Sometimes that girl is just creepy

"But wait, didn't you guys say that Kendall and that kid haven't make up yet?" Brynn asked

"Yeah because Kendall here wants the kid - her name's Megan by the way - to apologize first to Jill before she accepts her apology" I relayed to them the whole story

"Well I would ask the same as well I mean come on! Its them who started it anyway!" Kelly pointed out

"Me too! I mean they should man up to their mistakes! I'd say to pour juice in that kid's room this time to teach her a lesson in apologizing!" JoJo added

"There will be no juice pouring JoJo and besides, we settle our issues in a peaceful manner" I said to them

"Violence can only result in more violence. Me and Kenzie might not have been there but we heard enough to know the whole situation" Brynn said with yet another yawn

"Girls right. We have to be ladies in every situation. Take note of that Sarah" Kalani said with a wink

"Duly noted Kalani" Sarah laughed

"We were just lucky none of them punched each other again" I sighed

"Oh if our parents weren't there, I was sure that the little brat was going to be the one to pounce on me this time" Kendall said with a laugh

"Well you better watch your back always because it looks like you might get ambushed anytime soon" Kenzie said with a laugh and everyone joined in too, including me and Kendall

"Oh she better be…" I murmured

"I just remembered something, Kenzie, Brynn, didn't you say that you guys knew the crazy wacko lady from yesterday right? You guys talked to her yet or did she shoo you away with her big mouth?" JoJo said perking up

"Come on JoJo don't be rude. Mindy's nice. You just need to get to know her" Kenzie said nonchalantly

"I still can't believe that woman could be peaceful.." Kendall muttered

"Well she seems to be a nice lady with her twins and even offered us a ride. I actually thought she was hady at first and Kenzie here was going to get us in trouble again" Brynn said

"Come on she was with kids. How would she pull of a crime with them around"

"The world's a scary place you know. Even our youngest fans can be a threat" Sarah said

"Good point"Kenzie said earning a smug grin from Brynn which Kenzie gave a scowl

"I tried to talk to her but she always isn't available and is always busy with the dojang. I even tried to get her in the dojang but no luck" Kenzie stated

"I even tried to find kids there but the receptionist told us that they were with their mom" Brynn said

Strange. This Mindy woman is an enigma indeed.

"Well, I think our break is done. TIme to get back to class everyone. Make sure you stretch so no cramps" I said as I started standing up

" And make sure to stay away from Kendall. She might cream you all" Kalani said with a laugh

"Oh you did not just use that term on me" Kendall said a she chased kalani outside

"My ears people!" Sarah shouted running behind them as well

"Oh you'll get used to it as you grow. You haven't seen the whole world yet" Kelly said

There is really no dull moment here with us

 **Mackenzie's POV**

Our conversation during our break was very amusing. I get how Nia and some of us view what Kendall did as wrong but you really can't deny how funny that was and of all people Kendall can be enemies with, it had to be a little girl. I saw videos of the fight from someone's phone and that girl, Megan was very good in hitting alright. She must have been having martial arts lessons with DJAK for awhile. Good thing I got to see the video first and begged the student who captured it to not leak it to to the internet because that would tarnish our reputation even further, tarnish the reputation of the studio and shame Kendall big time. Good thing the kid was a big Mack Z fan and deleted the was one bullet dodged

I really did like to talk to Mindy about what happened yesterday but it's like she disappeared without a trace in the world. She wasn't home earlier in their home, which by the way made mine, Brynn, and JoJo's mouth hang open when we saw how big it was. There was no one there save for their dog who maliboo had the decency to fuck in front of us. I also tried the studio earlier but the receptionist there told me that she was out along with the twins. I was informed that their eldest daughter, Steph was there but she was having a class with some of her friends but had time to tell me that her mom just dropped her off in their dojang and dragged the twins for a special treat for them as she says it. I tried to ask her what is was but she said it was a family secret. I guess I was being nosy already so satisfied, I took my leave and proceed with my own classes

The dance classes so far are lit. I was teaching Hip Hop today in one of our studios along with JoJo. . Everyone was wearing loose shirts and crop tops so we can move smoothly while we dance

"Great dance guys! We're all sweating like pigs now. Take five and hydrate up. We'll be doing an even more harder combo!" I shout as I see everyone's excited faces and ran off to get some water. JoJo then throws me a bottle which didn't resemble water at all

" better than water sometimes" JoJo said with a wide smile. I gratefully take the bottle and give my thanks

"You didn't pour this in your head first didn't you?" I asked JoJo

"Maybe.." JoJo replied with a sly grin.

"I' think I'll trust my gut on this one"

"A lot of new faces today huh?" I said in between breaths

"Yeah although some from yesterday haven't been back yet but at the same time, I think I saw some of the new ones form before. From the dojang…" JoJo stated

"You're right about that. You think it had something to do with the fiasco yesterday?" I said

"Well yeah! I mean people might got the impression that our studio is a trouble magnet and the dojang might have gotten some impression that the owner is a complete crazed lunatic!" JoJo said in a cheery tone. For some reason, I really like how JoJo pronounced crazy as cwazy. This was because of her speech issues, mentioning r as w but I love her nonetheless. She seems more adorable with it anyway

"I guess you do have a point on that. The fight yesterday made us have more and less customers at the same time" I say to her

"Oh man don't go all Jaden Smith on me! That's confusing!" JoJo said and I laughed at that.

As me and JoJo were talking, we see the door to the other studio open to reveal Brynn, wearing a pink crop top and black leggings with her students. She must be done with her ballroom dance class. After she let's out her students first, we see her stumble and get caught by and balanced by Gianna.

"Hey JoJo, do you think Brynn kind of looks like a zombie lately?" I asked the bow pinned diva

"I did notice that. At school, in here, everywhere. It's like she never sleeps anymore" JoJo replied

"I really don't believe she's doing extra projects and dance videos for auditions and her youtube channel. Something's up and Brynn's hiding stuff from us" I say. It's impossible that Brynn is that desperate for fame. Brynn is the calmest of the bunch and the most level headed, with Nia not far behind. I have a gut feeling that she's up to something else

"You know JoJo, I asked the others if they want to join me in finding out what Brynn is really up to but so far they declined because they either think I'm paranoid or they're busy with other stuff. I was wondering if…"

"You want me to accompany you in spying on Brynn? Well hell yeah!" JoJo said excitedly and I blink at that response

"First of all, quite, Brynn might hear you and second, thank you big time! I'm just really worried about Brynn. She may be going depressed or something

"I'm game for it. Thinking about the same thing too and it would be easier for us since we are the one who lives close together. I'm sure that Brynn isn't up to something dangerous" JoJo says to me as she pats my back

"I hope your right…." I said to her in a reassuring smile as I glance at Brynn, who was now drinking coffee from the vending machine in the foyer. I glance in the window and see Steph looking from the outside. As soon as she noticed me, she ran back in the direction of their dojang.

Wonder what she's looking for here?


	10. Chapter 10: Assessment

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 10: Assessment**

 **Wildcat's POV**

Same shit different night. Lately. I've been out and about patrolling due to some of our numbers being injured. Well what did you expect from getting into trouble in almost the whole of Europe just to fight of some CIA scum just to avenge a dear friend and niece, a walk in the park? Haillie is still healing due to her bruises. She went out with us at one night, to check if her injuries can be handled enough. Well she did, until she got back to the safehouse that is. She basically collapsed due to the pain and Mindy didn't allow her to be back again in action and let her focus on preparing for university ….. I almost lost the guy. I literally panicked and died inside when he shielded me from an exploding grenade. I was just glad that we got to revive him. The fucker has shit loads of bruises due to the explosion and couldn't quite move just yet. He wanted to but yours truly wouldn't allow it. If you're wondering how I keep him out, well I have my personal reasons. Tommy would have been with us but he got a little injured while we were in Europe needs to heal for awhile much to the annoyance of the disturbed child. Mist was out of action tonight. Saying something about a special task by Mindy in which Hailee was also involved. What might that be, I don't know. Hit Girl was pretty quite about it.

I was out with Foxtail,Nightmare, Shadow, Jackal, and Psyche, who was currently with me at the time. Kick Ass was in standby back at Safehouse F. Hit Girl however, was out with us tonight as well. After the fight that she, Shadow, and Jackal had with Sunset Phoenix and her men as well as saving the asses of Chicago's newest vigilantes, Artemis and Apollo, who I think are kind of confusing if their good or not, not to mention, the mysterious vigilante, Fear and her freakish war sword and annoying attitude getting the best of us, Hit Girl wants to see if their out tonight and confront them again, I even told everyone that fear was my game. I was not about to be upstarted by that bitch when we meet next time.

Then there's Starlight, another reason why Mindy is out more often tonight. As far as we know about Starlight, she was female, according to Petra's description and had these, admittedly very cool tonfas with her. With little research from Marty and Abby, turns out Starlight was of LA origin and always appeared during assaults of helpless kids roaming at night by muggers, rapists, and drug addicts. She seems very interesting but the question that we have with her is if she's friend or foe. If she's here to really do good for the city or if she's just another Sunset Phoenix and Fear. We saw several videos of her on Youtube filmed by some bystanders and her combat prowess is really good, like she was trained by a really good teacher.

"So how's everyone doing so far with their asses?" Hit Girl said over the comms. Smugly

"Well glorious one, just racking up some druggies here in some alleys" Shadow said

"Just finishing up in tying some fuckers that were mugging our school teacher, oh great purple one" Jackal said and I laughed so hard on that

"The deed in cutting off some penises of some rapists cunts are done. Courtesy of me and Nightmare" Foxtail said

"Impressive Nightmare. You're doing progress right there" I say over the comms. Nightmare really had improved. She was a great addition to Fusion and learned very fast and with a passion to boot. That girl discovered our world when she herself got raped and everything wasn't the same for her again. Nightmare's favorite scum to take out are rapists for vengeance for herself and for every single woman that either died or got traumatized because of rape. It was hard to think that this same vigilante was also raped herself

"Thanks Wildcat. It was due to you all and your teachings. Especially the great purpleness" Nightmare said with a snicker and everyone laughed, even Marty and Abby

"Why is everyone speaking like I'm some sort of fucking god?" Hit Girl asked through the comms

"Well it's because you think like your some god sometimes" Shadow piped in

"And you are great at fucking so…" Kick Ass piped in

"Oh fuck me too much information!" I yelled at them and I hear everyone else laugh, even Hit Bitch

Just then, I saw a fight going on in the street I was approaching. There were at least seven men ganging up on someone who was small and clad in cream colored body armor that had two weapons in her two hands.

"Battle Guy, Hit Girl - Wildcat. Starlight spotted. She's being ganged up by several men. Proceeding to assist her" I shout over the comms. Even if I saw some videos of her being good in fighting. Seven on one can prove fatal especially when you tire

"Battle Guy copies. Proceed with caution. Make sure Starlight isn't hurt" Battle Guy says to me

"Make sure that Starlight doesn't stab your back once the fight is over" Hit Girl adds

"Yeah yeah, She might be a Sunset Phoenix, or Fear, or Red Mist, whatever" I say and I accelerate my motorcycle to assist the new player

"Hey wait up! Don't fucking leave me kitty cat!" Psyche growled.

As I ride my motorcycle to the action, I kept having a nagging feeling about something earlier. Something that was telling me I should peace together

 **Starlight's POV**

All I can say about my situation was that it was shit. One moment, I was fighting two tattooed thugs, just like the ones that held us hostage in front of the studio, because they were mugging someone who was on the ground then the next thing I knew it, there were already seven of them, coming out from who knows where. For clueless thugs, they're very sneaky. Good thing the guy who they were beating up already escaped but I was tiring and being outnumbered. I fight them off with my tonfas and also, kicking them in the balls because men can be such easy prey with those dangling things sometimes. I manage to break two of their noses but they keep fighting back

"Come on doll, be a good girl and give up now!" One thug said

"Pretend time is over and halloween ain't until weeks" another thug jeered

"But I eat scum like you for dinner and boy am I hungry!" I growled and one of them, a big burly dude, laughed way too loud

"Oh I know what you'll be eating from us little girl" The big thug said to me as he touched his seemingly bulky crotch. I have an idea about what he said but I am not going to find out if its true or not. I ready myself. Six big men, one even bigger man, and one skinny little vigilante armed with tonfas and low battle gear. Yeah, this is really an advantage for me. Suddenly, I hear a very loud noise that seemed to be getting closer and closer

"What the fuck is that?" The big thug said as he searched frantically for the source of the noise. Even I was searching for it. I close my eyes and focus on the noise. It was going closer and closer

"It sounds like…" one thug said

A roar of a motorcycle

Just then, a bright light suddenly came and partially blinded us but due to my tinted goggles, I could just make out a small motorcycle in front of us. When the light was shone less, I check who might be the new arrival, hoping that he or she isn't with these fuckers. What I saw however, baffled me. The motorcycle was small and was in the color of white and brown. But it wasn't the bike that got my attention. It was the rider. The rider was a kid! And she had on a full body armor that was in brown color. Her gauntlets however looked a bit big for hands and the mask, oh her mask was cool. It was a full face mask that had oval shaped eyes that when I peered to, seemed like they were glowing in the dark and in the top of the vigilante's head, was two pointed appendages that made it look like she resembled a cat. I look at the vigilante further and I noticed that there were curves in the hips, making her a girl, a very young girl. I look at the men and they seeme scared of the kid. Even I was intimidated by it. I'm sure it had something to do with those eyes

"Wi-wi-Wildcat! It's Wildcat!" One thug shouted

"Fusion is on to us!" another one shouted. Thank god! That confirms my assumption and puts me at ease but I still got a gut feeling that she might turn on me

"Grr what brings you here little freak?!" A thug sounded

"Well what do you think? Simple fuckers. To help out a fellow vigilante and to hunt for some cunt balls!" She said in a distorted kind of way, like a cyborg and suddenly, she let out from her gauntlets, sharp claws that gleamed in the lights from the lamp posts around us. One of the thugs looked like he was going to piss himself

"Grr...don't just stand there, Get them! It's just two pipsqueaks damn it!" Big thug shouted and all seven rushed in on the new arrival, that is Wildcat. Normally, I would say that she was a goner but then she flipped herself backwards, like we do when we dance and then proceeded to lunge over one guy and slash in one thug's crotch, making him scream in pain. That is so disturbing to see. I snap myself up in my trance from watching Wildcat fight and I decide to help out. My weapons and armor may not be fancy but this was enough. I parry at one thug using my tonfas and get him in his vitals, Knees, nose, and eyes, followed by a kick in the balls.

The fight went on pretty well but we were still outnumber four to two, including big thug in front of us, who was looking a bit furios. As I took down the thug who was attempting to stand up again, I saw one thug behind Wildcat who was about to get stab her with the knife in his hand

"Wildcat look out!" I shout over her. She turns around just in time to block the knife and slash the thug in the face, taking out his momentum and proceeding to kick him. Wildcat looked at me and nodded at me, a thank you maybe? Just then she grabs a knife from her thighs and throws it at me. I panic and froze. Why would she throw a knife at me?! Perhaps I am a criminal to her as well, unlike Petra. I close my eyes and await for the knife to get me but I felt nothing. I open my eyes and see that a thug was behind me and his face was contorted in a painful expression. Looking at him, I saw the the knife that I thought that was for me was in his crotch now and as if his brain had recognized the damage done to his precious sausage, he screamed loudly in pain, clutching his balls. I was amazed in how precise that knife throw was. I really thought I was the one going to get it

"Thanks err.. Wildcat" I said with a nervous laugh

"Anytime Starlight. If you're wondering, yeah, I get that reaction a lot when i try to do that" Wildcat replied and I actually laughed at that

It was only down to the big thug, who was looking nervously to the whole carnage that happened. Just then, he sneered and took out two pistols from his leather vest. Damn it, I hope my vest protects me from it. I haven't really tested what it feels like to get shot with a bullet proof vest

"Both of you fuckers are going down you hear me?! You won't fucking get me!" The big thug shouts as he points and cokcs his two pistols and squeezes the the trigger. I prepare for the bullet to hit me. I heard two pistols pop and I close my eyes and actually scream at the sound but I didn't feel anything. In fact, there was a scream but it came from the big thug that when I opened my eyes, I saw with bloodied hands, which he tried in vain to cover up, his pistols lying in the ground. I turn around to Wildcat, who was just staring at the thug as well

"Honestly Wildcat, couldn't you at least wait the fuck or at least leave some action for me?" Another distorted voice said which came from further behind us. I look over and see another vigilante kid, this time in red and blue colors and had a cape and short, brunette hair. I recognize her! She was one of the ones who saved us. I think her name was Psycho? She had a set of pistols in both hands and each end of the pistol were smoking. She must been the one who fired of the thug's hands to disarm him.

"Well what are you waiting for you two? Finish him off!" The caped vigilante shouted. The thug was trying to grab one of his guns but I run fast and spin kick him in the face then Wildcat comes from my side and plants a kick of her own in the big thug's chest, knocking him out. The fight was won

"Thanks for the save Wildcat and Psycho is that right?" I said to them with Wildcat laughing and Psycho scowling at me

"That's _Psyche_ missy! Get it bloody right next time!" Psycho or Psyche as I am corrected, say to me

"Don't mind her, she's usually cranky. That was good fighting skills there Starlight. Pretty impressed" Wildcat said to me

"Thanks for the complement Wi-" I started off but I was cut off

"However, I saw that you were a bit sloppy and only do mostly basic moves in hand to hand. I don't know about your tonfa combat style but I think you need to bloody shape up" Psyche growled at me. For someone so small, she can be pretty fearsome

"Also, why did you fight them all at once?" Wildcat inquired

"They were four of them at the start, picking on some helpless guy then when i tried to fight them, they showed up" I explained

"Four is still many for one person. You did good but word of advice, know your limit in combat. You may be a vigilante but you can still get hurt like any other person" Wildcat growled at me

"But if it means to you, you're really impressive for someone so young" Psyche interjected

"I think I'll take note of what you guys said and excuse me but you guys seemed more younger than me" I say to them. I was young but what do you call kids who could have the potential to hurt badly or even kill?

"Well good for a novice at least" Wildcat muttered. Okay I was not about to get lectured by a kid vigilante

"Well it's been fun and it was an honor side by side with you two but I have to take my leave now. I'm needed elsewhere. Thank you for the advice as well" I say as I bowed in front of them and I took of in the dark alleyways. I look over at Wildcat and Psyche but they just stared and then quickly rode on their motorcycles, which still baffles me how they ride it on such a small stature. I need to get home before mom and David notices I'm gone. I did take heart what Wildcat and Psyche said to me like how a dance teacher says your flaws but two words stuck out in my mind as I race back home: 'Sloppy and 'Novice'.

 **Hit Girl's POV**

"You saw everything your royal purpleness?" I hear Wildcat say to me

"Okay will we just stop on those stupid titles on me? I'm on the verge of friendly fire right now" I growled which everyone laughed at. I get no damn respect in here anymore!

"As for your question, yeah I saw it. She's good but I also what both you and Psyche said to her and I completely agree with her"

I saw the whole fight with Starlight through Wildcat's surveillance gear in her combat suit and the feed was displayed via Battle Guy's assistance in my NAV helmet that I wore. I know that driving and watching the road and a video screen at the same time can be dangerous but hey, I was Hit Girl. Just try and fucking tell me it's dangerous.

The young vigilante is good but she was just doing basic tricks but I am intrigued of her combat style. The moment I saw it the first time through Petra's feed, she was good with tonfas, and they were barbed wired! I feel like Starlight has potential but what she displayed tonight was dangerous. She needs to learn more because if she is stubborn like some of us, me included, then she could get hurt, or worse. The reason that I was out, aside from being bored, was that I wanted to see Starlight for myself but Wildcat had to get that prize

"So Hit Girl, what can you conclude about Starlight?" Kick Ass said over the comms

"Well she seems like she's no trouble and is good news for us but she can be a potential danger to herself. I want to get to meet Starlight personally and her agenda here in Chicago" I said

"Well hopefully you could get the opportunity" Kick Ass replied. Hopefully so

As far as I know, Starlight started off like Chloe, at least in my point of view.

"How about her attitude? Was she short tempered like you and Psyche here?" I said in the comms

"Well she's actually polite and quite nervous. Like she was just a fan of vigilantes that wanted to try to be one" Psyche responded

"Well I think she isn't just some fan. However you see it, she is capable" I say and quite relieved that she isn't an ex Urban Predator student that got lost her in the country or someone like me when I was younger. Still, she is one enigma and of LA origins….hmm wait a minute…

"Battle Guy, Hal, Hit Girl. Moving out and back to safehouse F" I called over as I turned a corner and made my way into the direction of safehouse F. I just realized something very important. I hope she's available tomorrow.

 **Megan's POV**

The patrol was interesting to say the least. I got to meet Starlight which was totally cool and seemed quite a nice girl. Though, I did mean what I said to her after the fight, I just don't want to have her hurt like me. The scars of past battles etched in my body proves that. I hope to get to meet her again. She has a very interesting knack for kicking men in the balls.

As I laid down in my now cleaned up bed in my now, cleaned up, whipped cream free room, that nagging feeling from earlier returned to me. I really am getting annoyed by it because for some reason, I felt like I needed to remember something. As I look in the mirror, I looked over the window, towards the Vertes' house. I just hope the window across from my room isn't that girl, Kendall's room. I had been 4 days since the whipped cream fiasco

Kendall….

 _Says Megan, the one who talked shit about my mom_

That thought suddenly went in my mind. Look over to my door, the door that had my name pasted up front in big letters.

 _Says Megan_

 _I'm going to finish cleaning up the can of whipped cream you asked me to throw out_

And then it clicked.

"Son of a bitch, Kendall Vertes!"

 **Mackenzie's POV**

The plan to spy on what Brynn might be up to was a bust. We tried to talk to Ashlee, Brynn's mom, but she told us that she was already asleep, saying that she was feeling ill. She even told us that she, Ryan, her step dad, and her siblings are worried about her because one day she was her usual cheery and well minded self and the next, she was still the same with the addition of having less sleep. Me and JoJo didn't want to disturb Brynn in her sleep because that was just rude. A week and 3 days had passed since Brynn had been like that and that is just not normal anymore

"So you still think that she's up to something odd?" JoJo said to me through my Ipad. We were face timing each other. She suggested we have a sleepover but school was just being a bitch and we just had to settle for video call. JoJo was already in her pajamas but she's still wearing her bow. I guess she can't go without it

"To be honest, yeah but I'm more concerned for Brynn now. She could get sickly with whatever she's been doing" I said to her

"I heard from mom that Brynn's been sleeping early every night lately. She's usually nocturnal" JoJo

"Heard it from my mom too. She even said that she sleeps like a normal person now" I replied to her

"Melissa said that?! Why would she?" JoJo asked, shocked. Yes, my mom could have a poor choice in words sometimes

"Well you know mom sometimes, being all what's hip as she calls it but I kind of told her that Brynn stays up like a vampire" I said shyly and that had a laugh from JoJo

"Oh man you are so mean! Well to be honest, we all stay up like vampires and you say you're mom likes to always be on what's hip, check out my mom and her eccentric hobbies to match mine!" JoJo said with a wide smile

"Well you have a point there. So not so early bird Brynn is kind of alarming a bit" I say to her

"Well I honestly think that she has some sort of chronic disease! Oh man now I'm thinking of what if's. What if Brynn has cancer? Or diabetes, or is just going to live for weeks and they aren't telling us -"

"JoJo calm down! I don't think that's the case. Besides, Brynn looks more like a zombie than dying" I say to the perplexed JoJo

"Well I guess you're right...wait, hey Kenzie, go look out the window, you're close in seeing the Rumfallo house right?" JoJo suddenly said. I could see in the screen that she shuffled to her bedroom window.

"Can you see it now? I think someone's approaching Brynn's house" JoJo asked me

"No not yet.." I say as I approach my bedroom window, facing the rumfallo house. At first I don't see anything, but then I see movement in the midnight streets of Glenview

"Yo JoJo, I think there's someone approaching Brynn's house" I call over to JoJo

"Yeah I think but who is it? I can't see his face. Can you see it Kenzie?" JoJo asked me

"Not really….stupid curtains, let me just…" I muttered as I remove the see through curtains of the window to get a better view. As I look over, I see a much clearer image of a person in a cream jacket and a black bicycle helmet. I squint to get a better view but all I could see is the side of the person and thanks to the dim lighting, I can't see the person much.

"Dang it, it's not bright enough! I can't see who it is but you're right, some dude in a bicycle helmet just went over a corner of the house, going to the backyard. Oh god JoJo what if it's a burglar?" I said to her in a short shout

"Or maybe it's Brynn actually sneaking somewhere" JoJo said to me with a raised eyebrow

I think about this. It could be an actual burglar or some random dude just going for a short cut in the house or it could actually be Brynn. But Brynn couldn't be that type of person. Could she

"Well it could be but let's notify the Rumfallos first. It may be Brynn but I'm not taking any chances" I say over to JoJo

"Well you're right about that. I'll try to disconnect so you can call them. Bow you later" JoJo said as she disconnects.

I dial Brynn's number and ring for a few times. Come on Brynn pick it up

"Hello?" I hear a sweet yet groggy voice from the other line

"Yo Brynn. I think me and JoJo saw someone around your house and headed in your backyard. I think it might be a burglar" I say to her, suspicion being replaced by concern. Based on her sleepy voice, I guess she really did get to bed early. Brynn was silent for a moment until she spoke again

\

"Oh my gosh where did you see the person?" She asked me in a hushed, alert tone

"Just now. I think you should alert your mom and step dad. You might be in danger" I say to her

"Okay Thanks for the alert Kenzie." Brynn says to be

"No problem. You know I love you as much as Kanye loves Kanye and Brynn?"

"Yeah?" Somehow, her voice sounded nervous. Maybe it was just my imagination?

"Take care of yourself okay? Heard you didn't feel well. Hope you get better tomorrow for school" I say

"Aww thanks Kenzie. I think I feel quite better. Love you" Brynn said and then she hung up. I hope she really is okay but I am thinking if it's also her sneaking out. I guess I can't really know

 **Brynn's POV**

Oh gosh that was close! I never knew Kenzie and JoJo were still up. I have to be careful in going back home on my next patrol. Thank goodness they just thought I was just some random burglar. I guess I should wake up mom and dad so Kenzie and JoJo would be convinced that I was just sleeping and just got scared of their warning where I was just being Starlight at night. This would be juicy drama tomorrow

As I was walking to my parent's bedroom, I really can't quite get out in my mind what Wildcat and Psyche said to me three days ago. On my latest run, I did feel kind of sloppy and almost got stabbed and shot by some random druggies on the street. I feel like I shamed my dad in neglecting my combat training he taught but then again, I am a dancer as well and more adept as a dancer. Maybe I'll be joining my brother and sister in their training after all.


	11. Chapter 11: World Switch Part 1

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 11: World Switch Part 1**

 **Brynn's POV**

Today, all of us have a groggy morning. Every single one in the house is sleep deprived, by every one, I mean me, mom, dad, Noah, Sadie, everyone especially me. I got the burglar scenario acted out last night so Mackenzie and JoJo don't suspect a thing that it was me who was sneaking in my own house. I'm just not taking any chances of being recognized but I did feel that they'd been spying on me.I wonder if they're on to me? I woke up everyone last night and as expected, everyone was on full alert, including my siblings though no one found anyone, why should they, mom and dad got suspicious because there was no sign of the burglar or any signs of forced entry but they got convinced that it was a sneaky one and it got away cleanly. Mom though, got panicked so much that she even made Jess and Melissa along with JoJo and Mackenzie got the situation known and all of them came here to check us out though we did say we were okay and they were assured that all is well for us and I also didn't forget to point out that it was Mackenzie and JoJo who pointed out the 'burglar' much to the delight of Melissa and Jess.

Now though, we were all sleep deprived

"Morning everyone. What's for breakfast?" I greeted to them, with a wide smile. I sat between my two siblings who both gave me a nod.

"Morning to you too Brynn. You slept well last night?" my mom, Ashlee asked

"Not really. I couldn't sleep last night" I replied to them sheepishly

"Well I couldn't either because I was a bit nervous about last night" My sister, Sadie said to no one in particular

"Me too. I was scared that the burglar would come back" My baby brother, Noah said on my other side

"Well no burglar was present and everyone's good. Besides, dad here won't let anyone hurt you" my step dad, Ryan said to us and I smile at him and Sadie and Noah cheer on him with mom, laughing lightly. Ryan is a good second father to us and is not like those typical evil step father or mother types like you see in movies. He's actually pretty fun to be with though, I still do miss my real dad more

"I'm sure you'd defend us really great Ryan" mom said teasingly

:Oh shut it honey" Ryan said playfully

"Since everyone is sleep deprived, I made lots of coffee for everyone but hot chocolate for you Noah" Mom said as she placed a plate of stacked pancakes in front of me and poured some coffee in my mug and she did the same with the others before she sat down and ate her breakfast. We ate in silence save for Noah's loud chewing.

"So Sadie, Noah, you ready for your first martial arts lesson in Chicago?" Ryan asked

"You bet dad! I heard that this dojang we'll go to is awesome!" Noah cheered on

"Yeah and it's also close to Brynn's dance studio" Sadie added

Unlike me, Sadie and Noah are more focused on martial arts, saying that they experience the rush in beating people up, much to the total opposite of the concept of self defense. Mom and dad wanted the best experience for them and so enrolled them in the infamous DJAK, where Mindy apparently yelled at Jill and the other moms, though we weren't there to see the action unfold

"I'm just nervous about this. There's other studios here but we chose the one owned by the apparent invader of our dance studio" Mom said

"Well yeah I get that honey but DJAK is the number one and most prestigious martial arts studio here in Chicago plus they have great deals too" Ryan quipped

"I heard it's so good that even police come there for classes" Sadie added.

"Wow, that famous huh?" I say to them

"Well I do want the best for my kids...but I'm going to be cautious about the owner. Who knows how many of them are crazy there" mom said in a worried tone

"Oh come on mom, don't be paranoid. I met the owner and she's really nice" I say to her. I don't know why I'm even defending Mindy and I just met her in one day unlike Jill and Kendall who I knew since I can remember. Me and Kenzie did want to talk to her though to make peace with her side but we couldn't quite grip each other's schedules. This time however, I'm sure I'll get to talk to her because of what I was about to do

"Anyway, you also ready for another dance class today honey?" mom asked

"Actually I'm not going to dance class today. I'd want to go to somewhere else actually" I say to mom which got her attention and everybody else

"Really? You don't miss out on dance. Is something wrong?" mom asked

I tell them about what I wanted to do and go and as expected, everyone was surprised, especially my mom

 **Kelly's POV**

As far as my time here in school is concerned, it's still a typical event for me everyday. I used to be home schooled but now that some projects in showbiz started having less heat, I got the time again to go to public school again. To be honest, I prefer going to school than being home schooled because I get to socialize more and make friends and now that my close girlfriends are with me here, I get to have even more fun with them like usual.

Yet, I feel like I'm average compared to them around me. I mean, I am a dancer and I get to have great opportunities but, I really feel like I'm not really that special. I mean, Kenzie still does her music, Nia's a genius in class from what I heard from Kalani, Kalani has boys gravitating around her like loose moons, JoJo has her JoJo's juice, Kendall's the talk of the the school because of what she did in the studio, Brynn is having some sort of mysterious phase lately, heck even Sarah's unique pet peeve to swearing is unique. Me? I'm just average. Even our new friends, Chloe, Josh, Saoirse, Lauren, Brad, and Cameron are interesting. I just feel like there's nothing special about me. Each of us had some personal problems when the incident occurred to everyone and we had our own coping mechanism for it. I was just starting off season 7 of Dance Moms then it got cancelled and just like that, my time to show what I am is gone in a blink. Because of these things, secretly, I cut myself. It's the only way I can relieve the pain. I make sure to hide them though and not cut in my wrists. Who knows what they might think of me if they knew about it.

I was in the cafeteria, waiting for Brynn, JoJo, and Mackenzie. The others couldn't join us today because of our different schedules. Kendall was with Lauren and Brad. Nia and SD had the same class again but Kalani was all alone for one class and that kind of scared me since poor old Kalani is vulnerable to the boys that just flocks her. As I was listening to some tunes in my phone, I spot Kenzie and Brynn and I wave them over to our table. They smiled at me and waved back, approaching me.

"Sorry to keep you alone for a while Kelly. Brynn here had some problems with the vending machine" Kenzie said, eyeing Brynn a look

"Hey, I need some coffee but the machine kept spitting out my dollar. I couldn't sleep because of the burglar last night, which by the way, thanks for saving me" Brynn said in a teasing way to Mackenzie. To be honest, I kind of envy her that something interesting happened to her last night. I heard about the Rumfallos having a break in last night. We were alerted by Melissa and I got so worried for them but that's something. In our condo unit, nothing ever happens. Oh how I miss our old house

"Glad that you're alright Brynn. Wise move too Kenzie. Luckily no one got hurt" I told them

"Yeah but I think my sleep got hurt along the way" Brynn said

"Well that's one added collection into your eye bags" Kenzie teased and we all laughed

"So what are you up to lately Kelly? We don't see that much because of our classes" Kenzie asked

"Well you know, same old same old. For some reason, this school like us separate for most parts and I'm stuck with crazy JoJo" I tease

"Well that beats sleepy Brynn anyday. I swear she's getting addicted at caffeine now" Kenzie said

"Well let's look at her blood. It might be coffee there right now" I teased

"Oh screw you guys.." Brynn said softly

"By the way, everyone ready for dance?" I asked

"Hell yeah I am! The choreo me and Gia prepared is going to be on fire!" kenzie said with excitement

"About that..I'm not going in dance today" Brynn said firmly. That shocked us both.

"What?! But you don't miss a single beat in dance!" I exclaimed

"Yeah I agree with Kelly. These coming out from the mouth of dancer of the year Brynn Rumfallo?!" Kenzie loudly added

"Well I have to look after my brother and sister who will go to DJAK for their first martial arts class since we got here in Chicago and I kind of wanted to see if I can still knick it in karate. You know...with the whole hold up thing in front of the studio the past night" Brynn said with a nervous laugh. Me and Kenzie share a look of surprise and at the same time, understanding

"I see. Well we understand you on that. Self defense is important. But I didn't know you you did karate before?" I said to her reassuringly

"Yeah and you could kick ass wherever you go! And kind of still in the dark on how you know karate" Kenzie asked

"Well to jog everyone's memory, I did karate when I was younger along with dance but I want to focus on dance more. Ever since we got in danger though, I wanted to test if I still know the ropes of self defence" Brynn said to us. I stare at her wide eyed. Doing those activities at the same time is very harrowing. She must be some kind of superhuman though, i wonder how she really handled it back then?

"You are one badass person" I say to her to which Brynn grins

"Ditto on that. By the way, where is JoJo?" Kenzie asked

"Yeah, where is she? I thought she would be with you Kelly" Brynn added. Just then, I glance up on the entrance to the cafeteria and I stare with a cocked eyebrow. Mackenzie and Brynn look in where I was looking and lo and behold, we see JoJo along with our new friend, cameron, approaching us. Normally JoJo is always flamboyant and weirdly dressed with her bows and sparkly t shirts but today however, her head and shoulders had some green goop that Cameron was brushing off with a towel while JoJo ignored it. I just love it when JoJo's being weird

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late. Just got in some mess" JoJo said, sitting

"What kind of mess? It looked like you got shat by shrek!" I say to her. I smell the air and JoJo smelled like apples. Sweet apples

"You and Kenzie really have the same sense of humor" Brynn said sweetly

"Well I'll explain ladies. For some reason, JoJo was pouring hand soap o her head" Cameron said as he sat down, finishing cleaning JoJo up

"Well to really explain, I was practicing pouring it for JoJo's Juice and then the cap went off!" JoJo explained

"Ain't it a little early to to practice for JoJo's Juice?" I asked

"You just wanted to smell good because you ran out of perfume" Brynn piped in and we laughed at that

"I still don't get this JoJo's juice thing really" Cameron says to us. Lately, Cameron had been hanging around with us longer, especially around JoJo. I wonder…

"Well believe what you want guys. JoJo's always has the bowbow to rock any style even in green goop. As for you dear Cameron, I'll explain it to you along with what the hell have they've been talking to" JoJo said pointing at us

"Well Brynn here was talking about how she was doing karate today and skipping dance" I pipe in

"You doing Karate?! Get out!" JoJo said excitedly

"Well yeah, that's about it" Brynn said

"Tell me about it again! I bet Brynn here's doing it to be a vigilante like those Fusion guys!" JoJo said excitedly and we just laugh at it but Brynn sort of has a nervous tone in her laugh. Must be my imagination.

Fusion...vigilantes...I also wonder…

 **After School**

 **Chloe's POV**

"Do I really have to apologize to everyone?! Not just Melissa?!" Mindy shouts

"I think you owe everyone an apology there Mindy! We talked about this" Dave replied to her. I was in the reception hall with Paige, Mindy, Dave, Steph, and the twins. Mindy wanted to talk one of her new neighbours about Starlight but Dave took the opportunity to force Mindy to apologize for her and Megan's scene in the dance studio next to us

"Okay some I owe an apology especially Mackenzie and Melissa and also the rest of the kids but the other moms?! Especially the one who looks like a cheshire cat and her kid that pounced Megan?!" Megan shouts

"Well they still own the studio now and you're technically an adult so act like it" Dave said calmly but firmly, signalling authority

"Jill Vertes and her daughter Kendall are our new neighbours and they already apologized to us Mindy, well most of them anyway, but it's the right thing to do especially since one part of the owners of the studio is Chloe's principal and her daughter" Paige added. Well that's a new fact for me

"Wait, by principal you mean Doctor Holly? She owns the studio?" I asked perplexed

"Well her and her daughter as well as her friends as well. According to what she said last sunday" Paige told us. I look over at Mindy and we both know we were thinking of the same thing

"Well that makes it even more a reason to apologize. Come on, I'll make sure to come with you for moral support" Dave said calmly to a huffing Mindy

"Or to hold you back when you run wild again!" Steph piped in and I laughed at that

"Oh shut up you little,.." Mindy muttered before being dragged by Dave outside to the dance studio

"I gotta see this/ Want to come guys?" Anne marie said with a sly grin facing Steph and Danny

"I guess it can be a fun watch. I'm done with my class anyway" Steph muttered and got outside

"I think I'll stay here and practice more with Josh and Curtis" Danny said as he returned inside the dojang

"Suit yourself" Anne marie shrugged as she followed Steph and went their way

"Aren't you going?" Paige asked me

"Nah, I'm just resting. I still have some things to do" I say. Just then, the door sounded open and in came four people I haven't seen in DJAK before. Well, technically three since I know the other girl

"Brynn? What are you doing here? I thought you were having a dance class today?" I asked the short blonde, who was wearing a gi along with the two kids that were with her. I did know that she along with her friends thought at the dance studio so seeing a dancer here is surprising

"Chloe? You come here too?" Brynn asked me with a smile

"Well yeah. I've been coming her for a while. I'm an instructor here actually" I said proudly

"Cool! Well I was going to dance but then my brother and sister here were trying out here and I wanted to see if I still have the previous moves thought to me back then" Brynn said as she pointed to the chubby girl on her left and a small boy with short blonde hair on her right. Interesting…

"A friend of yours Brynn?" The tall, plump lady with wavy blonde hair asked Brynn. She looked like her mom

"Yeah mom. This is Chloe. We met her in school and saved me and Mackenzie from a growing crowd way back then" Brynn said proudly

"Well it's very nice to me you Chloe. I'm Ashlee Rumfallo - Allen. The kids that are with Brynn are Sadie and Noah" Ashlee said as she shook my hand \

"Welcome to DJAK prime Mrs. Allen. The one in the reception table is Paige, the caretaker for most of the time here" I say as I introduce Paige

"So nice to meet you Mrs. Allen" Paige said as she shook Ashlee's hand

"Please, just Ashlee will do. We heard that DJAK is a prime choice for every martial artist in Chicago and my kids really wanted to try it out and see it for themselves" Ashlee said

"Well you came to the right place. We offer any kind of martial class and for new enrollees, we give them 1 month free trial period so they can get the ropes of here" Paige said to them and Ashlee and the kids were wide eyed

"Really? A month free trial? That is a huge deal!" Ashlee said, surprised.

"Told you we chose the right place mom" The boy, Noah said to her

"Well I hope you kids enjoy it here and I trust everyone here, despite what I heard about the owner of this place"

"Oh don't worry about that. Dave, the owner's husband, is already taking care of the mess" I say to them and I struggle to hide my laugh at what I said

"Well I think that comforts me more. Be nice kids and remember, I'll be helping out in the studio on the other side. Make sure to have fun and become the best okay?" Ashlee said

"Yeah we will!" The three kids said excitedly

After Ashlee settled everything needed to start in DJAK, Ashlee made her way to the dance studio and left us with two, grinning kids and one teenager

Turns out that Sadie and Noah are already green belts and had been training for a while but I didn't notice Brynn having a belt sashed in her waist. She must be new to this. The kids just look in awe of what DJAK was like

"I never knew DJAK was this legit" Brynn said besides me

"Well we all want the best for everyone in what we do" I say to her lightly

Everyone was excited for the new arrivals and some were shocked to see Brynn in DJAK because according to them, she's known as a dancer and one of the best but I heard some negative side comments about her being a daughter of criminals. Better ask her about it but nonetheless, she's enjoying how everyone is looking at her surprised. I introduced the three to the instructors and to some familiar faces

"Wow! Josh and SD also teach here as well? Cool!" Brynn exclaimed

"Well look who's here. I never knew dancers could be arse kickers as well" SD said with a wink

"What's an arse?" Sadie questioned

"A british term for something too young for your ears and no I won't tell what it is" Brynn lectured and Sadie gave her a pout

"Listen to your sister kid. It seems she's wise beyond her years" SD said in her thick irish accent

"Welcome to DJAK you three. I'm sure you'll have plenty to learn here. Just avoid Chloe teaching you or you'll get your arse kicked in no time" Josh said teasingly

"Fuck off Josh" I said rolling my eyes

"Umm kids? Innocent ears remember?" Hailee said approaching us

"Hey Hailee! This is Brynn, Sadie, and Noah. They want to try out in using our Dojang" I introduced

"Nice to meet you three. I'm Hailee. You won't me see me very often here since I'm already in college but I always try to find time in teaching here"

"You look very pretty you know that?" Noah said with a wink and I see Brynn playfully roll her eyes at him

"Don't mind Noah. He's a young lady's man to be" She said teasingly

"Oh I'm used to it already believe me" Hailee laughed

"So I'll be assigning you your instructors for your class. Sadie, I'll assign you SD so she can see if you have improved on your training or got sloppy. Don't worry she won't bite, well most of the time" I said and SD rolled her eyes and Sadie laughed as they got in a separate training mat for their session

"Now for you dear Noah, I'll be giving you out a boy to teach you"

"Aw man? Can't I have a girl to teach me, let's say, Hailee?" Noah said pouting

"Love to kid but I'm already handling a handful" Hailee said playfully

"Curtis! Come over her!" I called out and soon enough, he sprints along with Tommy in his side

"Perfect timing! Well this is my cousin Curtis. He should teach you really good and with him is Tommy. Curtis, Tommy, this is Noah and he's new here. Care to teach him the ropes around here?" I say

"You can count on us. Nice meeting you Noah! Hope we can be good friends" Curtis said, smiling

"Same here bud and nice meeting you as well guys" Noah said with a toothy smile

"We'll try to be nice to you but I'm sure you'll enjoy it here" Tommy said a bit ominously as he went along with Curtis and Noah

"Now for you dear Brynn. I wouldn't trust you with Josh since he's a bit of a nymphomaniac" I said and Brynn laughed at that and Josh scowled at me

"So you'll be going with me along with another girl you might enjoy being with" I said with a wink

"What about poor Josh here?" Brynn asked

"He'll fondle himself in the corner don't worry about him" I said with a laugh

"Bloody cheeky you are Chloe Bennet"

I walk with Brynn towards our training mat, trying to have a conversation and hopefully, entice some answers from her

"So I think some of the students here know you well. Never knew you were big like Mack Z" I say to her

"Well I do love my fans and they are great to me but I think Kenzie is much bigger than me, being Maddie Ziegler's sister and all but when it comes to dance competitions, Its a different story" Brynn said with a smile

"Well cocky aren't we? But why choose to be here? Shouldn't you be teachng dance at the other side?" I asked

"Well I wanted to spend time and watch my siblings since mom and dad are busy in the afternoons plus with the whole hold up in that happened to us by some thugs, I wanted to check if I'm a bit rusty in my self defence skills" Brynn explained

"Wait, hold up?" I asked. I knew what she was talking about because I was there when we saved her and her friends from those tattooed bastards. Mindy did comment on how she kicked one of the cunt's balls very well

"We got hold up in front of our dance studio actually. These tattooed guys surrounded us and planned to mug and rape us. She even had two of my friend's moms and one of my friends be held at knife point. Good thing Fusion swooped in to save the day" She said with a shy smile

"Well Fusion is the protectors of Chicago so instead of you being in danger, the scums are the ones in danger" I said with a laugh and she laughs too

"After that night, I want to re check ym self defence skills to defend those I love and myself when in the face of danger once more" Brynn said with a serious tone

"Well you came to the right place then. By the way, I overheard some kids saying that you're a daughter of a criminal? Something about a court case? Is there something wrong?" I asked Brynn and her expression became a bit hardened but then it softened again

"They're just rumors. You know how it is in showbiz. Rumors fly fast and people end up believing it" Brynns aid to me with a smile. I see in her eyes that there's more to what she said but I won't pry on it anymore

"Well let's start shall we? First of, start stretching and second, I'll give you a practice opponent. I want you to recall every move that's stored up in your head. Megan! Get in here!" I shout to megan's direction and the auburn haired girls runs to our direction

"Hey Chloe! What do you need? Want a 'good' sparring opponent again?" Megan asked emphasizing the word good with air quotes from her fingers

"Actually no. I want to introduce you to Brynn here. She's new but I want to you to help here recall some of her known moves since she's done martial arts before" I explained. I look over at Brynn and she looks like she's intimidated by a smirking Megan. Well Wildcat is very intimidating so I'm not really surprised

"Nice to meet you Brynn. I'm Megan. I'll try to be easy on you on our sparring session" Megan said with a smirk. My god cocky are we?

:"Nice meeting you Megan. I appreciate that but I prefer you don't go easy. I like a challenge" Brynn said as she positioned herself in a crouching stance. Karate huh? Seems to be good with it too depending on the stance

"You might want to complete your gi. You're not wearing your sash. Want me to get you one?" I said to Brynn who looked in her waist and got surprised

"Oh sh- thanks for reminding me. Let me just get my belt" Brynn said as she went for her bag and took out her belt. The color surprised me. It can't be

"Fuck me you're a brown belt?!" Megan exclaimed. I thought of the same thing too. Brynn's too young to have a brown belt yet here she is, with a brown belt

"You seem so young to have a brown belt…" I say to Brynn

"My dad taught me and out me up in karate when I was younger so I kind of got it in the way. It's hard to focus dance and karate but it's worth it" Brynn said with a shy smile as she ties her brown belt in her waist. I have a feeling she's going to be good

"Speaking of dance Brynn, Megan here is the infamous little girl that got pounced by who I believe to be one of your friends. Based on Steph's description of long raven hair and snow white skin, that's Kendall right?" I said to both of them and it elicited a scowl from Megan and a surprised look to Brynn towards Megan. Time to add a little drama in the mix

"On my mark, you both start, ready...begin!" I shout and both girls rush in on each other.

Megan, ever the veteran that she is, tried a sidekick to Brynn but the little dancer slash karate kid avoided it by bending over to her back going right. Wow, Brynn is flexible! Megan tried to kick her again this time with a combination of punches and she still manages to dodge them by arching her back in inhuman fashion and doing graceful cartwheels. Brynn was about to receive a jump kick from Megan but Brynn caught Megan's foot with both hands

"What the fuck?!" Megan shouted and I saw a smile tug in Brynn's lips and then she jump and twisted her body with her foot slamming in Megan's head. With all the momentum on Brynn's foot, Megan fell instantly.

"You're good I can tell you that" Megan muttered, rubbing her head

"Oh my gosh Megan are you alright?" Brynn said in a panicked tone as she approached Megan. Bad idea and I was right. Megan suddenly grab hold of Brynn's torso and made a take down on her, slamming Brynn on the mat

"Never let your guard down in front of an enemy" I shout to both of them

"I know. I forgot about that bit. So sorry" Brynn muttered in a sweet, panicky voice

"Sorry that you slipped to me carelessly?" Megan chided

"No...sorry because of this.." The next thing I saw was a sight to behold. Brynn stretched her legs way too high for an average person and wrapped it up on Megan's waist. Then she proceeded to grab Megan's shoulders and lift herself up and twisted around her legs and connecting them with Megan's neck in between them. Megan was in a bit of panic and tried to pry herself free but to no avail

"I thought you just did karate?" I heard Megan muttern

"Karate, dance and a little bit of TV wrestling" I heard Brynn say. Megan used her strength to stand up and throw Brynn off her back. Brynn had to let go of her hold on Megan and fall but did a backflip to land perfectly. She then rushed in on Megan, who was still behind her back and proceeded to punch her shoulders and kick her legs, disabling Megan. Megan tried to stand up but Brynn wrapped one leg on Megan's neck, twisted her body and letting her fall with Megan meeting the mat and Brynn lying on top, leg still wrapping on Megan's throat.

"Okay girls that's enough" I shout

Both girls were panting and had huge smiles on their faces. Brynn let go of Megan and helped the beaten up kid to stand up

"You were good Brynn. Not bad" Megan said as she bowed in front of Brynn

"Not too shabby yourself. Your fast and very difficult to hit" Brynn said wide smile in her face

"Amazing performance to both of you especially you Brynn. You know with those skills, I may never believe that you were a dancer but then again, the legs says otherwise" I say to her in amazement. Brynn had a sheepish smile on her face

"No kidding. She's so damn flexible! How did you even get that flexibility?" Megan asked

"Simple really. Push ups, sit ups and plenty of stretching. Though, I did see that I was lapsing. I guess I really need to work on my rusty move set" Brynn said

"Well don't worry about that. We'll help you in shaping up your move set. Though, you are teaching dance right?" I say to Brynn

"I think I can arrange my schedule well. There's a lot of us teaching anyway" Brynn said with a sweet smile

"I think you'll fit right in here just fine. By the way, does it feel good to avenge Kendall?" I asked Brynn. She looked over at a curious looking Megan and back to me and smiled

"Definitely good" Brynn said


	12. Chapter 12: World Switch - Part 2

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 12: World Switch Part 2**

 **Author's Note: The events in the studio all happened in the same time as Brynn's spar with Megan**

 **Dave's POV**

I got to admit, now that I had a good look of the dance studio and not having my mind just focus on a raging Mindy, the place is really impressive. Modern, abstract appendages on the walls, light colors ranging from blue, yellow, and pink, and screens and graffiti in some part of the walls, it really looks like a professional dance studio and Second CIty Dance Company? That's a kick ass name, no pun intended. We were here for one reason and that's to apologize to everyone, well Mindy that is. I wanted Megan to come but Paige did tell us that she already talked with the main people Megan got in trouble of and all was almost well until apparently, Megan and the kid named Kendall can't get along in the end.

"Well, ready to apologize stud?" I said to my vicious yet beautiful wife

"Well not really. I only agreed to apologize in front of Melissa and the kids not the rest of the people who ran this place" Mindy gruffly muttered. I haven't met Melissa before or any of our new neighbours but this is also a perfect time to meet them as well. If intel serves right. Three live right next to us, two live near Marty and Marcus, and two was near to Cathy and Curtis with one of them being related to Abby.

"Come on mom, we don't have all day for you to just stand there and be a prop for the studio" Anne Marie chided which earned a glare from Mindy

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with" Mindy said and we entered the studio. The air conditioning was low inside which made it a little bit hot. We approached the reception desk and found several woman talking to each other. As if sensing our presence, they all turn to look at us. Three of the woman, one with long,black hair, one plump blonde woman, and one with short brunette hair, had a scowl on their face and is looking at Mindy. The others either had nervous looks or curious looks in their faces

"Why are you back?!"

"Here to complain again?!"

"I'm too old for this shit…"

"Well good afternoon to you too!" Mindy said under her breath. I nudge her elbow, telling her to quit it

"Well, there goes good diplomacy" Anne Marie added and she got slapped by her older sister. We heard the front door and in came another woman who had medium length, wavy hair and a bit plump, giving us all confused looks

"What's going on around here?" The newcomer asked

"Well the seems like the gangs all here…" The black haired lady said

"Ashlee! Good of you to come. I'd like you to meet the woman that came and caused a mess here days ago" The short brunette woman asked. The one with the wavy blonde hair, that they called Ashlee, raised an eyebrow on Mindy's direction. Mindy gave me a look as if saying 'told you it was a bad idea' while the kids just smiled at their mother's discomfort. Sometimes I fail to see how my daughters can be disturbing at times

"Mindy! It's so good to see you again! What brings you here?" A slim woman with long, brunette hair said a she approached and hugged Mindy. Mindy in turn, hugged her awkwardly and I got to admit, that made me laugh inside and looking at my daughters, they thought it was funny too.

"Well you see I -" Mindy started off but was cut by one of the women in the reception desk

"I know why she's here, it's complaining about the loud noise from the studio isn't it right missy?!" A plump, blonde woman said

"The name's Mindy and not missy. Get it right!" Mindy growled. Oh boy

"I'm not sure what's going on around here…" The tall brunette said

"Well Melissa, this woman was the one who talked trash to me and the studio and her kid suddenly assaulted poor Kendall!" the woman with the long black hair said

"What? Mindy, is this true?!" The brunette exclaimed

"Yes..no..wait..some of them are fucking lies Melissa believe me!" Mindy stuttered then arguments between Mindy and the women started and it was chaotic. I had to stop this now.

"Hold on Hold on! Stop right now!" I shouted loudly and then all shouting and arguing stopped and all eyes looked at me

"Okay...everyone's calmed down now. Let me first introduce ourselves. I'm Dave Lizewski, and this crazy woman right here is Mindy Lizewski, my wife" I started

"Aren't you a little bit old looking to be her husband?" The one with the short brunette hair said

"And are you that insane to marry this kind of woman?!" The plump lady said

"Jill! Jess! Stop it! Now, it's nice to finally meet the wife of dear Mindy here. I'm Melissa, one of your new neighbours. Me and Mindy met when we first moved in" The long hair brunette woman, Melissa introduced

"It's nice to meet you as well Melissa. Mindy had told me much about her encounter with you" I say to Melissa. Melissa then looked over a confused looking Steph and a grinning Anne Marie.

"Oh it's so nice to see you again Anne Marie and who might this young lady be and where's your brother?" Melissa asked. I see that only the twins met her and not Steph. If memory serves me right, Mindy met them around the time I took Steph with me to DJAK in the morning

"Hi again Melissa! My brother's still training in our dojang and this is my older sister Steph!" Anne Marie said cheekily

"Hello there Mrs. Gisoni…" Steph said shyly

"It's nice to finally meet the eldest daughter. I can see some of your mom in you" Melissa said and I force a laugh down my throat. If only she knew

"They look like perfect little angels" Ashlees said with a smile

"I just hope they are and not like the devil that is their mom" The short Brunette girl, who i heard Melissa said is named Jill said

"Now come on Jill, we settle everything like professionals and not involving the kids on this" Ashlee said as she approached further which made Jill grumble

"Well Ashlee's right on that...anyway, what brings you all here?" Melissa asked

"Well to simply put Mindy…" I said but was cut off again, this time by Mindy

"Cut with the formalities Dave. I'm here to apologize to everyone, especially you Melissa" Mindy muttered

"I see. Well I heard what you did the other day and well...I think this talk is going to be for a while and I think it's not good that the kids are around" Melissa said, gesturing the the two girls, to which I see a scowl on Anne Marie's face. Both girls wanted to see Mindy get dished and I silently laugh at their disappointment

"Maybe it's best that the two of you go back to the dojang" I said to Anne Marie and Steph

"Hey wait, can they join us in the studio instead?" a young girl's voice said from the back of the reception desk. We all look and see a girl of short height with a tanned skin, long, brunette hair tied in a ponytail and hazel colored eyes. She looked around 12 years old yet. A very pretty 12 year old though, the crop top and shorts make her look like around 14.

"Mackenzie! What did I tell you about sneaking in on other people's business?" Melissa said to the girl, who was named Mackenzie

"Well I was just grabbing something from the vending machine and overheard you guys" Mackenzie piped with a smile that eerily resembled Anne Maries

"Well if it's okay for the kids and for Dave and Mindy" Melissa said. I look over at Mindy who just shrugged and I looked over at Steph and Anne Marie, the latter, having her mouth open agape, staring oddly at Mackenzie

"It's okay for me. I actually met them already. Anne Marie could also meet them if she's up for it" Steph piped in and Anne Marie just nodded her head, still having her mouth open

"We'll be just here then. Have fun kids!" I said to them

"Steph! So nice to see you again! Come on, let's go the the studio!" Mackenzie said as she dragged both girls further inside the dance studio

"Anne Marie close your mouth you might catch some flies!" Mindy screamed with a hint of a snigger with it

"So where were we? Ah yes, Mindy if you will?" I said, gesturing to the stern looking women in front of us. Mindy sighed and swallowed, probably her nervousness

"Well to start this shit up…"

"Be polite Mindy" I said sternly to her that made her growl. The other women looked astonished to what I've just done

"Oh fuck you Dave….well I came here to apologize to what I've done last saturday. I am aware that it was uncalled for and it was very childish of me..I just reacted and I just want the best for my students plus it was the time of the month for both me and my sister that time" Mindy said as some of the women laughed at the last part

"Anyway, I regret my actions and I wish to make it up to you in anyway because I am aware that you are all owners of this studio and I am also aware that some of you lost some students due to my outbursts and same goes to my studio as well"

"How can we be sure this isn't a rehearsed apology and just some pity plot?" The plump blonde with long hair said

"Oh Jess just shut your trap for now and let her explain. She looks genuine enough" The one with the black hair said

"Plus, they said they'll make up for it in any way" Jill added

"Come on ladies, now's not the time to argue again" Melissa calmed everyone

"Well maybe I should take my back my apology then!" Mindy half shouted

"No taking back of apologies and no arguing again! Let's settle this like adults and not kids" I said

"I agree with Dave. Come on ladies, we aren't in the show anymore so stop acting like we're still in it!" Melissa lectured and everyone fell silent

"Mindy really meant her apology. For us, since we are studio neighbours and some of us are actual neighbours in the street, its best we get along" I explained

"Wait, where do you live young man?" The one with the long black hair said

"The live in Glenview. Me, Jess, and Ashlee are neighbours with the Lizewskis" Melissa said as some of the women had shocked expressions in their faces while some had a wide smile creeping in

"Oh thank God it's not close to her!" Jill pointed out

"Oh this is going to be one interesting neighbourhood then" Ashlee said with a smirk

"Well, I'm not used to silence like Kira is anyway" The one called Jess grumbled

"But you do know that my sister lives right next to you right Jill? Paige informed me" Mindy said with a grin. In reality, we already knew where they lived via Battle Guy and Hal

"Oh don't remind me girl" Jill grumbled

"So, are we good now everyone?" Mindy said with a shrug

"Well I'm good now. How about you ladies?" Melissa said

"Well she seems like a fun woman to be, so I'm good. I'm Ashlee by the way" Ashlee introduced

"Well she seems genuine about the apology. I accept it. I'm Kira by the way" The one with the long black hair introduced

"I'm still distrustful about you but I can let this slide for now. I'm Jill by the way"

"Pardon me but I second Jill about it. I really need to see if you're a good woman, especially around my kids. I'm Jess"

"Oh come on now ladies…" Melissa said

"Let it go Melissa. Give them time" Kira said and Melissa nodded in agreement to her

"We actually have two other moms here as well but their not around. Holly, Nia's mom has some things to be done being the principal of a new school and all and Katherine, who's handling some things in her real estate thing" Melissa said

"I'm glad we're all good, well most of us. I hope we really get to get along pretty well" Mindy said

"Me too. Maybe we can get to hang out sometime when everyone is free" I added

"That seems like a nice plan" Melissa said

"We'll keep our backs secured just in case" Jill piped in and this earned a smirk from Jess and a scowl from Mindy

"Make sure of it because I might go crazy" Mindy said

"Careful Mindy, those Fusion guys might just get to you if you aren't careful" Kira said with a laugh

"Oh I'm sure they'll understand me" Mindy replied

"Oh be careful next time Mindy or I will slap you personally and I'm worse than my Kendall"

This is going to be one weird friendship

 **Steph's POV**

Mackenzie's grip is tight, like vice grips. Mackenzie lead us through the studio and I got to admit, this place still awes me whenever I look at it but I still cringe when I see kids everywhere having to look like prostitutes whenever they're in here

"So glad you're back here Steph! You didn't tell me that you and Anne Marie were sisters?" Mackenzie said excitedly

"Well I must have forgotten about it!" I said with a smile

"Come on, we'll introduce her to the rest. I'm sure everyone likes to see you again, especially Sarah" Mackenzie said as she lead us to a door marked Dancer's Den. When we entered, we were in a sort of dressing room and see some of the kids I met before here in the studio: JoJo, Sarah, Nia, Kendall, Kelly, and Kelly. They look over at us and and they have huge smiles on their faces. Suddenly, they squeal and rush to both all three of us and hug us tightly. I can't breath right and I don't know if Anne Marie is breathing at all

"Steph! Glad you came back!"

"You came back girl!"

"You considering joining us for dance?"

"Guys...can't breath..and my little sister is with me…" I mutter and then just like that, they dispersed, all smiles on us. I let out an intake of breath

"Are you guys bloody excited about having people enter your studio?!" I shout to them

"Sorry about that Steph. We get excited when a friend comes over in our studio" I hear Nia say to us

"Friend? You consider me your friend already?" I ask them good naturedly

"Well we have a rule here Steph. That once we meet, we are friends forever" I hear Sarah say, smiling at me

"In short, ichariba chodei. Meet once, cousins forever!" JoJo said a little too excitedly

"I'm sorry what?" I said

"JoJo?" I heard Anne Marie mutter

"Don't mind JoJo She has her weird antics sometimes" Mackenzie said to me with a smirk

"It's okay. I like weird anyway. I just find her name a bit odd" Anne marie said and JoJo laughed at that instead of getting insulted

"And it's not even her own quote! She ripped it off from Stitch!" Kelly said with a laugh

"You might go to jail JoJo. JAIL!" Sarah mutters out

"You can't prove that! They stole from me! I had that quote years before they that show!" JoJo shouted

"Don't worry dear. We'll visit you always when you get to prison" Kalani teased. Wow she is hot….wait, what am I saying?!

"That would make it the other way around when that happens" JoJo said with a laugh but then clamped her mouth shut instantly. Everyone looked at her with a sort of knowing look and Kalani had a somewhat scowl mixed in that knowing look. It looked like she was hiding something

"Sorry about that…"JoJo muttered

"Next time, I'm going to cut that tongue of yours so you can't slip on your words" Kendall said and that made JoJo go in a nervous laugh

"It's good to see you again you brought in your little sister too! What brings you here anyway?" Nia asked asked. It looked like she had less sleep today

"Well I was just in the vending machine when I overheard our moms and I sort of found out that both Steph and Anne Marie are sisters" Mackenzie said with a very sweet smile

"I remember her! She's the kid that was always butting in on our group conversation in the cafeteria, embarrassing you in front of Jackson" Sarah said

"Oh and what is that I hear Steph? You liking a boy?" Kalani teased with a weird smile

"He's just a friend!" I suddenly blurted out

"That's what they all say the first time honey" Kelly added

"Uhh she's 10 years old guys. A little too young for some love stuff" Nia chimed in

"Age doesn't matter dear Nia" Kalani retorted back. God these people are crazy but then again, what do you call us then?

"Uhhh not to be rude Steph but is your sister okay?" Kalani said with concern in her face

"Yeah, she still has her mouth open and staring weirdly at us. She might have caught a few flies already" JoJo joked. Sure enough, Anne Marie is still having her mouth open and staring at us

"Uhh earth to little runt. You okay there?" I asked as I passed my hand on her face and lightly bonked her head. I grow concern of her. Something's not right

"She's like this when I grabbed both of them from the foyer" Mackenzie said with worry in her tone. I noticed all of the girls had worried looks in their faces now as well. What the fuck is going on?

"I think she has a stroke….or cancer! OMG! OMG! OMG!" JoJo said in a panicked tone

"Calm your fat ass down JoJo! I'm sure she's fine" Kalani said

"Hey Anne marie, this isn't funny anymore!' I shouted

"Hey kid, you okay?" Mackenzie said to her and this time, Anne Marie looked over to Mackenzie and muttered something inaudible

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked again

"I know you…." Anne Marie whispers in front of Mackenzie

"Know me? Well we already met in the car ride with your mom remember?" Mackenzie joked

"No...I remember why you were so familiar back then now! You're Mack Z! Oh man how did miss that one bit?!" Anne Marie shouted. Wait, Mack Z? There was an awkward silence after that but Anne marie still had an excited expression in her face.

"I can't believe it! I'm neighbours with Mack Z!" Anne marie blurted out and then Kalani started to laugh, then Nia, then JoJo and then everyone followed suit, even me and Mackenzie

"Now that she said it, now I know why you seemed familiar when we first met" I said to Mackenzie

"You know I don't get you Chicago folks. You really don't recognize us that easily" Mackenzie said

"I also wondering that" Kendall muttered

"But when it comes to Kenzie, she's a hit right away" JoJo laughed

"Says the girl who isn't flooded by crowds requesting to throw stuff down their heads" Kelly muttered with a laugh

"Oh my god I just love all of your songs Mack Z! I always play it all day in the house. Sometimes Steph joins in too inher british sector!" Anne Marie said excitedly

"Quite a fan are we? Never realized you had Mack Z in your car all along?" Mackenzie said with a laugh and my sister just squealed excitedly as a reply

"What did I hear something about a british sector?" Nia asked

"Uhhhh it's my bedroom. I'll explain later on" I say to them

"My favorite song of you is -"

"Oh god if you say I gotta dance, I'm going to explode! Seriously!" Mackenzie moaned and everyone just laughed and that left me and Anne Marie with confusion in our face

"Don't mind Kenzie here. She's so sick of that certain song being played in the radio always that she hates it with a passion now" Kelly sniggered

"A singer hating her own song? Well that's unheard of, for me at least" I say to them.

"Well if it makes you feel better Mack Z, it's not my favorite too. I was going to say Sleigh Ride" Anne Marie said with a shy smile

"Now that is one of my favorites! Really let's out my natural singing voice!" Mackenzie said proudly

"Well I really liked the remixed version of I gotta dance" JoJo said

"Me too" I added.

"Well I think dear Anne Marie knows some people here already but doesn't seem to know us" Kalani said in a sort of mock insulted expression

"Well Let's introduce ourselves then! My name is Kelly,Hip Hop extraordinaire!" Kelly said

"I'm Kalani! A.K.A. the hottest of the bunch" kalani said as she touched her lips and gave Anne Marie a flying kiss

"Oh please Kalani not that way. I'm Nia, total opposite of Kalani" Nia introduced simply

"What an intro Nia. Really extravagant" Kalani said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh don't you go there girl" nia said in a playful manner

"You might know me already but I'm Sarah, your sister's new best friend" Sarah said as she gave me a side hug that really feels good for some reason

"Oh yeah! You're the one that covered her ears when Steph a lot of shit to me me!" Anne Marie said and I felt somewhat embarrassed about that

"Whoah language please!" Nia chimed in

"JoJo's the name and class clown and jokes is my game and I'm also the craziest of the bunch!" JoJo said as she spun with an opened bottle of juice in her hand, which splashed a little bit on us when she began to spin

"Oh my god JoJo keep your juice to yourself and not on us!" Kelly shouted

Come on, I know you guys like it!" JoJo said with a wink

:You're funny JoJo and you talk weird too" Anne Marie said and it was true. JoJo did talk the way that reminds you of how a baby talks in its first years of life. JoJo gave a smile as her response

"Well I get that a lot to be honest" JoJo said with a rub of the back of her neck

"Brynn would have been here but she had errands to run. Something about babysitting her brother and sister" Mackenzie mused

"Kendall. Nice to meet you" Kendall simply said.

"You've been quite there Kendall. Something wrong?" Mackenzie asked. Kendall just sighed and looked at me and Anne marie straight in the eyes

"Well it's nice meeting the two kids but you do realize that their kids of that woman right?" Kendall said giving emphasis in the last part of what she said

"You're talking about mum huh? Really sorry about her. She get's a little crazy sometimes" I say forlornly

"Yeah like you do when you're not in the mood" Anne Marie said in her usual smart ass way

"Now would you like a sample of that dear sister?" I said with gritted teeth just for fun of course and Anne Marie actually laughed nervously at my display

"Whoah, no need to fight guys. I just said what I think about your mom, no offence but you two seem like nice kids" Kendall said with a smile

"Indeed we are" Anne Marie said proudly. Oh if she knew

"They're both good. I can see that and besides, their mom and dad are here and are apologizing to our moms in the foyer right now" Mackenzie said and that kind of set the mood up in a good way

"Well that's great then! Hopefully that would bring down the tension we're having in both sides" Nia said with a smile

"Yeah and that would really make us really close to one another!" JoJo exclaimed

"I just hope this goes way better than with me and Megan" Kendall said

Megan? Did they already talked and made up? Before I could answer though, the door to the dressing room opened and in came a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties. She had long, flowing black hair and had a slightly, odd long chin but it just made her beautiful to look at.

"Girls! You're supposed to be in your own class session now! Oh, who are these two?" The girl said with a smile

"Hi Gia! These are Steph and Anne Marie. They're kids of the...you know, that woman" Mackenzie said with an emphasis on the last part, referring to my monster of a mother

"I see. That might explain why she's out there again. I'm Gianna by the way but you can call me Gia for short" The lady introduced

"Stephanie. A pleasure to meet you" I said politely as I can

"Hi Gia! I'm Anne Marie. Steph isn't usually this polite. Kind of weird actually" Anne Marie said

"You cheeky smart ass girl you are" I said and Anne Marie again gave me a simple smile while Gia gave us two a perplexed look, probably because of my smart ass remark

"You seemed like pretty good girls and had adjusted to these crazy chicks already" Gia said eyeing everyone else in the room

"We're not that crazy" JoJo said

"Oh please JoJo don't get me started on how crazy you all are" Gia said with a laugh

"Takes one crazy to know another crazy" I piped in and that made Gia made laugh hysterically

"Oh man, I love this girl already. Anyway, it's time for these girls to teach dance now but I kind of worry about you two now since your mom and I assume your dad might take awhile to wrap up their business in the foyer" Gia said

"Maybe we should just go back to DJAK now" Anne Marie said

"Or maybe it's time for you to try and dance with us!" Sarah shouted and everyone shouted their agreement to that

"I don't know...I really don't dance…" Anne Marie said unsurely

"Well I might consider it. Been meaning to try it out" I suddenly said and that made Anne marie gave me a puzzled look. Even I was weirded out on what I said. Me? Dancing? There's no way

"Did you mean that Steph! That's great! Finally I get to teach my best friend some moves!" Sarah squealed in glee

"You do have a body of a dancer so you might get a cut out of it" Mackenzie said in approval

"I might have just been sudden to everyone and myself.."

"Aww come on Steph. Just try it! I know it would be a cakewalk for you I'm just sure of it!" Sarah said with puppy dog eyes

"But we don't have any money to pay for a class…." I reasoned

"I think I might give you a month free class" Gia said to me

"Bloody hell really?! I mean.. That is quite embarrassing…" I replied. Gia's offer sounds awfully like our starter's offer in DJAK

"Come on Steph. I'm sure everything will be fine" Nia said

"Yeah Steph. Now I'm really interested to see you dance" Anne Marie piped in with her annoyingly smart ass smirk. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. They really think I can fucking dance like them or at least have potential as they out it. I sighed and looked at them

"Fine but I'll only do it when Anne Marie goes with me" I concluded and that made everyone cheer

"Sounds fair" Anne Marie simply said

"That's great then! First things first….while both of you are wearing sports leggings and we allow that kind of wear in class, Anne Marie's tank top is fine but Steph we can't allow you to wear only a tshirt. You have to change to a proper dancewear" Gia said firmly and that made me realize on thing

"Wait, I have to wear clothes that they're wearing?!" I exclaimed. Looking at everyone, Gia was the only one in the room wearing a tank top. The rest of them were wearing crop tops and bras and very short shorts and only JoJo and Kalani were wearing leggings

"What's wrong Steph, body conscious?" JoJo teased

"Well...I understand the need for proper dance wear but I have...issues being like this!" I said pointing out their outfits

"Oh you'll get used to it. We were like you on our first time" Kalani explained.

"But I don't have anything else to wear!" I reasoned

"I think you might. Wait up" Mackenzie said as she went into one of the coat racks and picked up a small grey sports bra that had "miss behave" written on them

"These are Brynn's. She left them here the other day but their clean. You look like the same size" mackenzie explained as she handed over the bra

"I don't even have tits! In fact, most of you don't!" I said and everyone just laughed at me

"We don't mind. Come on change already so we can start" Kelly said

"Besides, you'd wear one one day and it's best you practice with it" Mackenzie said and sure enough, my sister laughed loudly at that

"Promise we won't peak" Kalani added. I reluctantly got in one corner and got change. I took off my t-shirt and slid the grey sports bra in my chest, which surprisingly fits me perfectly. So this is what wearing a bra feels like. It feels annoying. When I got out, I felt shy facing them but they just voice their approval. Even Anne Marie wolf whistled me. The bastard.

"Oh la la looking good girl" Kalani said

"Told you you were around her size" Mackenzie said

"I feel like a skank. How do you guys even condone wearing these? I mean, you're a fucking Christian Sarah!" I said to them, particularly Sarah. It was no mystery immediately for everyone in North Park that Sarah is a professed Christian. While some brand her as weird because of this, in our group of friends, we don't mind in her beliefs. At least she ain't one of those overzealous types that were crazy

"First off, language, and second, well we only wear 'em here so no pressure" She told me with a smile and I grumbled. Sarah is very serious in her religious beliefs but seeing her wear her crop top and shorts, I might consider her to be a hypocrite

"So if anyone's ready, let's go now and start up!" Gia said and we were off in the studio

Seeing the dancers up close really makes me uncomfortable. Everyone dressed like a skank which disturbingly reminds me of that one time where I spotted mum and dad but naked together in bed with Josh and Chloe. Fuck those images still haunts me to this day! In regards to their dancing, everyone is pretty good. some were doing a sort of funky dance number with hands flailing in the air, Some were twirling round and round and was doing a leap in the air and had both legs wide apart like she was riding an invisible bull, Some were doing Hip Hop moves, which reminded me of that one movie Josh made me watch with him about dancers. So graceful and so majestic. Unlike me, who was cold, ruthless, and rough. Yet, I was awed by every movement they've done

Me and Anne Marie were with Gia, Mackenzie and Sarah. The others were teaching their respective classes and as for us, well, they were making us stretch. Apparently, in the dance world, stretching is a way to improve your flexibility and that it is one important asset and factor in dancing.

"Wow Steph! I never knew you were this flexible!" Sarah said as she looked at me with a shocked expression. I was standing, with Gia behind me lifting my left leg upward to the point that I would grab it from behind my head, which I can do a little bit

"Sarah's right Steph. How did you get this flexible? This is intermediate flexibility already!" Gia said from behind me, awe in her tone.

"I took up gymnastics when I was a kid" I lied. Of course my flexibility was like this because of that damned Urban Predator. Inclusions of their combat training were flexibility for added vasion and mobility in combat as well as stealth. Getting it this way was brutal, in a way and it hurt like hell! Now however, it was a no brainer and I get to use it very well in combat.

"I see! Your flexibility really reminds me of broo- It's just great!" Gia said again from behind me. I noticed she left out something like a name but I decided not to pry on it.

"Well I get that a lot but I can't say the same for my sister over there" I said as I glanced to a grimacing Anne marie besides me, Mackenzie grabbing her right leg and stretching it while Anne Marie was laid down in a mat

"Oh god this hurts.." Anne marie muttered in a sort of funny way

"Well you have good flexibility too Anne Marie but we can still improve that" Mackenzie said with a smile

"By the time you got that improved, you might have my leg broken in half!" Anne Marie shouted. Anne Marie of course, was also very flexible, maybe even more than me and that was due to her Fusion training. You can just imagine what we made her put through to get her flexibility right

After stretching, Gia faced us both with a stern look on her face.

"Okay girls. Normally when we have a class here, we begin by teaching you guys a combo" Gia stated

"A combo like in a video fighting game?" I said and Gia, Mackenzie and Sarah chuckled at that

"No silly! In here, combo means a dance that is first thought to you and once completed, you repeat the moves along with a group of kids and the choreographer and add in a little style to it" sarah lectured

"You yanks and your stupid terms" I mutter out

"If I know my british, that was an insult to us, americans" Mackenzie muttered

"Pardon my crazy sister but she's just a very patriotic girl when it comes to good old England" Anne Marie blurted out

"You really do remind me of mum sometimes Anne Marie" I muttered

"Ehem! Now if you're finished, let me continue. We won't be starting off in a combo. I want you two to do an improv in dancing to see how well you are in your rhythm and musicality and to see how you really let the music flow into you" Gia said. I find these dance terms ridiculous. If it were terms relating to military, weapons both legal and illegal, and vigilante shit, I would pass in flying colours! I really do question why I'm still here

"You sure about that Gia? Improv is kind of hard to do" Sarah said looking at me in a worried expression

"I just have a feeling that these two can show off in improv, so who want to go first?" Gia said expectantly

"Steph is willing!" Anne marie blurted out and I glared at the smiling bitch

"Oh don't you bloody dare play me up like that" I began

"Come on Steph go first! Be the good sister that you are" I heard Mackenzie teased and I shot a glare at her. For some reason this girl just laughed at my glares

"Come on Steph, I wanted to see you in action first!" Sarah added

"Oh fine! But you fucking owe me for this one!" I shouted and I saw Mackenzie and Gia winced while Sarah got to cover her ears again.

"So Steph, the song is called, A River Flows in You by Yiruma. It's a no lyric, piano melody" Gia started. I was very familiar in the songs since I heard it from the internet but I just nodded my head to not embarrass Gia

"I just want you to feel the songs. Make the song take control of your body and move it as the music commands it. Just relax and be natural about it" Gia said

"I really don't get this shit. How am I supposed to know to move the right way? And let the song take control? I seriously don't get this dance stuff" I said. I was planning on going out because I thought this was a big mistake but then Sarah cut me off

"That's the point of improv Steph. It's random and you just get to feel what the song tells your body which way to move. Think of it like being one with the songs just like how those who ride motorcycles and fast vehicles being one with speed to make it seems that they are fast"

Now that got me thinking. I do understand what she was saying. I get to think I was one with my weapons when I'm out as Psyche and that really helps me in combat but I still don't get the dance stuff but for some reason, a part of me is telling me to go and do it and I blindly obey. What is going on with me right now?

"Okay fine. BUt if I suck, then I won't do it again" I huffed

"That's the spirit Steph. You ready now?" Gia said

"Break a leg Steph" Mackenzie muttered and Sarah gave a bright smile and nod to me

"Try to break a literal leg" Anne marie added. Cheeky bastard

I heard the melancholic piano music play and I close my eyes, afraid of the mess I might do, especially since there were a lot of mirrors everywhere. I wasn't bothered by other crowds watching me though. They can fuck themselves if they think I'm stupid. I could somehow feel something weird, something strange and out of place yet familiar to me at the same time. I begun to move my hands and feet, swaying them to the direction I feel like I should. As the song progressed, I don't know what I was doing. I felt like I was just messing around. Out of nowhere, I began to twirl around and jump and twirl again. I still move and move, not knowing what I was really doing. I stretch my legs up with both arms up as well and then I hear the music stop. I open my eyes and I feel sweat course through my body. I see Gia, Sarah, Mackenzie, and Anne Marie looking at me with wide eyes and this time, it was Mackenzie who had her mouth open. I look around and see several other dancers, including the once I was just with stare at me in awe

"What the fuck is everyone looking at?" I asked but everyone just stood there, staring at me

"I knew it…" I muttered and I started to walk out but Gia suddenly stopped me

"Steph dear! Where are you going? And why the sour look?" Gia asked

"You're all staring at me in a weird way! I just made a fool of myself. I'm out of here!" I said. I really don't like it when I was made a fool in any situation. It was one weakness that I had and it irritated me. I started to move again but this time, it was Sarah and Anne Marie who stopped me

"Steph what do you mean you made a fool of yourself? You were-" Sarah said but it was Anne Marie who finished for her

"Steph...what you did was beautiful. You were amazing…."


	13. Chapter 13: Hidden Talents and Agendas

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 13: Hidden Talents and Agendas**

 **Author's Note: I might have revealed some future characters…...**

 **Sarah's POV**

I was still in awe on what we just witnessed. Steph was a very good dancer - no scratch that - an amazing dancer! The way she did pirouettes while in mid air, the way her body swayed, her body bends….it was just amazing to watch and her facial expressions. Her facials! It was like she displayed something in between anguish and serenity. I just couldn't describe it! I almost thought she was going to cry after the dance

"Steph….Anne Marie's right. You were so amazing!" I shouted and everyone around us started to clap, clearly impressed on the improv she had done. This kid is truly blessed

"Um..thanks I guess?" Steph mumbled, with her head slightly down and her cheeks going red. Maybe she isn't used to all of this attention

"That was a great display Steph! Have you've done dance before? I mean, you did mention gymnastics but how about actual dance?" I hear Gianna say

"Not really. To be honest, I haven't danced in my whole life until now" Steph said in her british accent

"Maybe you were a dancer in the past life?" Anne Marie muttered. Everyone was whispering, mainly about how good Steph was.

"Did I really did great in what I did?" Steph asked

"Definitely! You reminded me of...my sister actually" Mackenzie said. She was right about the last part. Kenzie's sister, Maddie was one of the most graceful and talented I have ever met and when I say talented, I mean it and what Steph displayed was in Maddie's level. Maybe also in the levels of Chloe Lukasiak, Sophia Lucia, Autumn Miller, Tate Mcrae, whoever is the best their is! To think Steph, the tomboyish and foul mouthed Steph I met just weeks ago and is now my best friend is actually a great dancer!

"So you're really a girl after all!" Anne Marie chimed and that earned a glare from Steph. Seriously, sisters should love one another and not glare at one another

"Not sure what I was doing. I felt like….I needed to push out some things and when I heard the music, it was like it helped me do that" Steph said with a confused look in her face

"Such is the magic of dance. It brings out such emotion to you that you have to let it out in any form. You must have something huge to let out with that performance" Nia said as she approached from her class

"I agree with Nia Steph. You looked like you had a lot of things bottled up" I said with concern because usually, there are two reasons why a dancer was great in his or her performance, either it was happiness or sorrow

"Trust me, Steph had seen a lot of shit over the past couple of months" Anne marie said albeit cryptically as she gave Steph a sort of knowing look that Steph returned. What is going on with this girl?

Before I was able to speak to ask about it, I hear a giddy voice approach us. I knew it from anywhere and it belonged to a certain bow haired girl

"Oh my god Steph! That dance was beautiful! You were pretty good at ballet and I suck at that! You really made me cry juice of happiness right there!" JoJo moaned in a joyful manner, if there is such a description

"That was on point Steph! - no pun intended - you so lit in that dance! Someone got that on camera right?!" Kalani squealed

"Calm your horses i got it all on video! This is going straight to youtube" Kelly said, approaching us with her phone in hand and a sly grin on her face

"Oh if you dare post that on video I swear I will hunt you down!" Steph said with a sort of ominous tone but ever the confident Kelly is, she still has a smirk in her face

"Yeah no promises" Was all Kelly said and I swear I saw Steph shot some daggers in Kelly's direction

"You truly had been blessed by God with such talent Steph! You should do more dancing and use it well!" I say to her. She really had been blessed in more ways than one and it would be a waste if she just ignored it

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about but I felt like I just got lucky back there! I excel more in martial arts!" Steph replied. Well I don't like that one bit

"Yeah! She's much better beating people up than dancing like a sissy" Anne Marie blurted out. Oh to say that in a dance studio….

"When we say you're a talented dancer, we mean it Steph and ballet is one hard dance to do on a first try" Mackenzie said with a raised eyebrow. Steph on the other hand, looked like she was nervous and seeing her everyday with her spunky tough demeanor, it's really strange seeing Steph like this

"Let her do hip hop!" Kelly blurted out

"No way, she would look good in lyrical!" Kalani added

"It's Jazz she's good I can see it!" Nia chimed

"I think musical theatre" JoJo mused

"No! Contemporary!" Kendall added

"How about Acro?" kenzie muttered. Now everyone was telling Steph on what dance style she could do next and it's obvious to Steph's expression that she was starting to get pissed off.

"Guys! I think this is a bit of a pressure for Steph and besides, it's her first try in dance!" I reasoned to them. Steph looked at me and mouthed a thank you with her now, usual spunky demeanor again

"Well Sarah's right. We can't force her outright immediately. She has to learn the ropes first and besides, we still have little Anne Marie here" Gia said looking at Anne Marie and I saw Steph gave her a sly grin and Anne Marie gulped in nervousness

"Come on Anne Marie, let's try some moves" Steph teased

"Hey! I'm not a good dancer like you guys!" Anne marie blurted out

"And neither is Steph until she realized she could do it" I said and that made Steph smile even wider to her little sister

"Come on Anne Marie, you said you would do it with me" Steph chimed

"Me and my big mouth" Anne Marie moaned as she sighed and moved in the dance floor. Before she could be ready though, the door to the foyer opened and in came the moms who owned the studio and Stephanie's mom who was with a man that had glasses and had thick, curly hair. Judging on how he was holding Steph's mom, he must be their dad. Steph's mom looked around and laid her eyes upon Anne Marie and Steph, with the latter getting a weird, confused kind of stare from her mom.

"Steph? Why the fuck are you only wearing a bra as a top?" Her mom asked in a raised tone. That tone was scary to hear to be honest and with my pet peeve with swearing, I involuntarily covered my ears. It was a habit of mine really. Never liked swearing as I grew up. I looked over the others and it's certain they were also intimidated by the woman's voice but Anne marie and Steph seemed unfazed heck Anne Marie was smiling at Steph when she said it

"I look like a skank I know but I was just following rules here" Steph replied in her unfazed manner

"Really now? I thought you were just dying to try out how a bra really works" Steph's mom said with a snigger and that made Steph scowl and their dad face palm himself

"You bloody little -" Steph started but she was cut off by her dad

"Ooookay now what's going on here that requires my eldest daughter to wear only her leggings and a bra top?" Her dad asked in an unusual calm manner, unlike their mom

"Well to explain Dave, it's dancewear and all the kids wear it here when they have class. It's to improve mobility" I heard Melissa. Judging how the moms look, they seemed to have made up with Steph's mom. I just hope that's the case, for everyone's sake

"It's a requirement to every dance studio in the country" Kira added

"Okay I get that but that doesn't explain why Steph is wearing one because she's not a dancer" Steph's mom asked

"Hey Mindy! Great to see you again! We kind of wanted Steph and Anne marie to try dancing with us so...yeah" Mackenzie explained. Kenzie did mention she met the woman before. Mindy seemed like a pretty kind name for someone so calm yet so scary

"Nice to see you again too Mackenzie! But...Steph and Anne marie dancing? Oh man wished I saw that one! " Mindy said with a laugh and we just stared at her with confusion. I look over at both Steph and Anne marie and both of them just shrugged

"That's mum for ya" Steph muttered. Mindy laughs but then stops as she sees how we look at her. Her forehead creased, as if in thought and Steph's dad looked at her like she just embarrassed herself

"What? You think they danced well?" Mindy questioned

"Actually, yeah she dances pretty well, amazing even err…" Gia started

"Mindy and if you're wondering, the hot stud besides me is Dave" Mindy stated as she motions to Steph's dad.

"Uhh what does stud mean?" I asked

"Anywho, your daughter is a very gifted child. I don't know about Anne marie since we haven't seen her dance yet but Steph is very good in dancing. You should improve this amazing talent that she has" Gia said to Mindy and we all nodded in agreement. Anne marie just sniggered beside her embarrassed sister. Dave looked shocked but Mindy seemed unconvinced

"Listen uhh…"

"Gianna but you can call me Gia Mindy"

"Well Gia, Steph and Anne marie are pretty talented in many ways but dancing? Get out.." Mindy said

"It's true Mindy! Here, we even videotaped it!" mackenzie butted in as she went to Kelly and grabbed her phone and showed the video to Dave and Mindy. Needless to say, both were shocked on what they were watching

"You're actually pretty good Steph" Dave mused

"Who knew the little shit could dance…" I heard Mindy mutter out. Seriously, I am way disturbed on how she swears casually like it's no big deal. Steph was still blushing on what she was doing

"If you're willing, we can improve Steph more and maybe even Anne marie can learn a thing or to" I heard Ashlee say

"If she's dancing here, I hope she doesn't bring in more drama here" We heard Jill mutter and Mindy scowled at her like a crazed animal

"We might think of it provided the ambience is tolerable" Mindy said with an emphasis on the last part and for some reason, she was staring at Jill and Jess. Maybe it wasn't a full make up after all…

"What she means is that we'd think about it but right now, it's getting late and we have to be somewhere. Come on girls and nice meeting all of you" Dave said with a goofy smile as he and Mindy made their way out

"Well I guess we should go now" Steph said to us

"Hope you had a good time with us Steph. See you tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course! We have fucking school remember?" She said to me

"That's not what I meant Steph. I mean in here in the studio" I asked. Steph had a very confused look in her face

"Well I don't know... I have DJAK and other responsibilities.." Steph mused

"We'll think about it. Come on little miss ballerina! You know full well where we need to be!" Anne marie said as she dragged along Steph out of the studio with a wave and a wide smile in her face

"Well that was….interesting" Nia said

"More like weird if you ask me" I heard Jess say and I saw Melissa throw daggers towards her

"But still, I hope we can see them again soon. Anne marie had very good potential and Steph...oh my that girl was just good" Gia said

"No kidding. She was just grand…" I hear Kendall say

"Oh guys! Who wants to come with me?" Mackenzie suddenly said

"Why? What's up?" I asked

"I need to talk about something with Mindy"

 **Steph's POV**

It was quite weird what I felt when I was dancing a while ago. They said I was great, amazing even! But all I did was follow what I felt I had to do. Majority of my life had been involving being Psyche, who was all about weapons, combat, carnage and all things needed to be a ruthless vigilante. I felt in my element when I'm out in the night. Yet...I felt like I was also in my element when I danced. Strange. I snap myself out of my thoughts. That was just lucky. Stephanie Lizewski is no sissy dancer. She was Psyche! But why do I feel that I didn't mean all that?

"I really can't believe you just danced right in front of a lot of people. In a bra top of all things!" Mum said to me

"You should have seen it mom! Steph was very amazing to watch! She was awesome but a little bit girly when she does it" Anne marie said with a snigger

"Well I see you in DJAK once in awhile in a sports bra dear mother and as for you dear sister, would you like to have your ass kicked?" I said back to them with a scowl. Anne marie squirmed a bit but mum laughed it off like her usual bitchy self

"Well I'm aloud to wear it in public because I'm old and you're just a kid" Mum said back a matter of factly

"Oh give Steph a break Mindy. Majority of the people there are girls anyway and as for her dancing, I admit, she was very good in the video" dad said and that made MIndy huffed

"I really didn't feel like I was good." I mutter out. As I said it, I really wonder why something was tugging me to shut the hell up about not being good enough about it

"Well if you like, I can enroll you there. We heard from the ladies there that the tuition is affordable and it's per month basis" dad said to me.

"Enroll Steph in dance class? I really don't picture her a dancer to be honest and I swear Jill and Jess are throwing daggers at me earlier" mum added

"Come on Mindy we talked about this…"

"Making up and making up for what we did. I get it geez.."

"Well...I'm really not sure if my time could fit it. I mean, I have DJAK and I also have...other responsibilities" I say to them with the last part, I'm sure they got

"Well I think you should stick to beating up cunts" mum said

"Or improve any talent you may have" dad interjected

We entered back to DJAK to get out other stuff but we noticed that there was a crowd building up in the main training studio

"Looks like something's up in the dojang" I say

"Wonder what it is? Paige, what's happening here" mum asked Paige, who was in the reception desk, preparing some drinks and snacks for everyone in the dojang

"Hi guys! Everything done with the dance studio?" Paige asked

"Yeah..more or less. Anyway, is there trouble inside?" mum asked Paige again

"Well we have three new kids come in here and one of the three was causing a show inside" paige answered. That got my eyebrows raised and I immediately ran to the commotion that was happening, with Anne marie following behind.

"What's all the commotion here?" I asked. I try to squeeze myself in the filling semi circle of people. When I got in front, I saw Megan sitting down, with one hand in her side, Danny,Tommy and Curtis as well as two new kids I haven't seen before here in DJAK

"Hey guys. What the fuck is on here?" I asked them. The two new kids looked at me in confusion while Tommy looked at me with a smirk in his face. Curtis was still holding on to Megan

"Well nothing much. Just Megan getting beat up by a newcomer" Tommy said, his smirk not leaving his face

" She's pretty good too. She got beat two out of three rounds" Curtis with a strange, calm demeanor

"Megan of all people?! No way!" Anne marie said from behind me

"You should have seen it! They were awesome! In fact, so awesome that Chloe decided to fight her!" Danny added

"Her? Who the fuck is it anyway?" I asked

"That would be our big sister, Brynn" one of the new comer, a small boy around the twins' age said to me

"Brynn? That sounded familiar…" In fact, too familiar

I go over closer to the training mat where there was an intense sparring session going on. On the left was Chloe, who was dripping in sweat and panting, looking over her opponent. On the right was a girl a bit shorter than Chloe. She had her blonde hair in a braid and was also dripping in sweat but unlike Chloe, she was smirking, as if enjoying the fight. I was right, it was the same Brynn I met one time in the dance studio but what was she doing here having a sparring session instead of dancing next door?

"If you're wondering, they're in the fifth round already. Both having a tied two point score" I turn around to see a smirking Josh

"With Chloe? Brynn must be good then!" I said baffled

"You know the girl?" Josh asked

"Yeah. Met her one time in the studio next door" I said

"And I met her when I gave her a car ride with Mackenzie" mum said as she came with dad, with her already staring intently in the standstill that was going on

"I heard from the kids. This should be one interesting fight" mum said

"I bet Josh has a hard on watching the fight right now" dad interjected and that got me and Josh astonished

"Oh really appropriate timing dad" I said sarcastically. We heard a cry, Chloe's. We turn to see her just in time to charge Brynn and lay a couple of punches to her. Brynn felt the pressure of Chloe's fists based on her facial expression but Brynn managed to stop Chloe's punches mid air and deliver her own punches in Chloe's opened areas. Chloe winced as she took the punches and countered it with a spin kick, which Brynn avoided by bending over. Wow that girl is freakishly flexible! Brynn regained her posture and delivered a combo of punches and kicks. Both girls duked it out in their own fighting styles. As Brynn's punched connected to Chloe again, she tried another kick but Chloe caught it and used the momentum she got to do a take down to Brynn. The braided blonde cried out as she landed hard on the mat. Chloe went on to grab her but before she could do that, Brynn already did a backflip and did several more away from Chloe.

"She's pretty awesome…" I said, awed. There are only a number of people I know who can take on Chloe as an equal and Brynn adds to that list. To think she was a dancer!

"Go love! You can do it!" Josh shouted

"Go sis! Beat the crap out of her!" The other newcomer, a chubby girl, said

Both girls were in a standstill again. Panting more than ever

"You ready to give up?" Chloe shouted

"Oh I tell you when I can stop.." Brynn said between breathes. Both girls readied their stances again and charged one another again. Before they could strike each other again however, mum went in their middle and both of them stopped dead on, looking at Mindy like a sudden dear appearing in the road

 **Mindy's POV**

"Enough you two. Let's end this in a draw now. You two are pretty beat up right now" I said to the both of them. Chloe is one tough little bitch when fighting, heck no one tries to piss her off because of it. Only a few can actually face her in intense battle, myself included of course but Brynn here is quite interesting. First I find out Steph can dance, now I find a dancer that can actually kick ass too. This day just keeps getting better and better

"Chloe, you've done good. You should rest up or you might not have enough energy to have some fun with Josh later in bed" I said to the now, scowling Chloe. I really like it when I rile up my best friend

"As for you….you're very good. Too good. Come talk to me once you get fixed up" I said to a sheepishly smiling Brynn. Both girls bowed at each other and approached one another, a sign of respect

"Good sparring. You were good" I heard Chloe say

"You too. I was a bit rusty but it was fun" Brynn said as she held up her hand. Chloe took and shook it.

"Yes you were but you still it was good" Chloe replied back to Brynn. Clearly I missed out on one good sight

"So you do karate if I recall?" I said to Brynn

"Yup but I haven't done it in a while unlike Sadie and Noah here" Brynn said

We were in the rest area of DJAK. I was seated in one space I use to have casual talk to people here, not that I get a normal casual chat anyway. I was seated with the twins and Steph besides me and Brynn on the other end with her siblings, Sadie and Noah

"You sure about that? Because what we saw was pure skill" Chloe said, giving us all a snack, which the kids took immediately

"It was just a lucky shot?" Brynn said

"Oh screw you stop being humble Brynn! You rocked it earlier! I mean, you got two instructors on their knees!" Sadie said

"Yeah and we were doing karate longer than you!" Noah said. Brynn was only blushing

"It must have been quite a show that I missed then" I said to her and Brynn looked at me with a nervous look. I swear these days, everyone looks at me like I might devour them but then again, I am Hit Girl

"First I see Steph dances good and now I see Brynn fights good" Anne marie butted in and that got all eyes to Steph, who scowled, annoyed on what was happening

"Wait, you dance Steph?" Brynn asked

"Yeah! She was good! Your dance teacher, Gia, said she was so graceful!" Anne marie said excitedly

"My sister is a dancer too?" Danny added

"My my, the vicious Stephanie a girly dancer? Now that's something I'd pay to see" Chloe said with a laugh

"I was just fucking lucky!" Steph said

"Swear one more time or you'll be paying double in the swear jar" I said, which promptly shut her up

"Swear jar? Anyway, Steph really does dance good? I wish I could have seen it" Brynn said with a smile

"Yeah and I wished we could have seen how our bestfriend could fight as well"

Brynn had a shocked look in her face and go to the direction of the voice that just came. There standing besides us was Mackenzie along with some of her friends. If I remember correctly, they were JoJo, Nia, and Sarah. They were still wearing those short shorts but they were now wearing black and red jackets that were similar in design. Thank god and they wore jackets. I thought they went in with their crop tops

"Kenzie? Nia? JoJo? Sarah? What are you guys doing here? And how did you know about the fight?" Brynn said aloud

"We should ask the same about you. As for the fight, well everyone was talking about it here in the doj-doji-" Mackenzie, having trouble pronouncing dojang

"Dojang Kenzie" Nia finished

"Yeah what Nia said"

"This place is pretty cool to be honest" Nia muttered out

"No kidding. So this is where Abby and Steph learn how to kick some butt" Sarah said

"You know I always thought when they dojo, it was like in those old japanese movies with all those woods and tatami mats all around" JoJo said

"First, it's dojang and second, what are you doing here?" I asked the nervous looking kids

"Well we came to talk to you about the behavior of some of our moms" Mackenzie started

"Especially my mom since she was one of the moms who got involved in that big fight" JoJo interjected

"Well no need to worry about that. I kind of made up with everyone and your mom helped quite well Mackenzie" I pointed out to them

"Really? Well that makes our job easier then" Mackenzie said with a goofy smile

"Although, that one with with the short brunette hair and the one with the long blonde hair looked like they weren't convinced with me even though I said I'll make up for everything " I said in a nice manner. In reality, those two women were throwing daggers at me on how they were looking at me

"Oh. Well the one with the short brunette hair is Jill. She's Kendall's mom" Nia said to me

"About the one with the long blonde hair, was her hair perfectly straight or wavy?" Brynn asked

"Oh, she had long blonde hair" I said and it looked like Brynn breathed a sigh of relief

"That would be Jess, my mom. Sorry about her. Sometimes the screws in her head come loose from time to time" JoJo said

"Well she did say you inherit your crazy personality from her" Mackenzie added

"Why did you ask about the hair Brynn? Just wondering" Steph asked

"Well I was wondering if you faced my mom or JoJo's mom. My mom has the long, wavy blonde hair, Ashlee" Brynn said

"Ohhh so she's you're mom. To be honest, I thought she was a quiet one but boy she has cool one liners when she talks" I said. Ashlee was nice when we talked to her and quite a joker too though, she was just quiet most of the time, just like Brynn is

"Well mom tends to be like that. An observer" Sadie said

:"More like a hawk" Noah added

"Um, back with the question earlier, what was Brynn doing here? We kept hearing her name here and in a good way too" Mackenzie said, all eyes with a red cheeked Brynn

"Well I was going to watch over Sadie and Noah but I figured I wanted to try if I still have the skills I learned back then" Brynn answered

"And boy she did. She beat up Megan's ass first then we beat each other's asses" Chloe interjected and three of the kids seemed surprised to see her there

"Chloe? You go here too?" Nia answered

"You know Chloe too?" I asked

"Yup. I met her when she and Josh saved me and Brynn from crazed fans and we introduced them to the others a short while" Mackenzie related

"I gotta hand it to Brynn. I thought she was a quiet one but man did she fight me. Looks like she was worthy of her brown belt. If you guys are also wondering, Josh, Lauren, Brad, Cameron and SD are also here. Though, they're currently taking a class with the others" Chloe explained

"Small world eh?" Nia said

"Indeed. Every single person we met so far are all related in some way. It's like God fated everyone here to meet" Sarah said as if she was a pastor. Then again, the files on her did say that her mother is a devout Christian and Abby also had some explaining because of it

"At this rate, everyone we know is going to meet each other" I said and that made everyone chuckle. Then I see someone approach us with a sort of amused expression, Ashlee.

"Hey kids! You had fun?" ashlee said as she approached us

"Yeah mom! We learned a lot today and Brynn also kicked two girls' butt!" Noah exclaimed and that solicited a pleased expression from Ashlee

"Really now? That's great to know then and Brynn kicking everyone in the behind already? My my going back to being a tomboy Brynn?" Ashlee teased

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding. Jeez. Well how about you guys, you already talked to Mindy?" Ashlee said, looking at the four kids

"Well everything was good. Proved them wrong that Mindy wasn't an all out monster the way they described her" mackenzie said with a cheeky smile. I raised an eyebrow to them and that made Mackenzie smile even wider and the other three have a nervous look in their faces. I just heard Brynn and Steph, as well as the twins giggle

"Well they weren't wrong about mom being a monster" Danny chimed in and I just laughed at that remark

"Well hopefully we don't get to see that side of your mother and who might you be as well?" Nia asked nervously

"Oh, I'm Danny, I'm Anne marie's twin!" Danny said with his signature cheeky smile and sure enough, everyone who didn't know about his relationship with with Anne marie got a shocker

"Well that explains why she looked like a male version of little AM" JoJo said

"AM?" I asked

"Short for Anne marie. Her name is just muuy long" JoJo replied with a sort of mock spanish tone and Anne marie was just smiling about it. I wonder if she likes it or loathes it

"It seems everyone's having a good time here. Wished they got to video Brynn's fight" Mackenzie said

"Everyone was just awestruck on us that no one remembered to do it" Brynn interjected

"Aww sucks. I thought it was just like how someone video'ed Steph's dancing" Sarah chimed in and that made Brynn perk up

"There was a video of the dance?Show me!" Brynn demanded

"It was in Kelly's phone!" Steph moaned

"Oh you lie!" Brynn replied and that got an argument with everyone, in a fun way of course

"I hope my kids didn't cause trouble in your dojang. It looked like I came in the right place" Ashlee said with a warm smile

"Well Paige did say they were little angels and they're pretty good" I replied

"Well hopefully this keeps up. I just want the best and happiness for my kids. They mean the world to me. I would do anything to make them happy again". Ashlee mused and that got me thinking. Somehow, I could relate to that

"You know, I agree with you full on with that"

"I wanted Kendall to tag along with them but she didn't want to. Saying that her mother might get mad at talking to you or that you might be mad at her for punching your sister" Ashlee said to me. I'm used to being feared by most people because of my reputation but somehow, I felt disturbed about her fearing me. She was Jill's daughter and I felt that Jill was still bitchy to me, so was Jess to a lesser extent. I may pay a visit to Kendall soon

"Maybe she'll come around. She might be afraid of Megan too" I replied to Ashlee

"Well I hope we just all get along. After all, we are neighbours"

"Are you sure it's just coincidence that you all moved here?" I asked Ashlee. Earlier, I brought it up with Dave during the talk with the moms and they said it was just a coincidence, kind of different to what Melissa told me back then. They seem innocent enough but I really wonder what's up

 **Later that night**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

A lot of things have happened this day. More classes, our moms and Mindy settling their differences, well most of the moms anyway, Kendall saying that she sees Mindy and her sister as monsters, well as JoJo puts it anyway, learning that one of Mindy's daughters was very talented dancer, Brynn being an ass kicker...wow what a day

The last part though, had me thinking. Brynn hadn't really told us much about her past especially pre pro dancer days. She mentioned being in karate but that was it. I told the girls that something was seriously up because Brynn didn't tell us why she missed out in class and went with her siblings and sparred with Chloe - that name really gives me shivers - and then telling us she wanted to just try it? We didn't buy it. Something is definitely up with Brynn and her body language earlier didn't exactly register pure truth. We asked her what was really up and just said it was nothing. This time too, the girls are pretty convinced that something's wrong with Brynn and this time, we're here to find on why she's sleep deprived and acting weird lately.

I was outside with JoJo, spying on Brynn's house from JoJo's front lawn bush. We made sure to hide ourselves in case Brynn sees us

"Okay seriously JoJo, why are you covered in face paint? And why are you dressed like THAT!" I asked her

JoJo was wearing black face paint, and It was full face paint. I was wearing a simple black t shirt and pants while she was wearing camouflage patterned clothes. Hell even her bow was camouflage patterned!

"You said we shouldn't be seen easily and so I did what you asked!" JoJo replied

"But I meant- you know what? Good on you" I finished. JoJo simply gave me a smile on that

"So you think we'll spot Brynn on what she might be doing?" JoJo asked me

"Not sure to be honest. That's why we're here. If I'm right, this is around the time Brynn sleeps early and it should be riiiight...now" I said and as if on cue, Brynn's upstairs room suddenly flicked off

"Wow, you really had that calculated huh? I feel like we're Sherlock Holmes for some reason" JoJo said

"Correction, I'm Sherlock Holmes. You my friend, are Wattson" I said matter of factly

"No way…"

"Yes way! Come on JoJo, you look like Wattson anyway"

"No I meant no way…." JoJo said as she pointed at the direction of Brynn's house. I watched where she was pointing and lo and behold, there's Brynn in the rooftop, who was wearing a cream colored jacket and a green bicycle helmet and backpack. Just like the one we saw last night

"It's Brynn...and why does she look like the burglar we saw last night?" JoJo mused

"Idiot! She IS the burglar we saw last night" I said in realization

"Now why would she rob her own house?" JoJo asked with a confused look, which was quickly followed by a thoughtful expression

"I'll give you a minute" I said. The out of nowhere, her facial expression turned that of surprise. The kind where you realized something

"She's sneaking out every night!" JoJo said in realization. Her brain buffers at times really

Brynn then made her way down by jumping from the top. I winced because that jumped could have hurt but then I realized that Brynn landed safe and sound, using the bushes to cushion her fall. She then went to their porch and then grabbed her skateboard. She went to the road and looked in her surroundings before going eastward by riding her board

"Where do you think she's going?" JoJo asked me

"I don't know everything Jo but I think we might find out now" I replied silently

"Well then, to the bow mobile!" JoJo whisper shouted. I rolled my eyes and we made our way outside JoJo's garage where we had our bikes parked. My bike was just a simple white design while JoJo's was a multitude of colors with bows attached to different parts of the bike, hence why she shouted to bow mobile. We rode on and followed Brynn

"Based on where she's going, she's heading out in the city" I shouted to JoJo

"What would she do there in this time of the night? It's dangerous there!" JoJo shouted back

"I don't know JoJo but let's get to it!" I said as we pedaled harder. Just what are you up to Brynn?


	14. Chapter 14: We Finally Meet

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 14: We Finally Meet**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

I gotta admit, I didn't think the city was that close to Glenview and it's very peaceful at night with the occasional late night crowd you usually find in the late hours of the night. But I still felt that the city had a dangerous vibe to it. Some people were looking at us weirdly, the bad kind of weird. Some people out look shady too. Me and JoJo need to tread lightly in the night

"It's so quiet here. A little too quiet" JoJo said as she rode besides me in her bike or her bow mobile as like to call it

"If there's one thing I learned watching horror flicks with Maddie, it's that silence mostly means trouble" I say to JoJo and she nodded in agreement.

We were following Brynn who we actually had a hard time in chasing. Brynn can kick in that board like it was a hoverboard! What else can she really do?! We were in Michigan Avenue, which I feared was very far from home. We had been chasing our friend for an hour now and so far, she seemed not to notice us yet.

"It's a miracle Brynn hadn't notice us" I mutter out

"Maybe my camo get up is helping after all" JoJo said in a toothy grin

"Yeah, by now you'd be invisible with your get up" I said in a sarcastic tone and JoJo just smiled at it

"At this pace, we'd get to see what Brynn's up to at night!" JoJo said with excitement

"Yeah. Hopefully, she doesn't get to turn in an -" I said but I stopped as Brynn turned in a dark alleyway

"-alley. Oh boy….." I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that an alleyway in the middle of the night is dangerous. Any scum of the earth could be there. Both me and JoJo give each other nervous looks. We parked our bikes on a wall near a lamp post and slowly approached the alley Brynn went in

"Why would Brynn go in there?! Oh god, she might be buying drugs! Or is into black market shit!" JoJo exclaimed nervously, teeth chattering

"Oh please JoJo be quiet! I'm sure Brynn's fine! Let's go follow her" I whisper shout at her

"In there?! Are you crazy?! We might get mugged there! Or worse, raped!" JoJo exclaimed

"Oh you and your huge imagination...you aren't alone remember? Come on!" I said as I pulled in a terrified JoJo in the dark alley. JoJo usually isn't a chicken but one prank by a certain muser from the net after a party in LA lead her to a dark alley and let's just say, she had one hell of an experience after that and had a fear of going in alleys at dark. I know, strange fear to have

We creep in the alleyway that reeked of shit and shit that you find inside the human body. LA alleyways are worse but still, it reeks in here as well. There was little light coming from the lamp posts from the outside. There was nothing there but a dumpster full of trash and in the middle of the alleyway, a chain fence, dividing the alleyway into two, the lilac skateboard ridden by our friend leaning on one wall. Brynn however, was nowhere in sight

"What the? Where did Brynn go?" I asked no one in particular

"Oh god maybe she got mugged or kidnapped already!" JoJo said in a panic

"Or, she could have climbed the other side of the fence!" I reasoned

"That too but why can't she just go around a street to reach the other side? This place is bad Kenzie I can feel it! I'm getting worried on where might Brynn be" JoJo said nervously. I sighed. I was nervous too and Brynn just disappeared with only her skateboard left in the alley.

"If Brynn climbed the fence, then let's go a climb after her" I said and that shocked JoJo like she saw a ghost

"It's high! I'm not good at climbing either!" JoJo reasoned

"Fine then let's our bikes and find a way around it. This place is creeping me out anyway" I said and that took a relief in JoJo judging by her expression. Me made our way out of the alleyway and towards our bikes. But as we turned to where we parked our bikes, we saw two men, who looked like they were in their late teens, leaning next to our bikes having a smoke. They noticed us and I swear I saw one of the creepiest smiles ever with those two creepers

"Hello there...you guys own these bikes?" The first man said as he puffed a smoke towards us. Creepy and rude

"Y-yeah. It's ours. Are you thieves?" I asked, with my voice rising slightly at the last part

"Oh no love. Just guarding these in case the owners come back. They might get stolen" The man replied cooly

"Thanks for guarding it then but we'll be on our way" JoJo said as she approached her bike but was blocked by the second man

"Oi, you're familiar dear. I think I saw you on tv…" he said to JoJo

"Come to think of it, I think I also saw you in tv as well" The first man said pointing a finger at me

"Maybe it was just someone who looks likes us" I lied, hoping to get out of the situation. I feel bad things towards these men

"We really need to get going. We need to find our friend" JoJo said, this time with a nervous hitch in her voice

"Now now, I'm sure you're friend might just be around here. Let's wait on this friend together" The first man said to us. Now I'm starting to get scared but I don't try to show it

"That's nice and all but we really need to go" I said trying to grab JoJo. We can afford new bikes, we just really need to get away from them but the second man grabbed JoJo's other arm, seizing us

"We aren't bad men, We promise loves.."

"Yeah, let's have some fun together. We wouldn't hurt a fly.." the second man added and he started licking his lips. Gross! This is so not good. I try to pull JoJo harder but the first man started to grab my shoulders and seized me, holding me tight. The second man also retrained JoJo by the arms and they started pulling us in the alley again

"Not cool guys!" JoJo screamed

"Let go of us fuckers!" I added. Struggle al we want but they were just too strong

"Sorry if it's in the alleyway but it looks cozy enough for us to -" The man grabbing me was cut off and soon I saw him in the ground, kneeling and grabbing his face

"What the fuck?!" The second man said as his head whipped back and he started grabbing his face too. I noticed a rock in the ground in front of him

"You fuckers don't have any good to do other than prey on innocent girls?!"

I turned to the direction of the voice that suddenly boomed. It came from the alley. I squinted hard, trying to adjust my vision to the darkness and then slowly, a figure came out of the shadows. The new comer was wearing a sort of black and cream colored padded vest and hockey gauntlets and greaves. A thick helmet in the head, a cream colored handkerchief tied covering the mouth and a ski goggle that was tinted so we couldn't see the eyes of our savior. Based on the voice as well, it was a girl and she was just around our size. She looks like a vigilante and seemed familiar

"What was that for you little bitch! Don't you know it's rude to throw things in adults?!" The first mans creamed, his hand clutching his left eye. That's where the rock must have hit him

"And didn't your mother also teach you to give women respect and not fuck around them?!" our savior said

"You….you look like that vigilante from LA.." JoJo muttered, getting her bearings straight. The it clicked in me

"Starlight! You're here in Chicago too?!" I said a little bit excitedly. Starlight was a sort of urban legend proven true back in LA. Kids who go home late at night say that she appears to those who get in danger in the night. At first, it was just being dismissed as some sort of rumor or 'bedtime story' as Abby called it back then but pictures of her had surfaced around tabloids and in the internet proving her to be true. Also, Gia and the minis encountered her, as Gia recalled and saved them from those extorting police officers. That was enough to make us into believers. Her getup now looks different but retained the familiar image we all know. She some sort of superhero and secretly, I was a fan

"I'm always around to young people who are in danger. Now, what exactly were these two men doing to you two?" Starlight asked in a deep yet intimidating voice

"They tried to lead us here in the alley and molest us!" JoJo said in a panic. Starlight looked at the two men. The ski goggles may be tinted but I felt a glare burn through them as she looked at them men

"You and your sexual fantasies…" She mutters ominously and then ran to the man that was holding awhile ago. The man was crouched down a bit but then got back in the ground hard once more as she kicked him in the balls and elbowed his nose twice. The man grabbed his now bleeding nose but Starlight grabbed him by that arm and twisted it, making him scream in pain before she kneed him in the face knocking him down

"Why you little bitch!" The man near me said, charging Starlight.

"Starlight look out!" I shouted. Starlight turned and got punched to the ground. The man laid on top of Starlight and delivered three punches to Starlight's torso. The man tried to punch her a third time but then Starlight twirled something from her back and then the next thing I knew, Starlight punched the man in the face and he grabbed his face again with both hands. His face, now dripping with blood. I looked over to Starlight to see two weapons in each hand. They looked like one of those martial arts weapons you see in movies but with blood and barbed wires on them!

"Had enough or you want some more?!" Starlight shouted. The man growled back in response

"You bitch will pay! I'll see to that!" The man shouted as he ran away, leaving his friend behind. Starlight then placed her weapons back in its holding place

"Oh god thank you Starlight! You saved our asses there!" I shouted in glee

"Yeah! I thought we were going to die young by rape!" JoJo added

"No problem. Just doing my job but why are you late at night and with bikes I assume?" Starlight said to us

"Well our friend, Brynn was sneaking out of her house and we saw it. We wanted to know what was up with her so we tried to follow her here in the city" I relayed

"But she turned in that alley there and when we checked, she's gone and only her skateboard was there!" JoJo said. Starlight fell silent as if contemplating on something

"So you were worried and looking for your friend was that it?" Starlight asked us

"Yeah and we want to find out where she is and what's she's up too" I said firmly

"Yeah and see if she's doing drugs or some shit!" JoJo piped

"Oh please! Brynn's too nice for that!" I retorted

"What you two are doing is bold and thoughtful but I suggest you guys go home now. It's dangerous in the night" Starlight said

"But what our friend! She could be in danger!" I said worried'

"Or the danger!" JoJo piped in and I scowled at her

"Not helping JoJo!"

"I'm just worried about her okay?!"

"Guys chill! Just go home. I'll find your fine dna dI'll bring her home. I'm sure she's not in danger" Starlight said

"Is it okay for you? You might have other commitments" I said

"No it's okay. I'll find Brynn for you but I'm sure she wants you two to be safe as well. Run along and let me do this for you guys" Starlight said. I look over at JoJo and she nods over us

"Just promise us to tell what she was doing when you find her" I said

"I promise in my heart" Starlight said. We say our thanks and went on our way in our bikes. To think Starlight isn't just bound in LA but also in Chicago. Now there's one mystery to add. Why was she here? It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Brynn is safe but I can't help but feel…

I look over at JoJo and she looks at me intently. We stopped in front of 24/7 convenience store, for our safety.

"I know that look Kenzie. That's the look of defiance you mostly show to everyone" JoJo said

"I trust Starlight but I can't sit the night knowing that Brynn may be in danger" I replied. Me and JoJo looked at each other in silence for a few minutes and smile crept in our face. No words were spoken but we rode our bikes again and proceeded in the night. Starlight wanted us to be safe but we wanted Brynn to be safe to and we're going to find out where she is. I hope you're okay Brynnyboo

 **Starlight's POV**

Leave it to JoJo and her imagination and antics to assume I was sneaking out in the night doing drugs. I mean, come on! The most I did was have one bottle of beer and I even hated that! But I know she was just concerned about me and so was Kenzie. I mean, they snuck out too to see where I was. If only they really knew why I was out every night. Well, I should make sure to make up a story for them in the next day so they won't get suspicious. As for in case Kenzie and JoJo tell my mom why I was sneaking out, well I have that planned because of certain excuses done I did to her tonight. I knew halfway that they were following me but I had to keep my cool so not to be suspicious. I went to the dark alley because I know JoJo wouldn't go to such places but I climbed a fire exit and hid there and got changed to my Starlight gear because I remembered Kenzie was with her. Good thing I left my board there to mislead them all

As I was making my leave, I was suddenly in the ground face first and I felt something grab me by the neck. I felt someone struggle in my back, not letting go of my nape.

"You motherfucker will get it now…" A voice said behind me. I but my head backwards and I hear a man grunt and I got free of the hold. I stood up and I was face to face with one of the men that was here earlier, the one who I knocked out first, a sneer in his face

"You little bitch...I'll teach you to mess with us…" He said as he ran and tackled me to the ground. I struggled to get out but his hold was too much.

"Night night forever fucker.." The man said as he pulled a knife from behind him, pointing it at me. I froze. So this is how I was going to go out in the world? Fear swept through me. I have so much in store for me. I can't die yet! He plunged the knife and I await my fate. The man let out a grunt and his head snapped backwards. The knife stopped mid air and dropped in the ground followed by him on one side. I felt panic and relief overcome me. That was a close call. I get my bearings and stand up. I was horrified to see the man, eyes open and a knife in between his eyes, blood gushing out of the knife wound. Blood was starting to pool around his head. He was killed swiftly

"My god...who did this..?" I said in shock. It's a thing when you hurt someone badly but it's another thing to outright murder someone. My panic is understandable!

"If you're wondering who, then that would be me" A voice said. I turned around and saw a tall figure walk towards me clad in black and purple armor. Katanas behind her, pistols in her hips, purple hair in her hair and a very ominous half face mask in the face. I remember her pretty well. I remember her as the one who saved us from being held hostage. I have read about her as being a vicious yet just person

"Hit Girl…."

"So we finally meet….Starlight"

There was just something about Hit Girl's presence that sends fear in your whole being. I felt that fear and I couldn't move an inch anywhere. I was in the presence of the leader of the elusive Fusion! Her presence alone really shows how powerful she is. I never noticed it before.

"Did you j-just kill that man earlier?!" I asked a little bit loud

"Didn't I just tell you just now? Yes I did!" Hit Girl replied. Wow talk about bitchy

"Why? I thought you guys were heroes of Chicago?! Why would you do murder?" I asked frantically. I was nervous because I have a firm belief that heroes don't do murder. If she really did kill that man, then there was a dark side to Fusion that's not known that well

"We kill those who deserve it. He's part of the sicilian mafia and those guys are part of our target list to fuck away because of the deeds they do" Hit Girl answered firmly. I can't see her eyes through her mask and that unnerves me. I can't comprehend what she's really thinking and her mouth was just in a poker face expression. But something else she said made me more nervous

"Did you just say that man's part of the mafia?! Oh my god this is bad!" I say even more frantically. I have no experience about these things but I know for sure that death greets those who mess with mafias. The man with the dead guy ran away earlier and he might come back here with backup since for sure he's a mafia member too

"Yup you heard me right. The bad kind too. Me and some Fusion members are out because we saw that the sicilians were planning something big and are spread out of the city tonight but that's already taken care of so no need to worry about that. I have wanted to meet you personally Starlight. Some Fusion members have already met you and say that you are good but I wanted to see it for myself. Too bad I found you being wrestled by that guy over there" Hit Girl said with her distorted voice and glancing over the now dead mafia member

"I see. But why would you want to meet me?" I asked, trying to compose myself and calm down my nerves. She's just really intimidating. She just chuckled like she had been asked this too many times already

"Well you see, a lot of vigilantes had come and go here in Chicago. Some had become great allies to us and some had been potential threats while others dressed up in excessive pizzas and sparkles and tends to annoy us. I want to know where you fall in that category so now, explain why you're here in Chicago" Hit Girl said it an unnerving manner and I flinched at that. I need to explain carefully my answer because she might get the wrong idea and end up in her wrong side

"Well I'm here because of my friends and all the innocents that go in danger at night. I'm starlight, the shining star that watches over all!" I explained myself firmly. A long silence passed over us and I felt unnerved again especially when Hit Girl just stares at you blankly, at least what her mask makes me see.

"You know Starlight, action speak louder than words. I actually prefer to speak through my weapons to be honest" Hi Girl said with a chuckle. Oh no..

"No I'm not a threat I swear! I said, panicked

"Slow the fuck down! I know what you meant. My point is that words are only words until you do what they represent. You said you're here to protect? Fucking make sure to do it. I fI find out that you're doing the opposite, you might find these blades in between you"

I gulped. Man, she's straight to the point and harsh in the tongue

"I would never go against what I believe" I reply to her

"Try to show then" Hit Girl said looking over my shoulder like she was looking something. I turn around and my eyes grew wide. The guy from earlier is back and this time, he had five more men besides him that came in two SUVs that was behind them. The men looked like they were made of pure muscle

"That's the one! That's the prick who beat us up!" The man said, pointing an accusing finger straight at me. Well this can't be good. I ready myself grabbing my tonfas. I look over at Hit Girl and she was just standing there but her body language was tensed, as if she was readying herself

"You came back for more and share with your friends?" I said, trying to intimidate them. Looks like only the man from earlier got irritated and his companions just stayed calm

"I'm gonna fuck you up so bad that I'm - wait, is that jose?! You bitch you fucking murdered him!" He shouts angrily.

"Way to accuse I did it!" I replied back

"Actually, I take credit for the kill. He was rude to my friend over here" I heard Hit Girl say, going over besides me, a smirk on her face. The look on the men's faces were priceless and looked like they pissed themselves.

"Oh fuck it's Hit Girl! Shoot her! Shoot her!" The man shouted as they brought out machine guns that I just noticed just now. They started firing at us. I expected to get hit and hope that my bulletproof vest can take on machine gun bullets but Hit Girl firmly grabbed me and dragged me down the alleyway and behind a smelly dumpster. We felt the dumpster vibrate, probably from the bullets. Hit Girl looks at me with her lips curled into a frown

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, that vest won't protect you from their guns. Those are M16 rifles and your vest couldn't withstand their .223 bullets" Hit Girl lectured.

"What?! Talk about close call! Thanks for the save Hit Girl!" I said and Hit Girl gave me a nod

The men kept firing at us. At this rate, the dumpster might not protect us anymore. We needed to get out and fast

"I think we could get out of here by climbing over this fence" I say, stating a plan to get away

"No can do. If you noticed, no other fucking things to cover us from the bullets other than this dingy dumpster. We'll be wide open plus the fence looks sturdy and hard to break anyway" Hit Girl growled

"The how are we going to get out of here then?!" I shouted, panicked.

"The old fashioned way. We shoot back" Hit Girl growled back as she unclipped the two pistols in her hips and readied them

"What long range weapons do you have?" Hit Girl asked

"I actually got nothing to be honest. I might kill if I had one and can't afford one anyway. I have two throwing knives but my knife throw is kind of rusty now" I said honestly. Hit Girl chuckled and shook her head. Really? At a time like this?

"Love your tonfas Starlight but you have so much to learn if those are the only main weapons you have. Watch how Hit Girl does it"

Hit Girl suddenly went through the source of the gunfire and then zigzagged her way across, not even getting hit even once. She's outright crazy! After getting halfway, she dashed for the wall and ran sideways in the wall like one of the characters did in the matrix movie. I don't usually use this type of vocabulary like Kenzie does but she's outright badass! After dashing in the walls, she pulled out two pistols from her hips and fired the men one by one. Some were hit in the arms and legs but three of them had clean headshots in between the eyes, killing them instantly. I try to get my bearings as I watch in awe and horror. I was witnessing justice, by extrajudicial murder. Hit Girl landed on her feet and avoided one of the men clubbing her with a rifle. She dodged and then took out one of her swords attached to her back and pierced the man by the chest, blood gushing out. Hit Girl looked at me and smiled, smiled like a fucking maniac who was clearly enjoying the adrenaline she was getting

"And that's how you fend of firing cunts when cornered" Hit Girl said, facing me with a smile. But then I noticed one man behind her, ready to shoot her point blank. My first thinking was to scream at her to look out but instead, I grabbed one of my knives attached in my thighs and then threw it in the man's direction, hopefully making a hit. It flew and just missed by an inch, dropping in the ground with a small clank. The man looked at the knife and then through me. He sneered and aimed right at me but Hit Girl came kicked the man in the head hard and came crashing down. I don't think he'll wake up from that again

"Nice of you to give me a heads up Starlight but you're throwing sucks" Hit Girl said with a laugh

"Well that's what happens when you take a long break from this kind of thing" I mutter as I approached her. But then the man from earlier with Kenzie and JoJo suddenly stood up and pointed a knife from behind Hit Girl. I didn't hesitate to run towards him, tonfas in hand and smack the man in the face and kneeing him in his balls. He kneeled in pain, clutching his crotch and then I made sure to slam both tonfas on his head with blood splashing due to the barbed wires. He fell down like a baby. I look over at Hit Girl and she seemed to study me like I was some sort of experiment \

"Knife throwing sucks but hand to hand is good. A little rusty but good" Hit Girl mused

"Uhhh thanks I guess?" I said. A compliment is a compliment and coming from Hit Girl, who was I to complain

"I think you have potential but you have to be more hardened than that if you want to survive an attack like that" Hit Girl lectured sternly. I felt heated for some reason

"Well I uh...well I was just getting used to everything again" I stammered

"I see. Well I guess I'm -" Hit Girl suddenly stopped talking and suddenly started talking again but as if she was talking to herself

"Hit Girl here….what?! Them again?! That bastard won't just quit won't they…..all operators active and on standby make way in i-59 in action. Everyone get their asses and help Kick Ass and Mist now!" Hit Girl looked at me with an angry look in her face. Something tells me something's bad happened

"What happened?" I asked Hit Girl

"Some men we encountered back in the silos are at it again and ambushed Kick Ass and Mist. I'm heading over there because the gun fire is everywhere" Hit Girl said. I remembered the location of the ambush she was telling me and it was just near here. If it was then….oh no….

"Take me with you Hit Girl please!" I begged

"Give me one god damned reason why? To me you're only an amateur and I know you're being heroic but this is different. It's best you go home for now" Hit Girl said sternly. I don't want to tell anyone because it might jeopardize my identity but some things are more important right now than who Starlight really is

"You don't understand! Two of my friends were out tonight trying to look for me. They just recently left. The place you said where the ambush was is near here. If they get caught there I-" I stammered in explaining. I can't imagine what I'll do if Kenzie and JoJo would be hurt or worse...Hit Girl looked at me, blank expression in her face and no emotion whatsoever. She opened her mouth to speak but then a bright light shined through us, blinding us both. Then I heard a large clank that was near us. I try to squint as to see what was happening. mI open my eyes a bit and see a silver canister with a sort of half pin in on top of it. Before I could register what it was, a bright flash came and a force suddenly sent me backwards. I felt sudden pain in my body. Everything was dimming and the last thing I saw before everything went black was Hit Girl staring right down at me

 **Hit Girl's POV**

Damn it! I didn't want anyone else being dragged in this mess. The one who threw the high powered grenade was one of those light grayed men I recognized in the silos. I tried to get to Starlight, who was nearer to the grenade but even though I got her pushed out of the way, she got hit pretty bad and sent flying back. I try to shoot the man but the motorcycle he was riding was just too fast. I went to Starlight's side and it was hard for me to see if she was okay or not because of those damned goggles being tinted and all. I don't want to break the vigilante code of looking in a fellow vigilante's identity just yet. I settled to be reliant on her breathing. She was still breathing but was struggling. It seems no bleeding was coming out but I can't say for sure because there may be internal bleeding already. I contemplate on what I should do. I needed to think fast. I can't fucking leave Starlight like this but the hospital was a mile away from here. I need a fucking decision now! I contemplate and I decided. I just hoped it was worth the risk but then again, we've already done this for some time already and it was much nearer than the hospital

"Hal - Hit Girl. I need extraction from my location now! I have injured!"

 **JoJo's POV**

It was one thing to be surrounded by gang members who wanted your money and virginity but it's another thing to be in the middle of gunfire. It all happened so fast. We were riding our bikes and suddenly, explosions from both sides when we passed I-59. Then we hid, abandoning our now wrecked bikes which were expensive! And now police and they weird light grey colored men were firing one another with us in the middle of it! I look over at Kenzie who had a hardened expression in her face but I can see the fear in her eyes. Me? I'm sure the one I had in my face is pure fear. Fear that one or both of us might not get out of this alive


	15. Chapter 15: Reveal

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 15: Reveal**

 **Kalani's POV**

" _No! Please not my daughter I beg you!"_

" _Take me instead just not her!"_

" _She's innocent! We all are! Why can't anyone understand?!"_

" _no...no….NO!"_

I wake up, sweat pouring down from my forehead. I turn on my lamp in my small but candid and poster covered room. The nightmares keep coming back but this time, it was mixed of the events of the incident. I'm getting sick of these nightmares. I feel a tear slip from my eyes. I can't stand the fear it's bringing me. I need to let this all out. I stand up and go to my closet. I grab a coat and then I grabbed some sweatpants and a simple red t-shirt and changed on them and made my way down the stairs. I grabbed the car keys and went outside in front of the garage. It's a good thing that the Dodge was parked outside tonight. Mom and dad didn't feel like parking it inside for some reason. I went in a drove of silently so as to not wake anyone up from the house

Driving in late nights helps me think and relax. It made me get things off my head that were causing nothing but cloud my mind. I accelerated further, the more speed, the more relaxing it feels. It rids the images of the nightmares that I had. First the unjustly taking of most of what we have and then the next, having our lives being almost taken. The girls always asks me how I look like I wasn't affected by everything that happened at all. If only they knew I struggle with it everyday. I just don't like to show it because it's best to show that you're happy in some way instead of focusing on the bad. Yet somehow, the bad still makes its shitty way inside me. After what happened to all of us, many of our moms try to cope on what happened by doing various things. It was normal because they were adults. It's what we all did to cope when it became disturbing. Kenzie locked herself in the room, Nia trying to smoke which thank God she stopped after being discovered by Holly, and Kendall being an alcohol drinker. I was the only one who knew of Kendall's coping mechanism, not even Jill knows about it but she said she stopped it all together which I hope she did. I'm not sure how Kelly coped but I guess she had no way because she wasn't much in the show and JoJo was just being JoJo. It was enough for her to cope with being herself. I envy her honestly.

Back then, I had this brand new Land Rover that I had for my 16th birthday from Miss Abby. I enjoyed riding it like a maniac especially at night. I even got pulled over by police much to mom's disappointment. But like most of our possessions, it got confiscated along with other things that used to belong to us. It angered me because speed is the only thing that helped me relax but now that we have a new car, a muscle car of all things, I get to do it again.

I drive in the night fast, going straight in the city

 **Mackenzie's POV**

"Brynn Rumfallo if you live tonight, I swear you will have a huge piece of my shit when we see each other!"

How is it that finding a friend and wondering what she's up to late at night could put you in a tight spot of danger like this. The gunfire was huge! I hear screaming from the left side of the small alley we were hiding, the police side. I felt JoJo clutching and shaking by my side

"Oh god Kenzie we're going to die! We're going to die young and single and never get to explore the world of raging hormones even further!" JoJo yelled in panic. I would have laughed on what she just said but right now, having a panic attack in the middle of gunfire is not warranting laughing as of the moment. I try to peek on what was happening and immediately jerked my head back in just in time to avoid a bullet go straight in my head

"Oh come on! We just want to find Brynn and we get shit!" I exclaimed

"Kenzie I'm worried about Brynn...she might be out there and hurt" JoJo said worriedly. I was feeling the same too. The image of Brynn of being seriously hurt or worse… 

"I'm worried about her too JoJo. That's why we need to get out of here and find her and smack her in her sneaking ass!" I exclaimed and JoJo found herself laughing at that

"But how are we going to - oh fuck!" JoJo shouted, pointing behind me. I turn around and froze. A guy in a light grey body armor looking get up was standing, with a rifle pointed at us. It was hard to see the man's face with those weird military goggles in his eyes. I brace myself, intended to protect JoJo. If one of us only is going to get of here, I prefer be it JoJo than me. Just then, the man got knocked in the ground by a big figure and was punching the now struggling man to a pulp. The new comer then took a bullet and shot the man point blank. The newcomer was big and bulky, wearing a heavy looking body armor that had green and yellow colors and highlights and a mask that was very intimidating to look at.

"Kick Ass! Are we glad to see you!" I shouted. Kick Ass nodded and approached us

"You girls alright? WHat are you two doping her?" Kick Ass asked us in his darth vader like voice that had a tinge of worry and concern

"Were okay other than JoJo here close to pissing herself" I said

"Hey! Well anyway, we were here because a friend of ours was sneaking out at night and we followed her to see what she's been up to and then we got in this mess after we got out of a previous mess! I thought I was going to die young and a virgin back there!" JoJo shouted and that made me and Kick Ass chuckle a little

"Well no need to worry now. We're going to get you out of here" Kick Ass said

"We?" me and JoJo said in unison. I looked over behind Kick Ass and see five more vigilantes taking cover and attacking. I recognize some of them as Shadow and Jackal but I didn't recognize the other three. One was colored dark green and small, one was in all brown and had a sort of cat like ears on top of the mask. One was tall and slender and was colored light blue.

"Wow! Is there a war or something? Because that's a lot of vigilantes out there!" I said, awed

"You could say that. Now come on before we ge get trapped here" Kick Ass said ominously

"But how?! There's literally bullets flying everywhere and news flash! We aren't exactly immune to being fucking shot!" I screamed at him

"Feisty little thing you are! Get behind my back and just follow my lead. Trust me okay?" Kick Ass chuckled. I looked at JoJo and she nodded nervously. Both of us lined up behind Kick Ass and we moved once he started moving. I could feel Kick Ass vibrate and I hear JoJo scream in fear. I have to keep it cool for JoJo because if both of us panic, we're done for

"Stay calm as possible Jo. Just hold onto me tight and trust Kick Ass on this!" I yell at her

"Okay but if I die, I want you to be the one to inherit all my 800 bows back home" JoJo said to me.

"Nice I guess…." I try to reply. Her collection just keeps getting bigger and bigger

"Girls, come on and move! I'll cover you!" Kick Ass shouted in front of us as he grabbed a big gun from hi back and fired at the approaching men. We see several men fall. Kick Ass' gun wasn't firing fast like the grey men had but it banged pretty loud and reminded me of a shotgun. As we were covering, the vigilante with the slender body and covered in light blue approached Kick Ass and opened fire using a small gun that fired pretty fast, faster than the greyed men had.

"You alright there Kick Ass?" The one clad in light blue asked in a similarly weird voice

"Yeah I'm good. Just strolling around playing cross officer with these two kids" Kick Ass replied gesturing his head towards us. The one in light blue just cocked his or rather her head slightly. I figured it was a woman since she had very nice curves and big melons.

"Kids in the middle of it all? What are you doing out here anyway?" The light blue vigilante asked. We explained our situation and she nodded her head

"I see. Well we need you two out of here and out of danger. I'm Mist by the way" She said

"But what about our friend Brynn? We saw her out here and she might be hurt!" I reasoned

"Dear, we'll find your friend I promise but right now, you two are in no position to be here. We'll make sure you're friend will be safe and alive" Mist said to us

"Also, I'm sure she'll want you guys safe as well" Kick Ass added

"But -"

"Their right JoJo. We can't risk it to find Brynn. We have to rely on them now" I said, conceding. JoJo just gave me a defeated nod"

"Kick Ass, best that you cover for both of these kids since you can withstand them. We'll play distraction for you three to get out" Mist said

"Okay but be careful okay? You know how Hit Girl doesn't like fucking up" Kick Ass said

"Oh please, you know what I only fuck right?" Mist said with a chuckle. I gagged and knew exactly what she was talking about. Kick Ass pulled me and JoJo behind him and we continued with Mist being joined by Shadow and Jackal and open fired on the greyed men. Some of the men approached us but Kick Ass just shoved them with his arms like they were only large toothpicks. It reminded me of the T-800 from Terminator. I hear JoJo scream as someone knocked her to the ground. A man pointed a pistol on her but then the man himself fell, blood trailing from his head. I look around and see the dark green vigilante give a thumbs up and continue on. He must have been the one who shot the man. I pick up a worried JoJo

"I think I bruised my leg" JoJo said squinting. I look over at her leg and it was indeed bruising. It was small but it looked like it hurts.

"Can you still run?" I asked her with concern

"Yeah I think I can. Like I said, I'm only powered by positivity" JoJo said with a smile and wink and we proceeded, just in time for Kick Ass to move us again. We zig zagged away from the chaos.

"There it is, the police side!" I shout as I pointed towards safety. We look behind and see two men throw something at us. The thing they threw landed near us and looked like green eggs with a pin on top. I got wide eyed and realized what it was

"Grenade!" Kick Ass shouted as he pushed me and JoJo towards a small street and the two grenades explode. Me and JoJo flew slightly in the air and landed with a thud on the ground. Both of us groan as we stand up

"You okay Kenzie? Any blood on ya?" JoJo asked as she felt for my body

"Okay JoJo enough with the sudden molestation..I'm fine. How about you?" I said with a light chuckle

"I'm good. Just molested you to see if you're okay" She teased. I just playfully rolled my eyes but I got alert as I registered on what just happened

"Kick Ass! Are you okay?!" I shouted as I run over back to the street that was now blocked by a flaming car in front.

"I'm okay girls! How about you two?" Kick Ass shouted and seemed good for now. I let out a sigh of relief

"A little sore but not much damage. What do we do now?!" I asked, slightly frantic

"Go and run! That street leads to safety! Go and stay away from here! Just go!" Kick Ass shouted as more firing erupted from his direction. I got worried but I knew what must be done

"We just leave them there?" JoJo asked worriedly. I smile at her

"They're heroes JoJo. They'll be fine I mean, did you see how resistant Kick Ass was?" I exclaimed.

"You're right. They'll live. Come on let's run!" JoJo said as she grabbed my hand. Just then, emerging from the small alleyway, I flash came and a loud screech came from our right. Me and JoJo scream, thinking if this is really our end

"Kenzie? JoJo?" I calm down a bit, recognizing that voice

"Kalani?! Kalani!" I shouted as she came out of her car. I hugged her tight. JoJo following suit

"What's happening here guys? Why are you all sweaty and out in the late evening?" Kalani worriedly asked

"No time. We'll explain later. We have to move and get out here fast!" I shout

"What's going on anyway? I was just driving and police rerouted me back here and -"

"Kenzie they're coming out here!" JoJo shouted frantically, pointing to where we came from. Two grey men came running towards us, guns pointed at us. Shit! We were trapped. I didn't know what to do and Kalani was in shock at what she was seeing. I don't think she can react immediately in getting in the car and getting away. Just then, the two men simultaneously dropped to the ground and laid there motionless, blood pooling in their heads like a halo. I look at them and they seemed confused as I was. I look around and it seems nothing was suspicious.

"Kenzie let's move before we get seen again by those men!" I hear JoJo shout. I snap out of it and got my bearings. I ran in kalani's car with JoJo and at a blink of an eye, we were off with Kalani speeding up like a crazed woman, desperation to get out in her eyes

"Let me get this straight, you were out in the city in the middle of the night trying to find Brynn and then everything went to shit?" Kalani asked

"Yeah. We saw her and then we lost her then we almost got raped and then Starlight came and then…..WOW! Everything just happened so fast awhile ago!" JoJo said in a nervous excited way. Kalani was just staring in the road, listening, driving fast which by the way scared me since Kalani can be a speed demon sometimes

"What about Brynnyboo? Did you find her?! Where is she?!" Kalani asked frantically. She and Brynn were already friends before we met one another so it's understandable how she's worried sick

"We got caught in the middle of the gunfire but we couldn't find Brynn…" I said sadly. I was worried as everyone was. Kalani then banged her fist in the steering wheel, frustrated

"Where the fuck is that girl?! Oh so help me I'll strangle her if she's badly hurt and got caught in the chaos!" Kalani seethed

"We wanted to find her Kalani but it was just dangerous. We got rescued by Fusion, particularly Kick Ass and some others" I said back

"They also promised to find Brynn and give her back in one piece" JoJo added

"I see….what we can do for now is hope Brynn is well and in one piece. At least you guys are okay but we have to have this as a secret. Our moms would freak if they find out where we were" Kalani said sternly

"True and they won't like this scene when it airs in the news.." I said forlornly. I look in the scenery outside the car window. JoJo started snoring, probably fell asleep due to being tired of everything that happened. I envy her. I can't sleep knowing Brynn was probably in danger but here's JoJo putting her trust in Fusion to find Brynn. I look over at Kalani, sternness and irritation in her face, worried that a close friend might be in danger as well. I wondered why she was also in the middle of the night driving but I don't ask. Brynn's important right now. Just where are you?

 **Hit Girl's POV**

"Hit Girl - Leon. The two girls are safe now. They drove off with their friend" Leon said over the comms.

"Good to know. Thanks for scoping them out. How's the situation there now?" I asked

"Well to answer that your purpleness, we have it under wraps here and the men had retreated" Kick Ass said over the comms. If a scowl could be felt over the comms, Kick Ass would have felt it by now.

"Everything's all done here without you. Where's your arse anyway?!" jackal shouted over the comms

"Believe me I wanted to get in action but I had a sudden emergency I can't leave behind" I shouted. I was inside Iron Hide and was extracted by Foxtail and Nightmare. I sat on the back, with a possibly badly hurt Starlight in my lap, breathing short and fast

"Are you sure about what you decided on Hit Girl?" Foxtail asked me

"I trust Starlight. Her intentions are good unlike fear and her men" I said, seething at the last line of what I just said

"Hal said what got you two was part of those men as well. They must have followed you and thought Starlight was with us" Foxtail said back

"I just can't leave her to die. I had to fucking decide. I won't let anyone die anymore. Even if I just met them" I said and Foxtail just nodded understandably

I felt rage building up inside me. I know Starlight may have some stupid fantasy of being a vigilante just like some of us did when we first started but to be included on a fight she shouldn't be a part of? That just motivates me to find FEAR even more. First the silo now the streets. I don't care who FEAR is. She will made sure to pay for everything she's done

"Hal - Foxtail. Approaching safehouse D with Hit Girl and Starlight in tow. We need medical assistance immediately upon arrival" Foxtail said over the comms

"Hal copies. You're clear to go" I heard Hal say. We approach safehouse D and enter the hidden tunnel that would take us to the heart of Fusion, safehouse F

 **Few hours later…**

 **Starlight's POV**

My head felt very light, like I was in the clouds but my body was the opposite. It felt heavy like a thousand pounds of objects were pinned against me. I try to sit up and I suddenly felt pain in my chest. I wince and close my eyes, trying to absorb the pain to lessen it. I slowly open my eyes, and look at me surroundings. Everywhere I look, there was weird equipment laid out and a cabinet with glass panels that had the label "first aid" and "medicine" on it. Above me, multiple lights shone and I was laying in some sort of hospital bed.

"I remember now...there was a bright flash then I was flying to the ground then….someone must have taken me to the hospital" I said to myself. The whole room looked like an ER. I looked and saw a mirror. I decided to check out myself. I stood up, careful of moving due to the stinging sensation I was feeling. I walked slowly and approached the mirror. When I looked over, I was shocked on what I saw. I was only wearing my leggings and my sports bra, my gear not in sight but thank goodness my scarf, goggles, and helmet were still on but the reason why I was shocked was because of the bruise that was showing in my developing chest. It had a bandage over it but the signs of bruising still show. I need to get out and find other people that I can ask for some questions on what happened and especially, who brought me here. I was thinking Hit Girl since she was the last person I was with but who knows? I walk, towards the door but not before I grab a paper hospital gown from a shelf and put it over me, covering my modesty

As I got out of the door, I realized I was in no hospital. I entered in a sort of light grey hallway. I look over the door and above it it read "Medical Facility" I walk forward slowly in the hallway. I approach a door that had the labels "High Voltage" on them and had a sort of electric panel next to the door. It must be some sort of electrical room. I turn and see another door with a similar electric panel again but this time, the door was labeled "Interrogation and Holding"

Ominous…

I get away from that door and approach a turn in the hallway, passing a door with yet another electrical panel but this door doesn't have any labels on it so I'm not sure what's it used for. As I turn right, I saw a glass window that was a meter long. I look over at the window and got wide eyed. Inside were a series of exercise equipment and several training mats like the ones found in DJAK but what really got my attention is the guns and different weapons mounted on the walls and in the tables. They don't look fake and they look like they can legit kill a person.

"Where the fuck exactly am I? This is creepy…" I mutter to myself. No normal person just keeps weapons as many as this. I got scared a little bit, feeling unsure if I'm really safe or not. I look further in the room and see in a table my battle armor as well as my knives and tonfas. I went for the door but it was locked and besides it, is another electric panel I've been seeing a while ago now. I look carefully in the panel and see that there was an indentation of what looks like a palm.

"It's one of those palm scanners for security purposes…" I realize. I try my chance and put my palm in the scanner. It beeped and flashed red

"Well of course..what was I expecting?" I knew it wouldn't work but hey, gotta try my luck from time to time

"I see that you're already awake" I got alert and turned to where the voice came from, wincing as I turned, feeling the pain again. Further in the hallway were metal stairs leading up and above the stairs, stood a woman, based on her figure, clad in white and had a white mask over her head. Her voice was like Hit Girl's, darth vader like

"I won't try my luck there if I were you. Three strikes and hell breaks all lose" The white clad woman said, approaching me. I went on full alert. Gear or no gear, I have to be ready at all times

"No need to worry. I'm a friend" She said with another chuckle, voice even though distorted, ws gentle. The a realization hits me and it got me wide eyed yet again

"You're a Fusion member...and if you're Fusion member and adding this place up…." I said, still wide eyed on what I was further realizing. The white vigilante lightly laughed and approached me

"I can tell how you're head is turning it's gears. Very bright kid you are. I am a Fusion member, Medic to be exact and yes, this is one of Fusion's safehouses. The main safehouse actually"

That hit me hard in a good way. I'm in basically the headquarters of Fusion! What did I do to deserve this?! Scratch it, I should be honored! I don;t show it but I really was a bit excited being on where the magic of this group actually happens. Good thing my mask and goggles was still with me

"You really mean...the Fusion? I'm really in your safehouse?" I asked, making sure this isn't some dream

"Hard to believe I know. This ain't the only place in the headquarters though. There's lots more to see, wanna come see it?" Medic asked. I hesitate - wondering why I hesitate - but then I was confident I could trust these people.

"Yes I would and I have some questions as well" I said politely as possible

"I'm sure you have. Everybody does"

Saying the safehouse was big was an understatement. It was literally a wide cavern with several rooms and equipment. The cavern ceiling must have been 60 -80 ft. high, with sort of paddings attached to the rock walls, probably to lessen the echo in the cave. On the main level, I could see a door of sorts next to a glass enclosure with different types of screens and computers inside of it. On the middle of the cavern was a large training mat, surely used for combat training. There was also a large door with a large number one relief painted above it and had a glass partition that separated the door from the main cavern itself. For some reason, the top of the partition was angled 45 degrees outward. Behind the glass partitions were several vehicles and motorcycles, Fusion's main transports. They look so cool to ride on to be honest.

Looking above was a metal walkway with several rooms on them, what they were used for, I don't know. Behind us, there was another stairway that led further back in the safehouse. Overall? This is a James Bond lair come to life and it was so awesome!

"Impressed?" Medic asked besides me

"Totally! I never knew this was in Chicago!...we are still in Chicago right?" I asked nervously. If we were actually far away, then I was in great shit

"No need to worry. We're still in Chicago though I can't exactly where. If I did, then I might need to kill you" Medic said ominously. I gulped. I took note not to question where this is

"I understand. Secret location and classified or whatever" I stammer. Medic chuckles, clearly enjoying my nervousness

"Since you're called Medic, are you the one that patched me up?" I asked

"Very observant aren't you? You and Hit Girl were hit by a grenade. You however, having low quality protection, got the brunt of the blow and took most of it. Luckily, you just got out with a bruise on your chest" Medic relayed. I was thankful at this point that I only got a bruise of I got blasted of by a grenade. I could have died so this was a good consolation, though, I'm thinking on how I could dance with a bruised chest and how I'll explain to everyone

"Yeah I noticed. Thankful to be alive though, thanks" I said with a smile, even though my face was hidden

"It's nothing. Just doing my job but you should be thanking Hit Girl. She's the one who did decide after all to take you here" Medic said

"Gratitude must be given if it is due. By the way, where is Hit Girl?" I asked

"Well to answer that, she's right here, wondering when the fuck you were going to wake up"

I turn to the voice and see that Hit Girl was standing in the center of the training mat. Where the hell did she come from?

"What the? But - there was no one - " I stammered. Hit Girl just smiled at my blabbering

"Trust me, she's been wanting to try trick for ages" I male voice said from behind me. I turn and see Kick Ass coming from further back the cavern. I noticed that both he and Hit Girl's voice aren't distorted anymore, unlike Medic

"Fancy a coffee Starlight?" Kick Ass said

"I think I'll accept"

Medic had gone out, saying she had important things she has to go to. Hit Girl advised her that she changed out of my sight, much to Hit girl joking that I might find her "boldness" attractive but I know it's to protect her identity from me. We were in further back in the cavern which turns out to be a sort of lounge-kitchen-dining room of sorts complete with a TV up front. I was seated with them in the table, Hit Girl across from me and Kick Ass right next to her, drinking coffee as if we were long time friends. To think me, having a drink with Chicago's heroes?

"I suppose you have a lot of questions in your head for us?" Hit Girl said, a grin creeping in on her face

"A lot actually. Like where the hell is this place or what is going on and I was in here?" I asked calmly

"Pretty calm coming from someone who almost got fucked by a grenade. Turns out your low level body armor was durable enough to protect you from the blast. If it was weak though, you may had bled on the spot" Hit Girl said calmly

"I see. Lucky me huh? But who was it that suddenly bombed us and got me a purple puddle as a tattoo in my chest?" I asked, irritated on how I was almost killed tonight

"Mercenaries. Gathered by a sudden enemy named Fear. We aren't sure what her agenda is but we do know is that she hates us" Kick Ass said seriously

"Everybody hates us Kick Ass, Everybody who's a cunt that is" Hit Girl added and that got a playful jab from Kick Ass

"Just a question, why did you bring me here instead of the hospital? Also, why leave my mask on and the rest of me half naked?" I asked, sipping the warm coffee

"That was two questions. I was expecting only one…" Hit Girl deadpanned

"Hit Girl…." Kick Ass grumbled

"Can I have even some small shit humor here? Well regarding the mask, we respect your true identity Starlight. Think of it as a sort of vigilante code of conduct. It's not in our place to find out who you are but we did need to strip you almost naked to check out the bruising. Nice abs by the way…." Hit Girl said and I felt very grateful for what they have done to save me but also embarrassed because of my abs. Many people remarked that I have a nice set of abs when they see me dance. Hey, when you always do a lot of stomach stretching routines, it happens.

"As for bringing you here, there are two reasons actually, you have gained my trust and that is one hard thing to get here, even for me. Gain mine, and you gain everyone else's well some anyway" Hit Girl said

"But never attempt to ruin that trust. Certain consequences are prepared for such an act. It's a mortal sin actually sin in Fusion actually" Kick Ass said ominously

"True. The fucker who did that to both of us is now currently in hell and I'm sure of that" Hit Girl remarked. I gulped, knowing what it means to betray them.

"Oh don't mind me regarding that. I'm not some Judas or anything" I said to them nervously

"Good to know then! For the second reason, well this just came in rather quick. While you were knocked out actually…." Hit Girl mused

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, curious as I leaned in closer to the table. Hit Girl looked at me, lips pursed, glowing eyes straight at me

"Usually, people young as you, they begged me to train and take them under Fusion to battle in the name of justice but I refused them and how did they respond? Well they became hard headed and proved how they wanted to be a vigilante so bad and so I allowed them and so far, all had been doing good" Hit Girl said in a contemplating tone.

"I get what you're saying, just not the point and what it has to do for me?" I said, eyes squinting at them

"Well to get to the point, we had been watching your escapades in LA in the past and something about you just seems…..different" Kick Ass said. I tensed at what he said. I suddenly got nervous that they saw my past actions. Will they think of me as reckless? Good? Flawed? I hated this trait of me: Being assuming in some things, especially dance and now it was mixing in on my superhero life.

"I got to admit, the ones we saw were pretty good. Impressive even! But what I saw tonight was the same but only for a short mile. You missed on training recently?" Hit Girl piped

"Well I did say I kind of stopped for a while…" I replied silently

"Well to be honest, what I saw in you was something unique. It also solidified what I saw when you protected those two kids in the alley. Tell me...what really did make you decide to go out and be a vigilante?" Hit Girl asked, both of them looking at me dead in the eye. Should I tell them? No harm in that right? I did wonder how she knew me protecting Kenzie and JoJo. Was she just watching me from afar back then all this time?

"One night, my loved ones were forced into doing something they don't deserve to do and got hurt and humiliated for no reason. I fight for that cause. I fight so that my loved one would be safe. I fight so no child will be hurt, especially in the dangers of the night. My loved ones are all here, each overcoming something big that happened in their lives. I want to protect them so that they heal on what they do. I fight to protect" I said seriously, my composure, strong as I could hold. Hit Girl and Kick Ass look at each other and nod

"We have dark and selfish reasons on why we started being who we are in the first place. Fame, revenge, anger...you on the other hand, your reason must all justice. I have never seen that before in a vigilante. With proper training, you can turn out to be a very different from us. The same but different…." Hit Girl stated

"Wait, I still don't get why I'm here and the point of all this" I reasoned. Hit Girl sighed and looked at me again

"It is sudden for me and for anybody else. I'm asking you if you like to join with us. With Fusion" Hit Girl concluded. My mind was in a twist and my stomach was doing side aerials and flips. A very good and professional vigilante actually asked me if I wanted to join them. Can I truly trust them? Can I really be worthy being in their presence?

"I-I'm honored Hit Girl but I don't know if I'm ready yet…." I said.

"Well we understand that but we are serious at that. Maybe a week can help you think. Plus, you still need healing after all" Hit Girl said to me little too cheekily. I appreciate what they have done for me. It's not that I wanted to join but I wasn't really used to being on a team of vigilantes. It's one thing to be on a dance team but a vigilante team?

"Thank you. Just one question again, I just noticed that your voices aren't distorted anymore.." I said to them a little bit shyly, fearing on what they might do to me if I noticed. Hit Girl just smiled

"Well we are building trust with you Starlight" Hit Girl started

"And we want to let you know that you can trust us. Hence why you get to hear our real voices" Kick Ass added. I'm greatly moved by their gesture. I think carefully for a bit, considering the consequences on what I was about to do but then decided that no harm will be done when I do it

"Building trust huh? I think...I can let you trust me too" I said as I pull away my scarf and goggles and take off my helmet

 **Hit Girl's POV**

I can't believe who was sitting in front of both of us. Awhile ago, it was just the black helmeted, goggle eyed, scarf mouthed Starlight in a hospital gown and a sports bra and shorts underneath but now sits a very beautiful blonde that had her hair in a ponytail. With eyes, blue as the ocean itself and a face so angelic that you may really mistake her for an angel. With Starlight's rusty yet impressive skill, I didn't expect that Starlight would be someone I didn't expect. Not by a long shot

"Brynn Rumfallo…." I whisper

"Yeah. It's me, Brynn Rumfallo. Based on your faces, you recognize me instantly. Kind of hard to be known nowadays even when you've been on TV and shows for a long time" Brynn said with a shy smile

"I am aware that you're a celebrity Brynn but...that's not why I recognize you…" I muttered out. Brynn had a confused look in her face, looking at me with suspicion.

"What do you...mean by that?" She asked me. I look over at Dave and he nodded. We both push a button in the side of our masks, the one that locks our masks in place and take it off. It was no surprise when Brynn had a shocked expression in her face when me and Dave took off our masks.

"Mindy? And your husband? You're Kick Ass and Hit Girl? My neighbours are vigilantes?!" Brynn exclaims. Me and Dave laugh at her response, especially her confused look that looked like she just shat herself

"You know, I can understand you as being Hit Girl Mindy, but Kick Ass your husband?! He seems gentle" Brynn said with a slight chuckle

"Oh trust me, I was a very different Kick Ass when I started" Kick Ass laughed

"And to be fair, I was kind of expecting someone like Mackenzie or that Kendall girl if I knew Starlight was one of you in the first place. You seem pretty….gentle for this" I said with a raised eyebrow and Brynn went red in the face,

"So what happens to me now? Will I be sworn to secrecy as well? All that, tell anyone else and you'll get killed kind of situations?" Brynn asked with a nervous look in her eyes

"Well of course you have to have this as a secret because you might not like what happens when you reveal us" I said ominously to scare her a bit, her scared look was priceless

"I promise to not tell a soul about this. Cross my heart, hope to die" Brynn said sternly. I felt a frown form but I suppress it. It's been awhile since I heard and even said those words. Back in New York…..

"Good to know then but Hit Girl would be disappointed because she can't use her torture chamber" Dave sniggered

"Torture chamber?!" Brynn said shocked. Damn I really love this girl's reactions already

"Oh he's just fucking with you Brynn but a torture chamber seems like a pretty nice idea…" I mused with a smile on my face

"Wait, hold up, does your kids know? Does anyone you know aware of Fusion too?" Brynn asked expectantly. I look over at Dave and shook his head lightly. I got the message even without him saying it

"Well we sort of had this idea Brynn. We do offer you our services but part of building trust here is that you have to prove yourself first and then one by one, the identities of Fusion members will be revealed" I explained to her

"And as much as Steph and the twins can be monsters at times, those three aren't exactly Fusion worthy" Dave lied. I'm sure if any of the girls heard that, they might eviscerate me

"I get the message. But I really have to decide first before I can agree upon anything" Brynn said

"You kind of said that a little too much now" I mused

"I did haven't I?" Brynn chuckled.

"It's already early in the morning. Best we take you back before your parents find you missing in the morning" Dave said and Brynn suddenly spat her coffee, a look of panic in her face

"Oh my god! I gotta get home before mom finds me missing! She usually wakes me up every morning!" Brynn said panic

"Don't worry. We'll tag you along with us. I'm driving though" I said with a wide grin

"Oh boy, better buckle up Brynn" Dave said with a laugh and Brynn just gave us confused looks. I allowed Brynn to take her gear and we took off in the night. Brynn held her seatbelt tight as I drove, not being used to the speed that I prefer. In no time, we arrive at Glenview and I park in front of Brynn's house first.

"I can't believe you drive like that! That was fucking dangerous!" Brynn exclaimed

"Yeah but did you die?" I replied with a tease and Brynn exhaled and took off in their house but turned around to face us

"Thanks again for what you did to me. I'm forever grateful" Brynn said with a smile that had a wince on it, due to her chest bruise

"Well no problem with that. Remember, you have a week to think about it" I said. She nods and then takes off, sneaking back on her house

"You think it's okay? For you to let her join us?" Dave asked me, concern in his face

"I'm worried too, but there's really something special about her and something calling me to take her in...I just don't know what" I said back

"Well hopefully, she doesn't fuck up doing any of these. She's a bright kid with a bright future"

"I look over at Brynn's house, no lights, and peaceful, mulling over some thoughts

"I wish it were that simple…."


	16. Chapter 16: Offer

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 16: Offer**

 **Brynn's POV**

Good thing I arrived with enough time for me to get some shut eye, well more, considering I got knocked out by a fucking grenade and nearly killed me. Waking up with anyone not noticing anything in the house was a success. As for the bruise, well I faked falling hard in the bath tub and saying that I landed on my chest. The shock and worry of mom was like knowing you won the lottery when she noticed the bruise. My siblings and step dad also saw it and got really worried but assured them I was okay and they were eventually convinced.

Now for the hard part…

Kenzie and JoJo saw me sneak out and I'm sure they'll pelt me a lot of questions and it had to be the two of them Their nosy to the max when it comes to interrogation. I was along the halls, avoiding everyone else at all costs. I plan to meet them at lunch or dance later, depending on my mood. As I approach my locker, I quickly unlock it and grab my stuff, grateful that JoJo and Kenzie aren't with me in first period. A series of small hi's and squealing from fans is music to my ears at this moment. Anything to hear but -

"Brynn Ashlee Rumfallo!"

Shit! I winced not only because of the pain but also because that shout is all too familiar. I turn around to a concerned JoJo, a confused Kalani, and a fuming Mackenzie in front of me. Why was Kalani with them? Do they know?

""Oh uh...hi guys! What's up? " I try to say casually.

""Oh what's up? Well let's see….we saw you sneak out of the house, got worried on what you were doing, followed you, almost got raped in an alleyway where you disappeared, after getting rescued by Starlight who we have no idea why she's here-"

""Wait, Starlight's here?! In Chicago?!"" Kalani asked excitedly. She's a big fan of Starlight actually. I appreciate her support of course

"Oh yeah and she looked cool like in LA and-" JoJo blabbered but was cut off by Kenzie

"Aaaaaas I WAS saying! After we got rescued, random men in grey outfits who looked like terrorists appeared out of nowhere and started firing all over the place and we got caught in the crossfire!" Mackenzie shouts. My throat tightens. They've also attacked some parts of the city too? I felt guilt building up inside me. I felt that it was my fault they got in danger

"Wait, you guys…..basically almost got killed?" I said in a worried tone

"Oh if you were there you'd only have one word for it, MAYHEM! Guns were fired everywhere and one of them even tried to shoot us! I thought I was gonna die a virgin god dammit!" JoJo said in an exasperated tone

"Good thing Kick Ass and the rest of Fusion came to us and luckily, Kalani was also driving by and we hitched a ride" JoJo further added. I look at Kalani and raised an eyebrow. I knew that when Kalani was out driving, it was either having a good time in the night or coping with something. She nodded at me with a forlorn expression and it tells me it's the latter that's the reason.

And Kick Ass rescued them both? I need to take a mental note to thank them later on. Both of them had been stubborn and didn't go home. God I'm just glad Fusion was in time. I couldn't imagine the alternative

"I was driving in the night and was road blocked near the road they were in but I didn't know it was a warzone at that area! I drive as fast as I can to get away. Also heard from them what happened" Kalani explained

"I'm glad all of you didn't get hurt" I said, relief washing over me slightly

"But the question still stands, WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! You realized how worried we were?! Bullets were everywhere and all we can think of was if you were safe or already dead! Fuck, I haven't had any sleep worrying about you damn it!" Mackenzie yelled, drawing the attention of a crowd and slamming her fists in my chest. I recoiled back, closing my eyes as pain erupts from the bruise I had. Mackenzie's scowl softened and JoJo and Kalani got more worried, with the latter rushing over me, clutching my chest

""Uhhh I think that was a one punch man slam you did there Kenzie..."" JoJo said worriedly

""Goodness Brynn, are you even okay today?"" Kalani asked with concern

I felt even more guilty at what Mackenzie said. I look over them and they did seem a little tired, deprived of sleep even, with Mackenzie having some bags and a slightly disheveled hair. I really caused a commotion for three people. Wonder how it would if it were everyone I loved

"I'm slightly okay. Just had a little bruise in my chest that's all" I said, still wincing from the pain

"What bruise? You got hurt sneaking out?" Kenzie said with a slightly raised voice

"N-no. Slipped in the bath tub chest first. It's really painful actually..." I say, the pain slightly going away. I can't tell exactly that I got bombed by a grenade and almost died and got rescued by Fusion who were actually ran by Mindy and her husband. Kenzie then softened her expression, for the first time

"Sorry if I yelled at you...I was just worried about...we were worried about you. What were you doing out in the night anyway?" Mackenzie asked, a soft yet stern expression towards me. I knew she'll ask that. I had to think of a good lie for this one

""Just exploring the city to get to know it better. You know how adventurous I am"" I said casually, hoping it would be enough of an excuse

"In the middle of the night? How long have you been doing that? You trying to get yourself danger?" Kenzie questioned

"Oh no Brynn don't tell me that you're turning into one of those adrenaline junkies?!" JoJo moaned. What I Do every night gives me enough adrenaline

"Come on guys you're over reacting ahaha...ow..it hurts to laugh" I winced

"But why in the middle of the night? With fuckers all around?" Kenzie asked

"Hey, Kalani drives late at night and no one bats an eye about that" I reasoned

""News flash, I'm 16 so that gives me a pass"" Kalani said as she winks to a boy passing by.

"It's...how it is for me when I cope about things...you understand right?" I replied back and all eyes looked intently at each other. The kind of look where everyone knew what they were thinking. It was true, one thing I didn't admit to Dave and Mindy was that being Starlight helps me to cope about things about what happened. I know everyone's been coping about things and this is my only way of doing it

""I get it...it's that thing huh?"" Kenzie said as she hugged me tight with JoJo and Kalani joining in. I love the feeling despite the pain from the bruise that they're making worse

"Please don't do something stupid like that okay?" Kenzie said to me softly

"Kenzie's right Brynnyboo. It's dangerous at these times especially with you as a celebrity " Kalani said with a concerned look on her face

""Correction, shamed celebrity"" I corrected. I was shamed so better live up to it

"Oh stop it with that. You know it's not true. Just don't do that again will you? Unlike Kenzie and JoJo here, you don't have me out there being your getaway driver" Kalani said as she hugged me and squished my face in her boobs. I felt suddenly very awkward around her

"That's one thing that I don't want to remember too! Kalani drives like her destination's the afterlife! I swear I had a heart attack that night! " JoJo moaned and we all laughed for the first time in the morning. We looked around and saw some onlookers looking at us, whispering, probably getting some gossip from us

"You guys have something that involves us?" Kenzie said in a rough tine and everyine suddenly dispersed and got in their own ways. I laughed on what Kenzie just displayed

"Mackenzie, you tough dog" I laughed, again wincing in the pain

"Well you know how I can be hideous when mad" Kenzie laughed.

"Really Kendall? You going to keep poking my - ow! Come on Kendall K, it hurts!"

It was lunch time and for the first time ever, we weren't complete during lunch. It was just me, Kelly, Kendall, and Kenzie. Nia's still has a class, Kalani was trying out for the theatre club, of all things, and JoJo was sitting with Cameron and his friends. They were just a few tables away from us. JoJo saw eyes with me and waved and grinned wide at us. I also noticed that Cameron was scooted closer to JoJo than the rest of the boys and girls with them. I wonder….

""Ow! Seriously Kendall, why are you so fascinated in my chest lately? Play with your own boobs why don't you?"" I said even louder, a feigned irritated look in my eyes. Kendall was just chuckling at my response

""I just like to see your reaction whenever you wince. You really need to be careful so you won't slip in the tub"" Kendall simply said.

""Plus why would Kendall be interested in your non existent boobs?"" Kelly added and that made Kenzie spit out her drink and laugh out loud. Even I got a laugh at that

""Well whatever. I'm proud of my body the way it is thank you very much and besides, at least I can sleep in my bed laying down"" I retorted

""But then you don't have the pleasure of having a pillow wherever you sleep"" Kenzie retorted back and that got me raising an eyebrow. I did observe each of us and found something completely different. Kenzie was her usual snarky self, albeit sleep deprived thanks to me, Kelly is strangely pulling her long sleeves down at a period, as if I didn't notice that. Kendall seems a little silent than usual. As if her mind's in another world.

""You okay Kendall? You seem...quiet than usual"" I ask.

""Oh yeah. Just fine. Just thinking about things that's all"" Kendall replied back. I know she's hiding something but I don't pry on it further. Then I see Kalani and Nia approaching us, a smile on both of their faces

""Hey guys! How's everyone doing? Brynn, How's that bruise? Is it healed up yet?"" Nia said with concern. Apparently everyone spread the news about my little accident. Gossip sure travels fast.

""I'm starting to feel droopy…."" Kenzie said

""Just the usual Kelly stuff"" Kelly said

""Same old same old"" Kendall simply said

""It hurts to laugh..."" I added and everyone chuckled at that

""Well I heard from Kalani what happened and by that I mean what happened last night"" Nia said,eyeing me, Kenzie and Kalani. Mackenzie had a look that clearly said "Why do I get in trouble too?" while Kalani just shrugged nonchalantly, as if they had this talk earlier before they arrived

"In my defense, I was just following Brynn and knowing what she was up to" Kenzie stated.

"Okay and you Brynn?" Nia asked with a smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised. I sigh and explain my made up story to her, and everyone else. All of them have stern yet worried faces towards me and I can't feel but be slightly embarrassed

"You are so crazy girl!" Kelly said

"What were you thinking?!" Kendall whisper shouted

"I expected Kenzie be the one who does that since she's mental and all" Nia said with a smirk

"Hey! I was the one who followed her thank you very much!" Kenzie moaned

"I'm sorry okay?I'll make sure to never do it again" I moaned

"Well okay Kenzie but do it again and we might tie you up and you'd be on amber alert for a month" Nia said with a chuckle and all of us just looked on her. She can be pretty morbid sometimes

"Anyway, let's focus on the good instead of the bad shall we? Kalani, you have something to say?" Nia said, looking at Kalani with a wide grin on her face

"Guys I get a call back for the final auditions of theatre! The teacher, Ms. Darbus said that I had broadway material that's why she invited me back!" Kalani said excitedly. We all cheer and gave her a big hug. Kalani was very talented and also beautiful, a very deadly combo in showbiz. She was told she can have a shot at fame and she exactly did that. After the whole scandal, she was told by haters that she wasn't actress dancer material. This just proves that she was still in the spot for her dreams and glory. It was like when we were still back at club dance in Arizona

"You'd make it big in theatre club I just know it!" I said to her sincerely

"Thanks Brynny and you too, all of us do" Kalani beamed

"Well I second that!" Kenzie shouts

"Mackenzie Ziegler, faking being sick just to stay home and eat chips is not good enough for theatre" Nia said and we laughed at that while Kenzie just pouted her lips off

"Anyway, my success aside, you did say something about another good news right Nia?" Kalani said with a wink and we all look at Nia expectantly

"I could tell it off here right away but then again, I think it's best we do it in the studio since it's dance related" Nia said with a look in her face. Now I'm really curious, the dancer side of me starting to get pumped. Dance is once again calling me and looking over my friends, it seems it's the same for them.

"Oh what the hell?!"

"Sorry!"

We all look and see that JoJo was saying sorry to Josh who was wet all over with a red liquid dripping over him. A bottle of an empty cranberry juice in JoJo's hands. I just shake my head, knowing JoJo was up to her usual antics but I did notice Cameron smiling than ever before at JoJo.

"By the way Brynn, you didn't get to tell us if you got in the mix of the chaos of that gun fight that happened last night or not" Kenzie chimed in. Oh boy…

"Yeah, were you far from that mess? News reports were everywhere about that incident. My mom was worried sick!" Nia said

"Well Starlight found me and warned me about the gun fight and so I explored somewhere else" I lied to them, hoping it was also a good excuse. Kenzie suddenly beamed

"I knew it! She really did keep her promise to find you! I should thank her one day" Kenzie chered. She has no idea that he already thanked Starlight and it's much appreciated

 **Mackenzie's POV**

I was so glad that last night's fiasco was over. It's not always fun to know that you almost died along with your friend looking for another friend. I forgave her for that because it's not her fault anyway but in what Brynn said, something just doesn't make any sense. For instance, I'm sure Brynn was near that vicinity we were attacked with but Starlight suddenly found her and we didn't get to find her? Also, why was Starlight absent from the fight? Aside from the limited firing power that I'm sure she carried. I really can't see if what Brynn said is a lie or not.

"Okay girls! Regarding Nia's announcement that I'm sure she already told you all and by the way, congratulations to Kalani for being in the final call backs for their school's theatre club…" Gianna started off as cheers erupted from the crowd.

We were at the SCDC's studio A. It was only me, Gianna, Nia, Kalani, Kelly, Kendall, a cranberry smelling JoJo, a nervous looking Sarah, and Brynn who was wincing in pain due to how her crop top hugged her bruised chest. I'd be wincing as well if I had one big bruise in there. Just imagine how it hurts with tits

""A few weeks had passed since SCDC has been opened and we were taken quite well. However, that wasn't enough. We really need to establish ourselves in the dance industry we want to be respected here in Chicago"" Gianna continued in an authoritative voice that speaks volumes like Abby Miller

""So what does this have to do with what we have now?"" I inquired, all eyes on me. Gia just gave me a smirk, as if it was a big thing

""Well Kenzie….what better way to establish ourselves than to be in a competition?"" Gia revealed and we were shocked on what we heard. Cheers erupted, the glory days of competing returning to us.

""Holy shit there's a dance competition here?!"" Kelly shouted

""Kelly, language! You know how Sarah doesn't like that kind of mouth"" Nia scolded

""Sorry….""

""What's the competition here in Chicago, if I may ask?"" Brynn said, wincing again from the pain

""Well it's 'Starpower' dance competition and it's going to happen at three weeks time from today. If we win, even category, it will really gice the studio recognition! "" Gia said excitedly

""Then let's go and sign up! I bet everyone is pumped about it already!"" I said excitedly and everyone erupted in even more cheers

""But we have just one problem…..."" Nia said seriously, enough to kill the excitement

""What would that problem be?"" Sarah asked. Gia just sighed and continued for Nia to continue

""In total, our team, which is us in this very studio, is 7 in total. The minimum for a dance competition….is 8"" Nia concluded. We groan at that. That wasn't quite fair!

""What bullshit is this? Ain't being 7 dancers enough? I said to all of them

""Well I did hear that some dance competitions will require you to have a minimum to enter if you're entering a group dance. It's because of a certain episode on Dance Moms where...we basically entered the with 4 members only and many people found that unfair.."" Kalani said sheepishly. I saw Nia, Brynn, and have the same expression as Kalani. I knew the episode quite well. It was the dance, 'Suicide Hotline', a dance to bring awareness to suicidal teens and possibly one of the best dances of ALDC history. I wasn't able on it because of splitting from the show but it was quite beautiful to watch

""We only had one group dance like that...that was supposed to cause awareness and not bad publicity!"" JoJo said

""Well both cause happened with the dance apparently and if I recall JoJo, you weren't really on that dance because.."" Kendall said slyly

""Oh no Kendall, unless you want to have juice in your crotch, do not just go there"" JoJo said in a rarely seen, serious demeanor of hers. This tension is because JoJo was supposed to be in the dance number back then but backed out for reasons I can't quite remember but it caused some drama when JoJo bailed

""I'm not saying anything"" Kendall simply said. She is one salty woman today.

""Guys! Let's not argue about this. It's in the past now. Let's focus on -ow!- what we need to do okay?"" Brynn reasoned, clutching her chest

""you're right about that"" Kendall huffed

""Whatever you guys say.."" JoJo added

""Thank you for the intervention Brynn. Now we need to focus here if we want to enter"" Gia continued

""Can't we try to get some people we teach to join us?"" Sarah reasoned

""I did consider that Sarah but none of them are good enough yet. Most of our students are still beginners. We need experienced people for this"" Gia said back

""But were the only ones who are experienced here. How are we supposed to compete without an 8th member?"" JoJo moaned

""We have until a week and a half to find one. We also have to have enough time to rehearse..."" Nia added. All of us thought about this. I can see in everyone's faces that we want to compete, that we want to shine again. The dancer in us is already reaching out to us, begging us to let them out

""You know, why compete anyway? It's going to be the same anyway, us being shunned and shamed out"" Kendall relented. She is one pessimistic woman today

""Never say die Kendall. Come on, we can find someone for this. I know we can!"" Brynn said. Kendall just sighed and looked on the ground

""If only we had a friend here in Chicago that can dance too except for us…..""

A friend that can dance…...wait a minute…

""I got it! I know who we can get as an 8th member!"" I shouted. All eyes are on me and everyone had perked up

""Well we're all ears Kenzie. Tell us who we can get"" Gia said with a hopeful look in her eyes

""She's not experienced yes, but I know that she can learn fast based on what I saw when she danced I'm sure of it. Plus, Sarah might like who I chose"" I said with a wink to the young girl and by the looks of her wide smile, she already got who I was referring to

""So let me get this straight, you want _her_ daughter to be our 8th member?""

I was in the DJAK lobby with Brynn, Sarah and Kendall. Why is that? Well we planned on recruiting Stephanie for the competition.

""Kenzie makes sense Kendall. She has potential and not just any potential"" Brynn said to Kendall

""It's going to be okay Kendall. Besides, we might even get to see Brynn fight"" Sarah said

""I'd pay to see that"" I said simply

""Uh, little injured at the moment?"" Brynn said, pointing at her bruised chest

""Even better!"" I joked and received an eye roll from Brynn

""Let's get this over with already before I see that little shit, Megan here"" Kendall muttered. She hasn't really gotten over that fight huh?

We approached the reception desk and see Paige - I shudder at that - the lady we met when we first came here and apparently, is the mom of that kid, Megan. Who would have thought she's neighbours with Nia and Kendall

""Oh hi kids! What brings you here this time?"" Paige greeted with a warm smile

""Hi Paige. We came here to see Mindy and Stephanie. We kind of need to ask them a favor"" I said politely

""Them "" Kendall added. What is up with that girl?

""Oh I'm sure it's them you really need"" Paige said with a knowing look to Kendall ""They're at the main studio having a demo class to the newcomers"" Paige added pointing inward. We thanked her and went our way

The studio was crowded, with mostly kids in attendance. We can see some standing but most were seated on the floor

""There's Stephanie! She's in the center, fighting some tall guy"" Sarah said, pointing at the center mat. We looked at where Sarah was pointed and saw Steph, sweating but had a confident smirk on her face. What surprised me was that her opponent was Josh, who was inches taller than her but it looked like that he was the one struggling to breath. At the sides, close to the action was the unmistakable owner of the Dojang, Mindy, purple martial arts gear and all. Dave nowhere near to be found.

"Brynn!" We turn and see Sadie and Noah approach their big sister, hugging her but very carefully, surely knowing full well about Brynn's injury

"You came to kick ass yet again?" Noah asked

"Noah! Watch your swearing mouth! Anyway, not today. Got something else to do here" Brynn said

"Get your ass kicked?" Sadie said with a smug look on her face towards her older sister

"Want to have your ass kicked dear sister?" Brynn said back and got a look of challenge in her face

We see just in time to see Steph get lifted up in the air by Josh but then the little fighter suddenly grabbed hold of one of Josh's arm and twist it downwards, sending both in the ground but with Josh pinned down, a smirk running down Steph's face. Mindy then raised one arm in the air, palm open, signaling them to stop

"That's enough you two. Good performance. And that everyone, is how you take down an opponent when lifted in the air. You can all have your break. Paige is serving some snacks over at the reception so grab yours now!" Mindy said in a cheery yet authoritative voice and every kid was running towards the snack counter, including Sadie and Noah. Steph picked up Josh to stand up, scooted inches farther from them and then bowed to one another, a sign of respect I see often in movies. Mindy then turns around towards us and smiles

"Well well, look who arrives yet again. Came for another round Brynn? Because looks like you brought in your cheer team" Mindy said with a chuckle and Brynn just chuckled but was also blushing. The rest of us just have confused looks in our faces. I still wished I saw Brynn fight because Sadie and Noah kept blurting out that she was great and looks up to her even more, even outside of dance. It's still surreal seeing Brynn do anything other than dance

"As much as we want Brynn to show off, she's injured at the moment but you can make her a punching bag if you like" I said with a wide smile and Brynn glared at me. Mindy however, gave hr a smirk and a sort of knowing look, the kind that says that there's a secret between them

"Remind me to make you a punching bag next time I train here" Brynn said in a playful yet ominous tone. I'll admit, I shuddered at that

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Mindy asked

"Hey there girls! Nice of you to drop by but err, ain't your studio at the other end?" Josh said, approaching us with Steph in tow. We all swoon at his sophisticated british voice. Why does he have to be taken when we got here?! Sarah just stood there, rolling her eyes out

"Hey Josh! Kendall said cheerily, for the first time today. I'm sure she has a low key crush on Josh

"We came here to ask Steph and Mindy a favor" Sarah said as she hugged a rather perplexed Steph

"Me? A favor?" Steph asked, confused

"Unless it's getting rid of Stephanie, I don't think that's possible" Mindy said with a wink to her oldest daughter and Steph just glared at her. What is up with this mother daughter relationship?

Well you remembered when her and Anne Marie were in our studio the other day right? She dances great and we were thinking if…..she could dance with us in the competition we were entering?" I said politely as possible with a toothy grin. Mindy then bursted out chuckling that turned into light laughing. Was it something I said or looked

"You're going to let Stephanie enter a dance competition? Cool!" I little boy's voice said. We turn and see Danny and Anne Marie, all smiles towards us but Anne Marie was looking more towards her sister. They weren't the only ones that arrived though. There were two more with them. A boy and a girl that looked a year older than Sarah. I don't recognized the spiky haired boy but I do recognized the brunette that was glaring daggers towards Kendall, who was also throwing her set of daggers

"Look who it is. Little miss trouble maker" Kendall spat

"Well if it isn't Kendall! You came here for a beating?" Megan spat back. The air suddenly turned sour. Kendall was always mentioning how Megan always annoys her everytime she's at home and hated her guts. For me, it was a bit immature considering Megan's 12 and Kendall's 14 but hey, I can be a bitch sometimes. The boy with Megan, however, gave the little girl a stern look

"Don't start now Megan or it's the dog collar for you" The boy said ominously. Megan flinched and looked at the boy

"Oh no Curtis, don't you dare.."

"One call away from Mindy. They're just here to ask something from Steph and Mindy. Right?" The boy, Curtis, said to us. Megan just huffed and Kendall just looked on another direction

"Anyway, we like to have Steph join us because she can ace the competition with us I'm sure of it!" I continued. Mindy laughed again at that remark

"Wow! Steph dancing like a sassy pants girl. I'd pay to see that" Mindy said in between chuckles

"Oh sure, real mature mum. Real mature…." Steph said in a sarcastic tone

"But mom, you should let Steph join them! I saw her dance and she's really good! I know she likes blood, chaos and gore but she can be graceful too!" Anne Amrie blurted out and suddenly, Steph got wide eyed and Danny laughed his ass off, even Megan and Curtis

"Well I can't really imagine Steph being graceful as you put it but I can tell she can do it. Can be a change from a violent attitude too" Josh said as she patted Stephanie in the shoulder

"I'd love to see my sister dance too!" Danny said

"Appreciate the thought guys but…..I don't believe a danced that good and really? A competition? I'm not experienced enough!" " Steph blurted

"But we can teach you in no time! You seem like a fast learner and it would be a real waste to ignore that talent. Come on Steph…."" Sarah reasoned with her puppy dog eyes

""B-but-""

""I'd like to see this little bugger dance. Time to show to these yanks have to dance properly"" Josh joined and Steph had a perplexed look towards Josh

""I'd love to see Steph dance too. Quite interesting"" Curtis reasoned

""Oh that would be such a laugh when that happens"" Megan teased and that made Mindy nod in agreement and Steph glare at her. Kendall rolled her eyes towards the little brunette, obviously annoyed

""I think I have my answer about your offer..."" Steph said seriously

""Come on guys this is serious! I see in Steph the passion of being a dancer and her technique proves it!"" I said. I saw Steph's eyes when she danced at the studio a few days ago. The eyes are the windows to the soul and by Steph's eyes, I see a passion raging like how she fights and defends herself but I also see another passion. A hidden one. One that has grace and beauty. An undeniable passion of a dancer

""But dance isn't my passion! It's….something else...and what happened at your damned studio is just luck! I can't accept your offer..."" Steph said a bit unsure

""But Steph that wasn't luck! It was a masterpiece! A gift!"" Sarah reasoned once again

""The turns you did are remarkable! That wasn't a mess!"" Kendall added

""But how can you prove that it was talent?! I'm a fighter not a dancer!"" Steph reasoned out

""It's obvious she doesn't want to do it guys. Let it go and let her decide on her own"" Mindy concluded. I look at Steph and she had a sort of resigned expression in her face

""Steph please…."" Sarah reasoned again

""I'm sorry…."" Steph replied. I sighed and nodded to the three, a sign that we failed to convince Steph. We were going to turn around but Brynn came forward to Steph and looked at her dead in the eye. Steph looked backed in the same way. The look that they have was like connecting one soul to another, looking at it from their perspectives or whatever philosophical shit you can think of.

""Steph, we may not know each other much, well most of us here anyway but I can see in your eyes why you fight like that but I can also see in you another potential. I may not have seen what they saw back in the studio but I can tell, you have what it takes, you have that hidden passion in you. I can relate to you to be honest…."" Brynn stated

""Relate to me? In what way?"" Steph said in her hard yet soft toned, british accent. Brynn smiled upon her

""Back then I thought that dance was the only thing for me until I saw I can be more than a dancer. To really know if you're more than you are right now, you have to test out everything that you can do. Let out that hidden passion and then you can say if you could do it or not"" Brynn said back. I was totally moved and awed by what Brynn said. She was definitely more than a dancer. She had tried a lot of things in the course of our friendship and she really did shine out. She perfectly reminds me of Maddie and Chloe. Brynn started to go back towards us. Steph had a thoughtful expression in her face, looking at Brynn

""Let's go girls and let her decide on her own. We can't force her or anyone for that matter"" Brynn stated

""Brynn has a point girls. You can't really force someone just like that"" Mindy said. As I sighed in defeat, I heard Steph mutter something

""You said something Steph?"" Sarah asked, hope in her eyes

""I said I'll….think about it. Can you give me 1 bloody week? "" Steph said, sternness in her face. I smile wide and as I look towards the girls, they had wide smiles in their faces too.

""Do you really mean that Steph? "" I asked once more

""Yeah...a week from now"" Steph decided, a smile on her face. I squeal in happiness. There wasn't any assurance but at least are chances are high.

""Looks like someone's a good convincer"" Mindy beamed to Brynn

""Well we need time to decide carefully after all. One choice can change your world"" Brynn stated

""Indeed it can...indeed it can...""

We gave our thanks and left but not before hearing teasing for Steph, a growl as Steph's response and a glare off between Kendall and Megan, the former being pulled out by us before we get round two of their fight

""You really sounded wise there Brynn"" I said as we returned to the studio

""Well let's just say, I saw something in that girl that reminded me of something"" Brynn said with a distant look in her eyes

""Let's just hope she really accepts . i would love to have a duet with her"" Sarah said excitedly

""That would be wonderful Sarah. First things first, let's get Kendall out of here before she rages at Megan"" I said and Sarah and Brynn laughed at that and Kendall hugged angrily

""I'm just glad that it's the little girl and not the little monster that we asked..."" Kendall blurted out

 **Three days later**

 **Steph' POV**

Ever since Mackenzie, Brynn and the girls asked me out to join in their stupid dance competition, I have been spacing out of everything: School, home, DJAK, and even on nightly patrols. Everyone had scolded me on it and it was driving me insane! Me? Of all people mess up?! It would have been okay if it was only school but in being Psyche too?! That is not me! Not by a long shot. I even shot Josh in his arse accidentally!

This dance offer was really bugging me out. Why was I letting it affect me? I'm a vigilante for fucks sakes!

I turned down patrol tonight and just stayed home. It was just me in the house. Mum and dad trusted me in the house alone because of my experiences in Urban Predator but the twins were always left to Marcus and Paige. They offered me to stay with them but I declined. I need time to think. It was approaching midnight. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. Something was really bugging me and wouldn't let me leave in fucking piece.

""Maybe a sandwich is in order"" I mutter to myself. As I stood up from my bed, I saw my mobile tablet in the desk, near the window. I kept looking at it, my train of thought suddenly re directing course upon seeing it. I remembered what Brynn said to me 3 days ago

 _Let out that hidden passion and then you can say if you could do it or not_

I went for my tablet and looked over the music play list. I selected a soft toned song and just listened to it. I didn't why I was doing this shit. It was like something in me was in control and made me do it. I closed my eyes. The rage inside me was calming down. The nightmare of my past being blurred out. I felt a release like what I get being Psyche only this time, it was more calming. Soon, I found myself in the midst of being taken over by the music

 **Two days later**

 **Brynn's POV**

I have a habit of keeping promises. Promises breaks trusts. Trusts makes friendships. That's why I always keep promises. I value the friendship it builds. But I was in the midst of a conflict. I was about to make a very tough decision. I promised Kenzie and the other girls to never do what I did again. I would have kept it and ended it with me hanging Starlight and continue being a vigilante. But a part of me didn't that. A part of me wanted to be more than just a dancer. A me outside the world of dance. A world where justice and honor is given calls to me. I must have gotten it from my dad.

I was already part of something bigger. Take note of the was part. Now I can be part of something much bigger as well. It was too good to pass up.

I was in the middle of a park near 5th avenue and powell drive. I was told to wait here if I ever decide. The park was luscious with the trees turning golden due to the fall season. The air was cold and crisp, and the park was serene albeit creepy because I was the only one there. I was Starlight costume so it wasn't too cold for me

""So you showed up after all….""

I turn around to where the voice came and found nothing but I recognized that voice. It belong to a certain purple terror even though it was a distorted voice

""Don't scare me Hit Girl. I know it's you!"" I shouted to the disembodied Hit Girl. The wind blew stronger and despite my body armor, I felt chills all over. I felt someone was behind me and sure enough, when I turned, there was Hit Girl herself. In all of her purple glory. In the dim lighting, she can be so intimidating, especially how her eyes glow. Her alter ego is no different.

"So, you all healed up?" Hit Girl asked

"Yeah I am. Still stings a bit but I'm good" I replied. There was a momentary silence filling the air as we stare to each other but I really can't feel not to be intimidated by her. She was just too terrifying

"It only means one thing why you're here….did you really think this through?" Hit Girl asked

"Yes I did. I can't be a sword of Justice on my own. I need people to back me up. Who I can trust" I said firmly to HIt Girl

"Well then….it's time for your initiation" Hit Girl said in a bit of a cheery voice as she walked towards the bushes.

"Initiation? What's that supposed to mean?!" I shouted but no response from Hit Girl came

I waited, expecting for something to appear as a means to test me. After a few minutes, I heard a loud noise growing closer and closer until a bright flash of light appeared in front of me. Even with my tinted goggles, the light still blinded me a little. I heard a rev of an engine and as my vision adjusted to the light, there I see Hit Girl in an awesome looking purple motorcycle. My jaw dropped upon seeing it. I was a bit of a car nut but now I think motorcycles took me in too

"Let's ride Starlight!"


	17. Chapter 17: Training

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 17: Training**

 **Starlight's POV**

"Shouldn't I have a helmet too?!"

"Don't have a spare and I don't believe much in safety anyway! The helmet is mostly for props...at least for me!"

Hit Girl is one mad rider. She drives the bike way too fast. I felt like I was about to lose my soul from my body at the pace she was going. Considering I don't have a helmet,I'd die when we crash down. I was second guessing if I really did trust Hit Girl on my safety. We rode and came upon a shady looking area of the city. The kind where all the trouble was focused on.

"Shitty place huh? Reminds me of Detroit to be honest.." Hit Girl shouted

"Hey, don't be racist!" I shouted back and HIt Girl just laughed. We rode until we saw a woman running for her life, being chased by two men who looked like muggers.

"Looks like a perfect opportunity.." Hit Girl mused as she stopped the motorcycle in between the running woman and the two men. For obvious reasons, the two muggers looked like they pissed themselves

"Oh shit, it's Hit Girl!"

"Of all the people you ran into, it had to be me huh?" Hit Girl said with an attitude as she rode off the purple bike. I followed suit. I looked over at the now appalled woman, who crashed into the ground, shaking in fear

"It's best you hide and run ma'am. Stop for help when you know the area is trusted" I shouted over to her and she nodded furiously then ran off. I went to Hit Girl's side, looking at me and giving me a nod.

"Alright boys. This little fucker right here is Starlight and she'll be the one to get your shit together"" Hit Girl declared as she motioned her hand towards me.

""Wait what? You mean you and me right?"" I said, unsure of everything she said

""Did I fucking stutter? I said you'd handle them"" Hit Growled back. I looked at the now sneering muggers. They must have sensed how unsure I was. Despite that, I grabbed every courage in me and attacked. As I dashed, one man tried to get me by the arm but I bended over backwards, pulling his arm and contorting it in a painful way and sending him on his knees. I kept pulling until I twisted my body and then sent a kick in his head. I felt a sudden pain in the side of my head. The other mugger slammed me with a plank in my noggin. I stand and run towards the second mugger. He tries to hit me in my sides but the hit was directed in my chest this time. The bruise hadn't fully healed but it was less painful now. Luckily, I wasn't taken down and it gave me an opportunity to grab the plank and throw it behind me. I charged, taking out my tonfas and twirling it on the mugger's nose. He staggered and I took it as an opportunity to take him down but then I felt something hit me in the head again and I staggered this time. I looked and see the one I took down wielding the plank this time. I look over at Hit Girl who was just standing watch, arms cross and face expressionless

""You really aren't going to help me?!"" I shouted to her. She just stood there, a smug expression in her face. I'm starting to have an impression that she has a bitch complex. I was standing up but I saw the two muggers charge at me. I needed to act fast. I did a handstand and extended my legs to both sides when they got close enough. I tried to wrap my legs, using my flexibility advatage, over their heads. I intended to choke them unconscious but their strength overpowered me and started to lift me up in the air using my legs. I waited for the impact slam to my back but then I suddenly fell in my butt. It hurt but I noticed that the men were on the ground, clutching their sides. Then in another moment, the men suddenly went unconscious. What was happening?

""That was an interesting display"" I looked over and see Hit Girl who was now standing over the men, a katana in her hand. She didn't….

""Don't worry. They ain't dead. I used the sides of the blade to hit them hard"" She said as she zip tied the men in their arms and legs

""Why the fuck didn't you help me back there?!"" I shouted over a very smug Hit Girl

""Just double checking things...Let's go back to the safehouse and let's do a recap on your performance"" Hit Girl said as she walked back to the motorcycle. I am so confused as to what happened. I just shook my head while following her lead""

We were back on the safehouse and just entered at the vehicle bay. It was the same as I saw it the first time but there were a few people inside. I recognize the others as Jackal, Medic but not the others like the one in the black and the one in dark green, who looked like they were Sarah's age. They all nodded to me. Hit Girl must have informed them about me. I also notices that the glass enclosure with computers had two people inside, both with masks as well. They were typing furiously on the keyboard

""So she's Starlight eh? Kind of cute for a vigilante"" Jackal growled. That seemed rude

""What's wrong with cute huh? Too odd for you?"" I replied back to Jackal

""Odd come back but feisty in a cute way...""Jackal said back. Wow he's himself

""So Starlight. I assume you know already two of the people here but to give you a recap. The one in white is Medic. The one with the weird bunny ears -""

""You fucking bitch!"" I heard Jackal growl

""-Is Jackal, the one bitching on me right now"" I couldn't help but laugh a little. Jackal got served good.

""The one in black is our weird one, Splinter and the one in the dark green is Trojan, Wildcat's partner and our lesser weird one"" Hit Girl motioned to the little vigilantes in black and dark green. Trojan waved enthusiastically at me while Splinter gave me a slow nod. The latter somehow gave me the creeps.

""The one in the command center A.K.A. glass cage over there, is our technical operators, Battle Guy and Hal. Their responsible for everything technical here in Fusion. Don't stick too much to them though, you might catch their nerdiness"" Hit Girl said with a chuckle as she motioned to the glass enclosure that was apparently a command center. The two people there, who I assumed is Battle Guy and Hal waved over to me

""Where are the others? Aren't there more of you?"" I asked, looking around the safehouse

""Some are out, some just came back like us, and one is currently out of the line for now. Medic and Jackal here are backup just in case things get shitty out there"" Hit Girl said casually. I looked over the other vigilantes, wondering if they also know who I really am

""Do they…..know too?"" I asked, hoping that she gets it. Hit Girl removed her mask and came in Mindy Lizewski. She gave me a curious look

""No they don't. It's only me and Kick Ass that know. I want it to be a surprise for them when you get revealed really soon. Now, for your performance...""

I gulp. Compared to Hit Girl and the rest of Fusion, I was a complete novice in the vigilante world. Looking into the now steely eyes of Mindy, I can tell she has a lot to tell me, and not in a gentle way too

""You're a good fighter to be honest. You defended yourself with those fuckers from earlier but I saw that you obviously take too much focus on one enemy. You have to focus on every enemy equally. You can fight with your tonfas but you're shit with your fists alone. Not always will you have an opportunity with a weapon. You can't use a gun, don't want to even! What kind of fucking deal is that?!You won't last long being on that get up"" Mindy told it straight and in a very stern demeanor. The kind where you don't want to mess with. I agreed on some points but I can't say the same for the others

""appreciate the comments Mindy but I've been doing Karate for quite a while and I'm just not a gun person"" I said sternly. I felt Mindy's gaze locked on me hard.

""What about you're Karate?"" Hit Girl replied as she came near and towered over me. She wasn't very tall like the rest but she was terrifying to look at. She looked down upon me, icy gaze holding it's place.

""If you claim that you're good in Karate…..then hit me"" Hit Girl said sternly. That left me confused a bit

""I'm sorry but why would I-"" Mindy then slapped me in the face. I felt hot in my cheeks. The slap hurts! I looked over at the others and they were backing away and looking on at us, like they sensed something was about to happen

""Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch. Now show me how good you really are"" Mindy said as she slapped me again on the other cheek. I grab hold of it because she slaps hard! She attempts to slap again but I held her hand this time to counter. I tried pull it towards me but she just yanked me and kicked me on the ground. I twisted and stood up, readied a stance and charged but Mindy grabbed my arm again and gave it a twist. I scream a bit but managed to break free and give her some kicks and punches but she blocked them all. I tried for a jump kick but Mindy only grabbed my leg and slammed me towards the ground. I squint a little because of what I was feeling. Intense pain and maybe even humiliation. Mindy went close and crouched over me, a look of victory and smug in her face

""Bottomline, your karate sucks and you have a lot to learn"" Mindy said as she stood up and walked away

""I understand that you have a commitment tomorrow. Time to teach you how we do things. Sunday, noon time. Meet me at DJAK for your training"" Mindy added. The vigilantes present looked at me and some shook their heads while others chuckled, clearly enjoying what happened to me

""Never, ever challenge the purple bitch like that"" Jackal said. Looks like I have free vigilante training

My body is undeniably soar from everything that's happened. I felt pain in my arms, legs, and back. From one injury, comes another injury. Just great! Luckily, no serious injuries and I can still dance

Speaking of dance, we haven't found our eight member yet and it's already been a week

""So a week has passed and no eight member..."" Gianna muttered, her head facing downward

""So no word from Steph if she agreed?"" Kelly asked, concern in her face

""She hadn't brought it up to me and when she did, she kind spaces out"" Sarah revealed with a sad expression in her face. I observed Steph as a brash kid and very tomboyish but spacing out as a reaction about dance? That was quite unusual. Even we haven't heard from her about it. Whenever we ask Mindy, she would say, Steph would space out and scatterbrained, what a term for her own daughter

""So she low keyed abandoned us? I knew it...should have seen this coming"" Kendall muttered

""Oh come on! This is bullshit! This is our chance to be back on the dance world and then you get to tell me that we can't enter?!"" Mackenzie shouted. I was glad that the studio has more soundproofing now and that Kira is the one in the reception desk and not Melissa or she would have loads of soap in

""Calm down Kenzie. We can't force Steph if she doesn't want to"" Nia advised carefully

""Then let's find another dancer!""

""Kenzie you know that ain't simple. Starpower is a big competition and we have to be on our A game"" I reasoned to her, still raging

""Brynnyboo's right. We have to be really good on this. If we can find another dancer as well, can we make it a hot man? "" Kalani said with a tinge of joy in her tone. We just rolled our eyes and Kenzie just glared at Kalani

""Th-this can change our situation! It's not fair! Damn it!"" Kenzie shouted again. Gianna comforted her as Kenzie started to cry. I wanted to cry too. The stage is calling me to perform but because of a stupid requirement, we can't join. I came forward and comforted the brunette, cooing encouraging words to her""

""It's just not fair!"" Kenzie said, burying her tear stricken face in my chest this time

""Sometimes...life just isn't fair how positive you are"" JoJo said in a rare feat of negativity

""Don't cry Kenzie, it's okay. There's always next -"" I stopped on what I was saying as I looked over the entrance doors. Everyone turned and as expected, had shocked expressions in their faces while Gia a smile on her face

""Why'd you get quite?"" Kenzie sniffled looking at me with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her

""Well looks like we're going to have a chance after all"" I said while motioning towards the door. Kenzie looks and had a confused look in her face. There in the door was Mindy and Stephanie

 **Steph's POV**

I stood there, facing the dancers who I considered s friends, well two of them anyway, having shocked expressions in their faces. Brynn and Gianna were smiling and Mackenzie had a confused expression on her and she looked like she cried the shit out of her. I'm not sure why I'm doing this but I hope it pays off well

 _Flashback_

 _We were having breakfast, pancakes being the menu of the day. I really can't understand why I was doing it. I was dancing like I knew how to already. I tried to block it off with my usual likes such as Psyche, guns, and my little pony but it just made me even dance more! Was I becoming a fucking sissy?! Was this a sign of weakness? No..it makes me enjoy it and it makes me more...powerful. I kept remembering the girls' offer for me. Bloody hell...I hope this would pay off well_

" _Mum, Dad….I want to take up the girls' offer for me" I said, interrupting the silence of breakfast. Everyone was looking at me including Anne Marie, who was halfway in her pancakes, which was in her mouth. Everyone looked at me quizzically_

" _Uh, what do you mean by that Steph?" Dad calmly asked_

" _Well, the girls in the dance studio invited me to a dance competition….and I want to accept it" and just like that, a series of events happened all at once, Anne Marie choked on her pancakes while mum suddenly spat her coffee in a now frowning dad's face. Danny was quick to help his twin in getting fixed up. Mum then looked at me with a dazed look as she wiped the coffee off her face_

" _You want to dance?! You sure about that?" mum asked in a slightly raised voice_

" _Yeah...i was dancing here at night while you guys were away….I like to explore more of it. For some reason...I want to try it further" I admitted. Mum just gave me a stern look while dad was calmly smiling at me_

" _You sure you don't want to fight cunts than dance like a sissy?" mum inquired and I suddenly felt regret in admitting it_

" _If you don't want me to -"_

" _No Steph. Try it if you really like it. Nothing wrong with that. Mindy's just like that you know her enough" Dad said with a smile as she playfully looked at mum._

" _Yeah I want to see Steph dance too!" Danny said, smiling at me, done with helping Anne Marie out_

" _I want to see her dance again! Steph was beautiful in what she does!" Anne Marie said as I gave a scowl towards her. I felt my cheeks warm up._

" _We'll support you all the way. Ain't that right Mindy?" dad said as she gave mum a stern, knowing look_

" _Whatever. Just don't come running when you embarrass yourself_

 _*end of flashback*_

"I thought about it for a few days and well….I accept" I said shyly and then everyone sqeauled in joy as they all hugged me. It felt really suffocating and really weird to be part of this group hug, as if they already considered you as part of their family

"That's great news Steph! Now we can really shine in starpower!" Sarah said as she hugged me tight

"I can finally see how you can dance Steph" Brynn said happily in my side

"Finally you decided to accept! Kenzie was crying waterfalls already!" JoJo said. I see Mackenzie, tear stricken yet smiling. I knew what her eyes were saying. She really sees this dance thing big. For some reason, it makes me...happy.

"Well, I'll just leave this little monster here. Have fun and be careful Steph" mum said nonchalantly and started to walk off

"Hey...aren't you going to at least watch your daughter dance?" Gianna asked mum. Mindy isn't a big fan of dance. She proved her point. I understand thought. She loves me but she has other interests and priorities. In short, she can be a bitch sometimes.

"Got some work to do at the dojang plus, I still feel some tension here so I'll be on my way" mum said cheerily as she made her way but not before looking at Brynn and for some reason, Kendall

"Your mom can be pretty weird sometimes…." Sarah said besides me

"She's just as she is. So, what do we do now?" I asked

"Do I really need to dress up like this?! I look like a fucking showgirl!"

""You look like a dancer whose in proper dance gear now stop complaining, it looks good on you"" Sarah said a she looked at me approvingly. I brought with me sweatpants and a Tshirt and some socks but they said they were to baggy and told me to wear the 'proper clothing' as the girls put it. With much complaining, revealing ¾ of my vocabulary of curses, and some threats of torture, Sarah's puppy dog eyes did me and now I was now in a dark blue crop top and red shorts and also barefoot.

""I feel like a skank..."" I said to no one in particular

""It looks good on you! You'll get used to it"" Sarah said with a smile

""I still can't believe a devout Christian like you approves of this"" I muttered. Then Mackenzie, Brynn, and Kalani came in and looked at me approvingly, as if they were checking me out

""My goodness Steph you are one fine young girl and...are those abs?!"" Kalani exclaimed wide eyed as she looked at me. I just gave her a closed lip smile. I take pride in my training and its results, including my abs although, this was due to Urban Predator

""It's even a six pack! Fuck me, even I can't even earn two pairs!" Mackenzie exclaimed, looking amazed on my stomach

"I'd like to fuck you Kenzie but I think I'd need a dick for that"" Kalani teased and everyone looked at her horrified except me, who was laughing at the response. How could that not be funny? BUt then I stopped when I noticed Brynn looking at me not with amazement, but with concern. I cocked my eyebrow as a way to ask what was wrong

"Steph...why do you have a lot of scars on your body?" Brynn asked somberly. Everyone else looked and they all noticed the badges of honor that is my scars scattered all over my body. I've been in so many battles that I fail to to make count of the scars anymore

"Oh my goodness Steph….why haven't you told me this?" Sarah said worriedly as she hugged me

"Is it because of your mom?" Kalani asked

"No! My mum is caring despite being psychotic sometimes. This...was from a different time" I said half truthfully, the last one of course

"She's right. Mindy seems to be a nice woman despite being weird" Mackenzie said. Brynn said nothing more as she still looked at me with concern but the way she looked at me was like she was studying me, thinking of some explanation

"Girls! Come on, Gia's ready to teach us the choreo for the competition!" We hear Nia shout

"Well, time to rock the dance floor" Brynn said

We were lined up facing the mirror with Gianna facing us. The arrangement of the line was by height. Kalani was on one side, and I was in the other line since begrudgingly, I was the smallest and Sarah was just an inch taller than be. Bloody genetics! We were also al in either shorts or leggings and all in crop tops. Seriously, is this a brother or a dance studio?

"Okay girls. Starpower is a competition we haven't heard about but it is apparently a Chicago original and very prestigious as said by my fellow choreographers. We have to put in our A game. So I've assigned a group dance, a trio, two duets, and three solos. The title of our group dance is 'straight out of LA'. It's about us showing where we came from and how we do things our way and it's Hip Hop" Everyone gasped at the word Hip Hop. I don't know what they were reacting about so I don't care as much

"Gia, no disrespect and all but Hip Hop is a very tricky piece to put in a group competition" Kelly voiced

"I know. THis is both a challenge and a statement and what better way to show off LA than Hip Hop?" Gia said and all voiced their agreement

"Now the trio is called 'Pyramid' which I'm going to give to Nia, Kalani, and Kelly and it's a contemporary piece. This is about three individuals who strive to be on the top. Sound familiar girls?" Gia said with a wink and then the other girls laughed, as if getting an inside joke. Sarah looked at me and smiled

"Back when we were still at the ALDC, Ms. Abby would have a pyramid where we each had a picture lined up like a pyramid. The higher you are, the better because it means you did good" Sarah explained.

"I see. Kind of ranking is that it?" I said and Sarah gave me an enthusiastic nod. I imagined Fusion having that kind of pyramid where the worse patroller was at the bottom and the best was at the top. Hit Girl would probably do it with an iron fist or likely, put herself on top always.

"For the duets, the first one I'm going to give to JoJo and Kendall and it's named 'It's On" and it's a jazz routine To simply put, the inspiration for this is what happened between Kendall and Steph's apparent aunt past few days. No offence Steph" Gia said with a smile

"None taken. Used to Megan always bitching with herself and other girls anyway" I said simply and some laughed and some were shocked, especially Sarah who was covering her ears, like always

"Do you have an off switch for that way of language?" Sarah asked

"Nope" I simply replied with a grin

"Anyway, the other duet, I'm going to give to Sarah and Steph" Gia said, eyeing both me and Sarah. I was shocked that I got to have a dance assignment. I mean, I was expecting it but something I think as a special dance and with Sarah? The said girl was practically hugging me tight, apparently overjoyed that she got to have a duet with me.

"I'm so excited! I get to dance with my best friend!" Sarah exclaimed

"Yay?" I said confused

"The duet is called 'Yin and Yang' It's about two forces that are complete opposites of each other and oppose one another. I did this because apparently, Sarah said that Steph had a rather brash personality as opposed to our sweet Sarah" Gianna said with a chuckle and I scowled at the grinning Sarah. She can have a really big mouth sometimes

"That duet is a lyrical piece. Now for the solos, Mackenzie, since you seem lazy these past few days, I'm giving you the solo, 'Stay at home and eat chips'"

"Hey, I'm not arguing, it's one of the things I love to do" Mackenzie simply said and we all laughed but I laughed because of the name of the dance

"Brynn, you would be doing the solo, 'Hidden Life' and it's about having a double life or double persona that no one else knows exists"

"I'll do my best on it. You can count on me" Brynn said with a smile but I know body language and what I see in Brynn is a mix of tension as well. Like something tugged in her mind when the dance was handed to her.

"The last solo….goes to Steph"

"What?! But I…."

"We meant what we said when we say that you dance well and with more practice, you can be better. This would be a proving dance for you" I hear Nia say from the other end of the line

"But I don't think I...bloody fuck it all!" I said nervously. Why was I nervous?! This ain't a battle, this is just dance but why do I feel like life and death was at stake here

"We believe in you steph and I know you'll do great. I'll give you the solo "Free". NOw start stretching and let's go in your routines" Gia said and with that, we scatter. I really felt that I was being shaken to the core and what I feel with this dancing thing, I love it but I also hate it

"No no Steph don't over do it….okay now turn….okay don't lose your balance...steady and turn!"

I was with Gia, Sarah and Brynn practicing my solo. The others were at the other studio rehearsing their number. Brynn had already done her admittedly beautiful dance which I admit I sort of related to. Our duet was….okay for now to say the least but it needs more polishing. My solo? Well I need a lot of cleaning products to clear it up because it was shit! They taught me how to properly stretch my body and do dance moves such as the arabesque, third position, the pirouettes or as I like to call it, the ballerina turn, leg spins, which I turn while stretching my feet over my head which was dizzying, and many more including the tilts. I was amazed on how the others did it though. It was obvious that they were really experts on what they do I mean, they were freakishly flexible for fuck's sake!

"Okay Steph, you were good but I think there was something missing this time in your dancing...I noticed it with your duet with Sarah too…" Gia mused

"Maybe I was just tired…" I said but I also felt like something was also missing as well. What I was doing is less than what I did few days past

"No I know tired when I see it and you are not tired by any means. It feels like….you lack emotion"

"Other than angry of course" Sarah piped in

"I'm a bottle of emotions greater than a teenagers period believe it" I said smugly

"Let's try to do it again okay? From the top Steph" We re did the rather complicated steps that I was doing. I was just thankful that I was really flexible already but some moves were rather difficult for me to do. At the end of the rehearsal, The girls was still musing over me with concerned looks in their faces

"So how did I bloody do?" I asked

"It was good Steph but you really lack something this time. Your moves were a little stiff, un-inspired" Gia said and I felt myself be disappointed

"I guess it was luck after all…..sorry for wasting your time. I'll be on my way" I said, wanting to leave to avoid disappointment but something inside me is telling me not to do it"

"No Steph please don't leave we just got started!" Sarah pleaded

"But I'm not a dancer! I was just moving about!"

"Yes you are Steph!" I turn and see Brynn approaching me and looking at me with much intent. Her tone was raised to an unusually high manner, like she wasn't used to raising it

"I know a dancer when I see one Steph and I know that you are one, even maybe by birth as well. I can see the passion inside you and just wanting to let out" Brynn then crouches down on my eye level and looks at me dead in the eye but those blue eyes were filled with compassion instead of threats

"I think what's missing is emotion and connection to the piece. Think about it for a while and I think you'll see that it wasn't luck that got you here"  
Brynn said with a smile. I look over Gia and Sarah who were also smiling warmly at me

"I think we did good for today at least. We still have a week. Let's continue on another time" and with that, we all polished off and headed in our separate ways. I thought about what Brynn said to me. I understood it slightly but it seems it was the key to understanding the dance piece

 **Brynn's POV**

 **Sunday**

"Are we heading back to the the safehouse?" I asked Mindy. We were in her car and headed to what I remember was the way to the safehouse. She also made me wear some active wear because I was officially going to receive Fusion training as she put it

"Yup. It's the place of training for you. You may need to have a backbone for this thought because shit is about to go down on your world" SHe said rather cheerily and not in a good way

"Of course I'm ready always!" I said but I wasn't sure about it. Mindy made me really nervous

"Let's see how you can keep up. Now some Fusion members need to unmask because of the training so you'll meet some familiar faces soon" Mindy said again with a smile. Familiar faces? I wonder what she meant by that

The car approached the ramp where it led down to the main caverns. It was silent as we descended. I don't really know what to talk about with Mindy. I was just new to their world. She isn't the type as well to be interested in dance and other girly stuff.

"So...how was Steph and your dance? She was saying a lot of shit about it back home" Mindy said simply, still looking on in the road

"She's struggling but not much. In fact, she's a fast learner and I could really see the passion in her" I said, a firm believer of every word that came from my mouth

"I see. She was fucking around saying that dance was stupid and I told her she should stop. I was expecting Dave to oppose but the one who just opposed is Steph herself! I don't fucking know honestly. She hates dance but she doesn't want to quit and keep going! Honestly, that kid can be a pain sometimes that even I can't control on rare occasions" I smile as Mindy said it. Steph was ranting on and on about what she was doing yesterday but ating it but not wanting to quit just means you secretly love it. I'm sure of this because of personal experience

"I used to hate dance too to be honest. I can relate to Steph but you know, if a passion is already inside you from the very beginning, you really don't have any means to extinguish it and you learn to love it" I said, musing over olden times of my early kid days

We arrived at the glass enclosure that held the Fusion vehicles. As I got in the safehouse and approached the central mat however, I stopped dead in my tracks. Two people were lined up facing me, all smiling at me. The other was a younger girl around 8 and had long blonde hair as well and a smug expression on her smile. The other one was a boy who was around 8 as well and looked similar to the younger girl but had a more gentle facial expression. I was shocked because of one thing: I know these people. All two of them

"Danny? Anne Marie? You're part of Fusion too?!" I exclaimed

"Yup. Surprised as shit Brynn?" Anne marie said with a chuckle

"Looks like you got to train with us now!" Danny said as cheerily like his twin

"You have your own actual children as vigilantes too?!" I asked Mindy who was just chuckling away

"Meet Rogue and Ravage. They're trainee operators. Just like you are now" Mindy said to me

"Looks like someone replaced my spot already" I turned and saw Lauren Edwards in a camo pants and a purple t-shirt that has a sort of shield insignia on the side

"I just turned junior operator so it's good that someone older was going to be with the twins" Lauren said to me

"You're Fusion too?" was all I could say. The girl who constantly protects Kendall from bullies is also a vigilante.

"Nightmare at your service" Lauren said with a bow

"Now time to meet your instructors Brynn. The ones who would handle you would be Foxtail and Psyche. Their not too gentle in their training though". Danny said

"Their never gentle!" Anne Marie moaned

"Either way, the kids are right Brynn. You won't receive comfort from what we're about to do" said a voice with a very familiar irish accent

"Oh my goodness...Sao..sio-sai-SD!" I exclaimed, albeit confused to pronounce her name

"That's Foxtail to you young lady!" She said in a very different manner to how Kalani and Nia introduced her to be

"Prepare for a world of hurt and pain because once we're done with you, you'll be a bloody bad ass and won't fuck up shit!" Said a younger yet very familiar british voice. Emerging from the shadows is a girl around 9-10 with long blonde hair and green eyes that now held darkness in them that wasn't there the last time I gazed at them yesterday

"Oh my….Stephanie…."

"Also known as Psyche. I got to be in your world, now time to be in mine"


	18. Chapter 18: Striving

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 17: Striving**

 **Brynn's POV**

"Come on Brynn you can do better than be outsmarted by a couple of 8 year olds!"

It was strange to be ordered around by a 10 year old that acts like a drill sergeant. SD and Steph or Foxtail or Psyche, were my instructors and apparently, vigilantes in secret. I remember them as cool and collected, well SD is. Steph was a tomboyish little girl but now they seemed pretty vicious when it comes to training. Scratch that, they ARE vicious. Me and the twins were ordered by the two to run a lap around the cavern. How many laps, they didn't say. They just told us to keep running. I observed the twins. They seemed used to it already but Danny was more calm and Anne Marie looked like she was about to burst. Mindy and Lauren went their way and further inside the safehouse. After the warm up, we were made to do some push ups, crunches, sit ups, and just about everything in the books of fitness. And they say dance was a chore!

""Come on Starlight! Shine like you're meant to be! Keep up the pace!"" Shouted SD. I fell during a push up and as I was standing up, I see a grinning Steph look below me

""Little help here?"" I asked Steph, holding up my hand. She started to take it then she took back her hand and smiled wider

""Suck it up Rumfallo. This ain't dance. This is boot camp"" Steph said as she walked away, me still in the ground.

""You always this rude Steph?!"" I asked. Clearly this ain't the same girl that I danced with in the studio. She was brash.

""Oh you gave lots to know""

After a grueling workout, we were directed to the training area in front of some wooden target boards and besides us on each of our right, is a gray, metal table with small knives of similar size lined up. The twins got the same workout as I had but they still seemed giddy and energetic while I was sweating away and almost out of breath.

""How are you two still so...energetic?"" I asked the twins in between breaths

""Oh we were like you when we first started...well more like Anne marie anyway but repeating the same thing over and over kind of gets us used to it"" Danny explained

""In short, the more shit you take, the more you can hold shit"" Anne marie said with a toothy grin. I still can't believe it came from the mouth of an 8 year old! The close I heard of from the past was from Noah and Lilliana and they only said 'hell'! SD came out once more, her gaze cold and piercing. She stood in front of us with her arms crossed

""Okay, so we haven't had a good knife throwing session for a long time so let's see if you kids still have it. Brynn, a certain purple bitch mentioned to me that you had rusty knife throwing skills. I won't believe it till I see it"" SD said to me with a mischievous smirk. I gulped out of fear, because I felt that gaze was evil

""So for the twins, you'll start with what Josh is using. Their bigger than your balisongs but you need to handle bigger knives now. Are we clear?""

""Yes Foxtail!"" Danny said dutifully

""Whatever you say"" Anne marie replied nonchalantly

""Now for you Brynn, I saw your more than bad gear when you were first taken here and a kitchen knife? Really? I'm surprised you haven't fucked yourself throwing them!""

""I take pride in my gear thank you very much!"" I retorted back. SD just chuckled away, brushing away my reply

""So for you Brynn, we start away with the basics. You'll use butterfly knives or balisongs for knife throwing. Their light and versatile for use and can fly far away""

I look over my tray and see oblong shaped metal objects that has a slit on the middle. I examined it and saw that it had a small hinge. I try to crack the object to reveal a small but sharp knife and I got cut in the process

""Ow!""

""Careful, it eats idiots everyday"" Steph said as she appeared besides me, smiling. I have this strange sensation of hating her smile today

""I guess it made me its appetizer huh?"" I said back sarcastically

""Don't make a habit of it"" She replied back

SD started out in demonstrating to us how to throw a knife. One session for the twins and one for me since we were using different knives. Dad was the one who first taught me how to throw one and it was with his Draco combat knives which were half the size of a machete. I wasn't really great at it but it would do. I purely relied on my limited skills and luck for my throw but now that I just started being Starlight again, it was only on luck that I relied.

I started to throw mine after a demonstration and only one knife embedded itself on the target board and it was in the outermost edge. The rest if the balisongs skidded and clanged on the floor. The twins, although not hitting a bull's eye, had every knife hit the target board

""You letting a couple if 8 year olds fuck you up Brynn?! Come on!"" SD shouted rather harshly

""You know, you aren't the same SD that I know that Nia and Kalani said nothing about but being kind and goofy!"" I shouted back

""Well this is Foxtail talking and she's the opposite of that! Now get your fucking head in the game and throw the goddamn knife like a man!"" SD shouted back. I was seriously appalled. How many of them have split personalities here and how many are just having one personality as a front? Disturbing indeed…..

I sighed and grabbed another balisong and threw it carelessly and it just slammed on the floor. In my peripheral vision, I saw Danny gave a pity look to me while Anne marie just cringed. I was starting to get annoyed and grabbed another knife to throw when Steph grabbed my hand to stop me

""What's up this time?"" I said, slightly annoyed. She looked at me with a serious expression and not her past smug and jerkass comebacks

""You don't need to throw a balisong hard like the twins are doing. Yours is small and light so a lighter throw is needed"" She said a she grabbed one butterfly knife and flicked it open

""Put and hold the handle of your balisong in the middle of your middle and index finger and ready your arm in a closed sideway position…."" She said as she demonstrated on the technique. I followed her lead exactly as she did it

""Just calm down and hold your breath. It would make everything seem slow motion and it calms your nerves. When you're throwing the knife, match the throw in your exhale and it's a sure hit. Got it?"" Steph further lectured and I nodded. I start to aim my balisong on which part if the target board I want it to hit. I exhaled and shortly after, matched it with my throw and it flew straight and true. It hit the board! It hit just below the inner circle I intended but it was still a close hit. I hear Steph clap right next to me with her grin again

""Not bad Brynn but try to put a little force on it so it can fly faster"" Steph lectured. I grabbed one knife again and repeated it but with a little force and it hit my intended target

""I hit it! It landed where I wanted!"" I shouted in joy

""Pretty good for an amateur. More practice and you might be as good as some of us"" Steph praised

""Stop tutoring the newbie and mind your fucking business Psyche!"" SD charged

""Whatever you say _foxy_ "" Steph replied back and I swear I heard SD growl like an animal after that. I tried again, a little excited on what I just learned but as I threw the knife, it wasn't in my hand. I didn't even feel it when I swung it backwards

""If I recall, the target is in the front..."" I turned and saw a sports bra and leggings clad Mindy holding my knife in between her fingertips with the tip very close to her face

"" Try to hit Steph or Saoirse next time if you want live targets"" Mindy said with a smirk as she effortlessly flicked the knife towards SD who backed away as quickly with a yelp. That got Steph and the twins laughing

""Oh very funny Hit Girl"" SD growled

""Heard it was fox season so there"" Hit Girl replied and that got me laughing as well

Next was some classic hand to hand combat. The twins were even more giddy than before! It's like they looked forward in beating people up. I wonder really on what Mindy and Dave's parenting skills are. I was still in my leggings and sports bra, that was starting to sweat right now. Mindy was standing over a walkway above us, observing the training that was happening

""Oh boy, time to show how I can keep up with everyone in combat!"" Anne marie shouted in glee. Both twins were in similar battle armors that looked really sturdy. Anne marie's was colored pink while Danny's was colored blue

""But don't you guys technically already do that in DJAK?"" I said back

""In DJAK, we have to hold back and discipline ourselves"" Danny said

""But here, you don't hold anything back!"" Anne marie continued. If that's the case, then these guys can fight really good then and that kind of scares me

""Their right you know. Here in the Hit Cave, nothing is held back"" Steph said, appearing from the inner chambers of the safehouse. She was in a body armor that's colored red and blue and had the psychology insignia embedded in the chest and looked like it was more sturdier than the twins were wearing

""That body armor….you were one of the ones us that night….."" I realised

""Never thought that among you guys, you were the vigilante. You really balls like a pro too"" Steph said with a chuckle and I felt embarrassed somehow. Maybe being known as a nut kicking vigilante has some cons to it too

""But I think you need a lesson on how to handle enemies without such weakness. Let's fucking test it..."" Steph said, saying the last part ominously and reading a stance. It was an invite to a combat

""Wait, I can't fight you, you're only 10!"" I shouted and then she came and kicked me but I managed to block it

""Steph's not a normal 10 year old Brynn. Also know this, any enemy can be of any age. A little child or an old lady can really fuck you up out of nowhere"" Mindy said as Steph attacked me once more. She did a roundhouse kick to me and made a hit. I fell and Steph tried to go to me once more but I used my flexibility to roll backwards while laying down and get my bearings. Steph stopped and seemed shocked when she looked at me

""You just didn't bend your body like that did you?"" She asked. I smirked at her response

""What can I say, I'm freakishly flexible"" I said as I swept my foot on hers and she stumbled down, cursing all the way. She stood up and I hit again. I tried to connect but she blocked most of them. As I tried to keep blocking, I felt something hit me in my sides and then another hit in my other side and fell down again. I slowly stood up and when I did, I saw the twins in a fighting stance besides their older sister!

""3 on 1?! That ain't fair!"" I shouted

""Sorry, just following orders"" Danny said as he looked up at the walkway, to a smiling Mindy. I frown at her as I realize something

""You told them to do it?!""

"" Remember what I said about you not able to focus on multiple targets? to fix that then"" She announces, her smile not wavering

""Finally, permission to fuck someone up!"" Anne marie shouted as all three went for me. I tried to defend further but I couldn't focus on all three. I was used to focusing on one enemy only. I Felt my arms and legs ache and soon, I was on the ground again. Anne marie planned to go get me but Steph stopped her."

""Enough! She has a fucking competition to attend. Injury is not an option"" Steph states. I look above to check Mindy again. This time however, she was scowling

""Not fucking good enough!"" Mindy takes no error indeed. Steph helped me stand up and brushed off myself.

""These muscles would really be sore tomorrow"" I muttered out

""If you can only focus on one enemy Brynn, Starlight would go nowhere but in the ground, six feet below"" Steph taunted. She couldn't be anymore right about that

""Gosh my body hurts….."" I mean it. It was already sore when we started rehearsing for Starpower but now, it hurts even more. I might not move !

""Its either you get sore tomorrow or not do anything at all. If it makes Starlight stay alive in battle, then it's worth it"" Mindy stated

""It's true. Because of our training, we can defend ourselves from bad guys"" Danny mentioned

""Yeah, we even got to kill some people!"" Anne marie added rather happily. My mouth fell open at the sound of that

""You've….k-killed people before as well?"" I asked slowly and a bit stuttered. The twins as well as Steph nodded

""I thought Mindy only does that…."" I mutter out

""Everyone here had killed..."" Steph said slowly

""But we only do it to those who deserve it and when it is needed"" Anne marie said. I did remember Mindy saying them from the streets

""How...many have you guys killed?"" I asked slowly

""Me and Danny have killed a total of three people and Steph..."" Anne marie said, looking at her twin and older sister

""Like Hit Girl. I already lost count"" Steph said ominously. I was shocked as ever. Children who kill?!

""Unbelievable….why did you allow it for them to kill people…?"" I asked Mindy, who was sighing and looking at the ground with a scowl on her face

""Fate? Necessity? Sometimes...you can't avoid it, no matter how hard you try.."" Now I suddenly wondered about something that I got into when joining Fusion

Will I kill as well?

 **Mindys POV**

Brynn had been silent when she was cleaning herself up. I know why too. It was mortifying to know that kids below her age had killed already. If she knew my origins as well, she might be terrified even more. No matter how you , the call of a vigilante requires you to kill.

"" Want some help there?"" I asked Brynn. She looked at me and smiled warmly but I can see that wariness was mixed as well

""No, I got it. I guess….it's time to call it a day"" She said with a hitch. I was going to be on patrol so I was going to take her home first. As I escorted Brynn out, she sighed and stopped to look at me

""Would I….kill as well if I continue being a vigilante?"" Brynn asked sadly

""Well...most situations require you to. You can't avoid it..."" I revealed. Brynn hardened her expression and looked further

""What if I can prevent it then? Killing is really not in my beliefs"" Brynn stated. I huffed

""You know, what part of 'only those who deserve it' and 'if it is necessary' don't you understand? I had no fucking choice at times...we all do. You'd understand when the time comes..."" I explained. She just frowned more, clearly too young to understand why the killings are needed

""Then I'll make sure to avoid it then. "" Brynn stated firmly

""Well, let's see when the time comes then"" I said back. She nodded firmly as if she can prove it

""By the way, can I come with you guys?"" Brynn asked

""About that….no, you can't come or go on patrol. Not yet"" I stated. Brynn suddenly scowled

""But why?! I love to be in patrol! I can keep up!"" Brynn reasoned

""Listen, this is exactly why you need the training. You go out alone. Sure you beat up some cunts but that's nothing when it comes to high class fuckers I mean, you got blown by a grenade! Your combat skills are a bit rusty too. I won't allow you to go out and let yourself be in danger"" I stated firmly

""But I-""

""That's final Brynn. Besides, your suit's damaged badly and you won't have proper protection"" Brynn just looked in the ground, clearly disappointed on what I was saying to her. But it's for the best. I won't let anyone be in danger out on patrol

""Try as well to go out on patrol without my permission and I will personally decommission you as a vigilante, am I clear?"" I stated. Brynn looked at me not of defiance I was expecting, but with resignation

""Crystal..."" She said softly and on we went. It was the first time I saw someone I lectured and accept it completely. As I was following behind Brynn, I saw Steph, leaning on the car

 **Steph's POV**

""You okay Brynn?"" I asked the approaching Brynn. I waited for her in the car. Something was bugging me and only she can tell me the answers

""In pain but good. Though, I didn't think you….acted this way"" Brynn said carefully. I just chuckled at her

""Well I have to be hardened at certain times and this is who I really am but believe me, what I showed earlier before all this was real too"" I said

""What, you have some sort of split personality?"" Brynn said in a teasing tone

""Well you can say that….anyway, can I ask you something Brynn?"" I said to her. Her face turned with concern

""Something bothering you? Because a lot of things bother me right now and I didn't expect you to be the one bothered"" Brynn replied and we both laughed

""What did you mean...by connecting with the piece?"" I asked

""Hm? Do you mean the dance?""

""Yeah...about the dance...you said that it was the one of the things missings in my dance...I didn't really quite get that"" I admitted. Brynn just smiled warmly at me more

""You know, for a rude little girl, you really do have interest in dance"" Brynn said in a teasing tone

""Watch with the little comment..and I haven't figured out why I fucking care about this dance thing too..."" I said, clearly hiding my re emerging discomfort about dance.

""A girl named Lilliana once told me the same thing. By connection, I mean you have to relate to the piece. To feel something that you experienced before. What's the name of your piece again?"" Brynn said

""It's….freedom and Gia said it was a contemporary piece"" I said, remembering the dance assigned to me

""Glad you remember it right. Contemporary, ballet and lyrical dances tell a story. You can be given proper choreography but it's up to you to tell a story with it""

""But what the fuck kind of story should I tell? I'm confused with this shit.."" I mutter out

""The title says it all Steph. Think of something relating to you and freedom"" Brynn said with a rather sweet smile

Relating to me and freedom….I wonder…..

"" You guys talking about dance shit again?"" Mum said as she appeared before us

""Uhhh.. yeah. Just asked Brynn something"" I said shyly. God what was happening to me? I really feel different when it came to dance

""It's not shit you know? You should try it Mindy. Maybe even dance besides Jess or maybe even Jill"" Brynn said with a laugh.

""I'd rather be shot by Frank D'Amico than dance with that freak"" mum said. I could not resist a come back for that

""Geez. Ever looked in a mirror?"" I said with a laugh and last thing I knew, I was slammed in the ground

 **The next day**

 **North Park Elementary**

Last night's patrol was great for me for the first time in weeks! I was able to focus again and fight off some cunts. Maybe it was that talk with Brynn did the trick and let out some dance related tension. Some of Fear's men still appeared but we handled the situation under control and then there's those chinese and tattooed men from earlier. I swear, Chicago is becoming a war zone and that's never good

""Uhhh earth to Steph? You still there?""

""Wait what?""

I was snapped back to reality. I was in the cafeteria and saw my friends looking at me funny

""Is spaghetti today's popular make up nowadays?"" Jackson teased and everyone, including Sarah laughed. I felt my face and saw I had Spaghetti sauce all over my mouth. I grabbed a towel and wiped it off my face….then threw the towel at him. He screamed, trying in vain to avoid the smeared towel

""Ah come on! What's that for?!"" Jackson shouted

""For being a total bitch to a girl"" I retorted

""Some some girl you are" Ali teased and everyone laughed away

"Oh fuck off all of you!"

"Calm down Steph. You know...sometimes you're in you're own world I swear" Sarah mused. She couldn't have been so right

 **Meanwhile….**

 **Lakeview High School**

 **Kalani's POV**

Today could have been a normal day. Wake up, go to school, and then afterwards, dance. But this particular day had me on my nerves because it was the final auditions for the theatre club! To think a group of 100 men and women dwindled to only to 10 men and women each. I was so nervous. Dance had always been my first love but I did aspire to be an actress like Maddie or be on broadway like Nia. I took acting and singing lessons before the incident happened. Now, I still do it in my free time but mom and dad are finding a way for me to continue my lessons. Nia was with me because I needed moral support and also, she's the closest that did this kind of thing. We told everyone at the studio that both of us might be a little late for rehearsals. They both agreed since we learned the moves quite quickly.

""Oh my God Nia I'm so nervous right now! What if I hitch or make a fool out of myself?!"" I whined, feeling my teeth chatter

""Don't worry about it. Just relax and imagine its just you and Ms. Darbus in the whole auditorium. I did that when I went in broadway and it works like a charm"" Nia said encouragingly, always that supportive friend

""Only five are going to be selected from the remaining 20…..oh I hope I can make it"" I watched as a raven haired girl acted away flawlessly on the stage. Her tone of voice is loud yet soft when she says her lines and her body moves with a certain grace to it

 _A dancer_ I thought to myself

""You know….that girl on stage looks familiar…."" Nia said, squinting in the stage. For me, I haven't seen her in my life. The girl finished and then Ms. Darbus gave her a standing ovation, clearly impressed about her performance. Who wouldn't be? It was broadway material! The girl bowed and went down. As soon as she got her gaze on us, her smile widened and ran to us. When she got near, I saw her much clearly. The term hot is an understatement. She was beyond that! Her white skin glowed elegantly and her almond shaped eyes really captures you. Plus, she has bigger tits than mine! By looking at her even further, she looked exactly like rowan blanchard

""Oh my gosh….Nia Frazier?"" The raven haired girl asked

Nia had a confused look in her face but was immediately replaced by a look og joy

""Goodness! Kamryn Beck is that you?!"" Nia said and both girls squealed and hugged each other out. Clearly, their close friends

""What are you doing in Chicago? I thought you were back in pittsburgh?"" Nia asked Kamryn

""Well I got a lot of opportunities after appearing on the show but most of them were in Chicago so we needed to move but I have to ask the same to you!"" Kamryn said with a smile

""Well you know why….the...you know"" Nia explained, gesturing her hands to portray the scandal.

""I see. I get it...if I was in your position, I would leave it at that as well"" Kamryn said forlornly. She looked at me and her smile suddenly returned

""Holy shit, Kalani Hilliker! I can't believe you're here too!"" Kamryn squealed. I guess, fame never dies for some people

""Hey there uhh..Kamryn?"" I said nervously. Nia laughed at the awkwardness that was happening

""please apologize my manners. Kalani, this is Kamryn. She appeared season 4 in our show with us. Abby wanted her to come and be part of our team but wasn't allowed to remember?"" Nia said with a chuckle. With a lot of remembering, I did remember this girl. She was on the select team of season 4 right besides Jade, Tea, Ava, Claire, and Sarah. She always competed neck to neck with Chloe Lukasiak. Despite her best efforts however, Chloe always bested her, especially when it came to ballet

""Oh my gosh I'm sorry I almost forgot about you!"" I said sincerely and both of us hugged it out.

"" What are guys doing here? Are you two auditioning too?"" She asked excitedly

""Just me. Nia's for moral support. Wanted to try acting and want to start here"" I happily said

""Oh you'd definitely be up for it! You have the looks, skills, and personality!"" Kamryn encouraged

""Thanks. Hope this works out for both of us"" I said, smiling

""Number 18, Kalani Hilliker? Please proceed to the stage!"" Ms. Darbus yelled

""Well, this is it. Hope it goes well"" I said

""Good luck and remember, only you and Ms. Darbus"" Nia said with a wink

""Break a leg Kalani! Not an actual leg, I meant -"" Kamryn said

""Yeah I know, thanks you two"" I said, laughing a bit. I exhaled and went on

 **Steph's POV**

""One and two...one and two...come on Steph, more passion in spinning those turns!"" Gia shouted loudly. I wanted to go to DJAK instead of here but yet again, some mysterious fucking force led me to dance, much to the bewilderment of everybody, except for dad who seemed proud of what I was doing and mum was the opposite. I was doing some turns and pointe maneuvers for my solo but I somehow struggled. The music then stopped and then me along with it. It was only me, Gia, and Brynn in the studio. Tue rest were at the studio assisting the other dances and getting rid of all of JoJo's 'slime juice', god knows where she got that. Both girls looked at me with stern expressions in their faces

""You can learn the choreography fast Steph and you do it perfectly but it's still missing the passion, the energy, the soul. You have to make the dance alive"" Gia stated

""I'm trying but I still can't get the shit I need to do! I'm sure I have no passion for dance but for fucking reasons I don't know why I'm still doing this!"" I said, exhausted and tired of saying that you lacked something. I hated viewing my life as incomplete yet I felt that I needed to do this to be complete

""I am glad Sarah's not in here. She would have gone deaf by now"" Gia stated

""Calm down Steph. Remember what I told you...relate to the piece. Relate it to a real life experience"" Brynn said with a warm smile. Gia looked at her and cicked an eyebrow to her.

""Whatever you say blondie"" I said back and the bitch laughed

""If I recall, your blonde too""

""You ready to do it again?"" Gia politely asked

""Whatever. Shoot away"" I simply replied.

""Remember what we told you""

I huffed and closed my eyes. Readying myself. I took heart of what Brynn had said to me...about relating to the dance. My dance was freedom. It had to be about a past that gave me freedom.

The music started and I let the memories rush to me. Of the times I hated. The times I was kidnapped by the damn CIA and made me kill my parents and brother. Of the times that I was made to the monster I was now. I let them flow and let them out through my movement. I let it guide my body while I guide my own mind. I thought of the times me and Miranda were together, when we escaped, when we got in Chicago.

I did leaps l, turns, arabesques , pirouettes, anything I can use to deliver my message of freedom. I then remembered the times Dave and Mindy took me in, when my life slowly changed for the better. The song was cut short however and I opened my eyes. I saw Gia and Brynn smiling and they clapped vigorously

""That's it Steph! That's the thing you were missing! You were able to connect to the piece!"" Gia said happily. I felt a strange sense of pride and gratefulness inside me that caused me to smile

""Thanks but Brynn did teach me after all about it' I admitted

""Brynn is a sweet as always. Being a sort of big sister really helps everybody"" Gia was looking approvingly at Brynn who was shying away

""We all need to be teachers to everyone after all"" Brynn said with a wink to me, sharing something only we both know.

""All we need to work out in your solo is your facials. It's brownie points for the judges after all and is one of the fundamentals of dance"" Brynn explained

""Wait, facials like acting?!"" I said

""Yup. Be ready because we are very strict about it. Very. Strict."" Brynn said in an oddly ominous tone. I have a strange feeling that she's up to something

Then the door opened hard and in came Nia and Kalani who were huffing but have excited looks in their faces

""What hapoened to you two? You look like you pissed of a bull and run the fuck out"" I said with a chuckle

""Oh better than being chased by a bull"" Nia said, giddy and all. I was certain she didn't get what I just said

""I got the part! I'm in theatre club!"" Kalani said excitedly and Brynn and Gia cried happily and hugged Kalani. I'm not really close with them but I can't help but smile

 _Author's note_

 _So yes, I have introduced Kamryn Beck which when you google the name, will reveal a beautiful girl that resembles Rowan Blanchard….I'm not kidding_

 _I would be starting introducing other dancers as rivals and allies soon. Take a wild guess who I'll reveal in the upcoming chapters_


	19. Chapter 19: Guns, Dance, Past

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 19: Guns, Dance, Past**

 **Two days later**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

""What do we have that big chair for?"" I questioned as Gia and JoJo moved a soft yet heavy looking lounge chair in the studio

""This, dear Mackenzie is your prop for your dance"" Gia said with a flourish to the chair

""Prop? I just thought you were developing an Abby attitude and just want to sit on a comfy chair while teaching us"" JoJo said with a snigger. I chuckled however, and Gia threw a glare at JoJo

""Does this figure look like it just sits all day in a chair?""

""Errr...maybe?"" JoJo replied

 _Smack_

Gia playfully bonked JoJo's head and the former suddenly rubbed her hand while the latter rubbed her head

""Geez I was only kidding"" JoJo pouted

""That actually hurt..."" Gia winced

""Well JoJo is hard headed….so anyway, you want me to use this fuck heavy of a chair as a prop? You want me to lift this?"" I said, gesturing to the chair

""That would be awesome if you lift the chair! And considering that your arms have grown big..."" JoJo started

""Utter one more word about my arms and I'll make sure to twist yourself in a bow"" I barked back and the demented bow haired JoJo just laughed

""Quite a good jab JoJo. Anyway, you won't be lifting the chair. Your solo is called 'stay at home and eat chips' because apparently, Melissa said that was the only thing you were doing most of the time ever since everyone got affected about the incident"" Gia said. I huffed at that. Mom could be a blabber mouth sometimes...I was secretly hating on the life I have right now, always being dull and most of us were irrelevant anymore save for my still famous sister. It was a better coping mechanism than the others did.

""Fine I get it. But, what do I do with the fucking chair?"" I asked

""Your solo is an acro piece. You'll do acrobatic moves around and in the chair. Sounds easy right?"" Gia said with a smirk

""So you want me to prowl around a chair? Dancing and laying down on a chair at the same time? Weird shit but cool!"" I said with a smile

""But isn't she going to be eating chips during the solo too?"" JoJo butted in

""Funny you should ask..."" Gia said as she threw a bag of chips to me. JoJo laughed hysterically while I rolled my eyes, clearly getting the message

""By the way, anyone seen Brynn? I didn't see her around ever since I got here"" I asked.

""I think she said she needed to run some errands for today. What that errand is, she didn't say"" JoJo said

""She did say that. I gave her permission since she already learned her dances"" Gia confirmed. It wasn't like Brynn to skip dance more than once. It felt weird, just like how weird it is to have Stephanie with us instead

 **Sarah's POV**

I was loving my duet dance so much! For two reasons: It was great choreography and I get to do it with my bestie, Stephanie! Who knew that this tomboyish girl had it in her? I still see in her eyes that she's still struggling on why she was doing dance but I also see the desire, even if sometimes some malice in them.

Which was perfect for our duet, which was called 'yin and yang'. The concept was simple: a dance about two common but most ancient and maybe even most sacred conflict of all - light vs. darkness.

I was portraying Yang or the light side and Steph was portraying Yin or the darkness. It was perfect and Steph was quite getting its feel.

""Remember what Brynn and Gia said: More emotions so you can truly connect and make a story"" I said while huffing

""Yeah I know. Shit's kind of easy by mouth and not by move. Then again, I was supposed to show of my bad side"" Steph said with a sly grin

"You frighten me sometimes, you know that" I said, referring to her sort of disturbing grin

"You'll get used to my shit Sarah" Steph said with a smirk. She also annoys me sometimes with her choice of words

"I'm just glad you're here but it felt weird seeing you in the studio than in DJAK, training" I said to her. It was true. Steph showed that she was a fighter as well and kind of excel's more in that but also shows that she is more than someone who beats people up

"Well to be honest, I'd want to be in DJAK more but….I had this strange feeling always to not stop dancing. It's not fucking like me…" Steph mused

"Well maybe being a dancer was in you the whole time. Perhaps God had gave it to you since birth" I reasoned

"Maybe….I really don't understand sometimes what God's trying to do in my life...mum wanted me more in DJAK but dad was insistent on me dancing. Saying that he knew talent when he sees it in someone's eyes and that I shouldn't be wasting it. My twin siblings also liked that too, much to my mum's distaste" Steph explained

"I just don't get it though. Why's your mom not so supportive of you dancing?" I asked her. Steph then looked down the floor and smirked

"Well let's just say….she was raised like a tomboy. Come on, let's get this shit all over with before Gia comes back and says were slacking off" Steph said as she stood up, well more like front flip up. She was just so amazing!

"Too bad Brynn's not here or she could have helped us with our routine" I said. Brynn said she had an errand to run but to where, she didn't say

"I'm sure we'll do just fine. I have a feeling Brynn had something important to do" Steph said albeit, cryptically. I went over to the stereo remote and played our song. It was a melodious and suspense filled song, Perfect in portraying good and evil.

We started off our routine and in the middle of both of us doing sways and acro tricks, Steph's hands balled into fists and almost hit me in the face. I felt myself shoved hard and towards the floor. Luckily, I caught myself. Steph looked at me with confusion. I just looked at her with surprised

"Steph, you should be dancing and not hitting people!" I shouted

"Sorry, just not used to all of this. Spent most of my free time in the dojang remember?" She said with a cheeky laugh

"I can just imagine…"

 **Kendall's POV**

I'm still wondering why Stephanie, a newcomer had gotten a solo and not me? She was a good dancer but she has a lot to prove. When I told mom this, she got slightly irritated and even confronted Gia about it, much to my discomfort. But at least I got a duet with JoJo and it's about me attacking Megan. Weird but it was admittedly fun to do.

"Alright JoJo, you know what Gia said, we have to be calm and crazy on this number but more on the crazy part" I explained

"Kendall, of all people, you tell me to be crazy? I'm practically born as crazy!" JoJo aid and I couldn't help but laugh

"Well that little scamp Megan seemed to outshine you on that" I explained with a smirk

"Well I just have to be insane then!" JoJo said with a mock hysterical laugh. She can be weird but she definitely is lovable

We started off strong with some jazz routines. We made it lively, serious, yet comical because a good laugh can capture the audience. Once that was done, we went for a routine where I would lift JoJo high in the air but when I did that, I suddenly felt my arm sting badly. I dropped JoJo because of my arm collapsing and JoJo yelped and landed on the floor arm

""Shit..."" I muttered out. It was hurting but it wasn't anything serious. At least I like to believe that

""What's the deal KK? You just powerbombed me on the floor!"" JoJo said as she rubbed her surely hurt ass.

""Sorry about that JoJo. My arm suddenly hurt..."" I muttered to her

""What's wrong with it anyway? Bones suddenly turned to jelly?"" JoJo replied as she went for me and checked and yanked my hurting arm

""JoJo! Careful!"" I said, wincing in the pain of having my arm suddenly grabbed

""Careful? Never heard of it...oh come on, it's a joke!"" JoJo moaned. Now carefully, she lifted my hurting arm and slid her hand in my long sleeved covered arm. I winced again as she got in touch with the hurting part of my arm

""What do we have hear..."" JoJo muttered as she slid my sleeve upwards and she gasped as she saw a medium sized bruise. I look at it sternly, yet sadly as well

""Where the fuck did you get this bruise?! Wait...did that Stella girl do this?!"" JoJo hissed. The girls are aware of Stella and her mean posse. They also get bullied by them occasionally but I was mostly the target. They tried JoJo but the bow haired girl was just too insane for them

""No it's not from Stella! I must have gotten it when I was lifting some gym equipment earlier and fell. Besides, Lauren takes care of Stella and I can take care of myself fine"" I said but it was a lie. Stella did to this when one of her posse, Tyra, punched me with brass knuckles. I don't want to tell anyone because I don't want them to worry, especially mom and dad and more especially, mom. Not after she threw a fit when I got beat up once on a dance competition because of something related to the fucking scandal.

JoJo squinted at me but then softened her expression

""Come on Kendall, you're sassy not clumsy. I'm supposed to be the only clumsy one! "" JoJo cried and I laughed at that

"Oh, I'll be fine. We're strong. Nothing like a little cold compress can't fix"" I said as I laid a hand on her shoulders and sighed

""I'll trust you Kendall. I'm just afraid you might go back to alcohol again..."" I felt my heart beat faster at the start of alcohol.

""No...I won't go there, I promise""

 **Hours later**

 **Dave's POV**

""I still can't believe Steph chose dance over combat training…" My lovely wife brooded

"Oh come on Mindy, you can't expect Steph to be a bloodthirsty little monster forever?" I joked but Mindy was still brooding. We were in the walkway, above the training mat where my other daughter, Anne marie and newcomer Brynn were sparring that was being overseen by Saoirse. Each of them held practice weapons in their hands. Anne marie had two practice swords on each hands and Brynn had two tonfas in each hand. The tonfas were actually her actual weapons. We just made her remove her barbed wires, which were strangely very clean despite being surely hit and drenched in blood.

"Maybe I should of allowed her to use those barbed wires…." Mindy mused, looking down on the combat that was happening. Despite the height and age difference, Anne marie can really hold her own compared to Brynn although to be fair, Brynn was a technically a beginner

"She's too soft Dave..I don't think she won't survive a battle" Mindy said, looking over me

"Well she's still a kid after all and her body's not that -"

"No I didn't mean that. I meant her demeanor. She's too soft and wants to resort to incapacitation. If she always shows mercy, she will likely get killed in no time" Mindy said ominously, the grunts of the kids, echoing from below

"I thought you want to have everyone at least have a normal life...despite being like us" I reasoned. Mindy just sighed

"I fucking know that Dave. I just said it because I don't want anyone getting killed again...especially someone as kind as Brynn" Mindy replied calmly. I just took her into my arms

"Well we just need to do what we're still doing to make everyone stay alive, teach them" I said and Mindy nodded

"I guess you're right...but something tells me, Brynn's a hard one. She's softer than you were back when you were Kick Ass 1.0" Mindy said with a laugh and I had myself chuckling

"Oh come on, don't remind me of that"

 **Brynn's POV**

I was really glad that no one is suspecting a thing back at home and the studio that I was doing something unusual, well at least that's what I think. As much as it hurts me, I had to skip dance for vigilante training. Sure, I had my dance already done in no time but the call of dance from far away still tugs me. But if I wanted to become a vigilante to protect everyone, I had to do this. Even if I had to be beaten up several times by Fusion members.

"I don't get it..you suck at hand to hand combat but why the fuck are you so good when you have your weapons?!" Anne marie huffed, having her practice swords in both hands, in a loose grip.

"I feel like being invincible when having a weapon. Not used to not having these too" I said as I twirled my tonfas and readied myself again. Anne marie and Danny are good but they had a disadvantage of height and weight. I had that one too but considering the difference from me with the small child, I was obviously on the advantaged side.

"Glad these aren't real swords….because I can slice you good if I did this!" Anne marie said a she rushed to me and swung her sword in an amazingly fast swing. She may be light and small, but she is fast. I can't keep up. I observe her hand movements, remembering what dad always told me when an enemy has a weapon

 _Strike the hands if the weapon grip is loose. If the grip on the weapon is tight, make a distraction_

I saw Anne marie loosen her grip on one of the wooden swords as she twirled it. It was a small opening but I made it work. I struck the loosely gripped sword and instantly, Anne marie dropped it. She was so startled that she didn't have enough time to dodge two consecutive strikes from my tonfas. I tried to do a third strike but the little girl butted the handle end of the practice sword to my face, which hurt, and then grabbed her other katana which I kicked away

"Oh fuck this shit!" Anne marie growled as I struck again. She swung towards me but I managed to defend it. This is what I like about tonfas. Their good for both offence and defence. Despite having blocked the attacks, Anne marie still swung violently

"That's enough!" SD shouted. We stopped and looked at her

"Both of you have done well. Anne marie, I see you're keeping up with me but you have a long way to go if you want to reach my level" SD said to a beaming Anne marie

"...and you Brynn" SD said to me with an evil smirk in her face. Sometimes, of all the people other than Hit Girl, SD gives me the creeps when she smiles. A smile that I only see in the vigilante world. A smile that signals death

"I have to admit, you're very good in handling tonfas. I haven't even seen anyone use it like you before" SD said

"She's right Brynn! You got to keep up with with me! Kind of unfair that you can use you tonfas as a shield better" Anne marie added

"Yeah and that's coming from the mouth of my crazy twin" Danny also added and that stifled a laugh from above, who when I looked up, was Hit Girl

"We should really give you some practice tonfas...and new tonfas too. Yours is worn out badly. What you think Mindy?!" SD said, looking up to Dave and Mindy

I looked over my old, wooden tonfas: the same weapons I started with. They were stained with dried blood and looked rickety. It safe to say, it had already seen its glory days pass

"Mall cop weapons are deadly after all anyway" Mindy shouted with a smile and Dave just shook her head

"By the way, Saoirse, you keep training the twins. Brynn, you, me, Dave, target range, Now" Mindy said with a playful smirk

"Oh, that ain't good" Danny muttered and I agree with him as I gulped down the fear that was growing inside

We were in the target range of the training center of the safehouse. The range was wide with a lot of space, although, we were separated from the space with a partition of sorts that were divided in a sort of booths. In the space, where target boards hanging from the ceiling, each facing a booth. Me, Dave, and Mindy were in front of one booth

"So, we have here some different array of pistols. For today, in addition to beating up the twins with your tonfas, you'll be learning to use a gun" Mindy said in a n odd cheery voice. I felt my blood run cold

"I told you, I don't want to believe in killing. I refuse to touch even one gun" I said sternly. Mindy's look towards me suddenly hardened. Well that can't be good…

"Believe what you want to believe but without a gun out there, you're as good as dead. You can't bring a knife or tonfa in a gun battle" Mindy sternly replied

"But I'm afraid of killing! I dread it!" I reasoned

"Well you might have the cut to be a vigilante then"

"But-"

"Look Brynn. I understand where you're going with this whole moral and guns thing but take our advice. It's best to be loaded than be killed. Plus, you don't have to use it to kill, just to incapacitate" Dave said in a calm manner. He looked at Mindy who was slowly nodding.

"Well the stud here has a point" Mindy added. I thought about it for a minute. A gun kills if you use it to kill but it can only hurt if you choose to use to only hurt

"Well….okay then. But I won't use unless it's an emergency" I stated

"Well let's see how you live up to that mindset" Mindy replied

"Now a handgun goes in many shapes and sizes, each having a big impact on the person wielding it. A gun is too big, it can knock you off or maybe fuck your arms pretty bad. I gun's too small, and it will be inaccurate a shit" Mindy lectured

"We lined up these different guns for you to test out and feel which feels right for you so you can use it well. Go on, pick one and try to fire it in the range then see if it suits you" Dave added.

""Why does this feel like picking a wand in Harry Potter?

I looked over the guns, which screamed ominous and bloody murder to me. I'm a self proclaimed pacifist and I really don't believe in violence and killing. But if it keeps me safe, I have to know. I picked up a big one that looked like Rick Grimes' gun from the walking dead. I held it in one hand and fired. I screamed when the gun popped and stumbled back in the ground. I heard the shrill laugh of Mindy while Dave picked me up and made me stand

""You okay kid?"" Dave asked with concern

""Yeah but wow that hurt!"" I exclaimed, rubbing my surely soared arm. Dave gave the laughing Mindy a scowl

""Really Mindy? a .45 caliber? You're really playing with her huh?"" Dave said

""What? I learned to wield one when I was 7"" Mindy said with a shrug.

""You really have a lot of spunk do you? You remind me of Mackenzie to be honest"" I said back to her

""Well I take pride on that. Come on, and choose another one so we can see you get blasted off"" Mindy replied. This woman is crazy!

""One tip Brynn, choose the smaller pistols. Mindy just included the big ones for laughs"" Dave said in a calm manner

""I can believe that to be honest"" I chose other guns. Even though Dave advised against it, I still picked up a gun that was big in size and got blasted backwards much to Mindy's delight

""why am I being blasted back?! Ain't it supposed to go forward?"" I asked, exasperated

""It's called recoil dear Brynn. It can be a bitch, especially if it's too big for your scrawny arms to handle"" Mindy stated

""You are one mean woman"" I said back

""You get used to it. Trust me"" Dave said. I huffed and got back in the booth. I tried to feel the guns first this time, testing it to see if it felt too heavy. As I put down one gun, I picked up another one and this time, it didn't feel heavy and it didn't feel too light. It felt good and right. I try to aim, imitating those action stars from the movies and fired. I felt knocked back but not much now and I didn't stumble. I look over at Dave and Mindy and the latter nodded, signaling for me to continue. I fired once more and this time, I was able to stand my ground. I looked at both Dave and Mindy, clearly pleased

""Kahr CW9….9mm….reliable accuracy, weight and easily concealed. Nice weapon of choice"" Mindy said

""I'm sorry what?"" I asked, clearly confused

""It's the name and type of handgun you're using. You can't be clueless in this"" Mindy said with a stern look

""Well hello, dancer vigilante over here? Not really used to violence"" I replied

""Anyway, try to shoot the target as close to the center as possible. It's like knife throwing practice, only you're handling a much heavy weapon"" Mindy said as she got behind me and guided my arms on gripping the gun

""You're a beginner. Hold the gun with two hands for now until you can handle one handed. Straighten your position and always brace for impact to avoid being knocked down by the recoil. Focus your sight, match your breathing with your sight for full accuracy"" Dave lectured as Mindy guided me through.

""Try firing on that target now. Try to make it as close as possible"" Mindy lectured. I was scared quite a bit holding a gun. Something that can take a life in mere seconds. I aimed and steadied my breath. I squeezed the trigger and fired, bracing the impact of the gun. It was a far shot but I still tried again, to the point where the last two shots got quick because of how nervous I was. The ruined target board then moved towards us and I can see the bullet holes aren't very close to the center but not far off too

""Needs a bit practice and focus but not bad for someone who's afraid of guns"" Mindy beamed.

""Uhhh thank you?"" I Said, unsure if I should be proud. Then we heard gunshots from the booth besides us. Two gun shots in fact. I flinched and got nervous, thinking that we were being attacked. Dave grabbed my shoulder, sensing my unease

""Relax scardy cat. Its someone else using the range"" Mindy said, chuckling. Out from the booth besides us was Steph and SD with the former, wearing loose sweats and I could faintly see a familiar crop top under it. She must have gone from rehearsals

""That, my friends is how to fire up a gun"" SD said as she twirled her gun like a cowboy would

""You? Please, you're the worst shot I ever fucking saw! I'm the better one and that proves it"" Steph spat as she pointed at the target boards. Both was really close to the center but the other one, the one Steph specifically pointed, had 5 perfect shots!

""Lucky shot runt""

""Whatever foxy...""

Mindy my gun, placed bullets in them and fired, without even trying to focus and just acted casual...and her shots all hit the center!

""My gosh…."" I said, in awe

""Both of you are shit in gun wielding""

""So how's dance today Steph?"" I asked, missing the urge to dance longer again

""It was okay I guess...Kendall dropped JoJo in their routine, JoJo got smacked in the head by Gia -"

"let me guess, she mentioned something about her figure?" I guessed. Knowing Gia, she hates it when her figure is questioned

"That's what Mackenzie said when she talked to us after dance . By the way, I found her ridiculous as well. She was dancing with a chair while eating chips" Steph said and both of us laughed together. It was a hilarious sight

"I'm sure she won't get over that dance" I said in between laughs

"Goodness Steph, you really into this dance shit? Back then, all you cared about is whining, training and avoiding getting tortured" SD stated and everything fell silent, even the laughter

"what does she mean by that Steph?" I asked, clearly disturbed on the last part. Steph and SD looked at each other and sighed

"Well since you are here and aware of this, it may be best to tell you about our past...I gotta warn you, its long" Steph stated.

"I have all the time in the world. At least nowadays" I replied. Curious as to what were the events that made these kids who they are now.

"Well unlike Mindy, Dave, and the rest of Fusion, we were a special case...we were broken in an early age…" SD started.

"it all started with those fucking Urban Predator bastards.." Steph seethed

They proceeded to tell me about their past. Everything from a CIA secret group called Urban Predator that plans kids to kill their parents and siblings and make them child soldiers, on how every ounce of their childhood was ruined, on how they were taught to kill, feel no emotion or remorse, and basically ruined everything from their minds. About how they hated it. About how they ended it all in Europe. After they told their story, I was very appalled, shocked and shaking. I felt a tear run in my eyes

"how horrible...that...thing really existed?" I said, still appalled. Both of them nodded their heads.

"There were more of us, some in new homes, most who disappeared in the unknown" Steph said

"If you disobeyed or failed, you were killed. Take it from me, I had an almost similar faith. Just ask Steph" SD added

I couldn't help it. I rushed on to them and hugged them tight., letting in more tears slip my eyes. I felt two small arms close in on me, Steph's followed by SD's bigger arms. How could such a thing exist? Such violence? What both of these girls went through is literal hell. Being beaten up, ripped apart and forced to kill their loved ones? I imagined my siblings being under that horrible program and my friends as well...it was too much to even imagine. I realize that I was very fortunate in what I have right now. The scandal has nothing on Urban Predator


	20. Chapter 20: Competition Day

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 20: Competition Day**

 **Thursday Night**

 **Mindy's POV**

"They want me to what?" I asked Steph, confused on what she just said

"Competition is in 2 days and all the mums want you to be in our costume fitting tomorrow in the studio" Steph said to me with a poker face, clearly tired of the recent patrol and damned dance rehearsal from that studio. I still have reservations about Steph's new interest

"Why do they want me to see you fit a costume? You'd look like a pansy anyway" I told her with a chuckle. She just glared at me like I just insulted her ancestors

"Cheeky fucker you are Hit Girl" Steph growled

"Why can't Dave come instead? You guys know I'm not in the good graces of some of the mothers there" I reasoned. It was half true because Melissa and me are tight and Ashlee seems pleased to always see me. That Kira woman is a bit skeptic and I haven't even met the two remaining moms and not to mention, fucking Jess is there and let's not forget the asshole Jill

"Well I'd like to come with to check on Steph but you do realize that me plus children surely being naked to fit costumes scream pedophilia for me right?" Dave said with a laugh, taking a sip of his after patrol hot chocolate

"Well you have a point there but still, I feel awkward with those mothers and makes me feel like they're waiting to rip me apart!" I exclaimed

"Well if it means to you, I'll come with you both for support and just in case you cause another outburst there" Chloe said besides me

"Thanks for the support Chloe but trust me, I won't let another outburst like that happen again"

"Oh please, we can't even trust you in the cooking much less have an outburst!" Steph said with a snigger and the next thing she knew, a knife was embedded on the wall very close to her ear. She was unsurprisingly startled

"You can be a bitch sometimes you know that MIndy?" Chloe said to me

"Well I have to live up to being one don't I?"

 **The next day**

"I still feel like all of them are going to rip me to shreds" I muttered as me, Steph, and Chloe entered the dance studio. The moment we entered, several students and adults looked at my direction with apprehension and some were fucking glaring at me

"What's up with these people and their look on their faces?" I whispered to Chloe

"Well you did cause a scene here and maybe they remember you?" Chloe whispered back

"Well I won't be surprised if it really was the cause. A lot of people saw anyway" Said Kira, who was strutting towards in our direction with a poker face with a hint of determined. She was followed by a tall black american woman who was slightly thin and medium length black hair but unlike Kira, she had a gentle expression in the face

"Well hello to you too Kira and…" I said, looking over at the tall woman

"Principal Holly! Crazy finding you here!" Chloe exclaimed

"Well hello there dear Chloe. I see you're also here to dance?" The tall woman, Holly said with a smile. I looked over at Chloe with an amused expression

"Wait, she's your new principal? Small world...she causing a lot trouble lately in school" I aid with a chuckle and Chloe glared at me

"Oh Chloe's a gentle student in the school. Most of the time anyway" Holly said, knowingly looking to an embarrassed Chloe

"Does it involved kissing a certain Joshua Williams?" I said and Steph couldn't help but laugh with me too while Chloe blushed hard

"Oh you know Chloe so well. Mindy Mccready I presume?" Holly asked me

"Yup. In the flesh. Mother of the little monster known as Stephanie Lizewski" I said with a smile as I offered my hand and Holly gladly shook it

"Oh please, I got it from you" Steph muttered

"I heard mixed things about you Mindy...quite interesting things" Holly said, know giving me this time a knowing look. I looked and raised an eyebrow on Kira who shrugged

"Well she also owns the place. Had to say it to her" Kira said

"But I also met your guardians Marcus and Paige and told mostly of good things about you and also of dear Stephanie here" Holly said, beaming at Stephanie

"Well thanks Ms. Holly. Don't get that quite often" Stephanie said

"I believe it is Mrs. I'm the mother of Nia after all" Holly said with a chuckle. Looking at Nia, the young girl was muscular. Looking at Holly, they have very different body types for a mother and daughter

"Well we should get going. Jodie needs to check the costumes with the kids asap. It's Stephanie who's the only missing one" Kira said as she and Holly guided us through the back of the studio. I admit, the studios we just passed were huge and looked state of the art. But there's one thing I noticed immediately

"Why are they all dressed err….loosely here?" I questioned

"Well it's the proper dancewear. You need the least restraint as possible so you can move more freely and see if your stomach is properly held. My daughter, Kalani has her own line of dancewear as well" Kira explained. I was perplexed. A studio where dancers look like prostitutes. I look over Stephanie who must have noticed my unease.

"Before you ask, yes I wore clothes like those, yes I had no choice, and you get used to it" Stephanie said with a smug expression on her face. And Chloe laughed at that

"Looks like someone knows her mother well" Holly said

"Oh in more ways than one principal Holly" Chloe replied

"Steph!"

The moment we entered, every single one of the kids rushed to Stephanie and hugged her. All of them. They must have been 7 or 8 of them! Also, when the teens backed off from a smiling Stephanie, they charged towards a startled Chloe too. What is up with the kids here and all the hugging

"This scene reminds me of Barney and the purple dinosaur" I mutter out

"I'm glad you made it Mindy!" Melissa said, hugging me. Again, the hugging

"Glad to see you again Melissa but I don't know if any of the others are glad to see me" I said, looking over behind Melissa to see a glaring Jess and Jill

"Look who's here. Mindy the amazon!" Jess said with a sort of comical smile

"Hello Jess. Lively smile…..Jill" I said, saying the last one slowly

"Hello to you too Mindy. So you came to support your daughter after all" Jill said rather disdainful

"I do support Stephanie Jill. Just not used to all the dancing and pansy stuff" I replied back, avoiding using cursing and insults because Dave might go apeshit.

"Well good then. It's not like she dances here without a parent and its up to us to look after her" Jill replied. I start to glare at her. I was someone full of some worsts but never a bad parent

"Now everyone, let's not get in an argument here. Let's all be educated and mature for the children" Holly said, going in between me and Jill. She was smart changing the subject and sensing the tension

"Well I agree with you Jill. I just hope it applies to all mothers here" Jill replied, looking at me

"Come on, we're supposed to be friends now remember? This ain't Dance Moms anymore, it's just reality now" Ashlee said interrupting

"Come on now, we got to finish up with the costumes for the competition. Let's go" Melissa said as she dragged me along with her, followed by the other moms

"I'm just glad there's silence here" I heard Kira mutter out

At the back of the studio were the locker rooms or as they call it, 'Dancer's Den'. At one corner of the den was three women. One was plump and had long brunette hair, one was another plump woman who had black wavy hair with purple streaks in her hair. I'm liking her already. The last one though, was a young woman with a very beautiful mix of italian and japanese beauty and had long black hair

"How's everyone doing here?" Melissa asked happily

"Well the kids already tried out their duet, trio and solo costumes except for one and of course, the group costume" The young woman said

"By the way, this is Mindy, her friend Chloe, and Mindy's daughter, Stephanie" Melissa introduced

"Well I finally get to see Stephanie and her mother. I'm Christy, Sarah's mom. Sarah always talked about you dear" Christy said as she beamed towards my eldest.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Jodie. The girls got us to be their costume tailors and we were glad to be a part of it. Here beside me is my lovely daughter, Kamryn" Jodie said with a kind aura as she gestured to the young woman, Kamryn

"It's all nice to meet you all and hello again Chloe" Kamryn said giving a sort of knowing smile to Chloe

"Well, if it isn't everyone's friend. Never thought you'd be helpful outside of school as well" Chloe said, smiling to Kamryn

"You two know each other?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yup. She is literally everyone's friend back in school" Chloe said with a chuckle

"Oh you're exaggerating" Kamryn replied, embarrassed

"So you guys ready to see the costumes?" Melissa butted in

"I got to admit, I'm not used to seeing Steph in this kind of costume" Chloe said

"You and me both. She looks like those dancing in the star dancers I see in tv" I added

The scowling Steph was wearing what they called her 'solo costume' which was a sort of one piece fitted bathing suit type of clothing that had black in the left side and white in the right side. A sash and a skirt was attached to the costume making her look like a glorified amazon

"I'm seriously questioning these bloody dancewears to be honest" Steph muttered

"It looks very good on her!" Ashlee said in approval

"She looks like a goddess!" Mackenzie shouted

"I look like a fucking showgirl!" Steph exclaimed and that got some gasps

"You allow your daughter to use that kind of language?!" Asked the shocked Christy

"Well she is a loose cannon" I added

"Well I think she looks like one of those valkyries" Chloe said in approval and I scowl at her

"a slutty kind of valkyrie" I muttered

"Is the costume a perfect fit for you?" Kamryn asked

"alright I guess. A bit chilly that's all" Steph said, eyebrows furrowed

"the movements won't make you cold anyway. It suits you very well" Kamryn said with a smile and dear Steph blushed. I found it funny

We got on in checking the costumes. Turns out they gave Steph a total of 3 dances. I was shocked to hear that they did that to Steph but I was more shocked when they said that Steph was perfect in her performance. What kind of brainwashing did they did to Steph?! Her costume with her duet with Sarah was more modest and consisted only of a black leotard with long sleeves but their legs were still bare. Thank god Steph was still 10 or puberty would have been pretty bad for her legs. Sarah had a similar costume but in white. But the moment Jodie and Kamryn brought out the group dance costume, I was totally impressed

"This is their group dance costume?! They look like hip hop rappers!" I said with a smirk

"Well the dance is named "Straight out of LA" Steph muttered out

Overall, the costumes were okay, save for some disturbing revealing features. I talked with the moms and some are starting to warm up to me other than Melissa and Ashlee. Take Holly and Kira for example. Holly already met with Marcus and Paige with the latter telling me beforehand that Holly is very poised and educated. Talking to her was like talking to a scholar! Kira was silent for most of the time but can really crack up a joke when she wants. I gotta admit too, for a woman in her 30's, she is hot….damn it Mindy stop it! Jess shared some words but I still feel a little tension between us but not bigger than last time. Jill is….well Jill. Christy and Jodie were very sweet too but the former is a little too religious for my taste. I watched as Chloe and Steph talked to the kids. They seem to be happy talking with one another, fitting their costumes and saying rapper stuff. Sarah seems to be really close to Steph. Funny how the daughter of an over religious woman was best friends with a vigilante and ex CIA murderer. Chloe was very close to Kalani, Nia, and Kamryn. Turns out, Kamryn got to know the dancers before in Pittsburgh. I should really get to know more about these girls. Nia reminds me of a mix of Dave and Marty with her mannerism and Kalani is like a female version of Josh, which was strange. The Kelly girl is kind of nice and admittedly, adorable with her slightly chubby cheeks. Kendall seems to be cool too but I sense a sort of air around her, the kind where she's hiding something plus she looks away when I look at her, obviously not my biggest fan. Mackenzie was trying a sort of tumbling move with JoJo, which appeared to me as really strange and really happy and hyper. Whenever I encounter Mackenzie, she reminds me of Chloe sometimes, slightly untamed and snarky but she's a sweet girl. And then there's Brynn….sweet, cuddly Brynn. She's as sweet as a puppy and that's a problem for me. She can't even growl if her life depended on it! Ut she is a fast learner not only in dance, but in her vigilante training. Even if she didn't like it, she managed to handle a gun pretty fast, albeit needing more polishing. It dawned to me that the package for her would arrive this week and I need to check it out before I give it to her

"Kids look so happy. Don't you think Mindy?" Melissa said, talking to me. It felt weird as well that among the mothers, I was the youngest, at only 18!

"Yeah, they sure do" I simply replied

"Steph mentioned that she wanted for you to see her dance. She mentioned that you weren't a fan but she hoped you come" Gia said sitting besides me. She was the oddball of the group, not having any negative background at all. She was already in her 20's but I mistook her one time for being a teen and she's a really good choreographer, at least I hear from Steph. It's a shame she lives alone. I get it why she likes spending time with the girls

"I see….I'm more into stuff that men usually enjoy so yeah..but I want the best for my kids and if she wants this, I'll support her" I said genuinely. I hate dancing but I promised Steph a normal as possible life after we destroyed Urban Predator and if she wants this, then I'll suck it up and support it.

"You are one sweet mother Mindy" Melissa said from besides me and just in time to see the kids erupt in chaotic glee as they threw glitter and confetti going to be sued for their dance at each other

 **Steph's POV**

This was it. Competition day. I'm still questioning why I was even participating such a ridiculous activity, yet when I see the venue, I get more excited in dancing. We were lugging our luggage full of makeup and costume and saying it was heavy was an understatement. We were at the Harris Theater on randolph street and there were a lot of people in the entrances that were blockaded by some security guards and some barriers. We also met Kelly's mom, Katherine, who couldn't make it yesterday because of some things in the real estate business.

.We were wearing jackets of different designs and rightfully so because damn Gia made us wear dance wear and expects us to go out to the theatre wearing them! I was nervous too. The girls said that usually in competitions, only the moms and their dance teacher were with them but I heard dad, the twins, and even Marcus, Paige, and Megan were coming to see me!

As soon as we were on their sights, most of them cheered and called out the girls' names

"I guess some fame does last after all" Mackenzie mused

"Yeah but listen closely. You can hear the whispers…" Kendall said ominously. I did hear them and it ranges from a lot of negative comments like 'washed up' or 'losers' and even 'brats'. Clearly, the girls and the moms have haters and it might have something to do on what happened to them beforehand

"You know what, fuck them. Just smile and wave girls." I said confidently and that got Kendall smiling

"I agree with little Steph here. Fuck 'em real good" mum said, beaming

"Just smile and wave girls. Smile and wave" Kalani said as she blew a kiss from a boy in the crowd

We entered the theatre and made our way on the back. We entered a hallway with doors on each side, having labels of different names like studio 3, tri studios, and so on. We stopped as we saw a door that had the label 'second city dance studio written all over it. We entered and saw 9 vanity mirrors arranged in neat rows. Each vanity was black and looked like one of those mirrors with light bulbs around them, kind of like in those old movies. At the tray of the vanities were several makeup kits organized neatly

"Wait, don't tell me fuckng make up is going to be put on me?!" I shouted

"Mindy! Come on, control your daughter's tongue!" I heard Christy shout to my mom

"Well yeah! You can't expect to face the stage with a dull face now would ya?" JoJo said with a wink

"We'd look like Brynn without sleep or JoJo on a period if we don't have even a little bit of makeup" Mackenzie followed

"Hey!" JoJo and Brynn exclaimed together. I huffed and conceded. What worries me more though, is that mum might be the one to apply my make up and she has no experience in doing it….at all!"

First off, the trios are going to be out, followed by the duets and the solos. The last will be the group dance. I was already in the duet costume with Sarah. We were seated next to each other. Nia, Kalani, and Kalani were already in their trio costume and so were Kendall and JoJo. The trio dancers were wearing leggings and strapless tops, each of different color. Nia wore red, Kelly wore white, and Kalani wore blue. Reminds me of the USA flag for some reason. JoJo and Kendall wore ripped leggings and ripped loose clothing, representing the cat fight that happened between Megan and Kendall. How ironic that Megan would be coming with Marcus and Paige later on. Brynn wore a sort of one piece, rubber like suit that was silver in color. Kind of like the suits the girls wore in "Charlie's Angels". Mackenzie however, was the weirdest. She wore a pair of pajamas. Just normal pajamas

"You forgot your costume there Kenzie?" I asked, clearly laughing at her

"To tell you the truth, this IS my costume! It apparently shows how lazy I am" Mackenzie said rolling her eyes

"Well you are quite lazy Kenz" Brynn said with a laugh

"I am not!" Mackenzie retorted

"Well I am your mother and I can agree with Brynn there" Melissa said with a chuckle

"Assholes…"

Mum was trying to do makeup in my face, which annoys me pretty well. Mum was no different. She was having a hard time in applying one to me

"Mum i'm looking moe like a clown…" I mutter out

"Well I didn't gave a damn about these kind of things before" mum replied, completely understanding her

"I think you're more of a hair person Mindy. Here, let me try to fix up Steph's makeup. I'm done with Mackenzie anyway" Melissa offered as she took over my makeup and wiped off some excess. Mum was pulling my hair to twist it in a ponytail and she can pull really hard!.

"Steph already has a beautiful face MIndy. So a little makeup would just do…"Melissa said as she continued to apply some concealer on my face as well as some mascara around my eyes. As soon as mum and Melissa were done with me, I looked at myself and saw a different person. Someone who used to have a normal life. I didn't feel like me.

"You look like that girl from the movie black swan!" Sarah said from besides me who had similar a makeup and hairstyle but in white

"Only thing missing is having wings grow in your arms" mum said and laughed

I mingled with the other girls near the door, telling each other good lucks and encouraging words

"Okay girls. This is like any competition we've been through. Just be yourselves and ignore the hate. Dance with pride and passion" Nia said, encouragingly

"Now Steph, this is your first competition. Just do your best and be you okay? Don't get in the pressure" Brynn said beaming at me. It was strange that Brynn is the one encouraging me now unlike the [last days when it was me who was doing it to her.

"So guys on three we shout SCDC…" Mackenzie said as she held up her hand up front. We did just that and placed our hands on top of each other

"1..2...3….SCDC!" We all shouted together before going out

The trios were starting and Nia, Kalani, and Kelly were up next. The moms proceeded to sit in the front row to watch and wait for us. I see that some of my friends are nervous. I didn't I was trained under pressure so I'm already used with this kind of stuff. As we were waiting, I see in my peripheral vision a young girl, maybe around my age, approaching us. The girls turned, realizing they noticed her too

"You girls are from SCDC right?" The girls said excitedly. She had big eyes and had long straight black hair that framed her face very well. She also wore black leggings and a yellow jacket that says "Dancemania Studios" On the right sleeve

"Yeah we are. You in the competition I presume?" Brynn said besides me, smiling

"Yup. Just waiting for my solo routine. I'm Talia, Talia Booker. If you're wondering, yes I all know you from Dance Moms and I am a very big fan!" She said excitedly once more. She is very hyper and her smile is quite genuine

"Hope you aren't spying on us" JoJo teased and Talia became shocked at that remark

"oh I would never do that! I consider all of you inspirations! I would never cheat and spy on you honest!" Talia reasoned and I chuckled at that

"Don't worry guys. She looks genuine. I could see it in her eyes" I reasoned. Talia smiled at me, gratitude in her face

"I agree with Steph. I only kindness in her eyes" Brynn said and looked at me. We've been teaching her how to read body languages of people to know if someone was trusting or not and she was getting the hang of it

"Well if these two trust her, then so could we" Mackenzie said approvingly

"plus her giddiness is real by just looking at her" Nia added

"you have some weird vocabulary to be honest" Kendall added

"You guys are real nice and cool! Far from what they show on tv! Though, I haven't seen you before" Talia said smiling and pointing at me

"The name's Steph. Kind of dragged myself down with them. To be honest, I only knew Mack Z here as the star" I introduced with a smirk followed by some debate on how the others were famous too, Kendall being the most vocal

"Nice to meet you Steph! You look like a very seasoned dancer to be honest" Talia said

"Actually I'm just-"

"Talia! You're seriously conversing with our competition?!" A harsh tone said. We turned to the source of the voice and Talia's excited expression turned into fear. Coming over to us were three girls. One had medium length brunette hair and looked like she had a case of constipation. The other one was small, around the twin's size and had short blonde hair and a sort of mischievous smile on her face. The third one, and looked like the oldest and the most standing out of the three had almond shaped eyes, long half blonde half brunette hair tied to a ponytail and had a smug expression on her face and she looked like she was my age. All three wore the same jacket as Talia

"Kaylee? Kaylee Quinn?!" Mackenzie said besides me, shocked.

"Well hello there Mack Z...or should it be just Mackenzie now after that whole scandal? I see you ALDC rejects are at it again in dance competitions" The oldest, Kaylee said still having a smug look on her face

"Kaylee I suggest you be more respectful especially to people older than you" Nia scolded. Kaylee just laughed.

"Pardon my french Nia but I don't fucking give respect to people involved in a criminal cases" Kaylee replied back

"Kaylee please don't-"

"Shut up Talia! You shouldn't be talking to them anyway!" The youngest kid besides Kaylee said

"Coco's right Talia. You going traitor all over us? Hm?" Kaylee taunted. I had to hold my laugh because of the youngest kid's name

"No! I just wanted to meet them and be friendly…" Talia sadly said

"Come on now...we don't want any trouble here…" Brynn reasoned

"Funny how you say that Brynn because if I recall, trouble all finds you all" Kaylee taunted and Coco seconded her with a nod

"Come on Kaylee, she's just being friendly that's all…" The other kid said to Kaylee and seemed to be the only reasonable one of the three

"Let me have my moment Rihanna will you?" Kaylee said. Okay, what is up with the crazy names?

"You're showing off your bratty side Kaylee. We weren't doing anything wrong!" Mackenzie said

"Yes you were actually. Along with our dear Talia here, who knows better than to only be loyal to Dancemania. A studio that runs circles in your new shithole of a studio!" Kaylee said with a laugh. Talia started tearing up while JoJo approached her to comfort her

"Ew! Talia don't let her touch you! You might get her weird voice disability" Coco shouted and I saw JoJo be the one to be hurt this time. I knew then that she was crossing the line and everyone was at a tension

"Why you fucking little brat if a dancer…" Kendall mutters out

"Coming from you? Ever watched your diva moments in the show? You make a shit out of yourself" Kaylee backed up. Mackenzie and Kendall rushed Kaylee but was suddenly held back by Kalani and Kelly and Kenzie was held back by JoJo and Nia

"let it go KK she's not worth it" Kalani whispered and Kendall grunted

"I'm gonna get that little shit…" Mackenzie muttered

"Oh come on Mackenzie, the little shit here are you people" Kaylee said and Coco laughed with her and Rihanna seemed embarrassed. Talia looked like she was close to tears. Everyone was being angry. Something had to be done

"Pardon me but with an attitude like that, your shit like than my girls here" I interrupted. Kaylee looked at me, irritated

"excuse me but who are you? Its impolite to talk if you aren't being talked to" Kaylee said

""and it's impolite to call out people as little shit you fucking brat Stephanie Lizewski by the way. I can either be your friend or your worst nightmare…." I said back, spitting out the last part with venom. The three of them looked at me and eyed me up and down

"Is that a threat? Because It seems empty coming from a nobody like you" Kaylee muttered

"I can say a threat to anyone, especially for a fellow nobody shit like you" I replied back with a smug face and instantly, Kaylee fumed

"Nobody?! Pardon me but we are just only Kaylee, Rihanna, and Coco Quinn! Recognized and respected dancers of the industry! How dare you insult us?!"

"technically, she only insulted you…" Rihanna muttered out

"true that.." Talia piped in, obviously trying to hide a smile

"Shut up both of you!"

"recognized? Probably….respected? I think people are fucking blind about that part. I met bratty yanks before but you're without a doubt, the most rotten of them all" I said back. No way am I going to be one uped in my element

"Careful what you say Steph or whatever the hell your name is because you do not want to know how bad I can hurt you…." Kaylee spat, closing in on me

"Steph, I think you should stop...you're both making a scene already…" I heard Sarah say behind me

"Kaylee come on stop it! We were just looking for Talia not cause trouble" Rihanna hissed

"Oh believe me Kaylee, I can hurt you as well. Maybe even more than that...tell you what, dare make someone ruin their time meeting someone they admire or fucjing bloody diss my friends and I'll make sure your eyes are as red as a tomato and your face as blue as a blueberry" I spat at her. She got shocked but then scoffed me. Talia however, Talua looked at me smiling mouthing her thanks

"Whatever. You look like an amateur dancer anyway just like these guys. Competitions starting anyway. Goodluck having two left feet at the dance floor" Kaylee laughed as she went her way but stopped in front at Talia

"We'll talk later Talia. If you try to mess up your routine later, you have only yourself and their contagious dance disease to blame" Kaylee spat at the trembling Talia.

"Don't mess up in the stage okay?!" Coco sneered

"Will you just stop Coco?! No ice cream for you if you keep that up!" Rihanna scolded and Coco pouted as a response

Kaylee went her way along with Coco. Rihanna stopped to face us and bowed, like those done by the japanese when apologizing

"I'm really sorry for my big and little sisters' behavior. I wish you all good luck. Welcome back to the dance world ALDC girls" Rihanna said as she nodded and gave Talia a knowing look. After Rihanna left, Kendall and Kenzie got let go and huffed

"That 11 year old is a fucking brat!" Kendall fumed

"You tell that again Kendall! I can't stand her stuck up attitude!" Kenzie added

"Who are those bloody idiots?" I asked

"The Quinn sisters: Kaylee, Rihanna, and Coco. Sisters who come from a prestigious dance family. Highly recognized and respected but at least in the public….." Brynn explained with a sort of ominous tone. Must have came from us

"The two seemed rude for me. That Kaylee girls was close to having a black eye from me but that other one, Rihanna seemed to be the voice of reason of the three" I said

"They're just bitter that when they came in our show, they were put in the mini team and didn't suck up and instead, bitched and whined" Kelly added

"But let's admit something, Steph was deadly savage back there! She got Kaylee really good!" JoJo said excitedly

"Well can't argue with that. She slayed all the way!" Kalani said with a wink

"I don't agree with that but they have a valid point" Nia said with a chuckle. I felt red as they cheered for what I just displayed. I looked at my right and saw Talia looking forlorn.

"Hey, you okay there?" I asked Talia

"Not really...Kaylee always disses me about admiring the ALDC girls because she thinks they're washed up losers. They're ome of the top dancers of Dancemania studios and they want to mark it to every dancer there, especially me. I suck at dancing sometimes" Talia sadly said

"Now wait just a minute, never think of such a thing. Every dancer is unique" Nia said

"Yeah and you don't need to be compared to any dancer" Kenzie added

"Especially with those stuck up bitches...except for Rihanna. She's cool" I said confidently. Talia then smiled

"Thank you all for being all being too nice and defending me. Especially you Stephanie. I really mean it when I said I'm a big fan and I can say the same to you now Stephanie" Talia said gratefully

"No problem and come on, just Stephanie will do" I said and we all laughed

 _All dancers, the trio category is about to start followed by duets, solos, and groups. 5 minutes preparation will be given to all_

"I guess it's time…" Kendall muttered

"I gotta get back. I have a trio with Rihanna and Coco. Good luck with all of you!" Talia said as she ran off

"Same with you Talia!" We all shouted.

"We have some fierce competition but let's not get that in our heads okay? Everybody be unique and be their best!" Nia announced and we all shouted yes! Dance was nothing compared to being a vigilante but as I see the stage, it beckons me for some reason, like calling at an old friend. I got goosebumps like I get them when I go on patrol. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Sarah smiling at me

"You were very great back there...you ready to ace this dance?" She kindly asked

"Hell yeah!"

 **Mindy's POV**

"What the fuck did all of you take so long?! I thought you were all going to miss the show!" I shouted. Dave, the twins just arrived along with Marcus, Paige, and Megan. Paige left Damon in the care of Cathy in the Bennett residence. Chloe, Kamryn, and Jodie wanted to come but The Becks were busy with a client about their business in dance costumes. As for Chloe, Joshua had a case of Diarrhea and they went for a check up. According to Chloe's text message, it was due to eating a spoiled spotted dick. That will teach him to eat another dick other than his own

"Ah captain williams and Paige! Nice to meet you again" Holly said shaking both their hands. Holly was the first of these moms to know Marcus and Paige and followed by the momster Jill

"Pleasure to be here Holly" Marcus said

"So Steph tripped out the stage yet?" Anne marie said with a cheeky smiling. Being her usual smart ass self

"It's just starting but she might slip soon" I joked

"I am amazed in how you talk casually to your kids like this…" Ashlee said

"I'm not. I talk to Kalani like she was my sister" Kira added. Everyone got introduced to one another and it was so weird how Dave handles the moms so well. Especially Jill! The twins, as usual, were adored by the adults but everyone commented on how Anne marie was like me. Marcus and Paige were each accommodating to them all and Megan was surprisingly polite. We were seated on the same row and watched on the start of the show. There were only 5 studios competing but there were a lot of dancers for each team. The trio dances were up and I'll admit, some dances made me yawn while some impressed me, mainly those with acrobatic moves which is worthy of combat training.

"Up next is the piece, Pyramid by the Second City Dance Company" The announcer said and everyone in our aisle cheered. The dancers of this piece were Nia, Kelly, and Kalani. Melissa explained besides me that it was about the pyramid ranking they did when they were on the show and how every dancer strives to be on top of the pyramid. I might just incorporate thaf in Fusion….

The dance was entertaining with fluid body movements and such. The dance ended when Kalani and Kelly collapses on both sides of a triumphant looking Kalani, symbolizing that she had placed at the top. We all cheered and the three dancers exited

"That was beautiful!" Paige clapped

"Well the best dance comes from the best dancers" Holly said with pride

""Really? All I see is a washed up dance from a washed up team" a voice said from below us. We looked at who said that and saw a woman who looked like she was in her mid 30's who had long wavy blonde hair and has too much makeup on her face

"Well if it isn't Jeannie...how's life so far hm?" Melissa said with a nonchalant tone

"Oh it's fine! Having being the mother of national dance champions is amazing! So many opportunities and privileges...unlike you guys now" Jeannie said with a cocky tone. I don't like her already

"Well that's good for you Jeannie. So happy that your three kids are doing good" Holly said genuinely. Jeannie replied witha cicky smirk

"Well that's what happens when you maintain a good image despite being public. Unlike all of you that had nothing but bad publicity nowadays…"

"Well wait just a damn minute Jeannie...you're getting low there" Katherine said. She hadn't saud much but she seemed like a very dignified person

"If I also recall, you were the one who chickened out along with your girls because your kid didn't suck up to a given task for her" Jill shouted from afar, the kind of tone where a fight is about to start

"Abby Miller and your excuse of a studio didn't appreciate the talent of my girls. An 11 year old being with a bunch of 6 year olds? What a joke! Don't remind me of that awful choreography as well unlike our Dancemania Studio" Jeannie sneered

"We get it. You have your own dance studio. Now, can we please all shut up and watch? Or do I need to shove some popcorn in your mouth? Or do you prefer if I shove it in your ass?" I blurted out. The last thing I need is trouble and missing Stephanie perform. No way am I gonna embarrass myself even I did it on several occasions

"Looks like trouble is brewing…." I hear Dave mutter

"I'm sorry but who are supposed to be dear?" Jeannie said to me

"Mindy Lizewski. Owner of DJAK and worst nightmare of people who piss me off. Now pipe the hell down with the slander or I'll make sure your snatch is in the direction of your ass, especially if you make me miss my daughter's performance" I growled at her. The reaction from the moms and Dave was priceless to say the least while the twins and Megan were cheering for me and Marcus was glaring at me. Obviously disappointment

"Tsk. Whatever. If your daughter is part of their shit you call a team, she might as well be a shitty dancer. Maybe shittier than JoJo and Kendall compared to my daughters" Jeannie said with a laugh

"Fucking bitch take that back!" Jill shouted

"Oh I might as well get and mess her snatch!" Jess scoffed. We were drawing attention from the other crowd now

"If your comparing JoJo and Kendall to shit, at least they do good than someone who's shit and is stuck on a bitch's ass like you" I spat back, defending the two girls. Jess looked like she was thankful and Jill agreed albeit in a shocked manner.

"Ladies! Stop this now! Its all going to cause us trouble if this keeps up!" Melissa shouted

"Need I remind you all that you shouldn't fight and Jeannie, refer to the 7th commandment of the bible" Christy sneered

"Oh do go on Melissa and keep going bible thumper-"

"Need I remind you all that the captain of the CPD 21st district is here and can all arrest you at any moment?" Dave finally said

"Good thinking reminding me Dave…" Marcus said looking at us all knowingly. We all huffed and grunted and calmed down, going back to watching just in time to see three kids dancing. When they began, the one with the raven black hair slipped while lifting the smallest girl in the air, almost dropping her.

"Talia is a dumb dancer as always! If she hurts my Rihanna and Coco…." Jeannie whispered and I noticed she was looking besides a chubby ravened haired girl holding a toddler no older than the twins. Based on the chubby girl's body language, she looked frightened. The two kids that had brunette and blonde hair has some resemblance to Jeannie. Their might be her kids. Steph, you might not be good at this but thrash her kids….

 **Kendall's POV**

"Looks like our parent's are bickering with that mom on the bottom" Kenzie said besides me

"No kidding. I could hear their profanity from here" Brynn said with worry

"Ahhhh the glory days of Dance Moms. Where the word shit, fuck, and mother fucker graced our ears and to the viewers, one loud beep after beep after beep" JoJo joked

"Does it involve my mum?" Steph inquired

"Yup and looks like your dad too….why are your twin siblings cheering for your mom?" I asked her.

"That's how they are. Being weird and all" Steph said with a laugh.

"Who is that bitch anyway?" Steph said, pointing to the woman screaming with our moms

"Jeannie Quinn. The Quinn sisters' mom and you're right about one thing, she is a bitch" Kenzie said with a chuckle

We watched as Talia, Rihanna, and Coco finish off their Trio dance. Talia had some mis steps and slips but she's actually pretty good. The dance was done and they made their way back on stage

"You three were good out there" I said with much enthusiasm

"Agreed. You three work together well" Nia said besides me

"Thank you for that! I really worked hard on it" Tali said with a smile

"What she said" Rihanna said with a smile too

"Pfft whatever. It was terrible! Talia was slipping around and messing the dance! Boy is Kaylee gonna get you" Coco sneerex

"And I thought the youngests were the ones that should be sweet" Kelly muttered

"Ahhh so much to learn in being the youngest dear Kelly" Kenzie said and I laughed and agreed with her. Talia looked hurt at what Coco said to her and Rihanna looked like she didn't know what to do

"Come on, chin up! Everyone makes mistakes. I think that performance was excellent" Steph said encouragingly

"Thank you all. Thank you…" Talia said.

"Loser…" Coco spat and ran towards her team

"Pardon Coco. She just follows who she thinks is cool. Its Kaylee unfortunately…"Rihanna said apologetically

"And now next up is the duo of Kendall and JoJo, please give them around of applause"

"Well it's our turn now" I muttered out to JoJo

"Time to make them laugh" JoJo said back

"Oh please, your face is enough to make someone laugh" I said and everyone laughed along. Everyone said their goodlucks including Rihanna and Talia and we proceeded on stage to be in our starting positions. As I glanced at the audience, I saw our moms cheering in with my mom and Jess cheering loudly the most. Jeannie as expected, was leering to me. I glanced further up and couldn't believe who I saw. Megan Williams was among the many people watching us and she had a scowl in her already terrifying face. Oh the joys of her reaction when she finds out what the theme of the dance is.

 **Megan's POV**

The next dance was with that bow haired girl JoJo and that stupid idiot Kendall. Kendall was wearing tattered clothes that were ripped in some sections while JoJo wire a Gi that was strangely familiar. I looked over at Mindy and noticed that Jill was giving me a sly smile. What was going on?

As the dance started, it consisted of the usual amazing and bone breaking moves but it seemed comical. As they moved like they were fighting, I realized why it looked so familiar

"Is this dance inspired by me and Kendall's fucking brawl?!" I shouted

"Megan dollar in the jar when we go home!" Marcus scolded and that made me scowl

"Well Gia said it looked fun if we do a dance about it and I'd say it's pretty good! Funny even!" Melissa said with a laugh

"All it needed now is someone playing Mindy and Jill and it would be the complete story!" Kira said, breaking the silence

I got to admit it was funny especially how JoJo was basically playing as me but I didn't like the facials she was doing. It made me look like I was constipated but I still felt a little disturbed about it. The dance ended when both Kendall and JoJo fell off their sides. We all clapped appreciating the dance and I swore I saw Kendall smirk in my direction. That rotten tomato!

 **Sarah's POV**

We were hugging Kendall and JoJo on a very good and funny was quite enjoyable and our moms lived it based on their reactions

"Hey Kendall, why'd you keep looking over in the audience when you danced?" I asked her. She smirked and chuckled for a bit.

"I was looking at Steph's aunt Megan for her reaction. Based on her reaction, she got the theme and who JoJo was playing" Kendall said chuckling more

"Hope I didn't overdue my imoression of her" JoJo said laughing along.

"I'm sure your aunt had one heck of a reaction Steph" I said olayfully jabbing her shoulder

"Knowing Megan? I'm sure she's boiling on the inside" Steph said with a laugh

"Coming up is the piece Yin Yang by Sarah Hunt and Stephanie Lizewski! Please guve them around of applause!" The announcer boomed

"Well, here's our turn. You ready Steph?" I asked my partner who was in the middle of gulping her nervousness

"Slight but let's get on with it" Steph said. The gurls gave us our goid lucks and we proceeded to glide through the stage like we practiced. As the soft melodic music started, we danced. As we moved, I keot looking over Steph. The rehearsals showed a very stubborn and defiant Steph who didn't like doung the dance moves but as she swayed, she was amazing! She was absolutely natural and all the scowling she showed back at rehearsals were absent and instead, had the emotions of what embodied being bad and evil, like the character she depicts in the dance. I embodued the good and the light and we danced as if we were fighting the ancient battle of good and evil itself. As we finished, the audience cheered loudly and I saw my mom and Steph's siblings and grandma stand and jump in joy. Her mum however, was just having a sort of contemplating look, as if she was unsure what to think of. As we glided back inside, Steph kept glancing at her family.

"You both did so well! Absolutely beautiful!" Brynn said hugging us tight

"Agreed! The chemistry between you was cool! Kalani shouted

"You made JoJo and Kendall's duet like a basic dance" Kenzie said with a snigger

"Normally I would disagree but I agree wuth you all….a little that is" Kendall said smirking

"Whatever! Both your duets were horrible! Especially to the both of you!" Kaylee said, back again pointing her fingers at us

"Don't you have a team to get back to?" I asked, irritated

"I just like to check out the competition! You have a problem with that? You gonna bible thump me like your mother does?" Kaylee said with a laugh. How dare she insult my beliefs! I wanted to charge her but Steph was already stepping forward

"If you don't get out here right now, I'll thump your mouth and make it wide like your asshole…" Steph hissed with venom. She can be scary if she wanted and her face, even with makeup looked like she's out for murder

"The competitions not over anyway. I'll gloat over when Starpower ends and all of you lose" Kaylee laughed as she went her way

"My blood is boiling again….." Ke zie growled

"Suck the bloody up everyone! Don't let her get to you!" Steph retorted

"She's roght. Better to laugh it out than be bitter about it" JoJo said with a wink and we murmured our agreement

"Yoh did great for your first solo Steph. Your family must be proud of you" I said smilung at my bestfriend

"I can say the same for you and your mum but….my mum loomed like she doesn't like it" Steph said forlornly

"Nonsense! I'm sure she loves it! Maybe she isn't used to seeing you dance" I said reasonably

"Sarah's right Steph. Maybe she's just getting used to you in this world" Brynn said putting an arm around Steph. She was already wearing her dress costume for her solo

"Thanks all of you. I still hate some of what we do ...no offense...but I really want to make mum proud of me…" Steph said smiling

"We're all sisters right? That's what sisters do" I said to her, smiling

"Yup. Sisters for life! Now go change for your solo now! Let's show the Quinns what were made of!" Brynn said encouragingly and Brynn nodded furiously. I went along with her to help her change and to change in her solo costume and for me to change in our group costume as well. I felt confident that we'll win this

 **Mackenzie's POV**

It was the solo dances now and wow the competition is tough in this category! Everyone was doing pretty well and the moves were quite exquisite. Eho knew Cbicago kids were fantastic! I was in my costume, which was just pajamas. My name was announced already but the girls were pushing my heavy proo if a chair in a stage. JoJo and Sarah slipped as they pushed the share and Kelly's eyes were growung wide as she pulled the chair. At this rate, we'll be here forever pushing the chair! Thankfully, the chair had been placed in the center already and I was ready to go, shoutout to Nia's muscular pecks!

"Ugh finally! I thought I didn't have a chance to amaze the crowd with my skills!" Kaylee scoffed. Her sister all had solos but they were in a different category and were already finished. Kaylee and Talia were in the same category as were Brynn and Steph.

"Go show them the power of chips Kenzie!" Brynn shouted

"Kick them in the arse!" Steph added

"Have fun in your pajama stint!" Kaylee said sarcastically. I scoffed her back. The history we had was to say, very knitted and involved comparison in a bad way. I pushed those invading thoughts aside and went to sit in the chair. As my music began, I jumpred and did acro tricks using the chair as momentum. I imagined myself just being alone in the house with no school, orancing around and messing inside the house while eating chips. The chips were a prop as I spread them across the stage and did a back tuck in the headrest of the chair as my ending. Everyone gasped, surely from the fact that I may fall of the headrest. I saw mom put her hand hand in her mouth, scared shitless. Mindy and Dave however, looked impressed and the twins gad a look on their face that they wanted to try it as well. Maybe I should have put in a 'don't try this at home warning' first.

"Never in a million years would I think you'd pull it off but that was spot on Kenzie!" JoJo exclaimed

"Totally! That was better than my chair dance back in season 6!" Kalani cheered

"And I didn't need to strip down to my bra as a costume" I said which made everyone laugh and Kalani embarassed.

"You gotta remind us of that huh?" Kalani replied with a chuckle

Up next in the stage was Talia and her tap solo, footsteps. We all watched her and I gotta say, her tap dance was reminiscent of Maddie's but slightly toned down.

"She's off on some steps…." Kendall sadly said and she was right. It looked like she slipoed as well on one part but kept going like a professional would.

"She's gonna get scolded by Kaylee again…." Brynn sadly said and as Talia ended her solo, I had the same feeling as well

"Great performance out there Talia! That was an awesome show" I said genuinely

"You really mean it?" Talia squeaked nervously

"Yeah, you did great at tap. Is that your specialty?" Brynn asked

"I think so because its the first dance style I learned and loed though, I thought some parts were horrible…" Talia said sadly lookibg down at the ground

"Glad you know your performance was shit. Wait till we get back to the studio…" Kaylee said ominously sporting a wicked smile

"Ignore her Talia. Don't let her bully you" Kendall said

"Be empowered by your talent and not by criticism" Nia added

"Don't put up with her shit. Karma will give back the shit she deserves" I added as well, making the girl smile

"Up next is Brynn Rumfallo with her piece, hidden life!"

"Time to break a leg I guess" Brynn sighed as she readied herself

"Hope you really break your leg there!" Kahlee taunted

"Shht the fuck up or I'll cram you in my fucking chair like a pancake!" I hissed

"Can I help?" Steph said creepily excitedly and Kaylee scoffs yet again. I don't know Steph's game but among us, she's the only one who seemingly gets to Kaylee's head

 **Brynn's POV**

Hidde life...I struggled when I first learned this piece but in a nick of time, an inspiration for the piece came to me...followed by a sore body. It was quite fitting, seeing as I did had a hidden life. I was Brynn by day and Starlight by night. I let those thoughts be channeled into my piece and I feel the ever familiar vibe of the stage, the shaking feeling of certain victory. I kept dancing and dancing and then by the end of the dance, I let out through my movements the struggle of being better, to train better as both dancer and vigilante. Loud applauses came from the crowd and even in the backstage and I knew that I did great. I glaced at my mom who was tearing up. Gia and the other moms smile and cheer and I see Mindy and Dave give me approving looks and even the twins. I windrr if they know that they were involved in the dance?

"Dancing like a true dancer if Clhb Dance. Marvelous!" Kalani cheered as all the girls hugged me, expect for Steph who was looking at me with a funny smile in her face

"You really nailed that dance! That's coming from someone who only danced in a chair!" Kenzie screamed

"Thanks guys...I just did what must be done" I said humbly

"I never saw so much passion in a dance before….it was beautiful" Steph said with a smirk but her eyes see thaf she was touched

"Glad you enjoyed it and appreciate the praise" I said, ruffling little Steph's hair

"Move over losers, let me show you how its done. Mg soloz going to blow even someone from the Club" Kaylee mocked as she approached the stage

"goodluck out there kid.." Nia said

"I don't need it. Already know I'm going to win" Kaylee laughed

"You go sis! Show them who's boss!" Coco added then being scolded by Rihanna. I just shake my head on how obnoxious Kaylee could be

"Break a leg queen bee!" Kendall mocked

"Wamt me to break it literally now? I can include both legs!" Steph shouted and everyone laughed at that. The little british was brutal at times but boy can she be brutal when she want to.

"Whatever bitches! Let me show you how its done" Kaylee retorts and then proceeds with her piece titled "Queen Bee". Quite fitting actually.

When Kaylee started off, she was admittedly already strong. The facials...the moves...the musicality and technicality...amazing….

"I'm beginning to suspect that the show wasted her on so many levels…" I said to the girls.

"I secind that notion...man, why did Abby waste her to do mini choreo?" Nia added. She was marvelous! Kaylee told a story..a great and dark story of dominance and queendom. When she finished, she made the audience cheer loud and I mean loud. I looked over the audience and saw our mothers very worried and intimidated and Melissa looked like she was going to crap herself and Mindy...looked like she was going to burst a vein as she looked at Jeannie who was gloating We were all intimidated by her dancing. Kaylee may be a brat but she could back up what she says with her skills. I looked over Steph who was very calm but as I look over her eyes, she looked scared

 **Steph's POV**

I was Stephanie Walker - Lizewski. I didn't fear any challenge. I didn't feel intimidation. Yet as I watched that bitch Kaylee dance, she was good as fuck! I felt that a part of me that was long dead was awakened and made me intimidated. A part known as Stephanie Reeman. Kaylee went back and suddenly flashed us a wicked, taunting smile

"Hear that? That's the sound of victory and it's mine! Something none of you produced with your horrible dancing!" Kaylee gloated

"Go tell 'em sis! You slayed the stage out there!" Her sister Coco shouted with a giggle

"Oh man not another gloating…" Rihanna muttered

"As if you're the only good dancer in your studio Kaylee. Obnoxious much?" Kendall scoffs besides me

"More like Obnoxious spoiled brat to me…" JoJo added bitterly

"So basically a bitch?" Kenzie added further

"Guys! None of that slander!" Nia scolded

"The Quinns are among the greats as a matter of fact and not everyone in Dancemania is a great dancer" Kaylee spat as she looked over at Talia who was bowing her head in shame. Time to show Kaylee that acting like a bitch can get you slapped like a bitch

"I'll make sure to show you that your gloating can bite you back in the arse Kaylee…" I sneered as I got closer to her, a tinge of fear in her eyes

"Next up is Stephanie Lizewski with her piece, Freedom!" The announcer boomed and at that, Kaylee suddenly flashed me a wicked smile

"Time to prove what you say Stephanie. But I guess an amateur dancer can only do so much" Kaylee said with a giggle as she walked away on one side with her sisters. The girls encouraged me to be my best but I still can't shake out the feeling of nervousness. I looked at the stage, still nervous like I couldn't do it. Then I felt two hands gently touch my shoulder and speak through my ear

"Breath in...breath out. Just relax Steph. You got this. Remember that you just need to tell your struggle from before while doing the dance. You'll do great" It was Brynn's voice. I looked at her who was smiling and I smiled back. Me and SD decides to tell her our lives back in Urban Predator that she took very emotionally. It was her idea to further think of that haunting past while dancing as inspiration. I hugged Brynn and I proceeded to the stage. Just in time to hear Anne marie shout 'fall off the stage already'. Ahh the smart ass that she is.

I positioned myself in a crouching position. As soon as my dark yet upbeat music startex, I danced. I danced everything. I put my capture in my turns. I channeled my tortures in my leg lifts. I inserted my sorrow and my anger in killing my parents in my sways and contortions. I also put as well everything that lead to my escape, to my new life, to Mindy and Dave talking to me under their wing, to saving my fellow UP and my best friend, Saoirse. To my vengeance and to my true start to a new beginning. As I thought about it, I felt that every dance move, turn, leg lifts and leap I do was only second nature to me. And then the music near its end and I do my ending pose where I looked over at the sky, raising my arms in the air and feeling the emotion that I felt when at last, freedom was at my grasp. I breathed heavily. I dare not to look at the audience, fear that I must have been terrible. A silence enveloped the whole theater. I was going to scream failure when a clap resounded followed by another and another and then those claps were replaced by cheers and hollers that got louder and louder. As I looked at the crowd, they weren't just cheering, they were giving me an ovation. A standing ovation.

 **Author's note: So this chapter is the dance competition and I have introduced as well Studio 19's Talia Booker and also, the Quinn sisters and their mom Jeannie as villains...at least for 3 of them. The group dance and awards ceremony is up in the next chapter**


	21. Chapter 21: Awards

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 21: Awards**

 **Mindy's POV**

I couldn't help it. I wasn't into this dance shit but I couldn't help it. I stood up and clapped for my daughter. She was so beautiful to watch. Fuck, she was beautiful and amazing! All the others gave Steph a standing ovation except for Jeannie who was being the bitch she is. She was gloating on how Kaylee, her daughter was the best in the junior category when it comes to solos every step of the way. Me and Megan were ready to pounce on her had it not been for Dave and the twins and of course, one stare from Marcys and it was a dead end for us. The other moms were tearing up, touched on what Steph had displayed. Fuck and she isn't even their daughters!

"To think that the little killer actually knows how to dance.." I whispered, not wanting to ruin the reputation I have with the mothers

"You can say that again" Dave said with a smile

"Steph was awesome!" The twins said together, clearly proud of their big sister.

"No kidding! Looks like Steph's surprised herself. Look at the look on her face" Megan laughed. Steph seemed surprised yet she was smiling, albeit shyly

"My God...her dancing reminds me of Maddie's…" Melissa said besides me.

"That's your eldest right Melissa?" I asked her

"Yes she is. Steph reminded me of a younger Maddie...when she was just her age" Melissa said with a tear slipping down her face. Steph took a bow and walked backstage. I was sure she was going to be stormed by hugs from the girls as they went back

"Oh please! That's your daughter Mindy?! She's mediocre at best!" Jeannie scoffs

"What did you say about my daughter bitch?!" I said, clearly annoyed at her antics about Steph and the other girls

"You heard me girl..she's mediocre at best and amateur at worst. Just like the daughters of these bitches" Jeannie spat and it followed by the counter insults of the moms

"How obnoxious!" Katherine huffs

"You know, my Sarah can do better choreo than your stiff board of a daughter!" Christy shouts and that amazes me because she was the over religious one

"I see you got your head on your ass" Kira hissed

"Brynn can run circles around your daughter Jeannie and Steph comes close too!" Ashlee shouts

"You just make me want to get one of JoJo's boes and strangle you!" Jess exclaims

"Ladies, calm down! Jeannie, stop being rude!" Holly scolds like the principal she is

"You know it's no wonder the world sees Kaylee as shit because your shit!" Jill says in her usual bitchy tone. Just glad it's not me on the receiving end

"You know what Jeannie, go back to your bottle and shove your mouth in your asshole!" Melissa shouts and boy did I not resist the urge to back up that funny comment

"Bottle? I think she needs a lamp because her ego is huge!" I said and surprisingly, everyone laughed, including principal Holly and bitchy Jill and Jess!

"Whatever! You'll all shut up when my kids win first place and become title holders of Starpower!" Jeannie scoffs

"Jeannie please stop -"

"Shut up Helena! Your daughter couldn't keep up with my own daughters, even Coco!" Jeannie scolded the squirming woman besides her. I felt sorry for her. We all fell silent and prepared to watch the last portion of the competition which is the group dances. I don't know about you but I think Steph is worthy of first place

 **Steph's POV**

I felt strangely elated and pleased as I went backstage. As soon as I did however, I was swarmed and hugged by the girls. Tight if I may add!

"Steph that was beautiful!" Nia cried. Everyone was teary eyed. Was my dance good or that terrible?

"Forget my pajama dance while eating chips! That's a shoe in for first place!" Kenzie added

"I'll try to bet my shit you'd even win a title!" JoJo said as she took a swig of orange juice in a bottle

"I'd be insulted but I can agree with that" Brynn laughed gently

"A dancer of club dance bowing down to an outsider? Unheard off!" Kelly exclaimed

"Hey! Its heard off! Remember how I bowed towards little Sarah one time?" Kalani said with a wink to Sarah who was blushing

"To tell you the truth, Steph reminded me of Maddie and...you know who…" Kendall said, slightly bashful. Who was she talking about?

"Guys...can't breath...let...go…" I said as their hugs got tighter and tighter and they all let go laughing. I took and in my breath and they still kept smiling

"You really think I was...good out there?" I inquired

"Good? You were bloody marvelous!" Sarah said with an amazingly british accent

"Okay are you mocking me now?" I joked to Sarah who just laughed and hugged me again

"I'd say it's a very good impression" Brynn said

"What was your inspiration back there Steph? You seemed to really feel the dance" Nia inquired as everyone agreed on what it was as well

"Well...let's just say it had something to do with my past" I said. I looked over Brynn and in her eyes, I can see she understood what I said. She did know after all my secret

"I see. Well at least it's not some strange inspiration like Kenzie's obsession with chips" JoJo said with a laugh

"Look who's talking ms. 'I love pouring everything over my head'" Kenzie retorts and everyone laughed. They really need to explain to me some of these obsessions that they had

"Well let's prepare for the group dance and rock it! I'll do everyone's makeup!" Kendall announced and we all cheered as we got back in the dressing room. As we were going back, I passed through a timidly smiling Talia and a glaring Kayle and Coco. Rihanna looked like she was a lost kid in a forest

"You were great Steph! I wish I could dance like you.." Tali said shyly

"Oh please Talia! It was trash! You really wish you could dance like her?!: Kaylee spat with the last words having venom

"Yeah! Kaylee's right!" Coco retorts

"But the two of you were speechless watching her dance! Coco even said she looked beautiful!" Rihanna said, being the voice of reason again for her bitch sisters

"Shut! Up! Come on and let's prepare for the group dance!" Kaylee shouts as she storms off with her sisters with Rihanna rolling her eyes. Talia stood where she is

"I hope you all do good in group" Talia said

"You too. That goes to the Quinns too" I said

"Talia! Get your ass here now!" Kaylee shouts as Talia got surprised and ran to her team. I really feel bad for that girl….

"I don't know about you but I like this costume. Better than that bloody revealing costume for my solo" I said. We were wearing different colored hip hop attire. We all looked like those typical yank rappers you often see on TV. The dance was named 'Straight Out of LA' and depicts this as the sign of the return of the Dance Moms girls to the dance industry, which I found weird since Sarah was really from Pittsburgh and I was living here in Chicago but Gia said to just play along. Each of our costume is of different color. Mine was purple. Guess who insisted on the color

"Aww but I liked it when you were all girly and stuff" Kenzie teased

"And I liked it when you had no make up and was only in pajamas" I teased back and Kenzie seemed impressed than irritated

"Always the queen of comebacks" She teased

"Always the queen of smart ass" I teased back.

"Yo guys! Dancemania is almost over in their routine. Suit up!" Kalani announced and as Kenzie finished up tying my hair with a bandana, we went on stage side. The girls were watching Kaylee's group titled 'Kingdom'. The dance, I heard was a lyrical dance. Whatever that is. Admittedly, they were really good and little to no mistakes were made. Except for Rihanna and Talia who seems to hide it very well in their slip of footing.

"They might win group…." Kendall muttered out

"Want me to throw juice on them to mess them up? JoJo said with a sinister sort of comical smile

"Have faith guys. We can do this!" Sarah encouraged. I believed in her. Dancing with them, I noticed that Kenzie, Brynn, Kelly and Kalani were good hip hoppers. The others, well they excel in other types of dances. I was new so it's a give I suck at it. Once Dancemania's group had finished, they all hooted and shouted assured victory. Kaylee, once again, approached and bitched on us

"A hip hop solo? Really? Like you'd win a group dance with that style! Everyone knows that lyrical is the best for group" Kaylee cackled

"You know, you're really starting to be very disrespectful towards your elders" Nia said

"Well tough luck then. I was too good for all of you anyway" Kaylee said as she laughed and then glared at me. I as well glared back. We stared for a few seconds until she huffed and went on her way

"What a bitch…" Kendall said

"Now let's get this on and win this group alright? We are not just dancers...we are beast dancers!" Brynn exclaimed and we all cheered. Our group was announced and we sauntered back on stage. The upbeat music started and we did a very hard and upbeat hip hop routine that I got to admit, is in to my liking. Everytime the beat drops, I just want to strike on my arms and legs and just feel the aggressiveness of the dance. Everyone seems to be thinking the same. It was like deep frustrations within us were being released through dance. I was so loving every bloody step. I saw a glance of Dave filming me while the twins and Megan tried imitating me. Mum was reclining to the chair, bobbing her head up and down. I thought she only liked old songs. The song finishes and we did our improvised posez. Mine was laying on my side and brandishing the horns. Everyone cheered and we all sauntered out, satisfied of our dance.

The votes are now complete and the winners of every category were being announced. The competitors were seated in the stage and talked to each other and some were even improv dancing on the center which was kind of lame. Dancemania won the trio category with ours only getting second place, which didn't faze the trio dancers, well maybe except for Kelly who looked like her smile was just forced. Kaylee looked pleased on her sisters but was not too fond of Talia, even though she placed. We were in the duo awards now and Kendall and JoJo's duet placed 3rd. I guess the judges didn't see it as a dance worth watching

"and for second place on the duet category, we have two stars by Rihanna and Coco Quinn!" The announcer said as the two Quinns stood up, smiling as they received their award. I swear I saw Kaylee turn from sweet to sour.

"For first place, we have Yin and Yang by Sarah Hunt and Stephanie Lizewski!" I was shocked that a dance involving me won first. The girls hollered and it was bloody deafening. Sarah had a wide grin on her face as she hugged me. We stood up and then received our awards. I saw in my peripheral vision Talia who was smiling at us and Kaylee who was burning daggers at me. It was quite funny to see. When we got back, everyone congratulated us and eyed our trophy, which was colored red and gold and had a star on top of it. We went on with the group awards and sadly, ours only placed third. Another studio got second and Dancemania got first. I felt a pang of sadness about our loss and the girls felt it too. But their group was admittedly beautiful

Now we were at the last awards, which was the solos. Brynn and Kenzie seemed nervous. I wouldn't be if I were them. They did amazing and a shoe in for first place. Brynn's was flawless and Kenzie was funny as bloody hell. Talia was also good as well albeit with a few missteps. Kaylee's...was also good but I didn't want her to win because for me, a bitch ain't deserving of it. Rihanna and Coco won their respective categories already. Both in first place. Kaylee may win this after all…

"Oh man, what if I don't get first?...what if none of us get first?!" Mackenzie screeched silently

"Calm down Kenzie or you might blurt of your chips again" Brynn said calmly

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Well ever since you said you like staying home and eating chips, it's an inside joke in the dance world now. Anyway, just have faith. You may have danced on a couch but you can still place first " Brynn teased

"Oh come on! We all know that you'll probably get first place...or Steph over there" Kenzie replied

"wait what? No I don't think so.." I said honestly

"Oh fucking shut it! You were 1st place worthy out there!" Kenzie replied back

"That I can agree. I'm sure you'll get it even though you rant and rant about dance most of the time" Brynn added. I never really considered winning. I just dance because I was strangely compelled to do it. It wasn't because I wanted to win

Talia got 5th place in her solo and gratefully received her award, which was a plaque in bronze. Then 4th was announced as Mackenzie and cheerfully received her award. Brynn came in third and most of the dancers breathed shockingly. Kaylee just managed to giggle along with Coco. Brynn just smiled sweetly and then went to get her trophy. Kaylee then went and sat besides me. A sickly smile on her face

"The fuck are you doing beside me?" I asked with suspicion

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to check your reaction when I place first, win junior starpower best dancer and while you, get none" Kaylee sang in a sickly sweet tone.

"Whatever you bloody yank…"

"Don't you talk your british slang here. This is America if you remember?"

"and now for our 3nd place is…"

"Some random dancer from another studio…" Kaylee breathed

"Kaylee Quinn!"

"What?! Second?! How?!" Kaylee said irritatingly as Talia and her sisters looked shocked. She got composed and smiled, making face that she was a humble little girl and proceeded to get her second place trophy. It was obvious in her body language that she was appalled. The girls however, were laughing at her. Probably due to the karma Kaylee just grabbed

"Pride can ruin you at times…" Brynn muttered besides me and I agree with her

"Guys! So if Talia got 5th...Kenzie got 4th...Brynn got 3rd...Kaylee got second...Steph you still have a fucking chance to win the title and award!" JoJo said jumping excitedly

"Oh god you're right!" Kendall says

"Guys, let's not jump to conclusions. They're still a lot dancers but I do wish for Steph to win too" Nia humbly said. I look and nod to her in agreement

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the winner for best solo and also this year's Junior Starpower best dancer is…."

Everyone looked nervous, waiting in anticipation. I wasn't expecting to win because I was a beginner but the suspense was killing me!

"The performer of 'Freedom' , Stephanie Lizewski!" The announcer boomed and an ear piercing applause roared all around me. The girls were very excited and kept hugging me and letting me stand up.

"What are you doing just standing around?! Get up and get what's yours!" Brynn shouts, proudness in her face

"Yeah! Claim shit that is glory!" Kebzie added

"Where's the tub of gatorade when you need it?!" JoJo added as well. I was still shocked as I shuffled towards the announcer and and another person who was holding a very big trophy that was colored gold and red and had a star inside a sort of halo at the top with two shooting stars appearing on both sides of it. I shyly shake their hand and accept the plaque and trophy that was apparently for me. Then a third man appeared holding another gold and red trophy

"Bloody hell it's taller than me!" I exclaimed. The other trophy is two times my height and was square in shape thaf was formed by four pillars supporting a pedestal thaf was in the center that had a star on it and another pedestal at the top with a figurine of a dancer at the top and had spikes protruding on all four sides. The plaque from it read 'Junior Starpower Best Dancer'

"My my! With your performance, you have made the crowd be in awe! I heard this is your first time dancing, is it true?" The announce said cheerily

"Yes. It's my first time…" I said, not knowing what else to say because of the shock.

"Amazing! You must be considered a prodigy! To what dance studio do you belong?"

"Second City Dance Company!" I shouted and my teammates and the crowd cheered wildly. The girls swarmed me once more. I saw our moms and they were happy for our wins. Dad and Marcus looked so glad and the twins and Megan cheered and cheered for me. Paige was holding a phone, taking a picture for sure. Mum was reclined on her seat as if she doesn't have a care but in her face, a sense of pride and happiness was beaming and she beamed it towards me.

"Oh my god I still can't believe Stephanie won and took the title too!" Kalani shrieked in glee

"Kalani! No using the Lord's name in vain!" Sarah countered

"To think it's her first time dancing! She even beat Brynn! ….and she's a club dance dancer!" Kenzie said excitedly

"We can consider you a prodigy to be honest" Nia said

"Indeed. Steph you made us all proud! You are a true dancer at heart!" Brynn beamed

"Oh stop it guys! I just did what was taught to me that's all" I said with a grin. The big trophy was too heavy for me so Kendall and Kalani helped me out in lifting it. I got to say, this is a first that I won such a thing. The door then bursted open and in came our mums squealing in Joy as they hugged their respective daughters. The twins and Megan entered next followed by Marcus, Paige and mum and dad. The twins and Megan were really hugging me tight

"Congratulations girls! We may have not won all at first place but the performance was terrific!" Gia exclaimed happily

"Agreed! Despite the loss, everyone did their best and performed with passion" Melissa added

"And that is what matters. Dancing with heart and passion and loving every step of it!" Ashlee added as all shouted in glee

"Let's not forget that We had two here who won 1st place and bagged the title!" JoJo said as all eyes shifted to me and Sarah

"Cheers for Sarah and our best dancer for this day, Steph!" Brynn shouted as everyone roared in celebration. Me and Sarah looked at each other and we were flustered with humbleness.

"You were beautiful out there Steph!" Danny exclaimed

"Yeah! You looked like some sort of disney princess awhile back!" Anne marie added

"Disney princess? In what lifetime?" Megan sniggered and I gave her a good natured glare

"We're proud of you Steph! You were fantastic and truly talented!" Dad said as he hugged me. I did the same to him

"What did you think about my dance mum?" I asked Mindy and she had an unsure look on her face

"It was...okay I guess?" Mindy said unsurely and for some reason, that made me slump

"Oh why are you lying?! You were proud of her every second of her performance! You were screaming in joy so much you made Holly deaf!" Ashlee said with a laugh

"True. Oh so very true…" Melissa added as she rubbed her left ear

"I have issues in showing emotions okay?! It's a fucking chore.."Mum blurted out I gave her a hug anyway

"Thank you mum…" I said as I felt Mindy hug me as well

"You reminded me of my eldest daughter Steph. I wonder if we should give you a Maddie Choreo…" Melissa mused and I swear I saw Kenzie fluster besides Brynn and JoJo

"We should celebrate guys! This is victory after all!" Kelly screamed and everyone voiced their agreement out loud

"We should celebrate with juice, pizza, steak, more juice, salad, barbeques, juice -"

"Uhhh JoJo?" Kenzie butted in

"Oh yeah! Some chips for Kenzie too!" JoJo continued

"No JoJo uhhhh…." Kenzie replied back, pointing at the door. As soon as we turned towards the door, I scowled. In the door was the Dancemania dancers. I would have been happy if it were only Talia but she had with her the Quinns as well and the woman who mum was bickering with in the audience. Kaylee, like the bitch she is, charged head on and got close in my face

"How? How?! Me lose to an amateur like you?! Impossible!" Kaylee screeched

"Absolutely! You must have bribed all the judges!" Jeannie seethed

"Oh god Jeannie, why can't just be civil and not act like sore losers?!" Melissa screeched

"Why the fuck not?! My daughter..my eldest daughter! One of the best, lose to a first timer?! This is unacceptable!"

"You are becoming ruder and ruder by the minute Jeannie. Shut your big mouth or I'll tell security to make you leave!" Jill shouted and soon the moms were all in a shouting game with each other! Even Paige! Marcus and Dave tried their best to calm down our mums along with a chubby looking that looked like Talia's mum. Among the Quinns, it looked like only Rihanna was the one not panicking

"Wow...this is more intense than the show…" Kenzie muttered

"No kidding. This is an all out brawl!" Brynn added

"Oh I assure you. This will be a brawl when someone starts to punch another one" I added

"Five bucks Jill will punch someone" JoNo announced

"JoJo! Mom isn't that violent….my money's on Mindy" Kendall screeched

"Are we seriously betting who on our moms is gonna snap?!" Nia exclaimed

"Hey, I can agree with Kendall. Mum would really punch someone here if she snaps" I mutter

"My bet's on Kira"

"Nah! It's gonna be Ashlee"

"Nope. Sarah's mom"

"Hey!"

"hundred bucks it's gonna be Jess!" Megan interrupted

"Oh….that's a playful jab right there" JoJo teased

"Can we all stop betting and find a way to stop our moms?!" Kalani exclaimed

"Uh I think they already did" Danny muttered. The mums all were fuming but it was Mindy and Jeannie who was face to face at each other

"You know what? Probably beginners luck or the judges here were blind! Next time, we'll assure victory and prove that Steph over there is just an amateur!" Jeannie screeched

"Jeannie please let's stop-" The chubby woman said besides her but Jeannie snapped up at her

"Shut Helen! Talia may have helped win some awards but my god she is still sloppy and one of the weakest! You don't have the right to but in!" Jeannie lashed out and that started Talia to cry and the woman, Helen to hug Talia. She was getting on my nerves now

"For an adult, you're fucking rude and immature! No wonder your daughters are brats! Tell you what, I'll take our trophies and shove them all on your anus!" mum shouted

"Ohhh want some help on that? I'll shove two at a time!" Jess laughed

"Argh! Let's go! I'll show you what Dancemania can really do when our paths cross again you washed up mothers!" Jeannie said as she stormed off dragging Coco with her. Then Kaylee went in front of us and glared each and every one of us. The older girls like Nia, Kalani, and Kendall doesn't seemed fazed but the rest were throwing daggers at Kaylee. She then glared at me hard

"Enjoy being on top for now Lizewski..because I'm gonna knock you out next time we meet" Kaylee seethed

"I'm always up for a bitch fight. I give you an invite. Show if you dare" I replied back ominously and with that, Kaylee stormed off. Then Talia was now wailing once the bitches left but Rihanna stayed and comforted the crying Talia. I looked over at the girls and we had a silent agreement as we nodded our heads. We each went to Talia and comforted her. Cooing and shushing her, telling encouraging words

"I-I-I'm a wo-wortless danc-er…" Talia sniffled

"For the last fucking time, you were great out there!" I reasoned. Talia was still crying but had calmed down a bit now. Our mums were talking to Helen and comforting her

"Don't listen to Kaylee and Jeannie okay? They don't define your dance skills…." Brynn cooed

"Yeah they're just bitches" Kendall butted in

"Um hello? They may be mean but their still my sisters and mother" Rihanna interrupted

"You're still here?!" JoJo exclaimed, shocked

"JoJo! Do not be rude!" Sarah exclaimed

"Sorry…"

"No it's okay. Mom and Kaylee can be such bitches at times. Coco just follows who she thinks is cool in the moment like a sheep" Rihanna explained

"It's amazing how you don't act like a bitch..no offense" I said

"None taken. People say I take over to my dad and I kind of agree with them" Rihanna replied

"I just don't understand why their so mean to poor Talia here…" Brynn muttered as she stroked the crying girl's head

"They think I'm a bad dancer. They think dancing isn't for me no matter how hard I try" Talia sniffled

"Just block them out. Hateful words are empty and shouldn't hurt you!" Danny reasoned

"Yeah! Just girl up and show them how hard your pussy is!" Megan added and we all shot her glares and confused looks

"You did not just say that out loud…." I groaned

"Megan will be Megan I guess" Anne marie added

"Bitch alert" Kendall whispered and Megan shot her a scowl

"Just think of it this way Talia. The Quinns may be mean but at least one Quinn is nice to you" I said to her and Talia then smiled at Rihanna who was smiling as well

"Well Rihanna is younger but she is very wise for her age as well" Talia explained and the sad air seemed to have been lifted off

"Thank you all so much for being nice to me. It means a lot" Talia said

"No problem. Dancers need to stick up for each other" Kenzie muttered out

"As well as sisters too!" JoJo added

"Well now that's settled and everyone's happy again, how would we celebrate our win?" Nia asked and that got everyone thinking. Then Anne suddenly raised her hand

"What is it short stuff?" Kelly asked. Uh oh…

"First, cut the short stuff comment and second, how about we have a party in our house? Our place is big and since I liked Kenzie's dance so much, how about a sleepover too? We can have it by tomorrow since it's a holiday on monday" Anne marie announced

"That's a great idea! We haven't had a proper sleepover for days!" Kalani said happily

"We get to know more about Steph and the twins too!" Brynn added

"Oh the fun that can happen in a sleepover" JoJo mused with a mischievous tone that spelled trouble

"You and me both JoJo" Kenzie added mischievously. I am not liking that demeanor. It reminded me of Mindy having a crazy idea.

"What's this about a party in our house?" We turn to see the mums and Dave and Marcus and looked like they were done with what they were doing and looks like Talia's mum was looking as well now

We explained to them the idea of the celebration and the adults voiced their approval

"That would be a great way for us to bond" Melissa said

"I second that! I can plan out some activities we can do for the coming days too!" Mindy said with a sly smile. Oh boy….

"How about we invite some of our friends too? seeing as some of the girls are friends with them" Dave added

"That would be perfectly fine! The more the merrier!" Holly approved

"Finally! Other people to talk to other than these girls and my husband" Ashlee joked

"Wait, does that mean, Megan will come too?" Kendall asked

"Kendall, she's my aunt. Of course she'll come!" I said with a laugh and the both of them glared daggers at each other once more.

"Remind me to lock each other in the closet if everything goes wrong" Brynn whispered to me

"That's lame. Lock them together and handcuff their hands together" Kenzie whispered back and that was a better and hilarious idea. I look over Talia and Rihanna who looked expectantly on us

"Can Talia and Rihanna come too?" I asked all of them and I saw shock in Rihanna and surprise in Talia. Mum looked at both of them and at Talia's mum

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that but would Jeannie even allow you to come Rihanna?" Mindy zaid

"It's okay. I understand if I can't come. Mom and my sisters would flip if I came" Rihanna muttered sadly. Her eyes however, told that she wanted to come

"Well you're always welcome to join dear. Never forget that" Kira said

"Thank you all so much for the offer. I better go. Mom is probably flipping out right now. See you all around!" Rihanna said as she ran back to her very odd family

"I hope she can come…" Sarah muttered. I nodded. I agreed that among the Quinns, Rihanna deserves to be invited

"So anyway, everything's settled. Party at our place!" Mindy yelled and we all cheered. I can't wait what kind of chaos awaits tomorrow


	22. Chapter 22: Sleepover Party

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 22: Sleepover Party**

 **The next day**

 **Glenview**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

"Kenzie? Are you sure this is their house?" Brynn said in a perplexed tone

"Well...Mindy said she just lived down the street on the big house but I didn't think it was THAT big!" I said, exaggerating the last part

"Mackenzie Frances Ziegler! Didn't I teach you not to discriminate people?!" mom scolded. It was the day of the party and it was to be held in the Lizewski residence and luckily for hs, we lived near. It was my family along with me, mom, Brynn, Sadie, Noah, their parents Ashlee and Ryan, JoJo, her brother Jay and their dad Chris. My steph dad couldn't make it due to a business trip in another stae, which he hated to miss out on. Everyone with their families is gonna go to the party

"I'm not being discriminate mom! It's just that the house exceeded my expectations…."I said in awe

"Its just so….so…." Ashlee started

"Its fucking huge!" JoJo exclaimed, earning a scowl from her dad. It shouldn't be called a house. It was akin more to a mansion that had its own gate and driveway. The mansion also had big windows and a two storage garage. If having a dojang makes you rich here then sign me up! Slowly, I check the intercom near the gate and press the button that had 'buzzer' labeled on it. After a loud buzz resonated, the intercom crackled to life

"Who is it? If this is Josh, tell me you didn't just bring in loads of your spotted dicks for the party" Mindy's loud voice boomed and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. I looked over and I see the shocked faces of our parents, the laughing expression of the teenagers and the confused looks of the little ones. I was about to say a comeback about dicks with spots on them when mom mouthed the words 'best behavior' towards me. Trying to get back my composure, I pressed the talk button and spoke

"Not sure what you mean by spotted dick Mindy but it's us" I replied with a slight laugh coming out

"Mackenzie? Shit you heard that….hang on, let me open the gates…" Mindy said in the intercom and then the gate slid open for us to pass. We walk in through the big house and as stepped in the front door, the huge wooden door swung open and out came Steph in a t-shirt and some shorts and looked like she just came out of the bath

"Finally! You guys are here! Mum was getting worried that you guys wouldn't bloody show" Steph said with a smile.

"Us missing a good party? Please! Like that'll ever happen" I say with a laugh

"As long as there's food, she'll go. Especially if there's chips. In JoJo's case, if there's some juice" Brynn sniggered

"Hey, it's better than eating junk!" JoJo said with her tongue sticking out

"Uhhh you guys want to go inside or we need to watch all three of you bicker on?" Jess said with a chuckle. We went inside the house and what did we think of it? It was even bigger inside! The living room was wide with a big window overlooking the lawn up front. There was a sort of mezzanine area just above the living room that looked like a library. A fireplace was lit for the cold weather and a big modern looking chandelier was placed at top, completing the living room. Steph's best dancer trophy stood next to the fireplace, too big to be placed on top of the fireplace

"My god Steph, you guys live like those rich people down at LA!" I exclaimed to a smirking Steph

"Oh it was hard for me to get used to it the first time but you get used to it"

"What else do you even have? The living room itself is as big as studio A back in the dance studio" Brynn said in amazement. Our parents looked like they are going to shit their pants in awe

"They're here!" came voices above the stairs and we see Danny and Anne marie scramble down followed by their german shepherd, Sophia. The twins hugged the three of us plus Sadie and Noah and JoJo was being sniffed endlessly by Sophia. Then we see Mindy emerge from an archway smirking

"Glad you guys can make it! Your all the first ones here and glad to meet the rest of you too" Mindy said with her mischievous smirk as she approached the other family members who she never met before

"Thank you for having us Mindy but I'll be honest, I never expected that you live like this! Mom said in amazement

"No kidding. This kind of house is my dream! Jess exclaimed

"Come on mom, its everybody's dream house!" JoJo added

"Glad you like it. Dave's in the kitchen cooking. He insisted on it" Mindy said

"Wow. I'm used to moms being the ones doing the cooking" I mused

"Oh please, it's for everyone's betterment because mom's cooking is shit!" Anne marie said with a laugh and Mindy suddenly glared at her.

"I know that's Anne marie! A dollar in your jar!" I heard Dave shout and the two kids laughed hard, even Mindy. We just looked on, confused. She simply smirked again

"Steph and little Anne marie here has a trooper mouth when it comes to swearing and to limit them, we have what we call a swear jar and it gains a dollar each for these two every time they swear" Mindy explained, that smirk of hers never leaving her face

"It's bloody child abuse if you ask me" Steph muttered

"I'm considering 'bloody' to be a swear to be honest" Dave said as he came around with an apron attached to him. We said hi to him and got introduced with the rest of the family. He seemed to hit it off with Brynn and JoJo's dad pretty well. I did notice that mom, Jess, and Ashlee were looking at us funny

"Uhhh why are you looking at us like that?" I asked

"Well a swear jar is appropriate considering you swear a lot and that can have your money put to good use" Mom mused

"Agreed! That would stop JoJo potty mouthing of 8 years" Jess laughed

"No way! That ain't fair! I won't have any money left to buy juices and prank stuff!" JoJo whined

"Yeah! I'd be broke in a seek!" I moaned as well

"Mom, you seriously aren't considering me too right?" Brynn asked nervously

"Well you can't be too careful" Ashlee happily muttered and the shock on the Rumfallo siblings was just priceless

"So you guys made sure to bring some swimwear? Because we can have a pool party too!" Danny said and that got our attention

"You have your own pool too?!" I asked in awe

"Yup! Its out in the back. It's an inside pool by the way" Mindy said as she gestured in another archway. We went inside and saw a grand indoor pool that looked like one if those fancy bath house pools. I look over Brynn and JoJo and they all had mischievous looks on their faces. I felt that I had one in my face too

"This is gonna be a sweet party"

An hour later, everyone on our end had arrived as were the friends of the Lizewskis. Added in our end were the Fraziers: Nia, Dr. Holly, Nia's dad, Evan Sr. and of course Nia's brothers, Evan Jr. and William, The Girards which consisted of Kalani, Kira, David Girard and Kalani's brothers, Jax and Jett, The Verteses which consisted of Kendall, Jill, Kendall's dad, Erno and her sisters Charlotte and Ryleigh, The Richardsons that only had Kelly and her mom Katherine, the Hunts that had Sarah, Christy and her dad and two brothers. Ee also invited Gia as well as Kamryn and her mom, Torie. We invited Talia and Helen too but they said they were going to be running late to handle a problem. Gia also came along as well

Marcus, Paige, and Megan were also present and apparently, she has a baby brother named Damon. More who came were captain Marcus' associates: Sam Fellowes and Eric Murphy along with their family and that included our friends Cameron and Brad to which JoJo was weirdly overjoyed by the former's attendance. I was glad as well to see SD as well along with her parents and big sister, Morgan. I looked at Morgan strangely because she had a male name and her having blonde hair while SD being brunette made me suspicious about their relationship. Lauren and her family came as well with her family, her mom and little sister, Lizzie who looked very shy.

"Marty! You made it!" Dave hollered as he high fived a muscular dude that had glasses on and looked like a computer nerd. Dresses like one too

"Come on Dave, me missing out on a celebration? Its standard procedure to come already plus, I don't want to miss out on food" the man, Marty said with a laugh

"Oh better watch him. I've seen pictures of him before and I don't want him going back to that tub of lard" a woman behind Marty said who was a stunning red head and carried a toddler that was as old as Jett. Then Marty and the woman turned their attention to me and he suddenly had a goofy grin on his face

"My goodness...Mack Z in person! So as Brynn Rumfallo and JoJo Siwa! Its an honor! I'm Marty Eisenberg and this is my wife Kim and my son, Matty" He introduced

"My and such a gentleman. Nice to meet you both. We need to introduce ourselves as well?" JoJo said sassily

"Why would we do that? They already know us" I said with a facepalm

"I think your brain is buffering again JoJo" Brynn said with a laugh and so did we

"I'm a Siwanator anyway so I find it really funny" Kim said with a chuckle

"Awesomesauce! Hashtag Siwanator! " JoJo squealed. Siwanator is what JoJo calls her fans

"Me and Marty were best friends since forever. He's also the reason why we settled in Chicago" Dave announced

"Really? Mind telling us the whole story?" I asked excitedly. Marty and Dave look at each other and I noticed Brynn was looking at Dave as well and I swear she gave him a weird look

"It's a long story. Maybe on a different time" Mindy said, interrupting as she laid a hand on Brynn's shoulder.

"Well no secret escapes Mackenzie Ziegler! I'll find out soon enough!" I declared and everyone chuckled at that

"You might need to die first before you know it" Brynn joked

"Somehow, that might be a possibility" Mindy joked but it felt a little ominous hearing that

"So, we missed anything yet?" Someone declared from behind Marty and Kim and I saw Chloe and Josh enter along with 4 women and two guys enter. One looked like she was in her early forties and had long, wavy black hair. One was a young teenager and resembled the older woman besides her. The other one however, was small in stature and looked like she was half asian with her features. The boy was a handsome teenager with features of an athlete and looked like he was a baywatch bod. I had to admit, he looked handsome. The other woman also looked like in her early forties but resembled Chloe in a way. The same could be said for the other boy, who had spiky hair and shared features with Chloe. He must be related to her

"Well look who made it! I thought you guys weren't gonna come!" Mindy said with a laugh

"Well Chloe here wouldn't stop straddling my penis in the bed" Josh laughed and the three of us couldn't help but feel disgusted. The old woman that looked like Chloe looked at the two teenagers sternly and Chloe punched him in the dick, which looked like it hurts

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Josh cried

"That's for revealing our sex life in front of my mom!" Chloe growled. Me, Brynn and JoJo looked ci fused on what was going on.

"Hey guys! What's up here?" Kalani said coming over with Nia and Kendall in tow

"Oh my goodness so it is true! You guys did meet celebrities! Their beautiful in personal!" The raven haired girl squealed excitedly reminding me of those fan girls in our fandom

"Uh thanks err…." I said nervously

"Oh sorry. The name's Hailee. This is my mom Vicky A.K.A. Captain Williams's stooge" Hailee said with a laugh as the other raven haired woman glared at her

"Watch it Hailee!" Vicky said ominously

"This right here is my mom Cathy and my cousin, Curtis. Mom's a doctor in the hospital by the way" Chloe introduced the young boy and the other middle aged woman.

"Nice to meet you all" We chimed

"Same here children. I recently heard that Kalani and her family lived across from us" Cathy said kindly. I shuddered as I remember her name. There was one Cathy that made me seeth like that….

"Really now? Looms like Kalani won't have any problems getting injured when driving fast" Nia laughed and Kendall playfully rolled her eyes to her. I noticed that Curtis was looking at Kendall and KK seemed to have noticed

"Is there something wrong kid?" Kendall sassily asked with a cocked eyebrow. Curtis for some reason, didn't even flinch

"Megan told me a lot of beef about you. Just don't mind her" Curtis said with a laugh

"Megan the bitch? Ugh she gets in my nerves all the time!" Kendall sneeres

"Whoah there girl! Curtis happens to be Megan's boyfriend" the half asian girl said with a laugh and Kendall's wide eyed reaction was probably the most priceless thing ever and that just made us laugh

"Ohhh awkward" I piped in

"But a bit too young to have a girlfriend don't you think?" Nia inquired

"Oh don't mind them Curtis. I'm too old for my boyfriend anyway" Hailee said with a laugh

"Oh yeah! Kyle here is around our age while Hailee is around 18" Mindy said with a flourish towards the other guy and that got us wide eyed.

"Wow...must be one weird relationship in your circle" JoJo muttered besides me

"Nice to all meet you. Hope we all get along, especially the older kids here" Kyle said sweetly as he eyed us, with Nia, Kendall and Kalani taking longer

"My names Erika Cho by the way. I gotta say, all of you are very gorgeous in real life" Erika said with a laugh

"You said it! Especially this little gem right there" Josh said eyeing Kalani. I knew Chloe would probably smack him in the nuts. It did happen but it was me kicking his balls instead. Josh writhed in pain as he kneeled on the ground clutching his crotch. He can be funny in any situation.

"What the?! Kenzie?!" Brynn said out of shock

"The bloody hell is that for?!" Josh exclaims

"No one sexually leers Kalani like that" I Said said with a chuckle as Kalani hugged me from behind whispering thank you to

"Gorgeous? I agree but maybe later I'll show you I can keep up with Kalani" Chloe said with a giggle and went on dragging Josh to who knows where.

"I'll never be able to get over that. Nice ball shot by the way" Mindy said to me

"No problem. Kind of an expert there already but Brynn's more agile on that department" I said with a laugh and Brynn then scowled at me

"Although Kalani is drop dead hot, I prefer a more...Kendall approach" Erika said with a wink and went off along with Kyle, Hailee, Curtis, and their parents. I looked at Kendall and she looked like she saw a ghost

"Did...she just.." Kendall stuttered

"Checked you out? Yes. Yes she did" Nia mused

"Maybe she's lesbian?" JoJo inquired

"Close but she's actually Bi. You should see how she handles both men and women at the same time" Mindy said with a laugh as she strode off

"Oh my god I did not just here that…." Brynn muttered and I had to agree to Brynn. I was appalled how Mindy described it casually

 **Brynn's POV**

The celebration party was just festive! Everyone was having a good time. Myself included! There were games and fun and dancing and of course, karaoke. Our moms were chatting with Mindy and the moms in Mindy's circle of friends while the dads were talking to Dave and Marcus as well as the two officers. Mrs. Bennett looked like she was having the time of her life, considering she's around her idols and the dads were having the usual beer session. Kalani, Nia, and Kamryn were locked in a conversation with Chloe, Hailee, Charlotte, Ryleigh and Erika and they looked like they were having a blast. It's about time they talked to people their age. It can get really weird being with people younger than you always.

Josh and Kyle were talking with Brad, Lauren, Kendall, Gia, Evan, Jay, SD and surprisingly, Kendall. She was always the odd one out in the group because ever since Maddie became a household name, she no longer had her "bro" by her side so it's refreshing to see her in kids in her element. JoJo was with Cameron, sniggering together. Alongside them were Curtis, Megan, Lizzie, Sadie, William, Jax and Tommy Morgan. He came with his family shortly after Chloe and Josh. From the moment he came in, I was sort of creeped out by him. He had the usual happy kid attitude but something about him was just….off. Megan and Curtis, by the looks of things, really seemed like a couple. Disturbing for their age but also sweet too. It's amazing that weeks ago, she was all beast like with Kendall. They share a few glances from time to time and all of them were glares. Yikes! Sadie seemed to be enjoying Lizzie' company as they really talked non stop to one another and Jax was too and I did see that the young Girard was rather too close for comfort besides Lizzie but it seems the girl didn't mind

The little ones: Anne marie and Danny, were with my brother, Noah playing with Matty and Jett, who were so cute and adorable! Me? I was eating the scrumptious feast that was for us and every kind of food was on the table! It was like Christmas and thanksgiving combined! The whole scene also looked like those cliche but sweet christmas eve moments. As I was eating gently, a piece of steak splattered in my face. I scowled at where it came from: Mackenzie who was devouring the food in front of her like a beast. Both of us were with Kelly, who apparently was awed at what she was seeing in front of her. A similarly beast like eating Steph with an appalled Sarah besides her.

"You know, food goes in your mouth and not towards your friend" I said as I wiped off the steak in my face

"Oh please, you already know me well for that Brynn and besides, the food's really good and damn it's scrumptious!" Kenzie said with food in her mouth

"You do realize it's rude to talk with your mouth full right?" I said slightly disgusted

"If she chokes, maybe she'll learn her lesson" Kelly said with a laugh.

"Well as long as she can still eat, bloody let her!" Steph said with even more mouth in her food. For a child so small yet so fit, she can really eat!

"My gosh...where are you even putting all that inside you?" Sarah said towards Steph, who was appalled as I am

"Their like hogs to be honest" I muttered. Then the doorbell sounded signalling a new arrival. Steph suddenly perked up and quickly swallowed her food. With all that food, she might have had really good gag reflexes

"I'll get it!" Steph said as she ran towards the door

"I"ll go with you Steph. Sarah, Kelly, you know what to do when Kenzie chokes" I said as I stood up

"Bury her in their backyard?" Kelly sniggered

"Freaking bitch!" Kenzie muttered while Sarah covered her ears yet again. As I walked, I had a glance at a laughing JoJo who had Cameron on one hand and a duffle bag in the other. I chuckle as I saw the ribbon designed bag. It was her prank bag. The one she uses when making a prank. I wonder what she'll be up to? As long as it doesn't involve angering the adults: Especially when Hit Girl is on the house!

When I came in the door, I saw Steph hugged by someone in the front door. Someone with long raven black hair

"Talia! You're here!" I squealed as she came to me and gave her a hug. She was wearing a simple blue tank top and jean shorts. Behind Steph was her mom, Helen.

"Glad to be here! I've never been to be in one of these parties before" Talia said cheerily

"Is that so? Well we may need to have this extra special for you then!" I said kindly

"Maybe throw you over the pool for fun!" Steph added and Talia's shocked reaction was priceless. She really is very innocent

"By the way, why did you take so long?" I asked, curious of the delay. Talia looked over her mother nervously but she gave Talia a firm nod

"Well we wanted another one to come with and she wanted to go as well but due to family problems, we had to sort of sneak her out?" Talia shyly said

"Family issues? Sneak out? Who did you brought?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Come on dear. It's okay. They like you the most anyway" Helen cooed from behind her. Then from behind Helen, a short girl had appeared with shoulder length, straight hair with a mix of Blonde and Brunette on her head and had eyes that were big but very pretty.

"Fuck me, Rihanna? You actually came!" Steph exclaimed. I was shocked as well. Yesterday, the Quinns were insulting us relentlessly and now here is the middle Quinn with us! But then again, Rihanna was the most reasonable one of the three

"Hey..sorry if I crashed. I really wanted to go but I was afraid of my mom and sister if they find out I'm hanging with all of you. I kind of like you guys" Rihanna said shyly

"Well as long as you don't bring your sheep of a younger sister and a bitch of an older sister, then its fine" Steph piped up

"Steph! Watch your mouth!"I scolded at her. She can be a real smart ass at times

"Strange choice of words there Steph…." Talia muttered

"It's okay. It's kind of true anyway. My sisters are….in a phase right now anyway" Rihanna said with a shy smile but her eyes told much more

"Anyway, let's go inside! Everyone's waiting now and the festivities are startin'" I laughed as I ushered in our new guests

"By the way, how did you get away with your mom and sisters?" I asked

"Oh, my big brother vouched for me and a friend too. They think I'm sleeping over in another friend's house" Rihanna said with a smile. I knew of his aspiring model and rockstar, Tyler. As far as I heard, he was a very nice guy but then again, they said the same to Kaylee and look where that lead.

A lot of people were glad to see and meet the Bookers but people in our end were shocked to see Rihanna Quinn arrived. It even made Kenzie choke her food. After some explaining, everyone did a breather, except for Kenzie and Kelly and Kendall who were a bit suspicious about her. Talia was a hit with the kids but she likes to hang out with Steph and Sarah. Rihanna did join them but somehow, Anne marie took a liking to her and dragged her along with them and for some reason, my brother, Noah looked at Rihanna funny.

After the initial games and fun, Mindy stood up and beckoned everyone's attention

"I thank everyone for coming here today for this celebration. Now this is originally a celebration for the several victories of our kids in the Dance Studio. We may have not all won first but a victory is still a victory. I am also proud of our first place winners, Sarah and Steph. I never realized the kid has some moves to be honest" Mindy said and that got some of us laughing since Steph can be a handful at times

"Bloody monster of a mother you are!" Steph scowled

"I also like this to be a celebration for new beginnings and new friendships. We may have started on rough edges especially four of us -" Mindy continued as she eyed a scowling Megan and Jill, an eyebrow cocked Kendall, and Jess who was feigning innocence to everyone

"- I want to make amends and to be friends with one another. After all, for some reason, we all lived close together" Mindy said much to the amusement of the others. Then Melissa started to stand up and spoke

"Thank you for that Mindy. Each of us had been on rough edges lately but with your warm welcome, albeit rude awakening, we have settled in Chicago pretty well with having friends like you guys. To new friendships and beginnings!"

" To new friendships and beginnings!" Everyone cheered. This was truly a start of a new beginning

Mindy shouted for the pool. Everyone got in their swimwear and soon enough, everyone was in a bikini, except for Nia, who's a firm believer that she doesn't need it to show off her beach body. Kind of strange considering she always wore a crop top during rehearsals

"Oh my….." I muttered as Mindy went down wearing a very revealing bathing suit followed by Chloe, Erika, and Hailee. They were drop dead gorgeous! The only ones among us like that were Kalani and Kendall with their blue and white bikinis. I look over at the moms who were now talking to Mindy and asking how did she get a body like that. As I looked over Kenzie, she was practically drooling, obviously jealous of the hot bod that they rocked

"I wish I was hot like that" Kenzie whispered

"Maybe when you hit 13, you'd grow a pair" I teased and that let out a chuckle from Kenzie. I did notice one weird thing about their bodies however. They were full of scars. Mindy noticed me looking at them and she firmly nods, indicating my suspicions as true. I'm sure being Hit Girl leaves you with scars like that. I looked over my body: Fresh and clean save for little moles. If I ever continue being Starlight, will my body loom like that too?

As we went for the pool, we heard Megan shout

"What the fuck happened to the pool?!" we rushed and were shocked to see the pool now fizzing and colored purple! At the edge of a pool was a shy looking Cameron, who looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

"I just helped! It was her idea!" Cameron said as she pointed at the center if the pool. There, swimming and sporting a toothy grin was JoJo in her bow themed bathing suit

"The fuck did you do to my pool?!" Mindy demanded

"Be aware that that is my daughter Mindy!" Jess sneered but Mindy just ignored her

"Surprise prank? I went home with Cameron to grab a sack of our bath bombs there and threw them in the pool! Gives the pool some little excitement" JoJo laughed as she splashed

"Okay but is it safe with all the Chlorine and the chemicals mixing?" Nia said, skeptical

"If it wasn't safe, then I've would have grown some extra limbs here already so everyone go jump right in now!" JoJo said as she dived in the pool

"Well let's test it then shall we?" Mindy said with a sly smirk on her face.

"We did say to Rihanna we'd throw her off the pool right?" Steph said with her own sly smile and looked at me. I gave her my own, realizing what she meant. Before she knew it, Rihanna was lifted by us and flew straight to the pool with a splash. That got us some scowls from the other parents but my mom looked like she was amused. Then Rihanna surfaced with a big smile in her face

"It feels wonderful here! Smells nice too!" Rihanna squealed as JoJo surfaced behind her

"Told ya! Now everyone start jumping down here!" JoJo said. I shrugged and jump right down and everyone followed suit

 **Mindy's POV**

I was great seeing everyone happy. I was still a little mad at what JoJo did to my pool. Bath bombs in the pool? Really? Then again, it did smell nice and it was purple! How can I resist? The girls were really enjoying themselves. I'm also happy because Steph, Danny, and Anne marie had more friends their age now, especially Steph who practically has issues in hanging out with her current friends. My eldest was currently on the back of Sarah, having pool chicken fights with Talia who was currently on JoJo's back. Rihanna seems to be enjoying herself with the twins. It was surreal having see her with us here. If Jeannie ever found this out, I don't know if she's gonna disown her or kill me. If it's the latter, then let her try.

"I gotta admit, those dancers are really hot" Josh said sitting besides me

"You may need to shut your trap there Josh. Your fucked when CHloe here's you" I said with a laugh

"Already heard and yes he is going to get fucked" Chloe said sitting besides her, a sly smile on her face

"Would it count that when I say that no one can be hotter than you?" Josh reasoned. His face was just priceless

"Well we might be doing a different type of fucking then" Chloe said and I just bursted laughing

"Would you want that as well my lady?" Dave said as she hugged me from behind.

"Such a gentleman for asking first" I laughed. I observe further on the happenings on the pool. Erika was definitely eyeing Kendall and Kalani pretty too close. I can't really blame her about it. They were hot as hell…..focus Mindy! Nia and Hailee were talking for hours now because she found out that Hailee was a college student with surprisingly good grades. Nia did seem like the scholarly type so I was not surprised by the choice of conversation. Just as Steph was about to pull down Talia from JoJo, Someone literally jumped behind Sarah and yanked both girls down, making Talia and JoJo as winners

"The fuck did that?! We were bloody winning!" Steph yelled as everyone laughed from the outburst.

"Cousin Abby!" Sarah squealed as she saw from behind her Abby, A.K.A. Hal. Abby ran late because of some things in the safehouse but did wanted to make it because she wanted to see her 'favorite cousin'

"Told you I'd make it Sarah! I've missed you so much!" Abby said as Sarah hugged her tighter

It was just blissful. I look over on our newest addition to Fusion: Brynn. She was just so happy being with her friends and with one of our own too. I still worry about her emotions. She couldn't keep them in check and has some pacifistic issues going on around her. Kenzie then tackled her towards the pool and was laughing hard. That was also one of my issues. Kenzie and JoJo trying to sneak up on Brynn to find out where she was going. For now, they stopped but should Brynn go out as Starlight again, they may do it again and the last thing we needed is innocent people in danger as well as tabloids about two celebrities being gunned down

"You said you have something for Brynn once she starts back in training?" Chloe asked,

"Yeah. I think she can be ready soon but I have to train her for one last thing" I replied

"What chaotic thing would you have in mind for her this time?" Josh muttered

"All will be revealed tomorrow" I piped in simply. Then a splash got in front of us and purple water was sprayed all over us. I wipe my face to see a raging Megan in front of us

"Megan, I know your wild but don't just go jumping in on us like that!" I shouted to her

"Well _she_ pushed the fuck out of me!" Megan shouted back, pointing to one side of the pool. It was Kendall who was whistling and looking over the other way

"I'm far from her for me to push her. I saw her slip instead" Kendall said slyly as she returned to her friends leaving with us a seething Megan. Looks like this rivalry is just getting started

 **Sarah's POV**

Everyone got washed up after the pool and continued on with their respective activities. Parents and other adults were in the living room and some of the teenagers, mostly us, were eating snacks in the side of the pool. Me however, along with Steph, Rihanna, Talia, and the twins, and our brothers and sisters, were playing hide and seek. Mindy explained that we could hide anywhere in the house except for the office in the second floor. Steph was it so as soon as she started counting, we ran to different spots, laughing as we hide from the wrath that is Stephanie Lizewski. I thought for a moment on where to hide until I stumbled upon the second floor. I looked over and saw a door labeled "Library" I smile. A library would be a good hiding place. I open it and enter, making my way in the large library full of books and other files. As I was walking inside though, I heard soft moans and it wasn't just one. There were multiple moans. Curious, I got closer and closer and when I turned a corner, I felt my eyes bulge out. In front of me were Chloe and Josh and they were all making out. I saw their tongue slid in and out of each other's mouths and kept on going. As I further observed, they weren't alone. Hailee and Kyle were also there, their mouths similarly occupied. My innocence was being destroyed! I ran out of the library and as I opened the door out, I saw a much disturbing sight: Curtis and Megan were also making out! Weren't they close to my age?! I hurried out and slammed the door shut. I laid my head behind the door and breathed fast

"Not the best place to hide Sarah" It was Steph and behind her were Jax, Noah, Sadie, Rihanna and Talia. Their smiles however were replaced by worry

"Uh Steph, I think Sarah's scared" Talia piped up

"You okay? It's like you saw a ghost" Rihanna added

"Oh my goodness more terrifying than that! Oh my….may God forgive them for they do not know what their doing!" I shouted. What I saw cannot be unseen

"Hey kids, everything okay here?" Kalania asked as she came over to us. She was accompanied by Kelly

"No! Everything's not okay! I just got my innocence damaged inside there!" I panicked. Then Steph looked over the door and she grimaced

You saw something in the library Sarah? We'll take a look. Come on Kelly!" Kalani said as she opened the door

"Right behind you Lani" Kelly said as she munched on her caramel bar

"I don't think you should go -" Steph started but Kalani and Kelly already went inside

"-Inside there…" Steph finished

"What happened there anyway Sarah?" Jax inquired but I was too stunned to speak

"When we have gatherings like these, the teenagers make this their make out room. Disgusting fuckers they are" Steph explained, the grimace still not leaving her face. The young ones didn't understand what she meant, aside from Sadie, Talia, and Rihanna. The the library door opened and we saw Kalani and Kelly walk out. Kalani now had a flustered expression in her face while Kelly's expression was blank with caramel smeared all over her mouth.

"Uh...well..yeah kids go play elsewhere. The library is off limits for now" Kalani said as she ushered us out

"What happened there sis?" Jax inquired

"You are too far young to know…" Kalani said in a nervous tone

"Erika said I could join them...and Curtis and Megan….and the dog collar….I wish I won't get to do that soon" Kelly said in a zombie like manner. She's more shocked than I am

 **Steph's POV**

Night had set in and everyone was starting to leave except for the exception of Mackenzie, Brynn, JoJo, Kelly, Kendall, Nia, Kalani, Kamryn, Talia, and Rihanna because of the sleepover. Sadie declined the offer to be with us because she needed to fix something in their home. We offered the others if they wanted to go but they also declined except for Jax, William, and Noah who would have their own sleepover with Danny. As for Anne marie, we they'll stay with us. As soon as they left, we all rushed to mys room since it was bigger.

"British sector? What is this, your room is British soil?" Kenzie said with a laugh as she stared in the british sector sign in my door

"I love to consider that but then again, the yanks here might go under insurrection again" I said with a laugh

"Enough of the British slang now!" Nia boomed. We entered my room and as expected, were all surprised to what they saw.

"Wow! UK flag blankets, red and blue curtains, pictures of UK scenery...are we even in America anymore?" Brynn said with a laugh

"It's the whole british empire in one room!" Kelly said in amazement

"I'd prefer Italia but UK is cool too" Kamryn said with a chuckle

"Welcome everyone, to the British sector! American law is non existent here and only british sovereignty exists! Attempt insurrection and face death!" I declared because why not

"Wow. Steph sounded like an empress there" Sarah commented

"She sounded like she could kill too.." Brynn muttered which was funny since she knew what I was capable of.

"You know what's missing here? The queen of england's portrait" Kenzie said with a chuckle

"Don't forget the tea and biscuits" Kendall added

"Hey! No stereotyping us brits!" I said to them

"So everything's in order? Snacks?" Nia commented

"Check!" Kenzie said as she raised a hand with a bag of chips

"Okay! Now games for the fun?"

"Right here!" Kelly shouted as she raised a lot of board games

"Make up for our make overs?"

"Please! As if this will be forgotten" Kendall said with a sly smile as she raised a pouch that looked like a makeup pouch

"OKay uhhh Netflix for chill?"

"Already have that in here!" I said as I point to my laptop

"I guess our slumber party officially starts! Everyone declare the British sector a girls only section!" Nia shouted and we all cheered

"Hey, how about we vlog this for JoJo's juice? I brought my vlog camera with me!" JoJo said as she took out a camera

"You mean film everything we do here in the sleepover?" I asked, perplexed

"Yeah! Could be a great way to introduce Steph to the LD fandom too!" Brynn squealed as JoJo turned on the camera and began filming and introducing herself and everyone in my room

"Wait! Don't include me there! Mom and Kaylee will flip if they saw me here!: Rihanna reasoned

"Duly noted! Now let's get started.."

"The only thing missing is her sign" Kenzie snorted

"Funny you reminded me of that... " JoJo said with a cheeky grin as she got her big duffel bag and grabbed there a cardboard cutout of a green speech bubble and had the words 'JoJo's Juice' in both big and glittering letters

"Well, spoke too soon…." Kenzie muttered.

Everything came fast yet fun. They made the video of us and we got to do stuff like board games such as scrabble, which by the way, Kelly is VERY good at, twister which amazes me as how we lasted for more than an hour because everyone was just fucking flexible and many more.

"Hey guys! Kendall here! Just taking over a bit because I'll be having my makeup session with our new member, Stephanie Lizewski along with her little sister, Anne marie! Say hi dears!" Kendall squealed as she panned the camera to me

"Hey there...Steph is just fine...I like martial arts and stuff…." I said awkwardly. I did not know how to introduce myself to the camera and it felt really weird to do it.

"Hey there! Anne marie here! Please forgive my sister, she's a smart ass sometimes!" Anne marie shouted and that got me scowling

"Should we show that on camera?" Kamryn laughed

"Anyway, Steph here just won junior best dancer at starpower and even named junior star power! Kelly here will post that vid of Steph dancing soon!" Brynn said as she grabbed the camera from Kendall and panned it to us

"Tonight, we decided to give these two a makeover! What would the outcome be, I don't really know so let's see and find out!" Kendall declared as she and Brynn brought out some cosmetics and leaned closer to us

"No way did I sign up for this!" I growled as I stood up but then someone grabbed me by the shoulder and saw Sarah and Talia putting me in place

"Oh no way Steph, you're going to get to try this whether you like it or not!" Sarah laughed

"Sorry for this Steph. They made me do it!" Talia chuckled. I looked over at Anne marie who was just laughing at my demise

"This may be the british sector but your outnumber by a lot of americans here" JoJo added

"Insurrection is such a bitch huh?" Added added further

"I look like a fucking drag queen!" I looked in a mirror and my face my caked by makeup. Lots of it!

"Oh relax Steph! You look beautiful!" Kalani commented as she looked at me approvingly

"Yeah! You look like Anne and I look like Elsa!" Anne marie said, clearly admiring herself in the mirror with the makeover she got

"Well….it's nice I guess" I muttered

"Stop being a tomboy for a day and be a girl that you are!" Kenzie said a she squealed when I threw a pillow at her

"Oh is that how we're doing it?" Kenzie said with a wicked smile as she threw back the pillow and I threw her one again, this time with Bryn joining me and soon enough, everyone was throwing pillows at each other

"Girls, calm do-" Nia started but was interrupted by JoJo's scream

"PILLOW FIGHT!" soon enough we were smashing each other with pillows. Even Nia conceded and joined the fray

"Why are we doing in my bathroom again, with a litre of apple juice in our hands" I asked

"Well dear Steph, in JoJo's segment, every end of the video has her and her guest pouring different kinds of food and liquids over their heads" Kelly said as she raised her bottle in the air while JoJo keeps rambling about something in front of the camera along with Kendall, Kenzie, Brynn, and Kalani

"Waste of food if you ask me.." I muttered

"Oh come on, it's fun! At least you get to wash your makeup now!" Sarah teased

"But I don't want to be sticky!" Anne marie whined

"So everyone ready for this?" JoJo said excitedly

"Why even do this JoJo?" I asked

"It's JoJo Steph. You don't question her sanity" Sarah laughed as everyone started to pour juice over their heads. I was reluctant on doing it because it was stupid but then suddenly, Brynn grabbed my bottle and poured the juice in me and Anne marie's head followed by the others with their left over juice. It was sticky to the touch and bloody disgusting

"The fuck was that for?!"

"Well hesitation here is rewarded with forced juice boarding!" JoJo laughed

"I'll get back on all of you I promise…"

"Watch out, vengeance from Steph is not pretty. Take it from me" Anne marie piped in

After filming, we watched a lot of movies in Netflix using my laptop. The current watch we have was the fault in our stars and everyone was in tears, except for me. Anne marie was even tearing up!

"Death is part of life, so what if Augustus dies?" I reasoned

"Shush Steph! Don't ruin the magic of the show!" Kendall said in tears

"Why did he have to die?! They could have been one happy handicapped family!" Kenzie wailed as she popped some chips in her mouth

"Hey Steph, I was just wondering, Dave and Mindy and the twins are american yet you're british…" Sarah said as we all laid in a circle, telling stories

"Yeah I did notice that too! You grew up in london or moved here or something?" Kenzie asked

"Come on Kenz that's impossible! She looks like an american!" JoJo noted and I had to facepalm at that

"British look like americans too…." Nia said as she facepalmed herself.

"I'm Italian American but people think I'm asian!" Kamryn reasoned

"Well to answer your question, me and the twins…..aren't really biological kids. Mindy and Dave adopted us" I explained

"No way! Looking at you, I swear you resemble Mindy in a way, well Anne marie looks more like that image wise" Kalani said, shocked

"I'm sure her personality is mom's" Anne marie remarked in hr usual smart ass manner

"It's true, I actually came from the UK but I got here when my parents died along with my biological brother…" I said, memories of my dark past returning

"That's so sad...I'm sorry if we brought it up…" Kendall said

""It's okay. I got over it now. I have a new family now and I am happy just like the twins are" I said, smiling to them while at the same time, blocking the memories of my past

"How about Anne marie and Danny here? Where did they come from?" Talia asked

"We came from Gotham city. We got here when...our dad died…" Anne marie said, clearly saddened to ever recall dark memories. Dave and Mindy told me they witnessed the death of their father first hand so it was quite traumatizing

"Gotham?! That place is a hell hole!Once tried to go there for a competition and there were criminals everywhere!" Kamryn said

"Guys, I think, we should all change the subject. It's clearly a very sensitive topic" Brynn said a she smiled over me and Anne marie but it was a sad smile. She knew already of my past. Of the damned Urban Predator and how fucked up it was. Everyone nodded and proceeded to move on.

"Hey Rihanna, you keep looking outside the window. SOmething wrong?" I said to Rihanna who was looking outside, as if she was spotting something

"I thought I saw something...maybe I'm just thirsty. I just need to go down for some water. You guys mind?"

"We all agreed and said her thanks and muttered she'd be quick. She watch her go out and close the door but everyone's sight was still in the door. I knew exactly what they were thinking and it was damn funny

"You are now entering American soil…." Kelly muttered

"Abandon all hope ye who enter here?" Kenzie Brynn finished as all eyes were on me. Anne marie was laughing her heart out of their reaction. I just shrugged, enjoying the moment

 **Rihanna's POV**

I'd really wanted to just grab a drink and go back to Steph's british sector but I needed to go for a detour. I made sure no one looked and made my way to the front yard. I closed the door gently and went over to a clump of bushes next to an elm tree

"I know you're there so come out now will ya?" I said and then the bushes rustled and a small figure popped out her cute, messy dirty blonde hair. She would have been cute had it not for her sneaky smile

"Oh you are so busted Rihanna!"

"Why are you sneaking up on me Coco? What do you want?! And it's late already! Shouldn't you be at home?!"" I hissed at my younger sister

"Had a feeling you were in deep trouble and looks like you are" Coco laughed

"Give me a solid here Coco! Don't tell mom about this and don't tell Kaylee! Especially her!"

"What's in it for me? It'll be hilarious when I bust you to mom and Kaylee being on enemy territory. Why are you even with them anyway?"

"Their nice people okay?! They're fun too! Come on, what do I need to do to make you shut your mouth?" I begged. She mused at this and looked like she was going to let me go

"Imma tell 'em!"

"Coco please -"

"On one condition...see that boy with the messy short blonde hair?" Coco said as she handed me our set of binoculars from home. She pointed on a window and I peered on it using the binoculars. It was Danny's room. I saw Jax, William, and Noah playing a video game. There was only one boy who had the description of Coco matched: Danny

"You mean the one that's sitting with Noah?"

"Yup! That cute blonde besides the small fry. Who is it?"

"Danny Lizewski. Why would you….oh no…"

"I want info about him. Everything!"

"You have a crush on him do you?" I said with a sly smile

"But wait, you're only 7 and -"

"I want info or I tell mom you were here!"

"Fine fine whatever. You better keep your word. Wait, how did you get here? It's dangerous out here!"

"Funny you should ask that…" Coco laughed as she whistled towards the bushes. And lo, out came a big albino German Shepherd dog that cuddled besides Coco and me.

"Bringing in Milo with you...nice" I remarked

"I won't worry about any bad guys around. Milo would munch in their man parts if they tried" Coco chimed. This kid is more advanced in thinking than I thought


	23. Chapter 23: Motocross

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 23: Motocross**

 **Brynn's POV**

Everyone was sound asleep in the 'British sector' except for me. I can hear the gentle snores of the girls and the very loud snores of JoJo on my left and Mackenzie on my right, with the latter, spooning on me. But it wasn't the snores that was keeping me awake. It was thoughts about the competition and more thoughts about being Starlight. Mindy had said I'm a fast learner and I was able to polish my skills much better when it comes to being a vigilante. But...there were some factors that kept me up. I unceremoniously took off Kenzie's arm around me. She was a deep sleeper anyway, and made my way outside for the kitchen. I took a leftover paper cup and poured myself some water from the water dispenser. The cool water definitely did help me in calming my thoughts down

"Something keeping you awake?" A voice said that startled me and made me sputter out my drink. I turn to the direction of the voice to see Mindy leaning in the archway, smirking, probably from me spitting my drink

"Could you not startle me like that?! I swear I had a small heart attack back there" I said

"Well I am known for being a sneaky bitch...anyway, I know something's keeping you up. Talk to me" Mindy said with the last part in a serious tone. I also swear that sometimes, Mindy's psychic

"Back at the party...when all of you were wearing revealing clothes -"

"Wait, is this a sort of "I wish I had a fucking body hit like that scenario""

"What? That's not what I had in mind!"

"Well you did look hot earlier too. Nice abs for a 13 year old by the way"

"Mindy!" I hissed

"Okay, okay, Jeez have some humor will you? Anyway, your point is?"

"When I all saw you with those swimwear, I saw scars...scars in a lot of your bodies...Mindy if I continue being Starlight, will I get those scars all iver my body too?" I asked in a worried tone. Mindy's expression was stern yet her eyes display sympathy, as if looking at someone who just had a harsh realization of life

"Brynn...I was Hit Girl most of my life. Even longer when Dave started as Kick Ass. You don't just get bruises or be invincible in battle. Some of us got stabbed, shot, run over, you name it! It's those we protect and what we stand for that kept us alive. Sacrifices must be made for peace and justice, some not very good sacrifices. If you wish to back out now, you can do so and carry on with your life but should you proceed, you have to accept the truth that you will have constant physical and emotional pain lurking around you.." Mindy said in a stiff yet gentle manner.

I started thinking about it. I'd have those scars..and a lot of danger around me. Was I scared? Heck yes! But then again, Mindy's right about sacrifices.

"I told you Mindy, I choose Starlight to protect those who are weak and my loved ones who were all in danger because of an incident that happened to us. I may feel fear about the dangers being a vigilante hold but I let bravery overcome fear. I won't back out on being Starlight. I will continue and be a better protector to everyone" I stated firmly to Mindy, who was now smirking again

"I guess my surprise for tomorrow won't be ruined after all..your heart's in the right place kid. Just a word of advice, just prepare for the worse, always. Do what you think will be good for everyone"

"Well..thanks for that advise Mindy. Really appreciate it, and wait what surprise?" I said with a smirk and raised eyebrow

"You'll see. Get some shut eye now. You'll need it for tomorrow" Mindy said as she walked back to a door in the first floor, probably her and Dave's room. Who knew you could just have a normal chat with the notorious Hit Girl?

Despite not being able to sleep last night, I felt great and energized. We were having breakfast with the leftovers we had from the party and was seated on the table. Besides me was Steph, who was munching all the way with Kamryn by her side. Sarah had an appalled look towards her best friend and I can't deny that. On my other side however, was Kenzie who despite having slept like a baby, looked like a wreck and was munching on her breakfast like a zombie unlike JoJo who slept like a baby and ate like a machine. I look over and see Kendall being a zombie as well, and Kalani who was laying her head on Nia's shoulder and mumbling something about theater and speed.

"Those 3 ever slept last night?" Dave asked, gesturing to the three sleepyheads

"Seems like it. Kids, we have certain rules when someone in the house is still dozing off right?" Mindy said with a sickly sweet smile. Steph grinned wide and the twins had the same expression with a mix of a grimace. Before we knew it, Dave and Mindy stood up. Dave took hold of Kendall and Kalani while Mindy took Kenzie. They took off with the three sleep deprived dancers and went for the pool. The next thing we heard were three different shrieks of shock and annoyance and loads of profanities from Kenzie. We looked at each and rushed to the pool. Kenzie, Kendall, and Kalani were now flopping around in the middle of the pool, all but Kalani having an annoyed look on their faces.

"The fuck was that for?!" Kenzie shrieked

"Cold water wakes up much faster than coffee you know?" Mindy simply said

"The water's freezing! A warning would suffice next time! Lucky I haven't put on make up yet!" Kendall screamed in annoyance

"Oh lighten up guys. At least all of you are awake" I said, laughing

"Yeah, Brynn's right! The water's cool anyway" Kalani happily said as she took a dip further

"At least someone's optimistic. Not JoJo optimistic but it'll do" I said smiling

"What"s that supposed to mean?" JoJo piped

"Anyway, pool times over. Everyone finish your breakfast. We're going out afterwards for a surprise" Mindy said as she threw towels to our three soaking friends.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious as we drove in what seems to be the outskirts of Chicago. Mindy and Dave rented out a van that allowed all of us to fit in

"Somewhere fun. I intended it for a particular person but then again, why not include the rest of you?" Mindy said with a smirk

"Well I hope it's fun! I'm a sucker for everything fun!" Kenzie said excitedly besides me

"Yeah I hope so because with _her_ besides me, I doubt I'll have some fun" Kendall scoffed, gesturing on the girl besides her

"Well the feeling's mutual Vertes!" The scowling Megan said besides Kendall. We managed to pick up Megan and Curtis with us to who knows where. Let's just say that after some tantrums and cursing, all went quiet for the two of them. Sort off….

"Oh lighten up you two. Be friends. We're all friends here" Nia said with a gentle smile

"It's gonna be the end of the world if that ever happens" JoJo said and that got us all laughing .

Soon enough, we arrived in what looked like a huge farm with a grand farm house decorating it. We stopped and got out, looking around in the beautiful place

"You said somewhere fun right? I expected somewhere like six flags and not farming" Kelly whined

"Hey, farming's fun!" Sarah retorted. She, along with Steph, Talia, and Rihanna formed what seemed like a clique of sorts. Sarah was the nice one, Talia was the shy one, Rihanna was the smart one and Steph was the mean one. The typical mean girls group

Then a middle aged man came out of the farmhouse waving towards us. He had a crinkled forhead that matched with his warm smile. He reminded me of my grandpa

"Kids, this here is Jack Bay, superintendent of CPD district 21" Mindy introduced

"Hi mr Bay!" we all greeted

"Hello girls. I have heard from Mindy that you're all celebrities. Its an honor to meet you all" Jack said to us

"Well most of us are but we aren't that big. At least not anymore…" Kelly said somberly

"Excuse me mr. Bay but what's a superintendent?" Talia asked

"It's someone who's the highest ranking officer in the police department. Higher than captain Williams" Nia explained

"Right you are dear. Now I'll know all of you will enjoy what Mindy has in store for you" Jack explained. Then we see Steph and the twins hand us some sort of gear and helmets

"Wait….these looks like motorcycle gear…" I realized

"Yup! Who wants to run first?" Mindy shouted as she back with Dave, Curtis, and Megan and having several motorcycles in tow. I realized then what Mindy meant last night. She intended to teach me to ride a motorcycle for being Starlight and she tagged everyone else along

After we put on the black motorcycle gear, we lined up in front of Mindy who explained the important gear of the motorcycle such as the accelerator, clutch, and so forth. Some were excited at the prospect like me, Kenzie, and JoJo. Some were nervous like Sarah and Kendall and some sort of have questioning looks on their faces.

"So any questions?" Mindy said with a grin

"Yeah, I do. Why are we doing this? Also, why are the little ones included here? Ain't this a little dangerous?" Nia asked questionable

"Well to answer that Nia, this is how we do fun in Chicago and also, Steph learned how to ride one since 4 and the twins learned since they were seven"

"Don't forget that you also learned to ride one at age 5" Steph butted in. We couldn't help but look incredulously to the three kids and to Mindy.

"Seriously? How do they even reach the pedals?!" Sarah exclaimed

"Is that why you're so confident in teaching us at a young age?" I said with a cocked eyebrow. I know kids younger than me are members of Fusion and rode motorcycles but the prospect of 13 year old me riding me is scary

"Oh lighten up guys! It's gonna be fun I'm sure of it!" Kenzie said casually

"With Mindy? Worst case scenario is you'll die"Anne marie piped. Her being Hit Girl, that might be true

To be honest, I have quite a lot of fun riding a motorcycle. The rush was...amazing! We were all using the same Honda dirt bike and been learning how to run and play with them. I stumbled a couple times but I managed to get the hang of it but I still need to work on balancing. Hey, easy as dance right?

"You're a fast learner as always Brynn. Even I had problems in running my bike when I was younger" Mindy said as she gave me a smirk

"Well it's a bit heavy to handle but I get the hang of it. Really did wonder why I didn't ask mom to buy a motorcycle back in the day" I admitted as I kicked the stand of the bike to balance it

"You'll handle it eventually. Having muscular arms is good for steering bikes. Just like having a big dick is good for steering a vagina" Mindy said casually

"You did not just go there…." I said with a confused look

"I'll make sure to let you choose your own bike for patrols but unless I say you're good enough, it's the back seat for you" Mindy said with a laugh

"That"s so kind of you but I don't have means to pay-"

"Zip it Brynn. It's free of charge" She said. I am absolutely amazed of her generosity despite her tenacity

"Thank you...your trust in me means a lot to me" I sincerely said to her

"Well don't go ruining it. A lot have tried to break my trust and they all end up 6 feet below the ground" Mindy said in a cold, dark tone. I gulped the fear that built up inside me

"So, want to go again?" Mindy said as she revved up her bike besides me

"It is so ob!" I said as I kick started my bike. Once I turned the accelerator though, I was violently lunged forward and git out of control. I screamed and swerved until I fell face first on the mud. I stood up and wiped the mud off my face

"I give you a compliment about your first ride and you mess up? Damn it Brynn!" Mindy said as she picked me up to stand

"I don't know what happened! It revved up faster than first!" I reasoned. We then heard laughter coming from Stephanie, holding what appears to be a screwdriver.

"You removed Brynn's limiter didn't you?" Mindy said with a smirk

"Yup, guilty as charged. Just wanted to see Brynn's face like that" Steph laughed. I chased her and she ran pretty fast. I may be pacifistic but I knew when a line needs to be drawn. I wonder how the rest of the girls were doing?

 **Mackenzie's POV**

Would you believe it? I actually fell from my bike, face first on the mud for the 10th time. My legs were flailing like those in cartoons and I couldn't get my head out of the mud. I felt two hands grab my legs and pull me upward with a loud splotch

"Don't overdo the speed Mackenzie. You're not used to it yet" Dave said a she helped me get up

"It's not me, it's the bike! Something must be wrong with it!" I reasoned. No way this is my fault, right?

"It definitely is Kenzie. You don't really follow instructions quite well" JoJo said as she stopped her bike for a moment alongside Kelly. Everyone was having a good time despite questioning why we were here riding and learning how to drive bikes it was awesome! Except for the part where I crash of course. The little ones like Jax, William, and Noah were being supervised by Curtis while the twins and Steph looked over at Talia, a surprisingly calm looking Rihanna and Sadie and an endlessly screaming Sarah. The older teenagers were nowhere to be spotted and so was Megan. If her and Kendall were both missing...uh oh...

"You were literally going 0-100 when we first started!" JoJo said back

"Says the crazy girl who goes 0-100 all the time" I grumbled

"Come on! Have some fun Kenzie! Just more practice and less than that stubborn head of yours" Kelly teased

"Oh you two are so dead!" I shout as I rode my bike again and revved it up. Before I could chase them however, they drove away already and I tried to catch up to them but I ended up crashing for the 11th time on the mud

"My god Mackenzie. You are really like Anne marie when she first started this" Dave laughed as he helped me get up again. As I fixed myself up once more, we heard a shriek that belonged to Kendall

 **Kendall's POV**

I'm not sure why I'm even doing this. If it were a makeover session or a shopping spree, I'm all up for it but this? I'm not so sure. As I was going to ride my bike, another motorcycle came in front of me and with the use of the rear wheel, sprayed me with mud. Lots and lots of mud! I appreciate the mud bath for my skin but this was just not the right time for this!

"What the fuck!? You ruined my make up!" I shouted

"Well it's a nice little payback for the whipped cream fiasco you did a few night ago. That face and shriek was worth it!" It was Megan who sprayed me with it. The bitch!

"Wow, and you just realized that huh? At least mud is good for the skin unlike whipped cream which is ant bait for you" I said with a smug expression. I can't go down without a comeback now could I? The fuming face of Megan says what I wanted

"Good for the skin eh? Well have some more then fucker!" The next thing I knew, Megan was barraging me with mud. Being the hothead I am, threw some at her too. The only good thing about this is that we aren't punching because I won't like what would happen if mom found I'm throwing punches at her again but then she tackled me down on the mud and the next thing I knew, we're rolling on the ground, pulling on each other

 **Sarah's POV**

"Shouldn't we stop them?" I inquired everyone around me

"And miss out on this? No way!" Anne marie chuckled

"Seriously?! Steph, what's your say about this?"

"My say? I bet Kendall's gonna get her arse whipped" Steph laughed. My gosh what an attitude

"My bet's on Kendall! Go Kendall!" Talia cheered

" Tie Kendall up Megan!" Noah screeched

"Pull her hair tighter Kendall!" Rihanna shouted and the next thing I knew, everyone was cheering for who could win

"Squeal like pigs if you have to!" Anne marie added

"Come on Kendall! Let Megan have it!" Curtis shouted

"You cheering on for Kendall? I thought Megan was your girlfriend?"

"I see you took notice of us in the library huh Sarah?" Curtis teased with a wicked look in his eyes

"Please don't remind me of that! It was horrible and disgusting!"

"You'll be doing that soon enough Sarah and win or lose, I still get my reward from her" Curtis said with a loud laugh. Why am I friends with them? Then out of nowhere, two bikes emerged from a ditch and were going neck to neck at each other and passed right besides the mud wrestling girls. Now that got my attention

 **Nia's POV**

I had some experience in riding a bike but it was all basic at the time. Now, Mindy and Dave did taught us how to really use one. After all the learning and getting used to, Kalani suddenly proposed a race and the next thing I knew, we were speeding around the farm, doing laps. And racing towards a finish line. I saw in my peripheral vision the kids watching two of the girls, whom I'm not sure who, Mackenzie chasing JoJo and Kelly on their bikes, with the young ziegler flopping down on the mud. That girl has to be careful or no amount of Maddie's makeup will help her if she gets a huge gash on her face, and I also see Brynn riding with Mindy. Those two are awfully close recently.

I couldn't focus on them though. Right now, I need to focus on beating Kalani. She had been a dancer since she was 1 and she truly has the natural quirkiness you just love in addition to hidden talents like designing socks. She's also a speed demon when it came to driving. I didn't expect that she'd be good in a motorcycle too and she rides it dangerously fast! I'm just glad she has a helmet.

I was gaining on her despite her lead and when we reached a turn, she was banking on the dirt like those you see in racing tournaments! We each lock eyes together and I can tell that a wide smile was in her face. She was clearly enjoying the adrenaline. Then from out of nowhere, a third rider came in between us and was banking even farther than Kalani! When the turn ended, we straightened forward and the third rider sped of and took the lead. Kalani accelerated faster to chase our mystery rider and I followed suit. Before we knew it, we reached our finish line and everyone was there, cheering for us. It looked like I came in last and Kalani, 2nd. Our mystery rider came in first

"You are one crazy driver Kalani!" I scolded good naturedly

"I believe the correct term is rider" Kalani said with a wink

"Whatever! Sweet moves by the way!" I said to her

"Awww thanks Nia! But our mystery man here may have outsped me" Kalani said as she pointed on our third man

"Did you just assume my gender back there?" A female voice said. The individual took off the helmet to reveal a smiling Kamryn

"Kamryn! Wow, your even more of a speed demon than Kalani here!" I said, amazed

"I had prior experience in riding a cycle. Always loved how the speed calms me" Kamryn said

"You and me both sister. Looks like sewing isn't your only non dance forte" Kalania said

"And looks like dance isn't just your forte. Same with little ms scholar here!" Kamryn said a she pointed at me

"Well whatever you guys say. But remind me never to ride with you two behind a wheel or a bar. I might die earlier than planned"

"Lighten up Nia. We can't be that bad!" kamryn reasoned with a cheeky smile

"No promises there" Kalani mumbled devilishly

"Kalani proves my point"

"Hey you three! If you're all done racing there, you want to head over the farm house for a quick lunch?" Sarah shouted as she grinned at us. The three of us looked at each other and rode our backs back at the farm house. When we got there, the kids were swarming over to a muddied Kendall and Megan. Based on the glares on each other, they didn't see eye to eye yet again. I also saw Mackenzie throwing mud at the laughing duo that is JoJo and Kelly. Brynn just came with Mindy with the bikes with Brynn impressively maneuvering her bike to stop on a slide. A wide grin on her face

"What happened while we were gone?" I asked Sarah

"Well, Brynn was with Mindy all day, Kenzie tried to chase JoJo and Kelly because they teased her of always falling in her bike, and Kendall and Megan rolled like pigs in the mud"

"Excuse me but what did you mean by Kendall and Megan rolling like pigs?" I asked incredulously

"Long story. Let's talk about it in lunch" Sarah nonchalantly said

After lunch and some casual chat and laughs, it was time for all of us to go home. The Lizewskis took us home to our houses one by one. As Kendall and Megan were dropped off to their respective house, which was next to each other, they both kept glaring at one another and making crude hand gestures. I'm glad that they aren't in the same grade because school would be so bad with those two around

"Welcome home kids! You seemed to had fun?" My dad happily asked as he turned to face us from his reading. Mom and Evan were watching the HIstory channel on TV

"Yes, it was a great day! Had so much fun in a farm that Mindy's friend owned" I replied

"Really now? What fun things did you all do today?" Mom asked

"Dave and Mindy taught us how to ride a motorcycle!" William exclaimed besides me. Needless to say, my older brother and parents had surprised looks on their faces

"Motorcycles? Nia, is this true?" Mom asked, still shocked.

"Yeah...William rode a smaller bike for kids though!" I said convincingly

"Well that, I'm proud of you two! Especially little William here!" Dad said as he ruffled my little brother's hair

"Me too. That must have been a fine experience" Mom said happily but one look towards me and her eyes told the words _explain everything and it better be reasonable_. This is gonna be one long chat….

 **The next day**

 **North Park Elementary School**

 **Anne marie's POV**

Time sure flies so fast when you have so much fun. It was like the holiday and fun we had at the farm yesterday was just an hour ago! It was a fun day too! With the girls riding bikes with us and all. Everyone was nice as well especially Nia, Kamryn, and Brynn while the others were funny as hell like JoJo and Kenzie but what got us was Kendall and Megan duking it out in the mud. BUt we overheard mom's phone call with Marcus and knew about what happened and Megan got grounded, along with Kendall. It was an hour before our first period and I was getting my things from my locker alongside Danny's. Can't believe that this school has lockers for 2nd graders.

"Wow, Danny? Anne Marie? You go here too?" I heard a familiar voice, I partially close my locker to reveal a smiling Rihanna alongside her baby sister Coco who was scowling at me.

"Rihanna! You go here too!" I say as Rihanna suddenly hugged me and Danny.

"Are you on second grade Rihanna? Because that would be so cool because were second graders!" Danny exclaimed excitedly. He got fond of Rihanna and kind of saw her as his sister aside from me and Steph. A sister who wasn't crazy and bloodthirsty

"Nope! Sorry but I'm on third grade. Coco here is a 2nd grader though!" Rihanna chirped happily

"Ew! You mean I might have the same class as her?!" Coco said pointing at me, a wrinkle in her nose

"You have a problem with that squirt?" I said, hopefully intimidating her

"Yeah! I have a problem because I heard your sisters with that Steph bitch!" Coco shouted

"Coco, now's not the time -" Rihanna reasoned but I couldn't help but but in. I was not about to lose to this asshole

"My sister may be a bitch but she's a kind and thoughtful bitch of a sister! Plus, ever seen your sister too? No offence Rihanna.." I retorted back

"Why you little-"

"Will you two stop?! Coco, you know better to start a fight!" Rihanna scolded

"But she's-"

"Please stop! We don't like any fight between us! Why can't we be friends?!" Danny reasoned. At that, I saw Coco look at my twin brother and her face softened a little and...blushed? She looked away, conceding to the argument

"Danny! Anne Marie! What's going on?" Oh no...Steph! I turned behind and there she was, with Sarah and Talia in tow. We also found out that Talia was in the same grade as her so it was a trio of sorts with them

"Coco? Rihanna? What's going - You!" As luck would have had it, Out comes the alpha bitch, Kaylee! She looked very furious to us but I knew better where her eyes are fixated. I look over to Steph and a glare is already in her face

"Bloody hell you come to this school too?!" Steph shouted

"Ugh! And here I thought I won't run to some losers here. Tried terrorizing my sisters?!" Kaylee seethed

"I should ask the same to you bitch!" Steph bit back

"Oh no, not again.." I heard Sarah sighed from behind

"Stop! You got it all wrong! Coco started the whole mess when I greeted the twins! Right Coco?" Rihanna explained, giving Coco a knowing look. The little girl had an unsure expression on her face and she kept looking at me and Danny. Then she sighed and looked over at Kaylee

"Yeah, I started it...whatever" Coco conceded. Kaylee huffed and looked at her sisters sternly

"Always a time and place Coco...and Rihanna, you know better to talk to these guys" Kaylee said

"You should say that to her.." I heard say in between breaths. She is really starting to get on my nerves

"Little bitch…" I muttered back, glaring at her and I felt Danny and Steph jab me lightly

"You know what? I don't have time to mess with you all! Go to your classes you two and make sure to not be late!" Kaylee said as she glared again at my sister and stormed off. Rihanna muttered an apology to us and ran of to her class. Coco stuck her tongue out to me and looked again to Danny and now I really see her blush. She ran off afterwards. What is going on with that girl?

"Sooo…..Kaylee's here…." Sarah said, breaking the silence

"I forgot t tell you guys about that. Sorry…" Talia said beside Steph

"Looks like war is going to happen here in our school huh?" I said

"Damn straight it will! I feel like that Quinn bitch is going to mess us up. Not on my watch"

 **The next week. Sunday**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Brynn's POV**

It's official, dance and fusion training is really fun but really hard. I have begun sparring with Steph and SD for most of the time during my training and they were intense to fight but I managed to stand my ground against them. But this time, I was with Mindy herself. I couldn't land a single blow on her! She kept blocking and blocking every punch and kick I had.

"Come on Starlight! If you can't hit the alpha bitch, how can you look after yourself out there?" Mindy taunted as she came to me and laid a kick in my face. I stumbled but managed to stand up. I have to time her attacks. She fight calmly. It's a thing she does to psych me out. I had to remember what SD had said to me over the last couple days

 _Read the body language of your enemy. Some try to look weak so you won't notice their next move. Take this to heart and you'll be able to predict every move coming to you_

I calm myself and looked over Mindy. She had that irritating taunting smirk on her smirk. She walked to me calmly. As she was halfway to me, she suddenly run to my right. My instincts told me to go right and strike but I knew better. Mindy's motion wasn't staying constant. It was changing direction. I timed her strike. Then suddenly, she moved left and with it, came my chance. I bank left and that caught Mindy off guard, making me do a spin kick to her face and strike her. She stumbled down and landed on the training mat on her butt

"Oh my gosh I actually got a hit on Hit Girl!" I said excitedly. I heard stories from other fusion members that Hit Girl was hard to take down and that only 3 in the history of Fusion had taken her down.

"Impressive Brynn! Looks like you make 4th in the people able to knock me down my feet" Mindy said

"Thanks indy! That means a lot to me!" I said sheepishly/ I always take heart of the comments of teachers. It gives me fuel to improve. Fuel to strive and succeed

"However….you kind of forgot one lesson taught to you" Mindy said with a smirk. Suddenly, I was lifted from behind with two arms on my waist and landed on my back on the training mat. I got my bearings and looked to see SD grinning mad at me

"Rule number 5 Brynn...always make sure that the enemy has no back up to ambush you" SD said in her thick irish accent

"Yeah. I learned that the hard way now" I mumbled

"But we can't deny that you have improved and done so well. Not just i dance, but in vigilante training as well. So as a reward…" Mindy said with a sly smile. I look over at SD who was smiling to me as well

"Brynn, as proof of our approval, we give you permission as a trainee operator to go out with us tonight on patrol!" SD announce. I was more overjoyed by the news! Finally, I get to serve justice as Starlight again!

"But wait, I don't have my gear with me!" I realized. I left it at home because I wasn't allowed by Mindy to go out

"Oh you don't need those worn out shit! Go to the master's bedroom upstairs! Steph's there for your surprise" Mindy said cryptically

"What surprise is this? I'm not gonna get ambush or anything am I?" I said nervously

"Well, you might. Go up and find out" Mindy said with a sly smile. I gulped seeing how that smile creeped me out

"If it means anything, she does it to everyone" SD said

"What? The smile or being a bitch?" I said

"Wow! Sweet little Brynn cursing? Well I think you know the answer to that" SD said said as she gone her way with the twins. These guys are so weird sometimes! How did I even end up with Fusion?

I went inside the master bedroom and saw Steph sitting on the bed, with a huge grin on her face

"Finally! I thought she wouldn't approve for you going out on patrol with us!" Steph said

"I never thought I would be too. Why did Mindy bring me here with you?" I asked. Her smile just grew wider, like there was a joke only she knew

"Well to start, get naked!" She growled

Well that made everything awkward

"Uhh naked? Steph if this some kind of initiation or what you're implying is the same as I'm thinking right now I'm sorry I'm -"

"Oh lighten up Brynn! Don't exaggerate stuff! I was just joking about the naked part! I just you to go down in your knickers"

"Knickers? I don't quite follow…"

"It's underwear for you yanks! You americans with your shit vocabulary" I laugh as I really find Steph's pet peeve to everything american makes me laugh.

"May I ask first why I need to go down on my underwear?"

"It's for your new combat suit that just arrived a few days ago!" And with that, Steph ripped off the blanket on the bed which revealed an array of gauntlets, greaves and awesome looking armor. My eyes were so fixated on them and I was completely amazed

"Combat suit….you mean like the ones you wear?" I stuttered

"Damn Straight Brynn!" Now put it on so I can see how it fits you!"

I went to my underwear or knickers as Steph likes to put on a body suit that looked like a black leotard. Once I put that, Steph made me clip on the gloves and gauntlets in my arms and some pads that went and clipped perfectly in my chest.

"Now the black leotard has type II B kevlar protection and is stab proof and bulletproof but that won't really give you much protection from bullets. Now the pads on your chest and shoulders, as well as your greaves have the same properties, but they're type III A kevlar that really gives you protection from guns. No more of that bruising in the chest!" Steph explained. I don't really know mos of the terminologies she's teaching me except for kevlar, which dad always explained to us when we go out in his aviation stints in the military. The pads I wore looked heavy but felt light. The pads also was colored cream as well as the gauntlets but the gauntlets came with a blue strip that had star twinkle designs on them. This aesthetic was also in my greaves and boots. Steph then handed me a white belt that had holsters and pockets on them

"Your utility belt. It contains combat and noncombat essentials. The communications device is also concealed here. Oh, I'll bet you'll love this too!" Steph said excitedly as she handed me a pair of black tonfas. I grabbed them and they looked smooth and sturdy

"It' heavy…." I said, noticing the weight of my new weapons

"These tonfas are brand new and much better than your previous excuse for tonfas. You won't need barbed wires anymore though. Push the button on the sides of the handles and prepare for a surprise!" Steph said, pointing to a concealed button in the handle of my tonfas. I pushed it and almost stumbled backwards. Blades protruded on each side of my weapons.

"These are so cool! It's like something from a martial arts movie!: I said in wonder

"You also need some action with melee after all. You knives are also in your utility belt as well as one concealed in your right boot. Also…" Steph continued as she handed me a handgun. I gulped, scared to touch one. I checked if it was loaded my unloading the magazine. It was. The hand gun looked like the one I used during target practice only, it had a black and cream color in it and had what looked like a laser pointer used by kids

"It's a Kahr CW9. the same gun that mum informed me that suited you. This has a laser guide for better aiming. Make sure to have the safe turned off while in here. That thing's loaded after all" Steph seriously said

"Thanks but I don't want to use it.." I said grimly

"Brynn, trust me, an ex child soldier of the CIA. You will be needing this whether you like it or not. One day, it will keep you and someone else alive" Steph said darkly. I was reminded once again by her past on being a kid agent, which involved numerous tortures that is too much for a child to bear. I knew better than to argue with a 10 year old child that you can consider as a veteran in combat

"Okay, I'll keep this but I'll only use this for emergencies" I said, holstering the handgun in my belt.

"Good! Now for the last bit of your combat suit: Your mask!"

Steph then handed me a cream colored helmet that had two antennas on top of it. The helmet or mask as Steph puts it, had tinted eye shades for my eyes and the mouth part was cut off, leaving my mouth open. I put it on and instantly, words and lights came to light in my vision

"The tinted glasses doubles as a portable LCD monitor, It will display everything battle guy and Hal wants us to see such as maps, data, location, and so forth, Also, you'll notice that your mask has five buttons on the right side. Try to push each of them but start with the first button on top" Steph explained again as she puts on her mask as Psyche. I did what I was told and pushed the button

"Now press the second button" I did what Steph told again

"Hello? Can you hear me Starlight?" Steph said

"Loud and clear Psyche! Whoah...my voice sounds weird!"

The first button gives you the option to mask your voice, it's too risky to have our voices out in the open. Second button activates our communications device. Careful what you say though. You might be on VOX and you'd say something embarrassing"

Fascinated more, I tried to push the third button and then I noticed my eye shades turn green, like those used in animal planet.

"Your eye shades have the ability to switch to different views. You activated night vision mode. If you push it again, you'd change to infrared and heatseek mode. This is Wayne enterprises' latest tech. Kind of jealous to be honest" Steph said as I tried to push the button again and as she said, my vision turned red and blue and multicolored immediately. One last push turned back my vision to normal. Now I tried to push the fourth button and my eye shades zoomed in on what I was seeing

"Fourth button is for zooming in on your surroundings. Just long press that button to zoom out to normal" I did and my view came back as normal

"The fifth button activates the anti removal action of your mask. If ever anyone attempts to remove it, they'll get electrocuted immediately! To keep you identity in check"

I looked over myself at the mirror. I was looking at myself who wasn't quite me at the same time. It was like a whole different person staring right back at me

"This is so cool….." I managed to mutter out of my amazement

"Damn straight! Here now is the birth of Starlight 2.0"


	24. Chapter 24: Starlight Reborn

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 24: Starlight Reborn**

 **Starlight's POV**

The moment I went down to the main wing of safehouse F, mist if the Fusion members were there, already in their gear: Hit Girl, Kick Ass, Psyche, Foxtail, Shadow, Jackal, Wildcat and Trojan as well as Hal and Battle Guy. Hit Girl looked at me from head to toe and nodded approvingly

"Now you're much better looking than your shit excuse for a gear" Hit Girl said with a smirk

"Wow, thanks for the sarcasm" I said in mock dull demeanor. I'm still stoked on how my voice is altered

"But I am thankful for this battle armor...it feels….awesome!" I said in between breaths, still in awe on being given all this gear for being Starlight

"First of all, its called a combat suit, not a fucking battle armor! Who are we, the power rangers?!" Hit Girl growled

"Well sometimes I think we are" I suddenly muttered, closing my mouth. Hit Girl then looked at me menacingly

"I kind if agree with little Starlight here!" Shadow laughed

"I'm 5'3!" I muttered out loud

"Humor her Starlight! She just has a huge reputation to uphold!" Kick Ass said

"More like ego!" Jackal said with a laugh and he suddenly got a kick in his crotch from the purple menace herself

"Ha! Idiot once, idiot forever!" Wildcat laughed at the squirming Jackal, who was holding his crotch

"No goddamn respect! Anyway...your suit is the new state of the art line of Wayne enterprises. Your suit is arguably much more advance that most of us here! I thought about having my combat suit to be upgraded to that line but why not try it on you first?" Hit Girl said to me and I can't help but feel proud of the distinction that Hit Girl had given me

"She only did it so that when the tech messes up, you're the one who'll blow up and not her!" Psyche growled behind me, already in her battle ar - err combat suit

"You're basically using me as a guinea pig for my combat suit?" I said, incredulous

"If it makes you feel better, everyone here became guinea pigs for my wild ideas here!" Hit Girl said cheerily

"I can attest to that.. "Jackal added, trying to get back to his feet

"Now this is your first official run as a member of Fusion! You'll be accompanied Shadow for the patrol that you have and she will oversee what she thinks of your performance outside the field. If I hear that you couldn't quite make it or fuck it up, I will cut you out of the team! Being a member of Fusion member has no room for error, do you understand Starlight?" Hit Girl stated, boring her eyes on me sternly. Her authority really did intimidate me and I showed myself trembling uncomfortably

"I understand Hit Girl and I will take full responsibility if what will happen to me and what my actions will cause!" I said in my attempt to sound tough but ended up squeaking in the end With Hit Girl's smirk, I guess she noticed that

"We look after each other here Starlight. If you fuck up, you will be told by us that you fucked up but you can tell the same to any of us. Me and Hit Girl may be high ranked but we are all equals. A trainee operator can scold high ranks such as us" Kick Ass stated. There teamwork and camaraderie is admirable. I nod firmly as a sign that I understood the rules of their patrol

"So Starlight, ready for some fun outside?" Hit Girl asked

"As flawless as an arabesque" I shouted and even with their masks, they looked at me weirdly. I realize that they weren't familiar on what I said

"Sorry, dance term" I piped up

"Suck it up because you're in a whole different studio tonight!" Hit Girl shouted, reminiscent of Abby Lee Miller herself. Shadow signaled me to come towards her and we proceeded to go the big glass partition which had the vehicles of Fusion behind it.

"Okay Starlight. Hit Girl informed me that you're still fixing up on your motorcycle skills. You'll be riding with me for now until we can give you a cycle of your own" Shadow said to me

"It's fine by me. Still nervous about riding one..or any of this at all" I admitted Shadow just patted my shoulder and chuckle

"We've been there Starlight. You get used to it" Shadow replied as she mounted her rather cool looking and huge motorcycle

"Careful! Shadow's a speed freak! One loose hold and your innards is as good as roadkill" Hit Girl laughed towards me and I already got the message. I nervously look towards her, hoping that my tinted visor hides my nervousness

"Oh fuck off Hit Bitch! You know full well that everyone that road with me is still in one piece!" Shadow growled good naturedly

"Tell that to my penis!" Jackal yelled and even with the mask, I can still feel Shadow's glare. I road behind Shadow, weirdly feeling snuggled besides her

"Everyone on standby! Awaiting signal for launch!" Hal said over the intercom

"Hit Girl is ready!"

"Kick Ass is ready!"

"Jackal on Standby!"

"Psyche on Standby!"

"Wildcat ready!"

"Trojan ready!"

"Foxtail ready!"

"Shadow is ready to go!...Starlight?" Shadow said as she glanced over me

"Uhhh….Starlight is ready to standby I mean...er..ready!" I stuttered. All this is nerve wracking and Hit Girl and Wildcat's laugh did not help

"Battle Guy and Hal copies! Fusion is clear to go!" at that point, everyone revved their bikes and we speeded out of the safehouse through the ramp that spiraled upward. I held on tight to Shadow's waist, careful not to fall. The only ones on a motorcycle is Kick Ass with Wildcat and Trojan that were in a sort of armored GMC pick up truck

"If you're wondering, we call the pick up Ironhide!" Shadow said over the comms in my mask. I laugh as I realized that it was named after the transformer Ironhide. The GMC logo gave it away

We emerged in what appeared to be a warehouse that has an assortment of equipment and vehicles scattered

"This is Safehouse D. It's where we keep our other gear for emergencies and vehicles too big to fit inside the Hit Cave-"

"I fucking told you to stop calling it that!" Hit Girl said over the comms. I heard laughing all around and I was as usual, confused

"She isn't a fan of corny named places" Shadow said casually as we separated when we came close to the main road

"Uhhh isn't it bad to anger Hit Girl?" I asked, clearly baffled as to why they can pick ob the fear mongering leader of Fusion

"She's always angry! Just humor her when it seems her threats are empty!" Psyche said over the comms

"You want to be shown how a knife can pierce the brain in less than a second?" I heard Hit Girl say

"Please! One dick from Kick Ass and your as obedient as a puppy!" Shadow sniggered

"Just like how Jackal does you?" Kick Ass added and I heard more laughing and crude remark from everyone talking to the comms

"Burn motherfucker!" Hit Girl answered as we made it on the main road and accelerated and separated on different locations to patrol

"Are you always talking like this? Kind of nit used to all if this crude humor…" I admitted

"Sorry about that. It's a thing within us. Want to only focus the comms between the two of us?" Shadow offered

"Yes please! Until I get used to all the swearing! Psyche and Hit Girl alone gave me new profanity I never heard of! And the sexual comments...ugh!" I said. I may wear some revealing dance wear but I consider myself to be conservative

"Okay Starlight! For the sake of your ears" Shadow laughed

"Battle Guy - Shadow. Can you focus Starlight's comms between her and me fir tonight?"

"Battle Guy copies. Already on it but I'm not responsible for any wrath placed upon you by Hit Girl!" Battle laughed

"Shadow what the fu-" Hit Girl but was suddenly cut. In fact, I can't hear the rattle of their conversation anymore

"Better Starlight?"

"Much better! Thanks Shadow! I have a lot of getting used to do" I laughed

"Oh you ain't seen or heard more!"

We drove over Wilhelm Drive with pedestrians and drivers waving at us and cheering 'Fusion!' They really did leave a good mark in Chicago. After a quick turn, we stopped in front of a convenience store. Shadow unmounted from her motorcycle and I did the same.

"Tell me Starlight, any sign of trouble?" Shadow asked me

"Well the convenience store seems peaceful. No robberies or trouble going on inside…" I mused. What were we doing here anyway?

"Not every trouble is inside. Focus and scan the whole perimeter. Not just inside. Darkness can hide anything, even trouble"

I did what she told me and looked closely for signs of criminal activity

"Nothing seems to be...wait! There!" I said pointing to the right side of the store. In a corner, three men, who looked like they were in their late teens were surrounding a younger looking boy, who looked like she was whimpering

"Hmm...what do you think if the three cunts?" Shadow asked me

"Hmm look like some teenage hoodlums. The ones in their fists look like brass knuckles...probably armed with a knife..at least one of them….whoah, what did I just say back there?" I said in awe. How the hell did I just say that?!

"It seems Psyche and Foxtail had taught you well in surveillance. Your training's kicking in. That's a good sign that your learning. Now, shall we go?" Shadow said. With the positive remark empowering me, I gave a determined nod and approached the troublemakers. Upon getting closer, we heard they voices and seems to be roughing up the boy even further

"Come on Sawdust! You collapsing already?! I said give us your money!" The tall with the piercing on his nose said as he kicked the boy and he gave out a yelp. Why isn't anyone in the convenience store hearing this?!

"I told you I spent it already! It's gone!" The bruised boy said slightly weak from the beating he just had

"you spent it on these punk?! I said you only spend it on us and us alone!" The other teenager hissed as he kicked the boy again

"Hey you cunts! You don't have anything better to do than pick on a boy?!" Shadow yelled in her electronically enhanced voice. The 4 boys turned towards us and they looked like they pissed their pants

"Fuck! It's Shadow!" The third guy said in a panic as he looked over us in fear. The injured boy looked hopefully but then yelled in pain again as the nose piercing grabbed him by the collar

"We ain't doing wrong Shadow! Right Aidan?! Right?!" He said i gritted teeth. The boy looked at us, nodding and panicked

"Not buying it motherfuckers. You mean to tell me that what we saw was our eyes playing tricks?! You guys in so much shit right now!" Shadow growled as she grabbed from her back a staff that had wickedly sharp blades on both ends

"Have mercy!"

"Oh don't tell me that! Tell it to her!" Shadow said as she gestured her head towards me.

"Wait what?!" I started

"Take it away Starlight! Make your mark now! I'll supervise!"

I gulped and I approached the three teenagers with confidence. Grabbing my tonfas from its compartments on my lower back, I readied my stance

"Who the hell are you supposed to be pipsqueak?!" Nose piercing said towards me

"I am Starlight! Surrender now and no one's gonna get hurt!" I stated and the three teenagers didn't looked more fazed. One of them even laughed

"Come on dudes! She's little and we have the advantage! Her weapon can't even kill us! It's a mall cop weapon!" The other guy laughed and soon the other two were doing the same. The boy they were beating up got thrown at the side and he backed up further near a dumpster, cowering

"Starlight! Your statement is too cliche! Intimidate them and make them shit their pants!" Shadow whispered loud enough for me to only reach me. The three goons approached me with brass knuckles in their fingers now. I thought of how to scare them but then I remembered the little secret of the tonfas. With a press if a button, I let the concealed blades of my tonfas out and that got them stopping, looking scared again

"Does this still look like a mall cop weapon?!" I shouted to them and suddenly, one of them came running to me with brass knuckle on hand. I feel my training kick in and did a small back flip to avoid it. Using the momentum, I used my flexibility to kick the guy in the chin. While he stumbled, I took on the opportunity and hit him with the blunt side of my tonfa so he goes down like a baby. The other two men looked at their friend and at me with incredulous looks and they proceeded to march on to attack me. One guy tried to uppercut me but I managed to avoid it with a side step but then I felt something grab me by the neck. It was the second guy and he lifted me up from the ground

"Not so tough now are ya you piece of shit!" He growled to me. Shadow just looked at me and nodded. This ain't over….I have to prove myself. Using the knife I had concealed in my boots, I grabbed it and stab him in the arm. He cried out in pain as he tried to pry out the sharp object and dropped me. I got my bearings just in time to see the other one charge at me. I slide in between his crotch and with a full push, I smacked him between his family jewels and he screamed in agony, going down on the ground, holding his poor crotch. I stand up and approach the guy who I just stabbed. He managed to pry out the knife but before he can react, I ram a tonfa in his face.

He went down clutching his face. I looked at him dead in the eye, the smug demeanor now replaced with fear

"Who..who the fuck are you…?"

"Were you deaf?! I said my name's Starlight! Make sure to remember it punk!" I sneered at him as I give him another whack for good measure suddenly, I hear a scream and it was the boy who was backing even further in the wall. The first guy I knocked out was running to him now with a knife in hand. Acting quickly, I pick up the bloodied knife that had conveniently dropped near us and gave it a good throw, not really aiming right. Good thing though, that it hit the guy's leg.

The guy stumbled and yelped. I tried to make my way to further stop him but Shadow then sped past me and knocked the guy out cold with only one swift kick.

"Now you decide to help out?!" I questioned her, which she replied with a shrug

"Hit Girl's orders. A test if you will" Shadow said casually as she zip tied the arms and legs of the two hooligans. I went over to the cowering boy and sat in front of him

"Starlight is it? Thank you so much...I really appreciate it" The boy said with sincerity. He looked like a mess with all the bruises and scars all over him but to be fair, he still looked cute

"Its nothing. They deserved it. Who are you and why were they beating you up?" I asked the boy as I checked him further for any other injuries

"My name's Aidan...Aidan Gallagher. I came to buy my mom some medicine because she was sick...but those guys were big bullies in my school and always pestered me for money...they beat me up because they said that the money I used to buy mom the medicine was theirs.." Aidan said as he grabbed the crumpled paper bag close to his chest and checked on it.

"Thank goodness the medicine's still okay…" Aidan said with a sigh of relief. I stood up and went for the guy who beat Aidan up the most and I gave him a hard kick in the face

"How dare you beat up someone for something petty?! His money is his and his alone! If I ever saw you guys again, I will all kick your balls so bad that they will all turn into powder! Understand cocksucker?!" I shout at him. He nodded furiously. I couldn't help the anger that was pouring out of me. It was shit reason to mess someone up

"Anger can get the better of us Starlight but it is one we need to make use. Turn anger into strength but never be overcome by it. It may lead you to danger. Trust me, I fucked shit up a couple of times…" Shadow said as she approached me and propped the guy I just kicked in the balls in a sitting position and drag him besides his buddies. I look over at Aiden, who looked like he was absorbing everything that was happening to him

"Aidan, it's best to go back to your mom now if she needs that medicine. Don't worry about these fuckers. They'll be in juvie for a long time" I said to Aiden as he stood up

"Y-yes! Thank you Shadow and especially to you Starlight! I'm forever in your debt! I will remember this always!" Aidan said as he ran home

"Excellent work out there Starlight! Not bad for your first Fusion patrol!"

"Wait...Hit Girl?! I thought Shadow cut you off earlier with battle guy?!" I said over the comms

"As if Shadow has any power over me!" Hit Girl laughed over the comms

"May I remind you of your Gotham experience hm?" Shadow said with a laugh as well

"You shut the fuck up about that Shadow!"

"Wait, how do you even know about what I did? You spying on us?" I asked

"Not really. Camera's built in every combat suit. Why did you think Shadow just watched? You had it in you Starlight. You passed, but the game had just begun" Hit Girl said. I have never felt so proud of myself. There's room for improvement but hey, at least I know I did good

"Feels good to be honored doesn't it?" Shadow said besides me

"Couldn't agree more…." I replied

"Make the most of it. Hit Girl doesn't give those for free. Come on! Let's move out! These cunts will be picked up by CPD soon" Shadow said. I nodded and we rode in through the night, patrolling.

The night had gone pretty well. We stopped some troublemakers and had some encounters with the others, most notably, Psyche and Wildcat with her claws, which are down right scary. Shadow kept saying crude remarks to Jackal. Saying something about dog collars and spotted dicks...which was so familiar to me. Wildcat was making the same remarks to Trojan as well and even mentioning a teenager who she picked a fight on because of some cream. What they were saying was very familiar….

And then it hit me

 **Aidan's POV**

 **Skokie, Chicago**

What a night it was for me. Painful, but what a night! Who knew grabbing some medicine for mom was not as simple? Those motherfuckers always picked on me for my money. It was because of them that sometimes, we aren't as rich as we are now

I really thought it was the end for me back there. The three stooges had a knife for god sakes! Even without it, I'm sure the bruises would kill me all the same. But luckily...an angel came.

Starlight...what a trooper that person was. I knew of Fusion ever since they started appearing in Chicago and man I wish I could be as brave and as bad ass as them! Starlight was new to me and she kicked the stooges' asses like they were dummies, which they are! And theu way she talks is just so….comforting. I wonder I will ever see her again in the night?

I arrive home and park my bike besides the garage. I enter it and I was greeted by the fresh scent of candles my mom and cousin like to use.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Aidan? I'm here at the couch sweety.." I heard mon call.

I go to the kitchen first to get mom some hot water and prepare the medicine she needs. After that, I went to my mom in the living room where she's laid down. She coughs but still smiles towards me

"Were you able to get the medicine for my flu?" she said to me in a husky voice

"Yes mom. Here.. drink this.." I said as I hand over the tablets and the hot water. After ingesting it, she sets aside the glass in the table besides her and frowns unto me

"Those bruises...Aidan what happened? Did those bullies get to you again?"

"Yes mom...but it's okay. Fusion helped me out" I said with a smile. I recall ti her the tale of how I was saved by Fusion or more specifically, Starlight

"I see..what kind people they are...it pains me to see you hurt but I am glad that they saved you. We have to repay them next time we see them…" Mom said as she laid down

"Definitely mom! Anyway, I think you need to lay down on bed now. I'll wait for dad when he gets home from overtime" I said

"Are you sure? You still have school tomorrow.."

"I'll manage. You however, need to rest. Now come on" I said as I ushered her to my parents' bedroom. Dad works in the hospital as a nurse while mom works in the bank but since my mom's flu incident, dad had to work overtime but it was pointless considering how my gigs were helping out big time financial wise.

Mom went for their bedroom and I kissed her goodnight

"Aidan, if you're going to compose your music, keep it in low volume. You kniw your cousin Emma. She isn't fond of being disturbed during her sleep"

"Its cool mom. She sleeps like a rock anyway" I said casually as I approached my room. Across from mine was the guest room which currently housed my cousin, Emma Hellenkamp. She was visiting us because of one of her show gigs here in Chicago. Ever since she won top 4 at 'So You Think You Can Dance' along with JT, Tate, and Kida, she had been receiving multiple dancing and show appearance gigs. But lately, she hadn't been herself. Most of it is because of Tate McRae's disappearance.

She's been missing for 2 months now

I went inside my room and flop myself in my bed. I grab my guitar and strum it, tuning itto perfection. I was in a composing mood and I know what inspiration I can put in it

Starlight

 **Brynn's POV**

 **Safehouse F**

The night had been one successful patrol and I was starting to enjoy Shadow's driving. Is that a good thing. As we parked inside, we started to gather at the training mat at the center, along with battle guy and hal

"Nice working everyone! You all did giod despite all the sex innuendis and crude jokes!" Hit Girl boomed as everyone shared a laugh except me

"I'd like to recognize the performance of one particular person here. Starlight!" Hit Girl said as she looked towards me. Nervously, I went a step forward due to instinct

"Your intimidation skills can use an improvement but overall, you really showed your a force to be reckoned with! Combat skills were great, threatening skills are on point, and ball crushing was great too!" I laughed at the last part, even though it still felt disturbing

"You have shown that you can handle yourself pretty well. You have all received our respect!" Kick Ass said besides Hit Girl and everyone clapped for me. I really should get used to this

"Thank you all. I couldn't have done it without the guidance of Hit Girl, Kick Ass, Foxtail, and Psyche, also with Shadow's too...or should I say, Chloe?" I said the last part slowly. If they were shocked, they hid it pretty well

"What are you talking about Starlight?" Shadow said in an irate voice

"I know your Chloe Bennett and Jackal is Joshua Williams. Let's not forget, Wildcat and Trojan or should I say Megan and Curtis?" I said, smiling wider and that got Hit Girl laughing

"My my Starlight...nice sleuthing!" Hit Girl said as she removes her mask to show Mindy Mcready. Dave, SD. And Steph did the same and so did the rest except for Battle Guy and Hal

"Impressive! How'd you found out who we were?" Josh said, grinning at me

"The collar and the spotted dick conversation helped. Mindy had a lot to say about that" I said with a chuckle. I removed my mask and showed everyone who I was. Now everyone did get shocked when they saw me

"Sweet and innocent Brynn is Starlight?!" Chloe exclaimed

"In the flesh!" I said with a pirouette and a bow

"I never would have guessed. If ever, I'd think Kendall was Starlight" Josh mused

"Oh that better not happen! Megan would go ballistic!" Curtis said with a laugh

"Oh you bet I will...but wait, how did you find about us?" Megan said, gesturing to themselves

"Your lowkey roasting of Kendall did the trick. Plus, your conversation between the two of you matched what Sarah saw and what Steph told me" I said and everyone laughed while the two of them blushed and looked in another direction

"Since everyone is revealing themselves, we might as well do it!" Battle Guy said and Hal nodded. They removed their masks to reveal Marty and Sarah's cousin, Abby

"Wow! Marty, I would understand since he looks like a computer wiz"

"Well you got that right in so many levels Brynn" Marty chuckled

"But Abby...I didn't know you were into computers? You don't look the part!"

"Looks can be deceiving Brynn. Keep this as a secret okay? Sarah tends to be sneaky at times" Hal said with a wink. I realized then and there, that I gained the trust of Fusion to a whole new level

 **The next day….**

 **Lakeview Highschool**

 **Kalani's POV**

I was in drama club right now with Kamryn Ms. Darbus was telling us about the play that was going to be held in school as part of a charity drive. I was more than excited because the play was Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorite stories!

"Alright! Now that everything's cleared out, I had already listed those I deemed suited for the roles…..Kalani! You'll portray Juliet!" Ms Darbus announced and I couldn't help but be shocked as everyone clapped for me. Kamryn was clapping a little too loudly too

"Your Romeo, will be Tyler!" Ms. Darbus yelled as he gestured for a boy with messy beach blonde hair that was being mobbed good naturedly by the other boys

"You two seem to have the potential for good chemistry. I except the two of you make this a fine show! My expectations are very high" Geez, Ms Darbus is similar to Ms Abby in all angles. Tyler glanced at me and flashed me the cutest smile I have ever seen! I couldn't help but smile back

"Oh I hope he isn't going to be trouble…."Kamryn said besides me

"What do you mean? He looks nice...and cute too" I said back to her as I winked at Tyler

"Lani...he's a Quinn! As in Tyler Quinn! You know...the same Quinn family that talked trash to all of you?" Kalani whispered to me and that got my attention

"What? No way! He doesn't look like those awful Quinns! Well maybe a bit like Coco…" I mused. Tyler seems to be a nice guy as he laughed with all his friends and flashed his smile to them. I just got caught of it. I wonder if he's like Kaylee...or different?

 **Northpark Elementary School**

 **Danny's POV**

It was lunch time for us and boy was I hungry. The period before break had me and Anne marie separated. It's a good thing sometimes since Anne marie can be pretty wild at times. I opened my locker to pull out some needed books but when I looked inside, there was a brown, cardboard box inside with a card attached to it. How did that get in there? I was sure I was the only one who knew the combination to my locker. Curious, I read what was written in the card

 _Dear Danny,_

 _I hope you like these treats. I heard the flavor is your favorite_

 _C XOXO_

Who was C? And what did XOXO mean? I opened the box and inside were some tarts. I took one and tasted them.

"Mmmm….Coconut!" I said to myself. It was one of my favorite flavors and they were very tasty too

"Hey Danny! What you got there?" I heard Anne marie say as she approached me

"For some reason, someone got into my locker!"

"What?! Did they take something inside? You didn't leave your access card inside did you? You know what happened to mom when I lost my access card" Anne marie said with the last part whispered to me

"First, the thing about your card was your fault and second, nothing was taken. In fact, someone left this here!" I said as I showed my twin sister the tarts

"Are these tarts?" Anne marie asked as she grabbed one a took a bite. She made a face and spat it out

"Pwah! Coconut! I hate coconut!" my sister exclaimed as she spat out more

"What? Coconut is good tasting you know" I said to her as I took another bite

"You know AM, wasting food is a bad deed! Hey there Danny!" I was Coco and she was looking at us with an unsure face. She said my name a little bit excitedly

"Oh it's _you_! You here to get fucked Quinn?" Anne marie jeered. Oh boy…

"I'm just here passing through AM! Just want to see how Danny liked..er I mean, vicious you really are!" Coco bit back

"So what? So you can take me out?! Not a chance Coco! And what the fuck us with the AM thing?!"

"It's short for your long excuse of a name! I have rights so I can say it whatever the hell I want!"

"Oh you're really asking for a fight!" Anne marie started charging but I held her in place with my free hand

"Sorry about my sister. She can be pretty vicious at times. Want a tart? Its Coconut! Someone left this for me inside my locker!" I said, offering her the treats. I swear I saw her blushing as I said that to her

"Uhh...thanks Danny! Coconut's a favorite of mine too, like yours!" Coco said as she fed on the tart happily

"Wait..how'd you know I like Coconut?" I asked her and that got her choking pretty fast on her food.

"Ehehe..lucky guess? I better get going now before AM cusses at me again. Toodles Danny!" Coco said as she skipped away. Anne marie got away from my hold and screamed at Coco

"Stop calling me AM asshole! That girl…." Anne marie huffed

"She's weird to be honest. She guesses good though!"

"Yeah Danny...too good"

 **Author's note: Hazah! Starlight had returned to battle and new and improved too. So Aidan Gallagher is from Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn and Emma Hellenkamp is from So You Think You Can Dance. Tyler Quinn is the big brother of the Quinn sisters in real life**

 **Why put an emphasis to Tate McRae? All in due time…..**


	25. Chapter 25: Comments

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 25: Comments**

 **Brynn's POV**

Surprisingly, I'm not that sleep deprived anymore after the patrol we did last night. Either my body's getting used to it or it had something to do with the rush I felt when I was out as Starlight. This had never happened to me before. I felt so alive last night, with all the action and I felt so alive now! Whatever, good for me than bad anyway. I got to school without Kenzie and JoJo. Kenzie was 'out as a light' as Melissa said it and JoJo used mouthwash as shampoo for some reason! I swear, that girl…

I went to my locker to grab my needed things and leave the ones I needed later. After that, I went to my class. While walking, I checked Instagram to check and like some posts and read some comments. I appreciated them but some were really mean, especially that one of Kaylee's where she called us worthless in her comment on my post. It was our group picture from Starpower, all smiles, our first major victory in a while, with Steph standing awkwardly in the middle with a crown and sash on her. Her half smile, half scowl was pretty hilarious to see.

As I went walking, stuck in my phone, I suddenly felt a solid object bumped into me and I stumbled, books getting scattered on the ground

"Come on lady, it's not hard to watch where you're going! Stop texting while walking too!" a male voice said as I got my bearings. He seemed rude. But then again, I was the one plastered on the phone

"Sorry...no need to be snarky.." I muttered as I picked up my books

"Here, let me help you.." The boy said as he picked up one book and gave it to me. I lift my head to face him and I was slightly shocked to see who it was.

It was the boy from the convenience store that got ganged up. What was his name? Aidan? He had a few small bruises left and a bandage on his cheeks but otherwise, he looks clean. He also looked handsome too now that I had a close look at him. He had a guitar case strapped behind him, making him smaller looking

"Uhhh hello? You're kind of looking at me weird now" He said with a quick chuckle and I realized, I'm already staring at him for a long time

"Oh uh...sorry for bumping into you like that. Should have been looking…" I said to him.

"No problem with that. I'm Aidan! You're Brynn right?" He said with a very charming smile...my gosh what am I saying?

"Umm yeah. How'd you know my name?" I asked him

"Well you did appear on national television and your talk of the dance community as being one of the best" He said with a light laugh

Of course. How'd I miss that? Perhaps the effects of little sleep is still with me

"Oh yeah. Sorry, a little sleep deprived. You looked roughed up" I said to him. His smiling face turned serious

"Oh, this? It's nothing. Just a mess that I handled He replied. Wow, at least give Starlight credit

"This doesn't look like a little mess" I said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. His face seemed to falter

"I guess a tough guy stint ain't for me. Some bullies beat me up last night but luckily, Fusion came helping and beat the shit out of 'em. Man, I still can't forget about that Starlight" He said in a sort of wistful trance

"Starlight? Who might that be?" I lied

"I don't know but she's such a badass! You should have seen her! I can't stop thinking about her!" He exclaimed with a wide smile. My, my, I have a big fan already!

"Wow! Wish I could have seen it if she's such a badass" I said with a chuckle, stifling the urge to be flattered about the compliment

"Well I gotta go now. Nice meeting you! Hope I can see you around again!" He said as he went towards the next hall. Before he proceed further turned back to me and smiled

"By the way, everyone was right, you are really pretty" He said with a wink and then he was gone. I was genuinely at a lost for words

"Well Brynn..I didn't know you have a boyfriend already?" A voice behind me said. I turned and see Mackenzie and JoJo grinning wide, that I swear their lips would rip anytime. JoJo was wearing an old ALDC jacket over a red tank top and some skinny jeans while Kenzie was wearing ripped jeans and a T-Shirt that said "Shirt" on it. While JoJo wore her signature side ponytail with a red bow to boot, Mackenzie's hair was disheveled

"Wait what?! I just met the guy! He ain't my boyfriend!" I said to him. Kenzie then leaned in closer with her smile not wavering

"That's also what JoJo said when I asked her about her and Cameron!" Kenzie said

"Asked? You did a full in interrogation! We're only friends by the way!" JoJo whined

"So Brynnyboo, who's that cute guy?" Kenzie asked

"Stop assuming stuff Kenzie! His name's Aidan or something" I said half truthfully. As if I could say, "'Oh that's the guy that got beat up but saved by Starlight, who by the way, is also me!'

"Aidan? I know him! he hangs around with Cam sometimes! He's a pretty good musician and gals love the way he plays the guitar…" JoJo mused dreamily. I see I have explanation for the big ass guitar

"He plays guitar?!" Kenzie exclaimed with excitement in her eyes

"Please don't tell me both of you aren't thinking of collabing with him for a song…" I said, with a face palm

"Maybe…." Kenzie slyly said

"I asked him already but said his schedule is full.." JoJo said

"Come on! Let's just go to class already!" I whined as I went to our first class

"Why? So you can daydream about your new boyfriend?" Kenzie laughed besides me. JoJo was full on batting an eye at me, like those in disney shows

"Shut up Ziegler and Siwa, keep doing that and all your juice will go to your eye sockets!" That made them laugh even harder. No respect whatsoever

 **Mackenzie's POV**

Boy, am I one big mess! I almost got late because oversleeping. It's not my fault my bed finds me delicious! I was up all night shooting a video for my Youtube channel. Class was really boring and it's just making me sleepy as hell. So secretly, I grabbed my phone and checked my channel from there for thee comments. It's about my night time routine and what I do before going to bed. The comments were more than unwelcoming. They were downright insulting

 _Washed up!_

 _Lol! You're still relevant?_

 _No one wants to see a criminal!_

 _Get a life already! Or better yet, join Abby in jail!_

I felt that I was about to cry. The comments were so hurting. That is, until I saw one particular comment that was different. Two actually

 _Johnny Orlando_

 _Not cool everyone! Mackenzie's a good kid! Stop the hate! She doesn't need this. She's amazing!_

 _Maya Orlando_

 _I think those saying to Kenzie to get a life should look in the mirror. Hating on a 12 year old….smh. Be mature!_

I couldn't help but smile. Two people may only defend me but they were enough: My friend or should I say, boyfriend Johnny and her sister Lauren Maya Orlando. I met them because me and Johnny had the same music manager. We became friends and hit it up there. Out of all the people who I thought were my friends, Johnny and Maya were one of the only few to stay. They didn't base their friendship on fame. They didn't judge us because of the incident and like us, they know we're innocent. I closed Youtube and texted Johnny and Maya my thanks and appreciation

 _Kenzie: Thanks for defending me you guys! Really appreciate it. Love you guys so much!_

Then after a couple of seconds, both of them texted back

 _Maya xoxo: You needed it and you expect us to abandon you? Never!_

 _JohnnyLoves: Don't mind them Kenz. Just focus on the people who really matter. Btw...miss you so much ;(_

By this time, I was really smiling wide, more because of Johnny. It had been a while since we got to hangout. Long distance relationships sucks! I continued on texting with Johnny only

 _Kenzie: Miss you more boo. I really want to see you bad too. Please come to Chicago ;(_

 _JohnnyLoves: Soon boo...soon :) Oh by the way, I have a surprise for you ;)_

 _Kenzie: Really? What's the surprise? Tell me mofo! :D_

Before I got to read his reply however, a hand suddenly grabbed hold of my hand and snatched my phone. I was about to protest and scowl at whoever the fuck dared grabbed my phone but I didn't have the nerve to do that to a teacher, who was scowling at me instead. Everyone in the class was looming at me. I saw Brynn across her seat and mouthed "What did you do?!" to me

"Is there something wrong with how I teach Ms. Ziegler? Find my class boring hm?" The teacher said, her scowl not leaving her face

"Err...no Ms. This is all a misunderstanding hehe…" I started. I saw my phone flicker ti black, auto locking my screen. Phew! Good thing because I was sure my teacher was gonna browse the fuck out of my phone and maybe find something that she might think be good for tabloids and some photos there were...for my eyes only.

"Then why are you texting in the middle of my class Ms. Ziegler? Seems like you're more entertained by this...I suppose it can't be helped. Ex celebrities like you have a hard time adjusting to a normal, boring life…" That got my teeth gritting. She's one of those people who think they know who you are by watching you on a tv: the most annoying people to walk the earth. How dare she talk like that to me!

"It won't happen again, I promise. Now if I could have my phone back, we can just...let this behind us.." I said with a convincing smile and tone of voice but the teacher moved my phone away further.

"You can have this back….after detention" She said as she went back to her desk

"Detention? Come on! It's just a fucking text!" I exclaimed

"And time is just numbers. 2 hours detention then!"

"But I-"

"You want that to be 3 Ms. Ziegler?" The teacher said with a stern, stony look. I got a glance at Brynn who was now mouthing "Shut the fuck up already" to me. I sighed and conceded, slunking back on my chair, with sniggers and side comments from the rest of the class. It's hard to believe that over weeks ago, we were being swarmed by these same people. I guess my popularity status is dropping fast. I glance at Brynn again and she just face palmed at me. There will be a day that I'll get to facepalm because of other people's stupidity

 **Kendall's POV**

The bell had rung and everyone is pouring out of the room. Finally! The day is just the worst for me. Stella and her witches have been a pain the whole day so far, tormenting me and dissing me out about things they knew nothing about. Worse, I didn't have Lauren to defend me this time because she was sick, or so I heard. I was just glad Stella ain't in my 4th period and it was lunch time, meaning I get to be with the girls.

Before I go to the cafeteria, I went over to the bathroom to retouch my makeup. I put on some mascara and lipstick to tone it again and powdered my face. As I did this, I heard the door open and footsteps came inside. I couldn't see who it was because the door opens through a foyer and I was using the farthest mirror from it

"Well well….looks like someone's trying to be pretty again...not that it would make your face any better" A female voice said followed by 3 high pitched laughters. I whipped my head fast in their direction. Only three bitches made that kind of laugh.

"Oh my god Stella just leave me alone! I don't have time for your shit!" I said as I readied myself and put my makeup on my pouch bag. I try to pass by her but she held my arm tight and stopped me. I faced her, scowling. A contrast to her sickly sweet smile towards me

"What's the rush Kendall? We all just want a little talk to Dance Moms' prettiest….pretty bad that is" Stella said to me as she laughed with her bitch friends. I didn't want to get affected but I can't help it. It feels like it's creeping in on its own all over me, dictating my emotions

"Why are you even bothering me with shit Stella?! I haven't done anything to you to offend you!" I reasoned. She scoffed at me and gave me that annoying smile again

"Like I said, I just hate you. Be pretty than you like, be good what you like but its the same...you're the weakest link among your friends and you would neveeeer…..reach their level. Even the minis were better than you!" Stella said with a laugh as they went out of the bathroom. I didn't want it to get through me but it did. I'm so weak….

I felt like crying because I'm starting to believe them. All my hard work in maintaining my emotions in check are crumbling...no, I won't cry…

I fumbled something in my bag and when I touched the smooth, metallic surface, I pull it out. It was a silver, flat bottle filled with liquid: A flask. I open the cap and smelled. Vodka never smelled so good…..

"I'm sorry girls...but this keeps the tears away…" I mumbled to myself as I took a swig of the burning yet intoxicating beverage

I went to the girls at our usual spot in a bit of a haze. I saw Brynn wave at me and I wave back with a smile that I felt was a little too goofy. Kelly actually saw this and laughed l. When I went to sit, I immediately slumped my head at one side

"Damn Kendall, what happened to ya?" I heard Kalani say as she nudged me. I didn't feel anything. Numbness took over

"I'm good...just sleepy is all.." I muttered.

This is my coping mechanism: Alcohol. I did it when mom started doing it when our names got ruined. Unlike me however, mom showed it always. If it wasn't for my dad snapping her out of it, she would have became a full alcoholic. But unlike mom, I did it in secret and the only ones who found it out are the girls. They convinced me to stop so I did but after the bullying continued and got worse, I did it again. JoJo almost got me but I have no intention of admitting it again. At least for now

"Wow! Tough night on a homework or you arguing with haters again?" Nia inquired

"Maybe along those lines…" I muttered sleepily

"Weird...just awhile ago, you were all energy and positivity and now you're down the slumps" Kelly wondered. I completely forgot I was with her before first period.

"Hmm...you smell funny too. Put on a little much perfume K?" JoJo said as she sniffed the air. Nia then squinted her eyes towards me. Oh god let me be caught by anyone, just not Nia! She'd berate me so bad!

"Oh leave Kendall alone guys! You can be happy and the suddenly have the whole world on your shoulders in a second!" Kenzie moaned as she turned her laid down head towards me. Opportunity time!

"Uhhh yeah I had a different perfume and a little bit of a whiff hehe...what happened to Kenzie though?" I asked, hoping it would shift the subject

"Well little Ms. Texts-A-Lot here got caught texting her boyfriend in the middle of the class and now she has detention!" Brynn said with a snigger

"Hey! I was thanking him and Maya for defending me against the haters!" Kenzie reasoned

"Sure...and then you went all lovey dovey afterwards" Brynn replied with a laugh and Kenzie just buried her head on the table and moaned loudly. I envy her sometimes. The girls are always there for me but it's also one thing to have someone defend you with all the hate comments. Someone who doesn't jump on the bandwagon of "Hate Kendall K and shit club"

"Damn JoJo did a much more better job than you! JoJo and Cameron were exchanging notes together below their seats that I thought she was going after his dick and they never got caught!" Kelly said with a laugh

"I might have been thinking it…"JoJo said, biting her lips and that just made me laugh loud

"Do that and you might have a different juice on your hands" I added and that got a few loud laughs and JoJo went as red as a tomato

"Kendall I swear.."Nia sighed, shaking her head. I felt the effects of the alcohol leave me. These girls are one of a kind to be with indeed…

 **Later in the afternoon**

 **Steph's POV**

Since dance competition is over, I get to go back to DJAK to train my combat skills. When I went back, kids my age teased me of turning into a sissy because of dance. As of this time, they are all laying on the ground clutching their chests and crotches. Serves them right!

Now I was training Brynn's younger sister, Sadie. Despite her chubby size, she can keep up with me. She is very well trained beforehand and based in her stance and technique, she is very well disciplined

"For someone so fat, you fight fast. No one has ever kept with me this much" I said, complimenting her

"Thanks Steph! Fat is just another term for armor!" She said with a smirk as she charged right at me and tried a jump kick. However, I sidestepped and grabbed her pointed feet and slammed her in the mat. She groaned as he tried to stand up

"But you still have a lot to learn when facing me" I said with a chuckle as I helped her stand up

"You're really good Steph. I wish I could like you someday" Sadie said with a smile and that gave me a familiar sense of deja vu, involving a certain smart ass twin sister

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to become like me" I said to her and that made her cock her eyebrow

"That was amazing girls! Got it all on camera!" Ashlee said as she patted her daughter in the head

"Please don't tell me you caught the one where I got slammed on the mat" Sadie whined

"No promises dear daughter.." Ashlee laughed. I can see why her and mum got along just fine

"Why can't you capture Noah instead?! "

"Well I would but he's busy flirting with someone!" Ashlee said as she jabbed a finger towards Noah's direction. He was with Hailee, being taught by her which he was listening intently but from time to time, he'd make a move to flirt, much to Hailee's embarrassment. That kid's gonna be a casanova some day

 **Later that night**

 **Safehouse F**

"Okay girls, now try to extend your leg above your head like this.."

"okay..uhh...oh fuck that hurts!"

"Please Anne marie...it's easy, watch!" I said as I lifted my legs straight up, extending beyond my head. While preparing, me and Anne marie were being shown some moves by Brynn, who had really freakishly cool flexibility

"How do the two of you make it look easy?! Its like you don't even have bones!" Anne marie whined

"Improving flexibility takes a lot of time and patience Anne marie. You have to be dedicated in stretching all the time" Brynn explained

"Then explain her! Aside from being spineless!" Anne marie replied, pointing to me.

"You're also taught to improve flexibility in Urban Predator my dear sister...by the way, you have 10 seconds before I pummel you to the ground" I said to my sister, with the last part being said ominously. She gulped and looked nervous

"Is this because of calling you spineless? Its just a prank hehe…"

"8 seconds left!"

"Eep!" She squeaked as she ran away from us. Brynn just laughed at everything

"She's sure scared of you!" Brynn said

"Oh she knows it's tough love. I can't have even the smallest nerve to hurt her" I said back

"For a tough as nails kind of person, you sure have a soft spot for your siblings" She said back to me

"I do don't I? Even if one of them is a pain in the ass, smart ass, I really love them so much"

"I'm just glad they didn't get to experience being on that Urban Predator stuff" Brynn said somberly. I felt myself be tense and locked eyes with hers, which was filled with surprise. I must have looked ominous to her

"I would never let them be subject to any hell Brynn, especially the hell I went through…"

"I see...I'm sorry if I touched a sensitive topic" Brynn said

"It's fine. Urban Predator is dead now anyway. No one will victimize them like they did to us ever again.." I said as I involuntarily clenched my fist.

"I think a night out would clear out this tension. You ready?" Brynn said to me as she put on her mask. I smirk at her

"Just try to keep up Rumfallo"

 **Brynn's POV**

Note to self, I really have to watch what I say sometimes, especially if it's about someone's dark past.

I'm still disturbed about Steph, SD, and this...Urban Predator thing they kept talking about. Fusion assures me they're forever gone but you really can't help but wonder about it. I imagined it always what if my friends and my brother and sister were there….it was just too scary for me. For today, I was hitching a ride with Kick Ass this time with Psyche besides us. Hit Girl was with Foxtail and Nightmare. I was riding in probably the biggest motorcycle Fusion ever owns: a Harley Davidson decked in green, yellow, and black. The colors of the great Kick Ass

"Uhh...Kick Ass, why are we stopping besides a cop car?" I asked him

"You need formal introduction to the CPD Starlight" Kick Ass said

"I thought we have captain Marcus for that?" I replied

"You got to meet the head, but you need to meet the rest of the body, and two of the finest represent them well" Kick Ass said with a chuckle as he stopped besides a CPD patrol car.

"Good evening Paul, Sam!" Kick Ass growled as the two cops inside got startled and the one in the passenger seat nearly spilled his coffee. They looked kind of familiar

"I see you guys are enjoying a nice combo of donuts and coffee?" Psyche said as she parked on the other side of the vehicle

"Jesus Kick Ass! You always kept startlin' us!" The one in the driver seat, a slightly chubby man said

"You nearly made me spill my coffee! This uniform just got cleaned not a while ago but good evening to you too Kick Ass! Err...who's that behind you, new recruit?" The one in the passenger seat, a lanky yet fit build man said as he pointed to me. Kick ass turned to me and nodded

"I'm Starlight! Seeker of justice! I join Fusion in bringing scums of Chicago to their rightful place, on the ground and bloodied!" I growled as a test to intimidate

"Oh man, another kid eh? the captain's gonna flip again for sure ahaha….I'm Murphy, Paul Murphy" The one in the driver seat introduced

"Intimidating words Starlight! Seems you're a much nicer version of the other kids...I'm Sam Fellowes by the way" the lanky one introduced

"You call them when you need someone to pick up our scums got it Starlight?" Psyche said with a chuckle

"Duly noted! They look pretty good for the job!" I said with a chuckle of my own

"That's what we are anyway, clean up crew!" Paul moaned

"But hey, at least it makes the job easier and safer! You three have a good night!" Sam said to us

"You too guys! Be safe!" I greeted as Kick Ass started his motorcycle

"Try to keep up coppers!" Psyche said as she sped off followed by us

"Psyche can be a smart ass sometimes huh?" I said

"Sometimes? How about always?" Kick Ass said with a laugh

"I heard that you fuckers!" Psyche growled over the comms

We were now near westmond road, near downtown. Around us, were lots of apartment buildings and small convenience stores. It looked like the usual urban residential area. In front of us, in where we were looking intently from a safe distance in the rooftop, was an open parking space which was lit up by few lamp posts and had around seven people, talking to each other

"What exactly are we doing here?" I asked both Kick Ass and Psyche

"Well Battle Guy had a tip that a drug deal was underway in this location and there had been for quite some time" Kick Ass explained

"But this one is different, being that this is supposed to be a meeting and deal of two big drug lords in Chicago. If we can stop them here, that would cripple the drug cartel in the city" Psyche explained further

I pushed a button in the side of my mask for the zoom function for a closer look. Two men were talking deep in conversation and each had a briefcase in their hands and some bag of what might be some drugs.

"So we stop and subdue them right? Just that?" I asked

"That's the plan but if killing is a must, then we resort to that" Kick Ass answered

"Since they're drug dealers, they always face death and that is in accordance to the Fusion bible" Psyche added. I felt my throat tighten. The thought if needing to kill was still a big no in my morals. Will this be it? Will this be the time I will kill someone?

No...not now. Not ever

"Battle Guy - Kick Ass. We're in the trade location. Approaching cunts and beginning assault" Kick Ass said over the comms

"Battle Guy copies. Good luck team"

Kick Ass made the signal and we went back down on the ground. We snuck in tight spaces of the complex, using the darkness to our advantage but as few as they may be, the lights are still within the dealers' reach. The other men were all armed with machine guns and they look pretty deadly

"You think those guns can hurt us?" I asked, curious if our combat suits could really withstand bullet fire

"Hmm….Uzi 210...pretty fast guns but the bullets are just enough to bruise us and not kill. In Kick Ass terms though, it won't bother him much" Psyche answered. I breath a sigh of relief. Bruises are better than bullet holes in your body. I'd rather grian in pain than be silent in death

"Starlight, your gun has a silencer. Can you shoot this lamp post out? We need the darkness as cover" Kick Ass saud besides me

"I can try…" I said. I pulled out my CW9 and aimed. This would be the first time I'd use the gun in action. It felt weird and ominous in my hands, as if death itself is within it. I try to relax myself

 _Come on Brynn...you're just gonna shoot some lights and not people…_

I aimed carefully and fired. The gun just made a sort of small dart noise but the bullet shot straight and true and took down the first post that lighted the men. In an instant, the shattered glass freaked them out and started aiming everywhere

"What the hell was that?"

"Is someone on to us?! Fuck!

"You said no one followed you!

"I'm sure of that! I don't know what's going on!"

Chaos within the team. Good. Its one advantage we can use. I continued firing those near the men until no lights shined for them. There was only the one near us. Psyche wanted it intact for our "dramatic appearance". The men were even panicked than before.

"Time to swoop in! You ready girls?" Kick Ass asked

"Please! You don't need to remind me that!" Psyche growled in a cocky tone. I really wished we had more of her spunk in competitions and less of her whining

"I'm ready and willing as always!" I said enthusiastically but deep down, I was a bit nervous. I never handled drug dealers before!

We stepped out of the darkness and into the small illumination the lone lamp post had provided us. Upon our arrival, all the men registered fear and pointed their guns on us but most of them were shaking

"Good evening gentlemen! I see you're having a party here. Mind if we join?" Kick Ass said as a greeting and he was immediately pelted by bullets. Psyche was just in time to pull me behind her dad to use him as a shield.

"Will Kick Ass be alright?! He's being shot point blank!" I shouted over the gunfire

"Positive! He had Type IV protection! It would give him a lot of bruises at worst. His dick could penetrate him more with that bloody bulk!" Psyche answered

"Less of the dick jokes Psyche!" Kick Ass growled. The gunfire stopped and then we heard the sound of clunking magazine rounds in the grounds and clipping of magazines in their guns

"Capitalize Starlight! They didn't like being polite, let's be party crashers!" Psyche said with a malicious smile as she went forward towards the men and assaulted them. She took out her pistols and began shooting two of them right in the forehead, killing them. She proceeded to holster her guns and take out her wicked looking Bo Staff and used one end to stab another man in the chest

"Save some action for us Psyche!" Kick Ass shouted as he bolted forward and slammed one man's head on the ground while whacking another one with his batons but soon, the batons were replaced by a sharp small sword that he used to stab the dealers. Some were still shooting while some were cowering behind the bigger men, including the two who were holding the briefcases and bags. I turned just in time to see one of them notice me and I dodged his bullet rain.

It thought carefully how to formulate my move. I ran towards the man who tried to shoot me in a zigzag pattern so as to confuse him on where to hit me. While on the run, I grabbed my tonfas and readied them. Once I was close enough, I slammed them on the man's face and for good measure, sliced his hands with the blades if my tonfas so he couldn't shoot his gun. I make a roundhouse kick on his head to knock him unconscious. One down, more to go. I kept myself in knocking them down out cold while Kick Ass and Psyche proceeded with the kill until there was no more left standing besides the two, cowering drug lords

"So...you guys gonna give up or you guys gonna get your asses punctured by my bo staff?" Psyche growled casually as she swiped her bo staff to one side to make the blood wipe off the blade.

"You could surrender now and get maimed or we can kill you and be dead. Your choice guys?" Kick Ass added. These people talked casually like this is just normal for them. I feel so amazed and appalled at the same time by the casual approach Fusion does.

"If I were you, I'd surrender and live another day!" I growled back to them, hoping they would just surrender

The drug lords looked at each other,fear in their eyes, and ran with their respective briefcases in hand, leaving behind the bags that were full of bags of white powder: Cocaine

"They always choose the hard approach...pursuit with caution!" Kick Ass sighed as we ran to chase them

The chase went down on winding alleyways along the apartments. The men were pretty fast getting away until one fork on the alleyway made them split up

"Psyche, Starlight, go right towards the other cunt! I'll go after the one on the left!" Kick Ass commanded

"Got it!" Me and Psyche said together and we separated, chasing our respective criminal. The alley winded even further and we feared that we might have completely lost him. But then we heard a grunt followed by a hysterical shout and chased after it. We found the guy we've been looking for and he looked exhausted. We were able to catch up to him but he still ran further within a few meters

"Target is a high profile drug dealer Starlight! You're given permission to shoot the fucker!" Psyche shouted as she unholstered her pistols

"What?! You're asking me to kill if I can?!" I said in disbelief. Psyche just gave me a glare

"That ain't a request Starlight! We do what we can to stop crime!...at all costs!" Psyche replied as she fired off her guns towards the man. He got grazed in the shoulder but it wasn't enough damage to stop him. Psyche was beginning to gain on the drug lord when the man suddenly knocked over some loose tools and junk from the alley side and deterred Psyche. I however, was on my feet and got passed through the sudden obstacle with ease. I was gaining on the drug lord now and I reach for my tonfas

"Starlight make use of your gun! Take him out now!" Psyche shouted over the comms but I still kept reaching for my tonfas

"Goddamit Starlight I said use your fucking gun! You can't reach him at this phase. Shoot him now!" Psyche shouted again and that made me stop in reaching my main weapon

"But I -"

"I know your fucking beliefs Starlight but we gotta do what it takes to stop the cunts! Now stop fucking around!"

Reluctantly, I grabbed the CW9 and aimed. We kept running and I willed myself to pull the trigger but I couldn't do it. I literally could not shoot!

"Take the shot!" Psyche screamed in the comms

I steady my aim as we turn to another corner. Then I find myself knocked on the ground with something hard hitting my face. I tried to grab my bearings but I felt four consecutive kicks in my body. I see in my vision the two drug lords were the ones kicking the shit out of me. One of the drug lords, the one I was chasing, pull a black object from his waistband: A gun. He aimed and smiled menacingly at me. As he was about to pull the trigger, I block both arms in front of me, a futile attempt to shield myself from the bullet. But instead of me being shot, I see the drug lord back his head backwards with blood coming out of his forehead. He went down on the ground, unmoving.

His companion looked behind me and freaked out and he ran once more. I try to stand up, getting my bearings. I grabbed my gun that skidded close to me and holster it. I suddenly felt two huge hands in my shoulders. I freaked out and reacting with a punch but a hand with green and yellow gauntlet surrounding it, stopped my hand. I found the towering form of Kick Ass looking at me. I stopped myself and relaxed.

"You okay Starlight?" Kick Ass said besides me. Checking my body

"I'm good. A little but kicked off but fine" I replied as I stood up

"What the fuck Starlight?! You had him! Why didn't you shoot?!" Psyche said, catching up

"I was about to shoot! The other guy ambushed me!" I replied, lying about the shooting part. She scowled at me harder, as if not believing me

"The alley seemed to merge and I caught up but the other guy hid and I didn't see him at first. Looks like he hid and ambushed you" Kick Ass said to me

"I'm sorry I made the other one get loose!" I apologized

"It's okay! At least we got-" Kick Ass started but then we heard a scream from nearby, echoing in the alleyway

"That must be our guy!" Psyche breathed

"I'm on it!" I said as I ran off. I heard my name being shouted by Psyche and Kick Ass but I kept pushing through. I needed to redeem myself.

The alleyway winded a few more turns and I came out in a wide, open parking lot that was illuminated nicely and only had a few cars parked. One car however, had its driver side door open wide with things scattered on the ground, the drug lord pointing a gun at a panicked woman with raven black hair. I instantly knew who it was. It was the startled image of Kamryn Beck. I hid among the shadows and cars, thinking of my next move. From my hiding spot, I could hear the drug lord threaten my friend

"Give the fucking car or you'll have a bullet lodged in your head!"

"Don't you dare touch my car or lay a finger on me ass hole!"

"You're asking for it lady!" The drug lord said as he cocked his gun towards Kamryn, who was panicking now. That didn't last long though as she suddenly grabbed the wrists of the drug lord, who went completely off guard and had his gun dropped to the ground.

Now's my chance!

I grabbed one of my knives and aimed at the man's shoulders. I know using a gun is a much better choice but holding it had scared me and I didn't want to use it. The man raised his fist, ready to punch Kamryn but Kamryn shifted her feet and body in a defensive Aikido stance and blocked the first punch and then the next. Before a third could be reached, I threw my knife and it got embedded straight in the drug lord's shoulder.

He howled in pain and Kamryn looked surprised to have one knife suddenly appear to her aid. I advance and ran towards the man. He panicked as he noticed me and tried to go for his dropped gun but I was faster. I kicked the handgun away from him and with a flick of a button, I slashed his arm with my tonfa blade. He cried in pain after. This should avoid him grabbing his gun. He attempted to run again but I made sure to swipe his feet and land a few punches in his neck so he may go down out cold, which he did.

I laid down on the ground and grab some zip ties to lock the drug lord's wrists and legs. Kamryn looked at me not surprised, but amazed

"You sure that'll hold him?" Kamryn asked me as I tightened the zip tie on the drug lord's hands, much to his chargin

"A friend told me that zip ties are stronger than you think" I said with a wink, realizing after that it was useless if my visor was tinted

"Thanks for the save err….."

"Starlight! Make sure to remember that Ka- err Missy!" I said, realising that I almost said I knew her. She cocked an eyebrow at me, probably noticing my mistake then chuckled

"Thanks again Starlight. You're with Fusion I presume?" She said with a sweet smile

And then I heard footsteps run towards us. I alert myself and Kamryn looked ready to fight too but I relaxed as soon as I see that it was Kick Ass and Psyche

"I think that answers your question" I said, gesturing to them. Kamryn looked like she saw an A lister walk in front of her

"Starlight! You okay? Oh! You caught him!" Kick Ass said , stopping in my front

"Oh my god! _The_ Kick Ass is right in front of me!" Kamryn squealed

"Bloody hell Starlight! Don't just run like that! You don't know what the fucker might - wait, he's already caught?" Psyche said, incredulous. The drug lord looked on us in fear and just whimpered below us

"Holy shit! Psyche too! OMG now we only need Hit Girl!" Kamryn squealed further. I can see in Psyche's eyes that she was starting to cringe

"Good work Starlight! Not bad for nabbing a high profile criminal!" Kick Ass said as he patted my shoulder

"Thanks Kick Ass. I had help though. Kamryn here helped me out!" I said l, pointing ti a fan girling Kamryn

"Oh my god it is such an honor to meet you three and it's an even bigger honor to be part of a catching operation that guys have!" Kamryn shouted excitedly

"Looks like someone's a big fan of Fusion" I said with a laugh

"You fuckers done it it now! You're all gonna get it! The drug cartel is a huge net-" The drug lord started and but got knocked out cold when Psyche kicked him in the end, really hard

"Big fucking mouth, small fucking balls" Psyche said as she relaxed

"With him alive, the CPD can really extract some big intel from him now. Let's ride now everyone!" Kick Ass said as he started to run

"Wait! Can I request something from you three?" Kamryn asked as Kick Ass stopped

"What can we do for you Kamryn?" I said. She then took out a phone and unlocked it

"Can I take a picture with you guys?" Kamryn said excitedly. I see Psyche roll her eyes and I just laughed lightly. It seems fame comes in being a vigilante after all

"So all but one got killed?" Mindy asked. We were now back in the Safehouse, right in the living room area. Dave was leaning on a table, looking at us with a proud demeanor. Mindy stood beside him and me and Steph were seated next to the couch

"Yup! I caught the guy with help from Kamryn. I was gonna gonna shoot him in the alleyway but his buddy suddenly came out of the other alley and whacked me in the face with a pipe" I reply as I recall the events of the night

"The rookie navs the bad guy? Impressive, considering the little butch here is the one who was with you" Mindy said with a wide grin

"Hey! If it hadn't been for those bloody junk that got in my way, it would have ended much quicker!" Steph argued.

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself" Dave butted in and Steph fuming just seemed adorable this night. Of course, I wouldn't mention that given her temper.

"At least everything went well. Based on the footage, it seems you're a good shot Brynn but firing a lamp and firing a cunt are two different things. You have yet to really have on site gun experience." Mindy lectured. I felt myself slightly tense up

"I understand Mindy…" I replied to which Mindy nodded in reply. I have a feeling that if I mention the hesitation part, Mindy might have a blow over

As I finished cleaning up from tonight's patrol in one of the rooms. I heard the door open and Steph entered, having a hard expression on her face

"Hey Steph...something wrong?" I asked the frowning child. She stepped closer, her expression still hard

"You hesitated in firing your gun when you chased the cunt. I noticed.." Steph replied

"Steph I was-"

"Cut the bullshit Brynn! I know bloody hesitation when I see one! I decided to not tell mum but this isn't a game of paintball Brynn. A single decision can make a difference in a battle" Steph scolded and I can't help but feel bad that I got caught

"I'm sorry Steph. I just can't do it...not yet" I said to her. Her expression soften but just a little

"I understand that Brynn but what if the next fucker isn't a coward? What if he would fight back? You do what it takes to stay alive Brynn. You do what it takes to not die…" Steph said as she gripped both of my arms tight.

"Do you understand this Brynn?"

"I...I do.." I said. Her expression completely soften and walked away

"I hope you really do Brynn.." Steph said before going out of the room. But the thought of taking a life still dreaded me.

 **Author's Note: So Johnny and Lauren Orlando had made a cameo but will it stay a cameo? Lol**

 **Anyway, I don't know if Lauren has a second name or not but I find Maya to fit her too. I can't use Lauren because we already have Lauren in the Forsaken universe so sue me**


	26. Chapter 26: Different Kind of Fame

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 26: Different Kind of Fame**

 **The next day**

 **Lakeview Highschool**

 **Brynn's POV**

It's very understandable that my body feels very sore after our little stint with those druggies last night. Being a vigilante can really hurt you. I'm surprised by body hadn't imploded from all the exhaustion, especially when I dance every single day! Thanks to those two bastards, I had some bruises that while few, absolutely hurt!

Second period was done and me, JoJo, Kelly, and Kenzie were walking along the halls when we see a commotion near our lockers

"Are those crazy fanboys trying to pry open my locker again?!" Kenzie screeched. She had some issues lately with people breaking in on her locker to find some Mack Z merchs they planned to sell to ebay. Some fans are just weird sometimes

"What do you even keep there? Gold?" Kelly asked

"Very very very important stuff!" Kenzie replied angrily

"So nudes then?" I joked and her fuming face was just priceless

"Very funny Brynn...let's just go and see what's going on there!" Kenzie shouts as she dragged us closer to her locker. We tried to squeeze through the crowd with JoJo acting as our human bulldozer.

"JoJo with a Bow Bow and a fuming hormonal locker owner coming through!" JoJo said as she pushed inwards. When we got to the clearing in the crowd, there standing with people asking, was Kamryn with a bright smile on her face. She saw us an beamed at us further

"Hey guys! Nice to see ya! Did the people got you pushed here?" Kamryn said with a bright smile

"Hey Kamryn! What's going on here? Are these people asking you out on a date or something?" I asked her

"Wha?! You're trying to make my locker into a vegas chapel?" Kenzie added with a perplexed expression. Kamryn laughed while the rest of us looked to her, confused

"And they say I go from 0 -100" JoJo muttered

"Way to jump the gun Kenzie. First of all, my locker is next to yours remember? Second, I was just talking to some friends then I showed them the selfie I had with Fusion the other night and -"

"Wait, you had a selfie with Fusion?! Let me see!" Kelly squealed as we followed her in checking out Kamryn's phone. There in the phone was a picture of Kamryn, having an excited look in her face with Kick Ass, Psyche and me as Starlight. It was weird how we were in combat suits yet we were posing in different ways for the photo.

"You had a photo with Kick Ass and Psyche!" Kelly squealed again

"Wait...who's the other one? I don't recognize her!" JoJo asked

"I think she called herself Starlight!" Kamryn replied

"Starlight? The same Starlight from LA? The one that saved our asses one night?!" Kenzie said in a rising excited tone

"Possibly hmm….did she had a pair of tonfas? Starlight was known for her tonfas" I asked, playing along

"Two of them with blades coming out of each!" Kamryn replied and she proceeded to recall the events that happened as much as she can in her perspective, not even leaving out how she helped me in capturing the druggie

"OMG that is Starlight and now she's with Fusion!" Kenzie shouted. Next I heard are people buzzing about how awesome Starlight is and one even went to Youtube on his phone to watch my earlier skirmishes. It was hard to fight the urge to smile. It felt like the first time I got famous for my dancing

"Man, I wish I could be like Starlight...a life kicking criminal ass. That would be so cool!" Kenzie mused

"You can say that again sister!" JoJo added

"Meh, I like to be more like Shadow" Kelly retorted. If only they knew how dangerous and handful it was to be a vigilante but I had to agree

It is cool to be me

DM DM DM DM DM

 **One week later**

a week had passed. A week of being with Fusion. A week in fighting crime. A week that I still have not kill

And a week that gave me fame again. Well, a different kind of fame.

Apparently, even ordinary people can become paparazzis and take pictures of you when you're in action. I was apparently a hit with everyone. Everywhere I go, Starlight was the talk of the town. At home, at school, even in the studio! I had Kamryn and her selfie to thank for that. Her excitement bought Starlight in the limelight and sure enough, photos and videos of me appeared all over the internet and lots of people became fans

I do get kind of worried sometimes because of what might be the age group of most of Starlight's fanbase

I was in the library during the only free period I'm not with the girls, studying for a test. Even the usual silence of the library was replaced of whispers of how great Starlight is. Much to the annoyance of the librarian.

"Looks like someone suddenly has legions of fans" Someone said besides me as I heard and felt the chair in front of me be moved. I look forward fast, panicked that my identity may have been found, but I relaxed as I see it was Chloe and Saoirse.

"Hey Chloe! Hey Saoirse! What's up?" I greeted them

"Wow! No more calling me SD?" Saoirse said with a laugh

"When I learned how to pronounce it, I thought it was cool. Much better than SD….or Foxy!" I said with a big grin followed by Chloe's laugh as her face became stern with a cocked eyebrow to boot

"You really need to reconsider who you hang around among us" Saoirse huffed

"Humor her...anyway, just wanted to see how you doing with all the Starlight fame going on" Chloe whispered so no one would hear

"Well, it feels weird..nostalgic...fun I guess?" I replied with a unsure smile. Saoirse gave me a weird look

"I find it weird you feel that way. And nostalgic? Don't you have a legion of fans already?" She asked me. I felt uneasy, knowing where the conversation will lead

"I really don't have a huge fanbase anymore. Any of the girls too….ever since that one event" I answered, hoping it would be left at that note but Chloe's curiosity got big

"What incident? Anything that happened before you all came to Chicago?" Chloe asked me. I felt nervous. I didn't want to talk about the incident anymore and just wanted to move on but then again, how could I get away from it if we still feel the aftermath of the incident?

"Maybe I'll tell you all in another time. I don't really like to talk about it…." I answer them

"Come on Brynn. We can keep a secret" Saoirse reason but Chloe held a hand in front of her

"SD, Brynn is obviously nerved by the topic. Perhaps for another time, that okay Brynn?" She asked me. I gave her a small nod with an appreciative smile

"I guess you're right about that…" Saoirse conceded, smiling at me

"Thank you all for understanding. Well, better go now. Next period's about to start" I said to them. We said our goodbyes and I went off. One of these days, I might tell them all about it but it's not for me to reveal alone. We are many that were affected.

 **Chloe's POV**

"You didn't come with me to just know how she was doing huh?" I asked the smirking Saoirse

"Well Mindy did say she wanted to know the whole reason behind their fall from fame" SD replied and I chuckle at her

"She should really get her memory checked. She's being forgetful lately" I say. Saoirse's smile turned to a grin

"If she heard that, I'm sure you're ass and pussy would switch places"

"Oh please! Just let her try and-" I started but a large thump on the table caused us to be startled. A large book, more like tome, that wasn't in the table before appeared and a looming shadow hung over it. We looked up and saw the snarling face of the librarian

"If you do not have any plans to respect the silence of this library, I suggest you ladies leave!" The librarian hissed. For some reason, when me and SD looked at one another, we hurriedly made our way out. Maybe it was because of the librarian and her vicious snarl.

 **Brynn's POV**

Why did my next class have to be all over the other side of the school? Good thing I have a lot of time with me. I just said to Chloe and Saoirse that I had no more time as an excuse to get out of the topic to talk about our past. Glad they didn't chase me through. As I turned a corner towards the next wing, I passed by the music room and heard someone strumming a guitar faintly.

"Hmm...must be band practice" I said to myself as I proceeded to walk on but I stopped again as I heard someone from inside….singing

 _My darling savior oh so sweet_

 _Shining wonder doing amazing feats_

 _Clad in the shine of bright stars_

 _Fighting towards a greater cause_

The singing voice sounded male and damn whoever was in there was very good! I went in for a closer listen and tuned in further

 _Intimidating yet charismatic, badass but gentle_

 _I wish for you to come for my call whenever danger beckons for it to come_

I take a peek by carefully and silently opening the door and there in the center of the room, seated with a guitar in hand is Aidan.

 _All I want is to meet one last time_

 _That goes by the name of Starlight_

"Wait, is he singing about me?!" I whispered, not realizing that I pushed the door a little too further, making it creak and wide open. Aidan stopped singing and strumming his guitar and looked at the door, where it had me right in the open. He had an unsure expression in his face

"Uhh...hi there…." I mutter out

"Hi yourself! Were you sneaking up on me?" Aidan said with a smile, that was weirdly...so good to look at

"What makes you say that?" I asked, getting my composure back. His smile never fading

"Well it's one thing to stand by the doorway and it's another thing to crouch down in the doorway while leaning forward as if listening to something" He said with a light laugh and I mentally slap myself for my stupidity

"Well that makes sense...nice song by the way. You wrote it? Never heard it before" I replied to him

"Yeah! Been practicing it for over a week. Got my inspiration from when Starlight saved my ass that one night" Aidan replied. I felt my cheeks grow warm. Starlight's so famous, their singing songs about her.

"Wow! You must be pretty grateful for her huh?" I asked him

"So grateful! If it wasn't for her, I would be in the hospital right now!" Aidan said with glimmer in his eyes. He's like a kid excited for Christmas. I was feeling very flattered by his comments

"You know I'm sure Starlight would appreciate the nice comments and especially the song" I said with a smile

"Really? How'd you say that?" Aidan asked

"I just have a feeling" I said with a chuckle. Aidan looked at me weird and I mentally slap myself again for almost blowing who I was

"Well anyway uhh….you usually write your own songs?" I asked, weirdly, yet genuinely intrigued. He flashed me a smile once more.

"Yeah but only a few really come out to be sung but it's something I enjoy because it's a way to express yourself in a very artistic manner"

"Hey, just like how I do in dance! That is a good hobby!" I agree with excitement

"That's right! You know, I don't always talk about this to anybody but I really like your dancing. It's...unique, like how my cousin points out" Aidan said sheepishly. He loomed really adorable

"Looks like Mr. Rockstar has a soft spot after all...thanks for what you said" I said with a light laugh. I felt my cheeks warm up with the compliments as well but I try to mask it. Aidan scratches his head and looks more sheepish

"No problem with that...you want uh...have me right a song for ya?" Aidan asked. Now that was unexpected

"What?! Wow...you would really do that?" I asked him once

"Yeah...if you don't want to then it's fine...but I would like to know what you're answer would be" Aidan said, his smile returning in a shy way

"Gee...no one ever asked me if I wanted a song just for me...well…" Before I could answer, I heard the bell ring and that got me panicked

"Shit! Late for class!" I shout

"You better run then!" Aidan said with a laugh

"What about you? Oh nevermind, got to go! See ya whenever you are!" I say as I sprinted to my class, hoping I won't be late. For some reason, I wish I'd meet him along the hours again. He seems fun to be with

 **Later that afternoon…**

 **SCDC**

 **Nia's POV**

Classes in the studio just increased two fold because of the wins from Starpower. When word came that we're back in action in the dance world, many flooded our doors for classes, that we needed to work double time! They also wanted to see the best dancer of Starpower, Steph but to some dismay, Steph did not really come in the studio after the competition, which was a shame.

I was taking a break from my class, in front of a laptop, updating our job posting for a choreographer on an online job ad. Usually, I have Kalani with me to do the postings but since she's having theatre rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet with Kamryn, I have to make do with the others, particularly, the two nutcases, JoJo and Kelly.

"You should put in "Must be willing to be enslave by minors" JoJo suggested besides me

"You should add, must be willing to work with someone who's actually in her mid 20's but looks like she's in her teens and must be pretty and sassy" Kelly added with a wicked grin

"You two are so eccentric, you know that?" I said to the two of them

"You secretly love it anyway" Kelly started

"Yeah so why stop?" JoJo added

"You two are so weird…" I conceded

"Why not add "if fat, must have a twisted sense of humor and double standards?" Kendall said as she arrived and sat besides us sipping from a water bottle. She still smelled funny and familiar…..

"Did you just reference Abby?" I said with a raised eyebrow

"May-bee" She said with a playful smile and roll of her eyes

"Whoah! Savage!" Kelly replied

"Nah, JoJo's suggestion was more savage" I said with a laugh

"Ha! Still the savage queen!" JoJo said happily as she raised her arms in the air and Kendall mock bowing afterwards

"All hail queen JoJo!" Kendall blurted out

Then suddenly we heard a loud screech that came from the Dancer's Den. We looked at each other, worry in our faces

"That sounded like Kenzie!" We said together as we ran to the den, expecting to see a distraught Mackenzie but when we entered the den, we see a confused Brynn, a possibly deaf Sarah, and a gleefully squealing Mackenzie. I looked over at the two other girls and they just shrugged

"What the heck just happened?!" I asked them

"Me and Kenzie were talking and when Kenzie looked at the phone after a selfie, she went squealing!" Brynn replied

"Whatever it is, I think one of my ears is deaf now because of it!" Sarah added. Kenzie then calmed down but still had a joyful smile in her face

"Kenzie? Is there something wrong?" I asked her, confused

"Yeah! I think you made the whole studio peek through here" Kendall addes

"I think she got hit by laughing gas! That creepy smile is disturbing me" JoJo said with a shudder

"Oh my god you guys! Johnny's coming!" Kenzie squealed

"I'm sorry Kenzie dear but huh?" I asked again, confused

"Johnny and his family are gonna move here in Chicago! No more long distance relationships! This is so exciting!" Kenzie squealed. Everyone then got relieved that it wasn't a serious issue and instead, got happy for dear old Kenzie. Three things always made her insane: Boredom, the stupid incident, and her long distance relationship with Johnny. If Johnny is to move here in Chicago, she's one less insane. She's so happy that her hug on me was choking me. Literally.

"Kenzie...can't breath…" I mutter out. She releases me, still all smiles

"Sorry Nia!"

"So when is he gonna come and move here?" Kendall asked

"Dunno. He doesn't know himself but the move is a sure fire!"

"Girls?! What's wrong?! We heard screaming here!" Gia said as she entered, panicked with Jill in tow

"The other kids got nervous and were wondering what went wrong in here" Jill added, who was also panicked. Behind them, we can see several peeps of our students. This is so embarrassing!

"It's a false alarm! Kenzie just got a little over excited about her boyfriend moving here in Chicago" I explained and Gia and Jill gave an embarrassed Kenzie a look that spelled a mix of irritation or relief

"Calm your hormones Mackenzie. Now everyone, gather in studio A. I have an announcement to make. Come on!" Gia said as she gave us a smirk. We all stood up and went to studio A. Jill did her part on clearing up the growing crowd.

"You know Kenzie, you should really know how to be licit in reacting to stuff. Especially when you just became a teenager" I said to Kenzie but she just gave me a weird look

"Licit? What's that mean?" Asked the still confused young woman. I smiled and playfully roll my eyes

"It means be proper now let's go and see what Gia has in store for us"

"You and your weird old talk…"Kendall said, appearing besides us

DM DM DM DM

We were now lined up on Studio A, just like when there was a big announcement back in the show. Minus Kalani of course. Gia seemed to be in a good mood based on her smile

"So, now that, Mackenzie's giddy loverush is over -" Gia started, looking over a still way over a moon Mackenzie

"Starpower was one amazing contest for us! Good performances and even two first places!" Gia said as she beamed over Sarah on the last part with the young girl blushing

"We got trophies in the shelves, attracted a lot of students l -"

"Got more women jealous of Gia's figure and Kendall's looks" JoJo interrupted resulting in some laughs. Kendall proudly flips her hair: a sign of confidence

"Thanks for that JoJo - anyway, Starpower was a great momentum starter. Why don't we continue it on?" Gia continued as murmurs were heard from all of us

"Agreed. Going on another contest would be salubrious not only to the studio, but to each of us as well" I voiced out. I got nothing but weird looms from everyone

"We sorry. We no speak you're 18th century language" Mackenzie piped in and I gave her a look that read _really?_

"Doesn't that mean something about benefits or something?" Sarah voiced and I gave her a nod

"Smart brain there Sarah. It means a thing beneficial for all. Going in another competition will bring in more opportunities for us!" I voiced

"Nia's right girls! So that's why in one month's time, we're entering to Jump dance competition!" Gia announced and everyone cheered for joy. Jump is one of the most prestigious dance competitions there is. Exposure to Jumo could mean victory for us back in the industry

"Calm down girls! It's one month's time but this ain't Dance Moms anymore. We use the remaining month to train for Jump! Is that clear?" Gia said with a determined smile

"Loud and clear Gia!" We all shouted together

"Now I would like to reveal the details now but we're missing two of our team" Gia said and that got everyone raising eyebrows

"Two? The only one missing here is Kalani" Kendall replied and she was right. Other than Kalani, we were all complete.

"Sure about that?" Gia replied back

When I got a look of the trophies however, I smirked as my eyes laid upon the best duet trophy

"I see….the second dancer is Stephanie, is that correct?" I said and Gia gave a smile and nod and everyone started agreeing

"Of course it's Stephanie girls. Weird as it may, but I do not believe one bit that she's a first time dancer" Gia said

"Yeah right! Steph is a sure fire first time dancer! If you see her at school, a lot of kids are literally bowing down on the ground when she passes. She has a reputation to uphold" Sarah butted in. Knowing how we see Steph's personality, I am not surprised

"But would she agree again though? She might not be up to a long term commitment and she might be interested anymore" Kendall said

"I agree with Kendall here! Steph can be a tomboyish cuckoo sometimes!" JoJo added

"But girls, she never said she's not gonna try again. Jog your memories!" Kelly reasoned back

"Well she does have a point. So when do we ask her?" I said. Then Brynn raised her hand, smiling

"I'll handle it. Mindy asked me for an errand and we'll meet up. Steph is the easy part anyway" Brynn offered

"Errand? What do you mean?" Kenzie asked, just snapping out of her Johnny fueled daze

"Just asking me to babysit the twins and Steph. She wants to talk to me about it" Brynn replied

"Wait? You said something about an easy part?" I inquired. Brynn gave a playful smile.

"The one who you need to really convince is Mindy"

 **The next day**

 **The Farm**

 **Brynn's POV**

It was true that I was gonna meet Mindy and Steph but not for a babysitting job, those kids can make strangers piss their pants off if they're hostile. Perks of being Hit Girl's children. I was in the farm for a different reason

"Okay...keep it together...okay good...hold the clutch and….whoah! Nice air ride!" Mindy shouted.

I was mounted and running in one of the motorcycles in the farm, practicing my bike riding skills for my patrols. Mindy was planning to give me a motorcycle for patrolling and it makes me both nervous and excited. Excited, because I get to ride my own bike and not piggyback on the others. Nervous, because despite all this practice, I am still afraid to ride fast.

I drive towards Mindy, who had Stephanie by her side. Just the girl I need.

"So how'd I do?" I said as I took off my helmet. Mindy had her signature smirk on her face

"Pretty impressive! I think you earn a pass in driving your own bike" Mindy replied

"Wow. Thanks I guess!"

"But it would take awhile to arrive. It's still being tweaked by our friends from Wayne Enterprises so it can be fit for combat. Wished I could also tell you what kind of motorcycle it is -" Mindy started

"But let me guess, it's a surprise?" I finished

"Close but no cigar. It IS a surprise but I don't really know what type of motorcycle it is. Steph here picked it out for you" Mindy replied as she gestured her head towards a grinning Steph

"It took me awhile to pick but I'm sure you'll like it. Dave, Marty and me are the only ones who know about it. The bitch queen here might get her Pannigale dethroned as the best motorcycle when she sees it" Steph said with a laugh

"Whatever! A bike is a bike and the rider gives it its soul" Mindy retorted

"Whatever you say mum" Steph replied back. I literally have no idea what they're talking about

"Uhhh thanks again for the comment Mindy. I also like to request something to Steph" I said and they looked at me with a curious look

"What is it Brynn? Mindy started.

"Well you see…." I started and Steph's expression became apprehensive, like she knew what I was gonna ask. I explained everything about Jump and how it would be in a month's time.

"So you in? I know you don't like most of dancing but you're a great dancer! You'd rock the stage in Jump like what you did from Starpower" I pleaded. Both had a musing look on their faces

"Well I honestly still hate everything girly about it but if Steph likes to do it, I can't force her to not go but it's still her choice" Mindy declared as we look over Steph.

"Well I do hate some of it's concepts...considered it as a one time gig only to be honest…."

"Please Steph! We need you on the team! I promise to be good in Fusion! Plus, I'm sure Kaylee's gonna be there. You don't want her to rub herself on you do you?" I said, with the last part out of desperation but that got Steph's attention, giving me a steely look

"Well now you bloody mentioned Kaylee, I think I want to beat the shit out of her!" Steph declared

"Really? Thank's St-" I replied but Steph held her hand in front of me

"I'll join again..if you beat me in a race" Steph said, a smile appearing on her face

"I'm sorry what?" I replied back

"One lap around the farm. You beat me, I join back no questions asked" Steph said with her smile turning into a grin

"That ain't fair! You're a pro in the motorcycle!" I whined. If an average 10 year old asked me to race around with motorcycle, I would have laughed and beat said 10 year old. But Steph is not an average 10 year old. She is a literal child assassin that could kill me in seconds if I piss her off long enough.

"Well I guess you're gonna need to find a replacement if you can't suck up being a bitch!" Steph scoffed as she walked away.

"Wait! Okay….I'll do it. Just one lap?" I conceded. Steph turned back to me and her smile came back

"Yup and I expect you to go all out in speed because I won't hold the fuck back!" Steph answered and went to the barn to probably get her gear and bike. I look over Mindy with an unsure look and she just shrugged.

"I gave up all reasoning with that girl. She's a big nutcase as me"

DM DM DM DM

We were in a marked finish line, revving up our dirt bikes. Was this a bad idea? Yes, considering I am a little afraid and I am pretty convinced that Steph is gonna dust me good. Mindy was up front, in between us, hands on her hips.

"Okay fuckers! This is a one lap only race! Just one turn around the farm. First to get to the finish line wins and all stipulations made will take effect. On the count of three, both of you will go!" Mindy shouted, like she's an announcer on a racetrack. I look over Steph who had a helmer cover her whole face but her eyes tell that she was smirking.

"You lose, and I'll make sure you'll be my bitch!" Steph growled

"Bring it on short stuff!" I shouted back

"1….2…..3!" Mindy boomed and both of us flew forward fast on the dirt track. At first me and Steph were equal in speed but as we neared the first turn around the farm, Steph gained the lead while I struggled to turn. A very hard task considering Steph was banking as she turned her cycle. I revved up to gain the lead but she was always placing herself up in front so I can't pass her. The next turn came up and it was with the dirt ramp that had a few big rocks. I try to steady my speed while maintaining momentum so as not to be wiped out by the nearby rocks

Once me and Steph were in the clear, we both accelerated and flew up using the dirt ramp. I looked at Steph with awe and annoyance as she showed off and did a 360 in the air. I wasn't about to be beaten and be lost in the stunt. The moment the wheels landed on the ground, I made myself faster. Steph was still ahead but we were close enough that she can't block me up front anymore. The last turn towards the finish line is coming up.

I have to lead using that turn or else, Steph will have the sure victory. We needed her for the competition and no way was I gonna lose!

"I think I might need to do it now…." I mutter to myself. This particular thing was still on the practice stage but it might need an early application due to current circumstances. It's a stupid move but with opportunities, comes risks. Once we enter the last and sharpest turn, I shifted my weight left wise and banked myself and my motorcycle along the turn. Steph did the same by I was more aerodynamically proportionate so I gained more speed. Once the turn faded, I straIghtened up and revved my bike as fast as I could, gaining the lead. Despite the loud roar of my motorcycle, I can hear Steph's berserker revving of her own motorcycle, trying to gain the lead. I wasn't gonna give her the satisfaction of winning. She was neck to neck besides me and I was afraid she might get the lead but then I noticed I already passed Mindy, with Steph behind. I just won the race and I felt ecstatic!

DM DM DM DM

I stopped and drove back towards Mindy, who was smirking. Stephanie followed suit as she removed her helmet, a scowl on her face

"You seemed to enjoy that huh Brynn?" Mindy said

"It was fucking scary! But..at the same time I loved every minute of it!" I said with a wide smile

"I'm not! I bloody lost!" Steph howled

"But I have to admit, it was a damn great race and you did great Brynn!" Steph said with a softened expression

"Agree on that one. No doubt you earn the right to ride a bike on patrols" Mindy added

"Thanks guys! The practices really paid off! So….Steph, I believe we have a deal?" I said playfully to Steph who was scowling again.

"Fine! Kind of wanted to try it again anyway…."Steph grumbled and that made me hug Steph and mutter a million thank yous to her. Mindy looked at both of us in shock

"What the fuck did you do to my daughter to be a dance sissy?" Mindy said with a laugh


	27. Chapter 27: Lotus

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 27: Lotus**

 **Steph's POV**

So it's monday and the deal has to be made. Well, it wasn't really much of a deal anyway. Even if I won the bike race yesterday, I would have still joined again. The bloody call of dancing was still ringing in my ears and I was afraid that this was already a sign for me that I was being weak and soft

Only I feel the opposite.

You could say that me joining them again was a relief and mum giving fewer fucks about me dancing was also good so she won't have any issues with it. I knew that something about dancing and me are connected but I'm just not sure what. Hanging around these reality stars may just give me answers to that. Believe me, the girls were beyond ecstatic to see me join them again. They hugged or rather, rammed me out of joy. What's with them and hugging anyway?

"Hey Steph! Why aren't you getting dressed yet?" Sarah said as she entered the den, wearing next to nothing! A tight, short bra and body hugging leggings.

"I really still feel you're a hypocrite in being Christian while being half naked…." I mutter to her

"Don't dodge the question" Sarah said in a sing song voice. That girl can be annoying sometimes

"Well I still kind of feel awkward about dressing up like you guys. Ain't there something more…..decent?" I asked and Sarah laughed loud

"For a dirty talker, you sure are very conservative!" Sarah said , smiling

"For a Christian, you dress like a bloody skank!" I retorted but she just brushed it off

"Anyway, here I have an extra leotard that covers most of your torso. I think you'll look like a saint now" Sarah said as she grabbed a blue fabric towards me. It looked like a one piece swimsuit that had slightly more elasticity.

"Well I guess this will do but I am anything other than a saint" I said with a laugh

"Anything can happen in this world Steph. Maybe I'll be super nice now and be a murderous killer the next" Sarah replied smiling and I suppressed the urge to frown. She has no idea how close she'd hit to home

DM DM DM DM

We were in studio A, lined up in height order just like the first time we got here, with Gia up front. All the girls wore two piece dance wears and I was the only one who was wearing the blue leotard, which felt like lining up on one of those cheesy beauty pageants

"So, Starpower was a big win for us! Some of our routines didn't place first and only 2 got first but it was a big win nonetheless! We gathered up new students in the process and upset dancemania in the process." Gia stated and everybody clapped over our victory. It was truly satisfying, especially when I recall Kaylee's hilarious face when I beat her.

"So for the benefit of those who were out the other day punching people and kissing romeo on stage -" Gia stated looking at me and Kalani with the latter butting in

"Hey! There was no kissing that happened!"

"Yeah Kalani, no kissing happened….yet" Nia replied a wink and that go Kalani red

"Well there really wasn't!" Kalani retorted back

"But there's a kissing scene there remember?" Nia retorted back

"And apparently, a sex scene too!" Kenzie butted and that got a few laughs and made Kalani even redder

"Oh wait till I tell your sister…."

"Guys! Focus! Anyway, as I was saying, we are going to Jump dance competition within a month's time and we'll be facing a lot of competitors there, some very known here in Chicago and other states" Gia continued as JoJo raised her hand

"That's exciting and all but the real question is if Dancemania will be there"

"JoJo's asking the real question here! Plus, who exactly are they? Most of them look like stuck up bitches!" Kelly added and that got Gia nodding grimly.

"Good question girls and yes, Dancemania will be there. Apparently, it's a studio that originated from California and branched out to several states, including here in Chicago. I don't have any info on who really owns Dancemania because the owner apparently, just goes by the name "D"" Giia stated and that got me giggling. Apparently, Kenzie and Kendall got the joke me too

"Something weird I say girls?" Gia said sternly but a smirk was also forming on her face

"I'm sorry Gia but wow of all aliases you can use to hide yourself, you use D?" Kenzie replied

"I guess she likes to suck on dicks from other studios" I piped in and that got some laughs and an eye roll from Nia. Gia was apparently trying her best not to laugh based on her expression

"Okay settle down girls….now this D person hasn't been seen in public yet. But her partners from her every branch represent this individual -" Gia continued

"And let me guess, Jeannie Quinn is her representative here in Chicago, is that right?" Nia added, a smirk smiling in her face

"As smart as doctor Holly as always. Jeannie is her representative here"

"No wonder that bitch Kaylee has a big head" I piped and that got me a look from Sarah and Gia that I can only described as "One more word and I will shit on you"

"They have won many competitions already and no surprises as well since the Quinns alone and Talia booker can dominate the dance floor" Gia continued and that got me worried about Talia. She is a very gifted dancer but is always belittled by Kaylee and is affecting her self esteem. I always did wonder why she joined them in the first place.

"Now for assignments! Steph! You and Sarah clearly blew away the duet category from Starpower. I want you to be on a duet again but this time, with Brynn since you two are recently very close together. It's gonna be a lyrical piece and it would be called "Samsara". A dance about rebirth to new life"

I look over to Brynn who smiled and winked at me and I returned the gesture back but something tells me that the studio ain't the only place we'll practice the routine

"Since Steph is younger, the number would be considered for junior category so we'll need something for teen category as well. Which leads me to Nia and Kalani! The latter gave me an idea for a duet and so the number is called "Romeo and Juliet". No offense Nia but you'll have to play the Romeo" Gia said and that got some laughs from us, including Kalani and Nia herself

"Is this because of my muscles?" Nia joked

"I think it is! Just flex those sexy guns!" Kalani added and indeed, the genius flexed her arms which Kalani squished to try how hard it was

"For the trio, I want to give it this time to Mackenzie, JoJo, and Sarah. The trio is called "3 stooges" and -" Gia continued but got interrupted by Mackenzie

"3 stooges?! Is this what I think it means?" Kenzie moaned and that got Gia laughing

"Whatever do you mean Kenzie?" Gia asked innocently but I can see in her eyes she knew exactly what she means

"Well duh, 3 stooges then you choose me and JoJo...it's like saying we're lunatics!"

"To be fair, we kind of are lunatics" JoJo added

"Lunatics that has mouths that needs washing!" Sarah piped in and that got us laughing hard.

"But why add Sarah though?" Kalani asked, peering over my almost literal polar opposite

"Oh trust me, she is an animal when she's at school" I said with a laugh

"Oh shut up Steph!" Sarah laughed back, nudging me playfully. What I can say is that she has her moments of clumsiness, like the time she accidentally clogged the bathroom in the school

"Continuing, it's a jazz number and it should be a comedic one too!" Gia laughed and the three women involved literally looked like they were planning something mischievous which gets me nervous, knowing them

"Now for the solos...Steph, Brynn, Kenzie, great work on your solos! But Kenzie and Brynn, it's best you sit this one out for now and let's give the other teens a chance. But for you Steph, since you're still a junior, you have to sit this one on your own so you still have a solo" Gia explained and it made me feel nervous. They really put a lot of expectations on me when it comes to dance. If only they knew who I really was. If only they knew what fun is for me

But then again, dance strangely makes me feel euphoric and the notion of me dancing a solo again excites me

First, Kelly. Since your a sass queen, you'll do a jazz piece called "Show Girl". Better be sassy on that number" Gia said with a wink and Kelly smiles wide

"Gia, I'll be sassier than sass empress JoJo here!" Kelly mugly said, looking at a laughing JoJo.

"Bring it on Kelly!" JoJo replied back

Next is Kendall. K, I saw your expression when I assigned dances to Brynn and Kenzie. I saw the hurt in your face and I know you pretty well so I'll give you a solo. It's called "Prove" and its a lyrical solo. It's tome to shine like you did back on the show" Gia said to a smiling Kendall but she also has guilt in her eyes. I wonder if it means what I think it means?

"Now Steph, your number is called "Step it Up" and it's a hip hop solo. JoJo, Brynn, Kenzie, and Kelly are good hip hoppers. You can get tips from them"

"But Gia, Hip Hop solo in a major competition as Nuvo? That's madness!" Brynn moaned and everyone nodded in agreement

"Is doing hip hop solo really tedious?" I inquire because I have no fucking clue what they're talking about. Sarah and Kelly look at me sympathetically

"Jump is one of the big 5 if the dance world. The best of the best competitions! Dancers and choreographers would pick out the best styles if they wish to win" Sarah explained

"And girl, no dancer had one a solo in big 5 using hip hop. All who dared were considered having a death wish" Kelly added

"I think you should change it Gia. It's too risky for her, especially if she's new to dance" Brynn reasoned

"Yeah, she might get massacred! Both metaphorically and literally!" JoJo piped in panic. That girl seriously needs to calm down

"Well now that you think about it I should change-" Gia started but I stopped her

"No, let me do the Hip Hop solo" I declared and all gasp at me

"Steph it's suicide to do that on Jump!" Kenzie moaned

"It's a challenge for me that's what it is! If It'll make me the first to win a hip hop solo on these kinds of competitions, so be it!" I announced back. This is a dance competition that they say is suicide to do a hip hop solo in. Bitch, I literally survived a hit on my head and not to mention, genocide of child soldiers all because they wanted me and my mentally unstable mum. One by one, all smile at me

"I admire your determination Steph...hip hop it is!" Now for the group, we'll do a contemporary piece called "New Bonds" a dance signalling the making of new bonds and friendships. Again, we have a month to practice so all of you be on your A game. Now everyone, stretch!"

Something tells me this Jump thing is going to be fun

DM DM DM DM

 **The next night**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Brynn's POV**

"Okay….so like this?" Steph asked as she did her attempt on a needle step. It was a tricky maneuver we need for our duet and it involves balancing on one leg while lifting the other one over one's head. So far, Steph is doing not so good

"Not quite Steph. You have to be steady and relax. You were wobbling and your leg lift is a bit slanted" I corrected her and Steph scowled, surely because of frustration

"This needle thing fucking sucks! Do we really need to do this? It's damn hard!" Steph complained

"Stopping your breathing can help when doing it. You have to focus properly. For a beginner, you can use your arms to balance yourself. With proper training, you can do a needle like this -" I explained to Steph as I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted myself to the right, balancing with my right leg while I raise my left leg up. Steph looked at me like she'd seen a monster

"Now I refuse to believe your a bloody human" Steph mumbled and I laugh at her

"I get that a lot Steph, believe me" I replied back with my tilt still in place

"Whoah! The possibilities with that position while on bed!" I male voice said. I whip my head to the doorway to find Josh smiling weirdly at me

"I don't quite get what your saying…" I told Josh as I stood up with two feet

"I do... Shut your arse of a mouth Josh! She's only 13!" Steph butted in, her usual scowl on her face. At that moment, I knew exactly knew what Josh was pertaining to. I felt my face suddenly go red

"Josh! Y-you'd think of-" I muttered but Josh just laughed loudly

"Nah! My dick only belongs to Chloe but wish she could do what you just did" Josh said, clearly amused to my antics

"He's right you know. It's either the dick goes to Chloe's damp cave or it has to go" Steph said as she made a slashing wave on her crotch which made Josh wince. I swear, the people here are more disturbing than Kenzie and JoJo

"Well uh...Hit Girl wants the two of you on the main wing. Something about showing something to Brynn" Josh said as he exited out. Me and Steph look at each other and shrug

"Let's see what madness awaits me" I said as I started putting on my combat suit

"With Hit Girl? I'm sure it's something out of a horror movie" Steph added

DM DM DM DM

We found Hit Girl on the other side of the glass enclosure that separates the main wing from the vehicles we use for operations. Behind her however, there was a big bundle covered in a sheet that looked suspicious

"Let me guess, you took long because you were rehearsing for your Jump dance thing?" Mindy inquired with a raised eyebrow

"What if we told you that we had a hard time putting on a sports bra on Brynn?" Steph deadpanned and Mindy chuckled

"With Brynn's non-existent tits? I doubt it" Mindy laughed and that got me scowling

"Hey! I get it, you have huge tits! Anyway, yeah we were rehearsing for our duet. I was teaching Steph the needle maneuver" I explained as I perform it in front of her, with Mindy going wide eyed

"Wow, the possibilities with Dave on how the vagina is exposed like that…." Mindy mused and that got me disgusted on her. Looking at Steph, she was too. Mindy shakes her head and returns to her game face

"Anyway, wanted to show Brynn here a new toy. Care to take off the covers?" Mindy smirked as she stepped sideways, revealing more of the covered bundle I approach it and look at her

"How do I know this isn't some prank and I'm not being punk'd?" I said suspiciously to the still smirking Mindy

"Brynn, with Hit Girl, it's always expected that your being punk'd" Steph piped in

"The girl's her own mother. What can I say?" Mindy shrugged. I gulp my fear and suspicion and quickly yank the cover to get this over with. I thought I'd be pranked or something similar but what I saw surprised me very well.

It was a motorcycle and a big one too! It had an pointed out end up front and looked like a dary mid speed. The coloring was in black but with cream colored highlights. I circle it and see the plate. It had "Starlight" written on it. At that moment, I looked over to Steph and Mindy with a wide grin on my face

"This….this is mine?" I said incredulously. Steph smiled back and Mindy nodded approvingly

"The Kawasaki Ninja H2! Goes over 450 kph, perfect for high speed runs. Steph picked it for your herself" Mindy said smugly and Steph was looking at me, all smiles

"Hope you like it Brynn. I'm sure it's much better than mum's Panigale" Steph said with a snigger and Mindy glared in her daughter, which was still a disturbing sight to see even if I see it more often now

"Watch it dear daughter of mine. Never, ever insult my Panigale!" Mindy boomed but Steph's smile never faltered

"Oh put a sock in it Hit Bitch!" Steph replied back to a still glaring Mindy

"It's perfect! Thanks Steph! Thanks to you too Mindy!" I said genuinely to them. Mindy's face finally registered a smile

"Okay now that's settled, I'm confident that you'll be fit for this kind of operation now Brynn. Remember those Tattooed men that almost mobbed you that fateful night?" Mindy asked and I felt a surge of anger at a mention of them

"Crystal…." I growled. I don't get angered much save for a few moments. Those memories trigger such anger. Men that almost got us mugged, that had Kalani, Kira, and Christy almost killed and possibly, all of us raped….

"Well they're called 'Bordados'. They're just a group of thugs but well organized. We don't know exactly who they work for but they're into some serious shit…." Mindy explained as she waved us to follow her to the command center. Mindy scans her palm in the panel next to the entrance of the glass enclosure and the door whooshes open. We enter to find Battle Guy and Hal typing furiously on the keyboards surrounding them. In the computer screens are pictures of those tattooed bastards as well as a diagram of a building.

"Battle Guy, Hal, anything up yet?" Mindy asked. Hal looks at us with a smirk in her face, as if she solved one hard puzzle

"Yup! You were right Mindy. Looks like these Bordados are into something serious alright. Their spread out in Chicago, hidden pretty well but we got a hand of one of their main base of operations" Hal said with purpose

"Nice work! Now time to see what kind of party these fuckers hold" Steph voiced.

"The closest we can check out now is the one in Berwyn. As ordered, Petra and Splinter are already there for reconnaissance" Battle Guy added. Mindy faced me and Steph

"Okay. So the plan is to raid the cunts' operations or whatever shit their brewing out there. Brynn,I am giving you full trust on this mission even if you are a beginner" Mindy explained

"Sounds like this is big…" I said nervously. Whatever this was, it's much more dangerous than the skirmishes I've done before as Starlight

"Don't be nervous! Nightmare was a beginner when we got ambushed by Fear and she did very well for a rookie. I'm sure you'll do just fine!" Mindy said with a wide grin

"Wow, what could possibly go wrong? Other than the increased chance of death?" I said with a bit of mock excitement as a way to hide my nervousness

"If you die, we'll make sure to give you a 21 gun salute" Steph sniggered

"You and your dark humor, I swear…" I replied as I shook my head

"Anyway, you and Steph will join Petra and Splinter in the raid. Me and Kick Ass will act as backup in case everything goes to shit along with Mist and Shadow. Remember, kill if needed. You know the people who's classified as auto kill" Mindy explained. I felt the familiar fear of killing again. Mindy is not shy on saying that I should get the fear out but then again, I didn't sign up for killing

Starlight doesn't leave corpses in her wake

"Copy that Hit Girl!" I answered

"Whatever mum…" Steph answered and earned a glare from Mindy and had her muttering having no more respect around here

We went back to the main wing and prepared our weapons and gear. As I put in my mask, I spot two teens I've never seen before, a boy and a girl, staring at me from the walkway above the cavernous interior of the Safehouse. The boy looks at me with caution while the girl looks at me intently, like a tiger stalking its prey

"Hey Steph, who are those?" I asked pointing at the two teens. Steph looked at them and her expression had a mix of grim and compassion

"Sarah and Marc...also known as Discord and Tempest respectively. We recently rescued them from some cunts from the UK. They're….like me" Steph answered, giving me a knowing look. I understand full well what she meant, especially the last part

"Urban predator? So it applies to teens to huh?" I said with sadness. I was still having a tough time thinking about what Steph, SD, and others like them have gone through. Steph said it was Hell and looking at what she is and what she can do, Hell may be the most accurate answer. I look at the teens once more and I feel really sorry for them

We mount our motorcycles and I got to admit, riding something this big sure felt good. I feel my adrenaline pumping even before I start it up. Steph starts her own cycle and I followed suit the roar of the motorcycle was just marvelous to hear! To think I was opposed to riding one back then.

"Battle Guy - Psyche. Ready and on standby"

"Battle Guy - Starlight. Ready to kick crime in the bum!" ai shouted over the comms and I heard chuckles from Battle Guy and Hal

"Battle Guy copies. Good luck and make sure to really kick some bums!" Battle Guy announces and we were off speeding to the Chicago night

DM DM DM DM

If there was one thing that the bike practice gave me, its increased bravery. Me and Steph rode on at almost 190 Kph speed and I wasn't even cowering like I used to. I felt the complete opposite! Now I know why Kalani always wanted to go fast!

The streets were filled with the occasional people who gave us all a wave and shouted our names. It was still surreal for me to be able to hear people cheer "Starlight" to me. I had those moments back in LA but not at this extent and in a week too. Battle Guy gave us a GPS tracking to our destination in Berwyne that was conveniently displayed in the visor of our helmets

"You know Starlight, I should really teach you a thing or two about vocabulary. I mean, seriously? Bum? What are you, a grandma?!" Psyche shouted over a comms and I gave a laugh at her

"What? I love the vocabulary I use! If I listen to you, I might inherit that dirty mouth if yours!" I replied back and this time the little maniac laughed

"Well that's the fucking point! Fusion is famous for our mouths too!" Psyche replied back and I cringed. The way she said is was kind of wrong.

"Earth to Psyche! Who are your parents ?! You realized what you fucking said?!" We heard SD over the comms followed by some laughs, that I also joined in.

"Oh fuck me! Well it was only you bloody lot that thought of what it meant!" Psyche growled over the comms.

"Yeah...sure...only us" I sniggered. Psyche was none too pleased even more

DM DM DM DM

After a short yet very fast ride, we arrived on a sort of small office complex that looked abandoned but lights from inside tell otherwise. We decreased speed so not to cause noise to draw attention and parked in a dark corner if the office complex that looked like a mugger might ambush you at any time. As indicated by Battle Guy's coordinates, we stopped there, and unmounted from our bikes

"So what's the plan? We just rush inside with that's the two of us?" I asked Psyche as we get rid of our helmets and double check our gear. Psyche looked at me like I said something stupid

"You're kidding right? Anything could be in there! Even an army!" Psyche growled and I slightly flinched at her ferocity.

"Okay, sheesh! No need to be so feisty…." I muttered

"Starlight's right Psyche...you shouldn't be too hard on the new kid.." A voice, I've never heard from before said over our comms

"Maybe she's budding in early like Wildcat" Another unfamiliar voice said, this time a boy. We took a defensive stance, grabbed my bladed tonfas, and readied on who might appear for us, whether it's an enemy or a friend. From the darkness of a corner of the wall of the complex, two figures emerged: a girl who looked to be on her late teens who was clad in gray and a boy who was clad in all black. I've never seen the boy before but the woman however…

"You! You're that vigilante from my first patrol here in Chicago!' I said, relaxing my stance and securing my weapons back in my utility belt. The teen gave me a chuckle

"It's been awhile Starlight. Do you still remember me?" The girl asked in a mellowed voice. I only heard her electronically enhanced voice then but her real voice sounds very soothing like a singers

"How could I forget? You're Petra! The first from fusion who saw me in action but I don't know him though" I said to her while pointing at the small vigilante boy who grunted at me

"Believe it or not, Petra here filmed your first patrol fight using her motorcycle and we all watched it live. That's the first time we got interest in you" Psyche said with a smirk and wink and my eyes bulged

"You were all spying on me?!" I exclaimed

"Oh so proudly we did!" Petra laughed along with Steph and I felt my cheeks warm up in embarrassment

"Oh yeah, the boy over there is Splinter. He may be small but trust me, you do not want to be on his bad side…" Psyche said ominously and to be honest, Splinter has an air of sinister around him that screams "Go Away"

"It's nice to meet you Splinter!" I said a bit cheerfully while trying to hide my nervousness around him

"It's nice to meet you at last Starlight but I think the time for small talk is over. We have a mission at hand here" Splinter growled and I agree with him and judging by the nods of Petra and Psyche, they agree as well.

"So what do we got inside that office complex of those Bordados?" I asked in a serious tone

"Well the complex is a bit small but it's no doubt a drug lab with all the equipment and drugs we saw inside" Petra explained

"We're not sure if these Bordados only handle drugs because of one of them I overheard, saying other things aside from drugs such as prostitution, smuggling, and so on" Splinter added

"With my experience with them, I doubt it's just drugs their dealing with" I butted in, remembering the hold up those bastards did to us.

"Well let's focus on the now. It's drugs so that means the place is a sure kill zone?" Psyche said with excitement in her eyes

"Yup! Looks like fun!" Splinter said in the same excited ton. I felt the nervousness again of the notion of killing. Petra put a hand on my shoulder, getting my attention

"Hey, you okay there kid?" Petra said in a concerned tone

"Yrah, just a little nervous in the whole mission that's all" I answered in a nervous laugh

"You nervous in killing again Starlight? These fuckers deserve it. Kill if necessary. Remember what they did to you and your friends" Psyche said sternly. Petra and Splinter looked at me confused.

"Copy. I'll do my best!" I said to brush the topic off and with everyone's nod, we were off

 **Aidan's POV**

Ever since I laid eyes on Starlight and rescued me from those bullies, I have never stopped thinking about her. Heck, I even wrote a song about her! Every night, I sneak out, hoping to get a glance of her once again. I got a hand of candid photos of her but most are blurred. How lucky that while I'm eating at McDonald's, I saw Starlight along with Psyche enter a passageway leading to an old office complex. How convenient too that I saw a building that had a rooftop high enough to spot them

"Aidan! Can I look at the famed Chicago vigilantes now?!" Emma whispered hissed at me. I sighed and gave her the binoculars I've been using to spy on Starlight in the rooftop. Don't ask how we got here….

Emma caught me sneaking out and would tell my parents unless I took her with me. She's just here for weeks and she grew fond of Fusion, especially Hit Girl and Psyche. She may be annoying, given her nagging because of the whole biking and running just to see them but if it get's rid of her mind from Tate even for a short while, I'd prefer this than her blank state.

"Wow! They look awesome! Their gear is like you see in the movies or from power rangers!" Emma said in awe, still looking at the Fusion members

"I know right? Told you their legit! They do everything well that even CPD is relaxing now!" I said with enthusiasm. I have known Fusion ever since Kick Ass and Hit Girl have first arrived on the media scene for everyone to watch. They're cool and vicious and day by day, they keep growing in numbers. I wonder how one joins Fusion anyway? I

"Hey...two others showed up with them! A girl in grey and….is that a little boy? Dude! I realized Psyche looks like she's just 10! What the fuck is going on?!" Emma said, freaked out but still has awe in her tone. I raise her an eyebrow and grab from her the binoculars to see the newcomers

"Ah! It's Petra and Splinter. They're cool. They're part of Fusion too. Looks like it's something big if 4 of them are going in" I explained to them

"So many of Fusion yet you only write a song to one of them…" Emma mused with a grin

"Come on Emma! Starlight saved my life! Plus, she looked fine up close" I said with a grin of my own and Emma rolled her eyes

"You and your crushes Aidan...seriously, the other night, you were muttering about how you wanted to meet and right a song about Brynn. Just talk to her already!" Emma sniggered and I had my eyes bulge wide

"Huh? I don't know what your talking about…" I said with feigned innocence

"We're only a room apart and your door is probably made up of the thinnest plywood ever! The only thing I need to hear is you moaning while you masturbate to Brynn and Starlight and I could finally say that I have heard everything from your room!" Emma said with a burst of laugh. This girl doesn't know full well about personal space.

"W-w-anyway, let's just keep on the lookout for them!" I said but Emma kept laughing. I sigh and grab my camera to take some pictures of the vigilantes who were entering the complex.

 **Brynn/Starlight's POV**

Splinter grabbed one of his sharp looking machetes from his back. He slid it on the side of the door that had the lock on it and in one clean swoop, slashed the machete downward towards the lock. The door then open silently and with ease too

"Whoah...cool trick! Can you teach me that?" I said excitedly and in awe

"It's a russian trick. Maybe some other time" Splinter replied as he slid his Machete back on his back.

We proceeded to enter the office complex in a single file. Petra was up front, followed by me, Psyche, and then Splinter in the rear. The complex is mostly dark on the first room, which was a short corridor that looked like a foyer but on the next, there was lights shining and a shadie that was growing in size. Petra held her fist up, signaling us to stop

"Someone's coming! Hide in the shadows!" Petra ordered and we did just that, spreading out and blending with the darkness. The door opened to reveal a man with too many tattoos to count on his body holding a KH1200 sub machine gun. He stopped midway of the room right next to me, lighting up a cigarette and blowing it on my direction. I tried my best to stay calm and hold my breath while hoping that I didn't get nervous enough to draw attention.

Just when the tattooed Bordado put the lit cigarette in his mouth, I saw Petra silently creep behind the bordado and with a silent draw of her sharp katana, stabbed the bordado deeply in the chest. Before the man ever got to scream, Petra put a hand on the man's mouth, muffling his screams. I was amazed and horrified about the blood just pouring from his chest and pooling below him. The man dropped like a doll, eyes still wide open in shock.

"Good work on being still when he blew smoke on you. Remember, silent as possible" Petra said to me and I nodded a yes, nervous that if I speak, my nervousness might show. I feel a hand grab my arm and it was Psyche looking at me steely

"They deserve it. No need to be afraid of it" She said.

" Okay…" I said and we proceeded in the next room. Psyche was the one who looked through the door to the next room. She grabbed her gun and took out a black tube that had a hole on each sides of it. She fastened one of the holes on the barrel of her gun.

" _a silencer…._ " I thought. Must be more trouble up ahead. Quickly, Psyche raised her gun and fired. The recoil not even flinching her. The gun made a sort of spitting noise and then two thumps on the ground were heard.

"All clear. Two fuckers down" Psyche declared and we entered the bright room that had tables filled with chemistry equipment with one having a lit bunsen burner below a tripod that had a beaker on it. On another table, had a pile of small blue rocks. I got closer on the table with the rocks and grabbed one to inspect

"Hey...this is crystal meth! Like the one from breaking bad!" I said, flicking the drug out of my hands. I may hate murder but drugs along with rape disgusts me even more

"They're into some dangerous drugs then...come on, let's go further up and sweep the place" Petra said, jerking her head towards a stairway leading up. We went towards it and I noticed the two bodies that laid on the floor, blood pooling in their heads forming a red halo. This is the first time I have seen Fusion kill and they do it in a mastered way. It makes my bones chill thinking how casual they are about it. We climbed up the stairs but I stopped midway looking back again at the room

"Something wrong Starlight?" Psyche asked me

"I thought I saw something move out there…." I said suspiciously over a dark corner of the room.

"Must be your imagination" Psyche quipped

"Or Maybe the ones you killed are going walking dead on us" I replied and that got Petra laughing nervously. Does she have a fear of zombies?

"No time to waste! We must finish this shit quickly!" Splinter hissed and he was right. Another stairway opened up and lead to the next floor of the complex. Using our training, we peered first to see if anyone was around and what do you know, 5 bordados were milling around the hallway with two guarding a set of doors.

"Shit, 5 is too many to take on in stealth" I whispered to them

"Starlight's right. We can't draw attention too much…" Petra milled. I thought on how we might approach them. A thought came over me immediately

"I guess we just have to reveal and welcome ourselves then…" Splinter said in a disturbing tone. He pulled something out of his utility belt. It was blue in color and is small and cylindrical. A pin was affixed on top

"A grenade?! You'll blow them away?!" I exclaimed and the demented kid just laughed

"Less than that sadly…" Splinter chuckled as he unpinned the grenade and threw it, followed by crouching and covering his ears. Petra did the same and Psyche grabbed me forcefully down on the stairs.

"Cover your eyes and ears now!" Psyche whispered in a rushed tone. I did what I was told quickly and then I heard a band followed by a short white flash emanating from the cover of my eyelids. I opened my eyes and ears and saw that Splinter was gone. I look over the hallway and was shocked to see him just in time cleaving the blood out of one of the men and dropping him like he was just a sack of dust. Everywhere were the bloodied bodies of the men just standing earlier keeping a guard out and some of them were even mutilated!

"You did this?! On your own?!" I asked him. He wiped the blood off his machetes and looked at me

"Not my best handiwork but it does the job…" Splinter ominously said

"If it means anything to you, I think he's fucked up more than I am sometimes…" Psyche said with a wince. I feel really disturbed that the younger ones are more brutal.

"What was that you threw just now?" I inquired

"Flashbang to keep them off guard but I would have preferred a real grenade" Psyche answered. Again, younger ones are disturbing

We face the door and we hear a commotion going on the other side and they looked panicked

"Get ready everyone! Time to crash their party.." Petra said with determination and with a hard stomp to the door, it flew open revealing a sort of office that had a laptop and computers on one side and a desk in the middle filled with papers and a whole lot of money. On the other side were some beat up sofas and card table and some really panicked and pissed off bordados. The one on the desk sat op and glowered at us in distaste

"Fusion?! How the fuck did you all get here?!" The one in the desk shouted. He looked like the ringleader of the bunch

"Good Evening gentlemen! Sorry if we have to come without Kick Ass and the famed Hit Girl but we assure you, we're more than enough to get this party going…" Petra growled as she unsheathes her Katana. Psyche and Splinter take out their Bo staff and machetes respectively and I took out my tonfas and unleashed its blades for intimidation.

"Get them you piece of shits!" The ringleader shouted and all the other men charged at us with blunt weapons and guns. One came for me and sidestepped him, missing the swing of an axe meant for me. We tried to swipe the axe on me again but I do a side aerial to the side and kicked the axe off his hand. The ax was off his hand but he took a punch and two at me and I retaliated by kicking him on the stomach and smashing my tonfas on his pressure points on the neck, knocking him out. It was total carnage! Another came to me but I fend him off with my tonfas and punch him straight towards Psyche by accident.

"Psyche! Incoming!" I shouted and as if on cue, she turned and rammed the bladed edge of her bo staff on the man's chest like a kebab and kicked him off of ut and proceeded to slash another one on her side.

"Nice save Starlight! One towards you 6 o'clock!" Psyche shouted towards me. I twist myself and delivered a spin kick going towards my back, hitting someone in the head and going out cold.

Then I felt pinpricks coming from my back and realized that two were shooting me! If these were normal circumstances, I would be on the floor, bleeding like those the rest killed but I was still standing and the bullets kind of tickled really. Thank god for Fusion gear!

I grab my gun and began firing at them but careful to not kill them. I was aiming on their arms that hit one on it, disarming him and making him crouch on the floor. He tried to grab for the gun but found that his arm was now detached from his body, courtesy of Splinter. He kicked the dismembered arm and proceeded to slash the throat of the newly handicapped bordado. The other bordado seemed too in shock to register everything, even the stab in the chest from Petra's Katana

"Starlight! Kill any in sight! No need for prisoners except maybe the ring leader!" Petra shouts as she twisted and slashed another Bordados' throat open. I only nodded but I still didn't want to kill anyone, regardless if they were drug mules or any other criminal. I proceeded in using my gun, disarming the bordados via bullets while the rest handle the killing. Everywhere was was a total slaughter with either dead bordado having one extra hole in the body or having one less limb.

Just when we thought we were sweeping the whole place and each men quickly fell, 7 more of the bordados showed up from the entrance and began firing at us with even bigger and fast firing machine guns that looked like M16 rifles.

"Battle Guy - Petra! Requesting back up! Bordados have more men than estimated!" Petra shouted over the comms

"Take cover!" Psyche shouted and each made for cover on the ild yet sturdy furnitures. They must have been called by the ringleader who might be cowering on one corner of the room. I made for cover but I felt my face slam on the concrete floor, making my vision a little blurry. I groan and toss around to reveal a snarling bordado member pointing a gun in my head. Only one thought ran in my head:

 _Is this the end for me?_

 **Aidan's POV**

The action going on inside the complex was intense! Lots of guns and body dismemberment were going on inside courtesy of Fusion and that's not counting all the blood that were spilled. While all this were happening, I took some photos while Emma videod the whole fight. Fusion was getting the upper hand but then more of those tattooed men came and gained momentum and had Fusion cornered. I held my breath when one of the tattooed men slammed his palm on Starlight's head and slammed her straight on the floor. What scared me the most was when the man pointed a gun point blank at Starlight's head

"Holy fuck she's gonna die!" I shouted. The one who manhandled my bullies and saved me is about to die. I couldn't bear to look at what's about to happen, especially when I saw Starlight's agape mouth in terror

"Huh? Hey Aidan look! Someone's coming to the room from the hallway!" Emma screamed. I took the binoculars and peered towards the hall and sure enough, a slim, dark figure was running fast towards the room and what came after was one bright flash of light spreading unto the room

Just what is going on?

 **Brynn's POV**

Fear coursed through me. I didn't want to die. I thought that was the end of me. I close my eyes waiting for the end but instead of a gun firing, I heard disgruntled grunts and a white flash that looked like the one that came from the flash bomb a while back except there was no pop. I open my eyes to see my supposed murderer, headless. I turn and got shocked to see the dismembered head right besides me, staring directly at me. I compose myself, trying to get my bearings. I look around and see Psyche, Petra, and Splinter looking in my direction. I turn to see the men getting their bearings and rubbing their eyes, as if they were blinded but that didn't get my attention however. Instead, I was surprised to see a newcomer right in the middle of the circle of bordados

Looking at the person's figure, she was female in late teens. She was in a cool looking combat suit that was in white and had fuchsia stripes on them. Her utility belt was similar to us but unlike me, she carried two guns. On each above her hands were small tubes that looked fitted with a sort of glass inside each. Her mask has an elongated rounded tip on her mouth and a singular visor covering her eyes with a fuchsia colored ponytail jutting out from behind her head.

She was already intimidating looking but what made her even more intimidating was the cool looking ax that she rested above her shoulders. She turned to me and gave a curt nod before facing the now shocked bordados

"So...anyone of you wanna party so hard their head pops out? That guy seemed to get the hint" The teen chuckled, jerking her axe towards the beheaded supposed murderer of mine. The bordados snapped out of their haze and pointed their guns at the newcomer but then she pirouetted gracefully while pointing her axe sideways. The turn she did wasn't just any other. It was graceful too! Like a well experienced dancers. After the pirouette, she got into fifth position with arms outstretched: the finishing pose of a ballet turn. The guns the bordados held suddenly fell apart into sliced pieces and fell on the floor. The men's faces were priceless

"Oops….sorry for breaking your toys" The newcomer said and right there, one of the bordados rushed with a knife in hand, like that will stab someone who is literally in a combat suit. The newcomer sidesteps to evade and hacked the bordado on the head, splitting it and he was dead before he fell on the floor. The three other bordados charged at her all at once with the newcomer just sidestepping and dodging with ease and flexibility that took me years to do! Then she hacked one on the neck letting blood gush in the floor and she did a swish of the axe on the two remaining bordados on the neck and they just stood there, their arms slacking and staring blankly. The newcomer twirled her axe and when she effortlessly attached the axe on the holster on her back, the heads suddenly slid off from the bordadoses' bodies. I look over my team and even with the masks, their faces registered shock and awe.

"Well that takes care of those brutes. Well maybe except him" The newcomer said as she jerked a hand towards the now visible and frightened ringleader. He attempted to run but Psyche was on it immediately. She drew a throwing knife and threw it, passing closely to the newcomer's head and mounting on the ringleader's head. He jerked and twitched and then fell on the floor.

"Wow...thank you err…." I said and the newcomer nodded to me.

"Lotus...call me Lotus. It seems we have here Splinter, Petra, the little monster Psyche -"

"Watch what shit you say bitch!" Psyche growled and Lotus just laughed

"- but I have not seen you before...who are you?" Lotus asked

"I'm Starlight. I'm new to Fusion." I answered and she gave an approving grunt towards me

"Starlight huh….the Starlight from LA?" Lotus said with a bit of excitement in her voice

"The one and the same defender of Cali!" I answered

"Wow! Didn't know you were already with Fusion! Thought you only workes alone" Lotus replied with excitement. My heart feels warm knowing that a fellow vigilante was a fan

"Okay, hold up...so we know you're called Lotus but what exactly is your game here?" Petra voiced

"Wait...she ain't Fusion? I thought she was our backup?" I asked, confused

"No….if she were, then we'd have known and told you about her…" Psyche said, looking suspiciously at Lotus who was heading for a large box. She turned it and revealed that it was a safe.

"Wish I could be with Fusion too kid! Boy that would be amazing...but nah, I'm too crazy for them anyway!" Lotus laughed as she pulled a tube that looked like toothpaste. She squeezed the tube and grey gel sprouted from it. She spread the gel using the tube around the safe, marking all four corners. After that, she tooks 5 steps away and pressed a button. The safe door suddenly exploded lightly and toppled over revealing lots of cash inside.

"That was military grade C4 gel. You some kind of ex military or something?" Petra questioned

"Nope! Just a robin hood style vigilante that takes what she needs for future use….like this cool looking shotgun!" Lotus answered while she grabbed the shotgun from the desk and pointed it at us. That got me panicked and per training; got me reaching for my gun, pointing it to her. The others did the same as well. A few seconds of silence has passed and Lotus began to laugh

"I'm kidding! I mean, come on! Who the fuck messes with Fusion?" Lotus said as she secured the shotgun in a duffel bag she found on one side of the desk and started filling the bag with the money from the safe.

"You have one nasty sense of humor!" I said out loud to her

"You know Lotus, thanks for the rescue and all but if Hit Girl finds out about this, you will surely get fucked!" Psyche growled. Then we heard a set of footsteps running towards us. We got into defensive and pointed our guns at the door but we relaxed when we saw it was Kick Ass, Shadow, Jackal, and Hit Girl who was looking around and seemingly pissed

"Speak if the devil…." Splinter muttered

"Everyone, you okay?" Kick Ass inquired

"Yeah, everything's fine. Got a little fucked but the bitches gave in anyway" Psyche answered

"Looks like you guys had to much fun in your hands….pretty gruesome handiwork" Jackal said, looking around the carnage

"Too edgy for me…." Shadow added

"Well we did some of it but most of the bloody mess was because of her and her cool looking axe! You should have seen it!" I said excitingly, which is disturbing since I was getting excited about murder. I pointed over Lotus and Hit Girl briskly walked towards Lotus, still looking pissed and before knowing it, Hit Girl drew one of her small sword or Wakizashis from her legs and pressed the tip right in Lotus' neck. Lotus didn't even flinch but she did raise her hands up

"You did these fucking disassembling?" Hit Girl asked ominously

"Yup! Nice handiwork right?" Lotus casually answered as if her life isn't in danger. From Hit Girl no less!

"How dare you kill in MY city! You have no fucking right to do so!" Hit Girl angrily growled

"Pretty sure this is everyone's city - okay okay shutting up now…" Lotus said, still in a casual tone even when Hit Girl pressed the tip further on Lotus' neck

"Hit Girl stop it! She saved our life! You should be thanking her!" I reasoned

"Shut it Starlight! I have a distrust to solo vigilantes lately..." Hit Girl shouted

"Let her be Starlight. She's like this due to recent experiences…" Jackal said as she put a hand on my shoulder

"B-but -"

"I said can it Starlight! I have loose vigilantes after us and endangering innocent lives….what leverage do you have to say that you aren't one of them?"

"Calm the fuck down Hit Girl. Use some logic why don't ya?" Lotus joked

"Don't fucking test me you piece of shit…."

" You guys ever like this to other vigilantes?" I asked, dumbfounded about Hit Girl's brash demeanor

"Killing and taking action without proper reason is her pet peeve. Take it from me, I had the same treatment. Ask Hawk and Raven too" Petra answered

"And the fact that we have Fear and a certain glitter riddled woman on the loose, chasing us justifies her anger" Shadow added

"What a thank you you have in mind. I still think you're cool, same with other Fusion members but come on, if I was out to endanger Fusion, I would have killed them immediately after I was done with those tattooed bastards….especially when distracted!" Lotus shouted and suddenly she formed a fist on both raised hands and bright lights came from the tubes above each of her fingers, blinding us all. When the flash dissipated and we regained our bearings, Lotus was gone!

"Where did that bitch go?!" Hit Girl shouted and each of us spread out in the room, looking around where she might have gone. I went to the window close to where she was standing before and lo and behold, Lotus was down outside, duffel bag in one shoulder and riding a white and fuchsia colored motorcycle

"Lotus!" I shouted and everyone gathered in the window.

"Sorry if I went out like that! Hit Girl was fuming! I hope we get to talk again but in a more calm manner please! Starlight, thanks for being the only nice one there! I have a feeling we'll meet again!" Lotus shouted as she revved her motorcycle and spun it towards the entrance of the complex.

"Later Fusion!" Lotus shouted one last time before riding in the night. No one was sure what was that all about

"She is so awesome!" I breathed

"Tsk, more like annoying if you ask me" Hit Girl growled

"But you got to admit, she has one sweet Honda CB150R streetfire!" Shadow laughed

"And some fine curves!" Jackal said cheekily and he earned a hard punch on his groin

"Wow, at this point, you might get impotent. Serves you right wanker!" Psyche laughed

"Well anyway, everything's done here thanks to a new nutcase out there. Just glad she didn't take the laptops and computers" Kick Ass said as he took two of the laptops with him

"True. With these, we may find some info about the Bordados for Battle Guy and Hal to analyze" Petra added as she transferred some files from the computer into a flash drive

"Wish we can meet her again! She handled that axe pretty well and she moves like a dancer too!" I said

"Yeah!I give credit for her skills and sense if hunit plus the flexibility, turns and agility are that of a dancer! I won't be surprised if she would be a dancer!" Psyche added and I nodded in agreement

"I don't care. So long as she stays in my good side. Otherwise, I'll have her head mounted on the safehouse walls" Hit Girl breathed. Whoever Lotus is, I wish to meet her again. It's good to know that I'm not the only dancer being a vigilante at night

 **Author's note: So Emma Hellenkamp moment with Aidan and new vigilante, Lotus. Any guesses who she might be?**


	28. Chapter 28: Starlight Spotting

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 28: Starlight Spotting**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Mindy's POV**

The mission was a success despite almost being a failure but I didn't like two things. One, was the appearance of Lotus. Who the fuck is she? Brynn said she had a crazy sense of humor and fought with the grace of a dancer and even did dance moves….fucking dance moves while slaughtering drug mules! Also an ax?

I am not very fond of how she suddenly appeared. Ever since the appearance of Fear and Sunset Phoenix, I have grown a slight distrust of new vigilantes appearing in the city and the fact that she killed in my city was already crossing the line, plus her attitude really riles me up. Reminds me of Chloe when in the zone. What was her agenda anyway?

I check on every possible dancer in the city in the command center computers, including our little friends from SCDC just in case a justice nut like Brynn was also among them but had a lot of dancers being displayed. It would take forever to sort who Lotus might be.

The other thing I hated was Brynn's demeanor. The little shit still refused to kill, even when death was at her face. Based on reports from Petra, Splinter, and Psyche, Bryn did amazing and her gun skills were great but just not hitting where she's supposed to hit. I have a feeling that she will learn this the hard way….

I clear out my thoughts. There are more things to be done than contemplate on such things.

"Well, says here that the Bordados deal not only in drugs, but a lot of shit too…." Marty said in a serious tone as opened some files from the salvaged computers and laptops

"Smuggling of exotic animals...prostitution on a lot of states….protection rackets...loan shark rackets...man, these fuckers may look like your run of the mill thugs but they're on par with the russians!" Abby added as she typed away on her keyboard

"Great, just what we need. More shut cunts to add to our ever growing list of fuckers to take out!" I groaned through gritted teeth. Everything started with the D'Amico bitches, then their fucking relatives, the Genoveses, the russian mafia, the fucking CIA, a vigilante out for our heads, an annoying vigilante who has too much glitter on herself, and now some thugs who were smarter than they look. What's next, some guy who wants to ransom the world for a million dollars?

"Do the files we got lead us to a mastermind for the operation?" I asked, frustrated

"Not really. These are just shipment shows some people who run some of the Bordados operations but not that can lead to a single mastermind" Marty answered

"Maybe they're run by more than one person?" Abby reasoned

"With this kind of operation? I seriously doubt it. Let's look into them a bit more and lastly, find out everything you can about Lotus and her agenda" I declared

"Someone's afraid of being dethroned as the queen vigilante?" Marty sniggered and he and Abby had a laugh at that

"Try to say that again and I will make your asses face the wrong direction!" I growled but both the brains of Fusion just laughed even more. No goddamn respect nowadays. It's really taking a toll on me how Marcus feels

 **Hailee's POV.**

A hot chocolate after a tiring operation always felt good. But the good feeling tonight also had a bit of shock and curiosity mixed on us. We were in the kitchen table and seated there are me, Tommy, Steph and probably the last person I would ever think of to be Starlight.

"Brynn Rumfallo…..to think someone as sweet as you would be the flexibility badass I fought alongside with. An honor to finally meet you" I said with a smile. The moment we came back from the mission, we decided to show our identities to her and she did the same. Needless to say, both sides were surprised very well

"Nice to finally more of Fusion. Now I'm not really surprised that Petra would be you Hailee but Tommy…." Brynn said shyly as she looked over a nodding Tommy

"Let me guess, you didn't expect the brutal Splinter to be me?" Tommy said with a chuckle

"Well duh! I mean, how could a small boy be so fucking savage?!" Brynn exclaimed. Oh the things this sweet girl doesn't know just yet

"Trust me, I'm more than just a small boy Brynn. I could be worse…" Tommy said in an ominous tone that really doesn't fail to send chills down my spine and based on Brynn's expression, she's totally freaked out by this demented 11 year old. The only one who isn't fazed is Steph but she's already a given why she's like that

"No need to be so creepy…" Brynn muttered

"Forgive him. Being creepy is just his thing" Steph butted in

"Looks who's talking" I reply back and a scowl eas placed on her face

"Anyway, Brynn, I commend your skills out there. The way you disarm those cunts and you handle those tonfas. Mindy and Dave did no wrong in taking you in" I said to Brynn which made her smile wide

"Wow. Thanks for that! Really means alot to me" Brynn thanked, cheeks glowing red

"I can say the same as well but…" Tommy said as he leaned closer towards Brynn

"Next time, never be afraid to kill. Sometimes, mercy is not enough to some people and are best left dying. It might save your life and some others one day. Try to think about that" Tommy continued and Brynn's expression turned grim. The little shit hut a nerve on her. I have been told she has qualms in killing

"Tommy. I think Brynn needs time to ponder this sort of thing, given she's new and all. No need to rush her" I said in defence for Brynn

"Excuse him Brynn. He's…...unorthodox when it comes to thinking" Steph added. Tommy then softened his expression and looked straight at Brynn

"I'm sorry. I tend to get overboard sometimes" Tommy Said

"It's okay. I understand….I think" Brynn said with a chuckle. This kid is very talented but she has way much to learn

 **The next day**

 **Lakeview Highschool**

 **Kalani's POV**

"For twas I haveth been so entranced by thy charm lovely Juliet. Thy kiss shall be my ecstasy, my pure bliss"

"Romeo...romeo...thy words have captured my heart. My lips are thee for his pleasure. My heart is for thee now and forever…"

School is already done and before I go to dance, I have to attend theatre practice first. Our Romeo and Juliet is coming up soon, a day after the last day of school for some reason, and I really want to show this to my family. You can't believe how wild mom became when she found out I was Juliet, saying something how she became Juliet back in the day. What I enjoyed the most however, was being with Tyler Quinn.

He was just a gentleman! Not just in the theatre club, but as a whole. He was always hanging out with me and always treating me to anything like food, fun, etc. The only thing missing is if he treats me in a round of sex which I might consider…..might. Bottomline was he treats me like a proper lady and that's just one turn on for me

Nia, Kamryn, Kenzie, Kendall, and Steph however, did not approve of me hanging around with him because he was the eldest brother of Quinn sisters and son of Jeannie Quinn, who are mostly brats with the exception of Rihanna. They told me that he might just be playing with me and would eventually break my heart. Kendall got in the assumption that he might be in league with Kaylee. However, I assured them that he was different from her brat siblings and mother and I would know if he was just playing with me. They eventually conceded but Steph left a warning that if he ever hurts me, he would have no balls the next day. That girl, honestly…..

I was nervous in this part of the play. This was the kissing scene in the balcony and well, it involves us kissing each other! I have never kissed a boy in my whole life. Hell, I might be a bit flirty but I have never considered being on a relationship! I get my bearings and prepare for the kiss that Tyler would give me and close my eyes.

 _Keep it together Kalani….its just acting….it's just acting…_

Yet for some reason, a part of me wished it wasn't acting at all.

3...2...1….

This was supposed to be the moment that Tyler should kiss me but there wasn't kissing at all. Only air.

"MR. QUINN! Why have you not kissed Ms. Hilliker yet?! This was supposed to be the moment Romeo and Juliet their momentic kiss!" I heard Ms. Darbus scream from the seats. I open my eyes to see a blushing Tyler looking up on a scowling Ms. Darbus.

"I uh...sorry Ms. Darbus. I normally don't kiss women unnecessarily…" Tyler said bashfully. That got me smirking. Such a gentleman! Ms. Darbus stands up from the theatre seats and briskly strutted towards us in the stage. She made a beeline to Tyler and smacked him in the head

"Ow! Ms Darbus?!" Tyler exclaimed

"This. Is. Theatre! You are supposed to immerse to the character and become it! Disregard any moral compass you have because you are Romeo and Romeo is not a sissy when it comes to kissing boys!" Ms. Darbus screeches and returns to the seats in her brisk strut. I laugh as I look at an embarrassed Tyler.

"Smooth moves there Romeo" I joked to him

"Yeah...real smooth. Never really had any experience in hanging out with girls except my sisters" Tyler said with a chuckle and I playfully roll my eyes to him

"You? Not used to hanging out with girls?" I say to him

"Well yeah...until now" He said winking at me and both of us laugh.

"Listen Tyler, as long as my mom doesn't see, just kiss me okay? It's only a play anyway" I say and he blushes again. This guy is just adorable when embarrassed

 **North Ave. Chicago**

 **? POV**

I wander North Ave. To find that certain dance studio that I was searching for. The job posting they had is an opportunity for me to see them again. Especially, _her._ I miss teaching the girls Hip Hop routines and I miss teaching alongside a certain fellow teacher. I make a turn and I got suddenly stop because of a man being literally thrown by a young woman with medium length blonde hair in a black gi.

"And stay out fucker! We teach self defence in DJAK and not fondling of asses!" The blonde woman said and huffed off inside a building that has "DJAK Dojang" in the sign board

"Weird….." I mutter as I continue to walk but I stopped again on the studio right next to it that had bright colors decorating the inside as I see on the glass panel wall and upon seeing the sign "Second City Dance Company", I smile to myself

I found what I've been looking for

 **Studio A**

 **Steph's POV**

There are two things I like about hip hop. One, I liked the moves. All edgy and none of that girly shit. Two, I finally have an excuse to not wear the revealing dance wear! I was aloud this time to wear only a sweater and some leggings. They may have said I can only do it during hip hop classes but hey, as long as I'm not wearing the skimpy clothing

"Okay Steph now crump and strike it! Mix in anger and passion on those steps!" Gia shouted over the music as I did the routine she thought me. I went straight to my solo after Brynn and I were done with our duet rehearsal. Speaking of Brynn, she thought me some hip hop moves before calling it a day and needing to go someplace else. Now it was JoJo who was teaching me hip hop alongside Gia

"How are you not tired yet?! We've been rehearsing the routine for hours in what may be the most tiring dance style of all and you look like you're still ready for a 50+ marathon!" JoJo exclaimed

"Oh it's nothing. Just good bloody cardio is all" I said half truthfully. If only she knew

"Well at least you're having fun. I'm pooped from our trio" JoJo sighed

"Hip hop is definitely a dance style I'll never get tired of doing that's for sure" I declared. It was loud and brash and string….like Psyche is!

"Glad you're liking your solo Steph but there's….something missing still. I feel the routine is too generic" Gia said in a contemplating matter

"Generic? I feel fantastic doing it!" I reasoned

"What Gia meant is that even though you're having fun, it's short on inspiration. Hip hop is hard to fill in on emotion and meaning because it's mostly hard and upbeat moves. Most people would mistake your routine as being overly cheery" JoJo explained

"Exactly JoJo! You had no problem having emotion fill up your last solo because it's a style that doesn't have a preset emotion, unlike hip hop that has hard hitting happiness on it"

"Or like Jazz with all the sassy, joyful moves!" JoJo explained as she grabbed a 1 liter bottle of apple juice and chugged it right in her mouth. How is she still not developing fucking diabetes with all those sweets?

"Then what am I supposed to do then? Mix happiness with sorrow? That doesn't make fucking sense!" I exclaimed

"Sometimes in dance, sense flies off the window but making your own sense in a routine is one key element of dancing" A male voice said. We turn to the direction of the voice - the main door of studio A - and standing there was a guy of medium length height and had a short, black hair that was slicked back and had the sides shaved. Reminded me of a fuckboy's bloody hair. He had wide, hazel eyes and had a well trimmed beard. JoJo suddenly spat out her drink and Gia looked like she'd seen a ghost

"Guy?! Dude!" JoJo screamed as she stood up and greeted the newcomer who looks like he's around dad's age

"JoJo! My girl! How's it doing?" The man, Guy - stupid name - high fived JoJo and did a sort of secret handshake

"Wow...Guy? How'd you find us here?" Gia said, as if in a trance. Guy looked towards Gia and he smiled wide

"Gia! Glad to see you! Missed you and the girls so much!" Guy said cheerily and shook Gia's shoulders that made the dance instructor smile

"We missed you too Guy but it still begs the question on why you're here.." Gia asked

"Ain't it obvious?! He misses the most beautiful girl in the whole world! His whole world anyway" JoJo sniggered and Gia mouthed "Stop it" to her. She is 0-100 as always

"Oh JoJo...well I came because I really do miss you guys. Life' hasn't been the same when you guys closed shop in LA. The drive you and the girls gave at the ALDC was just unique and I missed feeling that in a class and when I saw an ad you were hiring some extra instructors, I bolted out of LA and went straight here!" Guy said, still in his cheery tone

"But we said we prefer females….Guy are you turning gay?!" JoJo exclaimed and earned a bonk in the head for Gia. Guy only laughed out at this as a reaction, like he's seen it before. He finally takes notice at me and smiles

"Now who's this little girl right here?" Guy asked

"Hey! Watch with the whole little thing you wanking yank!" I said to him and Guy only cocked his head, confused

"I'm sorry...what?"

"Forgiver her, she's British. This is Steph, a very talented dancer and recently won best dancer at Starpower. She's training right now on her solo for Jump in months time. Steph, this is Guy Amir. He's a very dear friend of ours and is a hip hop genius" Gia introduced cheerily

"Nice to meet you Steph! Hope that outburst doesn't mean I'm not bad for ya!" Guy laughed as he raised his hand. I smirk and shook it

"You look like a good kind of yank anyway. Just don't get on my bad side and we'll be great friends" I said

"So do I still need to undergo some bullshit application process to be here?" Guy inquired

"Well this is Guy were talking about. You get everything so long as it's Gia who -" JoJo said but had her mouth covered by Gia

"Please! Like you ever need it to be with us! You're already in! Besides, I already have my first task for you" Gia said as she looked and smiled upon my direction. I raise her an eyebrow, clearly disturbed on how she looks at me like I'll be murdered on the spot

"You really mean it! Great! I promise to not disappoint but what do I have to do on my first day?" Guy asked.

Gia them explained to him the whole Jump competition and how I was competing a solo with hip hop. Guy was shocked that he really shouted loud enough maybe from even DJAK to hear.

"So you want me to mentor Steph in her hip hop routine and be the first hip hop dancer to win on one of the big four?" Guy said

"Wow, you really are a good listener! Gia said I'm doing good but I look to fucking generic" I Explained to her

"Hmmm the big four is a pretty big shoe to compete in but this serves opportunity for both of us! I still think that it's kind of hard for you to have a hip hop solo to compete in for Jump" Guy explained

"Heh! Just try me Guy! I don't call bullshit to any challenge for me!" I declared and Guy smiled wide

"Where'd you get this kid? I like her already!" Guy declared. Gia called for me a break for me to rest and so they can handle Guy's moving into the SCDC and afterwards, he'll teach me advanced classes that according to him, will wear you a lot but can be a win for JUMP. I also notice how close Gia and Guy are to each other's contact and blushing slightly

"If you're wondering, I ship them. They'll be a power couple I just know it!" JoJo said with a wink and continued watching Gia and Guy dreamily. If they're who I think they are, then I hope they're not as wild as bloody rabbits

 **The next day**

 **Lakeview Highschool**

 **Brynn's POV**

I fairly wake up to a totally ordinary day. Well, that's what I expected until I came to school

"Hey! Watch it with that fucking thing!" Mackenzie shouted way too loud right besides me as she swatted away the school paper some random student gave, well threw is a better term to Kenzie's face

"You really need to shout so close to me? I might be deaf in one ear already! Why so grumpy lately?" I whined.

"Well a certain guy isn't texting her lately even when said guy said he's gonna be busy for 2 days" JoJo said as she playfully poked a still seething Mackenzie

"Ohhh so it's a Johnny thing. I get it…" I said playfully to tease Kenzie for the giggles

"I know he's busier than usual but come on! Can he not give even a few seconds to text me to tell me how's he doing?!" Kenzie whined

"Oh shut up Kenzie. You know he won't leave you. You know how grinding showbiz can be when it comes to schedules" I reasoned to her

"Or maybe he's already dating another girl" JoJo butted in and I glare at her as I heard Kenzie growl under her breath

"If he so tries to cheat on me….."

"Relax Kenzie! You know how JoJo and her mouth. It's like Johnny would dare leave you with that kind of attitude!" I say to her which made the satisfying grunt of irritation come from her. We just love it when Kenzie gets riled up

"Brynn's right Kenzie. Also, be kind with the people from the journalist's club okay? They go through sleepless night to make these papers - whoah check these out guys!" Kelly said as she scanned the thrown newspaper. We peer in curiously and my eyes went wide and my mouth flew straight open. It was me! Well, Starlight along with Psyche, Petra, and Splinter at the office complex we just raided. All high quality photos of us. I grab the paper from Kelly and flip through it. A total of 5 pages about us! And it even included Lotus!

"What the?! Where did they get these?!" I shout and Kenzie raises me an eyebrow

"Starlight spottings - Fusion out to bust crime yet again?...cool title!" Kelly said with glee.

"But Brynn's right. Where the fuck did they get these pictures? These have Fusion with guns and blades...and killing! Whoever took these has a deathwish!" Kenzie said

"Maybe someone flew a drone?" JoJo reasoned

"...or someone was brave enough to go to the scene and capture this!" A female voice said. In came in a girl around Kendall's age that had long, wavy brunette hair and a piercing stare.

"Jayde Burnette….you gonna brag that you took these photos?" Kelly said with contempt. Jayde is the president of the journalist's club of the school, who is blatant in getting her articles for her paper and really seeks 100% perfection in delivering school papers. Kind of like those annoying journalists you see in news outlets to get their "Big" scoop. Kelly and Jayde kind of not resonate with each other

"I wish I did but some place are too dangerous to go for a scoop but one dashing rogue had the courage to do it - oh here he comes now!" Jayde said as she looked in the entrance towards a walking Aidan.

"Hey guys uhh...why are you all looking at me?"

"Hey Aidan...Jayde here is saying that you took these photos of Fusion raiding a drug complex?" I asked, curious if he did do it

"Well yeah I guess credit has to be given when its due. Yeah, I did take them, along with my cousin. Everything there is intense! I really thought Starlight was gonna die at that time! We even videod the whole thing and uploaded it on Youtube!" Aidan explained and that got me on a panic.

"You're really obsessed with Starlight huh?"

I said

"Yeah! She's one of the greatest and I really want to see her fight that's why I took some pictures and video. Although, I don't appreciate someone sneaking on my camera when I told them I had them" Aidan said with the last one leading him to stare at Jayde, who just smirked and flipped her hair. I don't know what's weirder..that I have pictures of us in Fusion action or that I have an over obsessed fanboy with me?

"Aidan dear, as a member of the club, you have to share what you have in the name of truth!" Jayde explained. A musician and a journalist? This guy really knows a lot

"But you only tell negative stuff about Fusion Jayde! You don't appreciate their heroism!" Aidan reasoned

"Whoah there really IS a video! Fusion can be so brutal and awesome at the same time! Fucking A!" Kenzie said as she peered over her phone, watching the fight that we had on a rooftop view and it was already in the part of Lotus cleaving the shit out of the bordadoses' body parts. How the hell did this not get taken off from Youtube due to extreme violence?!

"See how bloody and messy they can get? Fusion may be billed as heroes but their actions cannot be justified as heroic if it involves violence and murder! I'm here to open everyone's eyes just how Fusion are menaces than heroes!" Jayde declared

"Menaces? You sound like that journalist from spiderman!" JoJo exclaimed

"What makes you think they aren't heroes? They've been keeping this city safe for a long time! They even saved us from a gang mobbing one night! I reasoned

"And me when those bullies gave me crap!" Aidan added

"They ARE heroes Jayde! You can't twist the truth so that it fits your philosophy!" Kelly argued and Jayde only chuckled

"You poor deluded souls...if only you aren't a really good journalist Aidan And that is why you aren't in the journalist's club Richardson. You fail to see 100% truth like the rest of these people. I plan to seek the truth about Fusion. I plan to really show them who they really are!" Jayde declared and this is really pissing me off. Who the hell does she think she is?!

"Well, better go now. I have stuff to do. Enjoy this day's paper!" Jayde waved goodbye and winked at Aidan before skipping off

"What she said is complete bullshit…." I muttered

"Agreed. Don't mind her though, she's just loose in the nuts on her head sometimes" Aidan explained

"I think she has more than a few screws loose!" Kelly huffed as she crumpled the while newspaper and threw it on the floor

"Whatever happened to appreciating the school paper?" Kenzie teased

"Jayde is an exception to the rule" Kelly growled

Kelly always has a penchant for journalism and editorials and has great enthusiasm with it. When she tried to join the club however, Jayde, who is editorial in chief of the club, scoffed her and called her work garbage and that did not sit well with Kelly. Weirdly enough, Kelly is wearing leggings more than shorts even though summer is nearing. I sigh and turn back to an apologetic looking Aidan while I leave JoJo to a seething Kenzie and Kelly

"I think it's really brave of you to take those photos and video Aidan. You must have really hard balls to do that" I said to a blushing Aidan, genuinely appreciating his effort for spotting me

"Well that's what curiosity does with me hehe and I really am fascinated about her. So young yet so heroic…." He replied and for some reason, that got me tingling all over

"But I think you should stop because these guys are always around danger. You might get hurt" I reasoned with him but Aidan just smirked

"Brynn, you have no idea how any tried to stop me but I still do stuff I want. Anyway, I need to go. Oh yeah, you available this saturday?" Aidan asked

"Well I have dance but I guess I'm available before that, why?" I asked

"Want to have coffee and hang out? I know it's kind of weird being asked by a stranger but I want to get to know you more…." Aidan bashfully said

"I guess it's okay? Just make sure it's near our dance studio though" I said, smiling shyly and I swear Aidan's smile was like he won a lottery

"Great! See you on sunday then!" Aidan said as he walked off to somewhere. I turn around to see Kenzie, JoJo, and Kelly looking at me with teasing smiles

"Looks like someone got asked out ~ !" Kenzie sang teasingly

"Oh shit that shit up Kenzie it's just a get together!" I said back to her

"Suuure….that's what happened at first with Kenzie and Johnny and now look at where they are" Kelly added

"One is busy and one is over reacting to it!" JoJo further added and that resulted in JoJo getting a bonk on the head by Kenzie. If I had a penny for every time JoJo goes from 0 - 100, I might have enough money to last me until retirement

"It's just a friendly gesture and hang out. Nothing more. Period" I said with a chuckle

"Whatever Brynndan!" Kenzie said back

"Oh you did not just ship us!" I exclaimed and that got us laughing

"Say Brynn...can I ask you something?" Kenzie asked

"What's that Kenz?" I asked

"Where do you go with all these errands you do?" She said and that made me gulp and replace the happiness with nervousness

 **Later that day…**

 **Dancemania Studios**

 **Kaylee's POV**

"Okay kids! Jump is coming in soon and we have to be in our A game! We did well on our Starpower performances…..well almost…." My mom said as she gave me a look but gave Talia a glare that made her look like she pissed her pants. I smirk at her. She deserved every fiber of contempt from mom after her failures at Starpower but alas, it wasn't enough to make me happy. Not after I lost to a fucking amateur like Stephanie Lizewski that had the mannerisms of a bitch! I will never forgive her for taking the top spot that belongs to me…..

I also thing about my sisters, who are right besides me. Rihanna is a tab sympathetic to these SCDC dancers lately and I sometimes spot her with Talia, that bible thumper Sarah, and the she devil herself, Stephanie. That worries me….

Coco is much more loyal and looks up to me. I have no qualms with her but she's been hanging out with the bitch's twin siblings, well the male twin anyway. She has beef with the other twin. Like that AM girl would be a match to Coco's finesse but her hanging out with the boy still ticked me off, especially when she has boxes of sweets and then has none anymore after she talks to the boy

At least my brother Tyler isn't hanging out with any of those losers

"Kaylee! Are you even listening to me?!" Mom shouted to me, snapping me out of attention

"Sorry about that mom…" I apologize

"Listen well to me everyone, especially you Kaylee! You lost to the daughter of a lowlife bitch and Jump is one of the big four. SCDC is confirmed to enter the competition too. You have to win your category and not let that amateur ruin you. Are we clear? The head of the studio isn't very keen of her dancers losing, so I expect you do your part. Are we clear?" Mom sternly says.

"Yes mom! Crystal!" I said and I heard my sisters giggle at me and I glare them to shut up. I have no time for jokes right about now. That's also one thing that raises my eyebrow. Who the fuck is this head? Dancemania is a network of dance studios and owned by some woman named D, yeah I know, mature right? The thing is, we never met the woman, ever. She only talks in the phone and it's just only in mom's phone. Mom just signed up for her, having looking for a branch manager of the studios. What do we care though? The training and equipment we receive is amazing anyway! Better to just appreciate the blessings than ask questions right?

"Good to know that Kaylee. I know you and your sisters will always be on top, as you are destined for it. Unlike some people who always messes things up!" Mom said, with the last line, being spat out to Talia who flinched. Seriously, why is this girl still here?

Mom assigned us our routines and we get on to our rehearsals. A couple of weeks away…

I will crush you SCDC and I will start with you Stephanie…

 **Author's Note**

 **So yeah, new characters again!**

 **Guy Amir - Famous choreographer in the US**

 **Jayde Burnette - Full name Alexis Jayde Burnette or in Instagram, Lexijade**


	29. Chapter 29: Renewed Suspicion

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 29: Renewed Suspicion**

 **Woodfield Mall**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

 _Personal stuff! Just..personal stuff!"_

" _Is that right? You're always scurrying somewhere at times. Hell, we can't even invite you to our sleepovers and get togethers lately! Spill it all now Rumfallo! "_

" _I told you Kenzie, I just have things to be done. I promise to explain them to you all one day"_

"Hello?! Earth to Mackenzie Zieglers?! You spaced out enough to reach Mars?" JoJo shouted, snapping me out

"Wha-what?" I said in a dream like state

We were at the mall, shopping for stuff and we were having an afternoon snack at the food court.

"You're zoning out again Kenz. Want me to feed you my latest juice concoction?" She sniggered and I cringe at her

"I'd rather not thank you very much. Who knows what you put on it this time.." I mumbled to her

"Be honest with me Kenzie. You're thinking of Brynn and her antics without us again, aren't you?" JoJo said, cocking her head and looking at me with concern. I sigh to her and nodded

"It's just weird! Brynn isn't one to keep secrets to her friends. I know something fishy's up and she won't tell us!"

"You convinced that she's sneaking out at night again?" JoJo said with an unusual calm and serious demeanor as she ate some cheesy fries

"Yeah...and the behaves when questioned about her "errands" is suspicious enough. I want to know what she's up to again" I firmly said and JoJo comically choked on her fries and coughed

"And you call me the insane one?! Kenz, we one snuck out to find out where Brynn is and we almost died!" JoJo exclaimed

"I know that but that was just bad luck that day! I'm growing concerned for her JoJo. You know how each and every one of us suffered through our fall from grace. What if Brynn is in that kind of shit now?! God, she might be doing drugs for fuck's sake!" I replied back, chugging a cup full of soda

"I'm concerned as well for her Kenzie and I want to know where she goes off to especially at night but how can we track her without her noticing?" JoJo replied back as she ate another chunk of fries

"Huh...good question. How do we sneak up to her? Last time we did that, she disappeared and I am really convinced that she knew we followed her…" I sighed

"Maybe perhaps I could help?" a cheery voice said from behind me. I turn and see a smiling Sarah Hunt.

 **Sarah's POV**

It's amazing how small the world can be when you stumble upon your friends randomly on a daily basis. While shopping for some new dance wear, I went to the food court to buy some Taco Bell, something I'm sure I'm gonna regret later and what do you know, I see my friends, Kenzie and JoJo too but as I overheard their conversation, it spiked an interest that can both help me and satisfy my thirst of helping others

"Sarah! Glad to see you here but what do you mean about wanting to help us?" Kenzie asked

"Wait, you heard what we were talking about? Regarding Brynn?" JoJo added and I smiled and nodded enthusiastically

"Yep! Positive and I am willing and free of charge!" I said with a wink. JoJo cocked her head and Kenzie raised an eyebrow at me in confusion

"Appreciate the help Sarah but why and how are you gonna help us with our Brynn problem?" Kenzie asked and I turn slightly serious of the topic

"Well I can relate to you two actually. My problem is the same, but with Stephanie

 _Flashback_

" _What do you mean you can't come...again?!" I asked Steph. We were at our usual table in the cafeteria with our friends. I was asking everyone out for a sleepover on our place and everyone loved the idea but a certain foul mouthed, grumpy girl didn't want to come and she was directly looking at me while biting in on her apple_

" _I have stuff to do at that time and plus, mum and dad might not approve" Steph said nonchalantly, taking another bite of the apple. I frown at her and sighed heavily_

" _Steph, I know you. Your dad is one of the nicest people out there and always approves of these types of activities for you and your mum might be a total nut err…..strange but she's a bit lax with you. This is already the 10th time you refused something I planned! Is there something wrong I'm doing as your best friend?" I said with genuine sadness and a little bit of frustration._

" _I'm really sorry Sarah but I really am busy with stuff outside DJAK and dance. I promise when I'm a bit free, I'll come to your bloody plans. There's just a lot of shit going on with me right now…." Steph replied with the last bit a little ominous_

 _That's it! I am gonna find out why Steph is such a secretive girl and I'm gonna find it no matter the cost_

 _Flashback ends_

"So….you have aSteph problem too huh? This often happens? You two seem to always hang out with each other at school and in dance" Kenzie said

"Oh you have no idea about half of our hangouts! Steph is outgoing at some points and so reserved and sometimes a little bit grumpy on the next, well Jackson has something to do with it but that's not the point! She won't tell me, her best friend why she's going out of some errands and what these errands are!" I exclaimed. I was so frustrated that I took some cheesy fries from JoJo and ate them, much to the bowed hair girl's protest

"That's exactly what Brynn's having as well! She's all "I gotta do this and I have to go to that", like she doesn't even trust us like she used to!" Kenzie said as she mimicked Brynn's voice at some parts

""But you said you can help us in finding out what Brynn might be doing. So how?" JoJo interrupted and I gave her a grin and searched through my bag. When I reached it, I carefully place it in my palm and show to them the small, black circular, flat object. Both teenagers cocked their heads as if it's of alien origin, like I believe in them

"What is that? A mole that grew in your face?" JoJo asked and I raise her an eyebrow. Weird as always…

"Well no but this is a tracker I made for a science project back in 3rd grade. If you put this on someone, you can see them and where they're going using a computer or a smartphone. Beats hacking phones when I further developed it" I said proudly. Mackenzie gave me the typical chuckle as a response like reacting to a kid who's playing pretend

"Come on Sarah. You invented this? Does it even work?" Kenzie asked with a smile

"And did you imply you can hack as well? Can you show us? Can you?!"

"Yes I made it and yes I can hack computers and mobile devices too. My cousin Abby is a computer wiz and has these amazing skills in hacking! She thought me when she visited or when we visit her from time to time. Used those skills to find hidden biblical documents that might be on the internet. If you want proof, I hacked JoJo's phone yesterday while she was dancing with Guy. I found a very interesting picture of JoJo having a dog on her vagina" I said with a laugh as I showed JoJo and Kenzie from my tablet, the said photo

JoJo's eyes were wide like saucers and Kenzie was laughing like a maniac

"What?! How'd they get leaked? I didn't even post them!" JoJo wailed

"Oh my god! Bobo has a fetish on your pussy now?! That's hilarious!" Kenzie said with a loud laugh

"Relax JoJo! It isn't leaked. I just hacked your phone and got a copy from it. It's safe with me. You know I'm not the mean type" I said with a wink as I deleted the photo and JoJo let out a sigh of relief while Kenzie was trying hard to stop her laugh. When she did, she composed herself but still had the gleeful smile

"Okay so we believe you now. So what's with this tracker and how do we use it to track Brynn and Steph?" Kenzie asked.

"Well we just need to stick this unto Brynn. If you peel the cover here in the bottom of the tracker and stick it anywhere in Brynn's skin but somewhere she won't notice it. The adhesive is strong but made up of materials not detectable by touch, functioning like a second skin. Don't ask how I got the adhesive" I explained as I took of the cover of the bottom part of the tracker as a demonstration.

"Now once you stick this to the person of interest, I can use this app as a map to track the one who has the tracker" I further explained as I opened a self made app and a map of the vicinity of the mall appeared and in its center is a blinking blue dot

"Whoah….so that blinking dot is the tracker your holding?" Kenzie asked me

"Yup! This app displays a map to anywhere! We can basically know where they are through here. I stuck one on Steph yesterday and I've been tracking her for awhile" I said as I clicked the tab that had 'Steph' written on it. The map then shifted to the location of DJAK and another blue dot tagged 'Steph' was also in it

"Oh my god...you're like one of those super secret doctors on those James Bond movies!" JoJo exclaimed

"What do you know...little Sarah's a genius after all. Why'd you not reveal this back then?" Kenzie asked, smiling. I blushed and made a shy smile

"That's quite flattering guys….well if I revealed my skills, I might get advanced a grade but I want a normal life with friends my age or close to my age" I shyly said and both girls looked at me and hugged me tight. No words were exchanged but the message is sent successfully

"Anyway...how'd we get this fucking thing on Brynn?" Kenzie asked and I covered my ears and cringed

"Language Kenzie? Well why not put it on Brynn when we get on the fitting of our costumes later? But you have to distract her somehow or she might get suspicious…" I mused and just then, JoJo flashed a wicked smile, like she knew of a plan that was so ingloriously unholy

"Let me take care of it…." JoJo said with a wide smile. Oh Lord please do not let her do evil…

 **Later in the afternoon**

 **SCDC Dancer's Den**

 **JoJo's POV**

How to make a distraction? Simple. Ask JoJo Siwa and business is done. It might get messy but hey, I'm JoJo, the insane one of the bunch

Jodie is here with us as our official costume designer as always but there is a weird absence of Kamryn, who's usually with Jodie when making costumes. Currently, I was besides Brynn and Kenzie and the latter is being measured for our costume in the group dance

"Well it seems you lost weight a bit Mackenzie. You only have few baby fat left in your stomach" Jodie said, smiling

"Really? Those planks must be paying off then!" Kenzie said smiling

"I agree but I think some baby fats are still left. Wishing they went in your tits?" Kalani teased as she pinched my stomach, much to Kenzie's charging and I'll admit, that was quite funny

"Kalani come on, stop sexually harassing Kenzie. You might arouse her!" Nia said as she came closer to us

"Says the woman who has probably the biggest tits among us" I butted in and that got some laughs, Nia instinctively cover her chest and a frowning Jodie and mom, who mouthed stop it to me.

Just then, the door to the den opened and in came a disheveled looking Kamryn

"Kamryn! I've been waiting for you! Where have you been? I needed some help with measuring the girls for their costume!" Jodie said. Kamryn then sighed and caught her breath. She looked like she ran from one state to another

"Sorry mom. Got caught up on some stage practice" Kamryn explained as she went over and kissed Jodie

"Stage practice? But our rehearsals ended an hour ago…" Kalani said with a raised eyebrow

"Ms. Darbus wanted me to do some adjustments on some of my lines" Kamryn casually replied but something in her tone seemed odd but I brushed it aside. She then grabbed some measuring tape and sat down

"Come on Brynn, let's size you up!" Kamryn said as she beckoned Brynn, who looked deep in thought as she approached Kamryn. After some time, Kamryn had her eyes wide open and looked at Brynn's body

"Well Brynn, you seemed to have gone bigger….in a good way. You got tall and...wow your arms are jacked!" Kamryn exclaimed and I can see why. Brynn's Arms are more defined lately, like she was working out very often. Her muscles are very chiseled looking and looked like a single punch from her can hurt.

"Wow Kamryn's right Brynn! You been lifting lately? You could really lift a cow with those!" I said as I felt her hard, strong arms much to Brynn's delight. Upon looking closer, her legs are more muscular too and her abs...oh her abs! You could grind meat on them!

"Hehe thanks for the compliment JoJo. Yeah, gotta keep my health up. We're growing up pretty well after all" Brynn chuckled as she flexed her arms like a bodybuilder. Needless to say, every single one of us is very impressed.

"You quitting dance to become a bodybuilder Brynn?!" Nia said, shocked

"Or maybe an MMA fighter? I'm surprised no veins are popping up!" Kalani added

"She might have muscles but she still ain't got the melons!" Kamryn added and that got us laughing and poor Brynn embarrassed. Jodie made a stern look to Kamryn once more and Kamryn just brushed it ofd

"Oh sure. Use the boob card on me. How fair!" Brynn sarcastically said and that got me and Mackenzie looking at each other and looking at each other's chest. Damn it puberty!

Then we heard a 'psst' sound and it seems only me and Kenzie noticed it. It's Sarah and she was gesturing towards my hand and my short pocket: the tracker. I look over Kenzie again and we nod. Time to plan distraction

"Gonna grab some juice, be right back!" I said as I went to the side and grab a liter of JoJo's juice: special concoction edition...or just plain soda. I give it a little shake to make start fizzle. I smile wide as I put the plan to action. When I approached back the girl's I hear Brynn speak to Kamryn

"...those are Steph's measurements. Mindy kind of took them for her and just ask me to tell you because they were going someplace involving boats? They were pretty vague about it" Brynn said

"You sure? Well I don't really approve of such a method but it can't be helped. Gotta trust these measurements and hope it fits little Stephanie

"She ain't exactly fond of being called little remember?" Nia butted in. I make sure to point the bottle towards Brynn so I can open and spill the drink towards her. I was opening the bottle to start the fun when I suddenly tripped on something and toppled over Brynn and Kamryn, face first. Then my hands turns on all sides and having the soda uncapped when I tripped,it spilled everywhere and Kalani, Nia, Jodie, Kenzie, and Sarah all had soda all over them

"Oh...JoJo what the hell was that?!" Brynn loudly asked

"Mphh umph mphh!" Kamryn mumbled but her head was face first on the ground we couldn't understand her

"So sorry! I really do!"

"You better be! I feel so sticky!" Kalani whined

"Well look at it this way, we are too sweet now!" Kenzie added having adding a southern tone on the last part which made us groan. Lame Ziegler...lame. I sat down as Brynn helped get Kamryn up and had her duster off and cleaned of some soda. Brynn was rubbing her head, without me being noticed. Now's my chance!

"Hey Brynn, stay put!" I yell and Brynn gives me a confused look. I slap on her nape hard and caused her to buckle

"JoJo?! What the fuck?!" Brynn exclaims

"Sorry! There was a spider on your neck! Had to whack it off!" I said with a cheeky smile and that got Brynn into a horrified fit

"Holy shit! Get it off! Get it off!" Brynn shouts as Nia, Kamryn, and Kalani storm on her to help her remove the non existent spider and Jodie just shook her head from alll the craziness that's happened. I felt hands pulling my shoulder and it's Mackenzie and Sarah

"Crazy move JoJo but did you put it on Brynn?" Kenzie whispered

"Yeah, right where I slapped her! Told you I'd made a distraction!" I said, with a wide grin

"Yeah but now their searching Brynn and might find that tracker!" Sarah hissed

"Don't worry, it's close to her scalp, right where they won't notice it" I whispered back

"Well in that case, good nutjob JoJo!" Kenzie said, patting my shoulder

"That did not sound right…." Sarah said with a facepalm.

 **Studio B**

 **Kendall's POV**

Prove. What a fitting title for my solo. I have to use this opportunity to prove myself. I really feel like no one's taking me seriously lately. Stella and her bitches, my internet haters, teachers, mom, Gia, and maybe even the girls. I might just be overthinking stuff but whatever.

I'll show them with this dance...I'll show them that I am still the dancer I was back on Dance Moms and I will be better, stronger, faster.

It was fitting time for the costumes but I wanted to take this opportunity to do more extra time to practice. My routine is just about done with the help of Gia and the girls of course. Just need to polish and add some steps to really make it really flashy. I stop and catch my breath. Dancing for over an hour is quite taxing. I went for my bag and took out a flask filled with vodka. Weird for some people, but I really enjoy drinking it. It gives me strength while it relaxes me while calming me down when anxiety pulls in. Plus, easy to sneak because it looks like water.

I took a swig and drank, savoring the sweet, hot clear liquid. I stop and put it back, satisfied on it's effects. Then I hear the door of the studio open and that had me instinctively hide my bag fast. No way I was gonna get caught. The one who entered was Kalani and she looked soaked and something tells me it's not from the sweat

"Kendall? Jodie wa to see you for the fitting now" Kalani shouts

"Okay, Coming!" I shout as I ran over to her and look at her top to bottom

"What happened to you?" I asked

"JoJo happened…." Kalani said, cringing. I find myself cringing too

The JoJo explanation is enough of an explanation

 **The next day…**

 **Northpark Elementary School**

 **Danny's POV**

One thing that worries me lately in school is my two sisters being more grumpier than usual and it usually has something to do with the new kids, the Quinns. They're very popular dancers and they really do dance good after I saw them in the dance competition, though Steph is still the best for me. They also became very popular in school too, being all nice and cheery to everyone but Kaylee can be mean at times.

Whenever Steph and Anne Marie cross paths with them, you can feel total tension on the air. To the point where everyone in the school feels it. Sarah does the job of keeping Steph at bay and I do my job in keeping Anne Marie at bay. Rihanna does the job of being peacemaker to both her sisters which make sense considering Rihanna's the nicest of the three. Coco's….well…

"Hey! You zoning out on me or something?" Coco said in a grumpy tone, snapping her fingers in front of me

"Uh..sorry. Just thinking about some stuff" I reply to her. We were on a bench near the school entrance, waiting for mom to pick us up. Steph was doing some extra school work so we were waiting for her too. Anne Marie was on my left, silent and scowling at Coco, who was on my right. She brought me some snacks again and they were really good! She joined us because both Kaylee and Rihanna were doing extra school work too and decided to wait for them with us. Anne Marie is not too pleased with her because they are mad at one another so Anne Marie just chose to stay silent unlike Coco who was chattering non stop

"What are you thinking about then Danny?" Coco said in a calm way and has a smirk on her face

"Uhh thinking about how awesome these cookies are! They're the best you know that?" I said as I munched on the red colored cookies. I left out the fact about the next training SD and Steph would want us to go through in the safehouse later

"Thanks! I made them myself as always hehe. They're red velvet!" Coco said with delight and looks really cute when she smiled

"Careful Danny. There could be poison on them" Anne Marie piped in and that got Coco glaring at my sister

"Uh excuse me? Did I talk to you?" Coco said in a sassy way

"This is America bitch! I'm gonna fucking say what I want anytime!" Anne Marie sourly replies

"Why you salty little…." Coco said, leaning forward towards Anne Marie, who was doing the same towards Coco. I held them at bay and let them sit down

"Come on guys! We can be friends and not be mean to each other! Let's not fight!" I reason to them. Both of them just huffed and looked at the other direction

"Why is your sister so mean to me?!" Coco whined to me. Normally, I'd always back up my sister but for some reason, I always do an exception with Coco lately

"I should tell you the same thing" I sighed

"Well your big sister is mean to Kaylee and then AM here is mean to me too!" Coco exclaimed

"Well you're a bitch to Steph and me! How would we not be angry?! Also, stop calling me AM!" Anne Marie growled. I glare at Anne Marie and that made her shut up

"Well...Anne Marie has a point. Kaylee is kind of mean. I like Rihanna more and you, even though you're...kind of weird?" I muttered, unsure about the last part. Coco had a scowl but was blushing. Then a smirk formed in her face

"I'm not that weird am I? I look up to Kaylee and Rihanna and want to be like them. I hate it when people are being mean to them…" Coco shyly said

"Well I like weird. Kind of makes me wonder too...why are you so nice to me and me only?" I asked. I noticed it for awhile now. She is always scowling to the others but to me, she's nice. Coco suddenly mumbled something but before I asked what it was, a familiar shout echoed

"Danny! Anne Marie!"

It was Steph, walking towards us. She had a smirk on her face but got replaced with a scowl when she got a look at Coco, who was scowling as well

"The fuck is she doing here?!" Steph exclaimed but someone said it with her. We turn on the other direction to see Kaylee and Rihanna. The former was glaring daggers at Steph, who was now doing the same with her while the latter looked nervous and held on to Kaylee's arm, like restraining her. Then Coco suddenly ran towards her sisters and got behind Kaylee.

"Kaylee! I was just hanging out here but then AM here and -" Coco started but Kaylee put a palm right in front of her

"Zip it Coco!" Kaylee shushed and Coco fell silent.

No words were exchanged but the tension around us tripled because of the stare Steph and Kaylee were giving each other! It was like when Chloe and Megan were gonna have a fight. Then we heard two car horns and saw two cars stop in front of the school. One was our car and we could see mom in the window, looking confused, probably on why we were with the Quinns. On the other car was Mrs. Quinn who had an irritated look on her face as she honked again. All of us walked on our cars, not looking at each other but tension still in the air. I look over the Quinns and see Coco smiling and waving at me, mouthing "see you tomorrow" and for some reason I did the same before we went inside our car.

"Why the fuck are you with the rotten Quinns?" Mom asked

"Ask Anne Marie here" Steph huffed

"Ask Danny. He had that Coco bitch tail on her" Anne Marie piped. Mom looked at me in a confused manner and I just grinned at her. She shook her head and drove off

"By the way Anne Marie, a dollar in the jar when we get home"

 **That afternoon …**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Brynn's POV**

I knew that they've notice the muscles. Good thing there was an easy explanation with that. If it were scars, that would have had them questioning me and thank god I didn't suffer one scar yet, not like the rest of Fusion

I was in the training facility of Fusion, doing some training with my hand to hand combat using a punching bag and had leggings and a sports bra on. My last mission went good, save for me almost being shot in the head. I figured good polishing of my skills is just what I need so I don't have to rely on my gun even more. Even when used in a non lethal way, I still hated using it.

I was about to do a next punch to a bag when suddenly a hand stopped my fist from punching. I got confused and looked over to see that same boy on the walkway from the past night. I saw him as shy back then but now he was smirking.

"You know, if you want a sparring partner, I'm more than available" The boy said, still smirking

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked but then kicked me straight on my chest. I stumbled but managed to get to my feet

"The fuck was that for? I was minding my own business here!" I growl to him as I rubbed my chest. That kick was painful!

"I see you don't have tits to cushion that hit huh?" The boy remarked

"Oh you did not just go there…" I said as I charged and made a punch on his face. He managed to regain his balance but I went for two more punches. The second one hit his other cheek but the third, he dodged and side stepped so he can backhand me on my back.

I fall and he starts assaulting me with a flurry of punches while I'm down. I block using my arms but they still hurt

"Come on, that's hardly gonna protect you forever!" The boy said

"Really? You should be careful what you leave open!" I shout back as I grab his unguarded leg and pull and twist it. I turn as he struggles to get away from my hold but I made sure to give a kick to his sternum, right where Mindy taught me. I made for some punches while he's still on my hold but then when i try to punch again, he twists and I twist as well, losing my hold on him. I do a flip to stand up and he does the same. I find myself smirking, enjoying this impromptu spar

"You're pretty good! I heard right, you really are capable of keeping up with an ex Urban Predator!" the boy said with a laugh

"Wait, you're Urban Predator?!" I said, surprised. Even when I was just rold of Urban Predator through stories, Steph and SD were enough for me to know that they are very experienced fighters

" _ex-Urban Predator!"_ It's the keyword! Name's Marc. Also known as Tempest. Pleased to meet you Brynn!" Marc said with a cheeky smile

"I guess you have sneaky ears around here huh?" I said, smirking towards him

"Nah! It was actually my companion here, Discord who told me who you were" Marc replied. Discord? Who was that? Then I realize what he meant and I turn and just in time to grab and stop a foot intended for my face. A surprised, girl looked over me and looked closer to Kendall's age. It was the girl Marc eas with on the walkway. I slam a fist on her foot and that got her to back out.

"Discord I presume?" I said, smiling

"You pick up fast Starlight! If you're wondering, my real name is Sarah" Discord said as she and Marc circled around me

"Hey, we have a Sarah too! Quite a nice young girl!" I said, referencing Sarah Hunt. I prepare a fighting stance as they circle around me

"Nice? I think you should think otherwise of me…" Sarah said as she and Marc both strike at the same time. I remember my training on how to deal with two enemies at one and I kept up pretty well against them but they were very fast and I felt like they were coming from all directions. I can only be on the defensive and I couldn't strike back

"You guys are really good!" I say as I block their strikes again

"Same for you Brynn! I see that crazed child, Psyche trained you well!" Marc commented as he tried and failed to land a kick on me but then I turn to the other side and find too late to see Sarah give me a roundhouse kick. I stumble and lay on the ground, catching my breath

"Looks like they haven't taught you well enough!" Sarah said as she rushed towards me to strike but then she got struck back and laid on the ground besides Marc.

"Who the fuck hit me?!" Sarah shouts. I sit up and then I see a hand offered in front of me. I look up and I was in total surprise. It was Lauren Edwards, Kendall's friend! She was in a ponytail and was wearing a sports bra and leggings and her golden, blonde hair on a ponytail. I take her hand and she helps me stand up and even dusts me off

"You okay? Looks like you need some help" Lauren said, smirking

"Lauren?! You're Fusion too?!" I asked her

"Yup. Nightmare at your service!" Lauren said as she did a playful curtsey towards me

"I was just going here to train but then I saw you being beaten up by these newbies and I didn't know of anyone coming in new or why you were in the safehouse. That's when I realized who you were and how Starlight hadn't been introduced to us yet!" Lauren said with a smile

"Hey! You calling us newbies?!" Marc yelled

"We've received our training from hell itself!" Sarah added. Me and Lauren look at each other and smile

"So now you know who I am and I assume you want to test me too but…" I said, the last part I hung in the air for Lauren to finish

"...but these guys are in the way. How about you show me what you got while we team up!" Lauren said, getting my message

"I'll take timid guy and you take on pretty face over there" I said to Lauren

"Going after the timid one? I guess you go for your own kind" Lauren remarked.

"Oh if you're implying I'm timid, you just watch while we fight.." I said with a smirk as we charged to our enemies.

Now with Lauren at my side, I can be on the offensive again. Whenever Sarah tries to go for me, Lauren stops her and I do the same when Marc attacks Lauren. We didn't leave any opening for them to best us. Marc tried to grab hold of my arms but I do a turn and did a leg lift and slammed said leg unto him hard. I bend backwards to dodge and unlike me, Marc is not very flexible so my attacks hit more than his.

"Sarah, double maneuver!" Marc yelled.

"Wait what?" I said but I find myself being lifted and thrown hard with Sarah smirking and landed a kick on my stomach with Lauren trying to save me but had Marc on her heels now. The pain was immense but I suck it up as Ms. Abby always says and while Sarah still has her feet planted in my stomach, I land one feet on the ground, twist her feet and do a turn, gaining momentum for slamming her on her partner

"Lauren!" I shout. She looks and nods as she lifted Marc on his legs and threw him towards me. In response, I threw Sarah and they both stumble to the ground. Marc landed close to me and he was very disgruntled. He and Sarah started getting up but Marc was rubbing his head. We must have thrown them hard

"Fuck! When I get my hands on - oh my god, you can grind meat on that thing!" March said as he looked over my abs. I blush and back away and when he saw me, he did the same. I wear revealing clothing during training but I still feel really self conscious about my abs being adored

"That was one great teamwork there Brynn!" Lauren said, panting

"Same with you...you match with me pretty well" I replied to her, similarly panting

"You fuckers are good for someone who didn't go through Urban Predator training and that's saying something!" Marc said with a smile

"True but we still have fight in us! Come on!" Sarah taunted

"We can keep this all afternoon! I can even dance circles around while sparring!" I said through a smile

"No worries Brynn. We have this won already" Lauren said with a smirk

"Oh? Little too confident are we?" Sarah said

"More like, a deciding factor had arrived….now Lizzie!" Lauren shouted and then out of nowhere behind the duo, a little girl, looking around 12, that had wavy blonde hair, twirled a practice bo staff and slammed each end to Marc and Sarah's backs, making them kneel on the ground. With a battle cry, we charged and we did a roundhouse kick to each of them, knocking them out.

"Oh my god I think you guys killed them!" The girl shouts. That got me worried…

I kneeled close to our knocked out opponents and put my hands close to their noses. I felt steady air coming out and breathed a sigh of relief

"They're fine. Thanks god. I thought we overdid it!" I said, laughing and Lauren laughed as well

"Good to know we didn't get all out but damn! You're one good fighter Brynn!" Lauren said

"Thank Lauren and you really are good too! Same goes for you!" I reply, gesturing the the girl who assisted us

"Thanks too! I thought my sister was good. You're amazing too!" the girl said, smiling

"Hey! I thought I was your idol?" Lauren said in feigned shocked

"Wait..you said sister. You're Lauren's sister?!" I asked and they just giggled away

"Yup! Lizzie Edwards! Also known as Torment!" Lizzie introduced

"Glad to meet ya! I'm Brynn, also known as Starlight!"

"I know. You were the one that beat Megan and Chloe at DJAK that one day. I was watching with your brother and sister that day. By the way, you have balls attacking those two that day" Lizzie said

"Well I had to prove my worth somehow!" I laughed

"So what are we gonna do about these guys?" Lauren said, gesturing towards Marc and Sarah

"I think we should pull them up and let them rest" I suggested

"And if they start to fume and hunt us?" Lauren asked

"Hit them hard and knock 'em out again!" I said

 **The next night…**

 **Glenview**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

According to Ashlee, Brynn was invited to a sleepover with Chloe and Josh. Although that makes sense, considering Brynn's hanging out with them more than usual lately, it really begs 2 questions. One, why weren't we invited and two, why on earth would Brynn be invited by seniors? Either Brynn had developed an elitist mindset over the fucking status quo or something more shady is going on

I was on the park with JoJo and just waiting for Sarah to contact us where Brynn and Steph might be. We made sure that our parents were sound asleep. It was harder for me considering my stepdad just got back from his business trip

"Dude, seriously? Your wardrobe for tonight is all Adidas?" I asked with a raised eyebrow to JoJo. From head to toe, all her clothes are adidas. Shirt, jacket, sweatpants, shoes, even her hat! Her side ponytail still gutted out of the small space on the back of her hat and of course. The bow is still there.

"What? I like adidas! You know how much I'm gaga for them!" JoJo said with a cheeky smile. I was about to retort but then back out for a second

"You know what? I like that better than your camouflage get up on our first night" I answer her

"Are we really gonna do this again? I'm still having issues on our last trip" JoJo said, nervous.

"Oh relax! It was just an unlucky moment that night. This time, we have a way to track Brynn while avoiding anything shady. Well, other shady things if Brynn is already into shady stuff" I said, easing her which kind of work as JoJo relaxed

"Kenzie...JoJo...this is Sarah. Do you hear me?" Sarah said from the crackling walkie talkie she gave us earlier today with strict instructions to get it back on one piece because it was Christy's. Knowing how Christy can get upset, we took extra care for it

"You got us Sarah! Any news about Brynn?" I asked

"It's weird because I can detect them through my computer here but then they suddenly got off the radar, as if they've just disappeared but then they appeared again after a while but this time, she's together with Steph!" Sarah explained

"Wait, she's with Steph? On a time as late as this?" I say. Strange. Why would they be together?

"I find it weird too. I have a weird feeling about this...looks like they're heading downtown. That's near if you go there fast enough" Sarah said

"Remind us again why you decided to play chicken coup while we do all the searching?" JoJo asked

"Well I'd like to come but mom has guests on the house. Can't sneak up in any way. I'll guide you through on where they are. Good luck guys!" Sarah explained and sigh

"You too Sarah. Over and out!" I say. I bag the walkie talkie and grabbed JoJo for us to go.

You ready for what shit Brynn's up?" I asked JoJo, who gave a crazed look

"In somewhere where chaos and insanity might be around? Bitch yeah I am!" JoJo replies and off we went to downtown

 **Author's note**

 **So new characters are introduced again. These Forsaken characters are based on real life celebrities so for the new characters**

 **Lauren Edwards: Brighton Sharbino**

 **Lizzie Edwards: Talitha Bateman**

 **Marc Ryan/Tempest: Asa Butterfield**

 **Sarah Hampton/Discord: Raffy Cassidy**


	30. Chapter 30: First Time For Everything

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 30: First Time for Everything**

 **Downtown, Chicago**

 **Starlight's POV**

I gotta hand it to Shadow, she was right about enjoying the speed of the ride. My Ninja H2 was just a beast! But I fear it at the same time. I'm afraid that one way or another, I might topple over if I speed to much. For a vigilante, I'm sure am a speed chicken

We were en route downtown and I was with Hit Girl and Jackal. I figured with Psyche always being my side lately, we needed different companions.

For tonight's patrol, we split into three teams. We were Alpha team consisting of me, Hit Girl and Jackal. Bravo team was Kick Ass, Psyche, and Wildcat. Charlie team was Nightmare, Petra and SD with Shadow, Trojan, Medic and Raven, who I yet to get to know who she, is on standby as backup.

On our helmet visors, a certain video of some certain videos about a meth lab raid was being played, broadcasted courtesy of Battle Guy and Hal

"How did none of you spot spot these two kids?! I admit, they're good at shooting every detail of your fight but they could have been in fucking danger any time!" Hit Girl growled over the comms

"Well we were focused on saving our behinds! A lot of those bordados were coming and we can hardly notice things!" I reasoned to her

"But good thing they did decide to take a video anyway. Really handy to assess your prowess in battle" Jackal piped

"As long as they get my good angles, I don't mind being videod while in action!" I commented

"Like your ass Starlight?" Nightmare said and that some people sniggering and some, outright laughing

"Why Nightmare, I didn't know you were into girly booty?" I said as a comeback and that elicited even more laughs

"You're good at comebacks Starlight. Really good…" Nightmare replied

"So, you mentioned that one of the kids who filmed you is a kid in your grade?" Hit Girl asked

"Yeah. His name's Aidan. Great singer, especially with a guitar but he's also good with the school paper. He asked me out this saturday to hangout. He always acts…... weird when I'm around" I say as we take a turn to the next street. It was true. Everytime I encounter Aidan, he kind of gives me a weird stare and although he's known to be confident, he tends to be shy when I'm around

My thoughts was then interrupted by a series of Oohs and giggles

"Looks like someone has a date ~" Wildcat sang over the comms

"Oh shut up all of you! It ain't a date, it's just me hanging out and wanting to get to know someone who wants to be your friend" I reasoned

"Exactly, a date!" Petra piped in and I just mentally slap myself

"Anyway, as much as I enjoyed that for a bit, If I find these kids, I won't hesitate to knock some fucking sense into them to putting themselves in danger but I have to thank them...we can now see how Lotus really fights!" Hit Girl said

"Are you seriously still suspicious about Lotus? She may be a bit whacked but she's a hero like us! We should unite and work together for justice!" I reasoned. Hit Girl responded with a growl

"Look Starlight, she did good and while her deed was admirable even with the whole money thing being taken when she left not to mention, her skills with that fucking ax is admittedly awesome, I still don't trust her! The last thing I need is a backstabbing mother fucker" Hit Girl growled. What is up with Hit Girl and vigilantes appearing left and right

"Pardon Mindy Starlight. She's just distrustful of new vigilantes at first because of a past experience at new york" Kick Ass said in the comms in an ominous tone. They used to live in New York?

"Agreed. Some of us here had the same treatment, with one of us even having an intent to murder someone in Fusion but we all got through her in the end" SD said with a laugh

"Way to put it over that subject" Psyche added, as if she knew of that certain experience. I may have been with Fusion for a while but there are things I still have yet to learn. Most notably, each and everyone of their past.

"It's a process really. Me, Raven, Hawk, and most notably, SD went through the same issue with Hit Girl but just show some love and affection for her and you'll see that she's a big softie on the inside" Petra said, chuckling

"Utter one more word about me being soft Petra and I'll - the fuck is this?" Hit Girl growled with the last bit sounding like she went on alert. Around us, men clad in what looked like black SWAT gear, 4 of them, riding on motorcycles, surrounded us on all sides, as if boxing us

"They don't look friendly…"I said, apprehensive

"Bloody hell it all! Is it Fear?!" Jackal said

"Damn her if she is!" Hit Girl growled

"Battle Guy, Hal - Starlight. For men surrounded all four of our sides. On standby in case they are hostile" I said over the comms. I'm feeling proud that I can do that now with ease, really gives me a sense of belongingness but I have no time to contemplate that

"Better add us on the list too. Bravo team having the some men surround us too" Kick Ass called

"Charlie team also has some of them too! Standby on combat!" SD called. I had a bad feeling about this and it was proven right when the man closest to me pulled out a submachine gun from a compartment in his motorcycle

"Break! Cunts are hostile!" I shouted as I sped up a bit to avoid the man's line of fire as he fired at me with the rest following suit. Needless to say, we entered into a shithole

 **Michigan Drive, Downtown**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

Me and JoJo learned two things about Chicago nightlife. One, people riding the bus at this late hour are fucking funny as hell and very interesting to talk to and two, we really miss our bikes. The bus ride took us a while and moved like a fucking turtle! When our stop came, we breathed a sigh of relief and went out of the bus with the people inside waving us goodbye

"I never knew that we still had some fame in us. Those people are funny!" I said

"I think they were all on drugs or drunk. The bus smelled funny on their end" JoJo added and I can incline to agree on that. We stopped at Michigan Drive as per Sarah's instructions.

"Makes me miss our smelly bus rides from the show" JoJo said

"Yo Sarah? We're in Downtown now. Any sign of Brynn?" I called over the walkie talkie. It crackled for a few seconds before coming on to life

"Glad you guys made it safe! Well according to my computer, Brynn's moving way fast and so is Stephanie. It's like they're on a motorcycle or something" Sarah answered

"Well let's just say we are more than ecstatic when it came to our bus ride. As for Brynn, her in a motorcycle? Girl, Brynn is the kind of girl that might have ridden good back at the farm but is scared shitless when doing Kalani style speeding" I answered

"Yeah! Brynn once threw up several times over Mackenzie when we were out on a joy ride with Kalani and went over the speed limit!" JoJo said excitedly while getting the walkie talkie from me. I lightly jab her for the throw up fiasco. That had been one disgusting moment for me and Brynn. Three straight vomits over my head….

"Okay...that is gross. Anyway, she's moving fast and coming in your direction. She could come your way 5 minutes or less" Sarah called over. Me and JoJo took a walk towards a junction that had a convenience store that we can have in buying some drinks and snacks. When we were done buying our snacks and went out of the store, we heard a faint sound getting louder and louder

"You hear that?" I asked JoJo

"Yeah...it's getting closer too. Kind of like…." JoJo started

"...sirens!" I exclaim and the next events happened so fast.

Several police vehicles came and parked in a messed up way in between the junction we were facing and more vehicles parked closer to each other on the southern street of the junction, as if meant to block people. Then out of the blue on the southern street, faint lights grew bigger and more brighter until a trio of motorcycles appeared and did a sharp 360 in the middle of the junction and stopped. One was clad in tan colors and had pointy protrusions in his head. One had a distinct feminine figure all in black and purple. One was in full cream and had a visor that was tinted and completely covered her eyes. It was Fusion and we get to witness Jackal, Starlight and Hit Girl herself!"

"Come on JoJo, let's hide!" I shout as I grabbed JoJo by the arm and pulled her close inside the convenience store with the store owner cowering in fear while hiding under his counter we took position crouching near its front window

"That grab hurt like shit Kenz!. Why'd we need to hide? They aren't after our asses!" JoJo shouted and I shushed her

"I know that but we get to see a live action of Fusion fighting again, with Hit Girl again of all people!" I said a bit excited. Ever since living in Chicago, I grew fond of Fusion like any of the people here. My personal favorite would have to be Shadow, Hit Girl and of course, LA's guardian now Chicago's Starlight

"Oookay but why hide and what about Brynn?! Oh man Kenzie she could be in danger again! We're in danger again?! What if Brynn dies? We die?! I want us to have kids and be married and and…" JoJo said in a panic. Always going 0-100 but this was justifiable. Our last encounter had us on a crossfire. Now with the way things are going, we might just get to be on one again too. What luck right?

"JoJo! Calm down! I'm here and I ain't gonna leave you okay? We're on the police and Fusion side this time. We'll be safe and we have a lot of ways to go out if it goes to shit okay?" I said reassuringly to JoJo while shaking her

"Yeah...you're right. You're right! Thanks Kenzie! But I'm still worried about Brynn. If she's near…." JoJo said calming down, but not quite on a relaxed state. I nod and took out my walkie talkie

"Sarah! We got a situation! Just our luck, the police and Fusion came on the scene in downtown and we might be in danger if shit goes to fan and a fucking gunfight took place. We gotta find Brynn now if she's nearby!" I explained over to Sarah

"Holy - calm that dirty mouth Kenzie! Okay, that is a scary scene! Well, I can see Steph still coming there but….it says here Brynn is just a few inches near you!" Sarah answered. JoJo suddenly took the walkie talkie from me and answered

"Really?! Where's Brynn?! Because as much as we like Fusion, we don't wanna end up in danger again! Tell us where Brynn and Steph is so we can GTFO away from here!" JoJo frantically shouts.

"It seems Steph's coming nearby and Brynn's…...exactly….f...am….ore...get…." Sarah replied but we couldn't understand what she replied next because every word got cut off and then total static

"Sarah?! Sarah?! Are you there?! Sarah?!" JoJo shouts but all we got was total static, as if she got jammed. Damn it lady luck! Fuck you and your hands of fate! What happened next came in fast again. A huge, black pickup truck came and several men in motorcycles and identical SUVs came and started open firing towards everyone and Fusion and the police retaliated as well with three other members if Fusion coming out of the pickup truck.

 **Morton Grove**

 **Sarah's POV**

Oh dear God, what happened? One moment, my computer and my program was running well then the next thing I knew, Brynn and Steph disappeared. I also tried radioing Kenzie and JoJo but all I got were broken sentences at first then full static. I tried to contact their phones but it was out coverage. This made me nervous. Someone must be jamming signals at their end and that usually ain't something good. I go out of my room and go to the kitchen to get some water. Once I had my drink, I got into going back to my room to see what happened to Kenzie and JoJo. As I passed by the living room, where the rest of the family was watching TV, a breaking news interruption played and what I saw made me even more nervous. It was a live coverage of a crossfire between police, the vigilante heroes Fusion against some men who looked mercenaries.

And it was happening in Michigan Drive, the last place the girls were tracked.

"Such violence…..good thing we're safe here" Mom said over the couch. I'm glad we're safe but at the same time, I'm scared for Mackenzie, JoJo, Brynn, and Steph. I run back to my room and try to bypass jamming. Dear God please don't let them be hurt….

 **Michigan Drive, Chicago**

 **Aidan's POV**

I was about to go to bed after watching a marathon of Dragon Ball Super when a breaking news showed up on TV showing Fusion, along with the CPD fighting some armed men who looked like more than bad news. As soon as I saw Starlight fighting, I went straight out and went to Michigan Drive to grab some photos and videos of Fusion, especially Starlight. I promised Emma I'd take her to a night of spotting again since she grew fond of Fusion as well but no time for that. Don't want to risk mom and dad spotting us both

Driving from Skokie to Michigan Drive was relatively fast with my moped. Good thing it was late at night and no police will pull me over for underage driving.

As soon as I arrived, it was chaos everywhere! Firing left and right with both sides not seeming to give up or budge. I hid on one corner and parked my moped there, checking for a vantage point to take a video of the action. I saw an abandoned car near a convenience store and hid behind it. As I prepare to turn on my camera, I saw someone was already hiding behind the car. A girl who was slightly pale and had long, wavy auburn hair that framed her face very well.

"Jayde?! What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" I shout to her. She simply smirks and looks at me piercingly

"I should say the same to you Aidan. Whatever are you doing this late at night?" Jayde asked, still smirking teasingly

"Well you know why I went out here and I'm sure what your reasons are being here" I said to her as I record a video of the fight but make sure to hide well behind the car

"Very smart of you. Never expected anything less from the multi talented Aidan" Jayde said as she snapped some photos of the fight

"You really think Fusion is a menace rather than heroes huh? I still can't understand why they named you the editor in chief for our club which by the way, I am not officially part of" I said I bit irritated. Jayde always insisted that I was part of the school paper but she only included me because I take good pictures and videos for her to use in the paper. Photography is cool but my passion is into music and maybe one day, an actor

"Does this not spell anarchy for you?! I mean look at all the bullets flying around! This did not happen in Chicago before they arrived!" Jayde protested, gesturing to the chaos happening. By now, more of Fusion had arrived and also some paramedics to assist the injured.

I was about to retort to Jayde but then out of nowhere, a huge SUV bounded it's way towards us and I only had just enough microseconds to pull Jayde and me away from the car that got crushed along with the front of the SUV and the front of the convenient store. I hope no one was close enough in the window…..

Fucking hell! That was close! You okay Jayde?" I asked as I stood up and helped Jayde up, who was looking for something in the ground

"Yeah, I'm okay but where...no!" She screeches as she ran and picked something up. It was a camera that was crushed and now in pieces. Based on Jayde's reaction, this must be the camera she used to take pictures of the crossfire. Good thing mine was attached to my hand via a strap

"Looks like someone's not gonna have their photos for the next school paper" I said, a bit teasingly. I know it's wrong but her making fun of Fusion? Not gonna happen

"Tsk. Whatever! I have my phone anyway!" Jayde said as she took out her smartphone and started taking pictures again

"Oh whatever, let's just go and be on a safer spot" I said as we ran to a much more safe location. I made sure to capture Starlight in action, who was firing away at those weird men.

 **Hit Girl's POV**

"Battle Guy?! Hal?! Are you still with us?!" I shout over the comms but only met by silence. Dammit! First it was just a simple patrol, then out came the fuckers and the next thing we knew, here we are at Michigan Drive at a junction, doing a crossfire. What a night this had become!

"Any luck with Battle Guy and Hal?" Starlight asked as she fired over the men which made a direct hit. I would have been proud had it not for her only shooting their arms and hands disarming them. This girl is such a pacifist!

"None! Only static. I can't get hold of the others as well and it looks like our GPS won't work too! We're fucking blind!" I shouted.

"Someone must be jamming our communications. Whoever it is, he's doing a bloody hell of a job!" Jackal shouted as he kept firing to kill off those Starlight refuses to kill. A lot of the men are arriving and we're getting pinned with only. We had the CPD with us that Battle Guy must have contacted before the jamming, and their vehicles provided good cover but their numbers ain't enough. With comms being jammed, we can't call for more backup.

"Jackal, Starlight, keep at it! Neutralize the cunts and make sure no injuries come on our end, especially the CPD!" I shouted

"Got that your purpleness!" Jackal said with his smart ass tone

"Roger that Hit Girl!" Starlight replied

"And Starlight? Hit them in the head! Kill if necessary remember?! This is a fucking shootout! Kill if it means saving your life!" I said, annoyed. I was about tired of Starlight refusing to kill

"B-but-" Starlight stammered

"No fucking buts! Get your shit together and shoot like you were meant to do!" I shouted at her as I fired a clean shot to a cunt's head. Starlight looked at me for a few seconds before returning fire, but still resorting to disarming rather than killing. She is really gonna get it when I get my hands on her

Then I heard revving of motorcycles that were all too familiar and in came Kick Ass, Psyche, and Wildcat running from the east. They stopped behind us and unmounted on their motorcycles and fired away at the fuckers.

"You saved some for us?!" Psyche cheerily growled

"Plenty more Psyche! Starlight here is only eating half of them! Mind finishing her portion?" I replied to her

"With pleasure!" Psyche said as she stood side by side with Starlight and fired.

"We followed through the chaos we heard from the distance. We couldn't contact you or anyone through the comms!" Kick Ass shouted

"Someone's jamming us! We can't contact those on standby back at the Safehouse!" I shouted

"Who is doing this anyway?! That evil vigilante, Fear?!" Starlight shouted

"Might be! Who else could it be?!" I growled

Then more motorcycles and SUVs on the enemy side came and in came some of them rushing to us, brandishing deadly swords on us

"I got this!" Wildcat growled. She charged forward with us covering her and let out her sharp claws and easily slashed their throats.

 **Psyche's POV**

Firing guns is good and all but the moment the fuckers went to us brandishing swords, I knew close combat would be much more exciting

"Hey Starlight, how about we seen if these guys are good at melee combat?" I said besides her, holstering my guns and letting out my bladed bo staff.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Starlight said, smirking and let her tonfas spin in her hands and let the blades out. We rushed the approaching men and wouldn't you know it, every single one of them was going down one by one. Me, Starlight, and Wildcat were in melee mode while the rest is in range mode. Wildcat as always, is going through their throats. Starlight is still striking everyone's balls but something was bloody wrong with her again.

"Starlight! Fucking pussy, stop abstaining and start killing!" I growled at her

"Don't worry, I got them neutralized!" Starlight replied as she knocked down two of the mercenaries but the moment I turned, one of them stood up and brandished a very sharp machete, ready to cleave her.

"Starlight, behind you!" I shouted and she turned just in time to block the machete with her tonfas. She struggled with the mercenary but then the man's head then jerked upwards and fell on the ground with a knife stuck behind his head. I saw the other one she knocked out stand up and I rushed him and stabbed him in the chest and he was dead before he was in the ground again

"You guys seemed to be in a pickle! Mind if I join?" Nightmare said as she ran towards us with a variety of throwing knives in her hands. She must have been the one who threw the knife

"Nightmare! Thanks for the assist! Now let's get them!" Starlight said but I grabbed her shoulder tight and force her to look in my eyes

"Hey Steph -" Starlight started but I let her shut up

"Listen here bitch...this ain't the time to be a pacifist! These fuckers are here for our bloody heads! Kill them because they deserve it!

"But I don't believe we should -"

"Bullshit Starlight! There are times we need to do this and that time is now! You fucking do it, especially if you or some of your friend's life are in danger, got it?!" Wildcat said, appearing out behind me. She faces and nods to me, a sign she heard my reason to berate the dancer.

"They're right Starlight. This is what is to be done if you choose to become a vigilante…" Nightmare added darkly

"Okay...But I'll do it if it's necessary…." Starlight weakly answered. I nodded to her and was ready to go back in action but an SUV was in our way and was going to ram us but then in came the large bulk of the all too familiar titan and rammed the SUV away from our way and hit a nearby convenience store, breaking the front doors and windows. God, hope no one was there! Out of titan, Shadow, Trojan, Splinter, Medic, Raven, and even Mist joined the fray. When did she get here?

"Holy fuck, I think I overdid my driving.." Mist said

"Damn right you did! There could be someone out there!" I shouted.

"I'll check it out! Cover me!" Starlight said as she ran towards the convenience store but I suddenly spotted a small, round object roll towards her feet and it didn't require any combat training to know what it was

"Starlight, grenade!" I shouted and as quick as her dance reflexes, she spotted it and jumped on a nearby alleyway entrance but the blast the grenade made blasted her inside the alley. I made towards her but a lot of the mercenaries turned up and we were forced to take cover behind titan and keep fighting. Damn it, don't die on me Starlight!"

 **Mackenzie's POV**

I was very very VERY glad JoJo has sharp eyes and quick reflexes to pull me out on time from the path of the SUV that crashed in front of the store. Otherwise, I'd be a pancake by now!

"Holy shit! Where did that come from?!" I shouted

"Christ Kenzie! I knew this wasn't safe! Whenever we find Brynn, bad luck follows us! This might be a sign that we shouldn't snoop on stuff!" JoJo cried

"I guess, but Brynn! Brynn might be in danger again if she's here like Sarah said. We have to find her!" I said

"But it's dangerous outside! Let's just go home!" JoJo reasoned

"And leave Brynn out in that chaos?! JoJo you and I both know it's hell outside but we have to do it to go and find Brynn and get her ass safe!" I said and JoJo shakily nodded.

"We have to get out of here now, by the way, any injuries?! You need something amputated or -" JoJo said, cupping my body from head to toe

"Yes, JoJo I'm good and still in shape sans the few scratches. Thanks by the way...anyway, since the front is smashed, there might be a back exit. Let's use that!" I said and with JoJo's nod, we made our way outside but not without seeing the store owner, gone and seeing the back door already open. He must have ran and made his escape. Clever fucker.

We ran outside and in we were in yet another alleyway. God, I am starting to hate alleys. We made a turn and saw the way towards the street but someone was blocking our way and she looked like a vigilante and she had a short man under her feet who looked like he was struggling and had his leg bent. I dragged JoJo back in the turn and hid ourselves.

"What's up Kenz? It's a vigilante. Maybe she's one of Fusion" JoJo said

"I don't believe that vigilante is Fusion. No Fusion member would step on someone helplessly like that. That's the store owner from earlier. He's clearly not a good guy" I whispered as I checked the 'vigilante' and looked like she's speaking with someone

"Come on, we have them outnumbered! How are you all struggling?! Also, why jam the signal if they' were gonna come anyway?! Get them all, especially that little shit Psyche!" The vigilante shouted and stomped his feet on the ground and had the store owner struggle. Me and JoJo looked closer and saw that the vigilante look down at the owner

"Please...let me go..I won't tell a soul, just please let me go!" The owner pleaded but the vigilante just twisted his feet in his back and he screamed in pain

"Sorry pops but you heard too much. Can't blow our cover now can we?" The vigilante said as she pointed a gun at the horrified man's head. I suppressed a gasp but out of all the unlucky things, JoJo couldn't hold her shock. The vigilante paused and looked over to us and went closer to us. Now that we got to take a closer look, the vigilante is a woman and was clad in light purple and dressed like Fusion. I would have mistaken her for Hit Girl had it not been for the shades of pink and pizzas on her arms

"Heeeey….you two are those Dance Moms girls! I am a big fan!" The pizzas clad vigilante said in a cheery, sassy tone that reminded me of JoJo. Definitely not Hit Girl

"Wow! A vigilante fan! Never had one of those before!" JoJo said in a cheery tone

"Uhhh thanks err…." I muttered to her

"Oh...yeah uh, you girls heard what I just said just now regarding this man?" The unknown vigilante asked. I knew that the best decision is to lie and let everything slip to get out of trouble. This person is bad news right from the start

"Yeah! What was that stuff about jamming and stuff?" JoJo blurted. I mentally facepalm and cringe. Nice going JoJo….

The vigilante then laughs and points the gun directly at us. I felt JoJo hold onto my shoulder tight. I felt fear like never before. Something that only comes from a moment you know you're about to die

"Shame...pretty girls, you both are but I can't let anything slip past. Wished I could've seen you guys dance one last time…" The vigilante giggled.

 **Starlight's POV**

I shake my bearings despite the throbbing I felt on my hips and arm. That grenade really threw me off guard. Once I stood up, I tried to ignore the pain and focus on where I was. I got blasted on a short alleyway where I can see both ends of exits

"Well now I know how it feels to be close to a grenade…"

I gather my tonfas and checked if I got any serious injuries, which thank god I didn't. I tried to go back to the fight with the rest but then at the other end of the alley, I see some people down the next alley that was right besides the convenience store that got rammed by the SUV. There was a man on the ground that looked like in pain and some woman in a combat suit that had purple and pink coloring, not to mention an over excess of glitter all over her.

She was pointing her gun at two people in front of her. I used the zoom function of my helmet and I got horrified of who she was pointing at

"Kenzie! JoJo!"

What the hell were they doing here?! They had to be so stubborn! But I feared that they might get shot. Mustering every bit of my will, I ran fast towards them. As I exited the first alley, I caught a glimpse of a pair of familiar faces too. The ever lovely musician, Aidan and that rude girl, Jayde. They were in a fire exit balcony and was facing the shootout with cameras in front of them. I'm sure they're here so that Jayde could say something stupid about us again. Got to ask Aidan that on our meet up.

When I was close enough, I grab a throwing knife and threw it straight, not really aiming a specific body part of the woman. Good thing it hit the hand that she use to hold her gun and it dropped on the ground. She didn't have time to see me when I jump kicked on her face. She tried to stand up but I gave her face a slam with my tonfas and she stayed on the ground

"Starlight!" Kenzie shouted and they looked scared yet relieved.

"This bitch tried to shoot you?" I asked them

"Yeah! It's because we heard some stuff about a jamming and getting Fusion out" Kenzie explained. I look at the unknown woman and back to Kenzie. I realize then that this must have been the mastermind of the attack.

"You take your friend and get out of here and to a safe place! Now!" I growled at them. They only nodded fast and ran but managed to help the man lying on the ground and carried him along with them. I try to punt the woman's head but the rolled backwards and tried to side kick me but I managed to cartwheel back. I prepare on a fighting stance and she did the same

"You...you're a new vigilante. So, who do you go as?" The woman asked

"I'm Starlight! Who are you? You tried to kill those three?" I growled to her

"Well if you must know, I'm sunset phoenix. Wish I wouldn't have killed them but hey, that's what they deserve for snooping around" Sunset Phoenix said as she unsheathed a katana and made a slash towards me. I bend backwards to dodge and then turn and proceeded to hit her with my tonfa but both our blades made contact and we were locked in a bladed fight.

"Whoah! That flexibility is freakish! I didn't know the human body worked like that!" Sunset Phoenix said in surprise and in a sort of teasing way

"You tried to take innocent lives! I'll make you pay you bitch!" I seethed as we kept clashing. I am boiling right now. Whoever this Sunset Phoenix is, she tried to kill my best friends and she ain't gonna get away from justice

"Well if they just minded their own business, I wouldn't have to, unlike those Fusion bitches that I'm sure you are part of! I had to hire armies to take those bastards down!" Sunset Phoenix replied

"What?! So you orchestrated all this!? Motherfucker!"

I try to fan kick her and it made a hit but she barely stumbled. She grab hold of my arm but I managed to break free. We resorted to hitting each other's face with the handles of our weapons. Needless to say, we were evenly matched

"Team 2, some has been reality stars heard about our plan for tonight! Take them out now!...I forgot the name, but one is tanned and one has a bow on her head!" Sunset Phoenix said as she tries to slash me once more, which I blocked. I realize what she said and I kick her in the groin and hit her head. She fell on the ground and I made my way towards the exit of the alley. I have to find Kenzie and JoJo or they might get killed.

But suddenly, I got yanked to the ground and I felt pain in my back and an object hitting behind me. I turn around to see Sunset Phoenix at it again towards me. I kick her torso and I try to stand and run but yanked me again and kicked in my groin. I stumble and I fall. Sunset Phoenix walked towards me, one hand on her stomach and another on a gun.

"Trying to save those kids? Sorry...can't let you do that. Don't worry, you'll meet them again in the afterlife" Sunset Phoenix in a sing sang tone, ready to fire at me but then something hit her head, causing her to fall and sit on the ground, hand on her head. O look around and see a gleam of a metal object besides me. A gleam of an axe.

I felt an arm grab my arm pits and lift me up. I turn and see the fuchsia colored Lotus

"Lotus! Thanks for saving my ass out there!" I said genuinely

"No problem Starlight! Heard about the chaos here and I decided to help. Also heard what that bitch said too" Lotus said, pointing her ax towards Sunset Phoenix, who was starting to stand up again

"Who is is this fucking bitch?! That hurt!" Sunset Phoenix screamed.

"Starlight, go and see if those two kids are alright. Keep them safe, okay? I'll handle this hag" Lotus said in a confident tone and twirled her ax

"Thanks Lotus! I'll make sure of it and I owe you one!" I said

"Oh don't you dare to get out here…" Sunset Phoenix growled as she made her way ready to slash but Lotus was quick to block using her ax

"Go! No time to lose Starlight!" Lotus shouted. I nod and ran to find Kenzie and JoJo

DM DM DM DM

By now, the chaos was beginning to tip on our favor. Looks like Fusion and the COD are keeping everything at bay and held the men back. I try to find Kenzie and JoJo but everywhere was men firing, blades clashing and flames on the ground from who knows where. I try to go back to where my team is, expecting if they were there too when I heard a high pitched scream. A scream that I knew belonged to JoJo and it came close to where the paramedics were. I ran there immediately to see one of Sunset Phoenix's men. He was wielding a short blade.

Along with that, JoJo and the man they carried on her shoulders was on one side, unable to go through the paramedics because the man blocked their way. Kenzie was swinging a lead pipe towards the man who received a few hits but mostly dodged

"Leave us alone you fucking bitch!" I heard Kenzie scream. She got kicked and she fell and lied on the ground. The man then loomed over her and prepared to stab Mackenzie in her chest. JoJo was then screaming and probably crying and Mackenzie was very scared. I ran towards them but with our distance, there is no way I would reach on time to knock out the man.

Everything was going in slow motion. I saw the blade go down slowly towards a screaming Mackenzie

 _There are times we need to do this and that time is now! You fucking do it, especially if you or some of your friend's life are in danger, got it?_

Everything in my mind is going haywire but I had to save my friends. Maybe it was the desire to save them. Maybe it was the drive to make sure none of them died. I didn't order my hand to grab my gun but it did. I never told my arms to grab hold and aim. I never told my eyes to aim but it did. I never ordered my finger to pull the trigger but it did

The gun rings, the bullet flies and before the blade kills Mackenzie, the bullet collided with the man's head and he fell on the ground, laying there, never to wake up again


	31. Chapter 31: Slipped

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 31: Slipped**

 **Michigan Drive, Downtown Chicago**

 **Lotus's POV**

For a vigilante that reminds me of a barbie doll, she can keep up. She's fast in trying to hack my head off with that Katana but then again, I'm better with my ax

"So what are you supposed to be, a lumberjack that decided she wants to be a vigilante?!" The bitch, Sunset Phoenix shouted. Really? A long ass name?

"How about you? A new line of super villain barbie?" I say back to her as I swing my ax on her neck but she back pedaled just in time to dodge. For a barbie doll, she's very good, but I'm better!

"Just stay down you indian lumberjack!" Sunset Phoenix shouted

"Hun, take a tip from me. If you're gonna make a burn on me, at least be funny!" I say to her and that made her a bit mad. She swung left and right as I dodged her attack. Time to end this.

I made a few pirouettes around her and that got her furiously looking at me. I learned that dance moves are great form of distractions. When she's distracted enough, I made a side aerial on her right. This caused her to turn her body to her right and that gave me the opportunity to grab her arm on a lock with my free hand while I hold my ax on my other hand. I had the blade on her throat

"Playtime's over barbie. Now either you stop all this and go play with your ken dolls, or I'll complete the barbie detail with a slit on your neck?" I say to her as she tried to struggle out of my hold but I made sure to subdue her.

"How about….neither bitch!" Sunset Phoenix shouted. She dropped her katana and brushed her hand fast on her waist, releasing pink smoke that spread fast. I cough out the smoke and try to adjust my vision. I felt a sharp sting on my stomach, followed by an arm yanking out of my hand. When the smoke cleared, Sunset Phoenix is gone!

"Clever little barbie doll….might as well offer my services with the others" I said as I ran to help out Fusion. I'll get you one day Sunset Phoenix

 **Starlight's POV**

Protect my friends at all cost. That's the only thing running in my mind right now. The blade did drop on Kenzie but it fell sideways in her stomach, sparing her while her almost murderer was on the ground, blood pooling on his head. I run to Kenzie and JoJo and check up on them

"You two alright?! Are you all hurt?! Tell me all of you are okay?!" I ask them

"I am now! I thought I was gonna bite it back there!" Kenzie shouted

"I felt I almost had a heart attack coming! That was fucking horrifying!" JoJo added nervously while she supports the man from the alley on her shoulders

"Good! Now go to a safe place and -"

"Starlight look out!" Kenzie and JoJo shouted together while they pointed behind me. More of the mercenaries came from who knows where and had guns aimed on us. My training kicked in and I started firing at them.

Protect Mackenzie...protect JoJo...that was on my mind right now. I fired towards them before they do the same to us and the bullets hit their heads and lungs. I couldn't stop. I can't afford to stop. I won't allow them to be hurt, even have a strand of hair be cut down.

I'll protect them even if I have to kill

More went for us and I reload fast and take cover on an abandoned police cruiser on the road. Once they stopped for a moment, I fired again, making sure to do killing hits on them. I heard footsteps from my left and saw three of the fuckers with swords on their hands. I fire on their heads, splattering brain guts on the ground. I was about to fire on the third fucker when he suddenly brandished a gun really fast, ready to fire. But then he got smacked in the head by a lead pipe and fell down. I looked who smacked the guy

It was Mackenzie and she still had the lead pipe that she picked up who knows where. She smacked the fucker two more times and looked mad

"Get out of the way!" I shout to her as I fired my gun on the fucker to take him out for good

"Nice shot Starlight!" Mackenzie grinned

"The fuck are you still doing here?! Where's your friend? It's dangerous here!" I scolded her and she just pouted on me

" JoJo and the store owner are already safe with paramedics. Though you could use a little help!" Mackenzie piped with a smirk. Ify visor wasn't tinted, I would have glared at her until she turned to stone if that were even possible!

"Are you fucking crazy?! You ain't got any protection with you!" I growled

"That term just sounded so wrong…." She whined. I am mentally slapping myself due to her stubbornness

"Seriously it's not - duck!" I shouted to her. One of Sunset Phoenix's men was coming right behind Mackenzie. I quickly took out on my tonfas and unleashed the blade. With a swing, I slash the cunt's throat. He held his throat until he was no more

"Holy shit that guy almost got us!" Kenzie exclaimed.

"You should have stayed on a safe spot! They're coming from everywhere!" I shouted

"But I have to be here!" Kenzie reasoned. What has gotten with her with all the playing hero complex?

They were coming in left, right, and the front is being bombarded by bullets. I look through the front and see the fuckers still firing. I hide the tonfas and aim my gun to fire but before I could fire, three explosions came from them and knocked them dead everywhere. From the smoke and flame, came a small figure with an all too familiar cape and red and blue combat suit that was running towards us

"Psyche! You blew those fucker out?!" I say to her, happy that I have another backup with me

"Well those grenades are nothing when they're still in my pocket and - what the fuck is she doing here?!" Psyche shouts as she gestured towards Kenzie

"Is it a fucking sin to help out?!" Kenzie whined.

What is up with her just now? A mercenary was going on Mackenzie's side but then he was pinned to the ground and he now has 3 puncture wounds on his neck with blood flowing furiously on it. Wildcat stood up after freeing her claws from the fucker's neck

"Come on bitches! Don't slow down!" Wildcat growled

"Don't worry, I was about done warming up now! Time to be on my A game!" Psyche growled as she spun her bo staff and did a slash spree on the mercenaries

I walk towards Kenzie and take her lead pipe and throw it away, much to her protest

"What are you -"

"Listen here you stubborn bitch...we appreciate your help but you'll do more good if you're in a safe place than here. Your friend needs you" I reasoned to her

"But you don't understand! Brynn's missing again and we were out to find her again!" Kenzie cried. Oh no, not this again…

"But what makes you sure that Brynn's even here?! You and your friend, JoJo are just endangering yourselves!"

"My other friend...she tried to track Brynn here along with her other friend but we somehow, we can't contact her anymore to know where Brynn is!" Kenzie replied. Track me? How? This is bad. If I'm being tracked in some way, ai might get Fusion as a whole to be revealed out in the open

"Look, I found Brynn once durung that other night I saw you and I promise you, I will find her again but you have to be safe first so please, listen to me and run ti safety okay?" I pleaded to to her. Kenzie looked at me with defying eyes. I might have been desperate. I can't afford to have them be hurt here.

"Please Kenzieboo….." I silently whispered. Heer defied looked slightly softened and nodded

"Okay...I'll trust you again. I'm counting on you!" Kenzie said as she ran off towards where the Paramedics and other CPD are

When I know she's far enough to safety, I join in on Wildcat and Psyche, who were racking up their kill count

"You finally got rid of her?" Psyche asked.

"Yeah. She's as stubborn as always but she listens in the end. Now….let's move!" I said as I whipped my gun again and fired but one thing still bothered me

What did Mackenzie mean about tracking?

 **Hit Girl's POV**

We were finally getting the upper hand. The cunts were dwindling and now played the defensive part.

We were all split into team but we were handling ourselves pretty nicely. I was with Kick Ass, Jackal, Shadow, and a newcomer that some of us already met. Kick Ass and Jackal were in the ranged weapons with my stud arming himself with a wicked looking M4A1 Carbine that delivers pain that more than shits the fucker's pants and that's evidenced on how he and Jackal are mowing them down. The rest of us were wielding melee weapons to get rid of the melee combatants

"If only we weren't on the way, we could have let Kick Ass and Jackal do the job and fire away at them" Shadow growled as she shish kebab'ed some mercenaries with her staff

"Cool ending but we don't have infinite ammo. You know how hard to get some these days?"I answered her

"Hit Girl's right! Besides, it's more fun to chop everyone up than shooting at them. Let's out the adrenaline and that is waaaay too good to feel!" Lotus said as she hacked away one of the fucker's face in a horizontal chop. Even I don't know if I should find that disturbing or not, and that's coming from me!

"Well look at that, Lotus here has the same taste as I do!" I said as I did a sweep on two cunts in front of me

"Oh bloody hell we have more than enough like you as it is!" Jackal growled as he reloaded fast and fired away!

"So Hit Girl, you guys still don't trust me, even with all this shit going down?" Lotus asked, fending off some cunts

"Appreciate the help but still not convinced. What shit can you say to backup what you're saying?" I asked back. Lotus then raised her ax towards me and I prepare to block it. The fucker!

I expected her ax to collide with my two katanas but instead, I felt no clashing nor a blade stuck on my body. The ax was past my shoulder and when I turn around, I saw that it was stuck on one of the mercenary's head that I didn't see right behind me

"Well do you trust me now? If it also means anything, me and your little ferocious hero, Starlight encountered a vigilante named Sunset Phoenix who admitted she did all this. Did I mention she looked like a barbie doll version of you?" Lotus revealed as she eased the ax off of the fucker

"Sunset Phoenix?! That pizzas littered piece of shit?!" I growled

"Hey, now that I think about it, she does look like a barbie doll version of you!" Shadow added

"I am gonna get that copy cap barbie moterfucker!" I growled as I assaulted more of the cunts. That bitch and Fear had caused shit for far too long!. Lotus and Shadow came to my left and right respectively and helped me on my killing spree.

"You were silent with my question and there is a saying that silence means yes!" Lotus sang

"Wow, I am actually liking her already!" Shadow chuckled and now that I think about it, Lotus is kind of fun to be with. Kind off. I nodded to her as a sign of acceptance to her and we proceeded to weed out everyone

"Ladies, if you kindly duck for a moment, we can be cleared to mow down everyone on sight!" Kick Ass shouted. I laugh at that and all three of us ducked and Kick Ass and Jackal fired away on them

DM DM DM DM

We may be winning but the cunts are still not surrendering and all of us were getting tired at this point

"Hey, how many are they left?! Getting tired as fuck here!" Shadow growled

"They just won't let up!" I responded

"Oh? The feared Hit Girl and Shadow are tired already? I guess both of you are mortal after all" Lotus chuckled

"Heh, don't fucking start with us Lotus. You realize we can still kick you and these motehrfucker's asses and besides, this coming from someone who's faintly panting?" I respond to her

"Heh, smart ass" Lotus laughed. She may not seem so bad after all…

"Hey! Mind you three getting out of the way?!" I heard someone scream. We turn to see Psyche, Wildcat, and Starlight running to us. Starlight had a round object in her hand that had a pin on top. I already knew it was bad news...if we didn't get out of the way that is

"Everyone take cover!" I shout and all three of us went besides Kick Ass and Jackal's cover ground.

Starlight then pulled the pin of the grenade and threw it over the cunts and it exploded true, sending a lot of them flying and running.

I couldn't believe it. The little bitch actually made a kill count tonight! The rest of the cunts then started running away and speeding off away from Michigan Drive as if the buffering in their heads cleared and got the message. After a long battle, we finally won

 **Starlight's POV**

The battle had been won and everyone was so beat. Luckily, no casualties from us and only a few injuries as per Medic's assessment but I can't say the same for our enemies. More police have arrived on the scene to disperse and control the crowd that started to gather to look at the events that transpired. Probably for gossip and cool stories to tell to friends.

"Well, it was shit wracking but we can say that the ambush is a total failure for them. Good work everyone!" Kick Ass announced

"Well we're the ultimate team so was there really any doubt?" Foxtail piped

"True and I guess thanks must be given to a new ally as well" Hit Girl said, gesturing to Lotus, who was leaning on her ax like it was a cane.

"Well I am always here to help, even though nothing valuable came from these fuckers. Besides, little Starlight here needed my help" Lotus casually said. I am glad that Hit Girl finally doesn't see her as a threat

"Will you be joining us in Fusion Lotus? You could prove to be a great ally" I asked her. She really does fit

"I would love that….but I fell her purpleness here still needs to see more how I should be trusted more" Lotus said

"You may be in good graces with me but watch your tongue there" Hit Girl growled

"Oops...anyway, don't know if I'm ready to be in a team or not. Until then, see ya later. Take care Starlight! You have much to experience!" Lotus shouted as she ran and leapt over a fire exit towards a rooftop. Such grace…..

"Wow. She's one weird motherfucker…"Trojan commented

"But she is pretty nice" I reasoned

"And has a very nice rack!" Jackal added and Shadow unceremoniously kicked him in the balls, which made the brit kneel down, catching his crotch

"Good to know that even with those protective armor, you can still feel it!" Shadow jeered. And that got me laughing way too much

"Well I guess that's about it. Let's move out! Battle Guy and Hal might get worried" Kick Ass announced

"True. You should have seen them panic when we got jammed on the comms. Battle Guy was seething so much" Raven added

We made way towards our vehicles but I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Hit Girl and Psyche was besides her

"Starlight….Psyche had mentioned you made your first kill?" Hit Girl said in a stern, serious tone

"Yeah...I saw Mackenzie and JoJo out here, looking for me again and one of the cunts was gonna kill Kenzie. It was either her life or her death. I did what I had to do…." I explained. Hit Girl sighed, like she understood more than what I was saying

"We'll have a long chat about it back at the safehouse" Hit Girl said

"But you already scolded me about killing a hundred times" I joked

"Oh trust me...this is different and you will really need it" Psyche added. I felt nervousness surround me. What were they talking about? We made our way again but then I stopped to think and I turn around towards the still parked paramedics

"The fuck are you going? Your bikes this way" Psyche called

"Just need to check up on two troublemakers" I said back. I have to make sure they're 100% okay

 **Kenzie's POV**

It took half an hour but finally, the chaos is over. I was with JoJo with one, big shock blanket bundled over us. We got checked if we were injured but good thing the paramedics said I only had a few scratches in my elbow and JoJo had no injuries whatsoever. Lucky girl. The store owner we helped had a broken foot but they said he'll be fine.

"What a fucking night…." I muttered to no one in particular

"You can say that again. I never thought we'd survive two near deaths. I really thought we'd die single women! You think...we'd have this kind of moment again?" JoJo said as she adjusted her side ponytail and put back her bow. I sigh and look towards the starless night skg

"You know, with all the shit we put ourselves through, I doubt we'd stop having those kinds of moments" I say

"You really didn't find Brynn? I'm really worried and afraid of her" JoJo said

"Me too JoJo but Starlight stopped me straight in my tracks. I was willing to go in the chaos and fight the bastards just to find her…" I said, balling my fist. Among the girls, I always associated myself as the most reckless. What Brynn is doing is what I would do if I snap.

"Something doesn't add up JoJo...Brynn is not one to be out of character and not one to keep secrets" I sigh

"I'm getting nervous Kenzie! What if Brynn is dealing with some shady shit? Oh god, what if she's one of those mercenaries and is a part of some sort of messed up child soldier program?!" JoJo exclaimed, clutching the blanket closer to her. I hit her lightly on the shoulder and roll my eyes on her assumption

"Quit the whole conspiracy shit JoJo! Brynn just might be…." I say but I stop. Out in a corner on a rooftop was Starlight. She was far but I can faintly see that she was looking right at us. While looking at her. I realized how she was always here again and how she's the one to save our asses again.

Kind of weird too. When we moved to Chicago, she was also here and always the one to make promise that….

And then it clicked as Starlight walked away. Perfect…

I grab JoJo and we run towards Starlight, ignoring the screaming paramedics for us to come back

"Kenzie what gives? If you're afraid to be caught by your mom, you don't need to -" JoJo started but I cut her off

"It's not about that! I think I know how we can find Brynn…" I announce

"Really?! What crazy idea do you have in mind?" JoJo asked half excited like the kid she is and half skeptical.

"It's complicated and it will require we be sneaky but trust me okay?" I say

"You trust me on my crazy, life threatening antics, so why not trust you?" JoJo replies. I hope that it was still there and when we got to ground zero of the chaos, Fusion was starting to leave, with each and every one mounting on their vehicles.

Only the cool looking armored pickup truck we saw earlier remained and so far, the Fusion members left aren't looking in it's direction and no one was occupying the truck as of the moment. Perfect

"Okay good! Fusion still doesn't see us. Now we have to get in the back of the truck and quietly lay low to hide ourselves" I explain to JoJo. Understandably, she looked at me like I've lost my mind

"Are you nuts?! That's Fusion! You plan to to plan a take over of power? You're nuts!" JoJo whisper shouted

"Wow you're right, that does sound crazy, especially when it's coming from you but, we have to do this if we want to find Brynn. Now come on!" I responded. I dragged JoJo towards the back of the truck. I looked over at Fusion members, who were now walking towards the truck but didn't seem to see me. When I made sure everything's clear, I climbed at the back and then hoisted JoJo up. I then signalled JoJo for us to lay down silently. Seconds later, we felt the pickup truck jerk sideways and doors opening amd closing

When the engines started and the truck moved out, I can't help but smile at my success for outsmarting Fusion

"For elite fighters, they sure are bad in detecting people behind their truck" I sniggered

"Glad you're happy Kenz but what exactly is this crazy attempt anyway?!" JoJo whispered hard. Before I could respond, the truck made a fast and sharp turn and both me and JoJo almost screeched in fear but I managed to calm myself while I held JoJo's mouth with my hand because she can be a loud screamer sometimes.

"Just grab hold of something and let the ride explain it all" I whispered to JoJo

 **Morton Grove**

 **Sarah's POV**

I have been working furiously over the computer to bypass the jamming. Finally, after what felt like hours, the jamming cleared and I could detect Brynn and Steph again, along with Kenzie and JoJo using their phones but something was wrong. Brynn and Steph were moving very fast and were separated but looked like they were en route to a location on the Chicago trainyard. Kenzie and JoJo, while being together, also moved fast, like they were in a vehicle. They were also en route to the same location as Brynn and Steph

After a couple of minutes, all four of them stopped on the same location on an location near the trainyard that registered as an abandoned building complex. Brynn and Steph moved towards one another but Kenzie and JoJo still stayed on the same spot.

"Kenzie? JoJo? Where are you? Brynn and Steph are very close to you both!" I called over the walkie talkie but it was still receiving no response

"Kenzie? JoJo?" I called out again but still no response. Something ain't right. I make a scan of signal waves on their location using a satellite uplink. Don't ask me how I did it. One the scan was done, I see that their location has jamming waves, represented by yellow waves, fixed in their location. It looked like only my trackers were strong enough to go through the jammers.

I typed again vigorously, now to search for anh near cyber terminals for me to enter. I wished that some phones or any other device is available to access there. Luckily enough, there were several terminals I can enter through. I crack my knuckles and begin hacking sequence in the nearest terminal, which registered as a highly advanced mainframe. I start initial penetration but as expected from such a mainframe, I was blocked access

"Don't think you can block me out…" I muttered as I open a program of mine to break initial defences of the mainframe. No door is invincible when it comes to me

 **Safehouse F**

 **Brynn's POV**

We each all unwind and take out our gear and stretch all the kinks that we got from the fight. It was a hard battle and a scary ambush but we managed to handle it with ease, thanks to helping each other out. I look over everyone and every single one of them looked very tired

"What happened back there?! We got jammed and couldn't contact you all!" Marty said in a worried tone

"Some bastards that belonged to someone named Sunset Phoenix did it and also ambushed us in the process" I explained

"Yeah, and the cunts almost got us too but we sent their asses out" Steph answered

"But what did happen and you knew we needed backup? You guys got jammed too right?" Dave asked

"Well media coverage of news works wonders sometimes" Abby said.

"News broadcasts these days. That's why hostage crises are bound to get pretty bad" Mindy said, taking off her helmet

"Well, time to rest up. I'm pretty beat from all the fighting…" I said, stretching my arms. I also felt emotionally drained for some reason. Like something appeared inside me all of a sudden and began eating me bit by bit.

"I think you should really rest up. You did well this night Brynn. You managed to hold off the bitch Sunset Phoenix and made your first -" Mindy started but

"I fucking knew it!" I heard an ever familiar shout.

I had my eyes wide and I felt a sense of nervousness wave through me. The whole safehouse fell silent and everyone was looking behind me. I slowly turn around, hoping it was someone else but when I finally faced who it was, I was right. The day that I feared had finally come. The day my identity was found out

There, right in front of the glass barrier separating the vehicles from the rest of the safehouse, was a shocked JoJo and a stern looking Mackenzie, whose stare was like a piercing knife.

"Hi...girls" I muttered out

"I knew it..no wonder...you're Starlight"


	32. Chapter 32: Support Group

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 32: Support Group**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Brynn's POV**

I am in a genuine loss for words. How did Kenzie and JoJo find out about us? More importantly, how did they sneak inside the safehouse?! I have a feeling this is Kenzie's thinking. JoJo beheld everyone and everything around her with the surprised expression of a kid who went to disneyland for the first time. Kenzie on the other hand, only had her gaze in me.

"Brynn...Mindy...Dave….Steph! You're all….Fusion?!" JoJo shouted as a grin creeps on her face

"Uhh...hi JoJo...Kenzie" I muttered as I awkwardly waved towards them

"Well...I guess they know why we leave dance practice early" Steph said behind me flashing a smirk

"No wonder! And Josh, Chloe, Sai..soi..sei..SD too! And Megan too! Oh boy, good thing Kendall ain't here...basically everyone who welcomed us in Chicago!" JoJo continued to squeal as she spots every single one of our Chicago friends. I look around and see that all of Fusion are relaxed and some were even laughing at JoJo's antic, which was true because I was giggling too. But Mindy had a very confused look on her face and Kenzie is still staring at me intently, which is creeping me out for some reason

"How the fuck did both of you managed to sneak in here?" Mindy asked, dumbfounded. With a high tech cave that has high level security, you'll really wonder how ordinary teenagers got inside

"Well to answer your question Mindy...we kind of hitched a ride on the back of that pick up truck over there and made sure not to be spotted on the back by laying down" Kenzie spoke, as she pointed at Iron Hide and grinning as she walked towards me. I know that smirk. It was an all too familiar smirk of Kenzie that means she has something on her mind that spells mischief

"Oh? Now who did rode on Iron Hide earlier?" Mindy asked as she glanced up to a nervous Saoirse and Hailee. Kenzie was now face to face with me and she still has that smirk on her face. Something is really on her mind and that is making me slightly nervous

"Oh I can tell something's gonna go down…" Steph ominously said. She have never been so right

"To think...that everyone of the people who were kind enough to welcome us in Chicago are the same heroes who saved us several times and Brynn...to think that one of my best friends us the amazing Starlight!" Kenzie said with a wide smile

"Yeah! To think that the freakishly flexible dancer is also a freakishly skilled vigilante!" JoJo added.

"Well I guess you found us out. You two are really stubborn you know" I said with a laugh and Kenzie laughed with me. I guess she was just awed to find out my secret.

Then out of nowhere, I felt something hard collide with my left cheek that I moved sideways to the right followed by a sharp pain. My hand instinctively touched my cheek and look over a now scowling Kenzie. Her hand was slanted in the air towards her.

A slant due to slapping me.

The whole safehouse fell silent. JoJo and the young members of Fusion registered shock, others went on full defensive stance, and then there's Hit Girl,l and Steph, who looked like they were enjoying the fact I got slapped

"The fuck was that for Kenzie?!" I shouted, breaking the silence

"What was that for?! Oh I don't know...for keeping this a secret?! For risking yourself to be in danger?! For leading us into dangerous situations?!" Kenzie shouted

"Okay, technically, the first 2 of what you said is my bad but the last part is clearly because of the stubbornness of both of you!" I replied loudly, gesturing to Kenzie and JoJo

"Well Brynn has a point!" JoJi said who had magically hid behind SD and Chloe's back.

"Trust Brynn! Trust! That's not hard to give us isn't it?! You scared we might rat you out publicly?!" Kenzie shouted in rage, eyes burning with every word she spat out to me

"Hey, come on, let's not fight here -" Joshua said, trying to intervene and get closer to us

"Oh shut up! You and every single one of you also have explaining to do too!" Kenzie interrupted

"Are you angry because I haven't admitted I was Starlight?! I kept it a secret to protect you!" I shouted

"Well at least you could have trusted us! It's not like we'll broadcast to TMZ that a former reality star is a famed vigilante! " Kenzie shouted back at me

"Kenzie calm down now! You know how these people are capable of beating our shit to shut us up!" JoJo reasoned as she went to Kenzie to calm her

"Your friends are right Mackenzie. Calm down. Let's talk this over a nice cup of hot chocolate. Or do you prefer Brynn, Steph, or me subdue you until you calm the fuck down?" Mindy said with a hint of ominousity in her tone. Kenzie looked over to us and in true Fusion fashion, intimidation got the best of her and she calmed herself down

"Fine...but you better explain yourself Brynn...and that hot chocolate better be good!"

DM DM DM DM

Everyone went over on their own ways. Some lounged at the lounge area of safehouse F, some went to sleep in the extra rooms, some went home, Marty and Abby were doing geek stuff in the command center, and then there's the group of me, Kenzie, JoJo, Mindy, Steph, Saoirse, Dave, and of course, the purple menace herself.

We were on the kitchen table, each sipping a mug of hot chocolate that has marshmallow toppings on them. I had these before on some nights and they are really tasty. Mackenzie and JoJo were seated across from me. They seemed to enjoy the hot chocolate. Hell, JoJo was already on her 3rd mug! Kenzie was still looking at me intently as she sips on her mug.

Dave was on my left, and Mindy was in my right. Steph was besides Kenzie and Saoirse was on JoJo's side. We were explaining everything that involves in what we do and what Fusion is and represents. Needless to say, they were shocked and so excited to hear everything

"Wow...Brynn and Steph are total badasses! No, scratch that! All of you are total badasses!" JoJo squealed

"Wow! I have never seen so much excitement on one person!" Saoirse laughed

"Oh trust us, she has more ways to show that off" I said, laughing

"I have to agree with JoJo on that one but I have to add that you guys are total nutcases in a way. I mean, teenagers are one thing but you have as young as 10 years old?" Kenzie said

"Yeah, we get that alot.." Mindy mused

"We? More like you and Steph" Dave added

"Fuck off!" Mindy and Steph shouted

"Honestly, I can say that these two are nutcases too" I said as I gestured to my two best friends

"Yup! We're proud of it!" JoJo said

"Yeah well I am a nutcase according to my mom but I think we can put Brynn on that list now because of this" Kenzie smiled

"Oh very funny Ziegler" I said playfully

"So...Brynn Rumfallo...multiple dance champion and reality tv star, is also local vigilante Starlight...it's just...so crazy to cram into. I just don't understand why keep it a secret from us. I mean, I know you can't say it to your mom because damn, Ashlee can have a temper but us?" Kenzie questioned with a confused look. I sigh as I look at them sternly, ready to explain things

"I want to tell you. I really do. Even when we were in LA. I wanted to let someone share my secret back then but I put that aside when I joined Fusion. I hid it from you because I'm afraid you might be put in danger, which is funny considering you got in danger anyway" I explained, smiling at the last part

"To be fair, they were stubborn and not really your fault" Saoirse commented and Kenzie was in the verge of scowling but changed into an expression of embarrassed agreement

"The point is, it's not that I don't trust you guys but I just want to let you be safe. It's just like in the movies. Knowing my identity might put you in danger as well. I hope you understand…" I said sincerely. JoJo had a look of understanding and Kenzie still has a stern look but sighed and relaxed

"Aww we understand Brynny. It's just that, you were tired and busy than usual and since we are considered total has beens, you might have been into shady shit!" Kenzie said

"Yeah! You might have been in drugs, or prostitution, or some was in a snuff movie that they show in those midnight cinemas and -" JoJo ranted

"Okay JoJo, I think I get it. No need to over assume" I laugh

"To make it simple….we were worried okay? It just made us do it because you're our best friend. Now we know you're Starlight and part of Fusion, we are fucking proud of you" Kenzie beamed as she came over me a hugged me. JoJo did the same and was a bit tighter

"Thanks for understanding guys…." I said genuinely

"Okay, enough of this mushy nonsense! I have a thing for these kinds of things" Steph said and we laugh and let go.

"Now you young lady, also has some explaining to do" I said to Steph

"I think we all have some explaining to do" Mindy perked

"You mean a lot" Dave piped in

"Yeah. You didn't tell us you were the vicious Psyche! No wonder you're so good and martial arts and flexibility!" Kenzie said

"It's a long story though…" Saoirse said

"And might contain R-13 shit" Steph added

"We have time to listen. All night actually" Kenzie said as she put an arm around me and JoJo

"Maybe in the morning. For now we all need some rest. Since it's the weekend, you two can sleep with us here on the safehouse and we'll drop you off early to avoid suspicion from your parents" Mindy explained

"A night at Fusion headquarters?! Cool! Don't worry about dropping us off. We said we were having a sleepover with a friend" Kenzie said in excitement

"I think Hit Cave is a better term" JoJo added

"Oh, don't start with that Hit Cave shit" Mindy said ominously and fear was obvious in the faces of my best friends

"Whatever then….also, we only live next door to Kick Ass and Hit Girl! How fun is that?!" Kenzie screamed in excitement

"I know right?! I was shocked too when I found out about it but damn!" I agreed

"No wonder Glenview felt safe" JoJo added

"I'm glad you see it that way. I always have dreams of Mindy leaving dead bodies all over Glenview" Dave chuckled

"Not far from reality Dave…" Mindy said

""Uhhh SD over here? I am Foxtail and live in Glenview too you know" Saoirse piped in and we laugh

"Fuck off, you're irrelevant!" Steph said and Saoirse had a murderous look on her face. I should be scared but I have known them long enough to know that this is a normal thing for them.

"Oh, we can't about SD! The tomboyish demeanor really explained a lot now" JoJo said

"And she may have the coolest name too. Foxtail!" Kenzie added and Saoirse was smiling over the moon

"Oh I hope you don't piss off some people with that" I said

"Brynn's right you know…." Mindy warned

"Wait a minute...how did you find me anyway? It's impossible you just followed us. We're extra careful in being followed here" I asked

"Brynn's right. None of us here are trained to fuck up on being found out. It's either you're very lucky or you used something to help you out…" Mindy added

"Well, we did have some help using a tracker that's in you and Steph and a friend used a computer to check the trackers on you" Kenzie explained.

"What?! Tracker?! Where was it put in us?!" I panicked

"You're shitting us right? You do realize that you guys could have compromised us!" Mindy shouted

"I have one too?! I'm already a target for some people! Who the fuck is this friend of yours? You sure he ain't a double crosser out to kill us?!" Steph shouted as she stomped to Kenzie and JoJo. I got there in time to stop her from holding her off and hurting them

"Steph calm down! I'm sure they have some explanation for this" I reasoned

"Yeah! Brynn's right. The friend we mentioned is trustworthy and not out to kill you or Fusion. She's just curious like us!" Kenzie added

"Yeah. That friend is actually -" JoJo further added but was stopped as Marty came in the kitchen just in time to witness the panic.

"What the hell is going around here?" Marty asked

"Just something about how these two found Brynn and Steph here. You have something for us Marty?" I asked him. Marty in turn, got grim when I finished

"Well someone was hacking on our system...and they got in. You have to see this" Marty explained as he went out of the kitchen. We followed suit and we all looked over Kenzie and JoJo with Steph, Mindy, and Saoirse having scowls towards them.

"I swear if you compromise our location -" Mindy started

"Mindy! Can we please not assume things yet? This may be a coincidence only" I reasoned

"Brynn's right. I do believe that these girls aren't here to bring us to danger. Whatever this is, this is different" Dave added as I mouthed a thank you to him

"Hmm...dad has a point" Steph reasoned

"So does that mean we won't be in trouble?" JoJo inquired. SD looked to her and laughed

"Don't worry. You're not….for now"

"And if you are, I'll make sure to be your torturer" I teased. Unsurprisingly, JoJo's the only one who flinched and Kenzie just smirked

"Nice attitude Rumfallo. Just try and torture me. Make sure you spank me good. I'm sure you won't have the heart to do it!" Kenzie laughed. I'm positive that did not sound right

DM DM DM DM

When we arrived at the command center, Marty was looking over the screen while Abby typed on the keyboards furiously

"The fuck's going on?!" Mindy shouted

"Someone's breached our systems! We're trying to get the hacker off the mainframe but it just won't budge! Whoever this is, he's fucking good!" Abby growled

"Damn it! Were some files compromised?!" Dave growled

"That's the weird part... it's not stealing anything! It's just trying to get through the video and audio functionalities" Marty said in a confused manner. I look over the girls and they were as confused as I am.

"Uhh pardon my french but we don't speaking fucking geek!" Steph said

"A dollar in the jar when we go home!" Mindy growled

"Not sure what's happening but I feel like what Steph got was shit" Kenzie laughed

"I wish you had that jar." I say to Kenzie. I was informed by the swear jar and by its function of having a jar placed on it whenever the Lizewski kids swear. I could just imagine how rich Melissa would be if she put the jar in Mackenzie's name.

As Marty and Abby work on blocking whoever was hacking us, the speakers on the command center crackled to life and the screens went on static but it was starting to show the faint image of a young girl. I could only make out dark, blondish brown hair and a white complexion

"K...z….jo….ea….e…" The speaker rattled

"Huh? What is he saying?" JoJo said

" _She._ The voice is clearly a girl...a very young girl." I said in a suspicious tone. It's impossible that a kid hacker exist. But then again, I also thought at first that unfeeling child soldiers trained by the CIA didn't exist too or kid vigilantes of a certain city for that matter.

"Kenzie….JoJo...ou...ind...Ste...ynn.." The speaker said more clearly

"I guess now we know that this hacker is with these two troublemakers" Mindy mused

"No way...can she really do that kind of stuff?" Kenzie said in an awed tone

"Hm? What are you talking about there Kenzie?" I asked

"The kid is only 11 years old! She's a genius too?!" Kenzie said awed. What is she talking about? Then the speaker continued to crackle and the screen became clearer. We could now see a bit of detail on the image but it's still obscured by static.

"Kenzie! JoJo! Are you there?! Shout if you can hear me!" The voice said clearer this time. I got wide eyed because that voice was very familiar to me

"Wait….Sarah?!" Abby exclaimed

"The video then became clear and sure enough, there was Sarah Hunt being shown on the screen and she looked worried and frustrated. I was baffled. We know Sarah as the religious and sweet type who loves dance. I was not aware she was okay with computers too

"Huh? Is that...Abby? What are you doing there? Oh, hey JoJo! Hey Kenzie! Oh! You found Brynn and Steph! What's with their get up though?" Sarah asked

"Sup Sarah boo? Quite a sight huh?" Kenzie laughed

"You're the hacker?! I didn't know you know a thing about computers?" I asked incredulous

"You have one big explanation to do when we get back to school" Steph said with a smirk

"Like you don't have some explaining to say too! You too Brynn! Why are you both going out at night? Especially at this hour?!" Sarah said with a confused look

"Ain't that your best friend Steph? The one who you said was religious?" Mindy said, gesturing to the screen

"Oh! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lukasiak! You here to find Steph and Brynn too?" Sarah asked

"In a way...yes. But how did you manage to hack our systems?" Mindy said in a calm manner but her body language says she's quite nervous

"Mindy, I don't think Sarah's a threat. She wouldn't hurt a fly" I whispered to her

"I know that. Dealing with Urban Predator students is making me this cautious" Mindy whispered back

"What are you all whispering about? I couldn't contact anyone from their phones. I just scanned if there were any electronics I can hook up to communicate with Mackenzie and JoJo and I found this really impressive and complex mainframe. It's hard to crack but I managed" Sarah proudly said

"Impossible...that had the highest security measures used. You were able to crack it? How? Thank you for the comment by the way. Built the mainframe myself" Marty said and got a jab from Abby and hit Marty in the side followed by an Ow

"Don't forget I helped" Abby said sternly

"What are you doing there to cousin Abby? You built this system too? Well I can't expect less from my tech genius of a cousin but I still managed to crack it using my "Skeleton" program. I just gotta ask...why do you have files here related to Fusion and something called….Urban Predator?" Sarah asked. All of us looked at each other and we each gave a nod, even Kenzie and JoJo.

"That program of yours never ceases to amaze me Sarah. You are one great tech wiz. As for the last part of what you said...I'll give you a minute" Abby smirked. Sarah contemplated it for a minute and then based on the shocked face she had, realization had finally hit her

"No..freaking...way! You guys...are Fusion?!" Sarah shouted

"Shhh! Sarah, Christy might hear!" I answered to her and she covered her mouth and whispered. The last thing we need is more people knowing about us

"But seriously...Fusion?!" Sarah asked in an excited tone

"Yup. You're right about that. You're looking at the one and only Fusion. Particularly, Starlight, Psyche, Foxtail, Battle Guy, your cousin, Hal, and let's not forget, her majesty, Kick Ass and Hit Girl!" I introduced as I gestured to every member

"Wow! I can't believe it! Two of my best friends and my own cousin are Fusion...Steph, Psyche huh? Now that answers a lot of questions" Sarah laughed

"Make sure those questions are bloody nice Sarah. We still have some days of school left" Steph laughed

"Looks like we have another tech nut from the Hunt family" Mindy remarked

"Believe me, she's a lot more elusive than I am" Abby laughed

"Okay so you found out we're Fusion but we want some answers too Sarah. Are you the one who helped Kenzie and JoJo find us here?" I inquired

"Yup! I helped them with another project of mine. They stuck trackers on your bodies so I can track you via satellite hacking. Got carried away though because someone was hamming the signal and based on the events back in downtown, I can assume you guys were all fighting there" Sarah answered.

"Tracker? How did you guys put it on us? Also, how did we not see it when we dress up?" I asked, still confused. Both sides are seriously very confused right now and for good reasons.

"It's so small and techy that Sarah said you won't feel it stuck on you. At least, according to her" Kenzie answered

"Yeah! We put it on you when we splashed juice on ya and I slapped your nape!" JoJo added a little too excitedly as her hand went on my nape and yanked something that was small and round shaped

"You went the trouble of splashing me sticky juice for this?" I said, gesturing the tracker

"Well they told me to cause a distraction while I put this on you and bam! Distraction!" JoJo said.

"I guess crazy always trumps logic" I laughed

"Wait...that time I tripped on the hallway...you did that on purpose!" Steph growled at Sarah

"Well yeah! Sorry it had to be that way. I didn't knew what else to do!" Sarah said sheepishly

"I fell face first on my locker door!" Steoh shouted

"Hey, at least you had Kaylee bump on a pail of water used by the janitor in the process!" Sarah reasoned

"Well that is true...Talia's reaction on that was priceless too...I'll let you walk away this time Sarah! Now where did you put that bloody tracker?" Steph said with a smirk

"Right on your ankle" Sarah enthusiastically answered. Steph then took off her combat boots and fumbled for each ankle until she pulled a similar, black object that JoJo slapped on my neck

"This is amazing...you really made this? You have one genius cousin Abby" Marty said, clearly enthused by the tracker he was seeing

"That she is!" Abby added, looking approvingly to an overjoyed Sarah.

"You kids really amaze me everyday.." Mindy sighed

"Well what can we say? We are full of surprises!" I said

"I wonder if the other girls are filled with surprises too?" Steph muttered

"This coming from the people who are leading a scary yet cool second life as vigilantes!" Kenzie piped in

"Hmm...touche" I answered.

"I swear as well that this will be kept a secret and I respect everything that you do for us!" Sarah declared

"We trust that you do Sarah!" Steph said, flashing a smile

"Well, it's getting late. Sarah, you best be going to bed. We'll take care of these 3 troublemakers. You know how aunt Christy is with you sleeping late" Abby mentioned

"Yeah! I remember that time where you suddenly got caught while we had a sleepover at your place. She went ballistic!" I recalled

"Good call! Well see ya guys! Have a good night!" Sarah waved

"You too Sarah!" all three of us dancers said

"See ya on the flip side" Steph said with a wave

"What they said. Oh and Sarah? We'll talk by Sunday about this…" Mindy said. Sarah had a thoughtful expression on her face but softened as she nodded and the screen went blank

"Sooo….now that we found you guys out, what's next? Be sworn to secrecy? Have our memories wiped luke in Men In Black?" Kenzie reasoned

"Be disposed of? Forced to sleep with the fishes? Play a game, Saw style?" JoJo piped in with a very curious tone, which is weird considering what she said made it morbid.

"Well the Men In Black thing is kind of cool...Minfy always talked about having those" ai chuckled

"Still do!" Mindy added

"I'd use it to wipe out memories regarding the swear jar" Steph laughed and Saoirse did as well. Dave just shook his head

"Well we might consider JoJo's idea instead...if you miss behave" Mindy said ominously

"Ermm...we'd take the first choice if you will" Kenzie relented.

We decided that everyone was tired and call it a night. Saoirse and Steph went to one of the bedrooms with Marty and Abby, while I shared a room with Kenzie and JoJo. We talked for about another two hours about my secret and other things. Loudly, I might add. But the best thing was, the whole Safehouse is sound proofed in every room that we can talk for as loud as we want. After the chat and an argument who gets the top bunk, which JoJo won, we went to sleep.

I felt a sense of fear that by knowing my secret, we have endangered Mackenzie and JoJo. But at the same time, I felt relieved that I got someone from my circle about me being Starlight. I can finally talk about it and not be alone in sharing it

But something still felt wrong. Something that I felt bubbling inside me

 **Mackenzie's POV**

For bunk beds, these are really comfortable! Still upset about JoJo getting top bunk though. I love being on top!

But I shifted and turned until I awoke. Groggily, I sat up in bed and rub my eyes.

"Uhhh….what time is it?" I said weakly. I grab my phone in the table besides me and look over time time.

"3:30?!" ugh!" I said, annoyed. I hated waking no late for no reason. As I go back to sleep, I suddenly notice 3 things. 1, JoJo is one loud snorer. I think she can be heard on the cavern below us. I even think that the soundproofing in the room doesn't help in covering her snore. 2, Brynn was sleeping beside me but what I only felt on my side is a warm depression and a scrunched up blanket

The 3rd thing I noticed was that the door to our room was half open and door opposite of it had light coming out on it. I could hear running water from inside

And crying

It was the kind of cry that was anguished and hurt. I walk slowly towards the door. Carefully, I open the door and see that it was a bathroom that had the basics. Toilets, sink, one large mirror pane, and of course, a shower stall which had the water running. Nothing weird on that

Except for someone in the stall, who was crouched down and crying their eyes out.

It was none other than Brynn and she was crying all out and remember when I said it sounded anguished? It was but 10x worse. The shower water was soaking her and she was naked but with her arms and legs tucked to her, her lady parts were covered. She had her head tucked on her lap, obscuring her vision from me

"Brynn…?" I said gently to her. She lifts her head and looks at me with her ocean blue eyes that were getting red and puffy. She then got her head back in her lap and cried even harder

"Brynn? What's wrong? Why are you crying like this? Someone from Fusion beat the crap out of you?" I asked again. I turned off the shower and sat beside her. I try to hug and cradle her but she moved and swatted me away.

"Are you having PMS or something?" I say to her

"Leave me alone Kenzie...no, stay away from me.." Brynn cried

"Okay, I'm worried and I want to help you Brynn. Even if you try to sway me away, as if you can anyway" I say to her, really eager to comfort my best friend

"Hey, what's with all the howling here in the bathroom - Whoah, what happened to Brynn?!" JoJo exclaimed as she came close to us and crouched in front of Brynn, who was crying louder now. I would have made a snarky remark about her snoring but we had more important things to do

"Not sure. I heard crying and found Brynn naked, wet, and in tears." I said worriedly

"Naked, wet, and in tears? Brynn, you had sex with someone for the first time?!" JoJo exclaimed. What came next for JoJo was a smack of my fist right on her head. A resounding "Ow" followed suit

"Not the time for a crude joke JoJo, especially a sex joke!" I scold her. Judging by her sorry expression, she gets the point.

Brynn kept flinching and cowering on us. She was backing away whenever we reach out to her but she was cornered and had nowhere to go. As if giving up, she let her touch her this time. She grasped onto us, like her life depended on it and she cried right in my shoulder. We coo and brush her back, calming her down

"Shoo...it's okay..we're here for you Brynn...tell us what's wrong? Please. We don't like it when we see you cry" I say to her

"Kenzie's right. It's always heartbreaking when you cry. It sounds like a bad throaty Abby cry when it reaches a certain octave" JoJo added. I try my best to stifle a laugh on what she said. Brynn looked at us with watery and puffy eyes that mirrored desperation and yearning

"So dirty….I feel so dirty...I-I-I killed people guys! I took lives which I had no right whatsoever to take! What kind of hero am I?! I-I'm no vigilante hero...I'm a m-murderer!" Brynn cried louder. We try even further to comfort her but her crying because she murdered someone does not make sense to me.

"Murderer? Brynn, what are you talking about? You murdered someone? Is that why you're like this?" I asked, a bit desperate to know. She shakily nodded her answer. I look at JoJo, who was clueless as I am

"So it finally happened…." someone said from behind us, in the door. We turn to see Mindy, who had a stern yet, worried look on her eyes. Even in worry, she still looks intimidating. She came closer and crouched, squeezing herself between me and JoJo. She stroked Brynn's hair and cooed her

"Mindy? Do you know what's happening with Brynn?" I asked worriedly. Mindy then nodded grimly

"The trauma of her first kill had gotten to her. We were expecting this. That's why I stayed up late. Took quite a while though" Mindy said with concern

"First kill? Brynn actually murdered someone?!" JoJo said, shocked. I was a bit shocked too but not much. Brynn murdering people was the last thing I could think of. But I know why Fusion kills. I was there when they were in action. When Brynn killed right in front of my eyes

"I'm a total fraud! I'm no hero! I'm a murderer! I see them when I close my eyes….I see them looking at me, judging me…." Brynn still cried out. I hated seeing her like this

"Does this happen to everyone here? Was it really necessary for her to kill?" I asked but I already knew the answer to the second question. I just wanted to make sure

"Yeah. It happened to almost everyone. Me, Chloe, Megan, almost everyone. Call it PTSD if you will. This tends to happen when you kill for the first time. Brynn was always raving on and on about being a vigilante that wouldn't spill blood while delivering justice. I told her it was a useless effort and it was…" Mindy answered me. It was amazing to see the vulgar and foul mouthed woman I knew be so calm and gentle like this

It was like a weird nightmare!

"You were right Mindy. It was useless. Fucking useless! I feel so terrible for murdering people…" Brynn wailed. Mindy looked like she was about to say something but I leaned a little forward towards Brynn and held her face with my hands, making her face me. Her ocean blue eyes that were usually filled with Joy, had nothing but despair in them

"Listen to me Brynn and listen to me good. I don't care what you think about you getting to murder people but we care and appreciate that you fucking stop it now. Yeah, you murdered people but those you murdered were murdering ahitheads who probably killed more and did it out of senseless reasons. You however, are a vigilante. A hero. You killed but you killed with good reasons" I explained to her, pleading. She looked at me and sniffed and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"How can you say that Kenzie? You don't know how it feels…" Brynn said

"Um..Kenzie right Brynny. The fuckers who you killed deserved it. They were doing a bunch of terrible things to the city. I mean, if you didn't do it, Kenzie and probably me won't be even here right in front of you" JoJo butted in. She looks at me and Mindy and I nodded my agreement to her

"JoJo's right Brynn. I was about to be stabbed straight to the afterlife but you got in time to kill the guy. You killed kill to save us. To save me. Your cause was noble and we have never been proud and in debt to you" I said with a reassuring smile. Brynn was silent for a few seconds but then smiled. Her usual smile.

"Yeah...you're both right. I did kill to save your asses there. I would do anything for you guys" Brynn said a bit gentle this time

"See? Even your nutcase friends understand the whole situation -"

"Nutcases?!" me and JoJo said together. Brynn laughed while Mindy ignored us. Screw Hit Girl, at least we made Brynn smiling again

"As I was saying, you will kill a lot and the nightmares will not stop anytime soon. But we are always here to help you out. I still get the nightmares and so does everyone else. But I have Dave, Steph, the twins...each of us holds on to someone to bear the horrors. I will help you get through this, as is everyone else in Fusion. But I have a feeling that these two will help you even more" Mindy said smirking towards us.

I smirk back at her, understanding what she had said. I look over to JoJo who seemed to have understood as well

"I don't know shit on what you're dealing Brynn but I know that it's beyond scary. But don't carry this burden all alone. Let us carry it with you. It might be lighter than Abby anyway" I say with a giggle

"Or Kenzie 's ego!" JoJo piped in that was rewarded with a glare from me. The bow girl just laughed and so did Brynn

"She does have a point" Brynn sniggered

"Oh sure, insult me after you cry like a sissy bitch" I said playfully to her. The three of us embrace each other tight, showing our support for Brynn

"Thanks guys. For being so supportive and being my rock for this time. I really can't imagine if both of you died back there" Brynn said gently

"What are besties for right? We did promise to be with each other forever" JoJo said

"True and enough about us being dead. It might make you cry again. Let's just think of other things and we'll watch you if you have those nightmares again" I add to her. I felt a tear slip on my face. God this was so touching and embarrassing

"Okay, break this threesome up and go back to sleep! I'm beat and Dave might be getting giddy back there. I did left him midway" Mindy laughed as she exited the bathroom

"Uh, what did Mindy mean by that?" I asked, confused

"Oh you don't want to know…" Brynn said with a cautios tone

"Why not? Is it some kind of Fusion secret toi?" JoJo asked

"There's a reason the rooms are soundproof" Brynn explained and with that, I finally get the whole thing. Wow….

We dry Brynn up with a towel and dress her up in her victoria's secret onesie, which I was so jealous of. After that, we went back to bed but this time, all three of us laid together on one bed. We made sure to place Brynn in the middle and had me and JoJo sandwiching her to make sure to comfort her enough to help her bear any nightmares to come

No way she's handling this shit alone


	33. Chapter 33: A Not So Awkward Date

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 33: A not so awkward date**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

Good thing I said to mom that we were having a sleepover with a "friend" in Chicago and not with the other girls. Otherwise, we would have been busted come morning so I was taking every bit of sleep and man was it relaxing and then you dream of things like dancing, making weird videos and dates with Johnny. It was the best feeling ever!

Until someone starts to wake you up that is

"Fuck off! I'm trying to sleep...Johnny's about to propose.." I say sleepily as I shifted to the other side of the bed and drifted off, smiling to my Johnny. I saw Johnny in my dreams, all macho and charmin. Can he he even be more perfect?

Then Johnny disappeared and what I felt next is a slight sting in my arm from slamming on the ground. I then jerk up to see that I was back in one of the many bedrooms of Fusion.

"Okay! Who the fuck disturbed my wonderful dream?!" I shouted, annoyed. I then heard two childlike giggles coming from my left. I turned, scowling but dropped the scowl. There standing before me were Mindy's twin children, Anne Marie and Danny, grinning wide in front of me

"You two?! No...there's no way…" I asked, shocked and confused. Well it's possible for them to be on the secret but to included children as young as 8 years old?

"Morning Mackenzie! Mom sent us to wake you up. It's been 30 minutes since Brynn and JoJo woke up without you" Danny piped happily

"And to answer your question, yes, we know about Fusion and we're a part of it. You're looking at Rogue and Ravage!" Anne Marie cheered and gestured to her and Danny respectively

"I can't believe she allowed you to be part of all this. And I thought Steph killing criminals is weird" I said, perplex

"We get that a lot and you'll see even more weird things once you go deep enough in Fusion" Anne Marie smirkes

"Like my sister bitching on and on with Steph and costing her a dollar or two for each swear" Danny added, which elicited a glare from the other.

"Wow...okay, enough surprises for now. It's making me hungry now" I say.

"Well come on! We just about ate halfway and JoJo's devouring everything!" Anne Marie said as they both ran to the door before me. I chuckle at what they say about JoJo. Typical Joelle Siwa

DM DM DM DM

Coming down from the bedrooms to the main cavern, we went to the kitchen to see Mindy, and Dave have some coffee and eggs and bacon along with Josh and Chloe, who were seated too close for comfort. At the other side of those two was Abby and Steph, who was eating pancakes like there was no tomorrow. At the other end of the table, was Brynn and JoJo. Brynn was enjoying some eggs, breakfast meat, and hash browns while JoJo was having a bit of everything.

"Well look who decided to get out of her cave" Mindy said teasingly

"Hey Kenzie! What took you so long? JoJo's about to eat your portion!" Steph said in between mouthfuls of pancakes. Wow, that girl can eat

"Good morning to everyone too" I laughed as I sat beside Brynn, who looked more like her usual self now. Far from the crying and anguished Brynn we saw last night.

"Let me guess, another Johnny dream?" Brynn laughed as I got some food on my plate

"You know me so we Rumfallo" I laugh back at her as I took a big bite off a pancake that had a hotdog rolled inside.

"You finally got that kinky make out dream with Johnny yet?" JoJo said, grinning and that made me throw some bacon at her

"Shut up Siwa! I said that was a secret!" I huffed at her, who was laughing along with Brynn

"Oh don't be ashamed of it Mackenzie. We all get on that page eventually" Chloe said as she kissed Josh a little bit too long for comfort. My cheeks must have blushed because I felt them become hot.

"Get a bloody room!" Steph wailed

"Yeah! You're eating breakfast for pete's sake!" Anne Marie added, scowling. Danny looked stunned to even speak on his own

"So uh...the twins know too huh?" I said, trying to change the subject and pull it from the full on makeout session being done in front of us. I look over at Brynn and JoJo who looked like they were about to puke and vomit respectively. I weirdly find it pretty hot and..tingly

"They weren't to know to be honest. Steph here was supposed to be the only one who was into it. But then The Bahamas happened, the little rogue got kidnapped and we had to save her ass and revealing ourselves on the process" Mindy said casually, biting off a hotdog playfully

"It's true. I got kidnapped by some fucktards and Steph massacred most of them. All to save me" Anne Marie said, giving a knowing look to Steph

"Regretting it every single day though" Steph chuckled and got hit by a strip of bacon by Anne Marie. The older girl was none too pleased

"I think I would have done the same thing of these loonies got kidnapped" Brynn laughed. I smile at her knowingly for that but Brynn starting a massacre? Not in a million years

"Trust me, you do not have any idea how brutal Steph got there" Josh said, finishing his "breakfast" in the form of Chloe. Steph just gave me a knowing look. The kind that screamed dangerous. I know much of Steph as being a tomboyish, foul mouthed but skilled girl. Both in martial arts and dance. Knowing what she's capable of now, I fear what she really is when mad. Take note, that came out of my mouth. Of all people

"So uh..what happens to us now? We found out that our Chicago friends and best friend is part of Fusion and that screams a lot of responsibility" I asked them

"And we all know how Kenzie hates responsibility" JoJo piped in. That got some laughs

"That is true. she'd do anything to get out of one" Brynn teased

"You may be skilled in being a vigilante Brynn but I can still kick your ass" I say in a joking way

"Whoah there. Easy. Go fuck yourselves later. For Kenzie's question, well we give you our utmost trust. We're confident that you can be trusted people" Dave said

"Dad's right. You seemed the type of people who don't rat us out" Steph said, in between bites of her pancakes. That girl can eat.

"Might as well bring in my cousin into this too. Marty also wants to talk to her about penetrating his precious system. We might bring her here in the safehouse too" Abby laughed

"Wow..well, you can trust us to keep this a secret. 100%" I said proudly

"True that! Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake into my eye!" JoJo added

"Did you just quote pinky pie? Never mind...well that's good to know that we can come to an understanding. Make sure to keep it as well. Because certain measures will be made to keep this all a secret. If you ever reveal who we really are, we'll try to cover it up in any ways necessary and by that, we mean anything…" Mindy said with a smile but she mixed in an obvious ominous tone in the end. Me and JoJo look at each other and understood what they meant

"I think we know what that means ahehe" I said nervously

"Don't worry about them Mindy. I'll make sure to make them shut up about Fusion when they misbehave" Brynn said teasingly as she put an arm around us and flashing us a toothy grin

"As if you can keep us from misbehaving" I laughed and suddenly, I felt my arm twist behind me and something pinning me on the table. I look behind me and see Brynn twisting my arm and one elbow pushing me, flashing a smirk

"You were saying Ziegler?" Brynn said, smiling

"You got rekt Kenzie" JoJo laughed. Brynn eased off of me and I scowled at her

"Okay, I get your point! To think you were crying your imaginary balls out last night" I say to her,rubbing the arm Brynn twisted. Glad to see she's back to her usual jolly self but she kind of had an increase in mischief. I think Fusion is rubbing in on her

"Finish up fast now. Got to get you girls home and we have someplace to be early" Dave called and that struck something in my memory strings

"What time is it?! Brynn, you might be late for your date with Aidan!" I squeal to her. Brynn then had the look of shock and cheeks going red. The others then took attention on her, somewhat being interested on the matter

"Aidan? Who's this boy?" Mindy asked devilishly

"You mean Aidan Gallagher from school? Good choice Brynn. A cutie and a musician" Chloe smiled with a wink

"First of all, it's not a date! We're just going to get to know each other that's all!" Brynn shouts, still blushing

"So basically a bloody date" Steph piped in and Brynn just glared at the smiling british

"I love it when I get comeback!" I say, laughing at Brynn's embarrassed face

"Oh, you are so dead Mackenzie Frances Ziegler" Brynn seethed

"Oh yeah, speaking of Aidan, we did saw him in Michigan Drive that night, taking photos!" JoJo perked up and that got eyes on her and JoJo looked like a deer caught in a headlight

"Really?! That dude is a real daredevil huh?" Brynn breathed and looked quite impressed

"Wait, he was in the scene of battle last night?! He's looking for Brynn too? You kids have a deathwish as a fucking trend these days?" Mindy said

"Yeah. See, Aidan developed a sort of obsession with Starlight over there. He even posted a video of a fight from a rooftop. I remember Brynn and Steph being in the video, based on the costumes. Also, we saw someone with him at that night too. A certain Jayne Burnette" I said slyly, purposely riling up Brynn

"Jayne Burnette? That obnoxious junior journalist from school?" Abby asked

"I see you heard of her! I bet you know her opinion on you guys too?" I asked back

"Wait the fuck up! Information overload! I get the Aidan guy but who's the Jayne girl? Is this a love triangle?" Mindy said, chuckling at the last part

"Oh come on!" Brynn cried

"Jayne Burnette. A girl who became editor in chief of our school's journalism club. Keeps on raving that Fusion are not heroes but menaces in disguises" Chloe explained

"So like a female J.J. Jameson then? I figured we'd have one of those soon enough" Dave mused

"Who's J.J. Jameson?" I asked, confused

"You know, Spiderman, crazy reporter who hates Spider Man, daily bugle, you even watch and read Marvel?" Mindy said, shaking her head

"I'm more of an X-men kind of fan" I answer

"Well as long as this Jayne Burnette is just talking trash about us and not out to kill us, then it's all good right?" Anne Marie asked and everyone nodded.

"Trust me, knowing her, she's just all talk and swagger and no bite" I said, smirking. I look over Brynn and she was in deep thought. I wonder what she's thinking

 **Later…**

 **12:00 PM**

 **Lincoln Park**

 **Brynn's POV**

Bad idea. Say that you'll have a sleepover with a friend when you're really gonna go to in the night fighting crime while you're stubborn best friends have the same excise to find out what I was up to at night. Good thing was that I said my sleepover was at Chloe's which she and Josh could back me up when mom started asking questions. No idea what Kenzie and JoJo said about their "sleepover" but somehow, none of got in trouble with our parents

Opening up with Kenzie and JoJo about my secret really took out a huge thorn in my chest. I can finally have some of my best friends to share it to them and let it all out. Their support last night really helped me in coping up with my first kill. Yes, I have murdered a lot of people. It's a cross I must bear and somewhere deep within, I will bear the guilt of murder. But Fusion kills only those deserving. Those who I killed deserved it, especially when an innocent life is to be taken. Kenzie and JoJo...they really got me through the deep end

"Remind me why you guys are here? And aren't you guys grounded yet?" I asked Kenzie and JoJo as they kept repeating to check my makeup and outfit

"Come on, you really think we'd get caught in something simple as sneaking out?" Kenzie said smugly

"Yeah! The excuse for a sleepover was perfect!" JoJo added

"It wasn't perfect. You guys were just lucky. If it came on a different approach, you would have been in trouble" I said, a matter of factly

"This, coming from the woman who got multiple times as being a vigilante and had equal ridiculous excuses and not to mention, potentially being grounded for life if her parents knew what she does at night" Kenzie retorts with a confident smirk. I open my mouth to make up a come back but close it

"Touche…" I say

"As for the question why we are here, well we want you to be good looking for your date as much as possible!" JoJo squeals, excited

"I told you for the nth time, it's not a date!" I whine

"Sure…." Kenzie and JoJo say in unison. I sigh, giving up. No use convincing those two. But they did make sure for me to look good for our meet up with Aidan. They made me wear one of my blue Missbehave dresses and a matching blue headband. I tried to use a ponytail for it but they wanted my hair to be let down. Their call I guess

Somehow, thinking about Aidan makes me feel weird inside. A good kind of weird. We've only met 3 times but it makes me excited to see him. But I kept thinking about him with Jayde last night. Were they an item? Were they dating? Wait, why am I thinking about that anyway?!

"Now just relax and be natural and be the sweet and beautiful girl you usually are. A date with him today will go perfectly. We'll be keeping watch in the sides to observe how this date will go" Kenzie adds

"Wait, watch on the sides? You guys are gonna spy on us?" I said incredulously

"Duh! We have to make sure our Brynnyboo's not dating a jerk" JoJo casually said

"Wow, that's so sweet of -" I said but Mackenzie suddenly interrupted me

"Here he comes now! Quick, be beautiful and we'll hide now!" Mackenzie said as she and JoJo pushed me a little and ran towards a bush. Before I could call them back, I saw Aidan and smiling at me and was walking faster

And he was with a girl.

Now this made me a little upset for se reason but I don't show it and instead smile on them. The girl ain't that annoying Jayde but she was cute nonetheless. She was a bit smaller than me and had long, black hair and small slit eyes. Kind of reminds me of my friend, Jenna. She also looks familiar

"Hey there Brynn! Wow...you look great! Amazing even!" Aidan said, flashing a charming smile. God, why is he so good looking?

"Thanks! My friends made sure I looked good for today. You look great too!" I said, smiling on him and looking at his get up. He wore ripped jeans and black sneakers with yellow stripes. He also wore a white shirt that says "Music Catches Chicks" on it. I chuckle when I read it and looked at him, smirking

"Thanks Brynn! Err….about the shirt, my cousin here made me wear it. Said it looked good on me" Aidan laughed nervously

"Well it does look good on you! Brynn likes it! Speaking of which, it's so nice to finally meet you in person! I don't know if you already recognize me, but my name is Emma!" The girl, Emma introduced. At the name Emma, it clicked on who was this girl that was so familiar

"Emma...Hellenkamp? Oh my god!" I say, surprised

"Well will you look at that, someone recognizes you as famous!" Aidan laughs but switched to grunting in pain as he doubles over. Emma had just elbowed him straight in the stomach

"Forgive Aidan. He's a jerk sometimes. Forgive me too for intruding. My aunt asked Aidan to take me, well more like forced. You are really pretty in person…" Emma said, a bit blushing

"Thanks for that...but wow, I didn't know that you were cousins with Aidan, or lived in Chicago for that matter. I thought you were from LA?" I asked, blushing on the compliment as well. Emma was one of the final 4 in the show, So You Think You Can Dance kids edition. It consisted of her, the cute boy, JT, the strong Kida, and the graceful Tate, who was also a dear friend of mine.

"I get the surprise about me and Aidan being cousins and all. I know, no resemblance whatsoever. I get the good genes anyway" Emma says

"Hey!" Aidan shouts

"As for why I'm here...well I have some projects here and for vacation too. Plus, heard you were here too! I'm a big fan of your dancing and modelling!" Emma squeals with genuine excitement and I can't help but smile. Even with the case, some people are just loyal for us and supports us all the way. We them heard someone cough and see Aidan give us a knowing look

"If I recall, this is my time to get to know Brynn? You only get to get third wheel" Aidan teased

"Oh piss off Aidan!" Emma laughs

"It's okay! You guys can share a time with me. It's not a date or anything" I laugh. Aidam then tensed up and Emma flashed a sly smile towards her cousin

"Yeah Aidan, it ain't a date, right?" Emma asked

"Yeah, not a date. Just to get to know each other. So, shall we go?" Aidan said nervously. We agreed and went our way around the park. I had a feeling that somewhere behind me, I was being followed by the loony duo. Not very sure if that's reassuring

DM DM DM DM

So apparently, Aidan and Emma took me to a food park that was in a carnival style theme. It was gorgeous! With all the food trucks and stalls having popcorn and cotton candy motifs, carnival booth designs and the benches were designed carnival style too, with the bench umbrella shaped like a circus tent. The smell of food however, was what got me.

"Holy cow! This is so cool! The food smells heavenly too!" I breathed

"Glad you like it! Knew I took you into the right place" Aidan smiled

"No kidding! I never knew that this place existed!" I said, confused and awed at the place. All over, people were in groups and in pairs. It was a perfect place to hang out and go on a….

"It's been around here for so long. Aidan showed me this last month. He sings here from time to time, FYI" Emma said, winking at me

"You really need to say that?" Aidan groans

"What's wrong with that Aidan? I'd like to hear you sing, especially on a live audience!" I say to him, smiling. He then looked away shyly and blushing again. He looks so cute when he blushes.

"You had to embarrass me huh? Well, I have a gig here next week evening. It was gonna be a surprise but miss talkative here just had to open her mouth" Aidan said

"Can't wait for your performance Aidan! Hope you do great like in the music room" I said, smiling. Ever since I heard him sing and compise a song about Starlight. Strange…

"I'll make sure to invite you and your friends too! Hope you guys can come" Aidan piped in. I nodded and his eyes sort of filled some sparkle into them when I nodded.

We then proceeded to go eat lunch in one of the trucks that sells milkshakes and chicken cordon bleu. When I took a bite and drink, it was fireworks of flavors that got in my mouth. It was that good! We ate non stop

"Wow! You and Aidan are really fast and big eaters" Emma laughed. I stopped as I was midway, drinking my milkshake. Aidam had done the same as well and we looked on to each other but then looked away. I wonder what he thinks of a lady in a pretty dress eating like a pig. Oh god, I feel self conscious!

"Oh will you guys stop it with being shy? You two look cute eating together fast anyway!" Emma laughed and that got me and Aidan laughing too.

"Yeah, Emma's right. Kind of like that in people too" Aidan chuckles

"Well, if so, how about we see who drinks the milkshake up first?" I say, laughing. The next thing I knew, Aidan had the straw in the milkshake in the blink of an eye. Smirking, I placed mine in my lips too, ready to sip. Emma then laughed and acted as referee and on her signal, both of us sipped like there was no tomorrow. No one won by the way. Brain freeze was imminent and we both got it at the same time.

This get together was for getting to know each other and getting to know each other was what had happened.

Apparently, aside from being a Starlight fanboy and musician, Aidan has his own Youtube channel where he posts about blogs, his songs, him playing the guitar, and is a very strict environmentalist. He said that he always had the knack to protect mother nature and of course, animals

"Wait, then why are you eating chicken?!" I asked, gesturing to our meal

"This is tofu steak. Hard to tell huh?" Aidan said, flashing his smile again

"Ugh! Disgusting if you ask me. Honestly Aidan, you used to like meat when you were younger" Emma said

"That's before I knew they slaughter living beings with feelings!" Aidan reasoned. I hope he isn't one of those crazy mother nature nuts out there

"But what I really want is to things. To meet Starlight again...and be able to play on a concert with lots of people" Aidam said, looking in a distance. Now the Starlight part, I get but the second part was interesting

"But, you said you play in this food parl from time to time?" I questioned. Aidan laughs lightly and looks at me

"I mean, like those big concerts. Like those famous bands, pop stars….you know, things like Johnny Orlando and Jacob Sartorius do" Aidam explained

"Oh, you did not just say the forbidden name!" I said, laughing. I may have some opinions on the kiddie voice Kenzie's boyfriend still has but there's no doubt that it's better than hear freaking Jacob Sartorius.

"Aidan, I told you not to use Sartorius as an example! That kid does NOT know music" Emma says, cringing

"You're both right...damn but why did I mention him just now? Oh right, to annoy you" Aidan laughed as he looked at Emma, who was giving him a stink eye. These two are hilarious to be!

"Whatever! That dream is in hiatus for now anyway. He's raving more about Starlight anyway, which by the way, you didn't take me with you last night to spot her and Fusion!" Emma whined

"Oh? You went out to tape Starlight in action again?" I asked, all smiles and in attention. Of course, I already know this thanks to Kenzie and JoJo but I want to confirm if it was really him and why did he have Jayde with her

"Yeah! What we saw there was eve more epic than the last! It was chaos everywhere but Fusion kept up and Starlight was like a one man army that time! She was amazing! Did I mention that she looked hot in her suit too? Shame we got spotted by police and got escorted out" Aidan explained with excitement all over him. I try my best to not smile over his comment about me. Especially about being hot. I turn away for a second to face away. I knew I was blushing and I didn't want Aidan to see me blush. He might get too suspicious

"Wait, 'we'? I thought that you went alone?" I asked, trying to distract myself

"He did. He was suppose to take me whenever something like that event happens. I kind of got the fam bug for Fusion lately. But then I fell asleep and this shit ditched me and had Jayde Burnette with him" Emma said in a slight deadpan tone

"I didn't want to miss the action and also, I didn't take Jayde. She was the one who spotted and attached herself to me" Aidan explained.

"But she said you take some pictures for her paper and is part of her club" I questioned

"Not really. She just says that for some reason. Sometimes, she's just this leech who can't help but cling on to me, like last night. I uploaded the video of the night on Youtube and I'm sure she'll use it as a bullshit excuse to say that Fusion is a menace to society or whatever and I'm afraid Fusion and Starlight might think of me as having the same ideologies of Jayde" Aidan whined. I can't help but smile on him. It was apparent that he was a very huge fan of Fusion and of me like he is in his passion for music.

"Chill Aidan. We understand that you dislike Jayde and her voice with Fusion. Just support them all the way. You know where you're sided on just like in your music. Besides, I have a feeling Fusion sees you as a big fan, especially Starlight" I said, winking at him. He smiles and nods at me

"Thanks Brynn. That's very reassuring" Aidan gratefully said

"Well said Brynn. Besides, you are so not for Jayde. That girl is a bitch anyway. Wonder what she ever sees in you too" Emma laughs

"Well Aidan's hot. Who can blame her but yeah, I think Jayde's a bitch too. I also think Aidan won't even sniff her panties if she offered him" I added and we both laugh at Aidan's embarrassment. I really do worry sometimes that I'm picking up Mindy's vocabulary. Or was it from Kenzie? Whatever. What matters is I'm having a blast with them and I get to know that Aidan doesn't like Jayde, which kind of makes me feel relieved.

It was Emma's turn for me to know her. I know her already as being sassy, cute, and one amazing dancer but I never knew she could be a great savage and joke cracker too, kind of like Chloe Bennett. She apparently enjoys animals too, particularly cats. She also said she likes to cook too

"One day, I want to cook with Chef Gordon Ramsay!" Emma shouts

"You should cook while dancing! That would be awesome!" I said, giggling

"I bet he'll give you a mouthful when you do it in front of him" Aidan adds, which had us laughing out loud. Who knew these guys could be this fun to hang out. There was just one thing that I noticed about Emma. Her eyes seemed to be showing some sadness. Like a longing for something kind of sadness. Emma then excuses herself to buy you a more milkshakes and it was just me and Aidan left alone.

It became awkward as we didn't know what to talk to first. He asked about dance and I asked about music, which was a good conversation and he's very knowledgeable about dance too. Probably from Emma. But when it came to the topic of superheroes, that's where it got interesting

"No way! You? A girly girl? Like superheroes and comics?" Aidan said, incredulous

"Yeah! You think I'm all girl? I'm a marvel nut! Particularly, Deadpool and the X-Men" I say proudly

"Same here! But I had to include the Avengers on that one. Let me guess….Jean Grey?" Aidan asks. I laugh and I shake my head

"Why do you guys always say Jean Grey or Rogue or Storm when you're with female fans? My favorite is Wolverine" I say

"Wolverine? Seriously? Well that makes sense . He's the most badass X-Men there is. Makes him my favorite too" Aidan smiles. We continued on with our comic argument and conversation. When Emma came back with more milkshakes, she gave us a raise of an eyebrow to show her confusion

"What happened while I was away?" Emma asked

"Just some stuff. About dance, music, superheroes -" I say but then Emma interrupts

"Wait, superheroes? Oh no, not another comic geek!" Emma moans. I look over Aidan who just laughs

"Being with me made her have enough of comics and superheroes" Aidan explains

"And here I was hoping I'd get to talk about Grey's Anatomy or Stranger Things" Emma continues.

"You're in luck, I live for those those too!" I state and that got Emma smiling wide and Aidan groaning this time. The day was basically perfect. A break from the events that happened last night indeed

 **Mackenzie's POV**

"Wow! Bringing in another girl for a date? Big thumbs down for me"

"You said it Kenzie! Looks like that guy's bad news after all!"

""But then again, Brynn and that girl looked like they don't have any beef with each other….Brynn and the girl seemed to be getting along…"

So far, watching Brynn on her date - excuse me, "get together" had me waving red flags. Bringing in another girl? Seriously?

"Maybe a ploy...or maybe Brynn's just keeping her cool but deep inside, she's screaming her lungs out" I assume

"Nah! That is not the face of an internally wailing banshee" JoJo said. I chuckle and shake my head

"You have obviously not seen Maddie during her period" I say to her. I look around for what can go wrong with this date. So far, nothing seems to be wrong.

"You know, that girl kind of looks familiar. Like I've seen her in TV before…" JoJo mused.

"Yeah...I think you're right. Where have I seen that face before?" I say but I focus on what's going on with the date and not pry on it further

When it was nearing night time, Brynn, Aidan, and the girl part ways with our Brynn, all smiles. When the coast is clear, we went out of our hiding place and approached our best friend.

"So how's the date?" I said teasingly. Brynn gave me a pout

"It's not a date! But it was great! Aidan and Emma were very great to be with!" Brynn excitedly. I raise an eyebrow to her regarding 'Emma'

"Emma? What is she, like a girl best friend?" I said, gesturing air quotes with my hand

"Or is that her girlfriend?!" JoJo exclaims. Brynn rolls her eyes and laughs

"Guys, they're cousins! And that Emma, is Emma Hellenkamp! You know, Emma from SYTYCD? Final 4?" Brynn answers and that's when I realize who the girl is

"Really?! No wonder she seemed familiar. And cousins huh? Let me confirm that with a DNA test" I said as I tried to cap off Brynn's body

"The fuck are you doing Kenzie?" Brynn asked, slightly annoyed

"Looking for some hair of theirs that might have fallen on you so we can DNA test it" I answer her with a cheeky smile

"You guys are nuts!" Brynn answers

"Guys? Can you do that in private? It looks like you're groping each other" JoJo butts in and that got me and Brynn pushing each other and shouting eww.

Things got awkward at that, especially when some people kept staring at us weird

 _Author's Note: To be clear, Chloe and Josh is not Chloe Lukasiak and Josh Hyland. They are Forsaken's Chloe Bennett and Joshua Williams. Lukasiak and Hyland will come in the fray soon 😉_


	34. Chapter 34: Request

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 34: Request**

 **May 15, 2016. Sunday, 10:00 AM**

 **Montrose Beach, Chicago**

 **Brynn's POV**

So summer is coming soon. That means everybody's gonna start to crave the beach again and endanger themselves to have skin cancer just to have that perfect tan. But for us, we were having it a bit early. Last night, Kelly called us to see if we wanted to go to the beach to rollerskate like we did back then in LA. I was a bit confused at first because I know that Chicago was more famous for The Bean and that tower with two antennas at the top that kept forgetting the name of. But Kelly, the adventurous she is, actually found an actual beach in Chicago

Seeing the opportunity, I called yes on going to the beach, as did Kenzie and JoJo. The other girls however, didn't have time. Nia had a babysitting job that she committed with the Williams, Kalani was preoccupied with their play as Juliet, and Kendall wanted to go to the studio early to rehearse her solo for Jump, which is quite surprising considering Kendall is more akin to singing, at least pre incident wise

Montrose Beach is not as close to beaches in LA. It was small and the smell of seawater was lacking due to the fact that it was because the body of water surrounding it was a lake and not the sea. But it was beautiful nonetheless with a bird sanctuary and a golf course nearby, a volleyball playing area, a boat harbor where yachts are docked and jet skis can be rented and of course, a roller skating lane in between the beach and some beachside shacks. The beach actually resembled Miami rather than LA

"Why Brynn Rumfallo, are you still having trouble skating with shoes on wheels?" Kelly laughed as she and JoJo circled me while I struggled and wobbled to stay balanced

"Oh sure, mock my suffering in skating. At least I'm improving….man, why does everyone else make it look easy?" I whined as i stumbled and almost fall while staying in balance with my skates. I don't know why months of skating in Arizona and LA hadn't given me improvement on it yet. But what's weirder is me still accepting to rollerskate when I know I suck at this

"We've done this a lot of times in LA Brynn! By now you should have improved now" Kelly teased

"Yeah! I bet you spend more time driving your old golf cart back home rather than skating on your own" JoJo added

"Oh believe me, I'd rather drive a golf cart to drive over your rude asses" I goiwled good naturedly and the laughed instead of getting intimidated. I thought being Fusion meant you can scare some people? Then I felt a breeze pass through my left and saw that it was a smirking Mackenzie who was skating backwards!

"Why Brynn, you're cursing more than usual. You getting a little bit of me in you?" Kenzie teased

"Keep it up and I might be worse than you and also, just how are you able to skate backwards?!" I questioned. I mean really, how can you do that sort of thing. She avoids and skate forward easily without looking!"

"Practice does make perfect and stumbling didn't make me scared and stop, unlike a certain blonde here" Kenzie laughed. I just huffed in response

"Uhh….all three of us are blondes. Who are you talking about Kenz?" JoJo said in a confused tone. Me, Kelly, and Kenzie looked at each other confused and shake our heads

"She means me JoJo…" I said as I wobbled again and Kelly managed to grab me just in time before I fell on my butt

"Oh! Now that makes perfect sense!" JoJo laughed

"You're the salt of the earth JoJo" Kenzie chuckled

"Okay, I think Brynn's a little hot headed with all the stumbling in her skates -" Kelly said, laughing

"Believe me, I'm okay, honest" I mocked, showing complete sarcasm.

"-case in point, let's have some ice cream. My treat!" Kelly said as she showed off some cash from her purse

"Now you're talking!" The rest of us said together to head for the nearest ice cream shack. A figure then passed besides Kelly and pushed her down, making her smack on the ground.

"Ouch! The fuck was that for?!" Kelly shouted at the man, who just kept running. We came immediately to Kelly's aid, with me wobbling as I crouched to check on her.

"Holy - Kelly, you okay?" I asked, checking on her for injuries while JoJo and Kenzie helped her up

"Yeah. My ass' hurting but I'm good" Kelly said as she dusted herself off

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Kenzie shouted to the rather slow walking man

"Forget about him and let's - hey, my purse is gone!" Kelly said as she frantically searched around her for her purse. We helped looked but then my thoughts played. Her purse was on her right side….the man that pushed her came to her right….

I looked over the still visible and slightly chubby man, still walking slow. I noticed a yellow bag in his hand. It wouldn't have been out of place, had it not been for the rhinestones decorating it that made a heart pattern up front

"That guy! He took Kelly's purse!" I shouted as I pointed out the chubby man. He must have heard me because he looked back at us when I shouted and started running

I took off skating after the man but I was struggling and kept wobbling. I tried to keep my balance and at the same time, chase the bastard but I had a hard time doing them at the same time. I was halfway chasing him when I started to wobble again and hit a border post. I stumble down and land on my butt, hurting like hell.

"The one day I wear skates!" I growled. I then felt a hand grab my arm and lift me up. I look over to see Kelly and JoJo, who were helping me up

"This ain't no time for goofing around Brynn! That guy has my purse!" Kelly said in a frantic way

"Well I could get him If I didn't have these dang things on!" I growled back at them as I start to take off my skates but JoJo stops me

"No time for that! We'll just grab you by your sides and guide you!" JoJo screeched as Kelly took my right and JoJo took my left as we skated side by side so I didn't stumble down again. Then we felt a sharp breeze from behind us and see Mackenzie skating fast towards the thief. Wow she can skate!

"Get back right here bitch!" Kenzie screams loud as she speeds up to chase the man

 **Mackenzie's POV**

"Get back right here bitch!"

Damn that guy can run fast, even with all that weight he has. But I was more skilled in skating than the girls. It was like a second nature just like dance. I speed up and skirt left and right. I left the others behind so we don't lose sight of the thief. They may be my best friends but I'm not gonna get shit if Brynn is gonna slow us down and here she was supposed to be the fucking vigilante.

We go through a small pathway in between the beach shacks and there were several people in the way, making me slow down a bit. The thief looked back and I flashed him an evil smile to intimidate him. His face registered fear as I gained on him

"If only you can imagine what I'm thinking about doing to you once I catch you! Stealing my friend's purse equals my skates up your fucking ass!" I shout at him. He then ran faster but it didn't matter because I still had the advantage in speed. But he started to grab some things from stalls on the shacks and started to drop them on the ground. He then proceeded to grab things all around and take down to the ground too. It made me slow down to avoid everything he dropped. Clever bastard!

Once I got over the sudden obstacles, I gained on him and sped up. I neared him but when he saw me, he then turned a corner and we got out on an elevated clearing in front of a volleyball net that had playing on the sand below and a lot of people milling around everywhere. The thief pushed people left and right so he can get out and I, once again went for the dodge and slow

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Chasing a thief, move over! Hey! I saw you try to grab my tits!" I shout over the people in my way. Once I got out of the crowd, the thief was much farther. I stopped as I was starting to get tired. Damn that fucker's fast! I look over him who was giving me the finger and I gave him two middle fingers in return. I then notice on my right some stairs leading to a sort of observation platform, overlooking the beach and stretched a few meters long. The other end had stairs as well and that made me flash a light bulb in my head! I smile as I do my plan

 **Brynn's POV**

We were right behind Mackenzie on the beach shacks when the thief threw a lot of objects on the ground, creating an obstacle course. We stopped dead on our tracks but just kept at it. I'm beginning to question my skills as a vigilante now. We then went on a detour and went down on the sandy beach and thank god that we didn't have to skate on sand and the friction of the sand allowed me to run regularly

"Brynn! Slow the fuck down! We can't run fast enough with you and for pete's sake, we're on skates!" JoJo shouts, struggling to run and balance on skates

"Try to keep up JoJo! We have to be fast or we'll lose the thief and Kelly's purse!" I shout as I run faster

"Brynn's right JoJo! We have to be fast! I have my iphone 7 there!" Kelly cried as she tried to run faster. JoJo shouted a loud sigh but ran fast. But they couldn't keep up well as running on skates was hard. It was nothing for me though. I feel my training kick in now and felt my feet heat up in exertion of kinetic force that was happening on my legs. We approach a volleyball play area and we saw Kenzie gaining on the thief again but slowed down as many people got in the way. We run much faster and avoid the angry volleyball players on our way

"How can you even run that fast Brynn? In skates and sand even! I guess your muscular legs?!" Kelly shouts behind me

"Oh, if you only knew what she's been doing to be like this" JoJo shouts as she wobbled but regained her balance. I look over her and mouth 'be quiet' to her so she doesn't reveal everything Fusion related about me. She the proceeded to do a zipper motion on her mouth. As we ran on the sand, we got near the thief but it eventually gave way to concrete and made me lose control for a moment on my footing. It was back to the wheel disadvantage

"Grrr...stupid skates!" I exclaimed as I balance myself

"Come on Brynn! Hustle!" Kelly said as she grabbed my arm again and guided me to skate forward

"Guys! I have an idea! Slingshot me towards him!" I say over to them. They nod and each one grabbed my hand and went farther, extending my arm on their hold on me.

"Aim it...wait for my signal…" I say, trying to calculate my speed on him

"Now!" I shout as Kelly and JoJo threw forward. The momentum sped me up and let me grab the thief by his back.

"Let go of me you little piece of shit!" The thief growled as we struggle on grabbing Kelly's purse and balancing at the same time.

"Give us back that purse!" I growled back to him. I try to elbow and punch him but he wouldn't budge. He them rammed me on a nearby trash bin and unfortunately, made me lose hold of him. I drop on the ground for who knows how many times now. He looks over me and taunts me with Kelly's purse and smiled annoyingly. Just as he was about to start running faster, I heard a grinding noise that came from above

"Leeeeeeeroy jenkins!" someone shouted.

I looked up and saw Mackenzie grinding the stair railings with her skates from up an observation deck! How the hell can she do that?! The thief had no time to react and move away as Kenzie jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. She then proceeded to smack him with her fist in the head, immobilizing him. I went over to her, albeit still trying to balance myself properly and skated to see that she beat him up to near unconsciousness

"Kenzie, that's enough! I think he gets the message!" I say as Kenzie stands up and grabs Kelly's purse from him

"Try to be less obvious when you steal, dumbass!" Kenzie shouts at the thief

"Don't give him any ideas! Nice work there by the way and that was one wicked grinding on those railings! Who do you even know how to do that!?" I say to her, truly amazed that she did just that. She laughed and adjusted her hair

"When you play a lot of Tony Hawk at home, you do really extreme shit!" Kenzie laughs. Then we saw Kelly and JoJo catch up with us but they had with them two police officers that were familiar: officer Murphy and officer Fellowes. Mindy did inform me that they knew of Fusion too, one of the first to know their secrets if I recall.

"What's going on here?" Officer Fellowes asked

"Some dumbass thief tried to steal our friend's purse here but we handled it with style" I said casually to them

"Yeah, and I helped take down said dumbass too" Kenzie laughed

"You guys okay? I got worried when Brynn got thrown in the ground and where the hell did you come from Kenzie" Kelly said, looking worried and impressed at the same time. I hand over to Kelly her purse and gave her thanks to us. Officer Murphy a d Fellowes then pick up the now conscious thief and cuff his hands together.

"Great teamwork ladies! That kind of thing takes skill to do" Officer Murphy said

"Just doing what we do so we can help society" I beamed at them

"Yeah..couldn't agree more" Officer Fellowes said as he gave me a knowing look and he and Murphy went their way with the exclaiming thief

"Now that that's over with, let's get our ice cream now!" JoJo cheered

"Yeah! Let's go! We deserve it, especially Kenzie here. She grinded a stair railing in her skates!" I recall to everyone else

"Mackenzie Ziegler, you are one, crazy exhibitionist" Kelly said, chuckling

"Well crazy is my middle name" Kenzie said casually

"No it's not. It's Frances!" JoJo piped in that made us laugh while Kenzie just shakes her head. We went our way to continue what we're doing with Kelly behind us a bit. This had been one interesting start of the day

 **Kelly's POV**

I was so thankful and happy that Kenzie and Brynn managed to get my purse back. But at the same time, I felt disappointed at myself. I let my guard down and let my belongings me stolen and not only that, I didn't do jack shit to get my purse back myself. I wish I was as brave as Brynn and persistent as Kenzie. They had one crazy skills too! Running on slates in sand?! Grinding a thin railing?! That's insane! I wish I could to those too…

I secretly grab my razor in my pocket. I kept it in case my insignificance shows again. Carefully, I slice two cuts on my thighs. If the girls noticed, I could just say something must have cut me while running. It felt so good as always. It distracts me to my worthlessness

 **12:30 PM**

 **Second City Dance Company: Dancer's Den**

 **Steph's POV**

The last two days were very interesting indeed. Not only did that bitch, Sunset Phoenix bush us on our patrol, we also get to see Brynn kill for the first time and she was very good, that I question if she was an ex predator or not. We also had three more of the dancers that knows our secret. The impulsive Mackenzie, the hyper JoJo, and the surprisingly tech savvy Sarah, which knowing her by now, will barrage me with a list of questions that I hope she says to me in private.

I was at the dance studio this time. It was nearing competition day and we needed to be rehearsing double time. I enter the studio and see Melissa typing away at the desk. She looks over to me and smiles

"Hello Steph! You're early" Melissa greets

"Hey Melissa! Mum and Dad went to DJAK early with the twins so I tagged along with them" I say back to her

"I see. Well the others aren't here yet and the only other girl that's here is Sarah, Gia and Kendall. Why don't you get changed and do a little stretching and advance rehearsing by yourself?" Melissa says and I nodded in agreement. I enter the inner dance studio, which had a good number of students having classes with Gia. She waves at me and I wave back at her. Gia could help me with my solo but she had classes for today and she did say it was best if Guy were to teach me instead because he was the hip hop expert.

I walk towards the Den and pass by the door to studio B. I peek inside and saw Kendall working on her solo, Alone. She looked sweaty and had been here for quite awhile. She went to swig a drink and saw me. She stopped and her body tensed up, as if she was caught stealing something. I ignore what may be wrong with her and smile and wave instead. She does the same and I proceeded to enter the Den.

The Den was empty and only had the bags of the dancers scattered. Where the fuck was Sarah? I could feel she was here but where was she? I shrug it off and decided to change in my black shorts and blue crop top that Dr. Holly said belonged to Nia when she was younger. The moms gave me some old dance clothes that the girls used when they were my age. I avoid wearing JoJo's as much as possible though. What they gave me had the dance wears be covered in sequins and had bow motifs on them. Looks like JoJo's bow addiction stretched even in her childhood days.

As I finished putting on my dance clothes, I felt the back of my top stretch back and I immediately reacted. I quickly turn and twist the arm of whoever just tried to ambush me. I hear an ouch and see a frightened Sarah, who was in an awkward position.

"Geez! Is this how you greet me now?!" Sarah exclaimed. I let go of her and rub my head in embarrassment

"Sorry about that. I react like that when I'm surprised, especially when I'm alone" I said, grinning to her

"Is this because of you being part of Fusion? Which reminds me, you have a lot of explaining Stephanie Lizewski! Since when were you part of Fusion? How do you guys keep everything in order? What do you do with people who find out you're secre-" Sarah starts to yammer out but I quickly clamp my hand in her mouth and loom over our surroundings to check if anyone else have heard us. Sarah protested, even with my mouth on her hands

"Will you bloody keep the fuck quite?! You know you can't talk about _that_ like it's an episode of My Little Pony!" I whispered to her. She was cringing, probably because I swore

"Whaif? You whaf My Whiftle Fhony?" Sarah said, coking her eyebrows

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked, confused. Sarah tried to remove my hand over her mouth but my grip was just too strong. I sigh and let go.

"I said, you watch My Little Pony?" Sarah said, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Nope! I prefer to watch Grey's Anatomy and Pretty Little Liars and - wait a minute, don't brush up the topic! I'm your best friend Steph! I demand answers about that thing!" Sarah whines.

"Calm the fuck down! It's too many to tell okay? Look, on sunday, all of us are free from dance rehearsal. Everyone already decided to take you to the safehouse for explaining. Abby said she'll take you there. Happy?" I sighed. Sarah then squealed excitedly and hugged me tight

"Yay! Thanks for trusting me with your secret! I'm also so proud of you of being -" Sarah continued to squeal

"-What secret girls?"

We panic and turn to see Guy, leaning on the doorframe and smiling at us. He always has a smile on his face, even when rehearsing. It's annoying me sometimes.

Wait...shit! What if he heard what we were talking about?!

"You girls okay? Looked like I intruded on something" Guy chuckled

"Yeah! We're fine! Just talking about stuff" Sarah said

"What she said! It's a secret too so don't bother trying to pry! Also, this is the fucking girls Den!" I continued

"Whoah whoah easy! I understand if it's a 'lady thing'. Just came here to say that we can start with your solo now. Just come to me when you're ready okay?" Guy said, still flashing his smile yet again. God, that smile is really annoying!

"Stop talking to me like I'm a kid Guy! Let's just get this bloody show on the road!" I growled as I rushed passed Guy to our usual studio spot to rehearse with Sarah walking behind.

"She's as feisty as ever" Guy laughs from behind

"Must be the two piece dancewear she has on" Sarah adds. Those 2, I swear….

 **May 19, 2016. Thursday, 12:00**

 **Second City Dance Company: Studio A**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

You'd think I'd cut myself some slack and take a break for now because of the whole mess and surprises that happened last weekend but nope! No fucking chance! For some reason, I was high in energy more than ever! I feel totally pumped for dance class, rehearsal and for Jump! Every single one in the dance studio noticed it, even our moms. When they ask me why I was like this, I couldn't explain. Like something triggered inside me that made me this way

But that wasn't the weirdest part. What's weird is that I helped people than usual. Taking out trash, doing chores, helping children cross the street, and even rescue cats stuck on a tree or other high places. Strange. I've never been really like that kind of person before.

Anyway, I was hard at work with our trio, as is everyone else. Our trio is gonna be so funny and lit at the same time! I was at one corner of the studio, right near the door to the foyer. I sit down and gulp some water to refresh myself. My eyes fall on Brynn, who was doing her duet with Steph. She's as graceful as ever. Her skills in dance are truly to envy. Every turn, every leap, was magical. Steph's not bad too. She was actually at Brynn's level whenever we watch her. I actually kind of fear her now. Knowing that she's the elusive Psyche, she's sure to know ways on killing you and always making it look like an accident.

If she was that good? I dread to know how Mindy, A.K.A. Hit Girl herself can kill? Maybe just a lift of her finger and bam! Dead fucker!

But for a foul mouthed, tomboyish, murderous vigilante, she's a very graceful dancer. I love it when she does a leap. It looked like she was an angel, flying up in the air. Scratch that, a demon in angel's clothing, flying up in the air. I observe more to see Kalani and Nia hard at work with their duet. Their duet involved kissing each other in front of a crowd and that was a problem, because Nia and Kendall aren't exactly keen on that idea but Gia says otherwise, much to the protest of the two.

My eyes shift over Kendall. She was improving nicely and was keeping up well. In fact, she did a lot of rehearsing on her own recently. I guess the opportunity given to her is serious for her. Maybe she really did got hit big when Steph was given a solo, despite being a newcomer. Kendall wobbles a bit in her turns and her face registered pain but she kept at it. That got me worried. Kendall might hurt herself and everyone noticed it too. She might over exhaust herself but she always said she was okay and just needed some rest. Come to think of it, she smelled...bitter sweet whenever we talked

"I don't know...maybe someone is bullying her at school?" I hear Jill's voice from behind me, to the foyer. Curious, I take a peep on the door, that was opened enough for me to see but to be concealed. In the foyer, Jill was talking to my mom and Ashlee, who looked very worried

"I don't think she's being bullied. Mackenzie says she's quite popular at school" Mom said to them

"But you'll never know. Did you ask Brynn already what might be wrong with her?" Jill said

"Melissa's right. I don't think it's bullying. I did ask her if anything was wrong but she just said she's okay and just had a nightmare but t's the 4th time in a row. She keeps waking up early morning, all sweaty and thirsty. I hear her scream out sometimes when she wakes up. It just worries me…" Ashlee said in a worried tone

I know exactly what Ashlee's talking about. I back up and sit down on my spot in the corner. Brynn's having those post killing nightmares Mindy was talking about. Why didn't she tell me she was having them again? We promised to be with her on good times and bad times of her vigilante life. Does she not trust us that big yet?

No. Knowing Brynn, she didn't want us to worry, so she's enduring it herself but god knows how long can she take it on her own. I look over Brynn who was talking to Steph and Gia. Probably suggesting ideas and giving critique. Brynn was smiling but her blue eyes show something else. The essence of weariness.

"Brynn, you don't need to fucking handle this on your own…" I whisper to myself

 **Later that night**

I lay down on my stomach, in my bed and browse my social media which was filled with hate comments as usual and texting Johnny and Maya. I felt happy and excited every time Johnny said they'll be in Chicago soon. That boy is such a good tease sometimes. Good thing Maya was a good friend and said that they were arriving at may 30th, days before my 13th birthday.

But despite that, Brynn still has me worried. She can be stupid sometimes. My phone rings and a notice for a facetime call shows up. I press 'answer' and smile to see two, big blue eyes, a toothy, big smile staring back at me that was framed by a blonde and black wig.

"Hey there Kenz!" my sister, Maddie greeted and waved

"Hey Mads! Miss you so bad! Why did you just call now?!" I mock whined to her and she laughed in her usual goofy laugh. I have a lot of people in my life that I consider my BFF but Maddie will always be and forever be my first and biggest BFF ever.

"Sorry Kenz but Sia's just on a roll today so in extension, me as well. I really want to be with you and mom and dad so bad!" Maddie said as she mocked cried in front of me, making me laugh. God I miss her so bad...

She's on a world tour with Sia. Being Sia's muse is a thing that Maddie takes with passion and thus, goes with Sia whenever she has concerts. We talk and catch up on things, share jokes and even try to fart on our screens because fat jokes! But eventually, the thing with Brynn still bugged me and wouldn't go away

"Hey Maddie...can I ask you something?" I asked Maddie, who was adjusting her wig

"Sure. Fire away Kenz! This ain't about Johnny is it? Because that boy's gonna get a piece of my fist if he hurted you" Maddie answered, cracking her fists

"Oh stop pretending to be a tough guy! Anyway, it ain't about Johnny. It's something else. If you have a friend, who's overcoming something big but you want to help despite being told she's okay, when she's actually not, what can you do?" I asked my sister. She took moment to think and hummed all the way

"Is she one of your close friends?" Maddie finally answers

"Yeah. One of us actually. Kind of a psychological shit really" I answer her and she frowns at me

"Language Mackenzie! Anyway, if she's fine, then let her be but if it really is getting bad, be there for her. Prove that she's not alone. Do something that would really say that you shoulder her burdens with her. Whatever it takes" Maddie said, with a smile.

"Shoulder her burdens huh…thanks Maddie!" I mutter to her.

"No problem Kenz! Who is it anyway? I know it's a she. You said one of us" Maddie said

"Err….kind of complicated to explain. I'll tell you a different time" I say to her

"Aww! Don't leave me in the dark!" She protest but I just taunt her that it's a secret. She eventually gave up and we continued to chat about random stuff

"Oh! Here's our flight now! See ya Kenz! Talk to you soon! Tell mom I said I already have enough ointment for the sores!" Maddie shouts happily as she broke the facetime call.

I sigh and lay down in my bed for a long time. Only staring at the ceiling and thinking about what Maddie said

Shoulder her burdens….how does one shoulder the burdens of a skilled dancer slash vigilante?

It took my hours to think about it. The thought didn't let me sleep. It kept bugging me.

And then I realized something. Something so crazy and dangerous that I might be told I was insane. But if it was for a dear friend, I don't mind it

 **May 20th, 2016. Friday, 3:45 PM**

 **DJAK**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

It was the usual after school mantra. After dismissal, we go straight to dance. Except I took a little detour. When we arrived at the studio, I told everyone else to go on ahead, including a worked up Steph, who Sarah said was pissed off because of Kaylee recently.

After everyone had entered the studio, I went to our store neighbor first. DJAK.

The sight of DJAK intimidated me whenever I was in front of it. I sort of felt that something inside was very dangerous, and boy did I found out why. Sighing, I went forward to enter DJAK but before I went inside, I saw Steph standing in front of the dance studio, looking at me with an expression that reminded me of an owl, looking over something that interested it. Her stare was even more intimidating. Her eyes felt as if she was boring into my souls. I snap out of it and enter DJAK, not caring if Steph followed me or not

The inside was the same as the last time I came inside. Purple dominating most of the color scheme of the interior. At the center, a near similar replica of the reception desk in our studio. Standing behind it is Paige Williams. Megan's moms

"Why hello there Mackenzie! What brings you to DJAK? Shouldn't you be having dance classes with Steph and the other girls?" Paige inquired

"Yeah, but I need to see Mindy. I have something to ask her" I said, smiling to Paige

"Well she's out back on the office. Let me take you to her" Paige said as she went outside her desk and went further inside the studio, with me following behind. She led me to an door just right besides the instructor's stage on the main training room. Paige then knocked on the door that had "Authorized Personnel Only" labelled on it

"Mindy? Mackenzie's here. She said she wants to talk to you" Paige called out

"Sure! Send her in!" I heard Mindy shout from inside. I looked over Paige and she nodded to me

"Go inside now. I'll leave you alone with her. It looks like you have something big to tell her. Don't worry, she's in a good mood" Paige said with a wink and she went her way. I stood there, a bit confused. Does she know about Fusion too?

I open the door to reveal a purple colored office that had one big window on the right of the office. It was adorned by some cabinets and a desk that had two chairs in front of it for visitors. Behind the desk, seated on a comfortable office chair was Mindy, who was typing away on a laptop. She looks over to me and flashes me her signature spunky smirk

"Hey Kenzie! What brings you here? You planning to take martial arts too?" Mindy said

"Err not exactly. I came to talk to you about….some things only meant for your ears" I say back to her. Mindy's smirk was then replaced by a poker face and turned serious. Her aura was enough to send chills up my spine

"Lock the door first" Mindy said sternly. I did as she asked and faced her. I sit on one of the visitor's chairs and try ti look at her straight in the eye

"Your body language alone already tells that what you have to say is Fusion related. Ask away" Mindy said in a more slightly joyous tone but the seriousness was still there. I hulp and take a deeo breath to get rid of the nervousness inside me

"Mindy….I ask you to train me to be a vigilante"


	35. Chapter 35: To Be A Vigilante

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 35: To Be A Vigilante...**

 **May 20th, 2016. Friday, 3:45 PM**

 **DJAK**

 **Mindy's POV**

I had a lot of requests from people to train them and help them become vigilantes. Chloe, Megan, Curtis, just to name a few. I'm not really surprised when Mackenzie Ziegler asked me to train her to become one.

"Why should I help you train to become a vigilante?" I asked the determined looking pre-teen. Her look was steely and that gave away that her request was no joke.

"I want to become a vigilante to help out. I also want to be there with Brynn. I want to support her for every nightmare she faces whenever she goes out there" Kenzie said with a no nonsense attitude that was so out of place of her. I smirk at her.

"I admire your confidence Kenzie and I can tell you're serious about what you're saying…." I began with her and her face suddenly lit up in excitement

"Does that mean..?" Kenzie asked with little excitement in her tone

"My answer is no" I firmly said to her. Her smile instantly turned to a scowl at my answer

"What?! Why? Don't you trust me on this?" Kenzie asked

"That's just it Kenzie. I can't trust you. Not with that kind of reason" I answer her, looking my eyes to hers and making sure I harden it to get the point to her

"Then why the fuck did you allow Brynn to join?! Chloe?! Josh?! Megan?! Curtis?! Tommy?! Steph?! The twins?!" Kenzie still pleaded with no signs of giving up. I sigh and harden my expression even more to intimidate her. Based on her flinching, I got my intimidation part at her.

"Chloe was already being a vigilante even before we got here in Chicago. Josh was trained by his dad, who was a royal marines officer. Megan, along with Curtis, had killed to protect their friends from danger. Tommy was kidnapped by the russian mafia and was made to fight fellow captives to survive, making him what he is today. The twins were too far deep into Fusion and Steph…...Steph was a victim of a sick CIA program that made her kill her biological parents and her little brother and turned her into the child assassin she is today. The after effect of it not going anytime soon. In fact, it won't get away from her forever" I stated to the now slightly faltering Mackenzie

"Steph was a …...I didn't know...but that still doesn't explain Brynn!" Kenzie said defiantly. I sigh in frustration on just how stubborn this 12 year old is

"Brynn was in the road to the fucked up side of being a vigilante. She knew she'd fuck up and took it like the brave bitch she is! I saw that determination and let her in on us. The point is, each of us had a good reason for being vigilantes. Yours however, is just to babysit Brynn. This ain't fucking dress up Kenzie. If you fuck up there, you will definitely be fucked! Unless you understand what you'll be getting into, unless you see it as more than a game, I won't let you join us!"

"That's not fair! I know what I'm gonna get into! Come on, give me a chance!"

"I don't see shit Kenzie. That's final!" I firmly said. I made it a point that she lost this argument by intimidating her. She looked pissed off at me, which didn't piss me off. Eventually however, she ran out of the room with a huff and I was left alone, frustrated. Then I hear the door open again and see Dave, with a confused look

"What happened here? I saw Mackenzie went out of here, angry. Did you do something fucked up to her?" Dave asked

"Drop anything what you might think of it. That girl want me to train her to become a vigilante because she wanted to watch over Brynn" I said to my husband. Dave then went over and sat in front of me, a smirk on his face

"Is there anything funny Dave?" I growled and this time he did laugh.

"Well it's weird of you to deny her considering most of our own set of fucked up team were in the same situation as hers" Dave said

"But they had potential! Skills! They knew the fucking dangers they would be going through. I don't see any of those in Kenzie!" I said back to him

"Kind of what you did when I started being Kick Ass right?" Dave laughed. I tried to open my mouth but I stopped. I hate it when Dave makes a good point!

"Look Mindy, I'm as scared as you are when the rest of the team are on patrol, especially the young ones, our own children. But I think you judged Kenzie too early. If she still insists on becoming a vigilante, then test her" Dave said as he put his hand over mine. I sigh and look at him straight in the eyes

"If she does keep bothering me about wanting to be a vigilante, I will not hold back anything. I will give her hell" I said in a serious tone

"Who said you shouldn't?" Dave said back, smiling

 **May 22, 2016. Sunday, 11:00 AM**

 **En route to Safehouse F**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

If you ask me, I'm a bit glad to be going back to Fusion headquarters or Safehouse F as they call it. I wanted to see the full thing. I only got to see the kitchen, a bedroom, and a huge mat on a cavern. At the same time, I felt intimidated.

I was still upset that Mindy denied me of being trained to be a vigilante. It was a noble cause! It's nothing when you get training right? How hard could it be?. But despite that and despite the possibilities of being torn apart due to sheer annoyance by Hit Girl herself, I still kept asking her. I tried Kick Ass and even Steph but they all said the same thing: "Ask Hit Girl".

"Looks like someone's a bit giddy today" Abby said, looking at us on the rearview mirror of a blue mustang she was driving. We were on our way back to Safehouse F for a so called, complete tour of the place since we already saw the place. This is also the first time we get to see how to go to Safehouse F. Last time we left, they blindfolded us so we can't remember where the safehouse is. But Abby did say that it was enough that we get to be trusted by it's location now. Fuck yeah!

"If you're talking about JoJo, she's always giddy Abby" I laughed

"Yeah! I'm as giddy and crazy as I can be any day!" JoJo said besides me as she put an arm on my shoulder

"Oh, I know JoJo's always giddy. It's the one with you there in the back who I was talking about" Abby chuckled as she kept driving.

On the other side of the back seat was a happier than usual Sarah Hunt. Abby explained on the way that Battle Guy wanted a word with her due to her hacking skills. For me, I still can't believe that Sarah was such a good hacker and computer wiz. I always thought her life only revolves around Dance, Yoga, and Church. But then again, I still can't believe as well that Brynn, who was on the front seat texting away, was a very elusive vigilante. My world really gets fucking weird every single day

"I am so excited! I want to see what their place looks like and what their tech looks like! Abby here won't say what tech they handle there!" Sarah said , mock pouting at her cousin, who just playfully rolled her eyes

"I told you, our tech is top secret. We can't just reveal it out of the blue" Abby explained

"Top secret? You mean the top secret tech that I got to hack effortlessly?" Sarah chided and that got Abby opening and closing her mouth and Brynn laughing

"Oh my god, Sarah got you good!" Brynn said

"Burned Abby!" Me and JoJo said together and Sarah just did a mock bow to celebrate her roast victory

"As for the safehouse, I can vouch for you, it's one massive cave!" I said to satisfy Sarah's curiosity.

"Oh! Do you call it Fusion cave? Or the Hit Cave because you know, Hit Girl being the leader and all" Sarah said and I saw Abby and Brynn cringe at that

"One tip Sarah, do not refer to it as a Hit Cave" Abby said to her

"Unless you have a death wish" Brynn added and that got Sarah pretty nervous and I have to admit, she looked very funny doing it.

We then arrive in the trainyard, around a place full of warehouses like you find on warfs, which kind of freaks me out

"Err….I'm not liking this place. Looks really shady" JoJo said with Sarah nodding in agreement

"Yeah, a perfect place to silence someone" I say, squinting my eyes on Abby and Brynn through the rearview mirror.

"It's to make sure no one finds you when you speak a little too much about us" Brynn said, looking slyly back at me.

"Oh Ha. Ha. Rumfallo" I mumbled

We then stood in front of a large warehouse that looked like it can fit a big truck inside. We got out of the car and looked around.

"This place looks like a dump!" JoJo screamed

"Hey! Careful what you say bow girl or I'll tie that bow in your neck and make it a choker!" we hear a familiar voice shouted. Out of the warehouse came Mindy with Steph and Chloe.

"Sorry about Mindy here. She cherishes her safehouses very much, whether it's ugly or not" Chloe chuckled

"It's a reflection of who she is. A bitch on the outside, and a softer bitch on the inside" Steph added. That got Mindy glaring at the two laughing vigilantes

"Sup Mindy!" Me and JoJo said together

"Hey girls! Welcome to one of the many entrances of Safehouse F. This particular entrance is what we call Safehouse D and glad of you to join us Sarah" Mindy greeted. Sarah was shocked and stuttering in seeing Hit Girl herself. I have no idea if she's nervous or just amazed to see Chicago's most feared vigilante. I'd go with both

"Wow! Hit Girl herself...w-well I'm honored err…." Sarah said nervously as Mindy guffawed at the nervous 11 year old

"This is the complete opposite of how I met your cousin the first time. She was sneaky and rock faced when she first introduced herself" Mindy said and that got Sarah blushing

"Never gonna forget that moment" Abby added.

"Well come on, let's go inside. It's hot in here!" Brynn said as she walked inside and we followed suit. Sarah then skipped besides Steph and bonked her head, well tried to but Steph just stopped Sarah as she suddenly grabbed her arm at quick paced speed. One blink and you'll miss it. I then heard from them around secrets being kept and Steph admitting that she's a psychopath. I look over at Brynn and I honestly want to do the same. As if she's an equal to Steph in terms of fighting skills right?

DM DM DM DM

After feeling claustrophobic in the stairway we just went down through, along with JoJo's non stop "are we there yet?" questions and singing of "Boomerang", not to mention the many threats of each of us to JoJo is she doesn't stop, we finally made it to the familiar cavernous place, that is Safehouse F.

"Wow! So it really is a Hit Cave!" Sarah bellowed. We then froze as Mindy glared at us each

"Who the fuck told them to call it - nevermind, I already know who" Mindy said as she walked on. I look around to see a grinning Abby

"Is she really that scary here?" I asked

"Oh, in more ways than one" Chloe laughed on.

"Welcome back you two and welcome as well to Safehouse F Sarah!" Dave said as he went over us

"Mr. Lukasiak...you're Kick Ass aren't you?!" Sarah said excitedly

"Good guess Sarah. What gave it away?" Dave laughed

"Probably your big physique. You're the giant here after all" I laughed at him and he did so as well

"Hey! What about me?" Josh said, coming behind and hugging Chloe

"Sorry but you're a lot of twig than giant" Megan said, coming from behind us. Fuck! Where are they coming from?!

"Wow! Josh and Megan too?! Kendall would have loved this" Sarah laughed

"Oh believe me, Megan would have loved it if Kendall was here too" Brynn said, giving a knowing look to a scowling Megan

"Josh may be a twig, but I know what's really a giant on him" Chloe cooed to a leering Josh. I felt like vomiting and from the looks of Brynn, JoJo, Steph, and Sarah, they felt the same way

DM DM DM DM

Almost everyone was here, including the young twins and also some people we knew but did not realize were part of Fusion, which really got us surprised.

We got shown every bit of the Safehouse. From the lounging room we already saw, to the part where the vehicles are held. We were now going down another set of stairs to the innermost level of the Safehouse.

"Now if you look up, you will see the bedrooms. We use it when we're all fucking tired from patrol obviously" Mindy laughed

"You forgot to mention the part where unsanctioned sex is done by all you disgusting lot!" Steph added

"Do you really have to mention that?" Sarah said with a scrunched up face

"What bothers me more is how every single person here has sex so often" I muttered

"If I recall, someone saw a sneak peak of Fusion style sex on a certain party" Chloe said, looking at Sarah.

"Oh gosh now you remind me!" Sarah said, with a horrified face. What happened to her?

"Sure you want to say bothered? If I recall, you can be really horny sometimes" JoJo piped up

"Especially when it comes to Johnny" Brynn added and she and JoJo laughed at me.

"Oh so funny. Ha. Ha. Stupid fuckers" I muttered, glaring at them

We went down to the lower floors where we saw a huge room that had lots of weapons guns and swords inside, as well as every suit Fusion wore. It was awesome! Wr also saw a room full of exercise equipment and two identical girls were inside, sparring each other, along with a girl with chocolate brown hair and a boy that looks the same age as the girl.

"Who are those guys?" I asked, pointing at the glass window housing the focused teenagers

"Oh, the identical twins are Sky and Chrissy. Also known as Venom and Bane. The other two are-" Mindy said but was cut off by Brynn

"Marc and Sarah. They're Discord and Tempest respectively. Gave me a beating one time in that room had it not been for Lauren and Lizzy" Brynn said, chuckling

"Wait, you have a Sarah too?" Sarah H. Asked with a smile

"Apparently so! Hmmm I guess we have to distinguish you two when you're around" Dave remarked

"Those two are really a pain in the ass sometimes. They're ex predators as well" Chloe continued

"How come we never see them around? Like, school and stuff?" I asked them

"Also, why do you call them a predator? Were they those masked aliens that Arnold Schwarzenegger fought before?" JoJo peeped. That got Mindy bellowing. Loud. I swear, JoJo is one weird kid and Mindy is an even weirder person

"We'll save that for another time. There's still some ground to walk over" Steph said, getting her hands on her pockets and walking along. I look over the exercise room and saw the 4 'ex predators' looking at us in a way that would a bear stalk it's prey. There's just something in their stare that creeps me the fuck out! I move forward and I notice Sarah still looking on to the room but she was face to face with the girl with the chocolate hair. The other Sarah.

"Earth to Sarah? Come on!" I call out. That made her snap out and look over me

"Oh! Coming!" Sarah said as she came to walk with me

The rest of the room consisted of a supply storage, electrical room and generator room and a room that Mindy fondly called "Interrogation and Holding" that consisted some jail cells and a set of tables and chairs like those from those interrogation scenes from movies

Ominous….

"And over here is our medical center" Mindy said as we walked in on a room that looked as the name implies. A mix of a clinic and an ER. The room look state of the art like from those fancy hospitals. Cabinets of medicine on one side, various medicinal tools on the other. The room is also adorned by a surgical bed in the middle with lights overhead of it. Looking at it gives me the creeps

"It gives me the creeps too Kenzie. Believe it or not, this is where I wound up where a grenade got thrown at me" Brynn said besides me. I look at her smiling self, shocked at the revelation she just said

"You got a grenade thrown at you? But how?...wait, that big bruise on your chest!" i realize

"Yup! You were always right when you doubted my excuse for it" Brynn laughed

"Wow! What secrets does Brynn still hold?" JoJo said from behind me.

"Maybe we'll find out that Brynn is a terminator next" I piped

"The only Terminator here is dad and mum likes to make it stay that way" Steph said, chuckling

We then went back upstairs on the main wing and now went to a glass room that was near another glass room that housed the many vehicles of Fusion. Mindy then touched her hand on a panel near the glass door of the room and it whooshed open. Inside was small but still got my attention due to the many computers around us. Everything was glowing and every monitor was on and displaying various images and texts and areas of Chicago

"Cool place! What's all this though?" I asked

"It's a Command Center…"Sarah breathed

"What?"

"A Command Center. A sort of hub for all technical things for a company or a military or police taskforce. A sort of supercomputer room if you will" Sarah explained

"Okaaaay" I say, not understanding what she just said

"Smart cookie are you Sarah? You're right, this is the Command Center, the heart this safehouse. Your cousin always hangs around here and grinds herself to her british boyfriend" Mindy said which made Abby blush red

"Mindy! Not in front of them! Especially Sarah!" Abby panicked

"That is just disgusting!" Sarah bellowed

"Trust me, it gets a lot more shittier as you hang around here. This sort of topic is not always missing. Keyword always" Steph said to a more appalled Sarah

"I..see..at least I have leverage against Abby" Sarah laughed

"Oh you did not just go there Sarah…." Abby growled

"Don't worry, I keep Abby in check here and make sure she doesn't squirts all over the computers"

We look further inside and see Marty approaching us, and laying out some parts of gadgets on a table

"Nice to see you two again and welcome Sarah, the name's Marty. Abby told me a lot about you. Based on what she said, you're quite the tech wiz and a lot more nicer than the kids here" Marty said as he put a hand in front of Sarah, that she in turn, took and shook

"Watch what you bloody say about us Marty" Steph growled this time

"Nice to meet you Marty. Thanks for the compliment too and Steph, we know it's true that you can be a monster at will" Sarah chuckled

"No fucking respect!" Steph complained.

"That's a dollar in the jar when we get home!" Dave warned the now frowning Steph. Mindy then called for us to have lunch and went our way to the kitchen but as we reached the mat in the center of the Safehouse, I stop and look over at Mindy, who was still walking

"Mindy, my offer still stands. I want to be a vigilante" I shout to her. She and everyone else stopped walking and then look over me with Brynn, JoJo, and Sarah having confused and shocked looks on their faces

"Wait what?!" Sarah said

"Kenzie, you freaking serious?!" JoJo added

"No way in hell you're serious" Steph muttered

Brynn didn't say anything but her shocked face relaxed and replaced by a stern expression. Mindy then walked closer to me and then shook her head

"I told you already no right? Stop this shit right now Kenzie" Mindy warned

"I know what I'm gonna go through and I accept it!" I reasoned

"You know shit Kenzie! Stop this now! You want to become a vigilante to protect and look out for Brynn? This ain't a game Kenzie!" Mindy growled

"I know it is but with you training me, I can look out for her! Please, give me a chance!" I say, desperate this time. I see Mindy still having the hard expression on her face. I look to Brynn and her face softens. I smile at her and hopefully she got the message on why I want to become a vigilante. Brynn then walks forward to me and Mindy gave way. Brynn then held my shoulders and smiled

"You really want to look after me huh?" Brynn said to me

"Yeah. You can't endure this shit alone right?" I say back to her

"Yeah…" Brynn said

Then suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I curl up and sit down on the ground. I look up and see Brynn with a hard glare towards me. She then raises her fist in the air and sends it down on me


	36. Chapter 36:One Must Feel Like a One

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 36: ...One Must Feel Like A Vigilante**

 **May 22th, 2016. Friday, 12:35 PM**

 **Safehouse F**

 **JoJo's POV**

"Holy shit! Brynn?!" I shouted. Everything happened so fast. First, Mackenzie shouted that she wanted to be a vigilante and then Brynn comes over and punches Kenzie in her stomach. Kenzie lay down on the floor, obviously in pain. She clutched her stomach that I'm sure has a bruise that shaped like a Brynn sized fist. Whatever Kenzie did, I ain't gonna be on it. I don't have rock hard abs to protect me!

Brynn goes for another punch but Kenzie rolls away and quickly stands up but didn't have time to avoid Brynn's jab to the side, making Kenzie go down on the floor again

"Mindy?! Dave?! Steph?! Jojo?! The fuck's going on?" I shouted at them. They just looked on to the fight, as if it were just a show.

"I hate Jojo's language but she's right! What's going on and why are you all just watching Kenzie be pummeled by Brynn?! She's acting rabid!" Sarah said, clutching me. Dave and Mindy looked at us with knowing looks and Mindy plastered her signature smirk on her face

"It's a test JoJo. Brynn's test and in extension, our test too" Mindy answered. I raise my eyebrow in confusion

"Test? What kind of test is this that includes punching Kenzie ugly?! By Brynn no less!" I questioned them

"Well, it's best to just watch the whole show. We promise, Kenzie will be fine. Sort of…" Dave answer as he watched on to Kenzie and Brynn. Kenzie kept standing up and running away but Brynn took her down on the floor again and started kicking her. How is this fine?!

"Jojo, Sarah, I know what you're thinking and no, don't interfere. This is something Kenzie has to face" Steph said with a grin on her face. Her siblings were with her, grinning as well. Who the hell are these people really?

I don't think I can stand this any longer. My mind is like a twisted bow right now!

 **Mackenzie's POV**

Why?

That was the only question running through my mind. I only revealed my intention to join Fusion, then Brynn goes all gushy like the sweetheart she is and the next thing I knew, she was beating me to a pulp. She's been keeping at it the mote I ran from her.

She went for a kick in my ribs but I jump away sideways and trip, falling on the floor for the who knows how many times now. Brynn then started running towards me and readied herself to kick me but I anticipated this and rolled out of the way to dodge. I then stand up and catch my breath. Brynn calmly came forward, glaring at me with her blue eyes. The eyes that were usually filled with warmth, now replaced by an eerie coldness. Is this even Brynn anymore?

"What...the...FUCK?! The fuck did I do Brynn?!" I growled loudly at her. She didn't respond and instead, sprinted fast and sucker punched me in the jaw. I stumble but I manage to stay put. I place a hand on my jaw and rub it. It stings but it was bearable.

"Hurts doesn't it? Every punch? Every kick?" Brynn finally responded facing me. Now I was more confused than ever

"What are you saying? Brynn, you're scaring the fuck out of Sarah and JoJo and you're pissing me off!" I shout at her I look around and see that the rest were not as scared as JoJo and Sarah, who was clutching her cousin, Abby. In fact, some of Fusion seems to like the show, like Joshua and Megan. Why are they not stopping Brynn?

"Fusion won't help you on this one Kenzie. You wanted to be a vigilante? This is what being a vigilante feels like. Life of constant pain and alertness. A life where one foot is already on the grave for each of us. This is not a fucking game Kenzie. Now I ask you, do you still want to become a vigilante?" Brynn said coldly.

I look over at her nervously but then my mind started turning it's gears and a realization hit me as I smirk and laugh. It was Brynn's turn this time to look at me confused

"I don't know why the fuck you want to shit on me….if you really want me…." I said, flashing a grin to Brynn.

Without warning, I swept a foot over Brynn's legs and it was her turn to fall on the ground. I use this chance to put myself on top of her and punch her continuously. Punching my best friend however, felt like punching a brick wall. As I lay a punch to Brynn one more time, she grabs my hand and twists it. I scream in pain and she slams me on the ground but before I hit the ground, I use my flexibility to do a backflip and a handstand to get me back on the ground. Brynn then starts to run over me and I do a leap to jump over her. I'll admit, I was enjoying myself for some reason. Then I feel a pain in my neck and I sit on the ground, writhing. I hold my nape, which stung. I feel the front of my shirt tugged hard and I was lifted up. I see that Brynn was the one who grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up on her eye level. God, how is she so strong? She also looks so menacing and her eyes are so cold

"So Ziegler...you still think this is a game?" Brynn growled at me

"As if I'd stop! You know I'm not one to bitch Brynn" I say back to her. She then shoves me to the ground and kneels on me

"Sorry, Brynn ain't here. It's only 's toughen things up, shall we?" Brynn said, preparing another punch towards me. I close my eyes, preparing for the pain.

"STOP THIS NOW!" We heard someone shout.

We turn to where the shout came from and we see a scared looking JoJo run towards. When she reached us, she went between me and Brynn and extended her arms towards us, doing a blocking gesture. Me and Brynn and looked at her confused. Jojo looked us at both of us in pleading looks

"Stop this now! Both of you are bestfriends! Why the fuck are you two fighting?! Best friends aren't supposed to fight! Brynn, just why? Why?!" Jojo screamed at us with a desperate look in her eyes. Something we have never seen before, until now.

"And you...why are all of you just standing there and look on like it's a fucking gladiator show?!" Jojo continued, looking around, talking to every member of Fusion. I felt something warm touch my chin. I touch it and it came out wet. I look over it and see blood. I trace the blood and found out that it came from my mouth

Normally, I find blood related things to be gross. But now seeing it come out from me, it makes me curious, fascinated by it even. I glance up at Brynn who looked like she was ready to scream and had the look of fear on me.

"Bow hair here's right. You can relax now Brynn"

I look over and see Mindy walking towards me. I look at Brynn again, who did relax but still had that weird expression in her face. I look back to Mindy and she has a stern look on her face. When she came close to me, she kneeled in front of me. Her cold gaze sending a chill up my spine

"The afternoon you told me your favor and denied it, I told Brynn about after you left. In secret of course. She was thinking the same thing as me about you but….she had some faith in you. That you might pull it off. So she did this to test you" Mindy explained to me. Now I was really confused

"Test her? By letting Brynn beat the shit out of me?!" I shouted, wiping the blood off my mouth

"And to the point of bleeding for that matter?!" JoJo added

"I did it to teach you….to show you how brutal the world of vigilantes can be. I appreciate what how you think of me Kenzie and on how you want to look out for me. Given that you can be a bitch, you can be sweet at times" Brynn said with a smile. I just laugh lightly on how she could smile like that considering she just beat the shit out of me

"But you should know full hand on what our world can be. It's not like ours back in showbiz, where half is only for show. This is the real deal. This is a world of pain, tragedy, of life and death. By becoming a vigilante, you place one foot to the grave. We aren't invincible Kenzie, that goes for you too Jojo, Sarah. No amount of training can teach you to be invincible. Not even Mindy's brutal ways"

"Watch your tongue there Brynn" Mindy hissed

"Oh don't act like it's not true! Anyway...some of us in Fusion already suffered a world of hurt. Some have felt great sorrow in being a vigilante. And some...were considered only as expendable weapons before joining in on Fusion. What I did to you was a taste of what it'll be like for you if you push through this but that's only child's play compared to the reality we face everyday. Now the question now is...are you still up for it Kenzie?" Brynn said. She came and knelt down in front of me but this time, her usual compassion in her eyes is back. She grabbed my hand and held it tight. Her eyes looked like they were pleading too. As if I would say no.

"It involves the chance of dying too. Think carefully…" Steph said, looking down on me. I close my eyes and think of my decision. Then laugh as I realize how stupid to still think about it

"A world of hurt..a world of death...a world of danger and constantly on the lookout...a world of always having a target on your back. Scary, I'll admit that. Then again, showbiz is almost the fucking same! I know with all of your help, I can take it on. I'm still saying yes, I want to become a vigilante. If pain is the sacrifice I have to endure, then let's get this roller coaster on the road" I say to them, with a smirk. Brynn and Jojo look at me wide eyed and Mindy and Steph just looked at me with smirks on their faces

"Kenzie, think about what you're saying! This ain't a game!" I heard Sarah shout as she came rushing in on me and standing besides Steph

"You know how stubborn I can be. I'm still going to do it" I resolved myself. Sarah pouted for a minute but then sighed

"I guess...I should join too" Sarah announces

"WHAT?!" We all said together and I swear I even heard Abby curse in the air

"Hey, some of you are younger as me. Why shouldn't I join? I have the skills" Sarah said with a smile

"No Sarah. I can't put you in that kind of danger. Aunt Christy would kill me! Plus, this involves murder! Everything you stand against!" Abby said, racing towards us

"Oh relax! I meant to help them in technical skills. I was able to hack your systems. Why not help out if the girls are gonna help out?" Sarah said with a hint of smug in her face

"Well, goody two shoes here has a point" I chuckled

"There is that...I think we need to talk later on about hacking us that one night" Marty said, smiling upon a grinning Sarah.

"Well...I'll join too if Sarah and Kenzie's coming" Jojo said with a shy smile. That got me and Brynn wide mouthed. I can picture me and Jojo and maybe Sarah to an extent but not Jojo. She's way too crazy for any of this. But then again, everyone in Fusion is

"Jojo, I think you joining us is too much" Brynn said to her

"Yeah, you might not-" I added but Jojo cut me off by placing a hand in front of me

"First, shut it Kenzie. Just lay down there and rest. Brynn beat you up pretty good. Second, I understand the consequences and I think Kenzie's intentions are pure and she gets everything she's gonna face. I do too after what I saw just now. If Kenzie's out to look out for Brynn, then I'll look out for Kenzie. Seems fair, right. Besides, where's the fun if I ain't there?" Jojo said with her signature, childish smile but her eyes and voice had a seriousness we haven't seen in Jojo before. That is strangely disturbing for me in a way. I smile at Jojo and give her a thumbs up and Brynn also smiled as Jojo looked over her.

"Sounds fair. I cover Brynn's ass, you cover mine" I say to her

"Fine! But I ain't covering yours Kenzie" Brynn spat

"Oh, that's gonna be my job. Shut it, all of you" Sarah laughed and we laughed along

"Oh bloody hell. More nutjobs on the team" I heard Steph mumble. I look over at Mindy and Dave, who had a contemplating look towards us. She and Dave each looked at us deeply in the eyes and a deep silence enveloped us, as if they'll rip you apart if you do as much as breath

But then Mindy sighed, breaking the silence and wore a resolved looked on her face.

"We begin training after your dance competition. I'll let you guys focus on winning that for now so I won't feel guilty about the grueling training" Mindy said. That sent smiles on mine, Jojo's and Sarah's faces. Brynn was also smiling but looks nervous about what Mindy had said. I can't believe it..

"Thanks Mindy! We promise we'll do you proud!" I say to her. She smirks and looks at me for a few seconds long

"Let's see if you can still say that after what I have in store for you" Mindy said.

DM DM DM DM

"After being accepted in Fusion, everything went over so fast. First, Josh picked me up and then we went down the lower levels and the next thing I knew, we were in the medical center, where Josh left me there and laid me down on the hospital bed. I tried to stand but then a hand rested on my chest and gently pushed me back down

"No no sweetie, lie down for awhile. Brynn may have been easy on you but you'll still feel a bit sore" A gentle voice cooed. I squint my eyes from the bright lights as I check who said that to me. Upon looking closely, I see that it was Chloe's mom, Dr. Bennett, who was smiling towards me

"Dr...Bennett? You're Fusion too?" I asked her

"Well, yes Kenzie. Also known as Medic. You gotta be in Fusion if your daughter is in Fusion" Dr. Bennett chuckled

"What a weird day…" I sigh, describing everything that had happened today.

Dr. Bennett then checked all over my body for any bruises or damages that Brynn might have done. Judging from her smile, I can assume that nothing was wrong

"Okay Kenzie, looks like no serious damage is in order. You might feel a bit sore but some relaxant pads should do the trick" Dr. Bennett answered. I smile at her, glad that nothing serious happened, considering that the dance competition is only a week away.

"I'll let you rest here for a while. I'll go get your friends to check you out and stay with you" Dr. Bennett said

"Thank you Dr. Bennett. Really appreciate it" I answer her politely

"No problem Kenzie. And welcome to Fusion"

Dr. Bennett went on her way and I was left alone in the medical center. It was quite, aside from the usual hum of the safehouse and lights and machines around me. They sent a relaxing vibe on me.

I thought about the changes that'll be happening my life. My life did get a big change back when I was a kid. When I was casted in Dance Moms along with Maddie and our friends. Then it took another big change after the scandal. Now, I'm gonna go on a third change. But this change is darker, more edgier. It will involve fame again, but it'll involve fighting, pain, and possible death. It all sent shivers down my spine but it also excited me in a way. Why did I decide to join Fusion anyway? So I can be with Brynn and look after her. But something told me that there was something else. Something hidden in my subconscious but always slips out of me when I try to get it.

I then heard the open and in came a frantic Jojo and Sarah and an unusually calm Brynn trailing behind. Jojo and Sarah each barraged me with a set of questions common for injury like if I'm okay, did I break some bones, tore open my cave of wonders too much -whatever Jojo means by that- and so on

"Guys! Guys! Slow down! I'm totally fine okay? Totally fine" I assured them with a light laugh

"Are you really sure? Maybe you just don't notice it because you got in the head too hard" Jojo said in a sort of tone where she slows every syllable

"The fuck are you talking about? Stop talking to me like I'm retarded!" I say to her

"And I didn't hit her in the head thank you very much!" Brynn called over, coming closer

"But you hit her on the jaw! Thrice!" Sarah said a matter of factly

"It's different!" Brynn defended

"The jaw, is still in the head!" Sarah countered

"Don't worry guys. It didn't hurt as much….I think" I say back to them

"If it means anything, I punched Brynn in the cheek for you" Jojo said and I couldn't help but laugh at that

"Yup. Really meant something nice. Satisfying even" I laughed

"Oh ha ha Ziegler. Anyway, you okay now Kenzieboo?" Brynn cooed as she traced her fingers from the bruises that she made on my face

"Never better! Considering by best friend tried to beat the shit out of me. You punch like a girl by the way" I say back to her

"Wait, but you ARE a girl" Jojo said, confused

"It's a form of expression Jo" Sarah said, shaking her head

"Don't stress about Sarah. This is Jojo after all" I laughed. Jojo still had the confused look on her face.

"Look...I'm sorry. For beating you up. Understand that this is the world we live in as vigilantes. Danger always looming over us and nights where injuries is all too common. That's why I had to beat you up. For you to understand. For all of you. I hope you all forgive me" Brynn said with a sincere tone. I look over Sarah and JoJo and gave me knowing looks and nods. I then look and slyly smile to Brynn who looked nervous all of a sudden

"You know, it's hard to forgive when you got beat up half to death…." I said with a sing song tone

"Kenzie I-" Brynn stammered

"Buuut….as my best friend, I forgive you. However….on one condition. " I interrupted. Brynn then had the face of annoyance and worry. The usual face when me and Jojo were about to do a shit ton of chaos for everyone.

"You know, you did worse in the past. What do I have to lose? Fire away!" Brynn declared

"Okay then! First, when training begins for us, I want to beat the living shit out of you. You think I don't want revenge after what you did?" I teased

"Well….that is fair. So fine but expect me to still fight back" Brynn warned but I just laughed it

"Deal! Second…." I began to say but I proceed to punch Brynn in the cheek. She staggered backwards a little but managed to steady herself. All of them looked at me in shock and confusion

"...I get first move" I said with a grin

"Very funny Ziegler. So am I forgiven?" Brynn asked

"Yeah! Sure, whatever!" I laughed as we hugged it out, then JoJo and Sarah join too

"Now that's over, there's also a certain elephant that needs to be addressed. Why the hell did you two decide to join in here as well?" I said, gesturing towards Sarah and JoJo

"Like I said, you cover Brynn's ass, and I'll cover yours" Plus, there is no way in hell I'll be left out of all this! This is so awesome!" JoJo said in a giddy tone

"For me, it's a chance to test my tech skills and learn more. I also want to impress Abby for this. Besides, who would cover JoJo's ass?" Sarah said and we laughed at that. Then a realization hit me and that got me frowning

"Wait! I get beat up as initiation but they don't?!" I bursted out to Brynn while gesturing to the others. Brynn then laughed and just shook her head

"Well Sarah's a kid and JoJo cries loudly annoying when punched. You on the other hand, are hilarious when complaining about shit happening to you. Also, they can understand the dangers when they're told and shown pictures of the action. You on the other hand, are stubborn and well...we had no choice. I did it with Hit Girl's blessing. You needed it anyway" Brynn laughed and so did the rest. Everything just had to be so humiliating today

"When I get better, I swear I'll get you Rumfallo!" I said, scowling at the still laughing maniacs


	37. Chapter 37: Start of Forbidden Love

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 37: The Start of Forbidden Love**

 **May 27th, 2016. Friday, 07:30 PM**

 **Lakeview Highschool**

 **Steph's POV**

Earlier today was our general practice for Jump! dance competition and I can't believe I'm saying this, but dancing had been a lot harder than training and being a vigilante. Seriously, all the movement, bending, and making your legs reach out to places you never thought possible in your body feels like being shoved in a mixer and stretched like taffy. But I'm sure that we'll be more than ready to take on Dancemania, especially that bitch Kaylee.

That name just makes me seethe in anger, unlike her sister Rihanna and to a sort of weird extent, Coco, who's acting weird around Danny, which I'm not liking. Tomorrow, I'll take Kaylee down on a major competition, as the girls had put it.

For tonight however, we get to witness a play that I'm already bored to fuck already

"Steph! Wake up and show some goddamn respect for the play!" Dad whisper shouted

"Wha? Who? Where?" I mumbled as I adjusted my eyes and see. I scowl as I saw that the play ain't over yet

"I can't help it dad. You know I don't bloody like these kinds of things" I mumbled. Tonight was Kalani's play for Romeo and Juliet. Everyone, including Chloe, Josh, Brad, Sam, SD, Lauren, Lizzie, Talia and the rest of the girls from the studio are here. They were seated together with their moms and I went to support Kalani as well, as did the twins and dad. Mum was out patrolling with the rest.

Kalani was indeed beautiful, with all her fair skinned glory and the french bun really did frame her face very well. I took a look over at SD and she looked like she was going all bi with Kalani, which I don't blame her.

Wait, why the fuck am I saying that?

"Pardon her dad. Steph's just secretly picturing herself as juliet" Anne Mari sniggered from dad's other side.

"Oh please! As if I'd wear a long gown and style my hair like that. Plus, the whole old english wording is fucking annoying" I said matter of factly

"Says the girl who said she doesn't like dancing and wearing indecent clothing" Danny said back to me which made dad chuckle and Anne Marie laugh loud. I would have flipped them off but I already owed too much for the swear jar, that I was officially broke

"Quiet kids! I can't hear the play over your banter. The kissing part is about to start" Kira shushed as she looked sternly at us but started to focus on the play.

"Yes kids, pipe down so I can see my son - what the? You people!" Someone said in front of us. The woman with long, flowing blonde hair was all too familiar. Especially with her over lipsticked lips and scowl.

"Jeannie….." We heard Kira seeth besides us. Three other heads also turned behind us to reveal a scowling Coco, a smiling Rihanna, and of course, the devil herself, Kaylee, who was trying to suck my soul with her state. As if she's gonna find something! The other moms and girls looked on and the girls gave disapproving looks and eyerolls. The others from our team were just confused as to who the Quinns are. Dad shook his head and put his head on his hand

"Hi girls!" Rihanna said with a wave and smile

"Hi Danny! AM…" Coco waived over excitedly to Danny but spat the last part like venom when it reached Anne Marie

"Coco…" Anne Marie scowled and I could have sworn I heard a faint bitch somewhere along there

"Lizewski…." Kaylee coldly said to me

"Quinn….." I replied as coldly as hers. We kept our glares locked on each other. As if I'd be intimidated by a bloody brat

"Ugh! If you're all here to gloat on us about how you'll defeat us tomorrow for Jump!, save it because we'll make sure to beat you all on one of the big 5. The only good thing this night is that bitch Mindy not being here" Jeannie scoffed

"His husband is here you know?" Dad said back to her

"And don't forget her kids" I spat along

"As much as we want to do that now Jeannie, I'm here for my daughter" Kira bit back to chuckled and leered in on Kira

"I see even washed up celebrities can still find jobs. Even if it's just for a school play. I bet she's just an extra. Unlike my son who's in this play and in a main role" Jeannie said

"Yeah! Bro's -" Kaylee started but was cut off by SD, who was besides me.

"Keep it down! Me and the rest of these people are fucking watching! The kiss in the balcony is about to start!" I look over my bestfriend and said thank you to her, which she nodded.

Everyone quieted down and looked on as the stage is now in the form of a forest with a sort of castle tower with a balcony. At the balcony, was Kalani, who was now in a sort of nightgown and had her hair let down. Below the balcony, where Kalani was looking, was a teenage boy with short, beach blonde hair and wearing a blue three piece suit like how you imagine in storybooks. The scene unfolds with more boring old english lines and then "Romeo" grabbing a ladder and placing it on the balcony. He then proceeded to climb up to "Juliet"

"Oh here it is! Kalani's about to Kiss Romeo" I heard Kira said in an excited tone

"Here it is girls! Your brother is about to kiss Juliet" Jeannie said in a similarly excited tone. Then her and Kira looked at each other with shocked and disgusted expressions. The realization suddenly hit me as well and got my mouth open

"That's your son?!" Kira said

"Your daughter's playing Juliet?!" Jeannie shouted and everyone close to them shushed them all

"Wow...you weren't kidding that the Quinns were this crazy" SD chuckled besides me

"Oh, you should come to the competition to see how crazy they really are" I chuckled back. My thoughts went to the possible chaos that might unfold any minute. If Kalani is Juliet, and Jeannie's son is romeo and the next scene is the kiss

Oh bloody hell…

 **Kalani's POV**

I try to keep my composure as focused as possible but deep inside, I was a nervous wreck. The kissing scene is one of the most critical scenes in the play, maybe even the most iconic of all. Sure, I find guys cute and all but I have never kissed one! Tyler's gonna be my first kiss and it's in front of a lot of people! How can you not be nervous?!

Worst of all, Tyler's mom is Jeannie Quinn and the simple math of Jeannie+Mom+me kissing Tyler will equal disaster wherever I go

Yet, one part of me is happy that I'll get to kiss Tyler. I've been hanging out with him for quite sometime now and he's really sweet and a big gentleman, truly unlike her mom. Being with him made me have dancing butterflies all over. Tyler was about done with the second to the last line and is about to go on the last line before the kiss. That got me riled up more than before now

"I must go and live, or stay and die. But first fair maiden, thy haveth one last gift before a cometh towards the night" Tyler delivered

"Oh Romeo! Romeo! Tis sad that you must leave but tho am sure that thy will return into thine arms. Twat gift has tho giveth me?" I said in the most clear way as I can. Silence followed then Tyler started to lean towards me and I close my eyes, calming myself of the nervousness I was feeling. I don't know if it's my imagination but I'm pretty sure I feel two set of eyes boring deep into me. I don't need to look to tell that's my mom and Jeannie

"Hey...relax Kalani. Just ignore my mom. Just imagine that it's only two of us in this stage and no one else" Tyler gently whispered. I faintly smiled as to not ruin the realism of the play and then I felt much better. He really knows what to say at the right time. Then there it was. The warm, soft thing that was pushed against my lips.

It was so magical. So ethereal and so….full of joy. This is a kiss I'd never forget for sure

DM DM DM DM

When the play was over after several hours, Ms. Darbus congratulated us all with her eccentric cheering and congratulations along with her usual banters with theater.

"Everyone did amazing! Spectacular! The show was fantastic everyone! Bravo! I would also give a nod to our main stars: Tyler and Kalani for bringing Romeo and Juliet to near realistic. Brava! To the both of you!" Ms. Darbus cheered on as the rest of the cast and crew cheered along with her. I felt a few pats on my back to see Kamryn smiling wide

"You got them good Juliet!" Kamryn said

"Thanks Kam. You too." I said, smiling

"Oh don't look now but I think this play ain't about over just yet" Kamryn said back as she slyly looked behind me. I raise her an eyebrow and turn around behind me to see who she was looking at. It turned out to be Tyler, who readjusted his hair to its usual, messy beach blonde style. For some reason, his hazel eyes really draw me in and make me so soft on the inside.

"Hey uh...nice work out there Kalani" Tyler said a bit shyly.

"You too Tyler. You were so good at acting! You'd make a fine actor if you try" I said sincerely at him, which made him blush. It was kind of cute to see too.

"Yeah uh...listen, about the kissing scene? I hope you didn't find it awkward. Show is a show right?" Tyler said a bit nervously.

"You know what? I just remembered to get something from the other side of the stage. I'll leave you two alone" Kamryn said. She winked at me before she came running off on the other side of the stage. I did not get why she acted that way just know. Then again, Kamryn can be the weirdo type sometimes. I look at Tyler and shrugged laughed at him to kind of indicate Kamryn just now and to get back to the conversation.

"Well Tyler,if you mean about the kiss being awkward and a kind of turn off for me then-" I started to explain but then a collection of girly screams and hollers grew louder and closer. The door to the backstage ooened and in came every single one of the girls. They came rushing and hugging me and ringing my ears with cheers and laughter.

"You were so good Kalani!"

"Good work there!"

"You were so gorgeous there!"

"How did you not consider acting back then?!"

"Can you autograph my bow?!"

Their chaos is just messy yet lovable sometimes. I can't help but join in on the laughter

"Alright alright settle down guys. Kalani did pretty good as Juliet but let's not forget where she did best. That kissing scene!" Nia squealed and the others followed suit. I tense up and laugh nervously this time. Do they seriously not see Tyler aka Romeo standing besides me?!

"Oh I bet you just enjoyed that kiss! How did it feel? Soft? Romantic? Sweet?" Kendall continued on

"Wet? Sloberry?" Brynn added which got a glare from me

"Guys! If you look in my near right!" I shouted at them, pointing towards a blushing Tyler and heavily at that.

"Oh….guess we got carried away at that huh?" Kelly laughed nervously as Tyler mumbled in an embarrassed manner, obviously not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. It was kind of cute to see though.

"So this is Tyler. Nice to finally meet Kalani's play boyfriend" Nia greeted to Tyler

"Nice to finally meet you guys. Last time I saw you all was on TV" Tyler replied like the shy boy he is

"You guys sure he ain't Kalani's actual boyfriend?" kenize said, smirking and that got me tensed up even more. Looking at Tyler, so did he

"Oh s-shut up Ziegler!" I shouted at the 12 year old but it only got her laughing

"Oh there she is! My beautiful Juliet!" It was mom, along with my step dad David and my brothers, Jax and Jett. The latter was clinging to mom like a sloth as usual. Mom hugged me tight and I did the same to her along with David, and my brothers.

"Great job there honey! I never did understand why your mother didn't put you in an acting gig back then" David said as she looked at mom

"You know, that's a pretty good question. Even for me. When we get the chance, you should do auditions!" Mom said excitedly as I smile wide on their comments.

"You were slaying there sis! You and Romeo were so cool! Especially where you both die!" jax said with a wide smile and I laugh it off but in my mind, I wonder if the last part he said was a good or bad thing.

"And well well, so you're Tyler….quite handsome, I can give you that. You don't resemble like her too" Mom said as she looked over at Tyler.

"Uhhh thank you I guess. You're Kira right? Nice to meet you at last" Tyler said as he offers his hand to my mom. Mom in turn, reaches and shakes it but her eyes had caution and suspicion in them. I had a bad feeling about that. Nia scoots over near me and moved her face near my left ear.

"She knew Tyler because….well, Jeannie was seated near us. She kind of freaked out during the kissing scene too. You know that she's his mom?" Nia whispered and I tense up and grew nervous. Out of all the traits of my mom, her temper's the most known of all because it was just that bad. If she was seated near Jeannie while watching her son kiss me….oh god.

"TYLER?! TYLER!"

"Oh god not her…" Kendall moaned and rolled her eyes. All of us knew very well who that frantic shouting belongs.

"There you are! Time to go home!" Jeannie shouted as she entered backstage and rushed to grab Tyler by the arm

"M-mom! What the hell?! Calm down!" Tyler said as he tries to let go of Jeannie

"I said time to go Tyler! We have places to be and your sisters want to go home already!" Jeannie replies, irritated

"Oh yeah, sure. Plans. It's definitely not because of us and Kalani kissing Tyler on stage" Kenzie shouts over. I agree so bad with Kenzie at that but as much as I wanted to say that, I didn't want to be a bad impression for Tyler and besides, my family is here! The last thing we need is Jax and Jett being badly influenced by their big sister.

Jeannie then turned back and glared back at our little ball of fury and glared. Kenzie must have regretted what she said based on her shocked expression

"Listen here you little shit...I don't get told on! Especially little brats like you!"

"Yet you got pretty owned by Mindy at some point in our last competition. Just get out of here will you?!" mom shouted

"Mom please, not another scene!" Tyler begged his mom as he let his hand free from jeannie's grasp.

"Mom! Not now!" I begged

"You know what? Let\s save the trashtalk for tomorrow, where I'll be sure to all take you down!" Come on Tyler!" Jeannie said loudly as she stormed off backstage, leaving Tyler embarrassed and avoiding eye contact to us.

"Damn it! Um...I'm really sorry if my mom is acting that way. I really am. I'll try to talk to her about this. I got to go. See you some time and nice to meet you all" Tyler said as he followed his mom but not before facing me and mouthing call me and I'm sorry as he got out. I then smile and chuckle at what he did and everyone got their eyes on me suddenly

"Well….his husband must be in a lot of shit compared to me" David said to light up the mood, which it worked except for mom, who was glaring at her

"Jeannie is a mean as ever. What a bitch" Kelly said

"Hey, at least Tyler's pretty nice. Now i know where Rihanna gets it from" Sarah added

"And I'm pretty sure someone here is starting to be smitten towards him" Nia said as she looked at me slyly and got all the girls going "ooohhhh" at me

"Oh shut up all of you!" I shout and laugh. It was the universal reaction for everything awkward and funny. At least for me

 **Lakeview Highschool Parking Lot**

 **Steph's POV**

The rest of us have already gone. Some to rest and catch up on homework and some to get some action at night. Mum also said that I can follow through with them after the play and join in with dad, much to the displeasure of the twins, especially Anne marie

"Okay, time to go home kids! Everyone in!" Dad said as he got in our SUV.

"Got it dad!" I reply as I take shotgun seat in the SUV.

"Why don't I get to be shotgun?" Anne Marie whines as she pouts at me

"The one who's older always get the seat. Rule of life my dear sister!" I slyly reply to her

"Oh fuck off!" Anne Marie said with a scowl

"Anne Marie! You know what to put on the jar when we get home!" Dad said to a now appalled Anne Marie. Me however, had a laugh at her shitty circumstance

"Should have kept that potty mouth shut! Hey, where's Danny?" I said as I peered around in the back seat

"Huh? I thought he was just beside me earlier" Anne Marie said, equally clueless

"He might have just went to the bathroom or went to a vending machine nearby" Dad said without worry. If we were normal kids, it would give us a reason to worry. Of course, being the children of Kick Ass and Hit Girl, normal is not in our vocabulary.

"I'll go look for him. I'll be quick" I said as I got off the car and went out

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Anne Marie said from behind me as I heard the back door close and she ran towards my right.

"Be quick kids!" Dad yells

"We will!" we shouted together.

"Steph? What if...Danny got in trouble?" Anne Marie said with slight worry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He's good at his training just as you are" I assure my sister

"Haha. You're right about that!"

"Damn straight!"

DM DM DM DM

We went inside the open hallway that we saw having a vending machine in the middle and sure enough, there we see Danny with a soda in his hand

Only, he's not alone

"What is _she_ doing here?! And why is she and Danny holding hands?!" Anne Marie hissed. I was a bit shocked and as well but not as hot tempered as Anne Marie is. Right in front of Danny was Coco Quinn, who looked a little…..giddy and had both hands clasped in Danny's free hand. Danny in turn, is blushing and has a faint smile on his smile. A smile that was kind of suspicious

"Danny! What are you still doing here? What are you doing here too?" I asked the two kids. Coco seemed to have been startled by seeing me but scowled at me and glared at Anne Marie shortly after. My sister in turn, glared back at the small blonde.

"Oh! Sorry if I stopped. I grabbed a drink and Coco came and wanted a drink too but a hard time with her bill being rejected so I helped her!" Danny said cheerily

"Yeah! I w-was just grabbing a drink and Danny helped me get one. That's all! Nothing else!" Coco smugly said

"But we talked after about some fun stuff and you even asked if I wanted to-ow!" Danny began to say but Coco elbowed her while she kept scowling at our direction. I can't help but feel that something's up. She's been hanging out with Danny for a while lately. To close too

"Hey! Watch it with that bloody elbow!" I warned Coco who got shaken up with my threat

"No one elbows Danny hard but me!" Anne Marie added. Coc then faces her and smirks

"And what are you gonna do? Rip my head off my neck" Coco laughed as Anne Marie growls in irritation

"Trust me Coco, she might do that just" I chuckle at her. It may be metaphorical for Cooc but Anne Marie can do it literally. Bloodless if it was me.

"Coco! Again with the hanging out with the Lizewski boy?!"

"Oh bloody hell…." I breathed. In came Kaylee with Rihanna in tow. As soon as Rihanna saw us, she had worry plastered in her faces, aware of what's gonna go down while Kaylee had her usual bitch face plastered in that head of hers

"Hi guys…" Rihanna greets shyly and we did the same.

"Ugh...just when I was just flushing your faces out of my head, here you guys again!" Kaylee scoffed

"Shame that you didn't do the same with your own bloody face" I scoffed back at her. Kaylee then growled and went closer until our faces were inches apart. She glared deep in my eyes and I glared back, not breaking eye contact and not giving in even one blink.

"Listen Stephanie! You got lucky last competition. I'll make sure that it was just luck for you that time. The rest from here on out? I will destroy you…" Kaylee glowered

"Really now? You're threatening the wrong girl Kaylee. Believe me." I replied back

"Is that right? Why? Because you have a tough mom with you?" Kaylee chuckled

"I don't need my mum to do what I can do to you if you don't shut the fuck up!"

"Steph, knock it off now" Danny said besides me.

"Kaylee please…" Rihanna's voice aired around us. We kept eye contact for a few seconds until Kaylee back up and huffed a breathed

"See you at Jump then. Break a leg….literally!" Kaylee said as she grabbed Coco and went their way with Rihanna following worriedly in tone but not before she turned around and said a quick sorry

I can feel the twins stare right through me, a silent question if I was okay.

"Is Coco in trouble with you?" Danny asked. He really cares about that brat lately

"Depends. Was she mean to you?" I asked him

"Well..no. She's nice with me and gives me food from time to time" Danny replied. Anne Marie then mocked vomited as a response

"That girl's really nice to you huh? Then no, she ain't in trouble" I say back

"But Kaylee is right?" Anne Marie said as she looks at me with a mix of worry and determination

"You're damn fucking right she is….."


	38. Chapter 38: Might As Well Jump Pt 1

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 38: Might As Well Jump Pt. 1**

 **May 28th, 2016. Saturday, 09:30 AM**

 **Auditorium Theater, Roosevelt University, Chicago**

 **Steph's POV**

The competition is at 10:30 AM yet, we arrived at 9 AM. And we were the first of our group to arrive too! What's even stranger is how I'm the one who urged everyone to get up early!

For some reason...I felt really excited for this

"We are literally the first of our team to arrive here. Why the fuck do we have to be so early?" Mum said as she got off the car and got out some of my bags from the trunk. It was just me, mum, and the twins this time. Dad has work to be done in DJAK and the others have their personal businesses.

"Yeah. Why are you uncharacteristically happy about dance? It's not like you…" Anne Marie said suspiciously.

"Oh shut up all of you! This ain't a cakewalk. It's like a bloody martial arts competition but with lots and lots of bending" I said a matter of factly as I got one of my bags and started to go towards our venue, which is the Auditorium Theater. Its pretty big but then again, it is part of the Roosevelt University.

"I really feel those girls are starting to get to your head" Mum said as she adjusted the bag she's carrying on her shoulder and followed suit. The entrance has a lot of people, particularly little girls and young teens around. When some of them looked at me, they squealed and cheered.

"Its her! Ms. Starpower!"

"That's the beginner who beat Kaylee Quinn!"

"She's here too! Wave hi to me! Wave hi!"

"Where's the rest of the team?!"

"W-what's happening? Why are they so...happy and giddy to see us?" I said as we went inside. Usually, I don't mind being noticed by some people but not on this level. This was nerve wracking and a little pressuring. Something definitely out of my environment.

"I think it's only you Steph. Looks like you got some fans ever since your win!" Danny teased as he elbowed me in the arm

"What?! No fucking way?" I said back. No way am I celebrity material!

"Steph the celebrity dancer. Wonder how long until you turn out like Lindsay Lohan?" Mum laughed. I in turn, gave her a scowl as a response.

"You only want an excuse to take me out, don't you?" I asked mum

"Maaaaybe" Was her response. I will never get used on how a bitch Mindy can be

DM DM DM DM

Once inside, we were directed inside by the competition staff to a dressing room found along the corridors of the backstage. Several doors have signs up front that have either weird phrases or initials written on them. I realize they were names of dance studios when I saw the words "studio" and dance company" written all over them. We stopped on one door that had "SCDC" written on its sign.

"Oh for the love of fuck! Really?!" Mindy exclaimed. We look over her and see her face scrunched in disgust with the staff in sheer confusion as to what just happened to mum

"What's wrong mum?" I asked her.

"This day just got a lot more interesting in a fucked up way" Mindy said in disgust as she pointed on the door across ours. I got myself scowling and understanding why mum was so riled up. The door had its sign written as "Dancemania Studios"

"Bloody hell. They really put us across from _them?"_ I groaned, pinching my nose.

"Let's just go inside…." Mum said. I nodded and we proceeded to enter our room.

"Look on the bright side, Danny's close to her bitch of a girlfriend" Anne Marie teased as Danny glared at him

"Shut up! She's not a bitch! And she's not my girlfriend!" Danny huffed.

"Keep telling that to yourself" I added, much to my amusement and Danny's annoyance

The room already has the vanity mirrors and makeup sets set up inside with all the sidelights lit up already. And there were also two people present inside already.

"Oh! You guys are early!" Kamryn greeted. She was with her mom, Jodi, who had a huge sack in her hands that probably has our costumes for the competition

"Hey Kamryn! Jodi! You guys are even more early. And what's up with the jogger look?" I say to them

Kamryn was wearing blacks leggings and a red sports bra. She also had her hair in a ponytail and is beading with sweat

"You look like you stumbled in on DJAK and fought one of my bitch instructors" Mum said,smirking towards Kamryn

"Mindy, language please! And I wish she really did take up classes in your dojang. For self defence of course" Jodi chuckled, much to mum's annoyance due to her being told off for her language

"As for the reason of my get up, well I was Jump!'s overall winner last year and that gives me the privilege to lead a dance convention hosted by the competition" Kamryn explained

"Wow! So you won this whole thing last year?!" Danny said, amazed and that got Kamryn smiling. I was wondering as well what Kamryn is bloody capable of in dance if she managed to swiftly go through this

"Dance convention? What's that?" Anne Marie curiously asks

"I heard about it from the girls. They say that it's a sort of dance class from the competition" I explained to them

"Oh boy. Next thing you'll know, she'll give tutu facts for us" Mum sighed

"Maybe I will, just to get revenge for some things" I said sweetly to rile up mum. The twins were enjoying it too

"Steph's right about that. It's a dance class held by great teachers and we get to assist with them. We also get to choose some dancers to come with us as well if they're lucky. I wished you would have been there Steph. You would have slayed that class and be picked to assist with us" Kamryn said to me

"If it involves waking even more earlier, count me out! Steph can handle herself anyway" Mum said smugly

"How…..interesting" Jodi doubtedly said

"I think I'll focus with competitions for now" I explained to Kamryn

"Well that's okay Steph. If you win Jump anyway, you'll still be assisting for next year" Kamryn smiled as she turned around to fix something in her bag. I did notice something just below her shoulder. A scar that ran a few inches long, sideways.

"Nasty scar you got there" I asked Kamryn. She turned around and looked to where I was looking at

"Oh? That old thing? Pretty nasty right? Got it from a scratch on a counter top when I slipped once" Kamryn explained. I squinted my eyes once she turned again on fixing her bag. I look over mum and she nodded. She was looking at the scar too. It was suspicious as the scar didn't look jagged like a scratch would make. It looked sleek and clean. Like a deliberate cut and slash.

Before I could ask further, the door burst open and in came the rest of the team.

"Okay, who the fuck's the asshole that decided to have us roomed across the Dancemania bitches?!" Kenzie yelled as she stomped her way inside with everyone following suit in a cautious manner

"Damn! What got into her?" I asked as Kenzie opened her bag to swig a drink and huffed

"Mackenzie Frances Ziegler! Watch that mouth of yours!" Melissa shouted

"She's…..PMS'ing right about now. You wouldn't believe the hell we go through when she has it" Brynn said as she laid her bag beside me and cringed towards her best friend

"I can relate to that. Mum has the same hissy fit when she PMS. She's like a hideous monster around the house" I laugh

"Keep that up and I'll have your mouth sewn shut permanently when the next month comes around" Mum said ominously. I gulp as I know what Hit Girl could do

"Tsk tsk. Steph. You never learn" Anne Marie laughed

"Remind me to do the same to you when you're asleep later" I said, grinning madly to my squirming little sister

"Remind me to stay away from you when you get your first period one day" Brynn said nervously. Kenzie is still having a fit on Dancemania being across from us and saying a lot of admittedly ingenious mix of curses.

"Normally I'd say to watch your language too but she's relatable at this point" Nia said, coming closer to us

"Why would you call out someone who's telling the truth anyway? Most of the mania dancers and manic bitches anyway" Kendall added taking a swig of water from her bottle

"It's still ringing my ears. I think they're gonna bleed…." Sarah said, cringing

"Oh, I'll make sure to get you used to it. You'll have no choice soon anyway" I laugh at her and she looked at me with slight horror

"Wow! You guys are really early and Kamryn! You're here too?!" JoJo said far too excitedly. I look over Brynn and mouthed "sugar" as her response. That made so much sense

DM DM DM DM

Once everyone got settled in and had Mackenzie calmed down and Melissa pampered, we got into our solo, duet, and trio costumes, did our hair, if it was needed for the dance, and got our makeup done. Unfortunately for me, it's mum who gets to do it again and this time, with no help but I have to hand it to her, she's getting better. Sort of.

"Mum, I hate makeup and all but at least try to do it right" I sighed as mum grunted and applied some itchy eye shadow in my face

"Hey, at least I'm fucking trying. Chloe and Abby didn't make this easy for me" Mum growled

"You got to do circular strokes over her eyes to really even the eye shadow. And to also not itch in the eyes" Kalani said right besides me. Mum did just that and it looked way better now

"There! I'm finally fucking getting the hang of this" Mum said triumphantly

"Steph looks really weird" Danny added

"Steph looks like she had nightmares and couldn't sleep all night!" A thick irish accent said behind me. A familiar irish accent

"Saoirse! You came! And you brought Lauren too!" I said, shocked to see them.

"I thought you didn't like girly stuff like this Saoirse?" Mum said, confused

"I don't. Still do but you only get a chance to see your best friend dance like a pansy up stage" Saoirse said, sniggering. I scowl at her as a response

"I tagged along to see all the fuss was about with dance. Plus, Kendall really wanted me to see it too" Lauren added.

"Hey! That's not true! Steph is a very beautiful dancer!" Sarah said from my left, glaring at a confused SD

"Uhhh pretty sure it was just for a lighthearted joke Sarah" I sigh, shaking my head

"Oh uh...okay then?" Sarah said, confused. Her innocence really makes me laugh sometimes.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'm not belittling the little shit. You know how we are" Saoirse laughs

"Well if you say so. You Urban Predators are so weird. Honestly" Sarah sighs and we shushed her for mentioning

"Restrictley on the predatoraley" Lauren whispered in pig latin

"Sorry!" Sarah quickly said

"We really need to work on your mouth" Mum sighed

"Funny. We should say the same thing to you" Anne Marie quipped. That was quite hilarious and the glare from mum was so worth it.

DM DM DM DM

"There sure are a lot of dancers here huh?" I say, looking over backstage and the audience. There was a lot of people present. With the theater packed with people and the backstage filled with a lit of dancers. All looking very experienced.

"No kidding. Some of them came from other states too. Though, I don't spot familiar faces at this time" JoJo said besides me

"Hmmm I'm sure that the minis would come. I wonder if they really came?" Brynn said on my other side

"Minis?" I asked, curious. Brynn chuckled and explained what she meant

"The minis are these kids we had back in the show. Around the ages of your brother and sister. There was Arianna Lopez, Alexus Oladi, Peyton Evans, Elianna Walmsley and -" Brynn said and got cut off by JoJo

"Lilliana Ketchman. A.K.A., mini Brynn!"

"Yeah, a lot of people say we look alike and we really do. We treated them as our little sisters and they're fun to be around. Here, a picture of us with the minis" Brynn said. She handed her phone and gave it to me.

It had a picture of the girls in display but had 5 more kids included. One looked like she was of latin descent and wore too much make up, one was of a tall blonde that had small eyes, one had auburn, long hair and a wide, welcoming smile that goes well with her green eyes. One also had auburn hair but this time, her hair was short and was more tanned. The last one, who was seated on Brynn's lap, was a small, blonde girl that if you look closely, had a very uncanny resemblance to Brynn. From her hair, to her green eyes.

"That one's like a bloody carbon copy of you!" I said, pointing at the last girl. Brynn chuckled and sighed

"That's Lilliana. A lot of people say we really do look like sisters but we aren't really related" Brynn said

"You'll never know. The world is quite small after all" I said back and Brynn nodded her head in agreement

"Wish they were here though. I'd love to see those kids again"

"Hey, maybe at the next competition we will. Right now, I'm sure they'll want to see us do our best" Kenzie said, appearing behind me

"She's right. Have no bloody clue who they are but I think they'd be with you in spirit if they aren't around" I added. Brynn nodded and smiled

"Thanks guys. You're right. Let's win this for them" Brynn said with a determined face and we got ready for our duet later on

 **Mackenzie's POV**

Now that everyone got settled, it was time for the competition to begin. The moms and the rest of our friends are already seated with the audience. Up front and personal too. Wish I could say that they were lucky to have those seats but then again, Dance mania was just a row behind them. I sneak a peak and wouldn't you know it, Jeannie was already there, besides a troubled looking Helena and she was already getting it on with my mom and Jill.

Honestly, can we get even the slightest of peace in a competition for once?

"Okay girls. Trios first and you three are the only one from the team to do a trio. Nervous?" Gianna said, eye level to us. It was me, JoJo, and Sarah for our three stooges trio. Given how wacky me and JoJo can be, we'd ace this for the win! Sarah,s pretty tame for the number but she manages to pull of some whacky techniques

"Nervous? Nope! Not like I'm sweating all over or anything" JoJo said excitedly

"But you are sweating. A lot. Your forehead is like a waterfall" I said back to her and that got JoJo looking in a mirror and panicking, looking at her face. Her cluelessness can really be a treat at times

"Well I'll admit, I'm nervous but is comedic musical theater. We can make it work!" Sarah said optimistically.

"Just breath it all in and just have a mindset of a great comedian. Or a whacky person" Gianna pepped

"So basically be JoJo?" I added and everyone got a laugh at it. Even the bow haired whack. Gianna then went out and checked out Nia and Kalani for their duet later on.

"Good luck out there guys! Go make everyone die of laughter" Brynn said, coming towards us. She had Steph with her.

"But don't do it literally okay? We don't want a bloody headline about death by laughter" Steph added. Both blondes were in their duet costumes already. The costume looked like someone mugged them and took half of their costumes each. One side of their costume was fully covered by long sleeves from shoulder to toe while the other half was bare of anything minus a bra pad and half a panty attached to the other part of the costumes to cover their assets. It's supposed to represent of a rebirth from one life to another: Samsara. Their hair was tied in a ponytail that had ribbons tangling in a criss cross pattern tied to the ponytail

"Looking good you guys! Guys got mugged and took half of each or something?" I joked towards them, much to their scowls

"Blame Nia and Guy. They thought of this bloody frankenstein of a costume!" Steph breathed.

"You guys still look nice nonetheless but….I'm still cringing on all the bruises and scars you have" Sarah solemnly said and everyone turned serious at that. I scan Brynn and Steph and see a lot of scars and bruises. Brynn's were a few but looked very fresh. Steph however, had old looking ones but they were so many! Everywhere in her exposed torso has a scar. How does a little girl get so much scars at her age?!

 _And now! Our next entry for the trio teen category is Three Stooges from Second City Dance Company!"_

"Showtime girls! Let's be like me!" JoJo said to pump us up

"Good luck you three!" Brynn cheered on. I nod and give her a thumbs up and we proceed to enter the stage and take our positions. I push out the nervousness and synch myself with JoJo and Sarah, as they do the same to me. We channel our inner wackiness, to fuse our dance character with our own

Then the music started and we were doing what is considered a musical madness. Musical theater is a style unlike contemporary and lyrical. It's a mix of jazz and drama acting and it's very lively. We do our moves and do some bits of exaggeration to really give it that comedic feel. We heard laughter and cheering and that made music to our ears. Once we were done, everyone had wide smiles and huge cheerings for us. We took a bow and exited the stage and all three of us hugged and congratulated each other.

"Looks like it was a hit!" I breathed and JoJo and Sarah nodded, catching their breath

DM DM DM DM

"Oh bloody fuck, that was hilarious!" Steph laughed as she clapped at us. It looked like she was hurting her stomach now.

"Wow, is that really that good or bad? I think being like JoJo is a little of an over stretch" I I said, confused if Steph can still breath

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" JoJo exclaimed beside me

"Can she even breathe anymore?" Sarah added, gesturing to Steph

"Oh believe me, it was so good! That was the best comedy jazz trio I've ever seen! Love how you ended it with you being grabbed in the ass!" Brynn laughed

"Wow! Out of all the dance, the ass part is what got you?" I deadpanned to my best friend and that got Brynn laughing and Steph laughing even more. Even JoJo and Sarah laughed on too.

"Looks like someone's developing huge booty huh Ziegler?" Kelly said, appearing behind me and putting an arm around me

"Well what can I say? But then again, you're ass is still fine" I said to Kelly, wriggling my brows at her

"Wanna smash it?" Kelly joked

"Oh now you ruined the fun you disgusting fuckers! Get a room!" Steph shouted, glaring at us

"Disgusting indeed" Sarah added

"No wonder Johnny dated you Kenz. You're a girl who can do both" Brynn laughed and it was my turn to glare at her"

"Watch your tongue Rumfallo, unless you want less of it" I warned which she just shrugged. This vigilante stuff is getting into her head for sure

"That was great guys! I love seeing that trio!" Came a shy and squeaky voice. We turn around and see Talia in a full flesh bodysuit with feathers and sequins. She had her hair in a ponytail adorned by feathers with eyeshadow that had a purple and green hue on them. She looked like a peacock!

"Hey Talia! You look gorgeous!" I say to her, who shied a little.

"Wow, loving the exotic look" Sarah said

"You look like a glorified chicken!. No offense..." Steph added. Which got a jab from Sarah.

"I think she's supposed to be a peacock" I mutter

"Nah! Steph's right. I look more like a weird chicken than a peacock. It was some weird idea by Jeannie. I'm in a duet later with Rihanna." Talia said, smiling.

"She's right! So that makes two of us looking like glorified cocks!" We turn to see Rihanna, smiling wide in a similar costume

"First of all, you do know what cock means right?" I questioned. Talia and Rihanna seemed confused as they look at each other

"Yeah! Cock is a male chicken. Another name for a rooster" Rihanna said with the expression that looked like we should know about it. I did know that part. Only, my mind is a bit messed up and thought up a whole different kind of cock in my head

"Uhh...cock means pe-" Steph but I found myself quickly covering her mouth along with Brynn. Steph then protested under our mouths and if words could hurt, my hand would be bleeding with all the profanity Steph's spewing

"Yes! Yes, cock does mean a male chicken!" I said quickly

"That's right, definitely a male chicken. Right Steph?" Brynn added, looking over Steph who scowled each and every one of us but then looked at Rihanna and Talia and nodded. Kelly and Sarah were sniggering, while JoJo looked like she could burst any minute. We then let go of Steph and she breathed in and out

"Here I thought I'd need to bite your hands off" Steph growled.

"Anyway, you still all look beautiful. Mind telling us what your dance is about?" I asked them genuinely

"It's a brazilian dance that talks about two mythical birds and the mythology around them. We get to dance like the brazillian girls we see on TV when they parade Brazil" Talia said happily

"You mean like the carnaval dancers? That's weird to be honest but good luck! I know you'll nail it!" I said over to them

"Thanks and to you guys too!. Can't wait to see your duets and solos. We saw the program for the competition" Talia said with a smile

"And love the 3 stooges performance. Really made me laugh hard" Rihanna added as they went their way

"Wait a bloody sec. Where's your sisters? They got tired of doting us yet?" Steph asked the two. That's right! Rihanna and Coco aren't with them. Or at least with Rihanna.

"Oh, they're getting ready for their duet with each other. Really strange too. This is the first time we get to be pitted against each other. Usually, mom doesn't want us sisters competing one another" Rihanna said as she shrugged and continued to leave on with Talia in tow. Pretty weird how they get to compete on one another. I wonder….

...nah, Jeannie ain't that mean to her own daughter and she probably won't stoop to that level.

 **Steph's POV**

Now that the trio category's over, it's time for the duets. First would be the junior category, followed by the teen category. Me and Brynn were the last to perform, which was both good and bad. Good, because we would have more time to perform. Bad, because that just makes us even more nervous than before. Kenzie, JoJo, and Sarah went back to the dressing room to prepare for the group dance while me and Brynn were still hanging backstage. I have to remind myself on where to start on training those girls after this competition. I'm thinking very hard labor and why not put Brynn in toll as an instructor as well?

"Hey, nervous there Steph?" Talia said, squeezing my hand

"A little bit, yeah. How about you peacock?" I asked her. She just laughed and then began to speak

"The peacock thing ain't gonna go away that easily huh?" Talia chuckled

"With Steph? Please! She'll enjoy it for a long time" Brynn butted in with a goofy smile and that got me laughing too. Then Rihanna came towards us with a nervous expression in her face but relaxed as she saw Talia with me and Brynn

"There you are! Don't go disappearing like that in our dressing room. Mom might flip and go off at you again" Rihanna scolded gently

"I'm sorry. I just want to wish Brynn and Steph good luck. I was gonna go back quickly. Honest!" Talia said in a nervous way.

"Hey Rihanna. Don't go all Kaylee with Talia here now. She already has enough with your mom and sister" I sternly said to the middle Quinn. That got Rihanna flinching and waving her hands in rejection

"Oh no no no! I didn't mean to scold her! I just wanted Talia to be safe and not wander off and be solded by mom" Rihanna explained

"I'm sure your intentions are pure Rihanna. Steph here's just very overprotective of her friends. Ain't that right?" Brynn said as she looked over at me with a goofy smile and patted my shoulder. I scowl at her then sigh and look at the two feather clad girls. It was true. I was very protective of my friends. Especially the timid ones like Talia. Fuckers who mess with them will have their faces stamped by my fists

"Sorry to blow you over 'Hanna. I just don't want to have Talia be fucked up again that's all" I explained

"It's okay Steph. I won't ever do that to little Talia here" Rihanna explained

"Yeah! Rihanna's my guardian angel at Dancemania! She always has my back" Talia added. I smile at them and Brynn does the same

"Better fucking be Rihanna. I'd to see you in the receiving end of my fists if you hurt her" I said to a gulping Rihanna

"Come on Steph. Not the time to scare the competition" Brynn teased and that got us laughing

"The other reason I wanted to find you Talia is because -" Rihanna continued but the announcer blared and stated something

 _Due to her duet partner being absent onstage for over 5 minutes, Millennium Dance Complex is disqualified for the duet category!_

That got us looking at each other with nervous faces. The other dancer for Millennium ran backstage, crying while the other dancers comforted her at her loss.

"That's my other reason. Her partner was missing just now, even though they came here together and everyone was saying that she ran away due to pressure, I knew better" Rihanna seriously stated

"You think something bad happened to her partner?" Brynn asked, worried

"I agree with Rihanna over this. Something ain't right" I added

"Best we stick together for now and not hang out alone" I further added. Everyone nodded in agreement

 _Up next, is Carnaval, by Dancemania Studios!_

That's our queue. Wish us luck!" Talia cheerily said

"Have fun and do your best!" Brynn said

"Show 'em who's the fucking boss!" I added, garnering me some shocked expressions from the other dancers. Talia and Rihanna happily entered the stage with applause and got into their starting pose. But my Predator mind kicked in, thinking of the missing girl. I recognized the crying dancer as she was with another girl with the same costumes minutes before our Trio performed.

When this happens, I know something wrong is up and I'm usually fucking right. I look over to Brynn who was watching the duet of our friends but her face shows she's thinking the same as me.

 **Mindy's POV**

The fact that one competition has been crossed out due to a missing dance partner was kind of sad, especially considering that the one dancer who exited the stage, crying, probably just wanted to dance her heart out. On one hand though, one less waiting time until our girls can perform on stage.

"Sucks for that dance studio. Especially that girl" I said, gesturing to the stage. We were upfront of the stage. A little too close in fact. Saoirse, Lauren, Anne-Marie, Sadie, Noah,and Danny were seated in my left in that order and on my right, had Ashlee sit besides me followed by Gia, Melissa, Jill, Holly, Jess, Kira, Katherine, and Christy.

"Tough luck for that studio" I quipped

"Well, this rarely happens really but rules are rules and a big 5 is very strict" Ashlee said. I was informed that despite this competition having one weird ass name -seriously? Jump? - it is one of the five most prestigious competitions in the country. A win for us here would be big.

"Just wish that you don't get even tough luck this time" Jeannie said blared loudly behind us. I scowl at her smug, makeup caked excuse for a face. Also, who's fucking idea was it to make us seat together with them?!

"Don't you have a daughter to look after?" I growled at her

"Don't you have a competition to lose?" Jeannie said back

"Don't you have a nicer comeback?!" Saoirse shouted. That got some of the people around look over the teen Predator, who just grinned towards Jeannie. Some hollered and cheered like me, the kids and the moms, aside from Christy and Holly, who covered their mouths and shake their heads respectively

"Excuse me you little -" Jeannie started but got interrupted by Lauren

"How does it feel being roasted by a child?" Lauren quipped and that got people cheering even more with the now two embarrassed but laughing teens. I clap for them, clearly liking the show. Jeannie looked appalled as shit and just shut up. I noticed Helena, Talia's mom, hiding the laughter she was having from Jeannie

"You tell 'em!" Sadie cheered

"Louder for the people in the back!" Anne Marie added

"All fun aside, I think everyone should pipe down. Security's looking intently at us" Ashlee announced and sure enough, two guards were eyeing on us. Of course, I knew already they were there through counter surveillance so I signaled the girls to quit it and we all relaxed. Looming on to the next performance.

 _Up next, is Carnaval, by Dancemania Studios!_

We clapped on as our enemy studio entered on stage. I was genuine in me cheering for those who entered, because it was Talia and Rihanna. They put on their pose and then the upbeat song started

DM DM DM DM

The dance was a bit…..interesting.

Okay, the dance of the two girls were weird as fuck! First and foremost, they were dressed like glorified turkeys! Scratch that, they were fucking glorified turkeys in different colored feathers! And their movement consisted of belly shaking, weird bending and twitching and bouncing. It was a simple dance but I felt something weird watching it

"The dance is wrong…" I heard Ashlee mutter

"What was that?" I whispered a little louder at Ashlee over the blaring drum ridden music for the dance

"The dance. It's wrong for their category. I've been to many competitions with the Quinns always being present and all three dance very advanced and professional styled dances. I may have not seen Talia before but I know it's the same for her. This choreography...looks like it's for a mini category" Ashlee explained.

"I'm sorry….mini category?" I said, confused. Sometimes the moms here forget that I am not the biggest fan of dance and that I'm only here because of my daughter.

"In common speak, its kid category. You noticed it too huh Ashlee?" Gia butted in from across Ashlee. Wow, that woman can hear! I nodded and continue to watch on as the kids continue to shake their literal assess on stage. I imagined Stephanie and Anne-Marie doing the same shake of their ass but shook it out of me because of how fucking ridiculous it was and how the two of them would kill me if they ever know what's on my head. Who am I kidding? As if they'd take me on

I may not know much about dance and have certain disdain for some of its aspect but even my eyes could see that the dance moves they do is like that of a toddler! Even the twins could do that while slicing heads off of their stumps!. I look over at Jeannie and she just smiled slyly. I squint my eyes and knew that something is wrong.

She may be a bitch but one thing we have in common is striving perfection and what I'm seeing is far from it

 **Steph's POV**

Something wasn't right about Talia and Rihanna's dance. The choreography was too simple. Too basic. Too….childish! This was far from what I'm seen back at the last competition. These were fucking amazing dancers and they were reduced to this!

"The fuck is going on with their choreography?" I said to no one in particular as I watch on

"Leaps...bends...booty shakes. It's like Mackenzie on one summer day back in Season 2" JoJo quipped besides her

"Hey! Even I don't get choreography like this!" Kenzie rebutted

"These girls are very talented. I wouldn't expect them to dance a choreo for kids" Brynn muttered

I may have hated some aspects of dance but in the quick run, I learned fast to spot an advanced choreo from simple ones like how we spot complicated moves every time we spar back in the safehouse and DJAK. I've been watching dance videos during some of my free time - sue me - and I see lots of videos of our friends, including Rihanna and Talia. They were phenomenal in those videos but in here, they're making a fool out of their selves

"Why would they fucking agree to a choreo like this? They look stupid as shit" I say out loud

"That's the _point_ you reject!" Someone said loudly from behind us. We turn around I scowl immediately at the form of Kaylee, smirking evilly at me. The youngest Quinn, Coco, was besides her. A scowl on her face. Both wore orange dresses with a tutu on their hips and their hair on a bun.

"Point? What are you fucking planning?" I demanded as I got closer to Kaylee, who was back up by not much. She's a bit scared based on her face but the smug look was still there!

"Are you really that dense? You already said what's happening. Their choreo was intended to make them look like idiots!" Kaylee chuckled. As if on cue, Coco's scowl was replaced by a poker face. But what got my attention and my blood fucking boiling was the last part of what Kaylee said. I knew exactly why already

"This was given to them on purpose?! Because Talia lost last time?! How about your fucking sister?!" I growled at her

"Whoah! Easy there Steph! Breath…." JoJo said, resting a hand on my shoulder

"Well the little bitch, Talia had to be punished for her mistake! As for Rihanna, well she's been a tad too friendly with you people. Shame she gets to be stupid on stage but she has to learn to not hang out with the enemy. I wonder how you even poisoned her mind to hangout with you?" Kaylee smugly answered. That got me even bloody mad! I closed the gap between us and grabbed her by the shirt. Maybe it was the anger, but I managed to lift up the bitch by a little bit. Now her smug look registered fear. I felt three sets of hands pulling me away and I saw Coco pull down her sister in my peripheral vision

"Steph, that's enough! Put Kaylee down!" Brynn said from my right

"You're pretty barbaric, you know that?!" Kaylee said shakingly

"Stop this now! Both of you are making a scene! People are starting to look!" I heard Sarah shout

"At least I know I can be barbaric! How about you? You can be pretty bratty. Maybe I should ruin that bratty face of yours…." I seethed over her. I already was thinking of a hundred and one ways to ruin a face that belonged to a bitch

"Do I have to pour juice on the both of you to calm down?!" JoJo shouted as I felt her running forward in front of me

"Let go of my sister!" I heard Coco shout as I felt Kaylee be pulled away from me. But I also felt myself being pulled back. Then a pair of hands grabbed my hands and broke them apart from Kaylee. Both of us tumbled back and got me seated on the floor and Kaylee stumble back but she got caught by JoJo. So she pulled Kaylee with Coco

I start to stand and charge at Kaylee but I felt myself being restrained. I loom over to my side and see Brynn, Kenzie, and Sarah stopping me while JoJo stopped Kaylee. Coco was beyond clueless as she was so confused on what chaos was happening between me and her sister

"Let me go and strangle that bitch!" I growled. I try to get out of their hold but they managed to subdue me. Me! A predator!

"Let go of me you bow loving reject!" Kaylee shouted over an obviously flustered JoJo

"Come on, control yourself for once Steph! We still have a dance to do and we don't want the extra attention!" Brynn pleaded. Kenzie then went in front of me and looked at me straight in the eye, which I only gestured with a glare

"Now's not the time to have your emotion go wild! You have a dance to do and you have to be in order for this. Get Kaylee next time outside dance but not now! And no, don't go all Psyche here with us to prove a point!" Kenzie hissed seriously towards me

"You dare say that to me?!" I hissed back

"May I remind you that your mother is here, along with Saoirse and Lauren. I may not have been with you for long but I know Mindy has a code when it comes to erratic behaviour. I'm sure you'll get burned pretty bad by Hit Girl!" Brynn whispered

"The twins might even put you out too! Also, the whole competition is livestreamed on the internet!" Sarah added. I struggled a little bit more before a relaxed and stopped. Despite that I wanted to punch Kaylee in her fucking face, they were right. I didn't want to disappoint the team and I especially don't want to know what Mindy might do to me if went out of line now. And being seen around the world go all Psyche would really be a bad idea.

Kaylee was still seething with her hair and makeup a little disheveled and made her look like a rodeo clown, which was funny to say the least.

"Another time then…" I breathed as I stepped away

"Look what you did! Now I have to fix this up again!" Kaylee shouted, gesturing at herself. I'm thankful that not too much people were present in the part of the backstage we were in. If there were, they either got talked out by Kenzie or looked away and didn't give a single care

"I'll make a fool out of you Lizewski! Mark my words!" Kaylee shouted as she stormed off with Coco in tow. I breathed steadily as I calm myself down but my mind was still reeling on what Kaylee revealed

"That was pretty intense!" JoJo laughed nervously

"Glad you still have your senses with you. I started to think you'd go all Psyche there.." Kenzie said

"I was very close to that. Believe me…" I growled

"I understand you and we are as angry as you are Steph but calm down. Just ignore her for now and let's support Talia and Rihanna as much as we can" Brynn cooed

"If you really want to get that frustration out, dance it all away at your solo!" Sarah suggested

"You know, I think I will…."

Then we heard a round of applause and we see Talia and Rihanna bow and glide backstage

DM DM DM DM

Both Talia and Rihanna were panting but they were all smiles when they returned. The girls hugged them and I did so too - somehow I caught their hugging bug - and congratulated them

"That was one beautiful dance the lot of you!" I said genuinely

"Yeah, you all nailed it hundred percent!" Kenzie added with everyone nodding in agreement

"Thank you all of you! I was pretty nervous with performing the dance but we did it!" Talia said excitedly

"Easy choreo but it was all good!" Rihanna quipped with a smile. But the smile faded and got replaced with confusion, as did Talia

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked them

"Why….are they looking at us funny?" Rihanna answered

"And laughing?" Talia added nervously. Me and the girls looked at each other and then looked around to see several people laughing at the duo. Some were even emulating the ass shaking they did!

"I knew it….I knew that choreo was too easy for a reason…" Rihanna muttered.

"Wait, you knew?" I whispered to Rihanna. She then looked confused at first but sighed and understood what I meant

"Kaylee told you didn't she? I knew this was punishment to humiliate us but I didn't admit it to Talia. The girl was just too excited and happy to perform. She's been hard at work with it for weeks! I didn't want to break her heart…." Rihanna whispered back forlornly. I can't believe it. She knew but didn't have the heart to say it to Talia because of all the work she put it in. How is this girl, so pure, be related to the bitch of the mother and sister that she had?! I look over the girls and based on the shock and scowls on their faces, they heard what Rihanna said too

"Is our dance that bad?" Talia said nervously

"No honey, it ain't. It was fabulous!" Sarah soothed

"Yup! Bowtastic dance, I'll say!" JoJo added but looking at their faces, they heard what me and Rihanna whispered about

"Their right Talia, you and Rihanna did great. You danced with your heart so that's a true sign of a winner" Brynn said

"Damn straight! Just focus on you Talia. Some fuckers just want to be bloody nosy in everyone's lives!" I say a little louder and some laughed even more. I grab a nearby mop from the side, took off the fabric end to make it a makeshift Bo staff and proceeded to beat the shit out of one guy who was laughing way too much towards the girls but not to a point that he was incapacitated. He pleaded to stop and I did, but not after I did a little more kicks for good measure. The laughing stopped and I then turn to look at everyone who laughed at my friends and glared each and everyone of them.

"None of what you laughed at is even remotely fucking funny! Make fun of them again and I will personally take your good feet and shove it all the way down your bloody arses!" I growled at everyone. Everyone got nervous and looked away and looked for other ways to get themselves busy, with some minding to the guy I beat up.

"You're one fucking psycho you know that?!" The beat up fucker spat at me. I just scowled at him. That got him backing up even more as I intimidated him

"I get that a lot but it's worth it if it means making shit people like you shut your bloody mouth and mind their fucking business!" I spat back and went back to my friends

"What did we say about going all Psyche?!" Brynn growled silently at me

"It had to be done. Also, I outrank you, remember?" I say nonchalantly. Brynn looked taken aback and just sighed and closed her eyes

"Um...what does going Psyche mean?" Talia asked. Oh shit!

"Um...nothing! Just do what you do okay? You and 'hanna danced beautifully. Don't mind your bloody haters. I'll be there to beat the shit out of them if they do it again" I said genuinely. Talia then smiled and hugged me for the second time

"Way to tone down the language!" Sarah quipped. I just scowled at her and she just shrugged

"You really are the nicest person I've ever met. Aside from Rihanna of course" Talia said and I just returned the hug as a response. I look at Rihanna, who was smiling but had a troubling look in her eyes. I went over to her and whispered in her ear

"You did what was right. You didn't break her heart" I say to her and Rihanna nodded in earnest

 _And now, from Dancemania one again, the piece, Shades of Autumn!_

It had to be Kaylee and Coco's solo. They were the only ones left in the junior category. Sure enough, out came back Kaylee and Coco, with the bitch having her look more proper now. She turned to glare at me and then to her two teammates

"I hope you did well Rihanna. As for you, I better hope that this duet was an improvement" Kaylee said nonchalantly with her glare not going anywhere. It made Talia cower behind us and Rihanna stare down at the floor. The two remaining Quinns then rushed on or rather, glide effortlessly on stage but not before we stared down at each other.

"What a total bitch…." JoJo muttered besides me

"Yeah. She's a bitch that's about to be destroyed later on" I said and that was a promise I was willing to keep

 **Saoirse's POV**

The last dance was rather….interesting to say the least but I clapped as they were one of our fri3nds after all. The next dance was from the same studio, who I gather was SCDC's rival. I also knew that the mum's of these dancers were what the show premise of the show actually depicts them: Total chaos! Non stop, the mums were bickering and swearing their arses off of everything against the mums behind our seats, especially with the woman with the blonde, wavy hair that had too much makeup on her face. What surprised me is how Mindy was joining in too!

The woman - Jeannie if I recall - would slander on about the girls, especially Stephanie. She'd go all about Steph winning last time was only a fluke and for reasonable reasons, Mindy would bite back and in Hit Girl fashion no less! To think that she said that she didn't like dance that much.

"If you're really wondering, you should see how Steph and Kaylee go. They'd tear each other to shreds!" Anne-Marie quipped

"Really now? I have yet to see that and I hope I'd love it" I chuckled. A lot of things get my best mate riled up but recently she's been going on about, and I quote, "The bitch of Chicago that is Kaylee Quinn", which I slight if disagree as a certain purple clad vigilante deserves it more. I just hope that Stephanie doesn't go all Psyche and tear her to shreds, literally!

"See that dancer? The tall one? That's Kaylee. The other one's Coco" Danny pointed out to the tall and short one respectively. Kaylee looks like a charming and kind of nice girl in terms of looks but then again, looks can be deceiving. I should know, because we predators fall to that kind of situation.

"Just start the fucking dance already!" Anne Marie shouted. Needless to say, all the moms were appalled on the little tike's behavior.

"How dare you swear to my daughters!" Jeannie shouted

"Oh don't you start with my youngest daughter this time! As for you, dollar later in the jar!" Mindy growled which left little Anne Marie a bit shocked

"What the fuck-" Anne Marie continued but Mindy interjected

"Two dollars!" Mindy continued. Anne Marie them shut up and pouted unto the stage. The music then started and off the two dancers go. They were great and very graceful if I am being honest and quite beautiful to watch. But not to a point to get my attention. I want to watch the little predator dance more. I notice that Danny was quite mesmerized with the performance and as I trace his line of sight, he kept looking at the younger kid. Anne Marie was doing the same but with a scowl on her face

I stand up and went out for awhile

"Where are you going?" Mindy said over the music.

Just a quick wee. My bladder's kind if acting up" I reply to her.

"I'm coming with!" Lauren said as she also stood up

"Well come back soon. You don't want to miss Steph's performance. Also, no lesbian shit while in the bathroom" Mindy chuckled

"I dunno, kind of need the consent of the little one here" I say, smiling slyly at a shocked Lauren

"Oh no way! Not into that kind of thing!" Laurem laughed nervously

"Just go you disgusting fuckers!" Anne Marie seethed

"Three dollars Anne Marie!" that got Anne Marie to shut up again and all the people nearby shush Mindy. This was in no way, boring whatsoever.

DM DM DM DM

After a little wee, we proceed to go back to the auditorium but Lauren stopped me by the hand

"Something wrong Lauren?" I asked the poker faced girl

"You didn't really came out here for just a piss didn't you?" Lauren said with a smile. I chuckled, impressed at how far Nightmare had learned on showing through expressions and body movement

"I guess you got me after all. Yeah, I want to sneak backstage. Call me crazy but I can feel something about Steph. I feel she just went a little apeshit" I explained

"Kind of like a spidey sense?" Lauren asked with a laugh

"More like a predator sense"

It was obvious Lauren wanted in on my little reconnaissance and so we took the path down towards backstage. One we found the door, we surveyed the perimeter of anyone seeing us. Once everything is clear, we went inside the conveniently unlocked backstage door and went inside. Note of this university: Lock the doors when a lot of people are backstage. Especially when there are kids.

"Where's everybody? I thought all dancers were in here?" Lauren asked, confused as the part of the stage we were in was deserted with the noise coming from the music up front

"Either they may be in their dressing room or watching from the wings of the stage" I answered and Lauren nodded in understanding. We walked further down the corridor until we heard a scream. We stopped and looked over at each other

"Sounds like trouble!" I say and we ran to the source of the scream. Our training then kicked in and we followed another scream which was also mixed in with a large thumping sound. We turn round a corner and see several boxes and objects on the firm they must have been the cause of the thumping sounds.

"Help! Someone help!"

"It came from over there!" Lauren shouted and we ran and turned another corner and down another corridor. We heard the scream of a girl be muffled and a few voices that were struggling. We ran until we came to a foyer of sorts with a fire exit ahead of us. We stopped and I scowled at the sight I was seeing.

Four men were in front of us. One was holding a girl that looked like 11-12 years old, a hand of the man was in her mouth. Another one was carrying her pegs and making them close to prevent the girl from escaping. It was obvious what we were seeing.

A kidnapping was in place


	39. Chapter 39: Might As Well Jump Pt2

_Author's note: I realize that I wanted to correlate the events of Forsaken with this crossover but fail to realize that I have some of the dates mixed up (Sorry my friend!) So, as an explanation for this, I only have one…._ _The Flash passed through and change the timelines! And off the the fic!_

 **Dance Vigilantes** **Chapter 39: Might As Well Jump Pt. 2**

 **May 28th, 2016. Saturday, 11:50 AM**

 **Auditorium Theater, Roosevelt University, Chicago**

 **Aidan's POV**

"You seriously forgot to buy tickets for the show?!" Emma said as we sprinted all the way towards the Auditorium Theater.

"I thought it was a free to go show! Also, you're the dancer! You should have warned me about it!" I reasoned with my irate cousin

"Oh please! You're just a klutz sometimes. Then again, you only cared about dance when Brynn came in your life! Then again, anything for your crush" Emma raucously laughed. I turned towards her and scowled

"We're just friends!" I reasoned. Where we?

"Sure. Friends. So how are we gonna get inside doofus?"

I thought for a few moments of possible entrances inside the theater. Due to my misguided knowledge about competitive dance, I found out that you need a ticket to watch a live dance competition so we resorted to sneaking inside the theater instead. Anything to see Brynn dance live

"I think I remember this as having a fire exit somewhere near here….let's check out back!" I say to Emma

"How are you sure about that?" Emma said back

"Because I used to sneak in to pretend I have a big concert up stage" I say as we ran towards the back. Saying that Emma found what I said funny was a total understatement

 **Further down backstage**

 **Saoirse's POV**

"The fuck are you kids doing here?!"

"We should be the ones asking you that!"

An obvious kidnapping was happening at this instance. The girl was obviously scared and tears were brimming in her mascara clad eyes. She was wearing a yellow jacket that had "Millennium" embroidered on her side

"She's the missing girl they announced backstage isn't she?!" I growled at them

"Yeah! And what about it?" One man sneered towards us

"What are you planning to do to her motherfuckers?" Lauren sneered besides me

"All you need to know is that she's a huge cash haul and you won't ever tell a soul…" Another one said as he drew a knife out

"You guys disgust me!" I say over to them

"Better let go of her or else…" Lauren added

"Or else what?" The man holding the girl's mouth laughed. He didn't have time to register what had happened as I rammed my foot on his face. He fell backwards, dragging the crying and panicked girl in the ground. Her legs were still bound by one of the fuckers but Lauren intercepted him and took him out with a swift kick and punch in the head. The girl them scrambled and stood up, panicked.

"Run back to your team and tell them what happened! Now!" I shout to the girl. She nodded furiously and she was out on her way.

"Don't let the little bitch get away!" One man said but I grabbed on to his left arm and twisted it. He screamed in pain and I did a take down on him and did a kick to his chest, sucking out the breath out of him to knock him unconscious. Lauren was engaging the one with the knife. The man was admittedly fast in slashing her but Lauren was trained in Fusion and amateur tactics such as this is nothing to her! She was much more nimble and dodged the knife strikes with ease. She then disarmed the knife from the man and flip him over. I rushed in this time to knock him out cold by kicking his rib cage.

"I had it under control!" Lauren scowled at me

"Had to finish it fast. We don't want to cause a commotion that might look like a Fusion scene without our masks on" I stated. Lauren then nodded and softened at me. We heard groaning and we turned to see the first man we took down stand up and grab a black object from his coat. It was a Heckler and Koch pistol and it was aimed towards us, his back close to the fire exit door for a quick getaway.

"Enough of you bitches!" He growled. We prepare to dodge but suddenly, the double doors of the fire exit opened inwards - fast I might say - and smacked the man on the ground. I act quickly and kicked the pistol away from him and grab a rope from the different junk scattered everywhere and tie him up. Lauren was doing the same with the other men

"You actually found a way in!" A girl's voice said

"Yeah, but I think we found something else too…" A nervous voice, this time a male, said. I look over and see two shocked kids standing in the middle of the doorway. The boy was a few feet taller than Lauren and had his hair styled back. He also had large eyes too. The girl was looked slightly like the boy but was shorter and had medium length, brown hair

"Oh my god…." The short girl muttered.

"Don't panic. We have everything under control. Just some cunts to take care of" I quipped as I tightened the rope from the gun toting fucker

"You're all dead meat when I get my hands off these ropes! I'll fuck your-" The man growled but I made a chopping swipe on his neck, sending him out cold. The kids were a bit shocked with what I had done

"Not talking to you shithead!" I growled

"Hey...you guys go to my school! You're one of the girls who hang out with Chloe Bennett! And you're that 8th grader who got rap-" The boy said on but Lauren glared up on her and growled

"Say that fucking word...I dare you" Lauren spat. After the events that led to Lauren getting raped by some cunts, that ultimately led her Fusion and become Nightmare, she grew more tougher, braver and more confident. But one thing she hates is being associated with the words "rape" and "slut" and also, "whore". Especially "whore".

"I would heed her if I were you boy. Also, I honestly don't know if I should see it as good or bad that you associate me with one of my close friends" I chuckle at the flustered boy.

"Yeah...sorry about that" The boy said sheepishly

"Pardon my airhead of a cousin. He doesn't really know what sensitivity means" The girl said with an eyeroll to his cousin, who was just chuckling away

"None taken. Name's Saoirse by the way" I introduce

"I'm Lauren, but I guess you already know me due to certain circumstances. I actually recognize you both! You're that Aidan freshman who creates Youtube videos and play guitar. And you're Emma Hellenkamp! The dancer from So You Think You Can Dance!" Lauren stated a bit excitedly. I raise an eyebrow at Lauren and then at the two , slightly shy kids. We just keep meeting celebrity after celebrity but I never even heard of these kids before!

"Yup! That's us. Hope we didn't interrupt something important here" Aidan said in a curious matter as he looked around the tied up kidnappers

"Looks like you beat the crap out of 'em!" Emma added. I chuckle at their curiosity

"Oh, this is nothing. Just putting some fuckers in their proper places. So, what are two kid celebrities doing sneaking backstage instead of buying a ticket?" I asked, eyebrows raised. Both kids flinched and looked away in other directions until Emma looked at me straight

"Well err….we kind of forgot to buy tickets to see the competition but Aidan here's at fault! He didn't know you had to have tickets here!" Emma said in a sassy like manner that reminded me of Kendall and Kalani

"Hey! Don't you put this on me Emma!" Aidan growled.

"Yes I will! You, daydreaming about Brynn caused all this!"

"Whoah slow down there! You guys are getting really intense!" I said with intimidation that made stop the argument

"And did you say you came to see Brynn?" Lauren added, with a sly smile. That got me laughing along with Emma and Aidan, getting all embarrassed and red faced

"Well...she's a friend and...I want to see how she really danced up and personal…" Aidan muttered. I knew from his body language that it was more than that but I didn't' pry on anymore

"Well we happen to be friends of Brynn too. We actually snuck from the audience to go see a friend along with Brynn. Guys wanna come?" I asked with a smile. That got both kids smiling, with Aidan smiling wider and answered with a vigorous nod.

"Uhh you gonna leave those guys tied up there?" Emma asked,pointing to the cunts as we walked on back

"Yeah, they'll just relax there. They'll be fine. They should be glad that I didn't decide to castrate them" I chuckled. Emma unsurprisingly grimaced and backed away a bit from me, which I found funny somehow

 _And now for the last of the Junior duet category, Here is SCDC…._

Oh shit!

"Brynn and Stephanie are about to perform! No time for backstage! We have to run to the seats!" I blurt out and we run, with me grabbing Aidan, and Lauren grabbing Emma. They wouldn't catch up to us if we let them run so might as well grab them

"What's with the rush? Are they next?" Aidan said in a speedy manner. A gave a quick yup as a response

 **Brynn's POV**

 _And now for the last of the Junior duet category, Here is SCDC with the piece, Samsara!_

It was time for me and Steph for our duet. We were in positioned in our starting point. I was in the left wing of the stage, while Steph was on the right. Both of us walked with grace towards the center and both of us sat down, laying on each other's backs and staring up above. I caught a glimpse of Saoirse and Lauren running towards up front with two kids in tow, which I didn't got a closer loom as to who since I was already looking up. I think back to the inspiration I had for this duet so as to get with the theme and beat perfectly. I did struggle as to what I could think as an inspiration, given I had just been on one major fight and killed for the first time a few nights ago.

But Steph did say something that gave me the focus and inspiration I needed

 **Yesterday, May 27th, 2016, 2:30 PM**

 **SCDC, Studio A**

 _"Argh! Fuck this!"_

 _"The hell got into you Brynn?"_

 _"I..I don't know Steph. Normally, I could think of an inspiration right away when it comes to dancing! Now...something's distracting me.."_

 _"Can I guess? Is this because of the kill you did for the first time?"_

 _"Maybe...it just clouds my mind. It still bothers me up to this point" Steph then smiled up to me and sat on the floor. She patted the floor in front of her for me to sit on. I sat cross legged and faced Steph, her grin not fading_

 _"Remember my last solo? You said to draw in an inspiration from inside of me and what I was currently thinking at that time. It made me remember my past. It was shitty but it felt good dancing it out. It was an outlet for my darkness, just like being Psyche at night. Now I'll give you the same advice. Ever knew what Samsara means?" Steph said_

 _"No...not really familiar with it" I admitted_

 _"It's a hindu word. It means rebirth. Think back at that night Brynn. Technically, you were reborn that night" Steph said with a pat in my leg._

 _At that time, I already knew what inspiration to draw to the dance and I was very grateful for Steph for that day_.

 **Present Time**

The music started and we swayed side by side in opposite directions while still seated. I swayed right, and Steph swayed left and so forth. We then turned and crouched, facing each other. In this dance, we represented the same person. I was the one who depicted the old life and Steph depicted the new. We did a side aerial and then a kick in front of each other. We bended and turned and pretended to struggle and grasp one another, depicting the longing for a new life but cannot let go in letting off the old one.

As we did a leg hold and turn, I channeled in what had happened back in Michigan Drive. What I have done to save Kenzie and JoJo. I have killed and that had changed me forever.

My baptism. My death. My rebirth. New life in me. A new Brynn Rumfallo. One that will never be the same again. That was what I have channeled into this duet.

We did a couple of fouettes that we turned into Pirouettes. We turned and stretched our arms wide, with Steph in front of me. She then bended back and so did I. We held on each other's hand and loom at each other in anger. I pull and she pulls and we repeat it alternating. I then pretend to get tired and lay down. With one final arabesque from Steph and one need from me, I fall down, face first, with my left leg still in a needle position while Steph holds my ankle from the needle and raises her other hand up in the sky, looking upward, her feet on 5th position. A representation of me, the old life dying, and her, the new life being born.

My old life had died but I was reborn. Never again will I be just Brynn Rumfallo, the dancer. I am now Brynn Rumfallo, the dancer and protector of the weak. The Starlight guide for the voiceless. I'm sure with this duet, Steph had also channeled her past once again. I'm sure her past is fucked up, as per Steph's words but I admire her for digging it up and using it for dance. She is one brave kid to be able to do it.

And then came the sound of thunderous applause

 **Aidan's POV**

Brynn truly is a prodigy in dance. I've always heard word on how she was so captivating to see dancing and even more when seen on a live performance, and that was what I exactly got. She was beautiful! Sneaking in was worth it! Not that it was a trouble to begin with anyway. She, and her partner bow to us and they both walk to two different wings of the stage. Brynn then turn to look at the audience and her eyes fall on mine

She smiled wide and giggled. She waved and then she was gone.

"Well someone's starstrucked" Emma piped up. I look to her and raise an eyebrow as she looked at me with an annoying smile

"Well she was uh...she was great!" I mutter out. She just chuckled in response

"Oh please! Everyone knows that Brynn's a legend in the dance community. Your face however, shows more of that. If you really fancy here, just don'stick to watching her in the sidelines" Emma said as she playfully nudged my arm

"Oh piss off Emma! I just love watching my friend"

"Whatever you say doofus!" I just ignored my cousin and just focused on the stage for now. She's wrong. I was awestruck on how Brynm danced and that's all.

Yet, I feel something much warmer and much weirder than that. Something weird, in a good way

 **Saoirse's POV**

Now I understand why Danny and Anne-Marie look at Steph the way they see their big sister beat up a cunt thrice her size when they tell us about Steph's dancing.

Saying that I wanted to see my fellow Predator and best friend dance like a sissy was only a slight joke. Slight…

I'll admit, Steph was beautiful to watch when she danced. She was unearthly in being a Predator as she was being a dancer. I look to Lauren, who had the look of wonder and awe at her face.

"Wow! Who knew Steph could dance like that!" Lauren screamed

"Me too! The little shit really can dance!" I replied

"That's only the duet though! Wait until she does her solo!" Gia, their dance instructor shouted to me with a wide grin. I had to to give Brynn credit too. When she came first to Lakeview, she was the talk of the girls who had cheerleading and dance as a hobby. The hype for her was big and she delivers very well. I understand that the duet was about rebirth.

How ironic that certain events of their other life tied into this dance perfectly. I knew because Steph told it to me one time back at the safehouse. Brynn for sure represented her new life as Starlight in the dance and I could very well see in her face her struggle with her first kills that fateful night in Michigan Drive. For Steph, there were only two things that symbolized her rebirth: her rebirth as the vicious Predator that she was back in our dark past. And of course, the rebirth to her life as Stephanie Lizewski, and the rebirth of Psyche, the enigma. I have huge respect for Stephanie for even digging up her dark and morbid past for the sake of the dance.

She saw me and smiled shyly. A gesture that was not like the Stephanie I know! I laughed and clapped hard just to rile up the little one and of course, praise her work. She laughed back but her eyes had a hint of a scowl. Yup! Still the Steph we know and love!

"If you're already amazed with the little shit, wait till she's dancing on her own" Mindy said with a proud smile on her face. That got me laughing

"Mindy Lizewski appreciating dance? Now what did you say about dancing and being a sissy?" I joked.

"Well...I came for Steph only...plus the other girls" Mindy said with the last part being muttered quickly. I just smile and shake my head as a response.

"By the way, what took you so long? You really took Lauren for a make out session?" Mindy laughed.

"Nah! The wee turned into shit!" I answered. I already told some guard about the men we saw backstage and hopefully, be taken care off. Mindy may be Hit Girl but it's a rare occasion for her to enjoy normality. Her, being happy for Steph was just too precious to ruin.

A few hours later

 **Nia's POV**

So now we were already at the teen category of the duet part and it was our turn to dance! This was basically a dance version of the Romeo and Juliet play Kalani did last night. Only, I was Romeo! The dance style was a mix of jazz and ballroom and we were having the time of our lives!

Well, until the last part that is. We have to end it with a mix of the two most iconic scenes in the story: the double suicide, and the infamous balcony kissing scene. Yes, we had to kiss each other….

Kalani was all up for it and looked excited even. I'm wondering at this point if Kalani is really straight or Bi but maybe that's just Kalani's randomness taking over. Me on the other hand, felt the opposite. I have never kissed a boy in my life! Let alone, a girl! I'm honestly having mixed feelings about this but hey, we've done worse. I did a twirl and Kalani did a twirl and I turned her ballroom style. Once I pull her back, it was kiss time

It's just a dance Nia. Don't fidget about it that much

Yeah, Kalani's right. It was just a dance. Nothing more. Yet, I feel like I sweated a few gallons already.

'Here's goes…' I thought and as I pull Kalani to me, there wasn't any warning of the kiss like how we practiced it. Kalani straight out smacked her lips unto me. I got initially shocked but somehow, I felt warm and the kiss actually felt nice. But then a snap back into reality as I felt a small and soft tip brush over my closed lip. Then Kalani looked at me with a funny look on her face and I just stood there, flustered. Then we did our ending pose, which we pretend to die of poison as was the story goes. The cheers soon followed and we exited the stage but I will never forget how that kiss felt

And no, it's not because I liked it!

DM DM DM DM

"You tried to tongue me at stage did you?"

We were back in our dressing room, preparing for our group dance and the our three soloists, for their solos. The moms came to help us with our costumes and makeup and just chilling until we get called up. Kendall was redoing her solo for a final run, which I am proud of Kendall for doing it. She's really work hard on her solo and I hope that she gets first place. Kelly got some glitter powder on her body much to the joy of the ever wacky JoJo and annoyance of Sarah, Jess, Kira, and Katherine.

Steph was putting up her hip hop costume while she talked with Mindy, the twins, Lauren, and Saoirse and yes, some crude remarks were exchanged between them. I still can't wrap up on how they can casually talk to each other in that way, especially Steph and Mindy. They were talking about imagining the stage having ninjas and a swear jar. I also noticed that Saoirse has another scar on her right forearm. I find her strange sometimes. She had lots of scars on her body whenever we talk and they keep getting added every single day. I hope she isn't doing some serious harm or worse…

Kenzie was on the phone, talking to Johnny much to the annoyance of Melissa and Brynn went out to go the bathroom

"Oh come on Nia, it's just a simple tease" Kalani chuckled

"Tease? You were thinking about slipping your tongue in my mouth for real?!" I said, surprised. Kalani just laughed it out as a response. Who knew Kalani could be this crazy!

"Oh lighten up Nia! It was just a joke. You need some thrill from time to time" Kalani piped

"I think what I needed is therapy…" I moaned and that got Kalani laughing even more. The crazy friends I deal with everyday

 **Kalani's POV**

Nia can be so fun to rile up sometimes. For the record, I am one, straight woman but that kiss with Nia was so exciting! I actually didn't know what came over me when I tried to tease a tongue on her mouth but I live for the thrill of life!

"Gonna go to the bathroom for a sec!" I call out

"Don't try to play with yourself there!" Nia shouted back

"Nia! Language!" I heard Dr. Holly shout and that got me laughing. Nia can be such a proper woman but she can get in trouble in a lot of funny ways. I then proceed to the bathroom just two doors away from our dressing room. The Dancemania room was slightly opened and I could see several glares from their dancers aimed at us. I ignore them as I avoided a fight with them. Waste of time anyway.

I freshen up and release my bladder content and afterwards. As I go out of the bathroom, I see Brynn talking to a boy and a girl around her age. Both of them looked familiar, especially the girl. I remember seeing her at a tv show but that's about it. The boy also looked very shy and smitten talking to Brynn. I smile, as I realize the situation. It was obvious that the boy admired Brynn but in body language alone, Brynn is a klutz to realize it. I went over to tease them but someone pulled my arm backwards.

"Who in the fuck-" I annoyingly say as I turn around to see who the fucker that unceremonously pulled me backwards but I stopped and got shocked as to who it was. It was Tyler, in all his rocker gimmick glory. His beach blonde hair was still messy but in a good way and he's wearing a Nirvana shirt.

"To answer your question, the fuck was me" Tyler chuckles

"I'm surprised to see you here Tyler! Glad to see you too but wouldn't your mom flip with you talking to me?" I asked worriedly. The damn guy just laughed and smiled at me

"Well, it ain't a crime if you aren't seen" He said with a wink.

"Oh you sly little dog" I chuckled

"Listen uh...you were wonderful with that dance with Nia back there. You looked...great! The kiss was kind of sudden though" Tyler said. I giggled at him and I felt my cheeks warm up. God what is happening to me?

"Aww well….got to be gorgeous and surprising up stage!" I say back to him, still giggling

"Maybe that kiss was better than the one we did"

I stand there, mouth open and surprised. I had nothing to say back to that

"Hey! Just kidding! Lighten up okay?" he said with a warm smile

"Oh yeah! Don't worry, just zoned out for a sec." I explain

"Tyler? Tyler?!"

"Shit! That's my mom. Got to go 'Lani. Sneak up on you later!" Tyler said as he moved forward slightly but then backed up and ran towards the Dancemania dressing room. Meeting him at this day made me all fuzzy inside and to sneak out to meet me….

He's one weird guy

 **Brynn's POV**

I just went for a piss from the bathroom when I encountered two people standing in the way. I smile as I recognize the smirking girl and the bashful looking boy

"Aidan! Emma! You're here!" I say as I hugged each of them

"Brynn! That was so good! You were awesome there!" Emma says to me with a wide smile

"Totally! You were...amazing upstage. No wonder you were regarded as a legend" Aidan said with a shy smile. What got into him?

"You look shy today Aidan. Something wrong?" I said in concern. Emma the snorted and smirked to me

"Well, Aidan here actually went on and on about seeing you dance live a few days before. Can you believe he actually didn't know tickets were needed for Jump? He went to sneak up backstage just to see you!" Emma explained, looking at her cousin in a smug way. Aidan then scowled at her and that got me laughing and smiling towards the junior guitarist

"You really went out of your way to see me dance?" I asked with genuine appreciation towards him

"Well yeah...who doesn't want to see the great Brynn Rumfallo dance?" Aidan said with his usual smirk. Somehow that made me feel all warm

"Well, love to stay and chat but we did just sneak up here to see you. Hope to see more of your performance! Aidan really looks forward to them!" Emma said in a sassy way as he dragged Aidan out with her using the collar of his shirt

"Ow! Hey- catch ya later Brynn!" Aidan shouted back with a cheeky smile. I laugh and wave back at them. Emma then let him go but faced back to me

"Oh by the way!, a blonde and a redhead that we saw backstage beat up some guys and tied them up. Said they were trouble. They also said they were friends of yours!" Aidan said as she was dragged away further by Emma.

A blonde and a redhead? I can only think of two people who can do what Aidan described me

"I see someone's admirer came to see her" I turn to the direction of the voice to see a smirking Mindy, leaning on a doorframe

"What?! No! We're just friends, that's all!" I say a matter of factly. Mindy just laughed as a response

"Oh please! Next thing you know, he'd have his hand all over your pants!" Mindy chuckled and felt my face warm up to that

"Excuse me?! That's a bit extreme. Also, I don't play that card, thank you!" I say back to Mindy, which was true. Then again, she is Hit Girl. Everything is extreme to her

"You know, Megan was like that the first time I met her and now look, Curtis is all over her when they're alone, if you get my drift" Mindy said with a wink

"That is too MUCH information!" I reel. Sometimes I really forget who I'm dealing with when talking with Mindy

"Oh yeah, heard that part about backstage too. I think I might have a word with Saoirse and Lauren later about that…" Mindy said in a serious tone and I nodded in understanding. Kalani then passed us -the hell did she come from?- and smiled at us.

"Looks like someone's out for forbidden love. Just give him a kiss again will you?" Mindy laughed and that got me looking at a shy, red cheeked Kalani, who was scurrying fast back to our dressing room. The hell just happened to that girl?

 **Another few hours later…**

 **Kendall's POV**

Group category was underway and we just finished up and readied ourselves for the solo. The group was fantastic and we really showed and lived up to the group dance's name: New Bonds.

We showed here all the new friendships we have made in Chicago and all the remaining friendships we made even stronger. We also thought of that awesome party that we had in the Lizewski residence. Even though a certain rabid 11 year old was on the mix. I guess not all bonds got made after all. I'm just glad she wasn't here today

After our group dance, we readied for our solos. I smile as I prepare my make up for my solo, "Prove". It was time for me to shine again. The time for Kendall K to rise and be on the platform of stardom once more! I was wearing my hair in a bun and had a green, leaf themed costume that looked like a leotard.

After I finish my makeup, I go outside the dressing room for some open space to do a last run in of my piece. As I did a turn, misstepped and stumble, falling to my side. I yelp, nervous and scared that the fall might affect my dancing. Nonetheless, I prepare for the impact of the floor.

Only, I felt something soft and I was only midway from my fall. Was I floating. I then find myself being lifted to a standing position and steadied. Were those hands that were holding my shoulder

"Come on Kendall, I remember you being clumsy but not this clumsy" I male voice chuckled. I turn around to see who it was and it was a boy. A very familiar teenage boy. He had black, wavy hair with the sides buzz cutted. He had dark, fair skin, almond shaped eyes, and slightly big lips, that was in a smile. I laugh as I realize who it was

"Well well, Kenneth San Jose! How's it hanging?" I say as I went for a high five. Kenneth, or Ken as I call him, returned the gesture but pulloff his hand at the last second, chuckling. I just playfully eye roll at him and smile

Ken was a friemd from way back my childhood. The only male friend I was really close too, especially in mischief.

"Oh sure! Leave me hanging as always! What brings you to Chicago? Sick of the warm weather back in LA?" I say to Ken. He laughs and then looks at me like I was some kind of alien

"You do realize I really do live here and just went to LA for the jobs remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Forgot about that. Your skin doesn't really skin Chicago weather Ken" I laugh

"You going racist on me now?" Ken said, with a raised eyebrow. I got wide eyed and realized what I just said

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that. I'm no racist, honest!" I reason. Ken then laughs again and smiles, shaking his head.

"Its cool, I get it. Just getting you riled up"

"Oh, you asshole!" I say, nudging him playfully.

"Born and raised! If you're wondering why I'm here, I assisted for the Jump dance convention. So anyway, you really live here in Chicago now huh?" Ken asked me

"Yup! Abby left us her last studio and since we can barely keep up with life anymore, we tended to it for a profit. That fucking lawsuit was just absolute bullshit in our lives" I said, with the last one filled with venom. Ken gave me a knowing look. He's one of the few who witnessed the total chaos of the incident back in LA.

"Kendall? Kendall, you're up soon! Get ready!" My mom shouted as I saw her looking for me on the door. I sigh and guve a smile to Ken

"That's my queue. Catch you later okay?" I say Ken

"Sure! Go get 'em! And take it easy okay?" Ken said back, giving me a smile and patting my shoulder. I then proceed to go back to the dressing room while he walks back the other direction to who knows where

DM DM DM DM

I place myself in the left wing of the stage, waiting for my turn to be called out. I was nervous all around. I didn't want to mess up. I wanted to prove that I can still keep up. That I was still worthy. I want to be who I was. And by competing in the dance world, I'll be recognized again as Kendall K Vertes and not as a dirty criminal!.

 _For our next teen solo, we have "Prove" from Second City Dance Company!_

Applause came as I swayed to the center of the stage. I saw the moms clap and smile up to me, even Mindy seems to clap but smirked, instead of smiled. That woman can be tomboyish indeed. And then there was my own mom, who was so proud and so eager to see me.

"This is for you mom…" I thought to myself

I start doing my moves as the song starts. It was a combination of contemporary and lyrical, making the dance moves more complicated but I handle it with ease. I was already halfway in the dance where it all went to shit

As I went for a pirouette, my right leg suddenly buckled and with it, came an intense pain. I tumble down on the stage and fall down and reached for my leg. As I was reaching for my leg, it felt like it was on fire and I yelp as I try to move it.. The music still played but my scream pierced the noise and it filled the whole auditorium. Everything then fell silent, followed by shuffling of feet.

I so wanted to prove myself. But I only proved that I did shit


	40. Chapter 40: Might As Well Jump Pt 3

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 40: Might As Well Jump Pt. 3**

 **May 28th, 2016. Saturday, 03:35 PM**

 **Jill' POV**

It was going beautifully. My Kendall was finally doing magic that was equal to the Lizewski kid! Then she suddenly fell down and had her face contorted in pain and she kept cradling her right leg and screaming. Everything felt silent as my baby cried. I jerked myself back to reality and rushed onstage towards my suffering daughter. The other moms followed suit and soon, we were crowding Kendall and helping her out.

"Sweetie! Sweetie, it's okay...it's okay…" I cooed to Kendall. I hated seeing her like this. In pain and crying in anguish. I try to help her lift her leg up but she cried out in pain. So much, that she had her eyes closed shut.

"No Jill! Kendall's leg looks badly sprained! It would get worse when you try to move it!" Melissa advised. The kids soon crowded Kendall, along with Mindy's younger children and friends. Each of them were trying to help Kendall relax and relieve her of any pain as was I. How could have this happened?! Was she overworking herself?

"Then we see a pair of stage staff come towards us and held a stretcher. They shooed us away to make way and began to lift Kendall on the stretcher. She screamed in pain and I cringe at the same time.

"Will you get her out of there already?! Our kids have a solo to do!" I heard the throaty shout of Jeannie by the audience chair. I instantly felt pure anger out of the appalling thing she just said.

"If you can see clearly, my daughter's in pain! Can't you just shut up for one second and be considerate?!" I shouted at Jeannie, who rolled her eyes

"Well she should suck it up! Ain't that what Miller taught them on that show?" Jeannie replied in an appalling manner. I felt my anger peaking. I wanted to strangle that woman! Before I was about to charge in on her however, Mindy suddenly rushed towards Jeannie and she looked made. When I say mad, it looked like she was ready to kill!

"You really are a pathetic coniving motherfucker aren't you?! Kendall's hurt and that's what you say?!" Mindy shouted at Jeannie's face

"And you're a teenage mom who obviously didn't know how to raise a child! Case in point, that foul mouthed daughter of yours!" Jeannie shouted. The next thing that happened passed by way too fast. Mindy then slapped Jeannie, who looked taken aback, but proceed to slap back Mindy. Mindy didn't even flinched much less move a muscle on her face. Then she proceeded to glare at Jeannie, who suddenly pulled on Mindy's hair! The ruthless owner of DJAK proceeded to punch and take Jeannie off from her in retaliation. It was de javu!

"Oh my god! Mindy!" I shouted

"Oh fuck!" I heard Stephanie growl beside me as she rose up from checking Kendall and ran towards her mom. She was followed by her twin siblings, some friends from the girls' school - Lauren and Saoirse they were called -, Brynn, JoJo, and Mackenzie. As well as Kira, Melissa, Gia, Guy and Katherine. They tried to pull away Mindy from Jeannie, who was being pulled away by her own team. I didn't process properly what was happening and I just stared, wide eyed. This was not like Dance Moms. At all.

"Ma'am, your daughter's going to be taken to the infirmary. It's best that you come with us" I snap back and see that one of the staff's talking to me.

"Oh uh...yes!" I blurted out and we went along to the infirmary, along with the rest of the girls and my stretcher carried Kendall.

"Mom...I'm sorry…" Kendall cried as I place myself besides her

"Shh...it's okay Kendall. Mommy's got you"

 **After minutes of pain and catfight (And unbridled Hit Girl anger)….**

 **Kelly's POV**

The competition had to be delayed for a couple minutes because of Kendall's injury and the sudden rumble Jeannie and Mindy caused, which was so sudden, random, and really, really messy! I didn't know what happened further at that fight as we had to look after Kendall

We were at the infirmary of the university, waiting for Kendall to be finished being checked by the school doctor while we waited on the other side of the curtain that separated us from Kendall. It was me, Kalani, Nia, and Kamryn that went with Jill and Kendall. The other moms stayed behind. Sarah is not around too. Probably stuck around the stage to somehow ease up the fight.

After another couple of minutes of hearing Kendall moan in pain, the doctor came out and all of us standing at attention, desperate to hear the news of our friend

"Mrs. Vertes?" The doctor said. Jill, all worry in her face, came forward

"That's me. How's Kendall doing?" Jill asked. The doctor sighed and turned serious

"Well, your daughter's leg is slightly okay. No dislocations and fractures. But her muscles in her leg had been torn severely. It make take several weeks to a month to heal."

All of us looked worriedly at each other. There may not be some broken bones but a torn muscle is just as equally as bad. If I recall in my biology lesson, they leg muscle takes a long time to heal due to its thickness. Things aren't looking up for Kendall at this time.

The doctor gestured for us to see Kendall and we went. Kendall was laid on the bed, with a pained expression on her face. She was still in her costume but now she had an added bandage to her leg. She saw us and she smiled but tried to get up but when she moved her right leg, she screamed in pain and we had to hold her down to stop

"Kendall stop it! You're hurting your leg further…" I ease at her. We hold her bad leg gently back to the bed but she kept moving it away

"I have to...finish the dance.." Kendall muttered in pain

"Kendall no, you have to rest up and heal!" Jill said back to her

"But I-"

"Kendall, your leg is legitimately torn in half! You are in no condition to perform let alone, move the leg! Stop being stubborn and lie down!" Nia scolded. Kendall scowled at first but then resigned to her fate as she slumped back on the bed and closed her eyes in deep thought. Nia was always the most mature among us and always acts as the mother hen. She always knows how to put us in our place when we misbehave, even kalani, who's a year older than her had a one or two moment with Nia's stern mouth

"...how bad is it? My leg I mean?" Kendall winced. The doctor then proceeded to update Kendall of her condition about her torn leg muscle. Needless to say, Kendall went wide eyed and tried to stand up again

"No no no, I can't have this injury. I'm fine! Fine! I have to Perform! I can't fuck this up!" Kendall cried desperately with tears streaming in her eyes. We tried to restrain her but she was just too stubborn. We then heard the door open and all of us looked to who was there. I was shocked to see that it was our friend, Ken San Jose and he was breathing fast, like he ran a marathon just now. I kept forgetting he was a Chicago native.

"Oh my god..what's her injury?" Ken asked,as he came forward to us

"Ken? I thought you were back in LA?" Kalani asked, confused

"Jump was here and I was on the convention. So, kendall's leg?" he asked in a worried tone

"Well, she had a torn muscle. Kendall says she's fine but it's obvious that she's in deep shit" I explained

"I said I'm fine! Let me go!" Kendall further cried. Ken then patted kendall's shoulder and she looked at her like he was some kind of rapist

"Kendall..you have to rest this leg up. You can't hurt yourself further" Ken said soothingly, yet firmly. Kendall scowled at Ken as her response

"You're not my mom Ken! Fuck off!" Kendall shouted and I swear that Ken looked a bit hurt at that

"But I am! And Ken's right You have to rest!" Jill butted in

"They're right kendall. You to ease up, okay? You did geat out there but you got to stay in the sidelines for now." I explain to my friend. Kendall looked up to me, then to her mom, and then to ken, who whispered please in front of her. Kendall shakily sighed and wiped away the tears she had.

"Fine…." Kendall muttered. The doctor then proceeded to tell us that she had to be taken to the hospital for her leg to be further checked properly. Jill said that she would go with Kendall and leave the competition to us for now.

"Can I come? Please, I'm worried about Kendall…." Ken pleaded to Jill. He was always what you call, a guy bestfriend to Kendall. He would always take care and be with her whenever we go to LA. You would think that they were a couple!

Ahhh the days of having a partner…

Jill then went silent for a second and then nodded to him

"Okay Ken. You really were always there for kendall. It's good that she has some company from a friend too" Jill said, smiling. Ken was elated to say the least. My phone rang and when i looked over it, it was from my mom.

"Hey mom….yeah, Kendall's having a pretty rough time with her leg….oh, that's great then...well at least she's not being assaulted by Mindy….Steph did what?!...okay, got it, we're gonna come there now!" I say as I end the call.

"Who was that?" Nia asked

"It was mom. She wanted to know how Kendall was doing. Also, they managed to pry off Mindy and Jeannie off of each other. With some help from security of course. They wanted us back. I'm up soon" I explain to them

"Then let's get going then! You have to set that stage on fire!" kalani smiled and patting my back. I look towards kendall, who smiled up to me, but I could see that it was forced and looked dejected

"Go...you have a performance to do. Don't worry about me. Win this one okay?" Kendall said to me. I smile up to her and nodded.

"I will. I'll set in on fire in your name!" I reply firmly, getting a chuckle from her. We then proceeded to go but then Jill called us over

"Girls! Wait a second!"

"Hm? What is it Jill?" We asked

"Tell Mindy….thanks. For what she did to stand up for Kendall" Jill said with a gentle smile

"We will. We'll make sure of it!" I say and off we went back to the stage

DM DM DM DM

The moment we got back in the dressing room, everyone was crowded over a very pissed off Mindy. Melissa was gently placing her hands on Melissa's shoulder, while the Lizewski twins, Saoirse, and Steph were talking to her. JoJo noticed our coming and everyone followed suit, worry in their eyes.

"Guys! How's okay? Is she okay?" JoJo asked. Maybe it was because of our faces but she frowned after she asked

"Well….she had a torn muscle on her leg and they're taking her to the hospital" I said to me. All had shocked and grim expressions on their faces. All dancers are very familiar with the different injuries we commonly get and a torn muscle or a broken bone is the worst you can get.

"Them we have to go with Kendall then!" Kenzie growled as she gathered her things.

"Count me in!" Sarah added

"Guys?! You're forgetting we have a competition to finish?" Brynn cried out

"Kendall's a lot more important right now!" Kenzie growled again

"No, Brynn's right! We still have a competition to finish! Kendall wanted us to finish and win it. It would be a ludicrous disrespect to Kendall if we go now" Nia declared. Kenzie stopped what she was doing and lightly slammed her things back on the vanity stand.

"She's right. We have to continue on. For Kendall. She was miserable when we left her back there and she'd even be more miserable if we stop now. We'll come to her when it's all over" Kalani declared. Everyone nodded and sighed in resignation

"Okay then….for Kendall" Kenzie said

"For Kendall!" The rest of the girls cheered on. I look over to mom, who smiled at me

"So…..what happened here? Wow, that's a big bruise Mindy!" I said wide eyed as I looked over Mindy. Apart from looking like she could kill anyone in the room any minute, she had an ice pack placed on her left cheek, that had a small bruise in it. I wince and feel how painful it was by just looking at it.

"Oh my god guys! You should have seen everything! While Jeannie and Mindy got into it and we tried to pull them apart, they just kept punching and pulling their hair out! Well, Mindy did the former and Jeannie the latter but we anyway, they couldn't be stopped even if we tried harder! Security even came and tried to break up the fight but man! Mindy is a beast! But then Steph -" JoJo said excitedly but then stopped as she noticed our confused and disapproving looks. Jess, specifically, shook her head at her hyper balling daughter. Mindy, Steph, and Saoirse were smirking, clearly enjoying the moment.

"Calm down JoJo. I think we got the message" I laugh at the flustered looking JoJo

"But I haven't even said the best part of the fight!" Tyler - the one that kissed Kalani yesterday - came and pulled everyone apart like they were nothing! But Mindy didn't back off and kept going for Jeannie so she -" JoJo started again but Guy butted in this time

"Long story short, Stephanie got in front of her own mother - her own freaking mother! And outright punched Mindy in the cheek! Most surreal thing I've ever seen in my life!" Guy breathed,looking amazed and shocked of the ordeal.

I got surprised even further but I took a glance and smile to Kalani, who was noticeably blushing at the mention of Tyler. But I was really a lost for words for what Steph did. What kind of child punches her mom?! And get away with it no less! I look over to Brynn, who acted like she knows it's a usual mantra for Steph and her mom. She looks more amused than shocked and worried even!

"Hence the bruising! I'm still thinking of why she did that!" Gia added.

"It was a light punch. Nothing big" Mindy simply said in a nonchalant way.

"Oh please! If it's nothing, you wouldn't be needing that icepack!" Little Anne-Marie chided with a smirk and git some of us laughing. Me included.

"Well cheeky bastard are you?" Mindy growled to her youngest daughter. Anne-Marie flinched and hid behind the chuckling Saoirse.

"Well I had to do it! Your sodding arse of a temper just won't stop so I knocked it out of you. You should thank me too! The whole event is livestreamed for god sakes!" Steph growled to her mom. Seriously, they have the weirdest mother-daughter relationship of all time.

"Wait, the whole competition's livestreamed?!" Mindy said, wide eyed

"Yeah Mindy! It's in the program of the competition, remember?" Melissa said to her gently but with worry in her face. Mindy then closed her eyes and sighed in frustration while she pinched her nose.

"Oh, someone's gonna get in trouble ~" Anne-Marie sang

"Two troubles in fact!" Saoirse piped in

"And it ain't me!" Steph added. That was honestly funny

"I swear I will slice you all later on!" Mindy seethed. A knock on our door came and it was one of the stage staff. He had a clipboard on his hand and had a headset attached on his head.

"Kelly Richardson?" He called out

"That's me!" I called cheerily

"Good! You're finally here! You're about to start soon. Best prepare at the wings"

DM DM DM DM

 _We apologize for any delay that may have happened due to certain assaults of certain patrons. We assure you that the tension had been deflated and we are now free to proceed. Our next act for the teen division, is from SCDC, Show Girl!_

"Go get 'em sassy Kelly!" JoJo said, patting my back way too hard.

"Time to rock this stage!" I say to the girls, waving to them. Applause can be heard as I entered and the ever familiar holler of my mom. A face the backdrop of the stage and flick my hips and place both hands on each side as my starting point. When The Pussycat Doll's "When I Grow Up" played, I started shaking side to side and everyone just exploded.

Show Girl was a jazz piece and was all about being one sassy bitch. And I did just that. Strutting and doing cartwheels, with a mix of some hip hop and moves. I avoided twerking and some more provocative moves for this solo. That was just going too far in my opinion. I swear I heard Lauren shout "Work those damn hips girl!". I was the only one left to win the teen division for my category. I had to win this! I feel like I had purpose again. I didn't want juat to be a background character.

I also did this for Kendall. Poor girl wasn't able to finish her hard work. I don't dedicate this dance to her for taking credit of her spotlight. I dedicate this for Kendall because a promise I made for her. A promise that we'd win gold

I end the dance with a "come here" gesture with my right hand and everyone cheered and cheered and marked out! Mom was on her feet, jumping and clapping. I take a bow and exit the stage. Once I was backstage, the girls assaulted me with cheers and hugs

"Yes! Sass queen did it again!" Brynn cheered on

"Never even lost a single beat!" Kalani added as she kissed my cheeks, which was totally weird.

"Did I even lose it i'm the first place?" I declare out. I have not experienced this feeling for a long time. The feeling that you get when you felt like you fulfilled something big. Those cuts aren't gonna be added up anytime soon it seems.

 **A little over 2 minutes previously**

 **Steph's POV**

Who knew dance competitions could take this long? Then again, they're relishing on with this bloody competition as one of the 5 most prestigious so not really a surprise there. But what really surprised me so far, aside from Kendall's torn muscle, is mum's temper. She really hit the shit this time and full on assaulted Jeannie with punches! Punches! Maybe it was because she didn't really like being in dance shows too much or maybe Jeannie just gets to her nerves that often. Mental note: Take dad next time on the next competition

I was already in my solo costume, which was ripped skinny jeans that had silver linings on the sides, a black jacket with silver linings, and a black and silver cap that I was wearing backwards with my name embroidered on the side, which I found really cool. Best of all, I can keep it! Also included in my costume, and probably my most hated part of the costume was that the jacket was open and it revealed my torso that was covered only in a baby bra that had its straps extend and criss cross all over the side of my stomach. It was unsurprisingly, Gia's idea, along with Guy's -hope he didn't agree with it because of pedophilia but if he did, he might have one less ball to worry about. They said it was that my movement can be displayed more. The scars in my body were noticed -yes, everyone still has issues with them and I'm getting uneasy about it being a topic. The moms however, did some makeup sorcery on my scars and when I looked in the mirror, they were well hidden! As of they didn't even exist in the first place!

I would have made another comment and thank you about the make up or contour as they call it, and I would have probably berated on about the sexual costume but I had other matters to think about right now. A certain purple matter to be exact.

"You really messed it up good this time!" I seethed to mum. She still had the icepack that was given to her by a stagehand on her face and of course, still looked pissed but at least her temper's moreanagable now. I had SD, Lauren, and the twins with me. They all had worried and tense expressions on their faces. The other mums were back in the audience aside from Melissa and Ashlee, who stayed with us and they had grim expressions on their faces.

"Steph's right Mindy. You really acted unlike yourself at that time" SD said with a confused expression

"Exactly! You were a bloody bitch out there!" I added. Melissa then scowled at me

"Steph, stop swearing towards your mother! You, punching Mindy on the face was more than enough trouble you can cause!" Melissa growled. I scowl back at her as she finished. Mum's the one who acted crazy and I get the piss?!

"No, I am what I am so Steph is right about that" Mum piped as she rubbed her bruising cheek. She winces at the pain but with an untrained eye, you can't see it. Hit Girl doesn't like to show weakness after all.

"And you! You are supposed to be a good role model for your children! Yet, you display violence and swear all the way like you have tourettes!" Melissa continued to banter towards my mum

"Wow Melissa, isn't that kind of ironic coming from your mouth?" Ashlee piped in with a deadpan expression

"I know what we did back on Dance Moms! But it doesn't excuse the fact that Mindy still assaulted a woman! In a livestreamed contest for that matter!" Melissa growled at a startled looking Ashlee

"Um...Jeannie kind of was the one who started it" SD butted in

"Yeah! Mom was just looking out for Kendall's honor!" Danny added. Melissa then sighed loudly and I did the same.

"I'm pretty sure dad's gonna be mad when he knows about this" I said to mom

"Oh, you know Dave. He might even restrict some days of sex if he knew" mum chuckled. Melissa and Ashlee were appalled to say the least

"A bit inappropriate there huh Mindy?" Ashlee said

"Oh you get my drift! Yeah, I only looked out for the kid who got injured but that bitch still had the nerve to rush on to her like she was trash. But what got me to do what I did...was what Jeannie said about me being a bad mother. I'm a bitch, I'm a nutcase, I get that! It's who I am! But what I can't accept is being called a bad mother!" Mindy said as she stood up and threw the icepack far on the floor, her face on a glare. I felt my spine go cold and I was really scared of mum's expression. The others looked to be in the same boat as I am.

"Mindy I-" Melissa began to say but mum cut her off

"I'm trying my fucking hardest to be an acceptable mom to Steph and the twins! I'm not usually open about these kinds of things but Jeannie just nailed it out!" Mum finished. She then kicked the table she was just sitting on moments ago and it shattered by the sheer force of her feet. Her face was contorted in anger and I think I saw a few tears forming around her eyes. I stare at mum in awe and sympathy towards Mindy. She may have been the biggest bitch you could meet in your life, but she had done a lot of good things for every single one of us, along with dad. Including, giving me the new life that we would most likely, would not get hadn't been for her. Mindy never really talked about how she felt being a mother to three nutcases but now that I knew, I had found further respect for her. I approach mum and pull her by her shirt and slap her in the face but I felt my hand got hold by something I turn to see Melissa glaring at me.

"Enough with hurting your mom physically!" Melissa scowled. But then Anne-Marie came forward and slapped mum anyway. Mum had a surprised look on her face while she looked at Anne-Marie. Melissa was horrified that Anne-Marie had slapped Mindy.

"Okay, what is up with you kids and punching and slapping your mother?!" Ashlee voiced out loudly

"Believe me Mrs. Allen, it's pretty common in our circle" Lauren said

"A little too common to be exact" SD chuckled

"Why the hell did you just-" Mum started to say but Anne-Marie butted in with another slap to her other cheek and with a mean glare too

"That one's for Steph by the way. Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch! Like you always say, right mom? You're now worrying of being a failure as our mom now?! Didn't you already show how a great of a mom you've become for all of us?! I can't believe you haven't realized it by now!" Anne-Marie shouted. Mindy still had a scowl on her face, but it was more akin to a confused manner. I smile at my little sister for what she had done just now. Melissa then let go of my hand and came forward to face mum.

"The little menace's right mum. You are not a terrible mum you hear me? You are a wonderful woman that showed that she's capable of loving us unconditionally, even though were a mess! You're even one shit of a mess yourself and can be hard, sneaky and a fucking psychopath sometimes, but as a mom, you are amazing at that! Along with dad, you gave us, probably the most amazing thing to happen in our lives: being a mom for three orphaned kids, who had shitty lives!"

"I will say this once, and I will say this again: you are an amazing mum and me, Anne-Marie, and Danny can agree that if we get to choose who our mum would be in the next life, it would be you. It will always be you!" I firmly say to mum. Her face softened and looked like it was wavering. Me, Danny, and Anne-Marie each hugged Mindy and she completed it with a hug of her own to us. I see SD and Lauren smiling on us. Melissa and Ashlee were in tears as they gazed upon us

"Stop being so damn soft mom. It doesn't suit you" Anne-Marie piped in

"That was actually sweet. Mindy, we didn't know you felt that way in being a mother" Melissa said

"I didn't know you were capable of those kinds of feelings at all!" Ashlee added. That got us laughing out loud, even mum. She then let go of us and looked at us smiling

"Yeah...you're right. Thanks for that kids. I really appreciate that. I'm glad that you see me that way despite being a handful" Mum said

"Only a handful?! You sure about that?" SD butted in. Mum then punched her good naturedly.

"You okay now? Ready for us to focus on wiping Jeannie's smug face?" I say to Mindy. Her evil smile says all the response I needed.

"Damn straight I'm ready! And no, oh dear daughter of mine, I am not going fucking soft" Mindy replied, back to her usual nutcase, bitchy self but had a smile on her face. Anne-Marie only giggled on my mum's threat

"You lot are weird indeed" Melissa chuckled

"I love it actually" Ashlee added

DM DM DM DM

Kelly had apparently, showed off in front of the audience and really let it all out. Based on the accounts of the girls, she was a bombshell, as they put it! I was glad for the elated teen nonetheless.

It was now time for the last part of Jump, the junior solo category. Not only that but I'm the only junior dancer for our team. Was I nervous? Don't know. Should I? Hell no! I am Psyche! A feared vigilante! Nothing intimidates me -well other than a mad Mindy and a disappointed Dave. This is just a dance contest! Piece of cake!

Right?

I was back in the left wing of the stage again, waiting for my turn. Annoyingly enough, I was waiting for my turn while watching Kaylee dance her lyrical solo called "Blight of the Witch" and she was wearing a black rode like costume and had devil horns on her head, snarling and making fucked up faces that resembled a maniac. It honestly suited her. Shows the bitch she is.

Unsurprisingly, Jeannie was over the moon with her eldest daughter. I also noticed she was now seated closer to the far left of the seats and mum was on the far right, away from each other. SD was also on her right, while Kira was on her left. I knew Kira to be a relentless mom when provoked and knowing my best friend and her skills, it was obvious that they were keeping Mindy in check. Speaking of Mindy, looked bored at watching Kaylee. She literally looks like she only wants to see me only.

"Relax short stuff! Kaylee's a good lyrical dancer, but seeing you dance your piece, you'd rock the stage later on!" Guy said, patting my head.

"Hey! Watch it with the 'short' part Guy!" I scowl at him. He only laughed, like it was the usual thing he receives from 10 year olds.

"Well then, will munchkin suffice?" Guy grinned back and I scowl at him further

"You want your tongue slashed out?: I asked in a sickly sweet tone and again, the man just laughed! He has big balls, I can give that.

Guy is one anomaly, to say the least. He came here suddenly and presented himself as a long time friend to the girls in the dance studio. He's a pretty nice guy though, always encouraging and always in a chipper mood. He was basically a male JoJo but with mixed with a Nia and Brynn complex. As for his skills in dancing, he was very good. No, scratch that, amazingly good! He specializes in hip hop and every beat, every movement, every twitch of the body he does enchants me in some way - and no, not in a perverted way like you think!

He taught me my solo, "Step It Up" and I enjoyed doing it! It made me love the hip hop style of dance. It was similar in doing martial arts in DJAK, and it was wild, brash, and powerful; like me! It also gives me the excuse to not wear a bloody two piece dancewear and can be allowed to dance in either a tshirt or tank top. I still have my reservations about my current costume though

"You know, I receive threats like that from Gia every single day. I'm not really that phased" Guy chuckled. I smirk at him for mentioning Gia. Whenever they're around, they are always in a playful argument and he was always so close to Gia. Both in friendship and creepily enough, physically.

"You sure I'd do well with Hip Hop for dance? The girls still have their doubts" I asked Guy with curiosity and worry. Guy sighed cooly and smiled up at me

"You know, hip hop is a pretty tricky style to do in a big 5 competition. It's usually frowned upon because they say it lacks style and inspiration and you just really go wild at it but that's the thing, you have to go wild while you present your feelings with it. Seeing you, somehow, I felt that wildness when you move, actually, that wildness is more closer to madness but you can control that madness. I heard that you do martial arts in DJAK often and they say you're good. Use that control in that stage just like you do it when in DJAK - not that I've seen you fight yet" Guy laugh. I smile wide at him for what he said.

He was right about that. Doing hip hop was like fighting. The predator inside me - the madness that was implanted on my mind is always out of control. I fight and be Psyche during the night and train in DJAK during the day not only to do justice, but also to control the madness within me. Hip hop was the same, only I had to control and show that madness into an art form. Damn, how am I starting to sound like Brynn?

"I think I understand now. Thank you Guy. For your training and advice" I say in a determined matter

"Glad to help short stuff!" he smiled and I glare at him for mention me as shorr again

"Well said my pal! Exactly the reason why hip hop is also a contest worthy dance" a woman said from behind us. Me and Guy looked behind us and there we see Talia and she was with a woman I haven't seen before. The woman has a short, pixie cut platinum blonde hair and a face with strong, prominent features. She was wearing black jeans and a white tank top that had the words "Millennial Mindset" embroidered on them. I felt a little apprehensive as she had a lot of tattoos all over her body and given that we've been fighting tattooed clad gang members, it was a reasonable reaction

"Well, look who's in Chicago too! Rumer!" Guy exclaimed with a smile

"You know her?" I asked Guy

"Yup! Rumer Noel! Best motherfucking hottie there is! Gorgeous hip hopper too!" Guy smiled wide

"Oh Guy, you think highly of me as always" Rumer chuckled as she reached a hand out to Guy and he did the same to Rumer. They then started to do a series of claps and jabs with their hands and then they end it with a fist bump and backing their hands up towards them slowly with their fingers wiggling. I look at them, confused. I look over at Talia, who was giggling on what she sees.

Talia herself looked like those of the likes of rappers from mainstream media. She had some baggy red, pants on her and some red wrist bands and a black tank top and several gold chains hanging on her neck. She also had a red bonnet over her head.

"You doing hip hop too aren't you?" I asked Talia and she gingerly nodded in agreement

"Yeah! Ms. Rumer taught me my hip hop solo. I was so happy that they gave me this style. I love hip hop!" Talia said in a chipper manner.

"Oh Talia, enough with the Ms. Part. Just Rumer okay?" Rumer smiled at my friend as she ruffled her hair and get her giggling

"And this your girl Guy? She seems like one fine dancer. Maybe even more. That body is looking jacked!" Rumer smiled and I got embarrassed as she really pointed out my body. I'm glad that she thought it was nice and not pointed out the scars

"This is Steph. And yes, she is one incredible dancer. Pretty good at hip hop too! Can't wait for you to see her in action!" Guy said as he grinned at me.

"Hi there…" I greeted. A bit embarrassed still about the body comment.

"Nice to meet you Steph. I'm Rumer. An old friend of this psycho and Gia too. Heard she runs the new dance studio you represent" Rumer says to me.

"Word does travel so fast huh?" Gia said, appearing behind Guy, startling him. Both Gia and Rumer hug out and do small talk and catching up

"Let me guess, you taught Talia her solo?" I asked Rumer

"Bright kid I see! Yes, I did teach her and she is one natural hip hopper and taking Guy's word, I'm sure you are too" Rumer replied

"Looks like a friendly competition is in place. I'll be rooting for Steph but for Talia too! Though, if you're Talia's teacher, then you're with Dancemania?" Gia asked. Rumer then shook her head gently and smiled

"Also, why are you in Chicago in the first place?" Guy added

"Not really. Free agent remember? I temporarily moved here because my house back in LA met an accident and it had to be renovated. So I moved with my mom here in Chicago for now. Talia's mom and a friend of hers came forward to me and said they wanted to teach them Hip Hop since Jeannie wanted her to do a hip hop solo. And so I did! By the way, Jeannie is one crazy lady! Don't tell her that though" Rimer explained with the last one being whispered

"She really gave me a good choreo. I love it! Hope you get to see it Steph and I can't wait to see yours!" Talia cheered.

"Looking forward to it Talia. Make sure to watch mine too" I smile at her. We heard the audience clap and Kaylee then bows to them, big head and horns and all. She walks in our path and she was cheered and crowded upon by the other dancers around us, with her two sisters besides close to her side, all smiles, looking proud of their big sister. It would have been a sweet moment had it not been for one of them being a sniveling brat and one being an even bigger brat.

"Well, well...I see someone's got a solo again. My solo was choreographed by one of the finest choreographers of our studio! Like it? You jealous of it?" Kaylee said as she flipped her hair in front of me. Coco and Rihanna each come in their sister's side. Rihanna looked apprehensive and cautious and Coco looked very smug towards me and Talia.

"If you really want to even phase me just a little, at least try harder and not resort to predictable and pathetic insults. Nice get up by the way. Really shows the devil you are" I retorted and that got Kaylee fuming. Rihanna's face panicked and started to whisper something in her sister's ear. She then sighed and calmed down a little but still maintained her glare towards me

Around us, several dancers crowded and whispered to one another about the tension that was building. Some were even taking sides and I faintly heard a talk about betting their money.

"Hey, knock it off you two! Come on, a dance competition needs to always be friendly!" Guy scolded

"Oh, how lame and old fashioned you are" Gia muttered

"And break up the crowd everyone! Come on, nothing to see here. Mind your own businesses and dance teams!" Rumer piped loudly as she shooed everyone. The dancers dissipate, albeit reluctantly but the Quinns are still in front of us.

"You're easily knackered, I can give you that. That the best you got?" I jived in further to Kaylee, smirking

"What the hell does knackered mean? Stop it with your british gibberish! Anyway, I'm not scared of losing to you again Steph. Looking at you, it seems you're doing a hip hop solo. A hip hop solo!" Kaylee laughed teasingly

"Yeah. What about it? Better than doing your devil dance!" I talked back. This bitch got my blood really boiling. Worse than how Anne-Marie does. I felt something touch my shoulder and see Talia with a worried expression. She must have sensed how angry I was becoming.

"Calm down Steph. Don't let her get to you…" Talia gently said to me

"Don't give her some of our secrets loser! She might make Kaylee lose again!" Coco, shouted in her diminutive tone

"Coco, enough!" Rihanna growled to her and that made her pout but shut up nonetheless. A crowd was starting to form again but one glance from Gia was enough to make them back away.

"A hip hop solo is a death wish waiting to happen! No intelligent dancer would compete with it, let alone in a big 5! You must either be too cocky and too stupid for this competition! Only a fool would do such a thing! Of course, you're one yourself anyway" Kaylee continued on

"But I'm doing a hip hop solo…" Talia wavered. Her face, looking like she was about to cry

"That's the idea. Why do you think that mom wanted you to have one?" Kaylee sneered. Tears were starting to form on Talia's eyes as the realization hit both of us.

"You fucking wanker of a-" I raged but Guy interrupted

"Okaaaay, enough all of you! This has gone too far!" Guy scolded to all of us

"Quinns, just get back to your team if you don't support Talia on this! This is grounds for competition ban you know" Rumor added

"And didn't Rumer say to back away?!" Gia added loudly to the once again, gathering crowd. Kaylee then huffed and looked at us with a smug expression before walking away

"Good luck losers!" Coco sang as she followed her older sister. Rihanna looked at us with an apologetic expression and she went as well. Talia sniffled and I sensed she was about to burst. I turn quickly and face her, holding both her shoulders so her eyes lock to mine

"Talia, listen and look at me firmly okay? Don't let that bitch get to you! You are not a failure of a dancer they try to make you seem. You are a very talented girl and nothing can ever change that. You are you so do your shit and be the best you can be got it? No amount of insult could take away your potential!" I firmly said to the sniffling Talia. She sniffed and shook for a short while but her expression changed to that of a determined look and nodded to me

"Yeah….you're right! I'll do just that Steph! Thank you for that! I'll be the best I'll be!" Talia declared as she hugged me. I hugged her back as a response

 _And for our next solo, is I'm The Shit from Dancemania!_

"That's me! Well...wish me luck!" Talia said as she ran towards the stage and did her starting pose. I look over to Gia and Guy and then we look at Rumer, who was shrugging and grinning

"Yup! The name of the solo is my idea!" Rumer chuckled

DM DM DM DM

Virtuoso - a term signifying of exceptional gifted talent in the area of art and performance. And Talia was a bloody virtuoso in dancing hip hop! She was very good at following the beat of the music and her costume really gave depth to her movement. She was spot on, despite the questionable lyrics of her music. The girls had returned from the dressing room and were surprised to see Rumer in the midst. It loomed like they were friends with her from before and everyone was catching up with her, with Kenzie and JoJo talking the longest to her. They explained that they always took Rumer's class and were exceptionally close with her

"Heard about what happened from Gia while we were away. You did the right thing" Brynn said as she appeared besides me. I smirk at her and continued to watch over Talia

"I had to do it. Talia was being set up to fail and I had to push her to succeed. Plus, I had to put the Quinns in their place" I say to Brynn, not taking my eyes off of Talia, who was having cheers from the crowd.

"You know, for a Predator, you really aren't that vicious and cold blooded as you portray yourself to be" Brynn chuckled. I look at her sideways and smile to her forlornly

"I am vicious and cold blooded Brynn. But only when I choose to be. I've suffered to be a normal girl and I still do but I am getting better at it. Or so Mindy and Dave says. I thought back then...that compassion was lost to me. Glad I was wrong about that" I say to her. She smiles as well and puts an arm around me. Talia finished off her dance with a split if her legs on the floor and hands up in the air, eliciting cheers and applause from the audience. She was a total success, in my eyes and everyone else's

Talia then bowed then ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"How did I do?" she breathed, panting but having a smile on her face

"You were spot on!" I say to her genuinely.

"Steph's right! You really rocked that portion!" Brynn added, making Talia smile even wider

 _Now for our last entry for the junior category, well...another hip hop solo everyone! It's Step It Up from SCDC!_

"Well,here we go…" I said as I sighed

"Can't wait to see your piece Steph!" Talia said over to me

"Good luck out there tiger!" Brynn added. I nodded towards them and I approach the stage.

DM DM DM DM

I could have sworn I heard Saoirse yell "get it over with and do your best, bitch!" when I came over the stage. Couldn't really see because my starting position was my back, facing the audience and my arms, stretching sideways. I was really nervous if I'm being honest. I want this to be perfect. I'm just a born perfectionist! Guy and Gia even encouraged me to do some of my martial arts moves with the dance as it looked like hip hop steps. That was the problem...I might overdo it and do more fighting than dancing. I close my eyes and think back to what mum said earlier about this back in the dressing room….

 **A little over an hour ago….**

"You're nervous? You're fucking with me right?"

"No mum! I really am nervous! What if I overdo the martial arts steps? I don't want to fuck this up!"

"You really are getting rubbed by the girls huh Steph?"

"Not helping SD!"

"Just make it like a dance move and tone it down a bit!" Anne-Marie cried

"But what if I misstepped? What if I get it wrong?"

Mum then chuckled and smiled up on me, patting my sides

"As much as I don't like dance, I think I know how to help you on this. One reason for the hatred is...you know, did I ever tell you the story of how I was once forced to try out to be a cheerleader captain?"

 **Present time….**

I still had my eyes closed by I was visualizing my environment, setting it up for a scenario where I can do combat, but using dance instead of a traditional fighting step. I pictured enemies surrounding me as well. To really get in the mood, I pictured them as cunts from the CIA

"Four attackers. No escape." I muttered to myself.

The music, titled "Begging" started and that's where I did a moonsault and faced the crowd and did the moves of my dance. I tried to do it hard but not over exaggerated hard. Focused hard. The people exploded in cheers the moment I danced. I did some leg holds and needles and pirouettes. Given that they were not hip hop moves, it was my idea to add them to put a little uniqueness on them. I was though and said to do facials of struggle and passion for the dance and so I did. When it came to the part where I did my modified martial arts moves,I imagined that I was hitting one attacker from my left, followed by one from my right

Next came a leap:spin kick fusion combo that me and Guy set up and I pretended to hit the third and fourth fucker with it. I did a number of flips and grinded and jammed to the beat. I admit, I was enjoying it. It was a mix of my favorite dance style and sparring on the mat. What's not to love?! As for my finishing move, I pictured the four attackers coming to my on all corners all at one. Then, I jump and do a corkscrew spin and straighten my legs and turn the corkscrew into a double spin kick, sending my imaginative fuckers flying away into nothingness. I do a leg tilt to the right and raise a fist upfront, ending the dance.

The cheers were loud. Louder than the last competition I had. I saw our mums going wild and some were even giving me an ovation. SD, Lauren, and the twins looked really excited and awestruck and mum was looking proud and beaming on me. Considering the visualization thing was her idea, I really have to thank her for that..

"Steph! Steph! Steph! Steph!" Anne-Marie began to shout over the crowd. SD and Lauren saw this and began cheering my name too. The mums then saw and heard it and got along with it and soon, everyone was cheering on my name. Even Talia's mum and some from Dancemania were doing it! Jeannie however, gave me a death glare but I didn't mind it. Her loss. I was at a loss for words. I never knew how I could cause this, given I was only a beginner. I take a bow and ran towards the stage. The girls and some other dancers, even Talia hugged and swarmed over me like flies!

"Holy cow Steph that was incredible!" Talia cheered

"Yeah! That wasn't normal hip hop! That was something special!" Kelly shouted

"Their even chanting your name!" JoJo shouted too

"It's like you were fighting some people with dance moves!" Kenzie added. I look over at Brynn and me winked at each other. Kenzie must have noticed this and smirked towards me

"You can say it's something like that" I laughed


	41. Chapter 41: Might As Well Jump Pt 4

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 41: Might As Well Jump Pt. 4**

 **May 28th, 2016. Saturday, 05:00 PM**

 **Steph's POV**

After grueling hours of dancing, and chaos that me and mum caused, it was finally awards time. Just like last time, we were all seated in the middle of the stage. Some talked to each other and some from our own were even taking pictures of themselves with other dancers. Some even requested they take a picture with me too and I agreed, albeit a little reluctant.

It was a very good awards portion for us. For our team, we won first place for the trio portion, which really excited Kenzie, JoJo, and Sarah.

"Holy shit, we just won trios!" JoJo shouted excitedly

"Being JoJo does have their perks after all" Kenzie added

"Sure just JoJo? You should include yourself too Kenzie" Sarah chuckled besides me

The duet for the teen portion also got us in first place. Nia and Kalani stood, hand in hand and took their first place trophies for each of them and a placard that says "Jump: 1st place" on it. Kalani then looks playfully at Nia and livked her lios, which Nia smiled worriedly and headed back to us immediately, making Kalani laugh out. Wonder what got into her?

"And for first place, Junior duet, it's Samsara, from SCDC!" we all cheered and me and Brynn stood up and walked to the announcer to take our trophies. Mum looked so proud of me besides Ashlee, which she also looked as well. I saw SD mouth "Pretty good for a sissy dancer" good naturedly and I just laugh sheepishly at her. Danny and Anne-Marie however, began chanting my name again and they got Lauren doing it, along with a short girl with brunette who Brynn introduced as Emma. She had along, a boy, named Aidan Gallagher. She looked at Brynn weirdly, but in a sort of good kind of way

"That Aidan kid's looking at you funny" I mutter to Brynn.

"He does doesn't he?" Brynn said with a faraway look. I cringe as I recognize it as one that Chloe gives Josh. We went over back to our team to wait for the results of the group dance portion. I look over at Dancemania's corner and see Talia smiling at me, along with Rihanna. Coco scowled at me and Kaylee was full on glaring at me. I smirk at her as I sat again with my teammates. Talia and Rihanna got 9th for their performance, which got me frowning as we knew it was deliberate. Kaylee and Coco got 2nd, which pissed them off so bad.

Many were surprised to witness Dancemania got 3rd on their group dance. There awkwardly stood, but smiled nonetheless. But we all knew what they were really feeling. We were surprised to see that we got first for the group dance however! Kelly, literally screamed her lungs out and that got us in the mood to stand and accept our award. Our mums and teachers were very pleased at our achievement. But the mood was not that joyous. Two of our own was missing: Jill and Kendall. Despite our differences, we were a team and like in Fusion, we look after each other. I'll make sure I'll visit Kendall a day or two to check on her.

And it was up to the solos, starting with the teen division. In my peripheral vision on my left, I saw two people approach me and i scowl as I recognize one of them as she sat next to me but the other person cut her off and sat in between us

"Let me guess, you want to see my sad little face when I lose and you win, right?" I started.

"Perhaps...and also to see if you guys are tipping the judges or not. How are you all getting first place?!" Kaylee hissed to me. The girls noticed us and they start to scowl and whisper to each other.

"I'm sitting in between you so I'll keep you both in check or you might assault each other." Rihanna said, looking at me and Kaylee directly in the eye.

"Good idea…" Me and Kaylee muttered as we glared each other

"If it helps, I'll help hold Steph back" I hear Sarah say behind me. They better do it because I felt my Predator instincts reaching out due to my anger to Kaylee and if that happens, I might hurt someone. Something I'm not keen on letting happen. Though, as if Rihanna and Sarah could subdue me.

The awards proceeded on to the teen solo division. Despite Kendall tearing her leg muscle, she managed to grab 3rd place. Admittedly, I liked her solo, apart from the whole failing in the end thing. Her award was taken by Nia to represent her. The one who got 2nd place was someone named Eva Igo. Apparently, she was the one who was missing earlier on from the duet portion but showed up in time for her solo. Her team she was glad that she was found safe and sound and the word is that, she was gonna be kidnapped because of some people but got saved by two teenagers. I look over to SD and Lauren and my bestfriend just winked at me. That already gave me the answer I needed

Kenzie, Kalani, and Nia went over to Eva and hugged her tight. It looks like they friends and were very close.

"And the winner for the teen division, is Kelly Richardson for the piece, Show Girl!" The announcer declared and we all cheered as we looked on a wide eyed Kelly. She gingerly stood up and excitedly took her award.

"Impossible! We didn't win for teen division?!" Kaylee bellowed. I slyly smile at her and her fuming antics

"Better luck next time bitch!" I teased as Kaylee growled as the elated Kelly came running back smiling wide at her victory

"I won first place guys!" Kelly squealed as we cheered her on

Now we got into the junior solo category awards. I unknowingly twiddled my thumbs in anticipation. Normally, I do this when I'm excited to get on with a patrol. The places from 10th - 4th, were already in place. I look at a nervous Talia, and a scowling Kaylee. None of our names had been called yet. It's either we were gonna go grab the last three places, or we win bust.

"Take note, you have zero chance of winning even 3rd place. As if they'd announce a hip hop solo as a winner for Jump" Kaylee whispered with menace over to me

"Better shut up Kaylee. Bitches with big mouths tend to be wrong and eat the shit they throw" I smirked at her

"For 3rd place, the winner of this slot will also be the winner of a platinum breakthrough award!" The announcer said and the dancer all around were buzzing and getting excited. Confused, I faced Sarah for some answers. She chuckled as she read the expression on my face

"Platinum breakthrough is a special award for dancers competing in Jump. Its for what they deem, is the most unique and thought of dance of the season" Sarah explained. I nodded, understanding now the significance of the award. Now I wonder who will get such a prize

"...and the winner for the Platinum Breakthrough and for 3rd place….is Talia Booker from Dancemania" Loud cheers were heard all through and we cheered for the flustered Talia, who looked like she didn't know where she was at the time. Rihanna then stand near her and coaxes her towards the front with smiles all over. The rest of their team looked like they don't appreciate Talia's victory.

Talia then took her two trophies and took a bow in front of the audience. Her mum, Helena, was in tears in seeing her daughter very happy. It made me happy to see that she was so high up in the placing.

"And moving on for 2nd place. We have another one from Dancemania-"

"No….impossible…." I heard Kaylee whisper roughly at me. I slyly smile at her as there were only two registered competitors from Dancemania for the Junior category.

"-Kaylee Quinn for the piece,Blight Of The Witch!" The Dancemania dancer clapped but albeit nervously at Kaylee. Rihanna sort of looked worried, as well as Talia, and Coco looked appalled by the decision of the judges. Kaylee went in front, with grace and stride and had a big smile on her face. She took a bow and went back, still all smiles to the audience but once she faced me, she gave me a nasty glare that I just returned with a smile.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?" I say to Kaylee and I could have sworn, steam was pouring out from her nose. I focused back at the last part of the awards. I fidget for some reason and got nervous of anticipation on who had won. Gah! I hate it when Dance gives me un-Psyche like tendencies!

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The winner of the junior solo category! Not only will she win first place, but she will also receive the special award of "Breakthrough Artist Of The Year"! A title that got then random dancers, into fame and glory over time! The winner for this season is….." The excitement and anticipation was just coursing through me. I felt a tight grip in my hand and see Sarah, smiling and nodding at me, understanding what I was feeling. Its either gonna be I'll win nothing or…

"Ladies and gentlemen, this winner has also made history. She is the very first to win a contest that is part of the big five, with a hip hop solo!"

It can't be….

"She is from SCDC and her name is Stephanie Lizewski!"

The whole auditorium was full of cheers from young girls. I was speechless. Did I really do such a thing? I stand, and pinched myself to see if this was real. It really was. The girls were chanting my name and Sarah and Brynn hugged me tight as I try to approach the stage and get them off me as a result. Talia looked so happy as she clapped towards me. Rihanna smiled gently and Kaylee looked like she had been petrified by my win. I sauntered in front and handed me a pink and grey trophy that was as tall as the one I got from Starpower. It was adorned with stripes and sparkles and in the pillars, were various stars and moons in all shapes and sizes. At the top, a figurine of a female dancer, that was leaping mid air with both legs outstretched, was placed. They also handed me a metal sign that felt like a license plate that was colored the same as the trophy.

 **Jump!**

 **Breakthrough Artist Of The Year**

Once I got them, my team ran over to me and hugged and lifted me up in the air with my awards in hand. I could get used to this…

Then I see,Danny, Anne-Marie, Lauren, and Saoirse run towards me and they gave me hugs of their own. Mum was as usual, just clapping but beaming with pride towards me. It was one sweet victory indeed.

 **Brynn's POV**

After some photo ops and celebration on the stage, we go back to our dressing room and continue to celebrate. Everyone had an award and aside from Kendall, they were all in 1st place. What's more,is that Steph won with a hip hop solo and was named Breakout Artist! When I got that the first time, I had been selected from my old dance school to be part of a certain show called "America's Got Talent".

Nia, Kamryn and Kalani were still joking about the kiss they shared on the dance, which I think is kind of weird yet interesting. Kalani really is letting herself go. Kelly and Kenzie were comparing who has the bigger trophy. JoJo acted like a sort of appraiser while Sarah shook her head in glee. This was Kelly's big victory in years and she looked very happy. No one can take away her joy for winning the teen category. Though, as I look at Kendall's trophy, I felt a pang of guilt for celebrating as she wasn't with us but rather, in the hospital. But I'm still making myself happy as Kendall and Jill would want that for us. I take a picture of her trophy and send it to her to say that despite the mess up, she still managed to win

I look over to my own trophy and how such a powerful dance was very important to me. I really showed everything I felt about my new life as Starlight. Dance helped in expressing and releasing what I feel. I wanted to really take it out of my chest but I couldn't do it by directly talking about it! Sure, I had Fusion, Kenzie, JoJo, and Sarah to talk about it but I'm the kind of person that needs to tell it to a certain number of people to flush out the negativity quickly. Dance helped in doing that by telling about it on a wider audience without being direct about it. They'll just think it's another inspiring dance.

I look over to the Lizewski family. They were gathered in front of their vanity and were talking to Mom, Melissa, Gia, Guy and Holly. They were all over the moon and Steph's shy smile says about what she feels about the win right now. Mindy still looked like she didn't care but mom says otherwise. Mindy was whooping loudly at Steph's solo. I wonder how she did it without anyone else noticing it. Hit Girl can be full of surprises. I was proud my duet partner and friend. She proved everyone wrong and had one Jump with a freaking hip hop solo. What more can you say?

"How's our little winner doing?"

I look back and see Aidan and Emma, smiling at me.

"Where the hell did you all come from? I didn't even hear any shuffling of feet" I chuckled

"We floated. We can do magic you know?" Aidan grinned and Emma just rolled her eyes and punched her cousin in the arm.

"The doofus is just being the doofus he is. Don't mind him. Anyway, congratulations on your victory! You were all great! The legendary Brynn Rumfallo still got it!" Emma smiled as we hugged.

"Thanks Emma! But I couldn't do it without Steph, over there. We made the magic together after all" I smile at her

"Indeed. That kid's a little weird for my taste but she's talented and almost in your level. Of course, one of us here would disagree" Emma said, looking slyly at Aidan

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" Aidan blushed. I find it funny as he blushed. Really makes him cute

"Oh come on! The highlight of us being here is Brynn! Stop pretending that it ain't you pussy!" Emma laughed and now it was my turn to blush. I never had a boy come a dance competition just for me before.

"Fine! We came here for you and you were god damn beautiful Brynn! Happy now Emma?" Aidan said. It made Emma laugh out and me giggle

"Then in that case, thanks guys. Especially you Aidan. That means alot to me" I giggled. I give him a hug and I felt him go soft with me. I let go and see that he was smiling

"I-its the truth after all. Can you uh...do a dance for a video I'll make for my Youtube channel? You dance would fit the song I'm writing" Aidan shyly said.

"Oh wow! Um...sure! I'd love that!" I say to him. I still feel my cheeks warm further. God, what is this feeling right now?

"Great! I can't wait for it then! This is gonna be good!" Aidan smiled

"Same here" I smile back to him

"Oh boy. This will be interesting" Emma laughed

 **Mindy's POV**

I can't believe I'm saying this but I am starting to love dance. Well, the hip hop variety anyway. It was like seeing someone pretend to beat fuckers up. What can i say? Love of violence is hardwired into me.

I love it when Steph does hip hop. It looks like she's more comfortable doing it and acts more like herself when she does it. Well, she does look good doing the other girly dance styles but she looked more relaxed with hip hop. Regardless, I secretly love Steph doing dancing now. She acts more normal. More like how a 10 year old should be.

Anything to give Stephanie the life she deserves…

"So, how does it feel to have won this contest and beat Kaylee Quinn for the 2nd time in a row?" Mackenzie chuckled besides me

"With a hip hop solo no less!" JoJo popped up suddenly behind Lauren, making her flinch

"The fuck did you come from?" Lauren inquired

"It's kind of weird still….it feels good though! I felt like I really did win something big" Steph grinned

"Well what did you expect?! You won one of the 5 most prestigious dance contest in America!" Guy said, putting an arm around my eldest. He looks good and kind enough but should he have pedophiliac thoughts on Steph….

Wait, why am I worried? This is Steph we're talking about!

"You also got named breakout dancer of the year and got two huge trophies!" Danny exclaimed

"Pretty sure those giant ass trophies would just boost your ego even further" Saoirse cringed

"Suck it bitch!" Steph scowled good naturedly to her best friend.

"You are really one weird child Steph" Gia sighed.

"Tell me about it! I'm still not used to her crude behavior!" Sarah added

"We learn from the best!" Anne-Marie grinned, giving a look towards me. I scowl at her but sighed and shrugged

"The kids know me so well" I smile at them. Some laughed and some just gave me weird looks.

"In all honesty, I loved your performance here even more Steph. You….did pretty good" I say to Steph, who gave me a sudden hug on my waist

"Thanks mum! It really means so much to me!" Steph breathed. That's weird. Steph never acted this way the first time she danced. I hugged her back anyway, followed by Danny and Anne-Marie

"I thought you'd dance like the sissy you are. I guess I was wrong. You were good" Saoirse simply said nonchalantly

"Liar! You were marking out towards Stephanie and you were cheering and shouting for her on and on!" Lauren piped in

"That's true! We saw every single thing that happens from the audience side. Even your jumping and cheering SD" Kenzie added and that got Saoirse blushing mad. I laugh as I didn't expect a predator like Saoirse could act that way. This dance thing isn't only affecting just Steph after all. Steph then came forwards to SD and punched her - lightly, on her arm. She let out a small ow as a response

"The fuck was that for?" SD hissed

"That was for calling me a sissy!" Steph exclaimed and then hugged Saoirse

"This is for being here and cheering me on" Steph followed. Saoirse then chuckled and hugged Steph back. The girls then proceed to take pictures of each other in funny and arguably, beautiful angles. Steph and the twins, as well as Saoirse and Lauren got into it as well. We them topped it off with a group photo of all of us with the dancers in the front and the rest on the back. At the very center was Steph and Kelly, who had their enormous awards besides them, all smiles. You'd think this would be a normal group picture with your average, normal people but in reality, 3 were feared vigilantes, another 2 were former child soldiers from the fucking CIA and 5 were vigilantes in training.

I looks the moms, specifically, at Melissa, Ashlee, Christy, and Jess. They had no idea their daughters were in Fusion and I chuckle to myself as I imagine the shitstorm that's gonna come once the secret's out.

DM DM DM DM

As I was packing up Steph's things - the fucking bastard - I see someone approach me in my peripheral vision. I take a closer look to see that it was Kelly, a shy grin on her face.

"Hey Kelly! What's up?" I casually asked

"Hey uh...Mindy. i just need to uh…" Kelly stammered slyly and I chuckle at her for that

"You know, you don't need to be scared of me. I don't bite. Unless provoked" I smile and wink at her. Even then, she still flinched in my direction. That just got me lightly laughing

"You are really scary most of the time to be honest but...if you say so! I just want to tell you something that Jill wants you to know" Kelly stated. I squint at her at the mention of Jill. We aren't exactly still at the right terms and in extension, Kendall thanks to my gun mouth of a sister, Megan.

"What about Jill?" I questioned.

"Well um...she said thank you for sticking up to Kendall earlier. I'm sure she'll be a lot happier when she finds out about the fiat fight you and Jeannie had" Kelly laughed. I was taken aback by that notion. I never expected Jill to let me know that sort of thing.

"Well then...tell her no problem. No child deserved to endure that kind of behavior. Even if their moms are a bit bitchy" I laughed. Kelly did the same

"I'll let her and Kendall know about that. You know, you're not so bad after all" Kelly smiled and went over to the girls. I smirk as I think how someone like me could end up being around people like this. Hit Girl really had changed after that fateful night….

 **Steph's POV**

We were all packed up and ready to go home. As we clear up the whole dressing room and head over to pizza hut for a little celebration, we heard shouting coming from down the hall

"You worthless pieces of shit! I should have never let you in on our studio!"

I look over to Sarah on my left and Saoirse on my right. Both with worried expressions. I go past the others to the source of the shouting, and now crying. I came over to an opening with several people gathered and forming a semicircle around 7 people. Three of them were looking pissed at the two who, were crying with the smaller one looking anguished. One metal placard was on her foot with a gold trophy, that was snapped in two. A woman with tattoos all over her body was crouched down besides the crying girl, comforting her. The last one, looked worried and kept her distance from both parties, unsure who to side with. Most of them wore the same, light green colored jackets. The colour of Dancemania.

"Talia!" I shout as I run towards her and crouch down besides her. She immediately hugged me tight. Her eyes and nose were red with all the crying and her makeup was a mess. I look over to her mom, who was also similarly distraught, who was now being looked out by a confused and upset looking Rumer. The other girls and moms followed suit and Sarah, Brynn, JoJo, and Mackenzie stood close by me along with the twins.

"Oh Steph! I'm a horrible dancer! I'm worthless!" She wailed. I rub her back and coo her into calming down

"What the fuck are you saying? You are not that! Who in their right fucking mind would say that to you?" I seethed

Um...we were just telling Talia the truth! Nothing wrong with telling the truth right?"

I look forward to see the glaring faces of Jeannie, Coco, and Kaylee. I swear the bitch's face looks more punchable every second I see it!

"You! What did you do to them?!" I growled at them. They Quinns looked unfazed with the exclusion of Rihanna and most of the Dancemania dancers, who all registered fear and backed away a little bit

"Talia and Helena are officially being let go from Dancemania! Trash has no place in our midst!" Jeannie scoffed. I was appalled by how casual she scoffed it at Talia and her mom

"B-but I placed in the awards and won a special award! Why are you doing this?!" Talia cried. I held her further and cooing her, but my gaze was still locked coldly on them. Jeannie then went forward and crouched in front of us and glared at both of us.

"Firstly, I don't know how you won this again girl, but I assure you that we will do what we can do beat you and shove our assess in your mother's throat!" Jeannie seethed to me. I felt the tension and anger building up around my friends. Kenzie, SD, and Brynn specifically. Without looking, I was sure that I felt Mindy growing dangerously angry along with the other mums and our two choreographers.. They were around Helena with Rumer.

"And as for you you reject of a dancer….you are without a doubt, the worst dancer I have ever seen in my life! You always ruin every dance given to you and make them trash! You. Are. Trash! Along with your mother! Got it?!" Jeannie said over a now, squirming Talia. Jeannie then grabbed Talia forcefully by the jaw and made her weep even more. I swatted her hand away hard and moved closer in front of Talia

"How dare you get fucking physical woth a 10 year old?!" I growled at her. Jeannie was taken aback by me and that was my intention. No way I'm gonna get some stuck up woman hurt and disrespect and innocent child.

"Jeannie this is way too far enough! You're already doing physical abuse to Talia!" Melissa shouted

"This is grounds for being banned in a competition Jeannie! This is a bad influence to your daughters too!" Holly added sternly

"Oh please! This brat and her mother deserves this! And really Holly? As if any people would believe you after that meltdown you had when you and your daughter lost that rape case you made!" Jeannie hissed. I went wide eyed and we all looked over at Holly and Nia. The latter, clutching closer to Holly. Holly in turn, hugged a trembling Nia.

Was Nia…

"T-that's low Jeannie! Low on a lot of levels!" Nia shouted

"That was unceremoniously and incredulously uncalled for!" Holly added, further cradling Nia

"That's a coward move! Bringing up old wounds to grind on us!" Kalani growled

"The only ones who deserve the abuse you're doing is you Jeannie! Maybe even Kaylee there!" Kenzie hissed.

Jeannie then laughed and smirked evilly at us

"You all deserve every ounce of insult people throw in on you! Talent not used is talent not worth giving a damn!"

"Mom's right! We're just trying to give what trash deserves!" Kaylee butted in, with her sisters looking unsure of what to make of this seen. Something then clicked on me that just made me run for Kaylee and punch her. But several hands grabbed hold of me and tried to pull me out. I look and see that it was Brynn, SD, Lauren, Anne-Marie, Danny, Kenzie, JoJo, and Kalani who was pulling me back. Sarah and Kelly were now with Talia, continuing to comfort her. I can't stand the smug look Kaylee was giving me. She was reaching far enough in my shit list.

"Let me go! I am gonna fucking pull out every single hair on her head! I'm gonna bash those teeth out of your bitching mouth and shit on it afterwards!" I growled to them followed by some of my own vocabulary of swears. Kaylee's attempt to put a smug smirk was wavering. I can still see the fear in her eyes. Oh, how I loved seeing them

"Steph stop it! She's not worth it!" Brynn reasoned

"You know you're anger's too strong to contain and it's gonna cause unwanted trouble!" SD hissed.

"Their right Steph! Wow, I have learned some new crude words today!" JoJo piped added

"I don't care! I am gonna get that bitch!"

"See mom?! That's how rotten they are!" Kaylee whined to her mother

"Mom, I'm not liking this anymore!" Rihanna cried

"Me too…." I heard Coco say

"I'm not surprised dear. This "champion" is just a spoiled brat and I think it comes from her equally awful mother! She is a bad mother after all" Jeannie hissed

"Hey! Don't talk about our mom like she's a bad person!" Anne-Marie shouted.

I see Mum tensed up and scrunch her face in anger. Her eyes flash that certain spark that she has when she's about to murder someone. She steps forward with all anger surrounding her but Melissa grabs hold of Mum's shoulder and I swear Mum looked at her in carnal anger. It was a sort of a miracle that Melissa didn't flinch! She whispers something to mum and I look at her eyes, hoping she remembers what we have said to her about her not being a bad mother. Mindy then sighs heavily and looked Jeannie straight in the eye

"Say all you want about me and my parenting Jeannie. I may be crude, I may be a bitch, but I know that I'm not a bad mother like you! Only my kids and my husband has a say about that! If they are happy in what they are and what they do, then I know I did something good. You're not that worth it to give further fucks anyway! Someone, who's not only hypocritical but also hurts innocent kids for no good reason! Now tell me Jeannie, who's a bad influence to their children?" Mindy declared. I smile and nod over to her. I was proud of Mum to say that. Jeannie looked confused and frustrated after Mum's speech. Jeannie then tried to lunge forward but she was held back by her own team of mums and dancers.

"I've worked with sick people before but not this sick! I can't believe I've said that Dancemania was a good influencing studio. I no longer want to make business with you anymore Jeannie Quinn. You, and your kind!" Rumer said and it elicited cheers from the girls, loud one from Kenzie and Kelly. Gia and Guy looked proud of their friend.

"Then to hell with all of you! You're all worthless pieces of shit anyway!" Jeannie angrily shouted

"Mom, that's enough!"

Tyler Quinn came from out of nowhere and went in front of his mom and sisters. Kalani looked surprised and taken aback by his arrival

"Tyler! Don't mess in this affair!" Jeannie growled

"Enough of this mom! You want to do this in front of Kaylee? Rihanna? And my god, Coco?!" Tyler retorted

"Stay of this bro! They messed with us first and it was -" Kaylee started but Tyler interrupted her

"Shut up Kaylee! I know exactly what happened and why you're all acting like this in the first place! This kind of attitude needs to stop. Oh, we'll talk later when we get home!" Tyler said over to Kaylee, who flinched and went silent with her sisters. He then turned to us gave us an apologetic and embarrassed looked

"I'm truly sorry for this. I really am. I should have come sooner to have this mess sorted out." Tyler panicked

"Tyler…" Kalani starts

"I said get out of my way Tyler!" Jeannie proceeded.

"Enough of this! Let's go!" Tyler growls as he grabs Kaylee and Jeannie by both arms and drag them away. Kaylee went on about being dragged away while Jeannie still gave us snide remarks with their entourage in tow

"You just wait! We will defeat all of you! I'll make sure that we'll be the ones on top and you lot will be put out of memory!" Jeannie shouts

"Then come then! We aren't afraid! We'll just crush you over and over again! I'm not even afraid to get physical in your fucking face again!" Mum shouts indignantly until they were gone.

"Girls! You can let go now! It's really tight now!" I say over and all of them let go at once. I stretch out all the body parts I got held to take out the kinks

"Wow! You were going on full blast for Kaylee there. I almost thought you'd really kill her" Kenzie laughed.

"Trust me, I was that close to really killing her…" I seethed. I then grab a mop bucket nearby and threw it at the opposite direction of the hallway opening. Everyone flinched as the bucket flew a few meters and almost snapped in two as it hung from the remaining plastic it has.

"Sorry….just needed to let all that anger out" I breathed in frustration. All of them had faces of terror etched on their faces

"Okay...remind me not to anger the 10 year old from hell" Brynn piped in

"Oh my god, that is the most perfect description of Steph" SD laughed. I scowl at her but she just kept at it. I then look over to Mum, who was now calming down and went over to a silently weeping Helena. My gaze then shifted to Sarah, Kelly, and Talia. Talia went a bit forward and sat on the floor in front of her broken prizes. She held them near her and she started to cry again. I went over to her and sat in front of her. She looked at me in the way and her eyes were filled with the sadness that I recognized as the same as mine when I was back in Urban Predator.

"Maybe she's right Steph….maybe I am a bad dancer. That I'm trash.." Talia muttered. I held one of her shoulder tight to comfort her

"What they said was bullshit, okay? You are the opposite of that. You are a fucking, amazing dancer!" I comfort her.

"But what if they're true? What if they were right and I'm trash? Maybe I should quit dance altogether. I never won any first place trophy anyway."

"Don't think with that kind of attitude! You are not trash! Just show them what you're really capable of! Make Jeannie feel that she made a bad - no, shitty move to let you go" I say to her

"And we will be there to help you on that journey. Remember that okay?" Rumer said, sitting besides me.

"Dancemania may have thrown you out, but we welcome you and your mom to SCDC. We promise, we won't treat you that way. The invitation extends to you too Rumer" Gia said, smiling at Talia and Rumer. The latter smiled back and nodded and Talia then cried again. I hope they were tears of joy…

"Thank you all...I will never forget the kindness that you all gave me today.." Talia smiled with tears as she made to hug us.

"I swear on my life that you won't be hurt that way ever again.." I mutter out to her. I help clean up Talia's broken trophies and sort her out. She had make up when she cried and she looked like a mess. The mums were taking care of Helena. Most of the girls however, swarmed to Nia, who was crying and clutching Holly tight, who was comforting her. I then remembered what Jeannie had said that got her crying

"Hey Sarah, was Nia…" I asked Sarah, who was helping me tend to Talia, along with Lauren. She then looked at me with a grim expression and sad eyes.

"In another time, we'll tell you about it. But, you're right. Nia was raped during the time we were on the show" Sarah somberly said. I can't believe what I just heard…

Nia, the daughter of a scholar and probably the most smartest fucking woman I ever know, got raped and took advantaged of. I notice that Lauren balled her fists tighter and her face was stiff. I frown as I knew that Lauren could relate to Nia. If only the other's knew….

I never expected that this kind of chaos existed in the world of dance. Not that big compared to being a vigilante but still chaotic.


	42. Chapter 42: The Tale of Two Predators

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 42: The Tale Of Two Predators**

 **May 28th, 2016. Saturday, 06:10 PM**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Kendall's POV**

I was sent to the ER earlier and got my leg treated. They've put in a cast to to support it and after that, I was sent to a room, where me, Ken and mom waited for the results of my injury. Mom was looking through her phone and was more calmer now, unlike earlier where she was just going crazy through the treatment procedure of my legs. Ken on the other hand, grabbed some snacks for us to eat for the day. I felt so low and miserable. The day I wanted to show the haters and everyone else that I could handle it and really prove that I improved in dance. But I botched it so bad that I got a torn muscle.

I sneak a peek in my phone and login to Instagram to check some posts.

 _Ding!_

A tag notification was sent to me by some fan. Normally, I don't really check much about the tagged post but at this rate, I just shrug and check it. I have nothing to lose

Boy did I regret checking it.

It was a fan account that tagged me and the post was of me dancing my solo earlier, up until the part where I stumble and cry like a sissy bitch. The caption did not help in reassuring me too.

 _Proof that Kendall Vertes is not only a drama queen, but a terrible dancer!_

I shake as I resist the urge to view the comments, knowing more hatred was in them. I failed and opened them

 _She really is terrible!_

 _Oh boo hoo! Didn't Abby tell her to suck it up?_

 _Lol_ _You dance like a whore!_

 _Washed up floor kisser!_

I didn't even try to block the tears from coming out. I just let it flow but I don't make a sound. I didn't want mom to worry. I had the haters before but how did it come this way? I was beginning to be a wreck!

"Don't let it affect you"

I was startled by my own miserable thoughts and see Ken staring intently at me. His eyes show worry and defiance as he looked at me.

"But-" I mutter but he leans closer and whispers to me. His warm breath and warm presence relaxes me in a way.

"No buts Kendall. Emotional pain is much more painful than physical pain. Those comments are not you" Ken whispered into me.

"Is something wrong you two?" Mom said, taking her eyes out of her phone and looking on to me worriedly

"Oh, Kendall said that her leg started hurting again and I was just helping her reduce the pain, right Kendall?" Ken smiled, winking at me. I instantly got his attempt to covering up my tears

"Yeah mom...my leg stung and it's just that painful.." I gritted, pretending that my leg was hurting bad but it really wasn't

"Oh Kendall honey….it's okay...it's okay" Mom worriedly said. She then approached me and tried to adjust me to a more relaxed position. When mom didn't look, I sneak a look to Ken and mouthed a thank you to him. He winked again and mouthed back a no problem. I don't want mom having another crazed rant about me and my haters. They'd only cause trouble than good as she'd just reply to the hate comments until she fumes out. That in turn, will only give me even more hate.

"Is that better?" Mom smiled. I smiled back at her and nod

"Yeah, thanks mom and thanks too Ken. Oh! You bought me grapes!" I say over to mom and Ken. The latter however, smiled wider as I dug into the grapes that he brought.

"Seedless too. Just the way you like 'em!" Ken said to me as I took another bite. Ken really knows how I think and what I like best. He can be sweet at times and he's the only one who really appreciates my twisted sense of humor.

"Careful how you eat KK! You might choke yourself. You eat like a pig too!" Mom scolded

"Me? A pig and eating too much? Get out of here!" I say as I deliberately make pig noises and stuff 10 grapes at once on my mouth.

"At this rate, you'd have them popping out still whole. You're not even chewing!" Ken laughed

"I like that actually. Satisfying to feel" I sigh as I balance a pair of grapes on the tip of my mouth. When I place the 7th piece at the top, I tip my mouth so all of them fall unto it and I eat them. Love being able to be in yourself again

"Stop playing with food Kendall! Anyway, Thank you Kenneth for bringing her some of her favorite comfort food. By the way Kendall, Brynn just sent a picture to me that may make you smile" mom said as she handed me her phone. I really did smile as it had Brynn , holding a 3rd place trophy on our hand at the bottom of the picture, the message "You got 3rd for your solo. Gws kk".

"Looks like you nailed it after all!" Ken chuckled

"I guess I did. Go figure!" I chuckled back. But something didn't make me feel happy about it. I mean, sure I won even though it's 3rd place but it just feels that it wasn't enough. We then heard the door of my hospital room open and we see Dr. Bennett enter with a smile on her face. Chloe Bennett was one beautiful and hot woman and I can see why. Dr. Bennett is drop dead gorgeous for her age! And for her career choice for that matter.

"Hello Dr. Bennett. Good to meet you again" My mom said as she offered her hand to Dr. Bennett and she shook it in return

"Oh Jill, please. Just Cathy will do. So, how are you doing Kendall?" Cathy asked

"Hurts like hell but I can manage…." I smile to her

"Well, the good news is that even though you have slight severe muscle tear on your leg, it's in a condition where it will heal fast. I'll give it a couple of weeks." Cathy declared. We all smile at that notion. Looks like I won't be like this for long

"That's great news Cathy! Thank you" My mom sighed in relief

"But no intense dancing for a moment. The muscle torn was caused by overexertion and overfatigue. You're body can only handle as much" Cathy explained

"I understand. Shouldn't have over done rehearsing after all…" I somberly said

"Does this mean we have to handcuff Kendall for now?" Ken teased

"Where? On my hands, or in my bed?" I smiled devilishly on my male best friend, who laughed out loud with me

"You're mother is here you know!" Mom growled

"There's also one last thing that has me concerned…." Cathy piped in, all serious and the humor in her demeanor has vanished

"Kendall...when we took a blood sample from you as per medical protocol, we found high amounts of alcohol level in your body. Have you've been drinking a lot lately?"

Oh shit!

And just like that, all smiles became frowns. Mom and Ken looked at me fast. Ken has a mix of surprise and worry in his face, while mom has worry as well, but has pure anger mixed with it.

"Kendall…..explain." mom seethed

I am so dead….

 **The next day…**

 **May 29th, 2016. Sunday, 11:25**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Brynn's POV**

So Jump is now finished and we bagged with it, a lot of awards, we got ourselves a breakout dancer in the guise of Stephanie Lizewski, and most of all, we got to beat dancemania and put it in their faces. Most are in a good mood and now, the training of Kenzie, JoJo, and Sarah to become vigilantes begins now. I still can't believe that this was happening right now. I never imagined that I'd have these 3 as my companions in vigilantism. I mean, we have freaking JoJo for fuck's sake!

But everyone was also seething about what happened yesterday. What Dancemania, particularly the rotten bunch of the Quinns to Talia and her mom was awful. Not to mention, bringing up Nia's rape case. We only have a very few taboos in our circle and the rape case, along with the incident was two such taboos. We tried to reach Nia earlier but all we got was Dr. Holly saying that Nia needs her space for now. I worry as it's not like Nia to just be over emotional. But then again, what happened and what was said was beyond the line. We all have something to get out of our system and this training helps big time

We tried to update Kendall and Jill as well and sure enough, Jill exploded. It was only Jill we got in touch with however. She said that Kendall was resting

And was also grounded.

We asked why Kendall was grounded but Jill was just vogue about it. Only saying that Kendall was in heaps of trouble

"Oh my god! How many more fucking push ups?!" I hear Kenzie moan. I smile at her, enjoying her complaining. We were in the training mat of the safehouse and the three newcomers were training for some time now since the start of the morning. For Kenzie's 9 AM clock anyway. I was training alongside them, as well as Lauren, Lizzie, Danny, and Anne-Marie. I was doing push ups besides Kenzie, who was cringing in pain as she did her push ups slowly

"You stop when you are told to stop Ziegler! One more complaint and that's 10 extra push ups!" Steph growled like the drill sergeant she is

"You sniveling shit of a 10 year old!" Kenzie growled

"That's 10 more then!" Steph smugly replied

"I don't care if your our junior winner or if you're a bloodthirsty vigilante, I will fucking grab your snatch after I am done here!" Kenzie shouted

"Another 10! Suck the fuck up Ziegler!" Kenzie just groaned and just proceeded. I laugh at the expense of her punishment

"Even in vigilante training, your mouth still gets you on trouble" I laugh at her and she glares at me in response

"Oh sure! Gloat on us why don't you, starlight!" Kenzie shouted and I just chuckled in response in proceed with my own push ups

"You know, Kenzie reminds me of Anne-Marie. Both are wild and really have dirty mouths and asses" Saoirse laughed, standing alongside Steph

"Fuck off twat!" Kenzie and Anne-Marie both shouted

"Another 10 for you Anne-Marie and that makes it 30 now Kenzie!" Steph droned.

"Stop complaining Kenzie! At this rate, you'll be up to a hundred" I smile

"Yeah! Besides, this is fun! Its challenging and who knew I had big guns to do these push ups? Kind of tirning though…" JoJo piped cheerily. She was doing her push ups fast, like someone high in sugar. But she was already slowing down. Just like the other blonde besides her.

"Why am I also here?! I thought I was just technical support? " Sarah moaned

"Even though you're behind the scenes, you have to learn how to fight Sarah! Abby once got into trouble and she saved her own ass because of her training! Also, 10 more for you too!" Steph shouted.

"Now I know what Abby meant by muscle nerds in Fusion!"

DM DM DM DM

After the session of push ups, we proceeded to do further intensive exercise that were designed to really tone one's body. My friends were struggling hard and I had the impulse to help them grow inside me. But I brush it aside. This harsh training was needed for them to survive out there. If it keeps them alive, then so be it!

After all that was done, I sat on the floor and drank from the water bottle Danny and Lizzie gave us and they proceeded to go up the Galley. Lauren, Anne-Marie sat beside me while Kenzie, JoJo, and Sarah collapsed on the floor in front of us. JoJo had her tongue sticking out like those in cartoon shows. It was a funny sight actually

"Come on guys. That all you three got?" I teased, smirking slyly at them

"Oh...fuck you...Brynn…" Kenzie panted. Her eyes boring into me

"Brynn's right. I hardly felt tired at all" Lauren piped

"Me too! And that's coming from an 8 year old!" Anne-Marie added, grinning

"How...are you...guys...not tired at all?!" JoJo breathed. I hand them each a bottle of water to refresh themselves. They all sat up, save for Sarah, who looked like she couldn't stand or was too tired too.

"No one told me I'd be in it! I think I can't feel my legs!" Sarah moaned

"How long are we gonna go and wreck ourselves more? Aren't we gonna learn how to use guns and swords like you guys too?" Kenzie said. She took a big sweet swig of water, not caring that water was trickling down her sports bra and bare stomach. I was tempted to say a joke about it but Sarah was with us and I didn't want to harm her ears further

"We'll stop this until all your baby fat is gone" I say, pinching Kenzie's stomach.

"Knock that off!" Kenzie growled good naturedly

"Or may until Kenzie's boobs sag!" JoJo said. She then slapped Kenzie's big for a 12 year old's chest.

"Wow. Those things do jiggle!" Lauren said wide eyed and that got everyone laughing, including the 8 year old Anne-Marie and the commonly conservative Sarah.

"Oh shut the fuck up all of you! At least I have some. Unlike some two 13 year olds here!" Kenzie devilishly smiled. I then frown as I absentmindedly looked at my own flat chest. I see in my peripheral vision that JoJo was doing the same

"Can you say, burn?" Lauren chuckled as she high fived Kenzie, who was now the one laughing this time

"We get it! You have boobs!" I growled

"What's all this talk about boobs?" Saoirse chuckled, sitting close to us

"You guys gonna have an orgy with my little sister?" Steph added as she arrived next.

"What's an orgy?" Anne-Marie asked

"An orgy's a-" JoJo's big mouth started but I managed to cover it up just. I look intently at JoJo, who seemed to realize her mistake

"Its nothing! It's something you're too young to understand. Ain't that right JoJo?" I laugh,looking at JoJo again. Who looked eagerly at Anne-Marie and nodded furiously. My hand still in her mouth.

"An orgy's another name for group sex!" Kenzie suddenly shouted. She looks at me teasingly and smirked and I roll my eyes to her. I swear, that girl!

"Ew! You people disgust me by the minute!" Anne-Marie shouted and bolted away to the galley's direction

"Wait up! I'm one disgusted gal too at this time!" Sarah scowled and ran, catching up to Anne-Marie

"This has been an interesting day so far!" I breathed

"Interesting indeed. What do you think of your training so far? Hope we didn't overdo it" Saoirse asked

"Well gee! Sore body, parched and coarse mouth, can barely stand up and pick up object and not to mention the feeling of being sticky...we're having a good fucking time!" Kenzie shouted.

"We'll take that as good sign" Steph grinned and I just chuckle

"I don't get it…" JoJo deadpanned

 **Mackenzie's POV**

By the time we were over with our training, I swore that I can only feel 5% of my body. Everything was either hurting or numb! By the time we were ordered to shower, I couldn't even reach for some tricky body parts anymore! I had to ask JoJo to help me reach some specific body parts I can't reach at the time

"Ow! Careful, it hurts" I wince. JoJo was currently scrubbing my back with soap. She was hurting as I was but she managed to move her hands everywhere on her body for some reason. Brynn was doing Sarah's back. Poor girl. She expected she'd only do technical stuff and was surprised to know that she was also gonna be doing physical training.

There were two word to describe the training we just had. Absolute hell! We had intensive training back at dance back then but not this intense! Our bodies were being used 100% and no stone was left unturned! I'd have big fucking muscles by the time we finish this. Then again, that would give me rock hard abs. I'd very much like that. Johnny would surely like that.

"Hey Kenzie, want me to scrub your vagina too?" JoJo chuckled

"Try to do that JoJo and I'll make sure that you piss on your ass and you shit on your vagina!" I shout good naturedly

"Give it a rest JoJo. You know she only wants two things there. Her hand and Johnny's dick!" Brynn laughed and so did JoJo. I felt my face get warm and I'm sure it's not because of the warm shower water.

"My business with my pussy is none of your businesses!" I growled to them and they just continued to laugh.

"Can you girls be more disgusting?!" Sarah scowled at us. Shampoo pouring down her hair and rather fast, developing body.

"When you reach our age, you'll learn to love being horny Sarah" Brynn chuckled at her, lathering her hair further.

"True. Just look at JoJo here. She's been loving her time with Cameron and his mouth. Or is that tongue?" I smirk at JoJo. She was taken aback and was pink im the cheeks

"Well...we might have...done things?" JoJo quipped and that got me and Brynn squealing.

"Oh my god, tell us!"

"Is he a good kisser? Was it hot?"

"Did you let him go second base?"

"Father, forgive them for they do not know what they're doing" I heard Sarah sigh

DM DM DM DM

After we got dressed into our casual clothes - if you consider JoJo's glitter and sequin littered t-shirt as casual - we were called over to go to a conference room in the safehouse. After we showered, Brynn went to a different room and we haven't seen her ever since. Weird

Abby was the one who fetched us and we were led to the upper levels of the safehouse. She was dressed weird too. She wore a gray, long sleeved jacket and grey slacks. The american flag was in her right sleeve and the Fusion symbol was present in her right chest. A sort of silver, flower shaped pin was placed on the right side of her collar. In her right chest, the name "Hal" was inscribed

"Why are you dressed like a soldier cousin Abby?" Sarah inquired

"Its standard non-combat Fusion were dear Sarah. You'll all get one soon" Abby said with a wink

"Cool! So...you're called Hal?" I asked

"Like in space odyssey?" JoJo piped

"Pretty darn good catch girls" Abby chuckled

"Yup. Full on nerd right there" I teased

We took a left and then went straight through a walkway until we reached a double door that had "conference room" labeled up front. We entered and there was large table with a series of chairs placed on each side. Seated in the chairs was Mindy, Dave, Steph, who for some reason, was sitting on the table itself, Josh, Chloe, and Marty. They were all wearing the same military get up like that of Abby. The only thing that was different was of course, the names on their jackets, and the pins on their collars. Josh and Chloe had the same pin as Abby. Marty had a sort of eagle insignia for him, Saoirse has a double stripe insignia, Steph had a similar one to Saoirse but only a single stripe was present. Dave and Mindy, had a silver star for them. All of them looked very intimidating and they gave me an urge to bow down before them. They looked like Vigilante royalty!

"You girls enjoyed a nice, hot shower together?" Mindy smiled towards us

"Sure did! Almost got my vagina be touched by accident, no thanks to JoJo and Brynn!" I chuckle

"Wow. That would have been hot…" Josh mused

"They're too young for you!" Chloe growled towards her partner and punched Josh near his ribs, granting a loud "ow" from him

"Ignore them. Chloe's a bitch, and Josh can be horny sometimes" Dave chuckled

"No kidding…" I deadpanned

"So you're all probably wondering why we called you three here" Mindy mused

"Ain't that fucking obvious?" I smirked.

"Feisty are we? You really are the Mindy of your dance crew" Dave said. Mindy scowled at her husband, who isn't fazed a bit. How does one like him keep up with Hit Girl? Then the door opened and we all looked to who may have entered. I went wide eyed to see Brynn enter and was in a military get up too!

She had the same essentials as the others did but with her name tag written as "Starlight" and the insignia on her collar an inverted stripe of sorts. She looked smart wearing the uniform along with a ponytail that wished sassily from side to side.

"Wow! Looking good Brynn!" JoJo approved.

"Thanks JoJo…" Brynn shyly piped, her cheeks going red.

"You look like you just got drafted to fight in Syria!" I smirked

"Smart ass as always" Brynn chuckles

"Would we get one too?" I grinned. Even if they look like soldiers usually wear, You have to admit, they're cool to look at!

"Absolutely! Its standard for all of us here. We had yours be made already. Sarah gets to have too" Dave said. Sarah then gently smiled

"I'd love that! Will it include the pins on your necks?" Sarah asked. Mindy then nodded in response

"It's the most important piece of all. It shows your ranks here in Fusion. Although everyone will gladly follow orders from anyone if it needs be, we all need to show ranking amongst our teams. Especially that several organizations such as the good parts of the CIA, the US navy, and the HMG recognizes us as allies and an organized paramilitary organization" Mindy explained. I was amazed how we were recognized by some major guys as legit. It makes me wonder more the capabilities and respect Fusion really has.

"I'm sorry but what's HMG?" JoJo asked innocently

"It means Her Majesty's Government. It's basically the british government" Sarah answered

"Smart cookie Sarah! Yes, it's the british governmental body. Specially, the royal navy and MI5 supports us in our cause" Marty said, beaming to Sarah and JoJo.

"I got to process this a bit….the royal navy and MI5? Get out of here!" I smiled

"I couldn't believe it at first either but it's legit. And that's not all. There's also Vengeance" Brynn said

"Vengeance?" all three of us asked together

"Vengeance. Our sister group that runs in the UK. They are composed of skilled and respected vigilantes such as us" Josh explained

"Not to mention, Steph's trio of worshippers" Saoirse moaned. I look incredulously at Steph who just laughed

"I'll have you know, they are the best in what they do!" Steph declared

"In increasing your ego?" Saoirse said back and everyone laughed at it too.

"I can't believe that we also have friends from the UK. I hope we get to meet them! This is turning out to be the shit already!" I breathed

"You will meet them very soon. Now, let's focus on the matter at hand. According to Saoirse, Steph, and Brynn, despite the complaining, swearing, threats of killing and violence from Steph and sugar induced energy from JoJo, you all kept up and showed perseverance and dedication. All three of you have earned my respect, as well the others. You are gathered here to make your inclusion official" Mindy declared.

"Now...Sarah Hunt! Stand to!" Dave smiled

"Stand wha?" Sarah said, confused.

"It means go forward in yank term!" Steph growled good naturedly

"Whatever you say crankypants!" Sarah said back. She shyly approached at first but with a nod from her cousin, she moved forward more confident. Danny and Anne-Marie were holding small, black boxes in each of Danny's hands and one on Anne-Marie's hand. Dave took one from Danny and opened it. He took out two things: a small object that shined in the light and a blue card and gave it to Sarah.

"Welcome to Fusion, trainee operator Livewire!" Dave bellowed. Sarah smiled wide, looking at the object in her hand and at everyone else.

"Livewire? Is that my codename?" Sarah squealed.

"Yup! You're one of us now!" Steph said and Sarah hugged her quickly. She then proceeded to come back with us and she showed us what was given to her. It was an inverted stripe that was similar to Brynn's. So I guess Brynn is also a trainee operator. The blue card had the insignia of Fusion on the front and also had the word "Livewire" written on it.

"Joelle Joanie Siwa! Stand to!"

"JoJo will do, thanks!" JoJo cheered and she excitedly ran - fast - towards Dave and was grinning wide, like a kid in a candy store. Dave grabbed the remaining box from Danny and opened it to get the insignia and card similar to what Sarah got and gave it to a now, Squealing JoJo.

"Welcome to Fusion Trainee Operator Comet!"

"Hot and sizzling! Like me!" JoJo laughed. She then ran back towards us and she jumped up and down and showed us what was given to her.

"Kenzie! Sarah! Brynn! I'm with Fusion now! These look actually cool! This is actually cool!" JoJo excitedly said.

"Slow down girl! Calm your tits!" I chuckle

"But I have no tits!" JoJo laughed. I actually nothing to say about that.

"And last, but not the least, Mackenzie Frances Ziegler!"

I smile and a strided forward towards Dave. He got the only box Anne-Marie was holding and opened it. He then handed me an inverted stripe pin and a blue card that had "Nova" written on it

"Welcome to Fusion, Trainee Operator Nova!"

"Like the explosion from stars?" I chuckled

"Yup! Spontaneous and easy to burst. Just like most of the bitches here!" Josh laughed. I scowl at first, but then smiled and grinned.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" I chuckled

"It was Brynn's idea! She said it really fits you well" Steph said

"What can I say? The bitch knows me well" I smirk

"More than you know every inch of your boyfriend's lips" Brynn slyly smiled

"That's low!" I glared at her. I went back with the girls and we each compared all the items we had with us. I was in awe at all of this. This was it. This is the real start of our vigilante life. I never dreamed of being one before but this really pumps me up. Maybe secretly, I really did wanted to be one

After seeing Starlight for the first time back in LA, maybe I wished I could be like her. Like my best friend. And now, I'm on the road to be one

"You are now officially members of Fusion! You are on the ranks of Trainee Operators, alongside Rogue, Ravage, and Torment. Each of us have higher ranks than you are but like we've said earlier, we would gladly take orders from anyone, even ranks lower than us, if it's needed. Above you is Senior Trainee Operator, and that is reserved solely for Nightmare. Next up on the list are the Junior Operators composed of Psyche, and Splinter. Above them, are the Operators: Wildcat, Raven, Trojan, and Foxtail" Mindy explained

"Still wondering why I'm only Junior Operator while she's an Operator?" Steph said, gesturing to a smirking Saoirse

"Phase 3 bitch!" Saoirse responded. all three of us looked at each other and then at Brynn, who just shrugged. I am not following a lot that's happening here right now

"As I was saying, above the operator are the Senior Operators who are Mist, Petra, and Hawk. Above them, the Sub Commanders. They are Hal, Medic, Shadow, and Jackal"

Sarah then looks at Abby with pride and admiration. Never knew Abby was that high in the tier.

"I'm gonna reach Abby one day" Sarah breathed.

Next to the Sub Commander is the Commander. Only Battle Guy has that rank and lastly, the Masters. That's me and Dave. We also have the support personnel. Don't be intimidated by the ranks. Just be you and just do good and you'll be fine. Next session of your training would include weapons and defense training and technical training for Sarah. The card ypu have received are your access cards for the safehouse. Never lose it or risk not entering the safehouse or worse, compromising your identities and Fusion itself as well" Mindy finished

"So to finish all this formality crap, have fun in hell!" Steph grinned and everyone cheered for us. We all smiled with pride and I felt proud of us. Brynn hugged us and cheered loudly

"So proud of you guys! Hope we can be a great team out there!" Brynn said

"Me too! Looking forward to kick ass by your side" I smile to her

"Wait a sec. We still ain't done yet. Some recognition is due as well. Brynn Ashlee Rumfallo, come forward!" Mindy grinned. Brynn was a little confused but we smiled reassuringly to her and egged her to go forward. She breathed out and came forward, all attention to Mindy. She really has changed ever since she joined Fusion. In a good attention of course

 **Brynn's POV**

I was only expecting Kenzie, JoJo, and Sarah to be the ones to come forward and receive their ranks, codenames, and access cards. A lot of thought came running on my head. Why was I here too?

"Brynn, you may have been a trainee and relatively new in our way of fighting and operation, but you made tremendous prowess all throughout your time outside. You learn fast and put your skills to good use. You gave action to spotting and fending off Sunset Phoenix, saved your friends from possible death, and had shown maturity all the way. The three fresh meat also need a leader. From this day forth, you are now Senior Trainee Operator Starlight!" Mindy smiled as Steph came forward and revealed a fourth black box. Mindy then opened it to grab a single gold stripe. She then took off my inverted stripe and replaced it with the gold stripe. Everyone whooped loud and the girls came to me and almost knocked me off with their bear hugs

"Does this mean I have the right to whip Kenzie if she misbehaves?" I chuckled

"Think worse! She'll just enjoy that!" JoJo laughed

"Try that and I will murder you all!" Kenzie growled good naturedly

"Their your problem now Brynn!" Mindy smiled

"Yay?" was all I could mutter but this has been a great day nonetheless.

 **Later…**

 **5:30 PM**

 **Steph's POV**

After another tiring but exhilarating training session and one too many mouths of Kenzie's language, we called it a day and we decided to rest up. We were on the recreational space, just talking and having some fun. I got to admit, I didn't expect these former reality TV stars to become vigilantes but here they are and are acting like it's another reality TV show. But I knew better. Their eyes carry determination in them. A fire not easily extinguished.

Sarah, despite her reservations for everything we do, can really keep up well. I worry about her though, as she is a very devout Christian and may have the same 'sickness' Brynn had when she first started out with us. Although, given that she'll be more closer working with Marty and her cousin, we might not have the same problem.

JoJo was full of high spirits, high hopes, high breathing, high….everything! She's just full of energy and she never tires. Ever! Her energy now is the same as her energy earlier when we started. She was just fucking hyper! I was convinced that her blood is 100% red bull. Kind of weird as well that she's still wearing a freaking bow on her head. Even when training! She's always alert and that would be a very useful skill. Although, hey hyperactiveness may get the best of her. We have to make sure it doesn't

Then there was Kenzie. Her defiant and outspoken attitude really shines. In both dance and in training to become a vigilante. She reminds me of Megan if I'm being honest. She was loud, brash, always complains, swears like a motherfucker with tourettes, and very spunky. But what I notice about her is dedication. She may be lazy and complaining at times but she was determined if she really felt like it. She's pretty fast too. Too fast even for JoJo. In all honesty, Kenzie has the right attitude on being a vigilante.

Well, most of the right attitude. We have to deal with her superiority complex first. A fact I'm sure Brynn would take care of. I look upon Starlight, our newest Senior Trainee Operator. It was a bit early for her promotion and she was even earlier than Lauren was but she was just fast to learn and would really take aside every hesitation if she sees it will be for the good of all. Case in point, the Michigan Drive incident. She's a capable strategist too. She calculates every single area around her and plans her move precisely. This may lead her to follow her own rules sometimes and annoy everyone. Especially Marty and Mindy! But I'm confident that her being the leader of their bunch would be for the best.

"Hey Steph? Saoirse?"

I snap out of my thoughts and see Sarah sitting besides me with a curious expression.

"Something wrong Sarah?" I asked her. She shook her head and look at something in the right side of my face.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just curious about that thing behind your right ear. Is that a tattoo?" Sarah asked curiously. I look over to Saoirse, who chuckled

"You got that shit right Sarah! It is a tattoo. A reminder of our past lives" I somberly said to an awed but disgusted Sarah

"Wait, so that's a real tattoo? I thought it was just some kind of weird birthmark whenever I notice it on dance!" Kenzie said as she came closer to me and brushed away strands of my hair to see that commando dagger

"Hey! Easy on the fucking ear!" I growled at her

"Hey! Saoirse has one too!" JoJo exclaimed. She was looking on and touching a slightly reluctant Saoirse

"You wanna see her tattoos on her boobs and ass too?" I quipped. Saoirse glared up on me and stiffened

"No way! You have more SD? Awesome! Let me see!" Brynn said excitedly

"Me too!" Kenzie added

"Knock it off! You'll get the dagger in my ear for now! Besides, don't you want to see Steph's ass tattoo first?" Saoirse slyly smiled at me. Now it was my turn to glare up on her. The other girls also looked at me, shocked and all

"You sweet bitch of a pissant!" I growled

"How do you have a tattoo while you're just a minor?!" Sarah exclaimed

"Now I want a tattoo if a 10 year old can get away in having one!" Kenzie happily said

"And good luck surviving your mom's wrath" Brynn deadpanned

"Enough being wild about that! To answer all of your questions,yes these are real tattoos, yes I have one in my arse, and no you can't see that one! The commando dagger tattoo was a sort of keepsake for us. It was a symbol of our dark past. The mark of a predator…" I said to them with the last part in a grim tone.

"Okay, I'm always hearing about that from everyone here. You and some of the people here call you predators. Why's that?" Kenzie asked

"It's something about their past. A very dark and bad past. They told me the story but only bits of it. I wanted to know the whole thing" Brynn quipped

"Tell us please! Please!" Sarah said doing a sort of puppy dog eyes on us

"Imma make popcorn for this! Be right back!" JoJo smiled as she ran towards the kitchen. Do we even have popcorn here? I look towards my partner and best friend who nodded towards me.

"I guess it's time for you to know the whole story. On one condition! You get to tell us the whole incident you're all babbling about. Especially the Nia part!" I declared. Sarah and Kenzie went wide eyed while Brynn' expression hardened

"You gave them hints about the incident?!" Kenzie growled

"Well they asked me what were the things i was standing up for and my past too so I had to say it! I didn't give them the full story though. I think we owe it to them anyway" Brynn calmly said

"Brynn's right. I know you don't like talking about it but I think it's time that we do" Sarah added. Kenzie looked down on the ground with her eyes furrowed and then looked at me with resolve and nodded

"I guess we do need to tell our story. But we want to know about the predator thing first" Kenzie said

"Alright, deal! Well, for sure you already know how Kick Ass and Hit Girl already started. Some of us started here with our own twisted reasons. Chloe started as a solo vigilante in Chicago, Josh was mixed with a problem named Ralph D'amico, Petra suffered in losing her father in a young age, both parents for Curtis, Megan was almost living a criminal life before Mindy found her, Tommy was kidnapped and raised to fight by the Russian mafia for amusement, Lauren was raped, and many more reasons for each and every one of us. But some of us are vigilantes because we have reasons so fucked up that what happened to everyone else was a cake walk!" I began

"Urban Predator. A fucked up hell of a program by someone's wet dream from the dark bowels of the CIA. It's a program where they kidnap children like us in a young age along with our parents and siblings and were put in trainings and lessons that taught us two things and two things only: To obey without question, and to kill. We were made to become literal child soldiers" I explained grimly to them. The girls shifted and worry was etched on their faces.

"Child soldiers? Like the one you see in one of those Koni campaigns in Africa?" Kenzie asked

"Oh trust us. Its worse than that. Much much worse…" Saoirse darkly answered. I sigh and I continue on with our story

"We were taken and undressed and examined and put into grueling tasks. We were taught to wield weapons, learn different languages and spy on any type of people. Often times, you get removed anytime from a class and no one was allowed to interfere unless they want to suffer the wrath of the leather strap"

"Leather strap? Do they hit you guys with that?" Sarah wavered. I nodded towards her

"It was painful. Everyone had endured it. I was a regular for the strap. 50 or more strikes on my bare arse! Let me tell you, you cannot even sit to pee after that!"

"Well, you were quite a handful for everyone. Then again, you still didn't deserve that" Saoirse quipped, wincing at the memory. The girls were also wincing as well. Probably imagining the predicament of the strap

"I can't even sit after mom spanks me on the bottom when I was a kid! I'm glad I don't need to know how that strap feels like" JoJo said, rubbing her arse unconsciously

"Be glad indeed. Where was I? Right, the whole being taken out suddenly out of class thing. Once they do that to you, you were expected to be taken to the water tank room. Only a big, water tank was there and it was filled with ice cold water. Older predators, or Phase 2 or 3 as we call them, dunk us head first into the tank. It was torture. You were not given a long period to catch your breath. It made you scared of water too. Eventually, you come to a point where some hag blabs about patriotism, protecting citizens, and other bullshit that has nothing to do with what she says at all! Then, you were given a gun and be put in front of people in hoods. Ever wondered why I was only an adopted child?"

"Sometimes. What did happen to your parents exactly? And wait, what does this have to do with Urban Predator?" Brynn asked. I remember that we left out this particular part when we first told her the story. Now that we promised her the whole thing, she's not gonna like this for sure. And will probably give her nightmares. I sigh heavily as I struggle not to cry and be afraid to tell this horrifying part

"Those hooded people in front of you? They were our parents and siblings. There was three for me and two for Saoirse. We had a gun in our hands and we had our family in front. We...we…" I try to continue but I just couldn't make myself to say it or even remember it. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes and I felt arms wrap around me. It was Saoirse and she was hugging me tight.

"Steph may be tougher than nails but this part wretches her. We were drugged on this part and we don't remember anything we did. At first that is. We...were ordered to shoot our family with a gun. It felt easy. Like second nature. We murdered our own family in cold blood…" Saoirse finished for me. I sniffle and calm myself down. To say they were horrified was an understatement. Pure terror was on the girls' faces. Who wouldn't be?

"My god….you killed your parents?" Kenzie breathed and we nodded in agreement

"You must think we're some kind of monsters now huh? It wasn't our fault. It wasn't…" I sniffled again

"We understand Steph. We do. It's not your fault. Saoirse too" Brynn said gently

"Yeah. You were made to kill them. How disgusting these people are. Just why did they made you do it?" Sarah nervously said

"Identity reassignment. After that ordeal, we start to forget. Forget memories from past lives and we become well, monsters. Our training went on, we got punished for every fuck up we did and eventually, I went towards phase 3 and graduate from the program. Steph however, went rogue and rebelled against the CIA and escaping. But not before she got her codename and made her first kill" Saoirse quipped.

"First kill?" JoJo asked. I look and smile over to my best friend. I pat her arms around me and she smiles before she releases me from her hug.

"I was 8 back then and we were doing our morning shower. There was this one predator who was constantly tormenting me day and night. I was a wimp back then. Far from the Steph you know now. But when this girl tormented me way too far, something just snapped inside me and I beat her up until her skull caved in and she died. After that bit, no one dared to bother me again"

"Oh man. Now I'm really not gonna make you angry. Ever!" Sarah nervously said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"It was a sight to see! When I saw it, the fight was already over and Steph towered over her tormentor. Victorious, raging, and bloodsoaked naked!" Saoirse said and the girls began to snigger

"You were naked when you first killed? Wow, we didn't know you were such an exhibitionist Steph" Brynn chuckled

"I guess that girl saw the naked truth of her death. Literally!" Kenzie laughed and so did the rest. Even Saoirse and Sarah!

"It was in the shower! And it was a public shower too!" I growled

"We're sorry! Please continue" Brynn said in between laughs

"And you complained about dressing inappropriately!" Sarah chuckles, which made me growl in frustration

"Well after that, I was expecting to be punished by the instructors. But the opposite happened. They rewarded me"

"Rewarded? For killing a child? You guys have serious issues there!" JoJo quipped.

"You were encouraged to be violent in Urban Predator. Making enemies was also encouraged than making friends. When you reach phase 3, you were given your codename. This is how I got mine: Foxtail. But because of what Steph did, she received hers in a different way" Saoirse said

"I was only phase 2 and was far from reaching phase 3. But my reward was that they gave my codename early -"

"Psyche…" The girls breathed together. I smile at the way they realized it.

"But it only made me a bigger target for everyone. All were jealous of me and more tormentors came but unlike before, I didn't cower and I fought back this time. I was near untouchable. I felt invincible! But then I didn't like what I was doing anymore. Everything else was a blur but eventually, I escaped Urban Predator and the CIA with my handler, Miranda. We were going back and forth in every state in the country and eventually, we wound up in Chicago. I fucked up one night the first time I arrived but then, a miracle came."

"She was saved by a dude named Kick Ass. She was quite the mess!"

We look over to the doorway and see mum and dad enter. They all sat on each side of me and smiled over us

"You telling the old story about Urban Predator?" Dad asked

"Yup! They needed to know. Plus, they promised to tell about the incident Brynn was talking about when we finish" I answer. Mindy and Dave looked at the girls and they nodded enthusiastically.

"You better finish fast then! I'm excited to hear their story next!" Mum smirked

"So yeah. Dave found me and brought me here in the safehouse. I was suspicious at first though. We were thought that Hit Girl and Fusion were liars and was all bullshit. But that was all a lie and they let me see who they really were: the toughest yet kindest sons of bitches in the world! They healed all the scars in my body. They protected me and gave me a chance at a normal life, but best of all...they gave me a whole new family again. I will never forget that christmas…" I smile, remembering the day Mindy, Dave, and the twins decided to adopt me and made me their eldest child. Best. Christmas. Ever.

"Wow! That was so touching! So that's the tale of Psyche" Brynn smiled

"But wait, what about Saoirse? Didn't she escape with you? You were friends in the beginning right?" Kenzie asked, confused. Me and Saoirse looked at each other and we laughed. The confused looks of the dance girls were priceless as well

"Oh, we were far from that! We were mortal nemeses! The CIA wanted each kid to have a nemesis to encourage them to hate and be more violent and they kind of succeeded on us. When Steph escaped, I was assigned to kill her." Saoirse smirked

"Wait, what?!" all four girls said

"Yup! She tried to kill me 3 times! And all three times, she failed!" I chuckle as Saoirse ribbed her elbow in embarrassment

"I'm surprised you became friends! This is next level my little pony friendship magic!" JoJo grinned

"Either Steph was just that relentless, or Saoirse just sucked at what she does" Kenzie chuckled

"Is that a challenge Kenzie? I can test my skills on you if it is" Saoirse evilly smiled

"Um..what were we talking about?" Kenzie laughed nervously

"Because of a certain act of a certain 8 year old-"

"Someone mentioned me?" Anne-Marie said, sitting besides mum with Danny, who was sitting besides dad. The hell did they come from?

"That 8 year old was Anne-Marie. Because of her act, we managed to track Saoirse and mum went to kill her. But she hesitated and good thing she did. We decided to turn her and turn her, we did" I said, smiling towards Saoirse

"They gave me a new home and a new start. It was either that or be killed by the CIA. I met Morgan and her family and they became my new guardians and Morgan became my older sister. Then after that, a certain bitch in purple decided to end it all for us. So we flew to Europe and with the help of Vengeance and La Conseille, we took down Urban Predator limb from limb and those responsible are killed. We managed to save as many of our predators as we can. We needed each other as no one understood us most than ourselves. We didn't know what happened to most of them though. Some were taken back to existing families, and some were adopted. Some of our friends from Vengeance took some of them in such as Naomi and Kaitlin Ward. They terrorize our friends, the Perrins One predator had a living sister and was also part of Vengeance. She was Harper Sharp and she's happily settled with her sister, Keira. Other eventually came to us. Sky and Chrissy are twin predators that Chloe almost killed but managed to make them live. Marc and Sarah - the big one - eventually flew here after they got saved by dad and the others"

"There are still some lost predators out there and some, who are coping hard with their families. I wish to help them the best I can. To really have a chance in being normal. Well, closer to normal" I finished. I then sigh and close my eyes. I suddenly remember all my friends from Urban Predator before: Ruth, Jasmine, Maxine, Yvette

And Electra.

God only knows where they are now but I deeply wish that they are alright and that I can see them again

"What a story. Scary, yet noble. That was one brave thing to endure Steph and SD" Sarah smiled

"That was twisted on so many levels and we are happy to know that you guys survived and took down those bastards! Now I can really say that you are as brave as you are as graceful in dance" Brynn added

"What can I say? You bitches are real badass! Nuff said!" Kenzie laughed

"Ditto! Probably gonna have nightmares about this though" JoJo chuckled

"Thanks guys. We truly appreciate it" I smiled. Same with Saoirse before she began to speak

"Now that we told our story, time to tell us yours"


	43. Chapter 43: The Fall Of Stars

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 43: The Fall of Stars**

 **November 14th, 2015. Saturday, 08:10 AM**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Kenzie's POV**

I felt so refreshed as I woke up for the morning! It's not everyday you get a full sleep when you're a celebrity. I just got done in recording my new song for the week and not to mention, all the modeling gigs and filming for the show. This was the first time for me and Maddie to really rest up since we were all free and given that both of us had separate projects that were hectic and urgent, we deserve a well earned break.

I stretch my hands and feet and went down to the kitchen to recharge my fatass of a body. I was all smiles when I got there and went to greet a good morning when I noticed that mom was arguing with someone on the phone and Maddie was just staring at mom and following her every move like she was in some sort of trance. Curious and confused as fuck, I went over to the counter and sat besides Maddie.

"Hey.." I say to Maddie

"Oh hey." Maddie greeted back, not taking her eyes off of mom.

"So, what's going on with mom? She looks pissed. Last time I saw her like this was during season 4" I say. I grab a bowl from the top of the counter and pour myself some cereal and milk.

"She's on the phone with Matthews again. Same old argument but this feels….off" Maddie worriedly said

"How can you say that? She's always like this with Jeff" I said, taking a spoonful of cereal.

Jeff Matthews was the producer of Dance Moms and its brainchild. He's your typical hollywood producer that always showcases unneeded drama and toxicity that ruins friendships behind the scenes. He's one of the reasons Maddie was happy to get out of the show. I sometimes wish I could get myself out of the show but contract is a bitch to get rid of. Maddie had a loophole on her contract that let her out because of Sia's projects and let her to explore more of the world.

"Kenz. I may have been out from the show from quite some time now but I can assure you that this is different. Mom is never this mad. Not since she divorced dad" Maddie said to me with a serious expression. I look over to mom, who had anger etched on her face. But something else was there…

"You know what? Yeah, something is off about mom. She looks...scared" I observe

"No! Why are we tangled in on this? I love Abby and all but this is hers and hers alone! We are innocent!" Mom yells over the phone.

"And what do you mean a law - this conversation is over Jeff! We are not going through this anymore unless you want me to pull away Mackenzie from the show!" mom further shouted then she threw her phone over the couch and went to the fridge to grab some water. Once she angrily gulped up the water, she turned to look at us with an angry expression that made me flinch a little but softened and sigh

"Is Jeff messing about like usual?" I asked worriedly

"Yes honey. But it's nothing to be worried about. He's just up to his old antics" Mom smiled

"I don't know mom. That sounded different. Sounded like something serious" Maddie said with a worried face of her own

"Its nothing Madison. I assure you girls. Nothing is gonna happen to us. I promise" mom said back. She came towards us and gave us one big hug that last a few minutes longer.

"I love you my sweets. No matter what happens, I will do anything to protect you" mom said, kissing of us in the forehead and heading off up stairs. Probably to her room

"That's...weird" I quipped once mom was gone.

"You can say that again. She's acting weird. Too weird. Something's up" Maddie suspiciously said.

"I have the same feeling too mads" I sigh. What was going on?

DM DM DM DM

Later that night, me and Maddie joined in on the group calls we do online every now and then. It was a private channel that only we can enter in

"Hey guys! The kenz and maddog had finally arrived!" I greeted cheerily with Maddie saying along with me on the second part. But our smiles turned as we heard a lot of arguing, panic, and crying. The whole call was in chaos.

"The fuck is going on around here?!" I shout over to the loud barrage of voices. They stopped and it was silent for a few seconds until Nia spoke to break it

"Oh my god, finally! We've been waiting for you guys! Did you see the news just now?!" Nia said in a panic.

"No. Why? Is it something to be worried about?" I asked, confused.

"Yes! Turn on your TV and scroll through channel 10! We are in so much shit right now!" Kendall voiced out.

"Okay guys! We'll check it out now. Calm down now." Maddie said. She grabbed the remote for the TV in our room and pushed the on switch. She then flipped to channel 10 and there it was. It was a news about Ms. Abby and the case for tax evasion and smuggling. It was a disgusting and spread out news these days. They keep putting this out to the point that Ms. Abby was already suffering harassment

"It's just a news coverage about Ms. Abby again. What's new?" I asked confused

"Keep on watching. You'll flip your shit!" Brynn panicked

"Or your brain for that matter!" JoJo added

 _This just in! Dixie Carter, former president of TLC studios and now private entrepreneur, has reported to court to show evidence of the involvement of the whole cast and crew of Dance Moms on the taxation fraud and smuggling case of Abby Lee Miller. It was reported by Carter that she has evidence to support that even the minors and famous dancers of the show were willing in the help of smuggling of millions of foreign currency with their mothers and that they were given shares of the money after it was successfully smuggled into the United States._

 _The judiciary court have their doubts in the involvement of the young casts but if found guilty, grave consequences will be charged to them_

After the report, everything fell silent. I couldn't hear the TV anymore for a short while. I shakily look at Maddie and she has a horrified expression on her face

"What the fuck was that?!" We both managed to blurt out. Maddie rarely swears anywhere but when she does, serious shit was happening and this was one of those moments

"Why are they fucking including us on the case?! We're innocent!" I shout

"I know! This is bad! Totally bad! This will ruin our reputation!" Kendall shouted

"Mom had past trouble with the law but this is by far, the worst! How could they do this?!" Kalani cried

"And Dixie Carter?! That jealous bitch that didn't get our show for her network?! How the hell will she prove we're guilty?!" I say

"Definitely! As if they'd believe her! Right…?" Brynn laughed nervously

"Oh Lord, help us! Let the truth prevail!" Sarah proclaimed in her prayer tone

"I'm not buying this! Something's wrong and I smell a rat!" Maddie declared

"Oh please! You're not even involved in the show anymore! You aren't affected like the rest of us!" Kelly blurted out. I saw Maddie stiffen and her face go stern

"I may not be on the shoe anymore but I'm still part of this family! Don't act like I'm not affected because I am! You're all in trouble! Especially Kenzie! And that makes me in trouble and worried too!" Maddie angrily retorts.

"Sorry Maddie. I didn't mean to. I'm just nervous, is all" Kelly said back

"Whatever it is, let's maintain our innocence and just go on with our lives. We know that this is a lie. Let's just carry on, okay?" Nia reasoned and everyone said their agreements to each other. I excused myself and went downstairs for a drink

All this mess made me thirsty and kind of tired. As I was getting a drink, I notice mom's laptop on the dinner table. It was lit up and it displayed an email. I know I wasn't supposed to view emails that mom receives but I couldn't help myself. I was a curious motherfucker!

I sat down in front of the camera and read the email with a furrowed eye

 **To:**

 **Subject: Jazz Tune Studios - Lawsuit**

Jazz Tune? Now why would my old and crappy music producer email my mom? And what's this about a lawsuit?

I read further on the complicated email. It was pretty long and I just read over the important bits and skipped the rest. I further read on until something caught my eye

 _As part of breaking contact with us and breaching all protocols of said contract, we are led to no other choice but to sue Mackenzie Frances Ziegler and demand that she pay 20 million dollars as per her shares to our studio._

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, standing up and knocking over the glass of water, breaking the glass on the floor. I was speechless and it felt hard to breath. I was being sued for 20 million dollars! I didn't have that much money!

"Mackenzie?! Are you okay? I heard something break and -" It was mom and she entered the dining room, frantic. Upon seeing me in front of her laptop with tears in my eyes, her faces had a worried and panicked expression and shook her head.

"Oh no. No no no. Mackenzie you didn't…" Mom said, coming over to me

And there and there I let myself cry. Mom came to hug me tight and I accepted her embrace. I just kept at crying and being worried about what's gonna happen to us.

"Are we gonna go to jail? Are we bad people? I'm innocent. I'm innocent…." I cried silently

"Shhh...it's okay honey. You aren't. We are not gonna go to jail. Everything is gonna be back to normal before you know it. I'll make sure of it. Understand?" mom cooed and I nodded over her shoulder. I believed her. I believed everything will be alright and that this was only a big misunderstanding

 **November 16th, 2015. Monday, 7:30 pm**

 **JoJo's POV**

Last night, we had a party held by a famous social media app and it was lit! Best part, is that since I'm schooled, I could stay up late and not worry about the coming monday like the rest! Only this particular monday was different. My head was throbbing and I felt sick to my stomach

"Uhh...what happened? Feels like I ate taco bell, vomit it out, and ate it again. And what's with the headache?" I mutter to myself. As I was rubbing my head, I noticed that my hair was down and not in its usual side ponytail. My bow was also gone and I have no idea where it was. I can't even remember what happened last night!

"I think men in black just came and used those memory wipe things on me…" I heard barking besides me and my dog, Bobo came running to me and pinned me to the ground. He then kept licking me and it feels nice and ticklish.

"Oh Bobo! Okay, okay that's enough. I love you too" I smile to Bobo. She scampered away but not before his paw caught the zipper of my jacket and got it unzipped. I was surprised to to see that I had nothing under it!

"Hey! I know I had a shirt and bra on last night! What gives?!" I shout, scared on what may have happened and not remembering it. Then my door slammed open and in came mom with a furious expression

"Mom? What's with the constipated look? And why the hell am I topless? Well, I do have a jacket but you get the idea!" I asked, confused.

"Joelle...explain this" Mom ominously said, throwing her phone towards me. Now I was scared. She only calls me Joelle if I've fucked up some things.

I took the phone and I was terrified in all sorts of levels! It was my account's tagged section and it was full of photos of me. Photos that had me posing naked and in provocative angles. There was even one of me taking off my bra while sticking my tongue out. Based on the clothes I was wearing, this was during the party. But when did this happen?

"Joelle….please tell me this was not on purpose. Please...you are so much more than this! So much more!" Mom shouted. Tears were forming in her eyes and a look of hurt was displayed in her face.

"Mom. Believe me, I didn't do this on purpose! I don't remember doing this! I don't even remember much last night! I swear I came to party with the girls and that's it! Please believe me!" I wavered, a set of tears streaming down my face.

"I believe you honey...I believe you" Mom said and she gave me a jug and I just cried and cried over on her shoulder. I don't even need to look at the photos and comments further. I know what this means to me, along with the lawsuit with Ms. Abby. My life was gonna be in ruins now.

DM DM DM DM

We tried to get rid of the photos and tries to water down and contain this mess. But the damage had already been done. The image of anti bullying and self love I wish to spread to everyone had been destroyed. Everyone was calling me a thief back then and now, a thief and a whore. Many deals and opportunities back down on me. All my sponsorships and clothing deals went down the drain. We maintained I didn't do them and got a positive outtake that justice will prevail. Everyone at the party were made suspects at first, including my friends. I know someone drugged me and made me do those things. I just know it!

But then in one swift move, the case was closed. They say that it was pointless and all people had alibis. Some even testified against me and said that I came with a guy on a car willingly! Willingly! It got worse for me. I was branded as desperate and some of my former friends turned on me and said that I was fake. They said that they didn't want to be friends with a slut and a bad example to the youth. My life had become a wreck in an instant but I wouldn't let this onto me. I won't let the haters win. I'll fight on and I know in the end, I will win with the truth.

 **November 22, 2015. Sunday, 9:00 AM**

 **Sarah's POV**

Filming for the show, showing up on court for testifying on the lawsuit case involving Ms. Abby. Not to mention, handling the charity organization mom was heading that was sponsored by our church. It was really grueling but I can smile now because it's Sunday again and it's church time. I always love worshipping. It really let's all my troubles go.

We enter our church with the people mingling with each other. The moment they see us however, they frown. Some were even glaring at us. Like we did something wrong and unforgivable. Then we see our pastor come towards us with an angry expression on his face

"What's going on? Why does everybody look at us like we're some kind of crooks?" Mom asked with a worried tone. My brothers were getting scared as well and dad was having a disturbed expression on his face. I was feeling both

"Christy Hunt. You and your family are no longer welcome to this church!" The pastor bellowed

"Why? What have we done to elicit this?" Mom asked, confused

"Christy, we trusted you on our charity drive for all the unfortunate brothers and sisters we have. Yet, you steal from the charity. That is considered stealing from this church as well! And you are familiar with the 5th commandment, yes?"

We were all taken aback by what the pastor said to us. This was a lie. I'm sure of it! Mom would never steal!

"This is false accusations! My mom is not a thief and she never was!" I defended her

"I've never stole anything from my entire life! I may have sinned multiple times but none of them involved stealing! I would never do such a vile thing!" Mom reasoned

"Then explain this!" The pastor said, handing us a stack of papers. We look into it and they included large sums of money figures. It was a photocopy of a withdrawal statement and it was named to my mom.

"No! These are lies! All lies!" I cried out.

"We will see you in court regarding this. Now we see that you really are thieves like Miller is. From here on out, you are all exiled from this church! May God have mercy on your souls!" the pastor said and every people inside the church drove us away with words of accusations and false pretences. Some even stood up and pushed us away to the exit. I held onto my brothers as they cried and I stayed strong for them. But in reality, I was as scared and confused as them. Mom and dad kept pushing the people away and mom continued on to say the truth: we were innocent

"This is in violation of the 6th commandment! This is a lie! A lie!"

What is going on? Lawsuits, and now false accusation of stealing. Lord, do not forsake us.

 **November 27, 2015. Sunday, 10:15 AM**

 **Brynn's POV**

Everything is just messed up right now. First, we were caught and deemed as suspects for Ms. Abby's taxation fraud and smuggling case. Then, we learn that Mackenzie was having a lawsuit of her own because of her music, Sarah and her family were accused of stealing from their charity in church, and worse yet, JoJo has nudes leaked!

My Starlight senses were working its gears. Something was definitely wrong. The things that happened to my friends were too coincidental. I may need to get to the bottom of this.

I was preparing for a competition for the dance along with mom and one of my best friends from Arizona, Nicole Laeno. She was a sort of contestant for the competition set up by the show. We took her in with us in the meantime as her parents were handling personal issues back home but she was glad nonetheless. We were getting out of our apartment in LA and there were loads of paparazzis blocking our way. They've been snooping us ever since we got wound up with the whole lawsuit thing. We waved and avoided each of the paparazzis and their constant questions. God they were annoying. I even slapped one when he blocked our way. We then reached our car and drove off. Finally avoiding them

DM DM DM DM

"God, they are so annoying!" Mom exclaimed. We were now on the highway and headed over to San Diego for the competition, where the others waited for us.

"I never knew how hectic it can be to be a celebrity until now. No wonder a lot of stars go crazy in hollywood!" I sighed, slumping on the passenger seat

"Now I have second thoughts in being a star. I may need to stick to dancing" Nicole laughed at the back seat

"You may need to do that Eva. Seriously! Anyway, you excited for the competition?" I smile to Eva using the rearview mirror

"Yup! Win or lose, I'll definitely enjoy it! Its Dance Moms after all" Nicole grinned.

"As long as those paparazzis aren't there, I'm all excited too" Mom chuckled.

"After the competition, let me hang out with you guys! I wanna be friends with the other DM girls too!" Nicole smiled. I chuckle at my best friend. She really is high spirited and always has a positive outlook. I can't wait to hangout with her after this

"The competition banned them from even staying outside the premises. I'm sure we'll be safe" I chuckle back. I relax and enjoy the view around us as we drive. But then I notice something on the sideview mirror. A black van was following us fast. How did I know? It was with us this whole time when we left. It overtook one car and came to cruise parallel to us. I scowl as I look over the logo on the van

Scoopalicious

"Oh god! Look who's following us!" I groan, rolling my eyes over to the van. Mom and Eva did the same. Nicole was just confused while mom glared over the fan. Scoopalicious is a famous or rather, infamous gossip show. It's like TMZ but only 10 times worse. The windows of the van opened and several camera flashed came. It was bright on our eyes and we hardly could see.

"Ack! It's too bright! How many cameras are there?!" I shout

"Damn it! I can't see! Where in the -" then we were lunged forward hard and the last thing I saw was us, about to crash on a concrete post . We slam hard on impact and the next thing I knew, something soft and white slammed over me. It was the airbag kicking in and it saved me and mom from being launched forward and preventing us to get hurt. But it still hurt like hell. I groan and rub my head, checking myself for any injuries, if any

"Mom...are you okay?" I croaked, shaking off the shaky vision. I see mom stir and sit up, rubbing her head

"Brynn? I'm fine...but are you?" Mom said worriedly, wincing and closing her eyes as she rubbed her head. She also slurred her words. She must have had a concussion

"You're bleeding on the forehead. You might a concussion too...you might ought to lie still mom" I said to her, easing her to lay down.

"Nicile? How about you? Are you okay?" I asked, looking around.

"Nicole? Are you -" I start to call out again but then something warm and wet touched my left hand. I look over and it was blood. Fresh, warm blood. I look further beyond my hand and see a shaped slumped on the central console of our wrecked car. It was Nicole and she wasn't stirring. She doesn't seem to be breathing too and what got me worried and scared was that a lot of blood was flowing out of her head from a crack. Her right eye was open but they looked glazed and faded. Then it dawned to me and I got frantic and shook Nicole

"Nicole? Nicole wake up! Please Nicole wake up!" I kept shaking her but she wasn't budging. I start to cry and I cry harder the more I shake my best friend. I then got out of the car, not caring I had possible injuries I my lower regions or not. I frantically screamed over the highway

"Help us! Somebody help us! Please!" I screamed. I continued to scream and some stopped to just look on but a select few called actual help for us. I then went back to the car and collapsed near the now, corpse of my best friend. I held Nicole tight in my arms and sobbed harder, rocking her back and forth. Because of some stupid photo to sell for tabloids, I lost one of my bestfriends. It's a trade I wished I'd never had…

 **Present Day**

 **Safehouse F**

All was silent after I recount my story. I sigh and look over to my friends, who looked somber and sad. We really didn't want to open up old wounds but we had to. For the team.

"Holy shit. Just...holy shit" Dave said, breaking the silence. She shook his head with a disbelieved expression

"Let me guess this straight, your dance teacher had a case of smuggling and taxation fraud, then this Dixie Carter tried to let you in on the lawsuit and individual shit started happening afterwards?" Mindy said incredulously

"Seems about right. Each of us had bad cases when we got into this mess. Nia's was the rape case. I would like to tell you about it but out of respect, it may be best that Nia be the one to open this up to you. Kalani, Kendall, and Kelly all had their share of bad luck too but like Nia's, vest that the answers be shared with their consent" I say to everyone

"Yeah. Given how sensitive Nia is to that topic, she'll just go nuts if she finds out it's going on around again. And don't get me started about Kendall's" Kenzie sighed

"We understand. It is unfair for them if you tell us about it but nonetheless, at least we know now of this incident" Mindy answered.

"So what happened after everything?" Steph said calmly and with concern

"Well after all the individual shit we've been through, the case linked to us with Ms. Abby ended up with a guilty verdict. Ms. Abby had the worst end of the stick. She was sentenced to 30 months in prison. Poor woman...she was all alone and no family members ever want to be associated with her" Sarah somberly said

"Then everything we owned got repossessed by the government. Our homes in LA were taken from us and we barely stood a chance when we got to keep all but one of our houses in Arizona. As for Nicile...she died on the spot. Worst of all that is that ElNicole's family think it was our fault she died. Rumors that mom was a reckless driver circled and that became truth. But it's not! It wasn't our fault! We pointed the fault to Scoopalicious but they claimed they did no such thing. And people believed them! The bastards!" I say, each sentence rising and rising to the tone of my voice. I felt very, very angry when I remember that event.

"I can understand your anger Brynn. I've been there. We've all been actually…" Dave grimly said

"What surprised me is you JoJo. You don't look like you're affected by all of this" Saoirse added. JoJo then laughed hoarsely.

"I may not look affected but every single day, it haunts me. You know how hard it is to deal with being called a whore every single day? About your pictures of you that are forever etched on the internet? Absolute hell! I'm always torn when mom is reminded of that incident every single day!" JoJo exclaimed with anger that even I didn't I didn't know she was capable of! She then huffed and then calmed down, then sighed.

"But I don't let it affect me. I still live as I am. I know I'm innocent and I will go on as JoJo Siwa: the one who never lets haters get their way! " JoJo declared. I smile up on my friend, impressed with a new respect for her

"No church wanted to accept us after the incident. We were pariahs even back in Pittsburgh. I never knew persecution until that. Every single people saying you were a thief…" Sarah said, a tear shedding from her eyes. I pull her closer to me and gave her a hug, letting her cry softly in my shoulders.

"For us...well aside the case with Ms. Abby, Jazz Tunes also won their lawsuit, even if we didn't really do anything wrong. They made me produce my first music but their work was bullshit! We broke contract with them before I started anew with my music career and they had the nerve to say that they should have a share of the money I was making! We were almost left homeless and broke had it not been for Maddie and Sia. They really found a way to rise up again by helping out drives and concerts for our money but the damage had already been done" Kenzie angrily said with eyebrows furrowed unto rage.

"That incident started with one person and it extended unto us. After that ordeal, Dance Moms was officially cancelled. Jeff Matthews and his crew abandoned us, saying that they were needed elsewhere - the bastard. We were left jobless, outcasts of the entertainment industry. We were lucky if we get to be on competitions that were very secluded. Then, Ms. Abby left us her Chicago studio that wasn't included in the property repossession and the rest is history. Then here we are now" I finish off

"This gave me an additional reason for being as Starlight. I vowed that no other person will experience injustice again. No one deserves what we've been through. Just like no one ever deserves experiencing the hell that is Urban Predator" I further say

"Brynn's right! Now I understand the strange drive I have for wanting to be a vigilante. Aside from checking out for Brynn, I didn't anyone to suffer ever again!" Kenzie quipped. I smiled and nodded to my best friend and she did the same

"Me three!" Sarah sniffled

"Ditto there everyone!" JoJo said in her usual cheery tone. Mindy, Dave, Steph, Saoirse, and the twins looked at each other and then to us

"We now understand what you have been through. It's no different from what we all had in the past. Rest assured that you will be treated well and equally in our midst. This extends to your families and friends as well" Mindy declared

"You are among friends. This, we promise you" Dave added

I smile and felt tears run in my eyes again but they were of joy.

"Thank you. Thank you all. I'm so glad that we found and met you guys. You really are heroes of the people" I said

"Yeah. And I now have people who can tolerate my dirty mouth! Some are much worse than me!" Kenzie grinned and we all laughed at that. It felt so good to let it all out. At least now we get to shoulder it less.

May 30th, 2016. Monday,12:00 AM

Glenview

Mindy's POV

"You can't sleep again, can you?"

"You really know me so well, huh Dave?" I turn around on bed to face my hunk of a husband. His eyes were full of concern: the kind of concern he reserves for me

"Those girls...they didn't deserve that shit" I said to Dave. His head worked its gears and then chuckled

"You want to help them. You want to investigate their case and improve their innocence" Dave smiled. I chuckle as I look deeply in his eyes

"Yup! We have a lot in our plate but hey, that's what we do and we love it. At first, I thought they were suspicious and up to no good. But now I see that each and everyone of us are the same. We don't leave our own behind"


	44. Chapter 44: Virgin No More

_Warning: this chapter contains mature content not suitable for younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advise_ d

 **Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 44: Virgin No More**

 **May 30th, 2016. Monday**

 **Glenview**

 **Steph's POV**

 _I was standing on a left hand side wing, looking out at the stage, and fully packed audience outside. They were cheering, standing, clapping loudly to the dancer, who's bowing down on stage. It was girl, who looked around in the age of Anne-Marie or younger. Her back was to me and what I can only see is the back of the dancer's backless bodysuit and tutu - a garment used by ballerinas. The young girl also had blonde hair that was in a french bun._ _I look over the audience and was shocked with what I saw. It was mum and dad - my biological mum and dad! In their middle, sat my younger brother, Jamie. They looked so happy as they clapped and cheered for the young dancer. It broke my heart a little bit seeing their smiles. The young dancer then bowed, and turned towards the wing. When I loomed at her, I went wide eyed._ _The young dancer, makeup applied neatly on her face, was me! It was a younger version of me - around the time I was abducted by the CIA but it was without a doubt, me! She stopped walking as she faces me, all confused. But then she smiled at me and her eyes radiated kindness, innocence, all the things that I all, but lost._ _My vision then started to blur and my temple throbbed, and it got worse every second. I groan in pain and hold my head. I willed for the pain to stop but it was just too much! Everything was blurring further but the me that was standing in front of me kept smiling. As if she was on some secret that only she knew. She was the last I saw until everything faded to black_

DM DM DM DM

I open my eyes and jolt up - gently - out of my bed. I blink a few times and check my surroundings. I was back in my room and everything felt more real

"A dream..." I mutter to myself. Then I felt my head throb again. I hold my temple with a hand and rub it. Where did this come from? And what was that? It was just a dream. But it felt real. It felt...peaceful to say the least. I look over my clock at the bedside table. I groan again as I see that it was only 5 in the morning. I went back to bed and tried to get back to sleep but I just can't. The pounding on my head was just too distracting. I just closed my eyes and laid in my bed, waiting for the morning to pass and the pain to subside

But I still kept thinking about that dream…

DM DM DM DM

I never told anyone of the dream and headache I had early in the morning. I just dismissed us as nothing. I was with Sarah and Talia, getting my things from my locker. While I was grabbing my things, I looked to my right and I scowled to see Kaylee and her posse of mean girl wannabes. Her glare showed intimidation but it was somewhat forced. I smirk at her feeble attempt to faze me. As if that's gonna work! She passed near us and one of her lackeys slapped Talia on the back. It slightly pushed her on the lockers and eliciting a yelp.

"Keep your eyes on the hallway dork!" Kaylee laughed, along with her posse

"Son a bitch I'll -" I started to charge but Sarah held me back.

"Let it go Steph. She's not worth it" Sarah said with a stern look. I sigh and get back to Talia.

"You okay?" I say to Talia. She was fixing herself as she stood up once more.

"Yeah, I'm okay. No biggie" Talia meekly smiled. I nodded and we went our way to lunch. As we passed by the hallways, someone kicked Talia on the back. She yelped and fell down the floor, face down. Everyone laughed loud and the loudest one was this huge, chubby boy that looked Mcdonald's was his breakfast, lunch, and dinner and he was also the one that kicked Talia on the back. I help Talia stand up and as I help her, I notice a paper with the words "Kick Me" written on them on her back.

Kaylee and her friend that slapped Talia…

I look around and there, Kaylee was laughing out loud, looking on to Talia. My blood boiled and I charged over the fat kid who kicked my friend. I jumped kicked him and towered over him, my foot between his chest, and fear on his eyes.

"Listen up you bloody cunts! Talia is a dear friend of mine! Whosoever hurts or even dare to insult her behind her back, targets me in extension and I promise that those who hurt Talia will feel my wrath!" I shout to the hallway. Many of the kids were mumbling and whispering as I finished. Sarah smiled at me, helping out Talia stand up again. Kaylee and her friends scampered away, guilty as charged. I let go of the fat kid and went back to my friends

"Thanks again Steph. You really are the best friend anyone can have" Talia smiled

"As long as you can handle her temper and toilet of a mouth, yeah, she's the best that ever was and will be" Sarah chuckled

"I stand up for my friends. I always do. No one hurts you on my watch" I smile at them. I put an arm around Talia and we went on our way

DM DM DM DM

"And here I thought I'd never be called out to the principal's office because of you"

"You were waiting for the day I get called to the principal's office. Aren't you?" I deadpanned to mum.

We were at the car, on route back home before we go to DJAK. As expected, I got called to the principal's office for assaulting the boy. But I was let go as I said my side, with the help of witness accounts from Sarah, Talia, and a few bystanders.

"With your mean streak? It was a matter of time but I have to give you credit, you lasted longer than Anne-Marie and Megan combined" Mindy grinned towards me

"That's because Megan is Megan and Anne-Marie is vicious at birth!" Danny chuckled. His twin glared up on him

"Seems about right" Mum laughed

"Oh suck it, all of you! No fucking respect!" Anne-Marie moaned

"Now you know my dilemma every day. And a dollar in the jar later" Mum chuckled and I laughed at my sister's expense

When we arrived home, we saw Saoirse in our front gate and she was with two people. We stopped besides her and the two people she was with. They don't look suspicious and neither do they feel suspicious. Given my best friend's body language, she seems to think the same way.

"Hi SD! Who are these guys?" mum asked. One was a chubby male. His slight wrinkles and thinning, blonde hair makes him look like he was in his late 30's to early 40's. The other one was a girl who was around Lauren's age and she was familiar to me.

"Hey, I know you! You're that dancer who got kidnapped! Eva, was it?" I said with a smile

"My, you remember me! Glad to know that. Yes, that's me. The one who was almost kidnapped!" Eva said with a bright smile.

"Glad to finally meet you guys! I've been wanting to reach out to Steph after Jump. David Hoffman! I'm Eva's dad" The chubby man said, offering his hand. We shook it and introduced ourselves to him

"And what business do you have to do with my daughter?" Mindy said in a suspicious tone.

"Don't worry. He's no threat. He wants to talk to you guys about something. We should talk inside" Saoirse said

DM DM DM DM

We were seated in the living room with some tea for me, and some sodas and snacks for the others. Since mum was highly suspicious of anything, she has a glock concealed nearby as well as some knives. I may not see them as suspicious but better safe than sorry.

"So, David was it? Why have you come here?" Mindy asked. Mr. Hoffman then took a bite of a cheesecake we offered and then began to speak

"Well, Saoirse here along with a friend of all of you saved my daughter from being kidnapped by some hooligans and take her who knows where! I can't comprehend what would happen to my daughter if Saoirse here hadn't gotten to her on time" David said in a worried tone

"I owe it to Saoirse and Lauren for saving my life. They were really cool, all fighting those crooks!" Eva cheerily added, making Saoirse blush a bit

"I was born a badass after all" Saoirse chuckled

"Oh god, don't increase her ego" I said good naturedly

"Says the one who feels like some sort of queen bee when her groupies are around!" Saoirse retorted. Needless to say, David and Eva were confused as hell.

"Okay, enough with the bitch fight! I'm sorry about that. These two can be such assholes sometimes. I am very well confident of Saoirse and Lauren's skills as they are my top instructor and student in DJAK respectively. But I still don't understand our connection to this whole thing" Mum said with an eyebrow raised

"To further explain, we went over to Saoirse's and Lauren's home last Sunday and reached out our thanks to them. We wanted to return the favor that they did for me and dad. We didn't have money to spare and both of them seemed like they weren't interested in a reward and a thank you would suffice them instead. But we just can't let it go unrewarded. That's where Saoirse suggested you guys. Particularly, Steph" Eva explained, grinning towards me

"Me? What does this have to do with me?" I asked, confused.

"David here is better known as Sharkcookie. He's one of the most renowned photographers in the world and specializes in dance photography. His wife is a businesswoman who makes and sells dance wears and if he has dancers that requests for a shoot, they model the dancewear too" Saoirse explains. She'd obviously done her research. She looks into me and we had the unspoken communication between us. I now understand how I'm connected with this

"I get it...you want me to model for you guys?" I say with a smile. Mum then choked on the cheesecake she was eating and Anne-Marie laughed out loud while Danny looked confused. I then went over to mum and help her in her cheesy situation.

"Is that true? You want Stephanie, My nutcase of a daughter to have a photoshoot with your dancewear?" Mum said

"Well….yeah. We initially offered it to Saoirse and Lauren but they said they weren't dancers. It's the least we can do for them as payback. Then Saoirse here suggested that we give our offer to her to you" Eva explained.

"Okay, but why me?" I asked

"The moment we saw you Steph, we were amazed, stunned at how you dance and how graceful you are. You also have this bravado and robust aura within you as well. Its rare for a dancer to have such qualities. Quite rare indeed! And I want to capture that beauty. You might think I may be some kind of pedophile but I'm not, I assure you!" David reasoned.

"I also want to model side by side with you Steph. It would be oodles of fun!" Eva added

"Wow...thank you for those words I guess" I said, a bit embarrassed by the kind words. I'm not used to these kinds of things

"Steph is anything but a model!" Anne-Marie chuckled and I lightly punched her in the arm and she tumbled back on the couch.

"Shut the fuck up will you?" I growled at her

"Okay...first, I thank and appreciate the offer you shared with us SD. You seem to be trustworthy, don't worry. But, it's up to Steph if she wants to" Mum said to

"If it's money you're worried about, no worries on that! Part of our thanks is to do it free of charge and give you our full services with you. We promise to give Steph the best experience and we can do it for a whole day even" David smiled

"Wow. That's a lot. Um...this is all so sudden to be honest" I mutter out

"Like how sudden it is for us for our little nutcase to suddenly become a dancer" Mindy butted in. I scowl at her and look over to our guest

"I'll think about it. I'm interested, but please give me time" I answer them

"We understand Steph. We will be staying here for the next two weeks. Just set it up at a day of convenience and give us a call on this number" David said, passing on a calling card to us.

"I hope you say yes Steph. I really do" Evaa added

 **5:30 PM**

 **SCDC**

 **Brynn's POV**

Now that there were 4 of us that were vigilantes in secret, we needed to be on our A game. We had to hone our skills, even outside our training in the safehouse. I've been doing this by enrolling myself in DJAK along and splitting my time in going there and dancing at SCDC. Mom didn't have a problem with it and was actually in agreement with me, as for her, it was time for me to learn proper self defense. If only she knew what I was doing every night.

Kenzie, JoJo, and Sarah did the same and their parents also agreed in their choices. Because we had a commitment in SCDC though, we split our schedules. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, we were in DJAK for our training. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, we were for our dance lessons and classes. Sunday was a decided neutral day and we can choose whether to use this for dance or for DJAK. This particular plan also applied to Steph too. Kaylee really pissed her off and according to Mindy, to piss off a predator is mad but to piss of Steph was a death wish. Training for the safe house however, is mandatory everyday.

Due to some of our teachers absent for the time being, I was teaching in SCDC for now and the rest were in DJAK. According to Sadie and Noah, the three of them were having the time of their lives learning self defence, along with the others but Kenzie was being her usual ass self and Megan, Curtis, and Tommy did a number on her. Speaking of Kenzie, she left early to meet a certain boy in her life.

For the SCDC side today, everything was getting better and better for the dance studio. Jump really did us a huge favor and many had signed up for us to have classes. They also clamored for us more, like back in the old days when we were in LA. But they wanted to see most were Kelly, Kendall, and Steph. Kelly seems to be loving the attention that she was getting. Kendall is still out of reach because of her grounding but she said that Kendall's leg was still in bad shape and that she was still grounded. Jill has yet to say why she was grounded. I am surprised however, to see that Ken San Jose started to come to our studio and dance with us. He, along of with Rumer and Guy really brought in fire to the studio. Everyone was just rocking it on at dance

Some however, were disappointed that Steph wasn't around as she was in DJAK. Although, that didn't stop most of them from coming back. Some even knew that Steph was in DJAK at times and clamored there just to see her. Much to her and Mindy's annoyance. That predator is beginning to have a fan base of her own and many are starting to admire her. We may need to control the fans by having her have her own Instagram account unless we want them swarming Stephanie randomly out on the streets

Rumer and Talia were are newcomers aside from Ken, who I'm sure came here not just because of us, but because of his best friend too. Rumer really cranked up our Hip Hop and Jazz classes and helped Gia focus on other genres of dance. Rumer was even planning to bring in a combo filming in the studio and that got us really excited in doing again. Talia seems to be enjoying herself now that she's in a non toxic environment now. Although she's very shy and seems to stop mid dance from time to time. I worry about her she may still be affected by the damage Jeannie caused

But other than that, it was a great day for DJAK and SCDC

DM DM DM DM

I took a short break after my contemporary class with some kids. I went out the back of the studio to catch some fresh air, while I wipe off the sweat around me. I inhale deeply to soak in some cool air but then I suddenly cough as I inhaled something burnt and ashen. Something that came out from a cigarette. Once I settled from coughing, I look around and there leaning on the wall, was Nia all sweat and clad in her dancewear. What stand out however, was the cigarette that was being inhaled on her mouth

"Nia? You're smoking again?" I say out loud. She then got startled but once looking at me with a sad look in her eyes, she sighed and continued to inhale another round and blow it off. Nia is normally a very polite, smart, and happy girl that enjoys what she has and radiates kindness and happiness all around us. Think JoJo but mixed with bits and pieces of Doctor Holly and Kalani. But now, she was different. She was the opposite of what she truly is at this time

"Yeah. I know I promised to stop but...I just had to" Nia said forlornly. The last time Nia did this was after the incident had occurred and also…

"Is this about Jeannie bringing up the ra-" I started but Nia then looked at me sharply. Something she rarely does, given she was a pacifist but when she does it, it scared the living hell out of me

"Don't say it!" Nia hissed and eyes glaring hard. Her features then softened and looked down on the ground

"I'm sorry...yeah, that's the reason why I smoked again. It helps to calm down the haunting memories…" Nia sadly said, taking another intake of smoke. After she blew one off, I went to her and gave her a sidearm hug and she did the same. I let my presence comfort her. She did not deserve this sadness. No one does

 **November 27th, 2015. Friday, 09:30 PM**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Nia's POV**

It was just another day of filming for a new project and I was just explicitly exhausted. The amount of fatigue I have now is tremendous! Though, given how we have a lot on our plate right now, it's a given. We were struggling to win the fight against our involvement in Ms. Abby's case and it was already taking a toll on me. Nonetheless, I refuse to be affected by the whole ordeal and just look on all the goods things. Especially that I needed to be the support for the girls who had individual circumstances. Kenzie, JoJo, Sarah, Brynn..I hope all is okay with them

I was with Negan, a friend of mine from my music production team. He was giving me a ride home to my LA apartment as mom had to attend some emergency somewhere in West Hollywood and I dread to go uber on my own. We stop at the high end apartments down near Onyx Drive, where our unit was located. It was a 5 story building but our apartment was on the 2nd floor. We get off the car and head straight for our apartment. Once we reach my door to the apartment, I face Negan and smile to him

"Thanks for giving me a ride back home Negan. Mom's really turbulent these days. With the case and all" I smile at him

"It's the least I can do Nia. No lady should be alone late in the night" Negan smirked. I was about to wait inside when he grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Could I um...get a drink of water before I go?" He asks me.

"Of course! Just enter the vestibule that is my home" I laugh at him. We enter in our high end apartment that was always kept neat by me and mom.

"I'll just get a change of clothes Negan. Kitchen and fridge is over there. You can just grab a glass on the counter" I say and point over where the fridge and glass were. I went to my room and started to undress. As I was just in my bra and boxers, I heard the door creek and Instantly whip myself to look at it. There, on the doorway, was Negan and he was looking at me strangely. And it made me feel creeped out.

"Negan! My gosh, you scared me!" I say, grabbing some of my clothes to cover up most of my half naked self. He then walked over to me, leering all the way towards me.

"Negan...I think you should leave. You're creeping me out. I'm…" I mutter nervously. He then grabbed me by both shoulders and he kept leering on.

"Now, why would you cover up a nice body like that?" Negan cooed maliciously. I had no time to react as he grabbed the clothes I was using to cover myself and threw them away, leaving my body exposed.

"Hmmm...very big and scrumptious indeed" Negan chuckled

"Negan get out! Please!" I shout at him. He then pinned my hard on my bed and started to go on top of me

"I'm not liking this Negan! Stop it!" I begged him. He just ignored me and started kissing me. I fight back the best I can but he was just too strong. His kisses then started to go down all the way to my neck. He then paused as he looked towards my breasts. He smiled menacingly on me and ripped my bra off, exposing my breasts. He then started to play and suck on them - hard and I keep on fighting him off.

"Son of a bitch, stay still!" he growls and punches me in the face. I was stunned by his hard punch on my cheeks at first but I still kept on fighting. The more I resist however, the more he hits me in the face. When I tried to punch him, he was momentarily stunned and I made a beeline for the door out. But he then pulled my hair and knocked me back on the floor. He then made fast in continuing his horrific act on me and he was now, getting my shorts off, leaving me completely naked.

"Why?" was the only thing I muttered. He was in the middle of undoing his pants when he stopped and grinned madly at me

"Why? You are one hot woman Nia Frazier and I want to have a taste of you and see how delicious you really are" Negan grinned. He then finished undoing his pants and brought it down along with his underwear. A thick, bulging penis was present on his groin now and he massaged it firmly before making his move on me again. I was not stupid enough to not realize what he was about to do and I tried to punch and kick him on his face and groin but won't budge! When I tried to swat away his arms that were in my thighs, he punched me in the face again. This time, several number of times until I felt dizzy.

Everything around me was fuzzy and I couldn't move. The pain in my face was intense that blinking was painful

Then I felt it. A sharp pain in my nether regions. I cry loud in pain as I felt his penis grind back and forth on me. Each movement made even more intense pain. I couldn't move as he had me pinned on my arms and shoulders and I can't move my legs because of the pain. It was excruciating, shameful, and downright horrible. I just cried it all out. It was the only thing that I can do now

"Help...please...somebody…"

Then the pain turned into a pleasurable feeling and my hips started swaying along with Negan's movement

"That's right...feels good ain't it?" Negan laughed

"No! Stop it! Stop it now!"

I hated how my body had betrayed me. I try my best to block out the pleasure I was feeling but the body just hungers for it so hard that it shuts down everything else I felt. I close my eyes, hoping it will all be over soon. I was violated and I know that after this, I will never be the same again

 **Present Time…**

I take another hit on my cigarette and blow off the smoke, making sure I don't blow it on Brynn's face. Sweet girl, that kid was. She's stronger than she seems and really is someone to rely on when you need a friend. I kept coming back to how it all ended. After Negan had it with me, he just left me that night like I was some kind of used up toy. I stayed there, catatonic, until mom found me. I couldn't remember her face that time as I blocked out all my situational awareness. But I couldn't block the hearing and all I could remember was mom's sobs and asking of what happened

I didn't receive any justice as well. I told mom that I was raped. There, I said it! She believed me, knowing full well I was no slut. We filed charges of rape against Negan D'nero. But then, he started to say that I was willing and that it wasn't rape. We stand our case back then and I almost thought we would win.

Until he presented a supposed recording of me, saying I was willing to have sex with him. It sounded real too but I have no idea how that recording existed! But that was enough for the judge to dismiss our case. The only ones who believed me were my family and some of my friends. The rest, well, they branded me as a slut, a whore, a bitch, a harlot, and many more derogatory comments relating to my rape experience. The recording also said there that I was supposedly, having relationships with other guys as well! To make it short, it ruined me. After the taxation fraud with Ms. Abby, it just downright destroyed me. No one ever wanted anything from me ever again

"Hey Brynn? Do you think, it'll get better one day? That we'll clean our names?" I ask my friend. She then smiles and nodded enthusiastically towards me

"Definitely Nia! I feel that it's already starting now. Don't lose hope Nia. I'm here for you. We're all here for you" Brynn smiles. I smile back and attempted to take another hit from my half expended cigarette but I stop myself. Then, I decided to throw it away and put an arm around Brynn

"Thanks for making me feel jovial again Brynn. Let's go back to class now, shall we" I smile at her. We then go back to our class like I wasn't feeling down awhile ago

 **At the same time…**

 **Eve's Cafe**

 **Kenzie's POV**

It's been almost an hour since I was here in the cafe. I was already halfway on my second batch of brownies and frappucino. Where the hell is he anyway? He said that he would arrive at this day. I try to text him but he won't answer. I was already growing mad. If that bitch doesn't show up, I swear I will find him and rip out his balls off of him!

Then my vision got dark and I felt warm, soft hands around my eyes. I was confused and I was about to panic when a sweet, familiar voice cooed

"Guess who's now a Chicago boy?"

I take off the hands and see two kids around my age. One was a girl, that had shoulder length blonde hair and bright, green eyes. Her slightly pale skin, matching nicely on her smile. She was also holding a maltipoo dog - the same breed as my dog, Maliboo. The other one however, was a boy. He was more tanned and his hair was in a spiky, darker shade of blonde. He has muscles built nicely on his arms and shoulder and his green eyes were just to die for! Looking at the boy and girl together, you'd mistake them for twins

"Finally! You're all here!" I cry out of joy. I got off my chair and gave Johnny a tight hug. Johnny Orlando, my Johnny, is finally in Chicago. The boy who didn't leave my side where everyone else did. The boy who loved me for who I am all the time. He's finally here.

"I missed you babe…" he whispers in my ear

"I missed you to. So, so much!" I breathed. His presence was just paradise to me.

"Ehem...you two realize you have a third wheel right?"

I break my hug from Johnny and smile and hug her sister, Maya Orlando.

"Of course I can't forget about you" I laugh

"So did I! I thought for a second, you would start kissing and eat each other here" Maya laughed

"Well, I was thinking about it" I slyly smile. Maya then gave a barfing gesture and Johnny just laughed

"You really do miss me huh?" Johnny said

"More than you will ever know


	45. Chapter 45: Learnings

**Dance Vigilante** s

 **Chapter 45: Learnings**

 **May 31st, 2016. Tuesday, 12:45 PM**

 **Lakeview Highschool**

 **Lauren's POV**

Just a typical day for a typical highschool life of a typical highschool teenager. Well, for most of us anyway. It could have gone better. Go to lunch, and afterwards, grab some books from your locker and head to class. That should have happened had it not been for a certain bitch named Stella Morris.

"Was that slap necessary whore?!" Stella sneered towards me. A lot of people were gathered up on the hallway. At the center of it was us. Stella was on one end, along with her mean girl posse. She was holding her cheeks because of the slap that I gave her. Her normally, pearly white skin on the cheek was now married by a red handprint.

On the other end, was me, along with Brad, Josh, a very calm but annoyed Chloe, and behind us, was Kendall Vertes. She was seated on the floor, tending to her casted leg that was broken and using some crutches for support. Stella thought it would be funny to "accidentally" tip over someone who was clearly injured and has limited mobility. We were just in time before Stella could embarrass Kendall more.

"Lay one finger on Kendall again and I promise you, I will decimate you to shreds!" I growled

"Oh yeah? Well, have fun defending that washed up reality star! Not only is she a loser, but a cripple too!" Stella chided

"Go on now Stella. You don't want to escalate things now, do you?" Chloe growled. Stella then wavered and falled back with her girls

"You're only tough because you're friends with seniors!" Stella exclaimed and left

"What are you guys still looking at? Go on, move!" I shout over to the crowd and they hurriedly left. We tended to the injured Kendall and helped her up

"Hey, you okay Kendall?" I asked her.

"I'm fine…" Kendall replied with an irate tone.

"You sure? Your leg might have-" I say back to her but she cut me off and glared towards me

"I said I'm fine! Leave me the fuck alone, will you?!" Kendall shouts, slowly walking away with an angry expression on her face.

"Wow. She's in a pretty big mess huh?" Brad said besides me

"Reminds me of Chloe during a night in her time of the month" Josh quipped

"I want to punch you for that, but I agree" Chloe added

To say Kendall Vertes looked like a mess is a big understatement. Aside from crutches and sporting a cast for her leg, her hair was in a messy bun and didn't bother to sweep off the loose strands. Unlike when I hang out before her injury, she didn't wear any makeup and her wardrobe was only a grey hoodie and faded, white sweatpants. She also had big bags on her eyes. To simply put, she looks like shit

"She must be taking her sudden mess up at the competition" I mutter

"But didn't she win 3rd place?" Brad asked

"Yeah. But she also got grounded. And she looks troubled…" I somberly said. Something was up with Kendall. You don't get grounded just because you didn't get 1st place for a competition. I worry for her as she seems to be always bullied. I wonder what happened to Kendall?

 **Later…**

 **SCDC**

 **Steph's POV**

I knew this dance studio wasn't to be trusted. I didn't see it coming. How could I let them get to me like some amateur? Me?! A predator?!

I try to break free from them and use all of my training but they held me in place hard. I was an embarrassment to Fusion and especially, to Hit Girl and Kick Ass. God knows what horrible things they will do to me

"Okay! Time to see what's in this fucking package!" JoJo laughed, slapping my arse.

"Is the butt slapping really necessary?" Sarah quipped.

I was held by my arms and feet, face down on the ground. Each arm and foot were held by Brynn, Sarah, JoJo, and Kelly. Kenzie was behind me, who I bet was smiling maniacally at me

"I dare you to do it! I fucking dare you! I'll make sure I'll disembowel you all and bloody scarves out of your entrails! Also, making fucking tea with your blood!" I hissed at them

"Okay, that is just too brutal! Why am I participating here again?" Kelly asked, confused

"You're here because you will like what you'll see! And also, we need a willing 4th gal to hold her down. So, without further ado…" Kenzie laughed.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I shout at them. Then I felt Kenzie pull down my dance shorts and I hear a gasp, followed by 3 quick gasps

"So it's true…." Brynn breathed. I then heard the door open followed by some shuffling

"What's going on here? And why's Stephanie on the floor?!" it was Gia.

"Um….what's that on your buttcheek Steph?" That slightly timid voice definitely belongs to Talia

"What do you think? It's a tattoo!" Kenzie said

"Wow! It looks real!" I hear Kelly mutter.

"Yes! Its real! Now, can you let me go?!" I growl at them. I heard giggling followed by some hands, over my Psyche tattoo. It was slightly humiliating

"Yup! Real alright!" JoJo chuckled. They let me go and quickly pull back up my shorts. I felt intense embarrassment to what I have just endured

"How did you even get away in having one?!" Gia asked incredulously

"Its Steph! It doesn't need to be questioned! Brynn piped in and murmurs of approval could be heard

"I will kill you all later!" I seethed

"Yeah, good luck with that" Kenzie laughed

"Don't encourage her!" Sarah said, hiding behind Talia and Gia. Now it was my turn to laugh

DM DM DM DM

As I continue to dance in the classes in SCDC, I begin to have new purpose on why I was here. I thought I was only here at first because I just wanted to try it. Then, I wanted more of it. So much more…

Then, I thought it was because of Kaylee Quinn and wanting to upstage her. Maybe, that was a part of it but I feel that wasn't the whole case. I feel that most of the reason was still missing. Something that I feel i should know but don't. As I do an overhead leg leap, I suddenly zone out and see visions like the dream I had one night. Visions of me on a dance room - a different one. And along with my leap, was another girl with long wavy blonde hair. Before I could see what happens next, I go back to reality the moment I land back on the ground. I feel my head go a little light and I had to balance myself a bit as to not fall down

"Uh, earth to Steph?"

"Huh? What?" I mutter out. I turn to see Brynn standing close to me. She was the assistant instructor for my contemporary class

"I was calling you 3 times already for you to stop. I got to show you something" Brynn said, beckoning me to follow her

"Sorry. Got a little carried away" I say back. That experience was a bit weird.

We went to the foyer on the reception desk. Ashlee was on duty this day and she seems chipper today. Kalani, Kelly and Talia all seem to be here too.

"What's going on? Why are the other girls not here?" I asked

"Well you girls have a very special invite today" Ashlee smiled

"We just got invited to be part of Beat Squad at Dancerpalooza!" Kelly squealed.

"Dancerwha? And Beat...Squad?" I asked, confused

"Allow me to shed some light for you dear Stephanie. Dancerpalooza is the annual, summer dance convention. It's like comic con but for dance! There are booths, classes from famous choreographers, and many more!" Kalani explained

"Beat Squad is an annual group of dancer who are deemed the most famous and trending at this time. They are to go dance with them together and individually with a solo that each member would perform. And all 4 of us were selected to be on this year's squad!" Brynn further added. I was a bit surprised at the last part

"Wait, I was selected to be part of this Beat Squad?" I asked, surprised

"You still surprised Steph? You already won two prestigious dance titles. Three if you count Ms. Starpower. I mean, you already have a growing fan base for goodness sakes!" Brynn chuckled

"Fans? I have fans?" I said, very confused

"Yeah! The people were already asking us who you were and we kind of uh...made you your own Instagram account to control them" Kalani said, scratching her knape. Then Talia proceeded to hand me her tablet and there on a screen, was the Instagram app open. The account open was on my name.

"I already have pictures? And 600k followers?" I blurt out.

"See? You're already becoming famous!" Kelly laughed, putting an arm around me

"You could have asked me first before you made an account you know!" I growled good naturedly. But then again, I do appreciate the gesture. At the same time however, I was not keen in sharing pictures of myself on the internet. Like the pictures of me on competitions and times with the girls in the studio.

"You can take over the account from here Steph. Post and tweak it to your heart's contents!" Kalani smiled

"So Steph, you in with us or not?" Brynn asked. I was initially saying I'd think about it, like I always say. But something strange, yet familiar egged me to accept it immediately.

"Sure! How bad can it be?" I smirked at them

"Awesome! So that's it! All 5 of you are in Beat Squad! Dancerpalooza is gonna be at August and we'll prepare each solos and a group dance for it! This is gonna be awesome!" Gia cheerily said and the rest cheered on. Even me. Somehow, I'm excited to go to this convention. The excitement was comparable to when I'm going out as Psyche. How strange…..

 **Around Quarter to 5 PM…**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Kenzie's POV**

Training just got exciting for dear old Kenzie - wait, scratch that! It should be Nova! I just love the ring to it.

We were finally getting to combat training and the first on the list in Melee training. It was me and JoJo teaming up to face a veteran Fusion as part of training. Sarah was in the command center with Marty and Abby. Her technical training was starting as well and she was so excited for it. Brynn was sparring with Steph, at the other end of the training mat. They were too fast and ti agile to look at. It's like they didn't do dance earlier this day! The blades if their weapons were clashing sharply. It's a good thing no one was in the middle of that cool looking fight

"I said put your fucking focus on your enemy!" I felt a sharp sting come to my face and I stumble down. I always stumble down on this mat! I groan and stand up. Megan was smirking at me and taunting me with a beckoning motion. With her middle finger no less!

"You gonna use that sword to good use or are you gonna just lay there and use it as a dildo?" Megan teased.

"Fucking hell with you!" I shout as I charge at her and swing the wooden sword or Bokken right at her wildly. Megan however, effortlessly dodged every swing I made before side stepping and landing another kick on my face. I stand again and glare at the fucking 12 year old, who was just laughing away at me. On the other side, JoJo was keeping up well with Curtis and her training katanas or wakizashis, as they call it, really suited her speed. JoJo looked tired as is Curtis both you could see in their movement that they were enjoying themselves

"All talk and no bark. Might as well quit now while you still have some balls left. If you have some that is" Megan continued to teased

"I swear I'll get you bitch!" I growled. I was about to charge on when a hand tapped my shoulder. I whip and see a tall, raven haired girl looking intently at me

"You...Hailee right?" I muttered

"Glad you remember me Mackenzie! You shouldn't wield that sword like some wild animal. You have to do this…" Hailee said and whispered instructions on how to properly wield the sword and how to stop Megan

"The fuck are you whispering to her?" Megan shouted

"Oh nothing! Just, you know, teaching our trainee. Ain't that right Kenzie?" Hailee said, winking at me

"Yeah! Just like a good teacher. Thanks for the tip Hailee!" I smiled

"No problem! Now slay that pussy!" Hailee chuckled. Just like what Hailee said, I bend my knees slightly and firmly hold my sword with both hands in a 45 degree angle. I then charged and attempted to strike and Megan charged back.

Just like how I planned it

Once she was about to strike me with her training claws, which by the way, looked way too real - I bend sideways towards the side where my sword was. The moment she missed and got surprised, I did the next thing Hailee taught and swung the Bokken on her side. Once she got hit, I proceeded to cover the other side, followed by a parry to the chest and a strike on her shoulder. Now it was her turn to tumble down

"You fucking sniveling cheater!" Megan shouts

"Whatever you say Wildcat! Thanks to Hailee, I can take you on nicely.." I grinned. Megan grinned back and effortlessly did a backflip to get back on her feet. We did our fighting stance and once again, charged at one another

 **Command Center**

While Kenzie, Brynn, and JoJo were fighting like maniacs out there, my training was inside the glass enclosure known as the command center. Marty and cousin Abby were with me. I was honestly excited. I got to learn my computer skills with Abby whenever I was around and now that I'm Livewire, I get the chance to further learn with some advanced tech.

The command center had many screens and buttons around them. I wonder where the server for this is? Up front are several, large screens and in the middle, was a chair they call the Kirk chair.

"Okay Sarah. Displayed on each screen are several codes. Now these codes will defragment and decode once you hack each and every single one is defended by 50 firewalls and advanced security measure programs. Now, hack each of these units and decode every single one. You can only use the laptop we provided you and not touch anything else" Marty explained.

"Okay. I'll try my best" I say dutifully.

"Oh, and not using the skull program on your tablet. You do it old school" Abby grinned at me

"Is that a challenge?" I chuckled at her. I then checked every specs of the laptop they provided me to use. When I checked everything, I did my computer magic and sent pings and data transfers to every single firewall in the units. They won't budge at first but the attack doesn't really stop.

It then breaks one by one and I try to overload the security measures using non suspicious files that are sent to them. Once everything is cleared, I cracked all the codes and sure enough, the screens revealed the hidden message encased in them

 _Nice Work Live Wire! .._

Well done Livewire! You did that effortlessly!" Marty breathed

"Well, I learn from the best!" I grinned to my cousin

"Credit must be given when credit is due" Abby chuckled.

"By the way, who's idea was it to include a penis on the message?" I blurted out

"Blame Steph. It's her idea" Abby chuckled

"Figures"

 **06:00 PM**

 **Brynn's POV**

I was feeling a bit self conscious with Kenzie, JoJo, and Sarah all staring at me as I put on my combat suit

"Close your mouths! You'll catch bugs on there! All of you are starting to drool to!" I chuckled

"But you look so cool Brynn! We still can't believe you're Starlight!" Sarah said

"Yeah! You look like you're a power ranger!" JoJo exclaimed. I put on my mask and lock it in place, completing Starlight for the night

"When are we going to get our combat suits? I want mine to be cooler than yours!" Kenzie grinned

"You'll all get it once we deem that you are permitted to go!" Hit Girl said, going inside, with Psyche and Hailee in tow

"And it's still surreal for me to see Hit Girl and Psyche up in person" I smile

"You flatter me Starlight! Once your training is done, we will give you your suits. Do remember that you all need to be safe and know how to stay alive out on the battlefield" Hit Girl said.

"Understood Hit Girl!" All four of us dutifully said

"Come on Starlight! We have work to do and it's a big one!" Psyche growled and I followed suit

"And I'm here to take you three home. Come on, before your parents worry" Hailee chuckled

"Good luck Hailee! Kenzie and JoJo can be a mouthful!" I quipped. I then saw Kenzie and JoJo look at each other and look at Hailee and grinned. I then proceed to see Hailee clutch Sarah's arm. Somehow, she already knows that it's gonna be a long drive home

 **Norridge**

I was on the move on my Ninja H2. Psyche was on my right and Wildcat was on my left, with Hit girl and Jackal up front and Kick Ass driving Brute behind us with Nightmare, Splinter and Trojan. Don't be fooled though. Most of Fusion were up and about. We received reports that a privately owned warehouse was reported to have red alert disturbances and we were on our way.

Coincidentally, this was one of the warehouse ls that was under Battle Guy and Hal's watch list as it had possible intel of being a drug den or other illegal activity.

"Holy shit!" Wildcat growled from the comms. Boy, she was right!

The warehouse was lit up both in lights and from spark from gunfire. Something was definitely going on inside!

"Tsk! Looks like someone's messing about. Let's move!" Hit Girl ordered and so we did.

We all spread out into 4 teams, covering all entrances into all 4 sides of the warehouse, courtesy of Battle Guy displaying the map of the warehouse through our screens. I was with Wildcat on the east wing. Kick Ass and Jackal covered the west wing. Trojan and Splinter will cover the north wing and Hit Girl and Psyche will cover the main entrance on the south wing.

"Okay everyone! Standby! One team should move inside for scouting the interior first." Battle Guy called over the comms

"I see an emergency exit up above us! We could use this to sneak inside to see what's happening" I say over.

"Copy that Starlight. You and Wildcat proceed with caution" Hal said

"Do take extra caution Starlight. Last time Wildcat was climbing a building with someone, she pushed them off!" Jackal laughed, causing Wildcat to growl in frustration

"That was an accident!" Wildcat shouted

"What was that all about?" I asked

"I'll tell you after this. Right now, we got to move" Wildcat growled. I nodded and we swiftly made our way towards the fire exit. We try to check if the door was open and sure enough, it's locked.

"Damn! Locked…"

"Let's kick it together then. The momentum will break it, despite our sizes" I say to her.

"Good idea Starlight. On three…" Wildcat replied. We counted and when 3 came, we kicked the door hard. It broke as I've predicted and we slipped inside silently.

It connected towards an overhead walkway, overlooking all the crates. Some crates were open and there were dozens of guns of all kinds there. Pistols, rifles, and what worried me the most, explosives were present. That, and some men were firing at one side, in the northwest corner of the warehouse. Looking further with my binocular visor, I see some of the men were already bloodied and dead.

"Wow...someone already beat us in the action" I muttered out.

"No kidding. Whoever did this, is good. I wanna meet 'em!" Wildcat piped

"Men clad in lots of tattoos...Bordados!" I breathed

"Starlight! Wildcat! What's inside there?" Hit Girl growled impatiently

"Calm your horses your great purpleness!" Wildcat growled

"There are crates full of weapons here. Loads of them! Some are labeled as explosives too!" I reported

"Weapon smugglers…" Kick Ass seethed

"That's not all. Looks like we're dealing with the Bordados again! Only, lots of them were slaughtered already" Wildcat added

"What?! Who did it?! If I found out who's killing without my consent…" Hit Girl growled

I turn on my night vision mode to see better. The Bordados men were still being killed but more were coming. They kept firing under the northwest side, over a small, steel container. I then see a shape pop out from behind the container and fired a gun that looked like a shotgun. 5 of the Bordados went down and the figure ducked behind again for cover

"Looks like someone really is here. But I can't quite see who" I say over

"Then let's move and see who this fool is! Scramble!" Hit Girl ordered and one by one, the doors to all other entrances open and in came the rest of us.

"Oh shit! Fusion! And they got the green menace and purple bitch!"

"Want to go and join the party?" I growled, taking out my CM9 Kahr from my holster. I still can't believe it feels natural for me now to hold such a weapon of death.

"Of all people to ask that Starlight?" Wildcat chuckled. She then brandished her claws, dazzling menacingly with the dim lights. Glad I'm on the friendly end of that claw. We both ran and jumped down from the railings. We see several Bordados below us, not seeming to notice us. I took the chance and fired a bullet on each one's head. They were dead before I could land on my feet. Wildcat took a messier approach and cleaved two on the neck by doing a sort of x motion towards her near the men's neck.

We then go for each Bordado who had not seen us yet and we took this as an opportunity for the element of surprise. They were dead before they could even know who we were. Eventually, they all see us and we take cover and swiftly take them down. More however, were still coming.

"I'm gonna go check out the northwest corner! Wanna know who they keep shooting at!" I say

"Good thinking! Wildcat, Trojan, cover Starlight!" Hit Girl said back. Wildcat and Trojan came to my front and back and moved towards the northwest. We intercepted every gunfire but that was Wildcat and Trojan's job. They eventually surround me and we fire in each direction the shots were coming from

"Starlight! We'll take care of these bastards. Go and check out the northwest side now!" Trojan growled. I nodded and proceeded, shooting down every bordado in the way. I eventually reach a steel container near the targeted corner on the northwest and go behind it for cover

"Well, well. This is the 3rd time we met on an unfortunate scene"

I look towards the chuckling voice and see a slender figure clad in a white and Fuscia combat suit.

"Lotus? The fuck are you doing here?" I ask her

"Well, nice to see you too Starlight! To answer your question, I was out for my nightly excursions and then shit hit the fan" Lotus chuckled

"And here I thought you were a pro" I laughed

"Pro? Heh, even pro's can slip up given a specific circumstance. By the way, a hand?" Lotus said, cocking her shotgun - the same one she took from our drug raid at Berwyn - and firing over 5 bordados and leaving them a bloody mess. More were coming and firing away at us and I took a shot at several bordados right on the vital spots and they dropped dead. Me and Lotus exchanged blows in taking the bordados out. Over at my comms, I hear the others fight and mutter up swears with some, I have never heard of!

"Starlight, what's your situation there?" Kick Ass asked

"Kick Ass - Starlight. Found out what or, who the cunts were firing at. Good 'ol Lotus!" I chuckled

"Lotus?! Again?! Is there no day that trouble isn't following her?!" Hit Girl growled

"This, coming from arguably, the biggest bitch in the world." Jackal deadpanned

"Fuck you Jackal!"

"I reckon a certain purple menace ain't very happy to hear about me again?" Lotus laughed

"You know Hit Girl. Always bitching at anything" I say.

"I heard that Starlight!" Hit Girl growled to me

"Anyway, Wildcat and Trojan are keeping it up at hacking away the incoming Bordados towards us but it's still, there's still a lot of them!" I observe.

Wildcat and Trojan have resorted to their claws and Katana respectively. Trojan is very clean in his kills. He wastes no time in getting the job done and goes for a quick kill. Wildcat was very much the opposite. She relishes every single kill with her claws and sometimes, show them off as a sort of taunt to her enemies. No wonder the boys feared him! But then, in came Splinter to aid them in all twin machete wielding menace. Massacre was an understatement when it comes to him. He literally shows slaughter in his every kill. He even got some of the Bordados heads cut off with ease! Again, he is one very disturbing child…

"Wow. And I thought the kids from Toddlers and Tiaras were bad.." I hear Lotus mutter.

I observe our surroundings while we continue to fend off for ourselves. I notice the crate a few inches across from us. It was at the bottom of a 5 box stack with a steel container at the top. The crate read "C4" on its front

"I think I have an idea on how to get rid of them! Hang on!" I shout. I them reload and then fired five shots at the C4 crate. As expected, a big explosion came and made the top boxes tumble and fall, crushing every single bordado on their path. I smile as my plan worked, but that quickly faltered when I saw the steel container fall last and was headed straight towards Trojan

"Shit! Trojan, watch out!"


	46. Chapter 46: Intoxication

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 46: Intoxication**

 **May 31st, 2016. Tuesday, 8:45 PM**

 **Norridge, Chicago**

 **Starlight's POV**

I watch in horror as the steel container fell towards Trojan. Oh god what have I done?

"Damn it Starlight!" Lotus growled to me. Lotus sprinted fast towards Trojan and the moment she grabbed him, she did a roll with Trojan underneath and avoided the container just in time, scattering a lot of illegal weapons on the floor. Hit Girl came to the scene and assessed the situation with what looks to be a scowl underneath her half mask.

"What happened here? What was that explosion?" Hit Girl growled

"I'm sorry Hit Girl. I shot a box of C4 to make a stack of crates and containers fall to the Bordados but it almost Trojan and -" I started out but Hit Girl raised a fist in front of me, cutting me off

"Focus on the mission at hand Starlight but that bit about Trojan, we'll talk about it later" Hit Girl said in an ominous. This can't be good…

I switch to Melee and take down the remaining bordados around me and check up on Lotus and Trojan

"You guys okay?" I say, checking them for injuries.

"Yup! Skin still as soft as a baby" Lotus chuckled

"Fine but a bit dizzy. Like a rode a roller coaster…" Trojan muttered.

"Oh god, that's good. I thought you'd all be dead there" I sighed.

"Out of my fucking way!" I hear someone growl. It belonged to Wildcat. Before I could talk to her though, she pushed me sideways - hard - and tended to Trojan. Lotus then stands up and gets a handgun from the pile of weapons and open fired at the cunts around us. I join in with her, grabbing some 9mm bullets from the pile and inserting them on a magazine to reload.

"Impressive save with Trojan there Lotus!" I shout over the loud bangs. Lotus looked at me with a serious face

"That was a piece of cake. But one tip, do NOT forget about situational awareness. Got it?" Lotus says to me in a slightly stern tone. I gulped a lump on my throat as her voice was full of menace. Something unlike her.

"Okay...whatever you say" I nodded, confused

We hear multiples screams of horror and pain and a very loud and fast buzzing sound. It was only when we see several bastards running towards the exit but fell down with blood streaming behind them. The cause was revealed when Psyche, Jackal, and Kick Ass appeared. The two brits each fired from their pistols but Kick Ass was a sight to see. He held two, huge machine guns on each hand and was firing like a madman. He was one scary sight to see. Kind of like the terminator.

"That's my Kick Ass" Hit Girl laughed. We helped Kick Ass' spray spree by taking out those who avoided his firing range and a few minutes later, no bordados was left. The fight had been won

DM DM DM DM

"Okay, explain why you made a big mess here?" Hit Girl growled to Lotus, who was getting 4 big, duffle bags on her honda and tying them in place on the back

"We aren't here first this time. And you're now carrying 4 bags!" Psyche added

"Well, this place has a big score in cash and weapons to boot! Like I said, I consider myself a robin hood of sorts" Lotus replied, mounting her bike.

"At least bring some back up with you! The drug den was okay last time but something this huge is just asking for trouble if you attack it alone" Kick Ass reasoned

"Wish I had fellow companions to help me out with what I do. But it's better that I wait for you to my rescue anyway" Lotus chuckled, revving up her bike

"You know, you can at least consider joining us so you can't be alone again" I say to her.

"Maybe next time! Right now, it's the single life for me. Ciao!" Lotus then went off like smoke in the dead of the night, leaving us in the dust

"I don't know if should hate her or remotely like her" Hit Girl muttered

"Now you know my pain" Kick Ass chuckled

"Fuck off!"

DM DM DM DM

It was a tiring night for all of us but we all managed to come home in one piece. Once I unmount on my Ninja H2 and take off my mask, I felt a hard yank from the collar of my combat suit and the next thing I knew, I was thrown down the training mat. I get my bearings and sit up. Everyone was cringing at me for some reason. Then I saw Hit Girl tower over me with her gaze in a steely cold manner. I slightly shake in fear as I know what that look meant

"Brynn. You have fucked up pretty bad on this operation. I consider you as one of the smartest members of Fusion and yet, you did not think through on your actions and almost got Trojan turned into a fucking pancake!" Mindy growled to me menacingly. I look down on the floor in shame. I know what she's talking about

"I'm sorry….I just wanted to find a way to take out the cunts faster" I stuttered

"You fucked up Brynn and like we said, we tell you when you fuck up! This is for your self improvement and to prevent endangering your fellow teammates. But, it ain't only me who has to tell you that you fucked up…" Mindy glared. Then, I see Megan, who was eyes of a raging bull, briskly walking towards me. Before I can react, she two punches on both my cheeks and kicked me down on the mat. She then held me on the collar of my suit and she growled on to me. I swear I can feel the anger seeping out of her

"You are smart, I can give you that but you use that fucking brain right! Next time, consider your teammates first before you make a move! I almost lost him once...I am not gonna let that happen again. Especially, by a mistake of a rookie!" Megan seethed. She dropped me hard and she walked away. I stood up, writhing in pain. Megan can really deliver pain when she needs to.

"Oh all people to piss off. I'd be careful next time Brynn" Josh said with a sympathetic look in his eyes

"I really fucked up tonight, huh?" I sadly said

"True. But, it already happened. We can't undo our mistakes, only learn from them" Dave said, helping me up

"Don't mind Megan too. Curtis almost dying is a touchy subject. Not since Gibraltar…." Steph added. I turn back to Megan, who was tending and hugging Curtis. I wonder what happened to Curtis on Gibraltar?

 **June 1st, 2016. Wednesday, 3:30 PM**

 **DJAK**

 **Hailee's POV**

Last night was one, long drive. Kenzie and JoJo were very mischievous little bastards! Pranks, several drive throughs, and oh my god, the bass! Never, ever give them the aux cord next time! Today was fairly different and I can de-stress by working in DJAK for the time being. As much as I wanted to be the instructor of the day for the three musketeers, there was someone else who was assigned to me and was very eager to see me

"Come on Noah! Hit me like you mean it!" I coached the young Rumfallo. He stopped and looked at me like I just killed a puppy

"I-I can't! You're too beautiful to hit!" Noah cried. That got me chuckling at Noah. He really is a ladies man to be

"Okay then! I'm actually at a lost for words at that! Tell you what, pretend I'm a bad guy and that you're one of Fusion. No holding back okay? Any favorite among Fusion?" I smiled at him. Noah was on a thinking expression until he grinned

"In that case, I'll pretend to be Splinter! He's my favorite because of his twin machetes and he's ruthless when fighting!" Noah laughed. Oh god, of all people…

Then he proceeded to launch himself unto me. He was very agile and very ruthless himself. If he were to fight dirty, he'd actually be like Splinter. I wonder if Tommy's watching this? He'd be proud of Noah.

But then something unexpected happened. Noah started to slow, then collapsed on the mat and was having trouble breathing. I quickly crouched down besides him and checked on his vitals

"Noah?! Noah! What's wrong?!" I shook him frantically. He just wheezed and had trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Noah! Did you take your insulin today?!" It was Brynn, and he cradled her brother's head on her lap.

"Insulin? What do you mean by that?" I asked Brynn. She looked at me with a panicked look

"Noah has diabetes. He goes into shock like this if he forgets his insulin intake!" Brynn worriedly said

"Sis! Here, Noah's emergency batch! Prick him on his elbow, quick!" Sadie said, running to us with a syringe filled with clear liquid. Brynn wasted no time in getting the syringe and I gently stretch and hold Noah's arm. Brynn opened the syringe and stuck it towards Noah's elbow. Brynn pushed until the insulin was administered. A few minutes later, Noah's breath was steadying and he was back to normal. We all gave a sigh of relief. That was a close call

"I think we should let Noah take a break for now" I breathed

"I think so. Yeah." Brynn can only mutter out

"So, any other medical complications we need to know?" I questioned to them. They both shook their heads and I sigh.

"I think I need to have a talk with Dave and Mindy about this…" I say. I pick up Noah and place him on a bench. Onlookers everywhere were starting to worry as they look.

"Come on little Noah. Stay as a fighter" I say to him

"I can fight now...let's go Hailee.." Noah muttered

"Later. Right now, just rest and let your medicine take over for now" I tell him

"But-"

"No buts! Stay or I'll let you be manhandled by me without mercy!" I scolded him. He flinched and then relented as he slumped over. I never knew someone as young as him could have some long term disease. It pains me to see Noah like that

 **The next day…**

 **Lakeview High School**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

Ever since starting training, I was much energized and pumped as ever! I don't ever feel lazy - well almost - as I used to and everything around me just made me feel alive! No wonder the rest of Fusion looked very fresh, regardless of going out late at night! No one's trying to pick on me too! Not that much people try to bully me like they do in the past but I make sure they stay in their places.

"You really are enjoying the everyday lessons in DJAK huh?" Kelly said with a raised eyebrow towards me

"Of course! I feel powerful and invincible! I dare the haters to get to me now!" I laughed

"Kenz, Mindy and the others said to only use it for self defense and not to downright hurt people. Plus, you realize our instructors goes to school here, right?" JoJo explained to me

"The bow haired girl's right you know! I'd watched myself if I were you!" Chloe said, walking past us in the hallway. Damn, that girl can move!

"See? Told you!" JoJo sniggered and I just sighed.

"Oh uh Kenzie? I think you should restrain yourself now. Look who's being assaulted at the hallway" Kelly cringed. I look over to where Kelly pointed and I swore I saw sides of my vision turn red. Swarming in lots of girls around him, was a nervously smiling Johnny and a smirking Maya. Its typical fangirling at best and it was very common for Johnny. I never do let it bother me that Johnny was very attractive with girls. I mean, why do you think I have the hits for him? But sometimes, the little green side of me just can't calm itself down.

"Kenzie, I know that look and calm down!" Kelly cautioned me.

"Your man be swarming with fan girls Kenzie! They aren't a threat to you but show them that you're his girl!" JoJo cheered.

"JoJo!" I hear Kelly hiss at her. I walked casually towards Johnny and the moment they all saw me, the girls then parted ways to let me through and Johnny sighed like relief washed over him

"Hey babe! It's a surprise seeing you here on our school" I said, giving him a peck on his cheek

"Hey love. Well, me and Maya were just looking around here. We want to go to here for our special designations class" Johnny explained. I smile wide as I hear that. Special designations is basically where they go to school like the rest of us but they are separated from us and have their own set of teachers and curriculums that fit with the schedule of the students. Johnny and Maya need this to have their busy schedules undisturbed.

"Lakeview offers special designations here? That's great! Hope we get close schedules with one another!" I say happily

"Ditto on that! Though, I bet Johnny will be most pleased the most. He'd lobby on PDA everywhere around the hallways with you" Maya laughed. Me and Johnny go red faced at that.

"Well uh...when are you gonna guys start here?" I asked

"Well, after summer vacation. So we can fit well when we enter" Johnny explained

"Great! We still have a couple of days to enjoy before the era of PDA begins! Hi Maya!" Kelly said, proceeding to hug Maya. JoJo however, gave the two of them a bear hug.

"So, wanna grab some lunch?" I asked my boyfriend. He them took my arm and slung it into his

"Lead away, my queen"

DM DM DM DM

The others were quite excited for Johnny and Maya to be joining us in Lakeview. But Nia was already setting boundaries. Specifically, for me and Johnny. Like always, we promised to behave like good little bitches. When seen of course…

"And no kissing in the middle of the hallway! I don't want you ending up like Chloe and Josh!" Nia lectured

"You'd think Chloe and Josh would be young parents at this point!" JoJo quipped

"Oh, they're near there. Like Kalani and Tyler here" Kamryn laughed.

"Oh shut up you bastards!" Kalani playfully said

"I know! I know! Everyone shut up! Geez…" I sigh over them

"Everyone being a bully to you babe?" Johnny said, giving me an arm around me.

"Johnny!" Nia growled. He then slunked off the arm, much to my disappointment

"Pardon my brother. He just misses his princess, right Johnny?" Maya said, pinching a grimacing Johnny

"Ow! Hey!"

"By the way, where's Kendall and Brynn? Aren't you guys always together?" Maya said, letting go of Johnny. I glare at her for that, which she just smiled to me

"Kendall's sick and well...she's a bit rough around the edges lately" Kalani sighed

"Hope she gets to be okay. I want everyone to be on my 13th birthday!" I declared. That got everyone buzzing and excited and already asking me of plans. I keep the theme a secret for now. I want it to be announced a day before my birthday

"Hey! You all talking about a birthday party?! Am I even invited?" I smile and turn at the direction of the voice and see Brynn approach us, along with Aidan.

"You two seemed to have had lots of fun!" I laughed at them

"Well, we were working on my video and - what the?! Orlando?!" Aidan growled to Johnny. Johnny in turn, stood up and glared at Aidan

"Well, Gallagher! Looks like not everything in life can be perfect…" Johnny seethed

"Oh my god you two…" Maya muttered besides me

"Wait, what's going on? Why are you two looking at each other like you're gonna kill each other?" I said, confused

"Me and Aidan here aren't exactly best friends." Johnny explained in a cool but irritated tone

"He has that right! He's always up and about stealing my ideas for my music and videos!" Aidan growled

"It ain't stealing, its thinking it up and using the idea first!" Johnny smirked. I'd admire his tenacity if it wasn't involving a fight between Aidan.

"Okay, knock it off you two! You are all gonna be on the same school for the next school year! The least you can do is tolerate each other!" Brynn said

"Yeah! The last thing we need here is a fight! We have enough of that as is!" I added and everyone voiced their agreement

"You have got to be kidding me! Him in the same school as me?!" Aidan exclaimed

"Relax Gallagher. Me and Maya are special designation. It's not like we'll be in the same class or anything!" Johnny laughed

"Your presence is more than enough to annoy me! See you later Brynn!" Aidan said and he walked off away from us

"Gee, what's his bit?" JoJo asked

"Mind telling me what that was Johnny?" I sigh at him

"He claims I steal his ideas but I don't! It's just that we think of the same things at the same time and I'm just fast at executing them. He was the guitarist I always get in trouble with that I told you about" Johnny explained

"Well whatever that is, settle your differences! Glad you and Maya are here Johnny but I don't want a fight among friends" Brynn ominously said

"But it ain't my fault!" Johnny persisted

"Do what she says Johnny or I'll castrate you as punishment!" I added with a sickly sweet smile

"I agree Johnny. I'd clearly enjoy castrating my big brother if he doesn't do the right thing!" Maya chuckled. Johnny looked at us confused and seeking help, but then relented and slumped

"I keep forgetting how crazy you girls are"

"And that's why you love me!" I simply said

 **Later:**

 **4:15 PM**

 **SCDC**

 **Steph's POV**

Well, since I already have this Instagram account made for me, might as well make good use of it. They only included basic pictures and information about me, saying that I was an SCDC dancer. Fuck that! I was more than that! I'm Stephanie Lizewski damn it! So I changed it to a more fitting description of me

 _Stephanie Lizewski_

 _Dancer, Martial Artist, Compact Ball of Fury!_

 _SCDC, DJAK, and Proud British!_

 _Try and hate me here. I don't give a fuck!_

After being satisfied with my bio, I included additional pictures other than dance pictures. There's some that I was with my family and friends. Some were group photos and some were photos of just hanging out with the twins, mum, and dad. As well as photos of being with the others such as Megan, Josh, Chloe, Saoirse, which was one of my favorite photos since it was us, dropping a bucket of ice on Mindy. Suicide. I know…

Some were me sparring in DJAK in my Gi, on the firing range doing some target practice, riding a motorcycle at The Farm, and of course, some recent dance classes. Unsurprisingly, lots of people were in shock and awe based on their comments. The ones I have the most likes were the ones I was doing some tricks on the bike, on the dance floor, or beating someone up. My followers were also at 700k now. That is a lot of people checking me out! Aside from the girls, my friends from school such as Jackson, follow me. Megan, Chloe, Josh, Saoirse, Morgan, Curtis, and even the twins follow me here! Mum and dad of course, do as well. Mum didn't mind me having this account but dad wanted to make sure to keep an eye on me. Good old Dave…

 _You suck! You're mean to Kaylee!_

 _You have nothing over Kaylee! Loser!_

 _Just quit dance hobo!_

I laugh at the hate comments and how these people think I'm affected by it. I open the camera and take a picture of myself with my middle finger sticking out. Once that's done, I caption an appropriate response to fit the picture well

 _To all my haters. As if I care about your fucking opinions!_

"You sure you want to post that on the internet? You might get in trouble you know" Sarah worriedly said besides me

"Its me! What's there to worry about? Besides, I'm not a normal 10 year old that gets bullied, remember?" I grinned at Sarah

"You have that right at least" Sarah chuckled. My phone buzzed and I see a notification that my recent photo had.

"90 likes already?! Wow the internet works bloody fast!" I exclaimed

"That's its magic for ya! Hey, who are these commenting?" Sarah said, looking closer at my phone. I do the same as well and went wide mouthed on the comments

 _LittleMsHarper: yeah! Show 'em how we tell off bastards!_

 _KaitlinSparkle: middle fingers for Steph!_

 _NaomiGummi: Long live Steph! Our atlantic lord and master!_

"Bloody hell! They actually have their own Instagram accounts!" I laugh, shaking my head

"Friends of yours, Steph?" Talia said, peering meekly besides me

"Yup! Baddest sons of bitches in Europe! You'd love them!" I chuckle

"If they're what I think they are, then I'd be scared to meet them!" Sarah said nervously

"They seem pretty nice" Talia added. And I just laughed at what she just said

DM DM DM DM

"Okay class! Great hip hop class! Now, for those who are very familiar to my methods, I pick three of every dancer from the juniors and the teens and do a video combo in front of the camera" Rumer said, bringing out a customized camera. We were just about done with Rumer's dance class and did a series of moves or combo as they term it. When the camera was brought out, several kids started to immediately get excited and chanting "pick me" to Rumer

"Um, why is everyone crazy about Rumer taking out a camera?" I asked, confused.

"Well, that means it's time to showcase how you interpret the style of the dance taught in full force. Basically, Rumer picks among her students who did the combo the best. Its usually of three teams. Then they go in the center and dance the choreo in their own styles while Rumer films it. She then uploads it on the internet for all to enjoy! Sarah said, smiling at me.

"Is that right? I wonder if we'll get picked?" I asked

"Okay! For the juniors, I'd pick my top 3 as Talia, Sarah, and Stephanie! After the teens, come on over here and show us what you got!" Rumer smiled. Everyone cheered for us and I just stood there, dazed.

"Okay then! Seems like I'll humiliate myself again!" I sighed

"Humiliate? Then you humiliate yourself quite nicely!" Sarah exclaimed

"A bitch is always a bitch. Even to themselves" I chuckled

DM DM DM DM

As the teens went on it to their combo, we individually memorized our steps for the video. Being the perfectionist I am, I need to be in my 100%. As I was cramping up on a move, Sarah nudged me to stop and I did.

"Why did you bloody stop me? I was in the groove!" I exclaimed

"Well sorry for that! But, we might have a situation over with Talia. She's just sitting there, sulking" Sarah worriedly said. I look over past her, and there was Talia, seated on the floor in all her streetwear glory and looked like she was crying. Curious, I went over to her and Sarah followed suit

"Talia. You okay?" I asked, crouching down in front of her. Talia looked at me with teary eyes and looked away from us

"No...I don't want to dance. I might just ruin it.." Talia sulked

"Hey, why would you think such a fucking thing?" I asked with a furrowed expression

"What if Jeannie and Talia were right? What if I was trash at dance and don't deserve it? I shouldn't be dancing with the likes of you two. Especially you Steph…" Talia cried softly. That got the last straw pulled on me and by reflex, I slapped Talia straight in the face. A look of shock was printed over hers and Sarah's faces.

"Was that slap really necessary?!" Sarah scolded. I scowl at her and give her my answer

"Anything to wake Talia up from the truth! Where's the bloody kid who was a hopeful and very big fan of the dance mum girls? Where was the girl who said that an amateur can learn how to dance, just by dancing from the heart? Where was the young fucking dancer who gave it her all when performing?! I was given an honor to dance side by side with one of the best dancers I know! I want the Talia who I know is the real Talia! The one who dances with heart and passion and not the one sulking here in front of me! We will get the Quinns and take our revenge from them! I promise you that! Right now, get your shit together and show me who you really are as a dancer! Are you fucking with me?! I want to dance with the graceful Sarah and the passionate Talia, now!" I declare over to Talia.

She seems very dazed, still. But then she starts to wipe away her tears and stand up. I smile as I recognize the determined look over her face

"You're right Steph! Thanks for the pick me up Steph! You really know what to say at times like these! You're the best brit I have ever met!" Talia said, hugging me tight

"Anytime Talia. Don't let the Quinns get into your head. Look at me! I don't let Sarah's scolding get on my head!"

"And I still wonder how you're alive today. Anyway Talia, you are not trash. You are a dancer and dancers always rule the dance floor. Remember that!" Sarah said

"Yes! I will remember that! Always!"

"Steph! Talia! Sarah! It's your turn! Go and prepare for your routines while I adjust the camera!" Rumer called.

"Well girls? Time to show the world how we do things our way!" I say out loud

DM DM DM DM

We were getting it on with the beat. I was jumping left and right, Sarah was swaying her head, and Talia looked very on the beat swaying her hips and torso. We were arranged by Rumer in a sort of triangle position. Sarah was on my left, Talia was on my right, and obviously, I was in the center. The song that was playing was titled "Elevator" and it started mild but once the bass dropped, we started our positions and started to sway slowly, left and right and cramp and slam our arms downward.

 _Heyyyy!_

 _My first flo' stuck on a gold diggin' woman_

 _Money cash flow, all big face hunneds_

 _Stuntin' on the pole, got them D-boys runnin'_

 _Shorty got both broke, can't see what's comin'_

 _Wear them apple bottoms, wear them apple bottoms honey_

 _Dolce and Gabbana, and she get it from her mommy_

 _Louis bag kit, Gucci, Fendi and Armani_

 _See them karats on her wrist, now she pimp Bugs Bunny_

 _Used to date Kanye, now she want me_

 _Flo Rida got the juice, wanna take my OJ_

 _It ain't her birthday but her name on the cake_

 _If I ever pay for nookie grade A_

This part was very fast paced but we managed to keep up. Every single kick, slam, and turn was done twice as fast and with precision. We did a short whip of our hips and we do a roll on the floor and do an arm wave consecutively. I was loving it! Looking over at Talia, she was very much enjoying it. The look in her face was of pure joy. Since she was wearing a crop top and leggings, her body really shows every bend it does. Sarah was wearing a full a baseball jersey with a crop top underneath and a cap on her head and some black leggings. Being the modest person I am, I wore a sweatshirt and some leggings and put my hair in its usual ponytail.

 _This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator_

 _This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator_

 _This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator_

 _This girl is/she stuck on my oww oww oww oww_

Rumer looked very pleased on our performance she was moving back and forth with the camera, creating a zooming effect on us. All around us, the kids were cheering us on and we just couldn't stop! I had to be more inclined to do my best as I was in the bloody front! Good thing I wasn't showing my stomach today! Bottomline is, it was a great combo and best of all, we got to get Talia back to her usual, dancing self again.

 **June 3rd, 2016. Friday, 4:00 PM**

 **West Ridge, Chicago**

 **Nia's POV**

Kenzie's birthday was tomorrow and everyone wanted Kendall to be present somehow for the party. It's been a week since she called in sick and that was starting to get worrying. Kendall won't answer us directly and we only get a worried Jill as a means of update from her

"Thanks for coming with me Ken. You really are very supportive of Kendall. You might be mistaken of scoring with her" I chuckled at Ken. He then looked away, rosy cheeked and all

"W-well, Kendall is my girl best friend and I w-want to make sure she's okay" Ken said a bit quickly

"Sure you don't want the "best" part removed?" I laughed

"Let's just get Kendall!" Ken said, marching through the Vertes residence. We knock on the door and we see Jill open the door for us. She smiles at us but she has a sadness in her eyes

"Nia. Ken. Very nice to see you two" Jill greeted

"Hey Jill! Is Kendall okay to talk to?" I asked her

"Yeah. She's upstairs in her room but be careful. She said she hasn't been feeling well and she was coughing furiously. Ryleigh and Charlotte don't want to go near the room out of fear of getting what flu Kendall has"

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle" Ken chuckled. We then proceeded to go upstairs and turn a corner until we reach Kendall's door. It was colored gray like the other doors were but a giant 'K' covered with silver glitter was stuck up front. I knock on the door but I noticed that it moved an inch when I knocked

"Huh. I guess it's safe to say that you can enter without seeing a naked Kendall" I mutter to Ken

"Why would you think I want to see Kendall naked?" Ken asked. We entered Kendall's room to see everything in order. Her desk and wardrobe were a bit messy and clothes were scattered about. Her bed, adorned with a floral comforter, was in disarray too but the 3 pictures of Kendall, that featured her as Audrey Hepburn, were a bit slanted.

"Looks like Kendall didn't bother to clean" I mused.

"Kendall? You here?" Ken called

"I think she is. Her crutches are still here. Maybe she's in the bathroom"

And at that moment, we heard a loud burp coming from Kendall's bathroom. We looked at each other and then looked at a slightly opened bathroom door

"I don't think she's taking a bath. Kendall?" I called, steadily approaching the bathroom with Ken just behind me. I slowly open the door and got a shock from what I saw. There, on the tub, was Kendall who was dressed in sweats and her bad leg, hanging on an awkward angle on the tub. Her hair was matted and was in tangles but what got me frowning at her was the bottle of vodka on her mouth that she was drinking like it was breast milk

"Oh my god. Kendall…" I managed to breath. She stopped her drinking and looked at us. Then she started to giggle. Giggle like a madman!

"I knew I'd get caught. But at least it wasn't because of mom! Come on guys, drink with me! This bottle's fresh off my dad's office!" Kendall slurred, taking a huge swig of vodka

"Kendall, what the fuck?! We told you about this back at the hospital!" Ken growled. I look at him, confused as to what he was talking about

"Hospital? This was happening before?" I asked

"Yeah. Turns out Kendall was secretly drinking again and told us that it gives her courage to handle the harsh days that always comes her way" Ken sighed heavily

"Well it's true! Vodka is my true friend! The very best! It's always there to get me by from Stella, the bullies, the haters, and those who call me fat, ugly, and washed up!" Kendall shouted. She was about to take a huge swig but I came forward and stop and take the bottle away from her

"Stop this Kendall! This ain't you! You shouldn't be having an alcohol problem again!" I growl at her

"Give it to me Nia! I'm bit afraid to hurt you for it! It's the only thing that gives me fucking comfort in this cruel world!" Kendall growled

"You're turning to a bum Kendall!"

"Then let me! I'm done anyway! I'm never gonna get my dignity back and I'm just good to be a failure in life!"

"You're not really sick aren't you?! You just made that up as an excuse to stay home and drink, right?!" Ken growled

"Congratulations on figuring that out Ken! Want a prize with that?!" Kendall seethed. Ken looked hurt at what Kendall said to him and she doesn't even realize it due to her drunken stupor

The bottle then slipped from our hands and it crashed and broke on the floor. Kendall became frantic and tried to futily scoop the spilled vodka from the bathroom floor.

"No. No. No. No!" Kendall cried, trying in vain to sip the vodka from the floor. Me and Ken however, stop her from doing so. Then Kendall slumped and she started to sob hard on my lap. I shake her gently and brush her head and back to comfort her. We were like this until Kendall calmed down a bit

"Kendall...why did you try this again? I thought you stopped this ages ago?" I whisper to her.

"I just want to escape it all...I just want to prove I'm not trash...I just want things the way they used to be…" Kendall softly cried

"Stop saying that Kendall! It's not your fault! Nobody is at fault here! Especially not you!" Ken argued

"But my leg! It gave up on me during the dance! It's a sign guys! A sign that the haters were right!" Kendall exclaimed

"Then prove them wrong Kendall! Rest for now and rise up again! Not go back to your alcoholism!" I lectured her. She then hugged me tightly and me and Ken did the same. I worry about Kendall. The last time she was so drunk like this, it almost ruined her life.

 **November, 2015**

 **Kendall's POV**

"Fuck all of you! Especially you, you stuck up bitch of a reporter!" I slurred towards the bitch who called me a crazy whore.

Me and the girls were invited to a party and despite the threat of total embarrassment and shame, we still came.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

A lot of people kept teasing us and telling us off. I didn't imagine that it would be this bad for us after the case had been closed. I turn to alcohol, which thank god they had lying around for everyone. I began to turn to alcohol when the pressure of everything was just too much for me. I didn't realize I have had a lot until I felt a bit tipsy and a bit of ouf control of myself already.

"You should have gone back to Pittsburgh Kendall! You and your mother are a blight to this world and you don't belong to fame!" One socialite managed to spat at me

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not some whore who feels she's rich and goes to parties like she's even welcome!" I slurred. A lot of people were already circling us, encouraging the fight. I can feel my friends - my real friends - tug back at me to stop but I wasn't gonna have at it!

"Well at least I'm not a bitch who steals money from other people!"

"Take that back right now whore!" I said, spitting alcohol towards her. She backs away but smirks and steps a bit forward.

"Make me thief!"

"That's not true! We aren't thieves!" I desperately reasoned

"Thief! You're a fucking thief and that's that! That's the only thing Dance Moms had given you all. Why would people be surprised anyway? You're the weakest link! You'll do anything to have fame!"

The next events were a literal red for me. Somehow, in my drunken state, I broke the bottle and made it produce sharp edges. Then I swung frantically on the socialite that was provoking me. When I saw that I was able to slash her in the cheek, I kept going. I kept going and going until I made another slash near her throat. Blood seeped through from her neck and everyone rushed over to her. I was about to end the deed when an equal number of people stopped me. I didn't know what happened next. All I knew was that I went weak and everything went black

 **Present day…**

I felt my stomach twist and turn. Despite my bad leg, I rushed myself near the toilet and threw up. I released every alcohol I drank and I didn't care how humiliating I looked. I felt some hands guide me in throwing up and support me. After I empty my bowels, I lay down in Ken's arms and close my eyes and sigh

"I really let myself fuck up, huh?" I mutter to them

"Well, you disappointed us pretty bad. What do you think?" Ken scolded. I cringed and look away from him, embarrassed

"Well at least you didn't almost kill someone. We're here for each ither Kendall. We can do this together. Not everything can be drowned by alcohol" Nia worriedly said

"Well it was working. At first anyway…." I muttered

"Just focus on us okay? Look, Kenzie's birthday is tomorrow and I want you to have fun there, okay? If you can't do it for yourself, do it for us. Please?" Nia begged me. I sigh and nodded to her

"I'm sorry guys. I'm really sorry. I want to fix this. I really do…"

"You can start by cleaning your toilet. Looks nasty after what you did" Ken quipped to me

"As long as you help me, then I'm good with that" I chuckled at him. I smile as I see a smirk form into his face

"You are no island Kendall. We'll help each other rise up. I promise that" Nia patted my shoulder.

"Thanks guys. Without you, I may have already died of alcohol poisoning a long time ago…" I firmly said

"You do realize that you still need to tell Jill about this, right?" Nia said to me

"I already know..."

I froze before I slowly turn to see my mom, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I expected her to be angry, but she only had sadness and worry on her face

"Kendall, you didn't have to shoulder this. I'm your mother. Make me do what I must for my baby girl..."

"But you were angry when you found out at the hospital that I was drinking again. I didn't want to bother and burden you..."

"Oh Kendall..."Mom said with teary eyes.

She then came to me and hugged me tight. I did the same and I started crying again on her. I just let it all out to her. It felt nice crying all your probkems with friends and family. I should have done this from the start


	47. Chapter 47: Skate to 13

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 47: Skate to 13**

 **June 3rd, 2016. Friday, 7:00 PM**

 **Glenview, Chicago**

 **Mindy's POV**

I was both amazed and a bit confused as to what Steph was making me see on her mobile tablet. We were on the living room, watching Steph's latest video of her dancing hip hop with Sarah and Talia.

"So, do you like it?" Steph said, a bit hopeful in her tone. I smile at her and put an arm around her

"Well, you got convinced me that not only are you a nutcase killer, but also a great dancer." I chuckle at my eldest

"I never knew Steph could shake her hips like that" Danny mused besides me

"No kidding! I thought Steph was remotely incapable of moving like a girl. Let alone, dance like one!" Anne-Marie sniggered

"Please let me hit them on the shoulder. Just this once" Steph begged me while glaring at her smiling sister

"No Steph! No hitting anyone this time around. Besides, she kind of has a point" Dave said, laughing

"No god damn respect…" Steph muttered besides me

"Welcome to my world, little one" I laughed

But I was truthful in what I said. Steph was really a great dancer. Melissa even commented on how she danced like she did this when she was a year old even though she just started now. Sometimes I wonder, if Steph was a dancer in a past life

"Wow! That split was awesome!" Anne-Marie breathed

"Ten bucks that you'll copy Steph with her split and you won't like it!" I say over to her. Then I felt something soft on my side and see Steph, eyes closed

"You okay there Steph?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah. Just got a little light headed. That's all" Steph smiled

"Maybe it's time for bed for you" Dave said and Steph made a curt nod. I closed the video and intended to give the tablet back to Steph but I stop and see the pictures on her Instagram account. I smile as I see the photos of her and us on it. One favorite of mine was me and Steph enjoying a snack together after a spar in DJAK. Paige always commented how similar me and Steph looked, as if I was her biological mother. That always made me smile when I remember it.

"The dance. Do you like it?"

"Huh?" I said and see Steph, looking at me with hopeful eyes

"The dance….you meant what you said about it right? I know you have reservations about it but I just want to make sure you like it" Steph said

"I don't like it Steph. I love it. I may hate some aspects of dance but remember this: when it comes to you and dance, you are the most beautiful thing I always see" I truthfully say to her. She grins and hugs me tight and I do the same

"Thank you so much mum. That meant big for me…"

"Uhh mom? Dad? You might want to check this"

It was a slyly smiling Anne-Marie and she has the tablet on her hands. She hands it over to Dave and he immediately frowns

"As if I care about your fucking opinions?" Dave said, raising an eyebrow towards Steph. I take the tablet and I laugh at what I saw. Danny and Steph checked it out. The former went wide eyed while the latter just went speechless

"I'm not deleting that!" Steph quickly quipped

"Well, it's either that or two dollars on the jar Steph" ai laughed.

"What!? I- Ugh! Fine, you bloody yanks!" Steph growled and placed two dollars on her ever piling swear jar.

"You really are my daughter" I laughed

 **Steph's POV**

 _I was in that familiar dream state again. I'm having these kinds of visions more often that I knew what it looks and feels like now. I was in that unfamiliar yet familiar feeling of a dance room. I was in a triangle position and placed on the right side. A tall, blonde haired girl was besides me and up front, a brunette little girl with hair past her buttocks._ _We were dancing hip hop but shortly, I stopped and I was in a frustrated tantrum_ _"What's wrong Steph?" The tall blonde said to me_ _"I hate this! I hate hip hop!" I shout out loud. Even though, I didn't mean to say it_ _"Stephanie, I know you hate this style. I hate it a bit too but you have to learn to love it to fulfill our dreams" The tall blonde said, putting an arm on my shoulder. I couldn't see her face quite well as it was being obscured._ _"Don't worry Stephy! I can teach you! I love this kind of dance! Once you do it enough, you'll eventually love it!" The little girl cheered on. Now her face, I can see. She had a very sharp nose and the same gun metal blue eyes as I did. Her long, auburn hair perfectly framed her head and face_ _"In that case, lead the way Elliana!"_

I awoke once more and sit up on my bed. I felt the pounding in my head start again.

"Ugh...not this again. But...Elliana…"

It was a name I suddenly remember. I take my tablet from my bedside table and search for her name that came in like it was a resurfacing memory: Elliana Walmsley.

And the first result was an account named Elliana and had the picture of the same girl in my dream. She was a bit older now, but it was definitely her. The blue checkmark besides her name indicated that this was her real account. Admittedly, she was very cute and her hair was still very long. Her pictures are most of photoshoots from studios and dance competitions with the occasional casual pictures. Looking at her, I felt like I should know her. That it was a grave sin for me to forget about her.

There was no use trying to think hard about it but I followed her just in case. Something just makes me pull towards her…

 **June 4th, 2016. Saturday, 6:00 PM**

 **Fleetwood Roller Rink**

 **Kenzie's POV**

Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. Why? Because it was the day I was officially a teenager! Finally, I was to become 13 and enter true womanhood! We were at Fleetwood Roller Rink located in W Archer Ave. Near Summit. I wanted my 13th birthday to be a roller derby themed party. We rented the whole place and everyone who comes is free to skate and all you can eat too!

"Gather round here everyone! It's time to sing for our birthday girl, Mackenzie Frances Ziegler!" Mom announced through the mic in a proud manner and everyone cheered on. Everyone was here. From our little circle of friends, to our new Chicago friends. I was also happy to see the Verteses with Kendall in tow.

Last time I saw her, she was a complete wreck and didn't even bother fixing herself. I heard from Nia what happened when she and Ken went to her house and found out about her drinking problem. It pained me to know that Kendall regressed back to her drinking habits. A habit that almost got someone killed by her own hands. Today though, she looked much more cleaner. Not in her usual fashionable manner but much better in her jean shorts and tank top. Ken is also pretty tight in holding her. Maybe he didn't want to have Kendall sneak a drink. That's why I demanded that no alcohol be in this party.

KK's crutches are also gone too and was only left with a medical boot on her bad leg. That made me happy for her as it means she's on the road to recovery

I felt a hand grab my arm and see Johnny smile at me

"Shall I guide the birthday girl to her ceremonial cake?" He said in a husky tone. I giggle at his attempt to be suave

"Lead away my stud!" I smile to him

"Careful boy! You're mature enough to produce when you snog each other!" Josh shouts and everyone laughs and that left me and Johnny embarrassed red

"Says the guy who snogs his girlfriend every night!" Megan shouts and it was our turn to laugh and for Josh and Chloe to turn red

"Girl! Too much information!" Kamryn laughs

Once we reach the table full of food and a three layer cake designed with green and white icing and a huge M on top, mom cleared her throat to speak up.

"After that raunchy display, let's get this underway! It was like yesterday when my dear Mackenzie was that little shy girl who only wanted to stay home and eat chips" Mom started

"She still does! She's as lazy as ever!" Brynn shouted, garnering some laughs

"Well that's true! But despite everything we've been through, she had blossomed into a very fine and strong young adult. Her mouth can be dirty at times but she is still my little angel. I can't believe I'm already a mother to two teenagers…" Mom slightly teared up and I can't help but smile on how sweet she is.

"Happy birthday my dear Kenzie! Enjoy the perks of being a teenager. Just don't make me a grandma at 40!" Mom laughs. Then everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" and in came the awkward feeling of being sung by as I looked down on the floor. Once the singing was done, I closed my eyes to make a wish and then blow all 13 candles on the cake. Everyone claps and cheers on for me

"What did you wish for babe?" Johnny asks me. I smile and sigh at him longingly

"For everything to be back to how they were. But even better"

DM DM DM DM

The party had officially started once everyone finished eating. We all went on our skates and we played and messed around on the very sizable skating rink. Some of us even danced to the beat of the music while skating! I was skating with Johnny and Maya while the others tended to their respective corners.

Kendall was seated on a wheeled bench that was used to push by other skaters. She was being pushed by Kena and seemed to have a pretty good time. Back to the usual Kendall we all know. Kelly was with JoJo and Cameron. Our bow haired friend was pretty much trying to get Kelly wet with juice. She can be gross at times. Nia, Kalani, and Kamryn were on one spot, chatting with one another and taking pictures. Sarah was with Talia, Steph and the twins. All three were having a fun time learning how to glide on their skates. Josh and Chloe however, were having a show off with Megan, Curtis, and Tommy. They were doing jumps and tricks much to Megan's behind falling over multiple times. Hailee was acting as their referee. Our other brothers and sisters were also playing along with them.

SD was wobbling and looked a little nervous as she was being pulled by her big sister, Morgan. It's quite funny considering SD was a nasty predator at night and to see her scared shitless over at skating was pretty hilarious. Lauren was Brad Murphy and Lizzie. Jax and Will were with them and it seems that Jax was too close for comfort with Lizzie but the young girl didn't seem to mind. She was actually enjoying it. Our other predator friends were racing each other around the rink. Sky and Chrissy were gaining the lead on their little race but Sarah H. and Marc were not far behind. You can see the competitiveness in their eyes. Probably because of their predator mindset.

Then I look over to the other end to find Dave, Marty, and Kim, all trying to pull Mindy to the center of the rink. That was a surreal sight. The feared Hit Girl was scared of skating and slipping. She thrashed, resisted and we heard her swore a lot of words until she slipped and dragged everyone down with her.

"This party is just the absolute best! And you're new friends are so lit!" Maya said

"Thanks Maya! What can I say? I always fucking deliver in having a good time. Even if it ain't that fancy anymore" I said to her

"Fancy? You don't need that! You only need your loved ones here and it's more than enough" Johnny smiled to me

"True! Especially when you're here now" I smile at him and gave him a kiss. He then returned in kind and I swear, his lips on mine was the best thing ever!

"My god, not again!" I hear Maya moan

"Get a room you filthy rabbits! There are kids watching!" I hear Brynn shout coming towards us. She was a bit shaky in approaching and almost slipped herself had it not been for Aidan catching her.

"What's wrong Brynn? You jealous I'm kissing someone? You have Aidan there to fuck!" I laugh, gesturing at the two of them.

"Oh shut up! I get it, you have a boyfriend and I don't!" Brynn laughed

"Aidan is available you know? No harm in trying!" Emma giggled besides Brynn and that got Brynn and Aidan red faced

"So we finally meet Emma Hellenkamp. An amazing dancer, I'd say!" Maya said, holding out a hand to Emma

"Maya Orlando. The great crafts girl. Great to finally meet you too!" Emma said, shaking Maya's hand

"Just came here to say happy birthday Kenzie. Now you can say that you're with the big kids now. Can't believe you're much older than me now" Brynn smiled

"Thanks Brynn! And don't pout! Your fucking birthday is next month! We'll both be teenagers! But until then, you'll be my bitch!" I laugh at my best friend.

"Way to put it out there Kenzie.."

"Happy birthday as well Kenzie. Party's pretty lit! I almost forgot that a bad presence was here…" Aidan greeted but furrowed his eyebrows towards Johnny, who was doing the same

"Well, if it wasn't for my girl enjoying the time of her life, I would have sensed you earlier…" Johnny leered

"Knock it off you two!" Maya and Emma said together and clonked both of them in the head, making a resounding ow.

"Thanks for that you two! Let's just not fight and enjoy my night, okay? Tolerate each other, even just this night!" I begged them.

"Fine. Whatever." Johnny and Aidan said together.

"Boys…" Brynn muttered

"Tell me about it. I wonder how the others do it?" I said

"I think we have to get tips from Chloe and Josh. Oh, by the way, Mindy wants to you. In private…" Brynn said, winking at the last part. I nodded understandingly and went over to find Mindy

"Have fun for awhile Johnny. I need to talk to Mindy for awhile" I say and I skate off. There's only one reason why Mindy wanted me in private.

It was something Fusion related.

 **Brynn's POV**

I was learning how to skate with Aidan and was having fun at the same time. It was a really tricky thing for me to do as always but Aidan and Emma always made me feel safe and really teach me the basics I needed. Such as how to use the breaks.

"Hey, I just need to grab a drink for a second!" I shout over the music to Aidan

"Sure thing! Want me to guide you to the drink table?" Aidan says to me

"I'm good! It's near anyway!" I smile at him and I went - carefully to the drinks table, doing a wobbly but steady stop for me not to get knocked over. I grabbed a cup of punch from the punch bowl and I see Chloe come towards me.

"Looks like someone's pretty close with a boy" Chloe chuckles besides me, grabbing a drink herself

"Aidan? He's a very gentlemanly guy. But he's not my boyfriend!" I say to Chloe with the last part rather quickly

"Poor Brynn! Still in denial that you fancy a boy"

"I don't! He's just a friend!"

"That's what I said to Josh too at the beginning and look what we are now"

"Let me guess, fucking each other every night?"

"I cannot deny something we wholeheartedly enjoy"

I sigh as Chloe just kept laughing at her won argument. Aidan is a very good guy. But he's just a friend! But, for how long? I do admit, I am feeling more than close to him and more softer approaching to him. Every time I was with him, I was happy. And I was feeling a sense of longing like how Kenzie feels with Johnny. . I shake my head and brush away those thoughts. I try to change the subject with Chloe and remembered something back at the last mission

"Chloe? Can I ask you something?" I say to her

"Fire away Brynn! What is it?"

"Well, at our last mission, Megan was really mad at me for almost having a steel container fall over Curtis' head. She looked at me with bloody murder in her eyes. I thought her claws were gonna pierce my eyes! Why is that?" I say carefully as to not reveal anything Fusion related from other people around us. Chloe's expression turned serious and mused over

"I have certain reservations from what I have heard you done but all of us make mistakes from time to time and we just learn from them. But let's go to the main question at hand" Chloe starts

"Megan loves Curtis deeply with all her heart and Curtis does the same with Megan. They were each other's pillar of support. When Curtis' parents died in an accident, Megan was his only friend and he was the only person Megan could relate to given that her biological father also died at some early point. Both of them help cope with that and be better persons. As civilians and vigilantes. They fell in love the more they grew older and both of them protect each other from any danger. They even called a mutiny together at the safehouse at one point!" Chloe explains

"Mutiny? They tried to rebel against Fusion?" I asked, incredulous about the fact that two 12 year olds tried to attack an organization lead by two very unearthly skilled assassins

"It's a long story but that's the very thing they did. Those two are inseparable. The reason why Megan was pretty mad at what you did at the warehouse was because….we almost lost Curtis at some point" Chloe said somberly

"Lost? You mean, he almost died?" I asked, shocked. Chloe nodded and sadly smiled at me

"Yeah. My annoying, demon of a cousin. Who I realized how important he was in my life almost died. It was during our mission in destroying Urban Predator in Europe. We were at Gibraltar and a battle at The Rock was taking place between us and the CIA. One of the CIA cunts threw a grenade at Wildcat at the time. But Trojan selflessly flew himself over the grenade and pushing Wildcat out of the way. Wildcat was safe but Curtis took the raw blow of the grenade. He wasn't breathing when we checked him out despite having no open wounds. Fortunately, we revived him and he lived thanks to my kiss of life" Chloe explained

"Wow. I never knew Curtis was that brave. And to do such an act to save Megan…" I mutter put. I felt a sudden guilt enter me. I almost killed Curtis

"I almost killed Curtis...If Lotus wasn't fast enough to save him, my conscience will never leave me alone…How can you even talk to me?! I almost killed your cousin!" I say somberly. Chloe laid a hand over my shoulder and smiled softly at me

"We make mistakes and fuck up sometimes. What's done is done. You only need to learn from those fuck ups. I've done a lot worse Brynn and I learn from them. You should do the same too. Apologizing can help too. I also forgive you for almost killing Curtis" Chloe winked at me

"Thanks for this Chloe! I really owe you big time!" I say, a bit cheered up

"Anytime Brynn! One tip, if you're apologizing to Megan, get her in a good mood" Chloe chuckled

"Will I make it out alive if I talk to her now?" I giggled

"Only one way to find out"

DM DM DM DM

Despite wobbling and doing splits while skating, I managed to find Megan. She was seated at one corner, talking to Curtis, Tommy, and Jax. That got me a bit worried as Jax was not part of the Fusion family. But I breath a sigh of relief as Kira called him over. I glide near them and when Megan saw me, her scowl was sharp and menacing enough to slice something open

"The fuck do you want?!" Megan hissed

"Uh...hi Megan! I..wanted to apologize to you. Same with Curtis over here" I say, forcing a smile. That scowl of hers is pretty scary to look at

"Apologize? For what?" Curtis asked like he didn't knew what I was talking about. Tommy then chuckled and shook his head. As if amused by what I was doing.

"For almost killing you. For almost devastating your life Megan. I've heard from Chloe both of your stories and I really am sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean what I did. I should have been careful…" I sigh at them. Megan then has a contemplating scowl on her face for a few seconds but then smirked at me

"Apology accepted Brynn. That was a dick move that you did back in the warehouse. But that what you did now was a honorable move. Now I know you accept the mistakes you made and own up to it" Megan said

"I almost died, yes. But it's part of what we do. We have one leg on the grave every single night. Whether its enemy or friendly fire" Curtis added

"So, are we friends again?" I smile at them

"Always!" Megan said

"Definitely!" Curtis quipped

"No friendship was ever ruined" Tommy added

"Then I'm glad. So, wanna have fun guys?" I chuckle at them. Megan was about to say something but then she screamed and she was drenched from head to toe.

"Who the fuck did that?!" Megan growled

"I am so sorry! I- wait, it's you!" I got wide eyed as I see Kendall seated on a guide chair with Ken holding the backrest of the seat with an equally shocked face as mine. On Kendall's hand, a cup was slanted on her hand with some juice dripping on it. Kendall then started to laugh out loud with each laugh eliciting a loud growl from Megan.

"You did this on purpose!" Megan shouted

"Well, I was sorry about it and it was an accident. But then seeing you being the one that got drenched, I think I'm having second thoughts" Kendall teased

"I don't care if you're crippled for the time being! I will fucjing get you and beat the shit out of you!" Megan shouted, charging at Kendall but she was restrained just in time by Tommy and Curtis

"Better that you go now!" I say to Kendall

"Let's go slave boy!" Kendall said to Ken, giggling

"You're one crazy girl Vertes!" Ken muttered before ushering Kendall out. She and Megan can really not get along. It would probably take some miracle to make them stop

 **Mackenzie's POV**

I was being called by Mindy and she wanted that we talk alone. I was instructed by Dave to meet her outside at the back of the roller rink. I went there and saw that it was dimly lit. A couple of lights illuminated the area and oddly enough, one light was shining on a stack of boxes and over those boxes, was a set of smaller, black boxes. What made those boxes weird was that they looked new. I take a closer look at those boxes to see what they were. The area is kind of scary with all the darkness and all but then again, Mindy was here as well.

Somewhere, I hope. For now, I was all alone but Dave assured me that I'll be safe. I mean, why not believe in the words of the mighty Kick Ass, right?

The boxes were a total of three. One was of medium size but was wide. One was a rectangular shape and was small in size. The last one was also rectangular in shape but it was long as fuck! All three boxes had my name on them. Curious, I opened the wide box first and when I did, my eyes felt like they were gonna fall off!

In the box was a pair of handguns! A customized one at that! I pick one up and examine it carefully. It was medium sized and a bit heavy but enough for my arms to handle. It was black in color with sea green linings and highlights. Under its barrel, a laser pointer and a pen light was attached. On the side, I can see "SIS" engraved.

"It's a Kimber SIS Custom. I figured, it would make nice guns for you"

I quickly whipped to see Mindy emerged from the darkness on one side.

"Oh my god Mindy! Don't ever scare me like that!" I breathed. She just shook her head and laugh

"Never gets old! But I might need to teach you how to handle this kind of situation. Happy birthday Kenzie! It's a little early to give you these but since it's your birthday, I gave it a pass" Mindy smirked at me. I Take the other handgun and try to aim it at a corner. They felt light and right on my hands. As if they really were meant for my hands

"These is really mine? I'd get to use these one day?" I say, slightly excited

"We'll teach you on how to use a gun properly. They are my gifts to you but I forbid you to touch them outside Fusion training. Understand? This is for everyone's safety. Yours included" Mindy explained. I nodded firmly on the grievance of the matter

"Got it Mindy. Whole secret thing." I say to her

"The Kimber is a .45 caliber gun. It's gonna be tough for you at first but we'll make sure that you won't get pulled back too far when using it. So, why don't you open the rest of your presents?" Mindy smiled. Like a giddy kid on Christmas, I took the next box, which was the small one. The moment I opened it, a black knife was inside. It looked like half a size of a machete and it was like those you see on those survival shows or those used by the military. It also has the words "Nova" engraved on the blade in sea green.

"Survivor 12'' Combat Knife. Nice sidearm for you. Very sharp and can be a pretty useful side arm and easy to conceal. But, I bet that you'll like the last one the most" Mindy said, gesturing to the long box. I close the lid of the combat knife and took the long box. Unlike the other boxes, this was made of wood and quite heavy. I open it carefully to look at my last gift. I saw a long, black object that had a thin, sea green fabric lace tied around one end of the object. Looking carefully at where the lace was tied, I immediately got shocked to see that it was tied to what looked like a hilt of a sword

"Fuck me! No way!" I breathed. I take out the long object and realized that most of it was just a scabbard. I then took one end of the object and gave it a pull.

Sure enough, a bright blade gleamed through the dim light, giving it an acid yellow glow.

"It's a fucking katana!"

I take out the scabbard completely and reveal the whole sword. It was curved like most katanas do with the handle having a black and sea green silk covering. The hand guard was circular and was gold in color with odd engravings on it. It measured about 10 - 14 meters and was almost as long as me. I gave it a swing or two, careful not to hit Mindy, who was nonetheless, unfazed.

"Hailee and a certain kitty cat told me you prefer this weapon to use. Hope you like it. Its custom made and it's made out of titanium steel. Sharp enough to cut through bone and metal. With further training, you'll be using your katana when it's time to go out on patrol" Mindy smiled.

"I love it Mindy! Thank you for this! You don't know how much this means to me" I grin at her

"I always give the best to everyone!" Mindy chuckles

"But wait, mom would freak if she found out you gave me these! She'll ground me and curse you for life!" I realize.

"You really think I didn't realize that? These would be sneaked away in your room later at home. But the katana, it stays on the safehouse for now. Too risky to hide it at home" Mindy said. I breath a sigh of relief

"Generous and cunning. Looks like Hit Girl isn't just cruel after all" I smirk at her and she shrugs

"What do you expect from someone like me who leaves a lot of corpses on her wake?" Mindy laughs. I really do appreciate this gesture. It makes me feel trusted. That soon, I will be ready to go out and fight crime alongside Fusion. Especially Starlight. I will make sure to not break this trust.

DM DM DM DM

I went back inside the rink where everyone was having a dance and skate off and it looks like it was courtesy of JoJo, Kamryn, and Josh. Mindy went around the rink with my new weapons and said she has to find someone to sneak them in my room. How that would be done, I will never know.

I felt something wet strike my leg and smile as I see it was Maliboo. I pick up my beloved dog and wiggle a finger at her nose. She then gave a yelp and a happy bark as I did. I was still weirded out how Mindy's German Shepherd, Sophia, went and did doggy style with Maliboo. Both of them were girls. Unless being a lesbian is a thing for dogs too, it was just so weird.

The party looked very lit and I smile as everyone was having a fucking blast on my party. But, at the same time, I felt sad. No, it wasn't because I had lots of extravagant parties before the scandal. I didn't care how fancy it was so long as my loved ones were with me. What made me sad was that the rest of my friends aren't here and we're all in LA and Pittsburgh. My dad - my real dad -was also far away and I can't really make a call to him easily since mom would flip if I did.

Lastly, my other best friend wasn't here. My partner in crime. The one person who was always with me in good times and bad. No other person was like this in my life other than my older sister, Maddie. I'm quite worried too. Maddie hasn't greeted me since I awoke this day. I know she's probably busy with her projects but still, a simple text would have sufficed. Just when my thoughts were getting paranoid, my vision went dark and the edges around eyes became warm. I touch my eyes but instead of my eyes, I felt fingers covering them. They oddly smelled of cherries too

"Guess who this is Kenz!" A familiar voice sang. I then take a sharp breath as I recognized who it belongs too.

"Maddie?"

I then take off the hands around my eyes and turn around. There, standing in front of me in a black, leather jacket and a white shirt under it, was Maddie. She was all smiles at me. Her brown hair was in its familiar curl and her green, wide eyws look warmly at me

"You came….you actually came!" I exclaimed, giving her a huge hug. I felt her hugging me too and tears of joy started to fall in.

"You actually came. I thought you were too busy to even come…." I say to my sister, wiping tears away from my eyes.

"Me? Miss out on your 13th birthday? As if! I would never miss this. Never! Besides, Sia's tour is already over and so is my other projects. I'm free as a bird from the time being and I think we have lots to catch up on!" Maddie smiled

"Oh, lots of things happened while you were gone! You have no fucking idea!" I giggled and Maddie did the same

"Happy birthday Kenz. Welcome to the same world as mine"

"Now we'll be an even more pain in the ass with mom!"

We both laugh and I hear some intakes of breath near us

"Oh my god! Maddie!"

All the girls suddenly rushed into us and greeted Maddie. Indeed, it has been a long fucking time that she was with us. Everyone wanted to catch up with her. Especially me. I felt someone touch my shoulder and see that it was mom, smiling at me

"Do you like my birthday surprise with you?"

"Yeah mom! Best birthday so far!"

My day has been complete. I am officially having the time of my life.


	48. Chapter 48: The Chase

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 48: The Chase**

 **June 4th, 2016.**

 **Saturday, 9:30 PM**

 **Fleetwood Roller Rink**

 **Maddie's POV**

It's been awhile since I've been with my friends and family. Being on demand in the showbiz industry can be very tedious. Scratch that, it is very tedious! You're always here and gone the next day 24/7 and then you get minimal to zero sleep. If I didn't enjoy doing what I love, I would have gone insane. In almost 14 years no less! But this was Kenzie's 13th birthday and never did I miss a single birthday of hers, mom's, and even Greg's. They were family and they always come first.

I was more than happy when Sia and my manager said that our current projects were over and I deserved some needed rest back home. It was an opportunity as well to be in our new home in Chicago for the first time. I feared at first, about moving here. I get that Abby left a will for each of us about a remaining dance studio of hers. Despite her latest antics with me being stalker like, I respected her and her wishes. She was after all, my first dance teacher. Lots of criminal activity was going on here but Kenzie and mom assured me that we were all safe in Chicago thanks to a certain vigilante group called Fusion.

Aside from Kenzie, I was also hanging out with my friends again! Brynn, JoJo, Kalani, Nia, Kamryn, Ken, Kendall, Sarah,Gia, Guy, Rumer, the Orlandos, everyone that I knew and love were here! It was great catching up with them and updating each other of our lives. Though, I do feel sorry for my bro, Kendall. It pained me that not only did she get injured while I was gone, she got into her drinking habits again. I may need to have a little scolding with my best friend about that.

I was also introduced and acquainted to everyone's new friends in Chicago. They were nice and fun to be with admittedly. Some of their languages were a bit crude to my taste but the good still outweighed the bad. They were pretty interesting people too. Computer geniuses, a doctor, a daughter of a Navy commander, british people, which I oh, so adore, a captain in the CPD, and an owner of a dojang franchise. But I also sense something mysterious and oddly enough, dangerous aura over them. They felt dark and ominous for some reason, especially some of the kids with us. It's like a sort of trauma was over them. Even Kendall was enemies with one of them. I was just shocked to know that the one she was bickering with is a child of the CPD captain! I was also told that they were at each other's backs since the day they set up the studio. Why Kendall is enemies with an 11 year old, I will never know.

But the most mysterious of them all in my opinion, were the family introduced to me as the Lizewskis, the owners of the Dohang franchise, DJAK. They seem to be an average family at first glance. The man, Dave, was very nice and polite. He also have a huge sense of humor and admittedly, he was very handsome and bulky too! His wife, was a little scary for me. The moment I laid eyes on her, she screamed dangerous all over. Kenzie and the others called her Mindy and I wanted to tell them to back off of her because of my gut feeling. But seeing as they trust her so much, I kept silent and I got acquainted to her in a polite manner. She seems nice enough but my ears were ringing from every swearing she does and every time she gets irate. She was like Abby, only the dirty mouth was amped up to a 100.

A sort of fire was also in her eyes. A fire that was wild and untamed. Bottomline is, she made me feel in unease but at the same time, secured. I must be going crazy with all the things I've been doing lately

As for their kids, the younger boy and girl were very sweet kids. I was delighted on how cute and nice they were and I was even more elated to know that they were fraternal twins. As for their older sister however, she intrigued me. First oddity that I've noticed on her was that she was british and was the only one in the family. Was she adopted? Second oddity I've noticed on her was that she was crude with her mouth. So crude in fact, that I'm sure words from her mouth was enough to get her grounded for life! She was also tomboyish like her mom but talking to her, she was still very polite and engaging too. Must be the british side of her. But I also felt the same dark aura around her. In fact, among the kids, hers was the strongest. Her behavior was the opposite of her siblings: bold, brash, and short tempered. In short, she kind of scares me

Glad to see though, that they already have many friends in Chicago. Very weird and odd people but very nice nonetheless

DM DM DM DM

We were all having a fun time and I never left Kenzie's side. She was so happy and was even more happier when I arrived. I made sure that I made her feel welcome at my side. Although, Johnny was also on her side the whole time. I didn't mind Johnny dating my sister. He was nice and a true gentleman. But I just can't bear if they have done sex or not. Hopefully not as they were still too young.

Though, coming from me, that is very hypocritical

The party lasted until 10 in the evening and everyone went their separate ways one by one.

"We should all have a sleepover while I'm here guys! It's been awhile since we all had such a fun time together!" I declared to the girls and they all voiced their excitement and agreement

"That's a totally great idea Mads! We can do our chaotic slumber parties again!" Kenzie cheered

"Aww, no boys invited?" Johnny pouted at us

"Sorry Johnny boy but you might see things too young for your eyes" I laugh as Johnny shrugged

"But we can invite you Maya, and Emma here too. I might even judge your dancing again" I laugh at them

"Oh, Maddie. Just give me a perfect ten and I'll dance all night long!" Emma said and everyone laughed at that

"Can we invite our other friends too? Well, girls only at least" Sarah suggested.

"Well, we can! Your friends are my friends too" I smiled at Sarah

"Great! You'll love them, I promise!" Sarah cheered

"Agreed! Though, best be careful. The lot of them are pretty chaotic" Nia chuckled. I had a bad feeling about the chaotic part

"Will Megan come too? I swear if she comes…" Kendall moaned and I rolled my eyes to her

"Honestly Kendall! You have to sort your differences with that kid. She's freaking 11!" I exclaim to her and she just huffed to me. That girl, I swear…

"So that's it then! A slumber party soon for us girls!" I declared and everyone gave a resounding hurrah while the boys moaned over.

We all then got in our separate ways and headed home but not before Kenzie gave one deep kiss to Johnny and he whispered something to my sister. Something was fishy about that and mom had a very appalled look on her face when she saw them kiss. When Kenzie came back to is, she was smiling like crazy despite mom glaring at her

"What did he tell you?" I asked, suspicious closing the car door

"Nothing! Just saying that he'll see me soon when I sleep over on their place next saturday" Kenzie grinned and I just chuckle as a response

"At this rate, you'll get your cherry popped at 13!" I quip, making Kenzie go red

"Don't be the one talking about that Maddie! If I recall, you enjoy a few screams and moans whenever Jack's around. Where did I go wrong…?" Mom butted in and I soon got red together with my sister

DM DM DM DM

Its was so nice to finally be in our new home. I went in here before I went to the part earlier but this was the first time I got to really rest here. A room was set up for me with all of my things inside. But I decided to sleep together with Kenzie in her room for this night. I was always in a hotel room with Sia and my friends at the tour or in a trailer. But aside from my boyfriend, Jack, no one was a better bed buddy than my sister. We talked about everything and even shared some new secrets with one another. I was glad to see Kenzie like this again and not the crying and moody Kenzie after the scandal that happened.

I frown as I remember that bit. I hated remembering that part of our lives. Aside from me not getting any flack from the scandal that may or may not have strained my relationship with my friends, Kenzie was miserable at that time. I couldn't stand her like that

"Mads? Is there something wrong?"

I snap out of it and see Kenzie looking at me with a worried expression. She must have seen the expression on my face

"Its nothing Kenz. Just...remembering the past" I admit to her . She rolls her eyes to me and turn serious

"Mads. That's over already. I know you're worried about us after the shit that happened. But we're all fine now. I'm finally getting happy for the first time in awhile" Kenzie smile at me. I smile back at her and we hug each other tight

"Then I'm a little bit more at peace. Glad you're enjoying life again Kenzie" I say to her

"No problem Maddie. Its because of our new friends. They really helped us turn our lives around and made us feel like people again"

"Really now? You know, to be honest, some of them seem nice, but I feel some of them are scary. I can't explain it but your Chicago friends are a little bit off. I mean, they are nice but some of them are just...strange. Especially that blonde woman with blue eyes and her daughter. The eldest I mean" I admitted to her. Kenzie however, just grinned and chuckled.

"That's what makes them awesome! They crazy in a good way and they make everything around them very interesting. They also help us in bad situations and even helped us cope with our scandal issue in the past. And about that blonde woman and her daughter, she's Mindy Lizewski and Stephanie Lizewski respectively. They are one of the nicest people we ever met but I'll admit, both of them are pretty fucking scary! Be glad Dave's always there to calm them both. That man just get's them right…" Kenzie said, musing happily about the last part she said

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't judge them so carelessly so sudden"

"Don't worry Maddie. I can introduce you properly to them when we get to hang out with them"

"That would be great Kenzie. Oh! I almost forgot, you're present!" I realize. I rush towards my room and grab something from one of my bags. Once I get it, I went over to back to Kenzie's room and show it to her in a fancy gesture

"Here it is! Sorry, I couldn't wrap it. I was in a rush, you know that. Hope you like it" I sheepishly smile as I gave Kenzie my present. It was a necklace made out of silver with a chrome finish. The centerpiece of the necklace, was two pendants that were shaped by two "M"s. One M had a Sapphire colored stone attached to it and the other one, was a pearl

"I found it during our tour. The 2 Ms represent us. The one with the Sapphire represents me: my birthstone. The one with the pearly is you and it's your birthstone. I figured it would represent us. So whenever I'm out, you'll never be alone from me" I explain. Kenzie stayed silent for a few minutes and I feared she didn't like it. But she smiled and had tears in her eyes I hoped they were tears of joy

"It's perfect Maddie! I love it! Now I'll always definitely feel your presence!" Kenzie said, giving me a hug and I return it

"Anything for you my sweet, dear sister. It's better than Johnny's birthday sex, right?" I laughed. Kenzie suddenly let go and gave me a shocked look

"We. Did. Not. Have. Sex! Or any birthday sex for that matter!" Kenzie growled

"Give it time Kenzie. You're horny at times after all" I laughed at her

"Says the girl who gave her V card to Jack at 14!" Kenzie sniggered. I then stopped laughing and threw a pillow at her

"Our case was different! If you lose yours at 13, I swear I will never let you live it out!" I say to her. She then knocked a pillow to me and got me knocked down. I stand up quickly and do the same as I grab a nearby pillow. It then turns into a pillow fight full of our giggles and laughs. I missed this moment with Kenzie. It's good to see she's not in a dangerous situation anymore.

Chicago may be a new lease in life for us after all

 **At the same time…**

 **Psyche's POV**

The call of duty never rests and stops for us. Once trouble calls, we have to take action. Especially if it's already escalating to an even bigger threat than the CPD can handle.

Just when we were all set to go home, we received the call from Hal, who was absent at the party at the time to monitor any trouble while most of Fusion were out. Apparently, our little skirmish on the warehouse at Norridge didn't stop the illegal weapons trade and had in fact, a sister operation at O'Hare. Just how many of this tattooed shit heads and their operations are there?!

"Here I thought it was gonna be an average night for Fusion" Wildcat said over the comms.

"Oh please! As if we'd all get fucking rest that easily! Besides, what's wrong with doing what we love?" I say over the comms

"Psyche's right. No way they fuck up our city without being fucked back!" Kick Ass said

"At least we're all filled up and energized! The Zieglers really knows how to throw a party!" Shadow laughed

"We're still upset that we didn't get to come!" Petra whined. She and Mist were one of the few who had to stay in the safehouse to monitor anything suspicious ongoings in Chicago. Shit sucks for her this night, I guess.

"Please Petra! It's a young teen and children's party anyway!" Mist chuckled

"Are you saying that I think like a kid?" Hit Girl growled

"Do we have to answer that?" I quipped and all agreed to my statement except for Hit Girl, who was growling in anger

"No. Fucking. Respect!"

We were enroute in our vehicles that night. I was mounted in my Honda for the night and my team for this time is Wildcat, Kick Ass, and Petra who are also in their own motorcycles. The other team was consisted of Hit Girl, Mist, Nightmare, and Foxtail. Medic was also with us and was riding the massive ford truck that is Titan. She was with Raven, Shadow, and Splinter. The rest acted as backup at Safehouse F with the exception of Starlight. Her circumstances were a bit complicated and said she couldn't really escape her family at the time.

"Too bad Starlight would miss this! This operation is big!" Nightmare said

"It can't be helped. Her position was just too risky and if she tries to lie, she might get discovered. Let her be discovered like most of us did with our parents" Foxtail explained and we all agreed, given it makes sense.

"Hal, Battle Guy - Hit Girl. We're on the move. What's their position at this time?" Hit Girl asked

"Its confirmed. The Bordados also had another weapons smuggling located at O'Hare. District 21 located them and officiated a raid but it turns out that this was was much bigger than the one you guys encountered back in Norridge and heavily guarded, causing the CPD to be slightly outnumbered" Battle Guy explained

"But the intent it seems, wasn't to take the CPD out. Murphy and Fellowes reported to us that the Bordados were loading all the weapons they can into 5 trucks and destroyed the rest. The trucks were already on the move the moment we received the word" Hal added

"Hmm...they don't want to leave any evidence behind and took off with enough. But where would they go?" Kick Ass mused

"Maybe a delivery was being made to some group?" Shadow guessed

"Unlikely. They were already near the nearest airport and the docks are far away from here. Its likely they're relocating to a more secluded place" Hit Girl answered

"The Bordados avoided the highway and took secondary roads. They're en route to South Kentucky Rd and headed north east" Battle Guy informed

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's fuck up some heads off!" I shouted

"Well said Psyche! Let's get a fucking move on!" Hit Girl reinforced and we sped off towards our targets. In our LCD displays in our helmets, it showed several blue dots representing the COD. 5 of the dots, were colored red and were in a straight line moving towards South Kentucky Rd.

"Two trucks just split from the rest of the team! Intercept immediately!" Hal reported

"Hal - Medic. We'll begun intercepting!" Medic said and took a detour with the hulking bulk of Titan.

We separated from the heavy traffic and took routes to reach the trucks faster. Then we spot 3 of them and began to speed towards them

"Shit! Cunts are on guard on the sides and top of the containers!" I shout on the comms. Each of the trucks had 5 or so Bordados on top of the containers or at the sides, holding on to some hand rails. All carried deadly AK47 machine guns and were firing at the CPD. I take out my Heckler Koch P30SK Compact handgun and open fire on one of the fuckers on top. The bullet flew straight on his head and he fell instantly, the momentum of the truck throwing him off from the top like a sack. The others notice us and began firing back at us, and we retaliated and opened fire.

It was a bit difficult for us to fire at them given that we were on motorcycles and the air flow is affecting our accuracy. Good thing though, that it made the Bordados' aim turn to shit. I take out the Bordado hanging on the left side of the truck with fine tuning of the windflow and my aim but two on the roof started firing at me and it forced me to zig zag away from the truck.

"Little help here! I'm being fucked by two of the cunts!" I shout

"My, my Psyche, aren't you too young for a three way?" Petra chuckled, appearing behind me

"Watch that mouth of yours Petra!" I growled and she just laughed as a response. She then threw off some throwing knives and it flew right threw their unprotected hearts. They were dead before even falling off the container

"Left side, secured!" I report

"Right side also secured! This is a rush!" Wildcat growled

"Let's break this truck, shall we? Psyche, Petra, Wildcat, break formation away from the truck and go forward in front of it!" Kick Ass ordered. We did as we were told and we now rode together in front of the now, unguarded truck. It was speeding past but our bikes were much faster. Kick Ass then went behind us and he picked up something huge from behind his Harley

"Is that a fucking grenade launcher?!" I exclaim

"Damn right it is!" Kick Ass growled. He aimed at the windshield of the truck a d fired away. What came next was an explosion that surely burned everyone in front of the truck. The truck then skidded sideways and tumbled down on the road, immobilizing it. We made sure as well that it tumbled far from us and the CPD.

"One truck down! Four to go!" Kick Ass growled

"Nice work! Our truck split from the other one! We're engaging them now!" Hit Girl reported. On our screens, the red dot that displayed near Hit Girl's team separated from the other red dot, that was free.

"Copy that Hit Girl! We'll chase the loose end. Just focus on your rain of terror, Our bitchiness!" I called over the comms. That in turn, amused Hit Girl and laughed. We then speeded onwards towards the next truck.

We speed on our next target with them having the same mantra. All on the top shooting us from the top of their truck. The more we take them out however, the more they seem to come.

"There must be some sort of way they're just appearing out of nowhere! Where could they be coming from?" Petra said over the comms

"Looks like the container has a hatch on top of it. Maybe a squad or two are inside and using the hatch as means of access to being back ups" Battle Guy explained

"Enough of this! Time to immobilize them!. Wildcat, I know you outrank me but cover me. I have a plan" I explain

"No deal if it's dangerous!" Wildcat growled

"Let her Wildcat. I trust her on this" Kick Ass piped. I smile at my dad's vote of confidence. Wildcat eventually complied and we rode together in a straight line. She fired at the Bordados aiming at us and Kick Ass and Petra did the same. Once I was near the driver's seat, I smirk as I see the window open. The passenger side may have someone with a gun as well but the driver was unlikely armed. I grabbed a grenade from my belt and threw it towards the driver's seat window

"Everyone, slow the fuck down!" I growled. All of us slowed and backed away from the truck. Then the front of the truck exploded and it swerved until it hit a wall on an alley. We stopped in front of the wreck and unmount ourselves. We prepare for any survivors that may be present.

"That was awesome Psyche!" Wildcat affirmed

"It just came to me after Kick Ass used that grenade launcher. Thanks for the vote of confidence by the way" I say to them

"Anytime. I knew I could trust you despite your mouth and hard headedness" Kick Ass chuckled. I just roll my eyes as he had to bring it up

"Don't celebrate yet. I think we have company…" Petra said, reading her guns. 7 Bordados came out from the wreck of their trucks and fired at us. We move swiftly to avoid them and retaliate with our own fire. Me and Wildcat move towards to Bordados brandishing machetes. We parry every strike they make and when I saw an opening, I stab both my sais in the fucker's head. I see Wildcat punching her opponent on the jaw before deploying her vicious claws, piercing the jaw and his brain. Both of the drop on our feet with fresh blood pouring out on their thick skulls

"All brawn and no brain!" I growled

Kick Ass and Petra swept through the gunfire with ease. I threw one sai at one of the remaining Bordados and it embedded deeply on his neck. Wildcat rushed to one and clawed away at the feeling Bordado. Wildcat however, was fast and tackled the Bordado to the ground. She then put both claws on the Bordado's neck before ripping them out sideways. To say it was a mess was a total understatement

"Talk about double fucking dead…" I muttered.

"I needed my release" Wildcat deadpanned. This must be about Brynn and what happened at Norridge. Petra swept up two of the cunts and the remaining one foolishly rushed Kick Ass with a knife. Kick Ass in turn, punched him hard in the face and he stumbled back and was knocked our cold

"Foolish move. I admire his bravery though" Kick Ass commented

"Brave, yes. But he knew who he was fucking with" I commented.

 **Hit Girl's POV**

It was a full on assault the moment we arrived on the truck. Bullets from AK-47 guns flew over us. If it wasn't for the windflow of our speed, we might have been done earlier already. But I was Hit Girl. I'm not someone taken down easily

"Open fire on those motherfuckers!" I shout and we all used our available ranged weapons to counterattack. I fired with one of my Glock 23 Gen4 and fired away on the cunts on the side. When my bike was stable for the time being, I take out my other Glock 23 Gen4 and fire two of them at a time and put them back quickly when my bike was beginning to wobble. Mist was firing away with her M4A1 rifle and was just mowing down everyone on top.

"Been awhile since I've seen some action!" Mist growled

"I can guess! You're just firing away like a madman!" I chuckled. I was interrupted however by a Bordado that tried to jump in front of me, hands outstretched in reaching me but I just flicked a throwing knife from my utility belt and stab it deep into his head before he could reach me. The tattooed bastard went flying away from me

"Please tell me I can learn that trick!" Nightmare called over.

"Later! Right now, focus on mowing them down!" I ordered. She rode with Foxtail for the time being. They rode past me and then Nightmare fired using her SIG Sauer P320 Compact handgun. The kid was young but was very fierce and determined whenever we were out. She fired several rounds towards the Bordados and managed to get a hit on two them. She reloads her gun suddenly, Foxtail banked to the side and caused her to stumble for a few seconds, grabbing hold of the side of the seats firmly

"Watch what you're doing Foxtail! You have a fucking passenger with you!" Nightmare growled

"Oh! Didn't notice you there with all the ringing from your gun!" Foxtail laughed

"Foxtail changed for the better but she's still one smart ass bitch!" I growled at them

"They seem to be appearing out of nowhere the more we take them down! The fuck are there of these fuckers inside that truck!?" Mist quipped. And I gotta agree with her. Not many were on the top of the truck and the one on the sides were already taken care of. Then we hear a click and the dual doors of the container suddenly opened

"I think we're about to find out just how many are there…" I muttered.

Once the dual doors opened, it revealed all their illegal weapons inside as well as a dozen of the Bordados and all of them had AK-47 machine guns aimed at us.

"Shit! Break formation!" I shout and we broke just in time when they all fired. Mist and I tried to clear them off with our weapons but the ones on top hindered us and fired in our direction as well. We swerved and sped as we suddenly took on the defensive. We slowed down a bit just enough to be far away from the truck and have a lot of moving space to avoid the bullets. If we get too close, they got all the range to fire at us with no cover. This turned from o to fucking 100 in a second!

"Damn it! A dozen inside and a dozen on top! Fuck these guys!" I growled

"There has to be a way to stop them. But we can't take them on like this. It's like offering yourself to a firing squad!" Mist added. We glided as a barrage of bullets fired at us again. The truck turned to Carson Ave. and they continued to fire at us.

"The guys inside reload and they get cover from the ones on top.." I observe

"Can we try to take them out by the side of the truck?" Nightmare suggested.

"Too risky! We fell back a little further from them because they got all the sides covered. We go close, we get close to their range of fire. They got all spots covered. We can't get too close!" I shout

"I think I have an idea. But you have to trust me on this okay?" Foxtail suggested.

"What is it Foxtail? Whatever it is that you're planning, make sure it's not too dangerous!"

"Those words coming from Hit Girl? I can't believe it!" Foxtail laughed. In hindsight, that was truly unlike me.

"Point taken!" I agreed

"When I give the signal, take the cunts on the top out and then I'll take out those from the inside of the container!" Foxtail explained

"Okay Foxtail. I trust you on this! Good luck..." I say over to her

 **Foxtail's POV**

I gulp the nervousness currently in me. I had to. I remind myself that I was Foxtail. A phase 3 predator and a fierce one at that! Was this plan stupid? Yes it is! Will it get me killed? Maybe. Will this get me in trouble with Hit Girl? Another maybe but highly likely

"Nightmare. You already know how to handle a bike, right? I ask her

"Yeah! Any kind will work for me!" Nightmare said over

"Good! When I give the signal, quickly shimmy to the front if the bike and take control of it." I explain to Nightmare

"What? What are you gonna do?" Nightmare asked worriedly

"Damn right Nightmare's right! What are you gonna fucking do Foxtail?! This better not be a stupid move!" Psyche growled on the comms.

"Don't worry about me little Psyche! You know us Predators. We do stupid shit and we survive them! Otherwise, we wouldn't be alive!" I chuckled

"If you die Foxtail, I will make sure to murder the shit out of your corpse and your soul once I get in the afterlife!" Raven growled at me

"Any more huge threats Raven?" I inquired

"I'm going now! Nightmare, you have your smoke grenades with you?" I asked

"Yeah, all two of them!" Nightmare answered.

"Give one to me!" Nightmare then handed one of her smoke grenades at me and I speed closer to the truck. Some fired in my way but we were at a distance where we minimal bullets could reach us. Once the guys on the roof stopped to reload, I quickly went over to the side of the truck, careful about the ones firing inside the container. I then grab one of my stun grenades and threw it at the ones on the top

"Nightmare! Close your eyes, now!" I ordered. I did the same and just in time, the stun grenade blew. There was little ringing in my ears but we managed as our sight was not affected. I smile as the stun grenade did its job and even made some of the cunts fall off the container. We rode further on the side of the truck but near the container doors. I then grabbed the smoke grenade and threw it inside the container. It immediately released a plume of smoke on impact. Now for the risky part…

I put ourselves in front of the container door and fortunately, the fuckers were all distracted by the smoke. I speed in closer and lift one leg over the seat of my bike. I then lift myself up while dangerously balancing my bike.

"Now Nightmare! Take the wheel!" I shout. I then jumped towards inside the container. I do a roll to cushion my impact and I stand up immediately. I look behind quickly for a quick glance and was glad to see Nightmare successfully grab hold of my bike. Now that she was okay, I focus on the slaughter I was about to do. The Bordados were still coughing up the smoke but the smoke dissipated enough for me to not be affected by it. I then take out my butterfly swords and immediately stab two Bordados straight in the heart. Streams of blood stream out of their torsos and they drop dead on the spot.

"Hit Girl, Nightmare, Mist - Foxtail. Take out the ones on the top now! I'm going to take care of the ones inside!" I growled

"Copy that Foxtail but that was one dangerous and stupid move!" Hit Girl growled back.

"Whatever that is that you did Foxtail, you are dead!" Psyche added

"Count me in on that!" Raven quipped angrily

I sigh as I knew what I was gonna get once this was all over. One Bordado spots me and start to open fire but I did a side roll and rushed in on him to slice his neck to near beheading. His head hung loosely and dropped dead. Two more spot me and I did a quick 180 flip and stab my butterfly swords on their heads. One tried to fire at me with an UZI gun.

I absorb the impact with my suit but I was able to grab the fucker's hand and twist it to dislocate it. Two fired with their AK-47 and I used the Bordado I assaulted as a human shield, killing him while he protected me. I threw the dead cunt on my two assailants and I used the distraction of their dead comrade to slice off their weapon wielding arms and did a quick stab in their lungs. They all fell and writhed in pain as blood flooded their lungs. Their death will painful and agonizing. The only cunt left made a run for it at a ladder connected to a hatch on the ceiling. So that's how they came as many despite being taken out on top. I threw one of my butterfly swords and it dug deep on his nape. He jerked and twitched and he fell from the ladder, blood pooling over his tattooed corpse

"Inside of the container secured!" I report to the comms as I grab my butterfly sword.

"Nice work Foxtail! The ones on the roof are already taken out" Mist reported back

"Best you get out of there now and take out the drivers!" Hit Girl ordered.

"Copy that Hit Girl! Nightmare, prepare to get my ass off here!" I call to the comms. I climbed on the ladder and go out on the hatch of the container. I balance myself on the shaking truck and immediately spot Nightmare with my Aprilia. I run and do flip toward her. I grab her shoulders to steady myself and steady myself on the backseat

"Nice to see you well after that insane move Foxtail!" Nightmare chuckled

"All in the days work. Fuckers are hulking but pussies in the end!" I replied.

"Let's end this now!" Hit Girl growled on the comms. We sped up on the side near the driver and passenger seat. The one on the passenger seat tried to cover the driver with his gun but we managed to avoid every shot. We retaliated with our own shots as Hit Girl got near the engine of the truck. She then threw a knife inside the engine and minutes later, the truck began to slow down.

"Bull's eye!" Hit Girl cheered on. Once the truck stopped, both the driver and his accomplice came out of the truck with one of them pointing a gun at us. We stopped as well and drew our weapons and aimed it at them.

"No really, I like to see you try and take us on" I growled at them

Realizing they were outnumbered, they surrendered and put their hands up in the air

"Wise choice guys…" Hit Girl growled at them. One of the cunts then lowered his armed hand and fired three bullets at her but due to her combat suit, she didn't flinch one bit. Hit Girl then grabbed one of her katanas and threw it sideways towards the two idiotic Bordados. The katana spun and sliced both their necks. They convulsed and bled out on the ground just as the katana pierced itself on the spot besides them. Hit Girl then came forwards and retrieved her weapon

"Fucking idiots...let's get this over it!" Hit Girl ordered and we rode on towards the others

 **Shadow's POV**

"The truck on our end is subdued now!" Hit Girl reported

"All thanks to one smart and risky thinking by Foxtail!" Mist laughed on the comms.

"Foxtail, I am gonna have a little talk with you once we get back to the safehouse!" Raven growled besides me

"Big sister instincts acting out?" I laughed

"That girl can be such a pain, I swear!" Raven growled and I just laughed at her tantrum.

Titan may look big but it was fast for its size. We were on our way to take out two of the trucks that strayed from its group. Two others were already taken down and we were on pursuit. Medic was driving nuts catching up with our first truck. Many Bordados git out from top of the truck's container and opened fire at us. Thanks to Titan's large bulk however, it was no bother at us. We were on Hampshire Rd. and most of our surrounding were vacant lots. It was a perfect setting for a chase since no potential of civilians getting hurt was underway.

"Eat this motherfuckers!" Medic growled. She swiftly turned and rammed at the truck hard, causing it to spin out of control and tumble at a vacant lot, stopping with its whole tumbling sideways and taking along the bastards with it.

"Nice work Medic! You've been playing some GTA lately?" I commented.

"GTA? That's child's play compared to what I did!" Medic chuckled. It's hard to believe that this woman is also my own mother. We speed up towards the remaining truck and everyone on board fired away at us. Medic tried to ram it like the previous one but this time, it made a sharp turn towards Kennedy Highway, where a lot of motor traffic was in place. Worst part was that we were in the wrong side of the highway and there were lots of vehicles coming towards us

"We can't ram that truck here! It'll get some innocents hurt!" Medic said

"Then we take them out the old fashioned way. Take Titan and drive besides the truck. Time for us to board that son of a bitch…" I gritted

"Finally! I thought I was just gonna sit here and do nothing!" Splinter groaned. Me, Splinter, and Raven went out through the window and on top of Titan's roof. Some of the Bordados fired away at us but we retaliated with our guns. Once close enough, we jumped on top of the top of their truck and fired at any Bordado close by

"Game on cocksuckers!" I shout them. Raven grabbed an AK-47 from one of the fallen Bordados and fired away at the enemy. Me and Splinter took out our bo staff and twin machetes respectively and sliced through the fuckers like swiss cheese

Blood rained everywhere as we sliced, diced, mutilate, and dismember every cunt we see. One of them tried to grab my bo staff and take it away from me

"Got yer little toy missy!" The Bordado sneeres

"This is mine! Get your fucking own!" I growled back. I smile as I split the bo staff into two.

The Bordado was surprised at this and didn't react in time as I manipulated his arms and used them to ram my blades in his head. His arms relax and I let go of my bo staff and spun it to clean off the blood on it. Splinter was having the time of his life too. He was spinning and doing carnage all over him. He then spun and did a graceful leap and air spin as he brought down his machetes on an unfortunate fucker.

"You've been watching Steph and those girls dance lately aren't you?" I chuckled at him

"I cannot confirm nor deny that" Splinter growled.

"Guys?! Little help over here?" Raven called. She fired away still with her AK-47 but she was starting to be outnumbered. We took down some Bordados firing at her and I slice off someone's arms off and kicked him off the truck. Then, one fucker took out a .45 caliber that wouldn't protect Raven if shot. I try to reach and kill him but three more got in my way and I had to deal with them

"Raven, watch out! That bastard can pierce your suit!" I warn her. Raven turned and saw the smiling man aim his .45 caliber on her. I feared and prepared for what was to come. I desperately sliced through the three Bordados in my way but I realize I wasn't fast enough to reach him. Raven was going to…

But then the bastard frowned and a sudden patch of red appeared and grew further from his torso. He then rolled his eyes and fell off the highway. I look to Raven, who was equally surprised she had survived.

"Looks like I made it in time!" A familiar voice said. I turn and see a figure whose upper half appeared on the ledge near Raven and had an Uzi in her free arm. The figure also happened to have a Fuschia coloring as well

"You…." I muttered

"Guys missed me?" Lotus chuckled. She then hoisted herself up and landed, rolling in front of Raven. She then took out another Uzi and used the rapid fire hand gun to sweep all the Bordados near the ledges and near Splinter, who she managed to miss.

"Nice to meet you! I believe this is the first time we've met Raven. Lotus, at your service!" Lotus said with a flourish and curtsied

"Thanks for the save err...Lotus" Raven managed to say

"How did you get here and why?" I asked the solo vigilante. She gets more mysterious every second. She was as advanced as us and Fear yet, she's on our good side for most of the time but doesn't really want that much time with us. Her presence here doesn't make any sense

"As to how I got here doesn't matter. As to why, well I saw this little chaos on the news and well, I wanted to return the favor from last time back at Norridge for rescuing me" Lotus explained

"You are one fucking nut of an enigma Lotus! But thank you for rescuing Raven" I said

"Good deeds are always taken back. Now, I suggest you head over to the front and stop this truck from moving. I'll try to get inside using the double doors and take out anyone who's inside the container" Lotus ordered

"Are you seriously acting like you're our leader?" I said, confused

"She has a point though…" Splinter commented and I realize he was right

"Let me come with you! I want to return the favor. Also, there's a hatch near the front they use to come up here. We can go from there" Raven offered to Lotus

"Great! We need all the help we can get. Let's roll then!" Lotus said and she ran towards the hatch with Raven in tow. Raven shot two Bordados that appeared and once they were taken care off, we rush towards them.

"Time to go through the rabbit hole! You ready Raven?" Lotus asked

"Little nervous at how crazy you are, but yeah!" Raven quipped.

"Be careful out there! And don't mess about with the weapons inside!" I advised them

"Its us! A Fusion member and the ravaging Lotus! What could possibly go wrong?!" Lotus laughed as she and Raven jumped inside the hatch.

"Hey guys! Why the long faces? This is a party and we have to start cranking it up! Say cheese for the flash photography!" We hear Lotus shout and then a loud firing of guns echoed inside followed by bright flashes and mixed screaming; all male.

"You are one insane woman!" We hear Raven cry out

"Should we be worried?" Splinter asked

"No. Somehow I think they'll be fine…" I quipped. Me and Splinter rushed towards the front. Splinter went for the passenger side and I went for the driver side. I carefully shimmy on the side, careful not to fall. I then hear a couple of swearing and gun fire from the side. I worry as I fear that Splinter may have been in peril. But I brush it aside and focus on the task at hand. I remind myself as well that he endured similar experiences like the Predators did. I force open the driver's door and came face to face with a frightened, bearded man

"Stop this truck right now!" I growled.

"I ain't listening to a bitch!" The man sneered and he swerved side to side to latch me off the door.

But I kept my grip tight and kept hold. I was relieved to see Splinter hanging by the door of the passenger seat and was inba knife battle with a lanky Bordado on his side. I quickly grab my spare knife on my boots and drove it on the driver's neck. He screeched and tried to pry my knife out but that gave the opportunity for me to grab and toss him out on the highway, not forgetting to grab back my knife along the way. I climbed over to the driver seat and see just in time to see Splinter leap over the lanky man's head and broke his neck before tossing him out.

"That was bloodless. So unlike you…" I mused

"Eh. You do with what you have" Splinter shrugged. I take control of the truck and ease it to stop on one side of the road. Once the truck had fully stopped and away from the innocent motorists, we climb out and go straight through the double doors at the back

"Hope Raven and Lotus are still okay" I said, trying to approach the doors and open it. But before I reach it, it suddenly exploded and the door flew open fast. A scorched and bloody body - a male - came falling on our feet.

"Wow! Never knew someone can fly that high when you blow them up!"

Out of the container, came Lotus and Raven. The latter was heaving and held what looked to be Lotus' ax. Lotus however, looked energized and held an M16 over her shoulders. We peer over behind them to see bloodied bodies all covered in blood and bullet holes. Some of them however, were missing a limb or two.

"You looked like you two had fun!" I say to them

"Believe me, that was a party inside!" Lotus chuckled

"She kept firing everywhere and did it by twirling like a ballet dancer and firing two Uzis at once. She could have hit me!" Raven moaned

"Don't forget how I lend you my ax because you ran out of bullets and how we strapped some C4 into that unfortunate motherfucker to blow open a similar motherfucking door! Also, I was avoiding you when I was shooting" Lotus piped in. If Raven's face can be seen right now, she would have either an appalled or irate look in her face. Maybe even both.

"I believe this is yours?" Raven said, handing over the ax back to Lotus

"Thank you for taking care of it. It's hard finding melee weapons like this these days" Lotus replied

"Thanks again for the help Raven. I guess we're even now" I say to her.

"I should say so Shadow. But I feel one day, the scales will tip again and we will need each other once again. Oh! My ride's here! See you on the flip side!" Lotus said and ran on the middle of a highway where she gracefully did a front flip and lept like those in SCDC and hoisted herself up on a pickup truck that passed by. She gave a finger salute and she sped away. We hear a screech behind us and see Titan stopping. Medic came out and checked on all of us

"Everyone okay?" Medic assessed

"Yeah Medic. Everyone's all good" I say to her

"Sort of okay. I got shot by some cunts inside" Raven admitted

"Me too. Bastard tried to shoot me off the door" Splinter growled

"Well thanks to your combat suits, it may be just a bruising but we can check it out later. All okay in here now? What a mess…." Medic said with her peering over at the truck

"All clear now. Lotus did came to help though"

"Lotus? That vigilante Hit Girl was on about?"

"Lotus?! Her again?! What did she fucking want this time?!" Hit Girl growled over the comms

"She said she wanted to return a favor. A thank you from Norridge" I call over.

"I see...that girl can be fucking strange…" Hit Girl replied

"Look who's talking!" We all managed to say together. Even Battle Guy and Hal

"Fuck it with you all! Just go back to the safehouse safely! Nice work by the way…" Hit Girl growled and we all had a nice laugh before going back to the safehouse. This op was considered a speedy success.

 **Unknown Location on the USA...**

An attendant was nervously walking towards a dimly lit but modern looking hallway. He was sweating and shaking as he approavhed the ominous looking door. It was a simple, wooden door painted black but it had a fear inducing effect on him. Not because he has a fear of doors and wood. But rather, what awaited inside.

Hesitantly and reluctantly, he opened the door and cautiously walked inside what looked like a cathedral sized conference room. Black marble decorated most of the room, especially the pillars. A pair of two giant screens parallel to each other was mounted on the other side of the conference room. Long, black and red banners hung from the sealing bearing an insignia of a wolf's head with a spiky tail, curling on it. It looked like a villain's lair version of the UN headquarters.

"If you're trying to hide your nervousness, at least make it look like you aren't! Your shaking and slow approach is annoying as it is!" a deep and authoritative voice boomed. The attendant flinched and quickened his pace towards a long, rectangular table with chairs aligned on each side. At the very end of a chair sat a man in a smart, black and white suit and tie. His face was obscured by the dimness of the room but those in the organization knew that he had a combed over black hair and a hooked nose.

He was also known in every industry in the world. Entertainment, marketing, stocks, business, everything. He was also a rad strange as well. He can be eccentric and sort of loony but he could also be cold and merciless. The latter one, was always felt inside the organization.

On either side of him was a young man and woman. They both wore white and gold masks and pants and military jackets of the same color. They were personal guards of the man seated on the chair of the conference table. They were also high ranking officers and assassins within the organization. It is an unspoken rule that to displease them and especially their boss was to meet death. The attendant is not one to fuck things up at this time. Especially what had just happened

"Well? Are they true?" The man sneered on the attendant.

"P-pardon sir?" The attendant nervously asked. The man slammed his fist on the table loudly making the attendant flinch

"Did I not remind you on what to report to me?! Is it true that our weapons dealing in Chicago was compromised?!" The man shouted

"Y-yes! Yes sir! Unfortunately, both of our weapons operation in Chicago had been put to stop due to investigations of the CPD and the intervention of F-Fusion sir…" The attendant stuttered

"Fusion?" The man sneered

"A group of organized vigilantes sir. They are very unruly yet very skilled in stopping crime in the city, I admit" The younger man on his left said

"Indeed. They're also very resourceful and have done lots of things outside of Chicago. They were also said to have attacked a CIA operation in France and had made their presence known both inside and outside of Chicago. They are also led by Kick Ass and Hit Girl my liege.." The young woman on the man's right said

"Hit Girl?! That fucked up vigilante?! She and her group had stopped our weapons dealings?!"

"And some of our drug operations sir…" The attendant meekly said. He didn't see in time however, the gun pointed at him and the bullet that lodged in his forehead. He dropped on the floor and join the ranks of the dead.

"Incompetent and always delivering bad news….I should have gotten rid of him earlier.." the man said, holstering the gun inside his suit

"Hit Girl and this Fusion….they really have messed with the wrong people. Credo!" the man shouted. The younger man stepped near him and bowed

"What are you orders sir?" The young man, Credo asked

"Go have a little chat with our friend, Juarez and inquire of the mistakes of his ink covered henchmen. And oversee an operation to protect our remaining assets and test how forminable Fusion really is…" The man said ominously

"Understood sir. I shall prepare and leave immediately for this mission" Credo complied

"Sir Sanctus, it's also reported that the firmer casts of Dance Moms are also there. Shall we also take care of them, like ordered previously?" The young woman added. Sanctus mused at this thought but then shook his head

"That will not be priority for now Agnus. That is in the decision of our higher powers. Let Credo focus on his current mission for now. It is risky to lose our assets in this time of crucial operation. Those girls from Dance Moms are not needes...for the time being" Sanctus stated. Agnus took a bow followed by Credo. The latter left off to do his boss' orders. He felt however, excitement and anticipation. It has been awhile since he had had some action and he eagerly awaits how Fusion fare's to one of Gospel's greatest


	49. Chapter 49: Sharkcookie

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 49:**

 **Sharkcookie**

 **June 5th, 2016. Saturday, 12:30 PM**

 **SCDC**

 **Maddie's POV**

"Wow! This place is bigger than the LA and Pittsburgh studio combined!" I breath as I check the dance studio for the first time

"But it ain't as big than DJAK besides us. That place huge! I'm convinced that Mindy got hold of half the building for her dojang" Mom chuckled

"You really respect that Mindy do you?" I smirk

"She's pretty brash at times but she is very tough and skilled for her age. She even teaches some of us cool tricks too!" Kenzie winked

"Yeah! Like how to handle and defend against a knife and gun - ow!" JoJo butted in but was suddenly elbowed by Brynn.

"What?! She's teaching you that? Well….that's good I guess?" Mom muttered in a confused manner

I participated in some classes held by Gia, Rumer, and Guy. Some of them were assisted by the other girls as well. A fair number of students are in here. Scratch that, the place was packed! The dance floor smelled of familiar sweat and heat and everyone was energized. Gia even asked me to lead a class too. Everyone was amazed at my dancing as always. No, it's not because I was boasting how good I am. Its because its the most normal reaction from my fans. I appreciate every single one but it was a common thing for me that I was already used to it. It was the usual "It's Maddie Ziegler!" and "She is so skilled and so talented!" comments and photo ops from fans. But I loved it.

Kendall was also back in the game as well. Her leg is still on a boot but she was now well enough to dance to a certain limit. Kendall seems to be having a hard time but looks like she's still enjoying herself nonetheless, dancing in a hip hop class with Ken.

As I rested and grabbed something to drink from the foyer, I went back to the studio but I stopped at the door towards studio B. I peer into the viewing window and see Brynn standing besides a stereo. In the middle of the dance floor and in front of the mirror, was a blonde girl in a red leotard and was in the middle of a leg hold, leaning towards a front flip. What amazed me about the girl was that she did the front flip while still doing and maintaining her leg hold.

Curious, I went inside and took a step closer, approaching Brynn. She nods at me in acknowledgement. A Pussycat Dolls music was blaring over the speakers

"She's pretty good. She seems to be in your level" I mutter to Brynn

"I like to think the same too. But I consider her a prodigy too. She only started dancing half a month ago and she can already do these amazing tricks like she's been training since a year old! It's crazy…" Brynn said, smiling. I was taken aback by her revelation

"There is no way that she only started half a month ago! Who is she?" I asked

"Her name's Stephanie. She's Mindy's child. I think you already met her yesterday" Brynn answered

"Oh yeah! She's that british pottymouth. I never knew she was this good" I said amazed. I took a closer look at Stephanie. Her blonde hair was tied in a proper ponytail. I was wowed as well at how fit she was. She looked around 10 years old but she had arms and legs that were chiseled and firm. I wonder what kind of workout is she doing? I admit, I was kind of jealous…

Her gun metal blue eyes had determination and passion burning into them as well. Her moves were a bit soft, yet graceful.

"Is she doing this for dancerpalooza?" I asked Brynn

"Yup! She's been practicing for days now. She's a fast learner too." Brynn answered me. I furrow my brows as I noticed something wrong in her dancing.

"Is she doing a lyrical style?" I questioned

"Yeah...you noticed what she's doing wrong too huh?" Brynn said with a knowing look over me. The music then stopped and Stephanie finishes her dance with her legs crossed and her left arm raised in the air. She was panting after she was done

"How about that? That good?" Steph heaved in her cute british voice. When her eyes gazed on to me, she seems surprised.

"Oh! You're Maddie, right? Mackenzie's sister?" Stephanie asked me

"Yup! Nice to see you again Stephanie and good thing I saw you dancing, this time. I am quite curious though, as to how you don't know me that much" I smile at her

"Well, I kind of know you but not that much. I know Mackenzie mire because of her music. We love "I Gotta Dance" pretty much" Stephanie smirked. I smile and playfully roll my eyes as that song was mentioned. Kenzie first single that she ironically, hates to the core.

"So, anyway, how did I do? Was my dancing right this time?" Stephanie said in a serious tone

"You're good as ever Steph. That's me being honest. But…" Brynn said in her own serious tone as well. Stephanie eyes darkened and displayed anger over them

"But what? What is it this time? I have been doing this fucking dance for 2 hours already! I'm already trying my best and getting my shit right! What am I missing?!" Stephanie demanded in a growl. Brynn gulped nervously but stood her ground and sighed. I however, was pretty damn shaken at how angry she sounded.

"To be fair, I only came in her 30 minutes ago to take over for Gia" Brynn quipped

"Whoa, easy with that mouth and temper little one. It's not Brynn's fault and neither it is yours. You're a perfectionist aren't you? " I calm her

"I admit that. What's it to you?!" Stephanie sneered

"Well, I'm a perfectionist too. I always make sure that what I do in dance is always perfect. But, mistakes can't be avoided from time to time. You only need to heave a breath and try again. Now, you dance pretty good I can tell you that. Great even, considering you only started last month. What you were missing was fluidity. A lyrical dance is a combination of jazz and contemporary. You have to evoke hard anger and at the same time, smooth calmness. You were going a bit hard than soft. You have to balance it. Think calm and angry thoughts at the same time. That will help you in completing the dance" I explain to a scowling Stephanie. Her scowl softened and then looked down on the floor

"I'm sorry for blowing over like that. It's just so frustrating not getting it right away.." Stephanie explained

"No problem Stephanie. We all came in that part of our craft. Say, how about Brynn and you show me the choreography and I'll dance with you to help. Sounds like a plan?" I smile at her

"That would be fan - fucking - tastic! You can call me Steph by the way." Stephanie smiled

Brynn and Steph then showed me a thing or two about the choreography if Steph's dance. The girl really does have potential. I'll do what I can to unlock that. The same that I did with Mackenzie back then.

 **June 12th, 2016. Sunday, 7:30 AM**

 **Uptown**

 **Steph's POV**

After some consideration and advice from the girls, I decided to take on Sharkcookie's offer. I was told that he was legit and a friendly guy that is great in what he does. Sharkcookie and his daughter Eva, were so pleased to have me accept the offer before they come back home in Tuesday. We were in the car and I was with the twins, Saoirse, and dad. Mum couldn't come because she had something to take care of. The twins came along because they wanted to see me and I quote, "do un-psyche like and girly things" that were extremely rare to see. I brought Saoirse with me because she was after all, the one who saved Lilia and I wanted her to feature in some of the pictures. I wanted to ask Lauren too since she was with Saoirse at the time but she couldn't make it due to some commitments with Brad Murphy.

Dad was eager to come but not because he wanted to see me do a shoot….

"Are you sure this guy is a legitimate photographer and bit just some pedophile?" Dave mused in a gruff tone that was so unlike him. I sigh and look him in the eye of the rearview mirror

"For the last time dad, yes! He has been a photographer for 20 years and is a professional! He is known to treat his client with respect, especially children. Dad, I assure you, nothing bad will happen to me!" I reason with him

"Steph has a point Dave. Plus, he has a daughter. He wouldn't really be a pedophile if he knew what would happen it his own daughter would be stalked by one. The guy seems pretty kind too. Eccentric, but kind" Saoirse added

"Also, this is Steph dad. She'd know what to do if she got sexually assaulted" Danny quipped and everyone voiced their agreement. Dad sighed and kept his eyes on the road

"Valid points, I'll admit but I won't believe it till I meet the guy in person" Dad stated and I just smile and shake my head.

"Holy fuck!" Anne-Marie suddenly blurted

"Anne-Marie, you know what you'll do when we get back!" Dad chuckled. Anne-Marie had a scowl form towards dad but her eyes returned towards the phone in her hands. My phone

"Hey! If you're tampering with my photos and posting some annoying and embarrassing shi - I mean, pranks at my Instagram, I will strangle you!" I growled at her

"I'm honestly just looking! I only got surorused because look who followed you!" Anne-Marie exclaimed. I took my phone from her and checked out the notification tab

"Oh. Rihanna Quinn followed me and so did Tyler Quinn. Anne-Marie, I know they're Quinns but they're the nicer ones" I said to her and she just shook her head

"Look below them.." Anne-Marie muttered dimly. I raise my eyebrow at her and get back to my phone. I then scowl as I see what or rather, who she was pertaining to

"Coco?! Why would she follow me?" I said, confused. The little version of the big brat of the 4 siblings dislikes me as much as how Kaylee hates me. Yet, here she is following me in her messy haired profile picture

"Well, she doesn't seem to have left a hate comment on my pictures. But, there is one odd thing I noticed…" I say

"What is it?" the twins said together

"She liked all my photos that had Danny in it. Solo pictures, group pictures, photos of me and him, everything!" I realize. I smile as Danny took in a surprised reaction.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Danny said, confused

"Looks like someone has an admirer" Dad teased

"Wha? How can Coco be my admirer? We're just friends" Danny replied but with his cheeks brightening

"Always giving you sweets, always appearing on your side, you're the only one she always smiling at….yeah, she is alright!" I chuckled

"Well, let her hands off my brother! I ain't giving him to any bitch! Especially that bug eyed brat!" Anne-Marie brat

"Of course, there is you…" I laughed.

DM DM DM DM

We arrive at photo studio in Uptown. After inquiring where David and Evaa are at, we were directed at photo studio 14. As we entered the studio, all the lights were out save for some lights in tripods. The rest of the place however, was pitch black. It was a good cover for an assasination attempt. My Predator instincts took over immediately

"Ah! Stephanie, Saoirse! Just in time!"

We turn around to the right to see David and Lilia approach us. David was wearing khaki shorts and a yellow polo shirt. Eva however, was wearing a green leotard that had curved slits on the sides of her torso. I admit, she has a nice body.

"Sorry about the lights being out. But it's part of the photoshoot. And who might these two cute children be?" David said with a warm smile

"Good to see you two as well! I believe you haven't met my dad yet" I introduced

"And you must be Mindy's husband! Shame that she couldn't make it with us" David said, offering a hand to dad

"Dave Lizewski. Pleasure to see you Mr. Hoffman" Dad said in a stern tone,accepting and shaking David's hand. I get a glimpse of David cringing. When I saw their hands, I shook my head as I realize that dad was deliberately crushing his hand. He must not trust him that much. When they let go, David massaged his hand but still had a smile on his face

"Wow! That was a good grip. Tight, but good. So, you ready to go Stephanie? You, Eva, and the others have me for a whole day. We'll take pictures in this studio we rented, the pool, and outside locations in Chicago of your choosing" David explained.

"Ready as I've ever been! I am quite nervous though. This is a first for me too…" I admit

"Don't worry much about it Steph. Just act and bend natural. Like improv in dance" Eva smiled. I smile back and I was directed to change on the blinds setup at the side of the dim studio. A variety of dance and casual clothes were in a box and I was told I can use any of my choosing. I took a blue crop top and red dance shorts and began to change. Why the color choices? Well, who do you think I was?

Once I was fully changed, David and Eva gave an approving nod and dad sighed and covered his face with his hands. I sheepishly smile and we began the session.

DM DM DM DM

I was directed by David to do some dance moves and utilize the dark backdrop as advantage to the feel of the shoot. I did some needles, arabesques, fouettes, pirouettes, the works. I did some alone, and did some with Eva, who was equally as flexible and skilled in executing moves. She is actually very pretty to look at. I was now doing a needle with one leg bent on the ground and my right hand gently pressing on my knee. My left hand is supporting my other, that was lifted straight up in the air

"Okay good Stephanie! Now, try to face sideways and flip your hair for a windy effect." David advised. I did just that and a flash of the camera appeared.

"Amazing shot! You too Eva!" David commented

"Wow Steph! You have a really jacked up body for a 10 year old." Eva said in an awed manner as she looked at me

"Well, gotta maintain fitness like mum and dad say" I smile back at her

"Given she eats like a pig, I'm surprised she's still that fit!" SD laughed

"If you have balls, I would have castrated you long ago!" I scowl at her

DM DM DM DM

"Okay, how about we do a spider shot. Are you familiar with that?" David asked

"No actually. But given the name, I'm both intrigued and disturbed as to what it is" I answer him

"A spider shot is one dance pose that dad made up. It's where you lie down on the floor and lift yourself in a crouch but you put your hands in a criss cross position in front of you, like this" Eva explained as she crouched with her legs balancing in only the point of her toes and lifting her leg a bit higher. Her arms are then criss crossed as she instructed in front of her, making her resemble a human spider.

"Just like that! Now give it a go Steph! Don't forget to put your feet on pointe too by the way" Eva instructed. I was about to ask what on being on pointe means but instinctively, I found myself crouching down and lifting my legs and hands to support me. Then, I make my legs stand by the toes of my feet. Somehow, I knew that this was being on pointe means.

"Wow! You got it the first time!" Eva commented

"Now try to do a facial expression fitting of a human spider" David said

"But spiderman doesn't have a face!" Danny laughed and so did I. I put on my resting bitch face for this pose to make the shoot feel sinister. As I relaxed and stood up while still on pointe , I feel my head go light again and see a flash of me - a younger me - doing pointe on a ballet barre. Then my vision cleared and I felt a little better now

"SCDC really made your body contort into a lot of ways huh?" Anne-Marie said with a disturbed look

"Anne-Marie's right. Are your toes even okay? It seems like you broke them by standing up like that" SD added

"It's not a big deal! Pointe is a very essential dance move that makes your releve and balance improve. It's the most advanced form of balance in dance and is often used in ballet. If done in the correct age, your to es can get used to it and not feel any pain" I explained to them. I was however, taken aback a bit on what I said. I had no idea I knew such things…

"I only understood the balance part. The rest is a blur for me" SD said confused

"But both of you are right. Going on pointe is an essential ballet move but can be used in other dances. Believe me, it's a pain doing pointe at an early age" Eva chuckled

"I kind of felt her bones breaking apart by just watching it" Anne-Marie cringed. I then smiled devilishly at her

"Oh, you want to feel bones break? Watch this…"

I lay on the ground and faced forward. In one swift move, I lifted the lower half of my body until my legs can be bent in front of my face. All the while still having my upper body laying down and facing forward. The reaction of the twins, SD, and dad was beyond priceless

"Oh my god….." SD said in an appalled manner

"So, you feel a lot of bones crushing?" I smiled at a horrified Anne-Marie

"Feel them?! I can fucking hear them! Since when can you make your ass and legs bend in front of you from your back?!" Anne- Marie exclaimed

"Its called a chin stand. It's a contortion move Brynn taught me" I smile at them while grabbing of one of my legs and holding them with one hand

"I think Mindy would freak out if she saw this…" Dave laughed.

"I think we should call an exorcist!" Danny shouted. Eva laughed and laid down besides me and did her own chin stand and even dangled her legs back and forth as of she was walking.

"Make that two exorcists…"

DM DM DM DM

"Why are you splashing water all around the floor? You flooding the bloody room?" I asked

"Its for the next part of the shoot. You make dance moves in the puddled floor and drizzles scatter around making a sort of splash effect for the photo. It's good kicks and leaps" David explained

"If you make the water into blood, I guarantee that Steph will enjoy it very much!" Dad piped in. I scowl at him and just smile at Dave and Eva, who looked a bit confused

"Don't mind them. Dad can have a morbid sense of humor sometimes" I chuckled

"Yeah. Must have gotten from her mother" Dave mused.

"Well okay then! Try to do some leaps this time and make splashes in the air."

I did as David instructed. I waided my feet on the puddle first and did a straddle leap in the air. I made sure to make my legs open wide and make a split mid air. I also put one arm in my left chest and one arm reaching up in the sky. I then did another but with my arms crossed in my chest and both hands doing peace signs. I honestly was having fun in jumping around on water and even splashed the others intentionally, much to their charging. Eva was also graceful at her leaps as well. Her splits really shows how tenured she is on dancing.

I wonder I'll be as good as her and the others like Im as good as being Psyche?

 **Saoirse's POV**

After the photoshoot inside the studio, we went out and explored different places in Chicago that we wanted our next shoot to be at. I was okay in anywhere so long as Steph and the twins had fun. I wasn't keen on these kinds of things but Steph gave me her fucking puppy dog eyes look and I just can't resist. It is a nice change though given that we were constantly under attack at night from our enemies

Steph had chosen various locations such as Montrose Beach for a beach photoshoot, the bean shapes chrome structure known as Cloud Gate in Millennium Park, The Holy Name Cathedral, The Lurie Garden, the trainyard which got us shooting near the tracks with Steph doing some contortions and dance moves on the middle of the tracks and the tracks themselves. After that, we went inside the Wrigley Field, where I got some shots of my own. Since I wasn't a dancer, David opted for me to try some of my martial arts techniques and stances, which I honestly enjoyed

Afterwards, we went into some abandoned structures that Steph considered as a wicked backdrop for some shots because of the creative and colorful graffiti on them and ended up on the docks, where we took some photos on the docks itself and a certain yacht that had one interesting name, that is "Salty Swallow". One of Mindy's pride and joy. David already got the reference while Lilia, was thankfully unaware of its true meaning.

We wore some stylish clothes we have that David instructed for us to bring and some clothes from their family clothing business. David commented that I was a beauty to look at much to my embarrassment. The twins were having a blast as well with Daniel always loving changing clothes and Anne-Marie doing some creative poses of her own and even imitating Steph, much to the failure of some attempts.

I honestly could not wait to see the outcome of these photos. Not because of how I may look like, but how I Steph would look like. She was deadly and dangerous to most people around her. But as I look at her now, she was posing gracefully and flawlessly. Every body movement she does was amazing. It was a whole new side of Steph we haven't realized was there. Steph is a merciless devil on the battlefield. But in dance, she was a delicate angel.

DM DM DM DM

Our 2nd to the last stop was a public pool that was cleared out for the afternoon and given to us for an hour. This part of the photoshoot was very unique. Why? Well, we were being taken pictures underwater.

"Okay girls and Danny! On the count of 3...one, two, three!" Dave shouts and we giggled as we jumped and braced ourselves. As we splashed and sank in the pool, we were taken pictures by David, who was also underwater in a wetsuit. We took group and solo pictures together and even used props like blankets, balls, beach umbrellas, a tuba for some reason, and oddly enough, two sets of bikes that we used to ride below the water. Steph as usual, did her usual dance moves and even flexed her arms at some point. But as far as to who was enjoying this underwater shoot, it was me. It was unique and fucking cool.

When I took off from the water and dried myself on the benches, I felt someone sit right next to me.

"Seems like someone's enjoying herself" It was Eva and she was smiling warmly at me.

"Hey Eva. Yeah, its pretty cool what you and your dad do. He's a pretty kind man too, like you are" I smile back at her. She then adjusts her seating and tucks back some strands of wet hair in front of her face

"I haven't had the chance to thank you properly back at Jump. You were really brave and cool doing all those moves. Shame that Lauren couldn't come though…" Eva shyly said

"Well, Lauren's kind of weird in some way but she's more than willing to help whoever is in danger as much as I am"

"If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me anymore. All I know is that Mom and Dad would be devastated. Dad especially. I may be his step daughter, but he loves me very much as if I was his own. It would shatter him if he lost me like how he lost his first daughter…" Eva somberly said. Now that got me curious.

"First daughter? What do you mean by that part?" I asked her. She seems to move uncomfortably and her face was in a furrowed expression. I sighed and nodded as I realized the situation at hand

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it. It is after all, not my place to know about it for now" I smile at her

"Thank you for understanding Saoirse. You are really both tough and sweet you know" Eva said with a relieved sigh

"I am far from sweet Eva, believe me" I chuckle

"Dance is the passion I have ever known in my whole life. But I want to learn how to fight like you. To defend myself properly. Hell, I want to emulate you even" Eva said. I then let my smile drop and look towards the pool, hiding my frown

"I appreciate that you think about me that way Lilia. Very few people think of me that way. But listen, you can learn to fight like me, but don't wish to fully emulate me" I explain to her.

"Oh, uh..is this a sort of be you rather than me moments like in the movies?" Eva asked and that bit honestly made me smile.

"Something like that. But if you knew the rest of my story and what I've been through, you will immediately run away as far away from me as possible…"

"You make it sound you've been through hell and back"

"If you only knew…" I chuckled

"But at least teach me how to fight like you. I mean, who better to teach me than my savior, right?" Eva piped

"Maybe in the near future Eva. Who knows, we might even spar at some point" I smile at her

"Maybe one day. I'd like that to happen"

Then we heard an angry scream followed by a chain of swears and curses. In the pool was a very angry Stephanie and standing at pool side was Anne-Marie who has a kid sized white crop top and shorts.

"Well, I better get them before shit blows over. Steph's anger knows no bounds. Even to her own brother and sister" I laugh

"Let me help! They're just kids. What could possibly go wrong?" Eva giggled

"Oh, you'd be surprised…"

 **Steph's POV**

The sun is about to set and we were all tired but had so much fun. It's just baffling, even for me that I'd enjoy such an activity. Hell, we even got to do some shots on that disgustingly named yacht of ours. Not only did I do some photoshoots in some dancer, but in some casual clothes too. What made this day even better was the inclusion of the twins, my best friend, and our newest friend, Eva. Even dad and David joined in one or two shots. There was only one set of clothing left that I haven't tried on. It's was a black crop top which had a long sleeve at the left side and off shoulder at the right side. Along with that, was a dance short that had a long, flowing purple silk skirt attached to it.

"So, the sun is about to go down and we still have a few hours for one more location" David happily announced

"One more huh? Well, we pretty much covered every sight in Chicago. Where might we go from here?" Dad mused. I then had a brilliant idea on where our last location may be.

"I think I know where to end this session" I smiled at them

DM DM DM DM

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Anne-Marie exclaimed

"What? I think the scenery is beautiful" I smirked at her

"You realize this is a cemetery, right?" Danny quipped. My decision of our last stop was in Graceland Cemetery. It was an odd choice, yes but after passing by it one time, I noticed how unique all the headstones and mausoleums inside in a way that they were in unique shapes and sizes. When the topic of the photoshoot was brought up, I immediately spotted this as one of the locations.

"Why in the fucking hell would you want to be here? And when it's getting dark no less!" SD asked

"Awww is little SD scared that the dead would come out and eat your brains?" I teased

"As if I'd be scared from shit that ain't even real!" SD scoffed. She suddenly screamed and jumped. She looked frightened and angry at the same time and then she scowled at a laughing Eva. I had a laugh as well given that I saw Eva poke SD's sides,making her scream like a scared girl. I have to take note of that.

"Wow! SD can get even more scared than me. And I'm only 8 years old!" Anne-Marie grinned

"Hope I didn't scare you as much Saoirse" Eva giggled

"Fucking hell all of you!" SD growled

"Now, let's tone down the language here. Lilia, knock it off in scaring others." David scolded good naturedly

"Also, Anne-Marie, dollar in the jar later" Dave laughed much to Anne-Marie's scowl.

"Told you not to be stupid and go loose with your mouth" Danny teased

"Anyway, mind telling us why you chose a cemetery to be our last stop?" dad asked

"Well aside from the statues, monuments, and mausoleums, places like these seems mysterious, eerie, ethereal, and at times, beautiful and full of danger at the same time" I explained.

"I see. So kind of like you!" SD piped and I nodded and smiled

"Well, I think it's a great reason. The place is beautiful in the sunset despite it being a cemetery" Eva said

"And we also haven't had a photoshoot in a cemetery before. First time for everything I guess. Well, let's get it on! We can't be here after dark" David laughed.

The photoshoot in the cemetery were just me this time with occasional shots with Eva. We utilized everything in the cemetery. Even tombstones. The silk skirt was fun to waive around for poses too. I can make myself look angelic and sinister at the same time. We took a couple of more shots until we eventually need to leave because it was getting too dark already. We took David and Lilia back to their hotel as it was the least we can do in paying back their time with us.

"Thanks for this David and Eva. You are both amazing" I said as we said our goodbyes to them

"To you as well Stephanie and the rest of you. You are all a wild bunch! I'll make sure to have these done as soon as possible and give you both hard and soft copies" David smiled

"I'll see you soon Steph and hopefully, SD too. I heard you were part of beat squad in Dancerpalooza. I'll be going there as well! Let's do a duet together in some classes!" Eva said excitedly

"Looking forward to it!" I smiled

"I'll be waiting when it's time for us to spar Eva. Make sure you can keep up with me" SD added

"Bring it on SD!"

We all said our goodbyes and started to head home. I was tired as hell and I felt the need to take a bath with all the sweat around me. But it was fun and worth it. It was a new experience and an odd one at that. We were now on the road towards home

"Had fun today?" Dad asked

"Absolutely! It's weird...usually I prefer to shoot and fight. Just so surreal seeing myself enjoy dance and dance related photoshoots.." I tiredly quipped.

"It's weird enough that we see you dance to be honest. You! The infamous Psyche! Wrecker of everyone's shit!" SD chuckled

"True. The moment I stepped in that studio was the moment this all started...maybe I really don't really know myself that much yet"

"You aren't supposed to at your age. That's why you grow as you age. You find yourself piece by piece and you get surprised as to what you may find" Dad explained.

"Maybe it's your way of enjoying being a normal girl rather than being some sort of child soldier" Danny said and I sadly smile at him

"You know I don't have that chance anymore Danny. I'm not like dad. I'm like mum. I can never be fully normal"

"But you can always be normal in your own way. Normal's overrated anyway. Just be you!" Anne-Marie cheekily piped

"I guess you're right. Normal be damned! I'm Stephanie Lizewski! Psyche and proud dancer!" I announced proudly

"Villains beware!" SD laughed

"Can't wait to see what those pictures look like. We did beautifully. Shame mum couldn't come however but glad you and David buddied up in the end dad" I smile at dad through the rearview mirror

"Well, I was wrong to judge him by his cover. He's a pretty nice guy to be honest. Kind of wacky, but in a fun way. The guy's a natural father. Also a fellow geek too" Dad said

"Eva's a lively girl too. She's so bright, outspoken and optimistic. I swear, she was smiling the most of the time. Pretty beautiful teen too" SD added

"Plus, she makes up these fun games to play with!" Anne-Marie butted in while doing a hand game that Lilia taught them at the pool

"You know, when the pictures come out, show Mindy the one where you do the spider pose or the chin stand you did. She'll freak out, I promise" Dave grinned

"Nothing can phase mum! She's Hit Girl!" I reasoned amd dad just laughed

"You forgot that I know her more than anyone else"


	50. Chapter 50: Dark Side

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 50: Dark Side**

 **June 16th, 2016. Thursday, 4:30 PM**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Mindy's POV**

I lean on the walkway along with Chloe and Dave. We were peering over the training of our newest Fusion members.

On the training mat, was Hailee and Mackenzie. Hailee was teaching Mackenzie how to properly wield her Katana. I'll admit, it was a bit long for her but she seems to be handling it quite well. The moment she got hold of that blade, she just chattered on and on about wielding the fuck out of that blade. She had struggled for a week with it but with Hailee's assistance and a little bit of mine (you think I was gonna be outshined?), she can hold more than well. She was amazing with and I was sure she would be one capable warrior when the time she will need it. Her attitude however, reminded me of Megan when we first met her. So that's a concern...

On the other side of the mat, was Brynn and my eldest, Stephanie who were soaked to the core and sparring intensely at one another. Brynn always wanted a chance to see if she could outsmart Steph in combat. Too bad for her, Steph doesn't take shit and refused to be outclassed. I smirk as I watch Brynn get pinned and got her right arm twisted behind her back by Steph. She is far away in defeating the young but seasoned predator that's for sure.

Currently in the shooting range was Abby, Joshua and Sarah Hunt. Although she'll most be with her cousin and Marty, I'm not taking any chances and made sure she's taught how to defend herself if in case she is in danger. For someone so religious, she's very keen on learning self defence and combat. I expected her to be more pacifistic like Brynn was previously. The trait must have come from Abby's side of the family.

And on one corner was the side ponytailed JoJo who was being trained by Mist. Despite her hyper, wild, and sometimes jumping to conclusions psychotic side, she's pretty fast learning how to fight. Speaking of fast, she moves very fast. When she fires a gun, she aims and fires swiftly. Same in throwing and slashing her short blades. I also took in how she always throws a boomerang she always brings with her when she rested from her training. That actually gave me an idea to be penned to Lucius Fox as part of her gear of her combat suit.

"So, you think their ready to go out with us soon?" Chloe asked me

"I think so. Just a few more sessions until their combat suits arrive and then we'll know if they'll keep up. Like always, we keep watch of them until they can be trusted in operating with minimal supervision" I explained

"You made sure their minds and emotions are trained too?" Dave asked me, putting an arm around me

"Yup! Made sure of it. Brynn was too pacifistic in the past and almost cost her hers and Kenzie's life. Sarah can be a worrywart, JoJo's hyperactiveness can make a stupid move when left unchecked, and Kenzie's admittedly…." I said, with the last part making me sigh

"Little Mindy 2.0!" Dave and Chloe laughed. I growled at them in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. She's like me but only tamer and more girlier" I begrudgingly say

"Girlier? Absolutely! Tamer? I don't think so. If you can only hear her mouth and attitude in school" Chloe laughed.

Then we heard a high pitched scream and we all went on alert but quickly relaxed as we saw who it was. Suddenly in front of us, was a frightened JoJo. She was holding on to a gun but the small, chrome plated gun had a carbon rope gutting out from the barrel with the rope reaching towards to the vents. The rope was embedded via a hook that was sticking into the vents.

"Mindy! Dave! Chloe! Help!" JoJo cried

"What the fuck happened to you? How did you fly up here?!" I questioned, confused

"Well, while I was training with all the blades, and guns, and slashing, and dicing, basically learning how to fuck up a cunt's worthless life, I wanted to be a badass and to be a badass I tried to find things that would make me-" JoJo chattered but I quickly cut her off

"Be brief and get to the point! You had a gallon or two of sodas, didn't you?" I questioned. Sone laughter was exchange due to JoJo's predicament

"Maaaaybe" JoJo winked as a shake my head. Why did I just let her in this?

"She grabbed the gun from the table and tried to fire it in the air, western style. But she didn't know it was a grappling gun and there you go! Should have told her about it first though…" Mist laughed

"Postmated JoJo. I'd love some of that!" Brynn laughed

"Mind getting me outta here now? Please?" JoJo pleaded.

"Let go! We'll catch you!" Sarah Hunt said as she and Curtis, Tommy, Saoirse, and the rest of the younger members of Fusion gathered around under her.

"Okay...I'm gonna let go...here the bow goes!" JoJo nervously said

"Do a flip! Make sure it's a double flip too!" Kenzie teased followed by one loud "Fuck You". These kids are honestly fucking crazy in another plane in life….

 **Sarah Hunt's POV**

Marty and cousin Abby gave me some freedom in settling in my skills. I've been typing on the keyboard non stop and learned on some of the hardware and software they used in their operations and I got to say, I was thoroughly impressed. They were in par with the military itself! This made me consider having a career in criminology or military support in the future. Maybe this is God's way of showing me my path.

I've been rummaging as well on some files and videos that I'm technically not allowed to see. Hey, you give me freedom, you peak my curiosity. Right now however, I was viewing certain video with Brynn, JoJo, and Kenzie. The video involved a frightened Kick Ass chained in a chair and besides him, someone clad in a black combat suit that was on fire.

Involved as well were lots of shooting, screaming, strobe lights, and a very tiny Hit Girl clad in her usual purple getup but in this video, she has a kilt skirt, a black cape, and her wig was barely reaching her shoulders. It reminded me of Stephanie's combat suit for some reason

 _Shows over motherfuckers…_

Hit girl then pointed a gun at the camera and then the video went black again and stopped. We all just stared at the finished video and then at each other. Until JoJo broke the silence

"Holy shit, that was fucking awesome!"

"You know, I should berate you about that language, but you definitely nailed it there…" I agreed

"Even in a very young age, she's pretty badass. You wonder who taught her how to fight like that" Brynn mused

"True that! But man, Kick Ass looked like a dick in a fucking wetsuit!" Kenzie laughed

"Harsh much? They are younger here, ya know. Compared to his younger self, Kick Ass is a beast now!" I say and everyone nodded in agreement

"By the way Sarah. Are you even allowed to view these files? Some of them have shady titles to be honest. You might get in trouble" Brynn said worriedly.

"Says the girl who goes out at night on her own beating up fucktards and getting her chest almost blown up" Kenzie chuckled, eliciting a growl from Brynn

"Well, they told me I can have some freedom. They didn't say how far though so I just went a go at everything! Their tech's pretty great to be honest. But what made this interesting are these files. Fusion profiles...CIA records...MI5 reports...how did they even get these?" I said in wonder

"Whatever happened to goody two shoes Sarah?" Brynn chuckled

"We can be a little mischievous sometimes" I giggled

"Everyone has a dark side after all" Kenzie smirked.

"Hey, try to check that folder! It looks mysterious" JoJo commented, pointing at the screen. Her finger was on a folder titled "Urban Predator: Integration Process"

I opened the folder and viewed its contents. I cock my head as there were all video files with varying names as their titles and arranged in alphabetical order.

"What are these…?" I muttered as I scrolled through them

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about them. Like they shouldn't even be opened…" Brynn said darkly

"Ditto here.." JoJo shivered

I then went lower and but stopped in the 'S' section of the folder

"That's weird. There's only 1 video under the name Stephanie" I said. I then clicked on it and it showed a film of a room that reminded me of a hospital room with a hospital bed and a desk with a computer at one side. On another side of the room were three people seated on a chair with hoods covering their heads. I note as well the that one of them looked around the age of my younger brothers. Then, two more people appeared. One looked like a pencil slim, middle aged woman and the other was a young girl with blonde hair and gun metal blue eyes

"Is that….Stephanie? What's she doing there?" Kenzie asked behind me

"Guys. I think we should close the video. I am feeling a lot of snuff film vibes about this! It maybe even cursed!" JoJo exaggerated.

"Get a fucking grip JoJo! I think this was when she was younger…" Brynn piped. We went on in watching the video as the middle aged woman faced a young Steph

 _In this program, you will save the lives of our citizens…._

We kept on watching intently as the woman rambled throatily about patriotism and other things that admittedly, bored us just by listening to her. But we were horrified of the scenes where it showed Steph being dunked forcefully in a water tank by kids older than her. She wasn't even time to gasp for air when she was dunked again. Then it went back to the scene of the room where the woman still kept rambling on

 _An asset's greatest weakness are those who know them. People who know you, can others about you; Therefore, they must be eliminated_

Then she hands Steph a gun and she grips it firmly with two hands. She then aims in front of the hooded people

 _Take this weapon and eliminate those closest to you. When you have done so, you will leave here not as you were, but as Stephanie Walker_

Then one by one, she shot them in the head. The now, dead individuals fell on the floor with a thud. The middle aged woman then took off the hoods from them and we see the identities of the individuals. They looked like the three of them were a family. All of them had a red, hole in their foreheads. Fresh blood flowing through them. Then, the video came to a stop.

"Ah fuck! I knew it! I knew it was a snuff film!" JoJo exclaimed

"What the freaking fuck did we just watch?!" Kenzie shouted. I then realize what this video was as I remember Steph and SD's horrifying tale

"Guys...you remember when Steph and SD said they killed their parents?" I asked and everyone nodded with appalled faces

"I think we just saw how Steph killed her parents and little brother…" I gulped

"Oh my god...then these videos...they're-" Brynn started but was cut off by a loud shout from behind us

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL DOING?!" We flinched as a shout suddenly boomed. We turned around and see an angry looking Steph standing by the door. Okay, not angry but down right furious! She then stormed towards us and stopped in front of the 4 of us, face still bearing a look of pure rage and anguish. She looked at us with a glare that I swear turned my feet into stone

"H-hey Steph. How long have you been there?" I try to stammer

"Enough to see the end of that bloody video...who and how did you access that?" Steph darkly said. Her eyes were showing a growing darkness in them and her voice had a frightening menace mixed in it

"I k-kind of surfed through the f-f-files and then we found these…" Steph then grabbed both my shoulders tightly and squeezed them hard. I winced in the pain as Steph looked at me demonically. By this time, I was already shaking in fear.

"How dare you access and watch that video! That video is nothing but one fucking curse of an abomination to the world! In fact, all of them are! Why did you snoop without asking permission?! You into snooping around?! Fucking answer me Sarah!" Steph shouted, shaking me wildly by the shoulders and digging her nails deeper on my arm. The other three were trying to call of Steph but it's like she was possessed and didn't hear them

"Steph...you're hurting me already! I'm sorry!" I said through tears. I pleaded with her but it doesn't seem to work

"Sorry? Oh, I'll make you sorry…." Steph growled. I close my eyes as I prepare for what might a Predator like Steph do to me in her worst. But I felt her grip loosen and next thing I saw was Steph having her head cocked to the left and Brynn having her fist connect to Steph's right cheek

 **Steph's POV**

The last thing I remembered was entering the command center to check on the girls but found them watching the very film I did not wish to see or even remember my whole life. Afterwards, the rest was a blank and I found myself in front of Sarah, who was whimpering and teary eyed and an angry Brynn having her fist hit my cheek. I instinctively rubbed my punched cheek as Brynn glared at me

"What the fuck was that Steph?! You were going all 28 days later on us and then digging your nails on Sarah! Why the fuck would you do that?!" Kenzie shouted. It then came rushing to me and I got wide eyed as I realize what I have done

"I..I didn't really mean -" I stammered

"Didn't mean it?! You were grasping Sarah so much that one part of her shoulder you punctured started to bleed!" Brynn growled. That was when I noticed a bleeding wound from Sarah's right shoulder along with the visible nail marks I made. JoJo was tending to the bleeding of the still whimpering Sarah

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me..it was the Pre-"

"You've hurt one of our own Steph. And it was Sarah of all people. How could you?!" Brynn rambled. I looked away from her smoldering sight on me and me and Sarah locked eyes with one another. It saddened me that her eyes had fear inside them

"Sarah...I'm really-" I try to say but then Sarah's whimper turned to an anguished cry and ran away from the command center. I call her out but she kept running. All three girls remained looked at me with contempt, anger, and fear. What have I done….

I then made a run for it and chase down Sarah

DM DM DM DM

"Joshua! Have you seen Sarah run out here?!" I asked quickly as I passed him

"Yeah. She run towards Safehouse E. She sounded like she was crying. Chloe even tried to stop her but she just kept running. Wait, you had something to do with that?" Joshua said, his tone turning serious at the last part

"I'll explain later! Thanks Joshua!" I say and ran off towards the door to Safehouse E

"Try not to fuck each other inside!" Joshua shouted and I just gave him a middle finger

DM DM DM DM

The last time I was here, it was cold, stale, and I was in the events diffusing REAL bombs while naked as the day I was born. All because of one elaborate training done by everyone in the form of Megan and Curtis 'Rebelling'. Every single one of us is a nutcase in one form or another but Mindy Lizewski making her daughter be in danger of being blown by a bomb? She's a fucking nutcase beyond this universe

Safehouse E was a bit larger than Safehouse F but no one really uses this part except for some extra access around the other hidden entrances and for storing the data core of all our tech. The lighting here has improved and heating was more apparent here. Too bad it's still a bit bloody dusty here though

"Sarah? Where are you?" I shouted but I was only met with echoes of my voice. I open doors to various rooms and even check some lockers if in case she was hiding there but no such luck

"Sarah please...I'm really sorry for what I did… please show yourself to me!" I reasoned.

I then heard a crashing noise followed by a muted yelp and some shuffling of feet

"Sarah?!" I shout as I ran towards where the noise was. I see some dusty footprints next to some boxes and unknown tools on the floor. I ran further as I neared the only room this corridor lead: The Data Core. I enter the data core and note the non stop running of the computers and servers all around as well as some of Marty's tools and equipment he uses. What was out of place was Sarah crying in the center.

"Sarah…" I say to her. She quickly whips her head towards me and immediately shuffles backwards. Her eyes were of immediate fear. She looked at me like I was a hungry wolf, trying to kill her

"S-stay away!" Sarah shouted. I carefully come to her and she begins to panic and looks around. Probably for a place to hide. She then sees signal blocking cage and made a run for it. I chase her but she got there quickly and locks herself inside. I try to shake the door of the cage and open it but it was locked pretty good from the inside. She was curled up in a ball and was covering her ears

"Sarah please let me explain! I didn't mean what I did!" I said to her desperately

"Stay away demon! Leave me alone!" Sarah wailed.

"Sarah I-"

"I said go away! Please don't kill me…."

I give up trying to open the cage and just sit there out of shame and guilt. I look away from her. Embarrassed at how I treated her. I know this is some sort of Predator impulse but still, she didn't deserve what I did. We just stayed still for what I assumed was nearing an hour. I stayed silent and Sarah was silently crying inside. I dare not force myself to get to her nor say a word to her

"We're friends...right?" I jolt and look inside the cage. Sarah looked at me with an anguished look

"What was that Sarah?" I said carefully. She hiccups and rubs away some tears from her eyes

"Friends. You are that to me right?"

"Of course Sarah. I'm your friend"

"Are you, Steph? Then why did you hurt me? Why did you lash out at me? Why did you make me bleed?"

I was at a loss for words and looked down on the floor.

"You looked possessed.You looked like you were about to kill me…"

"Sarah...when I say I'm sorry, I mean it. I didn't know why I went beserk like that. Well I kind of know but...it's hard to explain. When I saw you watch how I killed my parents...it was just too awful and terrible to see. The sadness and the anger I felt while watching that memory all over again...it wasn't for you. It was was for me. I didn't know what happened. It suddenly just reacted. My Predator side...it ate me up through my sadness and anger….and caused me to suddenly go berserk. It's something I can't control at times…." I continued. I took a look at Sarah, who was still fearfully looking at me. I sigh and continue to reason to her

"You called me a demon and you have all the right to do so because I am a demon. A demon that has an unquenchable thirst for violence and chaos. A demon known as Psyche. I have done a lot of horrible things in my young life. But the worst that I did and heartbreakingly regret is hurt those I love. Both physically and emotionally. I hate my guts seeing you like this. You're right...I'm no friend of yours. I don't deserve to be…" I say, tears beginning to spill in my eyes and I cry them out.

As I cried, I felt something warm and soft in my hands. I tearily look and see Sarah holding it through the bars. Her fear however, was replaced with worry and compassion now.

"Steph...after hearing your past life, I admit, I began questioning why I'm friends with you. I mean, I'm basically friends with someone that's comparable to a psychopath for gosh sakes! You're hot tempered at times, you make my ears bleed whenever you swear, and you do a lot of sinful things that I'm heavily against of. You're someone who I should avoid at all costs if you ask me" Sarah said to me

"I get it. I'm a horrible person…" I quipped and she squeezed my hand and firmly looked at me

"But then I thought about all the good that you've done ever since I met you. Standing up for the weak, picking out the scum of city, killing only when it's necessary and deserving, showing pure love to her family and friends, and being one heck of a person to everyone, regardless of your brash personality. I then remember a verse from my bible reading: 'Love one another for it covers over sin'. Your good outweigh your bad tremendously. When I'm with you...I see always the good in you. That's why I wanted to be you're friend. It's always the good I see in you, even when you're Psyche"

"I get now why you got angry at me. You have every right to. It's something you don't want to remember but because of Urban Predator, you react differently than normal. You react like a beast and it's something far beyond our control. It's totally not your fault either. In fact, I should be the one saying sorry for snooping around" Sarah finished. She let go of my hand and began to unlock the cage and step out. She then sat in front of me and wiped the rest of my tears away.

"I may not know how it feels to kill your parents in cold blood or how it is to be angry like a Predator. But I know and understand the grief you go through. I'll keep being your best friend Stephanie. Now and forever. For better or for worse. The one thing I ask is that you forgive me" Sarah smiled. I then smile back at her and hug her

"On one condition then. Forgive me as well, please?" I whisper to her and then she hugged me back and we just stayed and cried on each other shoulders. Not knowing how much time had passed but enjoying the forgiveness and bond we were sharing. It's always comforting to know that I have people in my life who accept me as I am.

DM DM DM DM

Me and Sarah went back with our hands held together. Before you say anything, no it doesn't mean we're lesbians nor did we do that sort of shit at the Data Core! Once we step back to Safehouse F, we were surprised to see mum, dad, Brynn, JoJo, Kenzie, and most of the senior members up front on the door. Dad had his usual smile on his face while mum had her trademark smirk. The girls however, leered at me but looked upon Sarah with worry and relief

"You guys uh...expecting us?" I asked

"Yup! So, how'd the fucking go?" Chloe grinned

"Nothing happened!" me and Sarah both said together, making most laugh

"Well, given how Josh saw you and Sarah going to Safehouse E - alone for that matter - and how these three told me what happened, describing it as 'Stephanie going mother of all apeshit', we'd figures to wait for you guys here to see if either you made up or massacred Sarah" Mum started

"Seeing that you two are now holding hands and smiling, is all forgiven?" Dad asked. I look at Sarah and we smile and smile at all of them

"Yeah. Everything worked out pretty well. I am sorry for what I did. I didn't want to go berserk but it was just something that came out of me when I saw they were watching my integration video. I just began seeing red…" I embarrassingly admit. Mum sighed as she looked at me sternly

"Well, I did explain to them that you can have breakdowns like these from time to time. I'm sure they understand by now how you really feel Steph" Mum said. Brynn, JoJo, and Kenzie came forward to me and their leers turned into apologetic looks

"We want to say sorry to you Steph. We stepped out of the line and messed with something very dark connected to your past.We admittedly forget at tiles that you aren't normal and will never be normal" Brynn said somberly

"Same here. Your rage was beyond fucking scary. But then again, it was our fault as well why you did what you did and how you can't really do anything about it" Kenzie added

"We're hugely sorry, if ever there were still enough sorrys to give. I already spent most of mine to Mindy when she began berating us about viewing the video. Do you know she has a lot of amazing vocabulary in swearing?" JoJo piped in, making me giggle. Mum just rolled her eyes and smirked

"I'm sorry too. I know I can't control it but still, I'm sorry. I hope we can just put it aside in the past" I smile and we all got in a group hug, sealing the apology

"I hope you all learned your lesson here. And next time, everyone should follow instructions and properly control the release of their raging emotions. We are more than a team. We are a family and as such, we need each others back and not tear apart each other." Mindy states and we all nod

"Rightfully said Mindy. Sarah, we will put you on Op soon but I think we should block some access for you for now. You broke our trust and you have to earn it back again. You shouldn't view the rest of them anymore as well" Marty advised

"Understood. I never want to view them again anyway. It was too much but I will do my best for you to trust me again" Sarah answers dutifully

"Once our trust is back, then we'll give you back full access. Although, Steph will receive her own punishment accordingly as well and we decided that that will involve you little one" Dad chuckled as he grinned at me and so did Sarah. I gulped as I had a bad feeling about their plan.

"What exactly is your punishment?" I asked nervously

DM DM DM DM

"You have got to be kidding me…" I moaned.

The punishment? Well I was fitted with a bullet proof vest and was lined up in the shooting range along with Brynn, Kenzie, and JoJo, who also wore bullet proof vests and were equally nervous as I am. The only questionable thing was that my vest was triple plated for some reason.

"Can anyone explain why the fuck we're lined up like were being executed?!" Kenzie demanded

"Well, this is punishment. We have to serve it right!" Mindy laughed.

I note how horrifying it must be for them and I just giggle a little, knowing full well how this will turn out. Then again, I am here again so…

Sarah Hunt was besides mum, who was also fitted with a vest. All smiles and loading a gun for mum, dad, Chloe, and Josh

"Punishment for what? We didn't even do anything!" Brynn reasoned

"Guilty by association. You knew what was told of Sarah and didn't stop her" Chloe grinned

"But why go to this extreme though?" JoJo asked but oddly enough, without fear in her tone

"Because...it's tradition" Dad said and in one swift move, they all fired their Heckler and Koch handguns at the three dancers and they all screamed and flew backwards, landing on the set mattress. They all groaned and rubbed their chests not to mention, swore loudly at us. Well, mostly Mackenzie…

"Oh god! That is the 2nd time I got hit on the chest!" Brynn growled

"Well at least you don't have boobs to cushion the bullet! My tit hurts!" Kenzie shouted, rubbing her chest and continued to swore violently

"That...was...awesome! Again! Do it again!" JoJo squealed and moved like a live bullet didn't just bruise her chest. I look forward and see how no one seems to be firing at me yet

"Just get it over with already you fucktards!" I shout, spreading my arms wide, accepting my fate.

"Sure thing! But your end of the punishment is that Sarah gets to shoot you!" Mum said and Sarah began to load a P90 and aimed at me

"P90 huh? I guess you really are merciful Sarah" I chuckled. But I stopped as an out of place smirk formed in her lips.

"Am I Steph?" Sarah said. She threw away the P90 and pulled something large from under the table. My eyes almost popped as I saw the object and piece together why my vest is heavier

"You conniving, piece of-"

 **Sarah Hunt's POV**

If you're asking who's idea was this, it was Mindy's. If anyone's asking, yes, that's how crazy Hit Girl is. Evwn to her own daughter. The sawed-off shotgun was lightweight in my hands but Mindy and Dave instructed me to hold and prepare for recoil when it was fired. I was a bit worried that I might kill Steph but they assured me she'll be fine. I hope so! Then again, this is admittedly a sweet revenge for me.

"You conniving, piece of-"

I didn't let her finish as I fired off the shotgun and brace myself due to the recoil. It was strong but I've been taught how to control and handle it so I was prepared all the way. Steph flew way too far than the other three and she landed in a roll and stopped in a thud on the farther walls of the range. I got shocked just how far she went.

"Oh my...Steph!" I shout and ran towards her.

"We got shot too you know! Oh fuck fuck fuck..." Kenzie shouted at me and then wincing as she held her breasts with her hands.I come and look down on her and see her just laying on the floor, eyes staring on the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh I think I killed her!" I exclaim but then I was relieved to hear Steph groaned and blinked her eyes through the pain

"Bloody hell that fucking hurt...that's gotta leave a bruise for sure…" Steph groaned

"I didn't know you can fly like that when shot!" I breathed

"Now you know! Don't be sorry too. I deserve it…" Steph said, standing up and wincing in pain. I help her stand up and dust her off

"I guess we're even now" I giggle

"Yeah. I guess so" Steph smiled.

"Sure you're really even now?" Mindy said from behind me but when I turned around to face her, she immediately produced a gun in her hand fired it at me. I flew and landed next to Steph. A searing pain was coursing through my torso. I can hear Steph laughing weakly right next to me

"Okay. Now we're even"


	51. Chapter 51: Pilot Mission

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 51: Pilot Mission**

 **June 17th, 2016. Friday, 3:30 PM**

 **Chatham Drive, Glenview**

 **Kenzie's POV**

Days had passed and some of them involves being with Johnny. But this was a day that I can that I have him for the whole day. Hell, he even pulled of sneaking inside the school just to see me. Doing things that might get you to shit. How romantic…

To my delight, they live in Glenview as well. Just a few blocks away. We did all sorts of things such as hangout by their pool, bake some brownies, and the usual stuff with the Orlandos. We were now currently in his room creating our new song. It was originally only for him but he wanted me to sing it with him, much to the the ire of his music producer. Yeah, that's how bad our reputation is nowadays. Maya is keeping watch from time to time. She thinks we were up to something kinky. As if!

"Cause you're always on my mind. All day and night..a-a-ight...a-a-ight…" We both sang together

"Okay! That sounds great babe!" I breathed as we went through with the song

"Well we go together perfectly well. What did you expect?" Johnny said, punching me playfully on the shoulder

"You sure that you really want me to be in your song? I mean, you know how the people feel about me. I don't want you derailing your career at 13" I say worriedly to him and he put his finger in between my lips in a shushing gesture.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. You're my girl and I want you to be with me on this. It is a love song after all. Day and Night" Johnny said as he pointed at me and then at him at the last part. It made me blush and appreciate his kind words

"And I wonder why people say you're a fuckboy" I giggle at him and kiss him on his lips. He returned it back and we kept at it until it got deeper. He gently lays me down on his bed and gently pressed himself against me. His warmth was just so inviting!

I suddenly slipped my tongue inside his mouth and that got us both surprised. Maybe it was due to instinct or due to our desires. I didn't care. All I cared about is the bond we are creating right now. We just both laugh and got back to our make out session. Johnny then slipped his own tongue inside and even played with mine a little. I slip my hand under his shirt, touching his warm and firm stomach and Johnny reached for the back of my shirt and started to pull it up. Oh my god! Are we doing it? Are we actually gonna do it?!

"Holy fuck you two!" someone shouted. Me and Johnny quickly separated from each other and look at an appalled looking Maya

"Don't you know to knock?!" Johnny growls at his younger sister

"Don't you know how young you are for sex?!" Maya shouted and I just laughed at what happened but admittedly, I was a bit disappointed that our little 'Session' was abruptly interrupted

"I guess Maya cockblocked you babe" I laughed

"She's just like this because she couldn't get her own boyfriend" Johnny smirked at Maya, who mocked gagged

"Screw this! I'm staying to watch over you guys before you eat each other up!" Maya exclaimed sitting next to me on the bed

"You really have to spoil all the fun from me huh?" Johnny muttered

"Youngest always gets the oldest in trouble" Maya laughed

"Amen to that sister!" I say, high fiving her and giggling as Johnny just went back in checking the song lyrics

 **At the same time…**

 **Skokie**

 **Brynn's POV**

Today, I have the whole afternoon with Aidan in his home. Why Brynn, why are you in Aidan's home instead of being back at DJAK, SCDC, or Safehouse F? The answer is not a date if that's what you're asking.

I was here because of Aidan's new music video idea. Basically, he would sing his new song that he's gonna upload in Youtube while I danced to it. Not much money would be involved. Only me improv-ing to his song, him singing with his guitar, and an HD video camera to be recorder by Aidan's small but reliable Youtube team. We aren't expecting high quality like Joh- oh sorry, He Who Must Not Be Named's videos, but for us, it's what the content will be that matters

We were at his very spacious recording studio that had polished wood for flooring. It was perfect for dancing! Aidan was sitting on a chair, strumming his guitar as I danced to the melody he produces. As Aidan continued on, I did a front aerial and then twisted myself to face backwards and did a standing backtuck. When I stood up, the strumming stopped

"Why'd you stop? Did I do something wrong?" I face Aidan, who looked at me with his mouth open. He then shakes his head quickly and then clears his throat.

"Oh fuck no! You are doing great! You're dancing just leaves me...awed at times. You're much better than Emma for sure" Aidan explains in a goofy, shy way and I giggle at the admittedly cute gesture

"Glad to know I'm much more better than the famous Emma Hellenkamp" I smile at him

"I tell what is true after all. That last move you did is cool to look at by the way. I think Emma calls that an Aerial Back Tuck?" Aidan asked

"Exactly right! Someone's been stalking their cousin while dancing" I tease him

"Am not! And that is just fucking disgusting. Stalk Emma? Blurgh!" Aidan exclaimed in a funny way

"Here. Let me try it again for you" I say as I stand and clear for some enough space. I then do the side aerial, followed by the twist for the back tuck. But as I twisted back, I felt my left foot slip backwards and I begin to fall on my back

"Brynn!" Aidan shouts and tried to grab my extended arm to pull me back up but out of sheer and seemingly humorous coincidence, he twists his right ankle and instead of pulling me back, he fell in front of me and left me pinned on the floor. I groan in pain but then I froze as I felt my cheeks warm with Aidan on top of me.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He had a shocked and frozen look on his face. I never noticed how his green eyes looked like a forest of wonder in them or how his loose strand on his hair made his face look more prominent. I felt my whole body get warm and somehow, it felt nice being close to him like this

"You have very pretty eyes…" I say in a goofy way

"Your lips remind me of roses…" Aidan muttered. We just stare at each other and stay where we are. It felt like being in a trance. A good trance...

"Wow Aidan! I didn't know you work fast on girls" Someone sniggered. We snap out of it and look over to the door to see Emma grinning at us

"I'd expect you'd both to do it on the bed but whatever works I guess" Emma laughed

"It's not what it looks like!" we both shout

"Whatever you say!" Emma smirked and skipped away of the studio. We then quickly separated and looked at something else. Everywhere, but our eyes.

"Umm...we should finish this for the day" Aidan cleared his throat

"Y-yeah! You're right! Let's just finish this!" I stammered and we got back into position

"Sorry by the way!" We said together. We looked at each other shyly but then just laughed at it. This was one weird experience

 **June 20th, 2016. Monday, 6:00 PM**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Mindy's POV**

I watched as two excited teenagers were changing fast and putting on their combat suits whilst standing in front of a mirror. One combat suit was black with sea green highlights and linings. The other suit was colored white with periwinkle highlights and linings. The undersuit was black and was made of synthetic, micro elastic material that will allow the wearer's flexibility unimpeded even with the padding of the suit and was also stab and bullet proof. A protective padding was added to the chest, back and stomach and was of type IIA protection along with the gauntlet and arm braces that had the same type of protection.

The lower region was with type IIA protection as well along with the combat boots and greaves. The boots had slots on them that were to be used to insert combat knives. The one with the periwinkle suit had a plate in both palms of the gauntlets that had a linings that looked like circuits. The one in sea green had retractable wheels on the bottom of the boots and the neck area has a built in scarf that was in sea green. The mask in sea green was a half mask that revealed the mouth but provided protection on the jaw. Two, oval shaped glasses were to be used as a visor of the mask and wing shaped appendages decorated the sides of the mask.

The periwinkle mask was a full face mask with its eyes having the function to change different rainbow like colors on them for psychological intimidation. A side faux ponytail was donned on the top left side of the mask

Once both teenagers were done changing, me and Brynn examined them and gave them a nod of approval.

"Judging from the looks on your faces, you seem to like it" I chuckled at them

"Like it? That's nothing! We love it!" JoJo squealed, admiring herself in the periwinkle colored combat suit.

"No kidding! This is so fucking awesome!" Kenzie grinned, grinning and doing a twirl to further admire her sea green combat suit.

"Time for your first real action as Nova and Comet! Let's see if your spunk is as good as your actions" Brynn smirked, clad in her own combat suit

We went out and unto the training mat on the main wing of the safehouse, where Marty, Abby, and Sarah Hunt was waiting for us besides a table with weapons of different kind on top.

Sarah was in her Fusion uniform but in her hands, was a full face mask colored in Chestnut red. All three looked at both Kenzie and JoJo approvingly

"All that padding and those curves are still showing" Abby mused

"Jealous we have it showing?" Kenzie teased

"Dream on Mack Z!"

"Oh, but she is jealous about your breasts" Sarah piped, giving a smirk to Abby, who glared at her younger cousin

"Why is everyone talking about my tits?!" Kenzie growled

I stepped forward in the table and beckoned the two teens forward. What lay on the table was two utility belts in sea green and periwinkle, indicating who's belt is which. Besides the sea green belt was Kenzie's katana, combat knife, and twin Kimber SIS custom pistols as well as throwing knives, stun grenades, and extra ammo. Besides the periwinkle belt, an SIG Sauer P225-A1 pistol was laid down along with razor sharp, titanium blades that was curved in a 90 angle. JoJo went for her end of the table and grabbed one of the blades, looking at it in awe

"Its shaped like a boomerang…" JoJo breathed in wonder and got me chuckling at her child like reaction

"You bringing a boomerang gave me this idea. You can use these blades as melee and throwing weapons like the throwing knives. But unlike the knives, this is special. Try to give it a throw" I instruct. JoJo grins and then eagerly throws the boomerang blade. It spun forward and it started to go back towards us. I smirk and note the nervous glances of Kenzie, Brynn, and Sarah

"Uh Mindy? It's kind of coming back its razor sharp!" Brynn panicked

"Now JoJo, reach out your hand towards the boomerang" I say to her

"Are you crazy?! How the fuck is she gonna catch that thing? It'll slice off her hand!" Kenzie shouted

"Got it Mindy!" JoJo said, grinning wide

"JoJo!" all three said together. JoJo reached out towards the sharp boomerang and Kenzie and Brynn were readying themselves to tackle JoJo. But then the boomerang wobbled for a short second and it quickly flipped towards JoJo's hand on its handle. Everyone was shocked and a bit relieved to see the bow haired blonde still having two hands.

"That was awesome! I caught it perfectly!" JoJo squealed

"The heck just happened?" Sarah asked

"JoJo's gauntlets and boomerang blades have a special electro plate attached on them. It acts as a sort of magnet that will always stick together at a certain distance. With this, JoJo can throw the blades and catch it without harming herself" Marty explained

"Scared the shit out of you?" I laughed

"Oh, no. Not. At. All" Brynn said with all sarcasm

"Thanks for these Mindy! Imma enjoy using these babies!" JoJo said putting on her utility belt and placing her pistol on her side and the boomerang blades on their holsters on the back of her combat suit

"Hey! Why does JoJo get flying blades and I get nothing? Brynn also gets bladed tonfas and I get nothing?" Kenzie asked, scowling

"Is your birthday gift not enough?" I cock an eyebrow at her. She moved her mouth to speak but then closed it and just pouted

"What Hit Girl didn't tell you was that your boots have retractable roller skates on them" Brynn giggled. She approached her friend and grabbed her left arm. Upon pressing a button on the side of the gauntlet, Kenzie seemed to have stood tall an inch taller and wobbled for a second before steadying herself.

"You just had to ruin the fun" I growled good naturedly

"Whoah...I actually have fucking skates" Kenzie smirked

"Wheels are designed for all terrain gliding and you can either skate normally or you can activate auto mode, which lets the skates run on its own. You'll have all the time to test them out later" I explained. Kenzie then gathered her weapons and placed them in their respective scabbards and holsters

"Are these wankers done checking themselves out? I'm itching for some action!" Steph called out, coming from the galley with Dave in tow

"I don't know about you guys but unless you guys are just gonna check out each other and do a weird orgy later on, I'm gonna fucking leave for the night!" I say, taking a look at the 4 dance vigilantes

"I'm already itching for a fight!" Brynn said,putting on her mask

"Time to see if I can really help out even from here!" Sarah said, saluting

"Try to resist villains but Comet's gonna come back like a fucking boomerang!" JoJo said, flipping her side ponytail

"What are we waiting for? Vigilante Day? Let's fuck some fucker ass and make them kiss shit!" Kenzie grinned, placing her katana on her back

"Fusion! Roll out!" Dave shouts and I just gave him a smirk as I turn to him

"Transformers? Really?"

"Hey, what do you prefer? To the Hit Cave?"

"I said it's not the Hit Cave!" I growl at my lovable husband

 **Nova's POV**

This was it! We were finally doing it! We were now out as official Fusion vigilantes! Putting on the combat suit felt really nice and I liked how we looked with it. We were now an official team of badass no shit eating motherfuckers!

But it sucks to ride on the motorcycle when you're not the one driving it!

"Nova, I suggest you lighten on the grip or we'll both skid out of control!" Starlight growled

"You turn too much! It's making me wobble back here!" I growl back at her

"I think you're just jealous you don't have your own ride yet" Livewire laughs over the comms

"Well, why should I let her? She sucks at it!" Hit Girl teased at me

"Sure. Pick on the rookie. Fucking classic…" I muttered. We then see Psyche speed past us with a gleefully screaming Comet at her back followed by Kick Ass on his hulking Harley Davidson and Hit Girl with her Pannigale.

It was just the 6 of us at this night and we were in for some action. So far though, no dice. Livewire was the only support we have for this patrol as part of her official run as support. Battle Guy and Hal was with her but they were just on watch while Livewire does all the magic. Starlight swerves her Ninja H2 too fast to overtake a truck from behind to catch up with the others while I clutch Starlight tight on her waist

"For the love of god Nova, stop that or we'll both fall off!" Starlight growled

"Hey! You aren't the one that almost fell off when swerving!" I growl back

"Shut the fuck up the both of you! Focus on the mission at hand or I'll knock some fucking sense into you and take out the fucking shit from your mouths!" Hit Girl shouted on the comms. We kept silent due to how scary Hit Girl was but then Comet graced us with her screams of joy on our comms

"yahoo! Faster! Make it fucking faster! I'm loving it!"

"At least someone's enjoying the ride" Kick Ass laughed

DM DM DM DM

As we rode on through the night in Chicago, there was still no action on sight for us. There were the usual street vandals and hooligans but other than that, that was it. It was already boring me to death

"Hey, are we just gonna ride at this point? 'Cause I'm itching for some action right about now" I simply said on the comms.

"Nova's right to be honest. The night's getting boring" Hit Girl mused

"Well, if you want, I can hack into a GPS satellite to scan the whole city for any major trouble" Livewire called

"Hm? Scan the whole city? By going into CCTV footage?" Psyche asked

"Nope! By simply literally scanning via satellite and using google maps as basis for the scan" Livewire confidently said. We heard some typing on her end and then a 3D image of the city appeared on the LCD display of our masks. It then zoomed in to a red dot that was pointing at a building W Fullerton Ave.

"By using satellite scans, along with the security systems of every single place in Chicago, I can pinpoint where potential crime is taking place" Livewire explains to us

"Its pointing at the Wintrust Bank at Logan Square. But how do you know there's shit going down there?" Kick Ass asked

"Language please? Anyway, this new trick of mine is still on its prototype stage but it uses security alarms that are activated to note any break in or invasion. Once I get rid of the bugs, we'll be able to detect even outside attacks" Livewire stated.

"But we don't have a police alert detected on that. Sure about what you found, little Livewire?" Battle Guy asked

"Only one way to find out. Let's go to the bank! I believe in Livewire all the way!" I growl to them

"Me too! If this is a test for her as well, then this is the perfect time to do so!" Comet added

"They have a point. She's too nice to lie, and to smart to be wrong" Starlight chuckled

"Then what are we waiting for? Let the hunt begin!" Hit Girl growled and we sped up further to Wintrust Bank. Not without me almost slipping for the nth time

DM DM DM DM

We arrive at the single story modern structure known as the Wintrust Bank in Logan Square. The place is eerily quiet save for a few hums of streetlamps and the chirping of the crickets at night

"Sound peaceful and quiet…" Psyche said, unmounting on her motorcycle

"Peaceful is right. Seems like there's nothing wrong" Starlight commented

"Only it's a bit too quiet. Kind of like 'Something is fucking wrong' quiet" I mutter out my suspicion. No action was seen inside or outside the bank but I know for a fact that something is definitely wrong

"Still detecting the alarm is activated on our end" Livewire called out.

"Split up and search the area! Hit Girl is with me, Starlight and Psyche will go together and Comet and Nova will be team 3" Kick Ass ordered ordered

We split up and searched the grounds of the bank for anything suspicious. So far, the alley side of the bank was okay but we continued on to the back. As we made it there, we find something out of the ordinary

"Hey, that looks like a huge mole hole!" Comet said as she ran towards it and crouched to study it

"Don't get too close you gooof! It might be dangerous!" I hissed at her. I come close to her and we hear footsteps coming closer. Me and Comet unholster our guns and readied ourselves to what was to come. This may be our first time, but we'll make sure to do our best

"If you're gonna shoot, make sure it ain't friendly fire!"

Out of the darkness, Hit Girl, Kick Ass, Psyche, and Starlight emerged. Starlight had a grin on her mouth while Hit Girl and Psyche rolled their eyes towards us. Kick Ass' expression was a complete unknown due to his mask

"Sorry! Thought you were some bastards.." I sheepishly said as me and Comet holster back our guns

"Don't be! Its part of your training and you have followed it well" Kick Ass said and that made me swell up in appreciation. They came in closer and inspected the weird hole we found

"Ugh! Smells like Psyche's breath!" I said, peering further in the hole

"Wow. It must really smell that bad, huh?" Livewire sniggered

"Be smart fucking asses. Go on, continue. See if both of you would see the bloody day again if you keep this up!" Psyche said in a sickly sweet tone

"Uhhh, what were we talking about?" me and Livewire laughed nervously

"Looks like it was deliberately dug. Near the bank too…" Hit Girl mused

"Everyone. I just checked the CCTV of the insides of the bank i'm seeing movement inside. Proceed with caution as you mobilize. Not seeing if the hole you found is connected to the bank though" Livewire reported.

"How can we be even sure this leads inside the bank?" Starlight asked

"Only one way to find out. Enter the shithole!" Kick Ass growled and he jumped down, a splash following after. Hit Girl, Psyche, and Starlight followed suit

"Geronimo!" Comet shouted as he did a front flip aerial and went down gracefully down the hole

"Shit is about to hit the fan. Literally!" I muttered as I dove down last

DM DM DM DM

"Holy hell! It reeks in here!" Comet moaned

"Looks like it's both Psyche's and Hit Girl's mouth we're at!" I laughed, eliciting angry growls from the aforementioned senior vigilantes. We can confirm now that this was indeed a sewage pipe - a clogged and shitty one at that! Starlight is taking point as she was able to use night vision to clearly see on the dark of this fucking shit pipe. I was behind her and used a penlight to see Starlight much clearer as she guides us

"I feel so bad running the combat suit in the first day with shit and piss" I mutter out

"Hey, at least you guys didn't start as dicks in a wetsuit" Kick Ass chuckled

"I wonder if there's a giant ass alligator here like in the cartoons?" Comet asked

"You are obviously in another world comet. I swear…" Psyche shook her head. Starlight then lifted up her right hand in a fist, signalling us to stop. As we did so, she pointed upwards. When I shined my penlight, a hole, twice as big as the one we just entered in. Dim, white light poured out of it and overlooked what looked like a tiled ceiling. A pungent odor was also coming from the hole. A sort of odor found on fresh printed money

"Looks like it does look like it leads to the bank. Way to go Livewire!" I call over the comms.

"Told ya!" Livewire giggled.

"Impressive indeed! Now all we have to do is go up and-" Hit Girl said but Psyche intervened.

"Someone's going down! Head for the shadows!" Psyche growls as we split up to the shadows but not very far from each other. Out of the whole, men in ski masks appeared one by one from the hole, carrying two large cloth sacks, each. A total of 9 men came out and adjusted the sacks they carried with one hand.

"Okay boys. This heist is a sure success!" One man whispered

"Good thinking on digging under to sneak into the bank" another one sniggered. I silently sniggered as I knew otherwise

"And no alarms too! For a place that's loaded, they sure do shit business in keeping their money safe"

"And you all did shit business to not realize the alarm might have been silent!" I growled. All 8 men panicked and looked around in the darkness and foul stench of the sewers

"Wh-who the fuck is there?!" One of the men panicked.

"Nova here's right. Your plan is also old fashioned by the way. You were all too obvious" Hit Girl growled next. One by one, all of us emerged from the darkness. If it were possible to piss from your face, these fuckers proved it

"Fusion!"

"Listen up fucktards! Those cash are from people who hard earned them and not meant for your unfair, greasy hands. We can make this easy and-" I say to them but one idiot shot me in the chest and got me tumbling down. I try to stand up and rubbed my chest

"That fucking hurt! Grr...hard way then!" I growl back at them

"Stand two!" Psyche roared. 5 of the robbers charged at us but Kick Ass,Hit Girl, Psyche, and Starlight charged at them. Kick Ass immediately took one out by throwing him on the walls, knocking him out cold. He engaged the other one with his twin batons. Hit Girl seemed to be having a hard time, only dodging every punch one robber gave but her body language says volumes that she's just toying with her opponent. Psyche and Starlight had their bo staff and tonfas respectively and double teamed two fuckers

"You should have stayed down kid!"

One man now was unto me. I smirked at him and grabbed both his shoulders. I hoisted myself up and twisted around to face his back and did a swift thrust of both my feet on his back, knocking him out. Fusion's training knows no bounds!

"You bitch! I'll fuck you good and teach you not to mess with me!" The man growls. He stands up and I saw a glimmer of silver from his pocket and to his hand. He charged at me again but this time with a sharp flip knife in hand. I backflipped and arched my back backwards into a reverse spider walk position and overextend it to reach the hilt of my katana. As I arch my body back forward, I grab my katana with me and in one swoop, I cut both of the thief's hands with it.

"The fuck! Fuck fuck FUCK!" He yells as blood gushes out from his newly formed stumps on his arms

"In the middle east, punishment for thievery is getting their fucking hands cut off! Serves you right…" I growl at his still screaming form. I make a twirl with my sword to wipe off all the blood and put in back on its scabbard.

When I turned around, one man tackled me to the murky puddled ground and made my vision shaky. He then sat on my shoulders and punched me with left hooks and right hooks on my face. I was assured by Mindy that my mask would provide ample protection and it did. However, it did not provide protection to my exposed. He kept punching me until he howled in pain and doubled over to me. I quickly roll and throw him over to the side and stand up. The bastard tried to stand but he fell over again and held both hands on his two, bleeding heels. A sliver of silver whizzed below me and it arched upwards towards the hands of Comet

"Achilles tendon! Cut both off and he's eligible for handicap parking!" Comet said, ramming a fist on her other cunt. The rest were already taking out their assigned robbers and knocking the fuck out of their brains.

"Thanks Comet! Looks out for that left hook!" I growl at her. Cimet instantly did a side aerial to dodge and just in time for Starlight to do a flying kick at the fucker's face.

"You know Nova, you really should stop showing off" Starlight laughed

"Says the shooting star just now!" I shout at her. Then we heard a gun blow off some shots several times and it came from the last fucker standing. He fired off his gun but his hand shook way too much and missed every single one of us, save for Kick Ass who took it in the thigh like it was nothing! The robber then bursted screaming and took whatever sack of money he ca and ran away towards us

"You think you can fucking escape?!" Hit Girl growled at him and we began chasing him. He was fast for his overweight size. We were actually having a hard time catching up. Comet threw her boomerang blades but it didn't reach far.

"Wow! His fat must be as light as a feather!" Comet commented

"Fuck this! Let's see how these boots make shit!" I shout and I pushed a button in my gauntlet to activate the built in skates. I wobble a little bit but I balance myself immediately and skate away towards the bastard.

"Starlight! Let me borrow your one of your tonfas!" I say, skating past her and grabbing her tonfa from behind her

"Use your own fucking weapon!"

I speed up with tonfa in one hand. As I gained momentum and speed, I skate forward and grind in the pipe wall itself. I whiz past the man, catching his horrified look on his face. When I was forward enough, I did an about face and skated fast towards him. He tried to skid and back away but I was too fast for him to get away now

"Tonfa for dinner motherfucker!" I growl loud. I ram Starlight's tonfa in his mouth, knocking his chin upwards and caused some of his front teeth flying. He tried to stand up but I stomp my boot on him and I unholster on of my Kimber SIS and aim it on the fallen fucker

"Don't fucking move or there's gonna be one less fucking shit brain in the world" I growl at the man. He was frightened but he did as he was told. Starlight came and turned him around to put zip ties on his hands. Kick Ass then picked him up effortlessly and threw him lightly right next to his tied up buddies

"Amazing work Nova! You got really assertive at the first day!" Hit Girl praised

"Unlike someone here!" Psyche laughed

"Okay, do you need to bring that fucking thing up?" Starlight exclaimed. I threw her the tonfa and she caught it without her even looking at me.

"Hey! I helped too!" Comet demanded

"You too of course! Great point about the achilles tendon too!" Kick Ass said to Comet

"Let's not forget Livewire too. She was 100% accurate on her information" Psyche said

"She's already going red with our praise here. I think she overloaded already" Hal chuckled

"Never get used to these kinds of things…" Livewire shyly said

"Overall, everyone did well here! You truly have earned the right to be with us!" Hit praised

"Well, we were taught by only the finest" I cheekily answered

"Oh god! Don't praise her! It's just gonna get in her head" Psyche moaned

"Funny how it also applies to you" Starlight said causing Psyche to growl

"Livewire, get the CPD to pick these pieces of shit up. Its their shit now" Hit Girl said over the comms

"Livewire copies. Good luck for the rest of the night!"

"Hey Nova. Nice skating. Aiming the gun like that was also bad ass" Starlight said

"Thanks for that! John Wick marathon really helped in doing that shit" I chuckled

"Don't forget about the katana part! I guess you could say, he was giving Nova a hand!" Comet laughed but the rest of us got silent

"Lamest joke ever! Me, Starlight, Psyche, and Hit Girl said together. But laughter was coming from Livewire, who seemed to pass out at this point

"At least someone appreciates it!" Comet scoffed


	52. Chapter 52: Fearful Ambush

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 52: Fearful Ambush**

 **June 21th, 2016. Tuesday, 10:30 AM**

 **Lakeview Highschool**

 **Kenzie's POV**

The high of going out in the night was just so exhilarating! I still even feel it today! I was more active, alert, and energetic whether it was at home or at school. Mom and Maddie liked it nonetheless but my sister a bit suspicious about. Well, as long as she thinks me and Johnny popped the cherry -which we didn't! Yet….- it was okay. So long as it doesn't lead to me being connected to Fusion, it's all good

"Wow! I still feel so alive! It's like I drank a lot of gallons of juice last night!" JoJo squeals, jumping up and down occasionally

"No kidding JoJo. I even cleaned my room before I went to school. I've never done that before! You should have seen mom and Maddie's reaction!" I laughed. I closed my locker and me and JoJo went on to our next class together.

"Can't wait for our next op! I wanna swing my katana as Nova again!"

"I wanna throw my boomerangs as Comet again! Maybe I'll try to cut someone's hand like you did!" JoJo commented excitedly. Then we felt a heavy pressure on our shoulders and our mouths was clamped shut by a hand. My training started to kick in but relaxed as I saw it was only Brynn

An angry looking Brynn

"Seriously?! You guys are talking about Fusion out in the open! What part of 'top secret' do you not fucking understand?!" Brynn whisper growled at us

"How in the hell did you hear us from far away?!" JoJo said, shocked. I kind of agree with her as Brynn did appear of nowhere

"Sorry, okay? We were still high on the action and it got us way excited! That was one fucking rush!" I grinned at her and she only face palmed herself

"Look, if our little thing is found out, we will be in a lot of trouble and Mindy will really -" Brynn said but was cut off as she was side hugged by Aidan

"What secret are we talking about here ladies?" Aidan grinned at us

"Aidan! Wow, you can come out of nowhere!" Brynn laughed nervously. She's the one to talk

"How much did you hear?" I said in an accusing tone to intimidate the guy. His grinning face however, says otherwise

"Not much to be honest. So, what is this secret?" Aidan said, pressing on to us

"Girl talk! No guys involved Aidan! I'm sure Emma has taught you to back the fuck off in these kinds of things!" I warned him

"Keep snooping and we might actually need to kill you" JoJo grinned. Me and Brynn looked at each ither and I mentally slap myself. JoJo can have a really big mouth sometimes

"Whoa there. No need to get feisty with me girls" Aidan laughed nervously

"Anyway, see you on saturday Brynn?" Aidan asked

"Yeah! Won't miss it!" Brynn smiled and Aidan was off, saluting Brynn as he ran off. I look at Brynn slyly and she just groaned at me

"Its nothing! I swear!" Brynn exclaimed, walking along with us

"No way I'm letting you get away with it! Spill everything about you and Aidan!" I chided

"Fuck off Ziegler!"

"I almost did with Johnny!" I shout and I then clamp my mouth, realizing what I just did

"Okay, now you tell me about that Kenzie!" Brynn slyly smiled

"I'd be damned to tell you about it!" I growled

"Is no one gonna ask me what Cameron and I did?" JoJo laughed.

 **Kalani's POV**

I thought that my life was finally going back to normal. That it was finally a new beginning for me. But then a lot of shit happened to us one by one and it was like a chain reaction for all of us. First, it was Kendall's alcohol problem. Then, it was Nia and the remainder of her rape case. Kelly's cutting issue - she thought no one notices her cuts. I did…

And now, me. The urge...the temptation...the desire...it was all coming back

And I'm having a hard time fighting it. Its ironic how true feelings of love was the cause of this

I was lost in my thoughts when a screech snapped me out - Kendall's. Also from a specific red haired bitch

"Watch where you're fucking going!" Kendall growled besides me, rubbing her shoulder

"Really Vertes? You have both legs working and you still walk like a cripple? Fake much!" Stella scoffs. Kendall was given the 'a-ok' from Dr. Bennett and she could now use both legs again. But her gloomy demeanor was still there, despite a bit jolly this time

"That is one lame ass attack Stella! Try harder!" Kendall growled

"Oh, sorry. Did the poor alcoholic cripple lost an argument and can't make a comeback?" Stella retorted with an appalling smirk on her face and Kendall's expression go dark

"How did you know-"

"It's all over the school paper! That Burnette girl can really get around the get go around here" Stella laughed. I saw Kendall's hands shake and ball into fists and her face took on a mix of anger, fear, and sadness.

"What are you gonna do, huh Vertes? Threaten me with a sharp object and try to kill me? Come on, do it! I dare you to do it! Do it with all these people around! I bet you're even drunk right now!" Stella cackled further, eliciting a growl from Kendall. A crowd was already growing

Enough of this!

"Knock it off Stella! You live off of harassing people around you?!" I say, stepping in between Stella and Kendall before my best friend tries to get all brash about it

"Oh? Why, the gorgeous and sweet Kalani Hilliker! Now, this is a first. Never knew you also picked on fight, like you pick on guys to flirt to" Stella smirked

"Kalani, stay out of this!" Kendall said behind me

"Shut up Kendall! I have to defend you about this bitch's low blow!" I say behind her

"As if you're a saint to have the right to defend that drunk! If I recall, you were a crackwhore back in your TV days! You headlined front pages and tabloids about your drug use and dirty flirting with guys!" Stella smirked at me. I'll admit, I was taken aback but I didn't show it. But I straightened myself and just smiled at her, making her frown

"You may have gotten Kendall, but not me. Yeah, I was a druggie back then and I won't deny that but that's irrelevant to what you're doing to Kendall! She's over it, I'm over it so get it fucking over with already! And by the way, don't act like a saint. I read and heard around here how a flirt you are with every guy in this school! The number of guys you fucked and the number of times you got drunk, are more than what me and Kendall do combined!" I say, this time, I was the one smirking. Everyone around was starting to gather more and murmur their own opinions on the matter

"How did you know about that?!"

"Oh? So you do admit it! I guess what the 'Phantom Eye' said was very true" I laughed, handing her a newspaper called 'Phantom Eye', an unofficial and unapproved school newspaper that just appeared out of nowhere, and sells like pancakes more than Burnette's paper. Stella angrily grabs it and throws it away after reading some lines

"You won this round Hilliker! Next time, I'll make sure you're the laughing stock of the whole city!" Stella huffed, dragging her anger contorted face out

"Just try it pretty girl!" I shout and wink at her, giving me praise from the people around

"You didn't to defend me 'Lani. I could have taken her" Kendall said

"Hey, I had to defend my best friend. That bitch is always picking on you and enough was enough" I smile at her

"Thanks Kalani. Glad to know some people still side with me. But then again...our demons were revealed to maybe half the student body" Kendall smiled but frowned at the last part. I just sigh and smile back at her

"Look K, what we did? We can't take that back anymore. We can only move on and be a better version of ourselves. Remember that Kendall and hopefully, we get the goofy Kendall back soon" I say to her. Kendall then hugged me right and I return it.

"Thank you…" Kendall whispered

"I always got your back. We all do. Now, let's have a word with Jayne Burnette about how she knew you had a drinking problem" I smirk at her

"Good thing my leg is okay now. It's been awhile since it kicked something!" Kendall chuckled. As we start to walk towards our next class, I stop as I look who was looking at me. Kendall moved forward but then stopped to look at me, confused

"You okay 'Lani?" Kendall asked. She followed my line of sight and frowned herself as she looked who it was

"Oh no, are you still giving Tyler the cold shoulder?" Kendall asked. Tyler then started to briskly go to me

"I gotta go…" I muttered as I walk away and stay as far from Tyler as possible

 **Tyler's POV**

Every day that passes, it was beginning to get hard for me to think. Why? Only one thing or rather, one person was always interrupting my thoughts: Kalani Hilliker. Ever since that kiss at the play, she just seems more noticeable, more vibrant, and damn hot and beautiful! Talking to her really lights up my mood as well, like it's all I've ever wanted to think about.

But after that huge fight at Jump, she's become too distant. She never texts and even says hi to me anymore. Just ignores me and walks away. I couldn't take it anymore. I try to reach her but she briskly walked away. Then I walked faster, not realizing I stepped on Kendall's shin

"Hey! That just got healed you know!" Kendall shouts at me

"Sorry!" I say to her and proceed to chase Kalani. She was just brisk walking but she was close to running already. But I can see in her body movement that she didn't want to run to cause some attention. As did I. When she turned to an empty hallway, I ran to her

"Kalani!" I call her out but she just kept walking. I managed to catch up to her and stop her by the shoulder

"Kalani, please. Tell me what's wrong" I say to her. It took a few seconds before she faced me. I was heartstruck as her eyes looked like they were gonna spill tears any minute

"Why are you avoiding me lately? Did I did something to upset you?" I pleaded to her. Kalani then looked into the ground and fidgeted with her fingers

"Tyler I…" She stuttered. I gently grip her shoulders as I was beginning to be desperate why she was doing this

"Please Kalani...I need to know what I did wrong...I want us to be how it was before…" I say to her, tears beginning to taunt its way out of my eyes. She then sighs and looks at me with a sad look in her eyes

"You did nothing wrong Tyler. You are one of the most gentle and kind person I've ever met. You're sweet towards me too….but we can't be together anymore. You're mom has a problem with us. She might be mad or maybe even disown you for being with me. I mean, who wants to friends with an ex-druggie and slut?" Kalani hiccuped. I shook my head at her

"No..I don't mind that. I know what happened last year with you and the others and I can accept that. I know, you guys were innocent anyway. As for my mom...I can deal with her. I'll convince her to stop picking on you and make sure to not get to you personally" I say to her desperately. She then sadly smiled at me and reached out for my cheek and caressing it

"That's wonderful to hear Tyler...but you and I know that what you said is just not possible now. I hope you understand…" She said as she slid her hand off my face and walked away, crying. I just stare at her and didn't chase her anymore - it would only make things worse. I just hung my head and shed a tear. What had my family just done?

 **June 23, 2016. Thursday, 8:15 PM**

 **West Chicago Ave, West Town Side**

 **Starlight's POV**

As part of my training as a Senior Trainee Operator, Hit Girl and Kick Ass had given me commanding freedom to lead a team. With me, were Nova, Comet, and Psyche and I have them in the palm of my hand so to speak

Well, for this night at least…

"So, Hit Girl and Kick Ass gave you command over us and do as you please?" Comet asked

"I think the exact words were 'lead a squad of 4 and hope they handle you with care' or something like that" I laughed

"Boy, did they pick the wrong people to be with you!" Nova chuckled, patting my back.

"Leave me out that bloody lot! I'm very behaved unlike these 2 smart asses!" Psyche growled

"Behaved? Really? You aren't gonna mention any mischief you do in and out of Fusion?" Livewire teased

"You just had to ruin the fun Livewire!" Psyche retorted, causing Livewire to laugh

"Don't think you can screw the fuck around. We're watching, remember?" Mist called out

"We know…" We said 4 together. Hit Girl is not stupid, that's for sure. She has Mist and Wildcat far enough to only watch us but near enough to sweep into action to assist us.

"Just try and be a little mean and we'll fuck you up" Wildcat growled

"Awww is the little kitty cat threatening us?" Nova teased

"Okay, now you're just asking for it. Remember who you just dished" I muttered to her. Then a wisp of brown got straight past us with a roar of an engine and had Nova yelp behind me. The brown wiso turned out to be Wildcat in her Ducati, flipping us the finger and speeding off in a curve

"I'll make sure to have my claws out next time you test me, bitch!" Wildcat shouted

"Well played Wildcat. Well played…" I chuckled

"You seriously siding with her after she tried to rip my arm out?!" Nova exclaimed

"You were asking for it! Bloody yanks and -" Psyche called but was interrupted by a loud screech from Comet

"Holy bow of fuck! Look out!"

We focus forward and I went wide eyed as 2 trucks, side by side, were coming rushing for us. It would have been easy to get past them had it not for them occupying most of the road

"Team! Scramble!" I yell and we turned into two different streets: me and Nova towards West Chicago Ave. And Psyche and Comet to Superior St. We were literally just mere inches from impact had we not turned quickly

"Fucking hell, that was close!" I growled

"I thought we were gonna be fucking tortillas there!" Nova added

"Psyche, Comet - Starlight. You guys alright?" I asked over the comms

"Yeah, we're alright. Bloody pricks were those drivers?!" Psyche angrily said

"My god! I thought we were gonna get it there! But Psyche was all 'hold on!' and I was like 'Oh my god this is fun but also scary!' and then we almost slid off the road but Psyche was so awesome in her motorcycle and - " Comet saying over the comms before being interrupted.

"We get it! Psyche is a badass, even though she's really a pain in the ass!" Wildcat called

"Shut the fuck up Wildcat!" Psyche butted in

"Team - Livewire. Call out for all!" Livewire ordered

"Starlight is clear!"

"Nova, clear!"

"Psyche, clear!"

"Comet is fine and jiggy! -uh, I mean clear!"

"Glad to know! Those trucks look like they weren't just passing by though…" Hal commented grimly

"I beg to agree!" I added

"Everyone! I just detected 4...bo...ing...ay…" Livewire reported but had her transmission choppy

"Livewire? You say something?" I asked but her broken speech had now been replaced by a loud static.

"That's weird...Livewire, come in. Livewire, come in" I call but everything is still static

"Guys? Are you all getting static in contacting Livewire?" I asked

"You're not the only one. I can't contact her too" Nova muttered

"Hey, why aren't the rest responding too? Psyche? Mist? Wildcat? Comet?" I called but I was met by the same static

"Me too! What the hell is going on?" Nova growled

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

And as if on cue and to purposely piss me off, 3 individuals in motorcycles roared behind us and ran in a triangle position. 2 of them were in grey body armor and rode aprilia motorcycles. The on in the middle however, was a red and black Kawasaki Z1000SX Tourer and the rider had a wicked looking combat suit of the same color as the motorcycle. Regardless, all three are very intimidating to look at

"You think their vigilantes?" Nova asked

"Hopefully friendly ones…" I muttered

The two aprilia riders then sped past the rider in the middle and ride parallel to us on both sides. I try to speed past them but they were just keeping up with. Then out of nowhere, the riders bumped hard on us, each coordinating and taking turns into bumping us

"Stop that you bitches!" I shout at them. I was about to try and accelerate away when we felt my motorcycle jerk sideways at the back, causing us to go out of control. I try to steady my Ninja H2 but was unable to stop it from spinning out of control and falling in the curb. The impact bounced us slightly forward. Everything shook and I gather my bearings as I shake off the groggy feeling

"Fuck, that hurt so much!" I muttered, removing my helmet and dropping it. I rub my head and then I slightly panic as I realize where Nova was

"Nova?! Are you okay? Speak up!" I shout. I heard a loud moan from behind, followed by a helmet being thrown near my feet. I turn immediately and was relieved to see Nova standing and shaking off the stars on her head

"Nova! You okay? Does anything hurt?" I asked her, coming near her

"Uhh...remind me to tell Hit Girl to make built in airbags on these helmets. That hurt fucking much!" Nova growled

"Yup! She's okay..." I chuckled.

"You okay too? Who the fuck were those ass holes?" Nova asked as she straightened herself.

I was about to speak when three motorcycles flashed their headlights at us. It was blinding and we struggle to see if they were the same riders from earlier. I activate my visor's anti-dazzle mode to see okay in any flash or blinding light. As my vision clears, I can see Nova on my right still covering her eyes from the flash. When I turned forward however, a sharp, 8 inch Tanto was about to slash my neck. I react in time and did a back aerial to avoid it. The attacker tried to slash again but I overextend my back and cartwheel backwards to avoid the Tanto being slashed at me. After dodging it for 2 more times, the attacker spun the Tanto and held it sideways in front of himself.

The dazzling lights then turned off and I saw that my attacker was the red and black rider from earlier. Looking closely, the rider was female due to the curved hips and bupbs on the chest. She also had what looked like a large sword from behind her and guns on her sides that were big enough for .45 caliber ammos.

"You are pretty skilled, I admit that. Very skilled indeed…" The rider chuckled at me

"Who are you, and why did you attack us?!" I demanded

"I am the one who brings the downfall of Fusion. I am known as FEAR. And I presume, you are what they call, Starlight?" FEAR growled at me

"I see, word has already spread about me and all of Fusion talked much about you...so much" I growled, taking out my Tonfas and activating its blades. There had been instances of FEAR being mentioned by the members of Fusion and how she must be avoided at all times by us newcomers since she's dangerously skilled and is on a mission to take us out

"Well, well and I thought they haven't told you about me but then again, this is expected of Hit Girl" FEAR chuckled

"Why do you wish to even take us down anyway? What the fuck is the deal?!" I shout at her

"Good question Starlight. But I'm afraid you will be taking that question in the afterlife!"

FEAR then crouched to an offensive stances and I prepare myself on the offensive as well. But then I get wide eyed as I looked passed through FEAR

Nova was surrounded by her goons and were armed with Wakizashis. Nova in turn, had her Katana prepared.

"Nova!" I shout, running towards her. But FEAR swiftly ran on my side and tried to slash my left arm. I parry out her Tanto in time using one of my Tonfas and proceed to do it when two more strikes were made

"Now, now, it's impolite to run away from your guests. Especially if they are engaging" FEAR chuckled. I growl as I realize that there's no escaping her. I had no choice, but I worried about Nova as she was still just a rookie and was taking on two, surely skilled men

I'm much more afraid about what might happen to her

 **At the same time at Superior St. (With one, enraged Brit)...**

 **Comet's POV**

It all happened so fast. First, our comms. somehow got lost with everyone else and were out of reach when we made a turn to Superior St. Then we got blocked by 4 greyed armored men and proceeded to shoot at us, which thankfully we avoided due to Psyche's amazing turning skills on the motorcycle. We stopped behind a van and used it as a shield as the greyed men fired at us from one end of the street

"Oh boy, is the van owner gonna get so pissed…" I mutter as I fire away with my pistol and try to get a hit as much as possible. Psyche however, fired fast with her twin handguns and when she took cover to reload, her face was contorted in anger, like when she did to Livewire a few days back

"Are you seriously more worried about what might happen to this van than our lives?!" Psyche growled, returning fire to the armored men

"Hey! I'm just saying. They probably worked hard for this and bullet holes are gonna pepper it?" I say, returning fire, scoring a hit on the legs while Psyche finishes him off on the head

"You are one nutcase of a twat! Those body armor...no fucking doubt about it! Those are FEAR's men!" Psyche shouts

"FEAR? You mean that dangerous vigilante that Hit Girl and Wildcat are always on about?" I asked

"Very fucking same bitch! Keep firing and do not hesitate to kill them!" Psyche answered and I nodded at her. Killing will come at some point. I knew that much. But when I was ready, was a big question. I was about to return fire when something pink and purple dropped behind Psyche and twirled a long, double edged sword and pointed it straight on Psyche's back

"Psyche, look out!" I shout, tackling the pinked individual out of Psyche's way. She proceeds to stand and strikes me in the chest but I got my boomerang blades and slashed her sword away.

"You! What in the bloody fuck are you doing here?!" Psyche growled. The individual was female and she had nice, fine ass curves but really ridiculous color schemes of purple and pink pizzazz. She was all too familiar as well

"Hey! You're that clown joke of a vigilante who's not really a vigilante! Was it Sunset Phoenix?" I say, reading myself for a fight

"I almost had her! You'll pay for ruining my surprise! Although, kind of ironic because you look like a clown too!" Sunset Phoenix growled

"Hey, I admit I'm a clown. At least I have psychotic looking eyes and a side ponytail to boot!" I say at her

"Okay, you're new and admittedly way different from the others but you are already annoying me with those rainbow flashing eyes and that sassy mouth!" Sunset Phoenix shouted and charged at me. I blocked each strike she took and rolled over forward to strike at her feet. Psyche fired occasional shots at her but she was too distracted by the armored men, who were now charging at her with dangerous looking swords

"So, annoying enough for ya?" I laugh, swinging my boomerang at her,- which she side rolled dodged

"More annoying than that Fuscia colored bitch!" She growled

I was just relaxing myself with humor but admittedly, we were stuck in a predicament. A predicament that I wonder if we'll escape alive


	53. Chapter 53: Fearless Assault

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 53: Fearless Assault**

 **June 23rd, 2016. Thursday, 8:45 PM**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Livewire's POV**

"What the fuck do you mean they just went out of the radar?!" Hit Girl shouts, making my ears cringe

"They're just gone! They we're riding on two different streets and suddenly, boop!" I answer, typing frantically to find my friends

"I still got nothing! Where are those guys?!" Wildcat growled followed by a roar of an engine from her comms

"You know, this is eerily familiar at what happened in Michigan Drive…" Shadow commented grimly. At that point, I stopped doing what I was scanning and got into a new action on the module.

"That's because it might be like what happened last time! I'm searching CCTV cameras around the roads they disappeared into! Those things can jam sound, but not video!" I said, typing quickly on the CCTV access of the city. Several video feeds of West Chicago Ave. And Superior St. appeared. All seems to be normal but two feeds from the streets showed what we all feared

"Sunset Phoenix…" Jackal growled

"That armor...get back up there now!" Hit Girl shouted, running out of the command center.

"Wildcat, Mist - Livewire. All four are under attack! One of you assist them on West Chicago Ave. and the other one go to Superior St.!" I shout over the comms

"Copy that Livewire! Taking Superior St." Mist growled.

"I'm off to West Chicago!" Wildcat growled

I hope they get there in time. I hope my friends are capable of surviving this…

 **Nova's POV**

The two goons are annoyingly good at hacking at me! Shame that I was flexible enough to dodge every single one of them. I retaliate with my katana but they all block it. I try different tactics that was in my training and almost had them

"Just die you fucking morons!" I growled. As I dodge and strike, I look over to Starlight, who was fighting that weird red and black rider with one sharp looking Tanto. Starlight was amazing as always and didn't lose a beat but it was obvious she was tiring and her enemy was not.

I made a promise that I'd join Fusion to look after her. I am not about to break that promise. When the two men tried to slash at me at the same time, I did an aerial front flip to jump over them, giving me one easy route towards my friend

"I'm coming Starlight! Hang on!" I shout and ran. But then the men I had deserted appeared as fast as lightning and surrounded me on both sides. One tries to hack me on my sides but I block it with my katana. The other one did the same in an upward slash. I try to block it as well but the upward force threw my katana off my hands, flying forward.

"Fuck!" I yell. I try to shake them off but they were just keeping up with me. I do cartwheels and side aerials to avoid them but they just try to block me off. Are these ex military or something?

"I had just enough of this shit!" I shout, not taking it anymore. I did a backflip and activate my skates, making sure to put it in auto mode. I press on backwards command on the auto skates and I balance myself as I move backwards. Once I was far from them, I grab my twin Kimber SIS and aim them straight at their heads

"Show's over motherfuckers!" I growled, firing two rounds each. Their heads exploded into a mess of steaming blood

The new corpses fell to the ground, motionless and I skate past them and fired at the last motherfucker left, that was gaining momentum in attacking Starlight. Some missed and some got a hit in the legs but seems to be unbothered by it. I holster my guns back and grab my fallen katana along the way. When I got near, I jumped high and did a downward slash towards Starlight's attacker.

"Die you son of a bitch!" I yelled. The attacker saw me and effortlessly push me sideways. I did a backflip when I fell and landed besides Starlight

"Don't worry Starlight, I got your back!" I growled, charging at our enemy. I hear Starlight yell but I didn't quite get what she said. I swing my katana and my attacker swung her Tanto. Our blades clash on and it was a pushing contest on who's gonna yield and fall.

And it won't be me

 **Comet's POV**

"Fucking hell, all of this!" I hear Psyche scream, effortlessly defending herself with her sais against 4 armed men. Me? I was still fighting the bitch that almost got me and Kenzie killed

"Why. Won't. You. Just. Stop?!" Sunset Phoenix growled, swiping me with her sword staff, to which I dodged yet again by side rolling

"Hey, more energy, more happiness!" I growl at her

"Glad to know someone is at least happy!" Psyche shouts at me, pressing one sai on one of the men's forehead.

Me and Sunset Phoenix kept at it. I remember my training and put it to good use but I was still getting a hand of my new weapons. Both of us are in a stalemate and no signs of tiring were visible

"We are keeping it up for at least half an hour now! You sure you ain't tiring?" I laughed

"Should ask you the same question you retarded fuck!" Sunset Phoenix chided

"So, is that a yes, Sunny?" I teased

"Don't call me that ever!"

I try to lift her up to a cross body hold, but she then smirked from her mask, and reversed my attempted hold to a german suplex, backwards. I land on a thud, a stinging sensation coursing through me. I stand and shake my bearings. I went on full shock and sprinted as Sunny was about to shoot Psyche from behind with a gun. I reach her just in time, grabbed her shoulders, and lift myself up towards her front, kicking her chest and sending us toppling on the ground. I punched her in the jaw and I tried it again but she pushes me off her. I stand quickly and blocked her path to Psyche once again

We both stalled, and looked at each other, preparing for what might the other one. Sunny then went to touch her ear and unexpectedly, sheathed her sword staff

"If you're very lucky, we'll meet again. For now, enjoy the show freak!" Sunset Phoenix laughed and threw her right hand downwards, sending pink and glittered smoke in between us. I run to chase her but as the smoke cleared, she was nowhere in sight

"You look like a fucking freak too, you know!" I shout in the air, hoping it reaches the pink maniac. I then heard someone yelp. As I turn around, I see Psyche was down with another of the men besides her, dead. Two more were left but were about to stab her straight in the chest.

"Holy testacles! Psyche!" I shout, running to her. I extend my arms, boomerang blades in hand. I threw one of them, aimed at their arms. It made a hit and their arms were cut open, causing them to drop their swords. I threw the second one, aiming higher towards their unprotected necks. My boomerangs sliced silently at them but blood began to rapidly drip from it. The men caught their throats as if catching some breath. They fell down the ground,twitching and clawing at the air, until they laid still, blood pooling below them. I caught my bloodied boomerang and shook off the blood before running towards Psyche

"That was so terrifying! You alright?" I asked Psyche, helping her stand up

"A few bloody scratches and bruises probably but totally fine. How about you, though? You okay with that bitch?" Psyche asked

"She's relentless, but old Comet took her in stride! She is very hot headed and weird though…" I said

We then heard loud motorcycle roars and 4 more of the greyed men appeared from one end of the street. If that wasn't bad enough, another 4 appeared at the other end!

"The fuck?! There's more of them!" I exclaim

"Ate these fuckers not taught the concept of bloody quitting?!" Psyche added, brandishing her guns. I did as well, but the odds are totally against us. This is not how I pictured to die!

But then, another roar of a motorcycle came and a light blue flash appeared behind the 4 approaching men at the north side. A loud, crackle hung in the air and one by one, the men approaching us went down. All 4 skidded messily at the street before turning and crashing on walls and posts. I smile wide under my mask as I recognized Mist, holding an M4A1 assault rifle. At the south side, the familiar, large form of Brute appeared in front of the 4 other riders and behind Brute, stood Jackal who fired an M16 at the cunts. They instantly fell as they got hit and the riderless cycles flew in the air and crashed.

Mist and Brute came to a halt near us and out of Brute's driver seat, was Kick Ass, lumbering down with Jackal

"Is there more of them?!" Mist asked urgently

"Hopefully none anymore! Those wankers were a lot, even for Psyche here" Jackal growled

"Hate to admit it but it's true…" Psyche muttered

"But are you both hurt? No major injuries?" Kick Ass asked, gently at us, despite his electronically enhances voice

"We're good! No injuries apart from maybe some bruising but can't say the same for those guys!" I quipped, jerking towards the dead men we killed

"I got two of the cunts. The other two, Cimet got due to saving me" Psyche added. All 4 looked at me for a few seconds longer, which kind of scared me for some reason

"You're in for one rollercoaster ride Comet. Best to leave before another ambush can come out" Mist suggested. We nodded and got away from the scene. Psyche however, suggested I ride in Brute for now for some well needed rest. It was a good idea as what we just did was downright draining

 **West Chicago Ave.**

 **Starlight's POV**

"Nova, wait!" I call out to my friend but she just rushed FEAR and they were clashing blades, pushing one of them to kneel and get the other hand.

It looked like Nova was able to get FEAR to kneel but then FEAR kicked Nova in the chest, sending her flying backwards. A motorcycle then appeared from a corner and I smile as I recognize Wildcat. She stopped a few inches near us and ran, firing off her SIG pistols at FEAR. The red and black vigilante however, did an assortment of front and backflips to dodge the shots. I take this as opportunity and fire off my Kahr CW9 gun at her as means of putting her off. It worked and she stopped halfway her front flip. FEAR was met by Nova, who managed to scratch her shoulder. FEAR however, took it into stride and proceeded to counter Nova.

Wildcat then joined her and unleashed her claws to strike FEAR's face. I, in turn, rushed over to them and struck FEAR on her arm with one of my tonfas. The blades didn't do damage but she was pushed nonetheless. I kept at it by twisting my legs on her neck but she managed to lift me up and throw me away but I spun myself and landed a kick on her face and striking a tonfa on her cheek. All three of us came together and prepared for FEAR's next attack.

"Hmm..a shooting star, the rabid kitten, and one ninja wannabe...don't think I'm even slightly frightened by the three of you!" FEAR chided

"Nice to see you again too FEAR!" Wildcat growled

"It's 3 on 1 FEAR! It's high time you surrender now!" I exclaimed

"Hmph! Your odds don't mean shit to me!" FEAR shouts and with a flip of her Tanto, rushed towards us.

"Okay everyone! We have to-" I started to plan but Nova decided to voice out her own plans

"You're mine!" Nova shouted, entering a rushing stance and engaging FEAR in a swordfight. Their blades clash and spark yet again but Nova didn't anticipate FEAR butting the hold of the Tanto on Nova's right arm, causing to have a direct opening to stab her

"No!" I shout, running towards them. I went in between then and with one full upper swing of my Tonfas, I not only block her strike, but made her Tanto fly away in the air, off her hands. I made a spin kick on FEAR's chest to push her further away from us

"Don't think this is over!" FEAR growled and she unsheathed one, huge sword from behind her. She went to strike us again but as her sword went down over us, two katana blades suddenly appeared to block them. FEAR looked to her left and we were more than glad to see Hit Girl, blocking her sword with her twin katanas

"It's already over FEAR…" Hit Girl growled. Hit Girl pushed away FEAR and her sword. Both women were in a standstill and were leering on each other.

"You yield? Or do I have to fucking make you?" Hit Girl growled.

"Hmph. Maybe next time Hit Girl!" FEAR seethed and ran back towards her motorcycle. She started the engines and began to speed off. I try to shoot her with my gun but to no avail.

"Damn she's fast!" I growled, holstering my gun

"Fucking elusive and one shit pain in the ass too…" Hit Girl growled

"Did you get hurt? What happened when they attacked you guys?" Wildcat asked

"No fatal injuries for me but I do feel sore on some parts" I admit

"Me too. I got hit by some sword strikes. Got protection but they hurt like hell!" Nova added

"They jammed the fucking signal and tried to take you out. Dirty fucking trick!" Wildcat seethed

"She'll have her day. Let her come to her own death…" Hit Girl mused

"By death, do you mean us?" I smirked

"Damn straight!"

DM DM DM DM

When we got back to the Safehouse, Livewire was more than panicked and relieved to see us, rushing to us and hugging us. She was pretty chattery too and asked a lot about us if we got injured or not but we assured her - with help from Shadow and Hal because of her almost hyperventilating - , that we were fine.

A few minutes later, Comet, Psyche, Mist, Kick Ass, and Jackal appeared and now it was their turn for Livewire to barrage questions and her worry (and yes, she almost hyperventilated again). Psyche however, managed to calm her down with a few choice of words that will surely make Livewire's cheeks go red.

It turns out that they were attacked as well - by that bitch, Sunset Phoenix. We each relayed our own stories and all of us were pleasantly surprised that Comet had held her own in preventing Sunset Phoenix from killing Psyche and they were impressed as well on how me and Nova fought on FEAR and her men.

But all of us, excluding Nova and Comet, were grim inside. They had both killed this night. I worry about my friends. I was a wreck when I had my first kill. Still have nightmares of them too. I'll make sure to be with them to comfort them when it hit them. No matter how much they react

DM DM DM DM

We went to the showers to wash up. As we took off our combat suits, I cringe as I see I had a new bruise on my left hip. Glad that it was in a place where I could hide it but I just sigh as my once, delicate body is hurt again. Psyche had two small ones on her chest but like the Predator she is, she just took it to stride like she's already used to it. Brave girl that kid is.

Comet surprisingly had no injuries whatsoever but she was admittedly very sore all around. Still, her wide grin was just priceless at it annoyed both Psyche and Nova. Speaking of Nova, she has 4 long bruises on her body. Two small ones on both arms and 3 larger ones on her waist. I did see how FEAR's men tried to hack her into pieces but her combat suit proved durable enough to withstand everything thrown at her. But her mouth was in one hell of a frenzy as she complained how her bruises hurt whenever she moves. It was more funny than sad given how she reacts to it

Nonetheless, I was proud of them. They were put into action against one of Fusion's worst enemies and survived. They have learned much indeed.

 **Mindy's POV**

I was impressed and they have earned my respect as I found out how they handled themselves well against FEAR and her cunt goons. Rookies they may be, but they knew what to do when the danger arises and they did it remarkably. I would have finished it off in their but there was one fuck up that needed to be addressed

"Wait, why am I being fed shit here again?" Kenzie demanded

"Let me break down for you: You charged at FEAR recklessly without even knowing how dangerous it would be and even then, you still tried to recklessly hack at her without asking for help!" I growl at the hormonal 13 year old

"Well what else could I do?! She was gonna take out Brynn and I had to save her!"

"And she ended up saving you because you underestimated FEAR!" Wildcat chided

"And it almost had her killed!" I added.

"Wow! I do what I need to do and this is what I get! Fucking bullshit if you ask me!" Kenzie shouted

"Kenzie! You did well and everyone here knows that, even Hit Girl and Wildcat herself! But you know that when someine fucks up here, they are told that they fucked up in a brutally honest way. I assure you, it's not to belittle you, but for you to learn from those mistakes and be better" Brynn said, putting an arm on her friend's shoulders. Kenzie scowled at her, then at me but her face softens and she sighs

"I'm sorry that I acted that way. I just want to prove myself without being belittled. I'll make sure to ponder this on…" Kenzie muttered, walking away with JoJo, Brynn, Sarah, and Steph in tow. I just sigh as well and hope that Kenzie does keep her word. That kid is one stubborn one!

DM DM DM DM

I approach Brynn as she prepares to sleep in one of the sleeping quarters of the Safehouse besides JoJo, who was already asleep. Surprisingly, she does get tired after all

"Oh, hey Mindy" Brynn greets.

"Hey there Brynn. So...she decided to sleep here?" I asked, pointing at JoJo

"I kind of asked her to be honest. JoJo...she's got an innocent childlike personality on her. When the nightmares come, she'll definitely break and I don't want her showing that to her family and I want to be with her just as she and Kenzie were with me back then" Brynn explains, stroking JoJo's rarely flowed out hair

"That is a wise move to do Brynn. But, you didn't do the same to Kenzie?" I raise an eyebrow

"Kenzie...I asked her as well but she said she needs to be at home because her Step Dad is home and might get suspicious when a last minute excuse is done. She assured me that she'll be fine and I believe her. Her stubbornness also shows her bravery and she's been through a lot. This is different but I know she can handle the nightmares" Brynn smiled at me

"That girl is just too hard headed but I admire her courage. Reminds me of me to be honest" I chuckled

"But you are way worse!" Brynn laughed and so did I

"I am what I fucking am!"

Then JoJo began to stir violently and then like a flash of lightning, it happened. JoJo woke up, soaked in sweat and screaming and crying. Her howls of fear were loud and I could feel that the nightmares took a hard blow at her. Brynn quickly embraced JoJo and JoJo did the same to her. She stared in horror to nothing in particular and tears just kept streaming at her.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm a murderer! I just killed two people!" JoJo cried

"It's okay JoJo shh..it's okay" Brynn cooed

"I killed them! What have I done…"

"JoJo, yes you did kill them but it was to protect Steph. You did the right thing" Brynn comforted. JoJo then finally noticed us and then looks at me, then at Brynn

"Promise I did the right thing…?" JoJo softly cried

"Definitely. You did it to protect a friend. A noble thing to do" Brynn smiled at her

"What she said is right JoJo. Forever, I am grateful for protecting my daughter" I added. JoJo then smiled sadly and closed her eyes, savoring the comfort and embrace Brynn gave her. I was glad that it finally came out of JoJo's system but I wonder about Kenzie. I was hard on her but it was for her own good. I just hope she's taking it all well

 **June 24th, 2016. Friday, 12:45 AM**

 **Glenview**

 **Maddie's POV**

The moment I woke up in the wee hours of the morning, I felt something was not right. A nagging feeling was pricking at my neck, telling me that something bad had happened. I put on my slippers and walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water to clear out the nagging feeling. That was my intention at first, but when I opened the door, Maliboo suddenly scurried inside and bumped her head at my feet continuously

"Hey girl...something wrong?" I said sleepily. She then went out of my room and I look to where she went off to. She stopped in front of our hallway bathroom, which was open and lit up.

Curious, I went over it as Maliboo kept barking at me, as if to say 'hurry up!'. When I got on the door, Maliboo approached and sadly whined near the feet of Kenzie. Her face had trickles of water on it, sparkling as the dim light of the bathroom reflects on them. She has both hands on the sink and was leaning forward, looking at the mirror. Her expression was like she just ran a marathon and looked like she was both angry and scared.

"Kenzie?" I called out to her. She quickly whipped to my direction with a scared look but she sighs and calms down

"Maddie! It's just you…" She mutters

"You okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost" I worriedly said. I approached her to see if she was okay

"Yeah. Just one freaky nightmare that's all…" Kenzie said, getting past me and going back to her room, Maliboo following closely behind. I noticed her arms had a sort of long, dark streak over them

"Hey, are those bruises? Where did you get those?" I asked, worried about what may have happened to my sister during her extracurricular activity earlier

"I fell earlier. It's nothing really" She smiles at me.

"If you say so weirdo…" I sigh, going back to my room. When I went to open my door however, I heard feet patting from behind me and saw that it was Kenzie. Her face had a scared expression them again

"Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare twice in a row now. I'm scared it might come back a 3rd time…"Kenzie whispered at me.

"That bad huh? Come on in" I say, ushering in inside my room. It was weird for me since Kenzie had never done this before since she was 9.

Once her and our little ball of cloud was inside, I closed the door. Maliboo immediately went over to my bathroom rug and made it her bed for the night

Kenzie immediately slipped on my bed and faced the other side of my room. I soon followed, also facing the other side. I hug my sister from behind and when I did, she grabs hold of my arm tightly. My god, she must be scared than I thought

I few minutes I guessed, passed and I thought she had finally got back to sleep until she stirred and spoke up

"Maddie? Can I ask you something?" she said

"You know me Kenz. You can ask me anything" I said, eyes closed and still hugging her.

"When you do things with good intentions, they're good deeds, right?" she asked

"Of course they are. It's ever been that way in life, miss obvious" I chuckled at her

"I guess. But...what if you had good intentions but to do them...you did a horrible thing...is it still considered a good deed?" she said back, gripping my arm tighter.

"Okay, that is one weird question there Kenz…" I said, confused. She then sat up and faced me and that's where I noticed the tears and frustrated look on her face. I stand up as well to face her, worried at what is happening to her

"Kenz, why are you -"

"What if I did things. Horrible, fucked up things to make that deed? What if I had to fuck up someone to prevent another life from fucking up?" she said sternly

"Is this...still about your nightmare or is this something you recently just did?"

"A little mix of both actually…"

"Okay, but why are you asking these questions?"

"Because I want to know if what I did was right. I want to know if the decision to get that deed was worth it or will just make me a horrible person. I'm already hated as it is and I could get even more hated, even by my friends, Johnny, mom….you" Kenzie replied, now putting her hands on her face and sobbing. They were soft sobs but they were full of anguish

I was now in complete confusion. I had no idea what is going on with Kenzie whatsoever. I gently stroke her cheek, wiping away the tears from her eyes

"I'm here for you Kenz but I need to know what's up"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"But how can I help you if you can't tell me?"

"I just don't want to talk about it. Too fucking complicated anyway…"

I sigh and make my mind wrap and understand everything going on with her right now

"Okay. This horrible thing you mentioned...do you like doing it? Was it your intention to harm?" I asked and she shook her head

"But did it give you the outcome you wanted?" and she nodded

"Do you think it was the right thing to do at the time?"

"I'm not sure really…"

"But was there any other choice other than the horrible thing you did?" and again, she shook her head. I smile at her and hug her gently, her quickly returning it

"If what you did was that bad, but you didn't had a choice to get it, then it's okay. So long as it was for the good of everything, then you did nothing wrong. You had to do what you had to do…" I explain to her

"But the hate -"

"Hate be damned! You are more than that! In life, we do things that leaves us with no other choice. We wish we had another but it's not always that way. One need needs to outweigh the other. So long as it was for the good, no hate will be given to you. You are a good girl Kenzie and if doing horrible stuff has to be done for you to set things right, then it's okay. Everyone will understand and still love you. You have to give it peace"

Kenzie then looked at me with a soft expression like she always gave when we were kids

"You really know how to understand me than anyone else Mads. You're right, I need to give it its peace" she smiled, at last and hugged me again

"I kept up with you for years now and I can't help myself to abandon you. Now, stop thinking about it too hard and just let it flow. You'll give me eyebags for making me stay up this late" I laughed and she did too

I let her be poured in our embrace the rest of the night. I held her tight, hoping whatever nightmare she had will either go to me or be blocked. As I drift off to sleep, holding my baby sister, that nagging feeling faded away


	54. Chapter 54: Ecstasy

_Please be warned that some of the scenes here are very kinky and sensitive. So, here we go!_

 **Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 54: Ecstasy**

 **June 24th, 2016. Friday, 12:45 AM**

 **Morton Grove**

 **Kalani's POV**

My mind is terrorizing me right now. The encounter with Tyler was to blame for all this. I thought that by pushing him away, he would walk away for good and I would be free of all these feelings I have. Instead however, he kept after me further and I felt more miserable. I wanted peace in my life. This would cause peace for me and him, right?

Why was it doing the opposite? Yes, maybe I am close to saying I'm getting in love with Tyler. But everytime true love finds me, disaster awaits. Nothing good had ever come for anyone when I fall in love. What makes him different than the others that I fell for? He's the son of the woman that despises us and no good can come out to that

But my heart swells for him. I seek him so dearly. Its making me insane!

 _You know what to do….you know what to do…._

Amidst my conflicting mind, an idea came over me. Yes, it's something that would rid of these damn emotions and Tyler! I get up from my bed and fumble under my mattress. When I felt a thin, plastic object in my hands, I smile and whisk it towards me. In the plastic bag in my hands, lots of pills in varying colors occupy it. I smile wider, anticipating all its orgasmic and amnesiac effects that I'm gonna enjoy. I quickly rip open the bag and take one of the pills.

I eagerly start to put one on my mouth, but then I stop. The giddy feeling I had instantly faded away. Replaced by feelings of regret, dread, and guilt. I close my eyes and force myself to take the pill but my hand shook in response, as if my own body was fighting against me in doing it

 _Did you forget your promise? Do you finally give up?_

I scream and throw the pill in my hand and as well as the rest. They scattered on the floor like littered candy. I put my hands on my head and I sob. I cry and let myself lay down on the floor

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have taught it...I should have remembered my promise…I just wanted it to go away!" I cried. All I heard was the cries I did but despite that, I heard loud pounding of feet come near me. I boy near the age 9 appeared with a panicked look over me: Jax.

"I'll go get mom!" He quickly said and ran away from my room. I shake back and forth as I wallow in agony on what I almost did

"It's coming back...it's coming back…."

 **November, 2015**

 **Los Angeles, California**

The club was very lit, I might admit. Strobe lights were going wild amidst the dark, cramped up club filled with drunk ass and cracked people, most as young as me. Maybe even younger. Well, what would you expect from LA after all?

I love enjoying myself after all the hard days of work. I know, I'm a woman of ethics and morals. I do what is right, as it should be. But I need to have a little fun. I'm not perfect. We all had our demons.

Don't mistake me for Kendall however. She only enjoyed getting drunk. I however, enjoy much more.

"Hey Kalani, you ready for an after club session?" My date and true love, Larry Silverman, said.

"Well, take me away sweet thing" I giggled, whisking me away to a set of steps and up a corridor, filled with doors to private rooms. This club was one of those clubs that has no rules whatsoever like most clubs in LA. But unlike most of them, these had private rooms to enjoy more 'first class' amenities.

We pull open a door to a room, giggling and once we closed it, we started making out savagely. No more formalities like in the movies. He wanted my body and I wanted his so we shred our clothes quickly and we threw ourselves on the bed provided in the room. Larry quickly made for my breasts using his tongue, making me moan. I then tampered with his underwear, the last part of his clothing, and began to stroke his growing and throbbing penis.

"Hey, hey wait" I said, making Larry stop. He looked at me with a confused look and had an expression that was evident he didn't like being interrupted

"What is it Kalani? You screwing me up already?" He whined and I just giggled. I then get my fallen dress and take out two pills from its pocket.

"It's always better when we use these first" I huskily say to him, waiving the pills in between my fingers

"Now you're really talking! One ecstasy ramps up the sex drive" Larry said, lifting up in spirit. We ingest the ecstasy pills and we began with our ravage mating anew.

Yes, I'm a nymphomaniac and a drug addict. Particularly, ecstasy. Been doing it ever since I started my career in Hollywood because of Dance Moms. Couple of friends with sometimes, shady intentions goaded me on doing it. Didn't want to at first but glad I did otherwise. It was just magical to do and it made my life more interesting. Larry was an upstart young actor that took a liking to me and he had my heart in an instant.

It was just pure puppy love at first but it came to a point where our relationship finally involved sex and just like drugs, I instantly loved it.

I know I said that Larry was my one true love. But I did say I was a nymphomaniac. I secretly fling with other guys in our night outs and we always hook it up every night. My vagina is already a gaping hole at age 15 and I couldn't count every single guy I hooked up with. Didn't matter to me though. I looked older than my age and as long as I satisfy myself, it's all good

Me and Larry scream as we both Climax together, feeling all that orgasmic feeling seep in. We laid down on the bed, panting and smiling at each other. But I craved more even though my body is already tired, I still pushed through and kiss him deeply. This was the life…

 **2 weeks later…**

I never did think before what the consequences of my actions may be with all my excursions. Until now…

I was with child. I knew it was Larry's. I told him and he got shocked at first. But he took it to stride and was happy for me and for our new baby. He even wanted to marry me immediately. I was excited. He was the only one I told about my pregnancy because I was afraid of what my family would think but I would tell them when the time was right

The time did come. But not on a happy note

I know I was pregnant. I should have been careful to what I did while I had a child. But my drug problems were bad to a point that it was eating up inside me. I still took them on a regular basis. And then a week later, the worst had happened

It was during a taping for the show - in pyramid session out of all situations. I suddenly doubled over, clutching my stomach in agony. Everyone was in chaos: mom, the other moms, the girls, Ms. Abby, Gia, and even the producers and crew themselves. When they saw me bleeding in my vagina, all hell broke loose.

I was rushed to the hospital and doctors and nurses checked up upon me. I found that I had a miscarriage. It would take another week for them to determine what had caused it. Everyone was shocked to learn of my pregnancy. I wasn't sure if they were angry or not. I could only cry for my lost child. Everyone hugged and comforted me of my loss. After an hour, Larry arrived and he was as distraught as me when he found out about the miscarriage. I confessed to everything and we were told not to worry about it anymore. I should rest and so I did. Little did I know what would happen in a week later on

 **1 week had passed…**

Everything happened during the course of the Abby Lee Scandal. Everything that can be dished out on us to fuck up our lives was appearing on TV and tabloids. For this particular week however, it was my turn to have a taste of hell

Not even myself knew how it got known to the public. Pictures and videos of me appeared on TV clubbing and doing drugs. All of the guys I have had a fling with openly confessed to my carnal sexual addiction. This had angered everyone, but not as much as Larry. He was downright furious.

"Did you even realize what you just did?!" He glowered at me

"I admit to it okay?! It was my addiction but I regret doing them. I'm sorry!" I cried

"Finding out you were fucking with other men was more than hurtful already but you did drugs even when pregnant!" Larry shouts, throwing a stack of papers that had the test results of my miscarriage

It turns out that my drug ingestion caused my baby to lose grip to my uterus. This made me realize how bad my addiction had reached.

"Larry...I…" I tried to explain

"Never let me see you ever again! You are one fucked up woman! You killed our child! Wait, is it even our child? Because it could have been one of your bastard men!" He sneered at me and then he walked off

"Larry come back! Please!" I shout in desperation but he didn't come back.

My reputation came to a crashing halt after Larry left me. My family and friends just tried to understand and help me, rather than be angry and assume everything like the rest had done. I lost most of the things I had too. Some of my friends, respect of family relatives, jobs, opportunities, everything. My self satisfaction led me to ruin. It led me to being more than that.

It led me to being a murderer

 **Present time…**

I was now sitting on the couch in our living room, staring down at the glass of water offered to me by mom and dad when they found me. I wasn't sure what they thought when they saw all the ecstasy pills scattered on my room. I only remembered mom cradling me in her arms and her and dad rushing me outside towards the living room to calm myself down. Jax had been told to go back to bed already. It's only me and, mom, and dad in the living room

I kept staring aimlessly at the glass, lost in my thoughts. I felt the sides of the sofas shift. I didn't need to look to know it was mom and dad.

"So uh...I cleaned up all those pills away. Burned them all up to make sure it ain't used by peddlers or some poor racoons" dad mused

"That's good to know…" I deadpanned

"Kalani...what happened exactly?" Mom worriedly said, hugging me.

"It was all too much mom. Ever since I met Tyler...couldn't stop thinking about him. I was beginning to like him. But then...Jeannie had to be her mom and knowing that you and the others have a lot of animosity against her and her family, I tried to push him away. To keep him from entering my life and make it more complicated for you. I thought it would be easy but it was hard. Instead of fading away from my mind, he kept popping up even more. It was maddening. That's when I remembered the drugs" I started

"Wasn't sure why I bought it at first. I just mindlessly did. Then I thought it would ease my mind and forget about Tyler. I almost got back to my old habits. I almost wasted all the hard work I did to stay sober…." I continued, weeping again

"Oh honey…." Dad muttered, joining the hug. I felt him stroking my hair to comfort me

"You're strong Kalani. I know that and I am proud that you didn't go back to using them. But please...we are always open to you. You can tell us everything…you don't need to go back to your old ways" mom added

"Why is it always this way when I find love? Ever since that mess I made, every boy thinks I'm just a one night fling or it gets messy and complicated. How long must I atone for the sins I did? I only want the madness to end. I only pretend I'm okay and don't give a fuck but I do. A lot. I don't want to kill a life due to my demons again. I'm already desperate to do anything to ease it..." I softly cried to them

"Kalani...I only wish your happiness. If you love Tyler, then you are free to do so…" Dad said

"But I don't want to cause trouble. Especially for mom…" I answered. I felt mom shift besides me and after that, only my cries were audible. I continued until I finally got too tired and let me sleep unimpeded. I love Tyler. I'm sure of that but I also love my family. I don't want to cause total chaos all over again. But everytime I think about it, my mind is slowly coming back to my old demons.

This has to stop


	55. Chapter 55: Dancer Down

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 55: Dancer Down**

 **June 25th, 2016. Saturday, 03:45 PM**

 **SCDC**

 **Brynn's POV**

We were all lined up together in studio A, in dancewear and all. Only difference is that we have Talia with us now. The raven haired 10 year old looked very eager and happy to be with us and it's a great improvement for her considering she looked like she almost lost her will to dance.

A newcomer may have arrived but the purpose of the lineup remains the same: it's time for another dance competition.

"Okay guys! We already had one big 5 season done and we yielded a lot of awards from that. Even in having an injury for that matter!" Gia said, giving a knowing look to a shy smirking Kendall

"The determination we had back at Jump gave us a huge boost and we even gained new people in our little family. Not to mention, you guys are the talk of the internet again" Guy added further.

It was true. When we won jump, everyone was talking about us again. Saying that it maybe a rebirth of sorts for us. There were still skeptics but people now believed we were on the return to the right track which I hope is really where we're going.

"This competition is another big 5-" Rumer said

"Another big 5?! Already?!" JoJo said in awe and shock and that got us in a fit too. Steph however, seems confused of it all as always. Just scratching her legs in all her leotarded glory

"You heard that right! Quite surprising but they can be early in some years. We are going to 24 Seven Dance this time!" Rumer continued excitedly

"Wait, first 'Jump', then '24 Seven'? Who made up these bloody names?" Steph lightly demanded, earning some laughs

"I know right? It's like whoever they hired to name these comps are as high as JoJo" Kendall laughed, looking at JoJo with crossed eyes

"Hey! I don't do drugs!" JoJo retorted

"Sometimes your head seems like it's in the clouds!" Kendall slyly smiled. I was glad Kendall looks to be returning to her old self. The discovery of the alcohol really did her good after all but I still see her struggles on life, especially dance

"Unlike last time however, this ain't here in Chicago. It's gonna be at Miami, Florida!" Gia announced and we all cheered as we realized where we're going

"Oh my god! Miami?!" Nia's eyes lit up

"Can we go to the beach during 24 Seven?! Pleaaaaaaase?!" Kelly piped

"We'll behave! We promise!" Kenzie begged

"I don't doubt us misbehaving. Only you" I laughed, making Kenzie scowl

"We knew you guys would react that way. 24 Seven is set to be on the16th. We'll leave Chicago early at the 14th to enjoy some beach time in Miami. 15th will focus generally at rehearsing" Guy explained

"But for 24 Seven, we only have to do One duet, one group, and two solos. I will exclude our dancer for Dancerpalooza for this comp. They have already started their solo rehearsals for that event, in August 20- 22 and will therefore only participate in the group dance" Gia explained. Me, Steph, Talia, Kalani, and Kelly nodded in response. We were already doing intensive rehearsals for Dancerpalooza conventions and it was a big relief that we didn't have to do do additional solos for the next competition

So, for the duets, it's gonna be Nia and Kenzie. The piece is called 'Ricochet'. It's about always bouncing back up to everything life hits on you" Gia assigned

"For the solo, I'll start off by giving Kendall one again"

"Wait, me? But I had a solo at Jump already…" Kendall muttered somberly .

"Yes, and although you won 3rd place, the sudden injury didn't give it the true grace and justice it deserves. This is your redemption and it's also the title of your piece" Gia smiles on her. We clap and cheer for Kendall, making her blush. But I saw a glint of renewed hope and passion from her eyes. I knew she wanted this chance

"The last solo is for our junior. This is for Talia." Rumer said, making Talia astonished

"M-me? Why me?" Talia timidly asked

"Dancemania humiliated you and undermined your talent. Time to show them who you really are!" Rumer smirked

"Rumer's right Talia. The Quinns and their bitches tried to fuck you up. It's time to bite them with your teeth!" Steph said, placing a firm grip on Talia's shoulders

"B-but I'm not sure if I can do it. I might mess up…" Talia muttered

"Hey, no pressure okay? You'll never know unless you'll try. Just do your best and be you, okay? Besides, Kendall got a broken leg and drunk and still won" I smiled sweetly, placing a hand on her other shoulder

"Hey, low blow bitch!" Kendall seethed good naturedly

"And Kalani once danced on a comp with her bra costume slipping off and won 1st place with all while covering her boobs" I laughingly added

"That was only one time!" Kalani butted in.

"Okay, enough with the flunk jives. Talia, you'll be having a contemporary, modern piece called "Fallen Angel". I'll be helping you on that" Rumer winked, with Talia responding with a nid and smile

"And for the group dance, we had an idea to honor Chicago's greatest protectors. The group is named 'Fusion' and it's exactly what its named. A dance about Fusion" Guy finished off, smiling. I took glances towards, all who are secretly with Fusion. JoJo winked at us while Sarah and Kenzie smiled, the latter playfully rolling her eyes. Steph however, was grimacing, as if comprehending what she just heard. I can't blame her to be honest.

How does one interpret Fusion through dance?

"That's all for this meeting. Now, everyone go to work!" Gia boomed and we all went off as ordered

 **At the same time…**

 **DJAK**

 **Paige's POV**

I smile down at the 9 year old boy that was giving me a small, thin piece of paper. I take it and read its contents and after a few seconds, tuck the paper in a folder that was in the counter

"Well, I guess you're perfectly clear to fight again Noah. Been taking your insulin properly?" I asked

"Yup! Gotta be in shape to fight again, and that includes my insides too!" Noah grinned at me

"Well, go on and change so you can start with classes again. I think Hailee's also teaching this afternoon" I chuckle at Noah as his face lit up.

"I'll be on my way then!" Noah said before quickly running up to the dressing room

"That kid was just itching to go back here after his attack a week earlier. Been nagging how Sadie learns much more moves than him now" Ashlee chuckled, leaning onto the desk.

Noah was gone for a week and almost a half in DJAK after his diabetes attack here. After that scene, Mindy ordered that all people having classes in DJAK be medically cleared if they have a known medical condition as not to risk anyone endangering themselves

"Did he take well when he was sidelined temporarily?" I asked Ashlee

"Hell no! He kept complaining how he didn't need to rest or his sisters may outskill him. It took me and my husband to take him to Six Flags just so he could calm down" Ashlee explained.

"He's one passionate kid, huh?" I smile at Ashlee.

"His high passion is his hope that he can do wonders even with his disease" Ashlee replies to me. I then saw Noah run towards his sister, Sadie and his friends. He was very eager to go back to learning immediately. To think that someone as high spirited as him is inflicted with Diabetes…

"He's pretty eager and polite here you know. Unlike my wayward daughter" I said

"Which one? The little terror, or the might owner of this place?" Ashlee quipped, causing us to laugh

 **Noah's POV**

I was pouring and glistening in sweat all over and I was catching my breath. But I was also having fun. Especially that I managed to take out Curtis and Megan with my sister, Sadie

"I absolutely refuse that you only rested the week you were gone…" Megan groaned, standing up

"As if I'd be like Sadie here. I don't want to look like an oompa loompa all day" I grinned

"Oh shut up Noah! You're lucky mom's just here or I would have beaten you up!" Sadie scoffed, pushing me.

"You've been doing secret training while you're gone?" Curtis asked, smiling

"Yup! Brynn taught me some moves when she's around. She's honestly pretty good" I grin at him

"She's also making me exercise more. Telling me to get in shape the younger I am" Sadie added

"I see. No wonder you look more thinner and you learned so much more moves than before. She is one great sister and teacher" Curtis chuckles, looking at Sadie and me respectively

"You said it! Brynn can be a pain but she knows how to teach us well in everything. I wonder though, where she learns so much of her martial arts moves. Some of what she does doesn't look like it came from DJAK" I said to them

"Wonder who taught her indeed" Megan laughed, readying a fighting stance

"Ready to go Rumfallos?" Curtis growled, crouching ro a defensive position. I look over Sadie and we nod, getting on an offensive stance

"We were born ready!" we said together and ee charged along against them

 **June 30th, 2016. Thursday, 3:00 PM**

 **Lakeview Highschool**

 **Kenzie's POV**

"FREEDOM!" I shout as every single teen ran out of the school, rejoicing as if a battle had been won

"Finally! Summer vacation! The day of bikinis, sleeping out the night, and adventure!" Its finally here!" I continued, running and jumping up and down outward the school. I then jump behind Kalani, hugging her while she desperately tries to ruffle my hair

It was the last day of school. The time where I could do anything I want and have more time to have fun. I had lots of things planned out for the summer. Including a comeback to the spotlight that hopefully, will work

And also, more time as Nova!

"Yes, it's finally the time for us to rest and to refresh but do everyone really need to celebrate by throwing every single school paper in the air and inside the school? Its madness!" Nia said, swatting off a stray paper that floated near her face.

"Oh lighten up Nia. The papers are the conduits of school hell and they must be released and purged!" Kendall said, making a mock, goofy kind of angry look on her face while throwing the pile of term paper in her hands on the air, joining it on the already paper littered school premises

"And it's not that bad. It's just a few papers" Kelly laughed while reading a copy of The Phantom Eye

"Few?! Everyone threw boxes of paper around the school in the air. There were so many that one staircase had a waterfall made of paper falling from it!" Nia exclaimed

"And don't forget that me and JoJo started that and that JoJo joined in the waterfall at some point" Kelly added, turning a page on her paper

"Yeah, my ass kind of hurts now after that fall. Still fun though!" JoJo grinned, rubbing her probably sore behind

"So summer vacation has started! How do we celebrate aside from getting more sore in dance later?" Kalani chuckled

"Okay, so we may have dance today and although I really want to celebrate summer vacation now, how about we do a pool party tomorrow to officially celebrate? Aside from that, a certain freshie here has a birthday to celebrate!" I chided,smiling at Brynn. Everyone started cheering and giggling towards her

"That's right! Brynnyboo's turning 13 tomorrow!" JoJo said, hugging Brynn

"To think she only became a teen when school was over. Ironic" Kendall laughed

"Brynn Rumfallo. Finally among the big girls.Too bad that you still have a chest of a 10 year old!" I laughed, poking her chest much to her annoyance

"Stop poking around my chest! I get it! All of you have boobs and I have a pair comparable to Sarah's!" Brynn growled good naturedly

"So will you do it?! Will you plan a party tomorrow?!" JoJo said excitedly

"Well I think I can arrange for some things tomorrow even if its sudden. It's only once you get to start your teenage years - oh, need to take this!" Brynn grinned as her cellphone rang and she answered it. We kept on talking on of what we can all do together at the summer when we noticed Brynn's cheery expression turned sour and then her sour look turned into shock and then panic

"What?! Where?! And why?!" Brynn exclaimed while gripping her phone tighter, tears starting to run down her eyes. We looked on to each other, worried for her

"Hey, is there something wrong? You looked like you've seen shit or something" I say to her. Brynn then looked at us with anguish and began to cry

"It's Stephanie...she's been shot..."

DM DM DM DM

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

The news was sudden. All too sudden. We shared on Brynn's anguish and worry. It was Sarah who called Brynn. She was with Steph and her family when Stephanie bled out of nowhere and fell on the ground. Based on Sarah's news, it was a gunshot that hit Steph.

We all cancelled our plans for the afternoon and rushed in towards the hospital. We also informed our moms and the ones on the studio. I worried more about Dave Mindy though. Steph is no ordinary 10 year old. She isn't just a vicious Predator, she is the daughter of Kick -fucking- Ass and motherfucking Hit Girl! Whoever shot Stephanie is both good and has death coming through their doors.

Kalani drove fast like the speed maniac she is. We miraculously fit inside her small Dodge Charger. We didn't really care if we were all cramped. Our worry and sadness for Steph was heavier inside us. Once we got parked unceremoniously, we all ran towards the hospital. Once inside, all of us approached the reception desk, frantic

"Stephanie Lizewski...girl that got shot...where is she?!" I pant, giving loud emphasis on the last part, startling the receptionist

"Uhhh room 28 but no visitors are allowed yet-" The receptionist muttered but we didn't pay more attention to him as we began to find Steph's room

"25...26...27...there!" Brynn shouts,spotting the room. The door was already opened and what we saw really made our spirit's go down the drain.

Inside the room was Mindy, looking at us with a look of despair. She looked like a mess with her eyes teary and red and her hair and clothes a mess. She didn't resemble the fearless Hit Girl we know and love. But Mindy's condition was nothing compared to Steph

The spunky and ever grinning Steph looked frail as she lay on the hospital bed with nothing but a thin hospital gown to cover her form. A lot of IV tubes and wires were attached to her body as well as a tube that was inserted in her mouth. Wads of bandage were in her right chest and shoulder and although they look pristine, the bruise still shows and it looked nasty. But what I couldn't stand looking was her face. Steph looked like she was in pain and her breathing was shallow. She is literally fighting for her life

I took a step closer to her and touched her face. That's when I realize that I was already crying and I was hearing everyone else hiccuping and crying behind me

"What happened…." Was all I can mutter, tracing my fingers on Steph's cheek. I hear Mindy sigh and shift from the other side of the bed

"I honestly don't know. She was so happy. So happy...then it happened and then...I can't lose her I just can't…" Mindy said as she sobbed hard on Steph's bed. Brynn and Nia came close to her to comfort her the best they could. Mindy hugged both of them as she cried on their shoulders.

"Who would anyone shoot an innocent 10 year old?" Kalani softly cried besides me. I give JoJo a knowing look as we share a thought on who might want Steph dead

"Some fucked up psycho that's for sure!" Kendall growled behind me

"You're god damned right about that…" I said, balling my free hand out of anger to whoever shot her

"Will she be okay?" JoJo asked, wiping a tear away from her eyes

"At this point? Anything can happen. Both good and bad.." Mindy cried softly

We stayed for a few hours to watch over Steph and to check up on Mindy. We needed to look her out as she might go ballistic with all what's happened today. Mindy said that she got shot in the chest but thankfully, on the right side: away from the heart. She has however, a few broken bones on the ribs and shoulders and a bruised and injured lung. Doctors said she's on the road to recovery but it may take awhile for her to heal

Our moms arrived and as expected, they were devastated to see Steph and Mindy and offered what they can for Mindy. Dave eventually arrived and he looked stoic and calm but I can see in his eyes that he was as hurt as Mindy was. But he was being strong for everyone. For Steph. For Mindy.

We stayed a few hours more until it was time for us to go. But Dave and Mindy had us involved in Fusion in private for now. When mom, Jess, and Ashlee asked what they needed from us, Dave dismissed it as 'asking for a favor'. Our moms were skeptical at first but eventually relented after some convincing. We said goodbye to everyone else and they went out of their way. Mom was gonna be the one to wait for us three when our little 'favor' is over

We left Mindy with Steph for now and Dave led us and walked over to a corner leading to a fire exit for us to talk privately

"Let's cut to the chase. This was deliberate isn't it?" I demanded, pointing at Steph

"You're right about that. A lot of people want Steph dead as much as everyone wants Mindy dead" Dave calmly said

"But how why her? Is it because someone knew who she was as Psyche?" JoJo quipped. Dave then, shook her head

"While that's possible, I think this is more rooted to her Predator past. But risk of identity exposure is in possibility" Dave explained

"Hence, why you three are here. Steph was taken out as Stephanie and not as Psyche. Everyone's identity is at a risk. That is why Fusion will be on lockdown. Every single member of Fusion is planned to stay at designated safe houses until further notice. But for you 3 and Sarah, you can stay home for now and just go straight to the Safehouses designated for you as usual to remove any suspicion from your families. Be vigilant. All of us has to have extra caution to protect ourselves" Dave explained

"Is the search for Steph's assassin going on now?" Brynn sternly asked

"Yeah. Marcus already called for an investigation on the matter and Marty and Hal had started their search too" Dave replied

"Will there be blood in hunting whoever tried to kill Steph?" I asked Dave.

"I think you know the answer to that…" Dave grimly said. Me, Brynn, and JoJo looked at each other with similarly grim faces before looking back at Dave

"Make sure we have a chance to spill blood on the motherfucker!"

 **Kelly's POV**

I was only going to go back to the hospital room to get my makeup kit and be on my way. I never knew that as I leave for the second time, I'd overhear Dave and my friends talking about Fusion near a fire exit.

I was wide eyed and mouthed as I hid behind a corner when I listened. Kenzie, JoJo, and Brynn are Fusion! Then that makes Dave and Mindy Fusion too? When I see that they were coming back, I briskly walk away and turn to another hall, hoping they didn't see me.

I had so many questions about what I had discovered. Who else was with Fusion? Was Steph with Fusion so she was shot? Were the twins also part of Fusion? How long was Brynn, Kenzie, and JoJo part of Fusion?

Am I gonna die if they found out I know who they are?


	56. Chapter 56: Bittersweet

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 56: Bittersweet**

 **July 1st, 2016. Friday, 07:00 AM**

 **Glenview**

 **Brynn's POV**

I wake up a little groggy and and dejected that hopefully goes away as I stretch out the nights of sleep I had but sadly, it didn't. July 1st. My birthday….

I should be happy and be celebrating. But there was a matter of Stephanie. She's on the literal verge of life and death and she might even die at any time. It wouldn't be fair for Steph and her family if I get to have fun while she's lying on a hospital bed, dying.

Once I awoke, mom, dad, Sadie, and Noah all greet and hug me for my birthday. Mom and dad cooked one big breakfast for me and a matcha birthday cake, which I loved! Everyone sang happy birthday for me and I smile and be happy despite thinking about Steph

"Now, blow your candle dear! Come on, and make a wish!" Mom said,- filming me on the phone. I had a lot of wishes on my mind but there was only one thing that I wished for and that was for Stephanie to be okay. As that thought got on my head, I blew the birthday candle and everyone clapped. We kept on the festivities by finishing up our food but I didn't really feel like eating for celebration and just spun my food in corcles on the plate. Finally, mom leans closer to me, maybe noticing my face

"What's wrong Brynn? You look down" Mom asked, worriedly

"Mom's right Brynn. You looked like you lost the lottery" Sadie added

"You looked like someone just died today" Noah joked. That got me stopping from playing my food and just staring at it. I was all for jokes but this was not the time

"You nimrod! You forgot what happened yesterday?" I hear Sadie hiss besides

"Ack! Oh yeah! Sis I'm sorry, I didn't mean it about Steph. Honest!" Noah pleaded to me. I gave him a sad smile as I talk to him

"No harm done Noah. I know you didn't mean it. It's just...Steph is a bright and sweet kid. A great friend as well. I already lost one best friend. I can't lose her as well…" I said sadly, forcing my tears from coming out

"What a world we live in now. Anything bad can happen to anyone now. Even to children…" dad sighed besides me

"Is there any news about Steph now mom? Did Mindy or Dave update you on anything?" I asked mom, hopeful that she was okay now

"Dave and Mindy couldn't be reached but that's understandable. Paige however, did update me on things. They said Stephanie is stable for now but she hadn't woken up yet. They also said that we should prepare for the worse as anything bad could happen to her" mom explained. I sigh and nod at the news

"Better than nothing I guess. Or worse…" I muttered

"Look honey, we have some things planned out for your birthday. But given what happened, maybe it's best we postpone those plans for now until Steph is okay. That good?" mom asked me. I smile at her and nod in appreciation

"That would be nice. Sorry if we don't get to celebrate much on my 13th birthday guys but let's try to enjoy it in some way we can" I say to them and they all nod

"Brynn dear, you're grieving. We understand" dad said to me, patting my shoulder

"Yeah. It's a sad day, even for us. We all worry as well as you do" Sadie added

"I wish Steph's okay now. You should have seen Tommy when he heard the news. He went so wild with a punching bag, he ripped it opened with his bear fists!" Noah added further

"I wish she'll be okay now. For everyone's sake"

 **July 4, 2016. Monday, 7:00 AM**

 **Morton Grove**

 **Sarah's POV**

The moment I woke up, I immediately took some breakfast bagels, made myself some coffee, and went back to my room and locked myself inside much to my mom's protest but I was not in a patronizing mood right now. I took one bagel in my mouth as I began to browse my laptop for any information that may link to Steph's assassin.

My laptop had been upgraded ever since I joined Fusion, courtesy of Abby. It was equipped with mega encryptors and encryption breakers that can bypass any security without being traced to me. Hardware was also upgraded to the most state of the art and memory space was on the absolute highest available. Cousin Abby and Marty also gave me some programs that I can further use for mt hacking and operating skills if in case my services were needed at home. I also made sure to have it have a signal jammer and anti jammer in case I get attacked

I still felt devastated about Steph. She didn't deserve it. She always sees herself as a monster but for me, she is a true hero. A kind hearted and sweet girl who sometimes messes with your head and make you crazy. She didn't deserve death. Not for me, atleast. She had done so much for me and I plan to repay her back. I'm determined to find who shot her

Marty and Cousin Abby told me that Mathilda had checked the crime scene after Steph had been rushed to the hospital. A sniper did it but in Mathilda's words, 'a stupid crow' as a sniper did not kill his target. I started my search in the deep and dark web. Checking on hitmen for hire sites and hacking unto their profiles and records of people who had hired them. I also visited those creepy and disturbing forum that talked about pedophilia, rape, and other crude and horrifyingly creepy content. But I only focused that talked about recent kills in the US and specifically, Chicago

It went on for hours as I try hard to search for any answer relating to Steph. I felt tears flow down on my eyes. My best friend is either going to live or die and I'm powerless to do anything about it. A part of me broke as I saw my best friend get show first hand. Steph dropping to the ground, blood pooling under her, petrified me. Froze me. Broke me. I couldn't take it.

But I will do whatever I can to search who tried to kill Steph. Even if I had to break some of my norms to do it.

I hear someone knocking on my door and I hear my mom call out from outside.

"Sarah? Can I come in?" Mom asked from behind the door. I quickly close my laptop and approach the door to open it.

"Hey mom. How can I help you?" I say to her

"You look like you're tired. Everything okay?" Mom asked, touching my cheek and eye bags. I am tired. I couldn't sleep because of the events that unfolded

"Yeah. I'm still just sad about Stephanie…" I admit to her. Mom then patted my cheek lightly as her gesture of comfort and gave me a sad smile

"We're all sad honey. I understand but I came to tell you about Steph. Mindy called us and she informed that Steph woke up yesterday. We can visit her later after dance class if you like" Mom informed me. That got me smiling and boosted inside

"Really?! Steph's finally awake?" I asked, making sure I haven't misheard and mom nodded

"Can we just skip class for now and go directly to her? I wanna see her so bad" I pleaded to mom

"Okay sweetie, we can skip this one day for class. Make sure to get ready okay?"

"I hugged mom tight and I returned to my room. Readying myself both appearance wise and mentally. I was excited to finally get to see Steph again. My search can wait

 **After a few hours…**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

I was getting nervous upon getting closer to Steph's room. What did she look like? Is she with wires on her body? Is her body smushed? Does she have one nasty scar or wound up on her chest? Is a heart monitor continuously beeping besides her. I shake my head, not wanting any bad thought enter me

Finally, we reached Steph's room and inside, we see that there was Mindy. Apparently, we weren't the first guests to arrive here

"Oh, hey Sarah, Christy" Kamryn Beck greeted us

"Hey Kamryn. Didn't know that you arrived here first" I greet her

"Had to see the little rascal. Chloe told me about it and I was just crushed and pissed on who would do this to her. When I was told that Steph finally woke up, I rushed here immediately. Never mind celebrating 4th of July" Kamryn said with a forced smile.

"I guess we're in the same page Kamryn" I smile at her. I look into Mindy first, who nodded sadly and looked over to Steph. I stifle a gasp as I see my best friend laying on the bed like how I pictured her. She looked pretty beat up and her usually grinning and scowling face was shifting to a calm expression to a grimace of pain. Other than that, she looked very peaceful sleeping

"It's even worse than I thought…" I muttered, getting closer to Steph.

"She got better now honestly. I'm sure you wouldn't want to see Steph the first time we got her here" Mindy said in a sadness not like her usual self. It was honestly unnerving to hear Mindy so broken. We heard shuffling on the bed and then I see Steph open her gun metal blue eyes. She squinted at us and then gently smiled at us, which I gave back

"Hey Steph...how are ya?" I gently ask her, stroking her hair

"So...much...pain…but I'm all good" Steph muttered, wincing at me. I then start to tear up as I take a closer look at how bad Steph really is

"Wow...I never knew it was that bad...I thought we were gonna lose you to be honest…" I hiccup, that turned into a sob. I feel Steph's hand touch my cheek and rub it

"Why are you crying? I'm alive. Feeling like shit but alive…" Steph said gently to me with a confused look

"I know...and I'm glad. It's just that seeing you almost die in front of me...You don't deserve to die. You don't…"I cry to her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay now. Sort of…" Steph said to me as I still kept crying until my tears are spent

"I don't want you to go out like that. We still have dance and other things to do. If you're gonna die, you're gonna die as a grandmother with beautiful grandchildren…" I say further to her, making Steph laugh

"Okay, it's getting a bit dramatic" Steph laugh, making me laugh as well

"You deserve to live. You have so much more coming for you.."

Steph's POV

Sarah crying in front of me and her words really broke me inside. And that's coming from me, who literally got broken with a bullet

I always say that I deserve to die because of the shit that I've done. But hearing Sarah say those words to me, it really made me think. Ever since meeting her, I thought she was just this pretty girl who only cares about being pretty. But I was wrong. Sarah is a very compassionate girl. Always thinking about everyone's well being rather than herself. She cares so much that she literally ignores herself for us. She made me discover some hidden aspects of my life that I didn't knew I loved to do such as dance. Such a sweet girl like her didn't deserve to see that gore that was my attempted murder.

"It looks like you haven't slept since I got shot…" I say to Sarah

"Well, I can't stop thinking about you. I kept praying non stop for you to get better" Sarah said to me. I stroked her fingers to calm her down. Something I learned when she panics

"Uhh...you two aren't lesbians right? Because that's what I'm vibing from you two" I hear Kamryn piped, who I only notice just now

"I kind of agree with Kamryn. Looks like I have a lesbian daughter" Mum laughed

"Nice to see you too Kamryn. Oh, and fuck you two!- ow!" I say to them but I wince as I hold my right shoulder in pain

"You just can't meet your mouth shut huh?" Sarah laughed at me

"Usual spunk coming back? Looks like Steph is on a good road" Kamryn smiled at me and I growl at her as a response

DM DM DM DM

An hour later, the other girls had finally arrived, including Talia and her mom, Helena. They brought over a lot of things for me. Some, very extravagant looking. They brought on lots of balloons, a box of cupcakes, a get well soon card from the people of SCDC, a teddy bear that had a red bow on it's head - it was obvious who it was from -, and flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. So many that it was enough to blanket my whole, aching body

"Why are you arranging the flowers like I'm in a bloody wake? I'm still alive you know!" I growl at Kelly

"Just making it pretty to look at for you" Kelly laughed

"You're doing this because she can't hurt you, aren't you?" Nia sighed

"Yup! And best part is Mindy loves it!" Kenzie laughed? helping Kelly in her shenanigan

"I love some dark humor from time to time. I need it now more than ever" Mindy chuckled

"Hope you heal quick Steph. It's kind of weird seeing you all weak and frail. Unlike your usual strong, superhero presence" Talia said to me

"Thanks Talia..Hopefully, I do heal fast. You have no idea how painful it is to be in this. Worst part is having a tube stuck in your fucking snatch!" I mutter to them.

"Does it feel good that something's inside you that way?" Kamryn giggled.

"Watch your bloody mouth or I'll rip your out!" I growl at her but Kamryn just kept on laughing

"By the way Steph, since you got shot, we were thinking about not competing for 24 Seven…"Kalani sadly said to me. I try to sit up in shock my my right arm was too bounded on the bed for it to be moved

"Why quit? You can't quit! That's fucking bollocks!" I say to them

"We know Steph but we got demoralized and well...we can't dance without you" Brynn explained to me

"Besides, you aren't there. The group dance won't be the same" Kendall added. I shake my head to them in defiance

"Go with the contest. You have to go. I maybe down but you guys aren't. We can't quit...quitting isn't in our fucking vocabulary. It's either we win or we lose only. So are you guys gonna compete or are you guys gonna sulk along with me? If you choose the latter, I will personally skin you all alive!" I say to them indignantly. Everyone fell silent as they looked upon each other and to mum, who just shrugged

"She has spoken. I'm hands off for that. Except for her catheter" Mum laughed

"Thanks for the hearing of the support mum" I deadpanned

"Please go...do it for me if not for you guys or the SCDC" I pleaded to them. Finally, they all smiled and had determined looks to me and to each other

"Alright you little rascal. This is gonna be for you. SCDC on three?!" Kenzie grinned, offering one hand in front of her that she placed near me. I smirk, placing my free hand over her hand as everyone else did the same

"1...2..3...SCDC forever!" We shout out loud together

"I will never get used to this cliche disney friendship ritual thing" Mum said good naturedly

"If you knew the handshake we did back in the show, you might see it as worse" Kamryn added, laughing

"So now that we'll go to Flo4ida without Steph, who would replace her as the lead for the group dance?" Kendall asked, one eyebrow raised

"Oh yeah! We need a huge overhaul in the group dance! Who would replace her?" JoJo added

"Talia should replace me" I simoly said

"What?!" Everyone asked together

"M-me? W-why me?" Talia asked shyly

"You empower the role I would take perfectly. Your technique and facials are perfect for it" I smioed to her

"But I might mess it up…" Talia wavered. I sigh quick and gave her a glare that literally shook her to the core

"Look, you are damn fucking talented dancer! Start believing in yourself and forget about the shit Dancemania had made you think and feel. You. Can. Do. This! Okay? If you quit on this, I will personally get up from this bed and regardless if I still need to heal, I will hunt you down!" I seriously said to her. She looked like she was about to cry and everyone looked at me like I went to far, which I might have did. Sarah shook her head and groaned at me

But Talia breathed deep and looked at me with determination in her eyes

"Okay Steph. If you believe in me, then I'll believe in myself. I'll make sire to do my best!" Talia said to me

"That's bloody more like it! Do your best, win or lose" I smile at her

"So it's settled then. Talia has lead role. I think the Hit Girl costume would fit nicely on her given that Steph and Talia are the same size" Nia said, observing Talia

"Hit Girl costume? Wait, what the hell is this group dance all about?" Mum asked, alert but rather confused

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you Mindy. The group dance is about Fusion itself. You know, the group ran by the dashing Kick Ass and nutcase, Hit Girl!" Kenzie grinned to mum, giving her a knowing look. I was internally laugh as I see how mum wanted to react to the group dance so bad

"A Fusion...group dance huh? So who would play the other roles?" Mum asked, giving wry looks to a giggling JoJo, a slyly smiling Kenzie, a grinning Brynn, and Sarah, who was looking away at mum

"Well, I'll play Shadow. Gia said that I kind of have her curves perfectly" Kalani laughed

"They gave me Petra's role. I begged it because she's my most favorite out of them" Kelly answered

"It's Foxtail for me. Although, I would have loved Mist. Too bad my buttocks ate a bit big for her" Nia chuckled. Mum then looked at Kendall, doing a clawing motion with her hands

"Me? I'm Wildcat! Meow!" Kendall playfully said, crossing her hands over her face like she had. That got me and mum snorting and giggling

"Oh yeah! You really nailed Wildcat on that one" I laugh at them. And if only Kendall knew who Wildcat really is

"Interesting. Well, I think this idea is crazy and stupid. Well, stupidly good! There is a livestream, right?" Mindy smirked

"Like all comps, as always!" Brynn answered

"If you're gonna watch it mum, make sure you do it here!" I quipped at her

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Clearly, I can imagine you all fitting the roles nicely but how about these 4 crazy tikes here?" Mum gestured to the remaining 4. I winked at mum as I knew that she was thinking that they would play their own alter egos

"Well, we needed the male ones too so we volunteered to be the males. I'm gonna play as Kick Ass!" Kenzie said, mimicking dad's pose with his batons

"Well Shadow needs her Jackal so I'm gonna be her Jackal!" Brynn grinned, putting an arm around Kalani

"Well mine would include a certain wooden horse. Or is it a condom brand?" JoJo giggled, making me and mum's eyes roll

"So Trojan then?" Mum said, garnering a nod from the bow haired girl. We then looked at Sarah, who looked like she was ready to burst

"Well...you're looking at Psyche" Sarah chuckled and that got me and some of the girls laughing including mum

Especially mum

"What? You think I'm not that fit to be Psyche?" Sarah laughed along

"You're the opposite of Psyche!" Kendall said

"Yeah! Unlike you, Psyche is loud, rude, has a dirty mouth, psychotic, merciless…." JoJo ranted and I tried my best to resist the urge to growl at her

"We get it. Unlike Sarah, Psyche's a pain in the ass" Mindy laughed out loud

"Well, I'm sure she can nail Psyche. At least I hope she does!" I say, giving Sarah a knowing look

 **Mindy's POV**

I go out from the room for now to breath. That room was just cramped and with a group of loud teenaged girls no less! I can trust to leave Steph with them if anything goes wrong, 4 of them can take care of it.

As I walk to get coffee from a vending machine, I hear footsteps coming closer from behind me. I turn around and see Kamryn Beck staring right at me with a serious look on her eyes

"Oh, hi Kamryn. What's up?" I say to her

"I would have said the sky, but I'm not in the mood. I hear the guy who shot Steph is not an amateur. Any idea why someone would want Steph dead?" Kamryn said to me. I blinked twice as I was taken aback at what she said

"That's one weird question Kamryn. Well...Steph had a rough childhood before she came to our family. Wait, why are you asking this?" I say, confused. Something's not right. Usually, Kamryn isn't around much but when she is, she's radiantly kind and happy but she seems tense and something tells it's more than being sad for Steph's case

"Let's just say that I have a friend that can help in tracking whoever tried to kill Steph. Couldn't really get much from the police. Classified shit and what is what they always tell me" Kamryn answered

"I see...I appreciate your help in wanting to help Kamryn but the assassin can be dangerous for you and your friend. Let CPD handle it for now" I say to her.

"Thanks for the concern Mindy. But sometimes we gotta act immediately in our own to gain what we need at times. I did overhear that it was a sniper with a certain gun model that got Steph. I hope that you would have some additional since you're the daughter of a CPD captain. I guess I have to stick to what I have. See you later Mindy" Kamryn smiled as she walked off. I furrow my brows as I further feel that something weird was going on

"Wait! Why do this? And what are you playing at?" I demanded towards Kamryn. She stopped and then looked back at me with a glare

"Steph is my friend too and so are you. I hate it when something bad happens to people I love. I have to do something to help" Kamryn explained as she started to walk back again but then stopped once more

"You know, a secret can be hidden in plain sight, to a point where people don't even know it exists. Some secrets however, are out in the open but its contents remain locked up. You know someone has a secret but you can't really know what it is" Kamryn says behind me

"And Mindy? You fall in the latter" she adds as she continues to walk away. I was left speechless as fuck


	57. Chapter 57: Testing the Enemy

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 57: Testing The Enemy**

 **July 7, 2016. Thursday, 8:50 PM**

 **Federal Reserve Bank of Chicago**

The Federal Reserve Bank. The largest and most secure bank in the whole city. A 20 story building that os armed with the latest security technology and guarded by elite men of skill. Some of which were ex military. It would have been suicide to have a heist here

The elite guards are doing their rounds, like usual. Their eyes scan their surroundings like a hawk, seeing if any fool would try to break in. Their eyes even see through the dark. Nothing escape their sights. But along the floors of the bank, several clatters could heard. All the guards and security systems went on high alert, preparing to strike however got in. But it wasn't a matter of who got in. But rather, what.

The guards were left unguarded as yellow smoke permeated the air of every floor. All the guards started coughing and falling ill.

A mild nerve gas. Not enough to kill. But enough to knock some unconscious for at least 3 days. Every single guard fell down to the gas and every security system disabled. Once the bank is left unguarded, the platoon had begun their strike

 **9:15 PM**

 **Starlight's POV**

The alert came from out of nowhere. An alert came to us about an attack at the Federal Bank of Chicago. It took some time for us to prepare as we were spread apart in different safehouses for now thanks to code Thunder. All Fusion forces available are on deck and now en route to W Jackson Blvd located in Central Chicago. I was on Brute with Nova, Shadow and Comet, that was being driven by Jackal. We came from Safehouse Zulu, that we did not know was under DJAK all this time! Kick Ass drove the hulking Titan that had Wildcat, Trojan, Splinter, and Petra. They were coming from southwest towards the bank

Hit Girl led a fleet of motorcycles with Foxtail, Mist, Raven and Nightmare. The rest were left in Safehouse F as additional backup. Livewire, and Hal were in our mobile command center, Mia with Battle Guy acting as home support back at the safehouse. They were coming from the southeast. Mia however, was already deployed ahead before us to get near to the scene as they needed to get closer for a thorough scan of the building and what we were up against

"Who the fuck robs the federal bank reserve of all places?!" Nova exclaims besides me

"Well blame our old little tattooed friends for that. Looks like the bordados only look like common thugs on the street but they sure are smart to act" Hal said seriously from Mia

"CPD are already on the scene but reports are coming in that they were being pinned by a huge number of Bordados. Checking the CCTV near the bank now...let's just say the report is worse in reality" Livewire grimly added

"Basically...fucked?" I commented dryly

"To a point where the hole is already too wide…" Comet dryly quipped

"Okay, too much imagination Comet!" Shadow growled

"Anyway, Hal, Livewire, what do you guys have so far?" Hit Girl asked

"Just did a pulse scan on the bank and its surrounding areas…" Hal said, sending us a diagram of the building in a form of a radar kind of image that showed the building, its outlined interior, and outlined people inside and near.

"Most of the Bordados are in front and sides of the bank, focused on gunning down the already pinned down police force. 1st - 4th floors are densely populated by the hoodlums. As is the 6th - 7th floors. 8th floor is the thinnest protected. The 5th floor however, is the most guarded. A lot are spread around the floor and it looked like some of them are already inside of the vaults!" Livewire continued

"Sounds like a suicide mission if you ask me. I'm in!" I grinned at everyone as they voiced their agreement

"Let's get this show on the road!" Jackal said, accelerating towards the battle

DM DM DM

The CPD was in major shit. They were about 20-30 of them now with more backup coming from District 21. But the crime gang, Bordados had them cornered, raining them bullets as if it was an act of twisted charity. Side alleys are useless to enter as they also had them covered too. The Bordados were in the obvious winning advantage.

Just when the CPD was about to fall, a loud honk of a truck was heard and from the corner of the street, a hulking Ford F-550 Pit-Bull VX came in between the crossfire of the CPD and the Bordados, shielding the already crippled CPD force. The men in uniform were more than happy to see Kick Ass emerge from the driver seat along with the three young ones, Splinter, Trojan, and Wildcat with Petra trailing behind.

"Heard you guys needed some help" Kick Ass growled and aimed his signature weapon: the AA automatic shotgun rifle, at their enemies, getting three bordados at once. Soon, the rest of Kick Ass' team joined the fray and assisted the proud men in uniform of Chicago

 **Behind the bank…**

 **Starlight's POV**

While Kick Ass was assaulting the front and helping out the CPD, Jackal stopped at the back entrance of the bank.

"You bitches from hell ready?" Jackal said to us

"Shouldn't you be adding Shadow on that list?" I laughed at him

"Classy Starlight…" Shadow grumbled

"Ready as my exposed ass was shown to the world!" Comet piped in

"You know me" Nova grinned

We got of Brute and in time for Hir Girl, Mist, Foxtail, Raven, and Nightmare to arrive

"Your grace.." I say, curtsying to Hit Girl

"You watch a lot of game of thrones lately, haven't you?" Hit Girl chuckled

"Maybe!" I smile at them

"So anyone forgot the plan discussed before?" Hit Girl asked, preparing her weapons as was the others. She shook our heads as disagreement

"Good! We'll secure the back end and hopefully, end the assault in the front from there. Charlie team will go to the roof tops and attack from top so their forces are divided. If anyone has no questions, let's do this!" Hit Girl growled with Foxtail, Raven, Mist coming with her. Nova and Comet were in her team for the plan as well. I however stop my two best friends for a moment

"Something the matter?" Comet asked

"You two...just be careful, okay? Don't get yourself hurt" I said worryingly to them

"Thanks for the concern Starlight but I think we are trained enough to take care of ourselves" Nova grinned

"That's what I'm afraid of. You got reckless the last time. Do it carefully this time. Comet, she promised me she was their to protect my ass but she needs someone to protect hers so-"

"Got it! Cover her ass, even if it's too big due to her ego" Comet laughed

"Whatever bitches!" Nova growled

"What the fuck are you three waiting for?! Hurry it up!" Foxtail shouts. All three of us nodded at each other and we went to our respective teams. I worried about Nova. She might do something drastic and end up hurting herself or worse.

I trust Nova and that she had learned well in her training but no one knows her like me. She can be one stubborn bitch if she wanted

"The hell was that about?" Shadow asked

"Just needed to remind the hard headed fucks to behave" I growled at them

"I see. Anyway, let's get a move on! We don't have much time!" Shadow ordered as she, Jackal, and Nightmare went to the emergency stair access towards the roof top. I however, observed the top and its edges

"Starlight?! If you haven't noticed, we are running out of time!" Jackal growled at me from the 1st balcony access

"Don't tell us you're afraid of height" Nightmare laughed

"Sorry about that! It's just that...I wanted to take the elevator instead!" I chuckled as I unholster my newest toy, the grapple gun. I aimed at the precise and correct ledge of the roof and fired

The hook flew straight and true with its carbon nylon string attached behind it trailed behind. Once the hook plants itself firmly on the ledge, I push a button on the side and it immediately retracted the string, jolting me upwards as the gun reunites with the hook on the roof. I made sure to hold tight and not look down. The body language of everyone when I got past them was hilarious to say the least.

 **Nova's POV**

When Foxtail kicked the door open to the back, gunfire immediately erupted, forcing us to take cover. But only for a moment as Raven threw a flash grenade at them, blinding them. After that, we took out our guns and mowed them away. We ran and covered several corridors and shot down any fucker along the way.

We gunned down 3 of the Bordados that was in front of an arc and proceeded to enter the lobby of the bank. It was a huge hall colored black and gold with 4 marble columns on the center. Long counters are on either side acting as teller counters with several tables at the middle. It would have been a beautiful sight had it not been for the tattooed bastards surrounding it.

By instinct, I grabbed two flash bangs from my utility belt and readied them. I look on to Hit Girl and she nodded. I threw one flash bang to Foxtail and together, we let go of the pin and threw it at the hall.

"Take cover!" I shouted. We did and just in time, the flash bangs exploded.

"Go! Go!" Hit Girl ordered and we charged on. I holster my gun and I grab my katana. I run near one Bordado who was blinded and sliced off his neck, making blood gush out it. Soon, several screams of agony and pain echoed at the lobby. The cunts were already starting to get ground again but I made sure that I I fended them off with my blade. 5 of them came to me and I shish kabobed two of them, piercing straight into their hearts. I pull out, sending the two bodies down and went with the 3rd one but I stopped as a silver blade flew past me and hit the Bordado in the eye. I look and scowl as Comet came running behind me

"That was my kill!" I shout at her

"Finders keepers dear Nova!" Comet laughed, grabbing her boomerang blade back

"Shame they can stick like a tampon in the heads" Comet continued

"Of all things to compare your blades being stuck in a bastard's head" I laughed at her. But I turn sour as more came for us

"Look out! A lot more coming!" I growl, cutting one man's head in half and leaving another one, sideways. I felt someone grab my shoulder and by instinct, I twist back and connect a kick a cunt behind me. Sending them down on the ground. I pin them with my foot and was about to stab him but I stopped and flinch as I realize who I just attacked

"Let me guess, you enjoying too much?" Raven dryly said at me.

"Sorry about that!" I stammered, helping Raven stand up. Foxtail then came from the balcony above us and beheaded two Bordados as she landed near us

"Okay, you got to teach me how to do that!" I said in awe

"Later Nova. When you and my sister are done snogging" Foxtail laughed, sheathing one of her butterfly blades and unholstering one of her guns, shooting from above, helping Mist out

"Snogging? What the hell that does mean?" I asked

"It means fucking. Now let's go!" Raven said, slashing away at one fucker's face

"I am no fucking lesbian!" I growled, piercing my blade in one unfortunate soul's face

"You can both like a boy and a girl at the same time!" Comet chuckled on the comms

"Not fucking helping!"

Then we heard the main door of the bank blasted open, followed by a barrage of bullets that rained on the lobby. Strangely or unsurprisingly enough, the shots made sure it did not hit us

"Anyone need some help?" Kick Ass called over. They came from the main door and immediately took into sweeping the remaining cunts on the first floor. Wildcat let out her claws and pounced all that met her way. After one gory bloodfest, we had secured the lobby

"Lobby secured! Apart from the blood left of course!" Hit Girl said

"Watch out! More are coming your way from the stairs. Intercept to secure 2nd floor immediately!" Livewire called over

"We copy Livewire! Let's go!" Hit Girl ordered and we all ran towards the stairs. We were immediately met by gunfire from top of the stairs. Some of us got shot - me included but the suits did their magic and we only suffered some stings and probably bruises.

"A total of three at the top. Looks like they're using submachine guns but I think their reloading now" Hal commented while we took cover

"I got this!" I growled, grabbing my twin Kimbers. I went out of my cover and aimed at the three Bordados. I fired both my guns and one got their heads blown off while the other had his heart grinded. I was about to shoot the last one when machete suddenly flew past me and lodged into the 3rd Bordados' skull.

Curious, I look and see Splinter had his hand extended in a throwing pose

"I said I got it!" I growled at him

"Not taking any chances. He could have fired anytime" Splinter cooly said

"I said, I. Had. Them!"

"You really gonna start this shit now?!" Kick Ass growled from behind us

"I had all three in my-"

"There's a 4th one!" Mist shouted. Me and Splinter turned to see a new cunt, ready to fire at us. But he suddenly got bloody gushing from his chest, rolling down to us with a trail of blood.

"And I thought I was crazy. Quit arguing and let's go, before more come!" Comet said, running forward with Trojan and Petra covering her. Shrugging, I take out my guns and follow behind them

"We'll talk again later about this…" Splinter mumbled besides me

"Whatever!" I exclaimed

 **Starlight's POV**

The welcoming committee was not entirely hospitable to us. As we swooped inside, we were immediately met by heavy fire from M16s. But one flash bang and live grenade later, we were able to secure the 8th floor. We were now on the 6th, assaulting a slightly high concentration of the Bordados, coming from the floor below.

"We can't hide like this! More are coming from the stairwell. Unless we secure it, we're fucked!" Shadow growled

"I have an idea! I'll distract them from one side and you and Jackal can secure the stairwell towards downstairs and take down anyone that would up here!" I shout through the gunfire. Shadow nods in acknowledgement

"Let me come with you! I can help out!" Nightmare says besides me, taking out her knife and gun.

"That would be sweet Nightmare" I chuckles

"Then let's not waste our time! Let's move!" Jackal barked and me and Nightmare started our distraction tactic. Me and Nightmare went to the left, where a lot of free space was available for combat. We shot five each in the head and that got their heads turning on us

"Hey! We may be small but we can still fuck you over!" I shouted

A dozen of them started coming closer at us and fired their M16s. We took cover on some sturdy office tables and once they were reloading, we counterattacked. We were sparse in our shots to save on ammo but we made sure that each shot was an instant kill.

"We have to get closer! I'll try to shoot them and act as a decoy. You go forward and ambush them while they're distracted" I said, explaining the plan to Nightmare as we reload

"You have no idea what you just gave me to do" Nightmare chuckled in a strange, elated way. I started to roll forward to grab one Bordado's M16 and quickly hid on another table. I then started use their own weapon against them as it was easier to distract with an automatic. I got some one or two kills but I was still getting used to firing a weapon this big.

But I spot Nightmare shoot the lights from above us one by one until it was dim. I hear some screams of pain and I turned on my night vision mode just in time to be astonished on what I just saw.

Nightmare was either shooting the Bordados point blank in their faces or slashing and piercing them in the eyes, face, neck, and throat with her knife. She moved with such agility that she was admittedly, close to the grace of a dancer. I keep on shooting to help her. When our assault had ended, Shadow and Jackal called over

"Stairwell secured! No enemies in sight!" Jackal reported

"Starlight, Nightmare - call out!" Shadow ordered

"Starlight on ground!"

"Nightmare on ground!"

After the call out, I approached Nightmare to check on her

"You okay there? You did pretty well there" I say to her

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks. But, you really left out more kills for me. That is a lot for my scoreboard" Nightmare says to me

"What? We are not taking score here Nightmare. We kill because we need to not because it's a sport" I say to her, making me a bit worried and upset on how she viewed what she just did

"Hey, we can have a little fun while we're in an op" Nightmare chuckles, rushing towards the stairwell. I shake my head in complete disbelief at her. I know she can be a little over the top sometimes but Nightmare is pretty dark when she wants to. Something dark is really surrounding that girl.

I run and all of us went down to the next floor and hopefully, meet up with the others.

DM DM DM DM

"Took you long enough! You only had a few people to face than us!" Nova said as we reunited with the rest of the team

"Well, they were preparedly armed. Not to mention, pretty brutish too" I dryly said

"Pardon her Starlight. She was just on a high earlier and was pissed it wore off, waiting for you guys" Raven chuckled

"Must have been fun for her. You and Nightmare could totally relate" I said to my best friend.

We were on a sort of foyer on the 5th floor with a double wooden door at one side.

"Behind that door is the vault of the bank. You may receive high concentrations of Bordados there but…" Hal said on the comms

"...we can't detect any activity there at all. Pulse scan isn't picking up anything too. As if the room is empty…" Livewire continued, worried

"Empty huh? After that attack, no fucming way!" Foxtail said

"Right you are there! There is no way this is just an empty room. Proceed with caution everyone" Kick Ass growled

"So...no kill first, asks questions later?" Comet retorted

"Unfortunately, not for now. Though, I would have loved that" Hit Girl said. Splinter and Trojan started to open the double door and it led us to a dark room painted in black and gold and consisted of nothing save for the several columns painted in a similar fashion as the floor and were in a parallel pattern with each other. At the far side of the room, was a 13 ft circular steel door that was opened ajar, filled with all sorts of gears, pistons, cranks, and code modules used for its locking mechanism.

Lighting was only inside the vault. The rest of the room was dark and we had to resort to night vision to see.

"There really is no one here…" Comet said besides me

"As if! There must be something going on here…" I whispered

"Keep your guard up everyone! Not too-" Hit Girl ordered but suddenly, a burst of light came from above us and blinded us due to the night vision's sensitivity.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Nova said besides me

"It's a fucking ambush!" Wildcat seethed

"But where are they?!" Petra said.

I turn off my night vision immediately and adjusted my vision to the lights that came from the ceiling. The room was dark on purpose! When my vision cleared, I felt something thud on my feet. I look down and I was immediately horrified as I see that the object that it was a grenade.

With a missing pin

 **Nova's POV**

At first, I was having fun and having the time of my life. Then a certain kid had to put a splint on it and made me stop. This ambush was just adding to my irritation.

"To hell with this thing!" I say, fumbling for the controls of my mask to turn off my night vision. Once my sight adjusted enough, the first thing I saw was Starlight looking down at the floor. I was about to call on her when I noticed a round, cylindrical shape was near her feet. Doing a double take, I immediately realize what it was and made a run for it. Once near enough Starlight, I slide myself, kicking the grenade away from her. It rolled to one side and then exploded, cracking open one side of one of the columns

"Thanks Nova! I thought for sure I'd lose a leg there! I am not above to be blown up again!" Starlight growled

"Promised to have your back, remember?" I smiled at her as she smiled back but then turned into shock, looking behind me

"Nova! Behind you, on the floor!" Starlight shouted.

I turned around quickly and scowled as another grenade was thrown at us

"Oh no you don't!" I growled, unsheathing my katana

"Fore!" I shouted, swinging my katana downwards in a side swing, like it was a golf club and the grenade, the ball. The grenade flew away to where it came from. Upon landing, it exploded, eliciting a loud shout of pain from one of the pillars followed by a now, bloodied body on the floor

"Coward!" I shouted. More of the Bordados came from the opened vault and charged foolishly at us, which caused a rain of blood everywhere!

"Just how many of them are there left?! They just keep on coming!" I growled, yanking my katana from one fucker's face

"No fucking clue!" Raven piped

"We can't make a visual inside! It's like, the Bordados are hidden from any scans and comms!" Livewire frantically said

We heard the exir open and that got me confused as I see the new arrivals

5 men in a sort of black combat suits and tinted helmets came inside, holding black,deadly looking machetes. What's interesting was that they had a weird red symbol of a wolf eating its tail, that was wrapped around itself

"You think their friendly?" Comet said besides me. The men then raised their blades and twirled it around and pointed it to us

"I think that answers your question!" I shout as the blacken charged at us. Me, Comet, Starlight, Wildcat, and Nightmare charged at them. Our weapons met theirs and it was a clash. The rest of the team handled the rest of the Bordados while we handle the new cunts that arrived.

Starlight kept parrying her attackers blade. Comet was cartwheeling to distract her opponent. Wildcat was relentless and went for the neck: her favorite kill spot. Nightmare was keeping up despite her only weapon being a knife. I was doing an old fashioned hack and slash at the cunt. Hard to admit but they were good. Fucking good to be exact! They move like ninjas and fight like G.I. Joe. Something wasn't right about these guys...

The cunt swung over my head as I bend to dodge, leaving him open

"Say your prayers punk!"

I drove the blade into his throat and I smile as blood gished down like a fountain. I didn't mind some of the blood spilling on me. The kill was more satisfying.

I see my friends all made hits of kill the same time as me. Starlight had both her bladed tonfas right in the black man's unprotected sternum. Wildcat had her claws sticking on her opponent's neck. Comet had somehow managed to drive one of her boomerang blades up on her fucker's neck. Nightmare however, was a sight to see. She thrusted her knife on the cunt's crotch 3 times before going for the kill in the neck. Saying it was brutal was a complete understatement

"Holy...shit…." I muttered as Nightmare's cunt dropped dead in a heap of blood.

"Hey, they deserved it anyway" Nightmare shrugged, picking up her knife from the fallen soldier. I look over to my friends on shock. Starlight and Wildcat however, shook their head and nodded respectively.

The rest of the team had finished off the remaining Bordados. The bank had finally been secured

 **Hit Girl's POV**

The battle had been won and I was glad everyone was safe. A few people however, had went out of the line. Particularly, Nightmare and Nova. Their behavior would be talked about since we go back to the safehouse. I was with the teens who finished off the unknown men in black that suddenly arrived to ambush us.

"Type IIIB...but they look light to the body." I growl. Checking one of the corpses

"Bullet and stab proof too. Shame the more sensitive parts weren't protected. Would have been a perfect protection" Wildcat said besides me on my left.

"I don't think their Bordados. We have been fighting them for quite a while and they fight with brutish yet organized fashion. These however…" Starlight said

"They fought like veteran soldiers. Disciplined ones at that" Shadow added

"Hmm...allies of the tattooed abortions perhaps?" Foxtail said

"Maybe…" I said to them

"Ohhhh…..conspiracy! What sort of dastardly thing the Bordados are up to? Looks like they aren't numb skulls after all!" Comet cackled

"Sometimes, you scare me Comet" Nova chuckled.

I knelt down and touched the middle of their foreheads. I place my fingers on the strange world insignia printed on them.

"What do you think that symbol means?" Starlight said, kneeling besides me

"No fucking clue...but we have to run in on it with the others back at the safehouse" I muttered

"We're already on it Hit Girl! Checking all known criminal insignias!" Livewire said on our comms

I stand up and was in time to see Kick Ass and the other approach us. He also had a metal box on his hands.

"The hell is that fucking junk?" I asked

"Well...we don't know exactly but it's a sort of jamming device. Once we turned it off-" Kick Ass started

"By turn off, he means smash it" Jackal piped

"-As I was saying, when it turned off, all scans are shown again in this area. Us, the enemy, everyone and everything" Kick Ass finished

"They hid it in the vault. Just behind the stash of cash they got out to steal" Petra continued. I look over to the vault for a few moments and back to the black clad soldiers

"Something ain't right about this…" I say out

"What do you mean Hit Girl?" Nova asked

"The Bordados look like your typical street gang bird brains, only they have well thinking bird brains. However...the jammer looks way too high tech for them to own it or even use it. As for the soldiers...they just don't belong in any of this. Also, the Bordados have several operations already that can give them a huge cash flow. Even bigger than the federal bank, even! So...why fucking steal the money here " I explain to them

"So you're thinking that a third party may be involved in this situation?" Kick Ass said to me

"Damn straight! Whoever they are, they will fall like the rest of the cunts before them!"

"Just what we need. Another enemy to add on the Hit List!" Jackal moaned

"Hey, at least it makes things more interesting. And mysteriooooous…" Comet piped in, wriggling her fingers in front of her. She is one interesting teen, indeed….

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Unknown location in Chicago**

The Chicago HQ of Gospel had been on a machine run for the people. It's all thanks to the arrival of one of Sanctus' trusted generals, Credo. As soon as he arrived, he had given an ultimatum order to launch a coordinated attack, along with their associates, the Bordados. Everyone in Gospel knows that to refuse, question, or even delay the general's' orders is equal to doing the same to Sanctus. There was only one punishment for that and no one is willing to take it

"So….what kmof your observations, Credo?" A woman shaded in the shadows said on the screen of the HQ's command center

"My, my Agnus. If I recall, this mission was given to me and me alone. What business do you have with me and Chicago?" Credo cooly said as he stands in the center of the command center with people typing rapidly all around him in computer terminals in a circular fashion

"I'm bored. You know how much I get bored...dear brother. You could have just sent the Bordados only. They are our puppets for us to expend. Why waste 5 of ours?" Agnus asked

"Our men are also expendable but unlike those barbarians, Gospel soldiers are willing to die for our cause. Besides, what " Credo replied

"Hmph. So...how do you think of Fusion at this rate?"

"Admittedly, they are more remarkable than what is being said about them. They bested our well trained soldiers and most interesting of all was that children were the ones who had taken them down" Credo commented.

"What is this? You now quake in the visage of Hit Girl and her army of children?" Agnus chuckled

"Enough of your jest Agnus. I do not fear Fusion nor Hit Girl. It is only a matter of studying the enemy to best them. Their brashness will be their downfall" Credo affirmed

"Huge words Credo. When will you be in action with them at close quarters then?"

"Soon...oh, so soon"


	58. Chapter 58: Miami

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 58: Miami**

 **July 11, 2016. Monday, 10:30 AM**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Steph's POV**

I was all alone for the morning. Mum and Dad had to go home for Danny and Anne-Marie. I understood that the twins also needed the love and care they need from Dave and Mindy. I actually didn't wish to have them look out for me too much. It would be unfair to my siblings. I hated just lying down here, being cooped up in a hospital, having a fucking tube in my snatch missing out on some action, having a tube in my snatch, hurting like hell, everywhere in my body, having my body lax from lack of training - dance and vigilante wise, and did I already mention having a tube up my snatch?

My thoughts were my only freedom for now. I close my eyes and let myself drift off into the mystery that was my own thoughts. I was getting there, when the bloody door opened. I scrunched up my face and opened my eyes in annoyance. Only to find a startled Kendall, looking at me.

"S-sorry! Um..did I disturb you from something?" Kendall asked me a bit nervously

"No..not at all. Why do you sound and look at me like I just murdered someone?" I asked, confused

"You're looking at me like you want to kill me…" Kendall deadpanned. I softened and looked away

"Sorry about that. It's just that...I want to go out already. This place is driving me crazy!" I sighed.

"Oh I know that feeling. I might not be at the hospital when I busted my leg, but not able to go out can drive you to be insane" Kendall laughed

"Didn't I hear you say to Kelly that I can be insane?" I giggled

"Touche…."

"So um...are the girls with you? You're unusually alone right now-ow!" I groaned as my chest stung when I moved. A shocked Kendall rushed towards me and adjusted my position on the bed. I gave her a short thanks and she returned it with a nod

"The girls are on their way. You know how much we love you! But, I came a bit early. I kind of wanted a conversation with you. Just the two of us…" Kendall muttered. Curious, I carefully adjust myself and looked at her quizzically

"You want to tell me something? What do you want to talk about?" I asked Kendall. She had a forlorn look on her face as she looked down at the ground and sighed heavily. I had to admit, in sadness, Kendall still looked pretty

"I wanted to apologize to you for a long time" Kendall simply said

"Apologize? You didn't do a bloody thing to me" I said back to her and she sadly laughed

"Of course I did. You might not know it at first but I resented you the moment I met you…"

Now that got my attention

"At first I thought it was because of Mindy and your aunt Megan. But I realize...I resented you because of your dancing…"

"My dancing? Kendall, if you're saying that you're a bad dancer, you're surely mistaken"

"But I am Steph! My skills are nothing compared to yours. I have been dancing since I can remember and no matter how hard I try, someone else will get the praise! Brynn...Kalani...Chloe...Brooke...Maddie...you...they don't get told to be better. To just quit because they're bad. I'm nothing but a jealous fucking brod" Kendall said as she softly cried besides me.

"You know Kendall, if I wasn't bound here, I would have slapped you by now" I deadpanned at her

"And you have every right to!"

"I didn't mean it like that Kendall! I wanna slap - no, punch you in the bloody face for thinking that way. You have haters. So what? Does it mean you have to stop to please them? Fuck no!" I sigh to her.

"Whenever I see you dance, I always see determination in your eyes. You were angry whenever you get something wrong but you kept going. Even with your leg getting injured, you still wanted to push on. Each of you inspire me to dance and to know why the fuck I love to dance. Whenever I have a hard time, the first one I think about is you and your determination Kendall" I continued, smiling at her

"R-really? You mean that?" Kendall softly smiled at me

"Damn straight! You are an amazing dancer. Just as much as the others are. Don't compare yourself to them. Your special in your own way" I smile at her. Kendall then hugged me, careful not to crush me too much.

"Thank you. I hope I'm forgiven." Kendall whispered

"What's to forgive? No harm was done. Promise me that whatever happens, on Saturday, you dance as no one but Kendall Vertes, okay?"

"Definitely! I promise that with my heart Steph"

July 13, 2016. Wednesday, 5:00 PM

"You all ready for saturday?" I asked all the girls gathered in my room.

Their flight for Florida was tomorrow, early in the morning and they all came here now before they leave.

"Yup! All packed up and ready to go!" JoJo excitedly said with a mock salute

"Oh, please! You have one suitcase that only had nothing but bows. It's just Florida we're going!" Kelly sighed

"Shame you're stuck here Steph. Wish you still could have danced with us" Talia softly said

"Yeah. It feels like a puzzle piece is missing among us" Sarah continued

"Nah! You'd be fine without me. Hell, I'm still with you in spirit. Even if I have one gaping hole in my torso where my tits should be" I giggled

"I wonder if you'd still grow boobs there?" Kalani teased, causing some laughs

"Oh piss off all of you!" I exclaimed good naturedly

"Just do your best everyone. No matter what, I will be proud for our SCDC family" I encouraged them

"Of course! For SCDC, and for you Steph" Brynn grinned, raising her right arm sideward, palms open wide. Everyone did the same and had their hands stack over one another. I grin as I raise my left arm and put my hand on top of theirs

"On 3! 1...2...3!" Kenzie shouted

"SCDC!" we shouted together

"Good luck everyone! Me and the others here are gonna go watch you from a livestream. Don't mess up, okay? You know the group dance is about Chicago's pride and joy" I chuckled at them

"Of course! We'll do our best. It is Fusion after all" Nia grinned

"Yeah. We have to be on our best or else Hit Girl might fuck us up" Kenzie laughed

"I really hope I don't mess up. Psyche's my idol and I don't want her to be on a bad light in the dance and I don't want to disappoint everyone, especially you Steph" Talia shyly said

"Hey, remember to be you and only you. No matter happens, you'll do great" I smile at her

"Steph's right Talia. No one can take away how you dance" Sarah added. Talia then smiled and nodded with determination

"I just have three favors for you guys. First off, look after Talia everyone. But we all know Sarah has that covered already" I grinned at an eye rolling Sarah

"Sure. I'm nothing but your errand girl anyway" Sarah scoffed good naturedly

"Second, take care of that 'thing' we talked about a few days back" I winked at Nia and Kendall

"Oh, we'll take care of that the moment we get to Florida" Nia winked back as did Kendall

"And third...I know there's one good soul among them but should the Quinns be there -" I started

"-You want us to kick their arses?" Brynn said in an appalling british accent

"Do it with fucking passion please" I finished off

 **The next day…**

 **4:00 AM**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Kenzie's POV**

"GOOD MORNING MIAMI!!!!" shouted as we got out of the airport and waited for a taxi.

"Not too loud Mackenzie! Some people are still sleepy!" Mom scolded her youngest daughter

"Sorry mom! I just love it here already! Reminds me of LA" I breathed. It's been awhile since I got a taste of that familiar summery feel. Technically, it was summer. But Miami, and LA were the best when it comes to summer destinations

"Little sis has a point. It does feel nice around here" Maddie said, putting an arm around me. This was the first time in awhile since Maddie came to a competition but rather than a competitor, she'll just be a spectator for now. It had been two years the last she competed. With all the busy schedule and that shit.

"Can't wait to see you dance out there" Maddie softly said as she pinched my cheeks from behind me: her usual tease tool for me

"Can't wait too. But right now, to the beach!" I grinned. We all boarded several taxis and drove over to the ever sandy, yet beautiful Miami boardwalks. Lots of people were enjoying its waters and some were even rollerblading. It really was like LA. I had to admit, I missed the place so much but given our reputation, going back there means swimming in loads of shit. We arrived quite fast to our hotel, which was in a location that we all too enjoyed

"No one told us our hotel was beachfront!" I heard Brynn breathe besides me

"Didn't realize we were gonna go grand on our stay. But...can we afford this now?" Nia questioned. The worrywart as always.

"Have no fear! We have a benefactor for our stay in this hotel" Guy said cheerily

"Just this hotel? Dude, how about our whole stay in Miami?! Including renting a studio?!" Rumer exclaimed

"Okay, I'm confused. Someone paid for all this already?" Kalani asked

"Let me guess, name starts with an M and ends with -iegler?" I snickered, getting a glance up my sister

"Hey, you know I can only earn so much. I'm hands up here" Maddie quipped

"Wait...Maddie here's the only rich girl here now. If they aren't the ones who planned this, who did?" Kendall said, confused

"Well to answer your question, yes, our sponsor has a name that starts with an M. But unlike Maddie over here, this woman is vicious as nails. Has one dirty mouth too" Gia laughed. A resounding 'oh' came from everyone, realizing who helped us.

"It's the bitch from hell…" Jill seethed

"More like angel! How kind of her!" Jess digressed

"She offered this to us the day before we left. She and Steph felt that they wanted to get back at us in some way for missing dance with Steph getting shot and all. So, she had this arranged" Mom explained to us

"In other words, we get to live as queens?! Fucking awesome!" I whooped and everyone else followed suit

"Mackenzie, one more swear and I will lose it!" Mom growled. Knowing how mom can be so angry, I decided to shut up and not test her patience

"Your mouth did cost you a lot of trouble. Hope it didn't some with Johnny too" Maddie laughed. I felt my face get hot and I'm sure that it was the color of a tomato

"Fuck you Maddie!"

"Okay! That's it!"

 **Sunny Shore Hotel** **10:30 AM** **Brynn's POV**

Once we were all rested back in our hotel rooms, it was time to hit the beach! The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly and cheerily, perfectly reflecting on the pristine, blue waters of the ocean. It looked perfectly already when viewed inside our room but it was just remarkable when felt outside. Everyone wore swimsuits of course. What's the point of going to a beach without it?

I wore a one piece swimsuit that hugged my body a bit tight. Mom, who wore a simple black one piece, looked at me with a disapproving look as she stared at my flat chest.

"Next time, I'm gonna pick your swimsuit. That slit in the middle is just too much!" Mom shook her head

"But it's cute! It ain't showing anything inappropriate"I reason, gesturing to my body. The problem was the huge slit in a V shape that ran from my neck, to my sternum. Showing the center of my chest. Mom looked at it once more with scrutiny until she sighed heavily

"I'm just glad that you don't have anything to show there to make it too much" Mom said to me

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

DM DM DM DM

Turns out, it was more serene and awesome when you experience the beach first hand. Since it was the weekdays, the beach wasn't that packed. Hell, we practically have most of it for ourselves. Once we all arrived, all hell broke loose as we did chaos that was known as 'Fun'. We went swimming, playing volleyball that Kendall brought over and a lot more. Our moms were sunbathing along the sides, chattering away and drinking some cocktails with the exception of Dr. Holly, who was drinking a can of Dr. Pepper instead. Currently, we were in the middle of a chicken fight, where one person was seated on another one's shoulder then the one on top knocks over the other one, who was also being carried by someone.

"Ready to sink and swim, Rumfallo?" Kalani chuckled as she rode on Nia's shoulders.

"Oh, don't start with me 'Lani! We all know you'll be the one sinking" I giggled as I rode on top of Kelly. Both our carriers lifted us in the air and me and Kalani readied ourselves. The rest was circling us, cheering us on. Standing in the middle of us, was Maddie acting as referee in her two piece bikini.

"Okay you two! No dirty fighting and no unnecessary hurting of each other. Let this be a clean fight and try not to put too much strain on those carrying you" Maddie said in her boxing referee impression voice

"Thanks for that Maddie! Kalani is so heavy here, especially when she moves around!" Nia groaned

"You saying I'm fat?!" Kalani scoffed

"You are growing some huge pairs…" I giggled, causing Kalani to do a pose in a revealing way, taunting me. The rest cheered and whooped while I was awestruck at how hot my friend was in her black bikini, that was trimmed in the edges to reveal more of her skin

"I swear, that girl does it just to make us jealous" Kelly deadpanned

"But you got to admit, she is hot…" I muttered, feeling my face redden and I felt it suddenly slapped as Kalani tried to pull me down

"Oh that was a dirty move! It's on!" I shouted and soon, I was getting along the fight. Me and Kalani both pulled and pushed each other as Kelly and Nia groaned in response to our movements. Everyone watching was cheering loudly, even some of our moms from the distance. But a scolding was coming out

"Hey! Be gentle there Brynn! You're making me pull a muscle" Kelly shouted. I was in the process of lunging towards Kalani

"Sorry! Just needed to push her off!" I said, trying to throw Kalani

"I got to admit Brynny, those hard arms are strong. But it ain't gonna stop me! Nia's much larger and stronger so if I fall, she'll anchor me right up" Kalani giggled

"Says the one who's obviously gaining some pounds…" Nia grunted

"Ya know what I love about one piece swimsuits Lani?" I asked her with a smirk

"Huh? Why'd the conversation go there?" Kalani replied, confused

"Because you can't do this to me!" I shouted. Without a moment to lose, I went and grabbed Kalani's top. With one swift move, I pulled it off, revealing Kalani's admittedly big chest. As if by instinct, Kalani covered them with her hands. Taking the advantage, I tackled her, sending her and Nia falling on the water.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Due to Brynn taking advantage of Kalani's huge 'assets', Brynn and Kelly wins!" Maddie announced and everyone swarmed the both of us as I dismounted Kelly.

"Holy shit! Glad I'm not on the receiving end of that" Kenzie laughed

"But you have to admit, that was kind of dirty…" Kendall muttered

"I think it was cool!" Talia grinned

"...why am I friends with you all again?" Sarah deadpanned. Kalani and Nia both surfaced, catching their breaths. It took a minute for Kalani to realize she only has her bikini panties on.

"That was uncalled for!" Kalani yelled, covering her chest

"What she said! That was utterly inconceivable! How rude!" Nia added

"Well, a girl has to do what she has to do. I thought your tatas might need to breath" I laughed at her, twirling her bra in my finger

"You are so fucking dead Brynn!" Kalani screeched as she ran towards me, one arm covering her breasts. I made a break for it and ran away, laughing as I held her bra up in the air. As we ran further, two figures whizzed past me. Looking on, it was Gia and Rumer, all laughing in their revealing two pieces. Gia was suspiciously holding a yellow swim shorts on her hands.

"Fucking bitches! Give that back!"

I turned around and resisted the urge to laugh as Guy was running, covering his crotch with both hands. But in all honesty, that image will not be unseen anytime soon

 **Kenzie's POV**

After a berating from our moms - Ashlee, Holly, Christy and Kira specifically - Brynn apologized to Kalani for what shedid and being long time friends, she forgave her instantly. But Kalani did say that a sort of revenge was coming soon, making Brynn gulp. As for Guy and his shorts, he had to run back to the hotel as Gia and Rumer accidentally threw it on the ocean and got carried by the waves.

Had it not been for Nia and Kelly giving Guy a towel, he would have ran back to his room, naked.

We were now playing beach volleyball. This time, in front of our parents so as to make sure we don't go around pulling each other's top off. One team consisted of me, JoJo, Brynn, Sarah, Talia, and Kelly. The other one consisted of Kendall, Nia, Maddie, Kalani, Rumer, and Gia. Currently, my team were looking at me like I'm some kind of dinner

"Why are you guys looking at me like I'm some kind of snack?" I asked suspiciously

"Oh dear Kenzie, but you are!" Kelly sang

"What are you all fucking talking about?!"

"Boobs…." JoJo said, staring at me. I instinctively covered my chest at that

"You haven't had enough of Kalani's and now you're looking at mine?!"

"Well technically, you are the nearest to us that has some nice tatas!" Brynn giggled

"Again, how am I friends with all of you?" Sarah questioned besides me.

"If you're all done lusting over Kenzie and getting jealous afterwards, mind that you guys throw the ball already?" Kendall shouted, gesturing a beckoning finger towards us complete with a sly smile. Considering that she looked very hot in her bathing suit, she was truly seductive!

"Don't talk to my sister like that Kendall K. You took a look at your body?" Maddie chuckled besides her.

"Where do you want to serve it? On your face Maddie?" I sniggered, preparing to serve the ball

"Try me dear brat!" Maddie chided back. I served the ball and the fun continued. Everyone was panting about half an hour later. When our scores tied, we called it good game and decided to relax and sunbath.

We each laid down to a sun chair and put on sunglasses for our tan. I grabbed my phone on the side of the chair and browse through Instagram. Surprise, surprise, lots of hate comments for me, as usual! Dumb fucks don't really know what they're saying these days just to insult someone on the internet.

I was browsing further down until one post caught my eye. A picture of a certain little bitch who was posing in front of a beach

 _KayleeQuinn03: Good luck to everyone to cheer and support me for 24 Seven in Miami! I'm sure to win because someone got shot and it only means less competition for me! But prayers for dear Stephanie Lizewski. May she recover for as long as she likes"_

The caption was followed by some kiss emojis and it baffled me that some of them supported her on this! It was big news in the dance community that Steph got shot and would not be able to compete. It made my blood boil to see Kaylee and some people disrespect her like that

"Hey guys...did you see-" I growled but Kendall interrupted me before I say any further

"Kaylee Quinn basically saying that Steph gettin shot just means it's less competition for everyone?" Kendall piped in and I vigorously nodded in response

"Wow! I have never seen this side of Kaylee before. What happened to her? She used to be so nice…" Maddie sadly said

"What happened to her? Stephanie happened" JoJo said

"Well, she was mean before but got even meaner when Steph beat her" Talia timidly said

"She's officially turned from mean to despicable if you ask me…" Sarah growled i have never seen her frown like that before. Being Steph's dance bff, she is justified to feel that angry.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Mom asked from behind us with the other moms with her

"Well…." I muttered and handed her my mom. The moment they looked at the post, all of them were fuming and started voicing their frustration

"That Jeannie is NOT raising that daughter of hers right!" Kira scoffed

"All I can say is that Mindy must be going wild if she ever saw this" Holly piped in

"I'm praying that she does to Jeannie what Mindy did to me" Jill added

"Just ignore this girls. This shouldn't be entertained any further" Mom said, handing back my phone.

"I guess you're right mom. Though I got to say, Kaylee made a dick move with that" I said, refreshing my IG account.

"Agree so much on that!" Kalani said

"Guys? I think you might want to see this IG post too. You might like this time. Look at Steph's recent" Nia said, a smile on her page. We all looked over IG until we saw a new picture from Steph's account. It was Steph, laying down on her hospital bed. She was seated up with her right hand, slung carefully on her side. A weak smile on her face and a thumbs up on her free hand, that she looked like she could hardly lift. On both sides of her were the twins, smiling: Danny on her right, and Anne-Marie on her left. A long paragraph was captioned in the photo

 _StephanieLizewski: How's everyone doing? I'm feeling a little shitty (not really little. I feel a lot shitty, actually..) at these times. Just got out from an open heart surgery to get a piece of bone that was hitting my heart. But, I am getting better every second. I've been in more shit than this. Getting shot on the chest is nothing! I will come back to dancing soon the moment I recover. Until then, I wish the best of luck to my SCDC family. Win this thing and make us proud! Keep on kicking arses!_

 _P.S. Kaylee Quinn, only one wolf is down. The pack still stands. There's still reason to watch your back. Then again, I want you to be devoured exclusively by me…_

"Whoah, she posted this just now and 20,000 likes already!" Brynn exclaimed

"That last part is on point too! She knows her words quite well. Except for the devouring part" Nia chuckled

A lot of well wishes and agreement were being voiced on the comment sections. There were some who scoffed and called Steoh out but they were drowned by the more positive comments. We even slipped our own greetings as well.

"I admire that kid to be honest. She has a lot of fighting spirit in her. Has one dirty mouth, though" Maddie chuckled

"Worst than me?" I chipped in

"Not even close!" Maddie playfully bumped me and I scoffed at her good naturedly

DM DM DM DM

 **Sarah's POV**

Talia was besides me the whole day and she was happy and all smiles until now. She looked at Steph's forlornly

"Hey, you okay Talia?" I asked, sitting close to her

"Hey Sarah. Well...a little bit. I'm just thinking about Steph" Talia muttered sadly

"Her? Trust me, she's one tough kid. She'll recover quick with that kind of spirit in her" I giggled at her

"It's not that. I know she's a tough fighter and she'd make it. I was thinking that I'm so different from her"

"Hm? What do you mean by that Talia?"

"Steph's so brave and so cool! She faces everything headstrong and without a single flinch. She stood up to Kaylee Quinn, Sarah. Kaylee. Quinn! She was a bully to everyone who she thinks is below her, especially me! Steph was the first girl that Kaylee tried to bully but fought back. It's like she's some kind of super soldier or something…"

She has no idea how close to was to hitting that mark

"Even in the face of danger, she's still fighting strong and brave. If I was rattled up like that, I would have given up on the spot. It made me nervous that Steph had full confidence that I could do her part of the dance. But...I'm not like her! What if I mess up? She'd be mad and disappointed"

I take Talia by her arm and held her close to me. I smile at her to reassure her worries. This girl really idolizes Steph a lot

"Let me tell you something Talia. I have just known Steph for 2 months. But, one of her strongest traits is how she has faith in everything. She's like that because she has faith in everything she does. When she gives faith in something, she means it 100%. She gave her yours Talia and she's sure you can make it, like how we think you can make it too! Have faith in yourself too, okay? She'd be disappointed if you didn't" I explain to her.

Talia looked at me with curiosity and a smile slowly crept over her face

"You're right Sarah! I have to have faith in myself and to not let everyone down! Thanks for that. You and Steph really are the best girls I could ask for" Talia said, hugging me

"Anytime Talia. Remember, we are always here with you. You are among friends now "

We went back at browsing instagram after that tender moment. While I was browsing through other photos, Talia was still looking at the comments section of Steph's post.

"Hmm...those 3 are there again" Talia said

"What was that?" I asked

"These 3. I always see them in Steph's posts. They seem weird. They always swear, talk like they're giving death threats to everyone who disses Stephanie, and kind of worships her" Talia finished. I look over the comments and see who was she talking about.

 _NaomiGummi: Yeah, keep cowering behind a screen and insulting Steph! Like we care about what you think!_

 _KaitlinSparkle: Unlike you fucktards, we can take you on behind a screen and in person!_

 _LittleMsHarper: I dare you all to harass us! We promise we'll make your lives a living hell…_

"Huh...it's those 3 friends of Steph. Heard that they're in the UK now. But man can they talk!" I say, looking over every defense, swear, and threat to everyone of Steph's haters and in extension, their haters as well.

"They're already on their 50th comment...I was taking count" Talia giggled nervously. Realizing I still haven't seen what they look like despite always in Steph's account, I decides to view their accounts. Staring with KaitlinSparkle

It turns out, KaitlinSparkle is Kaitlin Ward. She was about the same age as us or younger, with medium length, curly hair that was dressed tomboyish. Most of her pictures were with her Twilight Sparkle stuffed toy, in a large, spacious room that looked like a mansion, and more. What stood out were the pictures of her with a woman in her late teens that had short, red hair, hugging Kaitlin tight while she looked disgruntled. Another picture that stood out was a picture with another girl. This girl had long, wavy blonde hair and looked much older - closer to our age.

 _We always argue, but she always has my back, even if she kicks my arse sometimes. Love you Naomi (ew!)_

Naomi? I tap the pic once and sure enough, the tagged person was named NaomiGummi. I click it to view her profile.

She was named Naomi Ward and based on some of her pictures with Kaitlin, they referred to themselves as cousins. Most of her pics were of her working out

"That Naomi girl has muscular arms. Reminds of Steph's own arms" Talia said beside me

"Wonder why…" I mused, but already knowing the answer.

As I scroll down, I see a group photo that got my eye. It was of Naomi, Kaitlin, and two other girls.

"Hey, that's Steph! They're sweating buckets…" Talia commented. The picture was of them in a park and looked like they ran for a jog.

 _Thanks for welcoming us in Chicago Steph. We're gonna miss you so much! Hope you don't kill yourself( Who am I kidding? You're Stephanie Fucking Lizewski!)_

"At least we know that they've been in the US before. This girl must be LittleMsHarper…" I say, clicking the tag for the black haired girl. I was right

She was Harper Sharp and honestly, reminded me of that one celebrity teen but couldn't quite put my finger on who exactly. I think she plays a telekinetic….

Her pics were a mix of all sorts. From food, to school, to playing with Naomi and Kaitlin, and more. But most of the pics were of her with an older girl, with similarly, long black hair. I clicked on the one with the older woman hugging the obviously joyful girl from behind

 _The best big sister I could ask for. I wouldn't dream of someone else. I love you Keira!_

"They look cool to hangout with! I wonder if Steph ever talks about us to them? I hope she introduces them to us once she gets better!" Talia smiled at me. I look over their profiles once more. They seemed normal but looking in their eyes, you could see something dark. It was the same darkness and menace that Steph had whenever I look in her own eyes. There was no doubt about it. These three are all Predators.

"I hope so too Talia. They look interesting to talk to"

 **Later In the evening…**

 **Brynn's POV**

"I don't get it mom. It's just a simple dinner. Why did you want me to dress me like this?"

We were gonna have dinner in the hotel restaurant yet mom insisted me on having dress up in a red floral, sleeveless dress that was just a bit above my knees while mom wore nothing but a simple blouse and jeans

"Oh, we're having a fancy dinner. You gotta dress up !" Mom smiled at me

"Pretty sure you look more like a farmer than fancy" I laughed at mom, who just rolled her eyes

"I have you know that this was the style during my day!"

We reached the lobby and taking a left from the lobby desk, we reached the restaurant. A waiter was in front of its doors and had a wooden podium in front of him. No doubt for taking reservations and seats.

"Good evening to you two, beautiful ladies. Do you have a reservation?" the waiter politely greeted.

"Yes we do. Actually…" Mom started but leaned in closer to the waiter's ear. She whispered some few words and after that, the waiter smiled and said an affirmation to her

"I understand. Please, proceed to the private dining hall at the end of the hall for your reservation. May you also have a fine evening, young Ms. Rumfallo" The waiter said, with him winking at me for the last part

"Uhh...to you as well!" I smile and we then proceeded to go inside. The restaurant was wide. It had a mix of modern and ancient architecture. By ancient, I mean that the whole place looked like one of those pillared buildings from ancient rome. Red, flowing curtains that hung from the ceiling fell down on the floor and perfectly matched the gold colors of the pillars and walls. The ceiling had a relief of an ancient roman city that me and mom thought was pretty beautiful to look at. The tables and chairs were of mahogany and were covered in red and gold cloths.

"Gotta hand it to Mindy. For someone so young, she can pay nicely. You should emulate her Brynn" Mom said as we walked further inside

"Are you sure about me fully emulating Mindy?" I chuckled. She hummed and was in a thought, then chuckled

"Maybe not all of her. Just her financial smarts"

We were approaching one of the private dining rooms. By the looks of the other rooms, what we were using was big and big enough to fill in 20-30 people. Only the one where mom was leading us, was pitch black.

"Um...are you sure we're at the right room mom?" I asked, entering the dark room cautiously. I had a sinking feeling about all of this

"What do you think, dear daughter?" Mom chuckled. Suddenly , the light poured in and several pops echoed, startling me. Streamers and confetti flew in front of us as well as glitter

"Surprise Brynn!"

Once I clear my vision from all the things that flew in front of me, I was wide mouthed to see everyone in front of me, cheering me on. Tables of food were placed in the sides and far end of the room. A banner was hanging on the wall in front of me and what was written on it got me smiling

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRYNN**

"Oh my god guys…" I breathed. I looked over mom, who smiled and winked at me. She then turned off the lights and all of them sang happy birthday to me. Out in the corner, several light appeared out from one dark corner.

As the lights closer, I see that they were candles - 13 of them, sticking out on a 3 layer cake. Even more surprising, is who was holding the cake, smiling at me

"Adan?! Since when did you get here?" I grinned at him. Once everyone finished singing, the clapped and cheered once again

"How about you save the questions for later and make a wish now?" Aidan winked at me. I giggled as a response and I closed my eyes, thinking very carefully of my wish. There was only one thing I only wish for at this time….

I open my eyes and blow my birthday candles, making everyone cheer more.

"So, what did you wish Brynn?" JoJo asked excitedly

"Silly JoJo. If I tell, it won't come true" I giggled

"Thank you for this everyone...I didn't think I'd have a birthday party here, let alone a surprise party" I continued on

"Well you can thank Steph along too. She thought to give you this surprise. She felt awful about your actual birthday being tossed away when she got shot and wanted to make it up to you" Nia answered

"And we were more than glad to help her out! You deserve a celebration for teenhood after all" Kalani continued

"You guys...I don't know what to say…" I said in tears as every single one of them approached and hugged me. Once we broke apart, my attention was brought to Aidan

"You in with this from the start, Aidan?" I asked the shy boy, who was holding my birthday cake

"Well...how could I pass the opportunity to celebrate with you? Also, I love to see you dance live again" Aidan explained

"Oh please! The moment you were asked if you wanted to come, you tickets to Miami immediately after you said you were coming! Face it Aidan, you really wanted to be with Brynn: Birthday or no birthday" Emma said, appearing from Sarah's side

"W-what?! Shut up Emma! Why did you come here anyway?!" Aidan exclaimed, looking away from us in a sort of funny way

"Someone needs to watch you in case you get cinky with Brynn" Emma laughed

"O~kay! This is getting awkward already! Let's start this party already, shall we?" Mom laughed nervously interrupted and so we did as she said. We partied to the core!

DM DM DM

There was dancing, eating, juice pouring out of nowhere, eating, making funny stuff together, and did I mention eating? Overall, it was a blast for me. Even though I only turned 13, it felt like it was the 18th for me. They did 13 roses with me: where each of the girls, Aidan, and our three choreographers danced with me in the tune of beauty and the beast and each of them gave me one rose before passing me on to the next one. They also gave me varying colors of roses too!

Rumer, Guy, and Gia gave me red roses, Sarah, Talia, and Kelly gave me pink ones, Kenzie, Jojo, and Maddie gave me yellow roses with one rose having a yellow bow tied to the stem. From JoJo, obviously. Nia, Kalani, and Kendall gave me white ones. Kendall was the one who I was dancing with now but soon, she'll pass me on to Aidan, who was smiling shyly at me, making me do the same to him

"So, ready for your dance with your prince?" Kendall chuckled, twirling me as we go

"What are you talking about Vertes?" I asked her

"Oh stop pretending that you don't like Aidan"

"What? Why wouldn't I like him? We're friends silly"

"Oh Brynn...so innocent and clueless"

Kendall gave Aidan a look and he started to approach us. He had a rose in his hand, like the rest did. But his caught me off guard.

"He's all yours Aidan. Remember, Brynn likes to be looked longingly in the eye"

"Kendall!" I exclaimed, making my cheeks feel hot

Kendall handed me over to Aidan, who gingerly took my hand. As if on cue, the music suddenly changed to Lady In Red. Wide eyed, I looked over to where the stereo system was located and found JoJo and Kenzie giving us thumbs up gestures and wide grins l. I roll my eyes over to them and get back with Aidan, who was handing his rose to me. Again, the rose he had caught me by surprise again

"Blue…." I breathed. A blue rose was one in a million and is considered the rarest of the roses. How on earth did Aidan get one? And he gave it to me no less!

"You like it? When the girls said we were doing this, I wanted to give you a rose that was unlike any other. You have no idea how hard it is to get a blue rose. Had to go to the woods" Aidan chuckled

"That's so sweet of you. That must have been a great effort for you"

"It sure was. But...it was all worth it if it was for you" Aidan then twirled me and pulled me closer to him. We gazed into each other's eyes and looking at them felt so nice.

"What's happening right now…?" I muttered to him

"I don't know...what do you think is happening?" Aidan answered back.

"Something...different maybe?" We muttered to together. By some force, me and Aidan's faces were being closer every second. When our nose started to touch, someone cleared their throat loud. We snap out of each other and look to see mom looking pensive at us

" I hope I'm not interrupting anything kids?" Mom smirked at us. The girls then whooped and whistled over to us, making my face feel hot. Aidan then had his face go red. Emma and Kenzie were really enjoying it the most

"You may have interrupted something mom" I slightly whined

"Uh-oh! Nothing is interrupted Ms. Allen! It's just that...Brynn has beautiful eyes" Aidan nervously chuckled. I hide my smile caused by his comment about me

"Well we still have other things to enjoy for the party. Let's go!" Mom laughed as she walked off

"Brynn has a boyfriend!" The girls giggled. I all gave them the best scowl I have but to no avail

"Don't mind them. They're a bunch of knuckleheads" I giggled to him

"Oh don't worry. I love it. Makes the whole thing...special" Aidan smiled.

I can agree so much as to what he said


	59. Chapter 59: Visitor

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 59: Visitor**

 **July 15, 2016. Friday, 8:30 AM**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Steph's POV**

"So, how's the party last night?" I asked Brynn over Facetime. The girls called me early much to my annoyance. Then again, they'll spend the whole day rehearsing every routine for the competition

"Party? Whatever do you mean Steph?" Brynn smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and smile back

"I got shot on the bloody chest. Not in my brains. I'm the one who suggested it!" I chuckled at her and she did the same

"It was magical Steph! The food, the dancing...all of it! Thanks for suggesting it to the girls. I'm surprised you got Aidan and Emma in it too!" Brynn said over to me. I however, cocked my eyebrow and looked confused

"Aidan and Emma? I honestly didn't have them invited and be with this plan. Maybe the other girls did?" I replied

"Hmm maybe you're right. I'll ask them later. Both of them will stay to watch the competition. Hope you get to watch from there too!"

"Damn straight I will! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I grin to her

"Pardon me if I'm intruding but you do need to rest up to heal faster. Plus, you have visitors" Mom piped from the side of my bed. I said goodbye to Brynn but not before seeing JoJo and Kendall jump her from behind. What was that all about?

"Weird people…" I muttered

"How are ya doing Steph?" Someone said from the door. I turn and see Eva Igo and her father, David A.K.A. Sharkcookie. I smile at them, surprised to see them in Chicago

"Hey...what's up? I thought you guys went home to Arizona already?" I asked them. Eva briskly walker towards me and carefully hugged me, placing us in an awkward position

"Well we were around the city for some shoots. When we heard that you were shot, we dropped everything and hobbled over here! Eva here was particularly pushy in going here too" David explained

"Yeah, I noticed" I laughed, making Eva giggled

"So, how are you all holding up? Surely, this was a traumatic experience for all" Eva asked

"You have no idea. Getting almost killed is a bitch in the arse. But..you should have seen mum. She took it worse" I somberly said, looking at Mindy. She had a stern look in her eyes but it was in her eyes that she was shaken in mentioning the memory. It was the same eyes when I had an episode the last few days that required me to have surgery in my heart to fix it.

"You have no idea, all of you. I'm glad Steph is alive and is on the road to recovery. But seeing Steph get shot like that cannot be unseen. Makes my blood boil too. Whoever is the bastard that shot her I'll…." Mom said, clenching her fists. It didn't need to be finished as we understood the tension it created in the room

"The important thing is that all is good now and Steph is in good hands already. The worst, is hopefully over" David said with a gently smile. I would have smiled too but it wasn't over for us. Blood was demanded and it was Hit Girl herself seeking it. Once she was set to it, there is nothing that could stop her. As for me? Well Psyche also demanded retribution….

"Yeah. Hopefully it is." I said to David, nodding

"Oh yeah! How about we change the mood to a more happy tone? This may be the perfect time dad. Show it to them now!" Eva squealed

"Hm? Show us what?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Great thinking Eva! Let me just…" Davi then grabbed his backup and fumbled inside. He then pulled a large, fat envelope inside. He then handed it to mum, who gingerly took it

"What is it? This better not be one of those gags where some flour or snake sprays in your face" Mindy laughed

"Why would you think that Mindy?" Eva asked

"Let's just say, dad is one huge prankster if he felt like it. Mum is mostly his victim" I teased, eliciting a glare from Mindy

"Don't remind me…" Mum grumbled. She opened the enveloped and double checked inside. Them she grabbed its contents and pulled out a stack of hard paper. One shake of the envelope popped out a flash drive that landed on mum's lap. Mindy flipped through the papers with fascination. A smile then slowly crept on her face

"These photos...is this from that photoshoot?" Mum playfully smirked

"Uh...maybe?" Eva grinned. Mindy then scooted closer to me so I can see the photos. I instantly smile the moment I saw them. They looked so cool and that's coming from my fucking mouth!

It showed every shot we did, including the ones with the twins and SD.

"I got to admit, you can be a girl sometimes indeed oh daughter of mine" Mindy laughed

"Oh ha. ha. Keep laughing mum" I scowled

"But admittedly, these are all amazing! Hanging by a gate of the cathedral...leaping on the beach...doing lifts on the bean...and wow, that's creepy! You look like a fucking spider here! How the fuck can you do that?!"

"If I wasn't pinned down here, I would show you myself. For the fun of freaking you out" I grinned to a scowling Mindy

"Got shot and hospitalized but her fucking mouth is intact!"

"Hope you liked them! The flash drive has the soft copies of the photos. Working with Steph is a pleasure. Her shots are all captivating to capture on camera!" David grinned

"Like it?I love it! I can't wait for everyone else to see this" I smile at him

"I gotta agree, these are the shit! Some of the photos looked like Steph needed an exorcist but I can name some of my favorites…one of them being in the cemetery of all places!" Mum laughed, which I admit, looked pretty cool with the do afternoon sunset and the black dress I wore that time. My favorite being me doing pointe on top of a mausoleum room while I had both ends of my skirt held in my hands, which I formed in an x formation, making me look like I was blocking something.

"Only Steph can make a cemetery shot look good to be honest" David admitted

It swells my heart to see mum just be full Mindy and no trace of Hit Girl. I feared that she would scoff it but turns out, she absolutely fucking love it!

I don't know if mum knows, but I wish that Mindy could be as normal as she can be just like how she wishes it to me

DM DM DM

David and Eva stayed for a few minutes but needed to leave for another shoot business. Mum then escorted them out but had also informed me that she might go out for a moment to get me some food. Given that Marcus had assigned one of his men to stand guard in our room due to recent events, we were confident that I'd be safe

A nurse eventually came to administer my daily medicine after mum left. It was to make me heal faster but I hated taking the shit! It made me sleepy and can take for me fucking hours to fully awaken!

I'd rather be on a photoshoot again or better yet, on patrol….

DM DM DM

I didn't know how long it had passed. I open my eyes but I still felt a bit groggy. I carefully look around my room and see that mum hadn't arrived yet. I turn my head to the door and saw the weirdest thing. 3 people stood there, looking at me: a man that looked to be around his mid 30's with some strands of grey hair , a woman that had long, curly hair and had what appeared to be, a lazy eye in the left eye, and a girl that looked like she was as old as me. All three them approached me once a nurse came to the room.

The 2 adults talked to the nurse and were engaged in a deep and worried conversation. The girl came close to the edge of the bed and gave me a closer look on who she was. She had long, brunette hair and skin as white as snow. An air of sophistication was upon her. What got me the most was her gun metal blue eyes. When I stared at them, it was like looking in my own eyes. She had a calm yet, worried expression. She was also very familiar to me. My head pounded and I started to feel lightheaded. The kind where I get those visions again…

 _Stephy! Get well soon, you're a fighter not a quitter!_

"Elli...ana.." I muttered but no sound came out. The medicine made me too sedated. It was the girl from my dream: Elliana Walmsley. Now I'm starting to wonder if this was a dream or it was real. Elliana came close to me and mouthed something, but I couldn't quite hear or even read what she was saying. She then went over to the other side of the bed. She then started to carefully reach for my left hand. It was with hesitation at first. But she continued and gently grabbed and lifted it up. Elliana then cupped my hand into her cheeks and closed her eyes.

My head pounded again and another vision popped out. It was in a garden somewhere. In an open, a picnic blanket was spread out. Among the blanket aside from a picnic basket and some spread out food, my family sat: my biological mum and dad, and my little brother Jamie. On the other side, across from us, was Elliana and the same couple who was with her in the hospital, who I assumed was her parents. All of us were having fun. The vision shifted to somewhere in the garden, but this time, under a big oak tree. Elliana had my hand held in her cheeks like she was doing now but I also held her hand as well and cupped in my cheeks.

The gesture made me feel pleasantly and longingly warm

My vision shifted back to the hospital. Elliana's parents were now behind her. She still had my left hand held in her cheeks. I felt something warm touch my hand and I see that they were tears. Elliana opened her eyes, all red and teary, and mouthed something to her parents. She then turned back to me and started speaking to me. But like awhile ago, I heard nothing and could only see her lips move. When she leaned closer to me however, a sound finally came from her lips

"You're not a quitter Stephy. See you soon my bestie.."

Elliana leaned out gave me a sad smile. Her mother leaned next and kissed me in the forehead. Then they started to leave. Elliana paused and looked into me again. I tried to lift my right arm to reach for her despite it hurting like hell and taped to one side of my body. I had no idea who she is. But I really felt familiar with her and I have a strange longing for her.

"Come back…" I tried to say but she turned forward and walked away. I felt the medicine work further as I drifted to deep sleep once again. Only one thought was in my mind before everything went blank

 _Please come back Eli…._

 **July 16th, 2016. Saturday, 10:00 AM** **Miami Beach Convention Center**

 **Talia's POV**

"Oh my gosh, I feel so nervous…" I gritted to my teeth. I didn't initially want to take a peek in the wings to see how many people were present but I had to. But I was regretting it now…

The convention center was fully packed and lots of teams are competing compared to Jump. The sea of people made me nervous once again and I couldn't stand it

"You'll be fine Talia. Just relax okay?" Sarah reassured me

"Okay...but anything can happen. I wish I had Steph's courage right about now…" I fidgeted.

Sarah the turned me around to face her and gripped my shoulders firmly.

"You remember what I told you last time, right? You got this! Just be yourself and don't mind everything else" Sarah smiled gently at me

"I know that Sarah. Stage fright usually ain't a problem for me but this competition has-" I began but got cut off by a sickly sweet, and familiar voice.

"Well, well...the rumors are right. They've put in trash for the SCDC's junior solo"

We turn behind and I instinctively went behind Sarah. Dancemania had arrived and right in front of them was the Quinn sisters. Although Rihanna had a sort of guilty expression and Coco looked like she was having a stomach ache, Kaylee looked like she was having the time of her life. She grinned wider to me, somehow sensing my fear for her

"Great! The bitches of hell had arrived. Clap clap everyone!" Kendall sarcastically said, coming from the dressing room on our side. Her costume already on.

"Thank you for the applause Kendall. But I don't have use for things that are worthless" Kaylee sneered

"Wow. Cocky because the only one who can beat you ain't here? Rumor has it that the virtuoso, Kaylee Quinn quakes in the name of Stephanie Lizewski" Kendall laughed. Kaylee grimaced at the mention of Steph's name and I have to admit, it felt good that her cockyness faded. But it came back as soon as she glared at me.

"Hmph! Stephanie is only bitch who got lucky twice! I have this competition by the bag"

"Keep on dreaming Kaylee. W can win this like in Jump. Steph may not be here, but we have our faith that Talia here would face victory out on stage" Sarah smiled, patting my shoulder. I nodded and smiled appreciatively but it wavered when I hears Kaylee laugh tauntingly

"Let's go! I can't stand the sight of that trash in front of me. As if her standards are near my level..." Kaylee said with venom and walking away with the rest of her team. The last part was pure acid as she looked at me once more. If she quaked in front of Steph, I was walking in front of her. I look away, ashamed that she was still getting to me. I felt hands grip my shoulders and see it was Kendall gripping me

"When I got drunk the past few days, it was because I was put down by bullies like Kaylee and they got through to me. Don't make the same mistake that I did. Stand strong and firm and believe that you can do anything you like, okay?" Kendall grinned. I pondered it and nodded gingerly

"Thanks guys. I promise, I'll do great out there" I say to them.

The crowd went to applause and we see Nia and Kenzie coming back from their duet, all smiles in their faces

"Alright! Nice duet guys!" I cheered to them

"Thanks Talia. Loved it too. Now I know how it feels to bump to someone else's boobs!" Kenzie laughed

"Okay, that is highly morbid and inappropriate!" Nia chided good naturedly

"Regardless, you two were great. Let's keep it going, shall we?" Kendall chuckled

"Right! To you as well Kendall, and little Talia. Make us proud. Win or lose, remember to just have fun and bring back your love for dance" Nia said to me

"I will! Thank you for all of this…" I muttered shyly to them

Now coming up, is our junior solos. Soloists, please standby

"Your call Talia. You ready for this?" Sarah smiled to me

"Like how Steph says, let's get this bloody shit on the road!" I laughed

"Oh no...she infected Talia!" Sarah moaned, making everyone laugh

DM DM DM

The solos for the juniors were now underway. Many had competed this year compared to last year. All of them were excellent too! The grace...the turns...the beauty…

As I see everyone dancing, my doubts and insecurities came seeping back to me. Was I good enough to beat all of them? Was I enough to beat Kaylee Quinn and Dancemania? Would I disappoint Steph and everyone else? I shake my head hard. I can't think like this now! Everyone is counting on me. Myself was counting on me. I'll dance out there and I'll be the best I can be!

"You ready for this, Talia?" Someone said from behind me. I slightly jumped and turn around to see Rihanna smiling at me. Coco was also with her, still a sour look on her face. She probably can't stand the sight of me.

"Hey Rihanna...Kaylee might get mad at me if you're near me" I say gently to her. She chuckles and shakes her head

"Now, why would you think that Talia?" Rihanna asked, her smile not wavering

"Well...she hates me! It might sour your relationship with her too…" I peeped to her. Rihanna just chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder

"Talia...I was kind to you because I really wanted to be your friend. Kaylee will always be my sister and I love her, despite her sour attitude. She will get mad but she can't get mad at me or Coco. Her heart isn't capable of it…" Rihanna said

"But it's capable of hating people who aren't her sisters, right?" Kenzie said, appearing from behind the Quinn sisters with a serious look in her face

"It's the truth! Kaylee could never have the heart to hate!" Coco exclaimed, glaring to Kenzie

"Well explain the deep hatred to Talia, Steph, and who knows who!" Kenzie gritted

"She hates them because they deserve it! Failures and rejects deserve it anyway!" Coco sneered

"I'm surprised she doesn't hate you then" Kenzie retorted with a smug expression on her face

"Coco, that's enough!" Rihanna angrily said. Her eyes were fuming red from anger. This was the first time that I've seen her angry

"Or what Rihanna?! You said it yourself, Kaylee isn't capable of hate!" Coco replied back

"You know exactly what would happen if you don't stop Coco. I also said that she's not capable of hate towards her sisters…" Rihanna said with an ominous tone, but turned sober when she mentioned the last part. Coco and Rihanna glared at each other with passion. So much that it was too surreal given that they were known to be super close

"Wow...I didn't know the Quinn sisters is capable of this kind of sibling fight" Kenzie whispered to me

"You realize you started it, right? Maddie might get mad" I whisper back to her

"Was worth it anyway" Kenzie grinned. She may be happy but her action was bully like and that disturbed me...

"You know what? Fine! Hang out with these rejects!" Coco shouted before storming off. Rihanna took a deep breath and faced us with an apologetic look

"I'm really sorry about my sisters' behavior lately. They're usually so sweet. Well...if not around you anyway" Rihanna said sheepishly

"It's okay Rihanna. Can't really do anything about that. I hate it when Kaylee and Coco attack me but hey, at least you're there" I smile at her

"I'm glad to know that Talia. Let me know if my sisters pick on you again. I'll talk to them about it" Rihanna smiled back to me

"How about including your rotten mom on the mix, huh?" Kenzie piped from my side. Rihanna then cringed at the mention of her mom

"Mom...she's another story to deal with. You need Tyler for that" Rihanna somberly said. What did she mean by that?

 _Up next, Power from DanceMania!_

"Power...Kaylee's solo" Rihanna muttered. She went forward to the wing of the stage and we followed her. Across from the stage, stood Kaylee in attention. She wore a regal, gold one piece costume that sparkled along the lights. Her hair was in a bun and the eyeshadow around her eyes were of sparkling gold as well. She looked like some sort of evil queen.

Kaylee stared at us intently. She was scowling in Rihanna's direction, which made her look away from her. Kaylee then looked at me and flashed a teasing smile to me. The kind that was made for intimidation and it clearly worked. It made me back away and unintentionally hide behind Kenzie. Kenzie herself wasn't intimidated. Not by one bit and kept glaring at the oldest, Quinn sister. Kaylee then moved forward in position to the center of the stage as the audience clapped for her. The dance had not started yet but I already felt that somehow, she had already won

 **Kaylee's POV**

Power. What a fitting name for a solo that radiates power, regality, beauty, brilliance…

Me

I step out and place in the center. All applause and cheers for me. I look at mom and see her smile at me. I smile back to her and look back at the other stage wing to give one last smile to Talia. It's still bugging me why my sisters were there but it doesn't matter. Seeing Talia squirm was all I needed to lift my spirit

 _Now that you're out of my life, I'm so much better_

 _You thought that I'd be weak without you, but I'm stronger_

 _You thought that I'd be broke without you, but I'm richer_

 _You thought that I'd be sad without you, I laugh harder_

 _Thought I wouldn't grow without you, now I'm wiser_

 _Thought that I'd be helpless without you, but I'm smarter_

 _You thought that I'd be stressed without you, but I'm chillin'_

 _You thought I wouldn't sell without you, sold nine million_

Stephanie Lizewski….she was who I was thinking while doing performing. But it's not because of admiration. Far from it! The bitch was means to drive me to go farther. To be better than her.

 _I'm a survivor (what?)_

 _I'm not gon' give up (what?)_

 _I'm not gon' stop (what?)_

 _I'm gon' work harder (what?)_

 _I'm a survivor (what?)_

 _I'm gonna make it (what?)_

 _I will survive (what?)_

 _Keep on survivin'(what?)_

Every drop, every spin, every pirouette, every leap, and every move I do, I fill it with all the vindictiveness I felt with Stephanie. Her skills...her fucking mouth...her bravado….and her scowl. Oh, how I loathe that scowl of hers! It was like looking in the eyes of someone who thinks they can just be the top dancer all of a sudden just because they only danced once. There was no way I was gonna one upped by a bitch who only got far because of luck!

Steph is gone in the picture now. It was music to my ears when I heard about her getting shot. It meant that a major thorn in the ass was gone. One part of me even hoped that the bullet totally got her and let her die...

One the music was done and I have taken my finish in stride, every single people went wild! All the applause was all for me. It was as loud as - no, louder than what the bitch always gets when she performs a solo. I have no care for trash like Talia, the SCDC, or what everyone thinks about Stephanie's dancing

What I cared was that all eyes were on me now. You lose Stephanie….you lose!

 **Talia's POV**

All of us watched from the wing during the solo. During the performance, Sarah joined us so that she can watch. Knowing that the competition is livestreamed, Steph is probably watching as well. I was open mouthed when Kaylee finished. It was nothing I've ever seen before for her. Of course she was great at her craft but something about her solo felt like strong feelings filled it. It felt like the feeling was hatred

"Kaylee...her solo's-" I stammered

"...It's disturbingly beautiful" Sarah finished

"I gotta agree there! The technique was unusually better compared to the last competitions we had" Kenzie added

"That's because Kaylee has two big motivations: Talia and Stephanie" Rihanna explained to us. That got me startled. I would have understood if it was Steph. But me?

"Wha? M-me? But Kaylee hates me!" I muttered to them

"I gotta agree with Talia here. Your sister despises Steph but she definitely loathes Talia to the core. How can Talia be one motivation for Kaylee?" Sarah asked, confusion in her face. Rihanna sighed and looked at us with sad eyes

"Well, we know how much Kaylee hates Steph. For Talia, she may not show it but she went ballistic when you joined the SCDC. For her, a former Dancemania dancer joining what she describes, an 'inferior' dance studio is a big slap to our team and to her" Rihanna explained.

"In short, Kaylee fueled her solo with anger and hate. Come to think of it, that's scary" Sarah said

"The bitch can be vindictive when she wants to…" Kenzie muttered. My mind was in a state of confusion. I never knew I caused such a disturbance to Kaylee. It felt strangely satisfying. Is this what Stephanie felt when she always wins over Kaylee.

Then we see Kaylee approach our wing, a smirk on her face. That satisfying quickly died down and the fear and anxiety came back. Kaylee was just as tall as me but her presence really sized me up

"I see that you watched my solo. What do you think? Enough to sweep the competition?" Kaylee said in a sickly sweet tone

"Get real Quinn! We still have Talia here. Don't go all egotistical just because the one who wiped your ass ain't here!" Kenzie sneered as she patted my shoulder. Kaylee took a look at me and cocked an eyebrow at me. I gulped in nervousness as I admittedly got intimidated by her

"Ah yes. The traitor and reject of our team. Glad to see you found a team filled with your fellow rejects Talia. Don't think your solo could beat mine however…." Kaylee chuckled. My instincts told me to step back or hide behind someone again but I remember what my friends have been reminding me recently and think of the times I was always underestimated. I step forward to Kaylee and do something I haven't done since I can remember….

"What's this? Little booker's standing up to me?" Kaylee chuckled

"You got that right Kaylee. I'm always underestimated, undermined, and insulted. No one aside from one of your sisters supported and encouraged me to go on and just do the best I can when I was with you guys. It was always 'you're trash in dancing', 'you won't be as good as us', 'be more better', and so on! When I arrived in the SCDC, they reminded me of that I can dance as me and not dance like I was someone else. They reminded me that I love dance and that I didn't need to fear it. One in particular' showed me that I have the courage within me to face you. I finally have the courage to say this to you Kaylee: I can dance and be on my own level. I don't need to reach your level to keep up with you!" I stated. Sarah and Kenzie then cheered and patted me. The fear and intimidation tried to get back but I pushed it down. I kept what Steph said a sort of mantra

 _You empower the role I would take perfectly_

"Is that right, trash? You think you're better than me now?!" Kaylee sneered

"In the words of a dear friend: damn straight I can!" I say back to Kaylee. It really feels good to be this confident!

 _Last solo for our junior category, is Fallen from SCDC!_

Kaylee looks at the stage and then looks at me with venom in her eyes. Again, I don't let myself waver

"Good luck and break a leg Talia. I hope for the latter to be literal…" Kaylee laughed and walked away but she stopped and grabbed Rihanna's hand first and dragged her away. I try to reach out to Rihanna but she shook her head and mouthed something that looked like it said "I got this".

"Way to go Talia! You finally stood up to the queen bitch!" Kenzie smiled

"It was crude how Mackenzie said it but I agree! You're finally getting your courage" Sarah added

"It's all thanks to you guys. I'm still afraid of her...but not that much anymore" I say to them

 _Last call for SCDC's junior solo!_

"Well...I better go out there. It's time"

"Good luck Talia. You can do this!" Kenzie said

"May you blessed as you danced your heart out" Sarah further encouraged. I nodded out to them and sighed deeply. I step out and face the stage with a new resolve


	60. Chapter 60: Resolve

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 60: Resolve**

 **July 16, 2016. Saturday, 11:30 AM**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Talia's POV**

As my song began, I started it off with an arabesque, followed by a turn and a leg hold

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave_

 _I wish that you would just leave_ _'_

 _Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

After that, I did 4 fouettes, and did moves that really expressed one person's fall from grace

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

After the expression of defeat and fall, I turn it into one of hope and one that of someone that helped me rise

Stephanie and my friends

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

I hear nothing except for my music and the movement of my feet. No ovation or even a faint clap. It was just everyone with their eyes on me: Kaylee's piercing gaze, the judges' intent sight on me, and the eyes of awe and admiration from my friends and our moms. I see my mom as I lay on my stomach and reach out to them, as if struggling. Mom looked like she was about to cry. But not out of sorrow, but of happiness. It's been awhile since I saw my mom smile like that.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along_

My old self. I thought long ago, she was gone. That she died long ago when Dancemania degraded me and my mom. But now, I can feel her inside me. Wanting to be free. To be loving to dance again. As the song climaxes, I finish it with a spinning, leg hold and stop mid spin, facing the crowd, tilting one leg upward, and and reaching with one hand to the crowd.

The song ends, and I hear nothing but held silence. Everyone looked at me in a way that can turn out into any reaction. I was starting to falter but then, my mom started clapping loud and even stood up. She was soon joined by the other mms and the whole crowd soon followed,along with the judges.

I smiled wide and an unusual excitement coursed through me. I had a couple of moments like this but I didn't appreciate it that much. I always felt afraid that the crowd would love me because that would mean, Kaylee would be mad and that would make Jeannie mad. But now, felt the opposite. I feel joy and peace, knowing that no one in my team will degrade me whenever I get applauded. Mom had tears in her eyes and I see her mouth "proud of you" towards me. I take my bow and turn my heel to exit the stage

DV DV DV

"You were amazing Talia! That solo was beautiful!" Sarah cheered to me while I entered backstage

"Thanks Sarah. I really-"

I suddenly felt arms around me and I found myself falling down the floor. This was due to the mass of people piling up above and chattering excitedly about my dance. A closer look shows that they were my friends.

"You were amazing there!" Kalani squealed

"That dance was on fire!" Kelly shouted

"That was beautiful Talia…" Nia said in a shaky manner. Was she also crying?

"I didn't realize that you could stretch like that! You're on Brynn's level for sure!" JoJo piped

"Gotta agree with that. She may be even better" Brynn added

"She does it with Grace and does it hot!" Kenzie laughed

Wait, did I hear that right? Grace and hot?!

"Uhh guys? I think Talia can't breath well with all of you crushing her" I hear Rumer say.

Everyone then said a chorus of 'oh's and 'my bad's. I swear I also heard someone curse…

When I stood up and finally given a breathing space, everyone looked at me with smiles and adoration. I look away at them but had a smile tugging in my lips. This was definitely different from Dancemania. I didn't have this kind of love when I was there. Everyone genuinely looked happy for me.

"Wow...I never had that kind of experience until now. I hope I danced well and bot messed it up." I muttered to them

"Mess up? Talia, chill! That was one of the most beautiful dancing I have ever seen!" Rumer smiled at me. She then proceeded to come closer and ruffle my hair in a good way.

"Rumer's right! Never think that your dancing is bad. Win or lose, you still gave it heart" Brynn smiled at me

"Yeah! As long as you gave it your all, that shit is what matters most!" Kenzie said

"Let's all give it up for Talia Booooooo-ker!" Jojo whooped and everyone cheered on, leaving me with all smiles and laughs. I really feel at peace here…

I take a glance at my left and see Kaylee in the corner, glaring at me. I felt fear build up inside me. But I bury it down and focus only with my friends and their positivity. There is no way I will have this moment ruined.

 **Kendall's POV**

The cheering outside the dressing room was loud and full of joy. Talia must have done well in her performance. I wished Talia well but I prefer to stay in the dressing room nland go over my routine. I don't want to fuck this up. This is my redemption and I have to do well.

So now I felt shitty because I feel really nervous right about now. The memory of me falling and tearing my leg muscle was slowly creeping in my mind. It was ruining my focus and destroying my morale. I needed something to distract me. I need something to calm me down. Mom and the girls do that but it just

wasn't enough. I need something to fix this.

Fix….

A fumble inside my dance bag that was under my vanity and reach out to it. When I felt the familiar, slim and smooth object in hands, I smile and immediately take it out from my bag. I grin wider as I look in the flask that was in my hand. I know I said I was gonna quit alcohol for me and everyone else's sake. I know I promised Ken that I would stop this already and be a better person. But alcohol was just too strong to resist. It was a perfect escape for me.

I uncap the flask and take a swig. But before my lips even touched the opening of the flask, I felt the flat bottle being yanked away from my right. I scowl as to who dared take my alcohol from me, only to have my scowl replaced with shock when I saw Maddie glaring at me, flask in her hands.

"What you have here, Kendall?" Maddie asked in a kind, but stern voice.

"U-um...its vegetable juice! Part of my new diet. You know how popular that is nowadays" I lie to her. I hoped Maddie would buy it but I know she was too smart to fall for that. Among the original 6, two of them were the smartest. One of them, being Maddie. She put the flask near her nose, and took a sniff. After that, Maddie looked at me with an even stronger glare.

Shit….

"Never knew vegetable juice smells like whiskey nowadays" Maddie said casually, like I didn't do anything wrong. That is, until she tilted the bottle upside down, pouring the whiskey out on the ground.

"Fuck! No!" I shout, rushing to her and trying to grab the flask and what's left of the whiskey. But before I could do that, Maddie threw the flask at the other side of the room. The contents completely empty now as it lands on one corner of the room. I stare at the puddle of alcohol under our feet and at Maddie, who's eyes bore the expression of worry and disappointment.

"The fuck did you do that Maddie?!" I shout at her

"Its for your own good Kendall! You promised you'd fix yourself and be better. That ain't getting better" Maddie firmly replied, pointing to the flask.

"B-but I need it! It's the only thing that-"

"Helps get your senses straight? Shit Kendall! Look at yourself! You're crying over spilled alcohol. The very thing that almost drove you to self destruct! Why would you need that if you're already getting better?"

I look in my vanity mirror and to say that I was a mess was an understatement. The makeup I just made was ruined by the tears, I didn't even realize poured out from my eyes. I was more than a mess. I was pathetic…

"Shit...its that bad huh?" I muttered, letting the tears fully fall now. I cover my face with my hands, feeling ashamed about what I just did. I felt Maddie grab my shoulders and held them firmly in her hands.

"Kendall you can do this. You're doing it now actually. You just have to stay strong. You just need to fight back and hit harder against your demons. Do it for everyone who loves you. Do it for you…" Maddie says to me. She lets go of my shoulders and removes my hands from my face. Maddie looked at me with pure concern and worry.

"You messed up the last time you danced. So what? All if us had at some point. You remember when I made a back tuck on stage and had my ankle be broken in front of a lot of people?" Maddie continued on

"Yeah...you cried like a cow giving birth, that Christi had to carry you. But she had to lift you in a fireman style because-"

"-I cried 'my leg is gonna fall' over and over!"

Both of us laughed at that memory and somehow, I felt a lot better now. The dread and nervousness was gone and only confidence remained

"I feel so much better now. Thanks bro. You really know how to make me feel better" I say to her

Hey...we're bros! That's what we do for one another" Maddie giggled, bumping her fist in my shoulder. A gesture both of us do when we're together.

"You know, you and Chloe really know how to make me feel bett- oh shit…." I said joyously, but with the last part in a near whisper and less joy. I internally slap myself as I see Maddie frown and look unto the ground. Things that are taboo to talk about around Maddie can be counted with only 5 fingers in your hand. But on top of that list, is about Chloe Lukasiak. Chloe is a dear friend of ours. Kind, gentle, and strong. Basically the flesh incarnate of a heart of gold. She was very close to us all, but she was the closest with Maddie. That is, until the season 4 fiasco on Dance Moms….

Some of us still had contact with Chloe. But most of us drifted apart from her because of shady reasons from certain people. Maddie included. After that, it was never the same for her and Chloe….

"I-I'm sorry Maddie. I d-didn't mean to-" I stuttered but Maddie held a hand to my face, signalling me to stop.

"I-it's okay Kendall. I can't blame you on that because it's true. Chloe was very close to you too, even now…" Maddie sadly said to me. I was about to say more, but a knock from the door got our attention first.

"Ms. Vertes? You're up in 5" A stagehand said. I nodded to her eagerly and she proceeded to leave. I sigh and stand up, ready to perform. But now I was worried about Maddie's mood turning sour. Yet, Maddie looked at me with a smile. A sad smile, however.

"Remember what I said okay? Go and redeem yourself. You always had that passion in you" Maddie said

"Thanks again Maddie. But are you sure you're okay?" I said to her gently. Her lips pursed, and gave a reluctant nod to me.

"Yeah...I'll be fine. Good luck Kendall. Can't wait to see you dance again". I hugged Maddie to comfort her from the stupid move I made. She returns it as well and after that, I headed off. I remind myself that I can do this and I was already starting to believe I can. But I also worried about Maddie now. Whenever Chloe's talked about, she always goes down a certain sadness that can last for hours.

DM DM DM DM

 _Representing the teen solo division from SCDC, here's Redemption!_

I sigh away my nervous feeling, and I glide to the center back of the stage. I stand with my feet in 4th position, back arched forward and face pointing up. In my lower peripheral vision, I saw a glimpse of my mom, the rest of the moms, and Maddie. They all look at me with anticipation, with mom having a look that says 'you got this'. Maddie however, proceeded to shout 'go Kendall' pretty loud. Much to my embarrassment. When the techno intro of my song began, I glide forward

 _I had a way then_

 _Losing it all on my own_ _I had a heart then_

 _But the queen has been overthrown_

 _And I'm not sleeping now_

 _The dark is too hard to beat_

 _And I'm not keeping up_

 _The strength I need to push me_

I was a queen then. A queen that honestly couldn't really hold it together. I mess up. I fail. I was always last and always in the shadow of my friends. I express this through the pained movements of my dancing.

 _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

 _You shine them when I'm alone_

 _And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

 _And dreaming when they're gone_ _'_

 _Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_ _Calling, calling, calling home_

 _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

 _You shine them when I'm alone_

The chorus really hit me hard there. I fell deep into darkness but a lot of people showed me the light. Mom, Maddie, Steph, Ken, everyone. Because of them, I was able to rise again. I was give hope again. I jump and extend my leg high, landing in a needle spin and continuing it with a fan kick. I really felt like cloud nine right now!

 _Noises, I play within my head_

 _Touch my own skin_

 _And hope they'll still be there_

 _And I think back to when_

 _My brother and my sister slept_

 _In another place_

 _The only time I feel safe_

As the song comes to an end,I kneel and reach my hands out on the sky. The crowd goes loud. I was breathing fast, and I felt tired. But the cheers made it worth it. I look over the crowd, smiling. I search for my mom and I smile wide as I see her in tears. Maddie was beside her and she was jumping for joy.

And it was all for me. All of this was for me. Never did I experience this from the show. I felt elated. More than that actually. I bow to everyone and I glide back to the wings once again. Everyone out back swarmed me and gave me warm hugs and words, congratulating me on my performance. I was really happy right now and one thing was replaying in my mind

 _Thank you..._

 **A few hours later…**

 **Brynn's POV**

"Holy shit, I'm sorry!" came the surprised, and ashamed tone of Aidan, followed by choruses of swears and screeches from most of us. Followed by several clothing being thrown in Aidan's direction. Why, you may ask? He kind of just let himself in the dressing room while we got undressed and re-dressed for our group dance. He came in where most of us are mid changing our tops.

"Aidan, honey? Did your parents teach you to always knock on a woman's room?" Dr. Holly said in a strict tone

"W-well yeah..but I didn't realize they were...we see them dance in clothes that look like underwear on stage!" Aidan reasoned, earning strong glares from us and our moms.

"We are aware Aidan. But as you can see, some of us don't have underwear on yet!" I exclaimed to him, a bra in my hands to cover my chest. His expression then changed that to a shamed expression

"Yeah...stupid answer, I'll admit" Aidan laughed nervously

"Aidan, we love you and all. But get the fuck out of here!" Kenzie screamed at him

"Mackenzie, langu-" Melissa started but before she could finish, every girl has already threw a lot of stuff towards Aidan, who was now being ushered outside the door by Emma. I was quick to come for the door and lock it.

"I'm sorry!" came Aidan's muffled scream from outside.

"Serves you right for being a peeping tom, idiot!" Emma said to him, followed by a sound

that resembled a slap on the face

DV DV DV DV

After cleaning everything that we threw on Aidan, we proceeded to finish the makeup for our group dance. Now you would be thinking: why need makeup, if your heads are gonna be covered with a mask?

Well we decided that we would put on headbands that resembled some parts of the Fusion member's headgear. For example, I'll play as Jackal. So my headband has his signature pointed 'ears'. Not only that, but Talia will have Hit Girl's purple ponytail, Sarah will have Psyche's brown wig, and so on. This was because of our facial expressions that needs to be seen, since it kind of is one criteria for the judging.

"Whoah...these costumes are lit!" Kendall said, admiring herself in her skin tight hugging costume that made Jill uncomfortable looking at it.

"You're telling me. These looking super identical to what Fusion wears" Kelly added, also admiring herself in her Petra costume.

The costumes were truly near identical to our combat suits. This was because Jodi and Kamryn didn't make these. We had something to do with it…

 **A week earlier**

 **Safehouse F**

"Absolutely not!" Mindy growled at us.

"Come on Mindy! We really need to make this as authentic as possible!" I reasoned with her

"Right! We have to represent Fusion in the best way possible. What better way than to do a dance about Fusion, in near identical Fusion costumes?" JoJo added with her usual, cheeky grin

"Why would I consent to this shit? We only ask Lucius Fox and Wayne Enterprises to make us combat suits for official use only!"

"Yeah...but it can't help to have a little fun, right?" Kenzie snidely added. The grin on her face fell as soon as Mindy glared at her

"You know, they do have a point. It's only a one time thing honey" Dave said from the couch, smirking at Mindy.

"You know, it would be Steph asking you this if she wasn't in the hospital. I know you love to do it too…." Dr. Bennett chuckled as she passed through us. Mindy growled but then huffed and gave us a resigned look

"Honestly..sometimes pre dance life was better" Mindy sighed. We all got to her and hugged her out of gratitude and showered her with a lot of 'thank you's'

"Again with the hugging…"

 **Present time**

Turns out, Lucius Fox, the man responsible for the creation of our Fusion tech, was more than happy to create our costumes for us. The costumes were a zip up version of the combat suits we use. The jumpsuits were black in color and have paddings in the shoulders, knees, elbows, and oddly enough, our crotches. They were made of carbon fiber material and really soft to the touch. They were not 100% accurate, but this was because you can't dance if all the protective gear were used. I feel sorry for whoever plays Kick Ass if that happens. The paddins that are attached have the same color scheme of each Fusion member we will play. When worn, it feels like a second skin.

"It looks heavy. But then again, we can stretch like we aren't wearing anything at all" Nia mused as she looked at Kenzie, doing a split in front of us.

"Not to mention, comfy too!" Talia added, attempting a needle.

"They really are amazing. Who did you get these anyway? Looks expensive…" Gia asked us

"From a friend!" Me, Kenzie, Sarah, and JoJo said together.

"I see...I'll leave it to that then!" Gia simply replied. But her look on our costumes was one of wariness

"So? You think we look like Fusion now?" I asked everyone

"Well...looks weird without the masks and some of the other stuff. But hey, it looks cool already!" Rumer said, giving us a thumbs up.

"I just wish we got to use real Fusion weapons in the dance…" Guy moaned besides her

"But then we might get hurt. And our parents might kill you!" I said in a mock, sickly sweet tone. Guy then looked at us and looked at our moms, giving him knowing looks.

"On second thought, good point!" Huy laughed nervously. Gia then clapped her hands 3 times: a gesture she uses to get our attention

"Okay gang! It's time for-"

"Gang? You sound like Fred from Scooby Doo! Girl, you're ol-ow!" Kenzie started in her usual, mischievous way but got jabbed in the side by Maddie.

"Kenz...respect! Okay?" Maddie sternly said to her.

"Yes mom..." Kenzie grumbled

"Thank you so much for that sisterly scolding Maddie! As I was saying before being rudely interrupted and being called old -"

"I technically didn't finish calling you- Ouch! Okay, okay…" Kenzie started again, gaining another jab from Maddie and with Nia joining this time. I just shake my head. Kenzie is unbelievable sometimes.

"No more interruptions! As I was saying, this group dance is admittedly one of the hardest ones we have done. Not only are we gonna dance in unconventional costumes, we will dance with props" Gia stated to us

"You girls danced with props before, but this is the first time you danced with something long and heavy in hand. Make sure that you don't have the props slip into your hands. Especially you Talia! You have a special number with that staff" Guy winked to her.

"I understand! I won't let everyone down!" Talia said with conviction in her voice. I smile at her. A while ago, she was the doubtful girl that questioned if she can dance to impress. Now, she finally realizes she can dance for fun and for her passion. A new fire was set in her eyes. All of us did our part to help, but most of the credit would have go to Steph. If it wasn't for her, Talia wouldn't have this kind of confidence. Although, there's still the lingering fear with some certain Quinns…

"Do your best everyone! Win or lose, always remember that so long we perform and have fun, that's all that counts!" Gia coached on us

"Without further ado, SCDC on three?! " Rumer shouted excitedly.

"1...2...3!"

"SCDC!" We all shout together.

"Time to impress everyone on stage!" I cheered to everyone

"And crush the motherfuckers that are Dancemania!" Kenzie finished, followed by a chorus of roars

"What did I tell you Kenzie?! Language!" Melissa shouts from behind us

"Just...let her have this. I kind of agree with her" I hear mom say

I take in a deep breath and together, we go out to the stage

 **Kalani's POV**

I was behind by the girls and followed them towards the stage. But I stopped in my tracks when I felt someone grab my shoulder

"Kalani please…"

My breathing hitched. Only one guy has that kind of voice. I slowly turn around and in front of me, stand Tyler Quinn with eyes pleading and longing that stared right at me. I didn't have time for this! I try to look away and go about my business.

Yet my body refuses to move and my mind constantly tells me to stay. God, what's happening to me?

"Tyler….what do you want?" I mumbled to him

"Kalani please...we have to talk about the issue we have right now" Tyler said in a pleading voice

"There's nothing to say Tyler. We just can't be together…"

"Bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it!"

Tyler held my two shoulders in a tight grip. His grip didn't hurt and in actually, it was firm, yet soft at the same time. Nonetheless, it made me flinch from him. Tyler seemed to have realized this and let go of me abruptly

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize...Tyler, I'll admit, I think I'm falling for you already as well. But our parents just can't get along and us being together just riles them up! Please understand that because of this, I can't be with you. Besides...I ruin the lives of those who fall for me" I say soberly to him. I was hoping that he realizes what I was saying and agree with me. I wished that for our sake, he stops and just leave me along. Even if it hurts…

I look at him in the eye, and got confused. Instead of understanding in his eyes, he sees defiance and determination. The air around suddenly became thick.

"Don't you think I'm aware of that 'Lani? Of course I do! But then again, we are our own people. Its us who decides our lives, not our parents. If you fight for it hard enough, you can earn it!" Tyler said to me in a tone full of determination and resolve. My mind reeled in a lot of thoughts against what I was about to do and made me think of what mom and dad said to me about that time

"Tyler…"

"Kalani? Let's go! We have to prepare for-you.."

Me and Tyler turn to see Nia running towards us. She gave stared at us for some time and gave me a confused look towards me and a suspicious look towards Tyler.

"Am I...interrupting something?" Nia asked. I immediately brush it off

"N-no, nothing at all! Tyler just wanted to ask me something, that's all" I quickly pipe to her. Nia then looked at Tyler and squinted at him. Tyler in turn, has his expression hardened a bit, but the gentle expression was still there. God, why did he have to be a Quinn?

"Just asking, huh? Hope it's just that…" Nia said in a suspicious tone. I look at Nia and look at Tyler pleadingly. He looked at me with his eyes full of sadness.

"You should go now...you'll perform soon. Good luck out there" Tyler said and turned away. Get started to walk off, but stopped and turned to look at me again

"At least let's talk about this after the competition?" Tyler said. I was conflicted, whether to talk to him after the dance or avoid him altogether. Nevertheless, I simply nodded and muttered an okay to him. He nodded back and continued to walk off.

"What did he want? I thought you didn't want anything to do to him?" Nia asked me

"Kind of complicated. I don't want to talk about it"

"You sure Kalani?"

Yeah, I did want to talk about it actually. With Tyler anyway.

"Yeah...let's just go and finish the dance"

 **A few minutes later….**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Steph's POV**

"Shush! It's about to start!" I scolded in a commanding voice. At least the best I can muster right now, given I felt like shit right now. I was not gonna pass a chance to watch the girls dance. Especially if it's based on Fusion

The TV in the hospital is luckily a smart TV. Dad was able to hook it up on the internet and watch the livestream from there

And now, coming straight from Chicago, Illinois, is Fusion from SCDC!

"There they are!" Anne-Marie excitedly said, pointing at the TV. The crowd cheers as the girls went to the stage from both wings.

"They exchanged the masks for headbands? This I gotta see…" Mum sniggered

"One criteria in dance is the facials. Can't waste that if they cover their faces. Besides, this message that the dancers are very confident" I explain to them

"Those girls are really rubbing on you, huh?" Dad smiled to me

"Kind of.."

About 5 of them have prop bo staffs, that laid on the floor. The girls kneeled and formed an arrow formation, with Talia i the very center. On her right, was Kenzie, and on her left, was Sarah. It was obvious that they were portraying Hit Girl, Kick Ass, and Peyche: the very leaders of Fusion. What got my attention was a small pedestal in front of Talia. The pedestal also had a small hole in it. Strange...it wasn't in the last rehearsal we did. Before I can wonder further, a ticking sound came from the TV, followed by the unmistakable start of music that had a lot of trumpet intros

 _I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes_

 _(Fricki fricki)_

At hearing this, the girls stood up slowly, walking a bit forward on stage slowly, with a slight sway on their hips

Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll

The girls then broke in a horizontal line and proceeded to do contemporary moves, mixed with hip hop.

 _Well, don't waste time,_

 _Give me a sign,_

 _Tell me how you wanna roll_

The girls then made a series of front and back aerials. Upon landing, the girls made for the bo staffs and did some spins and turns with them. They looked very graceful doing them.

"Justin Timberlake and Madonna?! Seriously?!" Mindy explained, looking wide eyed in the TV. I can't help but laugh, along with Dave. The twins, don't seem to get why we did so.

"What's wrong mum? Not a fan of both?" I teased, making Mindy growl

"Of all the songs they use to represent Fusion, they use a song where fucking Madonna is in it!" Mindy gritted

"I don't see the trouble mom. I mean, the song a superhero feel to it" Danny explained to it. Surely enough, the song got to Danny's point, along with the girls doing some leg holds and spinning needles

 _If you want it_

 _You've already got it_ _If you thought it_

 _It better be what you want_

 _If you feel it_ _It must be real_

 _Just say the word_

 _And I'mma give you what you want_

 _Time is waiting_

 _We only got four minutes to save the world_

 _No hesitating_

 _Grab a boy_

 _Go grab a girl_

 _Time is waiting_

 _We only got four minutes to save the world_

"Come on mum, I know you like it" I grinned at her. Mindy watched on further. The girls then partnered up with the "male members" of Fusion and did a series of modified dance moves that had a mix of our martial arts fighting style - courtesy of me and DJAK of course! It gave the illusion of defending and fighting, while still maintaining the essence of dance

"Well...it's good so far-"

"They just did a lot of dance moves that looked like hand to hand combat! How is that only 'good'?" Anne-Marie butted in with the rest of us agreeing. Sarah had an angered expression on her face and did a faux somersault kick via a front aerial. She really does try her best to imitate me in the dance. Even if it was cringy

"Okay fine! They did great! Especially Talia...happy now?!" Mom growled, making us giggle.

"Knew you'd like that" I smile at her.

"They better win this. I will not let the name of Fusion fall on 2nd fucking place!" mum exclaimed, but with a proud smile on her face

"Oh, they'll make sure, I bet! You know how you scare them that much when you're upset" I say to Mindy

"Hm? What are they doing now?" Dad said, pointing in the TV. The girls now formed a circle formation, with Talia in the center, right behind that pedestal with the hole in the middle. The others did some coordinated and synchronized waves and crash slams, and when everyone jumped and made a slamming move unto the floor when they landed ala Iron Man style, Talia took her bo staff and placed it in the pedestal. She twisted it and she did the most unthinkable thing. She suddenly got herself lifting over the pole and spinning on it.

"Talia's uh...pole dancing…" Danny said in awe. All of us were in awe, actually. Talia never did say that she could pole dance, but seeing her doing it, she was fucking amazing! You could barely see her hanging in the pole, yet her feet never touched the ground. She was even doing stretches while upside down!

"She's amazing….I never knew they tweaked the dance to this. We never had this part in the rehearsals" I breathed

"I have mixed feelings about this honestly...she's playing Hit Girl, and she's doing a stripper dance. And I kind of like it!" Mum grinned

"First of all, yes, it is amazing! Second, pole dancing is not a stripper dance. It's a dance that goes back to ancient times and requires a lot of upper body strength and agility to do. Usually, dancers who do pole have minimal clothing because they need their skin to stick to the pole so they don't slide off. But the fact that Talia is doing this gracefully while fully clothed is brilliant! Also, whoever made this beautiful art into a stripper dance deserves to be publicly executed" I explain to them. All three of them now looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Wow….you really know your dance knowledge huh?" Danny muttered

"Yeah. You learned a lot at the SCDC, do you?" Dave said

"Yeah...but funny thing is, we don't have pole dancing classes yet. Actually..I kind of blurt out some dance related stuff from time to time nowadays. Kind of surprises everyone at the studio, too! It even makes Gia, Guy, and Rumer suspicious that I'm not a first time dancer, which I am!" I say, now being my turn to be dumbfounded. Come to think of it, when I first started dancing, it was like these knowledges and terminologies just seeped in my mind, even the ones I never heard of and never been taught. I even do dance moves that no one had taught me yet! Like I knew then all along.

Mindy looked at me and examined me carefully.

"First, you get to dance perfectly in your first time, now you know about dance stuff that you haven't heard of yet. Not to mention, you blurting out Elianna earlier for a number of times, which I'm going to find out why they were there...all this when you started dancing…." Mindy stated. I was about to say something, when we heard applause from the TV and saw Talia pose in the middle of the pole, doing a side needle, with Sarah, and Brynn hanging by her sides. All had confident and happy faces, even Talia and Kendall! They have made me feel proud

"They were so great! They should win!" Danny cheered

"Yeah! They better win or we fucking riot!" Anne-Marie exclaimed

"I'm so proud of them…they did it" I muttered weakly. My mind was doing the headache thing again where I had a fucking headache, while having these flashes of scenes playing in my head, particularly scenes with Elianna. It always made me feel tired and weak.

"You okay?" Dave asked, now noticing the way I spoke

"Yeah...kind of felt weak for some reason" I said to him

"Must have been the excitement of seeing them dance" I lied. I didn't want mum and dad to be worried. I know I should say something about this, but it might just be nothing

"Maybe...get some rest Steph. You'll need it when you contact the girls later" Mindy smirked at me. I nodded weakly and proceeded to be taken over by the darkness that is sleep. But until one more flash of me and Elianna again.

Of us dancing on stage together

 **A few minutes later…**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Talia's POV**

I have never been more happier in my life. I finally felt like dancing is fun and not a chore. And it's all thanks to my new found friends. First the solo, and now the pole dancing in the group dance. Yes, I did take up pole classes in my previous studios because of how pretty it looked, despite its stereotyped status. I'm glad all of those classes finally paid off. With no skin touch no less!

Awards have finally started and so far, we won 1st on the duet with Kenzie and Nia. Kenzie was even teasing Dancemania that they won, much to Nia's annoyance, who was scolding her that she should be a good sport. Due to not having an entry in the trios, Dancemania took the win there, which is unmistakable since tue duet had Rihanna and Coco on it.

"You nervous, Talia?" Kendall asked from besides me

"A lot...what if I did bad here?" I say, mentally vanging my head for letting my anxiety take over again

"Bad? You were great out there! We danced our heart out and that's what matters" Kendall winked at me

"KK's right! You really did awesome there. Both in the group and the solo" Brynn added

"You'd make Hit Girl and Psyche proud!" Kenzie piped in.

"Don't forget Steph! Right, Kenzie?" Sarah said, squeezing Kenzie's shoulder. Kenzie then looked scared and was now looking away at me. I wonder what that was all about?

What they said really made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was the announcement of the teen solos. It's only 1st place that was left. Neither SCDC and Dancemania had placed yet, making me nervous because never in a competition was Dancemania put in a position like this

Looking over the Dancemania dancers, they all glared at us. The teens particularly, to Kendall, who was just smirking at them and had a huge air of confidence that came out of nowhere. The girls explained this was a hint of the old Kendall.

"Now for 1st place of pur teen solo! The winner is…."

"Oh god, just tell us who it is man!" Kenzie frantically shouted

"Yeah! The suspense is killing me!" JoJo added, making other people stare at us. Our moms just shook their heads in the audience, but Melissa was facepalming herself, while Maddie Ziegler - still can't believe she's here - just laughed her heart out.

"The winner is Redemption! Dance by Kendall Vertes of SCDC!"

At that, we all jumped on Kendall and cheered for her. She was at a loss for words, all wide eyed and lips in a blissful curl. She shakily stood up, and walked slowly to the announcer. She gratefully accepted her award and that was when she cried tears of joy in front of everybody. We all crowded around her again, and comforted her on her emotional win. She was really overwhelmed, but not as much as Jill, who the moms were hugging. I also glimpse Maddie looking at Kendall with a huge grin on her face and mouthing something to Kendall, who nodded to her.

Kendall finally got her shining moment on stage. I wonder if I'll experience it today, too?

DV DV DV

Dancemania was in an uproar about them not winning the teen solo. It honestly scared me as most of them reminded me of Steph! Speaking of Steph, I should really thank her for all she had done for me. I owe her most of the confidence and fun I had now. I wonder if she's watching us now on TV?

It was now the junior solos and at this part, I felt the unmistakable boring of two sets of angry eyes that I really fear. It was taking forever to announce the winner however. There seemed to be a commotion on the judge's table and a lot of arguing as well. I wonder what that was about?

I slowly turn my head to where Dancemania was, and sure enough, Kaylee was glaring at me hard, that I felt like I was turning to stone. Her sisters were around her like usual. Coco looked like she was uninterested on what's happening, and Rihanna looked like she was begging Kaylee to turn around towards her, but Kaylee remained still, her eyes not moving away from me. I felt something shuffle near me, and I see JoJo, all smiles, besides me

"Ready to hear your name be called?" JoJo cheerfully asked

"I guess? I just want it to be over with. Kaylee's pretty scary when she looks at me like that" I say to her

"Whoah! She looks like she could eat you in one gulp!" JoJo laughed. I honestly did not understand how she found something to laugh about Kaylee but then again, I found myself laughing along with her.

"Maybe she would eat me if she lost. But then again, Kaylee is hard to beat…" JoJo then squeezed my shoulder and gave me a pat on it

"Hey, relax. The only thing she's gonna eat are her words. Probably one fat thing called her ego too! Speaking of which - they're gonna announce the 1st and 2nd placers!" JoJo excitedly said while pointing at the announcer. I gulped down any nervousness that was rising up. I also saw Kaylee looking away from me and she now glared at the host, reading the card containing the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the delay. After careful study, the winners has been thoroughly selected. We will now announce first, the 2nd place winner, and then the 1st and best junior soloist. "

"I was gulping every nervousness I was feeling. The fact that the 1st and 2nd placer were gonna be announced at the same time was not helping. The announcer then opens the card, graded by the judges and begins revealing the winners.

"2nd place...is Fallen Angel from SCDC! The winner and best junior soloist goes to Power from Dancemania!"

The fruit of all my hard work…all for 2nd place. Despite all that, I still couldn't topple Kaylee. Everyone celebrated except for us. Some teams and dancers clapped but it looked like they didn't really enjoy Dancemania being the winner. Everyone looked at me with sad expressions and I just shrugged at them.

"This is clearly a mistake! No way that Kaylee was better than you at this stage!" Kenzie growled

"Robbed! Talia's been robbed!" JoJo yelled

"Absolutely! How dare they?! " Kenzie added, who was really seering mad. Everyone was in a commotion. Even Nia!.

"Guys...it's okay. I'm okay with it" I muttered to them. They all stopped and looked at me like I just said something unforgivable. But I grinned at them, making them even more confused. I went over to the front of the stage to get my award. Of course, I had to be besides Kaylee, who was grinning like that cat from Alice in Wonderland. When she landed her sight on me, her already wide grinned, grew even wider.

"That's all the hard work you had with the SCDC? Pathetic as always Talia…" Kaylee whispered in a sickly sweet tone. One part of me wanted to squirm in fear, like always. But another part of me felt like fighting back.

"I had fun. That's all that matters…" I muttered back to her. I see in my peripheral vision that Kaylee just rolled her eyes. But there was a faint expression that she was sort of unnerved. I just looked over to the audience and smiled. Mom was clapping joyously for me and for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel afraid of being near Kaylee or being bested by her anymore.

 **Kenzie's POV**

"The winner of the 24/7 group dance category is none other than Fusion from SCDC!"

Mindy is gonna be sooooo happy, I just know it!. Fuck that, I feel that she was already smirking back at Chicago! Now all that's left to wonder is how she felt about Talia pole dancing. In her own vigilante image no less!

"Let's invite the moms and coaches here in the stage as well! COme celebrate with the girls!" The announcer said over the mic. Like in a cue, our moms, Gia, Guy, and Rumer all came and celebrated with us. Damn, that's a 2nd win in a row for our group!.

"You guys really are doing great over our group dance. Twice in a row now!" I said over our three teachers.

"Hey, we only think of the style and theme. But it's still up to you girls to give it life" Gia said

"Yeah. Without you dancers, what we teach is nothing" Rumer added

"Although, you got to admit, that Fusion concept was pretty good" Guy chuckled

"Damn straight! Even pitching in some moves, that looked like actual kung fu moves. Great thing you, Brynn, JoJo, and Sarah added it." Rumer said

"Yeah. Where did you guys learn how to blend dance with kung fu, anyway?" Gia asked.

"Well...we do have classes in DJAK now. So, that kind of helped" I answered. Well that, and a few tricks from our training back at the Hit Cave. All three nodded, taking the sort of lie.

We went up front and we received a huge ass trophy that was as tall as Talia and Sarah, for the group dance, as well as a plaque for each and every one of us.

"So girls, your dance looked like it was a tribute for the supposed heroes of Chicago! Is this true?" The announcer asked.

"To answer that, yes, it is in honor of Fusion. Chicago's greatest badasses! We just recently moved there, but we've never been safer when we're around. They really as the best there is and although we don't know them personally, we learned a lot from seeing them in action. This group dance was in honor of them and if they are watching, I hope you liked out dance for you. You guys rock so hard!" I said with gusto and everyone clapped and cheered over our declaration. Then Talia and Sarah came forward and took the mic in their hands.

"This group dance and all our other dances, is also for our dear friend, Stephanie Lizewski. As you all know, Steph had been recently shot by someone who's yet to be seen. She wanted so bad to be with us, but it just couldn't be" Talia started

"We actually decided at first, not to compete because of the events that happened to her. But she insisted in us competing. She wanted us to fight, just as she is fighting for her life right now. She's a big inspiration for our dancing this day, and we hope we made her happy with the best that we did. Please, include her in your prayers as she currently heals. Steph, if you're currently watching, hope you get well soon. We kind of miss you here" Sarah added to what talia said. I admit, that really did pull some heart strings.

"We miss your big mouth, your aggravating attitude, your bad temper, and -" JoJo butted in, but Brynn managed to cover her mouth and pull her away on time.

That girl really makes me laugh the most when she emabrasses herself. But she is right. It's really not the same when Steph ain't around with us. But when we danced today, we know that her spirit is with us. I can even hear her swearing earlier, as if she was with us. I must be going crazy. But the again, I already am.

DV DV DV DV

All of us went backstage and celebrated our wins. Talia and Kendall got most of the attention though, but it was well deserved. Talia finally looked like she enjoys dancing again. Maddie was giving Kendall a huge noogie on the head, making Kendall irate, but obviously having fun. All in all, everyone was happy! Of course, Brynn has her little celebration with Aidan and Emma in one corner. Those two are really obvious! Aidan was pathetically cute hiding his feelings for Brynn. Brynnyboo in turn, is in total denial mode that she has a crush on Aidan, the boy who she saved and was forever bewitched by the elusive Starlight. Then there's people like me and Emma, who look among the sides, laughing and at the same time, facepalming ourselves at how naive these 2 shy teens can get. I may need to talk to Emma about them soon…..

"Of course! You guys have to celebrate. You had a lot of wins today!" came the familiar, sarcastic sneer

Everyone was happy, until they came along.

The whole Dancemania team was in front of us. Leading them as always, were the Quinns.

"You guys should enjoy your wins. It's not everyday, you get to win!" Jeannie Quinn snarled.

"Rain check Jeannie? But this is the 2nd time we beat you, overall!" I bit back at her.

"Kenzie, don't get involved!. Also, this is the 2nd time we beat you, overall!" Mom exclaimed

"Hey! That's what I said!" I protested. What I did notice however, was that Jeannie looked disturbed. Like she was shook to the core

"All of you just got lucky, that's all! This is all a fluke!"

"But they do have a point mom! We got beat for twice in a row now! Why can't you just accept we can't win all the time?!" Rihanna protested

"Shut up Rihanna! Stop your nonsense and your issues on siding with the enemy!" Jeannie sneered to a frightened Rihanna.

"Mom?! The fuck was that for?!" Tyler squeezed in, putting the still scared Rihanna in his arms and hugging his little sister. Everyone was in an argument now, blurting out insults to one another. It had already turned into chaos!

"This is bad…" Talia said besides me, grabbing my hand, which I squeezed gently.

"No kidding… our celebration just turned into a battlefield…" Maddie said besides me. I noticed that she took and squeezed Talia's other hand. She must have been scared shitless.

Then came the she devil and the mini she devil. Kaylee and Coco went straight for us. The latter, looking bored, while the former, looking smug. All while the whole chaos was going on around us. At the same time, Brynn, JoJo, Sarah, Kalani, Tyler, Rihanna, and Nia in our side as well. The rest were with their moms and our teachers. Trying their best to calm them down. Kendall especially, since Jill looked like she could burst a vein any moment now! It was clear what their intentions were. The same as us: To support and protect Talia.

"Kaylee, Coco, get back here…." Tyler warned

"Just let us be, will you?! I just want to talk to Talia.." Kaylee calmly said.

"Please Kaylee! The last thing you want to do is to talk to them!" Rihanna countered

"She's right actually. What do you want, bitch?!" I asked her

"Don't call her a bitch, bitch!" Coco shouted at us

"Language little girl! Even JoJo has better vocabulary than you!" Nia scolded.

"Oh shut up Nia! Like your one saint to talk!" Coco said back

"Hey, respect those older than you! You should look up to your brother, at least he has better manners than you and your older sister!" Kalani exclaimed

"That's right! Rihanna's following the right choice, compared to you two!" Sarah added. This actually made Rihanna smile and Tyler, looking somewhat bewildered towards Kalani, which looked like she had a faint smirk on her lips. What the fuck is going on right now?!

"Fuck all of this, I'm out! Every single one of you is getting on my nerves anyway!" Coco screamed, storming away from us.

"I should follow her. She might get herself hurt storming off. I congratulate every single one of you SCDC, especially you Talia. You did amazing today. I really wish we could just be happy with one another for our victories…" Rihanna said with a sad smile. But that smile turned into a scowl as she looked at Kaylee

"Make it civil Kaylee. For once in your life, stop being spoiled brat…" Rihanna said before continuing off. JoJo then appeared besides Tyler, and jabbed her elbow in his, getting his attention.

"How you and Rihanna related to these bitches, I will never know" JoJo casually said while pointing at Kaylee.

"I'm sorry...what?" Tyler said in a confused way.

"We apologize for JoJo. She knows not what she's doing….most of the time!" Brynn nervously laughed, while Nia pulled her back to us by the ear, making the bow haired teen chanting "ow".

"Kaylee,whatever you have to say...just say it" Talia said to kaylee in a tone that had no tint of fear in her voice. Kaylee chuckled to Talia and started her usual bullshit

"You made it seem that having a new team will really make you improve, huh? Well, like I thought, it didn't change anything! You still couldn't reach my level and I still came out on top. What? You thought being behind your knight in shining armor, Steph, would make you better? Hah! The only thing that these dumb fucks ever did for you was to make you even more of s fucking loser than before!" Kaylee declared in a pompous manner

"Oh, that is it you little shit!" I said in gritted teeth as I charged towards Kaylee. I don't care if I get punished or not. I will punch her fucking face on the spot! Kaylee suddenly blocked her face, ready to take the punch. Before my fist could connect to her face however, Maddie suddenly pulled me back, together with Brynn and Kalani.

"Kenzie, what did I tell you about doing something so stupid, it'll give you more trouble?!" Maddie scolded.

"She. Fucking. Deserves it!" I growled, trying to pry myself away from them.

"Listen to your sister, Kenzie! Come on!" Kalani pleaded.

"We have had no peaceful competition lately! If you keep this up, you'll make it a lot worse!" Brynn added.

"Come on Ziegler! Come and punch me! Punch me right here, you fucking bitch!" Kaylee howled, charging at me, but Tyler just came in time to stop her as well. Looking at a held up Kaylee was like looking at a rabid dog. She may be seeing me in the same way too.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

All the shouting, the berating, the insults, the whole chaos in general suddenly stopped. Whoever shouted really had huge lungs. Also, had a lot of held up anger inside. It came from the very person we've least expected. Talia…

She was heaving heavily, and her eyes bore anger and tears. Her gaze felt like it could shred iron in a glance. One thing was clear, she shouted us to shut the fuck up, and we did. Nothing can be heard except for Talia's heavy breathing.

"Enough! I have had enough of this fighting and jealousy! I have had enough times with it already!" Talia cried. She turned her sights on a shocked Kaylee and continued.

"I had a lot of pent up feelings inside Kaylee. But what you said, made it all burst out. I couldn't do this because I always felt scared when I get compared to you, even for just a little. Then.. it's worse when I had to be berated about competing internally against you! When I lose, you make it to a point that I'm worthless. When I win, you find ways to ruin the magic for me. You almost sucked away my love for dance"

"Everyone fighting over who's the best does not fucking help too! But you know what? For the first time in a long while, I felt really happy dancing. I fell in love in dancing again, to the point that I stopped thinking that it was a competition. It was all thanks to everyone from SCDC. They gave me something that Dancemania couldn't give me: heart. The one that gave me that the most was Steph, who you insulted despite literally in a life or death situation. This is the reason I'm not afraid of you anymore. I'm tired of cowering. It's time I dance for me and me alone, and not because I had to be better to prove a point!"

Everyone around was speechless of Talia. She had so much pent up anger, sadness, and frustration inside her and all of it just came bursting. The silence that followed stunned us even more.

"You really nailed that in, Talia!" I broke off and soon, everyone cheered for Talia. Her angered expression got replaced by a bashful mood, trying to hide her face, but a smile was in her face as we patted and hugged her.

"Tsk. Whatever. 2nd place is the first one to lose. Didn't Miller teach you that?" Jeannie snidely said

"I'm still am queen, you know!" Kaylee added. It was time fore to have something to say to the little bitch.

"You don't get it, do you? Talia doesn't care if she wins or not. She had fun, and that's all that matters. But then again, a selfish bitch like you wouldn't understand it" I say to Kaylee

"It still doesn't change the fact the I still am the best Junior soloist between us!"

"Then for me, it means it's just where I'm supposed to be right now" Talia said from behind me

"But-"

"Kaylee. Can I ask? Aside from the many loses, are you and mom angry because Talia was just a point away to beating you?" Tyler said with a smirk to her own sister. That must have pulled a nerve as Kaylee and her mom went wide mouthed over what he said.

"Wait...you mean my Talia was so close to Kaylee in the placing?" Helena, Talia's mom muttered

"Yup! Kaylee had a 90.9 scoring, while Talia had a 90.8. If one of the judges just gave, even a little deduction to Kaylee or addition to Talia, Talia would have one. Be proud little Talia. You were so close to beating Kaylee. That's saying something considering Kaylee is rarely beat or reached-"

"SHUT UP TYLER!!" Kaylee and Jeannie shouted together. But Tyler just laughed them all off

"Wow...I never knew I was so close" Talia whispered

"Wished you would have gotten that point" I muttered back

"Whatever! Next time, you won't even manage to touch me in the next competition"

"But Kaylee...I wasn't aiming to beating you. At first, I admit. But I realized that I just wanted to have fun. I also realized that someone else is set to beat you" Talia said with the last part in a slower tone.

That got me grinning slowly and had the other girls doing the same too.

"Yeah...you're right about that. Remember what she said?" I said to her

"Only one wolf is down. The rest of the pack is still standing" Brynn started

"But one particularly likes your head. Too bad she ain't here though…" Kendall piped

"Steph is gonna get you...Steph is gonna get you…" Kelly started chanting and JoJo joined with her. I found this quite funny as it got Kaylee really scared.

"Fuck off, every single one of you!" Kaylee shouted and the turning away

"This ain't over…." Jeannie bit, following her daughter. Tyler just shrugged at us and he followed suit, along with the other Dancemania dancers. And just like that, everyone is in a festive mood again

But it really is not over yet.

There's still the bitches from hell that wants a piece of Quinn meat. One wears purple. The other one is one british maniac

 _Ooooookay then! After so long, I finally finished with this chapter. Apologies if it looked like a mess but I managed to finally get rid of my lingering writer's block._ _After this, there will be changes. I decided that there will be less competitions and more fighting. This fic is still alive and I have a lot in store for the whole series._


	61. Chapter 61: A New Enemy

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 61: A New Enemy**

 **July 18th, 2016. Monday, 10:45 AM**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Steph's POV**

"For our 24/7 dance victory, for Kendall finally getting her shit together, and for Talia for finally growing some balls!" came the loud proclamation of a more than happy Kenzie, followed by a cacophony of every pitch of a cheer ever known to man

For some reason, when the my friends from dance are here, a loud mess always seem to follow. My hospital room is currently in a loud chaos. Everyone decided to celebrate the 24/7 Dance win in my room. I'm actually surprised no one complained about the loud noises from here, yet. Not only were the usual girls here, but also the boys. There was Aidan, who for some reason seem pretty close to Brynn every single second, then there was Johnny, who was actively charismatic towards everyone, but was a little more charismatic towards Kenzie. To be honest, Kenzie and Johnny close like that reminded me of Chloe and Josh. You do _not_ want to know what those two do in private. There's also Ken San Jose, who was busy poking Kendall teasingly, and of course, Cam Fellowes being dragged to every corner of the room by JoJo.

Of course, there's also Emma and Maya, who's keeping a deep watch on Aidan and Johnny respectively. Although, Emma looked like she wants Aidan and Brynn to engage each other in whatever shit they were thinking, while Maya was doing the actual keeping watch on the two love birds. Maddie Ziegler is also with us and is currently chatting with me, Kelly, Sarah, Anne-Marie, Danny, and Talia.

Aside from the food, there were various games as well such as Cards Against Humanity, and some bizzare ones that I'm sure they just made up. One even involved shaking a bottle of juice hard (guess who made that), and hope that when you open the bottle, the juice won't explode in your faces. All this, with practically everyone videoing each other. Either posting it on Snapchat, Instagram, or Youtube.

"Okay okay...so you're telling that Talia Booker - who is shy as a fucking turtle actually swore and screamed at the same time?" I giggled at them. They were currently keeping me company and updating me on what happened back at Miami. Given that Kaylee was humiliated deeply, I was more than enjoying myself!

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it at first too! Just imagine; Talia was that girl who was afraid of everything. All of us were either arguing with Dancemania, or keeping shit under control" Kelly told on

"Then Talia came from out of nowhere saying 'Everyone shut the f..fu...f-" Sarah continued, but was suddenly sturred midway.

"-Fuck up?" Anne-Marie finished with a grin

"Y-yeah...that certain word…" Sarah said nervously.

"God, you are way too goody-goody Sarah. Have some balls why don't ya?" I teased her

"Yeah! Apparently, Talia did!" Kelly added, making everyone laugh, apart from Sarah and Maddie. Talia went red in the face, while Sarah looked at us in complete horror. Maddie looked like she didn't get what she was seeing in front of her.

"It was just in the heat of the moment…" Talia shyly said, but a hidden smile was showing

"I swear in my life, that I will _never_ swear in my whole entire life!" Sarah declared

"Yeah..keep _fucking_ dreaming" I giggled. The fucking part wasn't needed, but it was fun riling up Sarah with swearing.

"Talia, know that I am extremely proud of you for standing up to Kaylee and her bitch of a mother. You finally realised that you're worth more than what they tell you" I continued on to Talia

"Thanks Steph. It's all thanks to what you said about me being me and loving what I love. Everyone else helped too, of course. Even Rihanna and her big brother. I wonder how those two are? They got into one big fight with Kaylee and Jeannie.." Talia answered. That did got me thinking. Rihanna was the black sheep of the Quinn sisters. Tyler is one oddity too. They were the exact opposite of the rest. I am worried what argument they were having internally. Despite Kaylee and Coco being brats and Jeannie being one huge bitch, they are still family...

"You kids are in the ages of 8-11, yet speak like someone who has tourette's syndrome. How were you raised, anyway?!" Maddie incredulously asked

"We had….one interesting life before Mindy and Dave" Danny answered

"Yeah. But Living with someone like Mindy made our vocabulary even worse! No matter how many swear jars we fill, the swearing won't go away. Danny here, is the good one and actually knows how to shut his funcking mouth. Unlike _someone_ here…" I look over my younger sister.

"Don't you fucking look at me! You ain't as innocent!" Anne-Marie retorted

"You guys are mad…if me and Kenzie did that back when we were kids, we would be grounded for life!" Maddie said, shaking her head.

"Believe me, being grounded for life is better than having your money be taken every time you swear!" I said back at her

"By the way, what's the word with you and your condition here? You getting released soon?" Kelly asked

"Well, Cathy hadn't told us when I'll be out of here. Mum, dad, and these two blockheads -" I said, pointing at the twins

"Fucking bitch!" Both of them said together

"How is this normal for a family?!" Maddie asked, confused

"-As I was saying, we want me to go home and heal up already. But the bastard who shot me really did a number on me and I had to stay here a little longer. While you guys were out in Miami, I had an episode where a bone fragment got stuck in my heart, almost killing me" I explain to them

"Ah, so that's what you meant on your post about having surgery" Sarah said

"So you actually almost died there?" Talia said in a scared manner. I could only give a grim nod

"I was fortunate to survive that. Good news is that it's all uphill from here. For most part anyway" I continued

"Well, that is good to hear. Although, I hear that chaos brewed here. Something about Fusion having squabbles from some crooks" Maddie said

"Yeah...usual crime and the usual protecting from Fusion" Danny said

"Speaking of Fusion, do you think they saw our tribute dance? I'm wondering what they could think of it. It did involve some pole dancing after all" Kelly giggled. I gave the twins a knowing look and smirk and they they did the same

"I have a feeling that Fusion saw and loved it" I smiled at them

"Word is spreading as well that Hit Girl found the pole dancing...interesting" Anne-Marie giggled

"Why do you guys looked like you know something, that we don't know? I saw the looks you made. In fact, you guys always do this when you're together…" Kelly suspiciously said, looking at us 4.

Fuck

"What makes you think that, Kelly?" I carefully said. Kelly looked at us intently, but then shook her head and put on a smile

"Nothing. Must be my imagination" Kelly said

"Oookay, awkward" Maddie chuckled and that kind cleared the short tension that happened. Though, I'd have to talk to the others about Kelly. Something in my gut tells me that it wasn't just her imagination that's working. The look she gave us says that she sees something.

DV DV DV

Soon enough, everybody started to go home, one by one. The only ones left were Maddie, Kenzie, Johnny, Brynn, and Aidan. Emma and Maya initially didn't want to go. But with the arrival of Mindy, who was beyond shocked at what mess happened in my room, they were assured that Johnny and Aidan will be trusted to be left alone without unneeded PDA. Currently however, the two boys were arguing over

"All I'm saying is that it's okay to for EDMs and house music to mix with rock music" Johnny argued

"But that ruins the allure and genuinity of a pure, rock song! Rock didn't start off using electronic bopping and remixes. Besides, how can you do acoustic covers with house and EDM mixed, anyway?" Aidan argued.

"I did it" Johnny smugly replied

"True" Kenzie supported, winking at her boyfriend

"That ain't rock! Its fake!" Aidan argued

"Kind of have a point there" Brynn agreed

Then it became an all out fight between the four of them whether the rock genre of music should have house music mixes of not. As well as bantering on who has the most views on their videos

"Are they always like this?" I groaned at Maddie, who rolled her eyes at them

"It's always like this with Johnny and Aidan, whenever they meet in person, or in social media altogether" Maddie explained

"Classic rock!" Aidan and Brynn yelled

"New age rock!" Johnny and Kenzie shouted back

"Hey! You four shut the fuck up, or I'll make sure that your faces are irreversibly damaged beyond repair! Its fucking annoying! No one cares about your rock argument!" Mindy said, throwing a towel over their heads. The 4 teens suddenly went pale as they looked at mum, who was casually leering at them

"Yes ma'am!" all 4 said together

"I still got it" Mindy laughed

"Would have done it better, if I weren't stuck here" I muttered

"Kind of funny, coming from a 10 year old" Maddie chuckled

"You don't know that. You don't even know what I'm capable of" I smiled, the last part in a slow tone.

"Actually, that's true Mads. One time, Steph here gave me a death glare at DJAK that shook my whole body in fear for 2 days" Kenzie piped up with a smirk

"True story. She even peed her pants one point" Brynn cheerfully added

"That was ONE time!" Kenzie growled

"You people are really an interesting bunch" Maddie laughed

"I find you people weird. All of you have...strange attitudes, like casually swearing off one another, and making crude jokes. Even Mackenzie here is doing it more often when they started off here" Johnny stated

"That's a rude way to put it, don't you think new kid?" I said to Johnny, with a sickly sweet smile. The moment I saw his eyes and body register a sliver of fear, I smile to myself. That'll teach him!

"Err...yeah, that kind of did sound rude. Sorry about that" Johnny sheepishly replied

"It's always like that with you, wherever you go Orlando. Always saying a stereotypical remark, and backing off when trouble arrives because of it" Aidan sighed

"As if you're a model citizen!" Johnny growled

"I said QUIET, you fucking knuckleheads!" Mindy growled

"Sorry ma'am!"

"Stop calling me ma'am, too! I'm only in my late teens!" Mindy added dejectedly

"Males. Always a stubborn gender" Maddie shook her head

"Give them some slack, mum. You know their not familiar in our way of life here" I told mum, who sighed

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just really pissed off with every shitty thing that happened, lately. Not to mention, that assassin that just casually waltzed in your room, while I was out" Mindy explained. This got everyone's attention to us. Brynn and Kenzie gave each other a knowing look at then looked at me intently. I just nodded to them, confirming their suspicions.

"Assassin? Do you mean, someone broke in here, and tried to kill you?" Aidan asked me

"That's what an assassin does, genius!" Johnny sarcastically said, gaining a glare from Aidan

"But anyway, is this why you had a change of room in the hospital?" Aidan continued

"Yup! Some bitch snuck in as a nurse and tried to kill me. Even tried to kill an innocent nurse too - she survived by the way. She was gonna get me via lethal injection in my IV. Luckily, my grand dad, captain Marcus Williams from the CPD, paid a visit and saw what was happening. He took care of the rest after that" I explained in the most believable lie, possible. The actual truth of the events at the time, was not for public knowledge. Among them, only 2 has the permission to know.

"Damn! I never knew you have a CPD grandpa as a captain!" Johnny said, clearly impressed

"Take note Johnny dear, that is why Mindy over here is so badass" Kenzie winked at her boyfriend

"Well, I did inherit some of him. But not all" Mindy said to us with a smirk

"Oh yeah! Manners are one thing that you didn't inherit" Brynn giggled

"You saying something, Rumfallo?" Mindy deadpanned, in an intimidating way.

"Err…..what were we talking about?"

"Crazy things are really happening everywhere these days. We were dancing in a competition, having fun - most of the time, while you were already fighting for your life, and had someone try to kill you again! Did you have any beef with someone? Any...loan sharks or that kind of thing? Gang related things? Sorry for the questions by the way...I may be prying too much already" Maddie sheepishly said

"No. no it's okay. You were just worried, that's all. No need to be sorry for that. I should be apologizing. I mean...we just hardly met, yet you worry about me too much" I say to her with a shy smile. Maddie then placed her hand on my head and lightly ruffled my hair.

"Hey, a friend of Kenzie is a friend of mine. A sister even!" Maddie happily answered, which I return in a smile

"I greatly appreciate that Maddie. Well, we actually don't know why some people would want me dead. Mum feels it's because of business rivals" I lied to them

"It's just a possibility. Then again, I don't really have any business competition when it comes to DJAK" Mindy mused

"True. You are the only one with a dojang around here" Brynn added, obviously seeing through the lie

"Regardless, everything is on guard around Steph. She even had a new guard on her door because the first one fucked up on his job. Even the people who aren't that close with us or people who we don't know at all, but wishes to visit Steph is under inspection. This all happened when a family of 3 came here unannounced without my knowledge" Mindy further explained

"Family of 3? You got their names? Did they look you know….dangerous?" Kenzie asked, worried

"Mum thought they were. But they didn't look like any threat when I saw them. I was drugged with pain killers and other fucking meds at the time. But I can see genuine concern over them when they came. It was a man, and a woman. Along with a girl that looked like my age. The girl also looked very familiar to me as well…" I said to them

"Familiar in what way, Steph? Like a childhood friend or….a past "bully" in your life?" Brynn asked, making air quotes with her fingers when she mentioned bully. She was hiding the true question whether it was a predator that visited me

"Why are you doing air quotes with your hands?" Aidan asked Brynn

"I just want to. But Steph has a lot of enemies. I mean, I hear from Sarah that she's nicknamed 'Bully Buster' at school" Brynn chuckled and I go along too. It was true. Ever since my declaration to protect Talia, no one had ever stepped over her and me. Those who had the balls to do so, usually end up pissing their pants

"Okay then. Kind of agree though. Steph does have a whirlwind of a mean streak" Aidan laughed

"Want to still have your balls in the morning?" I deadpanned but he just laughed more

"I think I'm gonna like her when we hang out once she gets out of here" Johnny snuck in

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Yes, the girl was familiar. I also knew her name somehow. Weird part was that...I don't even know how I know her. I didn't know who were the man and woman with her. But for the girl, when I look into those caring and worried hazel eyes, I knew crystal clear who she was. Elliana Walmsley…" I continued, with me saying the name in a wistful, longing way. Brynn, Maddie, and Kenzie however, had familiarity and shock in their faces.

"Elliana Walmsley? As in little Eli with long, wavy brown hair and skin as white as snow white's? That Elliana Walmsley?" Brynn asked, still surprised. Brynn then typed something on her phone and handed it to me. It showed a picture of her, sitting in a fountain. She was with 5 girls that were either my age or the twin's age. Brynn was hugging a blonde girl on her right, and the familiar brunette girl on her left.

"Is that who came to your room?" Brynn asked, pointing at Ellianna

"Yeah! No mistaking it. She came here crying and holding my hand and placing it in on her cheeks" I say to them

"Kind of sounds like those weird best friend things. Like that high five Brynn, JoJo, and Kenzie do with their feet" Johnny laughed. I looked at the Brynn and Kenzie with a questioning look and both girls just shrugged

"Hey, it's a dancer thing. You already get that" Brynn said. This made me shrug and accept the answer as is. It is a dancer thing after all and it makes sense

"If you find that weird, that's nothing compared to Steph knowing them already even though she hadn't met them before" Mindy said

"But...how can that be? She couldn't not have met them. Steph clearly knows them" Brynn reasoned

"This is turning into some x-files shit. Creeepy" Kenzie piped in, saying the last part in a sing-song way. All of this is admittedly confusing. The first time mum had found out about this, she was confused and mad as hell, thinking about it. She would often blame Urban Predator and even accuse the Walmsleys are Urban Predator remnants. But I would know if one was from Urban Predator when I see them. Those 3 are definitely not from where I came from

"I think...I may have met them before. Before I came here in Chicago…" I say to them. All eyes were suddenly on me and at attention. Mindy added a scowl im her expression. This only means that she had already got that I had hid something from her, which shouldn't have happened. Especially if it's connected to my fucked up past

"What do you mean by this Steph? How can you say that?" Mindy asked with a slightly annoyed tone. It was now or never

"I feel that Elliana is part of my childhood. Before the 'accident' that caused me to be an orphan. When I started to go into dance deeper, I recently been having these dreams. Dreams about me, dancing on stage with my parents watching. Of me dancing in a studio that I wasn't familiar of" I started

"Then these dreams turned into visions of sorts. I see glimpses of scenarios involving me and dance, with a mix of some of my old childhood. When this started, Elliana started to appear. I see us dancing together, hanging out together, and calling each other besties. We were inseparable…." I further related to them

Everyone was in silence and in deep thought. Mum looked at me like she doesn't know if she would shoot me or not

"Why didn't you say anything about this to me? To Dave?" Mum muttered to me

"Well...you already had a lot in your plate, even before I got shot. I didn't want you to worry even more. I'm really sorry…" I quitely answered her. Mindy then came forward with an unreadable expression. I braced myself as what she may have done. The others even backed away from her path but Maddie and Brynn looked like they were gonna shield me any moment. Mindy sat right next to me and out of nowhere, she lightly tapped my head. Her face had a sad smile as she looked at me

"Look Steph. You are NOT too much for me to handle, okay? I already said this to you before. I know I have a lot of things in mind as it is. I may be a huge bitch almost every time -"

"Really? Almost?" Kenzie butted in, receiving a glare from Mindy that had Kenzie muttering "okay then..stupid move"

"-But when it comes to you and the twins, you always come first and fuck everything else. I admire how you worry about me and I do appreciate it. But next time, don't keep things like these for me, okay?" Mindy sternly finished but had a mix of worry and care as well

"I'll remember that mum. I'm sorry again, for making you worry like this" I say to her

"Do this again and you will face shit when you get out of here" Mindy said in her usual self again

"Yeah...try me bitch" I giggled at her

"You guys are nuts…" Aidan and Johnny said together

"I honestly gave up understanding their relationship to be honest" Maddie shook her head

"You'll get used to it sis. It's actually pretty funny to watch" Kenzie smirked at her sister.

"Okay. So Ellianna is a possible childhood friend of yours before the 'accident' that happened to you. Do you remember see anything else other than what you have experienced so far?" Brynn asled. I just shook my head in response

"No fucking clue. Ellianna pops up but that's about it. But I'm sure she's an important person from my past and what I was seeing is real. I do get a really shitty headache when it happens. Dream or daydream" I say to her, wincing in pain as I accidentally moved my right arm.

"Weird...this sound like that memory thing we had at biology class" Kenzie mused

"Whatever the case, I'll have Cathy have a check on it. Maybe she'll know a thing or two" Mindy said. I lean on more to get a closer look at Brynn's phone.

"So I know this is Ellianna. Who are these other tikes? Are all five of them friends?" I say, gesturing at the other kids surrounding Brynn in the photo.

"Oh! Well, yeah. We're friends with them too. They're called the ALDC minis" Brynn explained

"Whoever named them that is a lazy fuck" I commented. You got to admit, being called 'minis' is pretty lazy.

"Blame that on Dance Moms' producer, Matthews. The guy is either eccentric, lazy, or both! He said it's either minis or being called prostitots instead" Kenzie added, cringing. I was taken aback about those choices made for these little girls

"I understand the look Steph. That is one reason I left the show earlier" Maddie sympathetically said to me

"Prostitots….even that's foul play for me" Mindy cringed

"Anyway, these 5 dancers were a product of an audition Ms. Abby did when everyone realized that we were all growing up, and running out of dancers to compete for the junior and mini divisions. So she proposed the mini be made for the show and Lifetime accepted" Kenzie explained

"A lot of little girls auditions, but only 5 were needed. These lucky 5 were the ones picked in the end" Brynn added

"Aside from Eli here, the one on my right here, is Lilliana Ketchman. She's the youngest in the team and she has way too much aerial skill in her body that she looks like she was flying whenever she dances. She has one wacky personality too" Brynn continued, having a reminiscing look on her face. Aidan then leaned over her shoulder and was focused in looking onto the picture.

"Tell me if my eyes need glasses now, but does Lilliana look exactly like you?" He said to Brynn. Looking further into the picture, Lilliana does look like a mini Brynn. Same eye color, both are blonde, and they both smile the same too

"Aidan's right. She does look like a long lost twin" I say out to her

"Me and Lilly get that all the time. We're so alike in personality too - most anyway. People actually started calling her Brynn jr. one point" Brynn giggled at her. Kenzie then took Brynn's phone, much to Brynn's protest. Kenzie nonetheless, continued the explanation and pointed at a fair skinned girl, whose hair was in a headband and has a shy smile.

"This kid right here, is Peyton Evans. The shyest kid we have ever met. Seriously, the little tyke is so shy, that a camera flash actually made her yelp out loud" Kenzie chuckled.

"But Peyton is a prodigy at acro. She has one insane flexibility! She could be in Cirque De Solei honestly" Kenzie continued on

"So she's basically Talia who is super flexible and is two times more shy. Must be interesting to talk to" I giggled. Then Johnny came close to Kenzie and pointed at a girl, who looked like of Latin American heritage

"I remember this one. It's the fashionista! Ari...was it?" Johnny said, while sneaking in a peck to Kenzie when Maddie was paying attention to me

"My, my. So you do remember all the dancers from your music videos" Kenzie smirked at her boyfriend

"Rock that has hip hop choreography. Classic…" Aidan said, with a hint of sarcasm. This caused him to be lightly jabbed by Brynn in his stomach

"Arianna Lopez. The little fashion hearted girl. Now this one Steph, is the master of turns. It's all flawless when she does it, I admit. She can wear a lot stylish clothes too. Even Maddie got an outfit idea from her!" Brynn smiled

"What can I say? She was born with style. Quite sassy too when I encountered her a few times off the show" Maddie mused

"Pretty interesting. Don't tell me, when I meet her, she'll put me in a bloody makeover?" I moaned, making everyone in the room laugh

"So that's 4 out of 5. Whose the last one?" I say, remembering the blonde girl in a ponytail and had almond shaped eyes. The way she dresses also reminds me of my own style. Brynn had snatched back her phone from the two lovebirds and once she did, Aidan took a peek from Brynn's shoulders.

"I remember her from one of the dance conventions Emma went to when she forced me to come with her. Alexus Oladi. That girl is a beast in hip hop!" Aidan said in an impressed way.

"That's one way to describe her. Alexus is admittedly, the one closest to your personality Steph. Only she's a lot tame in personality and doesn't have a dirty mouth" Brynn chuckled

"You bloody yank!" I growled good naturedly

"The kid is a bit tomboyish. Probably because she has a fraternal twin brother, Alex" Kenzie continued

"Someone got lazy naming them" Mindy sniggered

"They all sound cool to be with. I got to hear their strengths at dancing too. But what about Ellianna? What's her dance strength? How's her personality too?" I asked, curious to know more about her.

"Well to put it in an easy way, her personality is the opposite of yours. She's goody goody to the core and speaks and thinks in a way that is way too old for her age. She's basically a walking encyclopedia because of her high IQ and when she feels like it, she talks using every word in a thesaurus!" Brynn relayed to me

"Having a talking thesaurus and a foul mouthed together...that would look fucking funny to be honest" Mindy laughed

"Thanks for that, mummy dearest" I growled at her

"But she is one of the sweetest people ever. A heart of gold. As for her dancing...well she's a mix of of Lilly, Alexus, Peyton, and Ari!" Kenzie added on

"Come to think of it, you two are the same, dancewise! Both of you are high jumpers, flexible, great at turning, and can kill hip hop in a breeze!" Brynn said.

"Really….the same dancewise huh?" I muttered to them. As if on cue, my head started pounding like crazy. To the point that I had to close my eyes shut due to the pain. I faintly heard everyone asking me if I was okay. But all my senses focused on the vision creeping in

I was seeing me and Elianna dancing together again. We were wearing ballet flats and a beautiful leotard costume with a tutu in our waists. I was wearing a black costume, while Elianna wore white. We were in a stage, holding hands and bowing to a lot of people in standing ovation. The place we were on looked like a fancy Opera house, complete with Balcony seats. From behind us, a huge sign that read 'YAGP' was mounted.

 _Let's give it up for Elianna and Stephan_ _ie: Lumina and Umbra!_

"Steph?! You okay?! Talk to us!"

It was mum's frantic voice. I felt my vision return to the hospital room, but with the headache still persisting in my head and my vision slightly blurred.

"Come on Steph. That's right. Come back to us…" It was Dr. Cathy's voice that had said those words. I blink thrice and now I can see clearly again. Everyone was in front or besides me, all worried. Dr. Cathy was also in my room now, and she was gently patting my head and checking out my eyes

"What the hell was that?" Aidan asked, worriedly

"That thing….it's one of those visions you told us, isn't it?" Brynn said.

"Yeah...this is what happens when I have them. I saw Elianna again. We were together in a sort of opera house…."

"I see Steph. What else did you see?" Maddie asked

"Well...lots of people were cheering us on. We were in ballet costumes and behind us, was a sign that had 'YAGP' etched in it" I relay to them

"YAGP? Like, the annual ballet and contemporary competition?" Kenzie dumbfoundedly inquired

"I guess? I do remember it being a competition but….I can't understand it! I get these visions, and I feel like I should remember them, but I don't! It's making me frustrated!" I bursted out. All of it is just too much and too mad to comprehend. The fact that I have one huge, bullet wound in my fucking chest does not help me be at peace. I know dance. I know Elianna. But what do they have to do with my past?!

"I think it's time for Steph to have her rest. All of you should go.." Cathy had said to the girls, and two teenage boys.

"I think it's for the best. I think Steph is too stressed out about what happened earlier" Maddie had said

"Sorry if we have triggered something to cause this Steph…" Brynn sadly said. I shake my head in response

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. It's just me and my...whatever this is.." I say to her, whilst lying back down on my bed. Everyone said their goodbyes and it was now only me, mum, and Cathy left in the room. They were talking about something and looked like it was a deep conversation. But I tuned it out, being too tired after that massive headache.

 _Remember who you are Stephanie…._

How can I remember if I don't remember in the first place…?

 **A few days later….**

 **July 30th, 2016. Saturday, 11:30 PM**

 **Bayside Port:Wharf Complex, Chicago**

 **Lotus's POV**

I hear nothing but the pounding of my feet, the faint and fleeting surroundings that pass me quickly as I run, and of course, the many blasts of guns firing off bullets towards me.

I couldn't believe that everything went from 0- fucking shit so fast!. It was just the usual raid with the tattooed freaks known as the Bordados and their hideouts. But lately, as the days go by, they acted odd all to sudden. They've gotten more smarter, more organized, and worst of all, more lethal. Their weapons got a low more powerful. Back then, their bullets didn't faze my combat suite one but. Now, I could feel actual pain when I get shot. The fact that they also have rounds that can pierce my combat suite was not good news too. Starlight was right. The combat suite does _not_ make you invincible.

"Over there! Right around the corner!"

I look behind me and saw that it wasn't the bordados that are after me anymore. It was those men clad in black state of the art combat suits and helmets that strongly resemble motorcycle helmets. On the top part of the helmets, was a red symbol of a dog that looked like it was eating its tail. I fired at them with one of my handguns but it wasn't enough to faze them. My bullets al but ran out and they still moved. Shit!

I came here to re-supply on ammo and to procure some needed cash. All of them were in the usual duffle bag, though it was heavy and only slowed me down. My haul or my life. The choice was obvious here…

I reluctantly threw away the bag I had been carrying that were full of my spoils. It pissed me off that I had to do it, but it had to be done if I was ever gonna survive. I turn around in a corner to an alleyway in between two warehouses. When I came across an intersection, a felt something heavy smack into my right side. I stumble but I quickly got back up.

"What the?" I spurt out, dumbfounded on what or rather, who was in front of me.

It was a kid that looked no older than 11 or 12 years old. I couldn't tell if its a boy or a girl but based on the eyes that I see under the baklava mask, it was the latter. The girl wore a black, long sleeve undershirt, combat boots, a tactical vest and gauntlets. She was also armed with a sleek, black combat knife.

"Heh...judging from the stance, you know how to use that thing. But really, only a knife for me?" I said, bringing out my own combat knife. The girl didn't respond, but she did jerk her head sharply to the right. I look to where she jerked to, but it proved to be a mistake as I saw in my peripheral vision that she was pulling out a gun from a holster.

Swiftly, I crouched and rolled forward towards her. She attempted to fire at me again, but I was quick enough to kick her hands, knocking away her gun. I attempt a fan kick on her head, but she jerked her body fast to the left and dodged my kick. She did a side aerial towards my back.

Shit!

I felt something tug on the center of my back multiple times. When I turned around, I found her stabbing me. Given that I was wearing my combat suit, it's not an issue of course.

"W-what? Bu-b-but hh-how?" The girl stuttered. He eyes also blinked several times rapidly

"Its stab proof bitch! " I growl at her, punching her in the nose. She doubled over and held her nose tightly. I hear multiple footsteps coming our way and some yelling of commands. The bitch made the guards catch up to me.

The girl regained her composure and di a front flip the moment I swung my knife at her. But her landing stumbled her, and I took my chance in backhanding her face, and for good measure, I poked my middle and index finger in her eyes. She yelped in pain and clutched her eyes. She was blinded, but only temporarily. But at that moment, the dudes in black had caught up and began to open fire at me. I started to sprint away and turned a right to appear in the lakefront again. No boats are on site, except for a small dingy in front of me next to a small harbor. There were pathways that open in both my sides, but they were devoid of the usual crates and barrels, that usually lay around for me to hide. I hear them coming again. I had to think fast and get away from them. Running was no option anymore as they always caught up and I didn't have any ammo anymore and I certainly won't do with just my ax. Hiding in the boat was not an option. It was too obvious for them to search I look at my reflection in the water, and see my form, waving in different swirls in its inky darkness. That's when an idea came right at me.

DV DV DV

"Where's the woman?!" Shouted one of the soldiers. Every single one of the soldiers had spread out in every direction of the wharf. Particularly, the lakefront, where only one boat was anchored near a small harbor. The soldiers also boarded the dinghy in search for the elusive Lotus, All were careful not to put everything out of place to cover their tracks.

"She's nowhere to be found in one of the pathways between the warehouses"

"Dammit! There's no way she could have hidden anywhere here"

3 soldiers exited out of the dinghy. Behind them, the geared up girl had stepped out, shaking and nodding her head. If one looks closely in her eyes, they were rapidly blinking.

"No one there as well. Lantern had already searched the tight spaces the vigilante could have hidden, general"

"Damn that Lotus! She should have been unable to escape. Especially when commander Credo had already had us be sent one of _them!_ "

The soldier, who had an air of authority around him, looked at the girl, who flinched. Despite the tinted class of the helmets, one can feel that the eyes behind them were fierily piercing

"If only they would have let us borrowed Dusk…"

"Sh-she-she's on a-a mi-miss-mission like m-m-m-me. I-I-I-I w-wa-was only following o-o-ord-rd-rd- orders.." the girl stuttered frantically

"Your orders were to kill Lotus as well, yet you failed. Here I though all of you were top notched, like the boss had said" The general sneered at the girl

The girl had squirmed. Despite her looking menacing in her gear, she was afraid deep inside. She was taught not to be incompetent and always be skilled and dedicated to every mission, along with every boy and girl in her ranks. Failure to do this resulted in brutal punishments. The girl always counted hers. She was sure that her failure here is bound to have severe repercussions. THis is to be her 98th if ever it happens. Which it will.

Although, if she looked carefully in the waters, she could have dove under it and in the belly of the boat, she would find the vigilante she needed to kill in our for her not to get punished.

It was the only place Lotus could hide at the time. It was the last thing they would look. Even if they realize she was underwater, she would be long gone. But she had to make sure no one spots her swimming away. Before diving in the murky, cold waters, she hid a refurbished, GoPro camera that was used as a portable surveillance and spy cam, in the dinghy. She watched every shot using a dimmed, waterproof tablet. Lotus smiled to herself at how clever she was. But at the same time, she was still worried about the people she was against with now. They clearly knew who she was and both the soldiers, and the Bordados were after her head.

Whatever she was in, she was in deep. She needed a big help from someone big as well

It was time to have a talk with Hit Girl.


	62. Chapter 62: Gospel

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 62: Gospel**

 **July 31th, 2016. Sunday, 12:30 AM**

 **Somewhere in Chicago...**

 **Lantern's POV**

My eyes are blinking fast again, and I'm whispering 'slut', and 'whore' for 7 times already. Its one of my many tics, that plagued me. I never had these before. Back when I still had a normal life. My life before I came in this hell is mostly a blur to me now. I don't even remember where I was born and where I used to live. For me, my life started and will end here.

With Gospel.

I was standing at attention in in the middle of an ornate room. It had nothing but sets of computers all around, displaying maps, reports, and footages of different CCTV coverage. In front of me, a large, similarly ornate desk stand. Behind the said desk, sits one of the most ominous, and frightening person I have ever met in my life. In our ranks, he is only known for one name: Credo.

My body is twitching all around, and I struggle to hold them to stand at attention properly in front of our supervisor. My mind is compelling me to nod, to swing my arms around, to blink, and to say whatever it wants me to say, even if I don't want to. The blinking however, I couldn't stop. This in turn, makes Credo glare at me more. The kind that freezes your soul to the core

"Tell me Latern….what is the manifesto of Gospel?" Credo asks me in a calm, yet disorienting manner.

"To be lo-loyal to the-th-the cause of - love you! - cause of Gospel - twat!" I blurt out. I suddenly cover my mouth, realizing what my tics made me say

"Care to repeat that, in a more proper manner?" Credo calmly said. His eyes however, were already shooting daggers at me.

"To be...loyal to the cause of…" I say slowly, so as to control my speech tic. But my lips started to feel numb and quiver. Like the word my mind wants to say, can't be stopped and must have it released no matter what.

"Gospe- whore! Peaches! Peck! Peck! Peck! - Love you!" I say out loud in a shaky voice, and in tears. A gunshot rang loud in the room, making me scream in fear. The floor next to where I was standing was now in smoke. A small burn mark making its home there, along with some smoke.

"I will never understand why _you_ of all people had been assigned here!" Credo growled

"I can't help i-it! It-it-it's my ti-tics that make me and I c-c-c-ca-ca-can't stop it.." I cry. Another gunshot rang I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I wince and hold where the bullet grazed me. It didn't penetrate, but the pain was still big

"How dare you talk back to be Lantern! First, you fail on you mission to eliminate the fucking vigilante, Lotus and now, talking back to your superior!" Credo exclaims. Despite his angry tone, the sophistication in his voice still remains.

"Please s-sir...g-g-give me another chance to p-pro-prove my - slut - self.."

"Yeah Credo. Why not give the poor slut a chance?"

I froze as I heard the taunting, mellow voice of a woman. Credo always demanded respect in both action and words. But only 1 person could talk to him in such a way. I turn around and my assumptions were correct. Walking towards us in a swaying way is Credo's equal: Agnus. Her face was covered in a mask and her body in a skin hugging, white and gold combat suit due to her coming from a mission. Besides her, walking proud and mighty and wearing a white and platinum combat suit, was 1 of my 2 partners. The one who makes my life a living hell everyday.

"Everyone deserves a second chance…" Agnus cooes in a sickly tone, putting her arm around me. It was to the touch of my neck and it really sent me chills down my spine.

"...even if their fucked up sluts and rejects" Agnus continued in a low croak. I felt my arm sting and I absentmindedly grabbed it. Agnus pinched me hard enough to make my arm bleed. I was blinking non-stop as I see the blood drip from it

"It would have been better if it were just me and Aether. But no...the higher up wants us to take _Lantern._ The worst of our numbers! It amazes me how you're not dead yet!"

"H-how can you say that D-Dusk? We're p-p-partners...frien-friends…" I say to Dusk shakily. Dusk cocked her head to the side, as if observing me like an animal. She then removed her mask to reveal her tanned face, and her beautiful facial features: sharp nose, wide, walnut sized brown eyes, and full lips. All this framed by a soft, auburn hair. Her beauty is deceiving however. Under that beauty, lies a vicious smiles sinisterly at me. It was the smile that signals that she was about to hurt me.

She came close, the smile still in her face. Without warning, she used her helmet to smack me hard in the face. I felt a prickling sensation in the cheek Dusk hit. I was sure that it was pulsing red now. I whimper and yelp, feeling my head jerk up and felt pain of my hair being pulled hard. It forced me to look Dusk in her eyes - cold and merciless.

"I may be your partner, but I am _never_ your friend, okay? The reason why no one killed you yet, is being of your condition that the big boss has one weird fascination for some reason…." Dusk growled in a low tone. Everytime she does this, it always make me whimper and my tics worse.

"I d-don't w-wan-n-n't any trou-b-ble Dusk…" I whisper. She only smiled and tightened her grip in my hair tighter. I felt like my hair is gonna separate from my scalp anytime. Then I felt my eyes roll - one of my tics, and I widen my eyes. It was a habit of mine that Dusk loathes

"You dare roll your eyes to me again? You know damn well how I hate -"

"Let her go. Despite her list of failures, her death will be hell from the prime superior, herself" Credo ordered. Dusk huffed and pushed me down, releasing me. I was humiliated in front of my superiors. But what's new? This is my everyday life. Especially when Dusk is involved.

"No more failures! Effective immediately, the task to eliminate Lotus, and any vigilante she is involved with is to be handled assigned to Dusk, Aether, and…. _Lantern_ " Credo ordered. I wince - and also twitch my fingers, as he said my name in so much contempt.

"Tsk! Still pairing us with this fuck up? What a fantastic day…" Dusk wined

"Shut up Dusk. You have your orders. Out of my sight, now! You too Agnus!" Credo growled. I shakily gather myself and run towards the door, only noticing that Dusk and commander Agnus had already walked away earlier. As I got side by side with Dusk when we got out of commander Credo's office, my arms suddenly went to hug Dusk. The next thing I knew, I felt my stomach reeling and I screamed in pain. Dusk had swiftly connected her fist in my stomach. I double over and clutch my stomach. I felt like I was hit by a rock.

"What the fuck did I just tell you about hugging me, huh?!" Dusk screeched at me

"I t-told you...it-its my ti-tic…" I muttered to her, clutching my stomach harder. Dusk then kicked me down on the floor, making my stomach hurt even more.

"I still find it annoying. I may not be able to kill you, but I can definitely hurt you non-stop if you don't stop the fucking hugging!" Dusk sneered, walking away. Commander Agnus then looked at me with a pouting face, giving me a pitying look that I know to well has zero genuinity.

"Poor Lantern...always getting the short end of Dusk's stick. Fix yourself up, will you? You don't want to fuck this up now that Dusk and Credo are at your back, do you?" Agnus giggled, then skipping away.

I try to stand, fighting over the pain and tears of Dusk's assault. I really can't understand why this is happening to me. My life is a living hell, and I have no choice but to live it.

 **August 2nd, 2016. Tuesday, 10:30 AM**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Steph's POV**

I have had a lot of interesting people come to my life and in my hospital room to visit. But never did I expect a Quinn to come - two even!

Although, they were the 'okay' Quinns - Tyler and Rihanna

"Wow...I saw the pictures on social media about your condition. But I didn't expect it to be this...horrible" Rihanna said, open mouthed

"Yeah, well I had a lot worse" I simply shrug to her

"How are you so relaxed in your kind of situation?" Sarah asked me in her perplexed look she reserves only for me. I was about to answer, but then raises her hand, in front of my face

"Ya know what? Don't answer that. I think I already know" Sarah added

"Its Steph. We all know how she is" Rihanna giggled.

"So, how's it going for you Steph? It looks like you're doing good" Rihanna continued in a concerned tone

"By doing good, you mean looking like shit, then yes - I am doing good" I chuckled at them

"It's just baffling that someone would shoot you. Who did your mom piss off for someone to do this?" Tyler asked, scratching his head. Mum tapped on his shoulders from behind, startling him

"Care to elaborate on that, Tyler?" Mum asked in a suspicious smile

"Err….I forgot how to" Tyler chuckled nervously. Mindy then smirked on him, patting his back hard

"By the way, heard you guys stood up for us back at Miami, especially Tyler. Sarah says that you really blew off some steam" I say to Tyler

"I think blowing off steam is a total understatement" Rihanna sadly smiled

"I had to do what needs to be done. My mom and sister were being bitches" Tyler sheepishly said

"On behalf of our mom and sister as well, we three apologize for their behavior" Rihanna continued. Me and Sarah exchanged a weird,confused look, and gave the Quinns the same weird look

"Three? You mean two, right?" Sarah cocked her eyebrows. Rihanna and Tyler then gave us a weird looks and searched around them

"You two lost your keys?" Mum remarked.

"Oh boy, I knew bringing her here is a bad idea…" Rihanna sighed

"Who are you talking ab- wait...is _she_ here?" I growled, already knowing who they brought with them

"If you're thinking about Kaylee, you can relax. She said that she….doesn't want to visit a 'good for nothing amateur'" Rihanna said, cringing at the last part. I roll my eyes and sigh. Sarah just pinches her nose on that

"Who we brought is much worse.." Tyler chuckled

"Come on. Be kind to Steph. Would you like it if you got shot, and no one visited you?" Rihanna piped to the door

"No! But I still don't want to go there, so leave me alone!" A familiar, sassy voiced shouted from outside

"Ahhh. You brought Coco. The _other_ brat!" I deadpanned.

"She's crankier than usual" Sarah mused

"When is she isn't cranky?" Rihanna eye rolled

"Come on Coco. It's rude to come here, and not showing yourself. Plus, acting like a brat" Tyler piped

"I told you I-"

"Okay, why the fuck are you here?!" Came the all too familiar screech of my younger sister"

"Oh god, it's AM! Just the person I _want_ to meet! No sarcasm there. At all!" Coco screeched back

"For the love of shut, just lea-"

"What's going on here? Oh, hey Coco!" Came the chipper tone of Danny

"Heeeeey Danny! I was just here to see your sister and wish all the best for her" Coco suddenly said in a similar chipper tone. Then Coco came in my room, with Danny in her arms, smiling. Behind them came Dad, and Anne-Marie who's scowling mad on Coco's back. The smile Coco has was removed once she looked at Mindy, who just smirked at her.

"What are _you_ smiling about?!" Coco growled to Mum. I was not worrying about Mum going all Hit Girl from a little girl's disrespect. Then again, this is Hit Girl, who's very stare and smile can mean anything. Including murder.

"Coco! Respect!" Tyler growled at her, which made Coco flinched, but still scowling

"Can't help but notice that your usual sour and bratty behavior goes out of the drain when my son is around. Do you want to tell us something?" Mindy snidely remarked. This made Coco and Danny feel uncomfortable with Danny looking anywhere, but Mum's eyes. Coco however, was more frantic. The chuckles from her siblings did not help ease that

"W-what are you talking about?! I just like being with Danny, because he's the one not a nutcase like bitch 1 and bitch 2 over there!"

"Bullshit! Just admit you like my brother!" Anne-Marie chided

"Anne-Marie. Jar!" Mum and Dad said at once, with dad producing a swear jar from the bag he just brought with him that is surely filled with my essentials.

"Do you people carry those around with you?" Sarah said, dumbfounded

"Trust me Sarah. Our mouth does not have any filter. At all" I laughed

"What is everyone talking about? I'm lost" Came the innocent query of Danny

"Also Coco, just admit that you came here because of Danny. Just admit it already" I continued, chuckling

"For the last time you stupid bitch, I don't li- oh my god…." Coco was wide mouthed when she finally took a turn to look at me. Her eyes were looking at my frail form, up and down, with an expression that's seemingly a mix of shock, fear, disgust, and…..guilt?

'Woah….I did see the pictures on Instagram about this. But it really is different when you see it for yourself in real life" Coco muttered. I was a bit unnerved on how she looked at me with pity and a bit of concern. I was so used to her being a fucking brat to me

"If you're wondering, yes, I do feel like shit. All the time. Bet it must fill your your heart to see me like this" A said to her, with the last part sarcastically.

"Must be so painful being like that…." Coco muttered, still staring pityingly at me

"Its okay Coco. We're here to make her feel better. All of us" Danny smiled at her. Danny then made a gentle squeeze to Coco's arm, making the brat blush and wide eyed. Anne-Marie made a mock vomiting gesture behind them. All of us gave each other knowing looks. It was obvious that the two of them like each other in another way. At least now I realize it just now

"Aww...you two look so sweet" I laughed at them. This made the two seemingly snap back to reality and Danny had his hand swiftly removed from Coco. Coco then looked away quickly and had her usual scowl on her face

"Sh-shut up! Kaylee's right, you know. Still a bitch, in any form" Coco chided, with the blush on her face still on.

"Will everyone stop with the swearing?" Sarah said, cringing

"Any chance we get the swear jar idea from you?" Tyler said to Dave and Mindy

"Oh..by all means. You'd guys be rich" Mindy laughed

"By the way. You three are here. We're basically public enemy number 2 for Dancemania" I asked

"Nonsense Steph! In and out of dance, we are friends. I mean that. Coco does too, right?" Rihanna smiled, then looking knowingly at the youngest Quinn

"Not true! I can't stand Steph in any way!" Coco bursted

"You know, I can shut your stupid trap right now, if mom and dad wouldn't me!" Anne-Marie growled. Both girls made to charge at each other. But Tyler and Danny stopped them. They struggled and said a few nasty curses but one look from Mindy, Coco and Anne-Marie suddenly cracked down. If you ask me, it was all too comical for me

"Those two, I swear" I shake my head

"Anywho, isn't your mom and Kaylee gonna explode when they find out you visited us?" Sarah asked them. Tyler and Rihanna looked at each other with unsure expressions, but sighed and looked at us, straight

"After Miami, Tyler got into a big fight with mom, and I had a big fight with Kaylee. Long story short, me and Kaylee aren't talking to each other, and Tyler moved out of the house and got his own apartment" Rihanna explained

"It was hard leaving, but after that display, its a bad idea to stay there" Tyler sighed

"It was so bad, that I find Coco crouched down and scatterbrained" Rihanna continued.

"I said I was just thinking of a lot of stuff!" Coco interrupted

"I feel guilty to be honest. It's like we fractured your family relationship" Sarah sadly said

"I gotta agree with her to be honest" I added in

"Don't be, please. What happened was a family matter and it was going on for quite a while now" Tyler explained to us

"Tyler's right kids. An internal family conflict is just for inside the family. We can't interfere on that. But, whatever conflict you're facing, I hope it gets settled and we all make up. All of us shouldn't continue a pointless fight" Dave said to us

"I agree! We really have to stop fucking ourselves over nothing." I said, smiling over the Quinns.

"Family is family. No matter how dysfunctional they may be" Mindy mused

You talking about yourself mom? Anne-Marie jeered, getting a good natured glare from mum

"I only hope that both sides make up and stop hating on each other. I have way enough of it as it fucking is" I sigh deeply

"You and us both" Rihanna agreed

"It goes to all of us, actually" Sarah added

"I can't imagine us being all goody-goody together, but it must be nice…" Coco added

"Anyway, I hope the police gets whoever did this to you Steph. No child should endure this crap" Tyler grinly said. Everyone's mood turned grim and all the previous pleasantries were gone out the drain. Especially for me

"Believe us, everyone's doing what they can to get the bitch that tried to murder our daughter" Dave said in a serious tone.

"Any leads on who shot you, Steph?" Rihanna asked

"No...hadn't heard anything from Marcus yet" I muttered. It was true. Everyone had no clue who shot me yet. But we all know the reasons. Of course, those reasons just can't be revealed to just anybody

"But whoever tried to kill Steph, I will do all I can to get that fucker a special place in hell…." Mindy darkly growled. In her eyes, a glint of fury was there. The same fury she reserves for Hit Girl.

 **August 3rd, 2016. Wednesday, 6:00 PM**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Brynn's POV**

"Okay, spill! What really happened while we were gone?" Kenzie asked Mindy

"Also, what really were the details of Steph being shot?" I added

"Why is the rum always gone?" JoJo pitched in a way too cheery tone. We all look at JoJo like she was insane.

"Calm your fucking horses! One at a time!" Mindy growled to us

"First of all, our enemies have joined forces and declared war on us. Which by the way, fucking sucks!. Secondly, Steph got shot by someone professional. Meaning, she was an intentional target, which is no surprise considering she's a lot of people public enemy number 1, and lastly, on a scale of one to 10 JoJo, how fucking high are you in sugar again?" Mindy droned on to us

"You know I'm always high on sugar!" JoJo quipped in her usual chipper way

"Aha! Knew something big happened while we were away!" Kenzie cheered and fist pumping the air

"You do realize that's not something to be happy about" I deadpanned to her

"I'm aware but the action must have been so amazing, cool and - ooookay I get it. Not the best thing to be excited about…" Kenzie dr9ned excitedly, but whimpered at the last part when me and Mindy gave her an icy glare

"This isn't a game, Kenzie. Don't think about it like its a walk in the park" I sternly said to her

"Never take this lightly Kenzie. Some bitches here once thought that and almost got themselves fucking killed" Mindy growled, whilst looking over a passing Chloe, Megan, and Josh

"Uhh...why are you looking at us like that?" Chloe asked, confused

"I think Mindy just shared the live story of Shadow and Wildcat 1.0" Josh laughed

"You had to tell them our fuck ups!" Megan growled, stomping away. Chloe just chuckled, and shook her head before walking on with Josh

"Listen to what Mindy says girls. We have a long list of fuck ups that almost got us killed and got mauled for by Hit Girl" Chloe shouted over to us

"A lot had happened to them, huh?" I said rhetorically

"It's a whole fucking list for each of those 2…" Mindy grinned

"Alright, alright I get it. Not a game, sheesh…" Kenzie muttered

"So, what's our plan now? All out war, isn't it?" I inquire cautiously to Mindy. Not sure why I still asked it, but I already knew the answer to it

"War is the only way to end these motherfuckers" Mindy grimly told us

"Can't we just make peace and diplomacy with these guys?" JoJo piped in. This warranted an incredulous look from Mindy

"Are _you_ hearing yourself today, JoJo?" Mindy said, dumbfounded.

"Give her a minute" I chuckled

JoJo stared at her for a few second, before saying "oooohhhhh" and slapping her forehead

"These guys are murderers and merciless cunts. Right….stupid idea to say" JoJo laughed nervously. I clap and rub my hands to vetter change the tone and topic in this situation

"So, anyway! You mentioned our enemies teamed up. Are these the usual ones that are always fucking with us?" I asked Mindy

"Yup! The usual sons of bitches: FEAR, the pink abortion, Sunset Phoenix, the Sicilians, and the Russians. Fucking cunts don't know when to quit!" Mindy growled on as we entered the command center. We see Abby and Sarah together in front of a computer. No Marty in sight. It kind of unnerved me how Marty was not here. The command center may contain Abby and Sarah, but unlike Marty, he's a constant presence here

"Those guys only? What about the Bordados? The crazy fuckers with tattoos on who knows where in their bodies!" Kenzie blurted out. Now that I realized it,those guys weren't mentioned by the said, deadly team up of villains

"That's the one of the weirder things we're looking into" Abby chimed in, while assisting Sarah on a series of numbers and letters in the screen that make no sense to us.

"The Bordados did not swear allegiance to the formed alliance of bastards. They did show more action than before, and are quite violent and oddly organized, given that these are technically thugs" Abby continued

"Should we still call them thugs though? I mean, not only are they organized, but also full of really good weapons" I reason to them

"Yeah...weapons close to our kind of grade. These guys are off. Really off…." Mindy mused grimly

"I just caught up with all the events that happened while we were away using the data gathered by Abby and Marty. While the allegiance of menaces are creating a lot of mess in the city, the Bordados are doing it as well. However….." Sarah seriously said, as she tapped in multiple keys in her keyboard that allowed the screen to show multiple CCTV footages. Looking closer, we see that all showed crimes and violences by the Bordados

"Those tattooed goons are over the fucking moon with their actions, huh?" Kenzie muttered

"Whoah. Now I know that even crooks follow trends in the crime world too" JoJo peeped in

"Who still uses the word, "Crook" - you know what, nevermind. Forgot its JoJo" Kenzie sighed, eliciting some laughs.

"That's me, don't wear it out!" JoJo grinned wide

"JoJo, cut the sugar for a week,okay? Kenzie, stop jabbing on JoJO. Both of you focus" I lectured to them

"Whatever you say, _mom_ " Kenzie chuckled.

"Guys, please? Okay, we see that the Bordados are doing a lot of crazy stuff, but me and cousin Abby saw something weird on some of these videos.." Sarah continued. She typed in her keyboard again and the multiple footages of CCTVs got narrowed into 6 images

"These footages are from the Bordados' more sinister crimes. Weapons smuggling, breaking and entering military checkpoints, guarding several kinds of compounds, the bad stuff" Abby talked on

"Hey, that's weird." JoJo muttered as she looked closer to the computer screen

"JoJo, if you mentioned another idiotic shit, I am gonna kick you out here with a boot shaped bruise on your ass!" Mindy growled.

Quit it JoJo!" Me, Kenzie, and Sarah scolded

"No, I ain't playing I swear! I mean, look at those videos. All 6 have something in common" JoJo frantically explained, pointing back at the screen. All of us took a closer look at all 6 footages. At first, I see nothing out of the ordinary, but then a few seconds in to the videos, I see it: All 6 videos have the Bordados accompanied by men in full armor in black. From the military grade, black boots, to the tinted, visored helmets on their heads. In the forehead of the helmets, bore a red insignia

One that was of a wolf eating its tail.

"Those men...they look like the one we faced in the bank!" I realize.

"Of course! How did we miss seeing those guys? Come to think of it, me and Marty replayed the videos to review them over and over again, but we didn't really check these 6 through" Abby mused

"These guys fight legit, when we faced them. For them to be side by side with the Bordados' in these kinds of operations make sense. I mean, these stake outs involve a lot top tier illegal shit." I discuss with them

"Makes sense to have hard ass men as allies if you want help in doing pretty shady stuff" Kenzie added

"I guess JoJo here, ain't that scatterbrained after all" Mindy chuckled, putting a hand on JoJo, who looked up to her and gave her usual goofy smile

"I surprise people quite a lot, you know" JoJo giggled

"Yeah - in more ways than one" I laugh

"Usually, in the most insane ways" Sarah chirped, without looking from the screen and typing job

"So the questions here would be who are these men, what do those insignias stand for, and how the hell did these Bordados get these guys to work with them?" I wonder out loud. I then heard Mindy snigger and I see her smirking at me when I looked at her

"You really believe the Bordados hired these guys? Take a closer look Brynn" Mindy growled on to me

"Ooooohhh someone got Hit-Roasted" Kenzie teased, poking my sides

"Hit- _Roasted?"_ Mindy glared up at a now squirming Kenzie

"Never mind me!" Kenzie said quickly

"Wait...do you mean it's the other way around? The Bordados are working for these mystery guys?" I partly realize

"Ahhh. Someone finally gets it. Based on tj3 Bordados' actions in the videos, and in our encounter, they act more pawnish, than the mercenaries do. Ergo, our mystery group is the one in control" Mindy explains to us

"Makes more sense to be honest. Just why is this group here, I wonder?" I say to no one in particular

"No fucking idea. But it ain't good…." Mindy darkly said. Suddenly, we hear beeping from the computers that got Abby and Sarah typing frantically in the computers

"What the hell was that?!" Kenzie alertly asked

"Our alarm for a live feed in the CCTV detected some unsavory action…." Abby muttered in a growl as she and Sarah tried to search the live feed that caused the alarm. One videofeed appeared on the screen and we see the black mercenaries on the run and seemingly chasing someone with guns at ready.

"Those guys again..7 in total" Sarah reported. She clicked on an icon, and the feed changed to another video, a view of an an entrance to an alley. From the alley, came a figure, that looked hurt and frantic. The figure was female - the curves giving it away. She wore a combat suit and mask that was white and fuschia in color

"Guys, its -" Sarah said worriedly, but me, JoJo, and Kenzie cut her off

"Lotus!" All 3 of us said

"Those bastards are chasing her! What kind of shit did she enter this time?!" Mindy growled

"We watched further on and we see 4 more figures appear. 2 of the figures were one of the black clad mercenaries. The other two however, were smaller figures that wore the same black helmets, but with black sleeveless vests and black carbon fiber leggings that held several blades and equipment on them.

"Those two look too young to be mercenaries" JoJo piped in, pointing at the two smaller figures

"Too young to be exact. Mindy, do you think…" Abby turned to Mindy, who nodded slowly, but with urgency

"Possible Predators! But, why the hell are they with them?!"

"We have to help Lotus! She's hurt and defenseless" I reason out to Mindy

"I'll go too! She helped me and Steph with Sunset Phoenix once I want to return the favor!" JoJo joined

"Where they go, I go. Let us lend a hand!" Kenzie piped in. Mindy mused over and looked like she was in deep thought. But she looked at us with an assured expression on her face

"Prepare yourselves and gear up! I'll have Saoirse join you, given we have Predators involved. Me and Wildcat will act as backup!" Mindy ordered

"Copy Hit Girl!" We said together and made a run for the storeroom. I just hope we get to Lotus on time….

 **Fleetwick Theater**

 **Lotus' POV**

I fucking messed up. Really messed up!

I should have listened to my gut feeling about the possible - no, actual danger I'm in. These guys are definitely out to kill me. Everywhere I appear, they tail me. Worst part was that I didn't even raid one of the tattooed fuck ups' hideouts. They just appeared as I did my nightly vigils. I was stubborn and got to fight them once more. However, they were more of them now than before.

The kid that attacked me was also back. She was more determined than ever, but I still see a hint of hesitation over her eyes when she tries to get me. But now, she brought a friend. One much older, much skilled, and seems to be on the verge of insanity. This older girl mostly the one responsible for my injuries. Whoever they are, the new girls are, they really mean to kill me

So much so, that I was running away, rather than ve in the defensive

"Loooootus….you can't run foreveeeeeer!" The new girl sang behind me, followed by a gunshot that nicked me in the shoulder. It didn't hit all out, but fuck it hurts!

"Where's your punk ass spunk, bitch?! Face me motherfucker!" The new girl shouted, getting a shot at me again, but I dodged just in time to have the shot missed

"Please! Just surren-ren-ren-der-der, so this can all be o-o-over now! Du-Dusk might just spare you!" The younger girl shouted, as if on the verge of crying

"You little piece of stuttering shit Lantern! You don't beg the enemy, you- fucking- KILL-THEM!" The one called Dusk roared. She sent one more shot at me, that missed me and hit the wall besides me.

"Although, playing with them is much better to do before killing them" Dusk laughed, firing off another round and nicking my left thigh. Immediately, my thigh buckled, and I wobbled down.

"The fuck?!" I muttered,looking at my thigh. It was just definitely grazed, but I felt like it got shot

"Got you, shit peace!" Dusk chuckled, running towards me, together with Lantern. Dusk was reloading her revolver manually, so Lantern made the move, by throwing a rope dart at my wounded thigh. But I rolled just in time, and Lantern completely dodged it

"Lantern, you fucking screw shit! Go after her!" Dusk yelled angrily, signalling the black men to chase me ahead. I muster up a lot of courage and hoped adrenaline kicks in. I stand up, ignoring the surging pain I had and wobble-ran fast out of their reach.

I made a turn in an alley, and made another turn, making me go towards the back of the Fleetwick Theater. I continued to limp forward pass the parked cars around me. I reach out for the back entrance of the theater, but found it locked

"No, no, no...come on, not now!" I frantically chartered, while desperately opening the door, which did nothing

"My, my...so this is how Lotus tries her best escape. Rip open a door to safety" I froze and slowly turned to face Dusk, twirling her revolver as she looks on to me. 5 of the black mercenaries surround her and have their guns aimed at me. Oddly enough, Lantern is nowhere to be found

"Not my best moment. But I if you really wanna swing..." I growl at her, taking out my Riot Shotgun and taking aim

"Mustering up what little remaining bravado you have is not gonna save you. Also, the gun won't be necessary" Dusk laughed. The next thing I knew, I felt a sort of wide wrap around my abdomen and a sudden weight being put down on me. Said weight went forward and I had my shotgun thrown away from me, while I fall forward.

I went for my P90, but a hand grabbed my hand and forced it in my back. My other arm was seized and also held forcefully unto my back, with more wire being wrapped around me, tightening with the weight sitting on top of me. A small kunai appeared near my throat, freezing me in place

"So you finally did something useful for once Lantern! Dusk chuckled .

So that's where the fear filled child was. It was a setup this whole time!

"I-I have to-to do i-t. I d-d-don-t want mo-more punish-punishment…" Lantern meekly said to her partner

"It won't come anymore when you do your job right,like now!" Dusk growled. She walked closer to me, revolver still twirled in her hand, while her men cautiously followed behind

"I'm r-really so-slut!-twat!-sorry…." Lantern mutters to me, looming upon me with eyes that had pure remorse on them. I struggle to get out, but Lantern was just pulling her rope dart tighter

"Come on, kid! You're good. But I can see that you're different from that bitch. Let me...go! You're obviously on the wrong crowd here" I reason out to Lantern. She looked like she was buying it and I also saw that she didn't like doing this. Doesn't look like she's faking it too.

"Forget about trying to turn Lantern against me. She's well aware that to disobey me, is to crush every bone in her body" Dusk smirked at us, her foot in front of my face. I felt Lantern shake above me. My god, the girl was in obvious fright. Dusk knelt besides me and held my chin up, forcing me to look in her eyes. The only part of her face not covered by her mask. I was unnerved as I looked over her eyes.

It was pure malice that I see and nothing more.

"A part of me wants to unmask you, and see who the diminutive Lotus really is. On the other hand, I feel your face unworthy to even peak at" Dusk chuckled

"I swear if I ever get out of here…" I growled, struggling to get out once more

"Trust me, you lost that privilege when you messed with us" Dusk dryly said, producing a combat knife from her belt. Said knife's tip was sharp and is now in the exposed part of my neck. Damn it! I did not imagine this to be the heroic and dramatic way I would go.

"Time to wilt Lotus…"

I close my eyes and expect my end. But I felt nothing, only the sound of struggling, grunts, and firing of guns.

"What the hell - ack!" Came the hurt sound of Dusk. I felt a breeze swift by on when she was just now. I heard Lantern's timid voice cry out in pain and I felt the weight of her being get removed from me

"Need a hand, Lotus? Perhaps a sharp blade?"

I open my eyes and look up to see a person in a black and periwinkle colored suit. Her eyes glowed the color of rainbows, making me a bit unnerved. In her head, was a dark periwinkle side ponytail on person's head. The curves in her sides indicate the person as female - quite young I'll put!

"Here, let me get that nasty cord out of you.." The person said. Her voice was electronically concealed; a way for the tone of the voice to not be recognized clearly. The girl then brandished a knife that oddly resembled a boomerang and with a swoosh, it snapped the cord around me. I immediately scrambled in untangling the cord, but I double over, clutching my sides.

"Hey, hey...easy bessy...easy…" The combat suit clad girl cooed, tending to me and my injuries

"Stop treating me like I'm some kind of child!" I growled at the new comer. I try to stand but I only made to do a crouch. The injuries were getting in the way

"Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you!"

"Yeah, that came out of bad taste. I'm sorry…" I apologized. I look at the girl from head to toe. High tech combat suit, electronically enhanced voice, deadly weapons that you may or may not find in the military…"

"You're Fusion, are you?" I asked rhetorically

"Yup! Comet at your service! We came as fast as we could when we heard about your trouble hear. My friends are keeping the others busy!" Comet declared. I look past her and saw the chaos unfolding

There was Foxtail, and a shorter vigilante in black and sea green, fending off the black clad men with a mix of clashing blades and exploding guns. On another side, Dusk had regained her feet and was engaged in a heated battle with Starlight

"Just the 4 of you? Talk about some backup!" I grunted good naturedly

"Hit Girl said we were enough, and I kind of agree! Kind of…" Comet growled on. I heard a cry from behind and I saw the other child, Lantern, come at me with two knives on each hand. Comet then moved forward and counterattacked with her boomerangs. Quickly, I find my ax and help Comet out. I went for Lantern's shoulders but the girl was fast and nimble. Flexible too. Lantern can fight, I admit. But her exposed eyes gave away fear when she looked upon us

"What the fuck are you doing?! Rest and tend to your injuries!"

"I can't just stand here and watch. I want to help!" I growled at her. Lantern made her next move and made a jump and slash from her knives. I made a shipped out of my ax and parried her blade attacks. I was about to strike once more, but given my injuries, I was a bit slow. Lantern made a jump over me and put her hands in my shoulders. In a instant, she made a twist and tried to lock her legs all over my neck. She doubled over however, when Comet jump kicked her in the face, knocking her off me

"Thanks for another save Comet! I owe you 2 times now…"

"You can use one to rest up. Please, or Hit Girl is gonna kill me!" Comet reasoned. I had to admit, that one bit was funny as fuck

"You can tell Hit Girl that her wrath is on me…" I say, readying for another attack from the fearful, yet skilled Lantern"

 **Starlight's POV**

Strong, nimble, swift, and cunning. Perfect description on my current opponent. She's fast in dodging my attacks. When I do hit her, the only thing it does is make her grunt but otherwise, she just keeps coming!

"Judging by your power ranger-resque outfits, I'd say you're from Fusion. Although, I don't need to wonder who you are _Starlight…"_ My opponent sneered, spitting out my last name

"Glad to know I'm quite popular! Can't say the same for you, stranger…" I bit back at her, making a slash on my tonfas towards her chest. But with a tilt to the sides and doing a needle- which caught me off guard -, she was able to dodge it

"The stranger has a name and its Dusk!" The girl, known as Dusk growled. She let out a pair of shurikens and made the move to throw them towards my head. I did a ala seconde spin to deflect the shurikens with my feet. When I was able to stand firmly again, I went forward and made a throw of my own with a set of throwing knives. However, she dodged it again but this time, with a scorpion spin.

"Dusk huh...you're pretty adept dodging using dance moves" I growled to her.

"The fuck are you talking about? I admit, you have some pretty good movesets as well. Now that you mentioned dance…" Dusk chuckled. She made a double backflip - which landed in a tuck - and took out a huge revolver from her holster. She started to fire as I started to run. One bullet managed to scratch my sides, but I felt a sting. Looking at the wound, I see that the bullet managed to tear into my combat suit.

"Forgot to mention. This here's a .45 caliber coyote revolver. It can pierce any shitty protection you have!" Dusk laughed, running and chasing me while she fired me with her revolver. I took out my Kahr pistols and began to shoot back. Dusk however, was very agile and dodged like a pro. Oddly enough, like a professional dancer.

One bit I did notice, is that as we chased each other, she was reloading her revolver by hand.

"You do realize that you can reload via magazine with a magnum now, right?" I growled, firing at her once more. But lie before, she dodged it - while reloading even!

"Don't lecture the fuck out of me about things I already know! I prefer to reload the old fashioned way. The urgency and panic while reloading really helps build up adrenaline" Dusk giggled on. After reloading fast, she clicked the chamber close and opened fire at me again. I roll over to dodge the bullets and fired back at her. In my peripheral vision, I could see the black mercenaries dead, save for two, whom Foxtail and Nova is engaging. In another end, Comet and a battered Lotus was fighting a shorter child, who armed herself with two kunais.

"Eyes on me, fucktard!"

Dusk came fast and managed to but her revolver on my exposed mouth. I held my mouth in pain. Who knew having a gun slammed at you point blank would be so painful?

I try to regain my senses, but I receive a punch from Dusk, sending me down on the ground. I try to stand up again, but Dusk stomped on my chest hard, knocking away any breath I had in my body. She then took aim her revolver in my fave, point blank

"Going down without even denting me. Shame…" Dusk said, shaking her head

"This ain't over…" I growled at her

"Yeaaaah….I think it is!" Dusk seethed, clocking her revolver and closing the trigger. But the hand she held the gun got hit my something, making Dusk yell in pain and knocking out her revolver.

"Who the fuck -argh!"

Out of the blue, a whirl of sea green came and did a series of kicks towards Dusk. Dusk however, was quick in her feet and managed a few punches to Nova. I look to where Nova was before and saw the mercenaries all but dead now. Foxtail was now engaging the other kid, while Comet tended to Lotus, who looked laboured in breath and clutching her sides

"Starlight - Livewire! Shoot your opponent now! Nova made an opening for you!"

Looking at the fight, I saw that usk was to busy fighting Nova with her long katana. In addition to that, Nova used her skates to distract Dusk and make her a harder hit.

"Anytime now Starlight! I can't skate forever!" Nova growled over the comms

"I'm on it!" I growled, preparing my Kahr and making aim. I made two shots and both hit Dusk in the chest. Dusk screams in pain and got her reeling on the ground. Of course, given she was wearing a bulletproof gear, she wasn't dying -yet.

I made a run for her and dive down and punch her in the face. I did one again when the 1st punch seemingly did not faze her. Looking over Dusk's balaclava mask, I see this an opportunity to see if Dusk is one of them

"Nova,go for the mask! Check for any markings!" I ordered. Nova did as she was asked and lifted the mask from the struggling Dusk, who I kept subdued. Due to Dusk moving a lot, Nova was only able to expose her right ear with strands of brown hair from her head. But it was enough. The mark of the Predator was located there - a tattoo of a commando dagger. Nova was already familiar on what it looked like and where it was so she began her search

"What the fuck?!"

 **Foxtail's POV**

As soon as we finished off the remaining armored cunts in our way, me and Nova ran to help our friends. Nova chose to help her best friend fend off the masked teenager that I noticed fights with a revolver that she twirls like she's some kind of cowgirl. Her companion, the masked girl, was up and arms with the hard headed Lotus and diminutive Comet. Both fights are 2 against 1. However, I chose to assist comet due to Lotus limping as she swing her ax.

"Hey! Eat shit motherfucker!"

I take out my gun and made to fire at the girl. She took one bullet to the chest and fell down the ground, hard. I then stand in front of Comet, and the injured Lotus

"I could have handled her!" Lotus huffed at me

"You were slow in finishing her off!" I growled back at her

"I said I could handle it, Foxy!" Lotus bit back. The last bit made me twitch bad

"She does have me as help!" Comet said cheerfully

"Not the fucking point Comet! Don't you dare call me Foxy too Lotus!"

We hear groaning and we see the girl, standing up, and rubbing her chest

"Taking a bullet like a true Predator. Typical…" I mutter, readying with Comet and Lotus doing the same

"Oh, no you fucking don't Lotus! Go rest and watch from the sidelines!" I shout at her

"I'm injured, not a fuckin invalid! That bastard's only a kid too!"

"I don't fucking care! You're too fucking beat up to fight and that kid is not just a kid!" I growled at her

"You have a score to settle to this bitch, or what?" Lotus groaned

"Kind et, tend to her injuries now"

"But-"

"Stop shitting on me and do as I say!" I growl at my stubborn companion. After flinching fast, Comet relented and dragged Lotus away from me and my young foe, much to the protest of the solo vigilante. The Predator in question, has now regained her footing. She readies herself with her twin kunais, but not before she flinched as she saw me, butterfly swords in both arms, ready.

"Now, who might you be?" I seeth to her

"I-I'm-fucktard!-Lan-Lantern. I know y-you. You're Fo-Fo-Foxta-Beluga!-Foxtail!" The kid, Lantern, stuttered shakily

"What the hell is up with that stuttering?! Also, its just Foxtail and not Beluga Foxtail!" I growled at her

"I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry! I-It's no-not my f-fault. I have ti-tics from t-time to-shitfuck!-time.." Lantern shakily cried, fear imminent on her eyes. In all honesty, I feel sorry for the kid.

"I feel you about your tics Lantern, but we're in a battlefield, where you attacked an innocent life!" I charge at her. I swiftly made an x slash to Lantern, but Lantern stretched sideways and made a pierce on my side, using one of her kunais. A flip sideways to dodge and I made a side slash over her neck. Like before however, she managed to dodge and this time, by backflipping like Brynn and Kenzie does when dancing.

Both of us kept on hacking each other, but our blades hitting nothing but air and each other's weapons. It was obvious Lantern's body is light build compared to mine and her strikes are not that strong. But damn was she flexible and nimble! Some of her moves have her dodging, before I strike her. Like she could predict where I would strike

"Not bad for someone scared shitless!" I shout to her, attempting to hack ehr, but again, she was fast and dodge rolled away from me.

"I h-have to s-s-s-survive. I have - pancake!- orders!" Lantern stuttered. I noticed that her eyes blinked fast. She did a double spin kick at me, and her heel managed to hit me in my face, letting me fall down the ground. Lantern attempted to stab me by the neck, but her leg twitches after a whiz of silver passed it. I turn sideways and see Comet, grabbing her boomerang blades in midair

"Thanks Comet!" I say over the comms

"I'm not gonna just stand here and watch!" Comet chuckled. Having Lantern distracted, I raise my legs and kick her in the chest, making her stumble. I roll up to stand and make a stab with my butterfly again, she dodged. THis time, with a summersault.

"You're one amazing dodger kid. Judging by your look and age..I'd say you're around phase 2" I heave over to her. Lantern in turn, cocked her head sideways and looked at me confused

"E-excuse m-me?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you're goddamn a predator, despite your fearful ass showing!"

"I-I'm s-so-so-sorry but I-"

I didn't have any time to let her finish as I made a lunge at her, knocking her off the ground. Before she could stand up again, I press hard on her chest and placed the tip of my blade in her throat, making her freeze.

"Don't play shit with me! I know a predator when I see one! The proof is right here.." I growled, pulling the right side of her baklava mask, to expose her right ear. But when I looked for the commando dagger tattoo - the mark of a predator, it was nowhere to be found.

"What the fuck? You're not a predator?" I say, confused

"Oh please! Don't compare us to such trash like you!" I hear yelling near my right.

I look and see the other girl run to me. Brandishing a circular blade in her hand. The weapon she wields is famously called a chakram. She slid down the ground and had her chakram held hand riding along the slide. Seeing that she was attempting to strike me, I roll away from Lantern to dodge. The older girl however, still made a strike. To her own partner

Lantern cried in pain as the older girl stood up, tilting her head left and right to crack them. The younger one clutched her bleeding arm, where the chakram made the hit.

"D-Dusk you hit m-me.." Lantern cried

"Serves you right for not making the kill fast enough, yet again. Get up!" The older girl, apparently called Dusk,shouted. Kicking a writhing Lantern in the process. Seeing that honestly made my blood boil. It reminded me of a time where I used to be like that to a certain predator. Dusk faced me and shrugged, creating a swoosh with her chakram to wipe of the blood that held to it

"If you're looking for a tattoo on our ears, forget it! We won't be caught dead having the mark of weakness on us. Those 2 bitches learned that the hard way" Dusk casually said, her eyes showing obvious glee

"What the fuck does that mean?! You saying you aren't predators?!" I demanded to her. Dusk began to rush at me now revealing from her back, a second chakram. I swiftly deflect them with my blades but Dusk was fast. Too fast in fact! She was equal in speed than Lantern but with the added strength and rage in her attacks. Her eyes show obvious joy on fighting too. I couldn't do anything but parry and strike her chakrams with my butterfly swords

"Awww what's wrong Foxtail? Can't keep up with me? I know all about you and UPrabn Predator! I'm well aware of your fighting styles and tactics!"

"As if I'd yield to a bitch like you!"

Out of nowhere however, Dusk crossed her arms and held her chakrams in front of me and a light from a streetlamp. The light reflected on her polished chakrams, blinding me. I felt my legs crumble beneath me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I adjust my vision and attempt to grab my swords, only for them to be kicked away. I then felt the air from my body go away as Dusk kicked me two times in my chest, before she placed her foot firmly in my torso

"You were saying, Foxshit?" Dusk laughed as she stood above me

"No, Foxtail!" I hear Comet shout

"I guess my superiors were right. Predators are nothing compared to us.." Dusk said in seethed glee

"Fuck you! Just what are you people?!" I growl to her. But Dusk stretched her right arm in a punching position with chakram in hand and pointed her blade near my heart.

"Goodbye Predator trash…"

On one hand, I try to think of a way to get away from her and survive. On the other hand however, I mentally prepare myself for my death. At least I die as a proud warrior….

In the middle of Dusk's strike however, a two blade emerged in between me and her chakram: a short one on my right, and a long one on my left. I look up and see Nova and Starlight blocking Dusk

"Kind of rude to be abandoning us like that!" Starlight said

"Make sure to leave us when you're sure we're fucking dead!" Nova added. Both young vigilantes made an upward slash with their weapons and getting Dusk away from me. Nova held her hand to me and I take it, helping me stand up

"Thanks for the save.." I say to them

"Its what fellow bitches to to each other!" Nova growled and I laugh at that, agreeing.

"I assume This bitch doesn't have the mark of a Predator as well?" I say to them, looking over Dusk, who yelled in rage as she made another run at us. Nova and Starlight prepared themselves and made a block of attack from her

"We assume she doesn't have the tattoo as well - oh shit!" Starlight answered, but shouted as Lantern threw a kunai at me and Starlight with her good arm. Both of us dodged right on time. Lantern was about to throw one more kunai, but Lotus suddenly limped to her, and struck Lantern in the head using the butt of her ax. It succeeded in stopping Lantern, but she made a strike to Lotus this time. Luckily, Comet was able to reach her and engage Lantern is combat

"I told you to fucking rest!" I yelled at Lotus

"I'm not part of Fusion, so suck it!" Lotus but back, making her strike once more but her knees buckled once more and she held her injured sides again

"Do as Foxtail says or I'll chop off your fucking legs to stop! Its for your own fucking good!" Starlight growled as she went over to check on Lotus

"Since when did Starlight grow some teeth?" Lotus chuckled.

I went to work once more and chose to assist Nova with Dusk while Starlight helped Lotus. Given that Lantern was injured now, Comet could handle her on her own. Based on how Lantern couldn't keep up with Comet now, I guessed correct. All of us were in a stalemate. Neither side relented, or fell in the hands of the other. Lotus then took out a smoke grenade from her utility belt and threw it beneath towards our enemies. This obscured Lantern and Dusk's vision, giving us a quick advantage

"Go and take the shot!" Lotus shouted. Nova was the one who completed immediately.

"Eat this motherfuckers!" Nova growled. Taking out her Kimbers and shooting mad numerous times at them. When the smoke cleared however, Dusk and Lantern stood side by side, unfazed and unhurt. Although, Lantern still held her bleeding arm and looked like she was enduring more pain than she should.

"I have not had this much fun in a long time! I fucking love it!" Dusk laughed maniacally at us. This made us uneasy while Lantern looked like she was shitting herself

"What the fuck is going on?! You guys have shady operations and try to hunt and murder Lotus!" Starlight demanded

"You guys look like terrorists too!" Comet stating the obvious

"Just who the fuck are you guys?! Enough with these games!" Nova shouted. This just made Dusk laugh even more and shaking her head.

"You people really are clueless! Fine. If you really want to know that bad…" Dusk cooly stated. She stood straight and raised both arms, as if she was a ringmaster in a circus

"We are the very pinnacle of excellence. The very definition of order and perfection. We, are Gospel!" Dusk orated

"Gospel? Like the bible? Pretty sacred name for shady group of cunts!" Starlight hissed

"But we are just that! Our every action is sacred! You can say we're….a new world order"

"Okay, is this some illuminati shit? Because that's some crazy and creepy shit right there!" Comet spouted on

"Trust me, we're much worse…." Lantern peeped behind Dusk, who glared at the her.

"What's up with you two then?! You fight and act like Predators, yet you aren't like us. What exactly are you?!" I demanded. This just made Dusk maniacally laugh and it took whole minute for her to calm down

"Fight and act like you? Bullshit! We are far more superior than you CIA failures!" Dusk mocked

"Me and Lantern...we are what you call 'Mavericks'.The ultimate soldiers of the future. The envisioned perfect beings that should have been Urban Predator…" Dusk chuckled. If my face were showing at this very instant, I would have been with eyed with my mouth hung open

"W-what the fuck do you mean by that?!" I demanded, confused. Why do they know about Urban Predator and what are they talking about being more perfect than us?

"It's how it sounds you dumb fuck. To make it short, we are the cure to the stupid disease that Urban Predator is!

"That is a wholehearted slap to the face of every Predator there is!" I growl to her, pulling out my pistols and ready to aim. The rest did the same. Even Lotus. But the 2 menaces or Mavericks rather, didn't even try to make a move to avoid us.

"It sounds like this is hitting you right at home, huh?" Dusk giggled on

"You have no fucking right to talk about us like that! I'm saying this not because I am defending Urban Predator. I'm saying this because you make it seem like that everything that happened to us is nothing worthy other than being spit on. You have no idea how it feels to suffer hell! You have no fucking idea how it is to be forced to kill your own fucking parents!" I shout at her. Now I was really raging. Every single thing she said was trash talk - no blasphemy to us. HOw dare she….

"Yaaaaawn. Are you done ranting now?" Dusk muttered. It made me fire one at her, but she and Lantern just spun and avoided my hsots altogether

"You Foxtail, can't even hit me point blank. And you're already a predator! What more if these novices tried it?" Dusk laughed, gesturing towards my friends plus Lotus

"Watch your mouth on how you talk to us, bastard!" Nova chided.

"Its true, based on how I faced you!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, even?! What's your plan and gain in all this?!" Starlight demanded towards the two kids but particularly, towards Dusk. Lantern then mouths something to Dusk, making her scowl. But sighs and an outline of a smile forms under her mask.

"That...my dear Starlight is for us to know, and for you to find out! But know this: once you make a mess with what Gospel owns, we do not stop until you're all erased from this world. The Bordados are us, and attacking us is a declaration of war. Gospel assures that Fusion _will_ suffer!" Dusk laughed as she declared. We began to charge at her, but in between us and them, something landed. A long canister adorned with white lights appeared and was attached via a dart in its bottom. In a split second, the canister exploded, exhuming a loud bang and bright flask. It all screamed and got blinded, stopping our attack towards the Mavericks

"Damn it! The shade mode of my visor isn't blocking the flash!" Starlight shouted

"It's like a dozen flash grenades got rolled into one!" I growled, struggling to get my senses in order. After what seemed like an eternity of ringing and whiteness, our vision and hearing cleared In front of us, an empty space of ground was left. There was no sign of Dusk and Lantern

"They got away…." Lotus muttered

"No shit sherlock!" I growled back at her

"At least we know that they're called Gospel. But what is up with them?" Starlight groaned

"And what the hell do they mean by Mavericks? Its like their the same as the weird once like you Foxy!" Comet blurted

"I would so pummeled you if I wasn't so disoriented." I say to her

"What's more concerning to me is the Maverick part. What are they?" I muse over. They were like us Predators. But their eyes show rage and viciousness. Not to mention, a lot of skill. It was more constant on them than us. Even on Lantern, who I see as cowardly.

"Battle Guy, Hal, Livewire - Foxtail. You all got that, right?" I say over the comms

"All of it! Were already searching what Gospel is. I'm kind of shaken up and furios that such a word would be used on a vile organization such as them.." Livewire said

"I'm more interested in the Maverick part. Some of our Predators here heard it over here, and they're in an uproar. I'm guessing you are to?" Battle Guy asked me

"Take a wild guess…" Was all I said

"Uh guys? We have a Lotus situation here! I think she's dying!" Nova shouted. I immediately look to here Nova is and saw Lotus cradled in Nova and Comet's arms. Lotus showed signs of slipping and look pretty weak

"I think she has internal bleeding going on. We have to help her!" Starlight pleaded

"Definitely! But we can't take her to the hospital. I wonder if -"

"Permission granted! Take Lotus here for medical treatment!"

"Wait, Hit Girl?" I say over the comms

"I know what you're thinking and yes, take Lotus here. But all of you know the protocol for this kind of situation. Jackal and Splinter are already on their way in Brute!" Hit Girl said

"Foxtail copies!" I affirm

"Thanks for that HIt Girl…" Starlight thanked

"Don't thank me just yet. We still have work on Lotus. Plus, Battle Guy here said that you have a lot of bad shit to talk about?" Hit Girl growled

"Unfortunately…" I simply answered

"Fan-fucking-tastic!"


	63. Chapter 63: Unmasked

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 63: Unmasked**

 **August 3rd, 2016. Wednesday, 11:30 PM**

 **A rooftop in a close proximity around Fleetwick Theater…**

 **Dusk's POV**

"D-Dusk, stop it! St-stop it-whore!- stop it, please!"

"Failing and calling me a whore?! You deserve more than that scar I gave you earlier!" I growled on to my worthless partner. I kicked her in her injured arm a number of times until she was reduced into a pile crying shit. Lantern cradled her slightly bleeding arm. How I wish I could have made the bleeding more

"I'm s-sorry...I-di-di-di-did my b-best…." Lantern cried on, nodding and blinking furiously as she wiped away her tears. I grab her by the hair and made her fear struck eyes face mine.

"What you did is far from 'best'. That was utter bullshit!" I spat on her. I tightened my hold on her hair, making her squirm. She really just gets on my nerves a lot!

"Dusk. Kill her now and face the wrath of not just Credo, but also Sanctus…" I let go of Lantern hard and turn to face my other partner - the good one. A blank expression was on her fair skinned face. Matching her deadpan tone of voice.

"Statements of Lantern doing barely good had been uttered by colonel Sanctus himself. You also have orders from the higher ups not to kill her…"

"I know my orders of not killing the bitch, Aether! But saying what she did was okay is -"

"Those are our orders and debriefing Dusk" Aether said in a matter of factly, but monotone voice. I just growled and threw my mask to my sides. I stand and look down at Lantern, who stood up, but refuses to face me. Instead, looking at my discarded mask

"Lucky bastard…" I muttered to Lantern, who I shoved with my foot as I approached Aether.

We were an assigned trio by Gospel as per protocol for activated Mavericks. I always demand that I be teamed up with people that I deem worthy of keeping up with me. They did that right with Aether, but boy did they fuck it up with Lantern…

All I know is that Lantern was a special case. She was one the higher ups' 'pet projects', which I have no fucking idea what it means. Lantern was cowardly, scared by her own shadow, always cries a lot, and by a lot, I mean a fucking lot! She also stutters too and was diagnosed with tourettes, which makes her even more annoying and head grating to be. But weirder still is how she fights when she's more afraid. She's agile and nimble, I'll give her that. But it's not enough to keep up with me in terms of brute strength. Lantern should be a reject altogether and given the boot from the program. But apparently, the higher ups have a hard on on her due to her unique 'status'. She was to be treated like any other activated Maverick. However, we were given orders to torture her from time to time, which is a prize on its own for me. Sometimes, torture is more entertaining than murder...

Aether is an anomaly for me but otherwise, a more worthy and better partner than the little shit I get constantly stuck with. In a way, she's a weirder case than Lantern. She's always so reserved and secretive. Not to mention, she talks like a fucking robot! Whatever happened to her before she was activated, I'm dead sure her soul was sucked dry from her. I wish she was more around with me but her skills are more behind the scenes. She has the sharpest eyes I have ever known. Her sniper skills were beyond excellent and she sees shit like a freaking hawk! Combine that with the natural skill to blend to any surrounding and hide, she was a more than capable assassin. She even told that she didn't even need a scope to shoot the flash canister she used to help cover our escape and the rooftop we are now is a far meter away from the theater we were just at now

"So, how's the solo mission given to you on one of our compounds in the south?" I asked Aether. She was disassembling her rifle neatly and storing them in its case. She was like this. Always neat and proper

"It went as planned. The gangs at the southside and that PI that general Credo ordered to be killed had been handled. I gave myself 20 to neutralize them and I had 10 to spare." Aether monotonically answered, not bothering to look at me and focused on cleaning her rifle and ammo.

"By 20 and 10, you mean in minutes?"

"No. Seconds." Aether simply answered. I chuckled at that remark

"Impressive as always. Always the one who sets a time to finish the job and do it in exact or less" I praised. Aether just returned it with just a shrug, and proceeded to close her rifle case.

"So, one of your enemies a while ago was a predator. How do they fare?" Aether asked

"Well, like expected: weak pieces of shit!" I chuckled, sitting right next to her. Aether faced me and raised an eyebrow at me and glancing at Lantern, who was tending to the cut I gave her.

"Oh? Then what happened to her, then? The non predators got her?"

"Ha! That was from me. Bitch couldn't get away fast enough when I tried to take on Foxtail" I simply said

"It looked like it was on purpose…" I hear Lantern mutter

"Care to repeat that?" I glare at her. She just flinches and returns in bandaging her arm.

"Thought so…" I chuckled at her

"Foxtail was nothing. So as that rainbow eyed reject and battered up Lotus. Though, I am interested in the remaining 2. Starlight and Lotus...they really made me have lots of fun" I muse, grabbing my revolver and twirling it in habit

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun there. Who were they anyway?"

"They go by the name Starlight and Nova. They can fight well. Marvelously too! They managed to keep up with me, even when I took them down. They just stood back up like they were hit by nothing" I think back, opening and closing the bullet chamber of my gun and finally closing it while I twirled by gun once more

"I look forward to facing them again…."

 **Around the same time….**

 **Lotus' POV**

I have no idea what was happening around me. I was panting, but standing at one point, then the next thing I knew, everything dimmed and I suddenly collapsed. The side of my stomach where I had a big, nasty bruise suddenly hurt like hell but at the same time, I felt numb every second that passed. I saw blurred shapes look down on me as I adjust my vision. It was a mix of colors but I was sure the cream and orange ones were Starlight and Foxtail. There was a sea green and a sort of periwinkle blur too. I was sure the one in periwinkle was that eccentric one, Comet. The rainbow eyes were just hard to miss. The one in sea green however, was a mystery to me.

I felt myself be lifted up and be touched by something firm. I try to see through the blur and see that figures in brown, and green had appeared as well. Then my vision got dimmer and I hear slamming around me. Then I felt that I was moving fast I think I'm in a sort of vehicle now.

"Stay with us Lotus. Don't slip away!" I hear around me. I wasn't sure who said it. I was losing my sense of awareness

"I'm not going anywhere...I'm not…"

I try to muster some words, but darkness had fully consumed me now

 **An hour and a half later…**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Brynn's POV**

All of us were waiting anxiously in front of the door to the medical facility. Medic and Shadow was still there, treating Lotus. She said that Lotus was in rougher shape than we thought. She had a number of cuts in her body, and her thighs had been hit by the bullet. Luckily, it had passed through her, but the alarming part of her injury was that she had multiple internal bleedings in her body. The combat she did despite her injury apparently made it worse. She had to be stripped of her gear, but her mask was kept in place, out of respect for her identity.

"You think she'll live?" Kenzie asked besides me

"I hope so. She did not deserve that kind of beating…" I sadly answered her

"Yeah.I mean..she may have a family of her own. If she dies…." JoJo nervously said.

"Don't think that JoJo! She'll live. I'm sure of this" I counter to her. I have just been with Lotus twice, but she's a capable fighter and strong willed most of all. Plus, she's admittedly funny to be around. I refuse to believe she could die now

Sarah - the good one, walking towards us with a cringing expression and had a hand over her right ear

"I just had to get out of there! Hit Girl is swearing like crazy there!" Sarah whined

"I'm guessing she didn't like everything that happened in our op" Kenzie mused

"You can say that again! The only thing missing is if she grabbed something and threw it hard!" Sarah replied

"I can't blame Hit Girl for that. First, we have a vigilante who is not of Fusion in the safehouse, we find out that this Gospel means business, and we have those kids that call themselves Mavericks. Not to mention, worrying sick about Steph, who's still in hospital and probably moaning about being there right now." I casually say

"Don't forget that several of our other enemies did an Avengers move and declared war! HIt Girl is in defcon 5!" JoJo piped in. Just then, Medic and Shadow finally came out of the medical facility after what seemed like eternity.

"How's Lotus? Is she okay?" I quickly ask them. Both of them take off their mask, revealing serious, but relieved expressions

"To be frank, she had endured a lot of injuries. The internal bleeding was near life threatening too. But we managed to patch her up. She'll live" Medic explained. This made us sigh in relief.

"Thank god. Can we see her now?" I asked them

"Not right now. Lotus needs to rest. And she needs lots of it. You can see her tomorrow" Cathy answered

"I guess that's fair.." I relented

"What she endured was brutal. Whoever did this to her really knows how to hurt people…" Chloe seriously said to us

"There were mercenaries with them, but two of the kids were definite standouts. Although, given that one of them called Lantern is a bit hesitant to battle, I'm guessing the other one, Dusk, did that to Lotus" I explained

"I have to agree there. That Dusk has a few screws loose in the head" Kenzie added

" _Few_? More like a lot! That girl is a lot madder than me! Maybe even Shadow and Hit Girl combined…" Jojo sniggered. This caused Chloe to to raise an eyebrow at her

"With that kind of description, this Dusk must be bad news then" Chloe grimly said

"We can talk about this tomorrow. Everyone needs their rest. You girls did well tonight. Spend the night here for now" Cathy said to us

"Right on that one, Mrs. B" I smile to her, much to Dr. Cathy's charging

"What I just need. I need that after the beating I had. Who knew getting hit in the tits a lot can make it sore" Kenzie moaned while she rubbed her tits. This however, made me, JoJo and oddly enough, Sarah laugh

"Who's laughing now, Kenzie?"

 **The next day….**

 **Lotus' POV**

I felt odd. Well, cold but odd. I try to open my eyes but immediately close them when a white light blinded me like crazy. I open them again, but this time slowly, to have my vision better adjusted. The first thing I see was a circular array of lights. I tilt my head left and right to see that a lot of weird equipment and cabinets filled with boxes and bottles of different shapes and sizes. On my far left, was a steel door that looked like it's reinforced. Where was I? More importantly, why was I here and what happened? Realizing now that I was lying in a sort of gurey, I try to sit up, but a stinging feeling coursed through my sides and right thigh. I yelp in pain and I touch the parts where it hurt. I felt bandages all around them. At that time, I finally realize what had occurred

Running away from some men and two kids. Fighting for my life against one of the kids. Getting rescued by Fusion. Gospel. Predator. Mavericks

"Ooookay. Now I recall the shit I've had" I find myself chuckling whilst wincing in pain. Furthering my search for injuries, I find that I'm only in my sports bra and shorts that had a thin white sheet over my body. I quickly check my mask, afraid that someone may have found my identity. I breathe a sigh of relief as I find my mask still in place. At that time, the door opened and in came 4 individuals that were no older than 13 maybe? All 4 wore a grey, smart uniform and all wore masks of varying color: Cream, Sea Green, Periwinkle, and Scarlet. I chuckle as I see who the three were. But the one in scarlett was new

"Oh my god Lotus, you shouldn't be up. You have to rest" The one in cream said

"Good morning to you too Starlight. It is morning, right? I casually said them, while rubbing my wounded thigh

"Well, it's actually half past twelve. Wanna have brunch?" Comet cheekily said

"How are you doing anyway? Medic said your injuries fucking A!" The one in a sea green mask said

"I wish I could say 'lovely as a daisy!' but if I'm being honest, I feel like total shit err.." I state to them

"Nova. Call me the amazing Nova" The sea green masked girl answered in a a proud tone

"You're all but amazing Nova. Stop fooling yourself" Starlight laughed

"Fuck off cream of corn!"

"Again with the swearing Nova.." The in the scarlet mask said

"Where the fuck am I anyway? This place looks so hi tech…." I asked. Comet then began to clear her throat and made several dramatic hand gestures

"Where you are now is a location deep within the bowels of Chicago. A place where justice and chaos are made. A place ruled by royalty, and hidden among all other things common! This place is the treasure trove among treasure troves! This is -"

"This is Fusion HQ and you're currently in its medical facility" Nova interrupted

"Awwww now you ruined the suspense!" Comet moaned, much to our laughs. But the laugh soon became shock as my location just sank in now

"Fusion. As in _the_ Fusion? You're all pulling my leg!" I chuckle at them. The 4 kids then look at each other, with Starlight shrugging at them. I then go serious, as I see no one laughing at saying that they're joking

"Seriously? Oh my god. Please say it's true um...you there" I say, pointing at the one in scarlet, who slight flinched

"The name's Livewire, and yes, you're in the one and only Fusion Headquarters" Livewire giggled. I just lost there and I squealed in excitement

"Holy shit, I am in _the_ motherload of all that is vigilante! I am in the fucking palace of Hit Girl herself!" I say excitedly. I really feel like giddy knowing where I was

"Sloooow down there Lotus. But I do agree, that being here is awesome. I know the feeling you have now" Starlight giggled

"You can't just tell me that! I'm in the motherfucking lair of Fusion for crying out loud!" I laughed in glee

"I think last night had her head get a little loose" Nova muttered near me. At the mention last night, I pause and look at them seriously

"Last night, what happened to me? What also happened to the bitches that attacked us?" I asked them. Even in masks, I can tell their faces show grim expressions. Also, the uncovered mouth of Starlight gave it away

"You had a lot of wounds Lotus. Most were internal bleeding and injuries. To a point, you almost died…" Starlight explained. I sigh deeply at the revelation

"How close was I from dying last night?" I nervously asked

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how close?" I asked

"If there was an 11, that would be it" Starlight replied in a cringed tone

:"Holy shit, what?! I guess I should be thankful I'm alive.." I say out loud, shocked and relieved at the same time

"You should be! Because the laydown Medic gave us shows you had nasty injuries!" Nova said

"Thank the heavens indeed. You truly still do have a purpose in this world…" Livewire meekly said

"What about the fuckers that got away? You finding them?" I asked

" _필요한 경우 시카고와 미국의 모든 곳에서_! (In all corners of Chicago and the US if needed!)" Comet announced. Making us look at her

"What? You know I spout a few korean from time to time!" Comet giggled

"You're lucky I understand that Comet" I laughed, but wince as my wounds got moved too much

"Maybe you should really rest up first. We'll get you some food and look into you later, okay?" Starlight cooly said to me

"But I'm fine, see? - ow! Okay...not fine" I relented, laying down on the bed once more. The girls helped me adjust to be more comfortable, much to my protest, Starlight instructed me to take some medicine to speed up my recover, which I happily took. If it helps me get out of here fast, I'll take it!

I close my eyes and really assess what happened to me back there. I was always a person that has high reliance and faith in his or her skills. I always handled my enemies on my own and with fashion too. I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm a self proclaimed badass!

But the beatdown I just had with those Gospel idiots and those two Mavericks or whatever they are really got me. The battle in the wharf was already hard, even if that kid was cowardly. She still had skills - good ones too. BUt she was an anomaly for me. Her eyes bear the mark of a killer and a fighter. But they also showed fear and hesitation. Lantern….there is definitely more to her than meets the eye

But last night was a true close call for me. I would surely be dead now if Fusion did come for my rescue. Talk about a role reversal there! I'm used to me having to rescue them! If I were to really fulfill my duty and promise, I had need some help. I can't survive on my own any longer if this Gospel is at play now. Starlight, Nova, Comet, and Livewire were about to leave, when I call out to them

"Hey guys? Can I ask a favor before you go?" All 4 faced me and it was Starlight who began to speak

"Whatever you need. As long as we can provide it"

"Unless it's a take over of the safehouse" Nova chuckled.

"I want an audience with Hit Girl herself"

 **Brynn's POV**

"An _audience_? Does she think I'm some sort of royalty or something?" Mindy growled as she fixed up some papers in the conference room in the safehouse

"That's how she said it - and you do act like royalty sometimes" I say a matter of factly at her

"An annoying royalty if you ask me" Megan laughed, even in the midst of Mindy's glare

"Did she say why she wanted to see me?" Mindy asked

"She didn't say anymore. She said she'll just talk when she meets you in person" I reply back to her

"This better not be something stupid! We already have a lot of things in our plate and it just got filled over the fucking brim!" Mindy growled, throwing a stack of papers unto the table. Kenzie takes a peek at them and cringes

"Russians, Sicilians, Corsairs, FEAR with a huge 'fuck you' in the side, and Urban Predator. We're that fucked, huh?" Kenzie chuckled, making Mindy growl even more

"Wait, why pick up Urban Predator? I though all of you were done with that?" Sarah asked, sifting into the Urban Predator files

"This is because of those kids we fought, isn't it? The Mavericks…" I mused

"Damn straight! The way they fight and the way Saoirse described the,, as well as seeing the feeds from your combats with them. The similarities of eerily the same"

"I can't say similar if I'm being honest" All of us turned to look at Saoirse, who had a grim expression on her face

"Those kids have the same rage and darkness in their eyes. The way they fight is the same too. But I saw that the rage and darkness was more intense in them. While I agree that we're mentally damaged to a point, those two showed…..borderline insanity I guess" foxtail explains in a slightly worried manner

"With Dusk, I agree. That one was insane to the core. But the younger one - Lantern? That kid was cowering most of the time!" Kenzie exclaimed

"I wouldn't call that cowering Kenzie. The girl was only frightened. But she was fighting. Like she was just being forced" Foxtail retorted. Kenzie was about to do her usual double take counter, but stopped and nodded, realizing the point

"True, Lantern fought well too. Fast on her feet as well" Kenize added

"She's like the roadrunner that punches and kicks!" JoJo chimed

"I also saw the fighting style they do to.." Sarah said, typing on the her signature pink tablet and making 2 videos of our fight appear in the screen mounted on the wall.

"I've been here long enough to see how our predator friends fight, which is formidable and scary. Steph alone scare me!" Sarah shared

"Get on with it!" Mindy instructed, making Sarah flinch. I swear, I saw a hint of a smirk on Mindy when that happened

"Those 2 girls fight much faster and much more brutal. Its like their jacked up predators!" Sarah explained.

"Don't forget, more insane" JoJo chimed in, making a circle notion on a side of her head.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree so much!" Foxtail nodded

"Steph is not gonna love this…" I mutter

"The little shit is gonna flip when she knows about this" Mindy sighed

"The bastards' are gonna be hard to track too. They don't have any markings like we do that indicates we're predators." Saoirse piped in

"In other words, they could be any kid passing us everyday" I deduced

"But on another note: _Lantern_. I mean, really? The fuck kind of codename is that?" Megan laughed and several people inside had agreed.

"Gospel. What's the deal with them? We now know the name of who the Bordados work for. But we have to know every detail about them

"Me, cousin Abby, and Marty looked into it, but they are elusive. There are little to no information about them at all! Even the deep web almost has nothing on them. At first anyway. We had to ask help from Synthesis to really dig deep on them - by the way,so not cool to keep Synthesis a secret from me" Sarah explained, giving Mindy a look. We look into Mindy and she just sighs

"Synthesis are a group of these highschool kids that meet up in a house every night, hacking through a lot of internet shit. Marty found them when they 'accidentally' hacked into Fusion servers. They have a little geek cave near here" Mindy explained cooly

"They're quite amazing too! They know a lot of ways to hack that can get you information gold. I also heard their contributions on Toulouse" Sarah smiled

"Fusion is just that big huh?" Kenzie muses

"So they were able to find information about Gospel? If so, what are the deets?" I asked Sarah

"Exactly that, Brynn! It was hard, but we managed to get chunks of it. Come to think of it, we might have broken some laws over there doing that - anyway, we found out that Gospel is an organization that has multiple operations on their name. The operations however, are covered in a mix of real and fake owners to cover their tracks. The one running is unknown by full name. The ringmaster is only known as 'D'"

" _D…_ " JoJo repeats, sniggering. Me and Kenzie just roll our eyes at that and the rest just shook their heads

"Leadership is also in hierarchy so we have a lot of people to cover, which will be getting deep in soon. Their main goals are unknown as they are very secretive of their operations. Several detectives and PIs have investigate them but as soon as they start to, they mysteriously die" Sarah continued on. This got Megan stirring

"I wonder if that PI we found dead over the otherside of the city is investigating them? He died in a weird and fucked up way too"

"Define weird and fucked up, Megan" I said to her, confused. At that moment, Dr Cathy entered, along with Marty. Our alpha tech wiz was holding a small stack of what looked like photos

"I think I'll explain things further from here Megan. Weird, because we found him with pure fear and agony in his face. But he had no wounds of any kind and no traces of poison too when the body was put for autopsy. Fucked up because…" Dr Cathy explained, but slowed down and hesitated to answer. She looked at Marty with a sort of disturbed expression. Marty in turn, also had the same expression in his face

"Fucked up because of this…" Marty continued, showing us the photos he had. It showed what looked like a sawed off top of a head, with a thin and watery substance coming out of the brim of the chopped off skull top

"Is that a cadaver with the top of the head cut off?!" I exclaimed in perplexity

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" I hear Sarah mutter on my side

"What are we supposed to be looking at? All I see is someone's head with his skull cracked open, no brains and pink and grey water coming out from where the brain should be" Kenzie breezed on

"The guy had no brain because the brain _is_ that pink and grey water that came out of the skull" Cathy explained with a hint of worry

"WHAT?!" All of us said together

"His brain was completely liquefied. Which is impossible by medical standards. I can just imagine the death the guys must have had…" Cathy said, gripping her arm tighter

"Was it confirmed to be Gospel?" Mindy asked, with an annoyed expression in her face

"We checked the CCTV footage of the area where they found the PI. The same men the girls fought at Fleetwick were there. We also found footage of the PI moments before his PI was there and looked fine. Until he smacked his nape and began to scream and convulse for no reason" Marty says to us

"Hidden agendas, kid soldiers, and odd ways to kill. We are so fucked right now!" I say to no one in particular. Mindy slammed her fists in the table out of frustration

"We may not know what fucked up plans they have. But having them enter the fucking game does not change anything! They have messed with my city. Our city!" Mindy raged

"We need to get every intel on Gospel as much as we can, especially their agenda in Chicago. We also need to find out who these Mavericks are" Mindy further raged before she stood up and went for the door

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Someone requested an audience, right?"

 **Lotus' POV**

I have been looking up this ceiling for quite some time now. How long has it been since those 4 left? Probably hours now. Hard to keep track of time when you have no watch and no windows everywhere. Am I even on the surface?

After the 4 young Fusion vigilantes left, several people came here. The first was Jackal, who brought me some grub. Quite a feast too! Jackal was funny to be with, but pretty crude with words. Not that I hate it.

The next to come was Medic and like her codename, she was the resident doctor and boy is she scary. She threatened to kill me if I didn't lay still and rest when I argued I felt okay. She also said that she will do much more damage than Hit Girl if I don't comply. That's enough to scare me shitless!

I hear the door open and turn my head towards it. Starlight, Nova, Comet, and Livewire had come back. But a 5th person is with them now. She was dressed similarly like the other 4 and the figure was that of a woman. Only the mask made me sit up quickly and smirk

The woman had a purple mask on

"You pulled through with my favor" I chuckled

"You're a weird case. Normally, people quake before my very sight. Yet here you are, smirking" Hit Girl darkly said to me

"Don't get me wrong. You're very sight instills fear into anyone who sees you. I mean, who wouldn't? It's just that I choose not to piss my pants and just try to one up you on intimidation" I say out loud. The growl Hit Girl produced just made me chuckle in entertainment.

"You Lotus, are nuts to even say that!" Starlight laughed

"Nuttier than moi?" Comet piped. Followed by a chorus of no from everyone

"Better watch that smirk and mouth Lotus. You asked for me, remember? What is it that you wish of me?" Hit Girl indicted in her electronically enhanced voice. I breath deeply and stand up, walking up to Hit Girl, up close and personal. Ignoring the pain coming from my injuries

"Lotus, don't move. Your injuries -" Starlight starts, but I held my hand in front of her

"Don't. Let me do this. I'm getting better already. I have a steel vagina after all" I grin at them

"I'm loving the attitude" Nova affirms

"I'm not…" Livewire cringes. I walk closer until I was really up close and personal with Hit Girl. Her mask only showed her mouth, and that got me in the unknown on what her expression is now. I'm not letting my bravado down. Even if it's Hit Girl. However, I had to admit that she really does get on your nerves. Deep inside, I am nervous as fuck

"Ever since I started my operation as a vigilante, I always worked alone and relied on my skills and wit. I had no need for any assistance and instead, just provide the help along the way. I always view cunts as lesser and weaker"

"But last night changed everything. I still see cunts as lesser than me. But I definitely know that some can be stronger as me. So strong that they fucked me over and almost got me dead, if it weren't for you guys, which by the way, I thank you deeply. I owe you guys my life. But I can't stop on my duty of being a vigilante. But I can't do it alone anymore. Hit Girl….please allow me to join Fusion"

Sounds and response of surprise came from everyone,save for Hit Girl herself. She just looked at me still, but her lips curled into a frown.

"The answer's no, Lotus as far as I know, you're an outsider who can't be trusted" Hit Girl answers. I just sigh, but smile. My cards aren't spent yet

"Wait, let's be reasonable here Hit Girl. Lotus may be a bit crazy, but she can be a great asset. She goes well in teams" Starlight reasons from the sides

"You dare question my decision?" Hit Girl darkly answers to Starlight. Nova and Livewire then come behind Starlight, with Nova covering Starlight's mouth. Much to the protest of the cream crusader

"Forgive Starlight, Hit Girl! She knows not her senses very well" Livewire nervously laughs

"You know her. She can be too insane when she speaks" Nova adds, while Starlight's muffled words go through .

"But Starlight has a point! Lotus fits naturally with her insane personality" Comet chuckles. I have to admit, that was totally funny

"I decide who comes with Fusion and if I say no, I say fucking no! Got it, fuckers?!" Hit Girl roars

"Please Hit Girl. Don't rage on them. They only mean good for you and me. I'm the one fucking myself over to you. So, be angry at me instead" I plead to her

"I understand how I was immediately rejected. Who am I to trust anyway, given that I'm a troublemaker who gets on everyone's noses and nerves. Especially yours! But I have a community that I promised I'll provide and protect. I'll need help for that now. If you're talking about how I can make my keep here, I have resources that you can add to yours. I can also assure you that I am joining full time, and will be ready to follow any orders here" I continue on. This time, Hit Girl's lips curled from a frown, to a smirk.

"Interesting statements Lotus. You got me there. But that community thing is interesting. But, I feel what you offer is still not enough!" Hit Girl declares. I take a deep sigh, and chuckle. She really is a cold blooded, and hard headed motherfucker. There was only one card left for me to play. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will

"It's trust, isn't it? You worry about the trust I may not give or betray" I realize. The smirk on her face grows wide. I finally hit a mark on her

"If it's trust you're worried about, then I guess I have to pay in full…" I mutter to her. I reach for the back of my mask and gently, I pull it off. Showing the one important thing I have for being a vigilante

 **Brynn's POV**

My mouth was hanging open after Lotus surprisingly took off her mask. Under the Fuschia mask was a face as white as snow, and a face that was just gorgeous. Her eyes were that of almonds, with the color matching said eye comparison. Her nose was a bit small, but kind of cute to see. Her lips were very thin, yet full at the same time. All of this framed by a majestic long, ebony hair. She was so beautiful

I also know her!

"Y-you're…" I stammer to her

"This, my friends, is my real identity. Out of the mask, I am known as Kamryn Beck. Showing my true identity is my way of showing that I can be fully trusted. Now you know the face to hunt if I fuck up" Lotus or apparently, Kamryn chuckled. All of us looked into each other and I was sure all of us were surprised as well. I can even see that Hit Girl was surprised give how her mouth was partially hanging open. We were speechless for a minute or two, and this made Kamryn confused

"Um...speechless much? If you're like that because you think you saw me on TV before, then yes, I was. I am a dancer after all" Kamryn smiles.

"Actually, we're not speechless because we know you from TV. We're speechless because we know you personally…" I mutter to her.

"What...are you talking about?" Kamryn asked. I contemplate it for a few seconds, but then I thought better of it and I proceeded to do the same as Kamryn did. I deactivate the anti lift feature and remove my mask. To say that Kamryn looked priceless as she saw who I really am was an understatement

"Oh my god...Brynn?!" Kamryn exclaimed

"Yep! I'm Starlight. What you did was a huge form of trust for a vigilante. This is me showing I can be trusted too" I explain to her. Kamryn then giggles and had a sort of realized look on her face

"That explains the scars and bruises from dance. As well as those weirded excuses you make" Kamryn giggled

Kamryn then looked to be in deep thought as she examined the other 3. She then pointed at Comet first

"You're as nutty as someone I know, speaks Korean, and has an eerily similar side ponytail on the mask. You're surely JoJo Siwa!" Kamryn declared, making JoJo jump in shock. Kamryn then pointed to Nova

"You're a cocky prick that has a mouth full of witty comebacks and given the figure...you must be Kenzie Ziegler"

"Cocky prick?! The fuck?!" Nova shouted, but stopped as she technically gave herself away. This made me laugh loud. Lastly, Kamryn pointed at the remaining dancer vigilante, Livewire.

"You're shy and timid, yet you're smart in a lot of technical things. I'm definitely sure you're Sarah"

"Which Sarah though? Because we have a lot of Sarahs here" Livewire chuckled.

"The one that has Hunt on their name, duh!" Kamryn laughs. One by one, my friends had removed their masks. All having smiles on their faces, save for Kenzie, who was scowling

"Really Kamryn? A cocky prick?! The fuck girl?!" Kenzie exclaims. I just went besides her and held her stiff shoulders in place

"Let it go Kenzie. You kind of are a cocky prick" I giggle to her. She just sighs at that remark

"At least she got witty comebacks right" Kenzie mutters. All of 3 of them started to take off their masks, revealing their true identities.

"Never in my life did I expect you 4 to be vigilantes. Especially Sarah here" I laugh

"Blame Brynn over here. She's the one secretly a vigilante for all these years. I'm just the tech girl behind the scenes too" Sarah retorts

"Me? You al joined because Kenzie wanted my ass covered! Blame her!" I retort back

"Yeah...kind of my bad. They just followed me like sheeple" Kenzie chuckled, rubbing her face. I just shake my head and smile in response. Kamryn faces Hit Girl, who was initially taken aback on what Kamryn did, but the smirk on her face returned. What thoughts might be running in Hit Girl's head about this? Given who she is, it could be anything!

"Not only did you share your true identity with us, you have also made Brynn reveal hers, as well as point out who the rest were" Hit Girl simply says

"Come to think of it, how did you do that? Finding out who Nova, Comet, and Livewire are?" I asked, curious as how she found out. Kamryn just laughed lightly - she loves to laugh apparently- and just shrugs

"Sarah can be a little secretive lately, and is quite jumpy than usual. The 3 of you also have bruises in parts of your body that are sensitive from time to time when you have dance and I see you. I recognize bruises that come from being pummeled hard and being shot The dance clothes kind of gave them away. Not only that, but the timing of being on DJAK for some days was a strange move, as you guys didn't even do that before. I simply added up those events, and the pieces of this event. Speaking of DJAK, this brings me to you…" Kamryn explains, facing us, but facing back Hit Girl when she said the last part of what she said. A smirk was plastered on her face. Like she cracked a big secret. She couldn't. Could she?

"Hit Girl. Seeing you now and observing the people whom these girls are with lately, it's quite obvious for me who you are. I suspected it before actually, before I even knew these girls were vigilantes but I wanted to be sure. The aggressiveness, the foul mouth, and tendency to rage like a bull… I'm quite sure who you are now, HIt Girl, or should I say, Mindy?" Kamryn declares. Holy shit, Kamryn's good as piecing everything together! The smirk on Mindy's face was replaced by her usual scowl, but laughed as she took over her mask, finally revealing her true face.

"Who else do you suspect, Kamryn? Piecing that together was both complicated and hard" Mindy smiled

"Well, let's see….your husband is Dave so that's makes her Kick Ass. I assume as well that your kids are vigilantes too, correct? I'm not sure who the twins are, but Steph is surely Psyche"

"You sure about that? I mean, Steph can be anyone of the younger vigilantes" I smile, giving Kamryn a trick question to really see how she can figure things out.

"Thanks for the trick question Brynn but Steph is Psyche because 1, Psyche's not been around ever since Steph got shot and 2, the same cocky, raging, and foul mouthed attitude that Hit Girl has is within Psyche. She only has one daughter who has that quality" Kamryn says a matter of factly. This got Mindy taken aback, which you do not see often

"Wow. she's good. Too good!" JoJo states

"Unfortunately, I only have you guys figured out. The rest are hard to piece together" Kamryn admits

"But props to you Kam. Out of all people you figured out in Fusion, it's the king and queen themselves" I say, impressed with Kenzie and Sarah agreeing as well

"Can't deny that. You actually shocked the shit out of me there. Having that kind of skill is admittedly, amazing" Mindy praised. Given how Kamryn is smiling after that statement, it was obvious she was enjoying the praise from Hit Girl herself

"So, do you change your mind about me being denied to join Fusion?" Kamryn states

"Well, you actually made my trust even more distant from you. You were able to know who we are without masks, which is a threat" Mindy simply said

"What?! After all that, you still deny her?" I exclaim

"The kid's right Mindy. Come oooooon. I know you want me" Kamryn winked at Hit Girl. This elicited a chuckle from Mindy in response

"But I do see the the exposure of your identity as a sign of huge trust. I once did it with Kick Ass, back when he was a useless ass! Given that…" Mindy mused. Her face was in deep thought on the matter but Mndy then looked at us and then at Lotus straight in the eye. No emotion at all

"Welcome aboard, Lotus!"

 **Skokie**

 **Aidan's POV**

I was busy sticking up some new photos from our evening spotting of Fusion and Starlight in our 'Spotting Wall'. It was admittedly hard to track them, as the news about the mess that they had stopped only got out the next day. If it wasn't for that CB and handheld radio that dad has lying around in the garage and tapping into a police signal, we wouldn't have known where Fusion might be

Last night's Fusion activity was in the Fleetwick Theater. In my joy, Starlight was there, along with Foxtail and the 2 newest vigilantes to join them: Comet and Nova. Comet was abit weird to me. Her color scheme and rainbow glowing eyes has her out of place as a fearsome vigilante. That is before she got out her cool looking blades shaped like boomerangs. Nova however, was cool and on par with Starlight. Why, you may ask? She has freaking skates in use when battle. Actual roller skates that makes her look like a superhero! Whoever she is, they had an attitude too. Her mouth is clearly far from clean!

Lotus was also there as well. The lone vigilante in Fuschia. But she was badly hurt and was being attacked by these men in black gear that recently showed in Chicago like the rest of the adding criminal groups in town

"This really is still on your end, ain't it Aidan?" Emma said from behind me, seated in my bed while I stick a photo of Starlight doing a backflip

"This was just too interesting Emma. More interesting than the other nights we spotted Fusion. Aside from these different enemies like the mafias, the Russians, The Bordados, and weird people like FEAR and Sunset Phoenix appearing -" I began, but Emma suddenly cut me off

"Seriously? Sunset Phoenix, AIdan? Dude, her pink and glitter does not scream major threat! FEAR however, is scary"

"You're right….Sunset Phoenix is more of a nuisance than a threat. Anyway, these guys in black suddenly appeared and are super fearsome and super cold blooded. They mean business more than the other crooks in Chicago" I state

"True. But you can't forget these 3…" Emma says back in a grim tone, handing me 3 photos. I take them and I grimace at them. One photo shows Starlight and Nova being taken down by a girl that looked like she was just a teenager. The other one showed an even younger girl dressed the same way as the teenager, being taken down by Foxtail. The last one however, was from a time Emma pointed in a far rooftop. Where a figure held a sniper rifle and fired something at Fusion, which a bright bang and flash came afterwards.

"These 3. They're the weirdest criminals I've ever seen to be honest. The black armored men are mere fodder compared to these 3. They fight fast and dirty. Something is off with them too…" I state, sticking the photos in the spotting board.

"Off is right Aidan. Weirdest thing is that they look like they're the same age as us. The other kid may be younger than us too! A preteen maybe. Just who are they?" Emma worriedly says

"I'm in the dark as you Emma. But one thing is sure. Chicago is entering a weird shit phase soon. We can only hope Fusion can handle it…" I seriously said,crossing my arms and looking at the ever filling photos of the board. My eyes lock onto a close up picture of Starlight on one of her runs. I was glad to get a shot of her up close and personal - after she pushed me and told me to stay the fuck off so I wouldn't get hurt.

"Aidan, you're staring at Starlight creepily now. I think this is falling into a whole new obssession with her" Emma laughed. I just scoff at her

"I'm an admirer Emma, not a creeper. Besides, she might castrate me if I began to do that" I mutter to her

"One woman more to the family. That would be nice" Emma laughed at me, lying down on my bed

"Fuck off Emma! It's just that whenever I look at Starlight, she feels more familiar. Like I know her for some reason…" I mus over, arranging some of the photos in the board.

"Yup. Creep factor obtained dear cousin. Way to go!" Emma giggled

"Hey, that just makes you a creep too. Given that you come with me now" I counter at her

"I come for the action up close and personal. Not your Starlight fantasies. Brynn will be very disappointed in you"

"Shut up Emma! All I'm saying is that some of her attacks feels like I saw it from somewhere before. But I just can't put my finger on it. But I swear, this is is legit!"

"Maybe Starlight is a dancer in real life? You know come to think of it, Comet is the one that stands out to me. Something about her form is just all too familiar…." It was now Emma's turn to muse over

"Maybe it'll get to us when we watch them a bit more. Who knows, it might lead us to knowing who they are without masks" I chuckle.I grab the last photo in my desk and raise my eyebrow on it

"You know what, though? This is a whole new mystery." I say, coming towards Emma and showing a photo of a hooded figure we took. The figure was hidden in one of the fire exits of the theater. She was holding a camera and pointing it at the fight that had been going on

"That guy's new. You think he's with those young freaks?" Emma inquired

"Not a chance, unless cameras can shoot bullets now" I chuckle

"There are those spy movies…" Emma adds

"Those are just works of fiction! If anything, she's just a curious bystander like us who's interested in seeing Fusion up close and personal" I guess

"You may be right. We did only see the guy pointing the camera and nothing did disappear quickly though. Any chance he's a threat?" Emma questions. I g back to our spotting board and pin the photo of the hooded photographer in it. I then take a piece of paper and write the words "Friend or Foe" on it, and pin it near the hooded figure's photo

"At this rate, who knows really…"

 **Around quarter past 3 PM**

 **Vista Towers, Chicago**

In a tower where the Chicago river and lake Michigan meet, around the 23rd floor of one of the tall towers of a cluster of towers in it, a curious and skeptical individual was watching a video of a fight between Fusion, and some teenagers armed like they were hired muscles. Given how the fight looks like, everything that was caught in the video camera that time was real, whether it be the punching and the weapons. Especially the weapons. She wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the blood that sputtered down one of the vigilantes' body.

Kelly Richardson had overheard in the hospital that some of her friends were members of Fusion. She had also saw the face of Kick Ass himself. The legit, unmasked face nonetheless! She couldn't believe it at first, so she sets off at night to really convince herself that what she overheard was real. At first, it was just taking photos using her phone. But it soon turned into capturing everything into video. The video she captured had been uploaded in her laptop and watching it now. She watches carefully how some of them moved. 3 people had her focusing much more than the others.

Starlight, Comet, and Nova definitely move like dancers, and attack with dance inspired moves as well. They were freakishly flexible too. Kelly watched further until each of the 3 new Fusion vigilantes did a particular and very familiar move: A twisting needle kick from Starlight, a scorpion chin stand from Nova, which did to lock in her upright legs in the neck of one of her attackers, and a one armed standing upside down split kick or better known as the OASUD split from Comet, who used it as an actual kick and spin kick to her enemies. This had Kelly shocked and her mind running in overdrive.

Those moves were the signature dance moves of her friends.

"No doubt about it now. Brynn, Kenzie, JoJo….they're Fusion


	64. Chapter 64: The Reunion

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 64: The Reunion**

 **August 6th, 2016. Saturday, 09:30 AM**

 **Campbell Ave. Des Plaines, Chicago**

Jodie Beck has been worried sick about her youngest daughter. 3 days had already passed and she hadn't come home. That wouldn't really worry her. She knows Kamryn's secret and adventures in the night. But she fully supports it. She believes in what Kamryn does as she noble and just. She's also aware that Kamryn had killed before. But she didn't mind as she was only killing the scum of the world. In fact, she was very much supportive of it, as was she supported of the cause that Fusion shows in their city.

But she did worry about Kamryn from time to time. She could be stubborn and prefers to work alone. Jodie always insisted that she joins forces with Fusion so she can have someone watching her back. But Kamryn would only give the response of "I annoy them. Not a great mix".

A knock on the door had made Jodie sit up from her couch and pause on her latest costume project. It might have been Kamryn finally coming home. BUt she couldn't help but worry all of a sudden. She also had scenarios in her head where the police will come knocking on her door and tell her that her daughter had been arrested for vigilantism or worse, had died in action. Jodie had opened her front door and took a sharp intake of breath when she saw two intimidating looking men looming over her.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Jodie asked worriedly

"Sergeant Sam Fellowes, CPD. This here is my partner, Sergeant Paul Murphy. Are you Jodie Beck?" The man, Fellowes asked

"Yes, I am. Oh my god, is this about Kamryn? Is she okay?!" Jodie panicked. Sergeant Murphy however, put a hand on the worried mother of 5's, shoulder and patting it gently

"Yes, we came here about your daughter, Kamryn. But this we assure you that she is safe and okay from her injuries" Sergeant Murphy soothed. Jodie breathed a sigh of relief, but did a double take and was in a panic again

"Injuries? What happened to her?"

"Mrs. Beck, it's best you come with us to see her. All will be explained along the way as well" Sergeant Fellowes smiled.

"Let me get ready…"

DV DV DV DV

"Excuse me, but if my daughter is injured, shouldn't we be going to the hospital?" Jodie asked, confused as to why she was being driven south rather in the hospitals, where Kamryn may be

"We will be frank Mrs. Beck. We are aware of your daughter's alter ego and her activities" Paul Murphy stated

"How did you know about that? Does this mean you're arresting my Kamryn?" Jodie panicked, to which Murphy just chuckled.

"Quire the opposite. We're letting her off the hook and continue in her runs. She was not put in hospital at the request of her new friends for her safety" Murphy explains.

"Also, as an added request from said new friends, please wear this in your head" Fellowes added, handing Jodie a simple hood big enough to fit her head.

"Is this some kind of joke? How do I know you didn't kidnap her and you plan the same for me?" Jodie scowls

"Believe us. If we did that, she will stop at nothing to kill us"

 **Safehouse D**

 **Kamryn's POV**

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Can't your boy toy cops speed it up?" I groan at Mindy.

"What a way to describe Fellowes and Murphy" Mindy chuckles. I was still wrapping my mind on the events that had happened the last few days. From being i the brink of death, to deciding to fight side by side with Fusion. To top it all of, I'm right next to the one and only Hit Girl! I have a reputation of my own I have to keep but holy shit, I'm right next to motherfucking Hit Girl!

"Give me a break, will you? The gal's on fucking crutches and just got beaten to death" I smirked

"That look is all too familiar. Its the face of excitement"

"Excuse me?" I sputtered. I look over to our new companion for today. One who has bulging muscles and quite handsome in his curly hair and goofy smile

"That look is the same look Mindy has when she sees a car she wants so bad. Or was that when she sees me full on naked every night?"

"Shut it Dave!"

"Mindy is right on that. Waaaay too much information" I laugh out loud

"No god damn respect!" Mindy growled. Naturally, Kick Ass was to know about me joining Fusion. Why wouldn't you tell your husband anything, right? Especially if you run a paramilitary vigilante group alongside him!

"Is she always this sour?" I giggled

"All the time! Kind of getting sick of it too!" Dave laughed

"Oh, put a fucking sock on it!" Mindy growled, much to our laughs

"Jokes aside, I am admittedly stoked to be with talking to both Kick Ass and Hit Girl in person and without masks to boot! I have a reputation to uphold, but you can't deny to be excited" I smile at them

"So that settles it! You're a secret fan of mine" Mindy chuckled

"Nah! I'm more of a secret Kick Ass fan" I retort back. The face on Mindy's face was priceless for me. Apparently, the grin on Dave's face agrees with me

"You can't have 'em all honey" Dave teased his wife. Mindy just grumbled some obscenities in response. Some of which I have never heard of. From the clearing that make up the entrance to Safehouse D, that was connected to the Hit Cave (Mindy does not like calling it that. At all), and in came a black unmarked SUV. I smile as it came to a stop in in front of us. Mom is in for a really huge surprise

"Do you think my mom's gonna freak out when she finds out I'm hanging out with you guys?" I grinned at Dave and Mindy

"You think you're mom's gonna freak out over you being in Fusion, than being injured and near death?" Dave said in disbelief

"She's used to me coming home full of bruises" I casually said

"Interesting. You remind of a stubborn little girl I once met at New York" Dave chuckled, giving a scowling Mindy a sort of knowing look. I wonder….

"Oh my god Kamryn! What happened to you?!"

We see my mom come running to us and she had me locked into what I can describe as a bear hug

"Easy on the hug mom! Too tight. As to what happened to me, well it's the usual battle scars. You're used to this already, right?" I ease my mother

"A few bruises and scars maybe! But this?! You in crutches?! How the hell are you still smiling about this?!" Mom panicked

"Hey! You're the one who told me to find everything possible thing in every situation"

"You were gone for 2 days Kamryn! I was almost in the brink of making an amber alert for you. You have no idea what I feel the past days! I can't do any of my costume, or any work for that matter! Some cops just came into our house, asked me to calm down while having a hood over my head, and driving me here to you on who knows where! Are we even in Chicago anymore?" Mom then took sme breath and only noticed Dave and Mindy standing besides me

"Why are you two also here? What's going here?" Mom worriedly asked

"Mrs. Beck, we assure you that nothing bad will happen to you and Kamryn. You were brought here to see Kamryn in a safe environment" Dave casually explained

"Safe environment? I don't understand….Kamryn, do they know about who you really are?"

"Yeah, mom. I kind of told them. The game had turned hard this time mom. You were right. I do need help when I go out as Lotus and these guys are a huge help!" I explain, flourishing my hands towards Dave and Mindy.

"Okay, I am so lost now….." Mom sighed

"You better prepare yourself because a lot of shit is gonna be revealed to you" Mindy chuckled. She led mom in a nearby banged up couch and I limped towards them. Once mom had been seated, we began to explain everything to her: My near death experience, about the people who had attacked me, Fusion, who these awesome people besides me really are, my current injuries, and my big decision the other day. Mom had her eyes so wide that they looked like they were gonna popped out - hilarious by the way.

"Mom, I think you should close your mouth. You'll catch flies" I piped in. Mom then shakes her head and gathers her bearings

"Don't talk to me like that Kamryn! You can't blame me for being like that after hearing what I just found out. So, you two really are Kick Ass and Hit Girl" Mom scolded, but was in awe at the last part.

"Damn straight Jodie" Mindy smiled

"Amazing. I am literally in front of the Kick Ass and Hit Girl. It's surreal. Kind of explains some things about you two"

"We get that all the time. Believe me" Dave laughed

"So Kamryn with Fusion….What does this mean for her? For us?" Mom asked

"For starters mom, more help and protection. More competition too! Most importantly, new friends that help each other out, no matter what. This applies to the cold hearted Hit Girl too!" I explained

Kamryn, that is not a nice way to describe Mindy"

"No worries Jodie. I am what I am. I don't deny that" Mindy chuckled

"A lot had change in just a short moment. This is too much to take in" Mom mused

"You're right about that mom. But hey, not only did you know about Fusion, but you can be certain I won't be in much danger again" I soothe mom

"We assure you, you and kamryn will be taken care of in this nutcase we call a family" Mindy added. I smile wide as I couldn't agree more

 **3620 N Marshfield Ave**

 **Kalani's POV**

I've been thinking about it for some time and I finally decided to give Tyler a chance and to also thank him for what he did for us at back at Miami. But I was nervous however. My issues about dating men was still creeping in, making me think that I will just ruin both our lives, and lead me to go back to doing drugs. That, and the fact that I was dealing with the Quinn family. But thankfully, I was informed that Tyler had a seperate place from their main home. In between northside and lakeview. I stopped my car in front of a decent looking apartment but looked new as there were only a few occupants on it. After checking in the directory that he was in unit 3-C, I went up to the door. I was beginning to doubt myself in going in alone. Nia did offer to go with me, but I politely declined, saying that I could handle it. Nice judgement Kalani…

I stand and sighed as I faced and knocked on the door that has 3-C adorning it. I heard footsteps come closer to the door that sounded strangely small like that of a kid. When the door opened, I was surprised to see Rihanna open it

"Oh, hi Kalani! What brings you here?" Rihanna asked, surprised

:Hey there, middle kid Quinn. I didn't know you were also here. I figured you'd be with your sisters" I reply to her, also surprised to see her here

"I'm actually looking for your brother. Is he here?" I asked her tentatively. This made Rihanna grin, like I just showed her something worth her while

"To explain why I'm here, me, my mom, and my sisters kind had an argument after 24/7 as did Tyler. Tyler decided to move out and I come here often. Especially if it's getting to toxic in the house. Why don't you come in?" Rihanna explains, offering me space to enter the apartment, which I did. I look around and it seemed the interior seemed plain and simple, but it was spacious.Although, it was a mess. A lot of trash bags, boxes, and other assortments were all around the apartment. I peek in the living room, that looked like it was close to being finished, and I saw boxes of vinyl records on the floor, a guitar

But that bit with the Quinns having an internal conflict kind of concerned me. I'm feeling very responsible if what caused it was the issue we had on Miami.

"Sorry for the mess Kalani. Tyler just kind of moved in recently and he is not that neat to begin with too" Rihanna grinned.

"Kind of. Thanks for that insight. About that argument thing you mentioned…" I started but Rihanna put her hand in front of me and interrupted on

"I know what you're thinking and gonna say and no, it's not your fault, or any of the girls from your team. What Tyler did was the right thing, and the family feud was bound to happen anyway. Yes, it pains me to have us fight,but I know in my heart that this won't last, and all would be better. Sometimes, you need something bad for something good to be pushed. Hopefully, this does push my mom and sisters to settle their differences and not be egocentric" Rihanna explains. I can't help but smile at the 9 year old in front of me. She has skills, beauty, and brains. Not to mention, the one she mentioned about something bad, being needed for something good kind of hit home on me and my junkie days

"You're a smart kid, Rihanna. I wish your sisters had the same open mindedness" I smile to her

"Thanks for that Kalani. If it helps, you're the same as well" Rihanna quipped

"'Hanna? You talking to yourself?" A husky, male voice shouted over a room

"I ain't crazy, Tyler! I'm talking to someone. It's your Juliet, I'm talking to" Rihanna giggled. A sound of what seemed like falling boxes sounded from a room at one end of a hallway and in came a disheveled looking Tyler, who looked shocked in a goofy way

"K-Kalani! What a nice surprise! I didn't expect you to come here let alone find where I live. Someone should also really announce who's on the front door first, before letting them in" Tyler piped, giving an eyebrow raise to Rihanna, who shrugged innocently. I giggled at the scene, finding it cute and funny

"Don't blame Rihanna Tyler. She was just being polite in letting me in. As for finding this place, some word got to people, then NIa heard it, and told me" I explained. This made Tyler facepalm and groan

"I knew I shouldn't have announced it on insta" Tyler gronaed. This got me worried. Maybe this was a mistake

"If this is a bad time...I'll just go and -" I start but Tyler rushes to me and holds my arm still

"No, no it's okay. You didn't interrupt or anything. I was just surprised, is all" Tyler explained to me

"I'll leave you two alone now, and focus on my knitting" Rihanna said, her grin still in her face and kind of skipped towards one room at the back.

"She sure smiles a lot than usual, huh?" A mused

"My sisters can be weird at times. Her included" Tyler replied to me. Both of us just stood at the hallway, avoiding each other's eye contact. It was getting a bit awkward already. Actually, fuck that. It was too awkward!"

"So...how's it going?" Tyler muttered, not looking at me

"Fine. Just fine…" I muttered back, not looking at him as well

"For the love of all that is good! TALK TO EACH OTHER PROPERLY ALREADY!"

Me and Tyler both look over the back hallway and see Rihanna with a scowl on her face, that honestly does not suit her

"Tyler, I am perfectly aware that you want to talk to Kalani so bad. Kalani, your face says it all. You also want to talk to Tyler about some serious stuff. Get rid of the awkwardness and just go for it!"

"Just go back to the room and do your…. thing" Tyler stammered to her young sister. Rihanna just shrugged and then went back to the room. Suddenly, I found myself giggling. Tyler then gave me a confused look for that

"Is there….something funny about that?"

"I am so sorry Tyler. But I just found that really cute. Can't resist really. Besides, your sister has a point. We need to set this without the awkwardness" I answer him. This made him chuckle and had I have to admit, his smile really is contagious. Charming too.

"Rihanna tends to act wiser at times and most of the time, she's right when she's like that"

"Anyway, time for the serious part. I came here to say -"

"Kalani wait. Before you begin...let me go first. I'm sorry if I'm too aggressive in pursuing you in a relationship.I know I blame my mom for always getting in the way, but I never did really consider your feelings and why you chose not to have a relationship with me. I should have been more sensitive about it. I hope you'll forgive me for that. But...if you're here to tell me that we can't be together, I understand" Tyler morosely said. The look on his face was just too sad to see, and the look in his eyes show pure genuinity of what he said

"Tyler I…" I mutter to him, while getting closer. When I was in a good distance, I knock my hand in his head, making him yelp. I sigh and just shake my head

"The hell Kalani? What was that for?" Tyler groaned, rubbing the part of his head that I hit

"I appreciate the genuine statement and apology Tyler. But man are you too assuming" I say to him

"First of, yes, I forgive you. Second of all, do NOT go all mr. assuming pants on me. Lastly, I should be the one apologizing to you anyway…: I mutter to him. Tyler only gave me an expression that shows pure confusion

"I never gave you a real chance with me. My demons from something personal got in the way, which I shouldn't have let in the first place. It was unfair for you…."

"Wow Kalani. I never knew you had those kind of reasons. I'll respect it if you don't want to talk about them and I'll also understand if you have had told me sooner" Tyler interrupts

"Yeah...that was a mistake on my part. Anyway, I'm also here to thank you for what you did for us back in Miami. For standing up for us against your own mother even. I never should have doubted you like the others. Can you forgive me for being a bitch?" I say to him sincerely. Tyler had a deep expression in this face, and he began scratching his chin like he was thinking like those old men in movies.

"I don't know….you were a huge bitch at me that time"

"Come on Tyler, don't tease me! I know those kinds of tactics" Tyler then grinned at me and had a sort of….is that a twinkle in his eyes

"I'll forgive you. But on one condition" Tyler declares. I then frown, having some ideas as to what he wants

"If this is about sex, I can't give that Tyler" I mutter.

"What the - no, that's not what I'm asking for. Not even close! You sure you okay?" Tyler said, walking closer to me and holding my shoulders gently. NOrmally, I would have reeled away from him. But for some reason, I didn't/ The feeling of his hands on my body is...nice

"S-sorry for that. Just a force of habit. Guys usually ask me that when I ask for favors" I explain sadly to him Tyler then looks at me with a concerned expression

"That's horrible...I would never ask any girl that. Especially you. I only wanted to ask you out on a date" Tyler explains. That got me caught off guard. No one usually ask me that

"By date you mean a date-date? Like dinner and dress?" I asked, just to be sure

"Exactly like that. You okay with that?" Tyler grins in anticipation. Back then, pre-scandal Kalani would have asked for either a 'good time' or some drugs. But post-scandal Kalani loved simple things that are genuine now, like being asked on a date by a cute guy

"That would be fantastic. So it's a date" I smile up to Tyler, smiling back at me

:"Awesome! You won't regret this from me. I'll make you the happiest girl there is" Tyler goofily said

"Looking forward to it then, sugar" I winked at him

"Awww that is so sweet"

Me and and Tyler snap behind us and see Rihanna going all googly eyes on us and smirking

"The teenagers are talking Rihanna. Back to the rabbit hole for you" I laugh, picking up a nearby pillow strewn over the floor and throwing it at her, which she giggled dodged

"Rihanna may be the nice sister,but she's the nosiest" Tyler laughed

"I think she's starting to grow on me" I smile

 **August 9th, 2016. Tuesday, 09:00 AM**

 **SCDC**

 **Brynn's POV**

Today, the dance studio celebrates like crazy. Why? Well a week ago, a certain hot headed girl just got released from hospital and is now being surrounded by many dancers that admire her. She was uncomfortable every step of the way with all the kids surrounding her, asking her question after question but she was taking it in stride and even tried to answer some of the kids' questions about how she was, and who shot her.

"Steph sure was missed, huh?" I chuckle to Nia.

"Well she is admired so much by young dancers. She's sweet, despite her sometimes questionable attitude" Nia smiles

"Don't forget, she's the badass dancer upstart that came out of nowhere" Kenzie piped in. We now see Steph Sarah and Talia parting the people around the obviously overwhelmed Steph.

"I think I'll go help" I smirk, going to the crowd and trying to calm them down

"Okay everyone. Now, while it is good to see Steph safe and sound and obviously still in one piece, give her some space. She just came out of hospital and the last thing we need is to injure her again" I stated to the crowd. Then everyone separated, some saying their apologies to Steph and went on to their respective businesses

"Thanks for that Brynn. They were starting to hit my sling, which fucking hurt" Steph said

"What are dance sisters for, right?" I smile at her

"For a second I thought Steph would go apeshit on everyone. The look on her face was beginning to become unnerved" Talia chuckled

"Like she was about to murder someone nearby" Sarah grinned. This causes Talia to go wide eyed and a bit frightened

"Just messing with you Tal" Sarah laughed

"Why the fuck are you all treating me like I'm a cold hearted scum?" Steph scowled

"Because you are" I laughed, causing Steph to growl, Sarah to cringe, and Talia to redden her cheeks

"Eat shit Rumfallo!"

"Is a certain someone saying 'I love you' in her unique way again?" Kendall said as she passed through and laid a hand on Steph' shoulders

"Yup. Even though it's a bit morbid" Sarah muttered

"Then I love you too Steph! Missed this bad mouthing buffoon too" Kendall grinned, putting a side hug on Steph and ruffling her hair

"Don't push it, Kendall! Though, you're kind of chipper than usual" Steph muttered. Soon, the usual gang had gathered with us now sans Kenzie, Kelly and JoJo, who were with Rumer, assisting in a class, and Kalani, who was oddly late for some reason.

"Just enjoying life, that's all. After Miami, I feel like a new woman" Kendall happily explained

"That, or you're currently enjoying Ken fucking you every night. Yes, we know" I laughed at Kendall, who's cheeks were turning red

"We do it occasionally…" Kendall quickly said

"If you call hearing you moan in pleasure everytime I pass by your house in the night, yeah, that's just occasional" Nia smiled

"You disgusting fuckers!" Steph riled

"I got to agree. It's getting out of the PG zone here already. So, how are you already after being released Steph?" I asked her

"Well, for starters, glad to be out of that place. It was fucking boring there. I feel less shitty now that I'm okay. But I am doing some rehab exercises on my right arm. It hurts like hell, but I've been through worse" Steph explains with her signature grin. We were told that after Steph got out, she was subjected to activities that require the movement of her arms to rehabilitate the use of her right harm. Based on what the guys at DJAK told me, Steph is enduring total pain from that.

"The important thing is that you're back now and hopefully, better than ever" Nia joyfully said, while hugging Steph.

"Oh, I am bloody fucking better alright. Much more when I regain my right arm again" Steph smirked as she carefully raised her casted arm

"I am excited to dance with you again Steph. Sarahis a good dance partner, but she's been a little over the bush lately" Talia giggled

"Certain activities make me sleep deprived lately, so there" Sarah sighed, looking knowingly at me and Steph

"Don't worry Talia. I'll be dancing with you again soon, like before I got shot" Steph said, putting her good arm around Talia. That got me raising my eyebrow

"I hate to state the obvious but you can't technically dance yet Step. Given the injury and all" I worriedly said to her

"Oh yeah! Also, Dancerpalooza! You're part of Beat Squad!" Nia exclaimed

"That is an almost one time opportunity Steph. Given your injury and all, you may not be able to go"Kendall sadly added. All of us were let down on that fact. However, Steph looked unfazed. In fact, a strange, but ever familiar glint in her eyes were present. The same glint she was when she's gonna do something crazy

"I have a strange feeling about that look Steph…" I chuckled, eliciting Steph to grin again

"Yeah...about dance and Beat Squad…"

 **Steph's POV**

If you told me back then that I would miss going in a dance studio and dance once more, I would have laughed at you and maybe even maimed you. But stepping inside the dance studio was like coming home. I missed the movement, the music, the chaos happening while Rumer and Guy film our dances, the mums bickering at each other when it comes, and the smell of sweat that is similarly found in DJAK. I did not expect what the girls describe a "hero's welcome' though. I have never been swarmed non-threateningly my whole life and I thought I was gonna be fucking mugged!. But I did appreciate the well wishes and concerns from my fellow dancers.

I have not publicly announced my release from hospital yet and only the ones from SCDC know of it. I'll let everyone know I'm back once all is set and I do what I have to do so I can dance again, and still be at Dancerpalooza's Beat Squad. I can't miss having the chance to shit on Kaylee's parade now, can we? I heard what had happened at the last competition and I am not about to let what Kaylee did slide. She has to learn the hard way that a bigger bitch than her exists to dominate her

One reason as well is Elliana. The girls had shown me a lineup of dancers that will appear in Dancerpalooza and I see their 5 mini friends there; Elliana included. She has been nagging in my head for so long and it's all related to my past. I just need to know who was she already, and why she keeps pestering me in my memories. I also had a feeling that she's my key to finally knowing why I have the skills of a dancer,and who she really is in my life. But first, I have to get past Gia and the other teachers. But luckily, Cathy already has it covered for me

"You want to what?!" Gia exclaimed as we're all gathered in the backroom of the studio

"I wish to go back to dancing immediately. I have to fix up the rusted kinks in my skills. Plus, I have to keep training to be a better dancer. I also want to go on for Dancerpalooza too." I simply said, taking off my t-shirt and pants, revealing a dance crop top and shorts I had on earlier ago for a convenient change of clothes.

"I knew it. She has gone nuts to a whole new other level" Brynn chuckled. Everyone was still with me, but now with Gia, Guy, Rumer, JoJo, Maddie, Kalani, who seem to have an expression that reminds me of when mum and dad look at each other when she first came here, Kelly, who was looking at me strangely, and Kenzie, the only one besides Brynn that seemed amused to everything around us. The rest had shocked faces at me while a got ready for dance. Then all of them voiced their concerns and worries on me at once, which is both funny and cringing

"Are you crazy?!" Sarah and Talia said together

"Absolutely not young lady!" Gia scolds

"Dude, with that arm?! Seriously?!" Kendall shouts

"Not cool little Steph. Not cool" Guy says, with Rumer shaking her head

"Are you sure you didn't have the bullet shoved in your senses too?" Kelly adds

"You are medically incapable as of the moment Steph. What you need is rest and not a suicide attempt!" Nia reasons to me

"Don't tell me Mindy out you up to this" Kalani piped

"I always do say that if dance is your life, live it 'till your last. But this is just way too far from there" Maddie voiced out. They kept at it for a few seconds until I calm them down

"Okay, okay calm the fuck down everyone! I'm injured on the right side of my body and almost got killed, yes. But I am not a bloody invalid! My legs and left arm still works and they don't hurt. I can still do fine" I say to them,but they still kept up their 'concern' at me

"And risk yourself being hurt? Absolutely not!" Gia scolds

"Gia's right little dudette. We don't want you to get hurt while dancing. Plus, your mom might kill us if we allowed you to" Rumer cringed

"Aw, come on guys. Steph can do it. She's a tough and gifted kid.. We can all see that when we first met her and her obnoxious attitude" Kenzie grinned, making me glare ather for the last part

"Careful with that Ziegler…" I mutter to her

"Are you seriously hearing those words from your mouth Kenzie? The kid is injured and you believe she can dance? You're worse than Abby in a bad day!" .Maddie frowns

"Hey, you danced with a broken foot when you were her age, remember?" Kenzie retorts back, eliciting some muttered approvals from the others

"That was different! I was dancing midway when it broke!"

"Guys, Kenzie's right. Steph can manage it. I believe her, when she says she can do it. Mindy, Dave, the twins, and every single person at DJAK had told stories of Steph having hard times and miraculously overcoming them on her own. I see that everytime she dances or moves for that matter. We should let her continue with Dancerpalooza and dance" Brynn says adds to the conversation with a wink and smile at me

"Gotta agree there. Steph's tough as balls. If she can survive a gunshot, she can survive dancing with a single arm" JoJo cheers on

"I am seriously not seeing and hearing this rightnow. Have you 4 lost your minds?" NIa exclaims

"I kind of agree with them actually. Steph had proven her point time and time again" Sarah quipps, smiling at me

"You too, Sarah?!" Nia and Kalani say together

"I think I get where Steph is going with this, as is everyone. I think she can do it too" Talia shyly said

"Now, Talia and Sarah is on it. Freaking Talia and Sarah!" Kelly said in disbelief

"You sure you can do this Steph? This ain't simple and its may cause you a lot of pain" Maddie concernedly said to me

"Everyone, I am thankful for your worry over me. I get where you're all getting from. Injury and dance don't mix. Take Kendall and Jump for example. Having a torn quadricep is not pretty. Take it from me" I say, looking over Kendall, who was cringing

"Yea, I know that feeling, but I did give it my all, despite that" Kendall relented

"I've faced a lot of shit over my life. Having this blasted arm on the shelf is nothing compared to everything else I had. I'm doing it and no one is gonna make me think otherwise" I state to them. Soon, everyone relented one by one and gave their approvals for me. All except for Gia.

"I love and get your enthusiasm and bravado Steph. Not all kids that age has that. You're a brave little bug, but still...can you even do it? Your arm might get hurt in the process" Gia said worriedly. I guess it's time to play my trump card

I fumble in the pocket of my duffle bag and grab a neat, folded piece of paper. I then gave it to Gia and she opened it up

"That's a doctor's note from Cathy. It says I am cleared to dance as it is a form of rehabilitation to my arm" I said, grinning at her. Gia was deep in thought as she read the note. She then sighs and nods at me

"Well Steph, can't argue with Dr. Bennett. If she says you can, then you can. Guy once complained to Cathy about being told to take a break from dance and he got a noggin knocker to the head" Gia relented, smiling over me.

"But I won't hear any backouts or complaints about your arm hurting. You forced us to let you dance and so, these are my conditions. You still wanna take a swing at it, Steph? Gia challenged

"Do you need to ask? Bring it on, bitch!" I growl at her good naturedly, ready to go back to dance once more

"First of all, one more swear from you and I will put a swear jar policy on everyone here!. Secondly, you wanted to go for Dancerpalooza. We'll have to revise your dance from scratch and incorporate moves that uses your left arm only. We have less than a week to do this all. Go stretch with everyone after this break, and then we'll begin rehearsing" Gia declares.

"Will do Gia! Stephanie Lizewski is back!" I shout out loud, with everyone cheering on

 **Later that evening…**

 **Baffin Rd. Glenview**

Baffin Road may have been a short street, but it has some big houses that are in the line of luxurious. Once such house belonged to the Quinns. Coco Quinn was minding her own business in her room, making a youtube video about slime. She usually does it with Rihanna but she was with Tyler and his new apartment. She comes there from time to time too, but not as much as Rihanna, which she did not get at all. It was more spacious here, and has more room. Luxurious too. Why prefer a small old apartment?

Coco took a break in filming her video, setting her elmer's glue made slime on one side and petting the albino german shepherd, Milo. She took her phone out and browsed on Instagram. She just casually scrolled, liking the pictures she wanted, but then stopped dead and went wide eyed when her eyes fell on a certain post involving a certain bad mouthed brit

"KAYLEE!!!!" Coco shouted, startling Milo, who dropped down from her bed. Coco then ran to the other side of the hallway, going to the even spacious and european themed room of Kaylee Quinn. Kaylee was doing some stretches and dance moves for her Beat Squad solo in front of a mirror. She was at peace and confident that she will win. Her concentration broke however, when she heard someone scream her name near her door

"KAYLEE!"

"My god, Coco! Known, don't scream!" Kaylee growls, as she glared on her youngest sister, who was panting.

"Kaylee! You gotta see this! Look, look!" Coco panics, handing her phone to an infuriated Kaylee.

"What they hell do you want me to see this time, that you broke my concentration Coco? This better not be another cat - holy shit!" Kaylee ranted, but shouted loud. She was staring on Coco's phone, scared shitless. She was back? As in back, back?!

"Kaylee...is she really gonna dance like that?" Coco worriedly said. Kaylee was still stunned for the moment, but then chuckled, and then laughed mischievously as she shook her head and handed Coco her phone back. A wicked grin on her face

"No need to worry Coco. She's no threat at all. If she's serious about what she's gonna do, then I will personally enjoy her self-embarrassment pretty well" Kaylee chuckles, going back to her leg split

 **At the same time…**

 **Hotel Felix, Chicago**

In one of the many rooms of Hotel Felix, a girl of about 10 years old was seated crossed-legged, staring at her phone. The expression on her face was a mix of awe, worry, happiness, and Joy. What the girl was looking at was a photo on instagram showing a girl that was the same age as her, but slightly taller, doing a leg hold with her left leg, held by her left arm. She was dressed in a red crop top and blue shorts, showing off her oddly toned body that you do not see often from a ten year old. The girl in the picture had long, blonde hair, gunmetal blue eyes, that were looking straight in the leg with a focus and determined expression. The strangest thing however, was the caption of the photo and not to mention, the girl in question having her right arm in a sling.

 _Well, I didn't tell anyone, but I'm out from hell and back in dancing. Thank you for all the well wishes and support you have all given me. Along with my family and friends, you made the shit I've been through bearable. A lot of people are asking me if I am okay to dance and if I could still dance at all for Beat Squad. My answer to that? Damn fucking straight I will! Both arms, one arm, or no arms at all, I will still keep at it and not backout. The pain and injury is nothing. I've been in worse shape. See you all in Dancerpalooza everyone! Especially to a certain primadonna, and mystery kid that visited me in the hospital_

 _To the primadonna, boy are you in for a world of hurt!_

 _To the mystery kid, I know you'll be there, and you know who you are_

That last part. Could it be her she was talking about? Who else would it be? She was the only kid who visited her. At least….someone who she didn't know but supposed to

"Elliana? Something wrong?"

The girl, Elliana Walmsley turned to see her mom, Yolanda, coming toward her and sitting besides her. Yolanda looked over the phone and sadly smiled toward Elliana

"So she got out. That's amazing then. But why don't you seem to be happy about it my dear?" Yolanda asked Elliana, who deeply sighed

"I am happy that Stephy's okay now. But...I'm worried. Where was Mr and Mrs. Reeman? Jamie? Why was she with these Lizewskis and saying that her siblings are these twins?"Elliana questioned. The moment Elliana got followed by Steph on instagram and saw her face, she was certain she was Stephanie Reeman, even if Lizewski was the name displayed. It had been years but she could not forget the gunmetal blue eyes of her best friend. However, the content of her account surprised her in many ways. First of all, who were these people she calls 'mom' and "dad", that looked too young to be parents? She was also aware that she had a younger brother and not a younger brother AND sister? Second of all, how did she know about her ALDC friends and compete with them regardless? They went early to Chicago to visit Steph once more but they were denied to see her by a policeman that was guarding her room, saying only family and close friends were permitted to see her. Something about Steph being attacked while she was in her room, as ordered by her grandfather, A CPD 21st district captain. Since when did she had a police grandfather? The argument there caused mom to go insane and demand why we were being denied to see her

"I have so many questions mom. So many questions. I wanna go see her now, but I don't even know where she lives." Elliana sadly said, cuddling into her mother's arms

"Its okay baby. Its okay. Just think of this: you'll see her very soon on Dancerpalooza. You two will finally be reunited after all these years. None of that being denied " Yolanda smiled to her daughter. Elliana then had her spirits brightened again and nodded, a wide smile on her face

"You're right mom! It's just a few days away now! It will be delightful to talk to her again" Elliana joyfully said, having a wistful look in her eyes. Finally, she was going to see her best friend again. She has so many questions for her, and she was excited to be excited to finally dance with her again

"It will be so wonderful to see and dance with her again"

 **August 13th, 2016. Saturday, 09:00 AM**

 **McCormick Place**

 **Steph's POV**

Apparently, we have a sort of rehearsal for a group dance all members of the Beat Squad will do before we perform our solos in Dancerpalooza. So therefore, me, Kalani, Brynn, Kelly, and Talia are on our way to McCormick Place convention center for our our rehearsal. It was also the event for Dacerpalooza as well. Driving us to our rehearsal was none other than Rumer since she was one of the people who will do master classes in the convention, as well as help us in our group dance.

"You're lucky that Kenzie and Mindy aren't here. They would have been driven mad by your song choice" Brynn chuckled besides me in the car.

"If Mum were driving, she would probably drive us down a bridge" I laughed. I had my phone plugged in the aux cord of Rumer's car. The song playing in my phone and the car's speakers? Mack Z's Girl Party of course! Me and Talia were singing along with it and we didn't care if it we were loud as fuck!

"I honestly have no idea why your mom hates Mackenzie's songs Steph. They are too good!" Talia squaled.

"I honestly have no idea. But hey, who am I to turn away from an opportunity to piss off my mum?" I laughed

"You have issues kid, I swear" Kelly piped in

"We'll better listen to it later because here we are!" Rumer announced happily as we arrive at the admittedly huge convention center

"Wow! This place is big! Too big in fact!" Kalani said in awe

"Like your boobs?" Brynn teased. Instead of being embarrassed however, Kalani decided to fondly shake them in our faces. And they say I have bloody issues! (technically, I do)

We walked towards the entrance and entered the convention center. The girls were chatting merrily but I was hanging back a slight bit behind them. My mind was racing from the thought about Elliana. Strange….I never met her and I never even heard of her in a personal way. Yet, deep inside I feel as if I've known her my entire life. I felt nervous. Scared, unnerved. And oddly….happy and excited. A lot was flashing in my mind and as usual, all of them are about dance, and Elliana. The visions were looking more vivid lately as well. What could this mean?

"Steph, you okay?"

I snap as I see Brynn near me while the rest looked on from where they were before, but with concerned faces. I then realize that my hand was holding my head

"Did you have one of those visions again?" Brynn said with concern. I then I found myself slightly wincing but I was letting it die down on its own

"Yeah, but I can manage. I'll be fine" I said, taking a rub on my head

"You sure Steph? I'm worried that this headache would make you go nuts and...I don't know, go all Psyche for now reason" Brynn reasoned with me but I just grinned at me

"Brynn, it's only a headache and some weird shit. I'll be fine" I assured her, proceeding to our venue. Though inside, I felt that something was about to go wrong

DV DV DV DV

"Why are they all staring at us?" Kalani whispered

"Oh, I don't know...maybe because Steph here has the balls to be here when she was just recently shot!" Kelly stated a matter of factly. We were already in the spacious main conference hall that stretched for meters. Some booths and props were starting to be set up all around us, perhaps for the Dancerpalooza event. In the center front, was this long and huge stage that looked like it could fit a lot of dancers in place while giving enough space to dance. We were in front of siad stage and everyone was looking strangely. Some with wary, others with apprehension, and some seemed to also have disgust as well.

"I don't think that's just it. You hear the whispers and hushed tones?" Brynn whispered. Listening carefully, some of them did whisper something. The words however, were far from sweet.

 _Oh my god, it's them! The dance moms rejects…_

 _They also have Talia too? Why's she hanging out with those kind of people?_

 _They must be here to cause trouble. You know how delirious Rumfallo can get. In competitions lately_

 _Yeah. Richardson and Hilliker are here too. What a bad combination…_

 _Bet yah 10 bucks Kalani is gonna go all party drug all over us and Kelly is gonna go all suicidal again_

Some of those whispers had sniggers and giggles mixed into them. I looked over to Kalani and Kelly, and they had poker faces on But their eyes gave it away. Those comments hit them pretty hard and Kalani looked like she was just keeping tears at bay. I was about to ask them but Brynn held my good arm in place and shook her head. She mouthed the words "Not now' and I have just nodded. Not the time and place.

"Looks like even Talia isn't safe with these remarks" I muttered sourly

"But their talking about you too Steph. Aren't you worried too?" Talia said to me.

Its Stephanie Lizewski, look! Its that amateur prodigy!

It's the upstart that caused Kaylee Quinn to be in a bad shape.

Look at her acting all high and mighty, prancing in here with an arm sling like she can dance like that

I bet her injuries fake, just to get sympathy. She may not have been shot at all.

I just shook my head and laughed. Those remarks are nothing compared to the shit I endured that was Urban Predator. I was about to say something about those who gossip about us when a voice suddenly rang out. Before I could ask anyone, a voice rang squealed out loud near us

"Brynn?! Kalani?! OMG!"

I then look at an ecstatic Brynn and Kalani as a girl with platinum blonde hair came running towards the two girls and gave them a bear hug, which Brynn and Kalani returned. The girl was then followed by 4 ore girls. There were two brunettes that came rushing at them next. One Brunette had her hair in shoulder length and looked to be a little pale. Once had wavy, long brunette hair and was a bit taller. Her most prominent feature however, is the seemingly strong and chiseled jaw she had. A small blonde came in next and looks like she was just a little taller than I was and seemed to be of south american descent. The last one was a black haired girl that looked south american as well, but her hair was constantly covering her left eye. Kelly was then met by a raven haired girl, who then got pulled into a tight hug and dragged who knows where

"My goodness, it's been awhile girls! I have missed you all so much!" Brynn cried happily towards the new comers

"Same here you two! By the way, you are way to fit today Brynn" The platinum blonde said to her, noticing the toned arms of Brynn

"Kalani looking mui caliente as well! Looks like someone's impressing someone" The tall brunette winked at Kalani

"Oh please! You're jealous that Kalani has curves and boobs! While you have nothing and looked like a full on washboard!" The smaller brunette laughed

"Say that again, Bostyn! I dare you!" The tall one said, poking the small one in the forehead, making the smaller one growl. But then both girls got knocked on each other's heads by the small blonde, creating an "ow" from each other's mouths

" _Honestamente vocês dois! Vocês dois sempre se envergonham …_ (Honestly you two! You two always embarrass yourselves…)"

" _Ah, então ela é portuguesa. Deve ser do Brasil_ ( Ah, so she's portuguese. Must be from Brazil) "I quipped. I then notice the black haired girl look at me with surprise.

"You understood her Steph? That's awesome!" Talia said in awe

"The kid's right. You a brit and portuguese? That's an interesting combination" The black haired asked, getting close to me

"Nah! Just learned it from some reading. I take it you're from Brazil too?" I asked the girl. She smiled and shook her head in response

"Close but born and raised here in the US. But my roots are in Argentina" The black haired girl saidin response.

" _Oh! Entonces, más en el lado español entonces_ (Oh! So, more on the spanish side then)" I replied to her in Spanish, catching her and Talia by surprise

"You know Spanish too?" Talia excitedly said and I gave a "Si" as a response

" _Español también? ¡Eres increíble! Es Stephanie, ¿verdad?_ (Spanish too? You're amazing! It's Stephanie, right?)" The girl asked with a smile

" _Está bien. Un poco perturbado, ya sabes, me equivoco …_ (That's right. Kind of disturbed you know me err...)" I asked the clearly impressed girl

"Ramona. Ramona Gibbler. You're quite the talk of the town Stephanie. Some say you're the amateur prodigy that dances like she had done it since she was born. Looking at your previous dance videos, you really are what they say you are dance wise" Ramona introduced

"Those videos realy spread like a disease in the internet once you post them huh? I have been just dancing recently though. Only started 2 months ago" I say to Ramona

"Really? Get out! There is no way you are just dancing for a month or two. Those skills look really mature and honed for years already!" Ramona smiled

"If only you knew how much I get that kind of reaction when I say that" I chuckled at her. She then looks over Talia, who looked really awed at us

"Wow….Ramona Gibbler. You're a legend in hip hop! I can't believe you're here with us face to face!" Talia said in amazement

"There goes that tagging again. You'd think they'd only give it to you as a joke when you danced for Imma. Never did understand how I managed to get that title. Nice to see you as well Talia Booker. I heard about your struggle and eventual freedom from Dancemania.You definitely have my respect there, finally standing up against those bastards. I never did get why most of their dancers are rotten " Ramona chuckled.

"Well most of it I owe to SCDC and most of all, Steph here. She really did help me and my mom get over my fears and insecurities" Talia said, smiling at me

"I only had a small part there. Talia did most of the work" I meekly said, playfully hitting her shoulders

"No part? You don't need to be humble about that Steph. You did help and I thank you for it"

"Well...I'm not really used to being thanked that much. Must have gotten it from mum"

"Talented, kind, and humble! Impressive Stephanie. You definitely earn my respect there" Ramona said to me

"Steph will do Ramona. My friends call me that" I grin at her. She smiled and nodded, getting what I was going for

"Hey, Ramona! Hope we aren't interrupting you and Stephanie here" It was the platinum haired girl that had said it and now all the girls were eyes on me now

"Well, you kind of abandoned these two with me. Shame on you people!" Ramona playfully said much to the laughs and embarrassment of everyone else

"Sorry for ditching you two. It's just so nice to finally reunite with my childhood friends. I should have introduced them first" Brynn bashfully said

"Don't blame yourself Brynn. We should have done that and not ignored everyone else. Anyway, nice to meet you all. I'm Jaycee Wilkins. Brynn's more nicer version. I was created because Brynn got messed in the head at some point" Jaycee, the platinum blonde haired girl laughingly introduced much to Brynn's annoyance

"What's that supposed to mean, oh smaller and bitchier version than me?" Brynn growled good naturedly but Jaycee seemed to just ignore it

"Careful Brynn. You know Jaycee. Ela é louca! She has a lot of chemical stuff that she can use to prank you., remember?" The short blonde chuckled, making Jaycee stick her tongue out to her

"They call me Jenna. Jenna Valenzuela. I must admit, I find you very beautiful" Jenna winked at me

" _Uhhh ... obrigado, eu acho. Você também é muito bonito_ (Uhhh...thanks, I guess. You're also very beautiful)" I say to Jenna, who was caught by surprise

"You know how to speak portuguese? _Maravilhoso!_ " Jenna happily exclaimed, hugging me

"Urk! Careful with the arm.." I cringed at her. She quickly backed away and had a shocked expression on her face

"Oh my God, I am so sorry Stephanie! I hope I didn't hurt you that much!" Jenna apologetically said

"No harm done, Jenna. I've suffered worse" I smile at her

"Forgive Jenna. She's usually reserved and unproblematic. But if she hears anything about querida brasil, she goes nuts!" Brynn teased Jenna

"And what's wrong about missing my roots?" Jenna smirked

"This is turning awkward. I love your accent by the way. Quite sophisticated if I may say" Jaycee giggled

"Why, of course! I did came from the land of sophistication after all" I grinned at them

"Ohhhh is this the british blood we're hearing?" Ramona piped in. Then I felt someone touch my shoulders and see that it was the short brunette

"Sorry about my friends. Brynn can be a bit weird, and Jaycee can be such a culture and accent nut, and Jenna can be Jekyll and Hyde sometimes. The name's Bostyn Brown by the way. But you can call me Boss. Because well, I'm a boss!" The brunette, Bostyn introduced with such confidence. There is no way I'm calling her boss!

"Really Bostyn? You meet someone new and say you're a Boss? Real mature!" The tall brunette scolded Bostyn in her noticeably southern accent

"Oh, come one! Just let me be cool for a time! Admit it, having a name close to "Boss" is cool!" Bostyn whine dot the taller brunette

"Admittedly, that is pretty good" I admit to them

"Let her have her fun, Dylyn. She doesn't get it everyday" Ramona laughed

"Fine...be a boss I guess, Bostyn" The girl, Dylyn replied

"Ha! Suck on that Dylyn!" Bostyn chided. Dylyn then rolled her eyes on her friend and faced me

"Pardon us lil one. We just like to mess with each other but we love one another. Dylynn Jones by the way. The more taller and gentler version of Bostyn" Dylynn properly introduced

"We see Ramona already introduced herself so no intro for her anymore"Jaycee said

"You know me. I prefer to act solo at times" Ramona chuckled

"So all of you are friends with Brynn and Kalani then? Must be a weird bunch you all are" I quipped to them

"Yup! More than that actually! We're sisters through and through." Brynn proudly said

"All of us have been together since were were little. Although, Me, Brynn, Jenna, Bostyn, and Dylynn had known each other since we were babies.

"You could say that we're the baddest bitches in the whole of San Francisco" Bostyn winked at me

"San Francisco? I thought you lived in Arizona Brynn?" I asked her

"I did. With Kalani and Nicole.until I was 3. But we moved to San Francisco and there, the penta dance team of Club Dance was born" Brynn happily explained

"You did leave me at Arizona though, which kind of sucked" Kalani pouted

"Hey, I kept in touch. I even introduced you to the girls" Brynn playfully retorted

"Its true. You got to see Hustler Brynn, Beefy Jenna, Slickity Jaycee, and Beavis and Butthead!" Jaycee Laughed, causing some "Heys' from Bostyn and Dylynn

"Quite weird names, I'd admit. Now how would Ramona fit into all this?" I asked them

"Ramona waltzed in our lives when she and her mom came to plan my birthday party at Club Dance" Jenna explained

"We were supposed to decorate for Jenna's party at the time but then I kind of saw the girls dancing.made friends with them, and then I found myself dancing and loving it. The rest was history. Who knew Gibbler's Party Planning could do such magic?" Ramona chuckled as she explained

We all talked for several minutes and I found that I was enjoying the company of these girls. Jaycee proves to be rather intelligent.often spouting things about chemistry from time to time while explaining how she made her home made perfumes, which is impressive I might say. She also tends to talk about comic books a lot Jenna is quite reserved - a contrast to how she acted when I spoke to her in her native language. I noticed she loves to talk about pop culture, and tech stuff, making me remind of Abby. Ramona's quite the same but she's the obvious prankster and master of ribbing everyone in a good way. She tends to complain about her mother and father however. Bostyn and Dylynn have contrasting yet at the same time, similar traits. Both love dance, food, and video games. But stuff like which game is better or which which basketball team is better is already drawing the line. Jenna loves to keep them in check as well.

All in all, they really are the best of friends, evidence in their happy faces and shenanigans. Brynn seems to be a lot happier with them as well. Showing more of her goofiness and wild side. I wonder how Brynn's life was in San Francisco?

"S-Stephy…?"

I froze at that call and voice. They felt foreign to me. Yet, familiar at the same time. The voice and name stirred something weird inside me that I can't explain. It was like having butterflies in my stomach that made me felt oddly sacred and excited at the same time. I turned around to face the one that called me by that name. Only one person called me by that. As I turn around, I see her

The girl was about the same age as me, even if she was a bit smaller than me. Her skin was snow white but not pale, like she had pearl for skin. Her chocolate brown hair was long and wavy that framed her round face well. BUt the part of her face that really got my attention was the eyes. They were of gun metal blue. It was like looking into my own set of eyes. She looked at me with anticipation, nervousness, and excitement. It was her. The same her that I always check on social media. The girl that visited me in hospital when I got shot. The girl that always showed in my dreams and visions.

"Elliana?" I asked tentatively.

Then she began to rush to me and gave me a tight hug. She then began to cry on my shoulder and her hold got tighter and tighter as her crying got louder. I stood still on the spot, not knowing what to do. I ignored the main on my arm when she hits it with her elbow. I don't know if I should just stand there or take her off of me. But then I found myself slowly moving my left arm and hugging Elliana in return. Then I began to cry myself. I began to cry as loud as her. I felt at that moment that a certain longing had been fulfilled and I felt happiness as I cried

"I missed you Stephy…" Elliana whispers to me

"Me too. You don't know how bad Eli…."


	65. Chapter 65: Elliana Walmsley

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 65: Elliana Walmsley**

 **August 13th, 2016. Saturday, 09:30 AM**

 **McCormick Place**

 **Steph's POV**

I have no fucking idea why I was crying. Why I said I missed her so much. I have not met her in my entire life! She's only a girl in my dreams!

 _How dare you say that to your best friend! You two are sisters since childhood!_

I must be going crazy now. I'm starting to hear voices in my head. We had the hug for about a few seconds more until we let go. Elliana had a tearful, yet happy expression in her face, looking at me from head to toe.

"I can't believe it. You're finally out….I'm glad your okay Stephy. I really am. How are you doing?" Elliana asked me.

"Fine….I guess" I mutter to her. All of this was confusing to me. I had so many thoughts and emotions coming through me at once. Trying to piece this girl in my life, who I'm not sure what part belongs

"Stephy...is there something wrong? I know something's bothering you. I know that face you make when it happens" Elliana says to me.

"How the hell can you say that?" I ask her, sending her into confusion. Elliana then looked at me with even more confusion

"It's because we're best friends. Sisters through and through. Steph, are you really okay?" Elliana asked worriedly

"Cool! I didn't know you two knew each other" Talia rang out from behind us. I turnt o look at the girls and I noticed Brynn had a worried expression towards me. She was aware of my episodes and all of us did talk about what would happen if Elliana and me meet one day. Cathy did worry about me having some kind of mental relapse or something. But so far, I'm okay. Just too fucking confused

"I...don't know her actually. I'm not sure why I cried and hugged her like that" I say to her, before looking back at Elliana, who had a pained expression on her face.

"What? What are you talking about Stephanie? We're friends for a long time. Best friends even!" Elliana rang out. Before I can proceed to answer her, Brynn gave a yelp and the next thing we knew, we saw her lying down on the floor with a blonde haired kid on top of her

"BRYNNY! You're finally here!" the kid rang out. Brynn coughed but smiled as she beamed at the girl on top of her

"Heya Lilly. Getting heavy are we?" Brynn chuckled.

"Oops! Sorry!" The girl, Lilly giggled. She got off of Brynn for her to stand up.

"Hey, its Brynn Jr.!" Kalani chuckled as Lilliana gave her a hug

"Boy did I miss you Kalani! And Jaycee! And Jenna! And Ramona! And the goofball and nincompoop!" Lilly said as she hugged each of the girls she called out. She then got tickled by Bostyn and Dylynn. I recognized her in the picture Brynn showed me. If I recall, she was Lilliana Ketchman. Upon looking at her, she did look like a kid Brynn

"Who are you calling goofball, huh?!" Bostyn playfully teased

"Nincompoop, was it?" Dylynn adds

"The kid tells the truth. Look at you two!" Jaycee laughs

"Sorry sobs!" Jenna adds

"This is Brynn's fault! Sneaky bitch influenced the poor kid!" Jaycee chuckled towards her friend

"She already resembles me. Why not get the complete package?" Brynn laughed. Lilly then proceed to go up front to Talia and hug her profusely

"Talia! Missed you too! How's little Hannah doing?" Lilly asked her giddily

"She's fine as always. Glad to see you again Lilliana!" Talia cheerily said. Lilly then looked over me with curious and bug eyes like I was some kind of weird science project. Then a grin spread across her face, took my left hand, and shook it - a lot if I may add

"You're Stephanie Lizewski! The girl that always has Kaylee up the ropes and the girl that got shot, and the girl that wanted to dance even if she only had one arm! I am SOOO impressed at you! Can you really dance with one arm? How does it feel getting shot? Love your hair by the way! Also, why do you have the same eyes as Eli over there?" Lilly barraged at me while shaking my hand nonstop

"Lilly, go easy on Steph. She just got out of the hospital" Brynn reminds her

"What the fuck?" I said, totally confused on what she said. This made Lilly stop and gasp

"Oh my gosh, you just said a bad word!" Lilly explained

"Wow! That came out of nowhere" Ramona quipped

"Since when did you swear, Stephanie? Are you being sanctimonious and conforming to other kids our age?" Elliana said besides me.

"Sanctiwha? I am fucking lost" I say

"She said it again!" Lilly exclaimed

"Is her mouth this dirty?" Jaycee chuckled

"Oh, if only you knew how dirty" I heard Brynn laugh. Lilly then began to gasp and made a shocked expression towards me and Elliana

"You should meet the others Stephanie! They always did want to meet who's Elliana's bestie for life. Come on!" Lilly exclaimed. She then grabbed my left arm and Elliana's right arm, then ran to one direction and dragged us

'Slow down, where the bloody hell are you taking us?" I asked the small blonde

"Lilly, handle Steph with care! You might make her hurt her arm!" Elliana scolds. I look over to the teenagers and they just looked either shocked or amused

"Make sure to bring back our brit in one piece!" Kalani shouts.

"Yeah. Her mom would kill us if she got even a scratch on her!" Brynn laughingly adds. I just roll my eyes and just let myself be dragged by the eight year old along with my supposed 'best friend'. I look over at Elliana and she was smiling at me. However, a look of confusion was still in her face. If she thinks she's the only one confused in all this, she's wrong. Like right now, a vision of me and Elliana running hand in hand flashed before me.

DV DV DV DV

Lilly ended up dragging us at the other side of the convention grounds. Near to the other end of the long stage were 3 kids: One blonde, and two of what like of mexican descent. The blonde was doing tricks with a skateboard, the older mexican kid was doing her makeup and the little one about Lilly's age was reading a book. The one on the skateboard was the 1st one who noticed her first.

"There you are Lilly! The heck did you go? It was supposed to be just Eli who left, not you You could have been taken everywhere by now girl!" The blonde said in her brooklyn accent. The blonde was as tall as me, wearing a checkered black and white crop top and leggings, that kind of hurts my eyes when I look at me, and her hair was in a top bun

"Oh come on! I wanted to see Brynny and the other girls. I also wanted to meet Eli's best friend already. She's pretty by the way! Look, look, see? I brought them here because you all wanted to know Stephanie a bit more!" Lilly said, pointing at me.

"This is...all too confusing to be honest" I say out loud

"When it comes to Lilly, nothing makes sense. It's just is" Elliana chuckled at me

"Lilly dear, we did want to meet Stephanie Reeman in person. But not with you running off without notice! Our moms are in another part of this place and that's why Eli came for her instead. There are a lot of kidnappings lately too, remember?" The older mexican girl said with sass in her tone, looking at us from her makeup session

"But what about Eli, then? She's young too. She could have gotten lost or kidnapped!" Lilly reasoned

"Eli is too mature for her age. She can handle herself well!" The blonde answered

"But I just wanted to meet Brynny and Stephanie!" Lilly whined, on the verge of tears. Elliana then went over Lilly's side and cooed her to calm down

"There, there Lilly. All is well. You only wanted to meet them and nothing's wrong with that. But next time, ask permission and you should have told me if you wanted to come, okay?" Elliana calmed Lilly, giving her a soft nod

"Okay...but Ari wouldn't let me anyway" Lilly pouted

"Can you all not fight? Please?" The younger mexican girl shyly peeped from the book she was reading. Elliana just sighed and then faced me, along with the other girls.

"Sorry about that my bosom buddy. They usually not this childish in front of important compeers of ours" Elliana chuckled

"I am used to these kinds of behavior, believe me. What I am not used is that kind of vocabulary" I admitted to her.

"You know I tend to read a lot, and mom is quite the school teacher. You remember all this, right?" Elliana smiled at me, making me even more confused. Should I know that?

"If it's any help, Elliana's confusing at times too. Nice to finally meet the famous Stephanie Lizewski. I think your girl needs to introduce herself already. Alexus Oladi. Living in Colorado, but my heart will always be from Brooklyn" The blonde, Alexus, smiled at me

"Nice to meet you, Alexus. The girls from SCDC actually showed me all to you in a picture already. I do find it weird bringing a skateboard to a dance rehearsal" I smile to her

"I'm not only a dancer girl. I'm also an aspiring pro skater and DJ!" Alexus proudly declared

"Yeah. Until you break your bones and have our eardrums ruptured that is" The older mexican laughed

"Hey, don't be shaming me on our new friend" Alexus retorted

"Whatever you say DJ Giggles. I'm' Areanna Lopez. Ari for short.Pardon our local tomboy, she tends to be like that all the time. You look like the type the of girl who doesn't like makeup…." The older mexican girl, Ari introduces, circling me like she's examining me

"I tend to like my natural look a bit more. Make up is reluctantly for competitions only" I admit to her. Ari then slyly smirks and gently pats my face, making me flinch

"No matter. I feel that we're gonna be good friends. By the time you're done hanging out with me, you are gonna love makeovers all day long!" Ari sassily squealed.

"Great, I guess? Should I be worried by that?" I wondered out loud

"Oh most definitely Stephy, Ari is very persuasive on makeovers" Elliana laughs

"Gee. Kind of reminds me of Kalani" I mutter out loud. Then the younger mexican girl stands up and offers her hand to mine

"I'm Peyton Evans. Nice to meet you Stephanie. You seem pretty nice, even if you do swear on social media" The girl, Peyton, meekly and shyly introduced. I took her left hand and shook it

"NIce to meet you too, Peyton. You're pretty shy like they said you are, huh?" I comment on her

"I am. Just like to read and keep to myself. But I always have fun when my friends are up to something, even if it causes us trouble. I hope that doesn't bother you…" Peyton shyly says to me

"Of course I am. Why won't be I okay with that? You look pretty good to be around, despite being shy" I smile at her, making her smile as well

"Peyton is cute when she's shy, as well. She can be quite wild when you do the right things with her" Lilly commented, hugging the flinching Peyton, returning to the book she was reading

"I see you already met Peyton's opposite, Lilliana. She tends to be that hyper. We're pretty sure her blood is made of sugar" Ari chuckled, as Lilly stuck her tongue out to her

"She's quite funny, I got to admit. She's like JoJo Siwa, but even more hyperactive. Nice to finally meet the ALDC minis. The girls had talk fondly about all of you and they said you are exceptional dancers. Quite the same personality wise too" I admit to them, causing them to smile

"Glad to know that then. Eli a friend of Eli, is a friend of ours too. You part of our fam now, Stephanie" alexus nodded to me

"If we're all going to be friends, then Steph will do" I grin at them

"Okay then, Steph it is. This is already going to be a great relationship" Ari grinned

"Yay! Steph is already friends with us 5! I hope we get to dance with her too one day!" Lilly cried happily with a nod coming from Peyton

"True that. I've seen your skills, especially in hip hop. Why don't we do a little dance off one day, yeah?" Alexus said to me

"That a challenge, Oladi? Expect me not to back off if it is" I chuckled at her

"How delightful to see. My best friends, getting along with my bestie. I have some other friends too but I did wish this friendship to happen" Elliana piped in

"Elliana? Now that Steph is here, i think it's the perfect time to address the elephant in the room. Now that I think about it, we need to have to address it before we can know that this Steph is your real bestie" Ari said to Elliana, which had a serious look on her face

"Ari, for the last time, I am not making this boulderdash of an argument again. I know my bestie, and she is the real Stephanie" Elliana said in a dark tone to Ari

"Real me? Wait a minute, what's going on here?" I asked, now confused to what is going on once more

"Oh! Is this the argument again where you find out if the this Stephanie is only a doppleganger or THE Stephanie Reeman?" Lilly asked excitedly

"Wait a minute, how the fuck did you know I was Stephanie Reeman?" I said, shocked at the revelation

"A bad word!" Lilly and The young mexican girl said together

"Whoah! You're surname's Reeman then? But how come you have Stephanie Lizewski as a name?" Alexus said, confused

"Because Stephy, I told them that. At first, no one believed me. Saying that you were someone else and just looked like Stephanie Reeman. But I knew in my heart that you were no mere doppelganger of my best friend, and I was right. When I saw a recent picture of you showing your back, I spotted it. The scar that you had in the left side of your head when you fell down the apple tree back in England, on your backyard. I never forgot that scar and seeing it assured me that it was really you" Elliana said with a twinkle in her voice and eyes. I instinctively reached for where Elliana was referring to, and traced behind my left ear. There really was a scar there whenever I see it in a mirror and as far as I can remember, it was already there before I even came to Urban Predator. My mind then played another vision of me and Elliana. This time, with Elliana screaming my name and me falling down from a tree.

"I...I did have this scar since I can remember. I...I have some many questions and so many answers I want to seek" I mutter, getting nervous and pressured over what was happening now. Elliana then came in front of me and held my good shoulder gently, but firmly

"Like always, what you feel is what I feel too. I too, am confused. I have a lot of questions I want answered. Where were you for the past 3 years? We were supposed to meet at Colorado when you had your vacation here. You and your family just disappeared. Then i see you come back but with a whole different family now. As far as I know, you have a brother not a brother and sister. The people you call mom and dad as well look too young to be parents too.Also, you never call me Elliana. It's always either bestie, Eli or Els" Elliana said to me. She then squinted her eyes and came close to me

"There are a lot of kidnapping events for the past few days recently, but I am aware that these dire events happened years ago, including the year you disappeared. My dear bestie, if this "family" is your kidnappers and they just threatened you not to tell on them, just let me know. Don't be shy and be afraid. You can trust me, like always"Elliana says to me. I then scowl at her and without thinking about it, slapped her in the face. This got everyone shocked and Elliana held the cheek I just slapped and looked at me in disbelief

"How fucking dare you say that to my family! They are far from those kind of scum, or any other scum for that matter! How dare you assume that at all!" I growl at her. This made Elliana whimper and her face of disbelief also held fear in it now

 _What a bloody idiot you are! Why would you slap the one girl you considered your sister?!_

There it was again! The voice. I am definitely going crazy, and I'm already crazy as it is!

 _Wake up you bloody idiot! Wake the hell up!_

My head suddenly stung and I felt disoriented. I closed my eyes, to make my pain subside. I still see Elliana's face as I opened my eyes. But for some reason, I felt deep guilt and sadness all over me for some reason. I then moved closer to Elliana slowly. Most of the time, people would flinch when I had these kinds of episodes. But not her. She just stood her ground, and never flinched

"Eli..I..I'm sorry about the slap. I truly am" I mutter to her, immediately tracing the slap I did, checking the damage I did and she let me do it. A deep red mark had now blemished her white pearled face

"Oh my god, what have I done? I'm so sorry Eli. You know I didn't mean that. You know you I promised I won't hurt you..." I muttered to her more, I felt tears coming from my eyes but where the fuck did the last part came from? Did I really say that?. Eli then took my hand and pressed it in the cheek I slapped and closed her eyes. Like what she did the time she went to visit me at the hospital

"I know Steph. I know. I understand…" Elliana cooed to me. She with her free thumb, she then wiped the tear from my eyes that I didn't realized flowed already.

"I know there was a reason you reacted like that, as well as what is happening to you right now. I feel it using our bonding ritual. I also feel...confusion, pain, sadness, and...desperation" Elliana continued to say.

"I'm sorry Eli. I truly am. I didn't mean that, I swear" I cried to her, hugging her, which she returned

"That kind of looked like you meant it to be honest" Ari said sternly at me

"Ari, no. It's not our place to say about anything about it" I hear Alexus scold her

"I'm confused! Are they really friends or what?" I hear Lilly this time

"Both maybe?" Peyton peeped. Elliana then squeezed my hand tighter and held it closer to my face

"A lot of questions needs to be answered for the both of us. Stephy, you need to tell me everything. Despite how weird you act, you are you, I know it. You said things just now that only the both of us know. What happened to you? You have to tell me to help me." Elliana pleaded. Silence fell over us for a few seconds then I gently removed my hand from her face and I sighed deeply

"A lot. A lot happened Eli but….I'm sorry" I say to her before running away from her. I still felt the tears come and I let them as I ran. I don't had a fucking care if people saw me or not. I look back at the young girls I have just made friends with. All of them had confusion on their faces but Elliana had the expression of hurt and defeat on it. What followed then is a heavy feeling in my heart and a nagging feeling of wanting to slam my head on a wall over and over again

 **Elliana's POV**

My heart felt heavy. Truly heavy, like it weighed a ton. I don't understand it at all. I was muddled by all of what just transpired with us. Instead of answers, I was left with more questions. But as I looked over Stephanie's eyes as she ran and looked back at me, I was doubtless that she felt the same way as I did. I wiped away the tear that fell in my eye and just shook my head

"Well that was an interesting reunion.." Alexus muttered

"You okay Eli? Did Steph hurt your feelings?" Lilly asked me as she grabbed my hand. I nodded to her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Yes Lilly. I'm perfectly well. Everything is just whirring too much and too fast for me" I sigh to her

"Oh..okay. I hope you get better though" Lilly replied to me

"I don't get it. She looked like she knew you, then she acts all "girl who are you, even?", then she slaps you out of nowhere, then apologises, says things that look like you really were best friends, cries, then runs away. Pardon the term, but your "bestie" is pretty crazeballs" Ari says to me in her sassy, but worried tone

"To be fair, she did slap you because you told her that her family were kidnappers from out of nowhere" Alexus comments

"Yes, I know that seemed kind of boulder dash of me to do, but those kinds of stuff happen in real life. You can't blame me for that" I say to them

"But this does prove in some way that Stephanie Lizewski is Stephanie Reeman. But now the question is why is she like that? She doesn't remember and then does remember things?" Ari says to me

"Maybe she has one of those kidnapping conditions. What was it called? Stockhole was it?" Alexus wondered. I just can't help it but giggle at how Alexus said it

"The correct term my friend, is Stockholm Syndrome. Its when the kidnapee seemingly gets attached with his or her kidnapper" I explain to them

"But I don't think that's stockholm syndrome. Memory loss isn't one sign of it. Heard that one from mommy" Lilly adds to us. She may be Silly Lilly but she is quite intelligent at times. Particularly, in the psychology sector. It's a given if your mom's a psychologist

"Stephanie doesn't remember stuff….maybe she has amnesia?" Peyton shyly piped in and I nod in response.

"That's the most likely case. But we have to know first what happened before she appeared out of nowhere again. Something weird and probably awful had surely happened to her. We just need to deduce what is it that caused Stephy to be like that." I groused at them

"Or perhaps Stephanie Lizewski is just a dick who has a lust for violence" A familiar venom laced voiced said. All of us scowled, except for Peyton, who cowered behind us. In came Kaylee Quinn, walking confidently and pompously towards us, a poisoned smile plastered in her face

"Honestly Elliana. You still think Lizewski is Reeman?" Kaylee chuckled to us

"But they are one and the same! Steph just told it to us earlier! But she was weird about it though.." Lilly butted in, making Kaylee glare at her

"Did I tell you to speak to me you little shit? You are to talk when those older than you talk to you!" Kaylee hissed, making Peyton yelp behind us and Lilly pout at her

"Gee. I was just telling you to help.." Lilly muttered

"Just buzz off you rotten brat. Our conversation is not of your concern. Shouldn't you be taking care of your equally rotten of a sister too?" Ari sassed on to Kaylee

"I'll gladly do that, but not until I gloat on how stupid you all are with this whole conspiracy. Makes you all look dumb. Especially you, Oladi" Kaylee laughed at Alexus, who was gritting her teeth

"You wanna see this skateboard attach to your face, Quinn?! " Alexus growled, grabbing her skateboard and making a throw towards Kaylee. But me and the rest of the girls grab Alexus on time to stop her from attempting the throw

"I swear, I am gonna get you, you brat!" Alexus growled

"Come and get me brooklyn girl!" Kaylee laughed

"E-everyone's looking at us now. Gathering around us too." Peyton whimpered

"Enough the both of you! Stop this savagery right now!" I scolded to them. Alexus stopped struggling and Kaylee was a bit taken aback by me. Good then

"If you both aren't going to act civil, go home and rehearse for Dancerpalooza on another day. If you can't cool off, then don't attend at all! We are in a dance convention, not freaking fight club!" I continued to scold on them. Alexus muttered a low apology, while Kaylee just scoffed at me. I then went to her face to face, not removing my gaze from her eyes.

"You making a swing at me now, Walmsley?" Kaylee asked me

"Maybe. Maybe not. But unlike you, I'm more well mannered and don't waste my time on jackanapes people such as yourself" I answer her, making a scrunched up look on her face

"Jackawha?"

"Let me make this clear Kaylee: No matter what slander or rotten scheme you cook up, no matter how many rubbish words you say, it still won't boost your image and would only show how ugly your ego really is. It still won't let you say that you are the best dancer in all of existence. I won't let you go on and bash my sisters like their nothing but trash! That includes Stephanie. Especially Stephanie. Why can't you just accept that you can't always be the best?" I say to her. Kaylee's face was scrunching up more to a point of rage. I was certain she was going to push me down

"What's all going on in here? I heard there was a fight?"

Rumer Noel, one of the choreographers to help out with the Beat Quad group routine, had come and was pushing forward unto the crowd of dancers that had gathered around us. I noticed that Brynn was with her. The moment Rumer saw me and Kaylee, she sighed while Brynn scowled at Kaylee

"Quinn...I knew it. Can you just stop being a brat, even if tis only for a day? You can really be a pain sometimes" Rumer shakes her head

"There is such a thing as freedom of expression you know" Kaylee said to Rumer

"Freedom of speech is just wasted and useless if you do nothing but slander with it!" I retort back to her

"Oh, just shut up with your confusing words. You know what, I'm out of here! I don't even know why I went up to you, this psycho, this drag queen, this pussy, and let's not forget, the girl who confuses a dance convention for a skatepark. I only came because I wanted the satisfaction of seeing Stephanie cry like a sissy" Kaylee seethed, pointing to me, Lilly, Ari, Peyton, and Alexus in that order. I felt Ari, Alexus, and Lilly wanting to go at it with Kaylee. But one look from me and they all stopped. Kaylee then walked away, but stopped and looked at me.

"You know, for someone who you treat as a best friend, she really does have no problem slapping you hard in the face. Hope the only thing that stung is your cheek and not your heart" Kaylee chuckles before walking away. My hand instinctively went to the cheek Steph slapped earlier

"Wait, Stephanie slapped you Eli?" Rumer asked pointing to me

"Yeah. But it kind of was my fault. I blitzed into things real quick. I kind of accused her parents of being kidnappers and that she was just being forced to act all weird" I meekly admit

"You should have seen it Brynny! The slap was so loud! It sounded like it could have been heard from outside!" Lilly cheekily butted in. Brynn then came close to me and went eye level with me. She then carefully traced my slapped cheek

"Now I get it. Steph was a pretty mess awhile ago. She just suddenly ran towards me and Jaycee and held on to us tight and went crying nonstop. She was also saying "I'm sorry" and "I didn't mean it". She also said that she swore to never hurt you and she failed". She was crying about the you and how she hurt you" Brynn calmly said to me

"She did? But...I wasn't angry.or hurt. Shocked but not hurt. Brynn, what is really going on with Stephanie? I know she's my best friend. She already admitted she was Stephanie Reeman but I have to know why she suddenly has a new family and where were her old family? Why is she also acting the way she is now?" I asked in desperation. Brynn sighed deeply and held my shoulders gently

"Elliana listen to me carefully. Stephanie had recently suffered a lot of horrible things that kind of messed up her head. Recently however, she started to see and remember things about dance, and about you"

"About...me? She remembers who I really am?" I said, hope building inside of me. But that faltered when Brynn shrugged

"To be honest, I'm not sure. All of us ain't sure. She just remembers things out in the open and we have no idea why" Brynn answers

"So she does have amnesia like Peyton said?" Alexus asked me

"Probably but, only time can tell" Brynn answered back

"Can I...at least see her? I gotta know if she's okay. I have to tell her I'm okay and that what she did wasn't her fault" I begged Brynn but she just gently pressed her hand on my chest

"I think not for now Eli. Steph is overwhelmed about whatever had happened earlier. Give her some space, okay? She told me that she'll open up after she's okay. If you're also asking about her new family and life now, I'm in no position to answer that. Its either Steph will tell you or one of the Lizewskis will tell you" Brynn gently says to me. I sadly nod as a response

"Okay...I understand. I'll leave her be for now"

"If everything is good now, let's all go to the stage now. Rehearsals are about to start" Rumer clears out and we all proceed to go to the stage

The group dance is comprised of different choreographies and routines. It blends in a lot of dance styles and is really complicated. But me and the rest of the crew managed to do it. Kalani was as firm in her movements as always. Brynn was just beautiful to see like before and given that she was with Jaycee, Jenna, Bostyn, and Dylynn, it was surely bound to include dance magic like back in the day. I also noticed Kelly Richardson now and she was paired up with her old friends and crew from LA: Sophia Lucia, Kaycee rice, and Autumn Miller. That got me shaken up. Those 3 are top elites in the dance and were deemed as such in such a young age.

Of course, the rotten princess, Kaylee Quinn was with her sisters, Rihanna and Coco. I felt bad that they have a sister like Kaylee. Rihanna was always the nice one and Coco just wants to emulate her big sister so she can be proud of her. It would have been nice if Kaylee was nicer and not this mean girl we have now. At the other side of us, Ramona Gibbler and Talia Booker were doing a twin musical theater dances. A parallel to what we were doing. At their center, was my best friend and life sister, Stephanie. Even with one arm, she could still dance like she wasn't injured at all. She was still graceful and angelic to dance. But her face showed signs that her arm was hurting but she seemed to not mind it. But conflict was also present in her eyes. Like she was thinking of something heavy in her heart. Perhaps out of pure luck, the next move involves both of us doing a sideflip towards each other, which we did now. When we stood up, both of us locked eyes. I could feel and see more of the conflict inside her now that I was closer to her. But I also saw something else. I sort of darkness sent an odd and eerie chill up my spine. She quickly turned away, and went for a backside flip, which was quite impressive considering that cannot be done easily without two arms to balance you.I kept on dancing with everyone, but from time to time, I look towards Stephanie and whenever we lock eyes again, I feel the conflict and darkness once more. I wonder if I'll know the truth about her soon? I wonder if I'll ever know it at all

Stephy...just what happened to you?

 **Later that night…**

 **The British Sector, Glenview**

 **Mindy's POV**

Normally, Stephanie would go home either in a cheeky mood, wearing her signature grin, or pumped up and ready to go for a night out on patrol. Of course, given that she just got out from hospital, she can't be on patrols for now. But this day had Stephanie arriving home in a sulking mood and went straight to her room or the British Sector as she calls it. She had not talked to anyone for hours and had not eaten anything yet. Some shit is up and I was about to find out. I went for her room and gently knocked on her door

"Go away…" I heard Steph say from inside

"It's me Steph. You really want to shoo me away?" I asked her. She didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I'm coming in whether you kill me or not" I chuckled, entering her room. The usually lit room had no lights on and the curtains were all closed. The only light visible was from the tablet in front of Stephanie.

"Someone's in a gloomy mood. I'm guessing it's not just the arm?" I say to her, sitting down next to her. She just sighs and kept herself busy on instagram in her tablet. She was looking at Elliana Walmsley's profile and kept scrolling through her pictures until she stopped and clicked on one of the photos. I was taken aback slightly because what the photo showed is from a year ago and it showed Elliana and a young Stephanie running together while having their hands held by one another and were wearing floral dresses - which the current Stephanie would never be caught dead wearing one now

"I wonder when this picture was taken? That's me there but….I feel like I'm seeing a different person" Stephanie muttered besides me. I looked closer to the photo to read the details of the post.

"It says here this was posted last year. At the day you were taken by the CIA…" I said grimly to her. Looking closely at her, I could clearly see that her eyes were red and puffy, and had a few tears stain the side of her eyes

"She said here that she misses me and everyday she thinks about me every single day. She also said that the thought of me missing somewhere or possibly even dead is eating her up inside. But despite that, she said that she always believed I was alive, even if others started to think that I was as good as dead…" Stephanie said with a hitch in her voice

"Eli's so pure mum. She's so intelligent too yet, I've hurt her. I….I want to remember so bad my life with her. I'm desperate why I act this way recently. I know her, yet I don't know her at the same time. I say things I don't even know why I say it when I'm around her. I try to remember but there is just nothing but a fucking blank space there! The more I struggle to remember, the more I get a clawing feeling from inside me grows. Like there's something that wants go be free! Mum, I don't want this feeling...I don't want to not to be in the dark…" Stephanie sobbed and hugged on to me. I freely accept her, letting her cry. I'm not the type of person for these kinds of mushy moments. I hate it even! But at that moment, Stephanie was just in total despair and torment and I can't help but feel it too. All because of dance and a little girl

"I heard what happened back at your rehearsal. You were your usual shitty self and then became a total shit of a mess in the end. That bad, huh?" I gently say to her and she nodded in my shoulder

"Too bad. I slapped her hard because she told bad things about you that I know she didn't mean to. I didn't meant to hurt her too. I was just overwhelmed at what I did that I ran away, ashamed to face her. I couldn't bear to see the look she had on me, like I disappointed her, which I did. But there was one weird thing about it too mum." Steph said over my shoulders

"Weird things? What would those be?" I asked, curious

"I said that I promised her back then I wouldn't hurt her. I know nothing about that mum! I also said things as well that Elliana says she knew about and she also knew about where I got the scar in my left ear. It's all too confusing…" Stephanie sighed as she faced me. I then brush away the hair in front of her

"It's all too confusing to me too little one. I may have just been a mother recently, but I guess I get where you're going at. This is the stuff Paige and Cathy always warn me about motherhood. I have a guess that the conditioning Urban Predator did to you caused this. Even in death, they still find ways to fuck us over" I said, gritting on the last part

"My life really sucks mum. I wish I can find answer and be over with this fucked up confusion soon"

"I wish nothing more than that as well Steph. I promise you that…." I cooed to her and we spent the next few minutes just holding each other in silence. I swear, I will find out more about Steph's past so that her mind can finally be at peace

 **At the same time (and half an hour later)...**

 **Hotel Felix, Chicago**

 **Elliana's POV**

My mother would surely go magnanimously ballistic if she ever finds out that I'm still awake and past my bedtime. But I couldn't sleep. Not after what happened at rehearsals. I was going back and forth all over Stephy's social media and the social media of my friends from Dance Moms. I was trying to find something - anything, to know about Stephanie's past after her disappearance. You do not just go missing and then appear years later out of thin air with a new family and your old family still missing. Something horrendous happened to Stephanie and I have to find out what it was. But so far, only some pictures with friends, dance, martial arts training, solo pictures, and pictures with her family are all there is. There is literally nothing that connects to us or her life back in the UK.

I lay myself down on my bed and stare at the picture of a happy Stephani, along with her "family". Looking at it closer, they all look so different. Her, the mother, the father, and her twin siblings do not look alike at all. Well, except for Stephanie and her so called "mother". Both of them look spectrally alike in appearance. The only difference are the eyes

"How on earth did you find yourself with these peculiarly people, Stephanie?" I mutter to myself. I think hard of all the possible reasons I can come up with on Stephanie's situation but so far, I have none.

"Maybe, Stephanie really does have amnesia for some reason.." I say to myself. I wonder how my bosom buddy is? Is she still crying and ghastly upset? She didn't hurt me at all. Well, the slap did tender me, but I knew in my heart and in her eyes that she didn't mean that. She just got in the heat of the moment. I really wished I can talk to her and explain everything so bad.

DING!

I look up to my phone and see a message in INstagram. I then seated myself up quickly, staring on to my phone. The message was from Stephanie herself. With slightly trembling fingers, I tap open her message and my eyes went wide on what I saw.

The message was a picture of a yellow rose. I stare at it in awe, until I slowly smile. A yellow rose is an important part of our deep friendship and camaraderie. It symbolizes friendship of purest form and they grew a lot around our old home in the UK. Whenever me and Stephy would feel sad or had a fight, we would always give each other yellow roses and if one of us sent a rose as well, it means that all is well and forgiven. I look for an image of a yellow rose and once I did, I send it to her and added a short message along with it

 _There is nothing to apologize for Stephanie. Yes, you did slap me but I did not hold and bad thorn in my heart because of that. I understand that_

After a few seconds, Stephanie messaged me again.

I'm glad to know that El. See you soon. Sleep Tight

"El...she called me El. First Eli, and now El" I whisper to myself as a smile formed in my face. I laid down on my bed, elated that my best friend had remembered me in a way. Perhaps whatever she has, its starting to go away. At that, sleep finally came to me and lulled me to deep, and peaceful sleep.

 **The next day…**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Kenzie's POV**

Another night, another patrol. There truly is no rest for a vigilante. But then again, why need it when you're enjoying it? There are some minor changes however. We now have Stephanie back in action - sort of!

"You know what? Fuck it! I'm gonna fuck myself over and injure myself tonight!" I cheekily declare, making Sarah groan besides me

"For the last time, Mackenzie. Stephanie was only promoted because of her injuries and will do what we like to call "Back office work" Sarah says to me

"I know that! But come on! What's the promotion for? I quite confused over it" I admit to them

"It's because only an Operator can be at level with Marty and Abby and I didn't want Steph to be left out and do nothing" Mindy chimed in from behind me, followed by a firm but hard pat on my shoulder. I rub it as it did sting quite a bit

"Invalid. Don't forget I didn't want to be treated as an invalid" Stephanie added

"Admit it Kenzie. You just want an excuse to just be here and use the couch on the command center" JoJo teasingly sang, much to the laughs of everyone and their of mine

"If it means anything, I'll help you break some bones. Make it look it an accident. Mindy did want you to have one "accident"" Brynn chuckled at me, making me scowl at Mindy

"This is about my song blaring in your house, isn't it? Dave told me Steph and the twins play it non-stop" I ask her, making her glare at me

"First, I Gotta Dance and now Girl Party! I swear if it wasn't for your mom, I would have caused that "accident" months ago!" Mindy seethed good naturedly

"If it means anything to you, I hate those songs too. Maddie likes to torture me with those fucking music from time to time! Especially Girl Party…." I groaned

"But don't you have a new song coming out with - mff!" JoJo blabber mouthed but I just got in time to cover her big mouth up

"You just can't put a lid on your fucking mouth, can you?" I growl at JoJo

"Takes one to know one, I guess!" Steph shouted from the command center, where she's getting ready with Sarah, at the command center to start her operating duties

"I swear Kenzie, if this song is another fucking ear rape…" Mindy growled

"Calm down! It's not gonna be an ear rape because it ain't a kiddy tune" I explain to her

"Its because Johnny Orlando is gonna sing along with her" Brynn teased

"Brynn! Don't spoil it!"

"Awww I always wanted to have a song to be sung by me and Josh. Too bad Josh has a voice of a chainsaw!" Chloe laughed, passing through

"Fucking heard that!" Josh shouted from somewhere

"It's a work in progress and that's all you're all gonna get It's supposed to be a surprise" I mutter to them

"Who know Mindy, maybe I'll get a song that you'll like so much, your gonna sing it!" I continued, now my turn to tease the vigilante queen herself

"Not in a million fucking years!" Mindy indignantly replied in her usual confident way. Then in came Dave with Tommy's dad, coming from the vehicle storage of the safehouse

"Hey JoJo with a bow bow! We need help on something. Mind getting us a hand?" Dave called out. We look unto JoJo, who looked confused just as we are

"Out of all people? Me? Okayyy" JoJo said in pure innocence and skipped off towards Dave and Ares.

"Something's up. An obvious rat is there because you do not ask JoJo help on things like this" I quipped

"Come on, don't be like that. Sure JoJo can be insane but she can help - " Brynn said on, but got interrupted by a loud squeal of joy

DV DV DV DV

"Sound off everyone!" Psyche ordered from our comms

"Starlight is speeding and ready for action!"

"Hit girl is speeding and ready for action!"

"Comet is speeding and ready for action!"

"Kick Ass is speeding and ready for action!"

"Nova? You still with us Nova?" Livewire asked through the comms

"Nova here. Seated and ready for action…" I replied unenthusiastically

"What's wrong Nova? You sound like your ego got kicked to the fucking curb!" Hit Girl laughed

"Well, how wouldn't it? Still in the kiddie seat while the rainbow munchkin got a new ride!" Starlight teased, making me growl in irritation. While I was on the back seat with Starlight in her Kawasaki Ninja H2, Comet had a brand new BMW F800 GT in periwinkle, with the words "COMET' on the left side in rainbow colors. Comet for obvious reasons, was having a blast as she rides it

"THIS IS SO AWESOME! HOLY SHIT!" Comet shouted in joy, speeding up her bike to keep pace with us

"Why the hell does Comet get her own motorcycle?!" I argued over the comms

"Because Comet can actually ride one well. You however, always fall face first on the ground like Rogue does!" Kick Ass laughed

"No fair! I'm getting better on practice!"

"Well 'getting better' ain't enough! We get you one, when you're ready. Right now, I don't see having you splash in mud as ready" Hit Girl growled to me

"Whatever…" I grumbled

"Don't be like that Nova! I always love you as my ride or die partner. Never leave my backseat, ever!" Starlight laughed out loud

"No ride for you when I get my own ride"

DV DV DV DV

We were cruising along W Adams St. in between near west side and greektown. Traffic was fairly good so all of us on bikes got to cruise around at ease. There were some cheers from some people we pass by and some camera flashes also appeared from some sides of the streets

"All Fusion members on patrol are on high alert and of proper state. No dangers so far and everyone's vitals are in good condition. Will keep further monitoring of every single one in action" Psyche said in an uncharacteristic polite and dutiful manner

"Who are you, and what have you done to Psyche?" Livewire asked

"I should ask the same thing to you, Livewire! Why the hell do you have a lot of Hello Kitty stuff on your station?" Psyche retorted

"You have to agree, Psyche does sound like a decent person for a change? I laughed

"The fuck did you say Nova?!" Psyche growled

"We found the Psyche we know and love Nova!" I answer back

"Am I the only one wondering about the Hello Kitty thing?" Comet butted in

"Strangely, I have to agree with Comet. What did you do to my equipment, Livewire?" Hit Girl growled

"To explain, your purpleness, Livewire recently placed a LOT of Hello Kitty toys and accessories around her station" Battle Guy commented

"She even programmed her computer to be Hello Kitty themed too!" Hal laughingly added

"Ohhh someone's girly today ~" I teased

"Well your stations are dull and I want to spice things up a bit!" Livewire answers quickly

"Soon, the safehouse is gonna be Hello Kitty land!" KickAss laughed

"Oh, it better not or Livewire is gonna get livewired!" Hit Girl shouted

"Protect me Psyche!" Livewire peeped. But Psyche's response got back to the dutiful and alert tone from earlier

"Everyone - Psyche. Some trouble happening over at W Van Buren St. A Target store there is under robbery by some cunts!"

"Target? Out of all places?" Starlight said, confused

"You have issues with Target, Starlight?" Hit Girl chuckled

"Not really. We just find it weird someone would rob a Target store" Starlight responded.

"I have to agree. Why would anyone do it?" I asked, also confused

"You may need to speed up because we the cunts being intercepted already" Psyche continued

Not by police too. 4 armored people are also there. The armor look like combat suits too and the 4 people looked like teens. Young teens at that!" Livewire added

"Young teens? You don't think it's those Gospel cunts?" I declared

"Most probably but let's take a closer look. If they are, show no mercy!" Hit Girl growled.

"Time to pull out our game faces!" I shout

"Last one there takes 0 cunts with them!" Comet boomed before speeding up past us

"This isn't a fucking race you bow haired maniac!" Hit Girl roared before she let herself speed up as well

"Honestly, she doesn't like being one up'ed by anyone else in speed" KickAss chuckled before speeding up

"We can't be left behind Starlight! Faster my stead!"

"Since when was I your fucking horse?!" Starlight complained

"Since they let Comet have a bike and they gave me you, so faster! Hyah!" I laughed. Starlight then sped up and did a wheelie on her Ninja H2, making me yelp loud, and almost making me fall backwards on the road

"You did that on purpose!" I growled

"Sorry. Felt someone tug on my tail" Starlight laughed. I swear, I am gonna make it even between us one day

DV DV DV DV

When we got to Target, there were at least 15 cunts at present and they were circling 5 people, who were fighting back. They weren't unarmed too. The 4 came in a sort of modified riot gear that had different color bands by their shoulders: Arsenic, Capri. Lime, and Maroon. The one with the Arsenic bands was parrying a swing from a cunt using a sharp looking arm blade. The one in Capri was throwing something on the ground, that produced a spray of water upon contact to the ground. The water that was sprayed strangely made two cunts scream in pain. The ones in Lime and Maroon were side by side, but seemed to be in an argument. The one in Lime was using a sword that was curved for some reason. The one in Maroon had with her two

Sig Sauer MPX 9mm in both hands and firing away at 5 of the cunts. Those who got shot looked as if they were in pain but oddly enough, no blood came out from them! All 4 were obviously girls; the curves showed despite the bulky riot gears. That, and all 4 grunted femininely when hit by the cunts' strikes. All 4 also had either motorcycle helmets ot ski masks on to hide their identity

"Holy shit, they're outnumbered!" Comet said as she dismounted on her bike

"Thanks captain obvious! We see that already!" I growled good naturedly

"Looks like they can already handle themselves pretty well though. 5 out of 15 too! Also, why would 15 fucktards rob a Target?" I say out loud

"Your guess is as good as mine. But anyway, numbers are still a disadvantage. They don't look like their used to too much adversaries too" Starlight says to me

"She's right on that. I can also see amateur movs when I see one" Hit Girl mused

"Shall we, bitches?" KickAss piped

"You need to ask? Fusion, assemble!" I shout running with the other towards combat

DV DV DV DV

I went with Starlight to help out the one throwing those weird things that spouted out something wet that made the cunts cry out in pain from earlier. When we arrived, we got to see a closer look at what the girl in Capri was holding. It looked like some sort of ball with dark red liquid in it. When she threw it to the ground, it exploded into a red spray of mist that made the cunts whisked by it to cry out in pain. One of the 5 cunts tried to land a punch at the Capri clad girl, but she did a front aerial - a freaking dance move! - and was doing a handstand on the cunt's shoulders. Then the girl tilted herself forward, the momentum made the cunt fall backwards to the ground. The girl then landed in a sit down position and did a standing backflip and landed hard on the cunt's chest, making him pass out

"I knew I should have brought more pepper bombs…" The girl muttered loud enough in earshot to us. But she didn't seem to notice 2 cunts behind her with a lead pipe and wrench about to hit her

"Maybe not let your guard down when in combat?" I shout to her. It made her snap her head towards me as I pass by her. I unsheathe my katana and made a wide swoop towards the 2 bastards' armed hands. My blade cleaved right through and cut off the hands of the men that held their weapons. The clang of the weapons they have fell muted over their screams as they clutched their new stumps

"Holy motherfucker, you just cut off their hands!" The Capri clad girl gasped

"A little dirty, but it had to be done. Your head was about to become a pancake there!" I growled, clogging one of the newly handicapped cunts' in the head using the but of my katana, senidng him to dreamsville

"I have to agree with Nova there. Always every inch of yourself!" Starlight shouts, knocking out the other handicapped bastard using her tonfas.

"Amazeballs, you two! You two don't happen to be from Fusion, are you?" The Capri clad girl asked with much enthusiasm

"Why, yes we are! You may refer to me as the badass Nova, and her as my sidecar, Starlight!' I proudly declare

"Sidecar?! You just didn't fucking refer to me as a sidecar Nova!" Starlight growled, but that only made me laugh out loud

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I am with members of Fusion right now! How cool is this night now!" The Capri clad girl squealed

"Quite a chipper girl, isn't she?" Starlight chuckled

"You have a name, dude? We kind of need it to better know you. Hit Girl over there also needs a name to write on her Hit List" I asked, while gesturing my thumb towards Hit Girl, who was fighting alongside the one with the Arsenic colored band

"Holy motherfucker, HIt Girl's here too! Is that KickAss too?! Who's that weird one he's with?" The girl blurted

"Uhhh name please?" I shout, and that seemed to made the girl snap back to reality

"Oh! Sorry about that Nova. Got a little excited. Anyway, my name's Splicer! The one with Hit Girl is Ebony. Those two with KickAss and the weird one are Ibex and Gazelle. Ibex is the one with the guns, and Gazelle is the one with the Kopesh on hand" Splicer introduces.

"Okay, so nice to meet you Splicer. So now we go to agenda. What the hell are you all about here?!" Starlight growled. Through the eye holes of her ski mask was shock

"Duck you two!" Splicer shouts. Me and Starlight turn around and see just time to see the remaining two cunts pull a gun out of us. We duck as Splicer says and she then threw two of those small crystal balls she was throwing earlier. But this time, they had green liquid, instead of red. She threw both balls at the cunts and once they were near the cunts, the balls popped and out came a green foamy and slimy substance that struck the cunts in the face. The cunts panicked as they tried to get the green gunk out of their faces but they appeared to be stuck. Splicer then got to her feet and went to one of the cunts. She did a spin kick that she did with an arabesque and did a front aerial kick once her spin reached 360. It knocked the cunt out cold before he landed on the ground. Starlight then came rushing in next. As the cunt still struggled to take off the goop on his face, Starlight lifted herself up by grabbing the cunt's shoulder and did a mid air reverse split kick, knocking the other cunt down

"Well, that takes care of all of them! What were those you threw by the way? They looked like slime" I asked Splicer, genuinely curious on what she just used

"Oh those? They're actual slime like the one you see in Youtube. Just modified them a bit" Splicer chipped

"That is pretty badass! You gotta give me one of those!" I say back to her

"Sorry! Personal secret"

"Awww come on, just share it just a bit!" I reasoned, but Splicer just shook her head no happily

"Let's save the chatter for later, because I think our friends need our help" Starlight interrupted gesturing to our still fighting comrades

"Well shit!. Let's go then. But you are gonna tell me how you did that Splicer" I said to her

"Not in a million years!" Splicer laughed.

 **Comet's POV**

"Ibex? You seeing who I think I'm seeing, right?"

"Don't worry. You ain't the only one seeing it. I'm seeing KickAss beating the shit out everyone!"

"I'm also here you know!" I growled, parrying the attack of one fucker and giving him a knee to the balls, knocking him down. The tall one in with the lime bands, Gazelle she called herself, finished off the cunt by slamming the side of her weird looking curved sword on the fucker's head.

"Oh yeah, your also here to err…" Gazelle muttered on

"Comet, the name don't wear it out!" I proudly introduced

"Okay then…..you looked a bit interesting for a vigilante. You really from Fusion?" Gazelle asked

"Well duh! How else would I be here with KickAss and Hit Girl herself then?"

"Wait, did you say Hit Girl?! Where the fuck is she?" Gazelle said in an exciting manner.

"Focus Gazelle! We have to finish off these fuckers! Fan girl later" The one who called herself Ibex said. She then fired off small shots from her semi auto pistols that hit 3 cunts in non-fatal parts of their body. Once they were shot, KickAss proceeded to pummel them down until they were out cold. The last one standing, started to run away as he saw his friends all down

"I have him!" I shout, throwing my boomerang blade towards him. It struck him in his thigh, cutting it and making him fall to the ground. KickAss then walks towards the fallen cunt and knocks him out cold with a punch to the face as I caught my boomerang in my hand s

"Wow. Not half bad for someone who dresses weird. How much are those boomerangs by the way? Those would look cool in my collection" Gazelle cheekily said to me

"Thanks for that and no, they ain't for sale. I happen to love them" I chuckled, sheathing back my blades in the utility belt

"Pardon Gazelle, she's just a blade freak like those people from 4chan" Ibex laughed

"Says the gun freak, Ibex!" Gazelle scoffs, that lead to both Gazelle and Ibex arguing

"Uhhh should we stop them?" I asked KickAss

"Nah! Its none of our business, Plus, its fun to watch these kinds of arguments" KickAss laughed

"I wonder if they have cooked popcorn inside Target?"

 **Ebony's POV**

I needed to focus on my enemies and finish them off in quick motion like I always do. Dodge, confuse, strike, repeat. That's why my fighting style is always consisting of flips and sudden lunges to the sides like a snake called the black mamba. I always relied on my speed and agility to win battles. I had the cunts where I wanted them. Disoriented, confused, and disarmed. One strike from my armblade and their finished. But someone got to them first before me. Everything went so fast. A blur of purple suddenly appeared and the next thing I knew, every single cunt I faced was on the ground, out cold. The purple blur came into shape and out came a figure of a woman in a hi tech looking combat suit. The outfit itself was eye catching enough, but what made me look is the purple hair on her head. I felt my legs froze in place like they melded into the ground. I didn't need to ask who I was standing before

"You….you're her. The one they show on the news every night. The one person that brings fear to the hearts of man. Hit Girl..." I mutter to her nervously. Hit Girl then looked at me with a cold gaze that made the freezing feeling in my legs, worse

"I am she. Now, who the fuck are you and why do you bring weapons to my city doing this shit?" Hit Girl maliciously growled to at me. The way she spoke gave me chills down my spine!

"We're just out on a run to get all the scum of the streets like you guys do. We usually do this back in our city, but we figured we give a helping hand here too." I explain ourselves. Hit Girl then began to pull out her wicked yet horrifying set of katanas from her back. The wa the gleam through the lights show that she takes great care of them, and that meant those can hurt bad!"

"From another city?! Is this a sort of territorial claim?! No one messes with my city!"

"But we weren't, I promise! We were just trying to help. We meant no harm!"

"Then explain your blade and the guns of your friend, over there" HIt Girl menacingly replied, gesturing towards Ibex. I had to admit, I had no words for that. In hindsight, mentioning you were from another city and doing a run in another one, on Fusion's city no less, was a terrible idea

"H-how can we prove that we're not a danger to anyone aside from some motherfuckers here?" I reasoned with Hit Girl

"Simple. Trial by combat bitch!" Hit Girl roared, changing her stances and running towards me, her katanas ready to be swung. I immediately dodge by cartwheeling to the side, but she was quick to move and took another swing of her swords at me. I did a backflip to dodge her next strike, but she did a kick to intercept me. I took advantage of her kick and grabbed her foot. I lifted myself up, and did a corkscrew spin towards her back. It made Hit Girl fall forward, but she suddenly twisted her body and she made to land a kick in my face.

"That stung!" I groaned while a regained my bearings

"Trust me, that sting you feel is the only mercy you will have from me. Here on out, all cards are out!" Hit Girl growled, making another slash at me. There was no time for me to dodge, so I readied my armblade and used it to deflect her attacks on me

"So you do know how to use that blade. I thought you were using it only as a toy"

"I don't plan to use it to hurt someone like you, Hit Girl. Not unless I have a death wish!"

Our pacing remains the same. I dodge and she strikes. My armblade only hurt the scums of this world. But Hit Girl is no scum. She was the opposite: a ruthless agent of justice. That's why she and the rest of Fusion are our inspiration for our little nightly activities. But I was being forced to use it to block every attack she does to me. I have been using my confusion tactic for quite some time now and Hit Girl still hasn't lost a beat! She still didn't tire, nor is her focus collapsing. She really is amazing…

"Earth to Ebony? What the fuck is happening there?!"

"Sorry Iris. All of us kind of got outnumbered by some robbers, but then Fusion came in to help us, but Hit Girl suddenly wants my head!" I reply to Iris. She was our tech master and the one that keeps an eye over us to lead us out of trouble. She is however, limited in her resources for now compared to when she operates in our domain

"You're in a fight with HIt Girl herself?! Do you have any idea what this means to you?!" Iris scolds me

"Yeah, I know! But is this my choice? No!" I growl back at Iris. She can be such a boss bitch at times

"Where are you focusing on?!" Cmae the shout of Hit Girl. When I turned towards her, an outline of a closed, purple first came from my face. My face felt like it was burning and I felt myself also fall back first on the ground. My armblade also dropped on the ground besides me. I try to reach for it but it was kicked away from me. Hit Girl stood above me and pressed her boot unto my chest. It wasn't painful but it was enough to knock out the breath out of my body. She then pointed her katana close to my throat. So close that one thrust would mean my end

"Any last words, you little fuck?" Hit Girl seethed at me

"I swear on my life that we don't have any intention of causing harm. We only want to help…." I try to reason towards her. I couldn't see what emotion ran through her eyes. They bore no warmth or any indication that I reached her, however. She then raised her katana, still pointed at my throat. One stab and it's all over. I close my eyes, thinking of all the situations that led me to this moment and how I would have prevented it. I guess this is how I die…

But I then hear a sound of something being sheathed. I open my eyes and see Hit Girl still staring down at me but now without her swords. Both of us locked eyes, neither of us moving an inch

"You gonna just stay and lie down there?" Hit Girl asked me

"Pardon?" came my bewildered response. This must be some sort of trick. She must be luring me to one nasty death

"You fucking deaf? Don't you just stand there and stand up!" Hit Girl ordered. I quickly hobbled on up and stood in front of her. Reading her body language, I can see no stance or movement of hostility towards me. But then again, this is HIt Girl!

"So? Now what? You going to kill me now?" I cautiously asked. Her exposed mouth then grinned wide. What is up with her

"Ebony! You okay?" Came the shout of Splicer. I turn to where she shouted and in she came running towards us with Gazelle and Ibex in tow. I went wide eyed as well upon seeing Kick Ass with them along with 3 more Fusion members who looked to be around our age

"Holy motherfucker, we just saw you fight Hit Girl herself!" Splicer said as she came running towards me for a hug

"You have officially become insane Ebony. You have a death wish or something?" Gazelle scolded

"What the hell was that? You suddenly went ballistic over her. I thought we were helping them?" The cream colored vigilante said. If I remember right, she was known as Starlight.

"I had to know if she was telling the truth about herself and friends over there. I'd say I can trust them" Hit Girl simply explained

"By slicing our Ebony to pieces?! We know Hit Girl is scary, but not crazy" Ibex exclaimed

"It show Hit Girl is. She has some very unorthodox methods on how to make sure the people around her can be trusted" Kick Ass calmly explains

"Trust me. When you spend enough time with us, you'd understand. Its like spending a day with Comet here" The one in sea green laughed, gesturing towards the one in Periwinkle

"I don't get it" The one known as Comet added

"That still doesn't explain why you tried to kill me out there" I asked HIt Girl. Splicer, Gazelle, and Ibex have now gathered around me. The Fusion team had also done the same to their own ranks

"If you looked close enough in our battle, I was holding back on you. Through combat will the hidden intents of murder and maliciousness to one person can be seen. Battling you, I can't see any of those in you. You used your weapon, yet you did not, even once use it to attack me. That sort of gave it away" Hit Girl explains

"Holding back? You call that holding back?!" Me, Splicer, Gazelle, and Ibex said together

"Trust us, HIt Girl was already holding back there" Comet chuckled

"Look, we may started off at the wrong end of the stick. We promise, we only wanted to help in cleaning up the mess here. We couldn't help it. We kind of got addicted to it once we started this off back in California" I sheepishly explain to them

"Forgive us on trespassing if that's what we did" Splicer added

"We appreciate the help, but you do not just swoop in here like you own the city. I'll let you guys off the hook for now but if I spot you messing about again, I will hunt you all down! Go and make a mess in wherever you came from!" Hit Girl indignantly announced

"Yes ma'am! We understand ma'am!" Gazelle and Ibex said together Me and Splicer just nodded in response. The one in sea green armor then handed me back my armblade, which I gladly took

"Don't mind if I'm asking, but if you're vigilantes who also protect a city, you guys have a name for your group?" The sea green clad vigilante asked. I look over to my team and all of them nodded

"We call ourselves Revenants. We are the silent protectors of the weak and helpless. We protect and serve justice by any fucking means. Whether it be by the gun, or by the blade"I proudly say to Fusion

"Science Ebony! Don't forget about science!" Splicer pouted at me

"Yeah, your mumbo jumbo mojo's included too" I chuckled at her

"Revenants huh? Pretty cool name if you ask me" Starlight complimented

"Revenants, I am glad and respect what you have done for this night.But if ever I catch you all doing chaos in my city -" Hit Girl ranted on

"Temper HIt Girl. They're only kids" Kick Ass piped

"Bad ass kids please. Not just kids" Gazelle interrupted

"As I was saying you fuckers, if I ever catch or even knew you were all causing harm in Chicago, you will all be hunted down and given absolute hell!' Hit Girl indignantly said

"Yes Hit Girl, ma'am!" came the response from all 4 of us.

"We assure you, we would never do such a thing. Go ask the people from The Bay" I added

"Action speaks louder than words my friend. Don't fuck this trust over" Starlight growled at us. We then heard distant sirens growing louder from around us

"Time to go. Nice meeting you revenants! Until we meet again. Don't die, okay?" The one in sea green said before they ran off towards their motorcycles and sped off. All 4 of us that remained left the still out cold robbers and ran towards the darkness

"What the hell just happened out there? You sure we aren't dreaming?" Splicer said

"Or perhaps you know, already dead and this is just a sort of limbo dream?" Gazelle added

"Oh, it's no dream. I caught every single note on what transpired. Fusion really did help you guys out and the fight with Hit Girl and Ebony was both cool and scary if I may add" Iris said from our comms

"Then this only means one thing. Fusion had both praised us and put us on notice. It may be a good idea for us to lie low from doing patrols in Chicago for now. I think Fusion is enough help as it is for this city" I orate to all of them. We kept running until we were in the safety of darkness and in our temporary home and base of operations


	66. Chapter 66: Dancerpalooza - Ballroom

_This next few chapters will be a bit long, so apologies for how long it will be. A lot is to be set up for this event. Also, for those wondering, Ramona Gibbler is based off of Soni NIcole Bringas_

 **Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 66: Dancerpalooza - Ballroom**

 **August 18th, 2016. Thursday, 09:30 AM**

 **SCDC**

 **Kalani's POV**

"Okay Hilliker, what's your deal recently?" Nia asked me from the passenger seat of my car

"What deal are you on about Nia?" I innocently asked, taking a turn towards the dance studio. Nia and Kendall decided that I was to be their uber for this day. While NIa was pelting me with questions, Kendall Vertes herself was dozing off in the backseat, snoring

"Oh nothing. It's just that there's a rumor that the strongstyle dancer, Kalani Hilliker, dancer of SCDC, is recently meeting Tyler Quinn of all people!" Nia chided

"Now where on earth did you get that rumor?" I chuckled at her. But deep inside, I felt nervous. No one was supposed to know, given how strained the whole team is with the Quinns!.

"It's on Lexi's Instagram page, "GossLip". It's this kind of gossip page where she spreads all sorts of rumors and idiotic content. Kelly is all sorts of cray cray over it too! What Nia was talking about as well, has Lexi's posting a picture of you and Tyler hanging out together on a cafe" Kendall dozingly said from the backseat. I suddenly got to my car's brakes and stopped in the middle of the road. I heard Kendall fall over the backseat with an "ooff" from her, whi9le NIa just grunted as the seatbelt prevented her from being launched forward

"That gossiping motherfucker! She's like a paparazzi, always sneaking into everyone's noses! Me and Tyler hanging out was supposed to be between us for now and -" I ranted on but then I stopped midway as I realized what I just said. I slowly looked over at Nia, who has her mouth wide open in shock

"So you ARE dating Tyler Quinn!" Nia exclaimed

"Wh-what? No. We were just hanging and uh...okay you got me! Me and Tyler are dating! I know it's kind of a forbidden love since he's a Quinn and we have one strained relationship with them but I can't help it okay? Please forgive me…" I relented, lighting slamming my head on the steering wheel.

"Come on Kalani, chill out. We are not condemning you for it. We're actually happy that you finally get to be with a guy without freaking out and having PTSD all over again. He's also quite a charming and nice guy overall. Opposite of what the rest of his family are. I'm happy for you two. We all are" Nia softly said to me. I look over to her and she was smiling at me, while rubbing my arm

"You really think that? All of you aren't mad?" I asked them. I then felt arms wrap around me and it was Kendall from the backseat

"Awww, afraid that we'll go apeshit on you for dating a Quinn? Maybe….but dude! Tyler's one the good ones! I'm sure you'll be fine with him. I ship you two since day 1!" Kendall laughs at me.

"You guys really are the best. Thanks for the support. But tis only for the 2 of us for now, okay? The others shouldn't know about me and Tyler dating yet" I smile to them

"Of course Kalani and you can trust us on that" Nia smiled back at me

"Right back at ya Kal! So….how's the first date gone?" Kendall asked. I just chuckled and rolled my eyes

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" I quip, starting the car again

"Bullshit! Tell us! How did it go?" Nia whined

"My lips are sealed on that and there is nothing you can do about that" I responded

"I bet both of you boned each other on the first date." Kendall sleazily said to me, poking me in the cheeks

"Well…" Was the only thing I replied,a grin creeping slowly into my face

"Oh god, you didn't…" Nia said, horrified

"The guy's hot and probably has a nice dick! How can Kalani not refused?" Kendall laughed, much to the horror of Nia

"A gentleman too. Really an opposite from his mom. What a night that was too…" I happily mused

"I swear, I will be a lot different from you guys when I enter a relationship" Nia moaned

"Yeah right!" Me and Kendall said together

DV DV DV DV

Dance classes were finally done and we were just resting and eating lunch in the dressing room designated only for us. The usual chaos was the goings on right on. I was gossiping with Nia and Kendall, the former non-stop being disgusted, Kelly was in a conversation with Kenzie and Brynn. She had that particular look in her face again. The look she does when she senses something fishy. I wonder if she's finding something out about those 2? Kind of interesting since whenever Kelly does that face, it usually involves sleuthing in her part and getting something juicy out of it. JoJo was sneaking behind Maddie, juice in hand but Maddie glanced quickly at the bow haired prankster and walked away while whistling, hiding her juice behind her. Maddie just chuckled and mouthed 'Not this time' as she went back to her phone browsing The door to the room opened and in came Stephanie, Talia, Sarah, and a 4th girl we have not seen before. The girl had long, brown hair that was in a smart ponytail that perfectly showed her large but cute eyes. She had on a loose cotton shirt and jean shorts. I know a dancer when I see one, whatever clothes they're on. This girl however, is definitely no dancer

"Hey young chikkities. Who's the little one over there?" I asked, while I eyed on the skeptical looking girl

"Oh, this is an old friend of mine from the UK. Her name's Electra" Stephanie grinly introduced the girl

"Hello everyone. It's nice to finally meet the rest of Steph's dance friends. I have to admit, all of you are very beautiful like Sarah and Talia here" Electra politely said with a smile. I notice that Sarah and Talia were blushing

"I'm not that pretty…" Sarah giggled

"Only a few people told me that before" Talia also giggled

"Pansies. I tell you" Steph chuckled

"Well if you think we're pretty, then that makes you pretty in our book too" Nia politely replied to her

"True that! Well, maybe have a few makeup on and -" I continued until being interrupted by everyone

"Not helping Kalani!"

"Okay, okay jeez.Since you already introduced us, let me be the one to introduced us. I'm Kalani, fashionista extraordinaire. The muscular one is Nia. The one that smiles like a psycho is Kendall, the one that has a phone growing out of her face is Kelly, the one with the bug eyes is Maddie, and the 3 who seem to be conjoined triplets is Brynn, JoJo, and Maddie's delinquent sister, Kenzie!" I happily introduced everyone, much to the complaint of some people that I just laughed at

"Over the top much, "Lani?" Maddie scoffed good naturedly

"What? It's true! Electra seems to like it too" I chuckled, eyeing the giggling kid

"Nice to meet you all and I got to say, you all have pretty names too. Steph also told me how great dancers you all are and how crazy some of you are" Electra said

"We're not that good kid, believe us. But we do dance with heart so that's what counts" I say to her

"In terms of crazy, we all are! Some, more than others too! Ain't that right, JoJo? Kendall? Kenzie? Stephanie?" Nia chuckled on

"I admitted to being insane when I got here so don't go out on me there! Electra also know how fucking nuts I am!" Steph grinned

"Well sometimes yes, and sometimes no for me. But my default is always crazily beautiful!" Kendall joked

"Everyone always said I'm a lost cause insanity. So I just embrace it and be more insane!" JoJo quipped.

"The fuck am I included there?! You know I'm as sane as I can be!" Kenzie argued

"Sane? Please! You're an animal all the way, especially during your periods! I will not forget the first time you had one" Maddie slyly smiled towards her glaring, younger sister

"I'm okay with crazy. In fact, I've recently been in a crazy environment and I had Steph with me at those times so I kind of have a first hand experience on the insane already" electra cheerfully said

"I was her first crazy friend. We had a lot of shit happen to both of us. Seeing her with me here, I'm really glad about it" Steph said indignantly

"You can bet the fuck on that" Electra added

"Just what we need. Another cusser!" Sarah moaned, much to our enjoyment

"I guess you know about our resident nice girl and our resident shy girl too, huh?" Kendall asked

"They're pretty good to be around. It's fun to see Sarah cringing whenever someone swears and whenever Talia's startled" Electra laughed, getting the ire of Sarah and Talia

"We can all relate on that, to be honest. Stay for awhile Electra and watch some dance classes here. Despite Stephanie's injury, she can still play" I say to her

"You may even dance here too!" Brynn happily said

"I'd love that, but I have some places to go and I don't think dance is for me. Shame, that I won't see Steph or all of you dance however" Electra soberly explained

"Then come to dancerpalooza tomorrow! Not everyone here, will dance but Steph is among those that will" I replied happily, making Electra light up

"That would be wonderful then! I finally get to see Stephanie being a girl for the first time!" Electra squealed, earning a light hearted punch from Stephanie

"Fuck off Electra!" Stephanie chuckled. The people we meet these past few days are really weird lately. Especially the young ones.

 **Two days later…**

 **McCormick Place, Chicago**

 **Steph's POV**

"Fuck me, this is huge!" I exclaimed as we entered the convention center. The previously plain interior had become a sort of carnival that was dance themed. Everywhere we look, a lot of stalls containing dance games, activities, and shops could be found. Even some meet and greets too!

"Wooooow. They really outdid themselves this year" Brynn said in awe

"You got that right! This is dancer paradise!" Kalani said behind me. Everyone from SCDC were here and we had Electra as a plus one too! Admittedly, I'm still in shock and excitement that Electra is here and is alive and well. The shit she just went through was no joke. Surviving the Virginian outback, surviving the massacre in Milan, getting hooked by some bad company at sea, until finally being rescued by an ally from Vengeance. It was really nice to see her in awe and excited as she looked around the convention. I was feeling like that too! The event stretched from one end of the event center, to the other. It's a sea of endless stalls and dance activities you can see. In the far center wing laid the enterstage that looms over the convention like a crown. The stage was now themed with blue and green aesthetic colored paints with the them being the Summer season. Palm trees, beach icons, and other summer related things had decorated the stage. The stage was completely capped off with a large titantron screen that would be used to show the dance for those far from the stage

"Quite a lot of people for a dance convention. I didn't know this was a thing" electra said besides me

"Makes you want to be a dancer now, Electra" Sarah giggled

"Hmmmm nah!" Electra grinned

"Okay girls. Those who are here just for fun and t support our Beat Squad representatives, go out and have fun. For those in Beat Squad, go backstage to prepare for your performances. There will be designated dressing room for you there" Guy explained to us

"Don't forget to attend our classes too! We charge but we give discounts for SCDC dancers" Gia happily added

"Just a discount? Come on! We practically live in the studio. Can we be just free of charge?" Kendall reasoned, earning a sickly sweet smile from Rumer

"Don't push your luck kiddo. Unless you want to get your leg ripped again" Rumer chuckled as she said it near Kendall's nervous face

"Yeah...not really a fan of that phase" Kendall nervously laughed

"If you'd let me finish, you'd know that your parents already paid for your classes. With the exception of the Beat Squad, who are given full scholarships for classes in Dancerpalooza. It's still early, so go have some fun for now girls and meet up later at stagefront once the performances " Gia finished. This led us all to be in our separate ways. Us Beat Squad dancers went backstage first however, to set up our dance gear and prepare for some classes and our dance performances later on. We passed by stalls that showed a lot of dance clothes and accessories for sale and convention rooms that had signs in front of them, telling what dance class was it and who would teach it. We passed one that was a hip hop class and had Guy and Rumer listed as the teachers.

"Looks like Guy and Rumer are just setting up" Kelly mused

"Typical Guy. I bet if Gia were with him instead of Rumer, he'd hurry it up" Kalani chuckled

"This is honestly bloody insane. Not only are there stores for different dance gears and photo studios, there are also a LOT of fucking dance classes from different teachers." I said, admittedly in awe

"I have never seen you this excited Stephanie. That's a new for us. But I can relate. The first time I went in my first palooza, I had major excitement overload!" Brynn chuckled at me

"Never would I imagine be excited about something dance related. She usually loves guns and spouting dirty shit"" Electra quipped with a grin.

"We all know something new from each of us 'Lectra" I say to my old friend, ruffling her hair with my good arm. We approached the side of the stage, where the backstage entrance was, and it was guarded by a tall and hugely built man that looked like his body was fucking beef. He let us in without issue, that is until Electra tried to enter and got blocked by the bouncer

"She's with us" I say to the bouncer, but he just shook his head

"Sorry, strict rules. Only designated dancers are allowed inside" The bouncer gruffly said

"Listen here you big piece of shit! She's a dear friend of mine and I will mess you the fuck up if you don't let her- mmmf!" I ranted to his poker faced head, but cut got off and had my mouth covered by the rest of the girls

"Please humor her. She tends to blow up like this sometimes" Brynn explained

"Sometimes? Try everyday!" Electa piped in

"Electra says the truth to be honest.." Talia meekly said. I shake around for me to break free of their hold so I could speak

"I guess we should have left you with the others. But we can't just leave you here and get lost" I worriedly said to Electra

"Mind trusting us with your friend, then?" Someone said from inside the stage door. To our surprise, out came the dance photographer David Hoffman and her adoptive daughter, Eva Igo, who was already in her blue and white leotard and had black leggings over it

"Nice to see you again Stephanie and nice to see you too guys!" Eva said happily

"It's a surprise to see you two here. How's everything going?' I asked them

"Oh you know, a lot of dancing in local competitions and modelling for mom and dad's clothing line. Heard you guys made it to Beat Squad, too. Congrats on that!" Eva cheerily said

"They really are pretty strict in letting non-Beat Squad dancers in backstage though. I had to

convince them Eva needed to help me to set up some things for the photo taking of the event and dancers. How about you leave your friend with us for now and go do what you girls need to do? We'll take care of her all the while she's with us" Hoffman said to us. I look over at Electra and she just nodded

"I'm not a bloody baby Steph. I'll be fine by myself. They seem like good people too" electra said to me

"Okay, if that's what you want. Electra, meet David Hoffman A.K.A. Sharkcookie, who did a number of photos with me and her daughter, Eva, who's pretty cheeky at times. This here's Electra. Some crazy shitty girl I met back in the UK" I introduced with me laughing at the last part, earning me a light punch from Electra

"Seriously, do you guys act like this, even back in the UK?" Kelly intriguingly asked

"A lot in our group there, actually. Classic sons of bitches I've ever met" I chuckled

"You know what, get Electra out of here now, before Steph spouts out more from her dirty geiser of a mouth" Kalani said, gently pushing Electra towards Hoffman And Eva

"Watch it with the comment, Hilliker! Anyway, take care of Electra guys. She's a handful so be careful!" I say to Hoffman and Eva

"Yeah? Well take care of Stephanie for me girls! She's too spontaneous that her head can literally fry an egg if you crack one on top of it!" Electra chided back as the 5 of us went backstage already

"You are one weird lot, all of you" Kelly sighed

"Trust me, you'll get used to it" Me and Brynn said together, making us smirk towards each other.

DV DV DV DV

It turns out, almost all the dancers of Beat Squad had arrived earlier and had already got ready and left their stuff here, to go to some classes. We were the only ones left, as well as a few others. My head is all riled up as well because apparently, Kaylee was early too and preached on how lazy of a dumbass I was. If I spot her in one of the classes I'll take, I will not hesitate to give her a piece of my fucking mind! We had all changed to our dance clothes now. Though, it was a bit painful and embarrassing for me because Brynn and Talia had to help me change and guide my busted arm along. I was wearing a blue crop top with white stripes with the straps criss crossing on my back. For my bottoms, I was wearing a dark crimson leggings. I had to look decent at least!

"So, everyone's all set? I'm headed over to Guy and Rumer's hip hop class" Brynn said

"I'm on my way with Nia and Kendall to our Jazz class with Molly Long. It's been a long time since I've been handled by her. You have her too, right Kelly?" Kalani shared with us

"Yup! Molly's class is gonna make us sweat until we're dry again! I'm pumped for her now!" Kelly excitedly said

"I think I'm on the calmer side of things. I have Ballet with Twla Thwarp. I'm kind of nervous since she's known to be a strict ballet teacher. But I'm also nervous because I heard Kaylee's there too" Talia said, shaking at the last part.

"Maybe I should come with you there instead.." I offered to her, but she shook her head

"I'm gonna be fine Stephanie. Kaylee may be scary for me, but 'll just ignore her. I'm gonna be okay" Talia said to me with a smile

"Okay..I can trust you on that. But she gets you, let us know, okay? I'll fuck her up with one arm and all!" I definately say to her. She then gave me a hug and whispered a thank you to me. I gently eased my left arm to hug her back, even if these kinds of gestures did kind of make me uncomfortable at times. Especially if it's done every time

"If I recall correct though, Sarah's in the same class as you.Just go near her. You can also go with Jenna. She's taking the same class too" Brynn said, reassuring Talia

"So now that's settled, mind telling us what dance class you took for Dancerpalooza, Steph?" Kelly asked me, with the others goading on

"Wow, you guys are really bloody curious aren't you? If you must know, I signed up for Cheryl Burke's ballroom class. I figured I'd get a class that isn't taught in our studio yet. I also curious what it has to offer" I say to them

"Whoah! Ballroom? I got to say Steph, you really are looking for some spice in dance.Good luck with that. Those classes are the most intense. You're bones are gonna break there!" Brynn smirked at me. I just chuckle back at her and point to my slinged arm

"Hey, if I can survive this, I can survive breaking a few bones. Not like it's the first time I'd have that moment" I smile up to her. We went out back together and seperated once we were out from backstage. Talia went with Brynn as her Ballet class was near the Hip Hop class she was taking and of course, Kalani went with Kelly due to them being in the same class. As for me, I went on alone to find the Ballroom class. They offered to help me find my class before they went to theirs but I insisted on finding it on my own. Although, after a few minutes, I think I regret declining their help. The place was just too huge! Having a lot of stalls set up does not help as well in finding my way towards the various convention halls inside. As I pass by different people, stalls of clothing and games, and other convention halls that have different classes, I found myself bumping into something warm. That something warm also made a panicked sound as well

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was and - oh my god I just bumped into a PWD!" The husky voice said in panic

"PWD? The bloody hell are you talking about?!" I growled at whoever bumped into me and called me a fucking cripple. It was a girl around mid teenage years that had shoulder length black hair, and a face that had big eyes and odd but mesmerizing rosy cheeks. She was wearing a black sports bra under a loose, light green shirt and blue leggings.

"Oh. My. God! I am so sorry if I super offended you! I did not mean that! I just panicked because I might have hurt you because of your arm, and that is not good in my conscience, and you might get mad, which I don't want - not a fan of having enemies, by the way. And -" the girl spouted non-stop but I stopped her, laughing at how she spoke at me

"Calm your bloody head, there. I'm not mad, okay? I get what your saying about the PWD now. If it eases you more, you hit my left side. The one that's not busted" I assure her. The girl then gives a deep sigh, like a huge weight had been lifted from her

"That is a huuuge relief! I gotta tell you, I am just a mess in saying stuff. I usually say the wrong stuff and get a mob chasing me the next thing I know! By the way, you're that kid that they call the stubborn one because you're dancing with one arm! Stephanie Lizewski, right?" The girl nervously giggled

"Yup, that's me A lot of people label me a lot of bloody things lately. It's all bullshit really" I laughed

"I can agree on that. I know the feeling of being labeled a lot and with most of those labels not being true. By the way, I'm Rice. Kaycee...Rice" The girl, Kaycee says to me

"Glad to meet you Kaycee! Come to think of it, you're one of the Beat Squad dancers, aren't you? In fact, weren't you eyeing me always, during our group rehearsal?" I realize, making Kaycee wide eyed and stammer up

'We-well you see, I kind of got curious as to why someone as you were d-dancing with one arm and I was afraid you might get injured - shit, that's not what I meant! Um...I...okay, I give up. I was shaking that time because I was afraid that you'll hurt yourself or whatever. I'm a worrywart pacifictic maniac you know" Kaycee nervously laughed. I good naturedly rolled my eyes to her and just patted her on her arm

"Come on, stop being like that. I get it. Even if I tell and show people that I can handle myself most of the time, I still get where you're getting from. You remind me of JoJo and NIa combined to be honest" I chuckled at her

"JoJo and NIa? Their a close friend of mine! I always do forget you dance with them. I'm really late on the news. Wait, late...late...late...oh my god I'm late! I'm late!" Kaycee sputtered nervously

'Whoah, slow the fuck down Kaycee. You're late for what?" I asked, quite surprised that she acted like the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland

"My master class with Cheryl Burke for a ballroom dance! I kind of got lost while finding it" Kaycee explained

"Small work then. I'm also in her class too, but I'm bloody lost. Why don't we find it together?" I offered Kaycee, who was smiling wide and hugging me on my left side, which took me by surprise

"Oh. My. God! That's awesome! What are we waiting for then? Let's find our class together! Let's just go find it fast before 2 of my friends find me and-"

"There the hell you are Kaycee!"

"Damn it! She found me…" Kaycee cringed in front of me. From behind her, came a beautiful teen with dark, fair skin and wavy, brown hair that reached to her waist. She looked of asian descent and wore a purple, slightly revealing leotard under a darker purple leggings. I was just in shock as I look into her because she was just too pretty!. Of course, there are girls I am with that fit that tagging but this girl has something that makes her stand out for some reason.

"I knew you'd find yourself lost finding the class. Guess your not the master tracker you paint yourself to be" The new girl laughed

"I was on my way! Just got a little sidetrack….by meeting Stephanie here!" Kaycee whined, gesturing to me at the end

"The fuck are you blaming me for being late?" I argued with her

"I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming myself for meeting you, causing me to be late - wait, that came out wrong! No, I mean it's-"

"Give it a rest Kaycee…"The new girl, Sophia chuckled at the resigned Kaycee

"Apologies about my friend here. She tends to be scatterbrained from time to time. She's this way because she bet 50 bucks that she wouldn't get lost after she took a pee from the bathroom. I'm Sophia Lucia by the way. Wouldn't think I'd be face to face with the infamous Stephanie Lizewski" Sophie says to me

"Infamous is an all too familiar tagging for me. You're that pretty one that every guy dancer looks at when we rehearse for Beat Squad" " I say to her, making her chuckle

"Ah yes, the old "pretty girl" trope stuck into me. It's an all too familiar tagging for me" Sophia said with a wink on the last part

"Hey, hey hey, don't be calling me scatterbrained over my new friend! Don't want her having a wrong impression on me" Kaycee said, patting my good shoulder

"You mean our new friend, right? You really have to learn where your limits are in everything Kaycee. You also don't need to make everything a bet. By the way, where's my 50 bucks?" Sophia teased, staring light argument over the two

"Um, if you're all going to bloody argue, then I might as well go on to find the class myself then…" I mutter to them. This caused them to stop arguing and Kaycee slapping herself on the face

"The class! Yeah, yeah we gotta find that place now! But where is it anyway?" Kaycee wondered

"If you're pertaining to the ballroom class, I found it seconds later. It was next to the bathroom you went to for release" Sophia laughed, making Kaycee blush

"I-I knew that! I just went exploring because I had a lot of free time"

"Sure, whatever Kays" Sophia said with a teasing eye roll, making Kaycee pout

"Good thing I find you two bloody yanks fun, or it's gonna be a long ballroom class" I chuckled, following them towards the ballroom class

"So Stephenie, if you're in this class too, looks like one other dancer is gonna be so pissed, while another one will be so pleased so much" Sophia smirked at me. I then raise my eyebrow for this

"What are you talking about about with that?" I asked,

"You'll see" Sophia said, continuing to face forward.

"Don't mind Sophia. She tends to get a bit cryptic" Kaycee whispers to me. The way Sophia said what she said reminds me of something, but I just can't quite put my finger on it. BUt I feel a familiar feeling rom her. A feeling of someone keeping a secret. Something deeper than keeping something who's glad and not glad to see me in dance.

DV DV DV DV

"Finally! I found it!" Kaycee squealed and laying down on the floor, kissing it over and over again

"And I though JoJo Siwa is a total nutcase!" I exclaimed,

"Funny. I thought Kaycee was weird when I first met JoJo" Sophia laughs at me

"Well you two finally made it! I see that you also brought little Stephanie too" Near the door, wearing a red version of what Kaycee was wearing, Ramona Gibbler approached us

"Steph, you're taking ballroom with your arm like that? Increíble!" Ramona exclaimed

"Come to think of it, yeah! Ballroom is a very intense dance style hat requires too much movement. You sure you can handle that? " Sophia said with concern

"Oh, really Sophia? Going ableist all of a sudden to a kid?" Kaycee teased on her friend

"It's not being ableist, its being concerned!" Sophia argued

"Por el amor de Dios, guys! Just let Stephanie handle it. The little fighter looks tough and I feel like it ain't for show too. If she can do it, she'll be a sure badass on it" Ramona commented on to us. I nodded at her in response as well

"Thank you for that Ramona. Right you are there. I appreciate the concern but I can manage my goddamn self. Not the first I did that anyway" I chuckled at them

"The girl has a pretty dirty mouth, huh?" Kaycee wondered out loud. We all lined up at the middle of the large convention room that might have been half of the main convention center. A lot of dancers of all young ages were there and most were either chatting with one another, being excited to meet friends,and stretching, as I was doing now with the girls.

"I can't believe it, we're in the same class!" A familiar voice said. As I look towards my right, in came Elliana with a huge smile on her face. Her hair was in a ponytail and wore the same dancewear as I did but with the colors of the leggings and crop top switched.

"El? You're here too?" I said, a bit surprised and strangely happy. Elliana then holds my left hand and squeezes it gently

"Well, of course! You know that ballroom is my favorite dance style. You do remember that, right?" Elianna said to me. Should I know that? Then my vision slightly blurred and a scene played out to me of Elliana doing ballroom dancing with a partner in a stage

"Yeah..I do remember that. You were bloody great with it. Along or with a partner" I smile to her. But I don't show my confusion as to why I know that.

 _Come on now. Just a bit more Stephanie…_

There's that fucking voice again. I think my sanity is going off soon at any time

"So you do remember that. I guess you don't have full amnesia like Peyton said. So glad you're here with me. With these guys too if I may add!" Elliana commented, looking at Ramona, Sophia, and Kaycee.

"Ahhh so the ballroom princess is here, as expected. Liks like the bar is gonna be set up pretty high for this class." Kaycee said approaching us with Sophia in tow

"Wait, don't tell me you guys are friends too?" I asked the giggle Elliana, gesturing to Kaycee and Sophia

"Why of course! The dance world is big and small at the same time. Every dancer knows who's who and friends with one another. Competitions and dance projects can do that, you know" Elliana explained to me

"There's also this little thing called social media too. " Ramona added, coming to us

"That actually explains a lot" I quipped to them. I then notice Sophia looking at me and Elliana strangely

"You know..there is something very familiar about you two. " Sophia mused

"Well, me and Stephy are best of kin" Elliana said

"What she said...I guess?" I added

"No, no not just that. I feel something more familiar. Just can't put my finger on it…" Sophia wondered.

"Why is everything becoming confusing and weird when it involves me and you? I asked Elliana

"The same reason why you suddenly have this kind of amnesia mess going about with your persona. You really have to tell me about that." Elliana answered with determination.

"Well we can now but I gotta tell you, it's messy in some parts" I admit to my supposed best friend, who was slyly smirking at me

"Try me, Stephanie"

"Will all dancers report front stage, please? Numbers will now be given to you for your class" Someone in front 0f the stage said. Dancers all around were starting to do that once the announcement was made

"Welp. I guess it's time to party and be wiped the floor by Eli here!" Kaycee chuckled

"I guess that feeling I have is for another time" Sophia sighed

"Come on girls, it's time to learn and to batter our body in pain" Ramona jokes. She then guides us towards the stage as we walked on together. I look over to Eli and I saw her with the same determined and confused expression. It was obvious she was not letting the whole deal with me go.

DV DV DV

"Here you are Ms. Lizewski. Your ID number. You pin that in your crop top so we can see it" The dance assistant says to me as she hands me a cloth that had the number '427' embroidered on it

"427. My fucking birthday" I muttered, pinning it in front of me.

"You know, I have yet to be used to your brash language Stephy. Kind of hurts to hear considering you were such an angel to everyone" Elianna said as she pinned her number on her crop top. The number she had was '623'

"Will you look at that. 623. June 23. You have your birthday as your number too" I smile up to her. She then looks at it and smiles

"Oh yeah! That's a astute coincidence if I do say so myself. I guess not all birthdays can be forgotten" Elliana chuckled. I then take a double take and think over what I just said. Now that I think about it, I never did search for Elliana's birthday or ever seeing it on the internet. It just came to me. I just shake my head, brushing off the cobwebs that may be causing this in my head. Weall lined up into 10 lines, each parallel to the other. Each dancer had a number pinned over their chest. They say it was to be used to identify potential dancers that can be given scholarships. Elliana was besides me on my right. On my left, was Kaycee, who was giddy to be starting the class. Sophia, being besides Kaycee, looks focused and gives off an aura that she is a seasoned dancer. Ramona however, looked pretty nervous, Like its her first time to try ballroom. That, or the she's nervous about the teacher. Word is Cheryl Burke was a nice woman, but a very strict teacher who can be merciless. Just the teacher I love. Cheryl Burke had now stepped on stage to a clapping from the dancers. She was a well built woman that had dark, fair skin and was around her 30s. She starts off the class with introducing her and then giving a short speech about dancing with passion about Dancerpalooza, and so on. She, along with her assistants, then begin to teach the choreography for this class.

The choreography was way too intense. It consisted of rapidly changing moves that makes you change from one form and movement to another in just a few seconds. I found myself being put to my limits as each arm and feet movement mixed in a fast pace that makes some of the dancers very confused. Those who make a mistake get reprimanded. Even if she does it gently, it was still in a hard tone, that shows Cheryl takes no nonsense in mistakes. So far however, she had not called me out. Whether if I was having a hard time due to my damn arm or due to me not being used to this fast style, I have no idea.

"Put more grace into it" I turn around and see Elliana talking to me

"You're only giving expressionism in your steps. It makes your steps look too hard and dull. You have to mix in some grace in your movements to truly get it" She says to me before doing a turn and a leg skirt. Looking at her, she danced like it was second nature for her. Her movements were hard, but at the same time, were graceful. Her movements were nimble and makes sure it doesn't lose momentum. I see if my other dance friends were also doing right and they were. Kaycee and Sophia were moving fluidly and in sync as if they were one with the dance. Gone was Kaycee's goofy demeanor and replaced with a very determined look and aura. Sophia was the same. Both moved like water. Ramona was the same. She moved fiercely and was even doing some facial expressions, showing how into it she was. I was among seasoned dancers and I was clearly not in shape for this. But I didn't let that get me.

I do as Ellaian says and add more grace and fluidity in my moves. It required me to bend several parts of my body a little too much but I could manage it. As I do it, I felt more at ease and relaxed. The familiar feeling of the music taking over my body was coming now and it made me keep pace over my friends. There was a lot of feet shuffling but I didn't mind it. I let the grace and music guide me. In no time, I was able to keep up with all of them. I glance up to Elliana and see her smiling wide. I try to keep up with her but Elliana was clearly more suited for this style. After a few moments, the music stopped and we all stopped in the ending pose taught to us.

"Amazing everyone! Truly marvelous! Though some of you need some extra work, you all still managed to shine through. I give extra points to number 427 as well. I have never seen someone do ballroom with only one arm" Cheryl said from the stage, looking over me. Every dancer looked towards me and cheered and clapped. It made me smile, but a bit uncomfortable too.

"Way to go Stephanie! The one armed bandit had killed it!" Kaycee said, putting an arm around me

"Kaycee, careful! You might hit her injured arm!" Sophia cringed

"I'm a careful person, you know that!" Kaycee argued

"Thanks. But, El here had to help me to get my moves in focus. I'm leagues away from you guys. Especially you Eli" I admit to them.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. Mom always says that you gotta know your worth, always. Then again, mom and papa are a nutcase so...whatever" Ramona giggled

"Ramona's right Stephy. You were still good out there. Plus, you always did say ballroom isn't your forte. Like how musical theater is not my best suite, unlike you" El grins at me

"You're saying that I admit to being shit in ballroom but great at musical theater?" I chuckled at her, eliciting a nod as a response.

"Okay everyone! Now that we covered on the single dance of ballroom, let's now proceed when you have a partner. Now, I will call out one number. The second number I call will be the partner of the first number I called. Let's start shall we?number 684, you'll be with 790" Cheryl Burke announced.

"Ahhhh Sophia, that's us! That's our numbers!" Kaycee squealed in joy

"Yay. Partnered up with the one person I'm always cursed to be with. Why the hell not?" Sophia laughed,standing close to her partner

"Number 623, you'll be with 890!"

Ramona then looked up to us, then to her number: 890

"Well well well,I'm partnered up with the ballroom princess! Be gentle on me, okay?" Ramona winked at me.

"That just sounded so fucking wrong…" I said, appalled

"The wink didn't help at that too.." Elliana added, also appalled, and walked towards her laughing partner.

"Oh, you girls are so adorable. Wait until you enjoy these kinds of jokes when you're teenagers" Ramona giggled

"I had enough time to hear my mum fuck each other for me to know I won't enjoy it" I cringed.

"Now, number 427? You'll be paired with 333" Cheryl announces on stage. I look around me to find who was number 333. A lot of the dancers are already being paired up and were already stretching together like Ramona and Elliana, or doing some improv like Kaycee and Sophia. I wonder if this partner of mine would be as good as them too?

"Oh, fuck no!" A familiar, sassy tone screeched behind me. I groan as only one person had that kind of sass and it was fucking annoying. I slowly turn around an lo and fucking behold, it was the little shit Coco Quinn in her black long sleeved crop top and shorts. My eyes went to her torso and I scowl and do a double take at the number pinned in her chest.

"You have got to be shitting me.." I groan. The number she has was 333; the number that was called to be as my fucking partner!

"Why do a I feel a lot of tension between you two?" Ramona worriedly asked

"You are behind the news, aren't you? I heard Elliana mutter to Ramona

"There is no fucking way I am going to be dancing with someone like you!" Coco sneered at me

"Who says I like dancing with shit like you?!" I sneer back at her

"There has to be a mistake! I can't be partners with you or I'll catch whatever it is that make you rotten!"

"Oh, look who's fucking talking! Ever seen a mirror? Go find one and I bet you'll find someone rotten staring the fuck back at you!"

Me and Coco went on and on and bantered non-stop. The only thing missing was a fist fight! As we continued and my temper rose. The only Quinn I so wanted to shit on was Kaylee's but Coco might be added on that list soon. Suddenly, I stopped as I felt a sharp sting on my ear that made me yelp. I see that Coco was doing the same as well. Hands were pinching me and Coco's ears. I look up to see a glaring Sophia towering over us

"I don't know the deal with you two but for dance, we all have fun, make friends, and dance our heart out. That applies to the two of you. A lot of your fellow dancers and teachers as well are here to do that. On behalf of everyone here, I will not let you spoil this day for everyone else! So get your shit together and treat each other like fucking sisters!" Sophia said in a calm but intimidating tone. She lets us go and walk back towards Kaycee, who was looking at her like she just murdered someone.

"Given how sophisticated she sounds, I did not expect her to act like that" I say, rubbing the ear she just pinched.

"She was scary…" Coco whimpered, also checking out her pinched ear

"She does have a point you two. Serves you right for fighting in a dance class!" Elliana shrugged

"Oh, shut up!" Me and Coco said together, but this just made Ramona smirk and Elliana giggle. Me and Coco look at each other and I sigh in front of her

"Let's just get this shit over with, shall we?" I say to her

"Whatever freak…" Coco shrugged back at me. When all dancers were now partnered up, the choreography was now taught to us. It involved a lot of hand contact with your partner, as well as a lot of body jerking and shaking. I felt kind of conscious because 1, I have a bloody arm that's not quite yet fixed, and 2, my partner is the sister of the devil's spawn! I offer my hand to Coco, as instructed by Cheryl, but she just scoffs and roll her eyes

"How the fuck am I gonna hold your right hand? It's in a sling" Coco uninteresting says

"Just improvise, will you?" I whisper to her hard. She then chose to put her left hand and place it over my slinged arm and held my left hand with her right. We both looked stupid doing it, but we were able to get by. The song "Bailar" was playing and as expected of this class, it was fast paced. I had to admit, Coco was a pretty good ballroom dancer. Every step she took radiates the sass she always has and the facial expression she does is admittedly great. The smile she does is different. It wasn't the usual sick smile she always shows when encountering me. It shows something more genuine and pure.

"You're actually pretty good" I whisper to her

"What can I say? I'm born with skill, unlike some people" She smirks at me. I just roll my eyes and went on with the dancing. The right arm was starting to sting due to the rapid movement we were all doing, but I endure it. My eyes glance over the others as they danced. Kaycee and Sophia were really into the dance. Kaycee looked fierce and looked at Sophia with fierceness in her look as well. Sophia was closing her eyes every bend she took, as if every beat of the music and every move caressed her gently. Whenever Kaycee came close to her, they look at each other as if they were lovers. For Ramona and Elliana however, it was different. Where Kaycee and Sophia were full of passion, Ramona and Elliana were full of energy

Every step they took was fast that if you blink, you'll miss a step they do. Ramona's grip and movement had a hardness into the but were full of gentleness and handled Elliana like she was a sort of puppet. Elliana did the same to Ramona. She guides her partner well and I also notice that she also mixes in a few passionate steps along the way. Their height difference was obvious, but they were perfect mix together. BUt it was Elliana who I notice was a stand out. She had all the qualities what Ramona, Kaycee, and Sophia were doing and she executes her steps magnificently. She has ofucks up yet, and I doubt she will have them

"You're pretty good too…"

"What?" I look into Coco and see that she looked at me with a determined look

"Deaf! I said you're pretty good. You're not like Kaylee and Eli when doing ballroom, but you're close. For someone with only one arm anyway" Coco says to me, but the usual sass came back when she got to the part about my arm

"Thanks….I guess?" I say to her.

"But like a said, you are way too far behind Elliana and Kaylee" Coco piped to me. Far behind Kaylee? Yeah right! Far behind Elliana? Maybe…

I look at Elliana once more and see her still energetic and not missing a beat one bit. I am definitely behind her but I have a sinking feeling that it wasn't true

 _Only in some aspects of dance…._

DV DV DV DV

"Wow, we are all sweating like crazy! It's like we have tiny little waterfalls all over our bodies!" Kaycee said, wiping the sweat on her forehead with a towel. We were now on one side of the wall, resting as the ballroom class was now over. Overall, it was a fun class and I have learned more in the subject of dance. I also learned how much it can really make you catch your breath.

"Please, don't give me that visual Kaycee! You're giving me major trypophobia vibes" Ramona said as she shook lightly in fear

"I have never had that kind of dance class before. I felt like I just went one on one with my mum in DJAK!" I said, while adjusting my arm over the sling

"DJAK? YOu mean the dojang that's pretty popular in this city?" Sophia asked, taking a swig over her water bottle

"Yup! That's the one. We own the place actually" I say with pride

"Whoah, really? I bet a lot of people there are like, pretty good at beating people up" Ramona said with enthusiasm

"Believe me, even kids younger than me turn into warriors when they enter there" I chuckled

"Sound like a badass place to be in. I wanna try to go there!" Kaycee says excitedly

:Please Kaycee! I bet you wouldn't last a minute there" Sophia laughed

"Too bad the owner's a total bitch" Coco said, who was seated and leaned back on the wall.

"If you're referring to my mum, yes, she is admittedly a bitch, but a badass bitch at that! Also, why the fuck are you still here?" I asked her. Elliana then tapped my cheeks into a sort of mock slap and gave me a stern look

"Stephy, you know better than to be mean! Even if it's someone as vexatious as Coco here" Elliana scolded

"Vexawha?" Me and Coco said together. Elliana just rolls her eyes and sighs in response.

"It's been a pleasure hanging out with you guys. But we have to be somewhere for now. See you on the stage for Beat Squad?" Sophia said, standing up along with Kaycee, who bounced herself from the wall to stand up

"Definitely. A pleasure to be with you guys as well" I say to them

"We'll stay friends, okay? See you later guys. Especially you Steph-Pep!" Kaycee said with a wink at me and they all went their separate ways

"Quite interesting people indeed.." I chuckled

"So you guys wanna check out the rest of the convention? There's a lot to see and a lot of time left before the performance" Ramona suggested

"Great way to kill some time. Rather have that than just hanging out backstage" I say, standing up

"Well, Tyler isn't around to pick me up. Might as well go with you guys to look for Kaylee and Rihanna. But don't get any ideas that we're friends Stephanie" Coco sassed at me, coming closer to Ramona

"Don't worry. The feeling is mutual" I retorted

"I'll join in on this cavalry then. It would be a great time for us to catch up on eachother Stephy. But I have to get permission from mom. Oh., speaking of which…" Elliana said while coming closer to me. She looked from behind me and came a tall woman with black, curly hair that looked like she was in her early 30s. For some strange reason, an air of sophistication covers her

"There you are Elliana! I've been looking everywhere back in this place. I thought you already left and disobeyed that you stay her" The woman said, hugging Elliana

"Mother, you know I'm not a ruffian like other kids. It's quite obvious you got lost and I don't blame you. This place is just cyclopean!" El giggled to the woman, who was her mum Looking into the woman, I feel that I know her name already. I just can't place my finger on it

"Cyclowha?" Coco and Ramona said together, garnering Eli and her mum's attention towards us.

"Oh right! I got to dance with some of my friends. Here's Ramona, then Coco….and her" Elliana said as she pointed each of us as she called our names. But when it came to me however, her voice softened and became wistful. Her mum slowly walked towards me with a cautious but longing expression on her face. When she was close enough, she kneeled in front of me and touched my face gently using both hands. Then she hugged me tight and strangely enough, I felt at peace and elated. It took a few seconds before she let go of me and looked at me with tearful eyes

"It's you. Eli's right, it's you. Eli was always adamant that you were alive. But the eyes are unmistakable. You really are Stephanie.." Eli's mum said to me and hugged me again. I didn't know what to say. This woman was an unknown to me but like with Elliana, I felt that I should know her.

"Oh, that's right! Eli told me you have some kind of amnesia? That's a terrible fate to have. I have so much questions for you at this time,but I am going to take it easy for now. Let's start with me. Do you remember who I am dear Stephanie?" The woman asked me. Somewhere deep inside of me, I already know who she is. It didn't take me to struggle to know who she was.

"Yolanda. Your name is Yolanda Walmsley…."


	67. Chapter 67: Dancerpalooza - Open Up

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 67: Dancerpalooza - Open Up**

 **August 20th, 2016.Saturday, 10:30 AM**

 **McCormick Place**

 **Elliana's POV**

My mother was jovial to say to say the least. She was one of the many people that thought Stephy was dead when she went missing, which got me into a short fight with her. But after seeing her pop up from nowhere, she became hopeful. Seeing her in person now, she was now a believer that she was alive all along.

"That's right. My name's Yolanda. I guess it's partial amnesia, then. Like I said, I have so many questions I want to ask, like where are your parents and brother? Where have you been for the past few years? Why and where were you shot? And especially, who's this Dave and Mindy Lizewski you're with? They seem pretty suspicious, especially this Mindy character that says she's your mother. I refuse to believe that woman is your mother, given what was being said on social media about her, and why aren't you with her? The only ones allowed without a parent or guardian in this even are teenagers and --"

"Mother, you said taking it easy, remember? Don't contradict yourself now" I say, interrupting my mother and standing between her, and Stephanie. I had to do it, since I saw Stephy make the same upset and confused expression she showed me last week. I'd take a slap from my best friend, but it's a whole other level if she slaps my mother. Mom, then realizes this, and composes herself

"That's right. Apologies for forgetting that. I didn't mean to confuse you more Stephanie, dear" Mom said to Stephanie.

"It's okay Yolanda. I get it. I admit, I am a bit overwhelmed, but not much. Unlike last week. Still sorry about that, by the way" Steph said, looking into me

"What did I just tell you? It was nothing okay? It was painful, yes, but it was okay. I get where you're going with it" I assure her, smiling to my best friend

:"Uhh pardon me, but we are all too confused on what is happening with you all. Is there something more deep between you two?" Ramona piped gesturing to the both of us

"Yeah. I'm getting hungry already and this confusing stuff is making me even more hungry. If this is drama between you two, Kaylee would have spread it all over the internet by now" Coco added,

"Coco, just shut the hell up if you aren't helping" Stephanie bluntly said to her. As a response, Coco just stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway, we were going to explore the whole convention since there's still a lot of free time for us before our performance later" I say to my mother. She has a pensive look in her eyes, that can only mean her say over this is 50-50

'Getting lost is easy here, Elliana. I'll approve, if I'll come with you all" Mother decided, which got us all refusing

"Mom, we want this to be a time with each other. You're fine to be with but we need our girl time as well" I reasoned to mother

"If you're worried about the kids, I can watch over them Mrs. Walmsley. I actually got this place all covered and memorized already" Ramona offered to us

"She looks trustworthy enough too. She seems like someone not capable of having a mean bone in her. If she fucks us over, I'll make sure to fuck her up even more" Stephanie grinned, sending mother into a shock

"Stephanie Summer Reeman! How dare you use that kind of language" Mother scolded a blushing Stephanie.

"Wait, your middle name is Summer? Now this, is news to me!" Coco chuckled

"Reeman? I thought your last name was Lizewski?" Ramona asked, confused

"It's….kind of a complicated story. It involved a slap" I said, caressing the cheek Stephanie slapped a week before

"Yup. A long and complicated fucking story" Steph piped

"One more inappropriate language and I will not permit this exploration of the event with only you 4" Mother sternly said, which was enough to shut Stephanie up and for us to nod fast

"When it comes to you Stephanie, me and Elliana have a lot of questions. But, I'll let you all enjoy Dancerpalooza and have fun for the time being. But after Dancerpalooza, we all have a lot to talk about. I want to have a word with these people you live with recently. Is this understand Stephanie?" Mother said to us, with the last part being for me and Stephanie. We all said our affirmatives to mom and gave instructions to Ramona to be responsible and look after us, which she eagerly took with stride.

"Okay now. If you need me, I will be in the parent's lounge they setup at one part of this convention center. I'll be with Stacey and the others, if you need me, okay? Have fun girls!" Mother said, giving me and Stephanie a hug, and whispering something to her, before she went away to the parent's lounge

"Your mom sounds like those really smart teachers in college" Coco butted in

"Well, she is a teacher after all" I say to her.

"Well then? We have your mom's approval now Elliana. So, ready to explore?" Ramona asked us and all three of us nodded. For obvious reasons, Coco was walking closely with Ramona, while Stephanie was with me, cradling her injured arm.

"Is it stinging? I think you need to rest a little" I worriedly said to Stephanie, but she just shook her head in response

"Fuck that! I can take this. I face a lot worse shit than this" Stephanie smirked at me

"I really have to know where you got that mannerism Steph. You sound so barbaric! A farcry to when you acted so prim and proper" I chuckled. She then chuckles back at me and looks at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow

"Me? Prim and proper? You have got to be kidding me! I remember not being prim, and most certainly proper in my entire life!" Stephanie said to me

"Come to think of it, yeah. We were far from that kind of thing. You, especially with all your adventures you do back in the backyard" I smile back at her

"Adventures in the backyard? You mean those pretend adventures that kids do in those TV shows?" Stephanie asked, confused.

"Yeah. You always do it either with me and Jaimie. You have that almost every weekend. You don't remember, even that?" I asked Stephanie. She then looks forward with a pensive look into her face, giving me a silent yes for my question. We stopped on our tracks for a few moments as a sudden blur passed us, followed by a group of dancers, cheering and running towards our left. This cause Coco and Ramona to bump into us suddenly

"Hey! You have people walking behind you too, you know!" Coco scowls at us

"How hard did you get your head bouldered Stephanie? Look, I know me and mom said we will do this one at a time, but I can't help but ask some questions. Like, where were you for the past years? A family doesn't just disappear in a blink of an eye for now reason" I asked the seemingly troubled Stephanie

"It's quite a long and complicated story, believe me. It's best that I tell it to you when we have that talk that your mum said earlier" Stephanie answered. It was disappointing not to have a direct answer, but I wasn't fazed a bit

"Okay then, I understand. Let's try something that's not that pressuring. How much of us do you remember?" I asked her once more. Stephanie went into deep thought on this. So deep that me and Ramona had to guide her away from any incoming stall or person, whenever she walks by in front of them. This apparently makes Coco elated and laughing so. Finally, she stops and and looks over me with an expression that looked like she struggled to think

"Well...I remember some of bits of us spending time together at our old house in the UK, and playing at a park. I can also remember you and me dancing together, especially that part about a competition called YAGP" Stephanie says to me. That got me smiling at the mention of YAGP

"Ahhhh YAGP. That was the first time you ever came to the US and we won the hope award for our duet together. That's where we got our nicknames too; Lumina and Umbra" I relay to her, reliving in my head, the day we did our duet that fateful day.

"Wait, wait wait...Stephanie was Umbra? No way! That duet is a YAGP classic and considered a duet legend overall!" Ramona interrupted. We stopped in our tracks and all three of the girls looked into me

"Lumina and Umbra...I heard and saw that in my dream about that YAGP thing with you. The announcer there called us that" Stephanie said, realization plastered in her face. Dreams? Was she dreaming about some memories of us?

"But you looked so different then. Also, you're blonde now. In the performances you did, you had long, black hair. Through, the eyes are the one and the same. People always said that both you and Elliana had the same eyes. Like you were sisters. Also, every single performance you did Umbra, is so awesome!" Ramona fangirled

"Hold the fuck up. First off, you saying that there are videos of me performing back when I was young? Second, I had black hair once? That seems impossible" Stephanie said, perplexed. Perhaps due to the revelations she's hearing now.

"That's because it is impossible! My sisters always watch that duet - you were great there Elliana, by the way, but the girl you danced with there is nothing like Lizewski here. Your partner there was graceful and a bit skinny. Her? Well, she's too beefy, stiff, and has loser vibes around her! Plus, Kaylee said that Umbra was Stephanie but it was Stephanie Reeman and not Stephanie Lizewski" Coco argued over us. This got Stephanie, who looked like she was struggling on something, turned to Coco and glared at her

"Why the fuck are you still here with us if you're just going to act like shit? For your information as well, I am Stephanie Reeman.As to why my name is Lizewski, ever heard of adoption, you sniveling little -" Stephanie growled at her, but stopped mid way and held her head with her good hand. Her face seems to be in pain

"Stephy? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I worriedly asked her, holding her gently in the shoulders. Her face registered pain as she rubbed her hand on her head.

"Probably because she couldn't handle a lot of bullshit" Coco spat

"Enough with you Coco! We are getting your parents or whoever relative you have with you, and hand you over to them. Honestly, why the hate on Steph?" Ramona interrupted Coco and held her in place besides her. Coco only stuck her tongue out as a response and huffed, not saying another word again.

"Thanks for that save Ramona. As for you Stephy, are you okay? We'll find an infirmary and get you checked out with that" I say to Steph, but she just shook her head.

"No need to do that El. I'm okay. I promise. I just suddenly had a headache. Been fucking with me lately actually" Stephanie groggily said

"Are you sure? I'm pretty certain that a continuous headache is a sign of a major health contention" I say to her with concern

"Contewha? I'm fine, okay? I'm bloody fine. I'm feeling better already. Let's just continue our exploring now" Stephanie said to me with a reassuring smile. I sigh and nodded, relenting to Stephanie being okay

"Okay. Let's move on then. But if that returns, or your arm hurts too, we are going to have that checked? Comprende?" I sternly said to her

"Sure, mom. Whatever" Stephanie giggled, her usually smile returning. We now got back to moving on, and checking some stalls and classes. For good measure, Ramona kept an eye out for Coco if in case she felt a little too sassy again and in turn, I kept an eye on Stephanie in case she went after the sass princess again. This in turn, made Stephy protest against our decision. Especially when I said that we didn't want her to be going "savagely barbaric", which highly concerns me since she was known to be a sweet kid when we were younger. An adventurous girl maybe. But a savage? Unbelievable. I didn't push Stephanie further anymore because even with my simple inquiry on how much she remembers about us, she still seems to overwhelmed. The headache she had as well looked like it had something to do with me asking that question, and due to some revelations. I wish so bad, to know every detail of what happened to my bestie. But I have to let the temptation slide for now. Lest, I make Stephy's condition worsen. She already has enough issues with her arm and chest being shot

"You don't need to worry about me Elliana…" I snap my head toward Steph, who was grinning at me

"I can see worry in your face, and I'm sure it's for me. I'm as confused as you too, but I'm okay. When the going gets tough, we charge like a ram, and zoom like a bee…"

"...Because we are the duo, you can never sweep" I say with Stephy together. It caused us to stop and again, make Coco and Ramona bump on our backs

"At least give us a warning when you guys suddenly hit the breaks" Ramona whined.

"Do you….always say that once in a while?" I carefully ask Steph. She shook her head no and looked way too confused yet again

"No really. But it kind of just slipped out in my mouth, and it kind of felt familiar to say…" Stephanie admitted. I smile and wrapped one arm around her. I couldn't help but smile at that. It was me and Stephanie's motto that we made up for dance, and eventually, things outside of dance

"You may not realize it, but you made your bosom buddy really happy now" I smile to her.

"Somehow, I feel the same way" Stephanie smiles back at me

"Can we move it along and save your drama for later? I want to have my free time spent looking around and not just standing here watching you have dra-mff!" Coco started to rant, but Ramona was quick to cover her mouth

"What did I tell you Coco? Behave!" Ramona lightly scolded. Reading Stephanie's scowling expression, she wanted to make a comeback at Coco. But I lightly placed my hand to her shoulder and look at her sternly.

"Yield, beast. Just relax" I chuckled at her. She just huffs and started to walk forward

"Let's just go and enjoy our free time, then" Stephanie muttered and on we marched, my mood highly rejuvenated. Although Stephanie seems to be making an equal amount of space between us, I see a smile creep over her face, and a twinkle in her eye that only matches happiness. I wonder how the others are doing?

 **At Rumer and Guy's Class….**

 **Mackenzie's POV**

The good thing about this class is one, I get to meet Brynn's friend, Jaycee Wilkins for the first time, ever! Who by the way, is as good as Brynn and very inspirational. Also, I got to see dear old Peyton again, who was just as shy as ever, which I find cute, and with her, came Lilliana Ketchman, who was way too clingy with Brynn. Two, Rumer and Guy really pushed the choreo of their hip hop arsenal to the max and let us all sweating like crazy, and our muscles aching.

"Wow, that is a good combo! It's been awhile since my fucking body moved like that! Though, I really wished I was as skinny Brynn, or as balanced in body as Jaycee. Mine's just too curvy and fat" I admit to the, wiping myself with a towel.

"Bullshit Mackenzie! You have a great body. I'm actually quite jealous you have that. Those too" Jaycee smiled, grinning wide as she pointed at my chest, at the last thing she said. This as usual, made me cover my chest instantly.

"Why are you guys so on with my fucking boobs?" I growled to them

"Uhhh hello? News flash: we don't have 'em!" JoJo said, emphasizing her point by gesturing towards their chests with both 2 hands. I roll my eyes in response, just tired of always having something against my body, which I do not have any control when it comes to puberty

"Really guys? You are all swearing and using sexual statements in front of the 8 year olds?" Brynn bluntly answered and gave us a cocked eye. At her side, Peyton and Lilly were side by side, holding each other's arms

"They said a bad word!" Lilly and Peyton said together. However, Lilly said it in a cheery tone and appeared to be enjoying it, while Peyton said it in her usual shy and frightened tone. They are one big literal contradiction. Me, JoJo, and Jaycee just looked at each other, embarrassed by what we just did

"Sorry about that! Didn't mean to be a bad influence. Anyway, I am so glad I get to finally meet you Jaycee. You're a pretty cool inspiration for me and every other dancer there is. Still dancing, when being told that you couldn't dance again is just phenomenal!" I fangirled over Brynn's friend, and now my new found friend. Why was I fangirling Jaycee Wilkins, you ask? Well back in 2015, she was diagnosed with Perthes Disease. A disease that makes your hips collapse. For dancers like us, that is one huge dream killer. Jaycee's story is very well known in the world of dance. She was told she couldn't dance, ever again. But she did a one 180 on her disease and gave Perthes a middle finger instead. She overcame all odds of her disease and came back like a new and improved dancer.

"Thank you for that, Mackenzie. I still feel a bit sore on my left hip from time to time, but it's a little less now with all the therapy I've done. I've come a long way, and I want to prove that nothing can stop your dream" Jaycee smiles to me

"Well, it beats you in crutches and limping like a zombie, Jaycee. You've inspired a lot of dancers, and you've put a lot of your loved once at ease" Brynn chuckled to her

"I did do a great Thriller dance, despite the pain in my hip. But, now I can do this again!" jaycee giggled, doing a spinning leg hold on her left leg. No big deal, if it wasn't for the left side being the one affected by Perthes!

"Whoah. You really are a healed dancer now!" I said, amazed. Jaycee then stopped herself from spinning with a wide smile on her face. Peyton and Lilly were too starstrucked in seeing Jaycee spin

"How did it feel to have your hip get sliced open though? That looks so cool, yet so cringy to think about" JoJo shook

"Actually, it actually tickles when they sliced my hip open. Maybe it was the anesthesia at the time or something. The pain however, is after the operation. Believe me, moving the hip is not an option" Jaycee snickered

"Tickles huh? I think Imma put that to the test at home" JoJo grinned wide

"JoJo, sometimes we think if we need to get you on a psychiatric ward" I smirk at her

'Psychiatric ward? Mommy said that's where maniacs go. Is JoJo a maniac?" Lilly said with a grin that matched, that of said maniac.

"Maniac?! JoJo's a maniac?! Lilly, you look like a maniac!" Peyton panicked, rushing behind me to hide.

"I don't want to be a maniac…" Peyton whimpered behind me. I immediately embrace her, and calm her nerves.

"Great! Now you made Peyton manic. Come on Kenz. You know how she scares too easily" Brynn sighed at me. Damn it, she right. I really did a mess of this. I cooed and calmed Peyton down, who was in near hyperventilation by now

"Shhh It's okay Peyton. No one is a maniac here, okay? It was just a joke. I am losing my touch in being a god influence these days.." I mutter to myself, rubbing Peyton's head gently to calm her down

"Like you were a good influence, thief…"

I snap my head towards a group of 4 kids my age, who were huddled together, and were giving me weird looks, before averting their eyes away from me..

"Excuse me, but what did you say just now?" I shouted over the 4 girls. All 4 of them didn't budge and kept avoiding eye contact at me

"JoJo, take care of Peyton for me, will you?"I said, handing over Peyton to JoJo and walking towards the 4 girls

"Kenzie, leave it" Brynn sternly warned, but I ignored her and kept moving forward towards the girls that called me out. Once I was close enough for me to see their faces, it was obvious they were avoiding eye contact towards me

"I'll ask again. What did you just say earlier to me?" I said to them. One girl - a beefy built dancer, stood up and glared over at me.

"We just pointed out that you can't be a good influence. Being a thief and all" The beefy girl smugly said to me and her 3 friends giggled teasingly towards me. I came face to face with her and never broke eye contact towards her

"Didn't quite hear that dear. Mind repeating it?" I challenged the girl. She smirked at me and opened her mouth once more

"You deaf or something Ziegler? We're saying that you are not a good influence whatsoever. You're a thief who stole millions from people and not to mention, stole songs from other artists too. You and your friends did tons of shit together with Abby Miller. I'm surprised you all have the face to show yourselves in public!" The girl sneered

"Someone like Jaycee shouldn't even associate themselves with a thief, as well as a daughter of a murderer and a whore!" One girl said, referring to Brynn and JoJo's scandal

"Those 2 kids sure need to back away too, or they might end up like you three" another giggled

"I bet Maddie Ziegler is in it too! Just being protected by Sia and some other Hollywood team to cover up their scandals! I really don't get how some people fall to your tricks " A 4th dancer laughed. How dare they. How dare they define our lives with accusations and shit that we weren't even at fault to begin with!. I didn't know what came over it. Just that I grabbed the beefy girl in the strap of her crop top and slammed her unto the wall hard

"Say that again you fucking bitch! Say it! You think you know shit about our life?! You think that you now all about us? You don't know shit! We didn't ask for any of the shit we went through!" I aggressively shouted at her. Fear and panic registered in the beefy girl's face and form. I felt extreme anger towards her and releasing this anger from my body felt strangely…..good. Justice must be served for this girl who had slandered us….

My thoughts were snapped out however, as I was pulled away from the girl, which stumbled down as she was released from me. I was ready to punch whoever tried to stop my justice on the girl, only or my fist to be stopped by Brynn, looking at me with a sharp look and piercing glare. She and Jaycee had held me in place and were holding me to a point that I couldn't break free from their hold. I saw JoJo was with Lilly and Peyton, both looking at me with fear and worry. I turn over to the beefy girl, who was being checked on by her 3 other friends

"L-let's get out of here! I don't want to be near that thief AND war freak!" The beefy girl stammered and together with her rotten posse, they went away from us. Jaycee and Brynn then guided me back to our spot, with Brynn tugging me a bit too much and had a furious look in her face. Once I was back in our spot, she turned me swiftly to face her, the furious look still in her face.

"What the fuck was that Kenzie?! I told you bto let it go, but you had to go she hulk on that girl, don't you?" Brynn whispered to me, so that the young ones didn't hear any of it

"Those bitches should know their place! They have no right to judge us in any way, if there's no truth to it!" I argued to her

"But using violence Kenzie? For the love of all that fucking is good Kenzie! You know better than to be the lesser girl over this situation. Assaulting that girl does not help your case at all" Brynn hissed at me

"Brynn's right Kenzie. I may not know much about the scandals you girls had, but I know for a fact you're all innocent. But you gotta act like you're innocent too. Showing anger will just prove all of them right, and not to mention, put you in a tight spot" Jaycee reasoned along.

"We are in a constant position on being on the hot seat Kenzie. Each of us took a long time, before everyone stopped pestering us with all the rumors and slander online. Do you want that to come back?" Brynn added to me, in a softer voice tone this time. I felt Jaycee rubbing a hand over my back and I now realize that I was breathing fast. Probably from all the anger earlier. I notice some other people looking at me with wary looks on their eyes. I close my eyes, and calm my breathing and self overall. Once I'm all calmed down, I seated myself with the wall of the room on my back, and let my head lay there, feeling tired from my outburst

"I really fucked it up, huh?" I muttered to no one in particular

"Well, not really. Close. But not really" Brynn said, sitting besides me

"You calm yourself down for now, okay? I'll check in with the people nearby that saw the whole ordeal. If they have videos of it, I'll ask them to delete it. Last thing we need is more fule to the already messy situation you're all in" Jaycee said

"Thanks for that. That'd be great" I smiled at her. After she smiled back, she went away towards her task.

"It's been hard being criticized when it comes to us. None knows that better, than us. But we have to make ourselves strong. We can't let them shit on us and have the last laugh., It should be us shitting on them. But you won't have that, if you let your anger win okay?" Brynn said to me. I sigh deeply and looked towards her. She was right. Just reacting that way will not help me at all

"I'm just so fucking done with every shit thrown at us. You're right about everything you said though. Maybe I was just too tired in the shit thrown at us. Or maybe I just couldn't accept that I still get hate, despite being on the right track in clearing our names. Sorry if I messed up. I must look like a pretty bad influence after all. Lilly and Peyton must be pretty scared at me. Peyton, especially" I sadly relayed. I felt something soft and warm touch my hand, and when I turned around, it was Peyton, squeezing it gently, smiling over me.

"I was scared about what you did Mackenzie. But I know you didn't mean it. I don't get why you acted on that girl, but she was being mean to you, and you were just standing up to a bully. Like Lilly does at school!" Peyton gently said to me. She snuggled near me, and gave me a hug, which I gave back

"You really are the sweetest of the bunch, Peyton" I smile to her, rubbing her head gently

"You always did say I'm the little sister you never had, and little sisters always need to be sweet to their big sisters" Peyton grinned at me, making me chuckle and snuggle deeply on her with Brynn enjoying the moment. Our smiles faded however when Guy came over us, and stood above us with a stern look

"Short story. I saw half of what happened and I have 4 girls saying you assaulted them. We deserve an explanation about that behavior Mackenzie" Guy sternly said to me in particular.

"I will admit, I fu-err messed up, but I can explain myself to you and Rumer" I explained to Guy

"Oh, not just me. When I said 'we', that also includes Gia, who happened to stop by here" Guy said with a teasing smirk

"Oh god, not Gia! She is gonna kill me, and in extension, mom!" I moaned, much to the joy of everyone else besides me

"Ohhhh Kenzie's in trouble" JoJo and Lilly teased. I would love to get back at them, but I wasn't just in the mood. I just hope the others are having a better time than me

 **Meanwhile, at the Jazz Class…**

 **Kendall's POV**

Everything went to shit so fast. Our class went from jazz club, to fight club!

"Let me go Kendall! I will NOT let that bitch get at me like that!" Kelly growled to a boy, that was being held in place by Ken.

"What's wrong? Can't take the heat? Maybe you should do what you do best and cut yourself till you bleed out!" The boy laughed. This made Kelly growl loudly in anger and kept trying to get free from my grasp

"You did not just go there! You did not just fucking go there!" Kelly shouted.

"Kelly, don't let him get to you head, come on!" I say, why struggling to hold Kelly still. But she was able to get out of my hold, and she charged right at the boy and slapped her nonstop, accidentally getting a slap or two on a bewildered Ken.

"Oh fuck this shit.." I muttered, running towards Kelly and holding her off again. I'm still wrapping my head on how this all went down. It started off in us having a choreo done, then one of the dancers decided to be a dick, and had to do the usual "Hey, it's the those shamed dance moms skanks. Let's be assholes to them!" routine. All of us were used to it, and we know how to handle the hate now - well me just recently due to the alcohol thing and all. But the dick had to pull the one nerve that really set Kelly off.

Her suicidal tendencies.

Every single one in our circle know that Kelly has that kind of problem, even before the scandal. Said scandal just made it worse for her and when she gates hate from pulling that, she either goes haywire like now, or full on tries to commit suicide. She was getting better already. She was already getting better, and some assholes had to mess it up for her again! Aside from me, ken, Kalani, and Nia, some dancers had defended us too, like our former minis, Alexus and Ari, whom we so missed too much. Those two kids however, are being held back by Kalani and Nia, as they were just in the middle of a hair pulling from some bullies for being called out mini whores and future fuck ups, which was insanely messed up. For Alexus' case however, she did a hair pulling, and a series of punches to her bully. I finally pull away Kelly from the dick and held her in place by her shoulders again.

"Ken, pin that asshole down on the ground!" I growled towards Ken. He nods and pins the guy, face first and Ken held the asshole's hands on his back

"Those binges of CSI really paid off well" Ken chuckled

"Glad to see you can still crack a joke, or two" I said with half enthusiasm and half sarcasm. It was a good line, but now's not the right time.

"Just one punch Kendall! Just let me give him one punch in his fiucking dick!" Kelly raged and was starting to slip out of my hold again. Before it escalates even further, I pin her to the ground and held her hands on her back. For good measure, I sat on her so she can can't get away at all

"The fuck Kendall?! Let me go! I'm not the fucking asshole! He is!" Kelly growled as she gestures towards the similarly struggling boy under Ken.

"I get that, okay? You know us sisters are the only ones who understand what we go through. But you have to stop doing things that will make things worse!" I reasoned with her. I then notice Kalani and Nia coming towards us, with a mini in each of their grasps.

"If it helps lighten the mood, I expected you to be the one that would go berserk KK" Kalani smiled at me. But her smile vanished, as a struggling Alexus squirmed on her arms, to break free

"Let me at 'em! Let me have a go on those weasels!. No one bad mouths my friends!" Alexus growls

"And no one messes with my hair! How dare they ruin a 20 minute preparation!" Ari added, trying to free herself from Nia's hold. Unlike us, Nia seemed to be unmoved and unbothered that a child was kicking at her to let her go

"I had to agree on that one. KK was the most likely to go amazon on everyone here" Ken muttered, adjusting his hold on the bully.

"Morbid it may sound, I had to agree. Then again, the subject got a little too touchy and affected Kelly here" I say, looking at a still angry looking Kelly.

"Well, at least the kids and Kelly are subdued now. They didn't end up like those girls over there" Nia grimly said while gesturing the biggest mess of this class. In the center of the hall, a fight between two girls was taking place. One was an unknown, but is the jerk that started the whole mess, the other one was a certain Bostyn Brown. Bostyn, along with her friend, Dylynn Jones were the first ones, to stand up for us. When the issue escalated enough, Bostyn and the jerk were the first ones that fucked each other in the face with their fists. They have never stopped since. Most of the dancers tried to stop them, and even the dance teachers tried to do so. But they wouldn't budge. Even Dylynn wasn't able to stop her friend to stop.

"Errr….should we help them in stopping those two?" I asked, watching the beatdown of the two girls at each other

"Kendall, it's stampeding there! We'd get squished there in seconds!" Kalani reasoned to us

"Well let me get in there then! I'm small, and I can dodge their feet like nothin'!" Alexus shouted, still trying to free herself from Kalani

"For the last time Alexus: you and Ari are not going all barbaric there!" Nia growled to them

"True that actually! You'll just hurt yourselves in ways you won't believe!" Someone said from Behind Kalani and Nia. We all look there, and we were shocked to see Emma Hellenkamp walking towards us, her right hand covering her right eye, that had dark purples hues on the corner.

"Emma? Didn't know you were in this class" I asked her, while I readjusted Kelly's arm to prevent her from breaking free

"Ditto for you guys too. I was there to help stop the fight, but the mean girl that said lies to you all was too strong to pull away, and Bostyn was just too fast to catch and hold on to. Tried to get them away from each other, and I got this.." Emma explained, removing her hand from her eye and showing a nasty black eye that made her right eye close a bit due to the pain. All of us present (sans the jerk Ken was sitting on), cringed at what we saw on Emma

"Oh my god Emma. Are you okay?" Kalani worriedly asked. She was about to let go Alexus to check up on Emma, but she did a double take on Alexus, who still looked a little furious, and doubled down on the idea

"It's badly bruised, I know. Stings, but I'll be fine. Aidan won't let me hear the end of it though" Emma muttered

"This really has to stop you know. It's getting out of hand! This is worse than what I did when I went on a drinking spree at that party!" I winced, still struggling with Kelly under me

"Did you really have to re-open that wound on yourself Kendall?" Nia said to me in a horrified expression.

"I know what I did okay? But you can't argue that this is worse!" I said, gesturing to the fight that is still going on. Bostyn is now on top of the jerk, landing blows one by one and never missing a beat. I then felt something hard hit my face. Particularly my nose. My hands automatically reached for my hurting nose. I realize in shock however, that had let go of Kelly. As if on cue, she squirmed away from under me, knocking me down on the floor, then running towards Ken and the now freaked out boy.

"You're mine you piece of shit!"

"Kelly no!" I shouted. But then a blur of blue green came close to Kelly and the next thing we saw was our friend, lying still on the ground, face first. Her right hand, still clawing out to the boy. The blue green blur turned out to be a girl that had brown hair that reached her waist. She had fair skin and was wearing a blue green leotard and black shorts. Her face was adorned by a button nose, full lips that is to die for. What got me looking however, is the way her leotard hugs her body. Visible toned muscles showed under her leotard and her arms and legs were pretty firm and ripped! For a kid, she's similar to a body builder. She knelt close to Kelly's face and that's where I got my bearing and went straight to them. Only realizing now that our friend was now in the ground.

"Holy hit, what happened to Kelly?" I asked the girl, how upon closer look, had hazel eyes, and a small mole on her shoulder. Kalani, Nia, and Emma came and gathered over Kelly as well. Alexus and Ari came as well, checking on what's going on and seemingly forgetting that they wanted to go and fight whoever they were feuding with earlier

"Oh my god, is Kelly dead?!" Ari shouted in panic, causing us to stir in worry as well

"Murderer!" Alexus shouted, pointing at the girl. This got me bonking lightly on her head, eliciting an 'ow' from Alexus

"She ain't dead. She's still breathing. Just...looking at the distance and laying on the ground" I point out to them. Kelly had a distant look in her eyes, but she was still breathing

"Kendall's right. Whatever this girl did, she calmed down Kelly" Nia added. We all look at the mysterious girl, who was approaching the boy that Ken had pinned down. Ken and the boy looked worried about the girl. But the jerk was in obvious fear. Whatever this girl did to kelly, he definitely saw it

"No, please I-" The boy frantically spoke. He was cut off when the girl poked her middle and index finger and the boy's neck and he laid still like Kelly is now.

"Okay that is freaky! How the hell did you do that?" Ken nervously said, standing up, careful not to step on the now, knocked out boy.

"Did you all…..see that?" I muttered to everyone. As I look at them, they all bore the same shocked expression I had

"That should take care of them. They really had to calm down, you know. As for your question pretty boy, well it's my. Personal. Secret" The girl said, saying the last words in 3 separate syllables while she made a pistol gesture in her hand and pretended to blow smoke from her middle and index finger. She then sets her sights on Alexus and Ari

"I also saw those two getting wild like animals. Want help with calming them down too?" The girl said with way too much enthusiasm and glee that made Alexus and Ari jump up in fear.. Admittedly, I felt the same way too

"Oh no no no no no. We're fine. We're fine. We're calm now, see?" Alexus blurted out in a panic

"What Alexus said! Please don't kill us…" Ari whimpered comically. If I was being honest, they looked super cute

"Oh, okay then! Good choice you decided you two. Waking up after blocking your nerves is like having a huuuuge hangover" The girl giggled

'She's pretty, but a bit eccentric, if you ask me" I whisper to Nia, Ken, and Kalani who were near me

"Reminds me of a more fucked up version of JoJo" Kalani admitted

"Anyway um..thanks for helping us sort this problem out. Mind giving us your name and -" Nia started, but the girl held her hand in front of Nia, stopping her

"Hold that thought, will ya? Gotta help those people out too!" The girl said with a large grin on her face and ran towards the ongoing chaos in the center of the hall.

"Hey, come back! You might hurt yourself! It ain't worth it kid!" I shout at her, hoping to stop her dangerous crusade. But what she did got my jaw dropping. She ran between the mean girl and Bostyn as they were about to punch each other. Before the punches connected to both firsts however, the girl stopped them with her both forearms. She then jumped, still in between both stunned dancers and without warning, did her poke of death on both girls. This made The jerk and Bostyn instantly fall on the ground, surely unconscious. Dylynn, the rest of the dancers, and teachers that gathered around them, immediately checked up on the fallen dancers. One of the teachers, and some dancers, went to talk to the girl, who looked pleased on what she did. No doubt being asked about what she did.

"Kiarra really is pretty good…" Emma whispered besides me

"Wait, you know that weird girl Emma? I asked, inquisitively, which she responded with a curt nod

"Kiarra Waidelich. A pretty cheeky, goofy, and outgoing kid that told the most interesting and weirdest of things. Don't get me wrong though. She's pretty fun to be with. She's wacky and totally fit. I mean, you did see her body, right?" Emma said in amazement, looking into Kiarra from a distance

"Oh, I saw that alright. It's the kind of body I aspire to have as a kid!" Ken chuckled

"I wished I had that kind of body now!" I retorted

"But that's not the weirdest thing I noticed about her. The prize would go to her interest in fortune telling. Before the fight started, she was giving me a reading with her freaky looking tarot cards. She's awesome, but really creepy at the same time" Emma commented.

"She looks innocent enough, though" Kalani commented

"True. But remember a certain blonde sister that also looked innocent enough, but turned out to be foul mouthed and tattooed. Twice even!" Nia laughed

"Ah yeah. We have little Stephanie as our resident freaky kid. I guess that's why I'm not that surprised with Kiarra's behavior. Minus the knockout part with Kelly of course" I commented, now caring and looking out for the still knocked out Kelly

"Oh, speaking of tattoos. Kiarra has one too! I saw it, while she was showing me her tarot cards. She had this sort of knife tattoo behind her ear" Emma commented. That got my attention ringing. I look up to Kalani and Nia, who also had the same interested expression as me.

"Emma, does that tattoo of Kiarra looked like a commando dagger? The one like in those army movies?" I asked Emma

"Exactly like that! Why'd you ask?" Emma asked, confused. That got us even more interested

"Well, our resident freaky girl happens to have one in her right ear too" I said to her, a matter of factly

 **At Ballet Class….**

 **Talia's POV**

Classical music filled the air, that made the ambience of our class almost so peaceful. Almost.

Nothing but pure patience and focus permeated the air. But not just out of learning the tedious, yet graceful ballet piece taught to us. It was also from watching the 3 dancers, dance to said tedious choreography. One dancer was me, who was positioned on the left side of the triangle formation. The others, are the Quinn sisters. Particularly, the friendly one, and Kaylee…

Ever since I joined up with my friends at SCDC, my confidence in my skills,and self overall had improved so much. I wasn't that much afraid anymore to do stuff I wished. But I still can't help making myself feel inferior when I'm near Kaylee. The girls always make it a habit to remind me I can be so much more than I am now. Stephanie especially. But when it comes to Kaylee, I was still far from where she's at. But it did feel….different and nice when I was close in placing during 24/7. Maybe I was not that far from her after all.

The music crescendos into its final beat, and all 3 of us end the combo, of us standing on pointe using our left leg, with the right leg angled 45 degrees upwards. Everyone present cheered to us, and me, Rihanna, and Kaylee went to 4th position in our feet, and bowed.

"Excellent! Excellent work! Although, Ms. Booker, you must still keep up in your speed in transitioning your moves. Same with you Ms. Rihanna. Other than that, both of you did amazing!" Our teacher, Twla Thwarp , said in her husky voice. Rihanna took a glance at me and gave me a wide smile and thumbs up, and I did the same to her. She was always the good one to me, out of the 3 of them. Paying back her suport was the least I could do for her kindness

"As for Ms. kaylee however, she was perfect! She had transitioned her moves finely, and with poise and grace. She is a remarkable example of how ballet is done!" complimented on Kaylee, who looked quite smug and pleased with herself. She gave Rihanna a curt nod, while she gave me a disgusted glance wehn glanced at me. I just looked away quickly. Not wanting her to see my shame. I know that I didn't need to be perfect to show I can beat her. But she still gets to me from time to time. I walk back towards the group of my fellow dancers where Sarah was standing and waiting for me with a proud look towards me.

"Amazing work out there, Talia! Those midair oversplits are quite something to see" Sarah smiles at me, which I return

"Thanks Sar. I appreciate it. Though, I am miles away from how Kaylee does it" I admit to her. This made the smile on her face clear out and be replaced with a frown

"Talia Booker, how many times did we tell you not to compare yourself to Kaylee? You're not her, remember" Sarah scolded me lightly, and put a hand on my shoulder, which I took and squeezed

"I know, I know. But you gotta admit, Kaylee and even Rihanna does ballet seriously, and perfectly for that matter" A third hand, then got placed over the top of me and Sarah's hand and we see it belonged to Jenna Valenzuela

"Pare com esse tipo de pensamento!. Stop thinking like that, dear Talia. Sure, Kaylee and Rihanna are amazing in ballet, but so are you. You have this magic that just bidazzles the rest of us here. There is a reason why you were chosen to participate in that 3 way combo, you know" Jenna winked at me

"She's right you know. You are worth so much more, and you shouldn't underestimate yourself" Sarah continued

"They're right you know. You have to know that you're more. Especially against shitty bitches" A familiar, foul mouthed voice said in front of us

"Stephanie!" I said, surprised to see her with Elliana Walmsley, Ramona Gibbler, and strangely enough, Coco Quinn in tow. I noticed how Elliana was really too to Steph as they walked towards us

"Stephanie! I didn't know you were taking this class?" I said to her

"Well, not really. We just came by to drop off Coco here. She said her sisters were here. Ramona is already starting to get annoyed in handling her sassy ass of a mouth" Stephanie chuckled, gesturing toward Ramona, and Coco. Ramona was holding her hand, like it hurt, while Coco looked at Ramona's hand like she just achieved something big

"She actually bit me for trying to shut her up in talking shit!" Ramona cringed, cradling her hand, that now that I looked closer into it, has a bite mark.

"Serves you right for making class be restricted from coming out from me" Coco sassily said, while flipping her hair

"Might have to get that checked out. She might have rabies" Jenna joked, making us laugh on to. Much to Coco's dismay

"Fuck all of you then I'm gonna go back to my sisters now. KAYLEE! RIHANNA!" Coco whined and screamed, as she marched towards her sisters on one side of the room

"That girl. Honestly" Elliana muttered, shaking her head

"My ears are ringing again. Did these two have a cussing war while you guys were with her?" Sarah said, taking off her hands on her ears. I hate cussing as much as she does, but Sarah tends to be pretty whacked when it comes to her.

"You should have seen those two! Both of them were vulgar in their words!" Elliana laughed

"I am in no way vulgar El!" Stephanie growled

"We find that hard to believe, Steph. You can't last one day without saying a cuss word" I giggled. Now it was Steph's turn to glower at us, as we laughed at her

"Fuckers, all of you! Anyway, We arrived in time for us to see your performance. You were brilliant out there! Fuck what that teacher said about Kaylee. You and maybe even Rihanna, were much more brilliant to see. Kaylee just tends to mix her routine with shit anyway" Steph says to me

"Wow. I don't know what to say actually. Coming from you, that's a pretty good gesture. Thank you for always sticking up to me, Stephanie" I joyfully said to her

"Hey, what are great friends for, right?" Stephanie said back to me.

"Uhhh is it me, or is Kaylee Quinn looking at us, like she wants to eat us?" Sarah piped in

"I think devour is a more correct term…:" Jenna added. We all look into where the Quinns are, and we see Rihanna, scolding Coco about something. Probably about the antics she did when she was with Stephanie. We also see Kaylee, who was giving us a chilling glare, that made me freeze in place. I also whimper on instinct - a habit of mine back when I was still in Dancemania with the Quinns.I snap out of it however, when I felt a hand clap my shoulder. Gathering my bearings, I see that it was Stephanie, who glared back at Kaylee

"You don't have to be frightened by the bitch. She wants me" Stephanie grimly said, not breaking eye contact with Kaylee

"Y-you think so Steph? She was saying a lot of bad stuff about you when we first got here" I admit to her

"Talia's right. She was calling you out recently" Sarah added. I felt Steph squeeze my shoulder tighter, but enough to hurt

"Did she now? I guess we'll just have to have our routines do the talking later on, then" Stephanie muttered back to us. Both of them are still locked on sight with each other. Rihanna and Coco also took notice of this now as well, and Rihanna Quinn seems to be worried now too. I wonder if there will be a day, where Stephanie and Kaylee live in harmony together?. But could they even stop fighting one another now?

 **Meanwhile, a few kilometers from McCormick Place…..**

 **Classified commercial building unit**

The assassin known as Aether, is silently emptying her mind in preparation for the mission she has now, as she looks out on the McCormick Place Convention Center, on a window. She always does this to herself. Clearing her mind, imagining that she was nothing but darkness in the wholeness of existence, and letting the odd, and meager thoughts in her head blink out of existence. This is a sort of ritual for her. Aether considers absolute focus as her key to her victories. It was her secret to her skill in hitting her mark with 100% accuracy. Never n her life, was she given a missions, and fail on it. The mission she has at this time is big. They will need new specimens for the project. It was a vital blood of Gospel. She must not fail. She must not have any single thought in her mind that can cause her to be distracted. Having even a tiny spec of thought, is a risk. She cannot have any risk. She must only be a shell. A shell to be filled with everything essential to her mission only. Serving Gospel is the purpose she was born with. She must not fail

"HQ to Aether. This is HQ, do you copy Aether?"

The radio besides her cracks to life, and she breaks herself free from the trance she had induced upon herself. Dutifully, like a robot, she grabs the radio and responds to her summons

"This is Aether. All of my units are now gathered firmly and are ready to be dispatched. We are only waiting for our command to proceed" Aether monotonically responded

"This is copied Aether. Is your ally for this mission also with you now?"

"Affirmative. He is with me at this instant. He is currently….immobile" Aether answered again in monotone. She looked into the center of the bare room they were in on the building complex and in the center of the room, indian seated with hands on both thighs, was a boy who stared blankly forward, not focusing on anything in particular. He was from the stronghold. Hanuman, they called him. He looked younger than the lackluster Lantern. But in our briefing, Hanuman is shown to be a skilled fighter, and is deemed as if having 'eyes behind his head'. His official status shows his kill count to be plenty and like her, he had yet to fail a mission

"Proceed with the operation now. Proceed with your 1st positions, and standby on the orders to proceed on the 2nd position."

"Understood. We will see to this now" Aether said, cutting the connection with her commanding officer. She stood up from her vigil, and cocked her favorite weapon: an ash grey AWM sniper rifle. As soon as she turned around to go get her partner of this mission, she sees Hanuman already behind her.

"Are we starting now?" Hanuman calmly asked, eyes still seemingly out of focus

"Yes. Our team is now activated, and given clearance to proceed." Aether calmly and robotically replied. Hanuman smirked at this, and began to tie a black cloth over his eyes.

"Well then. I finally get to stretch"

 _Okaaaaay! So the mysterious Kiarra Waidelich has come in picture. This dancer is known for appearing on World of Dance and various dance comps_


	68. Chapter 68: Dancerpalooza - Awaken

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 68: Dancerpalooza - Awaken**

 **August 20th, , 11:30 AM**

 **McCormick Place**

 **Steph's POV**

The time of the Beat Squad performances is near, so all of us decided to meet up, before it starts. After a few calls and discussions to the others, we all decided that we met up on Sharkcookie's stall. This was mainly my idea, because we also had to get Electra, who was in the care of David Hoffman, and Eva Igo. Me, Elliana, Ramona, Talia, Sarah, and Jenna were the first ones to go and arrive at the stall. That damned Coco, is thankfully out of our hairs for now. Once we arrived at the stall however, the most peculiar sight greets us

"The bloody fuck happened to you, 'Lectra?" I explained towards my old friend, who looked sour and apparently, wearing a yellow and white leotard.

"They went and dressed me up like a doll in these dance clothes, while I had my picture taken with Eva here!" Electra whined,. Gesturing to her whole body

"We couldn't help it! We can see from a mile away that Electra has a dancer's body, like all is us. It has to be shared to the world!" Eva said with passion in her eyes, and words.

"But I'm no bloody dancer! I've been saying this for a the 10th times already!" Electra growled

"Actually Electra, Eva's right. Now that we see you out of your baggy clothes, you do have the proper body of a dancer…" Sarah mused, looking closely at my friend

"She's right, actually. You're a bit small in height, but slender. Perfect for ballet. Jazz suits you as well…" I added. In my time with SCDC, I came to learn that body structure is one factor in being a dancer as well. A certain height, weight, and shape can be considered 'perfect' for a certain style. I however, find more merit from dancer that are always said to not have a dancer's body, but still dance like a pro

"She's quite perfect for lyrical too! Given her stature" Talia happily piped in. This made Eva put an arm around electra and grin at her

"See? You DO have a dancer's body/ You were born to dance for sure!" Eva joyfully said

"You fuckers are making me bloody conscious about my body!" Electra shouted.

"I think some introductions are in order? We do need to break off from this obviously off setting topic for your friend here" Elliana said besides me

"Thank you! Someone finally gets it!" Electra further growled

Sorry about that. We'll stop now, promise. Anyway guys, this is Electra. An old childhood friend of mine from the UK. Brought her here because she wanted to see me dance. But I guess, she got more than she bargained for." I chucklingly, introduced to everyone

"You're enjoying seeing me like this in front of your dance friends, are you?" Electra deadpanned

"Every single second of it!" I grinned at her

"Anyway, electra, you already know Sarah and Talia. The others here is the pop culture freak Jenna Valenzuela, the spice gal, Ramona Gibbler, and here we have Elliana Walmsley. Someone….who is apparently dear to me" I continue on to Electra, with me saying the last part with half hesitance, and half longing - the same one I kept feeling when I'm around Elliana. Speaking of Elliana, when I glanced at her, her face showed a mix expression of both understanding, and disappointment. As if she understood the meaning of what I just said

"Nice to meet you Electra! I honestly thought you were a dancer when I first saw you. You just seemed like one. Also, loving the name. For some reason, I am getting a little Elektra Nachios vibe from you" Jenna winked at her

"Nachios? Umm...my full name's Electra Harmon" Electra said, feeling awkward

"I think she was talking about that girl from Daredevil" Eva interjected

"Pardon Jenna here. She's kind of a nerd and often references a LOT of TV shows and movies. Nice to meet you too as well, Electra. Judging by how you look, you seem more tamer than the diminutive Stephanie here" Ramona chuckled

"Well, Stephanie was a lost cause on that category anyway, so I am tame by default between us two" Electra chuckled on my expense

"Sure! Get back at me, why don't ya?" I growled good naturedly. Elliana was silent in all of our conversations, and looked intently at me and Electra

"You okay Elli? You seemed pretty focused on Electra like she's food" I chuckled at her

"You say you're an old friend from the UK. I find that peculiar, because me and Stephy had been best friends since we were 2 years old. We're always together, and both of us have the same friends. None of us had friends outside of our circle when we were in the UK. why is it I haven't met you before?" Elliana said calculatively. I suddenly wanted to punch myself in the face, and my injured arm. I was so stupid on not factoring in Elliana in our cover story about my predator past, and how me and Electra met! Of course, she was bound to know something in my past that I was not aware of. I am so fucking stupid!. I opened my mouth to say explain some things, but Electra interrupted us and came closer to Elliana

"While I am from the UK, me and Stephanie met here in the US. Our families are friends with one another, and that sort of made us very close." Electra happily explained. She took a look at me, and winked. It was a last minute alibi

"Y-yeah. By family, she meant my adoptive family. That's why you haven't known about her until now" I quickly added, hoping the story is more believable. Elliana squinted at us, looking unconvinced, but then she shook her head and smiled.

"Makes perfect sense. Nice to meet you then, Electra! Apologies if I was so vexed and barbaric at my actions. I'm a little protective with my bestie lately, given her somewhat mysterious disappearance and reappearance. Not to mention, her odd memory loss. She doesn't quite remember our time together in the past" Elliana gently said to Electra

"No worries on that, Elliana. I completely understand. I am quite protective of her too, given her shitty past that was shared to me" Electra grinned gently at me and Elliana

"Oh, come on! Here I thought Electra is the complete opposite of Stephanie" Sarah moped, much to everyone's humor

"I guess nothing in the world is innocent after all" Ramona grinned

"Maybe except for dear old Talia here" Jenna added, resting her hands over a smiling Talia's head

"Electra and me have the same foul mouth, believe me. She only uses it less. In terms of that, El is the my complete opposite" I admit to them. However, like a while ago, I say the part about Eli like I knew this for a long time

"Well, you do always act like a boy, and I am all ladylike as you always say" Elliana laughed out. We then see Kenzie, Brynn, JoJo, and Jaycee Wilkins come towards us with Lilliana Ketchman, and Peyton Evans in tow. Brynn, JoJo, and Lilly were happily chatting with Lilly skipping along the way. Jaycee was grinning at a moping Kenzie, who Peyton was looking with concern

"Why does Kenzie look like a baby that got her candy taken?" Sarah asked the new arrivals besides me

"I don't want to talk about it…." Kenzie grumbled, sitting on a chair next to Electra

"I'll talk about it then! So, there we were! Just learning awesome choreo and strutting like there's no tomorrow - which the little kids rocked, by the way! Then we rested, and Kenzie started fangirling, towards Jaycee, and I found a really cute guy looking at me, then all of a sudden these girls went on insulting Kenzie, and she went all rambo on those girls like - " JoJo ranted on, but was cut off by Brynn

"Long story, short, great class, some douches insulted Kenzie, said insulted girl went mad and assaulted one of the douches, slammed her on a wall, and growled a LOT of threats. " Brynn summarized

"Don't forget the scolding she had from our 3 teachers. I thought Kenzie was gonna go deaf afterwards!" Lilly giggled, snuggling herself towards Brynn. Seriously, how are these 2 not related?

"Gia was the scariest. She sound like a demon…" Peyton whimpered

"Well, it takes a demon, to take down a demon. Gia's a greater demon, that takes down everyone on their knees with words" Brynn laughed, as she eyed on Kenzie, and then me

"The bloody hell is that look for, Rumfallo?" I growled at her

"Oh, put a sock in it Stephanie! Well all know your just a big of a mess as me. I mean, come on! I have done a lot of work on myself to clear our names, and put us back on the map. But noooo…..they had to be fuckers like those girls who knew nothing of what we've been through! They deserve every smack I did! Especially that one bitch who really pushed my nerves…." Kenzie seethed.

"Hey hey, like Brynn and Jaycee said, deep breaths and calm down. Its over okay? No need fo act like our mothers from the show" JoJo light said to ease off the tension

"Also remember what Gia said: 'Do it again, and I will personally make you SCDC, bear rug on the lobby!'" Jaycee giggled, with a near perfect impression of an angry Gia

"Now that you also mention that, Kenzie, I need to talk to you after Dancerpalooza. There's something I want to talk to you about. Privately" I said to her. She gave me a weird look, but she just said and looked on the floor

"Fine. Whatever. I probably just need some ice on my head.." Kenzie grumbled

"Quite impossible! Your head is sizzling hot, an egg can be fried on it!" Lilly laughed. She then stared wide eyed towards a confused Electra, and rushed to her, asking who she was, where she came from, and on what studio she danced to. Apparently, she too, taught electra was a dancer, like us. Peyton, then timidly followed her, introducing herself to a flustered Electra.

"Lilly being like that, is just a normal day at the office, isn't it?" I said to Elliana

"Like how it's now normal for you to swear a lot? Yeah, it's quite normal! All in the life of Lilliana Ketchman" Elliana chuckled

"I'll have you know, that swearing is both therapeutic, and a sign of intelligence!" I retorted

"Keep telling yourself that. I've seen better excuses" Elliana grinned. What did she mean by that? Don't tell me, I said a lot of excuses back in my past. Before I can ask further about it, in came the girls from the jazz class. But they looked like they all went through war and in a death march. Kendall, Kalani, and Nia had their hairs messed up, with Kalani fixing it. Emma Hellenkamp sported a nasty bruise on her eye, and had Alexus Oladi and Ari Lopez on her hands, The two kids looked disturbed, as if they saw something that scared them to the core. The most interesting thing however, was Kelly and Bostyn Brown limping, with Ken San Jose, and Dylynn Jones helping Kelly and Bostyn respectively to walk. Both limping girls looked dazed and still getting their bearings. I also noticed the several bruises Bostyn and Dylynn had on their bodies

"The fuck happened to you all? You all look like shit!" I exclaimed to them

"Yeah! I thought I had a shitty day. But look at all of you!" Kenzie said. Her usual sass and smirk returning to her

"Well whatever happened to you guys, we had it worse! It was chaos I tell you! There was the usual person that had to hate diss on us, to get us riled up, so we could make a scene and -" Kendall started, but JoJo interrupted

"That's what happened to us too! This girl riled up Kenzie, and Kenzie slammed that bitch on the wall and made her piss in her pants!" JoJo butted in

"Do you need to broadcast that, like its the fucking scoop of the century?" Kenzie growled

"Enough with the swearing please? Some of us are not teens, or Stephanies! Maybe Electra, but you get it!" Sarah shouted, but no ones seems to mind her

"Really now? Did you guys also had a fucking riot happen on a dance class, and everyone got to punching each other?" Kalani asked rhetorically. Now that is something that got me

"Kalani, language! You know we have kids around and - you know what, their right! It was a riot and everyone has the right to swear about it It's just total chaos out there!" Nia said, hands in surrender

"Holy shit, that is awful! What happened? Who started it?" Eva asked, in worry. Then they began to explain everything. The part about someone inciting heat from one of the girls, Kelly getting off, due to the disrespect of her suicidal tendencies, which I was not aware of and surprised the fuck out of me, the part where Bostyn and Dylynn protected the girls' honor, Bostyn getting into a fist fight that triggered the the riot they were talking about that resulted in Kelly raging and Emma's black eye. If must have been total hell, if Alexus and Ari also got involved

"I am in genuine loss for words…" Brynn shook her head, and all of us voiced our agreements

"You and me both Brynn. I don't remember much and everything seems fuzzy. Last thing I knew, I felt weak and was on the floor already" Kelly shared, rubbing her head

"Same sister. Same. I didn't even know who punched me to do that to me" Bostyn added, also rubbing her head

"Well, I ain't really surprised about Bostyn punching her away in a fight though. We all know it was gonna happen at any time. Looks like you and Jenna owe me and Ramona 10 bucks Dylynn!" Jaycee grinned, giving Ramona a high five. Dylynn and Jenna were in obvious disappointment, with the former grumbling some profanities about the bet, and Bostyn

"Hey! I tried being a good girl, and I did! I protected the girls from pure embarrassment and shame, The p fist fight was just a by product of it!" Bostyn reasoned

"Still a dumb reason Bostyn! Though, you got to admit, you were pretty cool out there protecting the girls" Dylynn said

"Dylynn's right. You stood up for us, and that is one big point to us. We owe you guys one" Nia smiled to the tomboy

"No problem! Might need that favor soon" Bostyn grinned, like she planned on something mischievous.

"Just curious. How did the gith got stopped? Did the teachers call in security?" I asked to them. Suddenly, Kendall and Emma looks at me, like I was a buried treasure that was found, with Alexus, Ari, Kalani, and Nia following suit. Kendall then came in front of me, and unceremoniously grabbed my head and twisted it to my left

"Emma, is this the one you saw on that dancer?" Kendall asked Emma

"Yeah! That's the exact tattoo I saw from that girl. It's in the right ear too…." Emma said with both excitement, and curiosity. I rapidly shake my head, to get off of Kendall's hold

"What the fuck was that all about, grabbing my head and twisting it like a fucking bottle cap?!" I demanded to them. Nia then came closer to Kendall and smacked her dead center on the head with a resounding ow from her mouth

"Apologies for Kendall's usual eccentric behavior. But the fighting stopped in our class, when one girl appeared and started stabbing everyone who was moving on the neck. She only used her middle and index finger to stab, but she took everyone down to near unconsciousness. Kelly and Bostyn included." Nia calmly explained

"Girl had a pretty toned body as well Like a body builders. She has the same knife tattoo on your ear. The exact one actually…" Emma added on. Upon hearing this, that got me both alerted, and stuck on my feet. Knife tattoo on the right ear. It can't be….

I looked towards Electra, Brynn, Kenzie, JoJo, and Sarah and they all had the same realization on their faces. That tattoo only meant one thing. It was the mark of a Predator.

"What's...her name? The girl with the tattoo, I mean?" I carefully asked them. If this girl was a Predator, then we have to know her reasons to be here other than dance, and who had taken her in. Assuming she's not using it as a cover

"Her name's Kiarra Waidelich. A pretty interesting, but freaky girl if you ask me. She took down everyone, like you were twigs" Emma answered me

"Wait, so a little girl took us down?! I can't believe this!" Kelly said, dumbfounded

"Where is she now? Did she tell you who she's with and why she was here?" I asked further

"Hold your horses, little one. Why the sudden questions? It's obvious she's here to dance and we didn't see her parents. They may have been in the waiting area set up" Kalani butted in

"Umm...I was just curious. You guys said she had the same tattoo as me, right? Just wanted to take a look at it" I tried as an excuse. I was hoping that everyone would buy into it, and it seemed it was working

"But why do you have a tattoo in the 1st place? Its real even. My mom would kill me, if I had one at her age" Jaycee mused, checking out my dagger.

"In our turf, we just use the "It's Stephanie" excuse. Anything can happen, when it comes to her" Brynn said to Jaycee, then winking at me, making me give her an eye roll. I was used to that kind of treatment from the girls already.

"I want that kind of tattoo though! You got to tell us where you got that!" Alexus exclaimed, with the other young ones, voicing their agreement, except for Elliana, who looked at me with intensity again

"Stop bothering Steph and Electra now girls! We all need to go take our places for Beat Squad, and for the rest of you to find your seats. Hope Kelly and Bostyn are okay now though." Brynn instructed, making everyone voice a resounding yes from everyone. Much to me and Electra's relief

"Wait, we can't go yet! Maddie's isn't here. We have to wait for her first!" Kenzie blurted out

"Oh shoot, you're right! We promised your sister to wait us up here. But, I already sent her a message to come meet us here. I wonder where she - " Nia stated, but was cut off when she was knocked over face first, on the ground and someone was laying down on her

"What the - Maddie?! The hell was that?" I asked, the disheveled Maddie. She stared around us, then went inside Sharkcookie's stall, and hiding on one corner

"Maddie, what gives? You looked spooked!" Kenzie asked her sister. Maddie gestured her to be quite, and looked out on one alley parallel to where we are now, formed by the stalls around it. Said alley, was then filled by a mob of people, looking wildly all around

"Where's Maddie Ziegler?! She couldn't have went far" One of the group of people said

"I think she went over there!" Another one of them said, pointing in one direction, and running off. We all stayed quiet as we stared at those people, until Maddie breathed a sigh of relief

"Oh my god! I thought I wouldn't ditch them! Those guys are too relentless! They followed me everywhere" Maddie said, relief, and panic

"Ummm what just happened to her?" I asked. Brynn shook her head, and put a hand on my shoulder from behind me

"Maddie just outran some crazed fans. For someone with high celeb status like Maddie, she gets them all the time. Poor girl…" Brynn explained to me

"The only thing we have not missed from our previous fame! I'm actually glad we don't get that kind of fan rush anymore." Kendall added. I look to Maddie, who was being caressed by Kenzie and cooing at her. The words "the bad people won't get you anymore", came out from Kenzie's lips

"But I'd prefer crazed fans, over paparazzi. Now, those guys are fucking annoying" Kalani said with an eye roll

"Now, that's what I'm not going to experience for sure" I muttered

"You'll never know Steph. I once said it and it got the best of me" Brynn giggled at me

"Given your increasing fan base on dance, you may not be far from that" Nia chuckled. As if I'd get chased by crazy fans!

DV DV DV DV

Once everyone was sorted out (Making Maddie catch her breath, getting Kelly and Bostyn to fully stand on their own, and Electra dressing up with her normal clothes, despite David and Eva's protest), we all headed on to the stage. Jaycee, Ramona, Jenna, Bostyn, and Dylynn however, excused themselves that they'll go on ahead backstage to prepare early for their routines. Electra, was still with the Lilly, Peyton, Ari, and Alexus, being asked a lot of questions and dance related things, which made Electra sigh in annoyance. We had one last stop first, and it's in the very center of the convention center that they call, the memoriam pillars. In this place, 5 pillars were lined on a horizontal line, and each pillar was made to look like an obelisk. The obelisk matched the color of Dancerpalooza, which was gray and pink, and had pictures and letters on them. On the center pillar, 2 additional people were waiting for us. A blonde girl, and a nervous looking boy who was looking shy towards Brynn

"Well, look who it is that came! I'm starting to think you're just coming to dance event, sjus to stalk me" Brynn chuckled towards Aidan Gallagher

"Who, me? Nooooo I'm here to support you all, and not just you! That, and look after my cousin" Aidan laughed, with a hint of nervousness

"Oh, shut it jack! We all know you came mostly for Brynn!" I point to him

"Stephanie here, is right. You just mainly want to be with Brynn, right?" Emma chided her cousin

"Sh-shut up will you? Wait, what happened to your eye?" Aidan asked Emma, who just rolled her eyes, and showed off her black eye

"It got hit by a fist. Yes, it hurts, and no, its no big deal. Stop worrying about it" Emma said to Aidan, as if she already knew the answers Aidan was gonna give

"But it looks nasty, don't you think?" His companion, Maya Orlando, cringed as she saw Emma's black eye

"Yeah. Its pretty nasty, I had to admit…" Emma relented

"Lolo, you came! Glad you're here" Kenzie squealed, hugging Maya

"Wait, Lolo? That means grandfather in Filipino! I heard that from my neighbor once" " Lilly sniggered

"Hush, Lilliana! You know better, than to be rude like that" Elliana scolded the diminutive 8 year old, who just giggled at her

"It's okay Elliana. She meant no harm. My full name is Lauren Maya Orlando. The Lolo part is combining my first and last name. Hence, Lolo" Lauren smiled at everyone

"I made that name!" Kenzie declared proudly

"Figures. Only you can make that kind of name" I chided to Kenzie, who just shrugged it happily

"Sorry if Johnny couldn't come with you. He would have come, even if you aren't in Beat Squad this year." Maya gently said to Kenzie

"Nah, it's okay. I know he's out in LA right now, fixing up our song, and a few of his. PLus, Dancerpalooza is just his excuse to see me, in a sports bra" Kenzie laughed

"Ah, yes. He did have a thing for your boobs" Maya chuckled

"Disgusting freaks…" Me, Sarah, and Elliana said together. We looked at each other, and just giggled on that

"What is this I hear about Johnny making his new song, with you?" Aidan asked Kenzie with curiosity and a hint of jealousy on his tone

"Never mind you, Aidan!" Kenzie and Maya said together

"Yeah! Go focus on Brynn already" Emma blurted, pushing Aidan to a flustered looking Brynn

"I just want to ask, but what's up with these pillars with all the pictures, names, and balloons all over it?" I asked, pointing to the 5 pillars that stood in front of us. Suddenly, the cheery mood went away, replaced by a heavy atmosphere. Some frowned as they looked at , while the others looked sad. Some even looked on the verge of crying

"This is what they call the memoriam pillars, Steph. I think this warrants a story time for you Steph..." Sarah solemnly told me

"Memoriam? As in, for commemorating people who died?" I slowly say to them, and all nodded to me

"That's right Stephanie. Once upon a time, a few years and some months back, there were a lot of famous kids, making a name for themselves, whether it be due to being viral on the internet, or just clowning around in LA auditions. Some, just wound up being dragged to a TV show,about dance, and the rest is history" Brynn started off

"But a lot of those kids tragically went missing, along with their families. They just went off the grid, without and trace of where they might be. Some of those kids however, died tragically in some accidents. I'm aware it's a touchy subject, but has Brynn told you about her friend, Nicole Laeno?" Nia said to me. I look towards Brynn, who looked miserable at the mention of her late friend

"She did tell me about her. Quite tragic, that is. " I muttered with sorrow

"Nicole, and several others that died too soon like her, are all posted in these pillars. For them to be remembered and their message, dreams, and inspirations to live on. Same with the missing ones too" Brynn firmly said, wiping a tear away from her eye

"Most of our friends belong to the missing list. Their sudden disappearance caused quite a scare, and made a lot of parents overprotective of us. It's been 2 years since the 1st kidnapping happened. It involved my friends, Annie Leblanc, and Hayden Summerall…" Kenzie added

"We came here to pay our respects to them. For those who died to find peace, and for those are missing, to be found as soon as possible. May be alive….or not anymore" Elliana said, holding my hand. All of us stared for a few seconds, until we all moved forward towards the pillars. Upon closer inspection, the pictures of the kids were laminated, and had dedications from people all around it. Some, even had balloons and flowers around them. Brynn went towards a picture of a girl, that was of Asian descent and was smiling wide. The name Nicole Laeno was marked on a stip, below the picture. Kenzie and Maya went to four pictures, and started writing dedications to them. The names Annie Leblanc, Hayden Summerall, Nadia Turner, and Ruby Turner are under the names they were looking at. Elliana, Electra, and Lilliana, were with me and we pass by Kendall and Ken, who was in front of a picture of a boy with slicked back hair. The name Dylan Conrique was labeled on the picture. We then pass by Kalani and Kelly, the latter crying loudly over Kalani's shoulder, who was consoling Kelly. They were in front of a picture of a girl of mexican heritage, smiling alluringly and had jet black, shoulder length hair. Saryna Garcia was the name under the picture. JoJo, and Sarah were together and they were writing on some pictures. JoJo was writing on a picture of a young girl, with hazel brown hair, and a wide smile, that showed of a sharp canine tooth on the upper right side of her mouth, while Sarah wrote down on a picture of a young boy, that had dark fair skin, and short hair. The name of the girl in front of JoJo was Jayden Bartels, and the one in front of Sarah was named Julian Clarke. Kenzie and Brynn came to them, and both of them also wrote something on the picture of Jayden. Maddie was not far from them. She looked on at pictures of a girl that had dirty blonde hair, and high, full cheeks. The name Lilia Buckingham, was written on the picture Maddie was seeing.

Aidan, Eva, David,and Emma were in front of two pictures; a boy, and an older looking girl. Emma and Eva looked like they just got done from crying, evident on their red eyes. Both the boy and the girl had dark, fair skin with the boy having spiky, black hair, while the older looking girl had long, brown hair and looked like she had both european and middle eastern features on her and a smile that was pretty inviting. The name of the boy was JT Church, while the girl was named Tate Mcrae. Upon closer inspection on Tate's picture, the San Francisco girls have also been here, and wrote messages to her. They must have been pretty close

We then pass by several pictures more of boys and girls of different ages and races. 3 pictures however, caught my sight. It was pictures 2 girls, and a boy. One of the girls had long, blonde hair, and wide eyes, that were eerily piercing, yet gentle to look at. The other girl was korean, and had black, short hair, with blonde streaks all around it. The boy, appears to be of Asian descent as well. Particularly, southeast asian. He was smirking in the picture, like he was a ladies man. The name of the blonde was Avery gay, the korean, Bailey Sok, and the boy, Gabe De Guzman

"Hey look. Sophia, and Kaycee were here" I point out, seeing their names on the notes they left on their pictures

"I'm not surprised. Sophia Lucia, and Kaycee Rice are childhood friends with Avery, Bailey, and Gabe. ALong with Ken over there, Sean Lew, Mace Matter,and Tati McQuay, who is oddly missing here" Elliana points out. I nod, and then we move on. When we passed by Nia, Lilliana wanted to check two pictures of girls, and said she wants to write on them. The pictures were high however, and she couldn't reach it.

"Want some help Lilly? I'm about done with my dedication" Nia offered to her. The picture in front of NIa, was of a tall girl, that had wavy, jet black hair. The name Indiana Massara was labeled on it. Lilly nodded fast, and ia then, carried her up by the waist, so she could write on the pictures of two blonde girls. One was tall, and had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, while the other one was around Lilly's age, and had light blonde hair, which was wavy. The names of the tall and smaller girls were Kristina Pimenova, and Ella Horan respectively. Once Lilly was done with her, we have our thanks to Nia, then went around to check the last pillar. Looking at all these people who died, or went missing, I remember my days of being a Predator.. Before dad had found me and saved me, changing my life for the better, for the rest of my life. Not long ago, I was like these kids. Missing, along with their families. Unknown on where they went, or what happened to them.

Only for me, I knew exactly what had happened to me, and to those like me after we were taken. Stripped of our lives, tortured and endured pain, made to kill those we held dear, taught how to kill, and end up like dolls, to manipulate. To make it short, we were taken to hell. I'll take note of the names I read on these pictures. It's quite possible some of them became Predators as well.

 **Elliana's POV**

"Stephanie, what in the hell are you doing?!" I gasped at her.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone bloody staring at me" Stephanie asked back

We were all backstage now, preparing for the group dance of Beat Squad. Those who aren't part of the dance, have taken their place in the audience stands. Me, and the rest of the girls in the dressing room stared at Stephanie, who was stark naked from head to toe, and looking down the right cheek of her butt, one could see a tattoo of the psychology symbol

"What's wrong? You're standing dead center in the room, naked! Also, is that another tattoo?!" I say out loud, appalled by Stephanie's display

"No, you dummy! That's a cutie mark! Form my little pony! What's your cutie mark about Steph? What's your pony name too?" Lilly asked in quick succession, to the obviously confused Steph.

"What about it then? I have no qualms in being nude. We're also all girls here as well. As for the tattoo, it's none of your bloody business! I kind of think of it as a cutie mark too, though…" Stephanie blurted out

"Okay, you gotta tell me where you get your tattoos! I want one in my ear, and but!" Alexus cheerily declared

"How about one in your giant forehead?" Ari chided ot Alexus

"Elliana's right, Lizewski! You're showing indecency towards all of us! Learn to respect yourself, for a change! We clearly have blinds set up in this room to change" Kaylee Quinn snottily sneered. This however, did not make Stephanie yield. It actually made her chuckle

"You call me indecent, for showing that I love my body, and that I have nothing to be ashamed of it? Is that how you view indecency, or are you just lacking of any self confidence for yourself, you little shithead.." Stephanie retorted back with a smirk, causing some loud 'Ohh's and cheers from everyone around. This had appeared to cause Kaylee to fume, as did Coco. While Rihanna was hiding a chuckle, from her sister. To be honest, I have to admit, I agree with my bestie, 100%

"You know what? Steph is right! We should all be proud of our bodies! There's nothing to be ashamed of it!" Brynn rallied, removing her robe and showing off her slender figure uncensored.

"We're used to Steph doing it anyway. Why not join in too?" Kalain giggled, going nude as well and showing off some desirable assets. Big, desirable assets!

The rest of the SCDC girls followed suit and joined Stephanie in her nude revolution. Except for Sarah, who looked shocked.

:You know, I do find this display quite sinful. Then again, there are no men here so…" Kelly muttered, before joining the others as well. I then get a shock as Lilliana also took off the towel on her body, with Alexus, Ari, and Peyton following suit. Freaking Peyton Evans, who was the shyest person ever! Soon, everyone was doing it. Ramona, Jaycee, Dylynn, Bostyn, and even Rihanna, who was happy to join in, despite the snarls of Kaylee. Coco seemed interested in joining as well, but didn't proceed when

"GIRL POWER! WHOOO!" The self proclaimed weirdo, Kaycee Rice shouted as she went nude as well. My mind cannot comprehend the ghastly anomaly I'm seeing right now

"Not joining in the fun?" Sophia Lucia said to me, as she stood beside me, in all of her naked glory. I was wide mouthed at her, as she did have some remarkably voluptuous 'assets'.

"I actually have muted concerns about this, and my mind is jumbled up seeing this. But, you look like your having fun already…: I muttered to Sophia, who chuckled at me

"Your friend knows how to loosen up. Turned this dressing room, to a sorority. I feel something special about her if she can rally up people like this. Try to loosen up too. She looks like she's expecting to do the same as well" Sophia chuckled. I look at Steph intently, and her sudden glances at me, looked like she did want me to join them. But I'm too licked to even do anything

Stephy...you really turned in one big enigma

DV DV DV DV

Eventually, the 'revolution' had stopped, after one of the organizers of the even came in our room, and scolded us, which Stephanie had taken full responsibility of. We are all told to wear dance shorts and crop tops for the group dance, then we were given just now, grey tank tops that have the words 'Beat Squad' on yellow, zigzag lines and told to wear it over our dance wear. Everyone were doing things and chatting to various people, with Stephanie being popular among the girls in Beat Squad. This naturally pissed off Kaylee, as she hated Steph to the core. At one point, her friend, Electra snuck inside, and talked to Stephanie. Both of them laughed, and smiled, as if they were friends since they were babies. They even try to punch one another lightly as a joke. I find it nostalgic to see. It reminds me of our time together back in the UK. It also made me feel weird. A bad kind of weird. As if the flames of Hades are consuming me

"Someone's jealous.." Ari said to me with her sly smirk,

"Me? Jealous with my bestie? Preposterous!" I defended. But this only made Ari, and the rest of my posse giggle

"Eli, we know you enough to remember some of your traits. Your eye twitches, when you get the green eyes!" Lilliana giggled at me

"You're left eye, in particular.." Peyton shyly added

"Really? No way! That is superstantial! No way, that I am jealous of Stephie, there" I nervously laughed. Alexus then, put an arm on me and shook her head as she chuckled

"Eli, Eli, Eli...you can't deny it forever. It's quite obvious that the green eye is present to you, as you look on our stephy gal there. But, you're not really jealous of Stephanie. You're jealous of Electra…"Alexus gently smiled to me

"No one said anything about you being jealous with Stephanie. Girl, did you just play the assuming game?" Ari laughed. Come to think of it, no one did say that. How cluster founded of me!

"You said she was your best friend since childhood. Sister even. Maybe you miss it so much, that you get jealous of anyone that reminds you of it..." Peyton shyly stated

"I am not one to get covetous at anything or anyone! However...I do admit, I do feel like it when I look at them" I relent to them

"Cheer up Eli! There are first times for everything. Plus, you promised Stephanie to take things slow, right? After Dancerpalooza, she'll tell you everything, and you will tell her all she needs to know" Lilliana grinned at me.

"You're right. Maybe, I'm just to wound up about her. She's just a pure mystery now. I feel like she's not the same girl I grew up with anymore. I just want my old sister back. I want to ask her about a lot of things. The attitude, the tattoos, and the nudity. Oh my god, the nudity…." I sighed at them

"The nudity part felt liberating to be honest!" Lilliana laughed

"Of course it did, for you. You're Lilliana freaking Ketchman!"

 **Steph's POV**

It was 5 minutes, before the show starts, and I had to take the loo. After seeing off Electra sneak out backstage and unto the audience stands, with the others, I went directly to the bathroom and took off into one of the stalls to pee. As I was finishing up on that, I heard a loud shuffling coming from outside of the stall I was in. Upon closer listening, the shuffling sounded like it was from shuffling a deck of cards. Curious, I slowly opened the door, and I see a girl, leaning on the sinks, smirking at me, and shuffling a deck of tall girl had long, hazel hair that stopped just above her butt. She was wearing black leggings, and a blue green crop top, that showed her admittedly insane body. Her arms, and abs are toned like that of a body builders! Her hazel eyes pierce through me, like she knew a secret about me, that I didn't

"No disrespect, but you're staring at me funny. It's kind of creepy.." I said to the girl. At that moment, she stopped shuffling her cards, which stacked perfectly on one another

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to be so off putting. Shuffling cards like that relaxes me and look like a freak from time to time. I came looking for you, actually.." The girl giggled at me. This is getting weird…

"Okay? May I ask why?" I slowly asked her

"Word is, you had the girls of Beat Squad partying all naked here. News travelled fast in this place and reached everyone's ears. I even heard some of the boys of Beat Squad wished they saw what you did!" The girl laughed at me\

"Well, I am known for doing a lot of crazy shit. But, that's not what you just came for, right? Your eyes tell a lot more, you know" I smirked at her. I can see that she was holding something back,and wanted to push something at me. For some reason as well, I feel an eerily familiar presence around her…

"Very smart indeed, Stephanie Lizewski! You really know how to read people, huh? I do want to get to know you better. Reason? Nothing too drastic. Just wishing to be friendly, that's all." The girl says to me

"Sounds fine to me, then. You seem weird, but non-threatening to say the least" I half lie to her. Although she is really weird, she seems too friendly for my test. Something's up with this girl..

"Great then! Now, let's get to know one another. We'll do that, by giving you a reading of your fate" The girls grinned at me. She faced the sink, and layed down her deck of cards.m She cut them into four sections, then combined them again then disassembled them once more into four sections. She flips some of the cards, showing that the tall cards were tarot cards. She then spreads it on her hands, and pushed them in front of me

"I see. By reading, you meant fortune telling. Look, nice gesture and all, but I really don't believe in this sort of thing" I admit to her. The idea of knowing your future by playing pretend cards is just too ridiculous for me

" Aww come on! There is some truth to it at times. If you don't believe in it, then there's nothing to lose when you try it, right? Now, choose 6 cards from all the cards in my hand. Don't show them to me though. Nor look into them. Just pick 6 cards" The girl smiles at me

'If you put it that way, then sure. I'll play your game. But I still don't get how you get to know people by tarot readings" I chuckled at her. At random, I chose 6 cards and held them face down, not showing it to myself, and to her.

"Believe me, I know a lot about people when I do this to them. Now, group the cards into 3 sections. For each section, you put down one card first, then another card on top of the first. The 3 sections will be the past, present, and future respectively . It will be up to you, if you wish to place the cards in reverse, or right side up positions. " The girl chuckled back. I did as she had instructed and at random, placed the first 3 cards down. Right side up past, right side up present, upside down future. Then I place the next cards on top of the ones I placed earlier. Upside down past, right side up present, and right side up future.

"Okay then! Now that you placed your cards, it's time to see your past, present, and possible future. This is so exciting!" The girl giggled on. I still find her strange, and this whole tarot reading weird. She moves the cards on top and places them besides the cards I put at the bottom. She then adds one more card for each section I made, placing them next to the ones I have placed earlier First, she opens the 'past section'. The first three cards shows the Emperor card right side up, the Magician card, upside down, and the Hierophant card, which was upside down

"Ah, what an interesting past you have Stephanie. The cards shows that you had a pretty great start inlife. Loving parents, a brother, a best friend, that you considered a sister you never had. You were at cloud 9, as the Emperor shows it. However, you see the Magician, and the Hierophant in reverse, which are bad omens. The life you knew was taken away, and you were thrown into a life you can only described as hell. You were forced into a life of servitude, slavery, death, and hopelessness. A world where to kill is to survive. In fact, you yourself have killed during this phase of your life. However…" The girl said with her smirk not going away. I felt myself go cold, and my heart racing a bit faster than usual. What she said is pretty damn close to my life back at Urban Predator. The girl then proceeds to flip the next three cards of the 'present' section. It showed the Star card, The Chariot card, and the Lovers card, all right side up.

"Ahhh. You're present is quite bright! The Star symbolizes hope. The Chariot, triumph., and the Lovers, well….love! You found hope in the form of a righteous man, and ended up in his home, along with a greater demon, which is someone you both feared and adored. Eventually, they took you in their care, deciding to raise you like their own flesh and blood. Including you in their giant family. You're closer with the righteous man, but the most proud of you is the greater demon. This family as well, had given you victory in your life by helping you take down your hellish past. It made you have the closure you deserved, as well as free those, who suffered hell along with you. It made you to never look back ever again, and only look forwards towards your future. This family may not be related to you by blood, but in spirit, they are." The girl finished stating. I felt colder and more nerve racked now at what she said. I was willing to put this all in coincidences and lucky guesses. But what she said of my present….

"How the fuck are you knowing these things?! T-this is fucked up!" I growled at her. The girl instead, just chuckled at me, her smile not wavering She was starting to piss me off, and admittedly, creep me out!

"Its all what the cards are showing me Stephanie. But, you still have nothing to lose anyway. The past and present had already happened, or already happening now. It's already set in stone. But the future however, can go anywhere from here. But then again, some future are already set in stone as well already. We can stop here now, if you're already creeped out by me. But I don't think your the kind of person to stop, right? Should you wish to proceed…." The girl said to me, while grinning like the cheshire cat. She moves away from the sink, and from the cards we had laid out.

"Why don't you show your future to yourself?" She had continued on. One part of me wanted to end this now, and go away. But a part of me was too curious. There was one thing I was thinking of, that might explain this all, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. Ultimately, my curiosity got the best of me, and and approached the cards. With shaking hands, I flip open the cards, revealing them. First, a card showing ten swords, in reverse. I flip over the next card, and second card of the future was the Death card, in the right side up position. Admittedly, seeing it unnerved me. I flip open the last card, and it showed an illustration of many angels and people. It was labeled Judgement, and it was right side up

"Interesting are often feared, because most see these cards as bad omens. The ten of swords, Death, and Judgement. But given their positions, they both show good and bad revelations. In the near future, you will slowly recover back what you lost. Particularly, something, and someone, who belonged to your past and you held dear , will come back to you. This person, and thing will give you a new shine in your already happy life. But this thing….this thing that the cards show will burn every inch of your soul. But from the ashes it will create, it will resurrect you. Making you someone that is both made up of your past and present self. Someone made from both dark, and light" The girl finished up. She then grabbed one card from her deck, and without looking at it, dropped it on the cards of the 3rd section. It revealed card known as the World.

"And it's a future already set in stone. A happy future, but one that will demand payment by sacrifice and pain first. This concludes your fortune reading!" She adds, oddly cheerily, collecting her cards, and returning them from her deck

"Just who are you, anyway? How can you be sure, that future will happen to me, no matter what? For all, I know, you could be playing me! This is all just dumb superstitions. Fucking make believe!" I demand at her. She just smiles at me, then walks away. But stops, right in front of the bathroom door

"If it's all 'make believe' as you say, then why are you so freaked out about it? As for who I am, consider me a new friend who is quite fond of you. As for the future, well that's what the cards have shown me. It's up to you if you believe it, or not. Then again, you did point out that your past and present reading was all true, so the future might be true. But, we'll never know for now. Talk to you later…...Walker." The girl giggled, walking away

"Wait, what did you say? Hey, wait a second!" I chase after her, but when I stepped outside, she was nowhere to be found. Walker. She called me Walker. It was a name, I have not used for myself in awhile. If she called me that, then…

"She must be that girl Emma and Kendall was talking about. Kiarra Waidelich." I breath out. I felt nauseous suddenly, for no good reason that made me lean on the door frame to support myself. I was seeing different sceneries and people as a blink in an attempt to alleviate the stinging on my head. It's happening again. The weird visions. BUt I can't quite describe what I was seeing. Everything was moving fast. Like it's a waterfall being poured over my head, creating only a blur for me to be the unfortunate interpreter of it.

 **Kenzie's POV**

"Welcome, one and all! To out annual Beat Squad showcase!"

Everyone cheered, us included,at this announcement. It was just the showcase of every single dancer of the year, as deemed by the people! All of us, once got on Beat Squad last year. But due to some shiutty circumstances, not anymore. Maddie was however, offered to be among them this year, but politely declined due to scheduling reasons. Maddie and Maya were on my left, while Sarah and JoJo were on my right. Emma was with an obviously excited Aidan, who I'm sure was excited to see Brynn dance in costume later on. Eva Igo was also with Emma and AIdan, teasing along with towards Aidan, about Brynn. Hoffman had went out for a few moments to take a business call

Kendall and Ken were naturally together, and appear too close for comfort with each other. I often do wonder, what their relationship status is now. They look like bestfriends, but more than that at the same time. Gia, Rumer, and Guy had joined us, once they cleaned up their class venues and Nia was with them, as well as Electra, who disappeared a bit for some reason. Nia was quite fond of the mysterious, but geeky child, but not as much as Rumer, who was enjoying a lot of crude jokes that came from her. What the others didn't know however, is that Electra is no ordinary child. Like Stephanie, she was one of the Predator kids. But as told by us, she was known as a Yellow. A kid who was lesser than a Predator, that dealt more shit than the likes of Steph. Electra always did say, she owed her life to Stephanie, and for her being promoted to Predator status. Now, I wonder why she was glad about that? Our parents decided not to come this year. They figured they'd only cause a scene, and it was best we have this day for us. Mindy however, had Fusion related reasons. Same with Dave.

"Now, are you ready to meet your Beat Squad dancers of the year?!" The host shouts, and all made resounding Yes'es.

"Bring out the bitches already!" I shouted

"Yeah! Release the bitches!" JoJo added on

"Crown the bitch queen already!" Eva sang along

"Bring out the alpha bitch, Stephanie!" Electra shouted as well, irking Gia, and Nia on her

"Oh, come on! Do you really need to describe all of them as bitches?" Maddie groaned at me

"It was out of good nature!" I retorted

"Clearly, everyone doesn't get that" Sarah groaned behind me

"She has a point" Maya chuckled. I only stuck out my tongue to them, while JoJo went with her usual JoJo ways. The lights dim around us, and "When I Grow Up", by the pussycat dolls started playing. This made us shout and cheer, as the first set of dancers came out. It made us cheer louder even more, as among those dancers were Brynn, and we all went wild as she was with her fellow freshies, Jaycee, Dylynn, Bostyn, and Jenna.

"Holy shit, Fresh Faces! They're all here!" Kendall whoops

"It's been awhile since we all saw them together in action. Oh my god, those oversplits!" Maya shouts, as Brynn and her fellow freshies do a grand jete, then land, laying down on the floor, cradling their heads with their hands, that balanced on their elbows.

:Bet Aidan there is having a hard on now!" Emma laughed at her blushing cousin

"Will you shut the fuck up, for a change?! But, I do admit, Brynn is hot in that tank top!" Aidan chuckled, clearly liking what he's seeing

This was followed up, by twisting their legs and balancing themselves on one hand, and then tilting their raised legs downwards to stand up, then they immediately do fouettes, and a leg hold at the end. This signalled the song to switch to Shakira's Hips Don't Lie. The modern, lyrical style of dance, became a jazz number, and in came the second wave of dancers that included Kalani, and Kelly for this number, who we so gladly cheered and whistled for. Among them, was Kaycee Rice, looking so glad to be up on stage, and happy, but turned serious and fierce, once the song broke out. We could also see Kaylee, Rihanna, and Coco Quinn among them, who I have the urge to boo. But I had to refrain myself from doing that, since one, I hated booing Rihanna, and two, I will be in ig trouble with our teachers, and Maddie if I did it. This number also had our mini friends: Ari, and Peyton. Ari is of course, our declared jazz princess, as she was uber good with jazz, like Kalani, and Kelly are. Peyton is not far behind. Despite being shy, and afraid of almost anything, she's quite sassy, and energetic in dance. Especially in jazz, You would not think of her as shy when she dances. Given their age, it's quite impressive that they could pull of jazz, which is considered one of the hardest to master.

Kalani and Kelly, made to twist their bodies, and do a front aerial, making way for Ari, Peyton, and Kaylee to step forward. Kaylee did a jumping split, which wowed the crowd. However, being in the middle, she her feet hit Ari, and Peyton on their shoulders, that kind of looked like she meant it. Kalani and Kelly were still in the middle, and did a needle. Mid needle however, Kaycee came and did several front flips and when she reached our two friends, she used Kalani and Kelly's legs to lift herself up, and did a high corkscrew twist, that was just insane. She then lands with a split, smiling all the way.

"Kill it, Kaycee! Show 'em how we do it back in LA!" Ken shouts to her

"Next time, don't leave Sean Lew behind, girl!" NIa adds on

"Is this a jazz number, or a circus number?" JoJo asked, excitedly

"Who cares? This so fucking awesome! Ohhh look at Kelly and Kalani go! Shake those moves girls!" I cheered towards my friends, who were executing intense jazz moves. Both of them gazed at us, when they did, Kelly gave us flying kissed, while Kalani winked at us. I notice however, that Kalani looked like she was looking at one section of the crowd longer, until she went on with their dance. Looking at where she looked, and I see Tyler Quinn, grinning at Kalani, and cheering for his sisters

"Is it me, or did Kalani just winked and did a split for Tyler Quinn over there?" I asked out loud, pointing to where Tyler was at

"Careful Kenzie. Assumptions can go into a lot of trouble. Remember, taco tuesday?" Sarah warned

That time where Kenzie thought Maddie had a boob job? Oh, I remember that whacky day!" JoJo said in fitted giggles.

"Oh my god, not that day again!" Me and Maddie moaned. Let's just say what happened at that night, involved me, chasing around Maddie in an attempt to feel if she did have a boob job, going as far as to ripping her tank top off of her, that resulted getting Maddie embarrassed, and me enjoying doing her chores for a year. How bad is it? Well, I did do that to while chasing Maddie throughout our old neighborhood. Turns out that Maddie's were naturals

"But, it's true though! I did saw Kalani and Tyler eyeing one another. In a sort of hungry way too" Maya pointed out

"Ohhhh juicy! That kind of stare must mean Tyler wants the V, and Kalani wants the D" I laughed out loud. This got me some slaps from Maddie, making everyone else laugh at me

"Mackenzie Frances Ziegler, how many times were you told not to spread gossip?" Maddie scolds me

"Too many to count already actually!" I admit wistfully. The song now changes to Bass Down Low, by the Cataracts, and everyone started dancing hip hop now. A loud, cracking screech of a cheer was heard around us, and it came from the overly excited Electra

"Wow! She shrieks like a fucking siren!" I chuckled at her

"I think we just got deaf…" Nia winced

"Girl's metal screaming. I like it!" Rumer laughed on.

"Stephanie's coming out, and she came out doing a trick!" Electra excitedly said. I wouldn't blame her for being giddy like that. Stephanie was in the very center position, and besides her were Sophia, and Talia with Ramona on Talia's side, and Lilliana on Sophia's side. Despite being one arm down, she was still killing it. Even as far as entering the stage with a running double moonsault and landing with a twisting tilt. All in attendance exploded in insane ovation as Steph finished. Those moves, require balance using two arms, and she did them like she isn't injured at this time!.Suddenly, a small figure appeared from above Stephanie, and did a triple somersault. When the third somersault came, the figure did a mid air oversplit leap and it revealed to be Elliana, smiling happily and making everyone around go wild. Elliana however, was going to land on top of Stephanie, that got us gasping. But Steph did a backflip, and when she was completely upside down, Elliana stepped on Steph's foot, and used it as a landing platform, making herself bounce, and doing a corkscrew, landing besides Stephanie and the others. That was an insane move, that made everyone completely mad at cheering

"How the hell did Stephanie and Elliana do that?! That's almost impossible to pull off!" Guy said, dumbfounded

"I taught them some of those moves!" Gia boasted on

The song, then changed to Fly Like a G6 by the cataracts, and all dancers involved decide to do stop krumping moves, to the beat. But they also mix in some contemporary moves, and lyrical moves, that are not meant to be for hip hop songs, but for some reason, they could pull it off. The dancers of this portion was paired off. Talia had Lilliana as a partner. Sophia was doing some smashes with Ramona, and Stephanie was paired with Elliana. Everyone got on really well with each other, and moved in sync. But Elliana, and Stephanie were the ones who stand out as a pair. They move exactly the same, and the musicality the show is fucked up in a good way. Stephanie then did a handstand with her one good arm, and proceeds to do a windmill spin along with Ramona, and Talia. Sophia and Lilliana does a front grande jete, and does a leg lift, then a criss cross once the landed. Stephanie then lifted herself and did a twisting needle - one that Brynn usually does and uses as a signature move, then does a leg hold with her left leg. Obviously, she couldn't do that since her right arm could hold jack shit for the time being. She then proceeds to do a leg hold spin but then does a triple front aerial, still on a leg hold, then at the 3rd aerial, did a double fan kick, gaining a lot of applause. But soon, that applause turned thunderous when Elliana joins her, and together, they did a jumping pirouette, followed by a needle, and doing a front flip, that they turned in a single arm handstand. Balancing themselves all the while doing a split with their feet in the air. The teamwork they do is unlike I have ever seen. It's like they were made for each other to be duet partner.

"I am loving this! At first, I just wanted to see Stephanie embarrass herself, but now, I can say she is insane! That's saying something, because she already is insane on some levels!" electra giddily said. Obvious that the girl really loved what she's seeing

"What kind of relationship do you have with Steph? Both of you are pretty whacked" Nia chuckles, ruffling Electra's hair

"The kind where their minds are too far gone" Kendall butted in

"Kendall, be nice! She's just a little girl" Gia scolds

"She ain't wrong, though" Electra grinned, making Kendall stick her tongue out to Gia

"I wish I had a sister like you Electra. Pretty fun to be with. All I have is….Emma" Aidan commented, with the last one full of snootiness. Emma just responded, by kicking Aidan's shin which was quite funny much t6o Aidan's suffering

"Everyone in this part was totally remarkable. The earlier girls were as well, but this bunch was just amazing! Also, Steph and Eli are beyond magical. Their moves together are so pure…" Sarah said in awe

"I know, right? I thought I was the only one who noticed! It's like, they were meant to be dance partners!" I commented

"With that kind of cheer when they danced, I think everyone noticed" Maddie chuckled

"Every single one of the dancers so far are superhuman! No way are they ordinary" Aidan grinned

" The others, sure,but I'm pretty convinced Stephanie is no human. She's on a whole other level if she can dance with one arm " Maya breathed

"Well, she is a Predator, after all.." JoJo breathed behind me

"A Predator? What do you mean?" Maddie asked us. Damn, it JoJo!.

"She meant that alien from the movie, Predator. You know, the one with the ugly mouth?" I stammered, as an excuse for Maddie's question

"Yeah, I know that movie. Though, the Predator didn't do much dance there…" Maddie mused on

"JoJo compares Steph with the Predator because of her nasty mouth, and manlike braun. You know how crazy our bow haired friend describes people" Sarah laughed, putting an arm around JoJo. But if you listen carefully, you'll know that it was laced with pure and utter panic.

"When you put it that way, it does make sense. Stephanie can be like a Predator at times. Makes me think she got her period early" Maddie laughed, with me going along as well. I give JoJo a smack in the head, with Sarah covering her mouth to cover her yelp

"The fuck was that JoJo?! You, saying Stephanie was a Predator like it's a known fact? Do you know how much shit you could have caused?" I hissed at her

"Kenzie's right! Mindy will have our heads in platters because of your blurting out. You're lucky, we can dig out an easy excuse on that" Sarah added

"I'm sorry guys, I really am. I didn't know what got over me to be honest. The excitement of the event must have gotten into me. You know, how I am when overly excited" JoJo sheepishly laughed.

"Well fix on that, then! We have a lot of things to look out for now. Secrets to keep to protect a LOT of people. You understand the risks involved with our lives now, right?" I scold to JoJo, who nodded with guilt on her face

"I'm really sorry, I truly am. I should have known better…" JoJo said forlornly said to us. For some reason, a hint of her cheery attitude is still present in her tone. Damn, this girl is too happy, even when down

"We all make mistakes JoJo. Let's just be careful next time, okay? Let's just keep this between us three. Who knows what Hit Girl will do to you as punishment" Sarah chuckled

"Probably hang you by the neck with your bow" I laughed, as well as JoJo, and Sarah with JoJo's sounding nervous. It was meant as a joke, but knowing Hit Girl, she might actually do it.

DV DV DV DV

After that already pumping group dance, every dancer of Beat Squad had now begun to do their solos. A lot had gone already, and so far, they're all amazing solos. Gia was in tears, when she watched Ari's jazz solo called Crystal Ball, Alexus' dark lyrical solo named Infected Spirit, Peyton's acro solo called Clowning Around, and Lilliana's lyrical solo called, Sprite. I couldn't blame Gia, as she had taught the minis quite well, and they even did the little tricks Gia taught them that song turned into their signature moves.

The teens are no pushovers with their solos too. Our friends from San Francisco are no jokes too. Bostyn, Dylynn, and Jenna are great in their contemporary solos, and Ramona is uber good in her hip hop solo. Everyone however, was in shock and awe when Jaycee danced her ballroom solo named Unbreakable. Ballroom is a dance that uses a lot of legs and hips, and the fact that Jaycee is doing it while having Perthes is crazy! Idol fangirling right here! The girls from LA are not leaving themselves behind too. Kaycee Rice had done a hip hop solo as well, that could give Ramona a run for her shit. Kaycee is known as being witty and a self proclaimed weirdo. But those qualities are absent in this solo. The eyes of a beast is all we see when she dances with perfect precision. Sophia Lucia didn't wane as well with her ballet solo, as well. Her turns are just too damn perfect! No doubt she could pull off perfect turns, given that she's the record holder for the most pirouettes made without pause.

However, our own team did not fail on making magic as every single performance had everyone's jaws stuck open after each performance. Kalani did her Mardi Gras solo, a dance that she did when she was 12 that she polished and remastered. Kelly did a jazz solo called Saxosaul, that really got on her soul vibe. Talia did jazz as well, named Everyone Jam. Brynn, redid her famous Enter One solo from a past Dancerpalooza event. It may have been an old solo, but it was too iconic not to love. The Quinns also did their contemporary solos quite well too. Even the 2 rotten ones as much as I hate to admit it.

All of us are currently glued to Elliana now. She was doing a ballet solo named Glitter, which mesmerized us in any possible way.

"Eli is so good. It's a dance you can't turn away from, even if you wanted to.." I commented

"I actually tried that, and you're right! My head's stuck!" Maddie agreed to me

"It's like being entrances into something that you can't do anything about it, but obey it!" Sarah added on. Elliana then she finishes up her routine with a fouette, and gentle sorrow drop on the ground, laying face first on the floor, as if lost. We all clapped and cheered our friend as she bowed and made her way back stage

"That was one riveting performance from Elliana, am I right?! Last, but not the least, is someone who got everyone worried and curious as to what happened to her the previous month. As well as how crazy she must be, dancing still healing up and with only one arm. Please give it up, for Stephanie and her solo, Never Go Back!" the host had bellowed, eliciting cheers and a mix of murmurs and chatter amongst the crowd.

"Looks like a lot of people are buzzing for Stephanie, huh?" Maya said to me

"Well, yeah! Given how she's the dancer that got shot and insisted on dancing with only one arm, who wouldn't buzz about it?" Emma said, looking in anticipation

"Some look up to her for that, while others scorn and hate on her because they think it's all bravado and rudeness. But given the group dance earlier, the hate is unjustified" Nia added

"I guided her the best I can and yes, I can say that she could handle herself, even with her injury. She really pushes herself to her limit, even if its dangerous. I'm worried it might take its toll on her body" Gia said in a worried tone

"You guys don't know Stephanie, like we do. Yes, she pushes herself to near death, but it always pays off. Even when pain is involved" Sarah firmly says to us and I nod in agreement

"The little bastard's a pure badass! Sometimes, I envy her for that" I chuckled

"Must you really describe a 10 year old with those words, Kenz? No wonder you get in trouble with mom often" Maddie sighs

"Oh, Kenzie has every right to say that. You don't know her like we do! By the way, I am SO in need of a poop, so I'll go to the bathroom while you video the whole dance. Okay? Okay, bye!" JoJo said quickly, handing Sarah her phone to her, and running towards the bathroom

"Well that escalated quickly…" Aidan whistled. Everyone now cheered again, as Stephanie came out, wearing a navy blue dance dress with sequences all around. The left side of the dress had a long sleeve, that encased her left arm, up to her wrist, while the right side was sleeveless, giving space for Stephanie's slinged walks down on the center of the stage, and kneeled on her knees, her face showing struggle. Wow, she's already getting into character. A few seconds of silence passed, until a guitar riff came booming from the speakers

"The fuck? This can't be right…" I muttered, as Stephanie arched her back, showing a surprised expression in her face, and rolling on her right, followed by a backroll to stand up and, doing a needle

 _Everything is so dark_

 _And I know there's something wrong but I can't turn the light on_

 _In that split second change when you knew we couldn't hold on_

 _I realized I lived to love you_

Said needle, was then made to a reverse like needle move, called a layout. She does fouettes after the layout, making the sequences in her dress, dazzle as she spun. After 7 fouettes, she does a double back aerial, and does a tinsica

 _Save yourself, don't look back_

 _Tearing us apart until it's all gone_

 _The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves_

 _But I remember_

"Hold up. Stephanie is doing a contemporary solo using a rock song?!" Kendall said in surprise

"As weird as it sounds, yes. It caught me by surprise too, when she told me she wanted to do it with a rock song, I actually told her she was completely nuts! Almost no one had done a dance with this kind of genre before. It's too hard to add grace, into it, and the musicality it will need from a dancer, will need to be an insanely fast, and rugged one. : Gia relayed on us

"That is true. Attempting to do this kind of solo, will almost result in your total failure in a competition. Yet…" Guy adds

"Yet, Stephanie is somehow dancing to the music like its freaking ballet! She moves accurately with the musicality of the song." Maddie said in awe.

"I may not know about dance, but I do know a lot about musicality. It's the ability of the body to tune itself to the music, and move along with it. Rock music can be danced to, but this song is Never Go Back by Evanescence. A song and band that has songs full of sorrow, madness, and fury. It's a type of rock song, you don't dance to because it's too sad and aggressive, but Stephanie is dancing to it like she's…...happy in a mad kind of way. It's like she could relate to the message of the song very well" Aidan comments, as he watches on

 _I won't give up on you_

 _I can feel you in my heart, just show me the way_

 _I don't belong here_

Pain. Sorrow. Madness. Sadness. Of course Stephanie could relate to this song. Most of her childhood was made into those qualities. Qualities that forced her to live a life of bloodshed, and darkness that almost made her insane! No wonder she could dance to this kind of genre. She's channeling her inner darkness. She's channeling Psyche, which I could see, when I look Stephanie in the eyes, as she dances in front of us. She does a few fast slides, and krumps with her legs and arm. She then does a leg lift, while balancing herself with her other leg. Once she lifts her leg, and turns it around upwards, she brings it down, and does the same with her other leg, once the previous leg was down, and was used to balance herself. When she lifted her leg however, she stopped mid way and held it with her good arm in a sideways position

 _Alone_

She then pulls it upwards, dragging her backwards, and doing a layout once more, and turning the said layout into a backflip needle. As she did that however, she did a totally fucked up move

"Fucking hell, did she just take off her sling?!" Kendall shouts, watching with wide eyes. Stephanie toof her the sling in her injured arm, and threw the sling hard from the side. Her right arm bended in an awkward position as she strikes it in all directions with precise coordination, speed, and poise.

"Wait...she's not doing our steps anymore. She's improvising now! Why would she do this now?!" Gia said in disbelief

"At this time?! Stephanie, is beyond nuts at this point!" Sarah breathed

"To be honest, that's Stephanie. She's always gonna do something that will be beyond sanity and logic. I'm used to her doing this kind of stuff. But damn…." Electra said, also shocked like us.

"Honestly Electra, what kind of people are you?" Maya absentmindedly said

"I like her kind of people!" Eva laughed

Stephanie was still doing great despite the even bigger handicap she put on herself. She did a 450 cartwheel and it wowed everyone that sees it, even louder when she followed it up with a tilt kick, and a switchblade. But despite the fluid movements, it was obvious she was in pain. If you look closely towards her, you could see the expression of pain on her face is not acting anymore. It was the real deal and she cleverly hides how she cradles her arm in her spins, to support it

"It's like she made herself feel pain on purpose. But why?" Maddie muttered. I also wondered that too. Stephanie is a nutcase, I can tell you that. But not in a masochistic way. Just what is going on?

 **Brynn's POV**

"First, she does a solo with rock music, now she takes off her sling, and uses her injured arm?! Madness!" Sophia said in shock

"Hah! I knew it! She was faking the whole injury thing! Bet she's just doing this to get some pity points" Kaylee said in a smug way

"Oh, shut up Quinn! You have not been there when she got shot, and we all saw how real it was. If you think it's fake, then go out there and prove it, or shut the fuck up!" Kalani growled at her, making Kaylee cower

"You know, we were there too, Kaylee. It was real." Rihanna scolds her, making Kaylee spit a raspberry on her

 _I can still see your face_

 _Where it's burned into my mind I die every time_

 _I close my eyes, you're always there_

 _Save yourself, don't look back_

 _Tearing us apart until it's all gone_

 _The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves_

 _But I'm the one who's drowning without your love_

 _I am lost and I can never go back home_

Stephanie is unreal. A lot of us backstage had no words to describe the very view we were seeing. Having to do a solo using a rock song is dancer suicide, but yet here's Stephanie, dancing to it like its the nutcracker on steroids! Everything she did was perfect, even with only one arm. Our shock just went off the roof when Stephanie took her sling, and danced with both her arms, knowing full well that it would hurt so bad!

"She's no human. You're friend is no human…" Jaycee said besides me

"Trust me, I did not think of her as human since day 1…" I muttered back to her

"And here, I thought I was a weirdo and a nutcase. She's a lot more than me!" Kaycee exclaims. Stephanie did a series of A la secondes, and did a pirouette switchblade comb. Never missing a beat, and being one with a genre, that is hard to master.

"Eli! Eli! Your bestie is so awesome! She knows how to do rock! She knows how to do rock! Brynny, you didn't tell us Stephanie can dance to rock!" Lilliana squeals in excitement

"Honestly, I have not known that too.." I chuckled at her

"But she looks like she's in pain…" Talia meekly said

"Too much pain in fact! How could she handle that sort of pain? And why did she take off her sling?" Ramona worriedly said out in the open. Stephanie was now doing her splits and roll outs, as well as sliding and doing an oversplit leap once she stood up and ran, trying her best to conceal the pain her arm is causing her.

 _All across the ocean_

 _We are calling, calling_

 _Are, are you there?_

"She's channeling the pain"

I look down on Elliana, who was in front of me, looking intent and looked like she was used to seeing Stephanie seeing like this

"The song is of rock genre, and it boast anguish, deceit, and never ending darkness, as well as seeking salvation, despite the looming darkness around her. A concept of dance is to be one with the song, and let it guide you, in the dancing. Having more emotions, and emotions related to the song, invoked in a dance, can help you become more combined with the music. Having the raw emotions and feelings in your body related to the song can also help you on this, like what Stephy is doing now" Elliana explains clearly to us

"I have never heard of such a thing, and it sounds so fascinating, and quite scary in some way" I admit to them

"Ditto, on that. But what Steph is doing is messed up. She's literally hurting herself to be more adaptive to the music?" Kelly added on. Elliana however, just chuckled at me

"No need to worry my brethren. This is not the pilot time Stephanie had done this. She did this a few times already. Back when we were in the UK, me and Stephanie would find ways during our dances to channel the emotion that the music we dance portrays. But the difference between me and Stephanie when it comes to channeling, is that she isn't afraid of doing drastic means to do this. She once sliced her things before a performance, just to grasp the torturous nature of a dance!" Elliana continued on.

"Damn! Home girl's too metal!" Bostyn chuckled

That got me looking slowly at Stephanie, who kept going along the cacophony of drums, guitars, and violins of the song, whilst being cheered loudly by all. The loudest among us to be cheered because of her uber talent! Given the message of the song, it was obvious Stephanie was channeling the pain from her arm, because she recalls her memories from Urban Predator. In fact, it could be an ode to her life as a Predator in general. Stephanie is truly brave that she would show off her Predator life in this dance. It was beautiful in a sad, and painful way. Every pain, and hurt she might have experienced there, is being channeled in this very dance now, and it must be taking her a lot of willpower not to go insane when doing it. At oe parts, I could have sworn that Stephanie's eyes registered Psyche too…

"There is one concern I have right now, for her. The pain she's having now. It's not from her arms alone" Elliana muttered

"What do you mean? You think she's having real pain from other things, aside from her arm?" I clear out with Elliana. She looks at me with a grim expression, that was out of place, and nodded

"That's an affirmative, Brynn. This pain however, is not intentional. SOmething's wrong with Stephy…"

 **Steph's POV**

The moment the second part of the song kicked in and I ditched the sling on my arm, my head stung again. It was the same pain in my head, whenever I see those weird fucking visions. After that, for some reason, I didn't follow any of Gia's choreography that we ran through. I found myself, suddenly doing completely different moves, that felt much right to do. It was like my body had another mind taking over it, and I couldn't stop myself! The pain in my head only grew with the visions passing by. The voices from those visions, and the cheering from the crowd, as well as the noise, are driving me nuts! I kept moving and moving, with my body losing all its will from me. The visions I also see kept going in fast, some just repeating and repeating on running over my head. I couldn't focus on my dance. But there was no need to, anyway It was on fucking autopilot, and all I could focus on were the visions.

It kept repeating the time I was together with Elliana earlier in the day, and during the first time we saw each other. No, that wasn't the first time we met. It was in the UK, when we were 2 years old. Wait, is that really when we first met? It then showed things that I do not remember at all. I see myself being back in the UK. Strolling on the streets to the park. Elliana holding my hand, as we skipped. Then it switched to us, pranking Jaimie in his sleep, and then to a scene where I was climbed an apple tree on someone's backyard - no, our backyard!. I then see myself fall off of the tree, and landing near Elliana, who began to cry. And saying sorry all over again to me, for forcing me to climb a tree to get her an apple. I also saw a bloody scar that formed in my left ear. I then saw myself in several dance competitions. Always winning award by myself, or with Elliana - no,Els by my side. I saw myself doing that double fan kick that I always do in my dances, where I do a leg hold, do a front aerial while doing the leg hold, and finishing off with a double fan kick, still doing the damn leg hold! I hear it being called by me, the lock on fan kick. I saw me and her talking about our dreams. I talked to her about being a detective one day, and her being a famous actress. I see us, talking about our dance dreams. Of us winning The Dance Awards' best dancer, and winning world dancer on the Dance World Cup. I saw us, crying and hugging each other, because Els was to move back to the United States, and me never seeing her again

 _Come now, Stephy. You'll know we;ll see each other again, right?_

 _Lies! You'll be far away, and you'll forget me after a month. Less maybe!_

 _Never! I swear on my life on that! You know why? You're more than my bestie. You're my sister. The sister that we never had!. I won't ever forget you! You know why?_

 _Why…?_

 _Because we're sisters, by soul. We're always connected by heart. NO matter what happens, we won't forget each other. If ever that would happen, one way or another, one of us will make remember the other._

I then see little me and Elliana smile at each other with tears in our eyes. Our eyes...we may look completely different,but we both have the same gunmetal blue eyes. Our eyes were always our sign of being soul besties

 _Nothing left for me 'til I find you because it's_

 _All gone the only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves_

 _But I'm the one who's drowning without your love_

 _I am lost and I can never go back_

 _I, I can never go back home_

At this part of the song, I did a multiple number of pirouettes. During this time, a sort of realization wash over me. A feeling, like I uncovered something that I was seeking something for so long.

"I remember now. I remember everything….."

But as the music ended, and I crouched down to finish it off, I found myself, arching my back upwards, and screaming out loud from the intense pain I felt all of a sudden

 **Elliana's POV**

That scream was not part of the performance. It felt too raw. Too real. Something dire had happened to Stephy. Everyone around me clapped, and got wowed by her performance, as with the crowd outside. But I wasn't in a celebratory mood. Stephanie was in deep water troubles. We watched her take a bow, and walk straight at us. She walked down towards us, pain registering in her face. Everyone greeted and congratulated her in her performance but as soon as she took another step inside backstage, she collapsed, and began screaming. Everyone around panicked, and rushed to tend to her. Me being the first to do so. She was screaming loud, and she was trying to claw her head with her good arm while thrashing about

"Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts! It bloody fucking hurts!" Stephanie screamed with her eyes shut and tears streaking out. I try to hold her in place, but she kept shaking off. Brynn grabbed her, and fiirmly held her in place, but she still kept clawing her head. Kalani followed, careful in cradling the injured arm

"W-what happened to her? She looked so good out there, then this!" Rihanna had muttered worriedly, looking scared towards Stephanie

"Cut the tacky act, Lizewski! We all know you're just making face again" Kaylee scowled

"Can you stop being a brat for once, Kaylee? Now is not the time!" Kalani growled at her, making her clamp up

"Was it her arm? It might have been too much for her…" Sophia assumed in a worried tone

"I don't think so! If it was the arm she's crying about, she would have held it as a sort of instinct reaction like I did when my hip got busted. Stephanie's crying about her head…" Jaycee deduced. Looking at it now, she really is reaching for her head and she was now using her broken arm as well. Kalani tried to held it in place, but Stephanie kept lashing it off of her. Ramona had to help her put it down, to help it stay in place and avoid any further injured from it

"Kelly, Kaycee, call a doctor, quick! We have to find out what's going on with Stephanie! Sophia, you might want to get her sling from the stage so we can keep Stephanie's arm from being injured. Jaycee, go with Jenna to find some ice. It can help ease the headache Stephanie's feeling. Ramona, go get Gia. She has to know what happened to her. " Brynn ordered like a natural born leader. . All 6 girls went bolting ahead, not waiting for any second.

"Stephanie...how can I help you my sister?" I cried softly cried, cradling her head. .

"Els….Els…" Stephanie grunted. It made me look out to her, in shock. Having her call my name in this situation is both odd, and somewhat refreshing

"I need you...Els. Help me…." Stephanie cried even more.

"She's looking for me. She keeps looking for me…." I quitely sobbed, cradling her head close to me

"Out of all people, she wants to call out help to you. You two really are soul sisters…" Lilliana giggled, but obvious from the quake in her voice and puffy eyes that she had cried as well

"Yeah...I'm the one she needs and I won't leave her" I said out loud

"Then stay here. For her…" Brynn smiled at me and nodding to her in response.

"Tsk! Drama, drama, drama. It's always drama with all you, lot!" Kaylee sneered at us, making me glare at her. I wished to say back something mortifying to her, but I had other matters to worry about. She isn't worth it anyway

"Kaylee, why are you like this? You're always so antagonistic with everyone, especially Stephanie! This is already-" Rihanna scolds her pissed off looking sister, but stopped midway. Then we began to hear screaming and panicking from outside, as well as from near the entrance of the backstage.

"What the fu- waah!" Dylynn said from the stage wing, but she ducked, closing her eyes when a bright flash and loud pop came from outside the stage. The flashes and pops then came again for several successions from outside, making a lot of people scream

"W-what kind of tribulation is going on there?! Is there some sort of accident, or fire out there?" I say out loud, making me hug my still suffering bestie closer

"Um…..guys" We hear Peyton and Talia squeak together, looking horrified at the entranceway. Everyone else followed suit, and some had expressions in their faces, while others, like the younger ones had fear. On the doorway, leading to the fire exit of the stage, several men in black armor, came in with big riffles on their hands that were pointed at us. The men also wore tinted helmets that had a red wolf insignia on their forehead, that was eating its tail. Behind them, a kid that looked like he was just my age, walked from behind them. He was clad in all black, and looked dressed like one of those spy character on the movies. But for some odd reason, he had a blindfold on his eyes, and a sickening smile to look at

"Well then gentlemen? Heard all our cows now…."

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Stephanie's song is called Never Go Back by Evanescence. Also, better take note of those names..._


	69. Chapter 69: Dancerpalooza - Invasion

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 69: Dancerpalooza - Invasion**

 **August 20th, , 2:30 PM**

 **McCormick Place**

Dancerpalooza was now in total chaos. After an amazing performance from Stephanie Lizewski in her dark, and rock solo, that was expected to miserably fail, (which did not, and had been remarkable to watch) bright flashes and pops came from out of nowhere and caused turmoil and confusion towards everyone inside. Most tried to run, but they were too confused to find the exit as the flashes blinded them. If one looked up the service platform high above the ceiling of the convention center, the sniper, Aether will be found, shooting her flash canisters from above. Without scope, and without notice. She had shot them with extreme accuracy on key points on the ground that will make sure everyone will be flashed. She was on immobilization of the subjects, while her partner, Hanuman, was in procurement duty. Gospel has started their invasion

Those who were blinded by the flashes, were herded off by these men in black armor, and riffles that forced them on their knees, along with the rest. There are those however, who didn't give up, and still found other ways to escape

Mackenzie Ziegler, ran away towards safety, along with Sarah Hunt. She tried to run with the others, but they couldn't make it fast enough. Maddie and Maya got caught up, when a canister was short right in front of them, and got them point blank. Maddie told her baby sister to run, and so she did. One canister also went in front of Aidan, Eva, and Emma. But Emma pushed Aidan and Eva down on time, to have them avoid the blast. But poor Emma was caught in the flash as well. Aidan and Eva immediately got to their feet, having shielded their eyes due to landing face down on the ground. One of the Gospel soldiers tried to grasp Aidan, but said invader found himself tackled to the ground. Aidan took a look at his savior, and found it to be Tyler Quinn

Aidan tried to go back for his cousin, but they had already pinned him, and several of the soldiers saw him, and began to approach him. Tyler however, had grabbed him, along with Eva, who gladly took off with them, after she did a karate self defense move on a soldier, and ran. Aidan could do nothing for his cousin but look at her, pinned to the ground and seeing her call out to him for help

Gia, Guy, and Rumer tried to lead the others out of an easy exit but a Gospel soldier tackled them down on the ground, and pointed their guns at them. The only thing they could do, was shout towards Nia, Kendall, Ken, and Electra to run. Unfortunately, Nia was tackled down on the ground, but not before she pushed Electra forward and told her to run away. Kendall was about to get the same fate, but Ken had tried to fight the soldier by punching him, but got overwhelmed when another one knocked him down. Ken had shouted for Kendall to run, which she followed despite her reluctance to leave Ken.

Kendall was then grabbed by one Gospel soldier by the arm to subdue her, but found herself covered in blood. The soldier., having received a gun shot straight on the head. The girl had been scared shitless, seeing a dead man in front of her, and said dead man's blood on her body. She then felt a tug on her arm and found herself being dragged by a little girl that looked no older than 11, and holding a gun in her other hand, shooting any soldier that comes their way. To say Kendall was horrified by the sight is an understatement

Meanwhile, outside the premises of the sieged convention center, those who had watched the livestream of the show had begun to panic. Relatives of those that went to Dancerpalooza tried to call the kids and guardians in the event, but to no avail. For the parents of the SCDC girls it was Melissa who had first saw it. Panic had rushed into her, as well as worry. Her daughters, as well as the others, who she considered as one of her own as well, called the police, who had already been dispatched in the scene. She had also informed the other parents as well. Dave, and Mindy Lizewski were the last ones to know about the news. Dave was in grim worry but held it together, as always to be strong for his family. The twins were already in deep worry for the lives of their friends, and big sister and Dave needed them to be calm. Mindy was in the same state too, but a seething, hellish anger is growing alongside the worry she's having. Who dares to mess with her own?! With her own daughter, no less! Without hesitation, she had called to assemble Fusion in Safehouse F, preparing each and everyone of them to rescue everyone

 **Kenzie's POV**

Everything just went to shit, for no fucking reason! First, we were just wowed by Stephanie's dance, and her scream at the end, then the next thing we knew, someone flashes a pretty bright flashbang on us for a multitude of times, and then got attacked by some men clad in black. But I recognized the insignias on their helmets. Those fuckers are from that group, Gospel! But why were they here in a dance convention and all armed with guns?

"It makes no fucking sense! Those guys are those cunts we fought back in Fleetwick Theater when we rescued Lotus. Why would they attack here, of all places?" I shout, while we ran through the corridors of the convention center. The only ones with me, are Sarah, and Electra. We tried to get to the others, but we weren't fast enough. Those flash grenades just came from out of nowhere!

"I've been thinking about that for quite some times now, and no. They do not have a valid reason to be here. What would this group gain from terrorizing Dancerpalooza? It's all too insane" Sarah mused over.

"Even the CIA had some valid reasons for Urban Predator - fucked up, that may sound. These guys must be bloody insane" Electra mulled.

"We have to find JoJo, now! She might not know what's going on at this time. Plus, she's the only one who knows where she hid our kit! Come to think of it, why did we entrust our gear to her?" I said, as we head on to the women's bathroom.

"Well, it was supposed to be your job to hide them , but you were too lazy to do it!. Now, which bathroom did JoJo go? This place is huge, and it might have more than one bathroom" Sarah huffed. We turned right, on a corner, and we got stopped dead on our tracks. 2 of the Gospel soldiers were there, and stopped us and started giving chase to us

"Other way, now!" I shout, and we ran off towards the other direction. The soldiers shouted of rus to stop and when I told them to stuff it up their asses, they opened fire at us with their assault rifles. The halls were big enough for us to move around, so as to avoid getting shot. I saw a stack of crates and other junk on one side, and I immediately went for it and toppled it over. The junks crashed in the ground, making a speed bump for our pursuers

"That should slow their asses down!" I growled, and we ran even faster. The hall then split in a junction, that gave us a choice to either run forward, turn right, and turn left. All 3 of us chose to go left

"Oh, fuck us!" I growled. All 3 of us stopped. Just as we turned, another Gospel soldier had blocked us, and we were right in front of his firing range.

"I did not fucking survive a fucked up CIA operation, just to die here!" Electra growled. When the soldier aimed however, his body shook and multiple blood splatters came from his torso before smacking on the ground, lifeless. From behind the soldier, was the familiar whimsical color of periwinkle and rainbow eyes with a smoking pistol in her hands

"He looked professional, but he sucks bad on checking his surroundings" Comet chuckled

"And you look like a rejected mascot, but can kick ass. Thanks for the save, Comet" I breathed, glad to see my friend

"I guess, prayer comes in different ways. Sometimes, what we seek is what's finds us" Sarah said, breathing an air of relief

"Glad to see the wacky looking girl too, but we're kinda not out of the bloody noose, yet" Electra alertly said, pointing at where we just came from.

"Oh yeah, those cunts!. Give me that, thank you!" I piped, getting close to Comet, and grabbing a grenade hanging from her utility belt. I unpin the grenade, and throw it at the soldiers, giving them a finger first, before the grenade landed on their feet and blew up on them, killing them on the spot

"All style, and no guts! What's the use of fancy armor, if it has jack shit guards?" I shout in victory

"The hell is going on, out there? I took a dump, and then I hear a lot of screaming and gunfire when I got out of the bathroom! One of them, almost shot me in the face!" Comet exclaims to us.

"No idea too! They just appeared out of nowhere,and started grabbing people. Weirdest thing, is why they're in a dance convention and not in some place, where fuckers do their shady shit…" I mutter over

"I would so scold you right now for that swearing, if it wasn't for the dire situation were in" Sarah huffs

"We have to help the others, and stop these motherfuckers! We have to call for help too" electra growled, her face showing menace and preparedness

"The little squirt's right. We have to call on for help. Until they arrive, we have to deal with these guys and rescue everyone. They must be scared shitless by now…." I grimly said. Although I worried about everyone else too, I was worried more about Maddie. She tends to fear this kind of situation to come true. Now that it did, Maddie must be scared shitless!

"Well then, suit up! They want a battle, we'll give 'em one!" Comet firmly said, handing over the kit, that had our combat suits and weapons. All of us geared up, including Sarah, who's going as Livewire on the field for the first time. Electra being a Predator like Stephanie, had come with her own combat suit as well. Particularly, Wildcat's old combat suit. (Heard she needed a new one because of her growing tits). HIt Girl was a little paranoid as of late due to the looming threats in the city. As such, she allowed us to take our combat suits, and weapons with us at Dancerpalooza. Anything can happen and in the words of HIt Girl herself, "nothing is to be left to fuckiung chance!"

Livewire usually wears a mask when about the Safehouse, due to her only being in the commande center. But she had recently been given a full combat suit, along with her mask in case she had to be on the field. Her combat suit was purely scarlett in color, with grey linings. It consisted of a grey undersuit that was was made to make the we are feel like its a second skin, making them easy to move their own body on it. A scarlett padding, was clipped on her chest, and arms, up to the very tips of her fingers. From the waist down, a scarlett padding was attached to her legs, and white combat boots, with added padding ran from her knees, to her feet. She had on, a utility belt, that had the essentials needed as well as the communications device. A knife was sheathed in a slot, bottom panel on the left breast side of the chestpadding, making for an easy grab of the knife. She also had a Glock 42 for easy maneuverability.

"I'm pretty nervous and frightened…" Sarah A.K.A. Livewire muttered, gazing on the Glock 42 on her hands

"It'll be all good, no worries! You've been trained by your cousin on combat, right? You can look out for yourself without a pinch. I saw you training" I reassure her, putting on my mask, and assuming my Nova persona

"I know that. It's just….I'm not fond in the idea of killing, even though it might be needed to keep myself and others alive" Livewire admitted to us

"I know that feeling all too well. But we have to do, whatever shit has to be done in order for you to survive, as well as your comrades" Electra said, putting on her mask and inserting a magazine in her HK P30.

"I guess you're right. But I'm still queasy over it…" Livewire said to us

"Hey, no worries! It's just for when you're in danger. You're still our support, and you need to be hidden while you spot for us. But where can we hide you?" I explained to her, making her sigh in relief

"Easy! Where I hid our gear! It's too secluded for anyone to find" Comet cheerily comments

"Well great, then! We'll leave Livewire there, and then we can make a move on those Gospel bastards. Say Electra, we are aware that you're a Predator but we haven't really had the memo about your codename" I say, looking over a smirking Electra

"At the battlefield, you can call me Rigour! Don't mistake me for a pushover too. I can handle myself with no issues!" Electra, or Rigour growled.

"Okay then! Looks like this team up is already getting pretty. But first off the list; Livewire's hiding spot. Lead the way, Comet"

DV DV DV DV

"The bathroom's sewer access?! Really?!" Livewire shouts over our comms

"It stinks, yeah. But you have to admit, it's a pretty badass hiding spot! Dim lights, limited access points, and connection access for your tablet to do your techy shit!" Comet whispered excitedly. We were now on our way, to the main hall of the convention center, where the event is taking went on alternate routes there using the auxiliary halls, as the main access halls were being guarded by Gospel

"Glad, I am not Livewire to hang out there" I chuckled

"Hey, quit it! Less talking, more planning. We have to move, now" Rigour hissed

"Thank you for being the voice of reason, among this group of idiots. Rigour. Anyway, I already have access to the floor plan of the complex, as well as the CCTV footage. It's not looking good actually. Almost every area, is occupied by Gospel. It was the right move for us to move using the service halls. Outside premises are also pretty guarded by a lot of soldiers. I found some weird things too. One, being that they have several trucks at the back for some reason…" Livewire explains

"Trucks? Are they gonna bring something here and make some world domination shit?" I quipped

"Who knows. This group is shady, right? It could mean anything for these kinds of people. I also saw this…." Livewire adds on. She showed us a video feed in our masks. It showed two videos of individuals that look young in age, that were clad in insane looking combat suits, and armed with weapons

"Whoa, those combat suits look high tech! It's as cool as ours!" I breath

"Someone is not gonna like it, if she saw this. Do you think their those kids that called themselves Mavericks?" Comet points out

"No doubt about it! Those 2 look too young to be soldiers" I agreed on

"Mavericks? What or who are they?" Rigour asked form besides me

"Some fucked up kids we fought when we rescued a friend one night. They also kept saying how their the 'cure to the failure that is Urban Predator' and shit" I explain to Rigour. Her eyes then went dark and menacing

"You sure these guys aren't fucked up Predators?" Rigour growled at us

"They didn't have your commando dagger tattoo on the ears. They're also too insane than you guys" I reply to her.

"I'm not liking this then. After all the sacrifice we've done to take down a similar case…" Rigour mutters

"That's why we have to stop them, and maybe interrogate one of those kids to know what we're dealing with. It won't be easy though" Comet muses

"It's part of the job, anyway! How about our friends? How are they looking up?" I asked Livewire. A video feed of the main hall and backstage showed in our masks. We see everyone being forced face down on the floor with their hands on the backs. Most people are crying as they do so. Some are being taken by the soldiers, and dragging them off to who knows where. I spot our friends as well. Gia, Guy, and Rumer looked really pissed, as they struggled to get out from the men's hold. Emma, and Nia looked scared, with the former crying her heart out. Ken was also there, trying to squirm out of the hold of the Gospel soldiers, but they twist his arm and pin him down on the floor, in pain. I then gasp as I see Maya get thrown to the ground, and freeze as a soldier point a gun at her. Maddie tried to run to Maya's aid, but someone punched her in the face and knocking her down on the ground. How could they…..

"Hey, how about Brynn, Stephanie, and the others? What's their status?" I asked Livewire. Composing myself as anger built into me as I see my friends and sister being treated badly

"That's one of our current issues. Their a current unknown as I can't find any feed that we can use to see what happened to them. At this point, it could be anything by now…" Livewire forlornly said

"Those bastards! They are fucking dead!" I exclaim on what I was seeing but Rigour kept hold of me

"We will, but hold it still! It's 3 on a lot. We're dead as fuck, if we go out without a proper plan" Rigour

"Rigour's right. We'll be shitty chimichangas if we go all out like braveheart. I say, we assess the area of interest first, and plan how to beat them as a 3 woman army" Comet suggests

"Wow. As much as I hate to admit it, Comet can be pretty smart. Let's go blow this popsicle stand, then" I growl

"Thanks for that, Nova. I think…" Comet piped.

DV DV DV DV DV

We carefully maneuver ourselves over the the halls, until we get in a service hall that lead to the main hall. EDM music was blaring through the speakers, but no one is celebrating or dancing to it. In fact, crying and whimpers of help are heard along with the blaring music. The stalls that held dance shops, and games were all but toppled over. And messed about. All the people in the main hall were gathered in the center, being forced down on the floor, at gunpoint. All 3 of us, with the guidance of Livewire, snuck around the halls, and entered an undisturbed stall full of clothes for us to hide. Once we got in the stall, we crouch down to be hidden bette,r and to get a better vantage point

"God, there are loads of them here! This had just turned into a death wish! In hindsight, we should have asked help from Fusion first..." I whisper sharply. This was beginning to be a bad idea

"Gee, you think?" Comet and Rigour whispered together sarcastically. Obvious that it was a jive at me

"You don't need to worry about that. I did that, the moment you guys left me here in the sewers. Battle Guy and Hal reported that Fusion is on their way already. The purple one is most displeased, to say the least" Livewire reports to us

"How could she not? Gospel basically held her daughter hostage, along with some of her people!" Comet winced

"At least we know the cavalry is on its way. Now, how to get these guys without fucking us over.." I mused, looking around our surroundings

"I got an idea! Livewire, where's this place's control room? If we could cut the power in this hall, it might give us the perfect cover" Rigour quipped besides us

"Small, but smart. I like it!" Comet said, ruffling Rigour's head

"Hey, watch it rainbow monkey!" Rigour hissed as she swats Comet's hands away from her head

"Keep it down! Stealth is what we need, remember?" I scold at them.

"Nova's right guys. Focus! Now, the control room is at the west wing of the complex. Particularly, on the very far end of the west wing. That's pretty far. But it's not that guarded actually. I think one of you can slip past there" Livewire reports to us

"Okay. Now, which one of us should go, then?" I mused, looking at my two allies. My thoughts however, were interrupted when a shriek came from a all too familiar voice for me

"Let me go! Let me go!"

I seethe in anger, as I saw one of the Gospel soldiers forcefully grab Maddie by her hair, and drag her hard away from the hall.

"Please, I don't want to go!. Maddie cried

"Don't you touch her you little - oooff" Guy said, attempting to run off the soldier, but got struck by a soldier in his gut, making him double over.

"Guy!" Gia and Rumer said, as they ran to tend to Guy. Next came, Maya, who they dragged away along with my sister to who knows where. Crying and begging as she was lifted up and carried away

"Those motherfuckers, are gonna get it now!" I hissed, standing up and readying myself to charge, but I felt the hands of Comet and Rigour hold me down by my shoulders

"Hey, I know I have my blunders, but even I know charging in like that is a bad idea!" Comet whispered to me

"But that's one of my best friends and my sister! I can't just leave them to whatever shit they'd do!. I'm just gonna do a distraction to get their attention away from them - " I reasoned out to my friends, but a searing pain went through my chest, and I also found myself flying backwards, and landing on the floor in a heap. I groan, and held me chest by instinct. God, that hurt! My ears rang too and I found it hard to hear and see what was going on around me. I try to clear my vision and the next thing I see and know was that I was being forcefully lifted up by Rigour.

"Get the fuck up! We need to move now!" Rigour shouts, but I couldn't quite hear her properly. She sounded far away. I turn my head and see Comet firing off her gun towards several Gospel soldiers that came at us. I look at my chest and I went wide eyed to see the chest part of my combat suit had a dent. The fuck is going on?!

 **Aether's POV**

Impossible. That should have killed her on the spot. How is it that Nova still lives? I scope her out once more to make sure but I could confirm now, that she still is alive, and with no visible wound. A dent had now appeared in her chest, where I shot her. But nonetheless, she is in pain, and struggling to keep up. Good. I never miss, and will stay that way for the rest of my life. I try to fire one shot to Comet, and it had hit her as well. But only a graze on her shoulder had gotten to her as she moved fast to avoid and take fire on my men, who some had fallen into her hands. No matter. A graze it may be, but its still a hit. Never in my life did I miss a target. I then take my aim at the little one, who was an unknown to me. We have been briefed about Fusion, and its individual members. But there was no mention of their ranks matching this little one, who was helping Nova walk as she struggled on the pain on her chest. I fire once more, but one of my men got in the way, and he ended up being killed. Such idiocy is well deserved of death. The little one started firing overhead now.

Ah...she must have realized that I was firing as a sniper and is trying to track me. But try as she might, she wouldn't find me. Even if she looked as hard as she likes from the rafters, I am still concealed by my ever faithful ally, darkness. But I must hand it to them. They are smart and know the ways of battle. They have well built protection, and abilities that can take down, even the finest foot soldier of Gospel. However, I am no foot soldier. I am above them. I am a Maverick. I switch off my regular bullets, to armor piercing bullets. This will render their protection useless. I take aim on Nova once again. My finger, less than a millimeter from the trigger. However, plumes of blue smoke suddenly came from all directions, circling my men. It formed in a way that a clear path was made on the 3 targets I was taking aim on. I pause and assess the surrounding I have in my eyes. The smoke is too thick for me to fire. It appears they are not the only ones who are intruding

"Aether to Hanuman. We may have multiple infiltrators in the vicinity. I have engaged Fusion members" I report calmly to my partner via comms

"Oh, so they have appeared then? I guess we have to wrap this up fast. I'll do a hunting of my own then. Stay perched up on your roost for now, Aether." Hanuman chuckled

"I don't plan to leave here…" I reply to him

"Good then. I will need your eyes, after all…"

 **Kendall's POV**

"Okay, kid! Hold. The. Fuck. Up! We have to talk about something, here!" I exclaim at the kid in front of me, known as Kiarra Waidelich. One good thing that she had done for me, is that she helped me run from those motherfucking men in black, that had guns pointed at us. The bad thing? Well she did that, by having a gun and outright killing every single one of them. All while smiling gleefully like she's having a ball!. I even had one of their blood all over me!. We were at the foyer entrance of the convention center. Having tried to escape from the main entrance. Unfortunately, they were all guarded by the same men as well

"Is this about me, holding a gun and firing it off towards those jerks, like its a nerf gun?" Kiarra said in a sickly sweet tone

"Exactly! Dude, what kind of 11 year old are you? Killing in cold blood like its nothing to you is so messed up…" I quipped worriedly to her. But said kid just giggled, like what I said was funny

"Well, if you were in a madhouse for 3 years, it tends to take a toll on your sanity. Then again, my card reading says that I'm destined to be like that, if I wanted the best life available for me" Kiarra giggled

"Cards? Madhouse? I am not getting you, and you sure as hell creep me out" I admit to her.

"I was shaped to make people creep out, you know. Now stop whining and let's get a move on, yeah?" Kiarra tells on me, bonking my head lightly, despite my protests to stop it. She looks on to the entrance foyer, and I do the same. All corners are being guarded, making sure nothing gets in, or out of here. Just who are these guys, anyway? We were just having fun, and enjoying ourselves, then this shitstorm happens, and these guys take over us like aliens. Are these guys terrorists? They must be. No other explanation for it. But what do they want with us? Were we hostages for some ransom or something?"

"Hey, keep it down will you? We'll be spotted here with your fucking yammering" Kiarra glared up at me

"Damn, was I thinking out loud?" I whispered

"Do'y! Now, calm down and keep quiet! Who knows who these guys are, but they look mighty professional and trained to kill without hesitation" Kiarra mulled over

"Why don't you just kill them all, like you did with the earlier jerks? You have the gun, and the admittedly badass moves to wield it" I asked Kiarra. She looked at me with an expression that shouts "Are you fucking stupid?'

"News flash, little ms. idiot! This is real life and not some video game or movie where you have infinite ammo. I only have limited ammo for my gun, and there are loads of those guys. In fact, I only have one clip left now. That makes only 15 shots per guy" Kiarra sassily explains in a tone that was a bit jerkish. Screw that, that was full on jerkish!

"Well excuse me for not knowing this kind of shit, shortstuff! I know I said you're kind of weird and creepy, but I find you just annoying!" I quitely growl at her

"Well boo hoo for being me, then. I would really love to give you a reading after this is over" Kiarra hissed at me. She looked around the entrance foyer once more, until she stepped back, and quietly stepped back to the direction of one of the convention halls.

"There's too many of them here, and we have no way to escape through here. We need to find another way out, that's not guarded at all" Kiarra explains

"Would a fire exit count? Those tend to be secluded" I offer to her, making her smirk at me

"I like the way you think, chestnut hair. Let's go with that!" Kiarra said

:Chestnut hair has a name, and it's Kendall!" I quietly growled at her

"Hmmm yeah no. Chestnut hair's better"

DV DV DV DV

As quietly as possible, we moved from the entrance foyer unnoticed, to one of the secondary convention halls, that was thankfully empty. We jog quickly however, as we can't take any chances of those weird men not appearing here at any time. We come upon a door labeled 'staff access', Kiarra slowly opened it, and ordered me to crouch down. Being ordered around by an 11 year old girl. Classy….

Kiarra pointed her gun in all directions of the hall beyond the door. She then fired off her gun, from our left two times that left me yelping and ducking even more. Afterwards, two thuds were heard from outside.

"You coming, chestnut hair?" I look up, and see Kiarra, looking down at me, with a smirk on her face

"Y-yeah. Just got startled, is all.." I mumbled, standing up, and walking up behind her. We took a left turn. I take a sharp breath, as I see two of those men in black face first on the ground. Blood pooling on her heads.

"Helmets look sturdy, but is actually shit. They deserve death for using cheap gear for their heads" Kiarra quipps. She knelt on one of the fallen soldiers and grabbed a large knife and gazed at it like it was just a toy. She then whips quickly at me and I found myself at knifepoint in my throat. I freeze still on the spot. Frightened in my current predicament. The tip of the knife was literally touching my throat. One wrong move from me, or one thrust from her, and it would be the end of me. She then chuckles at me and lowers her knife. I didn't realize I was holding my breath for a long time.

"Gotcha, chestnut…" Kiara chuckles at me

"Don't fuck with me like that you little bitch! I thought you'd off me, or something…" I growl at the chuckling child

"Hey, we all need to let loose in times of trouble from time to time. Take this. It'll keep you safe when you need it" Kiarra chuckled but got serious at the last part, flipping over the knife and holding it at the blade, then handing it to me. Gingerly, I reached for it, and took it from Kiarra's hand. The handle was black and had a velvet feel to it. The blade was curved at the end, with several holes and wedges over its base. It gleamed over the light, accentuating its sharpness. If she wasn't joking earlier, this would have surely killed me

"Thanks, I guess? But why give me one?" I asked her. She was kneeling over the other guy, and grabbing another knife

"I can't protect you forever, you know. You got to look after yourself here too." She explains

"Then, why not let me have their guns, then? Surely it's a better option if I'm to protect myself" I reasoned, spotting the guns on the floor. She just shook her head and smirked at me

"You seem to be the type that gets scared of everything. Gunfire included. Knife's easy to use since you just need to slash and stab at people with it. Teaching you to fire a gun would take awhile" Kiarra said, gathering some magazine clips from the dead men and readying herself. I think about it, and I shrug at her as a way of agreeing. We then proceed to move on, running and carefully searching our surroundings whilst in the smaller halls of the vicinity. Of course being me, the ever curious one, I couldn't help but ask this kid some questions that are bugging me from the beginning as we move

"Just, who are you anyway?"

"How can you do, what you do?

"Are your parents military or something?"

"What's with the tattoo on your right ear?"

"Am I the only one who's bothered that someone younger than me, has killed an actual person in cold blood?"

Both of then stopped at a hall, cluttered with all kinds of junk, and she looked at me with an annoyed expression

"Are you usually this exasperating? You're asking way too much out loud girl! That is gonna give us away!" Kiarra hissed at me

"Well excuse me for asking, because I am so scared and frightened by an 11 year old girl, holding a gun and killing people like she'd done this a lot of times before!" I hissed back at her. A defiant expression was in her face. But I was more definat than anyone. Not even this kid can match up with me. She then sighs gruffly and looks at me with a serious look

"Okay, then. If it means getting it out of the way, and making you shut up. To answer your questions in a whole manner, killing people like it's an everyday job to me is the fault of a fucked up CIA project called Urban Predator. This little fuck up, has the CIA take kids in very young ages, and subject them to several torturous methods that you could very well be considered as hell. Basically, they turned us into insane, fucked up child soldiers. This little tattoo your obsessing about, is the mark of a Predator. The symbol that distinguishes us as Predators. Happy now?" Kiarra explained to me in a serious manner

I then try to look at her with confusion, as well as piece together what she just said. Silence fell over us, and none one spoke. Me and Kiarra didn't remove our gaze from each other. But then I couldn't help but laugh. I knew it wasn't the right time and place, but I couldn't help it. Child soldiers? CIA project? Really?

"You got me...you got me there good. That- that's a good one shortstuff. But really, what's the real reason?" I said while calming myself down from laughing. She however, looked at me with the same serious look. I look at her carefully for tell tale signs that she was holding on to a punchline of sorts. My face and laugh faltered however, when she held no joke of sorts in her still serious face

"Wait….there's no way. What you said was real?" I carefully inquired

"Done assuming I'm making things up now? Of course it is! Would I say it if it wasn't? Damn, your slow…" Kiarra scoffed at me

"That's so fucked up...but why? Why is there such a thing? Better question is why are they not making this known? Oh god...can I be taken by these guys too? Wait, are these guys from Urban Predator?" I muttered in shocked

"Ever heard of the term cover up? Also, relax. The fact I'm here now, free as a horse means that Urban Predator is no more. Besides, they only take kids as young as 7. But they are kids in your age range in our ranks. We owe it all to Psyche for us to be free from that hell…" Kiarra mused, looking at one side in no particular reason

"Psyche? Who's Psyche? One of you Predators too?" I asked her, still in process of understanding what I just heard. Kiarra then looks at me again like I'm an idiot, but then her eyes went into a shocked expression

"She didn't tell you. She didn't tell you she was a Predator, didn't she?" Kiarra slowly said, smiling slowly as she said every syllable

"Okay, I'm way more weirded out now. What are you yammering about this time?" I asked her. Worry back in my tone again. She then starts to giggle and smiles even wide

"Stephanie. You're friend Stephanie is Psyche! She's our savior from Urban Predator. She's the one who caused us to be free from that place. You said she had the same tattoo as me, in my right ear, yeah? She has the same mark as us. I'm sure you observe some weird things from her when you're with her, right? Excessive swearing, an attitude that looks like she could punch someone anytime at random, a certain darkness in her eyes, and you might have even saw some scars in her body too, that may be a little too excessive. Am, I right? Or am I right?" Kiara said with a teasing smile on her face that never faltered. I think it over and what she said about her was true. The swearing, the scars when we danced, all of it! But then one thing crossed my mind that made me both excited, and shit my pants - figuratively of course!

"Psyche. You said Stephanie was Psyche. Does this mean that the Psyche you're mentioning and the Psyche that Fusion has is one and the same? If that's true then…" I shakily said, a big realization coming on to me. But then we heard a screech from one of the junk from behind us that was covered in a tarp. Said tarp however, is showing a human shaped bulge. Immediately at this, Kiarra raised her two arms forward and crossed them. One hand held the knife she took from the dead soldier, while the other held her gun. Both pointed at the lump, which shook now. I hid behind Kiarra, as I was too damn scared and smart to not mess with whatever it is behind that tarp. Kiarra continued her approach and then swiftly, she yanked off the tarp, revealing a girl that was now screaming her lungs out.

"Keep quiet and stay the fuck still!" Kiarra growled in a tone, that you could consider as demonic. God, what kind of child is she? But I took a peep from behind her to see who was hiding on the tarp. When I looked who it was however, the fear I had vanished right away

"Kelly grace? Is that you?" I say out loud, moving forward to my friend and crouching down on her to see how she was

"K-Kendall? Oh thank god…" Kelly said to me. She hugged me and quietly sobbed on my shoulder. I returned the hug, comforting her of her worries. I then gave Kiarra a sharp look when I glanced up at her and saw that she still had her weapons pointed at Kelly. She calmly took them down, but still held a hard gaze on Kelly

"I was so scared KK! I was out with Kaycee to find a doctor because Stephanie started getting this nasty headache that had her screaming all around. Then the next thing I knew, there were blinding lights everywhere. Made me thought it was the rapture or something. Then in came these menacing men with guns, who tried to chase us. Me and Kaycee ran and ended up here. But Kaycee asked me to stay here, while she gets help. I tried to stop here, but she was stubborn. I'm afraid they may have got to her…" Kelly related with slight panic in her tone and form

"I hope Kaycee's okay and actually got some help. But...I wonder if everyone backstage is alright?" I said with urgency

"Change of plans then. We have to get everyone out to those stuck backstage" Kiarra indignantly said,

"Are you insane?! We're only 3 and there's loads of them there! Plus, not all of us are gun shooting badasses like you! I opposed the diminutive kid, Predator, whatever!

"I had a change of heart. But I can't do this alone. You guys have to help me. Don't you guys want to save your friends out there?" Kiarra asked us

"Well yeah of course we do! But we can't go all chuck norris on them. We have to get help" Kelly sharply reasoned back. Man this kid is stubborn

"Then follow my lead and you'll be alright while helping out big time at the same time. No more questions? Then let's go!" Kiarra defiantly declared, walking away. But midway, she stopped and faced us once more. Particularly, Kelly

"You there pear hair. How much did you hear earlier?" Kiarra ominously asked Kelly. I gulped as well due to seeing Kiarra raising her knife and gun slowly. I immediately move in front of Kelly

"I heard everything. But please don't off me for that! I can keep a secret, I promise!" Kelly panicky reasoned, while Kiara looked nonplused

"She's been a friend of mine for a long time, Kiarra and she's the most trustworthy person I know" I added. Kiarra then sighed and lowered her weapons once more

"I was thinking you might be one of those fucktards outside. Then again, you don't look the part of a spy" Kiarra said.

"Really? That's a really stupid reason to raise a weapon in front of me. That's the second time I got assaulted by you!" Kelly argued to Kiarra, who growled viciously at Kelly.

"Will you two stop?! We're not each other's enemies! Look, I admit it's a stupid idea, but we have to save our friends, no matter how insane it sounds. We are to do that, if we're all in the same fucking page? Clear?" I scold at me

"Chestnut's right pear head. We have to work together and need all the help we can get. Though, if you wish to go out pearhead, then you're most welcome to and we'll guide you out" Kiarra said

"The name's Kelly, brat! I might be afraid to the moon now, but I don't want to leave everyone just like that too. I'm in. But we'll need to get help" Kelly smartly replied to Kiarra

"Help huh? Can I be of assistance then?" A distorted voice said from behind us. Every single one of us went on full panic and turned around to where the voice came from.

"Oh holy shit…." I muttered shakily, with me grabbing Kelly due to fear. Standing in front of us is a person that looks like a cyborg in colors of charcoal and wine. The person was a young woman, due to the curves and breasts that show. The body looks like a cybernetic muscle anatomy figure of a person, and the mask was full face that was in charcoal that had a glass visor cover her face from forehead to chin.

"Maybe I could be of service…" The 'cyborg' said in her distorted voice.

"A-are you one of those men in black?" I shakily ask. Before she could answer however, Kiarra screamed like braveheart, and charged at the 'cyborg'; gun in hand and started firing at the new comer

 **Elliana's POV**

What kind of dastardly event are we at? It was like an action movie, come to life! First, there was Stephanie having a wretched headache, then came this bright flash and loud bang from outside, and then next, these adumbral men with guns, and this boy that came with them, blindfolded and dressed like he was from Spy Kids came striding on, pointing guns at us, and gathering us on the back and lining us up. To make things escalate more, some of us proceeded to make blitz on the intruders, and engage them in joust combat!

"Please, no! Stop this please!" Lilliana cried with tears in her eyes. In front of us, a boy who haa blindfold over his eyes. Was giving Bostyn and Brynn a beating. Bostyn was shoved by the blindfolded boy on one side, hitting her head on a steel post, and making her disoriented, holding her head in pain. Brynn however, was horrifyingly relentless. After being shoved on the floor, she stood up, and amazingly, disarmed two armored men with their guns, and kicked them in the face, knocking them unconscious. When she went for the blind boy however, the boy gave Brynn a spin kick to the jaw, making her stumble. The boy then, went to punch Brynn near her heart two times, making Brynn land in a heap in front of Lilliana

"Brynny, no!" Lilliana called out in tears. She tried to crawl towards Brynn, who was now barely conscious, and was bleeding from her forehead. A nasty bruise had also formed where she was hit in her jaw. Lilliana was then stepped on her back, pinning her all the while reaching for who she considers her big sister.

"Naughty, naughty. You were all told to be still, and now look where it got some of you. NOw, be STILL or someone else will suffer. Got it?" The blindfolded boy had stated in a cold and menacing manner.

"W-what do you guys want anyway? Leave the kids out of the violence!" Kalani indignantly shouted towards the blindfolded boy. The boy clicked his tongue, then Kalani found herself being hit by a but of an assault rifle on her cheeks. The guard was about do the same with Coco, but Talia jumped in front of Coco, shielding the youngest Quinn, but got hit herself in the process. Coco could only stare in disbelief as Talia saved her from a hit, while Rihanna tended to a sobbing Talia. Kaylee looked like she was crapping her pants off as she watch the chaos unfold besides her sisters. Dylynn was disoriented after taking the brunt of the bright flash and loud pop that appeared from outside and was crudely thrown hard, besides Bostyn. The rest of the dancers backstage were ordered to sit still on where they were, with others, being ordered to stand up straight and with one or two of the men looking at them from head to toe.

"We are in serious danger. What the hell is going on.?" I whispered to myself

"Are we gonna die? Are they going to shoot us?" Peyton quitely sobbed besides me. She was huddled with me, together with Ari, and Alexus while I cradled Stephanie on my arms and was still grunting and crying in pain on her head.

"You know Alexus, we need that bravado of yours any time now.." Ari shakily said shakily

"Hey, try to act all brave when you have a gun on your face huh?" Alexus replied in a similarly shaky manner.

"It's a fight or flight scenario. Alexus just happened to select flight. Which in my opinion, is the correct action right now" I shared to them

So, are you saying that the others chose wrong?" Ari whispered at me. I was about to answer when the boy had interrupted me

"No need to whisper, if you intended to hide the conversation from me. I can hear it from a mile away.." The boy chuckled

"To answer your question kid, yes. Your friends that attacked us were pretty stupid to fight and talk back to us. Even the little scrawny brat here. She deserves to be stepped on as a cockroach" the boy chuckled, just as Lilliana was starting to cry whilst being squished by a man's foot.

"What's gonna happen to us, exactly? Why are you all doing this?" I answered as calm as possible. Deep down, I was already bridled with fear. But I have to keep calm for my friends, and for Stephanie. The boy then looked at me, and kneeled in front of me, and Stephanie. He then gave me a grin, and slapped me on my cheek. It stung and made me stumble a bit, but I stayed firm. His eyes were completely covered but I feel as if he was gazing right through me

"That's something you're not to worry about kid. Although, if you're lucky enough to be picked, then you might find out anyway. But I doubt you'd take that friend of yours with you if ever that happens. She sobs too much. It's ear grating…" The boy coldly explained, and growled at the last part, while tilting his 'sight' on Stephanie.

"Picked for what? Are you gonna kidnap us?" I asked once again, but she just grimaced, and stood up

"Will you make her stop doing that? She's making too much noise, and it's driving me mad!" The boy growled, still 'looking' at Stephanie.

"She's in a lot of pain. She has this headache that's volatilely arduous. She needs medical help" I explain to him. But the boy just sucked on his teeth, and snarled

"I don't care. Just. Make. Her. Stop. Crying. Understand?" The boy growled, more annoyed now.

"Well how do you expect me to help her stop if you have us here, hostage?" I defiantly spat back at him.

"Eli, keep it down, now. You might get hurt" Brynn grunted in her dazed situation

"Better listen to your friend there. I'm close to doing that now. Take back everything you said, and I might have a little mercy on you"

"Make me then…" Was the simple reply I mustered. He growled in anger and charged at me. But then stopped and snarled even more

"I'm pretty mad about your bullshit attitude, but that crying your friend makes is the annoying kind, and I can't stand it anymore!" The boy exclaimed. He then raises his booted foot and took it down at Stephanie. But quickly, I lean forward over her, and I take the hit. He did it again, and again. Try as he might to hurt my bestie, but I'm not going to let him do that to her. Not now, not ever! Even if it meant making myself be hurt. I hear Peyton, Ari, and Alexus cry besides me, and Brynn calling out my name, as well as Rihanna and Talia.

"How valiant of you, to be a human shield. But how long can you stand it, huh?" The boy laughed, as he made his stomp faster. I was holding back tears now. I couldn't let them flow. If I did, I might lose it, and give in. Making him hurt Stephanie

"I'm not..letting you hurt...her" I breathed, Leaning even more forward so Stephanie is more shielded

"Suit yourself then, you little piece of shit! I don't even care if your fucking spine breaks! Is this bitch worth to you so much? Huh?" The boy chuckled, making his stomps slow, but even harder now, making my back hurt now. Was Stephanie worth protecting? I don't need to second guess what my answer would be. I would do this over and over again if it meant protecting my best friend and sister. The boy grunts loud and gave me a stomp that was harder than the ones he did earlier, making me yelp, and fall right on top of Stephanie.

"Persistent little shit, are you? Fine. Go have fun with your girlfriend, then. I have something to do anyway…" The boy spat at me, and left, walking towards the main hall via the stage, But not before he stopped.I am quite befuddled as to how that boy could see over that blindfold

"14 of you stay here, and keep guard on these kids. Continue with the procurement process and gather all desired matches, once full check has been done. Await for my signal for disposal of the undesirables. Separate them into two groups and lock them into the dressing rooms. The rest of you, come with me. We have some vigilantes to take care of..." The boy ordered in a curt manner

"As ordered, Hanuman!" All the men in black replied. Most of the armored men took off, including the ones that pinned Lilliana, and assaulted the others, whilst 14 stayed, guarding all possible exits. Then we were herded towards the dressing rooms like animals as we were pushed and tossed around. They then closed the door, and locking them in place. In the sill below the doors, a shadow of two feet could be seen, indicating the door was guarded as well. After all had mellowed down a bit, I immediately sit up to assess what damage I possibly did to Stephanie. When I bent my back however, I felt searing pain that was like my back just got crushed to , and Peyton immediately helped me to bend back. Alexus then laid Stephanie carefully on the ground. Careful not to drop her still hurting head.

"Stephanie...did I hurt her arm?" I said in between grunts of pain.

"No. Somehow, you completely missed it, when you fell on top of her. But enough about Stephanie. We have to check you up. Those kicks are nasty!" Alexus said. She and Peyton quickly unzipped my dress from the back and checked my bruise

"That is one big welt…." Ari whistles from behind me

"How big is it?" I asked them

"Your whole back is red. It's like a sunburn…" Peyton shakily answered. I grimace at the thought of my back looking all red from the kicking

"I can accept that. Worth it to protect a dear friend." I said, looking at Stephanie. Her eyes were closed. But there were still tears running from them. At least she isn't scratching for her head anymore. The rest of our group came Including the Quinns (Nasty ones included), and we all gathered in a semi circle facing each other and apart from the other dancers and staff that were locked in with us. A full minute passed, before someone spoke to break the silence

"What the fuck was that all about? This is insane!" Kaylee panicked

"I wanna go home…." Coco cried, snuggling between her two sisters. Both of them putting around their frightened sister

"We're all in the same boat as you are Kaylee. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Kaylee over there. What the fuck is going on here?" Alexus cried out

"I usually discondone such language , but I kind of think that's the perfect description on what's in our minds right now" Talia meekly said

"Are these guys terrorists or something? They seem to act like one. " Rihanna quipped.

"I'm more concerned as to why that boy has a blindfold on his eyes, and acted all mission impossible on us. He acted like some sort of...insane. Even more insane is the fact that these men take _orders_ from him. Orders!" Kalani said. Suppressing any peeps of pain from her mouth, whenever she moved her body that had the injuries.

"I don't care how strange it sounds or looks. But I am gonna get what's his face, and kick the living daylights out of him!" Bostyn slurred.

"I think they call him Hanuman" Peyton peeped

"Whatever! He's still going down!' Bostyn growled. She tried to stand up, but lost balance and fell back down. Dylynn was in time to catch her quickly

"Honestly. Everything is all about brawn with you" Dylynn sighed. Lilliana then marched to the door, and started banging it with her hands

"Let us out! Let us out! Let us out! Let us out! Let us out! You meanies! You hurt my friends! " Lilly repeated over, and over again.

"Lilly, you might anger those guards and hurt you! Stop it!" I scolded her, but Lilly just kept at it. Brynn then stood up and went to her. But when she grabbed Lilly by the arms, a guard came inside and started to go to Lilly. The guard was about to kick her, but Brynn got in the way, and she took the kick instead. The hard slam on the ground did not sound pretty too.

 **Brynn's POV**

No way, I was going to let them hurt a little kid. Especially not the innocent ones like Lilly. I was just in time to get in front of her and take the kick on her behalf. The impact to my chest hurt, and the way I landed on the concrete floor hurt as well. But it didn't matter. As long as they didn't get her.

"Oh my god, Brynny! Brynny, are you okay? Please be okay…" Lilly said, close to sobbing when she checked up on me. I sit up, and pulled her close to me.

"I'm fine Lilly. This is nothing.." I force a smile on her. She shook her head, and pouted even more

"No your not! You're hurt and it's because of me"

"With you, it's all worth it." I said, in between breaths of pain

"Keep it down there, or next time it's a bullet you and that brat!" The man said, cocking a Glock on his hands. I glare up at him, while I held Lilly closer to me. He then went out, and closed the door back again. I carefully stand up, and went back to the others, who were in shock to say the least. Lilly did not let go of me, until I sat down. Holding my stomach carefully.

"God that kick hurt…" I breathed through the pain

"Only the kick? You heard the loud slam when you hit the floor?" Bostyn quipped with a scrunched up look

"Not really. Glad to see you okay now, Boss" I say to her. Forcing a smile through the pain. Lilly then found herself between my legs, and hugged me

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you got hurt…" Lilly somberly said on my chest. I gently pull her out, and look at her. Giving her a reassuring smile

"Oh, Lilly. Like I said: it was worth it. I won't let them hurt you. Ever." I gently say to her, brushing away the stray hair on her face, and wiping the tears on her face.

"You mean that…?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have taken that boot, if I didn't mean it" I chuckled, but stopped when my stomach stung with the pain

"Hey, hey you have to sit still Brynnyboo. You got hurt pretty bad there.." Kalani said, pulling up my costume, and checking my stomach

"Wow. That DJAK really toned your body…" Kalani chuckled

"Less admiring of my abs, and more of the checking. How bad is it?" I chuckled

"Well...looks like the damage is a boot sized bruise, but nothing serious." kalani assessed me.

"Well thank god for that…" We fell silent for a minute or two, until the silence was broken

"So now what do we do? Do we just let the teenagers get hurt, protecting us? We have to get help from the outside!" Rihanna whisper shouted at us

"Rihanna's right. We got to get help somehow. But how, exactly? Those guys aren't exactly made of marshmallows." Alexus quipped

"We could use our phones, and call for help" Coco suggested.

"No can do. Just saw those guys take our stuff and leave, before locking us out of here. They made sure we couldn't get help" Kaylee muttered, talking for the first time, since the Gospel men arrived.

"Oh, hi Kaylee. I thought those men took you away for good.." Alexus quipped with a sarcastic tone and smirk

"Well fuck you too, Oladi…" Kaylee breathed in annoyance

"Girls, come on! This is no time to fight. We have to keep our cool, and find a way how to handle this" I said to them

"Kind of hard, when you're held hostage…" Kaylee butted in again

"Will you shut up, if you can't offer any help?" her sister, Rihanna growled at her. Kaylee just rolled her eyes, and looked another way

"What did I just say? - Ow!" I scolded to them, but my stomach hurt when I bent it a bit too much

"Hey, come on Brynny. Take it easy…" Lilly said to me

"Wait. Didn't that Hanuman boy say that he had to handle some vigilantes? Maybe Fusion's already here to save us!" Talia said excitedly and that got us excited, as well as the other dancers and staff around us. Even Kaylee looked relieved

I couldn't help but smile and relieved at the same time. This meant that Kenzie, Sarah, and Electra got away and geared up on time. But that got me worried at the same time. There were loads of those Gospel freaks and only 3 of them. I wonder if they called backup already? They most probably did, but still. Could they stand long enough until more help arrives?

"I guess, all's not lost after all, huh Brynn?" Dylynn said to me, and I nod to her in response.

"Yeah. There's always hope. It never goes away…" I muttered to them

"We're going to be saved and okay. Right Brynny?" Lilly gently said to me.

"Damn straight Lilly! We're going to get out of here, in no time.."

 **Elliana's POV**

The realization that help might be on the way gave me both relief, and worry at the same time. On one hand, we would be rescued, and this will all end. On the other hand, what if said help got outnumbered, and we won't get out of here? So many possibilities, but any help will do. So long as we get out of here safe. I could also hope with the others as well, but I was too worried about Stephanie, who was still complaining that her head still hurts. What could have happened to her? Does she have some sort of illness? What could have caused her to scream and lash like that? At least she stopped crying now, but a few tears of pain still slipped from time to time. While adjusting myself from my sitting to ease the pain in my back, I felt something warm grab my right hand. I quickly look what might got my hand and to my surprise, it was Stephanie. She gently pulled it close to her face and cupped my hand on her left cheek. Our "bonding" ritual…

She closed her eyes tighter, and cupped my hand deeper in her cheek. More tears spilled out of her eyes

"I never should I left you. We should have gone to you first before sightseeing. I wouldn't have been taken if I did that. Mum, Dad, and Jamie would still be…."

"Stephy? What are you talking about? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I said carefully at my bestie. But she kept rambling on about random, and weird things. She looked at me with tear stricken eyes and a look of hurt came from them

"I'm sorry I left you...I'm so sorry for forgetting all about you. I would have searched for you if I didn't forget. I swear…."

"Stephy, just rest your head, okay? Don't stress yourself out. We can talk about whatever you're saying after we get out of here. We're being rescued by those vigilantes in this city. We'll get through here…" I assure her. She squeezes my right hand tighter, and forced a smile on me

"Yeah. We'll get out of here. Are you okay, though? You got hurt because of me…I'm sorry….." Stephanie mumbled to me. I shook my head towards her.

"Don't do the blame game on yourself, Stephy. Don't you freaking dare!

"I should be the one protecting you, but here I am, useless….."

"Why are you saying that? Stop with this preposterous nonsense! I took the beating because I wanted to protect you. Do the blaming game one more time, and I will take it upon myself to be give you hell in the most hellbent way possible!" I said to her in gritted teeth. Then Stephanie began to laugh light - laugh! On a time like this!

"Since when did you grow teeth, Els?" Stephanie chuckled, despite struggling with the pain on her head, and right arm

"Since we left for the US, and I had to stand up for myself. You always did tell me to be tougher because I was the chicken and you worried about me being bullied because you weren't with me anymore..." I said, finding myself chuckling as well. Reminiscing the fond times me and Stephanie would be together, with her being my kind of knight in shining armor whenever I was bullied

"A lot had passed when I was gone, huh? If only that damned Urban Predator didn't rob me of those times…" Stephanie weeped softly at me. That got my attention

"Urban…. Predator? " I slowly asked her. Then I get the flair of the last part she said, along with that statement. Does this Urban Predator have something to do with her blanked past? Stephy gave me a look that was a mix of unsureness, and worry. Wait….was that fear, as well?

Before I could ask further however, Stephanie stiffened and began to close her eyes tight and scream again. She gripped my hand tight and admittedly it was slightly painful. But I didn't mind it, as I was more worried about Stephanie screaming and thrashing about on the floor. I took time to support her right arm, making sure it wasn't hurt any further. Then found Ari, Alexus, Peyton, Talia, and Rihanna coming towards us, as well as Kalani. Lilly didn't come as she was looking after Brynn

"Make it stop, please! I can't take it anymore! Make it stop!" Stephanie cried loud. Everyone in the room was now staring at us. Kalani gently took off my hand from Stephanie's cheeks, and she cradled Stephanie in a more comforting position. Kalani then ordered Talia and Rihanna to gently hold her thrashing right arm, and feet in place, which they did so The others then pulled me away from Steph, and every single one of the girls pulled me into a hug. I didn't understand why they did this, but after a few seconds, I realized that they did that because I was sobbing frenzied already, as well as calling out my bestie's name in between my sobs. What had happened to you Steph? You don't deserve this. You don't deserve the pain that you have right now….

 **Aidan's POV**

My legs are too sore as of this moment. I'm thankful to Tyler for saving me and Eva, but damn can he run fast! He literally dragged us away from all those guys with guns - who I'm still wondering why they're here - , and hid on a tight and stuffy supply closet, deep within the bowels of the convention center. To say that we were cramped was a complete understatement

"You think we got away from them?" I asked no one in particular, trying to squeeze myself to get more comfortable

"For now. But we can't hide here forever. We have to get out of here, and fast!" Eva grunted, shifting her weight around us, to get comfortable. I call out on her, when she managed to stub my toe when she moved her feet

"While I'm up for that, we can't just move on and get out. Aside from having more of those guys there, we have to get everyone else too. I won't leave my sisters behind as well, knowing they must be terrified beyond reason now" Tyler grunted, moving his shoulders to be less cramped up

"Hey, watch your elbow! You are kidding about that, right? Those guys have guns, and we have nothing. How are we going to stand up to them? Eva's block and punch that looked like it barely " I reasoned with them.

"Watch your mouth about me, stick! I can break you like a twig if I wanted to. Even if I'm just a rookie!" Eva growled at me. Her eyes glowered in a way that made me shake a bit. Tyler scowling did not help matters as well

"Hey, I know it's dangerous, okay? But we have to get everyone else out as fine just leaving your cousin like that?" Tyler reasoned back to me.

"Tyler's right. My dad may be out there, held down by those bitches as well. I can't leave him behind too.." Eva added. My mouth opened and closed, to find some reason back to him. But he had a point there. NO matter how annoying Emma could be, I couldn't just leave my cousin behind. Not after she got desperate in reaching out to me earlier. And Brynn…

What had happened to her, and the ones with her? She's gotta be alright. But what if she got hurt, or worse…

I can't allow that! I can't!

"I guess our point finally hammered in your head, then" Tyler smirked at me

"Both of you have a very clear and good point. We can't leave them behind! But it still doesn't give us an answer as to how we'll do it, though. We're still outnumbered…" I said to them with pure indignance.

"Why can't we just call help using our phones?" Eva suggested. Though, I think I dropped mine at the main hall when we ran" Eva said in a calm manner, but cursed at the end of her sentence

"I've been doing that before we hid here. I don't have any signal on my phone" tyler relayed to us

"I think those guys are behind it. They must be jamming the signal or something. You know, like in those movies.." I deduced

"Damn! Those guys are like movie villains come to life. Only we could get killed…" Eva shuddered

"We won't get killed, if we don't let them to! Now, we just need a good plan to pull this off." I say in encouragement

"Kid's right. Always look at the bright side of things. We just need to make sure that none of those freaks are out there when we get out of here" Tyler added on

"Or a miracle!" Eva moaned

Then out of the blue, we heard running sounds coming from outside. Judging by how loud the running as outside, they were pretty close. It sounded like they were about 3-7 people running, and the sounds of clinking metals could be heard along with it. Follow by a cock of an assault rifle

"Oh shit, they're here!" I hissed quietly

"Keep it down! We can't afford to have their attention. We're screwed if we're caught" Tyler muttered in curses

"I knew it! I knew we need a miracle. But that's a chance of 1 to none!" Eva moaned in a whisper. Listening on, I could hear more of who were the people outside. The barking of military-like commands, and the mention of capturing "stary kids" could only mean that they were not good company. But as we listened on, the hard shouts and barks were replaced by shouts and exclaimed commands. Fast gunshots were heard, that made Eva flinch and yelp, causing her to hit me and Tyler by our faces. How that was possible on this tight space, I have no idea. Then again, Eva is one flexible girl….

Among the gunfire however, multiple screams and gurgles could be heard, along with what sounded like metal smashing into metal. As the screams grew louder, the gunshots grew quieter.

"What the hell is going on outside?" I wondered in exasperation

"It sounds like they're in a fight or something, But with who?" Tyler adds. Then out of nowhere, a blade came from the door and pierced forward towards my face. All of us screamed (Tyler shouted), and kept at it, even when the blade stopped dead right. The tip, just inches away from my nose.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Eva sobbed, looking at the blade and my face. I was looking at the blade, unable to move due to fear of almost being punctured by the sharp object. Fresh blood also dripped from the wicked looking blade, that dimly shimmered in the weak lighting of the supply closet. The blade then swiftly retracted from the door, and a thud came after it. Silence fell over us,but the fear was evident in all 3 of us. If was feeling the need to pee, I would have pissed my pants on that. Maybe even shat too.

"What the fuck was that?!" I exclaimed, breaking the silence. As if to answer my question, the door suddenly opened, the lights temporarily blinding us. When we adjusted our visions, I found myself being hugged tightly by a scared Eva, and Tyler, blocking our front. From the otherside of the door, was a person that looked like he was a futuristic Robocop! The man was in light and dark gray, from head to toe. His face was covered by a visor, and beneath the dark visor, were two high tech looking eye patches that covered both the man's eyes. Looking even more closely, you could just make out his mouth. On his head, was a frenzied spread of white hair that fell on all sides. It would have been cool, to look at, had it not been for the deadly looking katana in his hand, that was dripping of blood. The same one that almost killed me!

"Wh-who are you? Are you here to kill us?" I answered slowly, and shakily. By the word kill, Eva began to shake fast. Tyler looked like he was about to tackle the new comer in front of us. As if to answer, the man in gray then raised his katana in the air. We all scream. This is it! She was gonna kill us off!. But the man swooshes it down on his eyes - away from us. The blood on the sword wiftly got whisked away, towards the floor.

"Who am I? I am called Raiden, of Yggdrasil. I'm here to help out in this whole mess. You all hurt?" The man known as Raiden spoke, in a electronic male voice, that sent shivers down my spine

"We're all fine. Thanks for asking that. What….did you just do out there? Can we even trust you?" Tyler said slowly. Raiden then chuckled, and shook her head

"Ah, the usual 'Can I trust you' shtick. Well, why don't you look around from where I am to answer your question?" Raiden said, gesturing his hands on his sides. Carefully, due to suspicion, and fear, I step outside. Once I did however, I hang my mouth open to what I saw. Bodies of those black clad men, laid down on the ground, blood splattered all around. I then heard a sharp gasp - Eva's followed by a "Whoa" from Tyler. Pure carnage. That's what laid out in front of us

"Eva, I think your miracle just came.." I muttered

"I'll take any miracle. Even the gruesome ones…" Eva muttered in monotone

"I guess, that settles the trust issue now, does it? Now, if you guys want to GTFO here, follow me!" Raiden growled at us. All 3 of us looked at each other, and nodded. Tyler then picks up one of the assault rifles from one dead soldier and carries it carefully on his arms

"Lead the way almighty gray savior"

 **Meanwhile, at the sewers….**

Livewire was in relative safety, but in perpetual alert as she needs to be in support of her team at all times. In fact, she was frantic at this very second, given that her 3 friends were just attacked just now. As Livewire swiped at her tablet, she stiffened, when she heard wading coming from the water behind her. She carefully places her tablet back in her utility belt, and secretly goes for her gun.

The water then spotched, and the light stomp of two damp feet followed. The stomps came loudr, and slow. Whoever, this was, he or she was stalking Livewire. She felt shaken up and a bit scared, but she has to be steadfast. She has to toughen up, or she would be in a world of hurt, or worse, pretty much dead. So when the footsteps finally stopped, she got into attention, her training kicking in instantly. When she felt something touch her shoulder, she immediately reacted


	70. Chapter 70: Dancerpalooza - Chaos

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 70: Dancerpalooza - Chaos**

 **August 20th, , 3:15 PM**

 **McCormick Place**

 **Nova's POV**

"Oh my god, it hurts!" I gasped in pain, rubbing the part of my chest that was shot. Painful it may be, and high, did I fly, I was still thankful because there was no visible wound, and only a dent in my combat suit took its place. Though, the bruise on my tit would be a sure nasty one.

"Can you still fuck up some of those cunts?" Rigour growled low, while she checked out herself, and Comet, who was knocked on the shoulder by whoever was the bastard sniper on that room. Luckily however, we were saved at the last minute by some familiar faces. As we were being barraged by bullets, and some invisible force back at the main event hall, 2 of our little adventurers from the other night back at Target arrived to save our asses by spreading a huge amount of blue smokescreen everywhere, masking our escape and dragging ourselves from that death trap, unto the dark, boiler room of the McCormick Place. Our saviors, had body armors, that had different colors on some parts. One had an arsenic color, while the other had a capri color. If memory serves me right, they were called Ebony, and Splicer respectively

"Yeah, I can. I'm in pain, but not invalid" I growled at Rigour.

"That was a massive save. Thanks a lot, both of you" I said to Ebony and Splicer.

"Think nothing of it. You saved our asses back at that night, and we were giving back the favor" Ebony said in a shrug

"You were lucky I had a lot of smoke capsules with me! Always the most reliable tool in my arsenal. Wished we came faster though. You could have avoided these injuries if we did" Splicer said in a sort of slight cheery tone, gesturing to me and Comet's injuries

"This? It's just a scratch on my shoulder. I hardly felt anything!" Comet chuckled, banging her palms on where she got shot

"Lucky bastard! Anyway, I am in so much fucking pain, but I'm all good. I will not be fucked over that easily…" I smirked, standing up, and getting my bearings back

"That, and the fact that Hit Girl did not go easy on the protection. Those combat suits are really nice" Rigour said in approval

"The half pint's right. If you had cheaper ones like ours, you'd be dead by now" Ebony grimly said

"Where does Hit Girl get these combat suits of yours? Does she do made to order on them?" Splicer chuckingly added

"Hey! The half pint is called Rigour, and don't ever call me a half pint!" Rigour growled, sizing up Ebony despite being way taller than her.

"Careful Ebony. Small she may be, but Rigour can take out anyone thrice her size! Just ask Nova here. She got beat to a pulp, and given no chance to fight back" Comet joyfully relayed, making everyone laugh, while I glared and growled at them

"Thanks for sharing, asshole…"

"Anyway, enough with the jokes. Thanks for the save, you two. But we have to fix this whole mess. Only, the 3 of us aren't enough to do it. Stupid it may be, but would you two help us on getting rid of those fuckers?" I say to them. Splicer's eyes went serious, as the same with Ebony.

"You, asking us for help? If I know better, Fusion is a big group of people. Are they not coming? Also, Hit Girl kind of warned us not to interfere, remember?" Ebony said in a grim tone, with a bit of fear on it

"Then we take the blame then. We can't just leave yet, knowing that these kids are terrified like this. Some of those men are even taking some of them, dragging them to who knows where!" I reasoned with them, holding my worry and tears as I remember where Maddie and Maya were taken, and dragged like animals.

"Wait, taken? I wonder if this had something to do with those trucks at the back that we saw…" Splicer mused. Comet suddenly piped, standing up as if excited

"Our friend Livewire saw them too, and showed it to us. Think about it. Those trucks would fit a lot of people, and given those guys were taking kids one by one…" Comet relayed

"They must be here to abduct kids! But for what purpose? It still doesn't make any sense!" Ebony said in alertness.

"Held for ransom, maybe? Who knows…" Splicer added

'Whatever it is, we have to move now! We got to have a good plan right now" I say to them, and all heads nod in agreement

"Let's start out as to where and when the other Fusion members will arrive. Any ideas how to contact them?" Ebony asked us

"Let's ask Livewire then! The local nerd is our way to reach the other guys" Comet groused.

"Oh yeah! Hey Livewire - Nova. We sort of got into a lot of shit, but we're fine thanks to our friends from that night at Target. We kind of got the idea about the trucks we found at the back. Anyway, we need all the help we can get. Any word about the others coming to our aid?" I called on our comms, but no response came.

"Livewire? Yo, where you at?" I called again, but still nothing.

"Livewire, this is not time to joke! Where the fuck are you?!" I said both irritation and panic. Still nothing, even after a few seconds past

"Something's wrong…" I said, a chill of fear spreading at me

"Why, what's wrong?" Rigour asked in a growl

"Livewire is not one to delay her responses. She always gets back at us immediately" I related to them in all seriousness.

"Do you think…." Comet started, worry in her tone. Rigour had the same look in her eyes as well

"She better not be! Livewire, come in! Are you there? If you aren't in trouble, respond immediately! Livewire!" I panicked

"What's with all the panic all of a sudden?" Ebony said in haste

"Our friend, Livewire. We think she's in trouble. We need to get ot her before she-" I start in explaining, but then our comms came to life, and the sounds of grunting and splashing could be heard

"Livewire?" I asked once more. A few seconds passed again, when a voice cracked

"Livewire here! Sorry for the late response. Just got a little tied up" Livewire said in a grunt. That's weird

"Oh, for fuck's sake, your okay! What the hell happened to you anyway?" I said to her half relieved, half pissed

"We were about to run off to the sewers and save your sorry ass!" Rigour cursed

"Harsh much? Sorry for worrying everyone, but I got sidetracked due to some….fiend" Livewire said to us, still grunting as of she was struggling with something

"You know, it won't kill you to swear…" Comet sniggered, as I did too.

"I won't! Not in a million years!" Livewire growled

"Wait a minute. Is it just me, or am I also hearing your conversation in our comms?" Splicer butted in

"You're right. I think I can hear you guys talking to your friend over there…"Ebony mused. Checking her comms that was apparently a wireless headset on her right ear. Then out of nowhere, an unfamiliar voice came from our comms

"Fucking hell! You're gripping my wrist too tight!" At that point, Ebony and Splicer exclaimed together

"Iris?!"

 **Livewire's POV**

I may be dutily responding to my teammates, but I was still a bit nervous, and maybe even a bit excited on what I just did. It was like second nature to me. As soon as I got aware that danger was near, I immediately remember my training back at DJAK, and with cousin Abby. Sure, my attacker, a girl, could keep up, but when she slipped near the water, I struck, and subdued her in a pinning position. Face first on the ground. I didn't even need the wretched gun….

The girl was clad in a sort of makeshift combat suit made of riot gear, and a plum colored wetsuit under it. She was armed as well. Having a pistol that I vaguely remember my cousin refers to as Heckler and Koch P8. It was holstered in her utility belt, that also held a knife. Her head and face was adorned with a mask that covered the top half of her face, making her mouth visible. At one side, a silver, bulky looking briefcase also rested near the waterway. It skidded there, while me and her struggled.

"Stand down, Livewire! The one with you is a friendly! Repeat: she's a friendly!" Comet loudly announced in my comms in an urgent matter.

"What? How can you tell? - Stop squirming will you?!" I asked back, still a bit suspicious about my captive, who was still squirming free from under me

"I am not one of those dirty fucks from above!. Please!" My captive said

"Remember those guys from target? The one that HIt Girl made piss their pants? Well she's one of 'em. Splicer says the one you have is named Iris, and she's their tech operator" Nova said this time. I look at the person - Iris, apparently she's named, and after a few contemplations, I let go of her. But for good measure, I un-holstered my gun and pointed at her, while she stood up despite me hating to even hold it. When she turned around to face me, I could see a scowl through the eye holes of her mask

"Really? My people already told your people I'm not the enemy. Heard it on my comms. Besides, why would I be messing about with a Fusion member?" Iris whined. I thought of it for a short while, but slowly, I lowered by gun, and holstered it again

"Sorry about that. Just have some trust issues with me being first time on the field, and mostly being behind a computer" I apologized to her. She just sighs and shakes her head.

"Nah, it's okay.I can relate because I'm the kind of person too. Sorry about me attacking you all of a sudden. As you have surely heard, I'm Iris. They failed to mention your name though" Iris replied back to me

"Livewire is what they call me. One of the resident 'Fusion geek', as they put it" I introduce myself

"Nice to meet ya! Glad to see a fellow techy be with me. Having be the only tech person in your team can be soooo boring and aggravating" Iris chuckled

"I know, right? Always asking for help, looking out for them, and not even a 'Great job! Thanks for keeping us safe!', from 4 certain friends of mine!" I laughed. What? I could do some good natured mischief from time to time

"Oh sure! Rub it in on us, why don't you!" Nova growled from my comms. I just laughed at it, knowing that she won't dare get me now

"You do know, she's winding you up, and she's doing it on purpose, right?" I hear Rigour deadpan

"I'm guessing you're being dissed by your Fusion friends too? I just got a mouthful from Ebony and Splicer about me being ungrateful. The nerve!" Iris said in mock disgrace

"Such pitiful fools.." I said in good nature

"If you are now done in jabbing us for your fucking amusement, we need a game plan on how we'll stop Gospel!" Rigour growled.

"Your team mentioned that we all team up to stop whoever these punks are?" Iris questioned with a curios and confused look in her eyes

:"Yeah. Yours did to as well?" I asked back and she nodded in response

"Well, if we're going to team up, our way of communicating won't do! We can't have seperate comms with only some of us hearing select people. If only we have a way to combined our comms together…" Iris mulled over.

"I have one idea on how to. But I am so going to be in trouble when all of this is over" I shared, sighing a shaky breath. I didn't want to mess around things involving the Fusion mainframe but this was an emergency!

"Being the tech of your team, I assume you have a portable module to carry around for field work, right?" I said to Iris. She smirked on this, and went to walk towards the silver briefcase and pick it up. She sits in front of it, then proceeds to unclip and open it. When she did this, I was surprised to see a portable laptop on it, complete with ports and wires, sticking out of the briefcase.

"Rule number one of being a vigilante geek: always bring your own device. No matter what size it may be" Iris chuckled, typing over her laptop

"Well said! Now, you have a USB tablet adapter?" I inquired to my new found friend. She happily hands me the needed cable and I connect my tablet to her laptop.

"A tablet? Huh...why didn't I think of that?" Iris mused

"I guess, I'm just more advanced in thinking, then" I chuckled

"Dream on kid!" Iris growled good naturedly. After a few configurations, and some few loading screens, my tablet sounded off, and I smile as I see the connection to the communications device of both parties are complete

"Okay! Can the Revenants hear me in their earpieces? Can you hear the other Fusion members too?" I inquired on our comms

"Whoa, I could hear you on my earpiece!" Iris questioned in wonder

"Same here! I could hear Livewire loud and clear" Ebony commented

'Same with us! We could hear the Revenants now, too" Nova called

"Aww Iris' voice is so cute!" Comet offered unnecessarily

"Wh-where did that compliment come from?" Iris laughed nervously

"No fair! Why could we still hear your robotic voices, and not your real voices?" Splicer moaned

"Well, we aren't in that kind of level of trust yet. I connected our communications systems together in a joint system, allowing us to be part of the same comms. Although, I did make sure to filter the voice alteration in the Fusion end. Sorry Revenants" I explained to them

"None taken. We understand where you're getting from" Splicer cheerily gives us

"Nice touch Livewire, but you do realize Battle Guy and Hal are gonna kill you when they found out you messed about in the Fusion system like this" Nova said, with a tint of cringe on her tone

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I'll take the flak later. Right now, we got work to do" I say back to them with indignance. We began by sharing what we know with the Revenants such as who Gospel is, what to expect like the Mavericks, our observations earlier from our scouting, and the plan we thought up in freeing up everyone, as well as the coming reinforcements. After everything was shared, Ebony broke the silence

"That is a lot to absorb. These guys are total bad news. Their basically terrorists…"

"Damn straight! So to clear out, we got to turn off the power as means of distraction and cover for us to take out these guys, then save the ones held hostage while waiting for help, right?" Splicer calls out

"Exactly! We were about to do that, but got into a bit of a mix, that you all know now…" Nova muttered on

"I was gonna call what you did stupid, for breaking our cover. But given the situation then, it was understandable why we got to that point" Rigour added

"We can talk about our mix ups later. Right now, we got to focus! Now, how to we approach our plan? Any suggestions?" I asked all of them. But then, my tablet lit up an alert, making me and Iris take notice, followed by some yelps and sounds of confusion coming from the everyone

"The fuck did it go dark all of a sudden?!" I hear Nova exclaim

"Wait, that's weird…" I muttered, swiping away at my tablet

"What's happened? Something bad happened?" Iris asked, peering behind me

"Actually, the opposite. Power's already out! What the heck happened?" I answer in confusion. My tablet was connected to the power grid of the complex, and it shows now that the power is off.

"You think someone else did it for us, or was it Gospel?" Iris said to me in a serious tone. I then check the CCTv footage near the control room and I found myself my eyebrows raising in surprise

"Nova, Comet, Rigour...remember those teens I showed you that were in those combat suits?" I called

"Yeah. Does it have anything to do with the power now going out?" Nova replied to me

"I think their not with Gospel…" I slowly said to them, and showing them the live feed of the camera.

"Holy shit…." was all Rigour could mutter and vulgar it may be, she may be right to say it.

"That's a huge mess…." Iris cringed

Showing in the feed that illuminates the room via the emergency lights that went off, is what looked like a teenager in a grey, cybernetic combat suit, having a sharp looking katana with blood dripping on it. On the floor around the teen, were the mangled and bloody corpses of dead Gospel soldiers.

A loud, creaking noise came from around us and all 5 of us came to attention. Weapons raised and ready.

"Someone's here…." Rigour growled, Footsteps could he heard, after the loud creak.

"The footsteps...2 people came inside" Ebony whispered. The footsteps came closer, and closer towards us. I could make out 2 dark images move about in the shadows thanks to the dim light inside. The footsteps then slowed, in a steady beat as they came louder

"Their just around the corner. I'll slime them, while two of you trap them. Got it?" Splicer muttered, grabbing green capsules form a bag in her utility belt

"Nova and Ebony should do it. Their bigger and can likely subdue someone" Comet commented. Me and Ebony look at each other, and nod in agreement. Splicer came forward with me and Ebony behind us.

"Hold the fuckthere!" On voice - female, had said. 2 figures appeared from the shadows. Before we could get a good look at them however, Splicer threw 2 of her slime capsules towards our enemies. Upon impact on their faces, green slime came out from it, and stuck in the couple's masked faces, Both got startled immediately and started to panic and reach for their faces in an effort to get rid of the slime. We didn't give them that chance however, when we tackled them on the ground and subdued them. Both of them tried to escape, and they did it by hitting us hard too. But they were just too blinded to see where we are to properly grab us and we ended up pinning them on the ground successfully

"Now, hold the fuck still while we see who you guys are!" I growled at them. I try to flip them forward, but the one I had with me, another girl, was moving like a slipper catfish. Both of them wore flak vests, and black, full face masks and a utility belt and weapon webbing, over some dark green fatigues and a black, tshirt. When I try to pin the girl harder however, I notice something weird. The left side of her shirt was lifted during the struggle and I see a long, vertical gash on the left torso. Upon seeing that gask, my mind instantly clicked on to something. That gash….

"Bane…?" I tentatively ask. She then stilled, and catching her breath from the struggle earlier. I then let go of her, and she unceremoniously removed the admittedly sticky substance from her face. She shakes her head fast, to get some stray slime out from her face and looked at me with eyes that bore fierceness and relief

"Nova…. About time!"

 **An hour earlier…..**

 **S State Street**

The cavalry consisted of Hit Girl, Kick Ass, Shadow, and Jackal in their respective motorcycles. Others in the bulk of Titan, were Wildcat, Trojan, NIghtmare, Foxtail, Petra, and Mist. Brute was engaged as well, containing Lynx, Medic, Raven and Leon. All hands were on deck, as a literal army was needed to take down the dangers of what is considered a terrorist group. That, and Hit Girl, and Kick Ass were too pissed about having their eldest daughter be held hostage, as well as their good friends. Having the call to have Nova, Comet, Rigour, Starlight, and Livewire bring their combat suits was good. Though, they did worry how they're faring against Gospel. Marcus had been contacted regarding the CPD's involvement, and he said they have dispatched them towards the convention center as well. However, they had a hard time accessing it, because of the many guards outside. Fucking hell! What do these guys want?

Fusion was on their way towards McCormick place to help everyone held hostage by Gospel. As they neared their destination, at the junction of S State Street and E Cermak Rd., several black and red SUV's and cycles came about from all 4 directions. Some of these vehicles started to open fire at Fusion, forcing them to stop at the center of the junction. Once they got close, they the vehicles stopped, and out came men that had the symbol of a red wolf, eating itself on their chests. The symbol of Gospel

All hell broke loose immediately, having gun fire, and melee combat go out all around.

Kick Ass, Shadow, Hit Girl, Wildcat, and Foxtail were on the melee side of things, while the rest, were in use of their guns, or having both gun and melee combat be done like Wildcat and Trojan are doing. The bulk of the 4 wheels they brought helped act as cover for the bullets peppering them. With Petra and Lynx assistance, they were able to cover Leon for her to find a vantage point for overwatch. With the assistance of Sam Fellowes, and Paul Murphy having backup from the CPD, it was an even battle. That is, until they came…

As if out of smoke, two figures on black and gold motorcycles came rushing over the battle, both of them jumping from their still speeding motorcycles. While in mid air, one of the figures brought out two sets of dangerously sharp chakrams, and struck both of them down an unaware Shadow. But Jackal was able to yell out a warning on time, and Shadow dodged in the nick of time. But the newcomer rolled forward, and did an upward sweep with their chakrams, scratching Shadow by her arm. Both veterans were astonished, as to how the blade had cut through the sturdy protection of their combat suits

The other one promptly landed, and immediately pulled out a long rod, that extended, to form a halberd that was used to swipe Trojan, Nightmare, and Wildcat off their feet all at once. The 2nd newcomer twirled her halberd to land a finish blow to the 3 young vigilantes, but Leon shot the fucker out of the way, followed by a boot to the face, courtesy of Kick Ass, and Hit Girl. But their enemy however, just did a backflip, and stood, unfazed, besides her partner. Both of them were clad in black and gold combat suits, that looked like it has state of the art tools for use. They were both female, obvious from the protruding breasts and curves. Both look very young. Around the ages of 14-16.

"Dusk…." Foxtail growled in anger, reading her butterfly swords, and pointing one towards the one with the chakrams. Dusk may have a new gear on her, she could still tell it was her. The movements, and her maniacal eyes that she saw that night on her, were there.

"Oh, hi there Foxtail! Fancy seeing you here! Looks like you brought some friends too. What a treat, because I was just planning to throw a last minute party! Though, you could tell I already threw it. " Dusk maniacally laughing, gesturing to the chaos going around. This had made Foxtail turn to the familiar feeling of anger that's only reserved for Predators

"Where's your partner Lantern? The one with you is taller…" Foxtail pointed out towards the other teen

"Oh Lantern? She had other things to fuck up. Not that I miss having her around. Here with me is Scorn. A much more reliable partner. Doesn't stutter too!" Dusk spat, gesturing to her new partner

"Dusk! How dare you introduce me to all these filth! They are unworthy of me!" The one known as Scorn, spat at them

"Nice words, coming from someone that's also filth!" Trojan seethed. Scorn was about to retort, when Dusk took notice of Kick Ass and Hit Girl and interrupted.

"Are you what they call, the Mavericks?" Hit Girl demanded, stepping forward, and claiming dominance over their enemies.

"My, my! Not only do we get the king of all vigilantes, but we get the queen herself! Allow me to give you my respects…" Dusk chuckled, making a mocking curtsey towards the 2 heads of Fusion. This act only made Kick Ass weirded out, but Hit Girl to fume even more

"May they long live forever…..in hell!" Dusk sneered, throwing her chakrams are both of them. The OG vigilantes had deflected the chakrams with ease, but Kick Ass had found himself face to face with the front end of a .45 caliber coyote revolver. Dusk showing absolute, evil glee on her eyes as she took aim, and cocked the gun

"Bye bye Kick Ass…" Dusk giggled. Before she could pull the trigger however, Dusk found herself tackled to the ground. Jackal was on top of her, punching away at her like there was no tomorrow. Before he could pull another punch on her however, Dusk lifted her legs on top of Jackal's shoulders,and twisted them downwards. The situation is now reversed, as Dusk was now on top of Jackal. She proceeded to give Jackal a flurry of punches, and proceeds to grab Jackal's head and smash it on the ground. When she made a hit, she was about to smash jackal's head again, when Dusk was pulled backwards by her shoulders by Shadow.

Dusk's chest found the business end of Shadow's boot. Dusk however, was unfazed and drew a throwing knife from her boot and threw it on Shadow's face. Her mask however, was stab proof and the knife merely bounced off her. But it only served as a distraction. Dusk went for her chakrams, which she successfully got hold of, and proceeded to charge at Hit Girl, Jackal, and Shadow. However, Kick Ass, and Foxtail were ready for her, and attacked her in a 2 on 1 battle. Despite the huge advantage for 2 of Fusion's finest, Dusk was keeping up like it was just another walk in the park

"Come on! I could understand Foxtail here not keeping up, but you Kick Ass? The most feared among all men? Give me your all damn it!" Dusk raged on. With only the use of her 2 chakrams, she was able to deflect KickAss' twin wakizashis, and Foxtail's butterfly swords.

Kick Ass made a swipe to the left, while Foxtail did the same, but to the right. Dusk however, crossed her arms, and caught their blades with her chakrams. She then deflects it upwards, and made a jump, then a drop kick to both of them. Her small victory did not last long though. Shadow and Jackal came from her sides and attacked her. She kept up on her defences like she did with her previous adversary. Dusk proceeded to roll forward, as Shadow and Jackal attempted a stab on her from each side. After she had done that, she proceeded to draw her coyote revolver, opening fire on Shadow and Jackal and knocking them down only, thanks to the updated protection of their combat suits.

"Not bad. But I can do a lot better…" Hit Girl said from behind Dusk, drawing her twin katanas

"Has the queen decided to vanquish me? You can die trying then!" Dusk spat back. She fired with her revolver again, but Hit Girl was quick to move, and serpentined to Dusk. Hit Girl slashed sideways to dusk, but she was quick to dodge, and slash back. She may be fast, but Hit Girl was on another level. While having their blades clash together, she realizes that her usual tricks won't work on her. She was on another level, which exhilarated her.

"How valiant of you to try to fuck me over Hit Girl! But you can't be the fucking queen forever!" Dusk laughed

"Believe me, I wouldn't be doing this if I knew I can't fuck you over. After this, I'll make sure that mouth of yours will be where your asshole is!"

"Then bring it Hit Girl! Let's draw blood, until both of us are sucked dry, and become nothing but cold corpses!"

At the other end of the road, closer to the fire fight between the CPD and Gospel, Wildcat, Trojan, Nightmare, Raven, and Petra engaged with Scorn in a 5 on 1 battle. The Fusion members were baffled with their new enemy. She was merely one, but so far they have not landed a single hit on her. Whenever they do, Scorn manages to deflect them with her halberd; two weapons at a time from those belonging to Fusion. Everyone was getting annoyed with her now. Especially Wildcat. She was getting annoyed of Scorn, preaching that they were 'filth' as she calls them

"It's like she has invisible clones or something. How is she able to dodge every fucking attack we make?!" Nightmare growled

"I think it's more on how many eyes does she have.." Raven commented dryly

"There is one thing we haven't tried yet.." Petra said. She drew an automatic pistol from her utility belt and opened fire. Scorn however, simply moved and turned swiftly, dodging every single shot. She then slammed her halberd on the ground, doing a pole jump with it, and proceeding to kick the shit out of Trojan, and Nightmare. Scorn then twirled her halberd towards, Wildcat and Petra. Both dodged the attack but Petra got scratched on the stomach from Scorn's attack, being that she was closer.

'You okay there?" Wildcat growled towards her friend and comrade. She hears Petra wince in pain, but otherwise, gave a thumbs up

"I've suffered worse…" Petra said, clutching her scratched stomach

"Now we know, even shooting her is a waste of time!" Trojan seethed

"Give up now, fools! You are not worthy to battle perfection! In fact, I am sickened that I have to battle impures like you people…" Scorn glared at her enemies

"Funny bitch! Ever looked at a mirror lately?" Wildcat glowered back at Scorn

Wildcat then proceeded to give Scorn, a flurry of kicks and punches towards Scorn. She was soon joined by Trojan, attacking with his katana. The Maverick tried her deflection tactic again, and she was able to deflect Trojan and make him stumble, as well as knocking out his katana. But it wasn't't the same for Wildcat. Given that her claws were literally attached on her hands, Wildcat was still able to continue her attack and not be pushed back like the rest of her team. Scorn was getting annoyed. She had thought that Fusion would be worthy to fight, as she deemed them as 'perfect beings'. Yet, one look in actual life, and they seemed like ants to her. Deeming them beneath her and more lower than dirt. Yet here she is, having a hard time towards an impure

"Where are you looking at, fucktard?!"

The growl came from behind her. It was Petra, giving Scorn a kick to the center of her back. Scorn stumbled forward, and this gave Wildcat the opportunity to strike forward, knocking her forward. Trojan, Nightmare, and Raven soon joined Wildcat and Petra and surrounded Scorn.

Just when they were about to attack her however, Scorn brought our a retractable wakizashi blade from her back, and did a swift parry of every strike given to her. It didn't help as well that a lot of the Gospel fuckers got wind of them, and started to open fire, forcing themselves to take cover behind Brute, and an exchange of gunfire took place. It was on a standstill, but it didn't last long. The tides have turned back to Fusion's favor when Medic and Lynx joined the battle It was also a breath of fresh air to see some of the Gospel men having their heads explode in blood, thanks to Leon from who knows where.

"What kind of kid is that? It's 5 on 1, yet you're all held back by her glorified dildo!" Medic chuckled

"Not surprised why Wildcat is the only one not fazed by that thing. You always liked to play with falic things" Lynx added chuckingly

'But we all know who's falic object she likes to play with, the most" Nightmare giggled, giving one cunt a headshot. If Trojan was unmasked, his face would be a deep shade of red

"Gee, _thanks_ guys…" Wildcat glowered in sarcasm. The number of gunners went down to a manageable level. But Scorn was able to get back on her feet, and was now wielding both wakizashi, and halberd on both hands.

"We will have one hard time with that bitch are we?" Petra sighed

"Well, no time like the present. Everyone, go!" Wildcat shouts, having the fight with Scorn continue

Meanwhile, the 5 on 1 fight with Dusk, had turned into a 4 on 1 battle, after Dusk casually threw an incendiary grenade at them, causing Hit Girl to do jump out of the way when it landed directly between her legs. Despite that, the rest still charged at Dusk.

"I am not liking that bitch!" Hit Girl glowered

"Your sentiments are shared among the ones fighting Scorn." Battle Guy muttered on the comms

"Dusk is like a demented version of you, boss. And that's saying something!" Hal grimly added

"This was an obvious distraction so that we couldn't get to the convention center on time. The fuckers thought about this thoroughly!" Hit Girl growled. Pissed off that they were caught in this trap

"Any word form those back at the convention center after Livewire made contact?" jackal growled

"Nothing as of yet! After the transmission Livewire sent, our line to them had been cut off. It's surely a jamming of sorts" Hal reported. Damn it! That's one of the worst possible scenarios that could happen now! Desperate times, call for desperate measures...

"There's only one thing we could do to help those kids. We have to send in a new team. Enough to sneak in, but strike back with enough power" Shadow growled on her comms.

"But Splinter's the only active operative we have. Everyone else if either out, or trapped at McCormick place." Battle Guy reasoned. HE was right. Splinter was the only back up they had, and he was just on standby in case something wrong happened back at the safehouse. Then again….

Could she trust them enough to be able to handle this sort of shit? She was aware that the ones who are 'inactive', are well trained. Perhaps what worried her was that could she trust them. But this was a desperate move. She just has to put her faith in them on this

"Battle Guy, Hal, prepare Splinter to engage. Advise the remaining Predators there to gear up, and go with Splinter. Also…...send in the twins" Hit Girl said on the comms with slight reluctance on the last part

"You sure about that? I could trust the Predators in a way but are you sure about taking out the twins there?" Kick As replied to HIt Girl. He had used the tone that he reserves for her when he's concerned and worried about what his wife is thinking through about things.

"Yeah, I am. I can trust them not to fuck up, and to only fuck over Gospel. Plus, having two enraged 8 year olds due to their big sister being held hostage can add more fuel to the fire" Hit Girl indignantly said. Kick Ass smiled under his mask, always liking the resolve his wife makes over these kinds of decisions

"Loud and clear on that! Sending in the new back up!" Battle Guy announced

 **Kendall's POV**

The fear that me and Kelly felt wa snow mixed with confusion. What we just saw now was like those 'blink, and you'll miss it' moments. Kiarra just began attacking the cyborg looking girl that appeared out of nowhere. After firing her gun towards the cyborg, that didn't hurt her at all, and switching to doing martial arts that admittedly looked wickedly cool and scary.

Unfortunately for Kiarra, she was effortlessly lifted and slammed hard down on the floor, and disarmed of her gun and knife. Now we were here, Me and Kelly shaking in fear, while Kiarra got pinned to the ground. She got free however, when the lights around us suddenly went off and the cyborg got distracted. But the freedom didn't last. When Kiarra tried to do a roundhouse kick at the cyborg's face, the cyborg grabbed Kiarra's leg, and tackled her to the wall. After that, she found herself pinned on the ground - again.

"Please….let us go." Kelly said to the cyborg. Shaking and holding on to my arm, which I also did to her as well. None of us where in the position to stand up against what could have been a superhuman. But someone had to do something!

"I don't care if you can kill us or not. But I won't let you get us like this!' I growled, charging towards the cyborg with a knife in hand, much to the cries and ire of Kelly and Kiarra respectively. Midway on my charge however, the cyborg held her free hand, and shouted

"Could you stop for a second, please! I am not here to kill you guys, or take you away!" The cyborg said in a sigh. Even with a simple sigh, the electronic sound she makes was off putting

"Okay, you lost us there. If you're not here to harm us, then what are you doing here?" I asked the cyborg with all the bravado I could muster. The cyborg in turn, sighed again

"I am here to do the opposite of what you think I will do to you. I'm here to save your sorry asses!" The cyborg explained to us

"Not buying it! If you're here to rescue us, then why did you just attack Kiarra like that?" I demanded, still brandishing the knife the kid gave to me

"Answer me this then: if someone charges at you for no reason with a gun in hand, in what way do you want to react? With open arms, and giving the attacker a hug? I only did this, because she attacked me!" The cyborg exclaimed

"You did it first, shithead!" Kiarra growled, as she squirmed

"Technically, she didn't attack at all. The kid was the one that went apeshit.." Kelly carefully reasoned. Thinking about it now

"To mention as well, if I was the bad guy here, I would have knocked you all senseless, or even killed you by the time I saw you. You getting me?" The cyborg added. Come to think of it, she has one huge point on that

"But she looked like a threat! I had to react!" Kiarra growled

"Well, not everything that looks weird is a threat, okay? She's right. We would be dead by now if she was the enemy…" I say, lowering my knife. Kiarra just looked at me with a WTF look on her face.

"Thank you for finally realizing I'm the victim here! Look, I think we got on the wrong foot, and I just want to make this right. I really do want to save you guys. So how about I let her go, and we could all start over, sounds alright?" The cyborg said in a genuinely friendly tone

"Fine! You cause shit, then you're dead!" Kiarra glowered at her captor

"I agree with her. Just in case…" I muttered slowly. I carefully move to the side to get Kiarra's dropped pistol, not daring to look away from the cyborg. When I got to pick up the gun, I point it straight towards the cyborg, giving me an annoyed shrug. Then carefully, she stands up, and slowly releases Kiarra's hands from being bound to her back. Once she was free, Kiarra got to her feet, and went to me and Kelly. The cyborg extended her arms on her sides, showing that she has nothing to hide

"There! Are we good now?" The cyborg asked

"Yeah….I think so" Kelly muttered behind me

"Not really! My wrists hurt because of what you did!" Kiarra scowled, but she was just ignored

"So then. Talk. Who are you?" I asked the cyborg. She then began to twirl like a classic ballerina, and gestured around her with a flourish

"Strider's the name! Blink once, and you might miss me. Take another blink, and I might just appear out of nowhere" The cyborg, Strider giggled

"Overbearing much? You could have just "I'm Strider, and it would have been okay" I scoffed.

"Right on!" Kiarra added, raising her hand for a high five, and I did just that. Strider then held her heart, as if she was heartbroken

"Agh! That hurt! I planned that intro well too" Strider whined in obvious feigned hurtfulness

"But she is right. We blinked, and she was there all of a sudden" Kelly giggled from behind us

'Ah! Someone gets it. I like this girl!" Splicer said, gesturing towards a smirking Kelly

"Upstart corny bitch…." Kiarra muttered with a few obscenities

"Okay, you do know I could beat you up legally, considering what you are, right?" Strider said with a lighthearted tone, but if you listened carefully, a threat was laced with it as well. This apparently, got the ire and attention of Kiarra

"Can we not argue right now?! We have bigger concern as of this time, and bickering about who among you has the biggest balls is useless!" Kelly shouted. Looking at us with a stony glare.

"You know what? Kelly here's right. We have to go get everyone else,and get help" I agreed

"Don't worry about that. My friend Raiden's already out and she's taking care of the other half of the business to have this all finished. Once that's done, we'll both make an attack and - hang out" Strider blurts out, but stops herself at the end. She held her left hand on her head, and began muttering to her self. The words 'Hey Raiden' could be heard from her. Then she began to stiffen and shout loud

"WHAT?! HERE?! NOW?! HOLY SHIT! Well it is good we have some allies, but HOLY SHIT!"

"You became crazy or something? You just started talking to yourself all of a sudden" I point out to her. I admittedly want to laugh at the scene too as it amused me

"First of all, I am not going crazy. Second, that was Raiden communicating with me in our intercom. She was heading out to free those locked up backstage. She also had 3 more kids rescued with her. They were on route towards the back when they got caught up on a crossfire between the shit tards, and Fusion!"

"Wait, Fusion's here now?! That's amazing then!" I happily say. Relief and happiness was etched on my face, and so was with Kelly. Kiarra however, had a tinge of what looked like fear in her face

"Amazing, yes. But we got to help too! She told me to rescue the others backstage. She also mentioned help was there to round up those who were held captive there. Kiarra, mind helping me out?" Strider exclaimed.

"Sure thing Strider. But it's too dangerous now. Change of plans again! You two, we'll clear out a path for you. Once we do, run the fuck out to safety, yeah?." Kiarra said in a serious tone, suddenly taking her weapons from me with ease

"No way! We want to stay and help rescue everyone" I reasoned out with them.

"Don't be fucking stupid chestnut! You'll just slow us down and you'll probably get yourselves killed too. Don't. Be. Stupid! Got that?" Kiarra said, inching her face closer to mine as she said every word. I was about to retort back to her, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kelly looked at me and shook her head

"Kiarra's right KK. We can't fight like them, so it's kind of useless. Everything's going to be fine, okay?" Kelly gently said to me. I scowl at her at first, but I sigh and softened, realizing it was a losing battle

"Fine then. Get us out of here, and make sure everyone gets out okay" I relented

"Are we all good now? Because there is no time to lose!" Strider growled. We nodded as agreement and went our way. But midway in our escape, Strider stopped

"Something the matter? I thought there's 'No time to lose'?" I breathed in annoyance.

"I just remembered how to make everything easier. Follow my lead, okay?" Strider chuckled. She then goes to touch the side of her mask and after she did so, her very form flickered. As if by magic, gone was the image of the wine and charcoal cyborg known as Strider. In front of us was the full form of one of the terrorist soldiers roaming around. Kelly yelped and stood behind me, while Kiarra pointed her gun at her once more. Me? I readied the knife I had. What? Girl's gotta protect herself!

"Easy, easy! It's still me. I just got disguised for the occasion. My mask is what you call a Face Camo. I can use it to disguise myself to anyone I want" Strider giggled with the same cybernetic voice, but in the form of those soldiers.

"Wow….so awesome! I want one of those!" Kelly silently squealed

"I'm already loving and forgiving you Strider. I get where you're going with this" Kiarra chuckled. I just sigh and shrug

"Cool trick, I admit. But let's go already!" I hissed

 **Aidan's POV**

"Guys? I'm all into saving the others. But in hindsight, are we really qualified to do this?" Eva whispered besides me

"Tyler has the gun, and you and me have….something. We'll figure it out!" I whispered reassuringly at Eva. Though, I'm starting to doubt if we would be of any help at all. After the gray clad vigilante Raiden led us to safety, and backstage - particularly, behind some junk, , he told us to wait for his friend to come with us backstage. Said friend will then 'handle' the cunts, and free those held captive. Our job would be to guide them out when shit goes to fan. Several doors were guarded by some of those weird men with rifles in their hands. There was no doubt that the captives were there. One of them also held our girls.

"How can we tell if his friend will come? Raiden didn't exactly give us a signal or two" I whisper in realization

"When shit happens I guess…" Tyler muttered, cradling the gun he stole at attention

"If anyone saw us, what then?" Eva worryingly added

"Tyler here has the gun. So shoot them I guess? We also have these" I say to Eva, gesturing to the pipes on our hands that we grabbed along the way

"Really assuring, Aidan.." Eva sarcastically spat

"Quite you two! Something's happening!" Tyler silently whispered. We follow his gaze, and sure enough, two of the men went running out of one of the doors. While one entered inside, the other one didn't even get the chance to get in, as his head sprayed a lot of blood in the air and landing on the floor in a bloody heap afterwards. OUt of nowhere, bullets started flying from inside the room, hitting the guards outside. Several screams from to other rooms could be heard, prompting several guards to enter them as well. As soon as the doors were opened however, all the men that tried to enter the room were gunned down on the spot

"The fuck is happening?" Is this what Raiden was talking about?" I alertly said. From the 3 rooms, came 3 individuals wearing masks and outfits that were colored green, blue, and pink. All 3 attacking every single one of the men in their sights using their guns and swords: twin machetes for the green one, a ninja-to for the blue one, and two wicked looking butterfly swords for the pink one

"Hey, those guys are from Fusion! That kid's Splinter!" I said in shock and relief. Fusion had finally come!

"You got that right! But who are those 2? They look far too young to be vigilantes. In fact, they look like Coco's age" Tyler groused.

"But didn't Raiden say he only had one friend? Did he meant Fusion, or did Fusion just came out of nowhere?" I groused.

"Does it matter, you two? We have help, and there they are!" Eva piped excitedly on us. But her excited expression soon turned to a sour one, when she looked to her right

"Hold it right there!" One of the men pointed a rifle straight to her face, point blank. If none of us did something right there and then, she would have been shot and killed. Reacting to the situation without thinking about it, I charged at the man. I jumped at him and whacked him with the pipe I had. It may have been useless, but it was enough to get his attention away from Eva. However, I found myself being thrown to the ground, and now I was the one point blank with a gun on my face. But then the guy suddenly shook violently, and out came bloodied wounds on his torso, followed by him landing in a bloody mess besides me. I look up and see Tyler, with his rifle smoking from the barrel

"Oh my god...you just shot the guy" I breathed nervously, standing up and getting away from the now dead man on the floor.

"It was either you or him. Not hard to think about." Tyler quipped sharply. He then took aim to my right, and shot another man on the chest. One however, was coming from behind him. I try to warn him but before I could do that, Eva came in front of the man and surprisingly, did a judo throw on him, slamming him to the ground. Another one came to her, but without a gun. She did a judo flip on the man to stun him, and did another throw at him, making the man slam towards his comrade. I point to Tyler about the men Eva took down, and he shot them multiple times on their faces.

"You were scared shitless, but you could do that?! Since when?!" I growled to Eva

"After I was almost kidnapped, I kind of signed up for judo classes. I kind of just reacted when I saw those men getting Tyler" Eva chuckled nervously. We then see a lot of the dancers and other people trapped with them run out from the rooms and go towards different directions the 3 Fusion vigilantes were pointing at. The people running were frantic, and didn't even mind stepping on the bloodied corpses beneath their feet. Speaking of which, how the fuck did they kill those guys so fast?!

"Over there! Its them!" Eva cried out loud, as she pointed a finger on a portion of the people. It got me elated to see our friends, coming out from one of the rooms.

"What the fuck did they do to them…" Tyler seethed from behind me. We looked closer towards them, and we saw what Tyler was getting angry about. Some of the girls had bruises on them. Some, of them were limping as well. Kalani slightly limped with the Quinns and Talia besides her. What got me starting to boil as well was when I looked at Brynn. She was with the other kids, and she sported a nasty bruise on her jaw. In her arms, she carried Stephanie. The 10 year old appeared unconscious, but a pained expression was evident on her face. Her right arm hung awkwardly in the air without her sling. Splinter took a look at her, and quickly pointed at an exit.

"The fuck are you still doing standing there?" We here a small, but distorted voice growl. It was the small vigilante in pink, coming right at us

"We already cleared a path for you guys to escape! Go now and - " The pink vigilante said, but was interurpted when several screams from the people could be heard. More of the men came from one of the halls, prompting the pink vigilante to attack them, as the one in blue to attack them with their guns. This made everyone run towards different directions.

"Girls! Kalani, wait!" Tyler shouted towards the direction of his sisters and Kalani, but he was unheard. He then started to run to them

"Tyler wait!" Eva shouted besides me. But I grabbed her along with me, as I saw Brynn and the others as well

"Aidan, what are you doing?!" Eva growled

"We have to get Brynn! Some of those cunts went after them!"

 **Nova's POV**

"What is this shit, anyway? I got some in my fucking eye…"

"Sorry about that err….Bane was it?" Splicer muttered,

"No, that's Venom. Bane's the one besides me" I chuckled, elbowing the diminutive Bane

"Even when masked, no one can tell us apart! We haven't even met these guys yet!" Venom moaned, still struggling to get the slime out of her eyes through the eyeholes

"Wait, so you two are twins?" Ebony asked quizzically. Bane and Venom immediately forze and looked at each other, then at Ebony

"That kind of needed to be a secret….but yeah we are." Bane slowly said

"But that's all you're getting. Have fun imagining how we look like out of these masks" Venom said with a wink

"This stuff is actually gross but useful. I have to admit, wished they thought us to make this back at you-know-what" Bane groused, fumbling on the insides of her mask, and getting rid of one stray slime that got there

"You were lucky that Splicer thought of using only the 's a whole new problem if she used the pepper bombs" Ebony chuckled on

"Now, that's what I want to know about.." Rigour sniggered

"So anyway, who are these guys? Friends of yours?" Venom asked us, as she tried to adjust her vision once more

"You can say that! Bitches, meet Ebony and Splicer. A.K.A., The Revenants! The latter's the one who made the slime that kind would have ruined your faces if you girls didn't have any masks" Comet chuckled

"Hey, don't talk about my work like its some evil genius stuff! Though, I do have some acid slime in stock. Now is evil!" Splicer quipped with a sort of maniacal tone to it

"Pleasure to meet you two. Quite an interesting intro, being called bitches however" Ebony laughed

"Well, we are bitches for most of our to live up to the name, I guess" Bane piped in

"We have yet to see what that means however. They seem nice so far, though" I chipped The twins however, laughed out loud at that

"Sweetie, we are far from nice! You have yet to see how we work!" Venom giggled

"Uh, hello? Don't forget us too. You know, the girls you all left at the sewers!" Livewire growled form our comms

"Technically, you were left here. I chose to go here" Iris added, laughingly

"Wait, who's that with you? We're only aware that Livewire's the only dweeb you have with you" Venom asked from her comms

" _Dweeb_?! How dare you call me that! I prefer the term genius,thank you very much!" Iris huffed

"Humor her. She's Iris. _Our_ resident dweeb. She has a thing or two, when being referred to her in the most 'proper term', as she puts it" Splicer said, doing air quotes on the 'proper term' part

"Don't indulge them!" Iris growled

Bane and Venom, or Sky and Chrissy Abbott, were twin sisters Predators, that were rescued from Urban Predator back in France, and they lived at Safehouse Q with 2 more teenaged Predaotrs, Marc Ryan, and Sarah Hampton, which was right next door to Brynn's house. The 4 of them were introduced to us when Stephanie brough us along, to visit them after she got out of the hospital and after Electra showed were the exact kind of people I loved to hang out with! At first, they kind of creeped me out because they looked so intimidating. Especially how Chrissy looks at me, like I was a slab of tasty meat! But they turned out to be okay. In fact, all 3 of us have the same personality and likes. It was also the 1st time I met Predators who enjoys a makeover, and do girly stuff, unlike the other ones. I would often just go next door, if I wanted to hang out with them when the others weren't available

Though, Chrissy still looks at me oddly from time to time. I even saw her lick her lips while she stared at me

"We've actually tried to contact you guys from the outside. But after the first contact Livewire made, we lost you." Venom said, turning serious

"I wouldn't be surprised by that actually. Given how shady these Gospel people are, I expected it to happen. Hence, why I contacted them as soon as possible

"But why can we suddenly reach you guys here now? We can hear you loud and clear on the comms" I shared to them

"The jamming must be pushed outwards only. Only the outside is affected, while the inside is clear. Most probably so that the communication between our enemies are maintained." Iris added

"Hold up! Just one question. Why are we hearing the new girl in our comms too?" Bane interrupted

Well, I kind of tried to added them prematurely so we can communicate more clearly" We hear Livewire sheepishly admit

"You do realize Hal and Battle Guy might kill you for that, right?" Bane deadpanned

"Most probably…"

"That's enough time for addressing that side note. Anyway, where's the rest of the team? I'm pretty sure Kick Ass and Hit Girl are on a rampage outside now!" I say to them with a bit of excitement mixed in

"Actually….they didn't make it" Venom grimly said

"What do you mean by that? You guys are here now, so the rest is out as well, right?" Rigour reasoned

"That was the original plan. In fact, we weren't even meant to be out here! But you are correct about Kick Ass and HIt Girl being pissed. However, they got cut off short" Venom explained

"Gospel blocked them, and our team had no choice but to engage them. So they launched an emergency team at the last minute. They said they were also fighting kids called Mavericks" Bane added. That got me and Comet looking

"This is bad then. You two were briefed about them, aren't you?" Comet asked the twins, who nodded slowly

"We immediately hated them when we heard about what they are. I am not one to wish for another program like what happened back then" Venom seethed

"Just when it was safe for every kid out there…" Bane added

"So if most of Fusion is out of the question, who else is here now?" Comet asked

"Aside from us, Discord and Tempest are here. Their scouting the halls now, as we speak. Splinter's also here, trying to free those held captive backstage with Rogue and Ravage" Bane explains

"Hold up, _Rogue_ and _Ravage_? Everyone must really be desperate now!" I said, shocked. The younger Lizewskis weren't deployed in battle most of the time. This was the first instance that they were. For us at least.

"So what's are we going to do now? We have a lot of people now, so this makes everything easier" Comet says out loud. At that moment, our comms suddenly came to life

"This is Splinter! Can anyone hear me out there?. Things had gone to shit backstage! More of Gospel appeared just when we were guiding everyone out, and caused them to run away in a mess. Rogue and Ravage are in pursuit of those that strayed. I'm also engaged with a possible Maverick! If anyone can hear me, help me the fuck out!"

"Discord here! We're in the main hall, engaged with the enemy! However, someone in grey is here with us too! Ot sure if he's an ally or not. But the ones held captive here are in complete danger. Gunfire is around us now"

We all fell silent for a few seconds until I broke the silence

"We gotta get the fuck going!"


	71. Chapter 71: Dancerpalooza - Retaliation

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 71: Dancerpalooza - Retaliation**

 **August 20th, , 3:45 PM**

 **McCormick Place**

 **Coco's POV**

"Kaylee? Rihanna? Kalani?" I frantically screamed for them. When those bad men came out, everyone started to panic again. Rihanna and Kaylee held each of my hands, but they let go after some people pushed through us. When that happened, I couldn't see them again. After that, I found myself being snatched by someone. I slapped them at first, begging them to let go of me. But when they tried to tell me I was okay, I heard the voice as familiar

"As much as we find you annoying, we have to go now!"

I was Alexus and she had along with her Ari and Peyton. She and Peyton grabbed my hands and dragged me running with them. Ari was behind me, pushing us forward

"Stop! We have to find my sisters first!" I cried to them

"I saw them being followed by one of the Fusion vigilantes. I also saw your brother following them with a gun in hand. You don't need to worry about them" Alexus said in panicked, but gritted teeth

"What? Tyler's here? We have to go to him! We have to, now!" I growled to them over my tears.

"No can do Coco dear! Too dangerous to go back!" Ari said from behind me

"I don't care! You just want me to be alone and do bad stuff to me! Leave me the fuck alone!" I shout at them. I pull away my hands from them and I run back to where my brother and sisters are, ignoring the crowd running towards the opposite direction. I could hear the girls calling me back but I ignored them. Got to go get to them….got to…

I then found myself being hauled high in the air and my waist being grabbed tight, that felt painful. I was turned around and saw the face of one of those bad men, who yo can't see the face. I immediately start to panic and slam my hands and arms on his face.

"Fucking let go of me!" I grunted and cried at the same time, keeping up my arm and hand slam on his face. But the man just wouldn't let go.

"Finally got one of those brats!" The man scarily growled at me

"Take that kid to the trucks and process her for procurement!" Another man said gruffly besides the one that got me. I didn't understand what was happening but I do know that I have to get out! Even if me and Kaylee are irritated with them, I hope Alexus, Ari, and Peyton didn't chase me here. I hope they were caught up by the crowd so they couldn't get captured by these bad men too. I still tried to break free, but the man held me too tight. But I got free once I bit his arm. It made him yell in pain, but he dropped me free As soon as I was out, I started to run. But midway, I trip over, and fell to the floor. Nothing of note hurts, but I couldn't move due to fear. The man was rushing towards me, and he was to grab me again. I scream out loud as a results.

Before he could grab me however, something jumped from behind me and landed in front of the bad man, squishing him to the ground. He then proceeded to get a gun out from his awesome looking belt and shoot the other bad man in the head, before shooting the one on the floor. The figure then stood up and looked into my direction. I still couldn't move because he looked scary. He was wearing a mask that covered his whole face and was black and blue all around

"Please don't hurt me…." I whimpered at the mysterious figure

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Ravage and I'm here to help you out" The figure Ravage said to me in his scary robot voice. He crouched down towards me and gently reached out his hand to me

"H-How do I know you're not lying?" A shakily asked him

"If I was with them,. I didn't have to kill them, do I? Plus, I'm from Fusion. I swear on my life, I won't hurt you. Ever." Ravage said to me. Despite having such a scary voice, he sounded pure and genuine. He also said he was from Fusion. I just lost it there, and cried while hugging him. I didn't know why I did that, but I just did. Ravage then hugged me back, and calmed me as I cried oh his chest

"Hey, its okay now. I'll keep you safe. All of you. There are many of us, too!." Ravage said to me

"Really? Promise?"

"I swear on my sisters' graves!" Ravage said in a sure tone. But I found myself hugging him again, when we heard loud footsteps and shouts from men coming near us

"More are coming. Quick! Hide on that little gap on the walls" Ravage whispered to me, and I nodded fast. He led me to a gap on the wall that was hard to see. It was small enough for me to fit through, unnoticed

"It's kind of a weird request but can you close your eyes until I say it's okay? Something bloody is gonna happen and I don't want you seeing it" Ravage said with concern. It's weird because his voice scared me. But the way he said that to me made me not to

"Okay. Be careful out there…" I whispered to him. He nodded and gestured his hand downwards over my eyes. I nod, and I closed them. I hear the running grow louder, and some shouts could be heard. Then I could hear them now right next to us. Some men yelled and guns started to fire. I screamed due to being afraid of the guns, and how they might get me while I'm hiding. But among the gunfire, I could hear a louder sound. Screaming from the men.

"Want some of me cocksuckers? Come and catch me!" I hear Ravage growl, followed by more gunfire and screaming. But never did I hear screams of pain come from Ravage. If I did, I would have heard his scary-but-not-scary voice do it. I know Ravage said I should close my eyes but I was curious as to what was happening. Being the sassy nut I am, I took a peek. What I found was the most horrifying and probably awesome thing I've ever seen

Ravage was being towered over by men with guns three times his size. He was covered all over with blood, but not from his blood. The bad men's blood. The had a gun, and a small sword in his hands, that he uses to together when killing off the bad men. He would jump and slash the men on their necks, and fire bullets from his gun, hitting and killing them. In my vision, he seemed to move in slow motion, blood moving in the same slow motion movement, and shining around him. Ravage looked like a shining knight the way he moves. Two of the men came from his front and back. When they were too close to him however, Ravage jumped and twisted himself midair. While doing that, he slashed his sword in a circular motion, and cut through the bad men's necks. Ravage then lands on the ground with ease, while the bad men landed on the floor in a mess. They looked like they were dying, and in pain, and I was happy about that. Ravage then hid his gun, and swinged his sword to one side, making blood from it splash on the floor. When he looked back at me, he looked even scarier with all the blood all over him. But I wasn't afraid of him anymore. Not one bit…

"I told you not to look. I didn't want you to have to see this…." Ravage said in a hard, but gentle tone.

"Don't care. My hero!" I breathe in relief. I make a run towards him and hug him but I stop myself

"Gross - ew…" I said a little too sassily with my arms raised in disgust. He may be my hero, but I wasn't about to have myself be showered with blood and guts

"What? Too gross for your sassiness?" Ravage chuckled, gesturing to his bloody body

"Do you think I enjoy having bloody guts on my body? As if!" I say, still with a twinge of sass. Damn it Coco, show some respect!

"But thanks for saving me back there. I would probably be a goner if you didn't come…" I say to him more gently now

"It's what I do. I don't want you to be taken by them as well. Come on,we have to go now. I need to keep you safe" Ravage said, offering a hand to me. I eagerly took it, since it was the only part of his body that didn't have any blood. He then squeezed my hand gently. The way he held my hand felt familiar to me too. Like he did this before….

When we came out from the gap I hid from, I gasp when I see a lot of blood, and dead bodies on the floor. One part of me wanted to scream and look away. But another part of me was fascinated by all of the gore I was seeing. He did this. He did this to save me

"Does this scare you? I'm sorry you had to see me like that" Ravage said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"A little bit. But it had to be done, or they would have taken me, and killed you. They deserved it anyway" I muttered honestly to me. He nods at me gently and he proceeds to guide me away from the scene, but I then stop him, and he looked at me, tilting his head in confusion

"We can't go out yet! My sisters are still in danger. We have to get them!"

"It's too dangerous Coco. Look, I'll get you safe first then I promise that me and the rest of us will save them and everyone else. Trust me, okay?" Ravage had said to me, pleading. It was hard to see how his face looked like with that mask. But somehow I feel like he's telling the truth, and nothing but the truth

"Okay. You win. Take me away….my knight in shining armor" I giggled at him. This seemed to have made him laugh nervously. But at that time, we hear several voices coming closer, and calling out my name

"Coco! Coco where are you?! Co- Holy shit!"

From where I came from before being spotted by the bad men, Alexus, Ari, and Peyton came. All three of them had shocked faces. Peyton looked like she was about to scream, and she did. Producing one, loud piercing scream. Ari immediately covered Peyton's eyes, and consoled her. Alexus looked at the scene with horror and fascination. The same look I probably had earlier. She then looked at us, and her face softened,But the strucked expression was still there.

"You're from Fusion, right? You fit the bill. You did this?" Alexus slowly asked. Ravage then nodded, and I chipped in as well

"He saved me from these bad men. He's my knight in shining armor!" I proudly say to them

"What a fucking mess! It's like what that kid did when we ran into those shady men. She killed them all"

"Kid? What kid? Did she wear something I'm wearing too?" Ravage asked in a serious tone. The scariness in his voice came back again

"No, actually. The gal was a dancer like us. She was that one kid that tried to stop that riot from our class earlier. Some of those men blocked us, but she killed them the moment she arrived. Forgot her name. Though she did have that tattoo of a knife on her right ear" Alexus muttered. This however, made Ravage tense up

"Guys, I think we need to get out of here. Peyton's not taking this too kindly" Ari said with worry. She was still holding Peyton, who was still crying frantically. If I were being honest, I felt sorry for her

"She's right. E have to go now. The sooner I get you guys safe, the faster I can help the others" Ravage all nod, and we made our way out, with Ravage being our protection. During the course of the run, I never once removed my hand from his

 **At the same time….**

 **Tyler's POV**

I admit, I did have trouble in the idea of killing off people. But that thought got shelved in the back end of my mind when I thought about the danger we were in. It was either us or them. I already shot several one of those men dead. I had to do it. They were going to do something horrible to these kids. They were scum anyway. I ran after My sister, and Kalani and shot several of those scum while I ran. I did catch up to them, but I stop dead, when I saw them all cornered on an opening along the halls towards the fire exit. At least 8 men surrounded them. 2 of which were in a sword battle with a kid that was oddly dressed up like the local heroes of Chicago, Fusion. She was white and pink all over, wielding two, deadly looking swords that in my knowledge, was called a butterfly sword.

The kid looked no older than 8 years old, yet she fights like she's already used to it. My mouth hung open, when I saw her kill two of the men by side stabbing them in the heart, using her butterfly swords. They were dead before they hit the floor.

"I am all alone here, and I lost track of Ravage and Splinter! Where the hell are you guys?!" The kid growled to herself. Loudly at that. At that point, I heard a yell come from a girl. I then turn and got wide eyed to see Kalani pulling Talia away from those fuckers when one of them tried to get them. I see Kaylee do the same with Rihanna as well, but they were in a losing battle. I then reacted and began to shoot the shitheads. The one getting Talia got shot in the chest a number of times, before he went down. Talia immediately came rushing towards Kalani, hugging her. Kalani then noticed me when she looked in my direction

"Kalani…" I breathed. She smiled at me, but that faltered when she pointed behind me and shouted

"Tyler behind you!"

I turn to see one of the shitheads point a rifle at me. But he suddenly went down dead when a knife dug deep on his head. I see that the kid in pink was the one that threw it. I then avert my gaze from the kid, towards my sisters. Now both Kaylee and Rihanna were in the man's grasps. Kalani and Talia tried to get them out, but they were just kicked to the ground. I tried to fire the gun I have, and I managed to shoot the man holding Rihanna in the arms and this made my sister free. . I try to shoot again, but I suddenly went down on the ground, hard. But I did see the pink kid make a headshot towards the one I shot.

"Rogue! Help my brother and sister, please!" I hear Rihanna shout. So that's what the pink kid was called. But I couldn't think about it for long, when one of the men pinned me to the ground and started to hit me senseless in the face with a baton. I try to block the baton, he was just to insistent and fast in hitting me. I then felt something warm from my forehead. I was sure it was blood from all the hitting. This is bad. The guy kept hitting me in the head and face. He was out to kill me, and I think I'm gonna die as I see my vision go hazy. Kalani...Kaylee..'Hanna...Coco…

Then out of my hazy vision, I see the one assaulting me shake violently with blood coming out from him. When he fell down besides me, dead, I struggle to sit up. My head hurts like hell, but my vision is getting less hazy now.I then felt small hands touch my shoulder and when I groggily look at where I was touched, I saw small, black eyes stare at me

"Talia….what happened?" I groggily asked the worried looking munchkin

"Kalani….she saved you…." Talia shakily said to me. When I looked to where Talia was looking - in front of a door labeled "Authorized Personnel Only", was Kalani. Kneeling besides another dead shithead, and holding an assault rifle that was smoking from its barrel. An angry expression on her face as she stared at the one that beat me on the head.

 **Kalani's POV**

2 lives, only 1 can live. Of course I would choose Tyler. You don't need a choice for that. He was being beaten to death, and if I didn't do something, he would die. I wouldn't want him dying in front of me, and much more, in front of his sisters. So I did what I had to do. When one of those men died, he dropped his huge gun besides me. I didn't hesitate for a second. I took it, and fired it at the motherfucker. Tyler had to live. That man however? He deserved to die for being part of this mess…

Talia was helping out Tyler sit up. We didn't worry about the others that were still around. They were preoccupied with the pink vigilante known as Rogue. For a kid that looked around 8 years old, she could kill like an assassin. Even looked like she's a veteran at it. But she has someone with her now (I assume Rogue was a her, with all the pink around her). Another kid around her age, but this time, in black and blue and carried 1 sword. But I disregard them for now, and come close to Tyler and crouch down next to him. I frown when I saw that the beating resulted in Tyler's forehead cracking and blood oozing from it

"Kalani...you shot him.." Tyler slurred

"I had to, or you'd be dead by now" I gently said to him. I then tear one cloth from my dress, and wrapped it around his head to stop the bleeding with Talia's help. He was trying to pry my hands away, but I persisted

"I'll be fine, Kalani. My sisters...they're going to get them" He muttered, as I tied a knot to my makeshift bandage. I then got alert and looked around for Kaylee and Rihanna. I see them immediately from the opposite hallway. One of those fucking men was carrying a frantic Kaylee, and running away form the scene. Rihanna however, was behind the man, pulling him back at the belt as a means to stop him. Another man went running to her, but I promptly shot him, before he got close to Rihanna.

"Kaylee! Rihanna!" I shout loud. Rihanna was then kicked to back by the man, causing her to hit the floor hard, but perhaps due to the force Rihanna was using, she managed to remove the belt from the man, who still kept running away with Kaylee. Rogue and her partner turned to their direction and attempted to run. But they were blocked by more of the men, and had to choice but to engage them in a fight. I tried to shoot the man, but I couldn't. In fear that I might shoot Kaylee. When the vigilantes were finished in mutilating their enemies (one got beheaded even!), they tired to go after Kaylee's kidnapper

But at that moment, 4 shots rang out from all around. At the same time, 4 bloody holes appeared on the back of the man that tried to run off with Kaylee, and went down on his knees. Kaylee wrigled herself free, before he slumped to the ground. I then, got a shock as I looked at Rihanna. She sat on the floor, gun in hand and smoking, pointing to where the man was just running. Like me, she had killed to save another life.

 **Rihanna's POV**

My whole body was shaking and it felt like it wasn't just because of fear. Perhaps it was due to desperation as well. I knew pulling the kidnapper was futile, but I had to do something. Anything to stop them from getting Kaylee. She may be mean, but she was still my sister, and she still cared for us, even if it was only behind closed doors. The moment, the bastard (yeah, I said bastard) kicked me and I had managed to pull out his belt that had his stuff on it, I saw the only remaining way to save Kaylee. In that belt, a gun was tucked in place. I didn't hesitate in getting it, and shooting the man straight on his back. I had to stop him. I had to stop him from getting Kaylee.

It did stop the man, But I killed someone. Oh my god, I killed someone….

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to sob like mad, and dropped the gun. I then hug my knees and form myself in a ball. What have I done? What have I done….

I then felt arms embracing me, and the voice of Kaylee cooing me. I held on her arm tightly, desperate for company. I didn't want to be left alone with what I've done

"Kaylee I killed someone! I took someone else's life!" I sobbed, this time crying on her chest.

'Come now Rihanna. It had to be done. You did it to save me. You...just did the only other thing left…" Kaylee said to me in a tone she rarely uses anymore. The tone of a caring sister. She always was a caring sister, even now. But she hides it more as we grow up together. We just sat there. With me sobbing, and Kaylee comforting me. I killed to save my sister. But was I did the right thing?

DV DV DV DV

After I calmed down, the rest came to me, and all asked if I was alright, and comforted me. I find out that Kalani and Tyler had also killed to save us and each other. It offered little comfort however. It still didn't offer solace to the fact I did an unforgivable act. I look around and see the Fusion vigilantes talking to each other, and looking at us. When I kept looking around however, I noticed someone was missing

"Coco...where is she? Oh my god...we have to find her! We have to our-" I panicked. I started to stand up, but Kaylee and Tyler calmed me down, and made me sit down again

"Rihanna, just rest okay? You need it more than ever.." Kaylee said to me

"Don't worry about Coco. She's already safe. I made sure of that, along with her friends." The blue vigilante said. He sounded very genuine, even with his robot sounding voice, so I nodded at him

"Thank you then um…"

"Ravage. My name's Ravage"

"Rogue and Ravage. I like the sound of those two words together" Kalani said, smiling

"Thank you the both of you for coming to us, and for the others. Where exactly are they, anyway?" Tyler asked besides me

"In a very safe place. Where you will be going until everything is safe around here. Its best we go now, before more spot us here" Ravage said. We all gathered, and stood up and followed Rogue, and Ravage, while checking our surroundings. I notice Rogue look at me, then at tyler and Kalani. She had stared at us for more than a second

"After this, you may need to keep her company, and be there for her. She killed for the first time, and I will be brutally honest. It will not be pretty when you get the nightmares. Comfort her all you can" She said with concern, pointing at me

"Same goes for you two as well." Rogue added, pointing at Kalani and Tyler. We all just nodded and went our way. I thank her for warning me about what I might endure after this. She talked as if from experience. Not surprising since she killed a lot of people earlier. Though, I dread so much as to what will come for me.

 **At the same time...**

 **Splinter's POV**

I was in a bad mood, and not just because of everything going to shit, and the rest of the people we rescued getting separated from us. I already was in a bad mood before that. Right when I saw what had happened to our friends, that we found captured backstage. Every single one of them, as well as their friends, sported several bruises in their bodies. Kalani had a lot all over her when I first saw her, as well as Brynn, who had a nasty bruise on her jaw. Having our eyes meet already told me that she had them, when she tried to fight off the cunts there. Probably for preventing to hurt anyone else.

As for Stephanie, she was already in bad shape after she just got out from hospital and did the most unthinkable decision to still dance here, despite the injury she had. She looks even worse now. She was barely conscious and was whimpering in pain. Her half opened eyes, mixing with the pained expression on her face. They had told us that Steph had a sort of mental breakdown, screaming and having a massive headache earlier. Brynn was carrying her now, and carefully as well to avoid further injury in her right arm. When we separated, Rogue and Ravage went after the others, and as for me, Brynn and Steph were with me, as well as their friends, Elliana and Lilliana. The former, being a little too close to Stephanie and crying her eyes out. Was there something between her and Steph? There must be, since she was repeating the term "bestie" over, and over again.

Now however, I was in an even shittier mood. Because now, I had a bitch to take care of. A bitch that had a blindfold over his eyes for some reason

"This is Splinter! Can anyone hear me out there?. Things had gone to shit backstage! More of Gospel appeared just when we were guiding everyone out, and caused them to run away in a mess. Rogue and Ravage are in pursuit of those that strayed. I'm also engaged with a possible Maverick! If anyone can hear me, help me the fuck out!"

The boy looked like he was my age and, who was a bit shorter in inches, and had black cropped hair. He wore a black, and gold combat suit as well, and held in him 2 carbon fiber machetes, that he wields with swiftness. Despite that however, he I could still manage him. He was just like any other kid who I faced back at the russian bratva. But what concerned me is that he knew every step I did, and every location I went through even if he couldn't see. We were briefed what a Maverick was, and this boy fit the bill. He felt like he was a Predator at first. But I felt something different as well. Something evil inside them that no Predator I met has. Was that a good thing? I have no idea

"Is this what a Fusion vigilante can _only_ do? You can't even hit me anywhere!" The boy hissed at me. The little blonde girl, Lilliana called the boy in a shaky voice, Hanuman. An odd,but cocky boy that moved like a monkey, even with his eyes covered.

"It's not good to be cocky too early. I'm just warming the fuck up!" I growled at him, making a swipe towards his legs. I thought I had him slip, but I got astonished, when he smirked and made a jump to avoid my swipe, He then proceeds to jab the butt of one of his machetes on my face, making me stumble. But I got my bearing back instantly and went to strike him with a flurry of slashes, but he did a counter, by doing the same moves I did, but in the opposite direction

"Let me guess….you thought that you could trip me because I couldn't see. Please! Oldest trick in the book! Us Mavericks can't be tricked that easily" Hanuman chuckled at me

"So, you're the Maverick the others talked about. Skillful, I'll admit. But that overbearing shit of an ego will get you fucked if you kept at it! I grunted, still keeping up with his strikes. I already had the distinction that he didn't need his sight to fight me. He could hit and avoid me, despite his eyes being covered. The cloth on his eyes also looked thick for him to see through as well

"Try as you may, Splinter. I may not see with my eyes, but my other senses are much more stronger and reliable." Hanuman laughed. After another series of strikes with each other, 2 of which hit me on the shoulder, a new voice shouted

"Hey, wait up! Wait for - oh shit!"

2 teenagers - a girl and a boy, ran in on us with shocked and scared faces. The girl was unfamiliar to me, while the boy was.

"Aidan? Eva? Run! The one with the blindfold is bad news!" I heard Brynn shout. Hanuman then ran towards the 2 teenagers, who oddly bore brave faces despite the fear in their eyes. But I ran fast on him, and slid down between his legs, punting one of my machetes on his leg, making him stumble.

"What was it about your senses being stronger?" I chuckled at a seething Hanuman. He twisted his body upwards, and attempted to slash me point blank in the face. But then out of nowhere, a small shape jump kicked on Hanuman's back, pinning him back on the ground again. The shape was a little girl, in black leggings, and a blue green cropped top that showed the girl's insane body builder like body. He hair was in a ponytail, that revealed one familiar sight on the side of her head., A commando dagger tattoo.

Hanuman got to work again however, and grabbed the girl's leg, when she did another jump kick at him. The girl then took out a gun and fired off of Hanuman close range, but the blind boy snapped his head fast to the side to evade the bullets. I took this opportunity however, and struck him down on his side.s It was a success and he was able to land in a heap, holding his waist in pain.

"You...Kiarra…."

I turn to see the croaking voice belonged to Stephanie, She was conscious now, but still looked like she was still in pain, and her eyes half closed. The girl looked at Stephanie and she went wide eyed and had her mouth hung open. I then notice her shaking in anger

"Girls! Get out of here while this cunt's down. Run to the place I said you go, and hide when necessary!" I shouted at the girls. I then turn to look at the teenagers, who were still frozen in fear

"You two! Go with them too! Keep the young ones safe!' I shout at them. This snapped them back to reality, and the nodded fast. The teens then grabbed hold of Elliana, and Lilliana and they started to run. Brynn looked at me far longer while she ran, and nodded after a few seconds passed. She got the message straight. I just hope she knows what to do with the thing I slipped on her hands earlier. I then look at the girl, that had arrived just now. A face of pure anger

"I figure you aren't gonna run with them, are you?" I asked the Predator

"Fucking hell I will! You were becoming his bitch when I spotted you fighting him alone anyway" The girl had scoffed

"Looking at you now, I guess Phase 2. You got a name?" I asked the kid. She looked at me with apprehension, but then softened, and cocked an eyebrow at me

"Kiarra...you a Predator, too?" The girl, Kiarra introduced

"Not really, but you could say I'm closer to your kind. Handled quite a shitty number of Predators though." I chuckled good naturedly. Kiarra just chuckled back in response

"You're gonna have a bad time with me, then. I'm crazier than the ones you met so far. It says so on my cards. Especially when I'm pissed the fuck off. Stephanie...how dare they attack her…" Kiarra said, with the last part being growled in pure, silent rage. What does Steph have to do with her? Before I could ask however, Hanuman stood up and laughed loud

"How wonderful! A shitty warrior, asking help from an even shittier warrior! You think a Predator can take me? They have nothing on us Mavericks! Come at me 2 on 1, then! I can take you all on!" Hanuman laughed. Damn he's becoming annoying! I look over at Kiarra and with a pissed off face, she nodded at me. Together, we attacked Hanuman

 **Raiden's POV**

"Tell us stranger. Are you friend, or foe?" The masked boy said on my right.

"Depends on where you stand, stranger. But then again, I think you know what I am to you based on who I'm shooting yes?" I gently retorted, while taking aim and firing my SIG Sauer P226 in 5 Gospel men in rapid succession on their heads.

"That was one amazing speed in shooting! The fuck did you that?" the one on my left, a girl said in surprise

"Patience and practice my friend. Patience and practice…" I chuckled,steadily keeping my firring on towards Gospel

"I guess this stranger is on our side then. Got a name, besides "whitehead"?" The boy had piped, keeping fire in his own

"You did not just compare me to a whitehead! To be proper, the name's Raiden. Someone who's on the hunt for these men known as Gospel" I introduced

"Cool name! Name's Discord. The dickwad over there, is Tempest. Fusion sent us here to help when the original rescue team got ambushed" The girl, Discord said to me

"Looked at the mirror lately, Discord? Way to give me a good impression for others" Tempest good naturedly growled, while I couldn't help but laugh at their banter. Originally, I was to only switch off the power as a distraction for Gospel so me and Strider could take them out and rescue everyone. We have done these kinds of missions before, where its just 2 to many. We always won by the way. However, on my way to help Strider from our original plan, I had been caught in between a crossfire between thee apparently Fusion vigilantes and Gospel. I had no choice but to get involved as I was caught up already. The fighting eventually reached the main hall, which I was avoiding for the time being because it held most of the hostages. A fight breaking out there will endanger the innocents trapped there. So I made sure that the fighting was well away from them, and the two sudden companions I had had the same idea as well.

And here we are now. Taking shelter in one of the sub halls attached to the main event hall,and closing the steel doors to use as cover, but opening it enough for us to use as a window to open fire at Gospel. Another reason we had this kind of cover was because for some reason, we were being randomly shot from seemingly unknown directions, by someone unseen. A sniper perhaps?

"So Raiden! You called those cunts Gospel. How do you know who they are? They've been in this city recently, and her purpleness is not pleased, as we heard" Discord said, giving out quick shots to the heart of 3 Gospel men

:"Let's say that they've been causing mayhem in my home. So me and my friends got sick of it and started to do something about it. We came here to Chicago because we received word that Gospel had set up shop here. We also wanted to talk to Fusion about this , as well. In case they had any idea" I explain to them properly, without giving away important bits. One Gospel man tried to shoot me in the chest, but it didn't really do much for me. So I blasted his head away as a penalty for sucking

"Interesting. Sounds legit enough. But you do realize that HIt Girl doesn't trust that easily, right?" Tempest chuckles, firing a round on a Gospel man's dick

"True. Very true. Her reputation reaches far, and is known to be cold hearted and ruthless" DIscord adds, firing on another Gospel man's dick

"I am fully aware of that. That's why I will reason with the nicer Kick Ass. We also in a dick firing contest?" I laughed, getting in on the dick shooting fest, and shooting 7 of the Gospel fuckers in the dick

"A show off I see! Reminds me of that one brat we have back at home" Discord deadpanned

"Just joining in on the fun" I quipped. Then from outside, the Gospel men suddenly found themselves having a sort of green, slime like substance on their faces. This was then followed by their panicked stiffles, and blue smoke forming around them. This then, was followed by a silver whiz, passing through their necks, making blood gush from them. Another silver whiz appeared from the opposite end, targeting more of the Gospel men. In swift motion, all of our adversaries had fallen

"Tempest? Discord? Where you at? Comet and Splicer coming for ya!" A high pitched, electronic raing. From the blue smoke, came two figures. One was wearing riot gear with a Capri colored band on her arm. The other one, was wearing a state of the art looking combat suit colored white and periwinkle with a side ponytail of the same color, and glowing, rainbow eyes. The in in the riot gear was not familiar to me, but the one in periwinkle was. She was Fusion's Comet

"Marco?" Comet shouted, as she extended her arms and the two silver whizzes I spotted went to her hands. Said whizzes looked to be blades shaped like boomerangs . I then hear Tempest scoffed good naturedly

"Polo!" He shouted. All 3 of us came out from our cover, and into the duo that was enveloped in the blue smoke

"Took you long enough! Although, I got to admit, that kill was bad ass!" Discord said with a tinge of relief in her voice. Tempest proceeded to tap Comet on the head, which she also did with Tempest. My eyes landed on her companion, and a slight familiarity fell on me. The girl was familiar to me. I've seen her in the news and internet several times

"You with the riot gear. You made this slime, didn't you.." I tentatively asked the Capri clad girl. The eyes shown in her mask then grew wide and pointed at me with shaky fingers and what looked like excitement showed in her eyes

" _YOU_! You're Raiden! Holy motherfucker! First Fusion, and now Yggdrasil is also here?!" The capri clad vigilante exclaimed. Comet, Tempest, and Discord then look at me

"Yggdrasil? What's that?" Comet asked to me. I then sigh and nod

"It's our little group back where I came from. We run vigilante ops there, just like how Fusion runs here in Chicago. If I recall, you're one of those vigilantes that appeared at the bay area. Splicer, was it? You're all over the internet." I explain to them in briefly

"That's right! Are we really that spread out on the internet? Hey guys, you hear that? The Revenants are the talk of the internet!" Splicer excitedly said while she held something in her ear. A comms device, perhaps?

"We're pretty spread out on the internet too! The dark web too, even!" Comet chuckled

"Hey, enough of this shit for now! We have bigger problems at stake. So, what's the plan now?" Discord growled besides me

"I agree with Discord. These two mentioned that earlier that an alliance between two groups had been formed to stop Gospel here. I intend to extend help as well. But we need explanation as what plan we have now. Like why the fuck are we covered in thick, blue smoke" I added, gesturing to the smoke around us, that was now dissipating

"Shit, the smoke! Hold up" Splicer quipped. She then produced 3 glass capsules from a pouch in her belt, and threw it hard on the ground, making even more smoke around us. When the smoke got thick again, a gunshot rang, and a bullet hit inches away from my feet. This made us went alert and readied ourselves

"That's better! Close call on your feet too, Raiden" Splicer said with little glee

"If you're wondering, this was an idea of ours. When me, Nova, and Rigour first went here, someone shot Nova from out of nowhere. Nova's all good now, but whoever shot her was nowhere to be seen. We figured we masked ourselves with smoke, so that whoever's shooting at us, won't be able to see us" Comet explained. I nod my head in approval

"Well done in preparing that. We did take cover there, because of the same reason. Now that I think about it, this sniper tactic is familiar. Yes...no doubt about this. It's definitely Aether's style." I said to them in praise and explanation

"Aether? Judging by the name, it's one these kids you call Mavericks?" Tempest asked in confusion

"Exactly right! A sniper who is almost undetected at all, and shoots with deadly precision. A terrible combination. We encountered her a couple of times, but had not really seen this individual. Hell, we just knew that he or she is called Aether because the other Maverick with her at the time kept blabbering about it" I clarify to them.

"Terrible indeed. I'm guessing that darkness is no issue for her too since the power's out but she can still shoot us" Tempest growled grimly

"That's about right. But I guess even smokescreens are an issue for her. But that won't be enough if we don't fully neutralize her" Splicer said

"Indeed. But I think I might have a solution" I say, with the cogs of my head starting to spin. Only one person has the perfect job for this

"Strider, do you hear me? Where are you?" I call on my friend.

"Strider here! Just a little delayed with all the fuckers and all. How's everything going on your end?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual weeding of grunts, with a few help from some new friends"

" _Few_ help?" everyone else deadpanned at me

"Just kidding! Anyway, Strider, you might need to use your face camo mask for this one. Head for the rafters, and look for our little friend, Aether. The Maverick's here and pretty sure she's high up if she can get us everywhere here"

"Looks like you've been busy Raiden! I got it. Any excuse to take down that bitch! I still haven't moved on from the bastard shooting Icarus at the back…" Strider said menacingly growled. I think I just reopened some wounds just that

"Our Aether thing is covered now. All we need to do now, is clear this area now, and save everyone" I say to them. Then we hear several frantic screams, that got us on edge

"It's coming from the center of the hall. Where the hostages are!" Comet growled

"No time to lose, then! Let's go!" I exclaimed, and we charged right towards the rescue of the people

 **Livewire's POV**

Every side is now engaging each other, and things are very heated up now. Me and Iris checked into everyone via the CCTV cameras we hacked around the convention complex. The 2 of us cringed and worried, as we saw a wide view of the center of the main hall. Move kids and teens were being hauled out by some Gospel men. But this time, they were more aggressive now. It was because the men had suddenly positioned themselves, to become human walls, to surround the hostages. But the moment our team came into view, Splicer immediately slimed some of the men in the face, with Tempest and Discord taking the shooting blow to their heads. The 4th man with them, which I was informed as Raiden, came out of nowhere, from the smoke Splicer had produced and ran towards one side of a Gospel man. He then proceeded to stab said soldier on the side of his head, reaching towards 2 other men besides the one he had stabbed first. She basically made a Gospel shishkebab. A bloody one at that!

Comet of course, is not one to be left out. She was the one to come out of the blue smoke now, and did a flurry of swift swipes to the Gospel men's neck. The Gospel men prepared to retaliate, but then Splicer took the chance to throw another one of her smoke capsules towards the hostages, and engulfing them, and the Gospel men in the deep blue smoke, they kept using earlier to hide from the sniper hiding in the shadows.

"That was my last smoke capsule! We have to act fast now!" Splicer shouted on the comms

"Better get to it, then! I reckon you use melee and not the guns to avoid having the hostages be hurt by stray bullets. The last thing we need is a collateral life damage!" I advise them. They all sounded their affirmatives, and proceeded to do just that, before the camera we used was now covered by the blue smoke as well

"Godspeed everyone…." I muttered. Uttering a short prayer of safety for our team, and for our friends still held captive, or hiding somewhere and waiting to be rescued

"Looks like the fight backstage is getting heated to…" Iris grimly said besides me. She was now watching the feed of a CCTV camera backstage near the left wing entrance of the stage. Splinter, and the new girl he was with was fighting a boy in a blindfold that Splinter reported is called Hanuman (He said this after he commented on me having our comms merge with the Revenants' comms and saying how Hal and Battle Guy will kill me for it.)

"Unbelievable. How is it, that that boy can move like that, while his eyes are covered?" I said in both fear and awe. Splinter and the girl were equally matched with Hanuman. But Hanuman proved to be too agile and hard to hit. Splinter and the girl were about to drop kick Hanuman from both sides, but he jumped high, making our two fighters it each other.

"There must be a way to help those two!" I growled in anger

"Help, you say? May we be of assistance?" A feminine, husky voice had said over the comms

"Wait, who the heck are you?" I alertly asked whoever said that in our comms

"Well, tell us first who you are bitch! You're the one sneaking on our broadcast. Wait, you did something to our dweeb, didn't you?!" Another voice, a higher pitched, and aggressive female voice said. Who are they, and why are they here?

"Gazelle! That is not the proper way to address and ally! Honestly, you can be disrespectful from time to time, in the most inappropriate time!" Iris growled besides me. Wait, Gazelle?

"Iris? Look at that! OUr dweeb is safe, and sound!" Gazelle chuckled

"Don't ever call me a dweeb! Ibex, kindly give one smack to Gazelle's head, for calling me a dweeb, and another 2 for being rude to my friend here!" Iris huffed. We then hear three exclamations of pain from the one called Gazelle

"Alright, I get it! Sorry for calling you a dweeb, and sorry for insulting whoever that is with you.."

"The name's Livewire, _Gazelle_. If you're wondering, where I came from, does Target remind you of anything?" I giggled

"Err...yeah. The one nasty fight we had when we stopped those muggers and..are you one of those thieves?! - Ow! Ibex. what the hell?!"

"You are really stupid, aren't you? Who else was there, when we were stopping those thieves? Fusion! This Livewire kid is from Fusion! Now, connect the dots, and what do you get?"

"Well shit….Fusion and the Revenants teaming up, again?! Amazeballs! This trip keeps getting better, and better! Is Hit Girl here? Kick Ass? Shadow? Jackal? Maybe that foxy looking Foxtail?"

"Gazelle, focus! We can discuss this whole team up, later. Right now, we need to focus. Where were you guys, anyway?" Iris asked her own comrades

"Let's say we got into a little fight, and got stuck at first" Ibex cringed

"Fusion, and the rest of us are engaging combat with the enemy called, Gospel. Our luck is kind of getting much better because Raiden from Yggdrasil - " Iris began, but now, it was Ibex, who got giddy and squealed in excitement

"YGGDRASIL?! Mother fucking Yggdrasil is here too?! And Raiden of all people! Gahhhhhhh!"

"Ibex, will you fucking focus too?!" Iris raged. We then hear Ibex make a resounding ow and stopped her squealing

"Hah! Now, I get to be the one to scold you!" Gazelle chided

"Everybody shut up, and focus! Look, bottom line is that some of our teammates are engaged in a fight with this blind boy, and they're near to being owned by him. Would you guys lend a helping hand?" I indignantly place my foot on the situation. It stayed silent for a few moments, until Ibex called up again

"We'd be willing to help. But we have another situation in our hands now. While we were warding off these bitches, we came upon a room where the parents and guardians of the dancers were being held. We tried to save them as the number of the enemy was manageable."

"That is, until now. Reinforcements came way too much for us, and we're in quite a bind. We kinda need help too…." Gazelle grunted, and we heard a man's scream, and several other panicked screams from their end.

"Shit! Looks like we have another problem in our hands as well…" Iris exclaimed

'Livewire, Iris - Bane. Send us the directions, and we'll be on our way to help Gazelle and Ibex"

"But, what about Splinter, and the girl he's with? They're in a bind now, too. You still gotta wait for her to show up as well" I say to them

'Then show Bane where those 2 Revenants are and I'll wait for our little friend here. I'll go towards Splinter after we deliver our package" Venom. Reasons

"Seems pretty reasonable if you ask me" Iris agrees. I sigh, and nod in agreement. Iris then types in her laptop furiously and her console made several beeping noises

"Bane - Iris. I just sent to you the signal of their transmitters. This should lead you right where they are"

"Right on, Iris! I'll go now!"

"You better call her now, Livewire. She's the only reinforcement we have left now" Iris said to me in a gentle, but urgent manner.

"Yeah. Let's hope she gets everything done alright. Starlight - Livewire. Where are you now?"

 **Brynn's POV**

"Quick! In here!" I directed them, to a small, meeting room that Lilliana was opening, while I adjusted Stephanie in my arms, again. Aidan then guided Eva and the rest of the kids inside. I went ahead after them, and he went in last. He closed the door firmly and made sure it was firmly locked. I then gently laid Stephanie down on the large, conference table. Careful not to being her bad arm

"I'll take over from here, Brynn." Elliana smiled at me. I nod and gave my thanks to her.

"What are we doing here? Didn't that vigilante say that we should go to the boiler room, where it's safe!" Eva asked in panic

"I know that, Eva, But you heard those men, right? They were coming in all directions. We gotta lay low for now, before we can get moving safely." I explain to her. Eva then, reluctantly agrees crossed her arms in nervousness. Aidan soon came to me, and looked at me with a worried and pained look in his eyes

"Brynn...oh my god, those must have hurt.." Aidan said in worry, referring to my bruises. I just roll my eyes and smile up at him

"What, these? These are nothing. I got much worse.." I chuckled forcefully. Aidan however, does not look too convinced

"Still those still hurt. Especially that one on your jaw and stomach…"

"She got the one on her stomach because of me" Both of us flinch at the new voice. It belonged to Lilly, who looked at Aidan with both sadness, and proudness

"I was about to get hit by the bad man, when Brynn got in the way and took the hit for me. Brynny go the one from her jaw, because she tried to stop them from hurting us all. She's an angel to me and to all of us…" Lilly said said with a gentle smile to us. I smile back and ruffle her hair

"I wish nothing more, than the safety and well being of my loved ones. This is nothing" I chuckled. All 3 of us stayed silent for a few seconds. Lilly eventually ran off towards to Elliana, and Eva, who were looking after Stephanie, who seemed okay now. BUt not before looking at us and grinning

"You know Brynny, he looks like a cool boy. You two could date!" Lilly giggled, before skipping off. I felt my cheeks warm and when I looked at Aidan, his cheeks were going red as well. Another few seconds of silence passed, until I started for the door. I lean over the door, to hear if any of the Gospel men are still there. When I hear nothing at all, I face Aidan with a serious look

"Aidan, look after the others, okay? I'll go get some help from those vigilantes outside. Don't go out until I say so" I gravely said. Not waiting for Aidan's and everyone else's protests, I bolt out of the door, shut it tight, and started to run. Once I knew that I was in a good distance for only myself to be heard, I take out the earpiece Splinter gave me earlier when he first met us, and placed it in my ear.

"Starlight - Livewire. Where are you now? Respond immediately! We need assistance ASAP" I hear Livewire on my comms

"Livewire - Starlight! Just got something important taken care of. How are things going now? I'm a bit banged up, but I'm still game!"

"Well, that's good to hear! Nice to meet you by the way. We located your location and have Venom wait for you in one of the bathrooms near you. She's located a few meters away from you. Turn right on the next corner you will come across and she'll be in the girl's bathroom you will see" I was instructed by a new, and unknown voice

"Wait, who is that? You're not Livewire!"

"Apologies. The name's Iris. I'm part of the Revenants. You know, the ones from target the other night?"

"You guys are here too? Wait, what's happened while I was away?"

"Long story short, Nova, Comet, and Rigour got into a problem, Revenants saved them, we teamed up, and we also have another group teamed up with us called Yggdrasil and are currently engaging Gospel . As for why Iris is here, well I sort of merged our comms, to their for easy communication" Livewire explains

"Wow! Pretty eventful. But you do realize Hal and Battle Guy are gonna kill you for what you did, right?" I quipped, still running.

:"With Gusto…." Livewire deadpanned. I took a right to where Iris said I will be, then I spot it. The bathroom. I went to go in, and I found Venom, pointing a pistol at me all of a sudden, BUt she relaxed, and lowered the gun

"The fuck happened to you? Those are some nasty shit bruises" Venom exclaimed

"A lot happened, and I did what I had to do. So, got something for me?" I piped a little cheerily. Must be the excitement for the upcoming action. Venom then gave a flourish and gestured to the sink. There, laid my combat suit and weapons

"You still up for action, Starlight?" Venom chuckled. I then go towards my gear and grab the undersuit of it

"Don't underestimate be now, Venom. You might regret it" I smirked at her

"Brynn….?"

I froze all of a sudden, and I found Venom pointing a gun, and yelling obscenities at someone, who was panicking and blabbering randomly. I turn around and my mind went into overdrive as I saw a fear stricken Aidan. He looked afraid staring over a towering Venom. But he relaxed a bit, when he looked into me. But the shock was still in his face.

"Venom, wait! He's okay. He's a friend…" I calm Venom down. Venom gives me a WTF look, but she relaxed a bit, and lowered the gun. But it was still pointed downward on the floor, towards Aidan. I then went forward to Aidan and I gestured for him to stand up. He did so, blankly. Still staring at me and his face, still full of shock

"Aidan, what the fuck?! I told you to look after the others!" I growled at him

"Your Starlight…." he breathed. I looked down on the floor, quite embarrassed that I was found out.

"AIDAN!"

This apparently snapped hm out of it, and shook his head to reality

"Brynn you're….I can't believe it...you really are Starlight!" Aidan said in excitement

"Yes, yes, I'm Starlight. The very same one from Fusion and from LA a few years back. But again, what the fuck! I trusted you with the other girls, and you bailed on the and chased me! Who's looking out for them?!"

"I left Eva in charge. She can handle it, and I left her a whacking weapon and the door locked. I had to chase you because I got worried about you. But this is huge, Brynn! I mean….wow!" Aidan stuttered in excitement. I was starting to boil over about what Aidan had just done. It was fucking stupid! But then again, the boy just worried about me, and I couldn't blame him. But still, it was a stupid move

"I want to be angry at you for doing something stupid, Aidan. But I just can't find it in me. I'll tell you all about this, I promise. But after we all fix the mess we're in now, okay? Now go back to the others, and look after them like I told you! I don't want you getting hurt all of a sudden too…" I say to Aidan with both annoyance, and worry. I knew I got through him, when his face registered guilt and shame

"I"m really sorry. That really was a stupid move. I just reacted because I was afraid you might get caught and grabbed to who knows where…" Aidan somberly said. I couldn't help but do a faint smile on what he said

"Believe me, kid. She is way too skilled to look after herself" Venom chuckling all of a sudden, making Aidan do the same as well

"It's out of the jar now, anyway. It can't be helped. Same about you worrying about me. Sorry if I had to run off like that too…." I muttered. He then approached me, and gently hugged me for some reason. He then let go, and smiled at me

"You don't need to be sorry. I was the one at fault. Go, and be a badass now and save everyone and help the rest of Fusion. I'll go back to the others now. The halls are cleared, anyway.

"No way! Anything can happen once you step outside! Wait here, and me and Venom will guide you out.!" I defiantly replied. He sighs and smirks

"Fine then. But promise me 2 things. One, you have to rescue Emma, and everyone else. And 2, stay alive, okay? You owe me a lot of explanations" Aidan firmly said. I gave him a firm nod, and smiled at him

"Of course! You better fucking believe it!"

 **Kelly's POV**

Kendall had to be an idiot at the wrong place, and at the wrong time! We were already led out towards safety. But Kendall had to go all hero, and run back to danger! The fucking imbecile!

I had no choice, and had to chase after her as well. I couldn't just ;leave her. Those men might get her, and who knows where she'll end up. Then the expected danger happened

Both of us happened to run into one of those men, and chased after us! It was a good thing he didn't have a gun, but he had a nasty looking baton, that for some reason, was sparking with yellow electricity! What the fuck!

We kept running, and running. Thankful that we haven't encountered many more of those men, except for this mad electric baton wielding motherfucker!

"KK, up those stairs!" I shouted, bolting for the steel steps that led to who knows where. I went ahead first, while Kendall was behind me. When I reached the top of the stairs, I the stairs shook, and I heard Kendall scream out. I got horrified to see Kendall stumble down, and the man on top of her, ready to strike the electric baton on her. Reacting quickly, I picked up the crate besides the stairs and threw it down. It got the man hit directly, dropping his baton on the ground, and letting Kendall free. Kendall started to run, but when she reached the top of the stairs, the man tackled her to the ground and elbowed Kendall.

"Let go of her you fukcing ape!" I shout and went to punch and kick the man. But he just slapped me across the face, making me stumble down on the steel floor. That's when the most unthinkable happened.

I heard a loud, raging shout, and once I got my bearing back, I saw Kendall thrust something on the man's throat that made blood gush out of it. Pure horror struck me when I realized Kendall had just stabbed that man with the knife that kid, Kiarra gave her. Her face bearing an animalistic look did not help calm my nerves as well! The man shook violently, clawing at the knife on his throat weekly. But soon, he slacked, while Kendall kept twisting the knife. After a few seconds, the man landed on the steel floor, bloody and dead. Kendall then took out the knife rather harshly, and kicked the now dead man, the moment she stood up

"My god Kendall….what did you?" I shakily asked her. She turned to me with her hands bloody, and her face having little blood on the cheeks

"It was either we get fucked or he gets fucked. I just chose the one that would keep us safe…" Kendall breathes. Her breathing was fast, probably form the adrenaline or desperation she was in. Probably both.

"I guess...you're right. He kind of deserved it. He...did participate on this sort of thing. BUt dammit Kendall! This is what I was telling you about! This was a stupid move!" I shakily said, trying to calm down my nerves from what I just saw. Kendall then went through me and stared at me with an apologetic look

"I know it was stupid, but I refuse to do nothing, while everyone else is held up there! Tell and cuss on me about it later, but I'm doing this because I believe it's the right thing to do" Kendall definitely said. I just sigh deeply, and look at her with a concerning look

"Fine, I get it. But we have to let this go to the vigilantes. You might have killed this guy, but that ain't enough to stop them. Choose your battles, Kendall. This isn't yours. Just hope for the best of everything…" I try to reason with her. Kendall had a contemplating expression, and appeared as if I got to her now. BUt she suddenly tensed up and looked towards the steel path beyond the stairs, to our left

"Hear that? Someone's hear. I could hear walking from there…" Kendall whispered. At first I was confused, then I heard it too. The steps made were slow, careful, and light. Like someone was sneaking in to something. Kendall walks forward to where the walking was coming from, and I follow behind. We were here already, so might as well check it out now. We were careful in our steps as well, incase the one beyond was dangerous. As we got closer, we heard gunshots, screaming, and shrieks. The path of steel floors, opened to a wide opening of several steel floors and scaffolding that was held up in the air, and when one looks down, you could see the main hall where Dancerpalooza was being held earlier.

As well as the chaos happening downstairs. A chaos of panicking people, and flurry of gunfire.

"We must be in the rafters. Damn, glad we aren't there. But those poor people…" I whispered, feeling sad and angry when we saw some of the people still held captive down there, crouching down due to the gunfire erupting down below

"Good thing Fusion's here now, though.." Kendall muttered, I then look at the rafters, and I then gasp, and pull Kendall back towards the small entrance way we came from

"Fuck Kelly! What was that for?" Kendall hissed quietly at me, but I shush her

"Be quite! Someone's there…." I whispered to her, pointing forwards towards one corder of the rafters. A shape of a person was crouched down, with a large rifle on their hands. The shape was that of a young girl, and wore what looked like Strider was wearing, but in black and gold. The rifle she had had a scope, and a large, sharp looking knife at the end. She was looking downwards and didn't seem like she was breathing at , she wasn't even looking at the scope. If you didn't really look carefully, the girl seemed to be blending in the shadows

"That looks like a kid, and she's holding a sniper rifle. I wonder if she's one of the good ones, or bad?" Kendall whispered at me. Just then, we heard another noise come from the other side of the rafters, this time loud. One of those men in black armor came, running toward the crunched girl. Said girl turned like she was a robot and looked at the newcomer. The man then saluted to the girl, like a soldier

"Aether, ma'am! I was ordered to provide you cover here, due to the possibility of you being found here!" The man sounded off. Without warning however, the girl, apparently called Aether, suddenly took aim at the soldier, in swift fashion and fired. The soldier however, went for the railings on the side of the rafters, and did a leap towards the left of the girl. The soldier landed with a cartwheel midair, and with cat like reflexes.

Then the soldier appeared to have flickered,until the soldier changed form altogether. The new form that came was the familiar color of charcoal and wine, and took out a sharp looking sword, with another handle that was attached, perpendicular at the top of the hilt, like that from a tonfa.

"Strider! What the hell is she doing here?" I breathed quietly. Then Kendall chuckled quietly besides me

:"Ain't it obvious? Stopping the mother fucker of course!

 _Author's Note: If you're confused about Strider's weapon, check Strider Hiryu's weapon_


	72. Chapter 72: Dancerpalooza - Weakness

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 72: Dancerpalooza - Weakness**

 **August 20th, , 4:20 PM**

 **McCormick Place**

If one were to go to the hallway of this massive convention center, and turn left when they reached the end of the hallway, instead of entering the large room, that was the main event hall, and earlier held the festivities of Dancerpalooza, one could see several sub halls used for small conventions. In the farthest, sat the parents and guardian waiting area. A place for the parents and guardians of the dancers too young to go to the event alone. All of people there, were on the ground, hands over their heads. Everyone was confused as to why these strange men came, and held them hostages. But what got them more worried, were the kids in the main event hall. What had happened to their kids? Are they safe? Did they get away? Some had hope their kids, were safe, but most were worried that they were not. Others were even crying because they believed their child was dead.

6 in particular, were getting more worried,and panicked than the others. David Hoffman, A.K.A., Sharkcookie, only came in the waiting area to get some snacks and a few pictures for his project But all he got, was being slammed to the ground, and having his camera broken. He was devastated that his beloved camera was broken, but at least it can be replaced. What worried him was his daughter, Eva. He almost lost her because of an attempted kidnapping back at Jump. It would destroy him if he lost his daughter for good now. In another corner, 6 women huddled together in terrified silence, as two of the men were in front of them. Yolanda Walmsley, Tiffanie Oladi, Sari Lopez, Kerri Evans, and Stacey Ketchman, worried about their daughters to the core. But each had their own thoughts and coping over the situation

In Yolanda's mind, her Elliana could handle the stress the and pressure of being in a situation like this. She had raised Eli to be vigilant, and quick witted on what's to be done for any situation. This was ramped up ever since Stephanie disappeared some few years ago. What worried her. The same could be said for Stacey. She was a psychologist, and thus, had mentally prepared her 2 children for any situation that can rack up your nerves, and mind. But both women were getting worried if their children, or if any of the children were taken by these shady people. Earlier, they took some people in the room, and dragged them to who knows where. They knew most of them, and they were parents of the dancers. They deduced that if a parent was taken, then so was the child. So far, they were kept watched but left alone. For them, that was a good same…

But their 3 friends weren't as level headed as they are. Tiffanie Oladi was silent, but in her head, she worried about Alexus. She didn't want anything to happen to her, and leave her twin brother, Alex the lone child. It was one thing if one child lost a sibling but if one ever lost a twin, all of them would be devastated. Alex most of all. Kerri Evans was a wreck and in tears. She was panicking, paranoid and thinking of the many ways what danger her daughter, Peyton could be now. She tried thinking of the positive but her fears won over. As for Sari Lopez, she was praying and praying over and over. For her, it was the only thing to do over this whole mess. Most of all, she prayed for the safety of the children, especially Areana's. However, a some hour and a few minutes later, her prayers were seemingly answered.

First, the lights suddenly came out and got everyone panicked. Then after another wait of minutes, two young individuals clad in what looked like riot gear had arrived, and started to literally kill every guard around them. The blackout was a blessing in disguise, for if they were on, they would be horrified to see the bloodbath the two vigilantes had done. The color of the riot gears were black, but they were distinguished by the bands on their arms Gazelle, was the blade wielding warrior, who wore a lime colored band on her arms, while her gun enthusiast friend, Ibex, wore a maroon band. Everything was going great until more of the Gospel men came, and they were starting to get outnumbered. It reached a point that they had to call help from Iris, and someone from Fusion called, Livewire. When that was done, come seconds later, a woman clad in black battle armor had arrived, wielding a sharp looking bo staff that beheaded several of the men. After another few minutes, another woman, this time in gray battle armor came and shot every Gospel men she saw. Gazelle and Ibex did not have any idea who these girls are. But they knew that they were from Fusion, and they were there to help

 **Gazelle's POV**

Everything was just went 0, to a 50, then to a 100, then back at 50, then gradually lowering from there. The tides quickly shifted in our favored, then against, us, and then with us again, the moment two women of identical figure and height came. The way they moved was amazing, and the teamwork was spot on! It was something me and Ibex are still miles away from perfecting Even if we are close friends. One held a gnarly looking bo staff that was just drinking every blood of the fuckers around! While the other one had held two FN Five-Seven Mk2 postoils in both hands and shot every cunt with great precision

"Ibex, I think we're a bit outclassed…" I muttered besides my partner, before lifting myself up to jher and jumping towards her back, slicing one fucker's arm off with my khopesh, before slicing his head off.

"Well, that do you expect from Fusion vigilantes? Their 1st class warriors!" Ibex chuckled, firing off some shots to 2 of the cunts. I got wide eyed with that as well, since the cunt she shot was right behind the oe in gray.

"I would be pissed off at yo, if it weren't for that impressive shot!" The gray woman said. She then aimed at Ibex, and fired. But in reality, she aimed behind my partner, where another cunt was ready to ambush her

"Damn, girl! You could have warned me about that!" Ibex growled.

"Technically, you didn't warn her first" I laughed, twirling my khopesh and dismembering 3 more cunts, while I did a cartwheel in front of them. When I was about to slice the head off of one man, a sharp bo staff suddenly pierced his head first.

"Hey, that was my kill!" I growled to the chuckling woman in black.

"You already had a lot of kills, girls. Impressive kills I may add! Mind leaving something for me, though?" The black clad woman growled. She then did a series of quick lunges to some cunts that came towards her. She hit them all in the heart, and when she got to the last one, she viciously pulled up her bo staff, slicing off the bastard's left shoulder and chest with his heart still sticking on the staff.

"Okay, that is hardcore! You the one they called Bane on the comms? You did come here first" I said in awe

"Got that right, kid! You Gazelle? You're the one that has the tomboyish mannerism" Bane laughed, continuing her gorge fest

"Proud of it, sister! Nice skills, by the way. But I could do pretty fine with a bo staff, if could have taken it!" I quipped, still vivisecting every cunt

"Gazelle for the love of everything that is fuck, stop showing off!" Ibex exclaims to me, making consecutive trick shots with the other girl, which I deduced was Venom

"Says the girl who's doing a lot of flamboyant trick shots! You impresing Venom?" I retort back.

"Honestly, she's getting my fucking attention. She's good! But I can do much better!" Venom laughed, doing her style shots like it was a competition

"Show offs!" Me and Bane said together, stabbing the cunts in the opposite sides of each other. We managed to eliminate the last of the cunts in the room. The rest tried to run away, but Venom and Ibex managed to gun them down, without harming any innocents, who were still huddled on the ground in fear of being shot

"Its cool everyone! Y'all safe now! But I do _not_ recommend turning on the lights. Unless y'all have strong stomachs" I shouted all over the room

"Ya need to shout like that? The fucking room ain't that big!" Ibex growled at me. I just gave her the stink eye and both of us faced our new allies

"You two are so fucking awesome! You got to tell us how you guys fight like that" I said a little to excited. Hey, who wouldn't be excited fighting side by side with Fusion?

"I bet HIt Girl herself trained you guys to be this strong!" Ibex quipped besides me. Bane and Venom then looked at each other and chuckled

"You can say that" They said together

"Guys, you alright? You lot sound like all of you are successful already" Iris crackled on our comms

"Yup! The whole room would surely remind you of the song, 'Bodies'" I respond to her

"Good work then! Now lead everyone there out, and make sure to go help the others afterwards. Splinter's already swearing pretty violently right now. So is Discord" Iris said

"My ears are ringing from all the swearing! Make it stop and quick!" Livewire added. I just laugh at how sensitive she is at that kind of thing

"I guess we should get moving then. So, who's who in going to which place, and helping who?" Bane mused

"You two should help out in the main hall. I think most of the forces of the cunts are there now. Go with them Ibex. They'll need your gun skills and it would be a lot better in open spaces. I'm better off with Splinter" I relaid to them. All gave a curt nod, and got on the task

 **Comet's POV**

It was chaos already wehn we got here. But now, it's total pandemonium! It didn't occur to us that some of the hostages would bolt for it once they knew they were hidden from sight. Some managed to run away, while some got recaptured and forced down on the floor again. Some, got hurt during the crossfire.

It happened a bit fast. At first, me and Splicer were teaming up in taking down the Gospel fuckers, then just when one of my boomerangs was returning to my hand, a fucker tried to shoot me. Only, he missed me but hit someone else in the process. I loud yell of a woman could be heard and it was all too familiar. Behind me, to my right laid a crying and bloody Gia. She was hit on the side of her stomach, to the right. Rumer began to cry immediately, while Guy held her hand, as a sort of comfort for the pain. Nia came rushing in and checking on the bullet wound. In a fit of rage, I began to shoot at everyone near them, to make them safe. Once the fuckers arounds them are gone, I began to rush towards them, kneeling near Gia.

"Fusion….you can. You finally came.." Gia said in pain, but with a smile

"Hang in there, okay? You'll get through this! You can't die you hear me?!" I forced. Willing Gia to live. Her wound was not that big, but it was bleeding profusely

"Sorry for the trouble. Guy was gonna get hit, and I he was getting beat up already for standing up to us. I had to return the favor…" GIa grunted.

"Are you stupid?! Why would you do that for me?!" Guy said in tears. Gia just rolled her eyes at him - really? At this rate? - and winced

"Ain't it obvious, you dunce?" Gia said. But this only confused Guy

"Oh my god, is Gia gonna die? Please don't let it be!" Rumer cried. I didn't know what else to do. Gia had been there for us always, through thick and thin. If she died now, I felt like it would be my fault. But I snap out of my thoughts when someone tugged at my shoulder. Looking at who it was, I found it to be Nia, who had a look of fear, but also of urgency and focus.

"Do you have a knife, Comet? Gia can live to see another day, but we need a knife" Nia said to me.

"I do… but there's no bullet lodged on her. It's a through and through wound" I reasoned. Nia just shook her head, and still insisted on a knife, which I gave. She then took something out of her pocket - a silver square object that was rounded in the curves. She then flips the top of it, and reveals it to be a lighter

"We have no first aid, of sorts to treat the wound.. So this is the best way to go for now…" Nia said in a serious and urgent tone. She lit up the lighter, and hovered my knife over the flame. After she's done with that., she closed her lighter and faced Gia, Rumer, and Guy

"Guy, Rumer, you better hold her in place because she is gonna hurt. Gia, you better hold on for a few moments…"

"I know what you're doing Nia Just do it. If it's gonna make me live…" Gia grunted. Nia nodded and rubbed away all the blood on her stomach.

"Now I get it. You're gonna cauterize her wound" I muttered. At that moment, Nia placed the knife on Gia's wound and this caused GIa to shriek loud. She tried to squirm, but Guy and Rumer held her in place. Both of them had worried and scared expressions on their faces. Guy was even in tears now. If anyone could see my face under my mask, I would show the same teary expression as well. Nia was serious in her task, and focused on what she needs to do. After a few seconds, she took off the knife. What was left of the wound was a sizzling black, brownish rugged skin that prevented the bleeding

"There! That should keep Gia alive" Nia smiled

"Thanks Nia. I didn't know you knew that fact. " Gia muttered

"Yeah Nia, thanks. And thanks to you to Comet. And the rest of your team! Looks like we have a chance in getting out after all" Gia added

"It was nothing. Just doing our job! But I got to admire your skills Nia. That was quick thinking, and you managed to save a life" I complimented a smirking Nia

"I also did what I had to do. My mind is super active when on pressure for some reason. A lot of the people held here got injured bad when they were being harassed by those fucks!" Nia said, sneering at the last part

"I want to check, if they're okay, and some got shot like Gia" Nia continued with conviction

"Brave and noble, but this ain't the place and time to do that. First, you guys need to be safe, and she needs to be looked after. Check on everyone else, when all of you are safe" I explain to them. Just then, several Gospel men came rushing near us, and I nonchalantly shot at them. 3 more of them still came, but before I could shoot them, they went down dead.

"Not fair leaving us out on the fun" From behind me came Bane, Venom, and who I remember as Ibex, rushing and shooting everything bad that moves.

"There's a lot more to go over, comrades! But we need to take good natured people away. One of them just got shot out of the blue during battle" I said, gesturing towards Gia, whole as being guided by Rumer and Guy

"Civilian casualties? Fuck this! Those guys are gonna pay!" Bane growled, aiming at more of the cunts and firing

"Let me help too. I can gather everyone who's injured or too scared to move to safety" Nia offers. She's using the look in her eyes that she reserves for moments where she won't be convinced to back out. She's quite scary when she does that.

"Okay, but stay out of danger. Ibex, help me cover for the hostages. Venom, Bane, you go help out and join the bullet party" I cheekily say

"You got it, Comet!" Ibex agreed

"You ordering us, rainbow monkey?" Bane chuckled

"You know what I mean! And did Electra tell you that?" I asked them

"It fits perfectly!" Venom laughed, and both twins proceeded to join the others in taking out the cunts, while we guided the hostages out. Nia, along with Rumer guided the people out, and me and Ibex shot those that looked like biker wannabes. Guy resorted to carrying Gia, bridal style, and was careful not to have Gia's wound get hit. Gia however, looked much better now, thanks to Nia's work

 **Raiden's POV**

Something was off in this place. I didn't mean the frenzy of people running about, and us having to cart them away to safety. It was a good kind of off. In the main event hall, I noticed that if you didn't have anything to cover yourself and left yourself wide open, Aether guns you for every 4 second interval, and doesn't care is she hits either enemy, or ally. But it's been more than 4 seconds now, and none of us are reporting anyone getting injured by unknown gunfire, or enemies near us that suddenly got shot for no reason.

"Hey, Splicer. You got her, didn't you?" I asked in our comms. A crackle was heard in ears, followed by a grunting and forceful heave

"Yup! Son of a bitch was in the rafters! But I currently have her engaged. Bitch knows how to fight close quarter though" Splicer growled. I then look up, and smirk. Splicer, and a black and clad person, who I was sure was Aether, were fighting. Splicer was using her custom wakizashi-tonfa sword, while Aether used her rifle as a melee weapon too, which seemed weird. But I soon realize that there was a bayonet attached to the rifle

"Need some help there, partner?" I chuckled

"Nah, I'm good! Admittedly, she's good in using her sniper rifle as a fucking sword, but I'm faster and better!" Splicer shared. I then notice in my peripheral vision, someone striking at me. I ready myself, but pause when said someone - a Gospel man - was suddenly flailing wildly and reaching for his head, that had a large leotard on it. Holding the leotard in place, was a boy that had dark, fair skin and a high top cut hair.

"Hold him still!" I growled. With a swift, and silent slice from my katana, his neck had been cut clean. The bastard's head had been caught by the leotard, while the rest of him slumped to the ground. Blood pumping furiously from the newly formed stump

"God that is nasty…." The boy cringed, dropping the head on the floor

"Thanks for that assist! I know you….Ken San Jose, right?" I said in recognition

"That guy tired to clock me a lot of times earlier. Serves him right…." Ken seethed.

"All of these scum deserve death, Ken. Best you get out of here now. We'll take care of the rest" I advised him, while I threw 4 titanium blades in the heart of some shooting Gospel men

"Take his advice dude. You're better off in safety, than being here." Discord said, appearing out of nowhere, and doing siderolls, whilst firing away at the bastards. Ken nods, after a few seconds passed

"Good luck every single one of you. Show them no mercy…" Ken darkly said

"We didn't plan to, anyway..." I said back in a similar tone

"This way handsome!" Tempest chuckled, taking cover for Ken and a few others that she had rescued. Soon, me and Tempest found ourselves surrounded by many Gospel men. 10 in total, and all wielded nasty looking broadswords

"You good with swords, Discord?" I quipped, grabbing my ninja-to from my back compartment, and handing it to Tempest. His eyes showed hints of smirking from the eyeholes

"Don't underestimate me, just because you look more menacing. I can be much more if I don't restrain myself" Discord growled, quickly grabbing the ninja-to and reading in a fighting stance. We didn't waste time, and engaged the enemies. They were skilled, and knew what they were doing. They were good, I can give them that. But given that we were much more well equipped, we were faster and were hard to hit. Soon enough, what was left of 5 out of 10 men was a bloodbath.

"We have one awesome teamwork, do we?" I chuckled, continuing the vivisection I was doing with one of the men

"And we only just met! Nice swordsmanship by the way!" Discord laughed, plunging her ninja-to in the face of one of the Gospel men. Then, she bent her body sideways, and twisted in forward, bringing another ninja-to in the side of the head of one Gospel men next to her

"You had your own blade all this time, and you didn't even tell me?" I groaned

"Hey, you offered first" Discord groused. The last two of the men came at us full force. But I only bent backwards in an overextended arch, and timed myself in bending back to normal again, but at the last minute, where the two men had brought down their sword, I made two quick, x formationed slashes at their torsos. After I brought myself to normal again, the men just froze, hunched over with their swords still held and pointed at the floor. I then twirl my katana and sheath it. The moment it was completely sheathed, the Gospel men howled in pain, and a fountain of blood sprayed all over before they fell down dead

"Did you just do one of those samurai silent kills?" DIscord said in disbelief

"Yes. Yes, I did and proud of it!" I laughed.

"Hold it right there!" One man shouted. We turned and saw 5 more of the fuckers, this time with assault rifles and ready to shoot at us

"Looks like we still have our work cut out from us" I growled. Both of us took out our guns but before anyone could fire, another one shouted. This time, a much higher pitched, but electronically enhanced voice, and sounded like it came from above

"Don't leave me out of the fun! Haven;t got to try and take down these fuck cockers!"

Me and Discord was then astound when we saw a young vigilante that swung towards us using a grapple gun that she held on her left hand, and the hook attached from above the rafters, When she got closer, she took out a gun and started firing away at the 5 Gospel men in front of us. The figure was in a cream colored combat suit, that had blue stripes at the gloves and boots with star and milky way inspired decals inside the stripes.

"Fucking hell, Starlight! Way to make an entrance!" Discord cheered. I couldn't help but admire the sight above us. Starlight was one of my inspirations to become a vigilante myself. In fact, she had more than one impact with me in being a vigilante.

She kept swinging in the air with her grapple gun, and shot several more Gospel men. She then swung a sharp left near us, and did a mid-air flip and landed with a flourish. She then proceeded to take out her black tonfas, and I was shocked when each tonfa produced sharp looking blades that shined in the light. She then proceeds to strike and slash to cunts that got near her. And when two more came running to her, she did a series of roundhouse kicks -2 each for one cunt, and then finishes them off by doing a van damme split on their shoulders, while she stabbed her blades on top of their heads. Starlight was a famous urban legend, or hero back at LA.. To see her in action now, is quite exhilarating to watch her. She then jumps off of the now dead Gospel men, and twirls her two tonfas to wipe away the blood

"Starlight. The famous hero of LA, and now a Fusion extraordinaire. It's great to finally meet you" I breathed. A smirk then forms in her visible mouth

"Only a few people remember me for my LA days. Though, I was not that prepared back then. Guessing you're from LA?" Starlight chuckled

"Right, you are! Raiden, at your service! I am one big fan, and you are one of my inspirations. Aside from Hit Girl and Kick Ass of course" I said, still a little awed that my idol was now in front of me

"And me, now that you gotta fight with me side by side?" Discord chuckled

"Hmmmm I'll think about it" I mused

"Sorry for being late, by the way. I had to take care a few shits first. Quite nasty ones looks like you guys already cleaned house!" Starlight growled, looking around the chaos

"It had to be done. Otherwise, those fuckers may do something pretty bad to those poor kids. You kind of needed a little help as well, since you guys looked like you were in a bind" I said to her

"Well, they are doing something bad Worse even. Based on Livewire and Iris' intel, they're planning to kidnap everyone and take them to who knows where. We have to move fast, because they saw trucks out back, and their filled with kids they already captured. If those trucks leave…" Starlight said in a grim growl

"It would be hard to track them down. Gospel is not known for being easily found." I said in realization

"Wait, you know Gospel?" Starlightt said, coking her head

'Very. It's a long story, and I kind of told Discord and some few others about it. But I have to tell you about it in detail later. Right now, shit just escalated quickly and we need to move fast" I said with conviction.

"She's right! This revelation just hit me bad, and I am not liking it!" Discord raged. She seemed to have taken this deeply. Like she knew the experience all to well….

"The last of the hostages have been taken care of in the main hall now, and looks like the only one of those Gospel fucks left here, are already being handled by Splicer, and your friends over there" I say, gesturing to the our little group of friends that was firing away at one of the sub halls, connected to the main hall. Kind of like how me, Tempest, and Discord were before help arrived.

Then we hear a loud, piercing scream come from the other side of the hall, from one end that was near to us

"Looks like not all were covered. Some hid very well. Let's go!" Starlight growled, and we followed her. That scream did not sound good

 **Starlight's POV**

We got to our feet quickly, and ran to where the scream came from. That sounded like it came from someone young. When we reached an entrance to maintenance halls of the complex, we saw the source of the screams. It was a Emma, and she looked heavily disheveled, with her hair spread wildly on her head, and shoulders, and was being pulled hard in the strap of her leotard while she helplessly slid on the floor and trying in vain to stop one of the fuckers from getting her

"Stop screaming and writhing there, you bitch! You will come with us whether you like it or not!" I hear the fucker shout while running. I then felt my blood boil, when he elbowed Emma's face hard - dead smack in her left eye

"Don't you dare fucking touch her like that!" I growled, taking out my gun, and shooting it a multitude of times in his head. Discord and Raiden followed suit, with Discord ringing in shots from her gun toward 2 of the men, while Raiden effortlessly sliced through them. We hear more yell, and we saw 2 more come at us with rifles on hand. I however, dashed faster, and kicked one guy at the head, while deflecting the gun of the other with my arm. Said arm held my gun, that I fired of twice on the other one's face, whilst the other hand reached for my tonfa, activated the blades, and made a quick slash to the throat. Both will not wake up anytime soon.

"Fucking bastards…" I muttered to the filthy corpses. I then reach out towards Emma, who shook in fear, and held a hand over her now bruised left eye

"You won't anymore bruises, my friend. You're safe now" I gently growled to her. Emma then, hugged unto me tight, and sobbed. I could only give her the same hug in return

"Thank you...thank you..I was so scared of what they'll do to me.." Emma cried. She then untangles herself out of me, and then shows a terrified look and started to mumble

"But there could be more of those men..and my cousin, and friends...you have to help them, please! Some of my good friends have been taken by those men earlier, and I'm worried about my cousin. He got away, but I'm not sure he's safe! Please, please…." Emma said, stuttering, and sobbing quietly in the end.

"Calm now, my friend. These fuckers are already losing to us, and being driven away. You're cousin's Aidan Gallagher, right? I saw him earlier, and he is safe already, along with some other kids." I assured her

"Starlight's right. Everything is gonna be okay. We'll be rescuing those that were taken now. No one is gonna die, or get hurt…" Raiden added, and nodding in my direction

"Thank you then. I feel assured and much better now. Please keep your promises, okay? Also, I want to be with my cousin now…." Emma tearily said. I nodded to her in assurement

"We _will_ stop them, Emma Hellenkamp. We swear on our lives!" I grimly said. I then turn to face Discord

"His cousin, and a few others are hiding in a conference room in the east hall. Please protect her, and them as well. Me and Raiden will get the ones taken" I said to Discord, who nodded

"Do your worst on them, okay? " Discord growled, before gesturing to Emma to come to her, which she complied

"We plan to do exactly that…" I ominously said, and me and Raiden took off

DV DV DV DV DV

"Livewire, Iris - Starlight. Me and Raiden are on our way to the trucks out back. How heavily guarded is it?"

"Heard you had a nice entrance a while ago. Anyway, the paths to the back is loaded with Gospel soldiers. Not surprising since now that you cleared off the other areas, and freed the other hostages, their fortifying their defences on what they have so far." Livewire reports to us

"Any idea how many could we face once we're there?" I asked once more

"Iris here! Nice to finally talking to you by the way, Starlight. So, the 411 is that quite a few dozen or two are at back. But luckily for you guys, that number is gradually going down thanks to our unlikely trio of Ebony, Rigour, and Nova"

"Oh, I see. So that's why those 3 had been silent all this time. They must be pretty busy!" I chuckled

"Oh, not just busy, but angry too. Particularly, Nova. I think my ears are bleeding with all her cursing when we checked them out earlier. Can't blame her though. Gospel took Maya, and Maddie" Livewire quipped. I grimaced at that news

"Two of the many closest people in her life...she has every right to be raging" I seethed.

"Here, check the map on your visor display Starlight. It's paths you guys can take to surprise the fiends. Godspeed to the both of you" Livewire had reported. In an instant, my visor showed a map of the internal workings of the complex, followed by a yellow line, tracing a path, and then splitting into two corridors

"Same here, you guys! Also, please tell Raiden I said hi. I love him so much, and he is one hell of a vigilante!" Iris squealed, making me chuckle

"I assume that your conversation was informative, and eventful, yes?" Raiden chuckled. His voice not showing any hint of tiring

"More or less. Iris from the Revenants say hi by the way. The trucks, and the paths there are heavily guarded now, but our friends had managed to drop some of the cunts down to a manageable size. They still need our help, though. HOw are you ar surprises, Raiden?"

 **At the same time…**

 **Aidan's POV**

After Brynn - excuse me, Starlight had escorted me back into the conference room we were hiding from - after a brief fangirling of Eva for having Starlight in our presence and Lilly looking awestruck at her -, she advised us to stay in hiding a few minutes more and be quite, as well as, told us that someone else will come for us, signalling that everything is safe now. It had been quite now, save for Stephanie's moans of pain from her headache. After some time, shadows appeared from under the door. Said shadows looked like two pairs of legs, and they were close to the door.

"That must be the help Starlight said would come!" Lilliana said excitedly, rushing to the door. But I immediately grab her arm and pulled her towards me.

"Not so fast, Lilly! They might be one of those bad men" I whispered to her

"Aidan's right, Lilly. Let's be quiet and wait for awhile first to be sure" Eva added. Lilliana looked confused, but otherwise she nodded. Silence had come once again in the room, until the doorknob suddenly shook, then stopped. Then came the loud banging of the door, and it sounded like it was being broken down

"Okay, I don't think that's the help we were waiting for. What do we do now?" Aidan said with a little fear in her tone. She held Lilliana tightly around her, who was now shaking and whimpering. I look over to the table, to see Elliana, gripping Stephanie tightly by her hand, and also sporting the same fearful look in her eyes. I mull our chances on whether we can get out of this predicament or not. 4 pairs of legs meant that two people were outside. I then nod, making up my mind.

"We'll fight them and get out. Here's what we'll need to do…" I decided. I then explained to everyone what needs to be done. As expected, everyone thought it was crazy and looked scared to do it. But nonetheless, everyone agreed, even getting a nod from a still suffering Stephanie

"Everything clear now? Let's take our positions and go" I whispered. Everyone nodded and took their places. The young kids were behind me, while Eva and I got in front of the door. The door kept banging loudly, and we could now hear loud, male grunts from outside. The door was gonna give way any moment now

After a few bangs, the door gave in, and in came the familiar black clad men with another one right behind him. We then too our plan into motion immediately, and started to charge at them. This got the first man confused, and because of this, we managed to ram him back outside. This also made the one behind him be pushed back with our combined force and before we knew it, both men hit the floor hard.

"Now's our chance! Run for it!" I shout. Eva grabbed Stephanie, and carried her in her arms, then we made a break for it. But we didn't get far. We heard Elliana scream, and then see that both men had Elliana, and Lilliana on their arms.

"Drop them, you motherfuckers!" I growled. I charged right at them again, confident because they help no visible weapons. I managed to tackle down the first one that carried Elliana, while Eva tackled the other one that held Lilliana. She had left Stephanie at one corner. The man I tackled, then produced a gun from his belt. He tried to aim it at me, obvious that he intended to shoot me. But I managed to elbow the hand that held his gun, and it made him point the gun on his chin. At that moment, the gun suddenly fired, and it shot the man's chin.

"Holy shit!" I shout out loud. Blood came spraying on my face, and the man in front of me, dropped dead on the floor, all bloody and shit. I contemplated if what just happened was cool, or downright terrible. But I snap out of that, when I heard Elliana scream. The one Eva got had broken free from her, and had Elliana on his arms. Eva tried to pull him down on his feet, while Elliana tried her best to stay grounded, and not be carried away. Lilliana tried to pull Elliana to keep her in place as well. I tried to run to help stop them But before I could, the man suddenly snapped his head sideways, and reached out for this neck, that produced a fountain of blood. Elliana was pulled free, with her dropping on top of Lilliana. The man tried to pull was looked like a balisong knife stuck on his neck, but eventually, he slacked,m and dropped on the floor, dead.

When the man dropped, we noticed that someone was behind him. A small figure that had an arm leaning on the wall, and looked tired, and in pain.

"S-Stephanie…?" I muttered, looking confused on the pained, but determined expression on her face. Now way….was she the one that-

We then heard another yell, and we turn around and see another one of those creeps come running towards us. This one had a gun this time. Stephanie then got out from her leaning, reached out from behind the skirt of her costume, and pulled something out, before quickly throwing it at the creep. Said creep then snapped is head backwards, and also clawed for the balisong that got stuck in his neck, and producing a fountain of blood. Soon after, he died a similar death like the other one

"Stay the fuck down, and sink in to hell….." Stephanie growled in a chilling way. What made it even creepier was the fact that Stephanie stared at the corpses like that of a demon

 **Elliana's POV**

"My goodness Stephy...you just killed someone!" I exclaimed in baited breath, with one mouth over my mouth. Steph was now leaning on the wall using her good arm again, and the way she stares was downright terrifying. She looked menacing and cold too.

"They deserved it, anyway. The fuckers…" Steph growled - yes growled, in a low, chilling tone!

"H-how can you do such a thing? You even act like you did this all before.." I muttered. Everyone else felt silent, but staring warily at my bestie.

"Eli has a point Steph. Where did you get the knife, even?" Aidan asked from behind me. Stephanie just shrugs with her good shoulder in response

"I always make sure to carry emergency weapons with me. Never know what shit can happen at any time.." Stephanie nonchalantly muttered. She then leans more on the wall, and slumps downward. In a panic, I rush to ehr aid, with everyone else following suit. I then place her on my lap, and cradle her head. She then stares tiredly upwards at me, and smiles. How does one find a way to smile in a time like this?!

"Damn it...fucking headache makes shit hard for me. But oh well….worth it anyway, but sorry if I scared all of you there a bit…." Stephanie sighed.

"A _bit_?! You scared us near a heart attack!" Lilliana shouted.

"She's right Stephy. You were scary back there earlier. And the fact that you killed someone in cold blood consternate us! Why resort to killing?" I say to her gently, adjusting t=her head on my lap. SHe then looks at us with a worried, but relieved look. THis was more apparent when she stared at me, and looked like she was almost in tears

"I just reacted. It was the only way to get away from them, and keep us from harm's way. Also, when they were trying to take you Els….it scared me. It reminded me something that happened to me before. I didn't...want to have you have the same experience too. I didn't want you to experience the hell I went through...no fucking way" Stephanie whimpered and looked like she was gonna burst in tears any moment. There she is again, with her cryptic declamations. What was this all about? Looking into it, I wondered if this had something to do with ehr mysterious past?

We then heard more feet running, and getting closer. All of us tensed, and prepared to run. I even had Stephanie on my shoulders now, to prepare in getting away. We however, saw what looked like a teenager in a mask, pointing a gun towards us and -

"Emma!"

"Aidan!"

Both cousins had ran up to each other and hugged one another. Tears, forming in their eyes, and and crying in relief. The masked teenager then lowered her gun, and looked at us

"What happened to her? Is she hurt in anyway?" The teenager asked, urgently but gently. I was protective at first, cradling Stephanie closer to me. She might be one of them. Then again, she did lower her weapon, and if this teenager was one of them, she wouldn't have Emma walk around like that

"No….she had a headache before everything went messy, and it made her weak like this. But she somehow saved us by killing those people" I explained, gesturing to the dead men at the floor. The teen then looked at Stephanie and chuckled

"She does look like she's shit. But I can believe she did kill those people" The teen chuckled. But I scowl at that

"Hey! Watch your disparaging tongue! I will not let you talk to my best friend like that!" I seethe at the teen, who looked very confused

"DIsparawha? I didn't mean any harm about that…" The teen said. Stephanie then chuckled at this

"It's okay Els. Its an innocent gesture. No insult was taken. For me at least…" Steph laughs.

"Stephy, you are one enigma of a girl. I swear…" I sighed. I really have a lot to dig about Stephanie after this. She is hiding way too much from me

 **Strider's POV**

The bitch can handle herself in close quarter wields her bayonet equipped rifle like it was a fucking spear! But it was obvious she was more used to range battle. Whenever I get too close, she always does a series of parries, lunges, and kicks to make me back away in enough distance, for her to shoot me. Of course, I use agility to my advantage, and make sure she doesn't have a chance to shoot me. So far, she made 3 attempts to shoot, but had missed. She tries for a 4th time, but I hopped on the railing of the rafters, and made for a front flip, towards the railing on the other side, careful to keep my balance, unless I wished for a swift death! She shoots 2 3 more times, but I just jump from one railing, to the other.

"Impossible. How is it, that I keep missing you?" Aether said in a monotone voice. If she was hinting any annoyance in fighting me, I have no clue. She was like a fucking robot. (Yes, I could now confirm that Aether was a girl).

"You don't win in life everytime, sweetheart. When it's time to get fucked, you _will_ get fucked!" I growled. I switch to holding my wakizashi from the main handle, to the tonfa handle/ Thank you Hiryu for the inspiration!

"FInally nice to meet the mysterious Aether in person. Though, I didn't image you'd be this dull" I growl to her

"The pleasure is all mine. But I cannot say the same about having mutual feelings towards you. You were always the slippery one...:" Aether says again like a robot. She shoots 3 consecutive ties, but I slide on the steel floor to evade her. I go for a rising stab, but she gets her rifle set on time, and deflects my strike, using her bayonet

"You even human, or a robot? Care to put some fucking emotion there? You creep me out!" I grunted, as our baldes clashed

"Emotions are useless, as are personalities. In battle, skill alone is needed. The fact that you are even goading, and jesting will be the cause of your downfall" Aether droned. God, what why is she like this?

I make for a spin splash, that hit successfully on Aether. She yelped in pain, and held her rifle a little limply. But she still held it in place, and attempted to twirl it in front of me, to block my next slash. She was successful and it made me lose my grip on my sword

"A fatal mistake. As I said, it will be your unneeded emotion will be your downfall" Aether montoned. But I just smirked under my mask

"You were saying? Screaming victory, way to soon?" I chuckled, and quickly grabbed the main handle of my sword. I then made for a downward slash, causing her to double over backwards. I immediately arched my blade upwards, and this time it made her drop her rifle. She stiffens, and tries to get her rifle again, but I kick it in time, and slides off to the other end of the rafters.

"I guess the elusive Aether is only good when she's in a perch. Shouldn't have focused on only one way of fighting…." I muttered darkly at her. I raise my wakizahi, and point it down. TIme to end this bitch…

But she quickly pulls something out of her lower back, and a bright light suddenly shines directly at me. I suddenly couldn't see anything, and to make it worse, I dropped my sword somewhere.

"Fuck, what is this?! Where the-" I yelped. I then felt myself get hit hard on my stomach, and it returned again. A few seconds passed, before the same pain returned again, this time with a force that pushed me backwards. I then felt myself bend back, and my feet lifted up. Fuck I was going over the railings! Only having a few seconds to react right, I pull up my arm, and grabbed on to the railing at the last minute. I managed to sigh in relief a little bit, as I saved myself from falling to my death

"Shit, that was close…" I breathed. I swung my other arm to hold on the railings, and blink my eyes to adjust my vision.I then heard slow footsteps getting closer at me. When my vision went back to normal, I then see Aether, aiming her rifle at me. Her eyes that were visible in her mask, showing no hint of remorse at all.

"You have not calculated my actions enough to even consider if I had an alternate plan to counterattack. How foolish" Aether droned, and cocked her rifle, ready to shoot. Shit! I have to think of something fast, or I'll be having one additional orifice on my head.

But then something hit Aether, and pinned her to the ground. I then see the mound that made up of Aether, and something that had long, chestnut hair, and was punching Aether nonstop. I then lift myself up from the railings, and midway, I felt hands grab my arm

"Hang in there, Strider!"

I Then do a double take to make sure I was seeing right, and I was right. Pulling me up was Kelly Grace Richardson. With my lifting force, and her help, I managed to get back up, and stand to safety. I then glare up a expectant looking Kelly

"What the fuck are you all still doing here?! We got you out already!" I growled at Kelly

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. But I couldn't leave Kendall behind! She suddenly had a sort of hero complex all of a sudden" Kelly exclaimed to me. Don't tell me…

Looking at where Aether was still being punched, I see that the one on top of her was Kendall. When Kendall tried to land another punch at Aether again, she fell down backwards, and it was Aether's turn to be on top, and give the punches. I then run to Aether, and gave her a roundhouse kick to the head. Sending her backwards to the ground. I then hear Kendall groan and see her stand up again.

"You! You have a lot of explaining to do about this stupid stunt you're trying to pull" I growled at Kendall

"Fat chance I'll leave some of my friends behind! No way that will fucking happen! Besides, I saved your ass, didn't I?" Kendall exclaimed, standing up.

"Thanks for saving me, but still a stupid move to come back here! Also...is that blood?" I said back to her. Instead of an answer however, Kendall went shocked, and pointed behind me

"Kelly, no!"

I turn quick;y to now see Aether, and Kelly struggling against each other. Both of them were pulling the sniper rifle away from each other. She must have seen Aether go for her gun, and went around the rafters to stop her. Me and Kendall then rushed to Kelly's aid, and we pull Aether back, making her release Kelly, but getting the sniper rifle back. But Kelly however, had her hands clenched at the back of Aether's mask. When we pulled Aether back, this caused Kelly to pull back her mask. Long, black hair, dark as the night's sky flowed in our faces, and we see a little bit of brown, fair skin. Before we took a good look at who Aether really was, she then butts her rifle in my chest, and made me fall again. She did the same to Kendall as well, and she started to wobble towards the railings, but I managed to catch her on time.

Aether then cocks her sniper rifle,and aims at Kelly. When they faced each other, Kelly took in a quick breath and had a shocked expression on her face. I then notice that Aethers body stiffened, like she got caught red handed. Kelly then seemed to have her eyes tear up, and flowing from her eyes. What she said however, got me stopping in shock as well however

"S...Saryna?"

 **Kelly's POV**

I can't believe it...this was the last place I'd think I'd see her again. I tried to blink several times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But no. It was real. What I was seeing was real.

"S...Saryna?"

The teen in front of me, clad in black and gold gear, and pointing a sniper rifle at me, was Saryna Garcia. One of the missing kid celebrities from a few years back. My best friend and….more. She was only 11 years old when she went missing, along with her family. She may looked older now, but the same wood brown eyes, fair, brown skin, and night dark hair was still the same. It was definitely my Saryna. But what unnerved me was not the fact that she held a gun at me. No..what got me terrified was the fact that her eyes looked blank. Emotionless. Soulless, and had no warmth in them

"Saryna? Why do you call me by that name?" Saryna asked in a blank tone. That got me confused,

"W-What are you talking about? Saryna, it's me. Kelly Grace. You're best friend. You were m-missing 2 years ago and now….why are you here? Why are you terrorizing the people down below? Most of all, why are you pointing that gun towards me?" I muttered to her. I have no idea what was happening at this time. Strider and Kendall were behind me, and both looked as lost as me.

"Best...friend? Impossible. I am known by Aether and no more. My purpose in life is to be a soldier for Gospel, and nothing more. I have no need for such a thing as a best friend'" Saryna robotically said to me. I felt hurt,and devastated from what she said. How could she? After all we've been through? After she saved me countless times? But that sadness, was turning into rage, building steadily inside me

"What are you talking about? You are not named Aether! You are Saryna Garcia! How could you forget about you?! How could you forget about me?!" I shakily said in anger

"You were gone for 2 years Saryna! 2 fucking years! I thought you'd said you'd always be there for me? Didn't you say too, that I'll always be in your mind and heart….?" I continued. But Saryna just raised her gun higher, and cocked it. Strider made to move towards her, but stopped when Saryna spoke

"Move another step Strider, and I will shoot her. She means nothing to me, but I'm sure she means a lot to you. Would you want her to die here now?"

Strider made to stop on her feet. Her body language showing irritation, as it Kendall's. I was basically a hostage now. But what got me more scared was what Saryna said to me

"I don't...mean anything to you? How cruel…" I cried. Her words had hurt. Truly hurt indeed. But I calm myself and ward off the tears. The way she spoke, the words she said. None of them felt like Saryna.

"You're not Saryna….you're not Saryna! She would never talk to me like that! The Saryna I know always kept her promise! You're someone different! You're not the Saryna that promised that she would zoom with me to hell and back!" I shouted at her. Tears still dripping from me. I'm sure of it/ This wasn't Saryna. It's some monster that only has her face. Maybe I was seeing things after all…

However, when I looked straight in the eyes of Saryna, I was surprised to see tears running down from her eyes. The empty look in her eyes was now gone. It had the familiar, hopeful look I grew to love. The rifle in her hands shook, as she herself shook

"Ke...lly. Kell..y….G…." Saryna shakily said to me, ehr tears continuing to flow

"Kelly G? That's….Saryna?" I muttered to her. Kelly G was the name she often used for me when we're together. Her eyes were also filled with longing and familiarity now as well. I was sure of it. This was now Saryna. But then she closed her eyes shut, and after a few seconds, she opened them. The same warmth in her eyes was still there, but the blank look was missing in again. Saryna shook more, when this happened

"Run Kelly….run from me...:"

"What? Saryna what are you-"

"Run….run away….run away NOW!" Saryna shrieks loud. She then points her rifle up, and fires several shots. I got sacred, and crouched down, while I covered my ears. I then heard someone running, and Strider shouting to stop.

"Kelly? You okay? Did she get you?"

I look up from my crouch and see Kendall look at me with a worried look.. Then Strider came to the scene, running I slowly look around me, and I noticed that Saryna was gone.

"Saryna? Where's Saryna?" I asked them. Strider and Kendall both look at each other with grim and worried looks on their faces.

"She got away. I tried to chase her, but she was fast. I don't know what's happening right now, but I saw her face. No doubt she was Saryna Garcia" Strider said in a serious tone

"She's been missing for so long. Why was she here, shooting at people? MOre importantly, what's up with her? She talks like she's possessed" Kendall adds. I just stay silent, and stand up. Kendall then helps me up, and makes me lean gently on the railings. I couldn't really talk right now. My mind was wrapping in a lot of things. That was Saryna. But at the same time, she felt like she isn't. What is going on?

 **Splinter's POV**

"Fuck this dickwad! He can't see, but acts like he has fucking eyes all over his body!" Kiarra growls beside me, standing up from the kick Hanuman did. Hanuman in turn, was smiling like mad, and 'looking', in our that can be with him having blindfolds, I have no idea. But one thing's certain: he's no pushover

"Don;t tell me that's your limit already? I'm just getting warmed up. In fact,I've barely warmed up!" Hanuman laughed.

"Tsk...the clips Strider gave me earlier are all out now. Gun's pretty useless now" Kiarra muttered besides me. I look in her gun and I realize that we have the exact same gun

"Here. Have some of mine. You're a lot better in shooting anyway" I say to her, handing her 3 clips.

"How generous. Thanks, Splinter. I wonder if the cards show you as having a softer side" Kiarra chuckles, loading her gun with ammo once more. She's always muttering about her cards…

"You know, those bullets are just gonna be wasted on me anyway. Plus, you can't even land a strike at me. So why don't you two just be 2 perfect little kids, and just let me kill you both!" Hanuman seethed. He started sprinting fast at us, his machetes in hand. Kiarra then started firing at him, whilst I charged at him, my own machetes ready. But he then jumped at my sides, and gave my hips a kick. I grunted in pain, but he was not done. Kiarra tired to charge at him this time, going for a close range gunshot. But Hanuman threw him at me. We hit a wall, next to a fire extinguisher, and one of my machetes, and Kiarra's knife hit said extinguisher.

When it produced a loud, ringing noise, that's where I noticed something. Hanuman, who we observed did not stop, preferring to do consecutive, movements, stopped mid stride towards us, and grimaced, and lowered his head, as if he was having a headache. That's when another interesting thing happened.

Hanuman suddenly stumbled forward, and found himself kicked down on the floor. The one that delivered the kicked was a girl, in her early teens and was in a riot gear, with a lime colored band in her arm. In her hand, was a sharp looking sword that was strangely curved in a crescent

"Yo! Am I too late for the party?" The newcomer said

"Not at all! Just in time to fuck over this bitch.." I growled. I then did a series of kicks on him, but he rolled away, and stood up, still stumbling a bit and groaning in annoyance.

"You the one they called Gazelle?" I asked the newcomer, remembering the comms form earlier

"The one _and_ only. NIce to finally meet you Splinter! I imagined you taller" Gazelle quipped. This was a bit amusing to me

"Well, you can't have everything come true in life." I piped

"I guess, so. I presume that one is Kiarra? She doesn't seem to be a vicious fighter, like you said in the comms earlier" Gazelle chided

"Fucking heard that, you bitch! You, me, duel after this fucking hoedown!" Kiarra growled, standing up, eliciting some laughs at us. We then turn our attention back to Hanuman, who was heaving in rage now.

"You…..fucking….imbecile! I don't care if there's 3 of you now, or a million of you! I can still best you all!" Hanuman glowered/ He ran at us once more, me and Gazelle readying ourselves. Gazelle went to hack Hanuman by the neck, attempting to decapitate him, but Hanuman suddenly blocked it by punting his arm on Gazelle's arm and her sword hilt. This caused Gazelle to drop her weapon, and before she could pick it up again, Hanuman kicked it away

"Fucking hell, my khopesh!" Gazelle growled.

"Here, use this! It's a good alternative…" I grunted, throwing my extra machete to Gazelle,which she effortlessly caught

"Ho, ho. Carbon titanium...extremely sharp. This was very well taken care of. I am honored to be using it!" Gazelle said with glee, and together, we struck Hanuman in swift slashes and strikes. I was impressed by Gazelle. I had only met her just now, but she was coordinating with me very well with my moves, and her swordsmanship is amazing. For some reason as well, both of us knew where to move our blades to better strike our opponent.

But Hanuman was still fast, and could still predict our moves very well. However, the spunk he had earlier was now gone, and he was now glowering. He seems to hate being ambushed like that. But still our problem still I remembered how he acted when the fire extinguisher ringed. He seemed bothered. I wonder….

"Kiarra! Roll that fire extinguisher towards us and shoot it!" I growled, dodging one swing from Hanuman.

"I won't fucking let you!" Hanuman shouted in rage. He started to go for Kiarra, but Gazelle managed to lift herself by Hanuman's shoulder and flipping herself in front of him, elbowing him. This managed to make double over a bit, but still struck Gazelle. But not letting him have an opening to get Kiarra, I struck him on his back. He may have caught it, but the intention was to distract him. It didn't matter if I hit or missed.

I then see Kiarra kick the canister, making it roll fast on us. Hanuman tried to go away, but me and Gazelle held him in place, when the canister was close enough, we let go, and at that very same moment, Kiarra fired off several shots at the canister. Said canister exploded and hissed out the chemicals it contained in gaseous form. Hanuman writhed, and screamed. He held one hand over his nose, while he tried to cover one ear with his other.

"My hunch was right. He could move fast, and his reaction time is insane. But I noticed that he stops and gets sort of irritated when he was distracted by a lot of noise. When that happens, he's reflexes aren't as good. Evidence of this is when he got ambushed easily afterwards. In other words…" I explained on further. Both Kiarra and Gazelle's eyes then widened in realization

"He somehow uses his fucking hearing to better predict our moves.." Kiarra quipps, cocking her gun

:Looks like he uses his nose too. But he also has sensitive hearing and smell. Overwhelm those, and he'll be useless!" Gazelle added on.

"Exactly, right! Only one thing left to do with him now. .." I growled. Hanuman was still flailing, but tried to keep standing still. We made for a run, and started to strike him down. Gazelle made to do a sliding kick on his feet, making him fall. Kiarra then struck him with a midair jump kick. I made a move towards him, but before I could land a strike, a bullet suddenly went off near my feet. To my left, I saw a teenage girl with long, black hair and carried a sniper rifle in her arms. She fires off more bullets on us again, but I fired back. Kiarra and Gazelle got wind of our new enemy, and started shooting at her as well. The girl however, threw something long, and cylindrical at us. It had a small light, that glowed white and blinked fast. Then out of nowhere, it suddenly flashed bright, and made a loud bang.

"Shit! Flash bang!" I growled. But I heard only muted sounds, and my hands went to my eyes by instinct. It took several seconds, before our hearing and vision got back to normal

"Any of you okay?" I groggily asked

"A little fucked, but otherwise fine…" Kiarra slurred

"I think I'm seeing floating things in front of me. Damn flashbang…" Gazelle grumbled beside me. My vision was now fully back to normal. But I yelled some obscenities when I looked around

"Hanuman! He's gone! The fucking girl must have taken him.." I growled

"As much as I wish to kill the bitch,retreating enemies is a good sign. That's enough for me for now. My cards did say that nothing more will come when the enemy we faced had completely disappeared? Kiarra muttered, shaking her head to get her bearings

"At least now, we know his weakness. We have a fighting chance now" Gazelle quipped while she grabbed her Khopesh

"I guess that's a good point. It's a victory, even if the bastard's still alive. Come on. Let's help the others tie loose ends" I sighed, and picked up my machetes


	73. Chapter 73: Thwarted

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 73: Thwarted**

 **August 20th, , 4:35 PM**

 **McCormick Place**

 **Nova's POV**

"Notice how they seem to multiply all of a sudden?" I muttered, shooting with an assault rifle we stole from some of the Gospel cunts. On route towards the trucks we saw at the back, we got under some hefty number of those cunts. It was an easy kill for all 3 of us at first, but when we were in a junction that you have to got through, before you reach the back access exit at the back, the number of the cunts doubled, and we were forced to use the 2 corners of the walls in the hallway as cover, and engage them. Livewire and Iris warned us about this area being the most guarded and they did not disappoint

"Too fucking many all of a sudden! It was a good call that we picked up some of their rifles, to save our own ammo" Rigour growled. For someone so tiny, she could handle an assault rifle pretty well. She isn't even bothered by the obviously hard recoil of the gun

"Our 2 dweebs did say that the situation inside is going better now. Gospel must have gotten wind, and are attempting to guard what they have more carefully now." Ebony said, while she fired back

"I heard that, Ebony! I told you to not fucking call me a dweeb!" Iris shouts at us in our comms

"And, I told you to hold it down with the swearing! Jeez Iris…" Livewire cringes

"You two can argue later okay? You said Brynn and this dude called Raiden were on their way now. Where the fuck are they?" I demanded while I took cover with Rigour and reloaded

"Should be any time now. Their pretty close to your location" Livewire quipps

"How close? Feels like hours already the last time you said that" I grumbled, taking some shots to the cunts once more. Me, and Rigour got one each on their heads, while Ebony got 2. The last 4 that remained came charging and were ready to fire. When they got to the center of the junctioned hallway, a katana from out of the left corder suddenly lodged itself on one of the men's head, while from the right corner, bullets flew to the man near the corner, and had his head exploded. From the left came jumping a grey shape, and grabbed the katana from the ead cunt's head, while form the right, came the familiar cream colored form of Starlight, that had one of her bladed tonfas in her hand. Together, the grey figure, and Starlight proceeded to stab the remaining men from the side of their heads. Blood fountained all over, and they were dead before hitting the ground.

"Did someone ask for a backup, with grey Raiden fries?" Starlight chuckled at us. I rolled my eyes from under my mask for this

"Shouldn't you be the fries because of being the yellow one? Corny bitch" I growled good naturedly

"They came and that's all that matters. But then again, that was fucking corny, Starlight" Rigour cringed, as we moved towards them.

"Prissy prick!" Starlight growled good naturedly I then notice Ebony going slow, and looking towards the gray individual

"You're Raiden. Your as big as HIt Girl…" Ebony said in awe

"Pretty sure HIt Girl will kill you if she heard that" I chuckled

"What Nova said is true. I am _way_ behind Hit Girl! So this is the rest of the team. Looks like you did a massacre in here. Also, that one is way too tiny to be here" The one called Raiden said, and then pointing at Rigour.

"Watch the fucking mouth with that short shit!" Rigour ragged, but Raiden only laughed

"Feisty. I love it!"

"Come of think of it now, that _is_ a pretty stupid thing to say. The Hit Girl part, and not the part about you, Raiden. You are still pretty awesome. You and Strider, and Icarus, and Vista, and -"

"Okay Ebony. We get it. You guys are huge fan of us and whatever group this wanker came from" Rigour growled at us

"Yggdrasil. My team is called Yggdrasil" Raiden explains What a pretty weird name for a group.

"Apparently, their big fans of Fusion and me too" Starlight deadpanned. Really Starlight?

"Enough with the chit chat! We have to go and the remaining people held hostage!. I gotta get something they stole from me too…" I growled. Everyone nodded, and all 5 of us ran towards the exit to the back.

"Just a heads up you guys. When you go out, your comms will be subjected to the jamming blocking outside communication. You'll be on your own out there. Godspeed to you guys. Promise me you'll all live…" Livewire firmly said with a hint of worry.

"Rest easy Livewire. We won't fucking die" I replied to her

"She's right. If anything, the Gospel cunts are gonna be the ones who's gonna die!" Rigour piped in

"In gory, massacre fashion!" Starlight adds

"Then, good fortune to you guys. Make it messy for those cunts" Iris growls. We step outside, and see 3 ten wheeler trucks facing away from us, lined with each other. 2 of the containers were closed, while one was open. Unfortunately however, a good number of Gospel men were there as well, and were on full defensive with each other.

"Think fast guys! I'll bait the cocksuckers!" I shout to them. I activate my rollerblades, and skate towards the men in a zigzag pattern. The cunts tried to fire at me with their rifles, but sad for them, it won't me easily. I pelt them with shots from the rifle we picked up, but not al; hit them. But hitting them wasn't the intention.I was only the decoy.

I smile when I look and see the rest of the gang doing all the firing from their weapons, and killing the rest of the Gospel men. Ebony, and Rigour had both dropped the rifles they picked up earlier, not having any ammo anymore, and resorted in their melee weapons: Wildcat's old claws for Rigour, and Ebony's wicked looking armblade. Starlight, and Raiden were doing great in their guns as well. They coordinated their attacks well, and did a number of acrobatics and even some dance moves while shooting to maximize offense and defense. I kept my pace in skating around as the decoy, not missing a beat of course and joining in on the kill

"Nova, let's check the trucks now! Time to free the hostages and find the ones you need to find!" Starlight said with a knowing tone at the last part. I know exactly who she means. Maddie, Maya, I'm coming. I grab my katana when my procured rifle ran out of ammo, and did a swiping slash towards the arms of two cunts when I skated to them, and hacked them when I did a 180 turn up their front.

"Definite style points on your kill! The skates are pretty dope, too!" Raiden praised.

"I happen to be the queen of the roller rink" I grinned.

"Fucking show off" Starlight good naturedly hrowled. All 3 of us proceeded to go to the truck that had the container open. All of us climb up the truck and immediately see some cunts, waiting for us, along with some hunched over kids inside. Reacting on time, we shot them straight to the head, much to the screams of the kids inside

"It's alright! You're all safe. Everybody, get out now, but do it orderly!" Raiden explains to the kids calmly. Despite being terrified, they complied, and did just that. With Raiden taking watch of them from outside, as they went out, and shooting the cunts that came close, along with Ebony, and Rigour that assisted via melee combat. I on the other hand, take one quick look at the freed hostages, and go outside and run to the next truck

"Nova, where are you running off too?" Starlight shouts from behind me.

"They aren't here! I have to find them, before something bad happens to them!" I growled, running to the next truck, that was already being opened by Ebony, and Rigour. I hop inside the truck, and see the scared, yet relieved faces of the kids inside. I take one quick glance at them, but grimaced as no Maddie and Maya were in sight. I curse at no one in particular and run to the last truck, that was still unopened. But several more of the Gospel cunts appeared and started firing again.

"Out of my ficking way!" I raged. I grab my Kimbers and fired of shots to every cunt that got in my way. Another round fired from my left, and right and saw that it was Ebony, and Starlight.

"What was told to you back in your training, Nova?! Never go alone in battle!" Starlight growled to me

"I had to, and you know why!" I shout back to her, making a forward, and upward shot to cunts that tried to shoot me from the front, and stab me from the air

"I know that perfectly well. But what use it that, if you die?!" Starlight further rebuked whilst doing some shooting of her own

"She's right, Nova. I may not know your reasons, but it's a way bad idea to go alone. Let's help you put!" Ebony added, shooting someone from her left, and swishing her arm blade to a cunt on her right. I just sigh, and silently agree, to get the conversation over with Raiden, and Rigour had arrived, finished in securing the hostages, and assisting us in firing the cunts away. While being covered by everyone, me and Starlight climb at the container truck, and release the latches on the doors, and open it.

When we opened it however, a surprise was waiting for us. 3 huge surprises in fact! Inside, along with the hostages were 2 huge Gospel men, that looked like they were made out of rocks, and one small kid clad in black and gold gear, and for se reason were in all fours. The kid in fours then growled like a dog, and pounced at Starlight. My partner yelped, and she and the kid fell out of the truck. I didn't have enough time to react to that as the 2 beefy guys then charged forward at me. When one of them got close, I activated my skates again, and made a sharp 45 degree turn around him, and do a roundhouse kick on his head. This had caused the guy to fall out. But the one that's left suddenly grabbed me effortlessly by the arm, threw me like a ragdoll inside the container. I land in a heap, right next to the bound hostages. I then blink rapidly to adjust my vision. When it came back to normal, I take a sharp breath at who was looking at me. 2 pairs of green eyes looked at me. One was mixing im grey, while the other one had a tinge of yellow around her eyes. They were very familiar eyes for me.

"Maya...Maddie…"

 **Rigour's POV**

After I clawed out some Gospel fucker's eyes and brains out, I then run towards Starlight, who was on the ground, struggling from a kid that was on top of her. Said kid looked to have some sort of claws on his hands, like that of mine, but larger, and bulkier, like that of digger claws. I run ahead of Ebony, who was just finishing off a fucker by decapitating him with her armblade with a fast slash. I pounce at the boy, and we both roll to the ground. I found myself struggling and trying to gain control of the situation between us two. The boy tried to claw my face, but I block it everytime he does it, and I claw back in his face as well. I then do something out of Psyche and Wildcat's playbook. At the moment of our rolling, where he's positioned on top. I kick him with both feet on his chest and do a forward roll on him, and make a scratch on the exposed jaw on his face. The boy howled in pain, but he managed to kick me away, when I tried to hit claw his face again. Starlight then came over to me, and held a hand towards me, which I took so she could lift me off my feet.

"I owe you one at that, Rigour. Nice moves too" Starlight pants

"I was trained to be the best" I cheekily answered, but I scowl once more, when we faced the boy. He was now on all fours again, and along with his claws, he held a Glock 26, that looked heavily customized, and bulkier.

"Young, armed, potentially dangerous, and reminds me of little old me...this is a Maverick, isn't it?" I growled, preparing my claws.

"Damn right, it is! Finally encountered of the bastards. But this is a first time I saw one that acts like a dog…" Starlight mused. So she noticed too. The kid was not only on all fours, but he crouched, and snarled like one. Then the boy barked, and did a reading crouch.

"Maybe the cunt is a dog. A human sized dog…" I deadpanned. The kid then made a run to us, and me and Starlight charged ahead. It was a two, on one battle, but wolf kid is doing good. Our claws clashedb a few times, but he may act like a dog, he was smart. He used the bulk of his digging claws to push me away, and pounce at me afterwards. However, I do a backroll, and did a pounce of my own. But he managed to get away with fast agility.

"He's pretty fast! Maybe he really is a werewolf!" I groused,

"Well let's see how fast he could dodge a bullet!" Starlight sneered, firing off her Kahr pistol. She managed a few hits on the boy, but he seemed unbothered, surely due to the combat suit. But he was still fast, and mostly dodged every shot. He even started to fire back with his Glock. How he does it while on all fours, I have no fucking idea!

"Tsk! Even with bullets, he's fast" Starlight cursed.

"How about we both take on him with close combat?" I suggested. Starlight nodded, and we both ran towards the boy with our melee weapons. The fight was made even, now that he was up against us both, using the same fighting style. Whenever he tries to claw me, Starlight intercepts with her bladed tonfas, and vice versa with my claws. The boy fights with a combination of his claws and Glock. But Starlight made sure to grab his gun, and toss it away. Leaving him with only his claws. We managed to be on a stalemate, that was due to his claws, clashing with mine, and Brynn's tonfas. Both sides pushing each other to get the higher ground

"Not bad for a mut! What do they call you?" I seethed to the boy. His face may be masked, but I knew he was snarling, because of his dog like bark and growl. But I was taken aback, when he _did_ speak

"Warg…." The boy gritted through his teeth

"Well look at that! The cunt knows english! Want a doggy treat with that?" Starlight quipped.I have to admit, that was quite funny. But I find me and Starlight swept across our feet, and stumbling down. Both of us stand up and move out of the way when Warg started to make a jump and fire at us both. He then decides that I was an interesting prey, and made chase to me. We clash claws once more, but soon enough, Starlight joined in again. This time, mimicking Warg's tactics of using both her gun and melee weapon.

"You want to play it that way? Prepare to be fucking skinned alive, you wanker!"

 **Ebony's POV**

"How you holding up down there, Ebony?"

"Quite fantastic, Raiden! I still can't believe I am fighting with you side by side. First Hit Girl. now you!" I answered a little too giddily that made Raiden chuckle

"Appreciate the appreciation. But best we focus on the task at hand, shall we?" Raiden piped. We were initially in the process of clearing out the remaining Gospel cunts that appeared to defend their hostages. It was going steady at first, until Starlight suddenly got thrown off the truck, and a boy that seemingly acted like a dog came out, followed by one huge, beefy guy who looks like he knows nothing in life, but to fuck things over. He landed in a heap, but quickly stood up commando style, and decided to play with us. To make matters worse, some of the Gospel men tried to enter the truck and attempted to drive away.

At first, I tried to stop them but got block by the beefy man, and slamming me hard on the ground. He almost punched my guts out, had it not been for Raiden's intervention. He insisted on going after the beefy punk, on his own, while I stop Gospel from escaping with the last of the hostages. I object at first, having concern for him about taking on one huge guy. But he proved he can handle his own for the time being, and further went on, that I'll be more of help if I stopped the guys from driving away, and kept guard of the driver seat. I complied, making a good point killing the Gospel men in the driver and passenger side with ease. More soon came for me to try to make away with the hostages, but like the first ones before them, I killed them all with a quick shoot of my gun, and hack of my arm blade. Now, here we are, with Raiden keeping at it with the bulky guy, while piles of cunt ridden bodies were beneath me

"Anyone still want to try to make away with innocent people?! You got to fuck with me first!" I exclaimed, firing away at one man, who got shot several times in the heart. One tried to ambush me, ut thanks to the reflective chrome finish of the railings in the truck, I got him by stabbing my armblade backwards in his visor and piercing his eyes. He dropped dead and slid off the truck, and I proceeded to keep defending the truck once more

"You will all drop dead in our hands! No one has the right to fuck the lives of people. Especially if it involves innocent children!" I shout angrily. I pick up one of the dead Gospel men's assault rifle and fired relentlessly at those that tired to stop me and escape.

 **Raiden's POV**

I guess one of us is having fun out there. I was too, though I think it's beginning to be less fun now. The fucker in front of me, was big, and simple slashes on this skin just make him grunt, but not stopping. He was fast too, for someone so big. I was doing my best to dodge quickly, but it was not enough, and he was able to pull some punches at me. Did I mention he was arrogant as fuck?

"That's gonna leave one nasty bruise…" I grunted. The beefcake then put his fists together, and tried to slam them down at me. But this was a slow move, and I was easily able to dodge it. He tried to swing again, but I just sidestep at him fast. He however, managed to deflect my katana when I tried to hack at him, making me drop it. He smiled sickly at me, as I had no weapon and my only option was to dodge him

Or so he thinks

Though he was fast, and strong, he was the typical dimwitted beefcake that only knows how to punch things. I made him think I was unarmed, and hopeless. What he didn't know was that I was setting him up for a trap. I sidestepped on his swings and slams for awhile and kept it up. Once he was tired enough, he started to slow. Time to strike. When he swung hard with both fists again, I crouch and slide down towards his back. Right where I dropped my katana. I quickly grabbed it, and sliced his tendons and ligaments on his legs, and arms. This made him scream, and his arms and legs useless and immobilized. He kneeled on the ground, and I walked towards his front, taking my time. He sneered at me, but I smile when I spot the familiar sight of fear in his eyes. I then stab him on his throat, that made warm blood fountain down below him. He tried to pry away my katana, but I twist it further down. His clawing of my blade eventually weakened, and he went limp. We went down, bloodied and dead the moment I pull out my sword

"Your arrogance makes me sick. You deserve hell…" I darkly muttered to him. I turn my attention next to Ebony, who was taking down the cunts and making them fall down in a large, bloody pile. One Gospel man tried to go behind her, with gun behind her head but quick in reacting, I threw my sword at him. I flew straight and struck the man's face. Ebony quickly turned behind her back, and then looked back at me

"That was way too damn close! You could have just shouted and warned, rather than frightening me by almost stabbing my face" Ebony angrily shouted, but I just laugh at it

"But where's the fun in that? Besides, you have no faith in me? You were just stanning about me earlier" I chuckled, running to her aid, and bringing out my guns and helping her out

 **Nova's POV**

First, it was kidnapping my best friend, and sister, then it was a bullet to my chest, and now being thrown everywhere inside the truck, and being slammed inside in all directions. Shit was just being handed down to me left and right today! After being slammed to a wall for the 5th time maybe, I shakily stand up, and leer at the arrogantly smiling blockhead in front of me. To my left, I glance at the kids, who backed up further inside the truck in fear. Maya and Maddie looked at me with concern and fear.

"I can't let them down...I have to save them!" I muttered, steadying myself, and picking up my katana from the ground.

"You're going the fuck down, cocksucker!" I growled loud. I run towards the bastard, and tried for a downward swing to his head. But he just lifted his left foot, and kicked me hard towards inside. I found myself landing in a mess, directly in front of Maddie and Maya, with both of them screaming in fear. My katana fell next to me; directly at Maya's feet

"Holy shit, are you okay?!" Maddie frantically asked me. I yelp, and hold my chest. The shot form earlier stung, and was now made worse by the fact I was being ragged dolled all over.

"Nova must be injured, and probably bleeding! Can we help in some way?" Maya said in a scared tone. I look over the still smiling punk, who was taking his time to come to me.

"It's hopeless. We might not get of here after all…" Maddie muttered, and started to softly sob. Maya was in tears now as well, and the rest of the kids were in the verge of crying as well. No. I refuse to be this useless. At first, I wanted to join Fusion to only watch Brynn's back. But now I realize that nagging feeling inside me that told me another desire why I wanted to be a vigilante.

I wanted to help people. I didn't want them to suffer. I didn't want them to experience the shit I've been through. What we've been through! Seeing fear and hopelessness in their eyes was heartbreaking. But to see it in the eyes of Maya and my own sister. The very one that always stood beside me…

"Why are you fucking saying that? You think this is it? You think you'd be whisked away to who knows where, with your life being thrown away?" . I muttered. I shakily stand up once more, and face the bastard again. Most of my body was hurting, but this was part of the job. I knew what I signed up for and I didn't give a damn!

"But you're hurt bad! The rest of Fusion looks like they're having a bad time too." Maya insisted but I shout back at her

"Well to hell with that! You all have lives to go home to. Lives that have a bright future. Over my dead body, I will not let them take that away from you! All of you will have fan-fucking-tastic lives and it won't be destroyed by this shit!" I growled, definitely facing my blockhead adversary. I then look at Maddie, who still looked afraid, but now a bit hopeful

"I won't let anything happen to you all" I continued on. Maddie's eyes and face hardened in expression, but then nodded and smiled at me She looked like she had something else to say, but the block headed cunt suddenly got in front of me, and picked me up by the shoulders. Before throwing me in the middle of the container. Once again, I land in a heap, but before I could stand up again, the fucker suddenly picked me up again, but this time by the throat. He held it with both his hands, and I began to suffocate. I struggled to get myself free, but his large bulk, and tight grip made it useless. The cunt was sneering and smiling at me, sickly. I went for my knife, in my boot, but due to my weakned state, he nonchalantly took it, and threw it away, along with my sword. I can't die here. Not here…

 **Maddie's POV**

This is bad! This is bad in all shitty levels! Just after was just giving us hope we can get out, she was thrown by the bastard again, and was now being choked in front of us. She was flailing wildly and trying to get out. But to no avail. If this keeps up….oh god. Me and Maya looked at each other, with worried and scared expressions. But in my peripheral vision, I saw something long and gleaming by Maya's feet. That's….

"Maya! Can you grab that sword? You're hands are more bound to your wrists, than your hands, unlike mine. Grab it, and cut me free" I said to her seriously

"I think I can grab it, but what are you gonna do with it?" Maya replied in a hushed and quick manner.

"Just to it, and cut me free!" I urgently said. Maya nodded, and she began to turn herself around, so she can get the sword using her hands, rope bound behind her. Once she got a hold of Nova's sword, I scoot right behind Maya, and she began to cut me free. As she cut, NOva's screams were becoming a lot quieter, and she was slowly going limp

"Maya,. Hurry! We're losing time!"

"I'm almost there Maddie!"

Then the rope in my hands snapped, and my hands became free. I hurriedly grabbed the sword from Maya, and cut her ropes from her hands, and feet. After that, I quickly made do with the ropes at my feet. Once that's out of the way, I firmly grab hold of the sword, and run towards Nova, and her choker.

"Maddie, what the hell?! No!"

 **Nova's POV**

I was slowly feeling a little woozy, and a bit laxed. My vision was beginning to darken on the edges. No fucking way! This was not the way I would die, is it? But then the smile on the cunt vanished, replaced by pain. He shouted loud, and he managed to drop me. I clump at the floor, coughing and catching my breath. Who the hell helped me. When I was a bit okay now, I saw Maddie with an angry look in her eyes and holding something in her hands. It was my katana, and it was sticking out from the man's sides. He tried to pull it away, but Maddie was firmly holding it in place. But then he backhanded Maddie out of nowhere in her face. This caused her to be shoved hard, and hit the wall hard.

She lied on the ground, but was conscious and holding her head in pain.

"NOOOOOOO!"

No one hurts my sister like that! No fucking one! I charge at the cunt, and began to do punches and kicks at the sensitive parts of his body I was obviously denting him, and doing damage. He tried to ward me off, like he did earlier, but he was divided between having to fight me, and pulling my sword from his sides. I felt adrenaline course through me. I felt really strong and fast. Perfect, then! I need the boost to fuck the bastard hard! No one hurts my sister!

The blockhead, eventually got my sword out however, and threw it away. He then proceeded to choke me again, but I was able to get away, when I had kicked the wound that Maddie got him. He then went to grab me again, this time by my shoulders, and lifted me up. His face bore a nasty, and angry look that would have frightened any kid due to its ugliness. He gripped his hold on me tighter, trying to now crush me in a bear hug. I try to kick his chest with my feet, to ease his hold, and not let it go through. It was working, but we was just not letting up!

"Nova!"

I turn around, and see Maya, now free and holding my katana. She then threw it at me, and it turns while in the air. But I can't catch it, if this fucker has me in my arms. I arch my back to a an overstretch, and kick him in the face with both feet. It was more effective, than what I was doing earlier, but he still wouldn't budge, but I then had an idea. I lift my feet once more, but not before activating my skates, and setting it to auto. After that, I ram my skates on his face He gurgled over the rolling wheels on my boots, and let go of me,so he could hold it. Just the mistake I was waiting for!

I do a backflip, to catch my sword, in the air. With a little twirl of it, and loud warcry, I charged at the still disheveled blockhead, and stab him right in the heart. He screams in agony, and writhes all over. He tries to pry the sword out of his chest, but it's useless. He would die either way.

" _This_ is what happens when you fuck with the wrong people! This is _what_ happens when you mess with Nova! This is what happens….WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY OWN!" I growled darkly at him. I twist the sword deeper, making him scream more, before I take it out, and went to stab his jaw, upwards, hitting his brain. He screams and, then croaks, then shake violently, before he drops dead on the ground, once I pull my sword out from his jaw.

"Rot in hell motherfucker…."I spat, sheathing away my katana. I then run over to Maddie, who was now laying down on Maya's lap.

"How is she? Is she okay?" I asked in quick urgency. Maddie then looks at Maya, then me with a glossy and bleary look in her eyes.

"Nova….you're alive. Thank God…" Maddie slurred

"I think she has a concussion. The hit she had was too hard, and she's slurring. She's saying her ears are ringing too." Maya said worryingly. She then looks at me with similarly, worried eyes

"She will be okay, right? Nothing bad will happen to her, will it?" She continued. I quickly shake my head, and pat her shoulder

"She'll be fan-fucking-tastic in no time, Maya. She'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to her, and to you all. Best you take my knife here, and free everyone from their restraints. I'll look over Maddie for now." I assured her

"I trust you. I'll do what you said now" Maya nodded She positions Maddie out of her lap, and lays her head to mine. I pick up the knife I dropped, that was nearby and handed it to Maya. She then began her way in freeing the other kids

"You were really good out there. You are definitely my favorite Fusion member now" Maddie chuckled at my lap

"Hey, quite now. You need to stay still so your concussion won't get worse" I sternly said at her. But she still kept at it

"Thank you for keeping up our hopes, and for keeping your promise to protect us."

"It's what I do. I won't let any innocents hurt you guys. That includes you Mad-dog" I smile at her. Maddie then looks at me intently, like I was some interesting oddity.

"There something on my face? You look at it like I have cum in my mouth" I chuckled, which she returned.

"Sorry for being awkward. I just...remembered something"

"Well what could that be, then?" I asked my sister Before I could answer my comms came crackling to life.

"This is Livewire, and Iris. Does anyone copy outside? Comet, and Splicer had found the jammer, and destroyed it. Can everyone from the outside hear us?"

"Yo, everyone! Where y'all at?!" I suddenly hear Iris butt in. That came out of nowhere.

"Livewire, Iris - Nova! I can hear you loud and clear. Just freed the last of the held hostages, but we need a medic over here! One has a possible concussion here" I reported

""We hear you loud and clear, Nova! I've already contacted medical help to come here." Livewire responded

"Splinter here. Take the kids you gathered at the entrance foyer. We secured it already, and the other kids we rescued are gathered there now, along with the parents"

"Best that you get the one that's injured towards there too. One of the dancers is treating everyone who's hurt. She's doing a pretty fine job too!" Splicer adds

"DIscord here! We're near there now. We have an injured with us too! Might need to go to a hospital due to what she's having right now" DIscord piped in

"This is Rogue. Me and Ravage had brought the ones from the boiler room here now at the is a lot of people here!"

"Copy on that! We'll get there, as soon as the situation in our end clears up. There's still a battle going on here. I think I'll help out on the fighting" I respond back

"Better stay where you are, and guard the kids there. Just in case some of the fuckers come back. Better safe than sorry" I heard Starlight grunt, and a clash of blades followed.

"Starlight's right Nova. Keep watch on them for now. We'll handle the rest. The fuckers are thinning now, anyway. Raiden's currently on guard of the truck so no one drives away with ith, with you guys still inside. " Ebony suddenly adds.

"Copy on that! I'll keep watch on them. Good luck!" I respond back

"Does that mean, good news?" Maddie asked me in a slightly slurred voice

"Damn good! It's going to be all over soon"

 **Starlight's POV**

"That's it! This suit may be cat themed, but I am going full wolf, if that's what it takes to stop this mut!"

"I'm with you on that, Rigour! He's getting pretty annoying now…"

Warg was even with us, in terms of fighting. But he just kept running and running. It doesn't also help that he crouches most of the time and stand up like a dog, making him a hard to hit target. It was only him, against me and Rigour. There were some Gospel men that came, but majority of them went to the driver end of the truck, to drive the hostages away, but Ebony kept them at bay. The ones that went to us, got shepherded by Raiden

I run at Warg, and attack. My bladed tonfas clashed with his digger claws, and we each traded strikes to one another. He tried to get his Glock, but Rigour attacked him from behind, making hm drop the weapon. Rigour then proceeds to scratch his back tearing through the combat suit, and making Warg howl in pain.

"Time to pelt you, Warg!" I growl at him. Just when we were to continue our attack on the stumbling Warg, a large, black Mercedes-Benz G Class SUV spun around and stopped near us, and from the passenger door, came an open fire from a machine gun

"Hit the fucking dirt!" Rigour growled, and we rolled towards, the ground,and ran around to dodge the bullets. We then see Warg run through the SUV,a dn hop in the back. From there, I could see the bastard from earlier Hanuman, as well as someone that looks female, that was the one firing the machine gun. Once the door at the back of the G-Class closed, it speeded away. Both of us try to fire at it to stop them, but the one firing the machine gun, kept shooting back, forcing us to take cover, and letting them home free

"Fucking bastards got away!" I growled

"At least they're running. It's over…." Rigour muttered besides me

"I have to agree on that. Everything's all clear in our end now. Fuckers either ran, or died in bloody fashion" Splinter said over the comms

"Same in our area. Every single people are gathered right outside now, and paramedics have just arrived" Comet adds

"We finally won! Holy motherfucker!" Splicer cheered

"That is one fine news to hear, then! Well done, everyone!"

Me and Rigour looked at each other, and was stunned to hear a new voice from the comms. A very familiar voice

"Wait, Kick Ass? You can hear us now?" I asked tentatively

"Not just me. The rest can hear you now as well. Heard everything from the moment we got to reach you again. Amazing work to all of you!" Kick Ass praised

"Thanks, I guess. We had to step up, or lose every people they took" I quipped

"Or worse…." Nova spoke up. I then hear the shaky breath of Iris from the comms

"Uhh if the rest of Fusion can hear us now, Livewire doesn't that mean…."

"Livewire! Mind explaining why we have non Fusion members in our comms channel?" came the sharp toned voice of Battle Guy.

"Oh jeez! I'm really dead now…" Livewire sulked

"Hey, hey wait a fucking second! She did it out of teamwork, and stropping this whole shit. We wouldn't be able to get this organized if it wasn't for what she did" I hear Ibex say

"Damn straight! If someone's gonna be punished, let it be us!" Comet voiced.

"No! Let it be us Revenants who need to be punished for what she did!" Ebony voiced, and the rest of the Revenants agreed

"Let's talk on this, later! Right now, we have work to do. Since Hit Girl is quite busy as of this moment, I'll speak for both of us and the rest of Fusion: thank you all for your help, and bravery that you displayed But Livewire, we have rules that we need to follow, and you broke them. The action you did will be looked upon and not be tolerated, but due to your role, Battle Guy, and Hal will take care of the action they need you to do…" Kick Ass says to us

"I understand. I will take full responsibility…." Livewire soberly crackled on the comms. After that, each of us tended to voice concern to her but she stopped us on it

"It's my call, and I have to face the consequences. Thanks for the concern guys. But I think I can handle what will come. Kick Ass is right. We have bigger things to work on now. Let's focus on that for now" Livewire explained. We all give affirmation on that, and headed out on the front

"Hey! Mind having some help over here? We got injured!"

We then turn towards the last truck that held hostages, and saw Nova and Maya carry Maddie while Ebony, and Raiden guided the rest of the kids down out of the truck

"Holy shit, what happened to her?!" I breathed, as me and Rigour ran towards them. When we reached them, I see that Maddie looked bleary eyed., while Nova was all bloody

"Huge bastard got in the way, threw Maddie off a wall, and hit her head hard. We think she has a concussion" Nova explained. I then felt my blood boil from the news

"Said huge bastard that caused this?" I seethed

"On his way to hell. Probably there now…" Nova grimly replied. I nodded, satisfied that the fucker was dead

"I saw what Nova did. Every bloody detail. I cannot unsee the gore she did. But it's definitely well deserved for that bastard.." Maya added, seething

"I would have done the same, if I were in her shoes.." I muttered

"That's the last of 'em! So, at the front like your friends told you? I heard the convo from Ebony" Raiden piped

"Exactly right. Let's go now."

 **At the same time…**

 **S State Street**

 **HIt Girl's POV**

Earlier, it was a 5 on 1 battle. But with some arrival from some Gospel cunts, that team up got split, leaving me in a one on one battle with Dusk. Wildcat, Trojan, NIghtmare, Petra, and Raven still kept at it, with some bitch named Scorn that looked like a fucked up pole jumper in her fighting style. But I have no time to look after them for now, because Dusk is just relentless and kept racking my nerves. It was an even fight. But then came the news of the win the girls had back in McCormick place, as well as re-establishing contact with them

"I applaud your delaying tactics that you and your friend did here, Dusk. But guess what? Your shitty plan had failed. Dancerpalooza has been re-secured!" I sharply said to her. Her eyes showed irritation and anger at that. We kept at it with in our swordplay, despite both of us obviously getting way too tired remaining Gospel men had also started to thin out now. Dusk had did a backsault slash with her 2 chakrams, and did another backflip away from me

"This whole shit may be a bust, but I really had some fucking fun with you HIt Girl! However, there are still other days for us to battle. Scorn!" Dusk bellowed. I then see Scorn make one last twirling swipe of her halberd to the rest of my team, and ran besides the bitch.

"So you resort to asking for help, huh? I guess you're not the bitch you make yourself to be" I scoffed, but Dusk just laughs in her maniacal manner

"Oh, please bitch! I canfuck you, any day Hit Girl! No matter if you're on your own, or with your Kick Ass and the rest of your team! But I happen to be very busy today, sadly. This will have a round 2. I fucking assure you that!" Dusk loudly seethed. Both ran, and we all gave chase to them. But they then jumped inside an SUV, that arrived from out of nowhere, and sped off, once they got in

"Don't let them get the fuck away!" I exclaimed. All of us mount in our vehicles, but then Battle Guy came calling, and stopped me dead on my tracks and made my feet feel cold when he said something

"Hit Girl, Battle Guy. You might need to sit this one out. It's Psyche…"

 **Nia's POV**

Fusion had ordered us to go to the front entrance foyer, once everything was safe now. A lot of kids and teens were either crying, or were full on silent and sitting at one corner, , surely traumatized by the events that of the kids had ran to the parents they were with, and hugged on them tightly, with each parent crying as well. Those kids were lucky. They had the emotional support of their parents. Whilst the others, usually the teens, didn;t have it. I had Gia laid down on a corner, near the exit. After I left them there, I proceeded to check on the people around to see if they were hurt, and treat them if they were.

My brother, Evan is studying to become a doctor and I took quite a bit of fascination over it. Eventually, I grew fond of it, to the point I self studied to learn about medicine and other doctor related stuff by reading his books and the internet. One individual offered to help me when I went over to it, and actually has a first aid kit with her. Anna Akana, was her name and she was studying medical technology back in USF in San Francisco. Like me, she also wanted to help me treat the wounded since some of the kids were brutally beaten up by those disgusting men. She also shared that she wanted to distract herself from worrying about her kid, which surprised me, considering she looked to be so young to have a kid. Some of the staff also offered additional first aid, from their medical booth they pitched earlier for the Palooza event, which was highly appreciated. They had also loaded Gia in one of the ambulances, and took her to the hospital. Rumer had stayed behind to help out here, while Guy went with Gia.

We were being kept safe watch by Fusion members, and some vigilantes I was sure I have not seen before. The one I do know, was Comet, who was like a whimsical beacon of light as she looked around, along with the rest of their companions. Then came, a group of kids, led by two very young, but bloodied vigilantes. Behind them, a rally of kids walked. I immediately spot some familiar faces over them.

"As I live and breath…" I breathe, running up to the group. It was consisting of Kalani, Talia, Alexus, Peyton, Areana, and the Quinn siblings. Kalani had spotted me, and she ran to me. Both of us hugged, and cried over each other. Talia soon joined in as well

"I am so glad you're safe! All of you!" I cried

"Nia! I-It was so scary! I thought we were going to die! It made me too scared!. Don't leave me alone, please….." Talia sobbed. This made me feel for her even more, and just hugged her tight

"Same to you, Nia! Everything was just...horrible. Too horrible. I had done something so bad…" Kalani softly sobbed

"You're not the only one, you know?" Came the sullen yet still stubborn tone of Kaylee Quinn. I was about tell on her like before, when I noticed the tired, and seemingly scared look on her eyes. She also had a firm, yet gently hold on Rihanna's arm. RIhanna herself looked broken, and stared at nothing. Tyler looked grim, but looking disturbed as well. As for Coco however, she looked like her usual self but was holding the hand of the kid vigilante in blue. Whenever he tries to let go, Coco went scared, and begged him not to let her be along, which he complied.

I then look at Kalani, who shook her head at me

"Later, Nia. It's a long story. But not in a way to be talked about now"

"I see. I understand. Let's have a look at you guys for now. You guys have nasty bruises. Where the hell did you get them?" I asked worriedly

"Long freaking story Nia. Long, freaking story…." was all Kalani had said. She had grabbed Talia,and I guided them to one staff, that had started to help out in treating everyone. I then went over towards our 3 minis. Peyton seemingly had a tight grip on both Ari, and Alexus' arms

"You 3 okay? Any injuries?" I gently asked them, and all 3 of them shook their heads

"We weren't hurt in any way, but I think we're scarred…" Ari muttered sadly. This got me raising my brow, and worried

"We saw a _lot_ of dead bodies. All bloodied….but all of the bodies were from the bad motherfuckers!. But it was still kind of scary to see…" Alexus quipped. I let her off in the swearing since I know she needs all the outlet she needed to let what they saw ease. At this point, Peyton started to cry really hard, hugging on Ari, and Alexus tightly. Both girls returned the hug as tight, and I join in the hug as well. By this time, paramedics have arrived, as well as some few law enforcements. The paramedics then took over on checking the injured. I sit the girls on one side, and getting them trauma blankets from the paramedics that were handing them out, which all 3 shared. The Quinns had also come around now and joined us. Coco seems to have lost her vigilante friend now, and looks dejected and moping. Each of the younger Quinns also have a blanket over them, and all 3 hug each other with a seemingly catatonic Rihanna in the middle

"What...happened to you all back there?" I asked Tyler, curious and worried. Particularly, about his sisters. They looked so scarred

"Um...a lot. A whole lot. It's best we keep it private for now. I hope you respect that" Tyler muttered softly at me.

"Of course. In hindsight, kind of wrong to talk about it, with your sisters. They look too disturbed" I muttered to him, to which he shook his head

"I promise you. What happened with us is more than disturbing" Tyler replied

"Tyler's right, Nia. 'Disturbed', is not enough of a word to describe it. It will surely haunt us forever…" Kalani added, walking next to us, and sitting next to Tyler and laying her head on his shoulder. I left it at that, knowing what happened to them is too sensitive to talk about for now. But I smile on the inside, seeing as how Kalani and Tyler look closer than before. At my other side, I see the familiar, and crying faces of Tiffanie Oladi, Sari Lopez, and Kerri Evans, all hugging their daughters tightly, and both mother and daughter crying. Yolanda Walmsley, and Stacey Ketchman were also with them, but they had worried faces as their daughters aren't in sight so far.

A small group came, and this has Kendall, and Kelly on it, along with a little girl, and a vigilante that looked like a wine colored robocop. But I was appalled, when I saw them all covered in blood. With Kendall having the most blood. They talked amongst themselves, until the kid seemingly beamed, and ran towards Anna Akana, hugging her tightly. Anna was visibly crying at this gesture. Her sister, perhaps? Kendall and Kelly spot us, and both walked slowly at us, after they had talked a little bit more with the vigilante with them, and left them

"Oh my god, what happened to you both…?" I said appalled, after they reached us. Kelly immediately sat besides Kalani, and held her head in her hands. Kendall just stood in front of us, having an unreadable expression on her face.

"This? This...is the result of what was needed to survive. Maybe even recklessness. I don't want to talk about it for now…" Kendall quitely mumbled

"I understand. Whatever reason you may have for being like this, I am sure it's out of good intentions. I respect that" I assure her, patting her shoulder. She nodded slowly in return

I then turn to Kelly, who looked up at me with a devastated look in her eyes. But her eyes seemingly looked hopeful

"She's alive Nia. Saryna's alive..but she's one of them. She's one of them…." Kelly said, with her sobbing quietly at the end

"Saryna? You mean _your_ best friend Saryna who disappeared?" I said, confused. Before I pry any further, we hear shouting from a multitude of people

"Someone get us a medic! We have someone injured!"

"Any paramedics here?! We have someone in a weakened state!"

A large group of kids came flooding inside, and up front in one group had Nova and Starlight up front along with 3 vigilantes I have never seen before, as well as Maya. I got wide eyed when I saw Maddie in Nova's arms, head cradled close and gently over Nova's chest. The other group consisted of another vigilante I have never seen before, but the faces he or she's with was that of Eva Igo, and the 2 Llianas, Elliana, and Lilliana. They also had cousins, Emma Hellenkamp, and Aidan Gallagher as well. In Aidan's arms however, was Stephanie Lizewski, who looked bleary eyed, and strained. Her injured but un-slinged arm carefully laid down on her chest, to prevent further injury. Me, Kalani, Kendall, and Kelly looked at one another, and we ran towards out friends

"What the hell happened to them?!" I demanded

"Maddie hit her head hard during a fight with a fucktard! She tried to help me, but got this…" Nova replied in her electronic voice

"Okay, but what about Stephanie over there?" Kalani urgently asked Aidan

"She had a nasty headache, and had succumbed inexorably, causing her to be delirious, and weakened. She is in dire need of hospital help" Elliana explained,

"Well then let them in the ambulances outside! Quickly before the injuries worsen!" I ordered quickly to them. They had ran towards the ambulance, and loaded Maddie and Stephanie into 2 separate ambulances. Both of them looked severely hurt, and their eyes were having a hard time to focus. We were all worried sick about what can happen to them.

When Stephanie was loaded, the paramedics had asked who can accompany her to the hospital given that Dave and Mindy were not here. Elliana, and her mother Yolanda had said that they can come, sighting that they were a family friend of hers, which I was not aware of. Lilliana, and her mom Stacey also decided to come as well, and before we knew it, the doors to the ambulance had closed, and they were off.

As for Maddie, Maya will come with her, but..

"Wait! Mackenzie? Where's Mackenzie?! She has to be with her sister! Did you find her already?" I frantically asked. Nova then came forward to me, and tried to calm me down

"Easy, sister. She may still be hiding here somewhere. We'll find her. I promise you that. But right now, Maddie needs to have immediate medical treatment. The bump she had was not pretty, okay?"

"Nova's right. We'll make sure to find her. When that happens, we'll send her off right away to the hospital. Understood?" Starlight added. I contemplated it for a bit, but signed and agreed

"I trust you on that, like we have entrusted you our lives…" I said

"Our other friends: Brynn, JoJo, Sarah, and Electra., are still not here too. Please find them too. They may be together with Mackenzie" Kalani added, and we nod in agreement with her

"Okay! We'll work on that ASAP. We promise they'll be found" Starlight assured us. We felt a little relieved at that. But it ain't over yet. Something tells me we are all going to be haunted by this for a long time

 **Minutes later…**

 **Starlight's POV**

We checked every nook and cranny of the complex to see if we missed some dancers still hiding, or some cunts that needed to be eliminated. Once we gave an all clear, we tended to the kids and adults gathered in the the front. Once they were sorted out, and the CPD and paramedics had handled everything else, everyone was allowed to go home. We were all happy, when it was confirmed no one was missing or taken by Gospel.

We were now gathered at the rooftop of the complex, facing one another. The Fusion group that consisted of Me, Nova, Comet, Livewire, Tempest, Discord, Bane, Venom, and Rigour, and were gathered at one side. Splinter was not among us, as he needed to tend to a certain Predator

At one side, gathered the Revenants: Ebony, Splicer, Iris,Gazelle, and Ibex. All standing relaxed, but having a hint of readiness on their body languages. In another side, right next to the Revenants, stood Yggdrasil, with only its 2 members present: Raiden, and Strider, who looked like a cyborg ninja, and had an easy go lucky attitude when we met her. Rogue and Ravage on the other hand, had left the scene already as they needed to tend to their sister. Saying that they were worried was an understatement

"If this weren't a friendly encounter, I'd say this would be one deadly standoff" I wistfully commented.

"If that ever happens, Yggdrasil here would be the first out of the game, then!" Rigour cheekily commented, eliciting laughter from everyone

"Trust me, kid. The 2 of us are enough to take you all down. Fusion, or not!" Raiden chuckled

"Speed and power. The ultimate combination in battle. Yu really don't want to we fight together" Strider added, giggling.

"Care to prove that then, Strider?" Gazelle challenged good naturedly

"Better we stay as comrades, than enemies. But I definitely want a sparring session with each other one day" Nova piped, with everyone agreeing

"Thank you to all of you, for the help! Backup may have come, but the help Revenants and Yggdrasil had given us is tremendous and really made this a success" Livewire proudly said

"True, that! We're not even sure if we could have handled the game with only us involved" Comet added

"Hey, it's nothing. We wanted to help out as well, and we appreciate the assist. We're really grateful on that" Ebony said

"You can say that again! Our gear is shit compared to you all. We would have surely died if we took them on our own" Splicer added

"Oh, most definitely! You were lucky that you encountered Fusion for help." Strider chuckled

'Don't forget about us, too" Raiden quickly added

"Yeah! I have definitely enjoyed this. We get to fight alongside Fusion and Yggdrasil. And its with motherfucking Raiden too!" Gazelle cheered

"Um, I'm here you know" Strider mock sulked, earning some laughs

"But these newbie Fusion members aren't half bad as well. They were tremendous comrades! So professional, and so skilled" Raiden said in approval to our Predators

"Same to you, Raiden. You have some really mad skills. Shame we haven;t got to see yours, Strider" Discord said

"Oh, if you knew how I rolled earlier! But I would have loved to see you guys in action too" Strider answered

"Splicer ain't half bad as well. Her tools really made a difference. You got to tell us how you did those slimes and smoke screens" Tempest adds

"Thanks for that. But can't tell you. Magicians never reveal their secrets Splicer giggled, and winking behind the eyehole of her mask

"Me and Ibex got to give credit to those 2 right there! You guys are insanely amazing! Which one of you is Bane? You owe me a sparring sesh. You may be good with a blade, but I can prove I can swing better" Gazelle challenged good naturedly

"Bring it on, bitch! Let's see who'll be the best between us" Challenged in a friendly manner

"I got to say the same to Ibex. Your trick shots aren't half bad" Venom added

"Ditto on that, Venom. But we're gonna decide who's the best one day."

"Credit needs to be given to our tiniest fighter right here. Quite a feisty little runner, and can really do pack a punch!" Ebony chuckled, gesturing at Rigour

"Watch your fucking mouth, or you'll end up having the business end of my fist and foot!. But you're all cool too. Excellent allies for battle. Can't forget about out dweebs however. We would be lost without them" Rigour said in swelling pride and happiness. The last part got Livewire a little bashful, as well as Iris, but the latter was slightly ticked off

"Cut it with the dweeb, bitches! But yeah, we can't let you guys be alone out there. Kindred spirits have to stick together" Iris quipped.

"True indeed. We're all one team. Now, and for the days to come. We need to have each other's backs" Livewire adds, with everyone happily agreeing

"Now the question is…..are we ever having this kind of team up again?" Raiden said in a serious tone. The happiness soon died down on the through of us separating. It was sad. We all clicked together

"It'll be a shame if this would only be a one hit wonder…" Splicer forlornly then Livewire began to chuckle

"I think we'll get to meet again. I had word from HQ earlier, and it appears the rest of Fusion requests an audience with Revenants and Yggdrasil. Particularly, Kick Ass and Hit Girl"

"Holy motherfucker, that is so awesome!" Splicer suddenly cheered form out of nowhere

"Are they doing this as a sort of territorial thing, though? We heard Hit Girl quite has a reputation" Splicer inquired

"She does have that. But she doesn't really bite. Sometimes…" Nova chuckled.

""So, are we gonna get contacted by her in some way, or what?" Gazelle asked expectantly

"Oh, you'll be contacted alright. Just in a way you least expect" Discord said

"Yeah. Hit Girl has her ways." I add cryptically.

"Then we look forward to meeting everyone else. Especially the legends. We already met one legend from LA" Raiden said, gesturing at me.

"Hey! What about us? Aren't we legends?" Comet playfully demanded. And gestured to everyone else, earning some chuckles from everyone

"Keep dreaming, Comet!" Strider jokes.

"I guess, this is where we part for now. We have some things to take care was a pleasure doing battle with you" Ebony talked on behalf of the Revenants

"As do we. We need to report thi back to Midgard. Someone will not like it if we didn't. I hope we all get to test out each other one on one." Raiden says with a bit of excitement in his tone

"I wish to get to be with you guys in action too. I only got to hang with that weird kid earlier" Strider adds

We all then said our goodbyes, and made our separate ways. It was just all Fusion left in the area now

"Now then. Let's go change out. People might get suspicious as to where we are" I suggested

"Yeah. I need to go to see my sister too. I'm quite worried about what really happened to her head" Nova adds

"I think I need to poop again, so let's go and change now!" Comet loudly adds, running ahead of us.

"I swear, that girl…" Livewire sighs

"I kind of like her. SInce the start really" Rigour chuckled

 **Kiarra's POV**

"Anna, you really have to stop poking me around like that! I'm fine, okay? You know that my cards didn't say that I'll be killed" I tell Anna, my adoptive mom. Though, its still weird for me calling her mom, being too young and all. So I just resort to calling her by her 1st name

"That is no logical excuse for me not to check you on injuries, Kiarra! Also, how am I not gonna be worried about you? You know I care for you and plus, having blood and bruises all over you is not normal for an 11 year old such as yourself!" Anna scolded at me, proceeding to wipe away the blood off my face

"You know I'm not a normal little girl…." I muttered to her. She then looked at me with a sharp look. The one that I know that will lead to a scolding

"I am aware of who you are, Kiarra. You'd established that the moment I decided to take you in. But I am determined to give you a normal life. Part of that is me caring for you and giving you love. I'm sure you were part of those vigilantes who helped in freeing us earlier. I'm also sure you had killed to do that. I thank you all for that, Kiarra. But it's now time for your other side to rest, and be Kiarra. The one that needs to be a little kid, and that I need to look after. 'Kay?" Anna said in her gentle but stern tone. I deeply sigh, and then smile at her.

"I understand Anna. Sorry for worrying about you" I said to her. II always wanted to have a normal life, and to be happy. But sometimes, I struggle in leaving behind some other aspects of being a Predator. It was like an itch that never goes away. An itch that might not go away ever. But everything Anna gives to me is always welcome. It helps keeping my kid self in control. As Anna cleaned me up and checked the last of my bruises, I see a familiar form approach us

"Splinter…" I smirked at him. Anna turns around, and slightly yelps when she sees Splinter face to face

"You...you're one of those Fusion vigilantes, right?" Anna said slowly

"Indeed I am. Are you related to Kiarra, here?" Splinter asked Anna

"Yes, I am. I'm her adoptive mom. The name's Anna Akana. Kiarra called you Splinter. So you're the one she mentioned saved her um...bottom and fought with you side by side"

"Oh my god, Anna! You can say ass in my face, or any swear word for that matter! I'm fucking used to it!" I rolled my eyes, but I was ignored by both

"That's me alright. I wanted to see how Kiarra's doing, and thank her for her services. She is a special girl" Splinter stated. That made me felt so proud of myself

"Thanks for that. I appreciate that so much. Ditto on that to you too" I chuckled at him

"I also came here on another note. Ms. Akana, are you aware of what Kiarra is?" Splinter asked Anna

"Call me Anna, Splinter. She refers to herself as a Predator. Something related to the CIA, as she says it. Is….there something wrong about it?" Anna defensively said. I spot the subtle move to the front of me, as a means of protecting me if ever something happens. I appreciate the love, but come on, I can take care of myself. Splinter then came close to us and whispered so only the 3 of us can hear

"Have no fear, Anna. We know all about Predators like her, and we keep the ones like her in good hands. I come here because we and the rest of Fusion have much to discuss" Splinter said, and facing me.

"Kiarra, how would you like to see some of your fellow Predators?"

 **Around a few minutes later…**

In the cover of darkness, the team of 5 that Revenants consisted had blended in the shadows casted in a tight, and dark alleyways. When they reached a specific building, they made sure all areas are secured, and they climbed over the fire exit, and after scaling a few stairs, they went inside a window, that lead them to a spacious bedroom. When all 5 had entered, they closed the windows, shut away the curtains and made sure all doors are locked. Once that was al cleared, all of them had taken off their gears. Starting off with their masks

All 5 were girls, and had gladly let down their hair, and wiped off the sweat on their faces. If one were to discover them without masks, they would be recognized instantly. A major consequence of having their faces spread out all over social media. It tends to come with the whole dancer life thing.

Indeed, if one would look at Ebony without a mask, she would be recognized as being Ramona Gibbler. For Splicer, her platinum hair, and the vertical scar on her left hip would be a dead giveaway. These were the most recognizable features of Jaycee Wilkins. For Iris, it was easier for her to hide her identity, given that she's on the backsides most of the time. Though, her voice can still be a dead giveaway. Because of that, she tends to mask her voice with deep, raspy tones, and cut the use of her mother tongue, portuguese in talking when being Iris. Otherwise, she would be found out, and it would be known to the world that Iris and Jenna Valenzuela are one and the same. As for Gazelle and Ibex, their personalities together as vigilantes are already sings of who they really are. If they reveal their faces, it will only confirm that Gazelle was Bostyn Brown, and Ibex was Dylynn Jones.

All 5 were seated in their beds, after cleaning up and holding their gear. All looked exhausted

"What a fucking day. Who would have thought trouble chases us, even in Chicago…." Ramona sighed, laying down on the bed

"Why are you surprised? This is freaking Chicago! There's always trouble here" Bostyn snorted

"But you have to admit, those troubles are immediately dealt with. The reputation of Fusion is legendary" Ibex wistfully mused.

"Speaking of Fusion, holy motherfucker! We just kicked ass, and teamed up with Fusion again!" Jaycee squealed excitedly, and all 5 had agreed excitedly

"Not to mention, motherfucking Yggdrasil! What are the odds they'll appear here?" Ramona adds, sitting up

"Who cares! They helped us, we fight side by side with bad asses, became badasses, and saved the day!" Dylynn quipped

"Damn straight! I am down with having to team up with them again"

"I wonder how they'll contact us, though? What they said about how they'll contact us is kind of fishy.." Jaycee winced

"Agreed. This is Hit Girl after all that will be involved…" Bostyn cringed

"Tudo é possível. I guess we just wait, see, and be surprised" Jenna relents

"I guess so. We can only trust them on that. I mean, they are Fusion after all" Ramona said in an assuring tone before continuing

"What could possibly go wrong?"

 **McCormick Place**

 **Boiler Room**

It was the only place that was near, secured and secluded enough for them to contact Midgard HQ without the risk of their transmission being trapped. Gospel may have skipped, but its best that all precautions were met. At this time, Strider was leaning on one wall, arms crossed on her chest, while Raiden was in contact with a certain someone

"Yeah, all is well…..it got a bit messy, but everything was handled fine. We had a lot of help from Fusion and those Revenant kids from San Francisco…..we confirm as well the presence of Mavericks with Gospel. Also, Strider had encountered the kids we were just researching about in relation to the Mavericks…..no statement from the forces that attacked about their intentions on kidnapping the kids, or what Gospel is doping here in Chicago…..yeah. Fusion wants to meet with us. I guess that bit about reaching out to them is taken care of by itself…..I understand. See you in a few days then…" .Raiden talked on someone in the comms, before hanging up

"See you in a few days? He's really coming here?" Strider chuckled, getting out of her leaning and stood besides a nodding Raiden

"Well, Orca is our official handler. An official emissary is needed for the meeting between Fusion and Yggdrasil. His words, not mine" Raiden chuckled

"Classic Orca!" Strider laughed, before continuing

"So, you trust Fusion would reach out to us in some mysterious way?"

"Fusion is known to be honorable. I doubt that they'd call in an empty statement" Raiden replied, eliciting Strider to agree. Strider then reached out from behind her mask, and took it off. If it weren't for the darkness inside the boiler room, the rose cheeked face of Kaycee Rice would have been shown

"Seriously? You're really removing your mask casually like that?" Raiden deadpanned

"Oh, come on! Lighten up. It's hot and it's not like anyone could come here, anyway. We swept the place, remember?" Kaycee lightheartedly said, tapping her partner's shoulders.

"Good point. I do need to cool my face off. It's kind of hot here now…" Raiden quipped. Raiden then proceeds to push a small button on the side of her jaw. This causes the visor and cybernetic eye patches that serves as her mask, to retract, as well as the mouth cover. After this, the white, frizzy hair on the head also retracted backwards.

"It's still pretty hilarious to me, that most of those guys still think you're a dude" Kaycee laughed.

"Believe me, if I wasn't disciplined enough when in battle, I would have laughed too. Also, it's fun playing along for the joke"

It was because of her voice masking device, and the built of her combat suit that made people think that Raiden was a man. However, to those among Yggdrasil, and to those who are lucky or unlucky enough to see her face, they would see a brown, wavy almond brown hair, and a face that was beautiful, with eyes shaped like perfect almonds. The face of Sophia Lucia

"I'll keep up the act about being a dude. I think it's gonna be one hell of a surprise for everyone of them. " Sophia chuckled

"Oh, I can't wait to see that! By the way, ever wondered who might the faces be under the mask of our little friends from earlier? Kind of curious as to who they are…" Kaycee mused

"You are not alone on that one, sister. However, I think I have a few ideas as to who they are…"

 **In a unknown location in Chicago….**

 **Gospel - Chicago Branch**

Commander Credo was raging. He stood behind his marble desk, seething to the 5 young Mavericks in front of him.

"It was a very organized operation. All resources needed had been given to you. Aether, Dusk, you were task with specific teams, with specific tasks. Why is it that you FAILED?!" Credo shouted.

"We have not had any procurement at all! You do realize the people who you angered for failing Gospel?! What excuse do you have for failing?" Credo shouted in rage. Nothing but the dog like whining of Warg was heard

"Those bastards had unexpected help. Aside from Fusion, we encountered some vigilante wannabees, as well as those accursed Yggdrasil.." Hanuman bitterly answered. Credo then walked towards him, and smacked him hard across the face with the back of his palms. Hanuman felt the pain sear on his face, but he did not show it. Showing that you are affected by pain is a sign of weakness. Showing weakness gets you punished

"Not a good enough excuse!" Credo seethed, before turning to Aether, still was looking down at the floor. Seemingly in shame

"You...I have r=trusted you with this mission, as you have not failed a single mission. Until now that is. What is your excuse, you fucking bitch?" Credo angrily asked

"Nothing, commander. I have failed, and I will accept the punishment for my actions to Gospel.." Aether droned. She then earned a punch in her face - twice. Aether fell on the ground, but stood back up in attention, as if unaffected. Credo then proceeded to Warg. He didn't need to ask Warg, and just proceeded to kick him 3 times in the back. A fitting punishment for a failing dog. At least in the mind of Credo.

"Why the fuck are we here, commander Credo?! Our orders were to stall those filth! We have done it right, correct?" Scorn had seethed. Dusk had only stood, silent. But an obvious smile on her face.

"Yes, and my exact words were that you stall them, and not let any of those Fusion members come to the complex and stop our operation. The fact that Hanuman and Aether had encountered Fusion members there says that you failed on that part!" Credo retorted. Scorn could do nothing but glower in anger, and she was already seething before they were called out. She couldn't believe that such filthy and low life people could best her. She, who is one of the elites! For her, only her 'goddess' can best her. For Scorn, she will not rest until she gets vengeance over her failure to eradicate Fusion

"And Dusk! You seem glad that you're here, all smiling. You realize that this is reprimandation, right?" Credo continued to rage to Dusk, who was still smiling

"I know what shit I'm in here for, commander. But I had one hell of a fun day! Facing a major Fusion assault and even fighting Kick Ass and Hit Girl at once, without any interference from that bitch, Lantern! My body's still tingling from all the excitement" Dusk giggled

"Glad _someone's_ enjoying their punishment!" Hanuman spat at Dusk

"Not my fault you got bested, Hanuman! No surprise since you are blind after all!" Dusk spat back. Hanuman was about to charge at Dusk, who was about to do the same, , when Credo had stopped them dead in a bellow

"Continue, and both of you will spend time in The Rack! Am I clear?!"

Both Mavericks still had the glares for each other, but both had stiffened on what Creod said. The Rack is a very cruel punishment for Mavericks. Better to behave, than to endure that. When Dusk and Hanuman went back to where they were, the door to the office opened, and 3 young individuals came inside. The one in the middle - a boy about 14 years, had his hands bound to his back by rope, and had an angry and fearful look in his face. When the 3 youths had neared Credo, the other youth, a younger boy who looked around 13 had thrown the bound boy hard on the floor towards Credo. The last one, was Lantern, who had her face in a stern expression. But deep inside, she was feeling guilty about what they did to the boy they had literally delivered back to hell

"Commander Credo. Gabe De Guzman, recaptured. As ordered" The young boy had cockily announced.

"Ah, Lantern and Talos. At least both of you were successful in your mission. Agnus reports you were earlier than the given time to capture him. Well done..." Credo had happily mused.

"Thank you commander C-Credo.." Lantern dutifully said

"Of course commander Credo. We had to give our best, after all. We can't be part of the losing team over there" Talos chuckled haughtily over the 4 reprimanded Mavericks, who glowered at him with the the exception of Aether, who was seemingly lost in thought.

Dusk on the other hand, had lost her smile. Her?! Bested by Lantern of all people?! She could not accept it. At all! For her, Lantern was a fuck up that does not get to succeed

"Talos and Lantern have every right to gloat you 4! Get out of my sight now! As for you two, get this one to reprogramming" Credo said, gesturing to Gabe, who was now desperate in getting out of his binds, but to no avail. The 4 failures had now gone out, but Dusk went into Lantern's ear, still with her mask of poker face in her.

"I am so going to tear you apart for your success. Enjoy the praise. It won't last…" Dusk menacingly whispered to Lantern's ear before walking away. Lantern still had a blank expression on her face, but she was close to tearing up there and there. There were rare cases that during training, she would best Dusk, and that resulted into a beating from her. She could only imagine what Dusk would do to her, now that Dusk failed in her mission, while she had succeeded.

"Lantern! Get his arm now! HIs flailing is starting to annoy me…" Talos barked. Lantern snapped out of her imagining, and gave a quick nod before she pulled Gabe by the arm to limit hs thrashing about.

Gabe was so close to escaping. So close! Just when he thought he had made it to freedom, out came the duo of Talos and Lantern, that got him. It was all thanks to the trickery of Lantern, who he now was angrily looking at

"You bitch! You promised me you'd let me go! You said we'd escape together! Why Jayden?! Why did you choose to follow them, rather than going for freedom!?" Gabe shouted in despair. Lantern could no longer hide the guilt, and frowned. What Gabe said had hurt her. She was the one who first found him. Gabe was convincing her to go with him, and escape. Asking help to whoever they ask help to. Lantern did agree, and told him that she would help him escape.

But that was all a lie, even if she did want it. Gospel was watching her every move, due to her failures lately. She might not know how, but Gospel has their ways on keeping watch on Mavericks. She wanted to be free. She wanted to run. But in the end, she wanted to live and fear won her over. She cannot have that if she escaped. If she did, Talos will be given the order to hunt her down, and kill her. Talos, who in another life was known Connor Finnerty. Her best friend

"Why Jayden? Just why?! I could have helped you!" Gabe continued to cry as she and Talos pull him. The fact that Gabe had used her real name made it a lot more hurtful. Most of the mavericks had forgotten their true names already, and assumed their Maverick side. BUt Lantern had not let go of her name. She would never do that. Gospel may have deemed her Lantern, but she still knew who she was.

She vowed never to forget herself. She would still be Jayden Bartels

"I'm sorry Gabe…." Was all Jayden could mutter silently while her eyes blinked fast 4 times. She then heard Talos snort

"Are you seriously guilty for this bitch right now, Lantern?" Talos said, looking at her in disbelief. Jayden had said nothing and just continued to help Talos pull Gabe.

"Whatever fuck up. I still think you got lucky in making it to this mission. I would have handled it myself. With or without you, reject…" Talos chuckled. A few tears escaped from Jayden's eyes. It was hurtful enough to betray Gabe, and hear him scream in desperation, calling her for it hurt even more, when her best friend had scorned her like that. It was like losing her friends over this wretched hell all over again

DV DV DV DV

Aether, along with her fellow reprimanded Mavericks were walking towards their punishment: While they walked, Aether's mind was rewinding back towards that girl: Kelly. Why had she known her? Why had she called her like she longed for her to call her name? Why did she tell her to run, and hesitated to kill her? Most of all, why did this Kelly call her Saryna?

Saryna...a name that kind of sounded right when coming out from her mouth. It also disturbed her. Ever since that encounter, her thoughts have been giving her scenarios where she was seemingly in another life. A life that involved her smiling, and living what you could call a normal life.

Emotions, and personalities are not needed for who she is and what she does. People around her are only expendable allies. But whenever the name Kelly Grace comes to her mind, it makes her think otherwise. If anyone could have seen her, they would have seen her frown - an expression on her face for the first time since she can remember

It also made her think about things. Things about who she really was, and what her life really was before Gospel….

No! She was Aether and nothing more. She was created by Gospel and therefore a child of Gospel. This was her purpose. This was her life. To serve Gospel

Yet, a weird feeling kept nagging at her. Something that made her feel….nostalgic


	74. Chapter 74: Crash Course Memories

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 74: Crash Course Memories**

 **August 20th, , 6:00 PM**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Kenzie's POV**

I learned that if Bane was in the driver seat, you need to pray to whichever God you believe in. She drove Iron Hide like it was a fucking Ferrari! I was sure that ur souls were left behind back at McCormick Place, and had caught up to us minutes after we stopped at the hospital. We were already changed out of our combat suits, which Splinter and the Predators would take back. It was just me, Brynn, JoJo, Sarah, and Electra that got off and rushed towards the hospital Upon entering in the waiting area, we immediately saw our moms

"Mackenzie, thank god!" Mom breathed in relief, hugging me tight, and sobbing. I return the hug in return. I could feel how worried and scared she is at this time. The same can be said for Brynn, JoJo, and Sarah. Electra was pulled by Lilliana, who was with her mom and Elliana. Next to them, sat Guy, looking at us with worry and relief. Mom then faced me after our hug disconnected, and I was greeted by Maya, who hugged me as tightly as the same

"Kenzie! I was so worried about you. Where did you hide? I was balling about Maddie getting hurt, but I was also balling about where you were. I was thinking at the worse and thought you got taken by those men" Maya sobbed. I hugged her tightly at that. I didn't want her to worry about where I was but I did. I didn't have any control over that. What she didn't know was that I was there. I was there and outright slaughtered that bitch in front of them to save them

"Are you okay, Kenzie? Did they hurt you girls? Take you somewhere? Goodness if Fusion hadn't been there I...lord I can't even think about it" Mom weeped, hugging me more

"I'm okay mom. We all are. We hid somewhere dark and out of sight so we couldn't get caught. We were found by Fusion hours later." I said, in a convincing matter. Based on Mom's expression, I'd say she bought it

"But, worry on more about me, mom. We're already fine. How's Maddie? Steph? Gia? I heard they got into an accident during what happened at Palooza…" I muttered on. My mom's face turned even more worried. I didn't like it. What those 3 endured was life threatening.

"When they brought them here, Cathy and the rest of the nurses rushed them to the ER. We're waiting here ever since" Mom explained in her most calm way as possible. We then hear a multitude of footsteps running and coming closer to us.

"Mindy!" Electra exclaimed. Mindy and the twins, Danny and Anne-Marie, arrived with worried faces. Mindy had her usual hardened but calm expression but I could see a lot of worry in her eyes.

"Where are they? How are they doing? I heard what happened to everyone involved." Mindy frantically said

"Mindy, try to sit down for a sec and relax…" Ashlee has advised gently, but Mindy shook her head fast

"N-No. No. I have to find out what happened now! What happened to Stephanie?! What the fuck happened to her?!" Mindy continued to say in a more panicked tone now. I have honestly not seen this side of her. Hit Girl was nowhere in sight of her visage. This was all Mindy and only Mindy.

"Mindy. Mindy, it's okay. Relax for a sec…" Jess had continued, along with Ashlee. It got to a point where all of us present had to go around a cussing and panicking Mindy. Even the kids were helping out! It was then that Yolanda stepped in front of Mindy, and held her by the shoulders firmly. Mindy looked at her like she was about to slaughter Yolanda. But the mother of Elliana looked nonplussed and still looked at her with determined eyes.

"You. You're Mindy Lizewski, correct? You're the mother - or should I say, new mother of the little girl we fondly know as Stephanie, correct?" Yolanda said in a gentle, but stern way.

"Yeah. Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Mindy said in a low, dark tone. Still, Yolanda still looked unfazed

"Nevermind who I am for now. Look, I understand that what you're feeling about right now. Stephanie had just got out of the hospital after someone outright tried to kill her. You have every right to panic like that. But it will not help if you keep that up. You have to stay calm for your daughter. She needs a caring mother, and not one that's raging. Do you understand that?" Yolanda continued to say in a mother hen way. Mindy and Yolanda locked eyes for a few more seconds, unblinking until Mindy sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she slid down the chair and ran a hand over her hair

"I'm sorry for that. I'm calmed down a bit now. When I heard about what happened, and Stephanie was one of those rushed here, I fucking flipped! She recently just got released here from a fucking gunshot! I don't want her to have a life and death situation again…." Mindy said a little more calmly. I could tell that she was in the verge of tears, but is holding it with that all too familiar Hit Girl will. I felt for Mindy, really. Her daughter just got recently shot, was on the road to recovery, and may now be in another life and death situation. I was feeling the same way she was feeling now with Maddie. The bump she did was not pretty

Another hour of waiting passed. Mindy had been acquainted with Stacey and Yolanda . As well as their daughters. Yolanda appeared to have a lot of questions asked for Mindy, while the twins were with Eli, Lilly, and electra, comforting each other. Brynn, JoJo, and Sarah were hugging all their moms, while I hugged mine while seated. Maya was with guy, who looked as miserable as us. That's another thing about this whole shitshow! Gia getting shot. JoJo talked about that while on the road, and it made her feel upset thinking about it. She said she was the one nearest to them and should have been protecting them. Instead, Gia got shot protecting Guy. A day of fun turned horrible. What a fucking world we live in….

After the hour of waiting, we were finally greeted by Cathy with a calm but unreadable expression on her face. All of us stood immediately, and asked her questions

"Cathy, how's Maddie? Is she okay? Is her life in danger?" I asked immediately

"Gia! Is she going to be fine? Any lasting injuries. God if she's hurt in a permanent way…" Guy muttered

"How about Stephanie? Is the little angel going to be okay? Please tell us Stephanie is okay…" Yolanda started

"Cathy I...please let it be good news…" Mindy added in an unusually weak way. I am not used to seeing Mindy this soft. Goes to show how much she loves Stephanie. Cathy then smiled at us all. A smile that's reassuring. The kind that bears nothing but good news

"All 3 of them are out of danger now. Gia's wound was a through and through. No bullet needed to be extracted and thank god that it didn't hit any internal organs on her. Whoever cauterized her wound also saved her from bleeding out" Cathy explained. Guy then breathed a loud sigh of relief, and smiled for the first time this day

"Thank lord she's okay. She's okay…" Guy says, before an arm was put around him by Christy and Sarah

"What about Maddie? What did you find about her that you can say she's okay?" I asked, hopeful.

"Maddie did have a concussion, but only a slight one. A few days rest will lead her to be okay." Cathy eagerly explained. Me, Maya, and Mom hug it out over the good news over Maddie's condition

"That's put me at fucking ease…" I breathed in relief

"Really Kenzie? You had to swear, even at that fact?" Mom groaned good naturedly

"I can't help it. Kenzie is not Kenzie without her dirty mouth" I giggled, causing some laughs

"You get used to it Mrs. Z" Maya piped

"I'm hell sure not" Mom deadpanned. Cathy then turned to an expectant Mindy, Danny, Anne-Marie, Yolanda, and Elliana.

"As for Stephanie, she doesn't have any physical injuries whatsoever. In fact, injured arm did not seem to have had any further damage to it. It's a miracle actually. However…"" Cathy happily delivered, but turned pensive. This can't be good….

"It's her headache, isn't it. It's something serious, right?" Elliana suddenly piped and stepping forward towards Cathy. Our neighborhood doctor gave a curt nod at her

"You're right about that little one. Although not life threatening, it may cause some long term problems. Stephanie currently has a severe migraine. What baffled me is when we got her to get an MRI on her head, her head has no injuries at all. She was also babbling about things that she says she remembers from her past. She always kept saying the name "Elliana" and looking for her. Any of you know who she might be referring to?" All of us then look at Elliana, looking worried. She stepped forward and looked expectantly at us, then at Cathy

"I'm Elliana. Stephanie's my best friend. Before she got the headache, she doesn't remember me from the time we were best friends. Like she has some sort of amnesia. It was sanctimonious to hear for me. But when she got the headache, she suddenly started orating a lot of things that only me and her could know. She also said at that time that she remembers everything clearly now…" Elliana somberly said to Cathy. This was the 1st time I was hearing about this. Mindy and the twins looked at her like she was an oddity

"I see. Thank you for sharing that this doesn't really answer what's causing Stephanie's condition. Everything is fine physically with her head" Cathy mused

"Can I take a look at her?"

All of us then gave attention to Stacey Ketchman.

"I'm a psychologist. Based on what you said about what the child's going through, her case may more likely due to a psychological case. I want to confirm if that's so" Stacey had shared

"Please. You can freely check on her now. Can we see her at this time though, Cathy?" Mindy said

"Of course. We can check up on her right away. You can also see Maddie and Gia at this time as well"

DV DV DV DV

While the rest had went to see Steph and Gia, me, Mom, and Maya went over to Maddie in one partitioned section in the ER. Maddie was laying down on a hospital bed and looking okay now. Maddie smiled at me the moment we all walked to her. I then ran to her and almost crushed her when I flopped on the bed, and hugged her, crying my heart out and Maddie was doing the same

"I thought they got you Kenz. I really thought they got you. I was worried sick…:" Maddie breathed

"Bullshit, Maddie! Why worry about me? You should worry about you. You're the one who's hit on the head" I frowned at her

"Admittedly, it does hurt. But it's nothing compared to you not being able to get out safe. My injury is nothing compared to you being in danger or gone altogether." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"She has a point Kenzie. I was also having the same mindset during that time. Always praying that you guys got out" Maya added.

"You guys,,,: I muttered, hugging all 3 of them tight and us just spilling tears there. After we broke apart, mom had came forward to Maddie and gave her a hug, tearing up as well. After that, Maddie looked at me, then did a double take on my chest

"Kenz, what happened there? That bruise is nasty." Maddie strained. I then follow her gaze and it was in the spot I got shot. Oh crap!

"This? Some of those fucktards jumped on me and beat me up when I tried to escape. I got rescued by Nova during that time" I lied to her

"Really now? Nova's the one who rescued us too. She is brutal and damn scary. But her heart was in the right place" Maddie replied gently

"Ditto on that. She left a lot of blood on that truck we were at, but she is our hero. I just hope we can thank her in some way" Maya added. I internally smile, taking it as sweet they can say that about me

"I knew Nova was my favorite Fusion vigilante for some reason." I smirked.

"I am just glad and thankful for her and the rest of the vigilantes here in Chicago that they all saved you. Regardless on how they do it. Though it is technically illegal, they do a tremendous job in keeping the city and its people safe" Mom added with vindication. That was glad to hear for me. This would mean that mom would be cool about me being Nova if ever she finds out about what I do at night

Hopefully...

"How long will I stay here? I'd much rather be lying in my bed at home. This hospital bed is uncomfortable. Unless I use Kenzie's chest as my pillows" Maddie said, fiendishly smiling at me

"Really? A jab in my boobs, again?" I roll my eyes playfully, eliciting laughs from the Maddie and Maya, while Mom groaned

"I'd much try how soft they are to lie down to be honest" Maya added, giggling

"I swear. You two are so close to getting the shit from me" I glowered

"My kids. I swear.." Mom moaned behind me

 **In another partition in the ER…**

 **Gia's POV**

My eyes are now in the verge of popping from my eyes from me rolling them due to Guy's constant apologizing. It was cute and his deep concern touched me very much. But this is the 15th time he had apologized!

"Guy, I love the concern you have and I find it sweet too. But _please_ stop apologizing! I told you a ton of times that It. Wasn't. You're. Fault!" I sternly said to his spooked face. He always does that face when I get serious. He then sighs deeply

"I know and I'm sorry for perhaps my 100th time apologizing to you. It's just….you got shot because of me. I should be the one protecting you" Guy sighed.

"I took that bullet to protect you. It's the least I can do to repay you back out there. I saw how you shielded me from the hits of those weird men. I felt bad how you had to get hurt just for me not to. I should be the one apologizing to you, if we're being honest" I say to him honestly. Guy's worried expression eased, and then leaned closer to me, holding my hand.

"You know I promised I always have your back. Always. Whatever shit you may get. Even if you hadn't given me a full answer about that question I asked you 2 years ago" Guy gently said to me. I smile at him for that, but I couldn't look at him properly in the eye. He brought up that question again

Guy was always there for me whenever I got into some trouble way back in highschool. Always helping me out in all ways possible. Financially, physically, everything you can think of. 2 years ago, her admitted the reason I had special treatment when it comes to me. He loved me since the first time we met. I couldn't answer him, despite his sweet efforts. I always tend to change the subject. I thought he would give up there, but he didn't stop. He still treated me the same. I couldn't answer him because I didn't know what to answer to him. I love Guy. I really do. But do I love him in that way? I wasn't sure.

Both of us didn't say a word, and I felt the awkwardness slipping in. Dammit! I wanted to protect Guy, and it had to have this moment.

"So uh...how's your wound by the way? Looks like they patched it up already" Guy said, changing the topic, which I was thankful for. I lifted my shift to reveal the bullet wound on my side, that was now in a white dressing

"Kind of okay now. They had to re-open the wound though. So they they can disinfect it, and properly stitch it. But they said Nia did a good job thinking about cauterizing it. I owe her a lot. To you too…" I gently say to him

"Then you can repay me, by letting you take care of you, and having special treatment until you get healed" Guy smirked at me.

"Oh no, not that kind of treatment again Guy. It's just a bullet wound, and you know. It's pretty embarrassing for you too" I say, playfully rolling my eyes at him

"You know that you can't stop me once I have mind made up. You know me that much" Guy chuckled, squeezing my hand

"I'm not gonna stop you in anyway, won't I?" I sigh good naturedly at him. Damn he's hard headed

"Not a chance Gia!" Guy laughed. I just giggled at him, accepting his "ticket redemption" from me. It kind felt nice, and for some reason, I felt my cheeks warm up

 **In another partition…**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I couldn't remember much after I was brought to the front of the McCormick Place. A blur of colors just came, and my head pounding like there's no tomorrow. Amongst those blurry, visions of places and people rushed through my eyes. But this time, I remember all those places and people. A lot of them included my biological parents, Elliana, and her mom, Yolanda, or muma "Landa as I called her. I would really love enjoying these memory rushes if it wasn't goddamn giving me a headache. But at some time, the visions faded, replaced by darkness. A voice telling me to relax and rest - Eli's, came and I immediately complied

I didn't know how much time had passed, but slowly, my awareness came back, and I could open my eyes again. But closed them shut immediately when a blinding light came into view. My head feels much better now, and I felt my right arm bent horizontally and it felt like it was pushed in my chest. I could also feel that I was in a bed. I adjust my vision once more and was able to see a view of my surroundings. White sheets hung around me, and the familiar smell of antiseptic was in the air

"Bloody hell. Don't tell me I'm in the fucking hospital again…" I groaned. Just when I got out weeks ago!

"Stephanie!" Came the loud, different high and low pitches of voices came. I look around me, and I got the shock of my life as the forms of Anne-Marie, Danny, electra, Lilly, and Elliana came and charged at me. They came from my left, and all hugged me, and held my free hand. As well as asked a lot of questions I couldn't quite piece together

"Everyone calm the fuck down! I'm starting to get a headache again with all of you bloody talking to each other!" I growled good naturedly at them. All of them stopped, but had happy and relieved faces

"Thank heavens you are in good graces with recovery now, Stephy! We can finally rest easy, knowing your all better now" Elliana said in teary happiness.

"Shame her mouth is the same shit filled toilet it is" Anne-Marie, snorted.

"You're one to talk, dear sister" Danny deadpanned besides her

"She's saying a bad word like Stephanie! Don't they get punished for saying bad stuff?" Lilly giggled for some reason

"Oh trust me. They have a way of doing the punishment" Electra added, chuckling. I scowl at both girls, but then scowled even more, when I looked at Electra and all her bruises. Although the twins were fully clothed, I can tell from some of the skin sticking out of them that they too, had bruises. One look on the twins already shows the answer on why they had rbuises, but I was not aware at all that the twins came to the fight as well. I also remembered how Lilly was pinned down earlier on the ground and Eli being kicked down multiple times on her back.

"Those bruises…" I muttered to them all.

" of got them because some of those men forced beat us into submission. Had no effect on me though. I kept going on until Kenzie, Sarah, and JoJo found me, and helped me hide" Electra explained. Quite a good lie, but I was sure a different scenario happened, that involved her massacring every single one of the Gospel punks

"I don't have a bruise, but my chest still hurts from that bad man that stomped on me. I would have gotten one if Brynn didn't protect me from that other guy that kicked her in the chest…" Lilly sadly explained. Guilt flooding over her. Possibly blaming herself for Brynn being hurt. I remember vaguely Brynn being kicked down the ground, with Lilly behind her

"Those must have hurt. But glad you're all okay. The worst is over for you guys now. But Eli…" I say, worryingly when looking at Elliana

"You got hurt bad too. You got kicked a lot of bloody times on the back because of me. You already have it checked?" I asked her, guilt filling me again from what happened

"Steph, I said stop this voracious self blame you're doing! It ain't your fault if you couldn't move and hurting. I chose to protect you. It was on me, and me only. I did it for you. It ain't your fault" Eli scolded me. She then turned around and I saw a large relief patch covering her whole back

"It's all okay now anyway. It hurts, but not much anymore. Was it worth it to protect you? Absolutely! Sisters forever, remember?" Elliana continued, looking at me with determination. I smile at her and nodded

"Sisters, whenever, wherever…" I say, finishing the motto we made for each other. Her face brightened immediately after I said it.

"You remember our motto…" Elliana quietly breathed and was slightly tearing up

"Is there something we need to know about you two?" Danny asked me and Eli

"Yeah! I thought I was your only sister!" Anne-Marie added demandingly. Me and Eli looked at each other and giggled

"I believe err...Danny was it? Is right. A lot needs to be explained. Them being your brother and sister included" Eli said, suddenly turning serious

"I believe so. Especially now that I can remember a lot of things about you and me now…" I answer her gently. The sheet around us parted from the front and in came mum, looking panicked and running into me, hugging me in a way it doesn't hurt my injured arm. Her eyes looked like she had cried. I also see some fresh bruises all over her too

"This is the 2nd time you've been rushed to the hospital Stephanie! I was about to lose it! I worried that you might be in a life and death situation again. but I am very thankful that you're okay." Mum exclaimed out of frustration due to worry.

"I'm sorry about worrying you, Mum. I know it almost destroyed you when I almost died. I can understand why you're upset like that" I say to her. Mum however, shook her head

"No, Steph. It's not your fault. Shit happened and we have no control of it. It's just that I can't imagine going through the same wreck I had a month ago" Mum somberly said to me

"She's right Stephanie. What happened cannot be controlled. It's how a parent just reacts when their child was in danger" Came a new, but familiar voice. 3 more people came inside. One was Cathy, and a blonde woman I had not seen before. The last one however, was Yolanda Walsmley

"Muma 'Landa.." I smile at her

"My, my. I have not heard someone call me that for a long time. You're the only one that calls me that after all" Yolanda said, clearly touched by what I said

"Stephy, you just called mom 'Muma 'Landa'.Are your memories starting to return?" Elliana asked with enthusiasm and excitement

"Actually...I think I remember everything now. Well, everything about dance and you anyway" I answered them honestly

"Yay! That means Eli and Steph are back being bestest friends again! Do you remember some embarrassing Elliana moments too? Eli doesn't have any of those with us, and I want to hear one of those so bad!" Lilly butted in, having a huge cheshire cat grin

"Nope! I have no such action as a young child!" Eli grinned, but I do noticed her left eye twitch.

"Eli, your left eye twitched. You know that's a sign of you lying. In fact, I think I remember some embarrassing moments about you. Especially about that tub back in-" I grinned fiendishly, before Eli cut me off

"Enough from you Stephanie!"

"Okay, I am fucking confused over this! What is going on?" Anne-marie suddenly interrupted. I almost forgot some others were also here.

"Anne-Marie, dollar in the jar back home!" Mindy grinned to the now sulking Anne-Marie

"You can't let your dirty mouth shut, can you?" Danny laughed at his twin

"But Anne-Marie is quite right, Stephanie. Some things need to be explained. Although, these two here are quite familiar to me, given what you were saying about them a few days earlier." Mum continued, gesturing to Eli and Yolanda, who were now the ones confused

"Right. A bloody explanation is in order. Everyone, these people right here are Elliana Walmsley, and her mom, Yolanda. In the past days, they were just people who I seem to be familiar with, but are complete unknowns to be. But now, I remember them being very important people in my life. Yolanda was like a second mum to me back in the UK, and Elliana was like the sister I never had. My best friend since I can remember. My dance partner in crime" I explained as clearly as I can

"So you do remember now! That's tremendous news, bestie!" Eli squealed, leaning in closer to me and trying her best to side hug me. I then faced Her, and Yolanda. It was time to explain to them Mindy and the rest

"Eli, Yolanda, these people are my new family. This little midget here is Electra, a long time friend from the UK. Those two little shits -"

"Hey, watch it!" The twins interrupted, but I just ignored them

"Are my twin brother and sister, Danny, and Anne-Marie. Yes, they are literal little shits that drive me crazy, but I love them as much as they love me." I continued. Then I gestured to Mindy, who looked expectant and nervous.

"This lady right here, is Mindy Lizewski. My new mum. Although adopted, she and my new dad, Dave, took me in to their family after the incident I was in. All of them gave me the love I needed and I could not do more than give back the love they have given me. They treat me like I was their own flesh and blood, and I love them for that. Just like how I love you guys" I further explained to Eli and Yolanda. Mum, and the twins looked shy at what I said and I actually found it quite funny

"Hey, what about us?! Aren't we your family too?" Lilly pouted, causing some laughs

"Right, right! This is Lilliana. Some wayward girl who likes to snoop on stuff. Reminds me of Anne-Marie to be honest. Wonder where her mum is?" I explained giggling

"I would be her mother dear child. Stacey Ketchman, at your service" The blonde woman inside had introduced with a smile. My mouth hung open at that.

"Not to worry Stephanie. I don't take offense to it. In fact, I agree that Lilliana is a wayward child!" Stacey smiled

"Proud of it too!" Lilly smilingly adds

"Glad to see all are introduced to one another I just say that it is finally nice to meet the ones that took in Stephanie and let her be safe. For years, we all worried what may have happened to her and her family. But I can see that she was in good hands" Yolanda has said, smiling in affirmation towards mom

"While it's true she's one hard egg to crack, she's the sweetest kid ever. Sometimes that is!" Mum laughed loud

"She takes joy in embarassing the fuck out of me" I deadpanned.

"Stephanie - a dollar in the har when we get home!" Mindy sternly replied. I thought about arguing, but I just gave up and accepted it

"Why do you have such a language, Stephanie? We have a _lot_ of questions that need answering and I feel like you have some questions that want answered as well" Yolanda said, and we all nodded.

"But it's best we check up on Stephanie first. Her well being is priority" Yolanda continued

"She's quite right. How are you feeling, Stephanie? I'm sure it's a joy to be back here" Cathy stated

"Here? Where it's cold, lonely, and you can't do almost anything? It's quite fun!" I said sarcastically

"Not to worry, Steph. You won't be admitted here again. You can actually go home after some things are done. Are you still having those headaches?" Cathy asked me

"It's gone, actually. But that was the most fu- I mean messed up headache I ever had. Felt like my head was being ripped apart! The fact that I started to remember a lot of things didn't help too. Not that I'm glad I remembered some things in my past, but that was not what I imagined getting memory back to be" I honestly replied, souring at the parts where I felt absolute pain. Cathy nodded slowly and looked at me like I was an oddity.

"I see, Stephanie. To be frank, your headache isn't caused by something physical or any disease we might have known of, which thank god its not. Everything appears to be fine with you" Cathy explained to us. I cock an eyebrow on her in confusion

"Okay...so is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" I asked, grimacing. I always hated it when people say things to be that doesn't really show if I'm okay, or absolutely fucked

"We aren't sure yet but-" Cathy said but Lilly suddenly butted in

"This where my mom comes! She's a psychologist and she says her headache might be a sign that she's a psycho!" Lilly said all too cheerily

"Lilliana l! That is not polite!" Stacey scolds her.

"We can believe it to be honest" Eli, Electra, Danny, and Anne-Marie said together. All 4 looked at each other and laughed at my expense

"No goddamn respect!" I growled good naturedly. Stacey then wave the little miscreants off and came close to me and sat down

"Hello Stephanie. As you know from earlier, I'm Stacey. What was not said about me earlier however, is that I'm a psychologist. Your headache may be due to a psychological cause. I wish to help you out on this, but we will need your full cooperation. This might mean I may need to ask you some personal questions. Is that okay?" Stacey explained to me. I looked over at Eli, and Yolanda, then at mum, who nodded and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yes. That would be fine by me"

 **Mindy's POV**

One fucking tragedy after the other. FIrst it was Stephanie almost dying in my arms, and now it was Stephanie almost being kidnapped and possibly being subjected to the same hell she endured years ago. Not only that, I find out that she suffered a headache that was caused by something even Cathy can't figure out! Fuck Gospel, and Fuck that damn Dusk! Having Stephanie suffer was way worse for me, that it tears me apart inside when I find out that she's in the brink of dying again. The same can be said for the twins.

At this time, Stephanie is talking to a Stacey Ketchman, who says she's a psychologist. She seems trustworthy enough. No signs on her that tells me she's a danger to us, and the way she talks to Stephanie was that of a psychologist, but gentler. It was obvious that she's an expert with kids. Her daughter, Lilliana or Lilly as they call her, is evidence of that. Though, she is a little whacked. Reminds me a sugar rushed Anne-Marie, with her toothy grin. I also noticed the resemblance she had with Brynn. Stacey had asked Steph some questions of recent events, and some questions about whether she remembered or saw things when she had a headache. Steph had answered truthfully, explaining that when she saw the memories or just remembers them, the headache soon followed, with today being the worse. Stephanie shared to us how after the headache had came, she remembered a lot of things about dance and her relationship with the Mysterious Elliana Walmsley, who was standing with us now.

The Walmsleys appears to be okay, and like Stacey and Lilly, no signs that they were trouble were found on their form. They also had a sort of air of intellect around them. Evidence of this is when Elliana talks like a human thesaurus. But I couldn't help but look at the kid while Stephanie shares with us everything she remembers about her, dance, and some of her past in general,. All that Stephanie said involved Elliana. They were basically inseparable, and referred to themselves as 'soul sisters', believing that both of them are one and connected, wherever they may be. It was weird for me at first, but then I noticed their eyes. They both have the same exact gunmetal blue eyes.

After Stephanie had finished, Cathy and Stacey had advised that she rest for now. The kids had been left with her, while me, Cathy, Yolanda, and Stacey went out, of the partition.

"So, what did you find out about Stephanie's condition?" I asked Stacey eagerly.

"A very big deal, actually. But you'll be glad to know that she isn't in any danger at all. What she experienced is a mass memory reflux. This is where her brain gets too strained because a lot of information came into her brain all at once. Hence why she kept having the weird dreams and visions and having a headache during or after those episodes. This is common for people who have amnesia. Was she involved in a sort of accident of some sorts? She clearly has memory loss of huge proportions" Stacey stated to us.

This was a bit tricky. I can't just say the whole story about Stephanie. It is true that she did have some sort of amnesia back then, but I can't just say it's because of drugs pumped in her fucking body. We did plan however, a sort of story about Stephanie's "past" due to some people outside of our circle, asking about it. Though, I have to use said story as a base for improvising on what I'll answer to Stacey

"I believe she does have amnesia. My husband was actually the one who found her wandering the streets last year. When we found her, she had no recollection of things,other than knowing her name, family, and being kidnapped. But she did recall that she was always hit hard in the head by the ones who took her, and being pumped full of drugs in her body; a common tactic used by human traffickers so they can be more suggestive, but also forget things that they can use to prevent escaping and ratting out said people" I explained to everyone. By the looks of the disturbed faces of Stacey and Yolanda, they bought it

"Oh my god. How horrible….." Yolanda muttered, horrified

"That makes perfect sense, however. If she was always having that kind of treatment, she'll have severe memory loss" Stacey mused.

"But Stephanie always said to me that she slowly remembers some of the things she couldn't remember before, and she never complained about having headaches like that, or the visions she's having" I said, my turn to being confused

"It's because those memories were slow,and gradual in coming to her. What happened to her now is when one or two specific memories come to her all at once. This is usually a memory about a specific thing in her life, and can be triggered by something related to that memory" Stacey gently explained to us. Then something in what she said clicked in my head

"Dance. Her memories were related to dancing, and this only started when she started dancing with the girls. It all makes sense now" I say in realization

"Given that Eli was a big part of her dancer side, it made her related to Eli as well. Fate can do a crazy things.." Yolanda added

"I didn't know that thing such as memory can cause this kind of problem to a she need to be admitted here, or can she go home already?" Cathy asked Stacey, who gave a reassuring smile

"Given the condition Steph has now, I can safely say that her little episode is over now since she can recall her memories clearly now. She can go home now, and a night's rest will put her back into shape. Same with us too, after these day's events" Stacey explained. I breath in relief at what she said

"I'm glad to know that. I am not very keen on having my daughter in the hospital again. The 1st time was more than enough, and i can't handle that kind of shit anymore"

DV DV DV DV

After signing out some paperwork, and letting Steph into some change of clothes, we all prepared to go home. Ashlee had offered the Walmsleys and Ketchmans a ride back to their hotels, which they accepted. However before they go on their way, Yolanda approached me, and put me aside in one spot in the parking lot, saying she wants to talk

"Mindy, I would like to apologize to you." Yolanda started off. Well this was unexpected

"Apology accepted, but I'm a tad confused as to what you did that may or may not warrant my anger" I asked her, confused

"I'll admit, me and Elliana had accused you and your family as being Stephanie's kidnappers. She just appeared again out of nowhere, with you all. I figured she had stockholm syndrome at first. But seeing you earlier, all panicking and worried, it does show that you truly care for someone so young, you are a great mother to your kids" Yolanda has explained. I chuckled at that, and gave her a reassuring smile

"No offense taken, Yolanda. But I admit, I did not expect that. Stephanie has been a sweet kid, along with the twins. A little nutty,but amazing nonetheless. She had grew on us so much that we can't imagine a life without her anymore." I admitted to her

"I can tell. She had been the same since then. But the whole demeanor she has is foreign to me. Why is she swearing too much, and acting all tomboyish? This isn't due to the environment at home, is it? I will take action if a sort of abuse is happening in your household" Yolanda said, a little darkly in the end. But I just waive the last part off

"Rest assured, that our home and family is good, Yolanda. I admit, there is swearing happening with us, and a little play fighting but it's quite controlled. We also have ways of punishment for th swearing via the swear jar. But regarding Stephanie's personality, its been there since she got in our lives. It can be annoying at times, I admit, but it has its benefits. Like how she stands up for those being bullied at school" I explain to her, making her chuckle

"Is that so? You have done very well, you and your husband. I must say, the twins are very lovely as well" She says, but her face then turned serious

"But I want to talk about as well, the full story of how Stephanie came into your lives. You said she was kidnapped by human traffickers?" Yolanda has said grimly. It was my turn to be serious and grim. I knew this was gonna be asked to me

"Yes. My adoptive father is the CPD 21'st district's captain, Marcus Williams, and he had helped us find out what happened not her and her family. Turns out that these traffickers were a part of a very organized crime syndicate based all over the world. Where she and her family ended up was in Colorado" I started to explain. A breath of shock escaped Yolanda's lips

"Colorado? That's so near us. Why on earth did she not seek help from us?" Yolanda said in wondering

"She may have been so lost and sacred, that she didn't know where she was exactly, at the time. When Stephanie starting having nightmares about her kidnapping. We couldn't take it anymore that she was suffering too much, so we had asked Marcus on helping us get these scum. After pulling some strings, we managed to get some of our friends from different branches of law enforcement, and the organization was eradicated. However….it turned out that they had killed Stephanie's parents while they were on captivity of the bastards…" I say to her. Though, that's not what happened, it pained for me to say it. This had also caused Yolanda to choke a sob from her mouth and was slightly tearing up

"Mark and Jocelyn are….dead? Oh my god. They were good people. Why would they...Jamie? What about Jamie?Is..is he dead do?" Yolanda shakily asked. Oh boy….

"According to them, Jamie was not among those found dead, or missing by those cruel people. It's possible that he was sold to some fucker to be used as a slave. He's being tracked at this very moment" I further lied. The truth is however, that he was dead. Well, at first we thought so. After we destroyed Urban Predator, Abby was able to find that Jamie had been alive all this time, and was made into a Predator. One issue about that however was that we haven't found him yet, and I have not told Stephanie this information yet. I didn't want to tell her. Not until we confirm he's alive….

"This...this is too much to take in. But at least I know the whole story now. My prayers go to Jamie on being found, hopefully alive. And knowing that you are taking good care of Stephanie, I am sure her parents are at peace now" Yolanda had said. She then came forward, and hugged me. Reluctantly, I did the same to her. I am still not used to all this hugging. When she let go, she had a gentle smile on her face

"Elliana actually asked if she and Lilly could have a sleepover at your place with Stephanie tomorrow. I told her that she might need some rest, but being the stubborn intellectual she is, she persisted. Knowing how it's been too long since they've seen each other, and how close they are, I didn't want to ruin it for her, so I thought I'd ask you if you'll be okay with it" Yolanda said, expectant.

"You know, Stephanie actually asked the same thing just before you pulled me out. Let's allow them to. It's a good way for them to forget today's events, and for the kids to catch up again. Invite the the other kids as well. Stephanie told me that you still have 3 more with you" I said to her

"That would be amazing, Mindy. Thank you"

DV DV DV DV

The moment we got home, the 1st thing Steph did was hug Dave tight, which he gave back in return, followed by the twins. I had relayed to him what happened in the hospital, and he did the same about what had gone after I left the scene of battle. Both of us were happy and grim at the same time after our explanation. A lot had happened indeed.

In the end, everyone had done their part, and no one from Dancerpalooza got hurt or taken. All casualties were from Gospel's side. However, Splinter did report some injuries form their side, and from the innocents. I also heard some of them were traumatized as well. As for our little battle with Dusk, and this Maverick called Scorn, Kick Ass reported that the Mavericks were able to split from them, due to more of the fuckers coming and covering them. Though I was mad they got away, I just counted our blessings, and treated this as a win.

There were also 4 major concerns I have, however. First and foremost, the new vigilantes that came and helped us out. They called themselves Revenants and Yggdrasil. I had no idea the west coast had two vigilante groups established there. We will need to establish contact to them to both thank and get to know them better if they can be trusted enough or not. Especially Yggdrasil, whom according to reports, have state of the art combat suits and weapons.

Second of all, this girl named Kiarra. The last thing I expected was to have a Predator in Dancerpalooza that was not Stephanie, and Electra. We need to know more about her, and why was she there. And I just know the perfect way how. Last minute, but its a start.

Thirdly, Aidan. According to Brynn, he found out her alter ego with some hard assed snooping. He saw and heard too much. Brynn talking about it for a few seconds did not help matters as well. There was no choice but to let him in into our secret and swear him to secrecy.

And last, but not the least, I have to prepare for this fucking slumber party they have planned!

 **The next day…**

 **Stephanie's POV**

They all arrived at around 10:30 AM. As expected, Eli, and Lily had arrived, along with Yolanda, and Stacey. However, they were not the only ones to arrive. Along with them, they were accompanied by their mums, who introduced themselves as Tiffanie Oladi, Sari Lopez, and Kerry Evans. They seem good enough people. They however, will be accompanied by mum and dad in the backyard, where they will have their own get together as adults, which is questionable, since mum does not act like an adult at times.

1st order of business, aside for them assaulting the muts, and the little ball of orange fur known as Horatio, was having a blast in the pool, which was decided due to Lilly's constant chatter on how we should all go in the pool now the moment she saw it, and we all agreed for the sake of her stopping. Swimsuits were of no issue. While me, Anne-Marie, and Danny have our respective swimwear (I am slowly getting used to wearing two pieces due to dance. Slowly.), the others took upon themselves to wear their dancewear. Come to think of it, some of the dancewear we have can double as a swimwear if you look at it hard enough. I gave Electra one of my leotards, to serve as a one piece. This however, ired Electra as she was teased by everyone in having a dancer's body. SHe really does hate it when that's said to her

Our time was fun and enjoyable. But damn chaotic. Megan and Curtis however, were there to watch us and enjoy along with us as well as serve as the lifeguards of the pool. I didn't need any supervision but then again, most of the girls here are not Predators or trained vigilantes. Currently, everyone was cheering from the sides. Me and Elliana were doing a race of 7 laps in the pool. Despite being handicapped with only one arm, both of us were tied. Elliana however, was not a pushover as she could keep up pretty well. Upon closer look as well, she has a pretty toned and fit body. No doubt from dancing intensively

Everyone got along really well was a hit for everyone. She got along with literally everyone! The she got the most with Anne-Marie. A scary combination as both are known to be mischievous and nutty. Going as far as pull out Danny's shorts and throw it everywhere in the pool, despite the protest of the young Danny. Electra was more akin to Alexus, and her tomboyish behavior. According to Electra, the brooklyn accent got to her nicely and Alexus loved Electra's british accent. As for Ari, she got along with Megan more as she thinks and acts more maturely than the others. Peyton was near her, but I noticed that she was not talking and was only sitting quietly at the edge of the pool

"...and time! Both of them tie!" Megan declared happily the moment both of us touched the edge of the pool, and everyone cheered us on

"No fair! You only have one functioning arm, but you still won?" Elliana said, baffled as she waded in the pool

"Mind over matter, sister. Mind over fucking matter. Didn't I say this to you back then?" I grinned at her.

"I did remember that. Without the unneeded cussing that is" Elliana cringed at me

"Sissy!" I teased

"Arrogant troglodyte!" Eli retorted back

"What the fuck does that even mean?" I demanded. Before she could respond however, shriels from Electra and alexus came, and then came 2 booming shouts from 2 little blonde brats

"PARACHUTE DIVE!" came the loud shouts of Anne-Marie and Lilliana. Siad brats then proceeded to cannonball with towels raised on their heads each. But what was bad however, was that their buts were landing directly near our faces

'Oh my go-" Me and Eli shouted together but we got cut off once their buts smacked right our faces. We got dragged down the water in unceremonious fashion, while being pinned by their asses too!. With a few kicks upwards, I raise myself up. But not without grabbing Anne-Marie by the neck and dragging her up with me. When I caught my breath and Anne-Marie sputtered water out from her eyes, I then glare at my little sister

"You do realize that I can snap your neck with ease, even if I only have one functioning arm, right?" I growl to her, who was grinning despite my threat

"You do realize I know you won't hurt me, because you love me as much not to hurt me, right?" Anne-Marie grinning retorted

"She's right you know! I have the same dilemma with Lilliana here" Elliana grimaced, while looking at a similarly grinning Lilliana

"Eli made me a promise that she'd give me a lifetime supply of milk shake when she did something bad to me" Lilliana giggled I then looked at Eli with a puzzling look

:"I have my moments, okay? I'm human too. Then again, I get some of the traits from you. You were one clueless individual even back then bestie. Always running her mouth and then before you know it, a huge tumult had been caused by Stephanie!" Elliana laughed

"Tumwhat?" Lilliana confusingly said

"Stephanie was clueless, even before she came with us! Sometimes I wondered if her head is made of air" Anne-Marie laughed and making me growl

"Away with you then!" I growled, managing to throw her at my back with only one arm, making her yelp and splash behind me

"Me! Do that to me too, Eli!. It looks like fun!" Lilly giggled excitedly. Eli then rolled her eyes and threw her hard towards her back

"Weeeeeeeee!" Lilly kept giggling until she splashed on the water.

"Is she always that fucking nutty?" I chuckled, gesturing to Lilly who was now messing around with Anne-Marie and Megan, who had swam near them to make sure they're safe and out of trouble

"Sisters! Actually, make that siblings! Danny's a bit of a prick when he wants to be!" I chuckled to her

"Glad I don't have any siblings, or else I might get sanctimonious annoyed. Well, you are what I could consider a sibling so….yeah!" Eli grinned at me

"I promise you, you will be pretty annoyed with me if we lived together. Especially in this household!" I laughed

"I figured. But I'm used to you being annoyed to Jamie. Plus...having auntie Jocelyn and Mark too…" Elliana had said with a sad tone tinged into it. The smile in my face instantly disappeared. I already knew what's going to come next. It was leading up to this anyway

"I need to pay up with the explanation that you deserve, don't I?" I mumbled to her, and she gave a slow nod as a response

"It's time I knew what happened to you, Steph. My soul aches, and is restless from the mystery surrounding you. The peace to give red of this restlessness can only come from you" Eli sorrowfully said. I nod my head toher, and led her to one side of the pool. We then get ourselves out, and sit besides each other on the corner. Our feet dipped on the water, while watching the others play in the water, with the exception of Peyton, and Curtis, with the latter still looking a bit gloom.

"So….where do you want me to start?" I nervously said, twiddling the fingers of my free hand with each other due to nervousness

"Everything actually. But, I do want to know first where you got your scars…" Eli quietly said, gesturing to my scar ridden body. . I sigh as I begin to start my story. Well, the story we want them to know anyway

"I'm sure muma 'Landa already told you what happened to me, am I right? Mum told me she told your mum my story" I said to her. A tear drops on her eye, and she wipes it off

"You have no idea how I cried when I heard about it. What devastated me was your parents got killed by those horrible men. But I wanted to know the story from you. I need to know the story from my soul sister. Only can I fully understand when the story comes to you…" Eli said with a slight hitch in her voice.

"It's always that way with you. It had to be with me, so you could feel as if what I felt, you'll feel. But...you sure you want to feel what I've been through? I promise, its shit" I admit to her. She then scoots closer to me, and grabs my left hand and cups it in her cheek

"You may be braver, but I'm smart. Being smart means being stubborn. I'm sure about it…" Elliana persists. I sigh and then nod for me to start.

"Okay then. Let's start…" I breathed. Most of these were fabricated to hide the real reason what happened to me. I told her about being tortured and being beaten by these "human traffickers" when I became defiant by these men.I had mixed in some truth on how I got hurt and tortured like that leather strap. The mention of the strap really horrified her

"So aside from being cut and beaten all over, you got smacked in your butt by the leather strap for about 50 times?! How cruel….how? How did you endure such a thing?" Elliana asked scared

"50 fucking times in my arse! You have no idea how hard it was to even take a piss at the time. Worse so, when I took a shit!" I cringingly answered, remembering sourly the times I was humiliated so bad.

"Inhumane. That's how I see it. How about your memories? When did you lose them? When did you forget….me?" Elliana asked with a bit of reluctance. I could understand why. I could just imagine how hard it must be for her to know I completely forgot about her. She, who she considered a sister

"Well to put it simply, I pissed one guy so much, that he smacked my head hard on the floor in the intent to kill me. It didn't kill me though. But it did made me forget things. It made me forget my past. It made me to start forgetting you…" I hitched at the last part. Then I began to cry at that. Aside from the hope of seeing my parents and Jamie again during the time I was in the process, clinging to the memory of Eli was what kept my mind and sanity in check. But like my other memories after being pumped full of drugs and being dunked countless times on the damned water tank, I started to forget.I willed my mind at the time not to forget Eli. To cling to her, even in the times I killed my parents and Jamie. But the moment I had the dagger tattoo put on me, it sort of clicked. All of a sudden, my past was gone. Erased from my mind.

"I'm sorry for forgetting Els. Having me forget about you...I'm sure that broke you a lot. We promised that we won't forget each other and looked what happened…" I sobbed at her. Now that it sank in me that I forgot my best friend, it felt like my heart was being ripped apart over and over again. Eli then scooted closer to me, and hugged me tight

"It's okay Stephanie. It's okay. It's not your fault. Yeah,. It did hurt me to know that you forgot all about me. But now that you cleared out everything, I understand now. I'm actually hurting now because of what happened to you…." Eli cooed, crying softly along with me

"You...you promise?" I asked her carefully, letting go of her hug and proceeding to grab her right hand, and cupping it on my left cheek. She uses the thumb of her hand on the hand that was in my cheek to wipe of the tear from my eyes

"Stephy, even if you were the most annoying kid in the world, and in one or two times, got me in so much trouble back in the UK, we are sisters for life! I am always with you" Eli happily reassured me. I then grin over my tears, and chuckle

"That's what I really love about you, Els. You are always the voice of good reason and common sense. Come to think of it, I did cause you a lot of shit back in the UK" I cheekly chuckled, remembering all the mischief both of us did. Well, I did. Elliana was only there for the ride but got in trouble with me regardless. I'm surprised that Yolanda still allowed us to be friends all this time

"You are right about that, Stephy. Did you also get that foul mouth from being kidnapped? I am still not getting used to it, and honestly, I am not loving it" Eli said with contempt. I just roll my eyes on her playfully

"My foul mouth is the best fucking part of being me, Els! Get used to it! I picked it up there, because everyone was always cussing the fuck out of themselves!" I laughed

"Yeah. I doubt that. Anyway, I will skip over the part about your parents and Jamie. Mom told me enough what happened to them. Just tell me about how you escaped from those terrible men and how you ended up here, and with the Lizewskis. And I want you to clear up a lie you told me as well" Elliana said, being serious at the last part she said

"I have no explaining how I got away from there, and being here now. But what do you mean about a lie?" I said, cocking an eyebrow at her. Ellliana eased out her hand from my face and looked over the others, who were having a blast. Electra then does a jump over Alexus' shoulders, and lands directly on Megan's head. That's gonna leave a mark. Peyton was also looking mpre lively now, and happy rather that gloomy as she was being lifted in the air, superman style by Curtis, and gliding her over the water.

"That girl Electra. You said that you and her were friends here in the US. You didn't meet her because your new family and her family are friends. You met her during your kidnapping. Yes...you and her were both kidnapped by the same men. You and her have the same dagger tattoo over your right ears. This leads me to think that these tattoos are used to brand you as their property. I'm right, am I?" Elliana said in her calculative tone. A smirk however, was shyly revealing in her face. I could do nothing but have my mouth hang open in disbelief. Her deduction was good. Really good.

"I knew you loved Sherlock Holmes but damn, you really got in deep into this whole deduction shit" I say, impressed

"What can I say? A lady needs a proper hobby that would benefit her in all ways. Now, am I right, or wrong?" Elliana giggled

"Well, you're definitely right. I lied because Electra didn't really like to talk about her endured worse. We escaped on 2 different times. I was the one who escaped first. A good soul took kindly to me, and she had helped me escape. We didn't actually know where we were at the time since she was a new recruit and she couldn't be trusted for now. But we made it as far as here in Chicago. The one who helped me however, died protecting me" I explained to her. I try to get it together on not breaking down, remembering Miranda, and her sacrifice for me to live

"I was all alone then. I felt Forsaken by the world. I had absolutely nothing. Until that one night where I got stabbed by some mob cunts. I thought I was gonna die then. But a kindly man had saved the fuck out of me" I explained further, this time a little positive as it was the part where my life would change forever.

"Dave. Your adoptive father. He saved you" Eli smiled at me

"Yup! He help me patch up, and eventually, I met Mindy, and the twins. Dad is a lot more kinder than mum, ut I love her nonetheless. But has some mixed feelings about dancing, and has an absolute hate over Mackenzie's songs. As for the twins, they were both adopted as well. They were originally from that blasted place, Gotham. When some cunts killed their father, Dave and Mindy became their guardians and eventually, their new mum and dad, and I , their big sister. After some time, I slowly remembered things, and they decided to help me get revenge on the group of men that ruined my life. But not before making me their new daughter. The rest, as they say, is history and you already know the rest" I finish up the story.

"I must say, you endured so much, bestie. I can't imagine how that must feel. But I am glad that you fell into the hands of good people. Now I really know that the family you have now are gold hearted people. But no offense, your mom is a bit weird and nasty when I see videos of her on the internet" Elliana laughed, and that made me laugh along as well.

"She's the best, I can tell you that. But yeah, she can be a bitch sometimes. But she and dad had done so much for twins too. Anne-Marie and Danny always pushes my buttons all the time, but they are one of the reasons I am still me." I say wistfully to her

"You talking about us?"

The twins and electra came swimming towards us, all grins on their faces

"Yup. Just letting Elliana know how much of a brat you two are! Also, she found out about how we really met, Electra" I say to them, with the last part saying it in a tone that they can understand what I really meant. Electra nodded at this and grimly nodded

"I thought so. Sorry if I had to lie about it, Elliana. I didn't want to talk about what had happened to me. I wanted to leave it in the past." electra explained sheepishly to Eli

"Its okay, Electra. We all have dark pasts that we don't want to talk about. I can leave it at that." Elliana replies with understanding.

"So, you 2 caught up with each other yet?" Anne-Marie asked us with a smirk

"Yeah. I remember everything now, and Els helped me recall some things. " I say, smiling at Elliana, who did the same to me

"I now feel like I have my best friend back now. I finally have my diminutive best friend back" Elliana happily declared, squeezing my good hand

"Damn straight! I am never leaving your side ever again! That, I promise you" I say with confidence.

"Cool! So now that Stephanie remembers stuff from her past, can you tell us some embarrassing stuff about Stephanie when she was little?" Danny grinned fiendishly

"Try, and I will drown you and hide your body and never be found" I warned a giggling Elliana

"I have loads of stories then! And no Stephy, I am not afraid of your threats. As if you could really kill me" Elliana laughed.

"No damn respect" I groaned.

DV DV DV DV

I turned out that Peyton was a bit traumatized earlier, so she looked gloom. But thanks to Curtis and Megan, they cheered her up and was back to her usual self. This made her engage with us more, and her shy self was even taking a backseat now. Turns out she can be funny and cracks jokes from time to time.

After a few hours of having fun in the pool. It was getting dark and it was time for us to wash up and go to our rooms, while the moms go home. Understandably, their moms were a bit afraid to leave their daughters, which is understandable considering what happened yesterday. But they were reassured that they were in good hands and due to gaining their trust, they were put at ease, and had left them in our care. Now that the worry was taken care of, we were now in my room, playing games, creating Youtube videos, and all around messing about. Danny however, decided not to join us as he claims he couldn't handle the estrogen in the room (apparently, Elliana had taught him a few words), and Megan and Curtis had went to spend the night in the guest room. That thought already, gives me shudders all over. I was sure they were screwing each other over

"So…..why is this called the british sector?" Ari asked with a bit of sass.

"It's called a such because I needed a place that I could consider a sanctuary and do stuff _properly._ You yanks tend to do everything the wrong way" I say, a matter of factly.

"Kind of harsh, ain't it?" Alexus pipes, letting herself slouch on one of the chairs in my room.

"Forgive Stephanie. She tends to plan a british invasion of the house. She actually has a plan to make the whole country into a british colony again" Anne-Marie grinned

"Day by day, I try to do it too!" I say proudly

"I actually wished I thought of this when we were younger. I could have made a US sector in my room, and try to take over the british isles from there" Elliana giggled besides me

Please! As if a yank can take over home! We may be small, but we are damn right powerful!" I proudly say

"Speak it louder for the people in the back!" Electra added, loudly agreeing

"Is this a revolution you ask? Then we _yanks_ , as you call us, will not back down!" Alexus roared with every american girl inside cheering with her. We then proceeded to play along a version of our invasion of the country, all of us laughing and having fun. I love these kinds of moments where you get to be a normal kid. Its every moment I always dreamed of. I also love it now, that I get to spend times like this with Elliana again. Her smile was wide. The smile she reserves for moments where she's truly happy.

After our little play fight, we decided to just lay on the bed, and floor and talk about random things. Lilly , doing most of the random ramblings

"So this is the british sector. Your door says that british sovere-something is here when you enter here. What does that mean?" Lilliana asked innocently. It was Elliana, who answered her curiosity

"Sovereignty. It means a country rule a particular place. The sign on her door means that when you're here, it means your under the UK law" Elliana explained in a way that the young ones could understand

"Oh! So does mean that we're in the UK whenever we get to be here?" Lilliana asked, grinning

"Does that mean we need to speak in a british accent like you?" Ari smiled

"And does that mean that we get to drive on the left side of the car?" Peyton innocently asked. Honestly, they are so funny saying those questions

"Basically. You being here, means you must adhere to british law. If you don't follow the rules, you get deported!" I chuckled

"By deported, you mean out of the this room? Nice sign by the way" Alexus laughed, gesturing to the door. Everyone laughs as they saw the sign taped behind the door

 **END OF BRITISH SECTOR**

 **DO NOT PASS THIS POINT**

 **YOU ARE ENTERING THE AMERICAN SECTOR**

 **ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE**

We proceeded to talk some more, when a particular topic was brought up by the clever Electra

"Hey Elliana? What was Steph like when she was with you in the UK? She must have done some embarrassing things, right?" Electra grinned devilishly at me, then at Elliana, who was starting to do the same grin

"Oh, I got to hear this!" Anne-Marie giggled, leaning closer to Elliana

"Els, I swear if you dare say shit about me.." I warned her.

"I'm quite protected, Stephy. Right girls?" Eli exclaimed, causing the others to agree and surround her.

"I can still fuck you guys, you do realize that, right?" I deadpanned to them

"You have one arm. As if you could function well at this time" Electra chided playfully

"No fighting while healing or else its a baseball bat to your foot. . Mom said that, right?" Anne-Marie joined in.

"I will kill you the fuck all, I swear…" I glowered at them but Eli proceeded to stick her tongue out to me instead. Just like old times….

"If you ask specifically for Stephanie's embarrassing moments, there are plentiful! There's that one time she thought a cat's poo were chocolate chips, and baked them into cookies" Elliana told, laughing in between breaths. This immediately sparked laughter for all the people around and for me to feel total shame. As if on cue, I did remember baking cat shit into cookies

"That was one honest fucking mistake! How should I know that they were cat shit?" I reasoned

"Oh I don't know, maybe smell them?" Anne-Marie laughed, holding her stomach along with Lilly

"That wasn't all! There are loads of thing she had done that would put her to shame. There was the time I tricked her into using whipped cream as toothpaste,mistaking an onion as a pear, and eating it whole, without you even realizing that it was an onion, what else….oh! Dancing on stage, holding the onstrap of her costume because it was falling off " Elliana added on and everyone began to laugh even more.

"Oh my god! Stephanie was way too funny as a kid!" Ari laughed on

"I have way too many ideas for getting Stephanie now!" Anne-Marie added

"I wished the girls from UK could hear this" Electra laughed along. I could only huff and glare at all of them. Elliana most of all.

"Oh sure! Laugh why don't you? I admit, you got me with that whipped cream joke, and the onion. But the one about the dress was your fault since you tried to snip some of my hair for the dance, and ended up cutting the strap and not telling me about it. By the way, I still won first place for that dance!" I huffed at the still laughing crowd

"What Eli didn't mention however, was during her performance after my dress mishap, she did a running split and when she landed on the floor, she did the split, but she kept sliding forward, causing her to fall right to the judges' table. Not only that, her feet got caught in the mouths of two of the judges and it took at least 4 people to take them off of them" I said, my turn to smile and chide back. It was now Eli's turn to be laughed at and embarassed

"That was one time, Stephy! We also talked about not talking about it anymore! It getting into the news was embarrassment enough!" Eli cried out among the laughs

:The great Elliana Walmsley? Having that kind of scene? My lord!" Alexus said i between laughs

"Yay! All of us have mebrasing stories for each other now!" Lilly had added

"You've gone done it now, Steph!" Elliana growled to me

"You started it first! Needed to fight back!" I countered

"Oh, it's on Stephanie! You. Me. Dance off, tomorrow!" Elliana declared, pointing at me, then herself. This also caused the other girls to make awed noises

"Well, you're on then, Elliana! You know I don't back off in a dance off!" I smirked at her.

"Bring it then! Tomorrow, at SCDC!" Elliana declared. The other girls began to be excited. We usually have this kind of scenario out of impulse. I was sure this was due to our love of dance, and the bond that we have through it. Me and Eli looked at each other with fire and excitement in our eyes. Each of us having a smile on our faces

Yes. It has been a while since I danced with my best friend. Deep inside, I was waiting for this moment again. I so fucking wanted it to be tomorrow already


	75. Chapter 75: Revelationmania

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 75: Revelationmania**

 **July, 2014**

 **Los Angeles California**

"I can't deal with everything anymore…"

"Kelly..put that down. You don't need to do this, okay? That razor up your wrist is not the answer"

"But I'm a failure! I can't do anything right, and I only get crappy jobs! I am not going to be huge and famous, and no one is supporting me at all!"

"Bullshit, Kelly! That's the shit in your head talking. You are going to be big, and you are going to live your dreams soon. But that ain't gonna happen if you are about to take your - oh my god Kelly, don't put that blade any closer!"

"Why? Why should I believe what you say? Why would you say those things to a failure like me?"

"Because, I care about you more than anything and anymore else! I want to be with you and achieve your dreams. I love you too much for me to let you go and just waste your life! It will break me if you just took your lifelike that…."

"Really? Do you...really mean that?"

"100% babe. If you're having a hard time resisting the urge to kill yourself, then think of me. Remember me whenever you have these thoughts. Let me be your anchor to life. Fuck everyone else what they think! You are you, and I will always love you for that"

"But then you'll be hated. You know how judgemental the world can be with this kind of love"

"Then fuck the world, Kelly! I love you, and I always will. Even if I'm away, I will always love you. You and no one else. I will be with you every step of the way"

"...I love you too, Saryna. Whether together or away"

 **Present time…**

 **August 21st, 2016. Sunday, 10:00 PM**

 **Vista Towers, Chicago**

 **Kelly's POV**

That was the last time I ever saw Saryna Garcia before she disappeared the day after along with her whole family. She became one of the many rising child stars that disappeared without a trace. As if they were erased with a snap of the fingers. Or so I thought….

I was in front of my laptop, in my room, looking at pictures of me and Saryna. The memories we shared together suddenly came running through my mind after I have seen her alive

She was alive. She looked disturbed. She wanted to kill me

Thus, I found myself in tears, one arm outstretched, and the other arm holding a razor that was pretty close to my wrist. One slice and that would be the end of me. Yes, I'm a depressed person. Always having this kind of black cloud deep inside my mind that always butts in on my life and tell me everything I do doesn't matter, and that I will always be a failure. Nothing could subside it, and it made me either mad, or just succumb to it. No matter how many achievements and hard work I had for my passion in being a dancer, and muser, I would always feel that it was worthless and I wasn't worth anything. When I became suicidal, it was a bad mix. I wanted to end it all and just move on with it…

But one person prevented me from taking my life and succumbing to my depression. Saryna Garcia. We were close friends since I started out on making myself a star, and it eventually led to more than that. At first I admit, I was a it stunned. We were both girls, and the fact that having 2 girls fall in love with each other was insane. Burt eventually, love won over me,and I was madly in love with her, as much as she was with me. It made me even more happier when both our families approved of our relationship. She was the only one that always led me to the light. That kept the darkness at bay, and prevented myself from doing suicide. It was always a bright day with her. I knew earlier on, that Saryna was my soulmate, and that we were meant to be together

But then she disappeared and my happy world came crashing down. The police couldn't find her and her family, despite everyone's reassurance. I needed her and she just disappeared like that, despite promising she would always be with me. The depression came back full force, and it led me in believing I was nothing again. It lead me to a point, where during one party together with the girls, someone tried to say nasty comments about how me faking my depression, and when it got to when he said Saryna left because she didn't want me in her life anymore, I snapped. Publicly, I went ballistic, and outright tried to kill myself in front of many people. But I didn't die, obviously. The next thing I remembered, I awoke in the hospital and I was viral all over the internet, having multiple videos of me taking my life.

I tried to kill myself again during my stay there, but I started to stop myself then. Saryna's words and face always came in my mind whenever I was even thinking if killing myself. It made me think that she was only missing, and not dead. She can still be alive, I thought. The darkness in me kept saying otherwise, but my love for her gave me hope she still was. So I stayed stable, and had not tried to commit suicide. If I did, I would always remind myself of Saryna. This had led me to have a happy life with the girls, even as far as when we moved here, in Chicago. Well, until now that is

She was alive, but she wanted to kill me. The way she looked at me was cold and the love she had with those eyes were gone. There was nothing there at all when I looked on her eyes. The suicidal thoughts came back because the person I love was alive, but wanted me dead. Or did she

 _Saryna's dead!_

 _She's still alive, and I found her!_

 _She wanted you, dead…_

 _But she didn't kill me_

 _She was playing you_

 _She wasn't! She stopped when she looked at me_

 _It was a trick_

 _Her eyes say otherwise…_

I drop the razor from my hand, and I let the tears building in my eyes fall. The conflict in my head was killing me. What is really going on? But I then wipe the tears on my eyes and shake off the darkness building up inside me. Somehow, due to that conflict, hope was building up on me again. Yes, Saryna did try to kill us yesterday. But when she looked at me, she obviously heistated. In the moment she shook, her eyes turned from cold, to warm. They turned to the eyes I was used to see. Full of love and warmth. At that moment, that was Saryna and not whoever I was seeing at the time. SHe begged me to run from her, and then she deliberately missed infiringher rifle. She saved me from herself. Her eyes also showed much more than begging me to run. It showed desperation. Like she was asking for help

There was no doubt about it. Those terrorists that attacked Dancerpalooza were the ones that took Saryna and possibly many of the missing people. But what did they do to her? I have to help her, and the others too. There was only one person who can help me on that. Actually, several people is the correct term. I close my laptop and grab my phone to call for some moral support

"Hey, Kendall? It's Kelly. I need your help on something you-know-what related."

 **August 22nd, 2016. Monday, 09:00 AM**

 **Safehouse Q**

 **Kiarra's POV**

This day turned from good, to downright, exciting. Yesterday, Splinter said that if I wanted to meet some fellow Predators, we should go to the address he gave us, and he departed quickly. Me and Anna argued at first, saying that this was too dangerous, and shady. I reminded her, that this was Fusion, and that they were the good guys that protect Chicago, which will make them the most unlikely candidates to put in danger. After a few arguing more, she relented and she agreed, citing that she also wanted to know more about what I was, as promised by Splinter.

And now we were here, in this fancy house in Chicago's fanciest neighborhood. We were in a huge living room, seated on the couch. The house was occupied by 4 teenagers. I didn't need to check behind their ears to know they were Predators. The eyes already told the story enough

"So…..3 girls, and 1 boy. Must be tiring boning 3 girls at once, eh? " I laughed, pointing at the lone guy on the opposite end of us. This made the boy blurting random words, while the 3 girls laughed, and Anna looked pretty embarrassed and her face looking like a tomato

"Girl, trust us. He has no balls to bang any of us!" The red head laughed out loud

"Damn right! But let me tell you, he has one big imagination. He jerks off like a pro whenever he hears Chrissy play with herself. I could have sworn he jerked off in seeing me and Sarah naked one time too" The one with dark brown hair devilishly smirked

"Oh, I bet! Must have made him moan louder than me all this time" The other similar looking dark brown haired girl. It was obvious they were twins. Funny, bitchy twins to be exact!

"Pick on the only guy here, then! Motherfuckers.." The boy grumbled

"What do you expect from living with bitches?" I chuckled along.

"Kiarra! Watch your mouth, and don't emulate these people! I told you to stop your cussing and crude behavior" Anna glared at me. I however, just gave her shrug and giggled over her scolding

"You have a lot to learn about us Predators, Anna. We are chock full of shit that will make you have fucking nightmares all night long" I say in a mockingly sweet manner

"KIARRA!" Anna scolds further

"Let's cut the lingual and sexual bullshit, okay? We're here on professional business" I say, breaking the already awkward topic

"I'm actually liking this little one. Unlike the other little she devils we have around" One of the brown haired girls chuckled

"But she's right. Let's cut to the chase already, while waiting for our honored host. You phase 3?" The boy asked me. I shake my head a sa response

"Only phase 2, pretty boy. I'm only 11 years old. But let me guess. I look more like 13 than 11, right?" I smirked at him

"Damn right! You get that a lot, don't you?" The red hair releid back with a smirk

"Very true. My mom did say that I was destined to have a matured body on such a young age when she looked in her cards. Ow about you guys? Phase 3?" I say, my turn to ask them

"Yup! All 4 of us. My name's Sarah Hampton. This sexually deprived bitch over here, is Marc Ryan. These 2 are Sky and Chrissy Abbott or as we fondly call them, the bitches from hell!" he redhead, Sarah had introduced

"Gee. Thanks for the description, Sarah.." The boy, Marc groaned sarcastically

"Well, we take pride of what we are called. We are undeniably the biggest bitches there is" The one called Chrissy laughed

"Straight up! Alternatively, we're also called as Bane, Venom, Discord, and Tempest." the one known as Sky added on, gesturing first to herself her twin Chrissy, then Sarah, then at Marc.

"Cool! You guys have codenames! Wish I had one to be honest. Sucks not having one and making it to Phase 3" I wistfully say, admittedly jealous over them. This warranted a cock of an eyebrow from Sarah

"You rather Urban Predator go on, and us be stuck in the hell they've put us through?" Sarah asked coldly. I think about it, and then I immediately shake my head

"No. Definitely not. I'm good with what I have" I relied, looking at a confused Anna

"Nice of you to catch up. But I am confused as to why we're here. I was promised answers about what happened the other day and what Kiarra really is" Anna said in slight desperation

"Then let's clear things up. Shall we?" A new voice said, that had a british accent. From the entryway, in came 4 new people people. They consisted of another red headed teen that had a few freckles on her face that made her face exotically pretty. Like the other teens, I didn;t need to check her ear. She was a Predator like me. The eyes says it all. The other two were that of a man that had rippling, bulky muscles and was really handsome, but a sense of nerdiness permeated him at the same time as well as a blonde, young woman who appeared to be in her late teens and was drop dead beautiful and had a sort of femme fatale aura around her. The last one, was a blonde haired kid that had a sling on her right arm, and was a very familiar person to me

"Psyche. You looked to be in better shape. Heard you got fucked up last Saturday. Still good?" I asked, who I considered my personal hero.

"For goodness' sake, Kiarra! Stop with the rude attitude! I've clearly told you that - you know what? Forget it. No matter what I do, your mouth can't be tamed" Anna moaned, making everyone have a laugh in the room

"I can relate. I have 3 kids and their mouths have no filter at all. This one being the most severe" The blonde chuckled, messing the hair of a poker faced Stephanie

"Says the wannabe angel whose mouth is just as foul" The nerdy hunk had chuckled, ruffling the blonde woman's hair this time. The blonde did not appear to enjoy that

"It's okay that she's like that. We are the same kind and its normal for us to talk and act like that. It's a package deal, really" Stephanie grinned

"Yeah! Deal with it Anna!" I giggled to Anna

"As for how I've been, I'm feeling much better now. In fact, I feel so fucking alive right now!" Stephanie happily declared

"She's been like that ever since the little sleepover they did yesterday with her dance friends. But I am loving she looks more lively now" The other redhead said in a thick irish accent and, smirking at Stephanie. Come to think of it, she does look much better than last saturday.

"Let's get down to business, shall we? Both of us know each other already thanks to some weird bathroom experience between us. Let me first introduce who I'm with. This pale irish nut is Saoirse Doherty, which is one of my best friends, and these two are my parents. Dave and Mindy Lizewski. For the benefit of Anna here, I'm Stephanie for us to talk like this, Kiarra, and nice to meet you too Anna." Stephanie had introduced her new companions. I looked at them carefully. I had a sinking feeling about them...

"Pleasure to meet all of you. I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell is going on? Everything is confusing as of this time. Kiarra's apparently getting what's going on however. Why do you also know our names? " Anna exclaimed to us.

"Sorry for the whole delay over this. We promise, we'll get right through it already. To start off - you wanna say something, kid?" Mindy had started off, but had shifted when I raised my hand.

"Yeah. Mind indulging me for a bit? I want to do something first. Is that okay?" I suggested sincerely. All of them looked at each other, confused but all nodded in agreement

"Go ahead, and shoot on Kiarra." Dave had piped. I then smile at them and I proceeded to fumble my shoulder bag. When I felt the familiar, rectangular object on my hands, I grab and pull them out, and grin, showing them to everyone. Stephanie had immediately grimaced at the sight of the objects on my hands

"Not those fuicking cards…" Stephanie cringed, along with Anna. Everyone else had confused faces. I always loved it when they do that.

"Are those Tarot cards?" Mindy had inquired me, and I gave her a excited nod and started shuffling them

"Are you planning in giving them a reading? Honestly girl. I apologize for this. She's a firm believer of superstition" Anna apologized to everyone. I scowled at her for saying such a thing

"This is _not_ superstition! How many times do I need to tell you this? It's the compass of the universe. It really helps me out a lot." I nagged at Anna. I then shuffle the cards one more time, and shove them forward to Saoirse, Mindy, Dave, and Stephanie.

"Pick any card on my deck. Before you ask, no. This is not a magic trick. It's something I do to know you guys better. Those Predators were easy to read. But you guys….I had to be certain. ONce you all got one, show them to me" I explained to them. They all had unsure faces, but nonetheless, they all took cards on my deck, in random order. Stephanie looked disturbed looking at the cards, but she did grab one eventually. All 4 of them then showed their cards to me. Dave has the Emperor card, Saoirse has the Star card, Mindy has the Death card, and lastly, Stephanie has the Fool card.

"Emperor? I have no idea what this means, but I feel it suits me" Dave chuckles

"What does Star have to do anything about me? I could understand Mindy and Stephanie's card, though" Saoirse laughs, along with the other Predators, except for Stephanie

"Confusing, yet makes sense at the same time" Mindy smiles, looking at the card she has.

"I am no damn fucking fool! If this is another one of your tricks, I am so asking a lot of questions!" Stephanie growls at me.

"Can't let go of that reading I gave you, huh? Well this is a kind of minor reading. A reading that confirms who you all are. Dave, you are Kick Ass. Saoirse, this card confirms you are Foxtail while you, Mindy…." I say, slyly smiling at a now scowling Mindy

"You are most definitely Hit Girl. I had a feeling who you people really are but I need confirmation first. Now I have them." I giggled happily. I felt tension build up inside the living room. I was sure I really pulled off a lot of nerves on every single one of the people inside

"Kiarra, sweety. I love you with all my heart. But don't you just maken assumptions like that. I know Fusion is somehow related with this meetup but these people as Kick Ass and Hit Girl? Good one Kiarra" Anna laughed but in a nervous tone. It was obvious she was picking up too.

"She's actually right. Normally, we'd deny it at first to test if they were joking or not but the way you looked, and how you're a Predator…" Mindy started off, half shocked, half amazed at me.

"Wait a minute. So you're saying that….oh my lord. You are really _the_ Kick Ass and Hit Girl?" Anna said in disbelief.

"Bingo!" I piped loudly at her. Mindy then looks into the cards, and then at me. The look on her face was not friendly at all

"Where did you get all this information? You can't mean you knew all that by doing these card reading things" Mindy growled to me in true Hit Girl fashion

"I smell a rat! What gives?" Saoirse also adds scowlingly

"I have no such information on me. I told you, the cards showed me who you all are. Those specific arcanas are what always represents you whenever I do readings." I told them honestly, not being fazed at all. Of course, this is Hit Girl. I am not that 100% fearless. I admit, I was a bit nervous right now too

"I….can believe her. Fuck that, I _do_ believe her. She's telling the truth about her goddamn cards." Stephanie mumbled at us. Everyone then looks at her with disbelief. Me however, I look at her in amusement. It's always funny when I freak people out.

"Care to vouch for your little Predator friend, Steph?" Dave asked Stephanie

"Before any of the shit happened at Dancerpalooza, she kind of stalked me in the bathroom, being all creepy and shit. She wanted to get to know me through those cards. I played along, thinking it was a simple game. Then she talked about my past, and present accurately and with nothing but the truth in them! At first, I thought she was a sort of spy or stalker, but then I realize that there was no way for her to know such things using realistic means. Creeped out and reluctant I may be, but what she has is true..." Stephanie continued, recalling that nice ambush I did to her

"Kiarra calls it her _gift_. She always does this occult stuff to me and to other people. But I do admit, she does do this pretty well when she does it with me." Anna said, air quoting the gift part.

"I think a lot need to be talked about…" I chuckled at them

"God damn right, child.." Mindy had simply muttered

DV DV DV DV

We got to business and told everyone's side of the story. For Anna's benefit and ease of mind, they went first, explaining what I was, and what I had really endured in the past. I did tell her some overview of what I am the first time we met, and it was information overload for her. She didn't believe me at first, like how she didn't really believe in my gift. But she became a believer when I demonstrated how to assemble a gun, and killed someone that tried to mug us one night we were walking home. Now that she knew all about Urban Predator, her mouth hung open in disbelief, and had really hugged me tight

"This is all too much. Kiarra did tell me about what she was the first time we met, but only bits and pieces of it. I only know that she had a troubled past, and I have seen her kill as I know the full details of it, I feel only sorrow for you kids. You poor children….…" Anna said, teary eyed

"Don't be like that, Anna. It's already over. We're all free to live life as we all are now, see?. These Predators also had the same shit I had too, but now we're all in better places now. It's all thanks to her" I reassure her, looking at Stephanie proudly

"Think nothing of it! But I did have little help" Stephanie grinned, but causing some growls and eyebrow cocking from the people around her

"Well, big help, actually" Stephanie quickly quipped

"You mentioned you've seen Kiarra kill already. When was this Anna?" Dave had inquired to my guardian. Both of us nodded in response

"I did, But the bastard was criminal. It' when we got mugged in the middle of the street one night. At the time, I was just gonna hand over my valuables to the mugger, but instead of being a scared child, Kiarra outright murdered him using a knife I didn't even knew she carried at the time. I was certain I almost had a heart attack during that time." Anna explained the 1st time I had shown her kill someone.

"I almost got arrested too! Handcuffed and patted down. Didn't get locked up, though. Anna vouched for self defense and they accepted it" I added, remembering well how the police happened to pass by chance on the road and had seen me kill the bitch

"If you are proud that you got handcuffed and patted down, I can tell you now that you have a lot of problems on the head, Kiarra" Stephanie said to me a matter of factly

"But aren't we Predators all have problems up here?" I retorted, indicating my noggin with my finger

"You have a lot of issues, do you?" Mindy smirked at me

"Oh, you all have no idea what I've been through with this child" Anna breathed forebodingly

"True! But she still loves me, nonetheless. She really can't hate me forever" I grinned at her

"Unfortunately true…" Anna groaned in comical fashion

"I love this kid!" Saoirse laughed

"She's nuttier than me, if I'm being honest and I sort of like it" Stephanie wistfully added

"She's a nightmare for sure. " Marc had chuckled

"You said you guys could help us both. What help could you give for us, that involves who she is?" Anna interrupted.

"Anna, we Predators tend to have a sort of itch or inkling of sorts to fight, to maim, to kill, and cause violence altogether. I'm sure she had a few episodes aside from killing that mugger" Stephanie had started. My mood got a bit sour over that. Me and Anna looked at each other, and she held my hand, and squeezed it. I did the same as well

"I wouldn't say a few. I think I did a lot before and after Anna adopted me" I told forlornly

"I met Kiarra when I was a volunteer in the orphanage she was at. The moment I first saw her, I knew she was going to be an interesting child. Turned out to be true. She was a whacky child, that had a lot of fun stuff on her little head. She's also has a playful personality and always sees the positive in everything" Anna began to explain how we met

"She also didn't believe me when I told her I was only 11!" I chuckled in, making everyone laugh at it

"True. I thought she was 13 at first. Her body and age did not match at all. Unusually fit too. I mean, did you see those abs of hers? Anyway, she was the sweetest, but a bit weird as she always has her tarot cards with her and telling people their fortunes. Yes, I do think it's still ridiculous how she always relies in her cards to know things, but I admit, she told my fortune and some of them came true. But the people at the orphanage didn't like her at all. But not because they were weirded out of her doing tarot card readings" Anna continued on. I then took over the story to tell the rest

"They didn't like me because I was too violent and had a short temper. Everytime I get angry or frustrated, I would just lash out and I tend to destroy anything near me, like doors, furniture, clothes, you name it. I didn't have any friends, except for Anna. She was the only one who really understood what was wrong with me, and knew how to handle me. She would always be there to defend and care for me. It got to the point where she outright adopted me and my life really got a whole lot better" I happily told everyone.

"The orphanage refused at first, telling me all about her outbursts. But I insisted I wanted a better life for her, despite still being a student myself. I had the money to take care of myself and Kiarra, and I have the skills to handle her too. So they let her come to me and be my daughter. Thought I wish she could call me mom, sometimes" Anna piped in, ruffling my head

"Maybe in a different time. I'm not used to calling someone mom, when they don't even look like a mom" I groused, earning a mock pout from Anna.

"I've been there. It takes time. Let them tell you in their own time. I promise, it will be worth it" Mindy added, placing a hand on Stephanie

"Anna took real good care of me. She gave me all I need, and made me go to school, where I learned to love dance. Dance became an outlet for my aggression, but sometimes, it wasn't really enough. Sometimes, the outburst still came. The only other time that I didn't feel it come through at allis just now, after Dancerpalooza. The combination of dance and battle was got my itch to subside. It's messy, but it works" I took over again.

"I'm in the same boat as you, Kiarra. Same with the others, and mum. That's the help we can offer. We can help you channel that aggression into an outlet and give it to you. I could even help you with dance too, if that's your passion as well, and if it helps to become an outlet too. Us predators need to stick together" Stephanie had explained to me

"I'd appreciate that Stephanie. I really do. You really are the hero in my book" I smile at her

"I do too. But, if what you mean is for her to be a vigilante like you guys, I think I'm having second thoughts. I am pretty certain she can look out for herself, but we live in San Francisco and unlike here, there's no Fusion there. I don't like her going all around being a vigilante all alone. I'd accept with no issue if she has companions like you guys, but alone? No way. I refuse to have my Kiarra be put in that kind of danger. I can;t afford to move out of San Francisco too. It's home and I don't want to leave home." Anna indignantly said. I thought about arguing over their proposal, but knowing Anna like this, it's useless. When she's mother hen mode, she is unmovable. She also has a point about San Francisco. I love it there!

"Not to worry, Anna. Even if these Predators are messed up motherfuckers, they still need to be protected and I don't allow anyone on my team to operate alone, unless told otherwise." Mindy had assured us

"If the location is the issue as well as the team, we actually have something in mind for it"

 **Later….**

 **SCDC**

 **JoJo's POV**

"Is it just me having their eyes probably near bleeding on what their seeing right now?" I whispered to no one in particular in the dressing room

"You're actually not alone. I think I want to burn them already so I could unsee what I'm seeing now" Nia said from behind me. We then heard the door open, and in came Rumer, who looked disgusted on what she's seeing now

"You two! Getting a room if you're going to keep that up! This is a dance studio, and not a motel!" Rumer growled at the two kissing forms of Kenzie and Johnny in one of the bences

"That make out sesh was fun while it lasted…" Kenzie wistfully said with a smile on her face

"Ew! And you're really proud too!" I cringed at the her, who now scowled at me

"Please! You do this with Cameron,too!" Kenzie retorted

"We do it in private you sexually deprived vixen!" I argued back at her

"Way too much information, girls!" nia argued, scrunching her face. The studio was packed today, and when I say packed, I mean really packed! Most of them were dancers that came for Dancerpalooza, that was meant to be a 3 day event. But since it got cancelled due to the mishap Gospel caused, some opted to go home, while others, quite many of them, chose to sightsee in Chicago or in other places to distract their scarred minds from the terroristic events that happened last Saturday. In fact, most of the dancers came here to dance for them to be distracted. It does make sense. I however, distracted myself on some other thing I'm currently working on. But I need a recording studio for that….

"I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I just came back from LA, and I was just worried as fuck about Maya and Kenzie. This was the only time I was able to see her, after I came back home. I needed to check up on my girl" Johnny explained himself. He was doing a secret project in LA, during the time of the Dancerpalooza event. What project it was, we didn't know. Only Maya and Kenzie knew what it was. Hmm...maybe they're going to open a circus youtube channel!

"Clearly, you check up on her through her lips and grinding of your bodies up on another" I giggled at them. The couple then got red faced at that and got the rest laughing. Even Nia!

"Couldn't help it. It's the hormones…" Kenzie muttered.

"Anyway, how's everyone else doing? Heard all of you got beat up by those terrorists" Johnny said with sincerity

"Well, everyone's doing good. But not really that good. Or maybe not good at all? Scratch that! Everyone's good, but not good at the same time!" I declared jollingly

"My head is hurting hearing that, and at the sametime, it understood what they meant…" Johnny muttered, confused with everyone nodding in agreement

"I try my best to explain myself. Oh! Nia's the true MVP of that day too! She helped patch up a lot of people that got hurt from Dancerpalooza. She was like a paramedic back there. She even tended to me, Kenzie, and Brynn too with our bruises " I grinned, gesturing to me, Kenzie, and Brynn, who was currently in the bathroom

"Really? That's amazing! I didn't know you could do that Nia. I should give thanks to you then. For patching up Kenzie and the others" Johnny said, smiling at blushing Nia. Yeah, she's not the one who's used to praise, even pre scandal days.

"Think nothing of it. I did what I had to do. I don't like just standing there, doing nothing." Nia said in earnest

"Enough about us. So how about you, Johnny? What did you do back in LA? Youtube project? Movie? Future tour? Ready to propose to Kenzie?" I asked excitedly to him. Kenzie suddenly sputtered as a response

"Good guesses but no. As much as I love Kenzie, marriage is still out of our range" Johnny laughed

"Fuck yeah, it is! I am not that ready for yet. I'm still fucking 13! It's something that will come out soon anyway, and no clues this time!" Kenzie added a matter of factly. I was about to say more, but Nia looked at me and just shook her head. I shut up as it was a bad idea for Nia to be defied. Then we heard muffled but loud music from outside, and the beat of the music was the familiar, kids bop party beat that I absolutely love, and Kenzie absolutely loathes. She was scowling right now, upon hearing it

"Oh god! Why is _that_ playing here?!" Kenzie growled, pouting and crossing her arms like a kid

"I always love it when you get angry like that, babe. Makes you look cute" Johnny chuckled, putting an arm around his girl, and kissing her forehead, which I was sure could fry eggs now given how hot headed she was right now

"Me too. You take us back to preteen Kenzie. Back when she's more obedient" Nia added

"I just love the music and singer. Period." I grinned, causing Kenzie to huff

"Remember Kenzie, Girl Party is still one of your top music hits. It's not going to go away. Plus, the ones dance dueling are big fans" Rumer chuckled to us. That made us perk up

"Wait, dance duel? Is it a single or team duel?" I excitedly asked. It's always amazing when there's a dance duel. It gets so hyped and exciting and it leaves a LOOOT of dance moves being dished out that are so cool

"A team one. It's between team Elliana, and team Stephanie!" Rumer said back to us.

"Oh, this we got to see!" I cheekily answered with everyone else standing up and going out to the dance floor to watch the duel. BEfore me and Kenzie made it out, the bathroom door suddenly bursts open, with a grinning and giggling Brynn coming out

"Kenzie! JoJo! I finally found out!" Brynn excitedly said, brisk walking towards us

"You okay, Brynny? You look way too happy. Did the turd you let out really was that satisfying?" I giggled at her

"You look like you're on something!" Kenzie added

"Oh, stop with your shit, guys! We need to talk to Mindy later. I just found out something way too big. Can't believe it took me this look to figure this out" Brynn said in an exciting manner. What is gotten in to her?

 **Stephanie's POV**

It feels damn well good to dance again! Was it because the headache was gone? Was it because a major part of my life is now back in my head? Was it because I was now dancing along with my best friend once again? Probably all of the above. Bottomline was that I was having the time of my dancing life!

It was a team dance duel with each team having 3 dancers. The rule was, a song will be played, and the referee, being Ken at this time, will shout what dance style will be danced to the song. Then at random, the song will change and Ken will then shout a new dance style to do with the new song. Elliana had Ari and Alexus on her side, while in my side, I had Sarah, who had already arrived at the studio before us, but looked like she had a lot of shit handled the night before, and Kiarra, whom I invited to be with here, and was more than glad to accept. I didn't wear my sling too. It still kind of hurt to move my arm around, but I can move it a bit more. It also helps in rehabilitating it

We were doing Jazz, and the J Lo's On The Floor was playing on the speakers. Eli's team was not pulling anything back, as they all did perfect jazz moves, and in synchronization. But in our team, we didn't back down. A series of leaps and shakes were done in our team, and it even involved Sarah strutting forward, and flipping her hair on Ari's face, causing some cheers. Both teams appear to be tied, until Ricky Martin's Maria played

"Okay girls, it's time for ballroom!" Kens shouts, amongst the crowd cheers

" Oh bloody hell!" I groaned.

"Ready to kiss the floor, Stephy?" Eli had chuckled from their end. We were up first to do some ballroom dancing, and we did try our best on it. Sarah was good, and she knew some ballroom steps, but I was admittedly still struggling on it. I wasn't shit at it, but still, I am completely struggling. Kiarra however, was obviously in her element. Her body shook, and bended well with the beat, and the way her feet shuffle was fast, but graceful. Her arms move in sync with her feet, and she truly gave a ballroom dancer's aura. Kiarra then does a front flip, followed by a samba shake, making the crowd cheer louder

But when it it was Eli's team's turn, they we were in trouble. While I could see Alexus in the same boat as me, Eli and Ari were masters of the style. Both of them moved faster than us, but for some baffling reason, the grace was still there. The one that stands out however, was Elliana. I know all to well that she was a master of ballroom. One she excels the most.

Kiarra may have been great,but Eli was a beast in ballroom. She didn't go off key in her steps, even if Maria was one fucking fast and long song! In fact, it was Eli's favorite music to dance to when doing ballroom! I always dreamed of beating her in that style, and so far I am way too far on that! Eli arches her back, and poses, winking at me. The same wink she does when she knew she had bested me. I loved it when Eli dances ballroom, but I really do hate it when I still can't beat her on it.

The dance battle went on, with each music and beach style changing. Fleur Elise played with ballet as the theme, and Ari Sarah became pretty well at this. Next came, Starstruck Lovers, as Lyrical and Ari was amazing at it, with her turns. It then turned into Breaking Free from Highschool Musical with Contemporary as the style and I can say that Kiarra was amazing at this. I didn't expect her to be good at this style for someone so eccentric and spontaneous. She does embody the saying "not everything is what it seems".

The music changes into Can't Hold Us, by Macklemore, and Ken declared the style to be hip hop.

"Bestie no offense, but I think we have this on the bag again. You know why" Eli giggled playfully. I just gave her a smirk as they started to dance. Back in my UK dance days, me and Eli were pretty known to be masters of dance, but only in certain styles. Hip Hop was not one of my forte. It was the dance style I was 2nd worst at (damn ballroom is still the 1st one!). But that was back in the UK days

Eli is pretty impressive but Alexus was shining on this one. Given how tomboyish she was, and hard hitting on moves, it's not surprising she was pretty great at it. While they were dancing, I whispered something to Sarah's and Kiarra's ears. All of them were giggling after I was done, and they all agreed to the little plan I had. When they were done, all 3 of us stepped forward but Sarah and Kiarra were 2 inches farther up front, while I held myself back. They started on their moves, while I purposely tried to appear bad. When I saw they were convinced enough, and the fact that Elliana looked at me worryingly, I started to jump forward in between Kiarra and Sarah, and did some exhibition moves, and crumps that I've been learning for Hip Hop. I even did a headspin, and a windmill with only my good arm, that really made the crowd roar.

I even caught glimpses of Alexus staring with her mouth wide open, Ari squealing her head off, and Elliana looking at me with a look that was a mix of being proud, and pure glee. Once I was done with my one armed windmill, I do a split and a finishing pose as a finish

"Whoah! A one armed windmill!? How?!" Alexus had questioned"

"Like, yeah! How did you pull that off?! That was just too amazing!" Ari added

"The most correct would be, she's Stephanie freaking Lizewski! This girl does not know the word 'surrender'!" Sarah chuckles, besides me

"I may have known her for just a short time, but I can tell that she's very persistent in everything. Even dance. Love that about her!" Kiarra agreed besides me. I noticed Alexus and Ari flinch at her. I internally laugh as I remembered how they told me those 2 became scared shitless after she knocked out some dancer back in Dancerpalooza.

"Stephy, you are unworldly amazing over there! Also, since when did you get so good at hip hop? You hated hip hop with a passion! I even had to teach you so you could keep up with it" Elliana said, clearly amazed.

"I had a free time learning about it with the girls here, and some self teaching from time to time.. But it's you who started it, Els. If you didn't push me to do it, I might still be terrible with it" I admit honestly to them. Eli clearly was touched by the gesture

"I can't leave a dance sister behind. Especially if its my best friend" Elliana smiled at me

"Um girls? Don't mean to be rude, but the contest is still on? You wanna call this a day?" Ken asked us. All of looked at each other, with me and Eli locking eyes last. Both of us then smile, and face Ken

"Not a chance! Turn this thing up!" We both say together, and with the roar of the crowd, we continued the contest together. I had missed this so much. Dancing with Elliana. It filed something great inside me. Now all that's left is for us to dance together as a duo.

"There is no way we are ending this duel with a fucking draw!" I piped as I backed away to my team

"Minus the swearing, I completely agree! Let us do battle, and one of us sagaciously victorious!" Elliana shouted, as the duel continued on

 **In another studio room….**

 **Anne-Marie's POV**

"Fucking...shit...that was fun….but tiring…" I panted, resting myself on the floor and leaning on the wall. Talia came to me, and handed me a bottle of water, which I gladly accepted and downed.

"You say a lot of bad words, Anne-Marie. You must owe the swear jar a lot of money" Peyton squeaked besides me with innocent looking eyes

"It ain't a crime if mom and dad didn't hear it" I winked, downing more water

"You clearly have the stamina for dance Anne-Marie. But obviously not utilized enough" Talia grinned, sitting besides me

"I thought being used to doing martial arts gives you an edge when you do dance. But man, is it hard! You need to move your body more here. Wonder how Stephanie could do this?" I wondered, leaning my head on the wall. Although we annoy each other at times, I admire my big sister every step of the way. In some aspects, I even emulate her. What I didn't expect was that I would wish I would do dance like she did. I could never really do classes in SCDC since I felt like I'm out of place most of the time. Today was an exception as the girls wanted me to come

So instead, I ask her to teach me in private. Instead of teasing me about it, she was happy instead! I never saw her so eager to teach someone anything. Sure, she does show that eagerness in vigilante related stuff, but in dance? It was different. It was like a different Stephanie steps in when it comes to dance. Hip hop happened to be my favorite and that's why were were here, in a hip hop class

"Steph was used to it from the start since she started dancing way too early. A dancer's stamina never really goes away. Sure, you regress in skill, but the dancer spirit never really goes away. You can have that same spirit too. Hip hop can be tedious to start with, but it's quite rewarding when you master it. Once you do, learning the other styles is a piece of cake." Talia had shared to me

"Talia's right. I may be shy, but I actually started off in hip hop. You just need to get your body used to it. Not everything is learned easily. Even in dance. If you really want to learn hip hop, you got to channel your anger to your moves. I do that all the time" Peyton had smiled gently at me. Channeling anger huh? Kind of like being Rogue then. But those words coming from Peyton seems weird. Someone as shy as her being angry? No way!

"Thanks for the tips girls. Glad to be learning besides you, and glad to be friends with you all. I hope to make Stephanie proud with my dancing one day. It's funny. The concept of me dancing was ridiculous to me before all this. It's actually kind of fun." I lightly laughed, But I then scowl as I stare at the two kids dancing and being filmed right now

"But it still doesn't explain how _he_ could already dance like that!" I demanded, gesturing to the class. In the middle of the dance floor, Lilliana, and Danny were dancing hip hop together in 50 Cent's In The Club. One class. It only took one class and Danny looked like he was dancing all his life! He and Lilliana were doing crumps, swings, kicks, jumps, and shuffles like a pro! And one of them was only a rookie! Peyton and Talia were clearly enjoying my annoyance

"Some people are just fast learners, I guess" Talia giggled besides me

"Or just naturals altogether" Peyton added on. I just growled, and huffed in annoyance

"I will definitely outshine my twin brother! Besides, he's only doing this to impress someone. Someone quite annoying too"

 **Later in the evening…**

 **Virgin Hotels**

 **Jaycee's POV**

"Wonder who could it be?" Ramons said, while quizzically looking at the our room door as someone was knocking on it

"I swear Bostyn. If this is another room service, I will flip! Just because I'm the daughter of the the owner of Club Dance, doesn't mean I'm filthy rich. We all know Jenna's the richest out of all of us!" I scolded on, but also teased at Jenna

"Don't give her any ideas, WIlkins! I refuse to make Bostyn's stomach as an investment!" Jenna exclaims while in front of her laptop

"What does that supposed to mean, Jenna?! Also, I did not totally order room service" Bostyn defends,

"Sure Bostyn. Like the other 10 times you didn't order those past room services under the name 'Bostyn Brown'" Dylynn quipped while reading her book. I ignore the banter that Bostyn started with Jenna and Dylynn as I opened the door.

"Its you guys! My goodness, how's it been?" I squealed, as I hugged our visitors. I didn't expect Brynn to show up here.

"Long enough for us to worry about you guys. Can I come in?" Brynn asked with a grin on her face. I nod, gesturing her to come in but I couldn't help but look at the nasty bruise on her jaw. Heard it was from being kicked there by those terrorists or Gospel, as our Fusion and Yggdrasil allies called them. All the girls were very excited to see her once she entered our room. We chatted once she took a seat, and it was another reunion for us. The Fresh Faces were back together again (plus Ramona).

"I had to come see you guys. After what happened back at Dancerpalooza, I didn't hear from you guys. I was afraid those terrorists kidnapped you guys, or worse…" Brynn had said worryingly

"We were worried about you guys too. They said you, Kenzie, and JoJo as well as that little Electra were the last people to be found. We thought what you think happened to us happened to you, too" I say to her with a similarly worried tone.

"Fusion came in time to help us when we tried to escape while being chased down by those terrorists." Brynn explained wistfully to us what had happened to them during the hostage crisis

" _Tienes Suerte_. You guys were lucky. All 5 of us got loaded on a truck and were crammed inside with other captured dancers like we were sardines. Poor Jenna was crying all out, and Dylynn got a nasty gash on her hips during the ordeal" Ramona explained using our cover story to Brynn. While Jenna did her best to play the part now, as she didn't really cry during that time, Dylynn did have a gash in her hips, which she was showing to Brynn now. This was during one fight with Gospel.

"Don't forget about this black eye. THis shits nasty!" Bostyn adds, pointing in her right eye, which did have a black eye from being punched by what Bostyn described as a blind kid. How that happened, I will never know. It sounded stupid on her part, actually.

"But like you, Fusion did us a solid, as well as these guys called Revenants. They were pretty cool! Lots of blood and mess though" Jenna said with a smile, but cringed at the last part

"Glorious carnage you mean!" Bostyn and Dylynn said together. Those 2. Honestly

"2 other vigilantes from they call Yggdrasil also came as well. Now those guys, were the shit! I mean..Holy Motherfucker!" I laughed,

"All of us really had one crazy day back there, huh? Just glad none of us were hurt that bad or taken by , this bruise is a bitch. Can't chew my food right witn this" Brynn had meekly smiled at us, whilst pointing at her bruised jaw

"Jaycee, don't you have that ointment thing you made by yourself? The one that helps in bruises?" Ramona quipped.

"Still have some! Lucky for you Brynn, we didn't need much of it. You can use as much as you like for your jaw and other bruises you might have" I say to her, fumbling over to my punch bag, and tossing her my special ointment for getting rid of bruises and making cuts heal faster. (don't ask how I made it. Top secret!), and Brynn catching it with ease"

"While I am ever the chicken about testing your concoctions Jaycee, I thank you for this. I have a feeling this will really do its intended work. Thanks Jay. Mind me using the bathroom to try this on?" Brynn said with a smile

"Anything for our Brynnyboo. Feel free to use it now" I say to her, pointing where our bathroom was. She then goes inside, and faces the mirror,, starting to rub my ointment on her jaw. I then see the others close in on me

"You noticed something weird?" Ramona whispers to me

"The fact that Brynn was subtly moving her eyes around like she's looking for something here? I noticed. From the moment she entered here, actually" I whispered back to her

"She's setting off a weird vide alright. We've known Brynn for a long time, and we this is the first time we felt something like this from her" Jenna joined in

"She feels…..dangerous in a familiar way, but I can't put a finger on it" Dylynn added on, making us nod in agreement as we looked over at the bathroom door, that was open

"Also, its the middle of summer. Why is she wearing a jacket, and baggy pants?" Bostyn says to us further. Come to think of it, that is weird. We also stopped when Brynn yawned and came back from the bathroom

"You finished adding it on? Hope it makes your jaw feel better" I asked Brynn, who was grinning back at us.

"I already feel it being fine. You are a chemistry magician as always! Also...why do you guys look like you were talking about something behind my back?" Brynn chuckled at us.

"Us? Do such a thing? No way! We would never gossip about a fellow freshy. One rule of Fresh Faces, remember?" I quickly say, and a little too quickly too. Brynn then giggles, and makes a brushing gesture to us

"Its okay guys. I know you won't do such a thing. We're all best friends, wherever we may be! But then again, best friends should be 100% honest with each other" Brynn smirks at us. She then kicks the door frame of the bathroom door out of nowhere, and down came the panel from the ceiling, nearest to the bathroom door and with our gear along with it. The air suddenly felt cold, on what had just happened. We can only look back and forth with each other and towards Brynn, who's smile clearly shows she was enjoying what was happening.

She then starts rummaging through out gear, picking up all our weapons and then laying them down gently again, before picking up another weapon or parts of our gear.

"Brynn. We...I...uh.." I stammered in front of her. When she was over checking out our gear, she then grabs something from her jacket pocket, and I went wide eyed to see her holding my carbon case that contained my capsule bombs.

"Found this little thing on the toilet tank. I'd say it's quite a smart hiding spot, considering what these things hold. What a mess it would cause if you put it along the others on the ceiling. As for Iris' laptop, knowing you Jenna, you're probably sitting on it on your chair right now." Brynn laughed, throwing my capsule case to me and catching it with my hands

"I think It's safe to say on behalf of everyone else, I ask what the fuck is going on, and how the hell did you know?" Ramona exclaimed at Brynn, who was still smirking

"Yes. How the hell did you know about that Brynn?" A sudden, electronically enhanced voice said from the windows.

"How indeed! But if I recall, she is a woman of both talent and smarts" Another electronically enhanced voice came from the other window. From said window, in came two individuals in Sea Green,and Periwinkle. None of us didn't need to ask who they are. They were Nova and Comet. I noticed however, that Nova held what looked like a cream colored helmet on her hands

"You guys...what are you doing here? You aren't here to kill us, aren't you?" I asked shakily. We became too confident we weren't going to be found outl. But how stupid can we get? Of course, they would find out! They are fucking Fusion for fuck's sake!

"Now, why would we kill cherished friends? We're here to really get to know the Revenants!" Comet chuckled

"If you're wondering how, ask Brynn there. By the way Brynn, you forgot this" Nova casually said, while throwing the cream colored helmet to Brynn. She caught it with her two hands, and quickly afterwards, she took off her jacket.

"You gotta be shitting us!" Ramona exclaimed

"Is this some sort of prank?" Bostyn adds

"Idiot! It's obviously not a prank! What we see is what it means" Jenna said in awe. I didn't blame her for being like that. My mind was in a state of confusion however. How can it not? Standing in front of us without her jacket, Brynn's arms and torso was clad in the ever familiar black and cream colored combat suit. She need not to remove her pants. Her torso and the helmet on her hands clearly shows who she is

"You are Starlight? Holy motherfucker!" I squealed in excitement. The fear in us went away, replaced by elation and happiness

"Our dear friend is part of Fusion! For how long now?" Jenna asked giddily

"For awhile now, actually. I'm not the only friend that's in Fusion" Brynn chuckled at us

"She's right, girls. Nova, Comet, I think the place is secure enough. Do a reveal yourselves, and shock the fuck out of them even more" Another new voice laughed, this time coming from the entrance door. We all turned and we got wide eyed, as for the 2nd time, we are face to face yet again, with Hit Girl herself in all her menacing glory

"I suggest, you look to those 2, instead of me. It will take awhile for me to reveal who I am" Hit Girl laughs. Nova and Comet reached out for their masks, and took them off. At first, we couldn't see their faces while they shook their heads to clear some dust on them. When they came through however, I felt eyes were gonna pop from all the shock

"JoJo, and Kenzie too?! Holy shit, who else is on Fusion?!" I said in shock.

"Hello to you too, _Splicer_ " JoJo had laughed

"You know who I am?!" I asked in more shock and confusion.

"Damn right! As to how, well you kind of sold ou yourself when you said 'Holy Motherfucker". You know, the same phrase Splicer kept repeating? Remember, I was the one you were most with last Saturday" JoJo grinned. Oh my god, she's right….

"Brynn had most figured out. During a toilet session too! The one thing I did make sense of was Ramona. I remembered very well how you would do this sort of martial arts dance moves, like how Ebony does it. I figured it could only be you. Cool moves, by the way." Kenzie said towards a blushing Ramona

"It's called Capoeira, and thank you for that. That brings me _mucho honor_ " Ramona bashfully quipped.

"While there was no need for my bathroom session to be mentioned, I did piece it altogether. You were the only ones that we did not encounter at all when shit hit the fan that day. Jenna was among those that went away backstage when Gospel came, and the way Sarah described Iris' demeanor and hate for being called a dweeb already alerted me to who you are. As for Bostyn and Dylynn, Kenzie and JoJo mentioned Gazelle and Ibex were at first, nowhere in sight, and lo and behold, they suddenly appear after we got rescued backstage, and Bostyn and Dylynn were suddenly gone. It made all the more sense when the girls mentioned you guys appeared immediately at the scene, and got 'rescued', right after we all went our separate ways on the roof." Brynn had explained to us. I honestly have no words right now, and I felt the others were on the same boat as me. She was clever. Too clever!

"It's a lot to take in. How amazing that you guys would be Fusion.." I breathed, sitting down on the bed.

"But you guys? You do realize that this means that Brynn was our team's inspiration all along. All this time, Brynn's our role model!" Bostyn chattered excitedly. I perk up at this as it was true

"Technically, this makes Brynn the founder of the Revenants!" Jenna added on. Ow it was Brynn's turn to be embarrassed and Hit Girl was obviously enjoying herself from it

"We can't forget about Kenzie and JoJo, too. We can add Nova and Comet as one of our inspirations too" I quipped, causing the other two Fusion dancers to beam

"Can we know why you suddenly come here, with 3 of yo showing your identities? It still a roller coaster of confusion" Dylynn wondered on. Good question

"That part will be mine to explain. This is a show of thanks for your services in helping out on defeating Gospel. This is also a show of trust. I want you guys to trust us as we want good relations with you guys as well. We also want to help you guys out. Given you yourselves, also have a city to protect" Hit Girl explained

"Thank you for those words, Hit Girl. They are very big and meaningful to us. But you lost us at the help part" Bostyn pointed out, with us agreeing with her

"While you guys are very good in what you do, the rest of what you have is shit! The gear that you have is trash, and given how it was easy for us to find out who you guys were, covering your tracks is shit as well! This will leave you either in jail, or dead. We can help you in improving that." Hit Girl said a matter of factly. All 5 of us looked in to the 3 menacing looking Fuson members in front of us, then at each other. By stare only, we already decided on what needs to be done with Fusion's offer

"Harsh words, but true. However, if you are willing to make us a better team, the Revenants accept!" I declare. Instead of words however, Hit Girl walked towards the front door. I thought they were going to leave without a word and leave everything at that. But when the door came open, and we heard a scream of a man and young girl, that got us standing in high alert.

"Get the fuck inside you two, now!" Hit Girl had growled. Two pairs of feet shuffled we heard shuffling inside, and the door sounded closed. We then get yet another shocker. Bashfully walking in were 2 other familiar faces.

"Sharcookie?! Eva?!" All of us exclaimed together. Eva Igo, and David Hoffman looked at us in both fear, and awe. Wait a minute…. Now way!

"How much did you hear?" Brynn growled. Wow! Even without her Starlight voice, she's menacing when growling

"Honestly, everything. But please don't off us! We won't tell a soul." Eva said

"We swear on our lives!" David had added, hugging Eva near him. HIt Girl then steps forward, making them flinch. This can't be good

"Fusion is about protecting those, who are good, and without evil intentions. You two, are safe and under our care. No harm will come to you guys. However, should you betray us…" Hit Girl growled

"We know. Both of us, 6 feet on the ground. We would never betray you. Nor the Revenants." Eva finishes, gulping.

This was one hell of a day. Way too much for all of us involved. Can this day get any weirder for any of us? Then again, it is exciting as well. A FusionxRevenants alliance. I love the sound of that

 **10:15 PM**

 **Glenview, Rumfallo Residence**

 **Brynn's POV**

This was one eventful day indeed. Eventful, but tiring as hell. Who knew surprising my friends like that would be so draining?

My friends as vigilantes. They made it clear that as much as they take inspiration from Fusion and this other group, Yggdrasil, they still thought of me as their alpha inspiration. It felt both weird and rewarding. I mean, I'm one reason why they started their little group, which we will help work on to be a much better group of protectors. Though, I did wonder what had happened between the conversation of Hit Girl and Eva after Eva offered that "thing", which Hit Girl was thoroughly against. We left with those 2, plus David arguing with each other and the Revenants, the poor witnesses. But I didn't worry about their safety. Cold as she is, Hit Girl still has a heart.

"Sis? You busy?" I look from my phone, towards my bedroom door. Noah was the one knocking, looking at me expectantly

"Hey Noah. Something up?" I asked my little brother. Me and Kenzje had decided not to patrol for this night, while JoJo went out for this night. I needed the rest, while Kenzie needed to care for Maddie.

"Mom's looking for you on the living room. Actually, it's one of those family meetings. See you downstairs!" Noah quickly said, before running. He also looked excited for some reason. Family meetings usually mean something very serious is gonna be talked about that would be a big impact for the family, which was often nerve wracking.

I wonder why now, and why this late? Especially when my stepdad was out of town for work, as well as Kenzie's stepdad.

I then get up from bed and proceeded to come down to the living room.

"Hey, mom? Noah said we have a family. What's-"

I was speechless the moment I entered the living room. Mom was seated on the center of the sofa, with Sadie on her right, while Noah was on her left. Noah still looked expectant, while Sadie looked nervous. Mom had a poker face on, and she was unreadable. But that wasn't why I was speechless. It was because of what was placed on the coffee table.

It was my emergency mask, as well as a Glock 20 that I kept hidden on my closet. All eyes were on me, and I felt like a deer caught in a headlight

"Why would you, a normal 13 year old girl, have something as dangerous as these?" Mom had asked me, still unreadable in her expression and even in the tone of her voice. It was one thing to be scared when a parent is angry,but it's another level when parents don't give you the chance to even hint what they felt about you in such situations.

"You see...well, I-"

"Don't dare make lies, Brynn. I always knew something strange is going on with you, and seeing these makes me even more worried. Now, what's really going on whenever you go out at night?" Mom cooly stated. I tried to think of something that could maybe let me get out of this situation. But given the circumstances and the way mom now looked at me with blank intimidation, I just sighed and resigned to what may be

"Okay mom. You win. The truth is….I go out at night as the vigilante, Starlight. If you're wondering, yes. I'm the same Starlight that appeared in LA a year before. Months after we arrived here in Chicago, I met Hit Girl, and joined up with them. I've been helping out protect the city from crime. Say all you want, but I love what I do. Aside from dance, doing this is my biggest passion" I explain as calmly as possible, despite my nerves shaking. Total silence came over at us, but then Sadie and Noah excitedly ran to me, and hugged me, going on to chattered profusely near me

"You are so cool sis!"

"When did you really start as Starlight!"

"How many bad guys did you already kill?"

"I see you riding a motorcycle! You're so cool Brynn!"

"What's Kick Ass and Hit Girl like? Do they look good in person? How well do you know the other Fusion vigilantes?"

"Okay, okay you ruffians. Calm down. One at a time" I chuckled, easing them off of me gently

"Sorry there, sis. But we can't deny how excited we are! Our big sister is Starlight!" Saide cheered

"Yeah! You have no idea how me and Sadie admire Starlight and now we're proud to call you big sister even more now!" Noah added with a toothy grin. I felt my cheeks warm all of a sudden. I never knew how much impact I could create out of this. It was god to feel. My gaze then went back to mom, who still had a poker face on her. BUt she then closed her eyes, and smiled once she opened them again

"You really are your father's daughter. Aaron would be so proud of you, just as I am proud of you now" Mom had said in a gentle manner

"Wait, so...you're not mad at me?" I asked mom

"A bit disappointment that you kept this from us, but I can't deny the services you have done along with Fusion is a tremendous one. I am so proud of you, and wherever your dad may be, I'm sure he is as well." Mom had answered with a smile. I then go and hug her, thanking her for her understanding

"Just promise you'll always be safe out there when you do this, okay? Then again, you have your dad's resiliency and bravery inside you, just as Sadie and Noah does." Mom breathed at me

"Don't worry mom. I'm making sure me and the rest of my team is safe. We look out for each other. Fusion also helped me train further with my skills as well. I'm in safe hands" I grinned at her

"Now that one puzzle had been solved, I wish to have a word with Kick Ass and Hit Girl. Mind walking me down to them?" Mom had grinned back

"Um mom? As much as I wish to do that, I can't tell you where and who they are, for obvious reasons" I chuckled at her, but mom had a challenging look in her eyes and smirk

"Brynn, before I became what I am now today, I was in the military like your dad. An intuition of a military gal is top notched! I already have a feeling who they really are. Given your confession, it just seals the deal" Mom chuckled. She can't possible know who they are.

Could she?

 **Meanwhile, next door….**

 **Ziegler Residence**

 **Kenzie's POV**

"Kenzie, I'm comfortable already. No need for more pillow fluffs"

"Sorry Mads. Didn't mean to annoy you. It's just...I'm worried about you, okay? I hate seeing my big sister hurt"

"While I admire how sweet you can be Kenz, rest easy, okay? You need to rest too. I'm a lot better now, than yesterday"

"Dr Bennett also said the worst is over for Maddie too when she came here, remember? Her head's okay now. So it's your turn to relax now, Kenzie" Maya had laughed. I just sigh and flop myself on the bed next to Maddie, who was seated with my fluffed pillow on her lap

"I know you're looking out for me, and taking care of me and you have no idea how thankful I am for that. But we don't want you having to sacrifice your health for mine to get better" Maddie giggled, leaning on top of me and hugging me and wrapping her legs over me

"I'm just being the sweetest little sister, to the sweetest big sister there is" I chuckled at her

"Hey! What about me? I've been coming here to check up on both of you too!" Maya mock argued.

"Of course, we can't forget about you, Lolo" I said to Maya, and me and Maddie proceeded to bury her on our hugs. Yeah, I get how the concussion Maddie had was only minor and a day or two of rest is the only thing she needs to heal. But I ain't taking any chances. A misdiagnosis can happen, and is apparently a trend these days. Maya's been coming over as well to help on Maddie. Johnny was here with her, awhile ago, but he had left to handle something on our project while Maya decided to have a sleepover with us.

"Maddie has a point, Kenzie. You also need to rest up from taking care of her. As well as for rescuing us back at the truck…." Maya had blurted out, the last part being a quick muttering. I immediately bolt upright, and look at them in a confused matter. No way. It can't be..

"Truck? What do you mean Maya? You having memory loss issues or something?:" I chuckled, trying to brush off the conversation to something else. Please don't let it be what I think it means…

"Kenz, I know I don't cuss very often but cut the shit. We know where you really are last Saturday. You were the one that saved us from almost being kidnapped. You were that girl who went nuts when I got thrown like a rag doll, and banged my head. You were that girl who almost died rescuing us. There's no denying it, Kenz. You and Nova are one and the same" Maddie had said in a calm, yet serious manner. I look back and forth between Maya, and it, how can I get out of this one?

"Mackenzie Frances Ziegler, I dare you to make an excuse. No one knows us better than the two of us. We both know how we can tell how we can lie." Maddie had challenged, smirking at me. She's right, though. The two of us are so close, that we can read each other like a fucking book!. I just sigh, and just accepted what will be. I sat down on the bedside, hands pressing the bed, and not looking to the both of them

"How'd you find out I was Nova?" I asked in volume that only we can hear. The last thing we need is mom also finding out my alter ego.

"Well let's see…..Nova called me 'Mad-dog', when she made that speech inside the truck. Weird because only you call me by that name, and no one else. You also say that in a certain way. A sort of hard and caring tone. Then of course, there was the mention of 'fan-fucking-tastic', which is basically your catch phrase. Combined those bits together and…" Maddie started off, with Maya butting in for the last part

"...we get the one and only Mackenzie Ziegler!"

They were good. Very good! I look at them, and both girls were smiling at me. They even looked proud

"You guys may be certifiable, but I can't argue that you lot are fucking smart" I chuckled, and they do as well alongside me

"You have no idea how exciting it feels to know your best friend is actually a vigilante! When Maddie was piecing this all out when she told me, I couldn't wait to verify to you if it were true, and now it is, I am so elated!" Maya had giggled n excitement. It was actually pretty cute.

"Despite having a slight headache in thinking about it, I always knew somehow that you were Nova, Kenz. We always know what goes on between us in some way. Now all is out in the open, can I say, how much me and Maya are thankful for rescuing us. You held your own quite well against that dumb brute, and came out like a true hero" Maddie smiled, hugging me,and I did the same to her.

"I didn't do all the work there. You and Maya helped, remember? That was smart, stabbing that bastard on the sides. I would have been fucked if you didn't do that" I admit to her, shuddering at my near death experience

"Thinking about when you were strangled then, I really get why Maddie looked nuts when she asked me to get your sword, to cut our bindings." Maya muttered, rubbing her arm nervously

"I had to do it, despite looking reckless, and causing me to be clocked hard in the head. It's a small price to pay to save you. If I didn't do that, I think I wouldn't handle it if you were gone…" Maddie forlornly saif at me. I took her hand, and squeezed it tight. I closed my eyes, thinking about what she said. She was right. If she didn't make that stab, I would have been dead.

"I guess, we saved each other. You got even with me, fast. No fair!" I laughed, eliciting them to do the same as well

"Did you really mean that? Is what you did that brute gonna happen to those who hurt 'your own'?" Maddie asked me

"Hell yeah! No one hurts those who I love! That includes you and Maya. But especially you, mad-dog!" I say to them a matter of factly.

"Awww, I'm touched Kenzie. So proud, too, in what you do!" Maya declared

"Same! You are one of this city's heroes, and that makes you the coolest person ever, in my book. Even cooler than my own boyfriend, Jack!" Maddie proudly added

"Thanks guys. For the kind words, and for the trust.I feel fan-fucking-tastic all of a sudden! I will do it all over again for you and everyone else in this city. Just one favor though…" I quipped to them. Maddie raised an eyebrow at me, and this usually meant she already knows what I'm going to say

"Don't tell Mom, and Greg?" Maddie grinned

"Definitely! She would go nuts if she ever found out!"


	76. Chapter 76: It Had to, At Some Point

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 76: It Had To, At Some Point**

 **August 22, 2016. Monday, 10:25 PM**

 **Glenview, Lizewski Residence**

 **Mindy's POV**

"Who could be knocking us, at this time?" Dave curiously piped, as he looked at the door when the doorbell rang

"We aren't expecting any visitors…" I muttered, skeptically. I stand up from the couch, and Dave's cuddles, and briskly walk towards the door. But not before getting a Glock from a drawer, attached to an end table near the door. A nice stash for a weapon in case some bastard tries to per say, make an ambush in our home. We're not really this suspicious here, but given the time of the hour, something was off about who's at front

"Hello? Who's this?" I said through the intercom

" _Mindy? It's Brynn. We kind of need to talk…_ "

Me and Dave looked at each other, and relaxed a bit. It was only Brynn, but why does she sound nervous?

"Okay, then. Just a sec" I say on the intercom, opening the front gate for her to be let in. After a few moments, a knock came. When I opened the door, I only expected Brynn. So it was a surprise that aside from her, her 2 siblings were with her, as well as Ashlee. The eldest Rumfallo child was biting her bottom lip and was looking anywhere but at me. The younger Rumfallo children had a sort of expectant, and excited expression on their faces, while Ashlee had smirk on her face. On her hands, a cream colored mask and Glock 20 could be seen. I chuckled and smirked at them

"You guys finally found out, huh?" I say to them

"You look like you aren't that surprised about it" Ashlee chuckled

"This isn't the first time it happened. Come on in" I offered to them. All 4 came in

"Now this is an interesting sight. Judging by Brynn's nervous look, it's safe to say they know already?" Dave smiled, facing us

"Exactly that. Poor Brynn looks like she's gonna explode any minute." I grinned, walking near Brynn, who flinch when I put a hand on her shoulder

"Relax, will you? This was bound to happen, eventually. You're not the first to have this kind of experience you know" I reassure her

"So I won't be in trouble?" Brynn squeaked nervously

"No, you ruffian! Relax now. You're out of the clear already. Let us handle this bit with your mom" I laughed.

"Oh, thank god!" Brynn comically sighed in relief. I then gesture them to take a seat on the couch and several chairs in the living room. I swatted Horatio away from one chair the feline was lying down on. Much to the little kitty's annoyance

"This. Is. So. Awesome! I can't believe that Brynn is Starlight, and we're neighbours with Kick Ass and Hit Girl themselves! Chicago is the best city ever!" Noah exclaimed happily with Sadie also getting giddy in obvious excitement

"Happy little chippers, aren't we?" Dave chuckled besides me, sitting next to me

"You can't blame us! This is all too much, in a good way. I guess Noah snooping on Brynn's things really did pay things off" Sadie grinned. I then raise an eyebrow on the 2 youngsters, then at Brynn, looking sheepishly at us

"Yeah. Got to learn to hide my Fusion stuff more carefully.…" Brynn shyly piped,

"It can't be helped now. But hey, at least you got one less thing to worry about now when you're out and about patrolling. Now the question would be, what does good old Ashlee Allen have to say about this" I say, smirking at Ashlee, who had a wide grin on her face

"To be honest, I am very proud of Brynn on what she does, and so are her siblings. You and the rest of Fusion have done great in looking after us. For that, we thank you, and thank you as well for keeping my wayward eldest safe. At least if she you guys were the one looking out for her, then I'm sure she's in safe hands" Ashlee said gratefully

"Think nothing of it, Ashlee. We look out for one another, and never let anyone get left behind. Brynn was quite a work before she officially joined us. A pretty stubborn child like Kick Ass was back when he started in New York" I chuckled, earning a playful jab and grin from Dave, and a scowl from Brynn

"I actually had a feeling who you guys were, but couldn't quite put my finger on it at first. I guess being out of the marines for quite a while affected my intuition on some point" Ashlee laughed.

"Wait, _Marines_? You were Marine Corps?" Dave asked, surprised. Even I didn't know that Ashlee was a Marine. Based on the kids grins, they knew about this bit

"Why are we just knowing this now? We admit, we had some background checks on you and the rest of the other dance families have come to Chicago at the same time, in certain circumstances. But it didn't say that you were a Marine." I asked in full curiosity. Being in the Marine Corps is being in the finest of the finest. For Ashlee to have served there, and was even a Captain is really impressive

"It didn't really came to mind to mention mom used to be a Marine. Plus, when you did tell me you did a background check on us, I assumed you guys already knew" Brynn casually explained

"You won't really know that easily anyway. I'm a sort of unsung hero by force. I was involved in an operation that was so top secret that involved a certain soldier. A damn fine soldier.." Ashlee explained to us, having a sort of happy wistful look in her eyes.

"Now we know where Brynn gets her skills, bravery, and sense of justice. Captain Ashlee Allen started it all" I praised.

"Brynn's like a power ranger, while mom's more like G.I. Jane. Cool!" Noah grinned

"They are so awesome. Wait...we're an awesome family!" Sadie added proudly

"NOw that everything's out in the open, does this mean that you have some secrets you need to teach me on fighting?" Brynn beamed at her mom

"Not a chance! You get to learn your own style, and be your own woman like I did!" Ashlee laughed much to our laughter, and Brynn's annoyance. Before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang again. I look over to our visitors to confirm if someone else was with them, or if anyone else found out who we were,, and they shrugged and shook their heads. Who else could be here? The doorbell then rang again, but this time frantically like whoever was outside was in a hurry. It was Dave this time, that went to the door, and answered the intercom. A booming, demanding voice of a familiar lady came to life

" _Dave? Mindy Are you all there? I need a moment of your time to talk about some things_ " Melissa said in a calm, but loud voice. Then we hear the intercom have a flurry of voices that sounded like they were arguing and we could hear Melissa scolding them.

"Is that Melissa? She sounds output" Brynn said, confused.

"More like constipated, and who's she with?" I wondered out loud.

"Um...okay. Hold on a second" Dave said over the intercom and opening the gate. After a few seconds, the knock on the door came, along with muffled arguments from the otherside. That's weird. When Dave opened the door for only a few inches, it suddenly came bursting open, and in came 3 teens barging in with Melissa having a sort of confused and constipated look in her face as she stared at the 3 squabbling kids. Said 3 teens were Mackenzie, Maddie, and Maya. Kenzie and Maddie were arguing really loud and intense, to a point they were in each other's faces, while Maya was in the middle, being a sort of worried, and panicked spectator

"I can't believe you told mom! After I just told you not to!"

"I didn't agree to it, as _you_ didn't hear any confirmation from me about it!"

"You can't just tell anyone that big of a secret, like its a free sample from Walmart! You've done fucked up Maddie! Fucked up real good!"

"Sure, say what you will! But she's our fucking mom, and she deserves to know who you are at night. More than me actually!"

"Oh, screw you! It's bullshit is what's the reason you told on me to mom! Do you understand how you may have endangered us by telling her I'm Nova!?"

"For the love of god, Kenzie! It's. Mom!"

"Kenzie, Mads, stop it! You're both making a messy scene and an embarrassment of yourselves! Other people are here too, and you two are still at it, like raging bulls!"

It was Maya who had stopped the two bickering sisters from showering each other's spits and words. Both stopped and slowly looked at us. Maddie looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights, but Kenzie looked like she saw multitude of ghosts in front of her

"Mindy...Dave...Brynn...how much did they hear?" Kenzie slowly says, gesturing to Ashlee, Sadie, and Noah. Melissa then looked at me, then at Kenzie, then at Ashlee, then back at me. This time, with a shocked realization on her face

"Don't tell me...is Brynn involved in on this too?" Melissa exclaimed, gesturing to a shy smiling Brynn and a chuckling Ashlee

"Wait, your family found out too?!" Kenzie and Brynn said together. The faces of the Zieglers and the younger Orlando was priceless as well as Melissa's

"I see that you had a wonderful night of surprises as well. I guess we're not just Dance Moms, but also Vigilante Moms now" Ashlee laughed. That got a snort out of me. What? It sounded right in my ears!

"You guys have any more room for that club?"

We all then turn to the still open front door to see 4 more new arrivals. It was Sarah and JoJo, with their respective mothers, Christy and Jess. JoJo looked around in a subdued, excited expression, Jess had a satisfied smirk in her face, Sarah looked like she was awaiting punishment, and Christy had a resigned expression on her face.

"No way! You guys got found out too?! This is...actually awesome, actually." JoJo laughed

"You are literally the only person in this house right now, that is happy over this. The others look like they were just given a death sentence" Dave chuckled

"Blame mom. She always tells me to look at the positive side of things" JoJo grins

"That, I did. I am honestly doing the same thing over this now. But still, it is surreal in a way" Jess quipped

"At least you're enjoying it, JoJo. Mom literally went nuclear when I got caught" Sarah moped

"How will I not go mad, Sarah? Not only did I find a gun under your bed, files in your laptop that obviously have government related files were in your computer screen!" Christy exclaimed, then turning to me

"She confessed immediately, as I did tell her to be honest always, and here we are now!" Christy continued

"As for us, well this little troublemaker happened to enter her bedroom window, the moment her big brother, Jay saw her still in her Comet get up" Jess smirked, ruffling the embarrassed, but grinning bow haired teen. I sometimes wonder if JoJo is capable of being sad at all

"Okay, now this night turned from peaceful, to downright interesting and hilarious" I admitted. Some, like the Rumfallos and Siwas found in funny, while the rest found it either confusing or frustrating

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Came the sleepy tone of Stephanie, coming downstairs, with Electra and the twins behind her. The kids then looked around the gathered people downstairs, and all 4 came alive with the older, resident brit child chuckling

"Let me guess, a lot of people found a certain buried treasure, didn't they?"

"More like caught stealing a buried treasure" I cheekily answered.

"Can this night get any more interesting?" Brynn had said as if on cue, we hear several yelps from outside, near the front door. Me and Stephanie then rush there, pushing through the people in the house, and stand right next to Dave, who was looking at 4 teens.

"Does this count as interesting?" Stephanie chuckled. Said teens were Aidan ,and Emma who were pinned on the ground with Kelly and Kendall on top of them. All 4 have nervous looks on their faces

"Yeah. We kind of want to say 'it's not what you think, but we have a feeling you already caught us red handed" Aidan nervously laughed

'Knowing how this night turned out, and how you fit in to all of this, yeah. You 4 are definitely caught red handed. Get inside, now!" I growled to them and all 4 rushingly came inside. This is gonna be one long night….

DV DV DV DV

The kids offered to make tea and crumpets (you can already guess who's idea this is), to everyone in the room and everyone had accepted it greatly. But still, tensions are still felt in the room. NOt the kind of tension that can cause fights, but rather, the kind where the truth is already coming out, and they can't wait to see it blow off. Me and Dave faced our guest, with the twins, the Predators, Brynn, Kenzie, JoJo, and Sarah either seated or standing alongside us.

I was surprised why Kelly, Kendall, and Emma were here, as they had no idea about us. Or so we thought.

Despite having been sworn to secrecy by Brynn and some people from Fusion, Aidan said that he accidentally blabber mouthed to Emma about Fusion's secret, which led to Emma being here. As for Kelly and Kendall, it was more interesting. Apparently, Kelly had overheard Dave, Brynn, JoJo, Kenzie, and Sarah talking about Fusion related things back at the hospital, during the time Stephanie had been shot. As for Kendall, she had pieced it all together during the Dancerpalooza mishap after Kiarra had told her she was a Predator. That got me taking a mental note in talking to Kiarra again, about how not to reveal casually what she was. We all gave them the truth, well mostly as they technically aren't cleared yet for some of the other secrets we have. Some of them had found relief at the truth, some found confusion, while others got overly grinning in awe and excitement

"This is too much. All this time, our daughters are going out at night as vigilantes, and we happen to be neighbors with the famous Kick Ass and Hit Girl all along…" Melissa breathed, who was surrounded by Maddie and Maya

"But honestly, it all makes perfect sense now. The girls always seemingly having things to do on weird hours, the bruises, that weird vibe we're all talking about when it comes to Mindy, it all makes sense now" Jess sheepishly smiled

"Jess is right on that. This really answers a lot of things" Kendall added, grinning

"Wait, you're basically saying you were all talking behind my back all this time?" I asked a little apprehensive. I knew some of the moms were tolerant towards me, but everyone?

"What would you expect? You're always the source of controversy in the dance world or in our world in general" Stephanie blurted out.

"If I recall, you're outside your british sector and in american soil. You have no power over here" I coldly say to her, a matter of factly, eliciting the young ones to have a laugh at a sour looking Stephanie's expense

"So, what happens at this point on? Are we to be sworn to secrecy, or something like that?" Christy pointed out.

"Is this also the part where you tell us that if we tell on you, you'll hunt us down limb from limb?" Maddie added on. I couldn't help but chuckle over that.

"Do just that, and we'll make sure of that. Even if Kenzie is your sister! But let us be clear on one thing: all of you are considered family here. You will all be protected from any harm that will come to you. If harm did come to any one of you, swift but bloody vengeance shall be delivered to anyone who dares hurt you" I declared to them. The smiles, nervous some may be, assured me my point struck home.

"I think it's safe to say that that's reassuring that we're i good hands. I also wish to point out that I feel more at ease, than worried. Knowing that JoJo was doing a noble thing, I can say I am very happy to what kind of person she's trying to become. Now I know she can do more than be all hairbows and juices" Jess had declared on, making JoJo blush and everyone else laugh

"I may be one crazy lass, but I wanted to be more than that. Seeing this, well I can say that I've reached that point already" JoJo grinned

"A little controversial and its making my nerves mess up at first. But like Jess had said, this is a noble work. I have always taught Sarah how to be a good person, and do what is right. She had done just that, and is in service to a great cause. Sarah, I give you my blessing to continue on for Fusion." Christy had proudly said to her daughter. Sarah then nodded, and beamed

"I'll make you proud like always, mom. You can count on that!" Sarah said

"Admittedly, I was against this. I mean...my youngest daughter, a vigilante? I would never let this kind of thing happen to any of my kids! But then again, hearing what she, and the rest of you have done, it makes me swell in pride, and happy that Kenzie is doing good and justice." Melissa gently smiled to her youngest

"To be honest, Kenz seemed to be happier after she started this. It's like along with dance, this became a sort of outlet for her to let out her stress of the haters, and scandal that is causing her, instead of raging off like a mad baboon" Maddie added

"Gee, thanks for that beautiful visual of me" Kenzie sarcastically piped

"Well, it's true! But I'd rather you be that raging, mad baboon while being Nova, instead of as Mackenzie Ziegler. I still owe you for saving me and Maya as well" Maddie added on, making Kenzie crack a bashful smile

"I know I can't tell Johnny but I'm sure he'd be way too ecstatic to know about this. Then again, I enjoy driving my brother insane about something I only know" Maya giggled.

"This seems like a crazy question, but can any of us be of help with Fusion too? Given all of this, I want to help out too. Make use of my marines expertise to good use" Ashlee eagerly offered

"Wait, what?" Jess and Christy exclaimed together

"Are we hearing this right, Ashlee? SInce when are you a marine?" Melissa suspiciously asked

"To be fair, we had no idea about this as well." I begrudgingly admit

"There is a lot you don't know about me. Even my own children" Ashlee laughed

"Well, with regards to what you mean Ashlee, you are welcome to help out, as is everyone else. We welcome all kinds of help to benefit Fusion, but this is all voluntary. No one is forced into doing this" Dave explained perfectly

"Then I have no problems on that. I think I'll find this enjoyable" Ashlee said

"I guess, you're fucked now, Brynn. You're on surveillance by your mom all the time now!" Kenzie bellowed

"Don't remind me Now I have to deal with those little menaces too" Brynn groaned, gesturing to her mom and her siblings, who came to her and snuggled besides her

"What I wish is for Kenzie's mouth to stop being so foul all the time! Cuss here, cuss there, it's horrible" Melissa moaned. I can't help myself to grin at her like the cheshire cat, as well as to Kenzie

"I think I have a solution for that as well, Melissa"

 **Brynn's POV**

"I guess we're not the only ones that found out, huh?" Aidan had grinned at me.

"Yup! Because of the same reason you had. Sneaky little brother and sister found my self defense kit, and told on me. But I did not expect mom to be so accepting like that. She even offered to help out in Fusion. _Help out_!" I exclaimed, causing Aidan and Emma ot laugh.

After that talk we had back a the living room, we all decidedly went upstairs and hang around in the British Sector A.K.A., Stephanie's Room. We were all spread out around. Maddie was animatedly chatting with Stephanie, Sarah, and Electra on the bed. JoJo, the twins, and Maya were on the floor, playing with the dogs and Horatio. Kelly and Kendall went with Dave to talk about something. What it was, we didn't know. As for me, AIdan, and Emma, we were on the seats, right next to the window

They figured that sleep had escaped them due to the events that just unfolded, and so we had this little gathering until the talk downstairs is over.

"Did you also do that mad Brynn look you gave me when I found you on the bathroom?" Aidan cheekily asked me

"Nope! Mom kind of got me cornered. She can be so intimidating at times. PLus, you were different. You were stubborn at the time so, thus , giving you the murder look" I grinned at him

"I don't blame you, Brynn. He's been that way since I can remember. Stubborn little shuit that always messes with other people's business" Emma chuckled

"Hey! Don't act like you're some kind of saint! Snooping was also the reason you're in this mess too"" Aidan scowled at his cousin. I then gave Emma a look, that begged the question of how she found out. She did mention it downstairs earlier, but not in detail

"If you must know, I was just getting out from the showering, when I happened to hear him talking to himself when I passed by his door. Initially, I was just going to make fun of him, but then he said something about you being part of Fusion, and that got me blazing in his room for answers" Emma explained

"Blazing in with only a towel, that fell out the moment she entered, I may add" Aidan pointed out. I then started to laugh at the scenario. Emma appeared to be so embarrassed by it, given her reddening cheeks

"It got loose, okay?! I was putting it midway, when I overheard you!" Emma defended

"Lame excuse! It wouldn't have happened if you just minded your own business" Aidan argued

"And miss out on this? No way! You know what, I hope you got a good view of my naked body, because it was worth it!" Emma chided

"Seriously?! Gross! Everything I saw was all flat anyway" Aidan exclaimed, looking away at us

"Mine are mostly flat too. So you don't want to see it too?" I teased. Aidan then started to sputter out random words, until he just groans, and puts his hands on his face while me and Emma laughed at his expense

"You really know how to make a come back on him" I giggled

"And you really know how to push his buttons well. I'm surprised that you were alright in that kind of thing" Emma giggled back

"Well, there are things you don't know about me, other than being Starlight. I'm not as plain as you think" I winked at Emma.

"Hey, Brynn? I just wanna say thank you. I figured this is the perfect time to say that, as I finally know now that you're Starlight. The one who saved me from being kidnapped. If you hadn't come I...I don't know really. Who knows what those men would have done to us if you guys didn't come to our rescue" Emma had gently said. I then smile at her and put a hand on her arm to ease her.

"It was nothing. I'd do anything for my friends and family. Even sacrifice myself. I became Starlight to protect, and that's what I'm going to keep the fuck doing" I firmly said to her. She then firmly nods, and smiles gently at me

"I'm glad to be friends with you, Brynn and I am glad that I am in this wonderful company of people. It's like being put on another world, and it's fun to be in it" Emma chukled. I then look at Aidan. He still had his face on his hands, and was now muttering something

'

"Yo, Aidan. You going to sulk there all night or what?" I giggled. Aidan then flinches,then looks at me with a moping look

"Cheer up, alright? Having a smile is better on your face. Plus, I have to thank you as well. You and Eva really looked after the kids. I heard you did most of the thinking when you guys got attacked" I smiled at Aidan

"Hey, it was nothing. We had to protect each other but….that's great to hear coming from you" Aidan muttered.

"He's definitely crushing on you" Emma whispered in my ear.

"Oh, stop it!" I playfully shushed Emma

"What you did was really brave, Aidan. That's huge points in my book" I continued to tell him. I then plant a quick kiss on his cheek, and I draw back just as fast. I felt my face warm up. What the hell did I just do, and kissed Aidan like that? I turn to Aidan, who looked just as red faced and bewildered as me

"Ohhhhhhhh"

Everyone was starting to wolf whistle and tease us now.

"I knew it! BrynDan is real!" Emma squealed

"First JenZie, then JoMeron, and now BrynDan! We've all been waiting for this moment!" JoJo piped

"Welcome to the sisterhood, Brynny!" Kenzie added. I just felt my face go redder, and I turn away from them

"Did they actually ship us?" Aidan muttered besides me

"I think so, yeah. You uh….not liking it?" I asked him

"No, no. Just….embarrassed I guess? Not really used to this gushy stuff. But you have to admit, BrynDan has a nice ring to it" Aidan shyly smiled at me

"You're loving it, don't you?"I realized, rolling my eyes playfully at him

"It didn't come from my mouth, Brynn" Aidan chuckled. That boy, I swear. Stubborn, and cheeky. But he is right. BrynDan really sounds nice. As was that kiss a gave him

 **Dave's POV**

"Kelly, you're seriously going through with this? I thought you were only joking on that part" Kendall had exclaimed in surprise. I was actually as surprised as her as well. We were at the office upstairs. Kelly and Kendall wanted to talk about something to me. What she said however, really surprised me

"Kelly, you must understand that joining Fusion is not any game. Real life risks and consequences are involved here. You have to realize you can die here" I explain to her in a calm, yet serious manner behind the desk. Kelly had nodded firmly, and looked unfazed by what I said

"I understand what I will go through with this, Dave. I still want to join you as vigilantes. I know that you are the only ones that can help me with this. But I also have to be there as well. Seeing Saryna with those men you called Gospel both made me happy, and also broke me. She wanted to kill us, yet I could see Saryna - the real Saryna from there. She's still there, and I know she wanted me to help her. I want to, but not alone. She's more than just a best friend to me. She's...she's…" Kelly started solidly at first, but wavered, as tears rolled through her eyes. Kendall had come closer to her, and hugged Kelly, consoling her friend

"Saryna Garcia's kind of Kelly's soulmate. In everything, they are always together. I've seen their relationship and how in love they were. I understand why Kelly wants to go through with this. Love makes you do all kinds of crazy stuff" Kendall said with a gentle smile.

"That is true. I can honestly relate. Love does make you do a lot of crazy shit…" I smiled back at her, remembering the early days of how me and Mindy started, and how our lives here really changed us for the better.

"I'll have a talk with Mindy, and the others over this. But should you really go for this, you have to see this through to the end, understood? Every shit given to you, you have to face without fear. That clear?" I indignantly say to Kelly. She wipes away the tears in her eyes and plasters a determined smile on her face

"You bet your ass I can handle any kind of shit"

"Then welcome aboard Fusion, Phantom"

 **Some time later….**

 **Kenzie's POV**

"Why is there a lot of money on that table?" Maddie had questioned, pointing at the table that had several jars of cash on them. We also noticed the jars had the names of Mindy, Stephanie, and the twins on them. Mindy looked at them with a smirk, while Stephanie looked at them with pure disgust

"Those bloody things are the swear jars. Those things eat up a dollar for every swear we do. Damn allowance can't stay put because of that thing" Stephanie said with venom

"Uhh...I hate to be that kind of person but having the jar take the blame is unfair. You swear, the jar gets a dollar. It's kind of your fault Stephanie" Maddie chuckled."

"You really starting to fuck with me now, Ziegler?" Stephanie growled

"Stephanie, jar! Plus, Maddie has a point. You'd have more money, if you control your dirty mouth more" Mindy grinned from behind her.

"But I don't have anything on me anymore!"

"That's what the IOU slips are for" Mindy had chuckled to her wayward daughter, who huffed towards the table, and put said IOU slip on the jar. Despite that however, Stephanie's jar was not the fullest. It was Anne-Marie's. There's even several dollars falling out from it already!

"I plan that by next year, it can take credit cards" Mindy had laughed

"Glad we don't have that at home. I am so broke if ever we had one!" I smirked

"Careful what you wish for Kenzie. It might come true. Keep that mouth dirty, and your wallet is gonna lose some pounds" Maddie giggled

"Ha! As if I'd suffer the kind of thing at home!" I said back to them. There is no way that such a scenario is gonna happen. Never! Neeeveeeeeer!

 **The next day….**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Mackenzie! You know what to do for that!" Mom scolded at me.

"But mom, you know that's a fucking expression of mine and-"

"That's gonna be another one, Mackenzie!"

"Kenzie, just give in already. The more you argue, the more you're going to lose money" Maya advised me. I thought of something to fight back the notion, but the glare mom gave me was a bad sign. I just sharply sighed, and bounded over to the kitchen counter, where a large jar with my name on it was placed. I reluctantly placed 2 dollars on them, and glared at all of them

"I so hate you for this, mom…" I glowered

"You brought this on yourself, dear. Glad that Mindy gave me this idea. This'll teach you real good" Mom laughed at me. I then glared to Maddie, who was laughing hard with Maya

"Told you to be careful what you wish for, Kenzie. Also mom? I think she'll be needing a bigger jar" Maddie teasingly piped.

"You know, you're right Maddie. Then again,what we need more is another jar" Mom said from behind the counter. She then reaches down, and it was my turn to gloat as Maddie scowled over the other jar labeled with her name

"Can't take any chances now, can't I?" Mom chuckled

"Guess, I'm not as fucked as I think" I smirked at my sister

"Kenzie. Jar."

"D'oh!"

 **August 24, 2016. Wednesday, 09:25 AM**

 **Chicago O'Hare International Airport**

On the expansive tarmac of the airport one runway was to host a black Falcon 900B on its landing. The luxury plane had smoothly skidded to a halt, exactly at the side of a 2016 Ford Edge. On the side, facing the plane, 2 girls awaited for the arrival of the passengers of the plane. When the door had lowered, 2 men stepped down.

The first one that went down was a young man, that was around in the age of 14. He was at least 5'7 tall, and had short, black hair that had spiky bangs. Before he was able to touch the tarmac, one of the girls in wait ran towards him, and jumped right in front of the boy, giggling and smiling happily as the boy smiled at her carrying her in his strong arms. Both teens then leaned on each other's faces, and shared a deep kiss - eating each other's faces is more like it

"You really can't help yourself when it come to him, don't you Kaycee? You haven't even let him touch the ground for god's sakes" The other girl laughed, leaning on the SUV

"Hush you! Just because Mace ain't here, you get to ruin our fun Sophia" Kaycee giggled,

"Chill. I ain't ruining anyone's fun. Especially when Sean already has an erection going on" Sophia bellowed. Kaycee then looked at Sean's crotch, which showed a rather huge bulge. Kaycee then stared at Sean's eyes and gave her a devilish look and grin

"I think you know what I want later" Kaycee chuckled

"I live to serve thee, dear Kaycee" Sean smiled wide, continuing their kiss. Sean Lew had been so worried about his girlfriend, Kaycee when he had heard the news that Gospel had attacked Dancerpalooza. It didn't really help the fact that he had other problems back in LA, wiping off scum off the city in the form of Icarus, his alter ego.

Oh course, worried he may be, he was confident that Kaycee will have the skills to survive and see another day in the form of Strider, as is the same with Sophia in the form of Raiden. But still, he couldn't help it that he got worried whenever Kaycee's in battle. Talented she may be in dance and battling criminals, she is still human and one mistake can mean death. That's why whenever they meet together, they would savor every ounce of intimacy together. These moments could mean the last at any time, with the best friend, and now girlfriend since childhood. Though, Kaycee tends to be rough and wild when it came in to moments of privacy in the room

"Mind letting me go through first, before you publicy eat each other out in the middle of the airport?" The other man chuckled from behind the couple. Both of the broke their kiss, and just grinned at the balding man in his early 20s, with his face adorned by a well groomed beard, and is wearing a tight t-shirt under a black blazer jacket and black jeans

""Hey there, Matt. You're head looks a lot prettier than usual" Kaycee grinned. Matthew "Matt" Santoro had just chuckled. It's never a dull moment when it comes to the members of Yggdrasil. Having be the mediator of the team, and the FBI really was the most rewarding thing he had ever done in his life. Apart from being a Youtuber of course. But mediator he may be, he's not the real leader of Yggdrasil. It's the other girl leaning on the SUV, which he approached as he passed by the couple

"You're the honest type, Sophia. How does my hair really look? Kaycee tends to gloss things over" Matt had asked Sophia

"Like my eyes are staring at the sun directly" Sophia laughed out loud

"Yup. Brutally honest" Matt had muttered resignedly

"But it's' time to get to business, yes? I believe we have a lot of things to discuss regarding last saturday" Matt had continued in a business like manner. Sophia then went serious and nodded firmly

"You have no idea how big. We have a lot of time back at the hotel" Sophia had said. After separating the 2 love birds, that was beginning to cause some people from around us to stare, we all went onboard the SUV and went their way back at the hotel

 **The Peninsula**

 **Sophia's POV**

"I think next time we do these meetings,we do this where there are no beds nearby" Matt had laughed, looking at the closed bedroom door. From behind it, we could hear the bed squeaking and the mixed moans of pleasure coming from Sean and Kaycee, who immediately went there upon entering our room

"Those 2 had been rabbits in a past life, I swear. They've been going about there for awhile now" I cringed

"Does Mace not give you the same length of pleasure" Matthew laughed, as I felt my face warm up

"Shut up before I twist that beard of yours off your face, and shove it on your ass" I growled good naturedly to him. But the smirk on his face never wavered

"Sophia, please. You are too nice for that. Even if you are Raiden" Matt had said. Damn, he really knows how to shove me down to quiet down. As I went on with briefing him on what had happened last saturday however, his face turned more and more serious, with a few surprised and astonished expressions. Most, due to the topic about our team up with Fusion and the Revenants, as well as the latest news about the Mavericks, and the possible grim truth about them

"Are you sure that Saryna is one of the Mavericks? This is big, Sophia. This just proves our earlier hunches about the connection of the missing kids and mavericks. We have to dig into this more" Matt mused, scratching a hand on his beard

"There's also the confirmation of Gospel being in Chicago for quite awhile now. Fusion tends to have enough information as to who they are. They even stated several encounters with Gospel and their Mavericks as well." I shared to Matt, who's forehead creased more in deep thought

"Their more involved now, huh? You know Sophia, remember that proposition you and Kaycee came up with just a few weeks ago?" Matt had asked me, staring intently at me. I chuckled, realizing what he was letting on

"You want to team up with Fusion now, huh?"

"At first, I didn't want to. Gospel's our battle and it wasn't right to really drag Fusion to something they weren't really involved with. But if they're that deep into this Gospel issue, I think it's safe to ask now"

"No mention that you were scared of Hit Girl if you asked?" I teased

"Admittedly, there is that…"

"Well, you're in luck actually. This just came last night" I simply said. I stood up and went for the end table besides my bed, and grab two pieces of cards from them. When I came back to where me and Matt were seated, I lay down the cards on the table. Matt picked up the smaller, purple card with the initials 'HG' on them. Then he put that down, and picked up the wider, white card, that had a series of lines and coordinates in them.

"Does this mean, they're actually aware for some reason, that we want to meet them? Wait, hold up, do they know who you guys are, too?" Matt said in bated breath. I just shrug as a response

"Maybe? Not really sure to be honest. This just appeared on my bedside desk, when I woke up in the middle of the night. Also found the window here, opened all of a sudden. You gotta hand it to them, they're clever, Very clever" I say, impressed by how they somehow knew who we were. Fusion's reputation precedes them

"This says to go to this location, when we're ready...a sign of trust. I think we're in good graces with them for the time being. I proposed tonight, would be the best option since I wanted you in on this as well" I continued to explain to Matt. He nodded unwaveringly as a response

"The most perfect time to do it. Prepare yourselves for later,and make sure to dress for the occasion. I have a feeling we'll have a lot in store of us" Matt had stated.

"You got it, Orca!"

The bedroom door suddenly clicked, and opened. Out came Sean, who leaned on the door frame and had one satisfied smile on his face, but looked like he was panting a little. He was only wearing shorts and nothing more. HIs bare skin glistened as sweat dripped from them. I couldn't help but laugh at his frame, while Matt groaned good naturedly

"We didn't hear any screams of pleasure, but you look like you had the time of your life" I grinned at him. Sean adjusted himself on the door frame, leaning more erect

"Oh trust me, silent screams are a sign of a much better sign of orgasm. It's been awhile since we did that together…" Sean sighed

"Oh god! Do I even need to hear this?" Matt wailed but no one took heed of him. I then stood up and walked right in front of him. I took a peek at the bedroom, and saw Kaycee still laid down on the bed, all naked and rose colored in her body. She rolled over to face me, and she winked at me as she giggled.

"Sean still couldn't surpass you, huh? I guess this means you're still good on top?"I laughed at Kaycee.

"She's just one hard but to crack. But every moment's worth it. She really knows how to draw out some passion" Sean smirked

"If only you could see Sean's face when it was my turn to be on to!. Although, I ain't complaining when he's on top. The guy's doing pretty well lately." Kaycee said grinning

"Guys! If you 3 start a three way, I am flying away back to LA immediately!" Matt growled from my side. Me, Kaycee, and Sean looked at each other and laughed at Matt's horror

"Come on, guys. Dress up time. We don't want Matt losing anymore hair now. We don't want to have a hairless Santoro now, would we?" I suggested, but I can't help but giggle on my own joke

 **Later that evening…**

"No way! You brought my baby in Chicago!" I squealed in delight, looking at one of my pride and joys. My customized 2016 Yamaha FJR1300ES in grey that could go over 60 miles/hour. A true beast on the road!

"Thank Mace for that. He actually tuned it for you after you had that mishap with it during one of our runs. He also wanted to tell you not to wet yourself on the seats" Sean had said with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, you did not just told me that! FYI, I ain't like Kaycee there who wets both her bike seat, and your crotch!" I said a matter of factly, while I put on my combat suit together.

"It was only that one time, Soph, come on. In my defense, it was my first time riding this bad boy" Kaycee chuckled, all kitted already besides her other best friends: a wine and charcoal colored CSC Cyclone RX3 250cc that goes a little over 55 miles/hour, and makes one hell of a roar on the road, that Kaycee magnanimously abuses when out on the road.

"Goddesses that are going gaga over bikes. Its arousing for some reason." Sean piped, followed by a wolf whistle

"Hey, watch it buster! You still remember that I'm your girl,yeah?" Kaycee quipped, striding over to Sean with her sword in hand, and making a flicking swish of her sword a few inches near Sean's dick and giving him a peck in the cheek afterwards

"Tweetums, you know that my heart only belongs to you. Plus, I am quite concerned about the safety of my penis. Angry Kaycee makes for sad dick" Sean had quickly piped in a nervous manner. I can't help but laugh out loud on how funny the whole thing is.

"Glad someone's enjoying my little session there. This is why I love you, Soph" Kaycee giggled, putting an arm around me, which I returned

"What can I say? You are the class clown of the group and Sean suffering is always a laugh" I chuckled, looking at a scowling Sean. I always love teasing the hell out of him

"You guys done winding up Sean? Because we need to move. Also, because weird things tend to happen to Sean when you two are together" Matt had appeared from the fire exit at one hidden part of the back of the hotel, and putting an arm at Sean

"Whooooah! Cool entrance Matt! You gotta teach me how to do that" Kaycee said in childlike wonder

"Upupup! You know the rule. Once in combat suits, the codenames go up. Understood Strider?" Orca gently rebuked Kaycee as he wore his mask

"Oh, yeah! Sorry about that, Orca" Strider had said to Orca in mock salute

"You know Orca, the whole business deal whenever you put on the mask is just too silly to take seriously" I teased

"Oh, cut it Raiden. I only do this when we're on a run. Just leave this out to me, will you?" Orca had whined. I just smiled and shrugged at him, as I push the button to spread my mask all over my head.

"Come on Icarus. You're with me on the SUV. I think we have enough time already with these angels from hell" Orca said dragging Sean with him

"Can't agree more!"

DV DV DV DV

I always loved the way the wind brushes against me whenever I ride. Nothing beats the thrill of being fast. We rode through the streets of Chicago, and along the way, several people looked at us in awe, and some even said "Go Fusion!" to us. Me and Strider just chuckle at that thought, and Strider even finger saluted some. As much as it is an honor to be called such, we are far from the prestigious Fusion. Not yet at least.

We travelled west of Chicago. As per the coordinates and map given to us, it was leading us in a trainyard. Me and Strider rode our bikes parallel to the SUV Icarus was driving. The traffic on some major roads didn't bother us at all, as we just waded over the cars like a breeze. Even Icarus drove, and avoided the other cars like it was a fucking Ferrari! LA traffic really is a good way to practice your riding skills. After over half an hour later, we arrived at a seemingly abandoned, and silent of the trainyard. Nothing could be really heard expect of the roar of our vehicles, and the faint chugging of trains from the distance

"Ever get the feeling that this place is a bit perfect for an ambush?" Icarus had called over in our comms as we stopped at one clearing, surrounded by decommissioned trains and carriages. It looked like a train graveyard than a trainyard

"Light doesn't shine too much, looks shady, and looks like it hadn't had any visitors for a long time. Yep! Stinks of an ambush" Orca had said

"True. But you guys have to remember who we're dealing with too. These people are quite unorthodox in their methods. Or so they say. They also don't seem to be the type of people that hands over invitations to your own death. I figured them as hunters who get the job done on the spot and without prior notice" I reasoned to them. Of all the times I watched and researched Fusion, I quite picked out some of the rumored, and confirmed actions they do. They really play the intimidation game quite well.

"You seem to know a lot about them, Raiden. You sure you aren't secretly a Fusion operative?" Icarus had joked, getting off from the SUV along with Orca.

"Nah! She's just done her research because she's scared she might fight Hit Girl and Starlight one day. If this were an ambush, you up to face them?" Strider teased, jabbing her elbow playfully at me

"You could even send in the whole Fusion team while you're at it. I think I could do well against them" I chuckled

"Oh? I guess you wouldn't mind having a simple spar then?" 

The electronically disguised voice came out of nowhere. From the shadows, came 5 figures: 4 females, and one large, hulking male. I need not ask who they were. The colors of Cream, Periwinkle, and Sea Green were all too familiar to me as they have been our allies during the Dancerpalooza stint. We most certainly did not need as well, to know who the other 2 are. The colors of Purple, Green, and Yellow already tells us. The colors said to signal your death if you see them as a criminal

"Raiden and Strider. So we meet again. Glad you guys are looking great, and fine" Starlight had commented happily at us

"Hey yo, Fusion peeps! Glad to meet you all, again. But damn, I didn't expect you brought out Kick Ass and Hit Girl too. Motherfucking bitching Hit Girl!" Strider quipped excitedly. Orca then steps closer to Strider and scolds her

"Strider, cut that out! You _do_ realize who's in front of you, right? It's freaking Hit Girl for god's sakes!"

"No, I don't really mind. I am what I am. She's right you know. I am a bitch" Hit Girl chuckled

"Yup! Not a day goes by where she doesn't bitch about anything" Kick Ass had chuckingly added. However, this did made Hit Girl growled in annoyance.

"Pardon Orca, here. He tends to be a bit too formal, and bit too paranoid. Given his line of work in Yggdrasil. The other airhead is Icarus by the way. Also known as Strider's bitch" I explained to them

"Way to introduce me to Fusion Raiden. I was going for an intimidating first impression!" Icarus whined

"Oh, shut it Icarus! It's true, and you love being my bitch!" Strider giggled,

"I do, don't I?" Icarus muttered.

"While I do admit, that we are having good first impressions on you so far, I think we have some pressing matters to talk about? " Kick Ass calmly said. This had made us look into the, the air suddenly beginning to feel more tense

"On behalf of our little group, we are glad to know that we made a pretty good impression so far. But yes, I think we have a lot to discuss. To start, is this invitation for diplomacy, or to 'clean the mess', to say the least?" I start off. HIt Girl then stand up straighter and crosses her arm on her chest. I had to admit, even though I want to look brave in front of her, my knees felt like buckling. I couldn't see her expression, given that she wore a full mask, but the air around her just permeates tension and domination. Same with Kick Ass. The other 3 were the same, despite 2 of them having their mouths revealed, but in a neutral, unreadable expression

"All 4 of you are shaking in fear, aren't you? I can tell by how stiff you all look. I was once in your shoes too. I can relate. Hit Girl really loves doing whatever the fuck she's doing now" Starlight chuckled

"What can I say? It's one of my charms. Well, to answer your pounding question, we just wanted to talk, and get to know you guys. Although, bloody murder is gonna happen if any of you do something that would fuck up our whole secret. You technically did kill in my city all of a sudden " Hit Girl said calmly, but with pure threat in them.

"We swear on our fucking lives, and the lives of the our families and the rest of Yggdrasil that we would no such thing! Honest!" Icarus blurted out a bit too quickly, that it was actually funny enough to make me and Strider giggle. Apparently, this is the same for Nova, Starlight, and Comet

"I guess the bold statement is clear. I think they can be trusted enough, if that guy had out it. Icarus was it?" Starlight had chuckled, with Icarus nodding

"Agreed, but for now at least" Hit Girl pursed

"I'd say the same thing, and maybe a lot more if I was more chicken than Icarus here. Why would we even insult the head of one of our core reasons we built Yggdrasil? Especially when Starlight, our prime reason, is now among them?" Strider had explained in joy. This got NOva and Comet looking over at Starlight, who looked around in confusion. Hit Girl and Kick Ass had cocked their heads at us, then at Starlight

"Okay, now what do you mean by me, being the prime reason of Yggdrasil?" Starlight asked in confusion

"Raiden, just get it on with it before the topic strays even further" Orca sighs. I chuckled at his good natured distress, and I took a step forward.

"Since its established that no ill will is to be done here, it's time to clear up some things To start. We are, as you now, Yggdrasil, the mythological World Tree, which kind of fits how we are made since we are branched in different origins and skills like a tree. We were made as a sort of secret group of people, who wanted to keep LA safe from crime. Starlight did it at first and she was regarded as a local hero there. We were a group of friends, who wanted to help her in her crusade as well. But when she disappeared all of a sudden, we decided that that was the time we took on her mantle and defended the city ourselves." I started to explain

"That's all to that rocking, cream vigilante over there. Shame Raiden was the only one that saw you in action" Strider at added

"W-Wow. I didn't really expect this all. Me? A local hero…" Starlight had said in complete awe and surprise

"Oh boy. She's gonna have this over her head now. Thanks a lot guys" ova had said, smirking at an embarrassed Starlight

"I think the only thing missing is they erect a statue in your honor" Comet had giggled

"We actually thought of it, actually" Strider mused

"This is all new to us. Starlight did say she used to be a vigilante in LA, but she never mentioned she was that big" Hit Girl had said in an impressed tone

"I didn't really think of the fame of being a vigilante. I just did what I needed to do" Starlight muttered

"And that's what we love about you! That kind of thinking really made us stronger. " I say to her with pride. This had just made Starlight even more embarrassed

"Anyway, enough with that. About our intentions here, well we are having a sort of problem back home, that kind of spread throughout the country. Even as far as here. I believe you guys know them as Gospel" I said, getting to the first point of our intent here. Suddenly, the air became intense, and all eyes were on us.

"You did mention back at Dancerpalooza that they were also your enemies. But for how long, exactly? The fuckers have been a pest here, lately. Even going as far as to almost kill one of our friends. Not to mention those Mavericks…" Starlight had grimly said, balling her fists tightly

"Exactly right. The bastards had caused a lot of trouble in our city lately, and we already have enough problems as it is. If you do have any information about the, we'd greatly appreciate it if it means it can help us against them. We're actually in the dark about them" Kick Ass had growled

"Damn fucking true! Appreciate it, if you cough up the shit about them. The darker the intentions, the more gruesome we'll make they'll die" Hit Girl added arkly. I looked over at my own team, who nodded grimly. Even the ever jolly Strider. Gospel is just a topic that really pisses us off all the time. Apparently, so did Fusion

"Very well then. Gospel is this terrorist group that is hell bent in being some sort of new world order. As per our gathered research, they want control over the world's financial structure. Basically, they follow the saying 'He who controls all the money, controls the world'. Get my drift?" I explained the best I could. Then Strider came forward, and continued on for me

"They do this both in legal and illegal terms. Mostly illegal of course. What they do is take control all the major markets, like weaponry, agriculture, latest tech and businesses, and they even got hold of some governmental power in some countries. Ours included. They went even as far as taking control with the entertainment industry" Strider explained in a manner, that was opposite her usual personality

"So basically there a messed up version of the Illuminati?" Comet had inquired

"Basically. Only, they're real and pretty shady in their works." I confirmed

"Surely the authorities have tabs on them already, right? Its just weird how we're only hearing about them now" Nova piped

"Like they said, they have some governmental control as well. I presume they bribe authorities that cross their way?" Hit Girl said in a calm, but still intimidating manner

"Precisely. Those they can't control or get rid away with money…"

"...They kill off in cold blood" Kick Ass ended in a low and dark tone

"So basically, our common enemy is that bad. We wouldn't have learnt about this, if it wasn't' for Orca here, and some of our friends in the FBI" I state to them. All Fusion eyes then go straight from me, to Orca, who flinched.

"Now that, we didn't know. Those connections the reason you guys have the cool gear you all wore?" Hit Girl asked nonchalantly

"Yeah, and some few others in our ranks chipped in as well" Icarus confirmed. Orca then stepped forward, and nodding to me.

"I think I'll take care of this part. While I've been with Yggdrasil for along time, managing our supplies of weapons and gear, I've began to be more involved as we got connections with the FBI when they reached out to us. Several people had Gospel in their radar, but the case got dismissed by the higher ups there. These certain FBI agents, tried to convinced those in charge that Gospel was real but were dismissed again under the claim that Gospel doesn't exist" Orca had explained

"So its a fucking cover up. Typical…." Starlight muttered

"Right you are. So these people reached out to us to form an alliance to help each other as each of us had the necessary resources to track and destroy them. But having us team up would double our chances of winning. Especially when Gospel had introduced the Mavericks out of the blue" Orca had detailed got Starlight, Nova, and Comet to perk up

"What of the Mavericks? It's clearly obvious that their a group of fucked up children, like a certain group of children we know of." Comet had seethed

"You mean Urban Predator, right? No use in denying them. I did some collaboration with the FBI over that, and we are aware that you guys are hugely responsible for its collapse. We kind of came across them as a sort of comparison to the Mavericks, given that they were similar. Before you react, that information is in good hands." Orca explained, with the last part a bit quickly as Hit Girl openly tensed up, and reached for her gun, before Kick Ass had forced her gently to take ease

"While it is shittingly surprising that you knew about Urban Predator despite being top secret, it's a smart move. We did notice they and the Mavericks are similar. Only difference is that the Mavericks sound like their minds had already snapped into complete insanity" Hit Girl admitted

"Completely true. We did see some Predator with this one Maverick in Dancerpalooza, and while they do seem similar at first, it's it was obvious that the Predator had more control in their sanity. We thought at first that maybe the Mavericks are some of these Predators. But after what I've seen, I think that ain't the case" Strider had grimly said

"You mean about Aether being Saryna Garcia isn't it? You think the Mavericks are these Mavericks" Starlight said in a growl.

"We think so, yes. It's highly likely its the case. It'll be more correct, if we did prove that they are the missing children" I sadly confirmed, remembering that some of them are our own friends as well. Then that meant….

No! Not now. I have to focus. If it was true, then I'll save her myself. But we'll need help big time

"Then if so, I want to help as well! To at least know or not these children are the missing kids" Nova had indignantly said

Then on that note, we were thinking about forming an alliance with you lot as well. Orca had added on" This it then caused Fusion to look at one another, and speak up their thoughts. After their brief chatter, they had all looked at us, and HIt Girl began to talk

:And what makes you think we would want to forge an alliance with you? While we do thank you in helping fuck up Gospel, that doesn't fucking mean we trust you enough" Hit Girl growled.

"Because the more that we are, the better our chances of taking down Gospel. Its like you said earlier. Even you guys are in the dark over this and they are attacking your city lately, left to right! We were scared in doing so at first, as we didn't think you'd want to be involved in our fight. But given that Gospel had been active here lately, and openly wants you all to be dead, we thought we'd give it a shot" I retort to them

"They do have a point, and I see and feel no bad intent on them. It's also nice we have affiliates that are familiar with this recurring bastard of ours…" Starlight continued

"Gives us a fighting chance over those Mavericks too. Some of them can fight well against multiple enemies, they are surely familiar about them as well. We can also confirm their theory if they are our missing friends" Nova added.

"Great points. But how still, what do you guys have,that can really convince us to trust you?" Kick Ass had answered. I guess, we go use the ace we got

"Because you already trust us more than enough. We already are aware, that for the past few days, we're being watched the more we stay here, after Dancerpalooza. Ain't I right, Brynn Rumfallo?" I smirked under my mask, and looking at Starlight, who had her mouth hang open in shock

"No use, denying it. It was you who was looking after us, right? Along with your best pals. NOva and Comet. Or should I say _Mackenzie,_ and _JoJo_?" Strider giggled, pointing and Nova and Comet respectively and leaving them in shock. The same could be said for Kick Ass and Hit Girl, but for some strange reason, they didn't seem to be tensing up, and drawing their weapons in suspicion. In fact, something was off. Then Brynn suddenly chuckled, which turned to a light laugh, as she reached out for her mask, and took it off, revealing Brynn Rumfallo's face.

"So, you guys were right after all…." Icarus said in awe, looking at Brynn, who came forward at me and smiled straight in my face. Nova and Comet did the same, as they too, had taken off their mask. Hit Girl, and Kick Ass looked as well that they didn't mind what they were doing at all

"Is it just me, or is no one bothered that those 3 just revealed themselves,as who they are and Hit Girl and Kick Ass doesn't seem a bit surprised?" Orca commented

"It can mean anything, really. I had to say however, you are quite smarter than the Revenants. Nice work there, Sophia Lucia" Brynn me. Now this had taken all 4 of us aback.

"Wait, how the fuck?" Icarus blurted.

"Just hold on a damn minute! You said you knew who Raiden was. Why are you saying its Sophia? This one's clearly a dude!" Kenzie argued, and gestured on to me. This time, it was my turn to laugh

"Did you just assume my gender?' I said good naturedly, clicking my mask to retract, and shaking my hair off of my face, to reveal who I was

"Sophia, what did you just do?!" Orca said in a panic

"Relax, man. Everything unfolding here is good. So far, at least" Kick Ass had calmed Orca, who still looked freaked out over what I did, as is JoJo, and Kenzie

"You owe me 100 bucks, Ziegler. You two, Siwa" Brynn laughed followed by a calm sigh and smile from JoJo and a muttering of random curses from Kenzie, who cussed about something about a jar

"FIne, then! But you can't deny that Strider here is Kaycee Rice!" Kenzie said with confidence as she pointed at Strider

"What makes you say that, dear child?" Strider had inquired with feigned innocence

"The weirdo vibe is just setting you off." Kenzie explained with a smug grin

"Really? But you didn't really know this until Brynn explained it to us after her time in the toilet" JoJo had interrupted innocently. I laughed as the red, embarrassed expression of Kenzie and Brynn showed in their faces, and apparently, Kick Ass and Hit Girl found this funny too

"You just had to fucking ruin everything, Siwa!" Kenzie growled

"Stop mentioning my goddamn toilet business, JoJo!" Brynn added in a growl. Strider, as she laughed, took off her mask, and revealed her true self

"Let me guess Brynn, you did the old 'they were the only ones that we didn't find, and just showed up all of a sudden after the chaos', bit? Soph did the exact same too. Great minds think alike indeed" Kaycee smirked. I then looked at Brynn, and she had grinned wide at me, as did I to her

"We are great, aren't we?" Both of us said together, making us giggle in the process.

"How about me and Orca? Can you guess as well who we are?" Icarus had said with a hint of a challenge in his tone. Brynn looked at them both with a musing look, but just shrugged, and smiled

"I have a few ideas as to who are you Icarus, but not Orca. He's a total unknown. Perhaps another time. But surely you both are someone we already know" Brynn said

"Yup! OUr kind of world is small after all" Kenzie had added

"I can tell we'll learn a lot more about Yggdrasil in the coming days, and I think a lot of them will surely surprise us." Kick Ass suddenly piped out loud

"Well they did prove that all of what they said isn't bullshit, it still doesn't make them clear from being fucking liars. However, they do make great points, and it can really be nice to actually know more about them" Hit Girl nonchalantly said, as she strode forward, until she stopped right in front of me. Since I didn't have a mask now, the nervousness I felt really showed now. Hit Girl apparently finds this funny.

"No need to fear, Sophia. You have already gained my trust. I think an alliance is good for all of us, if we have the same enemy that's good and being hidden and silencing people. But should you fuck us up…." HIt Girl had said, growling at the last part

"We get hunted down, and killed. We are well aware. Trust us, that is nowhere what we want to do. Especially if you are one of the people we look up to" I replied back to her. Oddly, she grimaced on what I said. I raised a hand for her to shake, and she gladly took it, shaking it firmly

"Let this be a start of a great friendship. I feel as if we just entered a fabulous adventure" I grinned at Hit Girl

"Pretty sure, you just made a deal with the devil, and are going to hell" Hit Girl chuckled

"Even better then!" I chuckled

"Not the best of description, but I am just glad we leave as friends, and not as enemies" Orca had sighed in relief

"Or in a body bag for that matter" Icarus added

"If we wanted that, we'd already done the deed while you guys are asleep. Remember that when you sleep at night" JoJo winked at Icarus, who visibly shuddered at the thought

"So now we have Vengeance, Revenants, and Yggdrasil as allies now. This is turning into one big vigilante family" Kenzie said. While I am aware of who Vengeance were, the mention of the Revenants had caught my interest

"Revenants as in those girls we were with in Dancerpalooza? You already found them again?" I asked

"Yup! They were easy to track and reveal as to who they really are. Though, I can guess you guys already know who they are?" Brynn had stated in a smirk

"Right on, and with absolute certainty too. Having dancers as vigilantes is becoming a trend lately. Wonder why?" I mused

"Dance vigilantes! Protecting and serving, one pirouette at a time!" JoJo chuckled. Hit Girl then sighs quick at that

"I will never understand you dancers, but I have to admit, you all make capable fighters"


	77. Chapter 77: A Day In DJAK

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 77: A Day in DJAK**

 **August 24th, 2016. Thursday, 10:30 PM**

 **Baffin Rd, Glenview**

It was far from a peaceful night in the Quinn household. Several days had already passed after the Dancerpalooza crisis, but the trauma it induced to many that were there, still lingered on. This was more so, apparent to the kids.

Every single night, in no particular time, loud screaming could be heard. The kind where it was full of anguish, and terror, it shook anyone who hears it to the core. This was every night for Rihanna Quinn after the crisis. The young girl had been having nightmares ever since that horrid day. Her night terror's were the same. Having replay the moment she had killed that man that tried to take her sister away from them. This however, was followed by said man, rising up like a zombie and judging him in all bloody glory that she was an evil person, and that she would go to hell for murdering him. Rihanna always convinced herself that it wasn't her fault, that she only did it to protect Kaylee. That she didn't mean to do that. But despite that, the night terrors still prevailed over her, and she had suffered ever since. No one can blame her really. Her mind was just too fragile to cope up with the whole mess. In the dead of the night, as Rihanna screamed in terror, one teenage boy went awake immediately stood up, and ran for Rihanna's room. Adrenaline pumping his body wide awake

"Not again. When is this gonna stop?" Tyler had muttered bitterly to himself. Despite still having reservations, and contempt in being back in the main house, he chose to go back to look after his sisters. It had been a horrible few days for all of them. It wasn';t just Rihanna who was having these nightmares. Kaylee, Coco, his Mom, and even himself. All had nightmares involving what had happened last Saturday. Kaylee dreamt of being taken away, Coco dreamed of seeing blood everywhere, his mother, saying about dreams with them being pronounced dead because of being shot, and him, seeing his sisters, and Kalani dead.

He may have a feud with his mother and sister, but for this time, they needed each other. Family is still family in the end. As Tyler approached Rihanna's room, he found it was already opened. Panic seemed to have suddenly boosted his feet to run faster and barge right it. But instead of danger, he saw the opposite.

"Kaylee…" Tyler breathed. The oldest Quinn sister seated crossed leg on Rihanna's bed, with Rihanna's head lying down on her lap. Kaylee's arms gently soothed the terrified, and crying Rihanna, as she clung to her big sister tight. Kaylee looked up at Tyler with gentle, and worried eyes, which admittedly, disturbed Tyler in a way. He had not seen that look on Kaylee since she was a young child. A time where the rotten behavior was still not there

"I expected this already. That's why I decided to grab a sleeping bag, and crash here so I could be prepared to calm her down" Kaylee said, still stroking Rihanna soothingly. The 2nd sister seems to have calmed down a now, and looks as if she was back to sleeping again.

"I see. That's….very kind and good of you, Kaylee" Tyler smiled, going towards them, and sitting next to his sisters

"I know I had some fights with them. But I still love them. I can't let them suffer in silence. Not like this…." Kaylee hitched, as she closed her eyes shut, an obvious sign of holding back tears. When she opened them again, they were the same hardened eyes she's usually seen, with a bit of gentleness in them however.

"You did good, Kaylee. You are a very good sister to them. We all need each other real bad after what happened…" Tyler sighed, scooting closer to them. Feeling proud of what Kaylee had done. Tyler tried to be stronger, and repressive of the nightmares so he could handle the situation in the family more. But he was glad now, that he wasn't alone on that. Though, he wishes Kaylee's good demeanor can extend beyond him and his sisters. Being remembered as a rotten brat is not something to be proud of

For Kaylee, she tried to be strong in all of this. As she cared for her sisters, she also hardened herself at the same time. She can't show any weakness, as she wanted herself to be a sort of anchor to her siblings. If she falls, then so will they. BUt at times, whenever she sees Tyler, and Coco's tired faces, her mom's worried expression that had not left since Sunday, and more importantly, and scarily, Rihanna's screams, it was just too much. So after she's all alone in her private time, she would just cry. Cry about why did this all happen, and cry about she's scared that her siblings might be taken away from her at any time

But she still needed to be strong. For her sisters

"Did 'Hanna have another night terror again….?"

The 2 older Quinns turn to the door to find the youngest, Coco, looking tired, but sad as she stared at them

"Yeah...we were just letting her get better, so she's not suffering anymore" Tyler had explained to her.

"I wanna help too. I wanna help my sister as always…" Coco had muttered, pattering towards them, and flopping herself closer to them.

"Of course, you can help Coco. We all need each other after what happened.." Tyler said, exhaling a breath of stress from himself.

"Tyler's right. No one can top us helping each other out. Us Quinns always stick together" Kaylee adds. Coco smiles both at her siblings, and then hugging Rihanna tight. As if she had sensed it in her slumber, Rihanna had hugged Coco back.

The youngest Quinn, while having the same nightmares as her sisters and mom, has a bit of a different situation than them. Indeed, while her nightmares tend sot scare her off, and make her cry at times, most of her dreams end on a good note. Because there, her savior, Ravage always saves the day, always making her feel better, and telling her it's going to be okay for her, and for all of them. Coco wanted to meet Ravage again. To thank him for what he had done to her, and maybe give him a kiss or two

Although, her eyes are still set on Danny Lizewski. If only his twin wasn't in the way….

 **Morton Grove**

Across the Bennett home, the Girard-Newman residence lay. All were asleep there, save for one. In her bathroom, Kalani Hilliker looks at herself in a mirror, after having washed her face. The look she was giving herself is a mix of pity, guilt, uncertainty, and condescending.

 _You took a life. Something you have no right to take_

 _I had to do it…_

 _How could you sleep at night, knowing you killed someone?_

 _Do you think I sleep well? I'm not at peace, but I had my reasons!_

 _Yeah you did have reasons...you loved the feeling. The feeling of taking something precious from someone_

 _Nonsense! Its for Tyler, and everyone else! I had to, or they'd get taken away, or killed_

 _Yeah right…_

 _Is killing giving you a better feeling than drugs ever did?_

 _I said I did it to save a life, and not for the pleasure of killing! I'm didn't kill without reason!_

 _You should have thought of that when you killed your unborn child…._

That had set Kalani in tears. It was bad enough that she had her own demons about drugs to take care of, but now she has an all new demon, that joined her previous demon and ganging up on her. Those were the thoughts that came to her mind. She knew in a way, this was coming. It was like after the whole drug scandal she had, and after she had her miscarriage She had thought she could handle it in a way. She thought that by having an experience on it, she could control it. How wrong she was…..

The thought of killing someone was crushing her. It left her really questioning her morals, and if she really did the right thing. But it wasn't the terrorist she had killed that had caused this turmoil. Far from it, in fact. It was actually her unborn child. Her drug abuse was one thing, but the miscarriage she had was another, more sensitive topic for Kalani She lost her baby due to her excess drug use, and there was no day she thinks that it's her fault. She always thinks that what she did to her baby was murder

But then again, logic and reason was prevailing over her at the same time. What happened in the past was different, and a mistake she will own up for the rest of her life. But as for this one, it was different. She had to kill, so she could save others. Especially Tyler, who was about to be killed off should she hadn't done anything. She did bad, but it was for the right reasons. That still makes it a good, right?

Whatever it may be, Kalani was in a big dilemma, and she was sure that if this keeps up, she'll be driven to insanity. Late night drives had helped her cope with all the chaos that had happened and dance was proving to be an even better coping mechanism, as it turned the negativity over her, into art. But still, it wasn't enough at times. She needed more than dance for the more, heavier negativity. She needed another outlet. But what could she do that she can consider as such?

 **August 26th, 2016. Friday, 10:00 AM**

 **DJAK**

 **Anne-Marie's POV**

"Oh, I think the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover', is perfect in your current case, Anne-Marie"

"Oh, just shut the fuck up, Chloe!"

"Anne-Marie! You know what you'll need put in a jar, later!"

"D'oh! Sorry Paige…."

"Does Anne-Marie lose money, whenever she says a bad word?"

"Yes, Lilly. You have no idea how much Mindy had saved up on Anne-Marie's mouth alone"

I glowered at them, as they laughed at me. You're all probably wondering why were they laughing, while I was the complete opposite? Well, it's because I had my ass handed over to me by none other than Lilliana, who was currently grinning wide at me, looking down at me with her jade green eyes.

Steph's little dance friends were still in Chicago, including her best friend, Elliana. It was decided that they wanted to try something different aside from dancing while they were here. So when Elliana suggested if they could have classes in DJAK, as well as see our family business, we were more than happy to agree. Especially Stephanie, who lately was a bit light hearted and happier when Elliana's around. Curtis and Megan handled Alexus, Ari, and Peyton, teaching them some basic defensive moves. Of course, Peyton was one, that's scared when she's up and about trying what they thought, while Alexus was full on doing everything without missing a beat, and clearly enjoying what she does. Ari was about in the middle, but more leaning on the scared part

As for Elliana? Well as you might expect, she's with were in one corner in a mat. Elliana did want to spar a one on one match with Stephanie, but since Steph is not quite healed yet, Stephanie had just resorted to teaching Elliana some moves instead. Also with them, is that weird Predator, Kiarra. She is wacky, and can be fun to be. But she freaks the fuck out of me when she uses those tarot cards of her. For some reason, everything becomes freaky when she brings them out.

"You were awesome, Anne-Marie. You really know a lot of cool moves!" Lilly had happily said, offering her hand to me, which I took, and she helped me stand up.

"You aren't so bad yourself. Nice take down back there" I say genuinely, with a smile

"Nah! You're way cooler than me with all your flips and moves.I bet you had pretty good teachers here" Lilly grinned

"Lilly, while I do appreciate the compliment, you literally dropped me on the floor with ease. How are you downplaying yourself after all you did?" I deadpanned at the ever confusing blonde, who I firmly believe, has no off button when it comes to her grin

"Anne-Marie's right Lilly. What you did is on the same level as her and Danny's. Some, even advanced for your age" Chloe had added, ruffling Lilly's hair, who enjoyed it

"Thank you for that, I guess. I didn't learn it on my own, though. My big brother, Caden taught me. He;s a black belt you know, and he's only 12!" Lilly had told us with pride.

"You talk about him like you are really proud of him. Is he really that good?" I asked her, curious as to who her big brother is

"Yeah! He's super good! He once took down a kid twice his size with a single kick. That's how he got his black belt! He's as good as…..that guy, right there!" Lilly excitedly describe, then pointing at a certain boy in one corner

"So, your brother is as good as Tommy? Interesting, then. He's one of the good ones in here, and can fight dirty sometimes." I said

"My brother can fight dirty, too! Always does that to me whenever I was about to win" Lilly said, with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

:"Really now? Maybe we should teach you on how to fight dirty too. So you'd beat your brother when you go home. That okay, Chloe?" I said, looking at chloe. She looked at us with a musing look, then smiling after a few seconds

"I'll be teaching that one, and in secret too. If this goes to Mindy, I'm out, got it you two?"

"Yes, Chloe!" Me and Lilly said together. I like hanging out with Lilly. She's the same age as mine, and has a lot of crazy antics. She's like JoJo, but younger. I was about to say something to Lilly, but I stop and frown when I took a glance beyond Lilly's shoulder

"Hm? Did I do something wrong, Anne-Marie? You look mad all of a sudden" Lilly said with worry. Seeing as I may have mistakenly upset her, I smile at her, and shake my head

"No, no, it's not you. How could I ever be mad at you? I'm referring t those bitches over there.." I seethed, gesturing towards the reception desk. Lilly and Chloe follow my gaze, and I hear Chloe groan loudly

"Mindy and Stephanie are gonna have a field day…" Chloe muttered

"I think I'm beginning to see red!" I growled.

"Should I hold you tight now, and stop yourself from beating the crap out of them? Stephanie and Eli did tell how bad you hated them, as much as Eli and Alexus hates them" Lilly piped in an oddly chipper tone.

The mood suddenly went from great, to downright dejected. The blame for my ruined mood? It was the 3 people that stood at the front of the reception desk. DJAK is the last place I would expect the Quinn sisters to be seen. As always, Kaylee looked her usual bitchy self, and Coco looked rather bored with everything around her. Although, what did got me raising an eyebrow was Rihanna, the only Quinn sister that was the actual angel among them. She looked like she had not slept for days, and in her eyes, she looked like she's shaken up. Their mom, Jeannie also looked weird. She still had that rock hard face, that mom describes as "like having a dog had shit on it". But she also looked tired,for some reason. After a few moments, Paige turned to our direction, and called on Chloe, who shrugged at us, and went to them.

"Okay. It's common knowledge to the dance world that your family, and the Quinns are not exactly best of friends, but what the heck are they doing here?" Lilly said, scrunching up her nose

"Technically, it's me, mom, and Stephanie that hate the rotten part of the Quinn household. We actually love Rihanna, and Tyler. Danny, and dad are kind of in the neutral on this. But you're right. Something shitty is going on around here….." I answer back to Lilly, eyeing the Quinns. That's where Coco took a turn towards our directions, and our eyes locked in a stare down, that had no smiles and rainbows on them. Only fury, and annoyance.

"God, I can't stand that fucking girl…." I muttered, and that's where I noticed that Coco had also mouthed the same words to me

 **Dave's POV**

"Oh, you and Stephanie are gonna have a field day today, for sure" I chuckled at my lovely wife as I walked towards her. She was leaning on the doorframe to the office, and had one hell of a scowl, where she looked on to Jeannie, who was talking to Paige with her usual hard, and defiant look on her face. But oddly enough, she also bore a face of someone who was shaken up hard.

"Of all the places they can go, why here? You'd expect this be the last fucking place they would show up to." Mindy muttered in a growl, still keeping her scowl

"Keep up that looked, and you'd turn anyone who looks at you into stone. Anyway, they were here to have a class, albeit reluctantly. She said she wanted the best for self defense classes for her kids, and DJAK was the "prime candidate", as she puts it." I explained to Mindy, air quoting the 'prime candidate part'. Mindy then gave a half hearted chuckle, but still had her sights set on Jeannie. I'm surprised that she hasn't noticed Mindy burning her eyes into her yet

"I see. Probably the only good values she had done for her girls."

"This doesn't mean that you'll treat them differently, will you?"

"What? Of course not, Dave! Yeah, Jeannie might be a bitch, and Kaylee and Coco may very well be the worst spoiled rotten brats I've ever met, but I'm not that cold hearted! Besides, the sisters looked like they've been through a lot…." Mindy had cleared out, and sighed.

"So you've noticed the way the kids looked. It's pretty obvious they were here because they wanted to defend themselves if ever another crisis like Dancerpalooza would happen again. Danny and Anne-Marie did mention that Kaylee and Coco saw a lot of traumatizing things during Dancerpalooza and Rihanna was said to have…..killed. By the looks of it, the mental scars had taken root in them already." I sadly said as I looked over the Quinn sisters. Mindy had finally softened her gaze a bit, and looked over the sisters as well.

Since all 3 of them had no prior experience, both of them were on the same class for beginners that was handled by Curtis and Megan, so they joined Alexus, Ari, and Peyton with them. Ari and Alexus clearly did not enjoy with the other Quinns, while Peyton looked like she's gonna pee right on the spot, as she stared at Kaylee, who was already having her usual scowl.

"I just hope they behave well. I will not stand for any misbehavior here. Especially if some of them will act like fucking primadonnas" Mindy growled low, and I chuckle at that.

"Well, let's hope for the best for now. Let's see how things will turn up for those 3."

"I hope it is for the best" Mindy had sighed

 **Brynn's POV**

Usually, I do well in being here in DJAK and keeping up in honing my skills. Also, if ever there was someone who wanted to challenge me for a spar, I was more than happy to accept. Even if most of them were with Kenzie, as she clearly makes it clear that she wants to get back at me for beating her up when she first asked to become a vigilante. Most, I did win, not that I'm bragging or anything. But this certain challenger of mine today is giving me a run for my money.

"...and down goes Brynn Rumfallo, ladies and gentlemen! Back smack right on the hard mat! Damn, that'll leave a sore later on!" Sadie was grinning crazy at me, while I groaned on the ground.

"Gee, thanks for the support little sister…" I grumbled, standing up and preparing in stance once again to face my opponent

"What's wrong, Brynn? I thought you were one of the most capable students here. Or are you just good at dance, and sucking at everything else?" My opponent said in a tease, which made me groan in frustration. Who was this enemy of mine today, you ask? It was my own freaking mother!

"Did you really just trash talk your own daughter, after you beat her up?" I huffed to mom, who was clearly having the time of her life

"To be fair dear daughter, you were the one who said that both of us should give it their all. So, I did just that. Too much for you?" Mom said with glee. I have not landed a single strike on her. Not even one! The black belt tied to her waist is clearly not for show. It was real

"You're enjoying doing this to me, don't you?" I said to mom, charging at her and going for a punch but out of nowhere,she deflects it with her wrists, and does and upward kick on me, knocking me down again

"Your words, not mine dear" mom laughed

"Can you at least teach me some secret moves? We have the right to know our ex-marines captain mom, what she can do." I asked mom, rolling backwards, and preparing for another round again. Mom looked at me in a mulling look, but then snapped her fingers and smirked at me

"Tell you what: I'll give you some of my moves, if you try to land even a single hit on me. Deal?" Mom offered, to which I firmly nodded

"I like the sound of that, mom. Let's play game then!" I said a little bit excitedly

"You still do remember that this is our mom, right? Mom, who was a marine at one time, and can do all sorts of tricks to beat you?" Sadie interrupted

"Well this is the day she has to pass the torch to her kids" I replied evenly. Mom didn't say anything, and just looked at me with a determined look and smirk. I went for punch, and mom was about to block it again, when I did my next move. The punch was just a fake out, and I did a back aerial, jumped, and did a dual roundhouse kick towards mom.

Just before I made a hit however, she grabs my foot, nearest to her, and pulled it towards her, making me pull towards her as well and I was forced to straddle on her shoulders. She then grabbed my arms and locked it on my back. She then quickly tipped her weight downwards towards me, slamming me on the ground hard. I hitched as the impact came. I tried to counter but before I could move, mom locked her legs on mine, and had both arms locked in only her one arm. Her other arm was then pressed on my throat, pinning me down without any form of escaping

"Looks like the torch still stays with dear old mom, eh?" Mom had laughed, with Sadie joining along

"I almost had you! How?" I demanded, still shocked as to how mom pulled this off in her age

"Karma really does bite back at you hard, doesn't it, Brynn?" Sadie added

"What freaking ever…." was all I could say. Damn, my mom is good. Really good. Now I really wanted to better her at combat. But after what just happened, I am way far from that right now

 **Noah's POV**

Now that I learned Brynn's secret, and that we were in on that secret, I was more motivated than ever to train hard, and become a great martial artist. Because of this as well, I want to follow Brynn's footsteps.

I want to be a vigilante, and join Fusion. But if I would be one, I had to really be good at fighting. Good thing that while I'm in DJAK all the time, I work especially hard to be better and better. I was with Josh now, doing some intermediate training

"Good work, Noah! You're getting better, and better. In fact, some of these are advanced for kids your age, but you really pulled off these steps well" Josh praised, making me beam

"Really?! That's totally awesome! I really make myself work hard, because I want to become the best martial artist, and open up my own dojang one day. Also, I want to join Fusion and become a vigilante too! I'd be the best vigilante, ever!" I happily said to Josh, who laughed and ruffled my hair

"Very big dreams indeed, Noah. Although, the vigilante part is kind of big, don't you think? It has lots of dangers, and your mom might now allow you be one"

"Then I'll train harder, so I don't get hurt! I'll do a lot of exercise, and learn new moves and...and…" I continued, but then my watch beeped loudly. I quickly turn it off, and reach out in the hidden pocket of my gi, and pulled out my insulin pen, that I quickly opened and stabbed at my veins. Josh looked on at me, cringing at the sight of pen that I stabbed myself with

"Sorry about that. Had to take my insulin real quick. Can't have myself fainting because of forgetting it again" I said to Josh

"I did hear about that. Glad you remembered to take it on time. Just not used to seeing someone do it though. Looks painful to do everyday"

"It's okay really. You get used to it eventually. If I'm going to chase my dreams, I have to get used to all this all the time and not forget" I say back to Josh. If I was gonna be a vigilante, I really had to take heart on not forgetting my insulin intake. If only I didn't have to do this everyday

 **Elliana's POV**

"Hey, Stephanie? I thought your best friend here only knows how to dance! There something you forgot to tell me, or purposely not tell me?"

"Hey, I'm in the bloody dark as you are, Kiarra. Eli here is too good in making sure people don't smell a rat on her. You better explain yourself Elliana Kathryn Walmsley"

"Oh, how excellent. You remember my full name now. That means I really winded you up as planned" I grinned to the also grinning Kiarra, and scowling Stephanie. While I did suggest we go, and learn some classes in DJAK, which by the way, is one awesome place, I neglected tell them that I already knew a thing or two about martial arts, and just pretended I didn't just to see Stephy's face on her reaction. Glad to say that the results were exemplary

"If you're wondering when, its during the time you went missing Stephy. Mom and dad tremendously feared that the same might happen to me, so they sent me out to have self defense classes, which I enjoyed. Thought, not much like dance does to me. am glad I know how I can kick butt now!" I beamed at them. A pained expression crossed over Stephy's face. I already understood that I hit a sensitive topic with regards to her missing case. I mentally slap myself as I was dumb enough not to have considered that. But quickly, Stephanie smiled, and nodded approvingly

"That's actually a pretty great move for them to do that. I had to admit, your moves are excellent too. Wish I could spar with you though. Why can't this bloody arm just heal up faster?" Stephanie had praised, but grumbling at the last part, and glaring at her still injured arm

"Now, now Stephy. You know you have to be patient. Then again, I've always said that to you since you we met the 1st time, and you still don't listen! Thanks for the praise by the way. I really do love us sparring together one day. We need that to happen when you finally get better. For now, I'll stick with Kiarra here" I said to them, and facing Kiarra

"Awww. Am I not that good for you, Elliana?" Kiarra feigned pouted at me, which I giggled at

"Of course, can't forget about you. You're really good in attacks as defenses too! You clearly have talent other than dance" I smiled at her

"Thanks for that Elliana gal! My target is to actually reach Stephanie here, and kick her ass!" Kiarra laughed, looking at a smirking Stephanie

"Hold your horses there, Kiarra. Although I didn't like the term you used, I'm the one who's gonna best Stephanie here." I grinned at them. Steph then snorted at us, and looked at us with an amused expression

"How cute! The kiddies think I can be beat. It's not that easy to take me down" Stephanie chuckled

"Oh, getting in over our heads are we?" Kiarra smirked

"Karma can be jesting at times, Stephy. Careful on what you say. You may shove them back in your throat, hard" I grinned

"We'll see when that day comes. But as if I'd get beat up by the likes of you two. Especially you, Els" Stephanie teased

"Oh, you did not just gloriously brushed me on the ground like that!" I growled good naturedly

"You have one weird way for words, do you Elliana?" Kiarra muttered at me

"It's a Walmsley thing. Also, call me Eli for short. We're practically friends now" I smiled at Kiarra. She was fun to be with, and a bit eccentric in a good way. Apparently, Alexus, had already met her, and were afraid of her for some reason, with their reason being something about her knocking dancers out cold.

She is a rather intense fighter. During our earlier sparring, she was going easy as per Stephanie's request as they still thought I was a beginner. But even when holding back, I can tell she was unrelenting in her moves. It was the same in her dancing the last time we danced together. She dances with wild passion, and really spiced up every moves she makes. Plus, she has one extraordinary body for an 11 year old. I mean, look at those abs!

But there was something about her that's a bit suspicious. Her eyes show the same weird thing Stephanie has when I look at them. Although, I can't quite put my finger on it. All I know is that that weird feeling creeps me out at times. Or, it may just be that strange obsession with her cards.

"A friend eh? Glad to hear that, then. How about a friendly spar then? For real this time." Kiarra beamed, readying a fighting stance, which I did as well

"I guess that would be nice. I'll enjoy you while Stephanie heals up. A sort of practice before me and my bestie face off, if you will" I smiled

"I am sure to enjoy this. Beat each other up real good!" Stephanie laughed. Just when we were reading however, a boy that was a few inches taller than us walked towards us, and put an arm around Stephanie

"Whoever wins this, please beat Stephanie up again so she can swallow her giant ego once and for all" The boy jabbed the boy with her elbow, but it only made the boy laugh more

"Oh shut up! You just want a bitch fight to happen to me! I know your fetish, Tommy" Stephanie scowled at the boy. But looking at her scowl, I could tell it was of good nature. I try to look on at how they interacted. They seem pretty close, and the way their eyes move towards each other had an awkward, but pure feel to them. I've also seen them like this before a couple of times too. I smirk as I had a slight idea on who the boy is in her life

"And who might this fine gentleman be, that graciously interrupted us Stephy? Is he your boyfriend?" I said with a teasing smile. The boy then laughed out loud, as did Kiarra, while Stephanie blushed deep red.

"Oh, so he is! That tomato face says it all, bestie. Why you have not introduced him to me? I thought I'd be the first one to know if you had any. Elliana Walmsley. Charmed to meet you err…. " I giggled, adn walking over to the boy and offering my hand, to which he took and shook

"Tommy Morgan. Nice to finally meet the mysterious Elliana that Stephanie kept talking about fondly. I think she's forgot because she just recently remembered she's a girl" Tommy had chuckled. I like him already!/ Although, like Stephanie and Kiarra here, he had the same darkness in his eyes. I don't know if it's just me, or I'm missing something big that involves Stephanie here.

"Guess who's balls I'm about to cut later, Tommy?" Stephanie had said in a sickly sweet tone. She could be a bit scary at times, which thankfully, she is not with me. But I was then baffled as Tommy just laughed at it

"Yeah, I know. But if you can that is!" Tommy teased

"You are so fucked later, Tommy Morgan!" Stephanie glowered even more. I can't help but giggle at the banter they were having.

"You know, I am pretty glad you lowered your previously inconceivable standards Stephanie. What ever happened to 'the only man I'll date and marry is Prince Harry?' mantra you always proclaim back then?" I said with a sly smirk. Tommy and Kiarra laughed out loud, whilst Stephanie had a shocked and annoyed expression on her face, while her face grew even redder

"Okay, now that is something I am not aware! Does this mean I'm as good as a prince then?" Tommy continued on his teasing

"You are so dead Els! I'll make sure you'd never sleep in peace for as long as you live!" Stephanie had raged

"Cold. But worth it, anyway!" I grinned

"How many secret Steph stories do you have? I am loving this" Kiarra giggled

"Oh, innumerable amounts of them. Stephanie did embarrass herself all the time, and I was there to bare witness to them all" I chuckled on

"You are so fucking dead Elliana!" Stephanie growled and started to sprint towards me. In fear and enjoyment, I began to run for my life while I giggled all the way. I had my concerns about Stephanie's new behavior, but I learned fast in getting used to them. Besides, it's fun winding her up

 **Megan's POV**

I am seriously getting really annoyed right now. I was already having a good day, teaching 3 of Stephanie's dance friend, who were very much eager to learn. But it had to turn sour as the Quinns suddenly appeared and had actually enrolled for a fucking class here! Paige did inform me of their reasons, and I did take their reasons into heart. I did remember what Rogue and Ravage had shared to us about what happened to them during Dancerpalooza.

I had to admit though, Coco, who was usually bratty and moody is actually coopearting as she was being taught alongside Ari. Although she's a bit stubborn and is always looking somewhere else, like she was looking for someone. Rihanna, who was probably the most reasonable and sane person among the 3, was with Curtis and had her paired up with Alexus in their lessons. The middle Quinn sister looked serious and was focused on learning too, which was good. The eldest Quinn, Kaylee, was the very reason why my day turned sour

"Come on! I came here to learn proper self defence, and not to waste my time on this fucking pipsqueak!" Kaylee groaned, glaring down at Peyton, who she knocked down on the floor for the 5th time now, as per my instructions

"You are learning already, Kaylee. But in here, we start with the basics, so you do things properly. Do you understand?" I explain to Kaylee as calmly as possible But deep down, I was already to my boiling point. The kid is still a fucking brat, and clearly she doesn't give a fuck about it

"Well, you're teaching me garbage then! 'Best dojang all around' my ass. Should have known this place was shit. Like its face is" Kaylee spat at me. Peyton tried to stand up, but she got kicked down again by Kaylee, who looked annoyed

"Also, can you give me a serious opponent? I'm not a fucking child for someone to partner t her you know!" Kaylee added on. I have had enough of this girl. I then tackle her to the ground hard, and grab her arms, and lock them on her back. She tried to squirm out and angrily complain, but I pressed a knee on them for her to hold still. After that's done, I lower my head on her ear, and glanced up at her still bratty, but fearful expression. Good.

"Listen here you little shit. This isn't your precious Dancemania studio! In here, you are to learn how to defend yourself and I am your teacher on it, like it or not. We don't tolerate the slightest tinge of bullying and overall spoilt behavior here. Keep this up, and I'll make sure to fuck you up. Your mom did sign that waiver accepting the risk and discipline that would be imposed if needed, so no use using the fucking mommy card. So, are you gonna behave or what?!" I sneered at Kaylee, making sure that she was already getting on my nerves. Kaylee looked at me now with only fear, and gulped before proceeding to speak

"I'll behave. Please let me go…." Kaylee whimpered. I then release her, and towered over her.

"Act like a brat again, and you'll get worse than that" I wanted her. Just when she got fully upright again, she suddenly went down once more, when Peyton suddenly rushed to her, and did a disarming maneuver. Clearly, the girl was pleased that she did that

"I did it! I did it! I took her down!" Peyton happily cheered, grinning happily at me

"Well done, Peyton! That was some good disarming. Goes to show how fast you can learn when you actually listened" I praised, while I put emphasis on the last part for Kaylee, who was growling in annoyance. My mood was already lifting up already

 **Coco's POV**

"I really need to pee really bad now! My bladder is gonna blow"

"Okay, okay. You can go now, and have your brake too. You deserve it after all the good you did Areanna"

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get to have a break?"

"Sorry Coco, but you need to work some more. Plus, Ari's been here earlier than you, and you still have a lot of stamina on you"

"But I'm tired already! And I don't have a sparring partner anymore"

"I can be your sparring partner."

I felt my cheeks heat up when I heard that familiar voice. I quickly turn to the direction of the voice, and there he is! It was Danny, and he was grinning sweetly at me. How I love it when he does that

"Danny! Glad to see you here. You'd really partner up with me?" I asked him nicely. While I did have some sort of heat with the Lizewski kids, I always loved having Danny around as he was sweet and not to mention, cute too.

"Sure! I'm free anyway, and I might even teach you some tricks" Danny said with a smile

"That is such a gentleman of you, Danny. I'd love that" I quietly squealed. I was looking at him the moment I walked inside here, and I had to say, he so so good when he does all sorts of kicks and punches. He looked like some sort of kid Bruce Lee. I then hear my instructor, Curtis snort besides us

"Someone suddenly felt energized" Curtis chuckled

"Just shut up, and teach us dammit!" I growled at his still grinning face

"Hey, cut that out. Curtis is a nice friend of mine" Danny scolded at me. I suddenly faltered the moment he said that

"Sorry about that. I'll behave" I mumbled. I shyly smile, as Danny smiled back at me.

Curtis taught us together some few moves, and I found myself learning much clearly with Danny. Whenever I struggle in doing some moves, Danny helps me out in how to properly do them. He even got as far as holding me in the arms, and prodding my legs with his own legs, to position them in the right stances, which I found really chivalrous of him. When Curtis left us for a few moments to check on Rihanna, who got partnered with Alexus, Danny snuck in some dummy knives, and taught me how to properly block and disarm a knife attack

"So, I just jab my palms like this? " I asked, both focusing on what I'm doing, nd looking at Danny

"Yeah, that's right! You're a fast learner, you know that?" Danny complimented

"Oh, I can't say that I am. But they do say that when it comes to dance." I admit to him. Although, that did sound a bit self absorbed

"Well it's clearly working even outside dance. Why did your mom let you have classes here? Was it because what happened at Dancerpalooza?" Danny asked with concern. I fell silent for a few seconds at the mention of that day. I still don't want to remember what happened that day, save for the fun moments before the terrorists attacked, and Ravage saving me

"Yeah. Mom wanted us to lean how to defend ourselves in case something like that happens again. I also want to fight like Ravage too"

"Ravage? You mean that Fusion vigilante that's too young to even be a vigilante?"

"Yeah, that one! You should have seen him, Danny. Ravage was so awesome, and fights like crazy. But crazy in a good way. He was a knight in shining armor that saved me. He was disgusting in all that blood though." I happily shared with him. Danny then chuckled as I told my story further

"Sounds like he really is cool! I heard that he's rarely out with the other Fusion members. He must be a lot cooler than me, if that's how you described him" Danny said in a wondered voice. I then mentally slap myself for saying that!

"Oh, no way! Ravage may be cool, but you are much cooler. You fight as equally as good, and only with your face. I could also see your face too" I quickly giggled at him

"Do you really mean that? That's nice of you to say Coco. No one ever said I was better than a Fusion vigilante. You know, I like you more when you're this nice. Makes you prettier." Danny had grinned at me. I was speechless at that remark, an all I could do was shyly giggle. For someone as young as us, he really knows how to charm

"Maybe I will be nicer to everyone. Even with….your sister" I continued on, saying the last part a bit bitterly. I may have been a bit nicer to Stephanie during Dancerpalooza, but AM was just a chore to be with. It's all sour patch with that kid! At that, Danny's smile disappeared, and looked at me worryingly

"You know, I just don't get it between you two. When it's me, you act all nice, but when its with her, you turn sour. It's the same with my twin too. Why is that? I like you both, and I really don't want you guys fighting" Danny said with concern towards me. I actually was taken aback by that. One part due to him saying that he likes me, and another part having questioned why I was not that nice to AM

"With you, I'm nice because you're nice to me and to pretty much everyone. Plus, you are cute too. With Anne-Marie she's just….wild. I just can't get it with her attitude. She's always eyeballing me, so that's also one thing" I truthfully said to him. I expected him to be mad for that. But he just hummed, and looked at me straight in a gentle manner

"Don;t you think she just does that, because you kind of insulted Stephanie, and mom when you first met them?" Danny asked back to me

"But they annoy Kaylee, so I had to protect my big sister from anyone that hurts her"

"I do get it that you love your sister, Coco. You also have to be your own person and know right from wrong. You have to learn to call out any wrong you can find. Even if it's from your sister. Anne-Marie's just protecting us is all. Try to get to know each other more too. You'd be surprised on how much in common you two have." Danny calmly said to me. I thought over what he said. He did have a huge point in that. Hard to admit it, but Kaylee really was in the wrong most of the time. One part tells me that I just did the right thing and protected Kaylee. On the other hand, I did sense that I'm on the wrong too.

"You know, you actually gave me a lot to think over" I admit to him with a sigh. Danny then came close and put an arm around me. I stiffed and felt my whole body heat up this time. He was so close to me! I'm starting to wonder if I was gonna faint or not

"You always let people see bad Coco. How about you show good Coco instead? You always show her to me, and I love it" Danny smiled at me

"Um….I'll think about it." I muttered quietly. My mind was confused with all these crazy feelings all over me with him being close. But I did take heart in what he said. Before I could say anything else, we heard Alexus scream from besides us

"Rihanna, chill! What the hell are you doing?!"

We turn to where they were and I got wide eyed and worried the moment I saw Alexus, laying smack flat on the ground, her arms trying to cover her face, while on top her was my sister, Rihanna, punching her repeatedly, and having an angry expression on her face

"Was Rihanna always like that?" Danny asked in worry

"Only recently…" I quickly answered, and I made a run towards my sister

 **Curtis' POV**

I sprinted as fast as I can back to my charges the moment I saw what was happening. I left Alexus, and Rihanna okay, and actually being good students and eager to learn. But the moment I turn my back, suddenly Rihanna turns into a savage! As I neared them, Coco, and Danny had caught up with them, and tried to pry them away

"Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" I exclaimed as I got to them, and helped the 2 younger kids separating the thrashing, and growling Rihanna from a helpless Alexus

"Rihanna! What's...gotten into you?" I grunted, keeping a firm hold of Rihanna, who was still flailing wildly, and had a mad look in her face.

"I don't know what happened just now. She was fine at first, albeit quiet and obedient. Then the next thing I knew, she looked at me darkly, and did a UFC on me!" Alexus stammeringly explained. Just then, Kaylee had rushed in on us. I expected the snarky, and spoiled brat attitude that I was warned about, but instead, I was greeted by a look of worry on her face.

"Kaylee, it's happening again. Rihanna's…" Coco said, her voice slightly hitching. Kaylee then got in front of me and Rihanna, facing the latter and holding her shoulders firmly

"Rihanna? Rihanna, it's me. Kaylee's here. Get the fuck out there okay? Come on, you can do this….you're not in danger. You're fine. Breath deep and evenly…." Kaylee calmly said in a firm, but calming voice. Rihanna kept thrashing however, but Kaylee didn't really falter and kept up her mantra. Eventually, I noticed Rihanna suddenly feeling less tense, and her breathing becoming deep, but even.

"Yeah, that's right, Rihanna. Come on, you can do it. No one's gonna hurt you here. No one's gonna take you here. You're safe...we're safe. Ain't that right?" Rihanna continued, with the last bitt, looking at me, as if she was asking me to answer. As if answering my question if she was referring to me, she nodded furiously as she looked at me

"Y-Yeah. You're safe here. You're among friends, and we're here to help you defend yourself from any harm" I say, obliging to Kaylee. After some more coaxing from Kaylee to her sister, Rihanna started to breath slowly. After another few seconds of what me and Kaylee were doing, Rihanna relaxed in my arms, and her breathing became steady. To our surprise, Rihanna began to cry, and made to hug Kaylee, with Coco joining in on the hug. The 2 other Quinns don't appear to be that surprised as we looked into them.

"What just happened there? Is she okay?" I asked slowly, but I was met with only a glare from Kaylee

"Shut up, and don't put your fucking nose into this! You don't fucking understand what we're going through at the moment" Kaylee hissed, guiding her still crying sister away to the benches with Coco. All 3 of them not looking back as they walked away.

"The fuck was that about?! She goes from bitch, to angel, then bitch again!" Megan growled besides

"I think its about them being traumatized back in Dancerpalooza. It's a bit hush hush, but there were rumors that the terrorists did a lot of bad stuff to Kaylee and Rihanna before they got rescued by Fusion. There's also a rumor that Rihanna killed someone to save her ass. If it were true, then poor girl. The usually nice and gentle Rihanna is in shambles…" Alexus commented sadly. That got me raising eyebrows, and me and Megan looked on to Danny for answers because he was the one that was with the Quinns at the time of the Gospel attack.

My stomach dropped when Danny nodded slowly and with one serious expression that reminded me of the one Dave used.

If it's true, then I feel more towards the the Quinns, especially Rihanna. Like most of us, I know how it feels to kill someone for the first time. But I am quite disturbed at the same time. None of us lashed out before when we first did it. When I looked at RIhanna before she calmed down, it was like, it was like looking at a beast.

 **Mindy's POV**

I'm Looking over a class of 8 teenagers that was divided into 2 groups, having 4 for each group. Said group then sparred with whoever was in front of them. The 1st group consisted of 3 friends from the bay area and one local from Chicago, and the other group consisted of 3 friends from the city of angels, and also one local of Chicago.

The first pair against each other was of Ramona Gibbler, and Sophia Lucia. Both are quick in their steps, and moves. They can't even land a hit on one another, as both are good in the blocking each other's moves. Both also use a unique martial arts style. Ramona involved her, using a flurry of kicks, that look more like dance moves, which I remember as being called Capoeira, rooting back to south america. Sophia was in use of a multitude of strikes that involved her palms, which is called the wing chun style made famous by the legendary martial artist, Ipman.

The second pair consisted of Jaycee Wilkins, and Kaycee Rice, who were in great momentum in their strikes. Both were using the taekwondo style. A common arts to use, but I can't deny they are both proficient on it. Although, Kaycee was having the upper hand, being more faster and flexible. Jaycee was the same, but kept blocking strikes coming towards her left hip. Brynn and the other girls did bring in light that Jaycee has Perthes Disease, making her hip collapse on its own. Given that I was also told that Jaycee's better now, having her hip treated and operated on, I can't blame her having to protect her hip. One wrong strike can cause all that hard work in rehabilitating it to go down the drain.

Kaycee as well, incorporates dance moves in her moves. All of the vigilante dancers do, but you have to admit, the way Kaycee does it is both with power and style. Also, that kid never seems to know how not to smile. She always has a huge grin on her face all the time. As well as some fine, rosy cheeks

As for the 3rd pair, you'd find the small, but fearsome Jenna Valenzuela, doing her own style of capoeira, against one teenage boy names Sean Lew, who I was informed by the dance girls, was Kaycee's boyfriend. I have to admit, I am very impressed by how Jenna fights. She maybe the geek of the Revenants, but she can pack a punch. Her height is an advantage to her, rather than the opposite as that, along with her fast speed makes her hard to hit. Sean is no push over though. The timing of his kicks is good, with his karate style. This allows him to properly predict where Jenna would speedily strike. It was like a battle of a cobra, and a badger.

I smirk, as I observe Sean. He was easy to piece out who he really is. The fact that he's with Sophia and Kaycee, the latter being really to close for comfort like Chloe and Josh do, and good at combat clearly shows. But I'll play with him next time. I'll reserve that for another time, which is actually coming pretty soon.

The last pair consists of 2 girls from this city itself, and are new to the world of martial arts. One side consisted of Maddie Ziegler, who had a sudden interest in defending herself thanks to that night of a reveal we had at our home. Kenzie had trained her earlier, and I found it hilarious as to how she was basically being bossed about by her younger sister, and even landing in some strikes on her for some playful fun. This however, did not sit in with Maddie very well and vowed that she will get revenge on Kenzie once she'd learned enough to beat her up

The other one, being Kelly Richardson. Both are facing each other, applying what they were taught by Hailee, and Kenzie earlier. While I found their interest in martial arts rather impressive, I was more worried about Kelly

Dave had talked me through on the young dancer's request, and I was skeptical at first as ot how serious she was in being a vigilante. I confronted her about it, the day after she made the request, and despite admitting that she was scared, she still wanted to push through, and face every consequence she will face. She says that it was all for the most special person in her life, Saryna. After some deliberation with Dave, who already gave her a fucking codename without my knowledge, and some of the senior members of Fusion, I decided to allow her in, but on a trial basis. I made it clear to her that what will come to her will be unmerciless training, dire consequences will come to her, should she fuck up. Kelly agreed to the terms, and so far, she had faced them without complaint, and is actually a fast learner. But I wonder when she'll last…

But given that her drive is search for a lost friend, possibly turned into a deadly assassin, I can't really imagine she'll break. Her eyes were full of fire the moment she started here as part of her training. Said fire was still in her eyes now, as I watch all of them on the sides. Admittedly, Kelly has a lot of potential

:"You liking what you see so far?" Hailee had asked, walking towards me and stopping besides me to watch the sparring teens

"Their not a bunch of fucking pussies after all. But some of them need some work" I casually say, still looking on over the show I'm watching on

"Good eye as always, Hit Girl. So you still think of helping out on both groups?" Hailee asks, side eyeing me

"Hit Girl is not one to go back on her world. Plus, they really interest me. What they show and offer is quite impressive for people as young as them"

"Good point on that. How about the ones belonging in this city? Maddie and Kelly?"

"With Maddie, I really don't know. She just wanted to learn out of the blue without any specific reason. I just let her because her sister offered to teach her. As for Kelly, she really is quite a driven girl. She had not lost focus and stayed steadfast"

"But that's still not in the phase where she can break, right?"

"You got that right! The real fun with her will start once that begins."

"How about the 2 groups from the west coast? When will you trust them enough to let them give permission to go deep into Fusion?"

"As soon as our own business in the west coast is fully established. But I have the one handled for Revenants already. Unlike Yggdrasil, they don't have that pretty of a start. I think they'll like the surprise I've made for them"

"It's not you when you don't have something up your sleeves. I assume it has something to do with things that go boom?"

"Hmmm….you could say that. Also, you have that favor I asked you handled?" I asked Hailee, who smirked, and hands me over a small object, which I grinned on

"It's parked right at Zulu"

"Thanks, Hailee. I think it's time for a certain dancer to get just desserts already"

 **August 31, 2016. Wednesday, 4:30 PM**

 **Buckingham Fountain Park**

 **Elliana's POV**

I only have 1 day left in Chicago before we all went home. How time really flies when you enjoy yourself. Despite the mess that happened at Dancerpalooza, I had so much fun. Mostly because me and Stephy were doing things together again. It felt like we were 7 years old again, doing a lot of crazy and fun things. Since this is my last day in Chicago, I wanted it to be with Stephanie only. I already had loads of fun with her, along with the other girls. But I wanted it only the 2 of us this day, and savor every moment with my best friend.

I wanted it to be in a sort of park, as both of us loved playing in this one park back in the UK, that was a quarter of the size of central park. Given that she was the Chicago local, she suggested the Birmingham Fountain Park. Mom and Stephanie's grandmother, Paige, who I still think is quite too young to be a grandmother. We were running along the fountain, playing one of the games we made up as kids called dance sprint. It's where we run around, doing a lot of dance moves as we run. The one that runs out doing dance moves, loses.

"X jump!" Stephanie giggled, as she did a jumping jack jump with both arms up in the air

"Hey, no fair Stephanie! There is no such move in the industry!" I contested to her

"Tell that to Gia, then! She's the one that taught it to us" Stephanie said, grinning at me, while I pouted at her

"Fine! You win this round, Stephy. Next time, I'll win it. And no made up dance moves like last time. You can't tri9ck me now that we're older now" I satte to her, a matter of factly

"Oh, yeah! I remember when I bloody did that. Always has me winning because you were too gullible" Steph laughed as she teased me

"Well, you aren't gonna sap me this time. I've learned the art of intuition you know" I say to her, having us going under a tree that was near the fountain.

"You never really stopped in being a human thesaurus, huh? Bloody words can't make sense to me sometimes. Gives me a headache really" Stephanie had said, scrunching up her nose

"I do it to be sophisticated. Also to discombobulate your cranium?" I smirked at her

:Discomwhat my what now?"

:"Exactly, Stephanie my dear" I giggled, making her growl. When we arrived at the tree, Stephanie and I flop on the ground, tired but having so much fun

"I really am glad you thought of having this day as are own time. It's been ages since we were left alone. It's always the twins and the other girls with me" Stephanie smiled at me

"Same here, Stephy. It's just so fun and different if it's only us. We know and do things that only both of us can understand." I smile back at her. I then get her hand to do our bonding ritual, and cup said hand on my cheek. Stephanie started to lean forward her right arm, but frowned, as she looked at it

"Sorry if I can't do it with you. Fucking arm…" Stephanie muttered

"First of all, I really implore you to stop swearing.. Second, its okay, alright? It ain't your fault your arms broken. We'll do the complete version when that heals, okay?" I reassure her, and Stephanie somberly nodded. We just stayed there like that, appreciating each other's presence until I broke the silence

"Say Steph? Why's your mom and dad going to San Diego without you and the twins again? Kind of weird that they left you here, seeing as its near LA." I asked Steph, who giggled for some reason

"I didn't want to come as did the twins. Mum and dad's business there is just that. For business. We've been thinking about expanding DJAK lately, and they wanted to try it at the west coast. Plus, I didn't want to just leave you here, Els. What kind of best friend would I? "

"You know, despite your tomboyish behavior, you can be really sweet at times. Also, your parents going to San Diego with only them makes sense." I say back to her. Call me weird or anything, but even if Stephanie had already shared her secrets and history with me, something really doesn't quite fit in yet.

Whenever I look at her, I feel as if she still has more to hide from me, but I didn't want to pry her into it, as I really don't have enough evidence for that, and the last thing I wanted to happen for this day is for us both to anger each other. Also, looking in her eyes scare me. A sort of malice was always there, that was quite disturbing at times. I subtly turn from her to the tree above u

"Too bad you only have one arm for now. Otherwise, I'm sure you'll climb that tree. You always did like doing that. Especially when that apple tree bore fruit and you get one for us both" I say, reminiscing the past as we looked on the tree. I turn to Stephanie, her face scrunched as if having a hard time to think, but then smiles and turns back to face me

"I remember that now pretty well. Whenever there were apples in our old tree, you always whine how you wanted an apple, and had to wait for one to fall because you can't pick them. So you always beg me to climb the tree and get to those sodding apples" Stephanie recalled

"Then me and Jamie call you Curious Steph because you climb like Curious George, or Stepzan whenever you thump your chest as you climbed the tree" I giggled

"Oh you really have to remind me that? If that gets out, I will hunt you in Colorado, and literally skin you alive!" Stephanie growled, but I could tell she was only teasing, so I just laugh at it. One thing I learned in having to hang out with her again, is that Stephanie tends to be foul mouthed, and be harsh in words, but doesn't really take it seriously. Although sometimes, you really can't tell if she was only joking or downright serious. Stephanie being angry is terrifying

"No promises Stephanie." I teased, making a go at nudging a finger repeatedly at my cheeks as a way of teasing me back

"So what else do you remember now? Stacey did say that now you started to regain your past memories, you'd remember more as the time dispenses" I ask Stephanie

"Well let's see….I remember how you always force me to read books, all those times we mess around backstage, especially that one time where our feet got stuck in the stage ropes and we went hanging upside down the rafters when the ropes got pulled up which by the way, was your fault, doing crossover play acting where I was Indiana Jones, and you were The Doctor from Doctor Who, us remaking cartoon food like that cheese and banana sandwich from that show about the sheeps and wolves, what else….oh! That song we made at the old park!" Stephanie said, happily perking up at the end. I grin wide, remembering the song she was talking about all too well. It was a classic and original Steph and Els track, as we refer to it. Me and Steph sit up excitedly. Steph, having that expression on that face that I know meant that she was about to break in song, and I join along with her

"Els and Steph went up the hill, while doing fancy cartwheels. Steph slipped down, and rolled around, with Els spitting in panic!" we both sang. Both of us giggled as the song ended, enjoying the song we made on that day.

"Why did it say you spitting at the end, Els?"

"Can't recall that yet, Steph? It's where you literally rolled down that hill, and I spat the soda I was drinking in panic. It even drenched you after I spat it"

"Ugh, gross! Now I remember that! It left me fucking sticky because the grass and dirt mixed with me too" Stephanie whined more, making me laugh in joy even more

"I'm gonna miss this, my family and friends here are great to be with as well, you're the only one I could connect like no other" Stephanie had sighed

"I know what you mean by that, Stephy. We're the only ones that understand each other soul to soul. To the point that even one stare at each other, we could already say too much. I'm gonna be so lonely again." I sigh as well, my happiness slightly deflating at the fact that we're to separate again

"Having to live in different states is just bullshit! Why can't we just live near one another?!" Steph huffed

"Hey, cheer up Stephy. At least we all know you're still alive and well, and remember your past now. We're also in the same country again, just different states. We can keep in touch with one another, and visit each other, too. Me and mom already agreed we'd spend Christmas with you when the times comes." I reassure her, but she sighed sadly as a response

"I guess you have a great point there. It's just that, I want to have more of these moments with you, and catch up. A lot of time had been lost because of my stupid fucking past…" Steph had somberly said. I could feel the sadness in her tone, and I can't help but hug my bestie tight, knowing that this was the only thing I could do, to ease her sadness.

"You really feel this bad, huh? Don't fret, okay? This isn't the last time we'll see each other. Before you know it, we're back together again. Just looks on the positive. We're always in our hearts forever, remember?" I cooed her, feeling a huge weight of sadness in her as I hug her. There was something off with this sadness. Like something more was bothering her, but I don't pry on that anymore, thinking that it was just me thinking that

"Like what you told me back when you left the UK….. You're right as always, Els. No matter what, we're always connected. Hell, even without my memories, I still remembered you. We'll always find each other. Damn...we're sounding like we're in a damn rom-com. Ugh…." Stephanie had said,smirking and back to her usual self. I was about to retort on what she said, but she held her good hand in front of my face, stopping me

"Now don't bloody talk. I know what you're going to say, Els. 'You always have to act like everything's a TV show Stephy'." Steph had said, in a cringy but deliberate imitation of my voice. I roll my eyes playfully at the rid she does

"You really nailed that one pretty good. By the time we meet again, I think you'll remember every quirk we always reluctantly, with the bad mouth included" I giggled

"God damn right you are, Els. You're delusional if you think I'll clean my dirty fucking mouth! But in all seriousness, I'm really gonna miss you bestie." Stephanie had smiled

"I have a lot of getting used to, then. But I'm definitely gonna miss you so much, bestie. Promise me to call me everyday, okay?" I smiled back to Stephanie, who nodded firmly

"Most definitely! Until the day we reek havoc again"

 **The next day…**

 **Chicago O'Hare International Airport**

"You better be careful, okay? I will writhe in pain if ever I found out you got ensnared by a group of crittens again"

"Elliana, you are damn lucky I could understand that. How many times have I told you that I'm gonna be fine? I'm perfectly safe here. You've been telling me that since this morning!"

"I just don't want this to be some sort of dream and be crushed when I wake up, or have you get kidnapped again, and never be able to come back - ow! That was inelegantly inessential!"

"That's for proving that you aren't in a dream, and for being endlessly paranoid! Everything. Is. Gonna. Be. Fine!"

I sigh, giving a relieved smile towards my bestie and telenting to her. All things have to come to an end, even if it's just temporarily. All of us were set to go home now. But apparently, Stephanie, as well as Electra and her mom were to go to the UK at the same day as our flight back home

"What exactly is your intent there, exactly? I know UK is still a part of you, but Chicago's your home now" I asked Stephy, wondering why the sudden trip to the british isles

"Believe it or not, mum and dad - the biological ones, left a lot to me. Me and mum are just gonna handle those things. Plus, Electra needs to go home already" Stephanie grinned. It was a legit reason, but her eyes just glints something else entirely. I narrow my eyes at her, but just shrug and proceed to hug her, which she returned using her good arm

"This is probably their 20th hug this day. Only thing left is for them to be glued one another" Mindy said from the sides

"This is a normal thing for these 2, Mindy. One tip I can give you is to just go with what the 2 of them do, no matter how strange it may be. No use counting everything these 2 do" Mom had added

"Ah. So like how Mindy does things, and I stop taking count of it" Dave chuckled

"It's our thing! Let us have our moment!" Me and Steph both exclaimed together. After we broke from the hug,we looked on to the others. Peyton was shyly talking to Danny about something. Judging how Peyton was smiling even if she was in her usual, shy demeanor, its safe to say that she's in a happy but sad mood at the same time. Alexus and Ari were talking to Electra, the young brit having switching her expression from happy, to scowling, to happy again simultaneously as my 2 friends talk to her.

We all loved to be with Electra as she was a rather interesting and less cuckoo brit. But the closest to her among us 5 was Ari and Alexus and electra loved them equally as they share the same interests and traits. Although, Electra is not that enthusiastic when being reminded that she has a dancer's body, and that Ari will do a makeover to her one day. Heck, she was deeply shaking her head in rejection as of now, because she was being told to try dance and give it a chance. All we could hear from Electra was "Not in a million f'ing years!" and "Only Stephanie's a good dancer". For someone who claims to love dance, she has issues when being told to dance herself

As for Lilly, well she shows her sadness in leaving, in her little unique way. By that, I mean having to cling to Anne-Marie like a koala, who she became the closest to in the duration of our stay in Chicago aside from Brynn, who she tearfully said goodbye to before we went to the airport. To my slight surprise, Anne-Marie also looked sad as she similarly clinged to Lilly. I had a feeling that we'll have a hard time later in separating them

"It's gonna be awhile until we're all together again.." Stephanie muttered besides me

"Yeah. I wish there was a dance competition to commence soon. So we could meet again. We still need to resolve that tie we had back in our dance off" I smirked

"That, we must do indeed. But until then, let's train harder and think of a lot of things to do together. A youtube video together perhaps, Stephy?"

"Anything, as long as we're bloody together! Take care out there, you hear?"

"Of course Stephy. So do you. Lots of weird things are happening as of late. Also, bring me Marmite. Lots and lots of Marmite when you get home."

"So long as you pay for the shipping. The swear jar already took much of my allowance already"

Both of us hugged once more for the nth time already and after some reluctance parted ways again. Knowing full well, however, that it won't take long before Lumina and Umbra get together again.

 **Somewhere along the US airspace…**

"It's that tall, bulky man, and that insanely beautiful and hot blonde, isn't it?"

Sean Lew looked on expectantly at his companions on the private jet bound for LA, who looked at her in different ways. Matt having a confused look, Sophia giving a poker face, and Kaycee having her eyebrow raised to her, whilst having her signature smile

"What the hell are you on about, Sean? If this is some sort of Tinder hunt, I think you should reconsider, given who's beside you" Matt had said to him

"Yes Sean. Whatever are you on about?" Sophia said, looking from behind her book and still having the poker face on her

"You into hot blondes now, Sean? That kind of hurt you know" Kaycee said in a mock, hurtful expression.

"Oh, don't you shit on me you, girls! I know that you already know that who I mentioned about was Kick Ass and HIt Girl unmasked" Sean confidently declared. All of a sudden, Matt found himself coughing as he sputtered out his drink in shock. At the same time, both girls onboard couldn't help it anymore, and giggled all the way

"You guys met those 2 unmasked? Who are they and what do they look like?!" Matt said in excited shock. As a big fan of the 2 vigilantes, he could be ecstatic with topics about them. Having a topic be their true identities can set him off pretty good.

"I guess your sense of observance is improving tweetums. Plus, I can't blame you if you found Hit Girl hot, because she really was. Kick Ass too." Kaycee giggled

"Those muscles of Kick Ass were unreal! No wonder you have a sudden urge to bow down to them. Anyway, how did you guess Sean?" Sophia asked

"While we were sparring at DJAK, they were the constant pair that watched us like hawks, and looking at us like we were being analyzed. I could also guess that they already found out I was Icarus too. Shame that we didn't get to spar with them. I'd love to face them one on one. Particularly Kick Ass" Sean happily said, wistfully thinking of having a dream match with Kick Ass

"If I'm being honest, I'd love to face Hit Girl one on one. She looks tough. Something I like to try to take a crack on!" Kaycee added, remembering her desire to also face Hit Girl in a friendly competition

"Hold your horses there you 2. You did see how toned those 2 are, right? They both look like they can snap you both like twigs in seconds" Sophia chuckled

"Come on, you guys! Who are they and what do they look like?" Do you at least have a picture of them? How sure that it was them?" Matt desperately whined, wanting to know so bad the identities of the greatest vigilantes ever. Sophia gave him a teasing smile

"Its for us to know, and for you to find out, Matt. As to how we're sure, well it's kind of weird that you get to be invited by the Dance Moms girls in a dojang that have certain people look at you oddly for a long period of time, like they were waiting for you to fuck up." Sophia stated, remembering some select people that did just that. If she were to be asked, she found it strange that even some kids as young as 10 were doing it as well. Although, she wasn't that surprised, given the likes of Wildcat, and Trojan being in the mix

'Damn it Sophia, why do you always have to be a tease? Same with you two!" Matt huffed, pointing at me, and then at Sean and Kaycee, who just grinned at Matt, then proceeding to peck each other, with Kaycee telling Sean how much of a 'good boy' he was for finding out who the dynamic duo were.

"Well, its perks of being leader of Yggdrasil! But don't worry. I'm sure you'll have a chance at seeing who they are. In fact, I have a sinking feeling it won't be long until we meet them again…" Sophia smiled, looking out on the window and contemplating some things. She wasn't that showy with her emotions. But she can't deny that she was overly excited to be working with Fusion. Especially that some of her friends are already there as well. Good times are indeed up ahead for Yggdrasil

 **At the same time, in San Francisco….**

5 friends were on a mission. The moment they landed back home, they received a text message at the same time, containing a same message: a map of the city, pointing towards Hunter's Point, which was not far from their homes. Once they reached it, it led to a certain location near a derelict looking part of the shipyard. Particularly, an abandoned looking warehouse complex. Once they arrived there after easily accessing it through a marked, unlocked and unguarded gate that had an obvious security module on it, they proceeded to go inside the warehouse, as stated by a text message included in the map.

The warehouse was massive, and could fit at least 8 medium to large vehicles inside. It even has a water access that a boat could fit into. Ramona Gibbler, Jaycee Wilkins, Jenna Valenzuela, Bostyn Brown, and Dylynn Jones looked all around, both in curiosity and confusion

"So after a text message containing a map, instructions, and being led to a large warehouse at the shipyard, now what?" Jenna had questioned in confusion

"You're guess is as good as mine, Jenna. By the way, why the fuck did we just follow a random text message to go here?" Bostyn voiced out, suspicious of all that they were doing

"I have to agree with Bostyn here. Ramona, this is all your idea. You sure this is something big, and not just some trap for some gang and shit?" Dylynn said with worry.

"I know you guys are worried, but I just have a good feeling about this one. Can't explain it, but I just know something good's gonna come out of this" Ramona reasoned out to the girls

"This is not my ideal treasure hunt. This place gives me the creeps" Jenna piped

"Hey, relax you guys. I'm with Ramona on this one. There's just something about this place that's reassuring…." Jaycee said, facing her suspicious friends

"So, what now then? It's not like some secret hatch of whatever is just gonna open up on the ground or something" Dylynn retorted. But at that moment, a good portion of the ground near them suddenly split into 2, and in its place, a large, black box rose from the ground. All 5 girls were stunned as to what just appeared before them and unable to grasp as to what exactly were they looking at. The side of the box they were facing had a sort of slit in the middle. The box then hissed, and said slit then widened, opening up to a chamber that was lit brightly and looked moderm

"Okay….now what I had in mind when I said that" Dylynn deadpanned

"It looks like an elevator. But to where, exactly?" Jaycee wondered, looking through the chasm. At that moment, all 5 had their phones ring at the same time. When they checked it, they found they had the same message.

 _Well done in finding the place. Enter, and go down to claim your reward…_

"So...down we go?" Bostyn voiced out

"Down we go." The rest affirmed and they hopped on to the elevator, closing upon their entry and they felt themselves go down fast, but not fast. Once the elevator stopped, the doors opened up to a hallway, that got lit up after a few seconds of opening the elevator. They approached the hallway with caution, not knowing what to expect. After turning left in a corner, then right, and left again, they were met by a reinforced steel door that had a panel on the side, lit in green light. Jenna was about to approach and inspect the panel when the reinforced door opened up on its own, revealing light from within.

The 5 girls went through, and all went wide eyed in surprised

"What the fuck…." Ramona breathed

"Y'all seeing what I'm seeing right?" Jaycee added, looking around. It was a large room all colored in white and royal blue. Several doors line up the walls of the room, giving access to rooms that are yet to be checked. Metal rafters criss-crossed all over the ceiling, giving access to other rooms above, and can be climbed through steel steps on the left side of the room, that also had a more stairs going downwards to a basement.

The center of the room had a large, training mat on the floor, and several chairs all around, with one section of the room having a couch and a TV mounted on the wall. But what got the attention of the girls were the tall racks that stood in the center, over the training mat.

"Don't those combat suits look like the ones Fusion uses?" Jenna had questioned, pointing at the combat suit that stood on the center.

"You're right! Wait, this means this is a Fusion safehouse?!" Bostyn exclaimed loudly. They all approached the combat suits, and took a good look at them. Each combat suit were made for females, as the curves on the suits show. They were in different colors with black trimmings of varying patterns, the masks having some being full faces and others, half faced. One was in Arsenic, another was in Capri, the other in a Plum color, and the last two being in Lime Green, and Maroon

"Is it me or do these look like our size?" Dylynn pointed out, brushing her hand gently at the combat suit in amazement.

"And you also noticed that they look as if they match the colors of our bands in the gear we use." Bostyn added in a mix of confusion and glee

"That's because these were made for us." Ramona said, realization of the combat suits setting in on her.

"Hey, there's a note here!" Jaycee said, grabbing the note taped to the combat suit in Capri. All 5 compressed and read the note together

 _If you're reading this, then this means that you are one of The Revenants and had probably wet their crotches in pleasure and happiness at the sight of the safehouse and combat suits we left there for you all._

 _Yes, you read that right. These combat suits are yours, and the place is your safehouse from now on. The rooms have everything you will need: Weapons, first aid necessities, ammo supply, loads of cash, and whatever the fuck you will all need for your nightly runs. The safehouse also houses some bedrooms, a training room, a kitchen, rec room, showers, medical facility, a holding cell,and or course, a command center that will sure make Iris grin from days on out. Even a little lab as I was informed that Splicer there is quite the chemist and scientist._

 _Us and a newly found friend helped in letting you have these. We entrust you with all these in confidence that you will use them to protect your dear home. Make sure you don't fuck up, or even dare to destroy this trust.. One of these days, we'll give a visit to you all. Until then, go have a fucking blast!_

 _HG_

 _P.S - The armory has the other combat suits for the little 'favors' we asked about. Absolutely do not give it to them if they aren't ready yet! Also, you might want to check the warehouse. I'm sure you missed some goodies there._

No girl could say anything, as they were speechless in what they had read. All they could do was look around in awe in everything they had. It went on like that until Dylynn broke the silence.

"We all read that right? Does it mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah, Dylynn. It means exactly what it reads. These are all ours now." Ramona said, exhaling happily, and slowly smiling as the fact that they now have a legit safehouse and combat suits sank in their heads now

"Holy motherfucker…." was all Jaycee could say, too speechless and happy as to what had been given to them

"Girls, we've been given a huge trust with us. Let's show them we can do things right. San Francisco's gonna be a whole lot safer in the days to come!" Ramona cheered on, the other girls following suit. It was a great milestone for them. They may not be that on Fusion or Yggdrasil's level, but they had the potential to do so. Like them, they'll protect their home. No matter what

 _Author's Note: This ain't the last you'll see of Revenants and Yggdrasil. The misadventures of Ramona, Jaycee, Jenna, Bostyn, and Dylynn are to be made realized in the upcoming fic,_ **Bayside Stars.** _Sophia, Kaycee, Sean, and Matt shall return and make chaos in_ **Yggdrasil**.

 _Also, if you're a fan The Worst Witch Series, a few fics inside and outside the DV universe may appear involving them in the near future_

 _On a another note, I think we're missing more of the OG members of Dance Moms too…._


	78. Chapter 78: Day and Night

_Author's Note: Yup. It's time to let in an important member of DM into the DV universe_

 **Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 78: Day and NIght**

 **September, 2016. Thursday, 10:30 PM**

 **Somewhere along the US airspace, nearing Illinois….**

A blonde, young woman sat quietly on the seat of the private jet she was on while reading a fantasy genre novel, which puts a smile on her face all the time. After doing loads of projects in LA, this was a good way to rest and relax from all the hustle and bustle of being a celebrity. Whether it was with acting, dancing, being a youtuber, writing her upcoming book, photoshoots, and other similar activities. Such was the life of Chloe Lukasiak. It was mostly tiring, but she always found all of it fun, and made her happy.

Happiness. Something that she really fought for, and did not have 2 years ago. Years ago, she had starred in the reality show, Dance Moms, and was one of the original dancers of the show, and the whole ALDC junior elite team. In fact, she was one of the pioneer dancers of the show, alongside her fellow dancers, and long time friends, Paige Hyland and her older sister, Brooke Hyland, Nia Frazier, and of course, sisters, Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler. Although, at this point in her life, Chloe could only consider the Hylands as her friends. Nia, the Zieglers, and the rest of those that came in the show could not be said the same to them

She enjoyed being on the show, and it made her so happy when she first started on it. What's even more fun is that she had her mom, Christi and little sister Clara there as well. All the dances, adventures, events that they would do were memorable. But as the show became bigger and more popular, the happiness she had slowly faded away, replaced by stress, pressure, and a whole lot of sadness.

This was due to her mom, and her dance teacher, Abby Lee Miller always feuding with one another. To the point that both adults loathed each other. Sure, there were times it was wholly her mother's fault, but Abby took things too far, when she involved Chloe into the feud, which was uncalled for. It caused the poor girl to go down into a state of depression that saw her smile to disappear, and her personality to shift into one that wallows in sadness. The whole show, that used to be her dream and haven, became a nightmare that had her forcing it on her, and having to endure every abuse she got from the person who was supposed to teach and encourage her to fulfill her dreams.

Eventually, it all got too far, when her eye condition was insulted on public TV, and her whole person being belittled and driven to the trash. Chloe couldn't handle it anymore at the time, and it just crushed her straight out. As for her mother, she wouldn have none of it, anymore and finally went nuclear on Abby, and on national TV. Mother and daughter walked out of the show after that, the dreams of a little girl crushed to a pulp. What's worse, her friends, her supposed sisters for life, as well as her supposed 2nd mothers, abandoned and shunned them. They were treated as if they didn't exist in their lives at all. Only the Hylands were the ones that remained close to her, since like Chloe and Christi, the 2 sisters, and their mom, Kelly Hyland had walked out of the show because of similar treatment to them. To add insult to injury, the ones who stayed in the show made it look like that Chloe was the one who abandoned them. But despite this, Chloe didn't give up. She may have despaired, but her will wasn't destroyed at all. In fact, the whole ordeal made her even stronger. After picking herself up, she got to work, and with her mom, fulfilled her dreams on her own terms.

It all started in making a dance video called Skyscraper, which evoked all kinds of feelings to those who viewed it She then had offers to do music videos, photo shoots, brand deals,and eventually, led her to the world of acting, which she loved, and found it to be a whole new outlet in expressing herself. She even became an author, and wrote her own book, which was one of her dreams. After starring in one movie, which made a huge hit, her acting was praised, leading her to even more projects. More and more dance and acting gigs came, and eventually, she was regarded as a rising star, who had a multitude of talent, starring in famous hit TV shows and movies. She was beloved by all, especially by those, who stood with her from the start of Dance Moms. Without the toxic environment, she got to realize her dreams, all because of her and her mom alone.

What hadn't left however, was her rivalry with Maddie Ziegler. From the start of the show, both friends were always compared in everything. Dancing, other talents, looks, you name it. Chloe became more bullied when Maddie started to get more fame and success. Even so, when Maddie had become the 'Sia' girl. Both Maddie and Chloe hated the comparison however, and always said that there was no rivalry between them, and that they're friends through and through. Although after what happened, Chloe wasn't sure about that anymore

When the start of the Dance Moms scandal started, she was not affected by it at all, since she left way before the whole mess began. Sure, people dug some dirt about her involving the scandal, but there was none, as she worked clean, and still does. Her mother and the Hylands thought at the time that it was karma that happened to those that remained in the show. But for Chloe, she felt sorry for them, and wanted to help them in some way. But certain circumstances didn't allow her to do that, and her mom, Christi didn't really want Chloe to be involved with kids who turned her back on her. So, she continued to enjoy her career as a star, but also had her heart ache, not wanting her sisters to suffer. Even if they were now her ex-friends.

Chloe shook her head, letting out all the sudden thoughts of flashbacks from her head. Her head does that sometimes, having thinking of the past, and thinking about what ifs and the like. But she can't really focus on the past forever. She could only move forward. Her phone began to ring, and a notification of a video call came. Chloe sighed happily as she sees that it was her mother calling. With a smile, she accepted the video called and happily waved at her mom

"Hi cranky pants! How's the flight so far?" Christi asked her eldest

"All's good as they'll ever be. I'm actually enjoying the alone time I had. You have no idea how stressful the last few days were. Never ending meetings left and right! I thought I might lose it there!" Chloe slightly ranted to her mother

"Hey! Everything in life has a price, and this just happens to be for your dreams. You starting to regret to having your career now, and just preferring to read every book in the fucking world?" Christi teased to her. Chloe knew that there was nothing bad meant for that. This was just how they talked as mother and daughter.

"Ha ha mom. You know I'm not giving it up that easily. You did mould half of me in your image after all, confidence and grit included. Also, I can do both my career and read every fudging book at the same time!" Chloe retorted to her mom

"Perfectly said by my bookwork daughter. That's the spirit! Although, sometimes I wanted you to be fully moulded by my image. I mean, 'fudging'? Really Chloe?"

"Hey, I choose not to have a dirty mouth like you do. You don't want Clara having to have your mouth and you want me to have it? A little hypocritical much?" Chloe chuckled

"Ugh! Sometimes, I wished you didn't have half of your father in you! Both of you can be really assertive when you have good points"

"And that's why you love us, mom. By the way, how's the move?"

Just recently, her father was promoted in being a director of a hospital, which made everyone in the Lukasiak household celebrate in his success. However, the sad part was that Marc Lukasiak was to be hospital director in another state, forcing the family to leave their old home in Pittsburgh. It saddened the 2 sisters to leave, as they had long time friends to leave behind. But it also made them happy, given they get to have a fresh start, and get to make new friends and adventures. Shame however, that they don't get to move to California, where Chloe's career is heavily focused, and where Paige and Brooke Hyland moved.

"Well, the last of our things finally left Pittsburgh and it's all gonna come by tomorrow. But don't worry, I know you want to sleep the moment you arrive here, so I made sure to have you two brat's bed be delivered first so you can slouch all you want here, like you did back in the burgh. As for Clara and your dad, you're dad's doing great and 'having a swell time', as he describes it in his new workplace. Clara's doing great at her new school, making a lot of friends already. Cleary, she's taken more into me, unlike and your 'dad' genes. In fact, Clara' gonna go to one of her new friends' home after school"

"Wow, you really have to drive that screws , huh mom? Classic you as always. But real talk, glad that everything is working perfectly there. Can't wait to arrive there and 'slouch' all around the house and not just in my bed. But, I'm surprised that you allowed Clara to be with a friend's house after school. You're usually more protective of her, than me."

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart! Your sister's friend happens to only live on the house across from ours. It's quite big, too. Looks like whoever lives there are rich as fuck. I could see a ferrari behind those gates! When are you gonna give me one of those, by the way?"

"Not in a million years, mom. Not in a million fudgin years…"

"You and your safe swears! So cringy…." Christi said in mocked insult.

"But you go rest up, read all your stack of books there, or whatever. You know what I mean. You deserve to relax after your busy days. Just be safe when you get home, okay?" Christi said, going into caring mother mode

"Thanks mom, and you know I always do. I am your daughter, after all. But, now I got to ask you if you're okay mom." Chloe said happily, but turning serious at the last part. Although Christi appears to be happy, Chloe could tell that her mother was also nerve wracked deep inside. The four of them in the family had developed a sort of healthy relationship, where they could tell if each other was suffering from something, even if they don't look at one another. They just feel that something was wrong to someone, without even looking at them, or maybe even if they were in another place altogether.

"Hm? What are you talking about, witchy, hissy? I'm okay, like your father and Clara is here"

"Mom, you don't need to lie. I can tell that you're nervous and stressed about that thing there. You know we can read each other like a book already. If it makes you less nerved out, I'm kind of nervous too when we get home…" Chloe said in all seriousness, tainted by a bit of sadness in it. At this, her mother frowned, sighing in a sad way, and looking at Chloe somberly

"I don't know if its because of your acting or how you always had me by your side, but you're really getting better at reading people. Yeah, I'm kind of not okay with this move, even if I'm happy at the same time - confusing, I know. It's just…..out of all places, we had to move to Chicago? It's a great city, don't get me wrong, and the bars here as so fucking good, but -"

"I know mom. It's because they're in Chicago as well. It's like we didn't even move at all. I'm not even sure if I want to run into them, at all. It's just….been so long. Everything would be so awkward with them now, and I don't know what to do if I ever get to see even one of them."

"I don't know what to do, too. Well, maybe lash out when I see their mothers. You know how I am. But don;t you do that. You're better than me, and you should still treat them politely and with respect. Even if they did fucked us pretty bad"

"I guess you're right mom. Did you uh...ran into them yet?"

"No. So far, I haven't seen them here yet. But I am trying to avoid their dance studio. I don't want any trouble just yet."

"Let's just not talk about it for now, okay? Best not to stress ourselves in our new lives in Chicago. On the bright side, I get to be near LA now. Well, sort of at least."

"You really are one smart witch cookie, Chloe. Have a safe trip and I'll see you soon. Don't worry as well. If I see them, I won't go all 'Louisiana Christi', on them. I'll behave"

"You better mom! Otherwise, the vigilantes there are gonna get ya!" Chloe giggled.

"I'm aware of them! Honestly, I do not want to get on their bad side. Kind of nice if I seem them in person though. Anyway, bye honey!"

After a goodbye back to Christi, Chloe disconnected the call, and went back to her reading. But her focus on her book became less, having been reminded that her former friends were once again, in the same city as she was. Sure, she's not always home if a new project comes, or her current projects get a huge boom, but home is now in Chicago now, and when the time comes that she has to face them again, she has to ssuck up the awkwardness, and be civil towards them. Especially to the one that had the people force her to be her rival

"I wonder how you'll all treat me when I see you guys again? I also wonder if I should even show myself to you as well.."

 **September 6th, 2016. Tuesday.**

 **Lakeview Highschool**

 **Kenzie's POV**

All good things must come to an end. That includes our beloved summer vacation. It gave us a lot of crazy moments, but all of them were memorable. Now however, time to suffer once more all the school work, and all the boring shit school has to offer. At least now, we get to be sophomores now and by default, get to be the ones respected this time, since we're the higher grade now. But our return from school kind of had an interesting and shocking start.

"Hey, guys? You feel as if you're having deja vu on this matter?" JoJo had piped

"Yeah, I noticed that! This is exactly what happened back when we were freshman, and started out here." Kelly answered with slight urgency, having to drag herself away from the multitude of people around us

"So many people. Can't breath…" Maya squeaked. A lot of people had swarmed us again, just like last year when we first arrived here. Only difference was that, Brynn wasn't with us, and that Johnny and Maya were here. Also, I was a lot happier, and there were even more people than before!

"Hey, at least you guys aren't the ones who's the cause of the gravitational pull of these people! Care to tell me what fucking caused this, Johnny?" I explained, side eyeing Johnny, who smiled shyly at me

"Admit it, you love the timing of the release. That smile says it all." Johnny chuckled, doing a selfie to some friends with him, as I did the same with some guys who approached me. What's with the fucking buzz you ask? It's actually due to a secret project we did had, that got released a couple of days ago….

 **4 days ago….**

 **September 4th, 2016. Friday, 09:20 AM**

 **DJAK**

"OMG! It's here! It's finally here!" I cried happily, looking at my phone screen expectantly as it was open in spotify. Brynn, JoJo, Sarah, Maddie, Anne-Marie, Maya and Kelly were with me and were having a break together. Johnny was also there, wanting the celebrate the release of our secret project together.

"After a long time, we finally get to hear Mack Z once more! I've missed your singing voice so much Kenz. It's so so cute." Maddie teased, shoving her hand playfully at me, which I did the same to her.

"Cut it with the Mack Z, Maddie. The kiddie songs stop here. You're gonna hear a whole new side to me." I smirked at her

"Aww, but I like Mack Z…" Anne-Marie pouted

"Even better then! Unless you're gonna use your shower voice, then forget it!" Maddie retorted back, laughing

"Ready to finally hear your singing voice again? It's been awhile" Johnny grinned. At first, I hesitated to play the song. I was afraid that I might sound ugly, and like that of a dying cat. The insecurities of having to face haters, and not being good enough also came. I looked at my phone, then at Johnny, who gently smiled at me, and looked me with the familiar eyes of his. The same of his eyes that he shows only to me. Eyes that were real, pure, and told me that everything's gonna be okay. That no matter what, we're in this together. I lock eyes with Johnny for a few moments, and then nod positively at him

"Okay then...let's see how this goes." I say, tapping the play button on the screen, and playing the song that we anticipated for a long time

 _Chillin' with you spendin' some time_

 _Girl there is nothing better_

 _Whatever we do, it'll be fine_

 _It don't matter the weather_

 _Hit up the mall right after school_

 _Meet you outside at 3_

 _Go see a movie, buy something cool_

 _As long as you're here with me_

 _But i know, I know, when we're far apart_

 _It doesn't change a thing at all_

 _Yes I know, I know that you're here in my heart_

 _You're here to catch me if i fall, ohh_

As the first part of our song played, I could see the eyes of all present, listening, go wide in shock and their lips cracked into a smile

"So this is what Johnny sounds like. You sound like a girl!" Anne-Marie pointed out ,making all present laugh, even me and Johnny

"Eh. I get that all the time. Kind of used to it already. But it's a sign that my voice is gonna peak soon, and my singing voice is gonna get better" Johnny cheekily said

:Please! You'll always sound like a girl forever" I teased, pinching his cheeks, but suddenly poking on my sides, which was hell ticklish, making me yelp

"Wanna bet, little ms. angelic voice?" Johnny winked.

"But you had to admit, Kenzie's voice sounds gorgeous. It's been awhile since we heard your singing voice, and it got really better now." Brynn smiled gently to me. I smile back, having appreciated that compliment

"Thanks for the compliment, Brynny. But you don't need to sugar coat it. My voice is a bit rusty…" I muttered

"Fuckshit, Kenzie! You're voice is so good! More professional sounding too." Kelly objected

"Kelly's right, you know. It's more mature sounding, and not squeaky sounding like mine. If you say that you're like this because of your haters, I am throw that swear jar right at your face." Maddie threatened

 _When you close your eyes_

 _Know that I'll be there with you_

 _When you're happy inside, know that I feel it too_

 _When you're caught in a tide, know that I'm here to save you_

 _Cause you're always on my mind_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

JoJo was right. I really didn't have much faith in our song. I would always think it would just be a magnet for the haters to belittle and shit on me again. The scandal made me lose all my passion to write and make more music. The last song I ever made was shine, and that was when I was a little younger. I did want to have a song with a mature sounding voice, but I didn't go through but, as I lost all confidence in going on about my music.

But Johnny all thought of it as horse shit, and always encouraged me to sing again despite my stubborness and crippling self confidence telling me not to. It got to a point where we argued over it when the topic was brought up.

Day and Night was a song about our whole relationship, and how day and night, he would always love me, and I, him no matter what, which is admittedly too sweet and touching. As such, he wrote it in a way that it was to be done as a collaboration between us 2. Of course, that had to be the case, given the song's true heart. I still didn't want to at first. The fear of backlash, and my singing talent wavering a was still there. But I eventually sucked that up, and went with it. I did it because it was a song about us, and it would be one heartbreak for both me and Johnny if we didn't sing it together. Base on the lyrics of it too, Johnny really wrote the words like a love letter for me. I loved it instantly, and gave all the more reason to sing again. When I sing along, it feels like it was a love letter for both of us.

 _You know me better than anyone else_

 _You know how I feel_

 _No I can't imagine us not being friends_

 _Just keeping it real_

 _When you're not around and you're out of town_

 _You still call me up on the phone_

 _Yeah you make me laugh when I'm feeling bad_

 _Let me know I'm never alone_

 _But I know, I know, when you're far away_

 _I never feel quite like myself_

 _Yes I know, I know it'll all be okay_

 _As long as we still have each other_

 _I don't need nobody else_

I started to smile with the rest as the song went on. They were right about my voice sounding more mature now, which I dearly loved. Gone was the squeaky, auto tune sounding voice of my younger self, and the voice I was wearing was that of a woman now! All the more reason why I had put in my actual name at the song, instead of Mack Z. That was a name I intend to leave for my kid music.

 _When you close your eyes_

 _Know that I'll be there with you_

 _When you're happy inside, know that I feel it too_

 _When you're caught in a tide, know that I'm here to save you_

 _Cause you're always on my mind_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

 _All day and night_

After the song finished, every one present clapped and whooped loudly for us, causing some of the people at DJAK to look at us weird

"Oh my god, that is so cool you two! So beautiful!" Kelly cooed happily

"No truer words Kelly! You sounded more angelic now. Heavenly even" Sarah adds, nodding

"Weird hearing your voice like that, though. I think I got used way too much with your usual I love this one too!" Anne-Marie grinned

"Hey, can't forget about Johnny boy, here. He did good as well. The Orlandos need to be recognized too." JoJo grins

"Nah! Its okay. Kenzie was the most improved. Johnny sounds like a cracking buzzsaw." Maya laughed

"Damn. That bad, huh? At least I didn't have Maya's hippo voice." Johnny said, playing along

"Hey, you guys be nice. Johnny also did great in his song. That's why I said yes to him being my boyfriend." I chuckled. I then see Johnny, raising a brow at me

"My song? Babe, it's _our_ song. I know I wrote it, but it was for both you and me." Johnny gently said to me, making the others going gaga and cooing. However, giggled at that, and poked his sides to tease him

"You are such a melodramatic person! But I love how you say that. You always did put me to consideration in everything you do." I say, leaning at him and giving him a quick peck, making the other girls giggle in excitement.

"Anything for you, Kenzie. I couldn't give you the sun, the moon, and the stars, so I wrote them in song instead. " Johnny said, smirking lovingly at me

"That song is one of the best you guys did. I am definitely sure that this is gonna be a hit!" Maya cheerily said, with the others nodding in agreement. The smile I had slightly faded, along with the happy feeling I just had.

"Kenzie? Why the sudden low face?" Brynn asked me

"Ah, shit! It's like Maddie said! it's the whole hater thing again! I am so gonna pour cement or very sticky juice on you!" JoJo pouted

"I think I have a better idea for Kenzie to get to her senses. Anne-Marie, didn't Mindy have that one baseball bat that she used to keep to keep Stephanie in line in case she did something stupid while injured? We can use that to keep her in check." Sarah, out of all people suggested, looking at me with a pensive look

"I think mom still keeps it in her office at the back. She doesn't really trust Stephanie to behave yet." Anne Marie quipped.

"Wait, I thought you were the pacifist here Sarah. Way too brutal of a suggestion". I said, raising an eyebrow at her

"True. Sarah's too good for that. Maybe I should be the one use it on you." Maddie suggesting, having caused everyone else to agree.

"Hey, hey hey! That's already a bit drastic! You can't be serious, right?" I reasoned out

"Well stop belittling yourself! The haters will never go away Kenzie. But you are way too strong for them to break you. Joining you-know-what had already given back most of your confidence. Don't let this stop you from moving forward." Maddie scolded good naturedly at me

"Maddie's right! You're Mack fucking Z, dammit!" Anne-Marie adds, which I had to admit, somehow had an uplifting effect, despite me hating the name.

"You will always have us as your numero uno supporters, Kenzie. Plus, Johnny's fangirls. Even if some of them hate your guts, but love you at the same time in a sort of weird 'love-hate' way." Maya giggled.

"See, babe? If this is already how the reaction of our new song starts, how else can the rest of the world react? They love us - you heard right, _us_. - because this is our music, and not mine alone, and damn do you make it even more special and beautiful!" Johnny added with conviction, giving me yet another peck on the cheek, making me all warm and gushy inside.

"You know, what? I feel much more confident now! I appreciate all the love and support you guys give me. I thank you all dearly for that pep talk. No matter what happens about our song, I'll just focus on the positive, and the intent of the song itself." I say, having to cuddle next to my man.

"Well said, dear sister!" Maddie chuckled.

"It's not quite I Gotta Dance, or Girl Party, but it's still great!" Anne-Marie grinned.

"I have a feeling we won't ever hear such songs again, Anne-Marie. If you want to have one of those songs, go with JoJo's boomerang" Sarah chuckled.

"I'll make a bow-liever out of you, Anne-Marie" JoJo giddily added, making the young Lizewski smile nervously at her. Sometimes, the bow haired teen (is she even a teen?), can be so eccentric

"So, all that's left is how people will react to it." I mused on

"Don't think about that, okay? Just think of it as already being a success" Johnny said to me, and I give a firm nod to him

"Perhaps, so. I mean, what's a few thousand haters, right? I can take them on, anytime!"

 **Present day….**

To my surprise, every single people that heard the song loved it! Even our Chicago friends like Chloe, Josh, Lauren, Saoirse, and even Megan, as well as the boys - who you'd think otherwise. Even Dave was all over it, when the twins have the whole song blaring at their house! Of course, Stephanie had loved it immediately the moment she heard it after getting back from the UK. Mindy however, was "indifferent' about it, as our resident brit dancer said it. I was not surprised about that, however. Given how Mindy is with my songs, which is not an offense to me at all, as Hit Girl can be hard to please, and for the fact that I was starting to hate my old songs. But the Lizewski kids did say that Mindy was scowling less when it plays, and more when my old songs were played (I heard she threatened to shoot every sound system, and device that plays music if she ever heard another loop of I Gotta Dance and Girl Party play in their house. Yikes!).

Of course, the rest of the gang loved it too, as well as the regular patrons at SCDC. Gia even started to use it in classes now! Hell, even Day and Night played in DJAK! It was all so surreal for me and Johnny, but mostly for me. We didn't think we'd have this much support for it. But of course, the haters were still there, but I learned to ignore them to be the better woman of the situation. Plus, my friends often went to the comment section of every pic related to the new song to defend me. Even Mindy got into it as well, and defended me! Let me tell you, Mindy and social media is a dangerous mix. Even behind a screen, you could feel the ever encompassing fear inducing aura that Hit Girl has, and man does she know how to articulate words, and make use of various cusses in a sentence!

All in all, the song was a complete success, and I have never been happier in having to be in this kind of spotlight again. But worry not, as I didn't let it go to my head like some other influencer.

"I told you that the song is gonna be a hit! We did it, love!" Johnny sweetly said to me.

"I guess we did. This is really unexpected and overwhelming in a good way, too. Also, you never called me "love", before." I chuckled at my man

"Blame that guy named Joshua. She always calls that girl Chloe that way sometimes. Must be a british thing too, because I hear your little foul mouthed brit say it too." Johnny laughed.

'You know, keep doing that. I love me being called that way. Gottas thank Joshua, and Stephanie for that later." I quipped.

"Although, I think the mob is not all for us, it seems…" Johnny said in a huff, looking over a separate mob near us. I just giggle at how annoyed he is. At the very center of the mob, stood Brynn, alongside Aidan. Like to us, the people there are taking pictures of them, as well as asking for autographs.

"Still jealous that Aidan dropped the video of his new song, the same time as we did?" I laughed at Johnny, giving an annoyed, cute kind of groan

"I swear, that guy always does this on purpose! Always having to launch his new gigs alongside me. It's like he's hogging the spotlight and forcing me to share it with him!"

Like us, Aidan had released a new song of his the day we released ours. He dropped the video on Youtube, and the song was called "With a Smile.". It was an acoustic song, that was played on a video he posted. Said video included Aidan himself, singing the song while playing a guitar, while a certain dancer danced to the song. Said dancer, was Brynn herself, and I have to admit, she was flawless in that video! Like us, the music and video was a huge hit. We even had the same placing at the charts, and the same views and likes of our songs in Youtube. Both me and her were happy for the success of each other, as well as Aidan and Johnny. The only 2 that was having an argument about it, were the guys.

"To be fair, he thinks you're doing the same thing to him. Me and Brynn kind of see it as hilarious if we're being honest. You know, both of you should just congratulate each other on your successes. You two are both talented in your own ways. Both of you really make a great team. No one can really take your feud seriously, anyway." I smirked at him.

"I feel that will only happen, if pigs started flying." Johnny deadpanned, but suddenly smiled, when a girl suddenly made to make a selfie at us.

"Anything can happen, babe. I'm a firm believer of that."

 **Kendall's POV**

I honestly thought that the first day of the school was gonna be a drag, but I'm actually in a chipper mood, and all confident striding in. I don't know why, but after that mess I had at Dancerpalooza, and shooting a terrorist dead on the head, everything just….connects.

Aside from that, I'm defending my fellow schoolmates for some reason. Earlier, I found myself having to slap a guy from bullying a freshman. Every single bully I encounter, tormenting a student, I confront, and defend the one being bullied. The ones that try to fight back, back away the moment they see Lauren and Brad being with me. Although I was sure I can take them on. It's like my whole being has a strong of sense of justice for some reason. Oh well! What makes me happy is fine by me. I even snobbed, and burned - the one about comebacks, and not actually burning someone, even if I wanted to - Stella McMahon, my numero uno bully, when she tried to goad me about my looks

"Holy shit. Who are you, and what have you done to Kendall Vertes?" Brad Murphy said, as we strode on, his hands, entwined with Lauren's

"I have to agree with Brad. You're not the same, moping and irritable Kendall we got to know firsthand. This is like the you that we met the first time. You're also dressed fashionably too." Lauren added, smiling to me. I had appreciated what she said at that. Along with the attitude, I had gone back to wearing some fashionable blouses, and pants for today.

"Well, a lot had happened the last couple of days, that made me realize that life is short, and it can be taken from you at any time. So might as well enjoy it while you're here, and do good on everything." I said honestly to them. Well, most of it was honest. I didn't quite mention the part about the justice part.

"Well said then, Kendall! I'm liking this Kendall better to be honest." Lauren said to me

"Me too! Plus, I didn't know you have one crude mouth!" Brad butts in

"Oh, trust me, I have one dirty mouth, and dirty mind." I laughed. Nothing could really ruin this day. When we turned a corner toward another corridor for me to get to me locker, I stopped, and the smile I had was instantly gone

"You have got to be shitting me…"

I can't' believe what I was seeing. Right next to the rows of lockers I was staring at, Chloe was standing there, looking at us, well particularly at me, with her mouth slightly hanging ajar. But she wasn't why I was frowning right now. That was caused by the other, shorter girl right next to her, who was similarly frowning at me

"Now I remember the other reason why I'm worried about you now being a freshman here…" Chloe muttered

"Wait, _Freshman_?! You mean to say that bitch is now going here?!" I exclaimed haphazardly

"Now I remember why I wasn't fully looking forward being here. Just when I was enjoying being here already!"

This is not happening! The bitch princess, Megan Williams is now going to school here! She is absolute hell to endure, and annoying as well. Me and Megan hadn't really got along pretty well after the whole scene she and Mindy did at SCDC. While I have since forgiven Mindy, and like her loads, her sister Megan was a whole different case. Everywhere we meet, there was bound to happen between us that results in us arguing, and all loda of disaster. It does not help that me and her are neighbors! Every chance for us to get us each other, we do it with gusto and rage

"I can't believe this! I am actually gonna spend several years of school with the bitch princess herself! Gah, this is bullshit!" I growled

"Oh, trust me. I am not all smiles, and nursery rhymes about this as well. I am as fucking cross as you are!" Megan seethed

"I am already seeing one hilarious year in the coming days." Lauren giggled besides me, even as I glared at her

"Don't tell me you 2 are still not getting along?" Chloe said in a exasperated tone

"After this motherfucker flooded my room with whipped cream? Not a fucking chance!" Megan shouted

"Hell no! I am still not done about that black eye she gave me, as well as the other shit you did like the obviously used condom thrown at me as a sunbathed at my backyard!" I shouted back

"Oh, you think that's bad?! Try that waterballoon you threw at me filed with dog shit!"

"Asshat!"

"Sniveling shit!"

"Dirty fuck!"

"Itchy bitch!"

"Fuck you!

"Fuck you!"

"Enough of this bullshit!" Chloe growled, forcefully separating us. I didn't even realize our faces were too close to each other now.

"Look, are you two ever gonna get along together, or what?" Chloe growled on

"Not even if the world around us ended!" me and Megan both exclaimed together.

"Oh for the love of - at least be civil with one another, and just leave each other alone then?" Chloe huffed, looking at us both with pleading looks. Me and Megan glare at one another for a few moments, before both of us looked back at Chloe

"Fine…." I sighed

"Whatever…" Megan muttered besides me

"I'm just gonna put some things in my locker, and then I'm gonna-" I went on, opening my locker, and putting some of my things inside. But I stopped midway as I put in some school books, and looked at Megan once more, and that's where I just notice now, the open locker besides her.

"Chloe...please tell me that's your locker." I say. When Chloe just puts one hand on her face and sighed as well as Lauren and Brad went laughing out loud, me and Megan once again exclaimed together, as we realize we're locker mates

"Oh fucking hell, come on!"

 **Kamryn's POV**

I hate having be on crutches so fucking much! The last few days had been a chore to get around everywhere. Good thing that my leg healed well enough that I don't need the damn things to take for school, and I'm able to use both my feet again. Well, mostly. I still need a few more rehabilitation sessions, and I'll be good as new, and back in action again. So far, the program I was in is going nicely for me. I already had most of my leg and feet functionality back now. My other injuries are also healing well as well. In no time, Lotus is gonna be back on the road!

The official cover story was that I fell from the roof of my house when I tried cleaning the gutters, hence why i was injured. What everyone doesn't know is the official story, where that I got floored so bad because of an unfortunate encounter from Gospel and their Mavericks. I always shudder whenever I remember my brush with death. I would have surely died if Fusion had not come to my rescue. That moment made me realize that I was not that invincible as I thought I'd be. I always did understand that I had to be prepared for any situation that calls for me to be serious, and use all the needed tricks I had for me to survive an op. But I now know, that 1, I am not that all knowledgeable in skill. And 2, it is hella better to work in a team, rather than alone, and hence, why I decided that I would join Fusion.

I'd already taken much thought about it already. I was beginning to start to have a harder time in my ops, especially when that masked bitch called FEAR had arrived on the scene, and does a lot of batshit crazy stuff all over Chicago. I was only afraid at how to approach them about it. They tend to be intimidating. Even the little ones! But that one night had given me the perfect opportunity to do my request. It was also the culminating point that I am definitely mortal and not invincible. I know I act all wacked up and tough at times. Even making jokes around baddies, and Fusion. But it was more than just being me. It was also a way for me to cope every fear I had whenever I was out. Like many others, I was afraid to die. But the rush of battle, and the helping those that can't defend themselves always overcome the fear, along with the bravado front I show. Never I was ever surprised of anything during those times. Well, except for almost dying and finding out some friends of mine were part of Fusion

Speaking of friends, the 3 of them had passed me by earlier to, and asked how I've been doing. Of course, I got honest with them and told them I still felt like shit, but I'm feeling a little bit better. But still in shit. I also took that time to congratulate them on their work at Dancerpalooza. Every news outlet was all over the whole incident, and when I found out that the dancers of Fusion were the prime key factors in Gospel's thwarting there, I swelled in pride, knowing just how awesome they pulled such a feat off. Once I get some private time with them, I'd very much ask for the details about what they I could be there, though. Having to watch the whole incident, but can't do anything about it since you're patching yourself up was quite aggravating for me. I was about to go out that time, too. If not for mom stopping me on my tracks. I did miss going out at night and helping others. As well as the community I'm helping out as I go out.

But it's only a matter of time. One more push into healing and Lotus is gonna be back!

"Kamryn, wait up!"

I pause, and turn around to see who had called me. To my surprise, it was Saoirse Doherty, and her older sister, Morgan Hella.

"Hey you two. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I said to them. Morgan is in the same grade as I am. She's a quiet but nice little bugger. We don't really talk all that much but when we do, it's all good, and dare I say, she is rather pretty. Saoirse on the other hand, I have not spoken to before. But I do know her because she has a sort of reputation for being a no nonsense badass that keeps all numbskull bullies at bay, much like Lauren Edwards and of course, the ever famous Chloe Bennett.

"Nothing much, really. We just wanted to see how you're doing. We're concerned on how you are, because it's quite a shock that you got injured pretty bad and you went silent for a long time about it" Morgan had quipped on

"Same here. A lot of people actually thought you died because you went off the grid" Saoirse chuckled.

"Aww, thanks girls. Even though I don't talk to you that much, and I have not talked to the famous Saoirse at all until now, that's genuinely sweet for of you all, and I appreciate it. Don't worry about me. I'm still a bit banged up, but I'm nearing 100% functionality. Not groaning in pain much anymore as well." I smiled up to them

"Glad to hear that, then! I know we aren't close, but I really do hope you get to heal up soon, that your wackiness comes back. I did like how you always give off a chill and nutty air when you're around." Morgan giggled at me

"I'm happy for you as well, Kamryn. Hope we get to interact more as well. We will need to be friends while we're out there after all. Especially at night…" Saoirse smirked at me, and then gave a suspicious wink at me

"Thanks for the kind words guys. But Saoirse, what...do you mean by that exactly?" I questioned about. The way she said that line clearly had something more under it.

"By that, I meant the whole school year. Being a year older means more interaction with the older years. Anyway, we'll see you around!" Saoirse had grinned, and after a light pat on my back, she and Morgan went out of their way. But for some reason, my mind can't let go on what Saoirse said

I then think back to the time Brynn, Kenzie, and JoJo mentioned that other Fusion members are attending Lakeview as well, which admittedly surprised me very much.

I wonder….

 **Northpark Elementary School**

 **Sarah's POV**

The first day of school had officially been National Stephanie Day the moment Steph had arrived at school. I can't blame everyone, actually. Everyone had been shocked and saddened to the core about what happened to Stephanie, and are greatly happy, and amazed at how she survived. Even as I am part of Fusion, and why she was shot, I too, am still in disbelief as to how she still lives after that. Was it because of Mindy's quick response? The doctors, who took good care of her? Her Predator willpower? Maybe bit of all 3. But for me, I always credit it to her will to live. Not her Predator will power, but _her_ own will. She lived because she was Stephanie freaking Lizewski!

A lot of kids had crowded her, and by extension, me and Talia, since we were with her. After some classes, as well as a few good natured "How are you doing?" and "Glad you're still alive" comments from other people, all 3 of us managed to relax, and sit on a table on our own. The usual gang ain't here yet, and it's just me, Steph, and Talia for now

"I never knew how much you're so loved Stephanie. Everybody looked genuine, in being worried, and happy for you" Talia shyly peeped, and smiled. I sometimes worry about her, as did Stephanie. I have heard that she had endured a lot after the whole Dancerpalooze thing. We expected she'd be traumatized, and even shier than before. But she seems normal. On the outside at least.

"What Talia said is true. Although, you can't really all of them were genuine. The others were clearly there for the gossip." I added

"Yeah, you're probably right about that…." Talia quickly replied. Both of us then looked at Stephanie, when we noticed shereply Her face bore the expression of deep thought and looking at a distance

"Um...earth, to Steph? You in there?" I asked, snapping my fingers in front of her face a few times, until she snapped out of whatever thought she might have.

"Huh? What? Where?" Stephanie blurted out

"Thank you for joining us on earth, Stephanie." I chuckled,

"You looked like your soul separated from your body there, Stephanie. Are you okay? Earlier, you seemed to be happy." Talia said worryingly. Stephanie then sighed, and looked at both of us.

"I'm okay you guys. I'm sorry if I made you all worry. You, especially Talia. I'm just thinking about some things that recently came up, is all." Stephanie explained in a subdued tone.

"Is this about your long brother, Stephanie?" I inquired in a whim, resulting in a sort of annoyed look from Steph, and a shocked face from Talia

"Wait, you mean you have another brother besides Danny?" Talia asked in astonishment

"Sarah, what the fuck? I told you not to spread it out like that, yet!" Stephanie hissed at me

"Err yeah, I forgot. Sorry…." I say quickly, cringing as Stephanie can be hecka spontaneous. Anything can happen when she's irritated. She looked at me with a scowl, but her looked softened, and then she sighed more deeply

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be angry like that. It's a sensitive topic for me. You know that…" Steph somberly said

"I know, and I am so sorry about that." I apologized

"No harm done. It's just us, anyway. Plus, Talia is a close friend, after all." Stephanie went on, smiling towards Talia, who smiled back.

After Stephanie had come back from the UK, she told us that her younger brother, whom she thought she had killed during her indoctrination in Urban Predator was in fact, alive and that she killed only a poor soul, who they used to trick into believing that it was her brother. Further adding on to my hatred and fear of the hell Stephanie had endured. Apparently, she was gonna only go to the UK to meet a fellow Predator there, who they found in the UK. But said Predator, as per Stephanie, was a kid that had one deep hatred towards her and Electra that involved a jungle on the virginian forest. This said kid apparently, had been friends with Stephanie's brother for quite a while, and they have been together, until they got separated for reasons, not made clear to us.

"I think it's nice that you gotta know that you have a long lost brother, Steph. What's his name, and why were you separated in the 1st place?" Talia asked eagerly.

"His name's Jamie, and he's one of the most annoying, but nicest brother I know. Probably the most annoying, annoying wise. We got separated after….a touchy incident." Stephanie smiled as he talked about his brother, but that smiled faltered at the last part.

"Will you get to see him soon? Will we get to meet him, too?" Talia asked on

"If he's found immediately, which we're doing now, he'll come live with us. I promise too, that I'll introduce you to him, and I'm sure you'll love him." Stephanie said with a smile.

"I'd love that. I hope we get to see him really soon." Talia said gently.

"I hope so, too. I think you're brother's someone cool to be with. I also want to meet that girl that you said you met back in the UK." I said on,

"He's cool to be alright. Even if he's a bit of a brat. As for the kid you meant Sarah, that might be a bit complicated…" Stephanie said, wrinkling her nose at the last part. I expected that, since she did mention that when she saw said girl, all hell broke loose between the girl, and her, along with Electra. I only asked about her, out of curiosity. She told us back at the safehouse that the girl was named Abigail, or Fury as per her given codename. I remember her from one tale Stephanie told us when I had a sleepover with them one night with about her, Electra, a forest in Virginia, and oddly enough, duct tape. It was also the time where I got introduced to those odd, foul mouthed Predators that kept commenting on Steph's IG account. Apparently, they're crazier when you get to talk to them real time. Wonder if they get crazier when you get to meet them in person?

"But you know, I also sense that you're bothered about something as well, Sarah. You look like you haven't slept in a while." Talia said with concern, looking at me directly in the face. This got Stephanie giggling, at me

"FYI Talia, yes. I do acknowledge that I look like a zombie, because of lack of sleep. I had a lot of stuff to handle for the last few days." I explained to her in vague

"A lot of shit to handle, in fact. Right, Sarah?" Stephanie said teasingly. I groan, as I rolled my eyes at her. Because I technically broke Fusion protocol by having Revenants be included in our channel back at Palooza, I got punished. Said punishment was me having to decrypt every single Urban Predator file on my own, without any help from Marty or cousin Abby. I admit, at first, i thought it was easy but darn were they a lot and hard to crack! They also decided that I had to do every software upgrade and maintenance for a month! Do you know how hard it is to maintain and upgrade a huge computer system?! I'd rather have the physical punishments, rather than I'm enduring even now. But as Mindy and Dave said, the geeks handle my punishments, not them. Also yes, cousin Abby loves all the punishment she's dishing out on me.

"What stuff are you handling, if I may ask? Stephanie seems to know…" Talia asked in a half whisper

"Um….kind of personal. Hope you understand, Talia. Steph knows because she kind of snooped her nose into it." I say, giving a very convincing cover. Talia then looked down, and nodded, but held her head high again, and smiled That looked like something more was underneath that reaction. But before I could ask about her more, we hear Stephanie chuckle. Me and Talia turn to look at her again, and see a whole grin at her face

"Okay...now you're suddenly all smiles. What heavenly delight did you see this time?" I chuckled at her

"I might not call it heavenly, but it is a delight. By that, I mean a means to tease the fuck out of Danny." Stephanie laughed, pointing at a distance. Me and Talia both look at where she's pointing and we're surprised to see Danny, holding hands with Coco.

"Wait, am I seeing right? I can't believe it. Coco does like Danny, and vice versa. Go figure" I giggled

"So what you guys are saying about them are true after all. But I thought you hated Coco, Steph" Talia added on. Stephanie then shrugs in response.

"Nah. She's kind of okay for now, I guess. She regressed from pest, to a slight nuisance. She's not much of a brat anymore - kinda - when Danny's around. But it's the exact opposite for Anne-Marie. Those 2 still loathe each other. As for me, well it's kind of a hot-cold thing. Sometimes she's a brat sometimes not. As long as she isn't bothering me badly, or talking shit about me and the rest of my family - you guys included -, I'm fine with it." Stephanie explained on

"How about that? Making peace with thy enemy. I'm happy for you Stephanie. Hopefully, Anne-Marie would get passes that as well. Even though it's highly unlikely anytime soon." I beamed to her.

"But does this mean that even Kaylee's good to you too, now?" Talia innocently asked. The smirk Steph had suddenly disappeared, replaced by a hard scowl, that had Talia shrinking in fear.

"Kaylee, and me making peace? No fucking chance!" Stephanie growled

"I knew it. But the anger is understandable, however, The girl is just….impossible." I sighed.

"But any of you noticed Kaylee today? She's much angrier and meaner that before. But she's not spreading gossip much like last school year. She also looked...tired and she doesn't have her usual make up and sassy look on." Talia mused

"Now that i think about it, you have a point there. She's also with Rihanna all the time. Speaking of which…" I say, noticing Kaylee walking with her usual smug, snobby but tired looking face. Besides her, was Rihanna, who looks lost, and not focused on anything. IN fact, Kaylee had to pull her closer to her, when Rihanna almost bumped into someone, who held a tray of food.

"I really feel sorry for Rihanna. Back when I was with her...when she shot that man so they can't get Kaylee...the cries she made were so heartbreaking." Talia said in a sad tone

"I worry about Rihanna honestly. She's really lost and scared. I could see it in her eyes. What she had was not deserving of her at all. No one should ever experienced something like that. …" Stephanie said empathically. I was sure she was relating to Rihanna now pretty deeply. Considering how she had a similar phase in her life.

"If only you could talk to her about it. I tried, but Kaylee only shoved me hard when I tried to. She's blocking her off from the rest of the people, and being a tad too overprotective." I shared, recalling how at one point in free period I tried to talk to her about her experience

"I got to talk to her, but she said she's okay. Even if she's really not…" Talia mumbled

"At least you tried Talia. You showed you're a true friend. But for someone who experienced that, it can take awhile to open up. Perhaps it will come soon…" Stephanie gently said, and I nod in agreement. Even if I haven't experienced such a thing, I really do feel for Rihanna, and I want to help her in anyway I can.

Me and Stephanie had discussed about Rihanna, after Anne-Marie and Danny had told witness on how she killed for the 1st time. We've been thinking of ways to help her. We had a few idea, but all of them lead to one choice, that for both of us, was both cool and terrifying.

This also reignited one fear I've been having ever since I joined Fusion. I thought the fear had gone the longer I stayed in Fusion, but I was wrong. It was only slumbering deep inside me.

The fear of having to take another life

 **Later in the afternoon…**

 **Glenview**

 **Mindy's POV**

"You have one big house, Anne-Marie! Lots of big windows too!"

"I can't believe you're mom actually agreed for you to come here at our house, and we just met this day!"

"Mom says she's cool with it since she says I'm a strong and independent little woman, like my big sister. She also said our house is just across the street, so it's all good."

"I am really excited for you to be here. I can't believe I'm actually friends with you. I can't believe out of all schools, you come to ours."

"I am privileged to be your friend too, Anne-Marie. You and your brother are the only ones that approached me like a person, and not fan over me like rabid fans. Same with your sister. Although, she's kind of weird. Cool that she's british though."

"That she is. Shame she can't join us today. She has dance rehearsals today"

"Wait, your big sister dances too?! So do I! I am so lucky to be being friends with you guys!"

"We're a natural at making friends. Nice in protecting friends, too.. But I warn you, we can be nutty as fuck!"

"Anne-Marie! One dollar on the jar! Oh, who's this?"

As I entered the living room to tell off my wayward nut of a daughter yet again for swearing - yes, I know. My mouth is just as bad. Even worse -, I found the 2nd voice that I've heard from upstairs. The girl was around Anne-Marie's age, dressed in a black and pink hoodie, jean skirt, and ankle length socks that paired nicely with her white branded slippers that had sparkling rhinestones in them. She had shoulder length, light blonde hair with the top part having a short top ponytail, and the most bluest of blue eyes I've ever seen. The way she looks at me curiously, with her wide blue eyes makes her look cute.

"Hi mom! This is my new friend, Clara. She's new in school and just moved here in Chicago recently. Dad said it was okay if I brought her home here to hang out" Anne-Marie introduced. The girl, Clara then grinned wide, and did a twirl, followed by a curtsy

"Clara Lukasiak, in the flesh Mrs. Lizewski. Woo woo!" Clara happily introduced herself, then pumping her arms left and right as she said the woo woo part, which is strange but entertaining as I found myself grinning at the girl

"Interesting introduction you got there. Just Mindy will do. I'm not that old. Nice to meet you, Clara. Are you enjoying Chicago so far?" I asked the girl. For some reason, I felt like I've seen her somewhere before. The girl then nods a few times enthusiastically weht a broad grin on her face that reminded me of Lilliana's

"It's been great! This place is really nice has lots of sights to see, unlike our old home in Mars, where its very rocky." Clara says happily

"You saying you're from planet Mars?" I chuckled

"Yeah! I'm a martian! No, just kidding. I'm from Mars, Pennsylvania before we moved here." Clara giggled.

"Is that right? I haven't heard a place like that before." I admitted, as it was strange

"It's true mom. Clara showed me a picture on her phone. There really is a town called Mars there." Anne-Marie adds,smiling

"We even had a alien spaceship in our park! But the one here is better. You know, that shiny bean that looks like a mirror in the city." Clara quipps.

"What a chipper little girl you are! Your parents know you're here? It is only the 1st day in school." I said, wondering if she was brought here on a whim by Anne-Marie or not

"Worry not! They know I'm here. They said it's a good way for me to make new friends here. Plus, I just live across the street in the house over there." Clara happily says, pointing at the window the the enormous house across the street. But if you take a closer look at it, it's more akin to a mansion.

"Oh! So you guys moved to that house. It's been empty for quite a while now." I mused

"Why? Is it because it's haunted? Has a dark, foreboding secret?" Clara excitedly quipped

"Sadly no. It's been empty because it's too damn expensive for anyone to buy! Well, aside from you and your family I suppose." I laughed, causing the little blonde to frown a bit

"Awww. I thought I could find adventure there. Oh well! I'll just make my own adventure there that involved George Washington, and Super Cat!" Clara blurts out

"You've quite a big and fun imagination there, Clara. Kinda wish Anne-Marie could have something like that. Might get her to shut her dirty mouth." I smirked to my glaring daughter. As I look further into Clara, it then hit me as to who she was

"Hey.. I think I remember you now. Don't you have that Youtube channel where you have some sort of web show about a cat themed superhero?" I realized

"Yup! That's me! I'm the creator of Super Cat. In fact, I am Super Cat!. I have other videos with my momma too, as well as my big sister!" Clara declared proudly

"Isn't it awesome mom? I'm friends with a Youtube and TV star! She's also Chloe Lukasiak's sister too." Anne-Marie excitedly says, putting an arm around Clara.

"What's awesome for me is I'm friends with Anne-Marie. She's the only one that felt genuine to be friends with me. Plus, Danny and her big sister, Stephanie." Clara grinningly adds

"Chloe...wait, Chloe Lukasiak? That rising young star that starred in those hit TV shows and movies? I'm actually a fan of her show,The Messenger." I say in realization. I do have a guilty pleasure of my own from time to time. Plus, the way the girls on the show fired arrows with their bows is fucking neat.

"The one and the same! I'm excited for her to come home here. She deserves it after all the projects she had done. I've missed her so much, and I'm excited to see her again. She's been gone for quite a while now." Clara proudly declares

"What are the odds? A rising star right next door. It's like Glenview's becoming Beverly Hills all of a sudden. And I thought having 4 celebrities as neighbors are enough as it is." I chuckled

"Other celebrities live in this street as well? Who are they? Are they kids the same age as me? Or the same age as my sister?" Clara excitedly said

"Nah! Their all moody teenagers that does all kinds of weird things. But I have a feeling you'll love them in some way. I did, despite one being overly clown like and insane!" Anne-Marie laughed

"I think I'm definitely gonna love my new home" Clara smiles happily

"I have a feeling we'll also love you a lot as well. Hope we get to meet the rest of your family soon." I chuckled. The kid is kind of charming in a way and talks quite intelligently. Has a nice sense of humor, and personality as well. I wonder how her parents and sisters fair, however?


	79. Chapter 79: Enter Lukasiaks

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 79: Enter Lukasiaks**

 **September 6th, 2016. Tuesday, 5:50 PM**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

"It's an honor for you to be here, Mr. Lukasiak. I'm sure that you'll make an excellent director for this hospital"

"I am honored to be meeting such extraordinary doctors, and staff as, well. Especially you Dr. Bennett. I heard many great things from you as i was oriented here. Also please, Marc will do. Mr. Lukasiak is just too formal for my taste."

"Well then Marc, Cathy will do fine for me as well."

Marc Lukasiak and Cathy Bennett had firmly shook happily. The former, being more than satisfied and delighted to be introduced and starting in his new work as director of the hospital. Surely enough, Marc is more than confident that he will run said hospital with no problems at all.

Yes, it was saddening to see him and his family move to the place they had called home for a long period of time, but they were firm believers that every sad end, is a happy beginning as well. So far, they were loving Chicago

At first, his co-workers on the previous hospital he worked on, had warned him not to accept the director position in Chicago, citing that it had a lot of crime, and is a dangerous city to live in. But Marc, ever the optimistic fellow he is, kept a positive outlook with it, and went on with the offer, as it was his lifelong dream. Besides being a hockey player, of course. He didn't worry about his family's safety too. He had been seeing news about the famous vigilante group, Fusion and how they protect Chicago from the evils within it, effectively and surely lowering the crime in the city. With him seeing further news of Fusion's noble work, he instantly became a fan, and had actually been excited to see one Fusion member in action. Seeing the city so far, and feeling the ambience, he was truly sure now, that the city is truly safer. Perhaps even safer than the burgh. The only thing he's conflicted about the move is whether to still support the Pittsburgh Penguins, or jump ship to the Chicago Blackhawks

After several introductions to some people, and pleasantries to some executive people in the office, it was time to go home, and rejoin his family. That was what he could be doing now, but he had to go to a detour first, lest he suffer the wrath of beast, and the wrath of an even bigger beast. He drove his Ford Everest 2016 out to Chicago O'Hare International Airport, to pick up a very special person he had not seen for along time. As he arrived at the airport, he took a turn towards the arrival section. Immediately, as he drove straight through, he sees her. His eldest daughter, Chloe who was waving happily at him. The smile on her face matches that wave as well. When he stopped the car besides her, he quickly stepped out of the car and found himself quickly bear hugged by her teenage daughter as he came close to him

"Daddy! I missed missed missed you so much!" Chloe happily squealed

"Right back at ya, Chlo. You're finally home. You've been dearly missed

DV DV DV DV

After having loading all of Chloe's luggage that consisted of clothes, and a lot of books, they drove off into the night, towards home

"Why you have a suitcase that's all books inside, I will never understand."

"Dad, you know how avid a reader I am. It's a necessary for me to take home all the books I haven't read yet if I'm gonna spend some time home."

"But that's half a library already. You sure you'll finish them on time?"

"Dad, it's me. You know how diligent and quick I can read. Especially if I love the book I'm holding."

Marc could only laugh at Chloe's antics over books. Ever since she was a little girl, she had loved to read non-stop. Any book that she could see, she'd read it in a heartbeat, and she'd always remember every content of the book. Her most amazing feat about books may probably be her, reading and finishing Sun Tzu's The Art of War and Confucius' Analects at the age of ten, and actually understanding its contents.

" _Naprawdę nie dostaję się tam, gdzie ty i Clara dostaniecie swoją miłość do książek. Jestem sportowym typem osoby, a twoja mama jest ... cóż, mamo._ " Marc had chuckled. At times, he tends to speak Polish to his family to tease them or in the case of his wife, annoy her

" _Nie możemy być kopią węgla żadnego z was dwóch, prawda? Musimy też być naszymi własnymi osobami. Chociaż to ja właśnie zacząłem czytać Clara …_ " Chloe smirked, not letting herself to fall for her dad's bait

"Well, now. Someone's starting to be fluent in Polish. Here I thought you'd be too busy to do things outside of your projects."

"Hey, I'm not that unreachable! Deep down, I'm still dorky, Chloe. Besides, I love learning languages, you know that. Their very useful for travelling, breaking language barriers, and even nabbing some roles when I do auditions. But of course, I chose to learn Polish first, as it's our heritage. Italian too, for mom's side."

"That's my Chlo! I am proud that you don't let your success go over your head, and stay true to yourself. I am proud as well that you're still insistent on learning new languages. Hopefully, you get to learn every language there is."

"That, I'd surely do dad. It's gonna help in in a lot of ways. You think mom might be more annoyed more than ever, now I learned more Polish?"

"Ohoho most definitely. She might even go full nelson on us." Marc laughed on, with Chloe joining in. Marc's wife, Christi gets annoyed sometimes, when Marc spoke POlish at the house, since she had no idea what he was saying, and thinking that he's conspiring against her somehow. More so, when Chloe and Clara had started to speak around the house in the same language when they started learning the language.

As they drove on towards Glenview, Marc spots from behind an SUV that seemingly swerves frantically. When it drove besides them, it suddenly swerved a tight left, and then -

"Dad, watch out!" Chloe screamed in horror, seeing the SUV about to collide with their vehicle.

'Hang on, Chloe!" Marc exclaims, quickly stepping on the breaks, halting their SUV, and narrowly avoided the SUV from hitting, them. Said SUV, then drove on forwards. Marc exhaled a sigh of relief, but gripped the steering wheel tightly out of shock. Speaking of shock, Chloe could only stare in shock at the road, eyes and mouth wide open in terror

"Th-That was close...if you didn't think of doing that, we might have had a disaster." Chloe shakily said

"Damn. Who's the lunatic that's driving that?" Marc had said, half nervous, half angry. At that moment, Marc and Chloe then hear loud roars of motorcycles from behind them. Just as fast as the sounds came, several motorcycles whizzed pass them. As he saw the colors, and the figures that rode the cycles, did Marc understood what had unfolded

"I see. I think that SUV is being driven by one of the many criminals of this city."

"How could you tell that, dad?" Chloe asked, curious as to how Marc could have said it. Marc had looked at his daughter and grinned gently at her

"Those motorcycles that passed us? They're ridden by members of Fusion. They're chasing that out of control SUV" Marc had simply explained

"As in that cool group that do all these awesome stuff to defend Chicago?" Chloe said with wonder. She had heard that Chicago does have a worrying high crime rate, but she had also heard of the great vigilante group that also resided in the city, that actually made the windy city safer to live in

"I never thought I'd really see them. I mean, I know they live here, but to actually see them up close so soon. They are so wickedly cool." Chloe had said, awed.

"Don't I know it, Chloe."

"You think we'd see them again in a much closer action, Dad? I always wanted to see them up close and personal"

"I have a feeling that might happen. This city is brimming with surprises, so far."

 **An hour later…**

 **Glenview, Lukasiak Residence**

 **Chloe's POV**

I am so freaking relieved to finally be back with my family, after a series of hectic schedules, waking up at ungodly hours, and rushing left and right from one place, to another. I know I love what I do, but it is so rewarding to finally be able to go home, and rest. It's also nice to finally see our new home here. It's a much bigger house than the one we had back in Pittsburgh, but it still has the same silver themed decor, all thanks to my mom.

The moment I had stepped in our new house, the first person that saw me was my mom.

"Look, who finally came home! The empress brat of the whole family!" Mom had exclaimed.

"Wow! That, coming from the wicked witch herself? Shocker! I replied in our usual, sarcastic banter. Both of us then hugged each other tightly, giggling at how we still got it, when it comes to our unusual mother-daughter antics.

"Ugh, you have no idea how much I missed you, Chloe! It's good you're finally back here. Although, I'm gonna miss the peace, and quiet however." Mom said quickly

"What peace and quiet? The whole chaos is from you, honey." Dad laughed

"Don't go all pontius pilate now, Marc. You know you cause half of the chaos along with me." Mom grinned. These 2 are so embarrassing to be with. But also hilarious. I then hear a rapid pitter patter of feet, that could only come from one child.

"Chlobird!"

I look up the stairs, and smile wide when I see the most important person in my life: Clara.

"Clarbear! Come here you little munchkin, you!" I squealed then ran and jumped in front of me. I then catch her and lock her in the tightest hug I could do

"Oh, I missed you so much! Did you grow taller? I swear you look taller. Or is it just the long hair?" I giggled, ruffling the equally giggling 8 year old's hair

"I did grow! The doctor at my new school said I grew 2 inches taller! I'll be as tall as you before you know it!" Clara squealed excitedly and happily at me, trying to ruffle back my own hair

"Really now? I've really been gone for along time now. I'm afraid if I leave and come back, you'll be a teenager already" I chuckled

"Yeah, and me and your father and gonna be wrinkly, nasty prunes." Mom piped in happily

"Don't include me on the nasty part! You're the only nasty one here." Dad laughed

"He's right, you know? Maybe you'll get to have the witchy look to match the witchy you inside." I teased good naturedly, with Clara and Dad laughing along with me. Mom gives us a stink eye, but it was all for good light hearted teasing only. In reality, we mean well to one another and we love each other, making sure that we're strong as a family. This is the Lukasiak household. A family that can go from being sophisticated, to being insanely crazy at any given time. It's kind like an on and off switch thing

"The more you all get older, the more respect I lose. Can't win this, can I?" Mom moaned.

"Never a dull moment in this family! I missed this so much."

DV DV DV DV

It was the first dinner we have as a family after 2 and a half months of being away from them, and it's like nothing's changed. We were still the lively and whacky family we always are. Dad gently recalling the events on his new work, and how he's already enjoying going to the place, Mom, telling us a story on how the city really feels safe to walk around, and loving the whole sights the city has, as well as the people she encountered, and Clara, talking nonstop about her new school and friends.

"I'm more than glad that you guys had a blast in this city, so far. Hope I also get a great time living here." I smiled, taking a bite out of my salad

"Oh, you'll love it here Chlobird! The people here are nice! And at school, everything is just so cool and lively. Not only are the teacher's and the kids nice, but there's also no bullies there, at all! It's because of some kids that defend those that get bullied. My new friend is actually one of them. She punched a bully in the face, when the bully made fun of my face. You should meet her, Chloe. She's so cool, as well as her twin brother, big sister, and especially her parents! She swears a lot though, so be prepared when you meet her." Clara excitedly recalled her day, which sounded wonderful. One of my greatest joys is always Clara being happy. So you can just imagine how my heart swells with happiness as I see her this happy

"Someone's a little too ecstatic and gay for this day. You obviously had the time of your life earlier. But I hope your friend is not a bully herself. You know me, when it comes to people that uses their fists to talk." I said to Clara happily. But I was concerned as to what her new friend really is. Mom then waved her hand in dismissal. A gesture she always does to appease us, if she noticed us being worried

"Relax, Chlo. Her new friend is a pretty nice kid. I actually met the kid, and the family when I picked up Clara there earlier. They were quite a nice family. They were the kind types, that makes you feel genuinely welcome, and they're also friendly too. The kids are pretty fun and cute, too. Wacky bunch of folks, too." Mom explained to us

"They're like us! But the kids talk like momma!" Clara added giddily. I look over at mom, who I gave an inquiring smirk. All of us knew how mom could talk, and that is every single swear in the book of all swears.

"Really now? Err….isn't that sort of a bad influence? If they talk like your mother here?" Dad chuckled, with mom giving us an eye roll as an answer.

"Yes, yes! I get it! I swear a lot. But like I said, a pretty nice family, and despite the language, they're strict in discipline. One kid swore, and was ordered to put a dollar in a jar that has swear jar written all over it. Plus, my motherly instinct already tells me they're brought up well. Although, they were quite odd as well…." Mom mused, taking a drink from her glass

"What kind of odd, are we talking about mom?" I asked. I'm always interested to the core, when mom puts the word 'Odd', in a sentence. She only uses that if she sensed something wrong or strange about someone or something and most of the time, she's right about it

"For starters, the couple there - Dave and Mindy, they were called - had this strange kind of eeriness on them. Like a sort of disturbing presence lingered on them. Even odder that their kids has the same kind of creepiness too."

"You saying our neighbors are actually ghosts, and the house outside is really haunted and abandoned for years?" I snorted

"Or that they're like those family in the movie, where they wore creepy masks, and tried to break in a house?" Clara joined in.

"Maybe they're cannibals, and wanted to eat us?" Dad said, joining in on the joke

"You people really love to mess with me, huh? Anyway, it's what I can pick up for now. Can't put my finger on the rest of it. But I know something's up" Mom continued on

"I just hope it's something good, and they turn out to be genuinely nice people like us." I say to them

"You looked at us, lately? We're something out of a horror comedy show! You most of all, when you wake up first thing in the morning." Clara laughed.

"Come here you little…." I play glowered, ruffling her hair, which made her giggle more

"At least I only get like that when I wake up in the morning. Mom looks like she's from a horror comedy show everyday." I bit back, causing dad and Clara to laugh and guffaw

"I'm now remembering the real reason why I love you being in LA, and away from us." Mom sighed as she scowled playfully, and taking a swig of her wine

"Love you too, mom!" Me and Clara both say together

DV DV DV DV

My room, is one pile of mess - no shocker there. It's not really a mess-mess. The bed and and other furitnute are already neatly settled in the room already, and my wardrobe and closet are already filled with my clothes, and shoes which I'm guessing, Mom had taken care of, since I know her way to fold clothes. Even my bathroom is all settled in now, and cleaned. The real mess was my trinkets, picture frames, decorative posters, and objects for my room and of course, the endless piles of books that I've read all my life, scattered everywhere. They were on the bed, floor, the closet, and for some odd reason, a stack of books were in my shower!

"Goodness, mom! You got my room all set up, but left the books littered all over?" I groaned, taking out some of my books on the bed, and placing them carefully on the chrome end table besides my bed.I was planning on placing my suitcase near my closet, neatly but I was just so tired, that I just pulled it aimlessly on the floor, and left it there for me to clean up tomorrow. Or a day after that….

"We literally have no room for those books in this room, honey. These are already a library's worth of books! We tried to stack them like a pair of Jenga, but they fell down, and this is the result." Mom gestured wide all around us. I didn't argue much anymore, and just flopped on my bed, back first, and allowed it to consume me in its ever gracious, feathery bliss

"Wish we have a room to make as a library for all of this…" I muttered, as I laid still on my bed

"We do, actually. It's in the basement, next to the sleepover room, which by the way, I effortlessly recreated from our old house." Mom beamed

"Really? That's so cool! I wanna decorate that. Can I?"

"Of course! You're the biggest nerd there is, so you get to decorate it." Mom snorted at me

"Yeah, and you're the biggest brat in the whole world." I chuckled

"I am not that bratty. Just when I feel like it." Mom retorted. I smiled, as it really feels nice to be home again. I sigh deeply, to relieve me of my lingering stress and deep thoughts. It did the trick, but one thought still remained. The one that was in my head, ever since dad announced we were moving here.

"Chloe, what's up? I know that look in your face. It's the one you use when you have a scratching, nagging feeling on your pretty head." Mom said, in the gentle, motherly tone she uses. I sigh once more. We really do know each other too well. I turn my head towards her. A look of deep concern was on her face

"It's about them, isn't it?" Mom muttered sadly. A few seconds of silence passed on, until I spoke

"Yeah. I have no problems moving and the whole city's nice so far, don't get me wrong. But it's just….out of all places, here? Really? Out of every city in the whole country, and we end up in the one place they set up home." I opened up to her.

"You didn't seem to have that kind of thought, back when they were mostly in LA." Mom said to be

"But back then, they come and go, like I do. They go to LA, we blend in to the crowd to avoid each other, and go back to our respectful homes, scattered all over the states of the US. But here….they're mostly here now, and we're gonna be mostly here now, too."

"But Chicago is also a big city, Chlo. Encountering them here, is like finding a Chateau Margaux 1787 in every cellar in this place."

"Did you really just compare the whole thing to your wine collection?"

"You rather, I compare it to the ever cliche, "needle in a haystack" schtick?"

Me and mom giggled on that, but only for a short while. I then sit myself up, and waded over my pool of books, and went over the window to gaze outside. A sort of thing I do, when I'm thinking of things

"Do you miss them? Like you miss Brooke, and Paige?" Mom asked me. Her demeanor is half unsure, and half convinced that I felt what she said just now

"I really don't know, if I'm being honest. It's okay when its Brooke and Paige. I miss them, and they miss me, and when we met just last week, we were all so happy and ecstatic. With the others, I'm not sure if I'll have the same experience. Will they do the same? Will they resent me? Or would we just ignore each other, and treat ourselves like we didn't encounter each other in our whole lives, at all?" I say, crossing my arms

"In short, you're afraid of what they might think and say when you run into them."

"Basically that, mom. And vice versa, too. Will I lash out, or greet them with open arms? It's...all too confusing and scary really." I sighed. I close my eyes, as I try not to let the whole mess get over my head.

It had been years now, since that fateful day. Where me and mom's limit had finally been reached, and we all erupted in an emotional wreck. Going back and remembering that day, makes me both grateful, and sad at the same time. Grateful, because it really gave me the wake up call that I can't give up, and I have to rise back up and fulfill my dream on my own two feet, with no help from anyone else but my mom and the rest of my family and true friends.

Saddening, as it literally cut off my ties to the girls I treated as my sisters, ever since I can remember. All of us started out dancing at the same studio, guided by the same teachers, and spent all the time we had together. To shun me, like I was the one that abandoned them….tore me apart. Paige and Brooke were the only ones that stuck with me, which was kind of funny because the common factor we had was that they walked out because of the show's abusive treatment.

Do I hate that day? With absolution. Do I hate the very dance teacher that caused all this, and belittled me because I had a lazy eye? A little bit. But if you ask mom that, you'd have an instant "yes" from her. Do I hate the ones that cut me out of their lives, despite everything we've been through? I don't really know, actually….

"Do you think….they hate me mom? Forgotten about me and the times we've spent together? Do you think they're mad with Brooke and Paige? Despite everything, I always think of all of them, and how they're doing. Nia, Kalani, Kelly, JoJo, Sarah, and even Brynn, despite the interesting relationship we have with her and the rest of her family. But the ones I've been thinking the most are…."

"...Maddie and Mackenzie. I know, sweetie." Mom continued gently. I hear her walk closer from behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I lean in on her shoulders, and just wallow in the comfort she's giving me about my thoughts

"Do you think they miss us, or even think about us?" I mumbled, still leaning on her.

"I doubt it, honey. They made it clear who they deemed as the so called hero, and had us cut off from them. Damn show also showed us like we were the monsters. I mean, no one even called us to check how we were doing, or if we were okay. Only the Hylands did, and they were off of the show by that time!" Mom had said. I frown, sensing the bitterness she still holds for Abby, and the other moms over that time. If there's one thing I hate about my mom, is that she can hold a grudge and for a long time, too.

"But what about Nia? She reached out for us in the past, remember?" I reasoned with her

:Yeah. For a few weeks, then poof. Gone like the rest of them." Mom stubbornly replied. I wriggle away from her shoulders and faced her with a look of disbelief.

"Oh come on, Chloe. Not fair! You know, I fold when you give me that look of judgement upon me to make me guilty." Mom whined, much to my laughter

"Me and Clara did promise ourselves, we're both gonna be your conscience." I chuckled

"Ugh! I hate it when you're right most of the time. Pretty sure you're really the mom, here." Mom said, grinning

"Look. I know I can be a vindictive bitch, but one thing I can promise you and your sister, is that I didn't hold a grudge against you kids. I'm always sure to not include any of you in our arguments, despite how the blasted show made me appear to do otherwise. But even until now, I am in no way, including any of you girls in the drama. The point is….when it comes to you and Clara, is you see them, just talk and act natural. It all depends on you how you interact with them honey. But don't me like us moms. Don't look at them in anger. If it feels awkward, you can walk away. But don't put it all in anger. Understand?" Mom said in a serious tone, and look. I could tell, because the usual silly glimmer in her eyes is not there, and the look of sincerity, and seriousness in her eyes is deep. I nod at her, as my response to what she said

"You can be so wise when you need too, huh? I guess you're right about that. I think I'll do just that. But I prefer I don't see them, for now. I'm not angry at them at all, but I'm not quite thrilled to dream of being together with them, as well. I'm not that ready for them. Not yet…" I somberly said, as I look out of the window.

"Then you don't need to think about them for now. Just enjoy the rest of your life, 'Kay? Like I said too. Chicago is a big city. It's not like we're neighbors with them or something" Mom chuckled on, and despite the somber tone, I snorted

"I guess you're right about that, too. But wow, that would be super awkward if we found out we were neighbors to them."

 **At the same time….**

 **In a house, across the street where the Lukasiaks reside**

 **Maddie's POV**

I was currently decorating my wall with all kinds of pictures of mine that I either printed out, or were from polaroids. The pictures were held together by a clothespin, and swung from several nylon threads me and Kenzie had put up earlier in the wall. So far, half of the wall had different pictures of me, friends, and family. My next project is not up until a few weeks, so a girl needs to kill some time.

As I rummaged more with the box of pictures, for me to put up on the wall, one photo caught my attention. One that brought up a lot of emotions at me. Shakily, I pick it up, and trace my fingers on the photo. It was a photo of 3 girls; 2 blondes, and 1 brunette in an indoor swimming pool filled with natural light from the sun outside. That came through the room's wide windows. The 3 girls sat poolside, having their feet dipped at the water, arms held around each other and had wide smiles on their faces, as if every joy in the world was theirs, and they ate it all up. The brunette had green eyes, and hair that grew past her shoulders, and had side bangs on the left side of her head. As for the 2 blondes, one had hazel brown eyes, and had her hair adorned by a headband. The other blonde, had emerald green eyes, and had hair that reached past her waist, that she'd put in a long ponytail, and also had side bangs like the brunettes. Only difference is that hers was on the right. If one were to look at this photo, they'd immediately recognized them as me, Paige Hyland, and Chloe Lukasiak. The girls who I were my best friends of all time. Well, used to be that, anyway.

All 3 of us grew together, and the moment we met each other, we knew already that we'd have a tremendously unique bond, and we did. There was never a day, when we didn't do anything together, and go anywhere together. We were basically glued to each other. We also shared on everything. Whether it were material things, or immaterial things, like emotions. If one of us were sad, we'd shoulder our sadness together, and make an effort to make eachother happy, which was mostly Paige's job, since she was the jokester of us 3. If one was happy, we'd be all happy, and make sure to spread it out to everyone, which was mostly headed by me. If we were having an argument we make sure to always kiss and make up, with Chloe being the mediator, since she's the most level headed. Paige is very close to me and Chloe, but if I were to be asked, I was closer to Chloe. Both of us just have this weird connection, whereby one look at each other, we can already tell without words what the other one could be thinking and feeling, as if we had telepathy. This was most evident when we danced together.

Nothing could separate us 3, and whatever obstacle we faced, we faced it together. All 3 of us thought that we'd be together forever. When those fateful and horrible days came however, that all came crumbling down….

The day the seeds of jealousy had been planted in our moms.

The day when the comparison of who's the best among us began.

The day, when I became the unfortunate victim, of being Abby Lee Miller's bar in being the best dancer of all time.

The day me and mom were being attacked by Christi and Kelly because of me being Abby's "favorite".

The day the Hylands had finally lost it, and walked out of the show, with Paige and her sister not looking back as they do.

The day Paige didn't call me back after they walked out.

The day that every single mom attacked back on Christi because of Ashlee, and mom's rage at her.

The day Chloe fell sadder, and sadder and was in the brink of losing her passion for dance, because of Abby always being hard on her

And last but not the least, the day where the Lukasiaks had walked out. The day Christi had cursed onto Abby, and our moms as to how horrible they were. The day where Chloe made it clear that her friendship with us is already over, and that she didn't want to see us again…..

Drops of water appeared at the photo. At first I thought it was a leak from the ceiling. But I realized it was actually tears, when I felt something wet coming from my eyes. I lost it there, and I just curled up into a fetal position and cried. It was always like this with me, everytime I'm reminded of Chloe and Paige. How the memories of them leaving me and hurting me this way lingers strong inside me even today. I want to be angry at them, but I couldn't. For some reason I couldn't, but I also didn't want to see them as well. Most people blame Christi, or Kelly for what happened. But for me, I have other people to blame about it as well.

I stay there. Crying silently so as not to alert mom and Kenzie that I was in my room, crying my heart out. I'll just have to endure this, just like every time this happened. But whether I'd move on from all of it, I have no idea. So I just cry, until the tears ran dry.

 **Around the same time, in an undisclosed location in the city….**

 **Lantern's POV**

"S-Sir Credo? You wish to - fuck it - see m-me?" I stuttered, making sure the 'fuck it' part is in a whisper. I always fear it, when I'm summoned at Commander Credo's office. Often times, it meant trouble for the one going in to meet him, and it was so seldom, that you got called here for a reward of pat in the back. For me, I was here often because of the former, with a little bit of lashings. Commander Credo sat behind his desk, the steely look of dominance gazing upon me. Credo then beckoned me with his hand, to come forward to him. I did so, shakily, and tickling, while spitting out random words from my mouth, that I didn't mean to say.

"Stop sniveling around, and come faster!" Credo boomed

""Y-yes commander - shit, cock! - Credo" I quickly sputtered out, running to him, and cringing in horror, at what I had just said.

"Do you really want to have a lashing right now, Lantern? I told you to control your tongue!" Credo seethed, with me just closing my eyes tight, and shaking my head frantically. My fingers felt like playing around, and my right eye was trying so hard, to blink faster than the one on my left. I hate these ticks so much….

"Then be still! Despite your success with Talos on your previous mission, you are far from proving yourself. If it wasn't for Sanctus, and the supreme, I would have had Dusk skewer you to death, and let Warg eat your innards like the dog he is in the first place!"

"I'm sorry c-c-c-commanger s-s-s-sir! I'm doing my b-best. I re-re-really am-m - shit, shit, shit!"

"That mouth alone, is more than enough for me to have you terminated you now. Instead, I'll give you a mission. Something to prove if you are still worthy of Gospel. You are to go on a procurement mission. To bring someone new into the ranks of you, Mavericks." Credo had coldly said, moving a white folder on his desk towards me with a hand. I carefully take the older and open it. My eyes started blinking rapidly - a tick that manifests when my heart races out of nervousness

"Chloe Lukasiak? She's to be pro-pro-procured for being a Ma-Maverick?" I mumbled, flipping through the mision files I was given. I fight over the coming ticks within me. I was panicking and crying inside. Another innocent person is gonna be subjected into this hellhole, and ruining them forever.

"The supreme herself, want her to be a Maverick. It appears she has big plans for her, and I agree that she does have potential, given her status."

"W-Who'll be my p-p-partner for this?" I asked slowly and carefully. Maverick missions often involve Gospel footmen, or another Maverick being with you. If it was a Maverick,I hope and pray to God, that they give me anyone but Dusk. There was never a day Dusk abuses me whenever I'm partnered with her. She takes pleasure out of it.

"For this one, you'll be alone."

"Sir? - Hallelujah! - I mean, w-why is t-this so? Isn't it a ru-ru-ru-rule for us to always be p-p-p-partn-n-nered?"

"You're happy about that, aren't you? Means that Dusk won't be bothering you. This is a mission that will make use of special tactics. A less suspicious approach to take our targets off guard. Everything you need is in that leave in 3 hours, Prepare now, and make sure to review the file carefully."

"Understoo-oo-oo-d commander…" I say in the most dutiful way I can, and walk away. I hate what I'm about to do. But if I were to live, I needed to do this. Just when I was in the door, Credo had called out to me again. When I turned around, a calm, but murderous look was in his face.

"I forgot to mention. If you are to fail this, you will be given a fate worse than hell." Credo growled, and all I could do was nod in fear. No words could describe the fear I was having

DV DV DV DV

Only an hour away before I depart on my mission. I don't really feel that well if I was being honest. I have been overworked day and night, and it was already making its toll on me. But I have know right to complain. Mavericks aren't supposed to complain,nor should they be weak. If you were weak, you were get rid of. So i wing this, and hope that I survive this.

I come to the armory, and grab some weapons I will need. I only grab those that I can conceal easily, and pack lightly such as a pair of pistols, a combat knife, and my signature weapon: my rope dart. My mission requires me to be blending as possible. After I grab all I need and close the weapons locker for my rope dart, I hear another locker slam shut a second after I closed my. I hear footsteps come near, and I blink, twitch, and sputter out words. I feared that it was a fellow Maverick that has beef with me. When I see who was with me however, I breathe a sigh of relief, as I see who it was

"A-Aether…" I mumbled to her. She was kitted for battle, and held her signature AWM sniper rifle on her back via a strap

"Lantern. You were assigned a mission?" Aether said in her usual monotone demeanor. Aether is probably the least hostile Maverick towards me. Despite her seeing me as lesser and inferior, she doesn't go about her way, hurting me for the fun of it. But she isn't friendly to me, as well. Not unlike the person she was before. As odd as it may seem, whenever it's just me and her in the room, my ticks don't go wild like they usually do, and I could talk and act like a normal person. Like how I was before

"Y-Yes. Orders from Credo to procure someone. Are you assigned a mission a-as w-well? I-I-I-I was assigned to be a-alone." I answer her.

"Alone? Odd. Our protocol is always to work in pairs, or in groups. But who am I to question commander Credo's orders. As for me, I'm assigned a mission as well. An assault mission against Fusion, that will involve some fellow Maveri…wait, why am I telling you this like we're equals?" Aether monotoned, the last part being put in a suspicious tone

"I-I don't k-know. B-But I'm s-sorry if I sa-sa-sa-said something to anger you Saryna. I d-"

"Don't call me by that name!" Aether suddenly shouts, her face contorted in anger. It both sacred me that my blinking ticks came back slightly, and also astounded me. She was angry. She shouted. She showed emotion. For the first time since I've been here.

"Y-You showed e-emo…" I mumbled, but found myself stumbling, and leaning on the weapons lockers. I haven't been feeling very well recently, since I was overworked for some time. Aether looked at me as I leaned. Yet again., I found myself astounded as she was showing emotion again. This time, of concern. It was faint, and not that visible in her face. But her eyes show it. They wavered into worry. But quickly, they were gone, and back was the cold, and emotionless void, that is Aether. Worlessly, she turned away from me, and went out of the armory.

Carefully, I steady myself, and looked on to the door where Aether was just now. Ever since the day of her first failed mission, she'd been out of herself and often spaced out. That was the only time I've seen Saryna like that, post re-education. What did happen to her back at their last mission?

After I got my bearings, I got out of the armory, and went to the direction of my quarters, when I felt a surging pain in my gut, and I found myself slammed on the hard, steel wall twice. The pain coming from my head and gut at the same time, was unreal. I then find myself being pulled from the front of my shirt, and eye to eye with Scorn, who had an evil smirk on her face, and

"D-D-D-D-Du-Dus-" I stammer on, but Dusk just slammed my head on the wall again. Not only that, but Scorn had proceeded to kick me right at my crotch. I couldn't dodge, because Dusk had me on her grip tight

"What's this I hear about you, going on a mission alone? You think you're special just because of your undeserving status?" Dusk sneered at me, leaving me to tick and squirm in fear once more

"Be reminded Lantern, that you only succeeded in your previous missions because you had help from those better than you." Scorn chuckled rudely at me

"B-But you g-guys had - sprocket fucker! - b-been - toge-together in the last mission, but you-st-still f-fai-failed - fucktards!" A blurted out in tears, and closing my eyes tight. The word ticks just came out of nowhere, and I knew already what's to come. I felt a hard slap on my face, followed by a pain in my chest, that I was sure was from a punch

"How dare you! What insolence does an insect like you have that right to say?! I'll have your head on a spit, and served to my goddess as an offering! You hear me, Lantern?!" Scorn had raged on. Dusk then lifts me a bit higher and proceeds to headbut me in my face, and letting me go. I sit there in pain, holding my nose as it throbbed. But that didn't take that long, because Dusk grabbed me by the face, and squeezed it, hard

"I hope you fuck this up, Lantern. You fuck up so hard, that they'd make me your executioner, and when that happens, I'll send you to a place worse than hell, that would have you begging you were in hell itself." Dusk breathed with menace, and throwing my face hard away from me. Just when I was about to open my eyes after that, Scorn then spits me in the face, and maniacally laughs

"A fitting position for an insect like you. See you in a body bag!" Scorn laughed, as she and Dusk walked away. Dusk turned towards me, and had her thumb run in a horizontal line in her neck, like she was slitting it I know that it was a threat - no, a desire to kill me

I just want to live. I don't want to die. But I also want out of here, as well…..

 **2 days later…..**

 **September 8th, 2016. Thursday, 4:30 PM**

 **The Farm**

 **Mindy's POV**

"She's doing great now, huh?"

"You can say that again, Jack. The kid's getting better at it now. She didn't run her face in the mud today. Not even once!" I piped at Jack Bay,

"It's her drive, really. Once she has her sights on something, she's determined to get it. Even if she is a lazy ass bitch." Maddie giggled besides me. While the others were either in DJAK, or SCDC, me, and Maddie were in Jack Bay's farm. Watching a wayward Kenzie riding a motorcycle on the dirt track. From the vizor of her helmet, you could see the determined look in her eyes. Something that was quite rare to be seen on her. She'd been asking me to come with her here, for me to assess if I could finally let her have her own bike while on patrol

"That look on her face is only around, when she's writing her own songs. I can't really imagine that riding a motorcycle would get her this determined." Maddie said in amazement to her sister.

"Take some advice from me, kid. As you grow older, the more weird things you see" jack had chuckled

"To think she always messes up back then, when she first started in riding one." I say out loud

"Does Kenzie only really piggyback on other members when she's out?" Maddie asked, an amused smile on her face

"Oh, yeah. And everytime, she always sulked how she's only riding backseat, and not enjoying the speed herself. Hell, she rode with me once, and she always whine to go faster. Had to shut her up, by threatening to go extremely over the speed limit, and pull on the brakes so she cold slingshot out of my damn bike." I replied to her. Smiling, as I recalled all the times Kenzie had hilariously bitched and moaned about wanting her own bike

"You….wouldn't really do that. Won't you?" Maddie laughed nervously. I just stare at her with one eyebrow cocked, and a smirk placed on my lips

"Weirder things have happened to people when I'm involved." I chuckled at her, making her gulp in nervousness. I love messing with these Ziegler kids so much. The only people I really can't do this, are the Siwas because well…...JoJo!.

"Anyway then, when will get to see the Hit-Cave? I always wanted to see what it was like inside the heart of Fusion" Maddie said in a chipper tone again, and she looked expectant at me

"You're sister said the Hit-Cave part, didn't she?" I groaned at her.

"Yes! Yes she did!" Kenzie had shouted, as she whizzed past us, and doing a perfect turn, to do another lap. That girl's mouth can't shut up. Even when she's riding at top speed

"To answer your question Maddie, I'll let you guys see it, but not now. I'm doing what you could say, some renovations on it. I'd rather you see it after that. Also, I have a lot of things to handle, and it's best to clear it up." I explain to her. Maddie's smile lessened, but she nodded in understanding

"That's fair, I guess. I know you guys are busy because of the nature of what you do, so I can be patient on that for now, But when everything's done, aside from showing the Hit-Ca- err...safehouse. Can you guys uh….teach me some thing or two in...you know...in what you do" Maddie said, her tone shy yet serious

"You mean becoming a vigilante?" I asked, admittedly caught off guard as to what she just said. The nod she gives was the answer she could give

"I see then. Every single member of Fusion has their reasons as to why they do what they do. Even your sister, and the other girls. Now I ask you Maddie Ziegler: What the damn hell reason do you have to ask that?" I say to her, matching the seriousness of her question. Well, more serious than her actually. Maddie had bit her lip in nervousness, and had her eyes turned down.

"I...want to be like my sister. Someone who's so strong and brave to fight like how she fights. Back when me and Maya got captured, and Kenzie rescued us, I really thought that she was so cool, and that she didn't have any fear on her, when she faced a man 3 times her size. I always adored my little sister, but that time, I really thought that she was extremely cool. But then I saw her being choked to death and almost dying. I know I helped in saving her, but I couldn't get out of my mind, a picture of Kenzie lying on the ground…..dead. I know that you, and the rest of Fusion had trained her well, but she could have a battle one day, be all alone, and she could die because no one could help her on time. I want to be trained, so I could help her always. To look after each other. I also don't want the same kidnapping incident happen to other kids ever again. No one deserves to be traumatized like most of us had been…"

I look her in the eye, and she does the same to me. We didn't break eye contact, even as I purposely intimidate her. I wanted to check if there was a catch to what she said. A joke, a hesitation, or whatever that can pull her backwards on her word. But I see none of that. ONly genuine and deep resolve. I sigh lightly, accepting what she said

"Did Kenzie ever tell you that her reason for joining is to have Brynn's back, because she didn't want her hurting and all alone? You 2 really are sisters." I chuckled, at her

"What can I say? We have a stronger bond, than twins. We just know each other that well." Maddie smiled up to me

"Training will cause you shit, and we won't give you any special status just because you're Maddie Fucking Ziegler. You will be treated equally, and we will be hard on you. Do you still want to do it?"

"Yes, Mindy. I understand them, and I still want to go with it. I know that I had a bratty attitude when I was younger because of my fame, but I assure you, I'm a different person in my teen years. I can ride hard, like you guys, do." Maddie beamed with determination

"At least you are much more lenient than your stubborn sister. But action still speak louder than words. Hope you don't chicken the fuck out." I chuckled at the determined Ziegler sister. As for the other Ziegler, she slowed in her ride, as she did a perfect stop in front of us.

"Amazing show, Mackenzie! That's probably the first time you didn't have your face planted on the mud." Jack Bay chuckled, as Kenzie took off, her helmet, and looked at him with an embarrassed smile

"Oh come on, Mr. Superintendent. I'm not _that_ bad." Kenzie giggled but I flashed her a mischievous grin

"Sure about that? Because I have every faceplant you ever had in this farm while you ride." I chuckled, making the young Ziegler scowl

"Can I have a copy of that? I want a good laugh, and I'm sure that's gotta be a great one." Maddie added, laughing.

"Try that Mad-Dog, and I will skin you alive!" Kenzie growled on

"But you have to admit. The more you ride, the more better you become. Jack's right when he states that you did good." I explain to her, causing the scowl to disappear, and the smile comes back

"So does this mean that I get to have my own ride as Nova now?" Kenzie asked, obviously excited about the whole thing

"Hmm….given everything you've done…" I've mused. But I then decide to walk away, pretending to still muse on her answer.

"So, what it'll be, Mindy? Mindy? Hey, come on don't play me like this, dammit!" I hear Kenzie shout from behind me. Damn, I love messing around with these dancers.

 **Kenzie's POV**

Can you believe this bitch? She had to leave me in the air about my bike request. Damn Hit Girl really does have a twisted mind and a cold heart!

"Not funny, Mindy! Don't fuck with me like this!" I exclaim even further, as she and Jack Bay walked away. I then turn to Maddie, who was giggling non-stop

"What do you think, Mads? You think she'd at least consider it?" I asked her

"Hmm….given how you are…."Maddie giggled, and walked away. Leaving me in the air like Mindy did

"Oh fucking hell, Maddie! Not you too!" I growled, and stomped after them. These people, I swear!

 **2 days later…..**

 **Northwestern Memorial Hospital**

 **Kalani's POV**

With jitters on my stomach, I approached the room to were Chloe Bennett is confined to. To be honest, I didn't know what I was doing at the hospital. If anything, it made more sense that I was heading to a mental institution, given how my mind is right now. But in a way, I kind of get why I was here. Because as of this day, me and Bennett might have one thing in common now…

It was just so sudden and technically, we were just passing through at the time. I was at North MIchigan Tyler. We often hang out together now, as he's kind of the person that understood me the most on what had happened to me at Palooza, because he himself bore witness to it, and is actually having the same trauma as I do now. Only he's braver. He's a sort of anchor for me lately, and I greatly appreciate that. But enough about us. I was here because of Chloe

While we were having a walk, we heard a pained howl of a girl, followed by the frantic cries of 2 other girls. At the time, we saw that it was Chloe and her 2 best friends: Avery and Riley. Chloe had her hands clutched in her stomach, and blood poured from her groin. The scene scared the hell out of me, as I saw it unfold. It was all too familiar to me. It brought back memories. Painful memories of a young teenage girl that was a huge drug addict. Memories of a girl that was in pain, and had blood pouring out of her groin smack dab in the middle of a dance studio. At first I thought maybe it was something else. But when I heard CHloe say she was pregnant, that got me hard. I wanted to talk and care for Chloe then but the ambulance had arrived fast, and before we knew it, they were gone.

"There they are 'Lani…" Tyler had softly said, gesturing to a door that had Avery and Riley sitting outside. Both of us approached in a solemn pace. The air was thick of negativity, and the 2 girls looked devastated. I shake as I had a feeling Chloe may have faced the worst of it. It was Riley who saw us and looked at us with teary eyes

"Y-You two...what are you doing here?" RIley asked us, as both of us stopped in front of them

"We wanted to see if Chloe was okay. We...saw her earlier, looking hurt." I answered simply. Avery then sniffled loudly, and muttered something in between them

"She's more than hurt. What happened….words can't express it…."

"I see. Can we see her?" I uttered to them. Both girls didn't say a word, obviously due to extreme sadness. But Riley managed to gesture to the door to the ward. When we entered, it was a familiar sight for me. Chloe laid down on the bed, looking straight ahead, and out of focus. Her eyes didn't have any light on them. They were empty. Joshua was seated besides her. Holding Chloe's hand, and looking as grim as Chloe did. Joshua was the one who saw us, as he looked up to see us

"Oh...it's you two. What are you doing here?" Joshua somberly asked us

"Yeah man. We...got worried about Chloe. Kalani most of all. We were walking near to where Chloe got hurt,and heard everything what happened." Tyler had explained to Joshua

"We also heard that Chloe was pregnant. That got me most worried at all when we saw what happened. How is she? Is the baby okay?" I added on. Joshua looked away, sadness deep within his face. A tear slipped past his eyes, confirming my fears

"I see. I understand what happened. My deep condolences to you both. No mother and mother-to-be, should have to suffer like this. I'm terribly sorry…." I said, pained and devastated over what happened. A miscarriage had happened to her. I look over at Tyler,who also bore the same sadness as Joshua did

"Sorry? Condolences?"

We turn to the bed, and see Chloe sitting on the bed, and the look in her eyes was that of pure sorrow, anger, and rage.

"Do you think that would bring our baby back? You think those are some magic words, that would bring back our child? You know, why the fuck are you even in here? Do you just want to see what happened to me, and spread about it at school as shitty gossip?!"

"N-No, I would never do that, Chloe! We came here, because we were worried, and I wanted to be there for you, to comfort you on this devastating time."

"How the fuck would that help me, huh?! You don't understand the fucking feeling of losing a child of your own growing inside you!"

"I do understand that, because like you, I also had a miscarriage!"

At that, the whole room fell silent. I could only hear the heavy breathing I was making out of frustration, as well as the familiar darkness building up again at the mention of the dark memory. The boys, looked at me in stunned shocked, while Chloe's rage dissipated and replaced by the same shock the boys had. But also that of worry. Worry for me

"You had a miscarriage before? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Tyler had managed to ask.

"It was something I didn't like talking about. It was just too painful to recall." I smile sadly at him. I turn back to the couple, who still looked at me in shock

"It was back in our LA days. I'm sure that you all know by now, that Kalani Hilliker's dirty scandal was that she was a huge druggie, and clubber, with a tinge of sex addiction mixed in. What many do not know, was that during those phase, I got pregnant to a boy that really did love me. It was a happy time for me, despite the whole thing scaring me at the time. I even had names thought up already. Ethan, if it were a boy and Ella, if it were a girl." I explained, and after a sigh, I continued on

"But my addiction just got the better of me, and still did drugs. It eventually caused the miscarriage, and the darkness of guilt and self loathing that lurks within me up to this day. Worst of all, the supposed father of my child went away, hating me and calling me a good for nothing whore. To make this all simple, whether it was because your body didn't handle having a baby yet, or because you messed up your body to cause it, I didn't come to you to tell you it's gonna be okay. Because I know for a fact that you don't get t forget such a tragedy when it happens. I came here because I wanted to hold on to you tight, and for you not to fall to the same darkness I fell to. No person should have gone where I went through. I'm here for you in this dark time, Chloe Bennett."

I realize only until I was done talking, that I was crying already. I just had it let it all out, hoping to push the dark memory away. Chloe then, came forward, and put me in a tight hug, and I did the same to her in return. Both of us, just cried there. Cried, for what happened to us. Cried for our unborn children, and cried, because we needed to anchor each other.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch back there. Everything was just...so hard right now for me." Chloe had breathed

"It's okay. I understand why you became angry. It's true what I said back there. If you need anything, or someone to talk to about this, just let me know, okay?" I said, softly smiling to her.

"I will. Thank you for being here, Kalani. I'll also do the same, if you need anything. Like how you've been acting lately. I've noticed already that something's kind of bothering you lately at school." Chloe had replied to me. That had caught me a little off guard. I looked at Tyler, who bore a worried face on his face. He then placed his hand on my arm, and squeezed it softly, to reassure me.

"Yeah. I'll take note of that. I am having some thoughts in my mind lately, but that's a story for another time. It's not why I'm here, anyway." I admit to her. Chloe then nods in understanding at that

"I guess you're right. Let's talk about this, after I've healed enough. Okay?" Chloe replied to me

DV DV DV DV

Me and Tyler eventually went home after an hour with Chloe, and Joshua. I was driving, and he was seated at the passenger seat, looking at the window in deep thought

"I know what you're thinking Tyler, and I'm sorry about not telling you about my full past. Like I said, it's something I don't think fondly of commonly…." I say to him. I hear him sigh, and I saw him in my peripheral vision looking at me

"You sound like as if I'm angry. I assure you, I'm not. It's just that it caught me off guard, is all." Tyler said in the tone he uses, when he's all sincere mode.

"But still, I shouldn't have kept it to you. Even after all the times we said we'd be mostly clear to each other."

"Keyword 'Mostly', Kalani. It means, you don't need to tell me everything, as I know you have some things too painful to talk about. Besides, we're not a couple, right?"

Both of us stayed silent for awhile, with only the roar of the engine sounding from my car. What were we, anyway? We act like a couple, but we aren't a couple. We even act like Chloe and Joshua at times. How do you classify 2 person so close to each other, but are not really tied together t even considered to be in a relationship?

"You know that guy you talked about? The dad of your baby? He sounded like an asshole." Tyler said, breaking the silence that we had.

"At first, he was a good guy. A bit of a nymphomaniac like me, but still nice. But you're right about him being an asshle, however. After my….you know….he not only left me, but he outright shamed me in national TV and told lies about me." I replied, scoffing at the memory of that asshole, Larry Silverman

"Really now? Not an asshole then. But full on trash! You don't deserve that kind of guy, 'Lani. If was the one that got you pregnant, I wouldn't leave you. I'd stay with you up until the end.".

I couldn't help, but turn around, and look at Tyler, who smiled greatly, and sincerely at me. The kind you know, that he's 100% pure about what he said. This guy, is the only one so far, that had not hurt me n any way. Everyday, I try to see past him, to know if he had any hidden agenda with me, and just played a lie to get under my pants. But i just couldn't see it. Either he hides it well, or he's just really nice to me.

"Do you really mean that, Ty? Wish you could have been the one to be there, then. Might have stopped me from going over the edge…" I muttered, taking a turn towards his apartment

"Hey, hey. You're not over the edge just yet. If you are, then I'll make sure to pull you back up." Tyler had said to be with a grin. I couldn't help but beam at the guy. I was sour earlier, because of the shit I was having, and because of Chloe's predicament. But that all seem to fade away, when Tyler's around. He's just unique in every way

"Thank you…" was all I could say. I couldn't think of any more to say about it

 **The next day….**

 **Safehouse F**

 **Kenzie's POV**

"So, Psyche! Ready to kick some ass again, now that you've proven yourself to be in 100% shape?" I asked the diminutive Predator, who was currently packing some stuff for her trip to the UK

"At Hit Girl's embarrassing expense, if I may add!" JoJo shouted, as she helped Saoirse in setting up some weapons

"You have a death wish, JoJo? Because look behind you." Sarah giggled, pointing behind JoJo. Our bow haired girl then turned to find a glaring Hit Girl at her.

"Hey Mindy - ow!" JoJo blurted out after Hit Girl had kicked her. JoJo rolled to one side, which had her but sticking out in the air, while her head was standing on the floor.

"Idiot…" Me, Stephanie, and Brynn had said together

"Just do your goddamn job, JoJo, or I'll twist you in a bow, and put it on Sarah's head." Mindy growled, walking away to the vehicles, along with Brynn

"Aye, aye, HIt Girl, ma'am!" JoJo said with a mock salute, and still on the position she's in

"That girl, I swear I'll never understand her." Stephanie had sighed happily

"If it's any consolation, we don't understand her that much as well. It's JoJo!" I laughed on.

"Well, as for your question Kenzie, I am ready. But I'm nervous at the same time. It's my brother after all. It's been a long time, and I'm afraid that he might think differently of me now. He did become a Predator, so who knows how he'll see me." Stephanie sighed

"Cheer up blondie. True sibling bond can never be broken. Even if a psycho CIA conspiracy operation gets in the way. He'll recognize you. I promise that." I encourage the young blonde.

"I hope you're right about that. He might be a pest, but he's too dear to me. I want him back so bad." Stephanie said, smiling sadly at me

Yesterday was a sad one, all because of the tragic event that struck Chloe and Joshua. But like Chloe and Joshua themselves said, we all needed to move on forward while bearing the tragedy on their shoulders, while keeping ourselves strong at the same time. Especially today

Today, this was a big day for Fusion but mostly for Stephanie. After some digging around in the UK via our friends from Vengeance, we come to discover that Stephanie's little brother was in fact, alive, and that he was in the hands of an evil organization named Scorpio, led by some bastard named William Frasier. Seeing as her little brother was involved, Psyche wanted to come, but not after a duel with HIt Girl to prove her worth, which she surprisingly won, and had Hit Girl saying "I yield", which was unheard of, to even think about here! (Me, Brynn, and JoJo are also still upset that we lost a bet of 100 dollars each to Sarah Hunt, of all people, to see who would win at the time!).

Long story short, Fusion will go to the UK, and with the assistance of our friends from Vengeance, will retrieve Steph's brother, as well as to gatecrash Scorpio. However, not everyone will go…..

"I still don't get why only you, Hit Girl, Kick Ass, Foxtail, Shadow, and Jackal will come. I want to have some action from across the pacific. Plus, meeting Vengeance too. We didn't have the opportunity to meet the ones who got her a few weeks ago." I say out loud to anyone of those going, wo listened.

"I met those guys! Their pretty chill. Although, only that helicopter pilot, Scorpion, was the most normal person out of them. THat grave looking man in the suit was scary, and Q was just downright disgusting when he was with cousin Abby. I never knew how loud she could scream.." Sarah explained, cringing. That got me giggling as I know that it's always funny when Sarah has a sex related topic at hand

"Only a few will go, because we already have a lot of people from Vengeance that will join us on the hunt. Plus, we all need you here to defend the Chicago while we're away." Saoirse had explained

"SD's right on that, Kenzie. We're all gonna count on you guys to hold down the fort while we're gone, trashing away at another fort." Stephanie added grinning

"Makes perfect sense. If so, then good luck to you all. We'll handle the shit here, and clean up" I say to them

"Yeah! The experts are on the job, and ready to roll to defend the city!" JoJo adds, skipping near me

"Ample description JoJo, but a long shot if you're pertaining to yourself." Sarah giggled. She then went over to Steph, who then proceeded to hug each other tight.

"You be careful there, okay? Come back alive, and with your brother. High time we finally get to meet this Jamie fellow." Sarah said to Steph in a solemn tone

"It's me, Sarah. If a bullet on the chest couldn't kill me, nothing will. I'll survive, and I'll definitely have you meet all of you. He'll definitely love you bloody lot." Stephanie beamed

"I'm serious Steph! You die, and I will not pray for your soul's eternal rest!" Sarah said back with vindication

"You come back in a body bag, I'll make sure to always pee on your corpse for not surviving." I added

"I might have it cremated, and tbake the ashes in a cake!" JoJo piped in

"Okay, okay, I get it. Come back alive, or suffer a shitty funeral with you guys. But we better have a fucking city to come back to!" Stephanie retorts, giving all of us a hug. A tight one, too.

"We'll make sure of that. We promise. You'll have a cleaner Chicago when you get back." I chuckled at her

"Then maybe the new tool we newly ordered can help us with our patrols later. It's in Safehouse D, let's check it out!" Brynn pied excitedly, and bolted for the stairs connecting Safehouse F, to Safehouse D. Stephanie then nudged my shoulder, and eyed at where Brynn was

"If I were you Kenzie, I'd go there and see what she's up to." Steph chuckled. I shrug, as I went towards Brynn, and got joined by her, along with JoJo, and Sarah.

DV DV DV DV

"Wow!" We hear Sarah breath besides us.

"No kidding! It's better than my BMW!" JoJo added, awed by the sight in front of us. Who could blame them, as I was on the same boat as well.

"Neat, ain't it girls?" Brynn said with a grin,while gesturing to the monster machine besides her. Hit Girl stood by the other side of the machine, admiring the damn thing

"It's beautiful…." I uttered in wonder, looking at the monster bike in front of us

"The Ducati Panigale 1299 Superleggera! One hulking beast with its 215 hp engine, that knows nothing but to consume speed. I would have kept this for myself. But I already have a Panigale that's damn dear to me. I figured someone who's yearning to consume speed can have it." Mindy proudly said, winking at me for some reason. It was then that I took note of the white color, and sea green highlights of the bike, and the license plate that had 'Supernova" printed on it, id it dawn to me who it belonged to

"Squeeze and fuck my damn ovaries! This is mine?!" I squealed, looking expectantly at them

"Yup! That's more than the expected Kenzie reaction I was expecting." Brynn had chuckled. Mindy then twirled something from her index finger, and tossed it to me all of a sudden. Luckily, I managed to catch it effortlessly. When I looked, it got me squealing in delight more, when I saw it was a key.

:"Someone definitely chose the right bike for this bitch" JoJo laughed. I quickly ride on the Panigale, and immediately put on the key, and started the ignition. The roar the bike made just made it all the more joyous to me, as I rev up the bike in excitement

"Holy shit, that is so cool! It roars beautifully, and it's all fucking mine!" I laughed, still revving up the engines

"Pretty sure she already had the seats wet from her pussy." Stephanie laughed

"Maybe….." I uttered, with a goofed up smile causing the others to laugh, while Steph and Sarah went wide eyed in horror. It did kind of feel wet below me all of a sudden….

"Glad you found it cool, Kenzieboo! Me, JoJo, Sarah, and Steph picked it out for you because you knew you'd like it." Brynn had smiled

"Yeah! The damn thing was screaming bloody Kenzie when we saw it. Even if mum wanted it for her own." Steph added , chuckling

"My Panigale's still better…" I hear Mindt muttered over the roar. I turn off the engines, and proceed to hug every single one of the girls, and hugged Mindy last. I laugh when I saw her cringe as I hug her

"Guys, I cannot thank you enough for this! It's too damn awesome. Watch out Chicago, because Nova ain't riding piggy back anymore! I'm about to shred the asphalt in half! I happily exclaimed

"Calm down, speed demon. You'll get your chance to test this out later on your patrol. Just remember to be responsible for it, and take good fucking care of the thing, okay? I didn't give you this big of a trust for nothing, you understand?" Mindy said, going serious mode on us

:Of, course! I won't let you down. I'll be careful with it." I say back to her

"Bet you guys 100 bucks she's gonna crash it in less than a month" Brynn teased

'Fuck you, Brynn!" I retorted back at her

"Anyway, good luck to you all later. Hopefully, you'd have a peaceful patrol, and not end up in big trouble." Mindy had continued

"We're Fusion! What part of our lives do we not encounter any big danger?" Sarah interrupted

"Good point, there." Steph adds, high fiving Sarah

"We wish you luck on your journey to the UK. May the mission be swift and successful." Brynn had said with vindication. Something tells me, that both parties will have one interesting day ahead

"And I trust you all, you won't fuck up while we're gone. One mess, and it's fucking hell for you all!" Mindy growled. But I just giggled as a sresponse

"Like you'd really do that"

 **Later in the evening….**

"Oh my god, it's so damn cool! Wooooh!" I screamed in joy. Enjoying solo riding my own ride on the road. It really feels good to finally be able to control your own pace, and not suffer from the steady speed Starlight has, or the jerky stops Comet does.

"My gosh, she's been screaming like that for half an hour already! Is she not gonna shut up about it?!" I hear Livewire groan from the comms.

"Can't stop, won't stop bitches!" I screamed, riding faster and faster

"To be fair Livewire, I had the same situation with Hit Girl and Shadow back when I first met them. It's hell scolding those people!" Hal had chuckled

"Try suffering from Hit Girl since her New York days!" Battle Guy interjects

"I can barely keep up with the bitch! She rides too damn fast!" Wildcat says, as she follows steadily behind me. 6 of us were out tonight, and split into 3 teams, that road into separate, but nearby streets and places. I had Wildcat with me, riding at W Wilson St. Comet had Raven with her, riding at W Dickens Ave, and lastly, Starlight rode with Splinter at W Fullerton Ave. We rode on, spotting for some trouble, and waving towards some people that cheered for us along the way. I could enjoy it properly now, because now I had my own bike to go by.

"I think HIt Girl, and Shadow has a new challenger when it comes to the best speed demon in Fusion. It sounds like you're maximizing the horsepower on tha thing!" Raven piped in

"Pretty sure Nova's trying to go past the limit on the thing." I hear Comet laugh

"That's the plan Comet!" I egged on

"Nova, for the last time! Be careful with that thing. We just bought you the damn bike! You might go overboard and crash!" Starlight scolds at me

"Oh, relax bradypants! I know how to handle this thing already. It's like its a part of my own body now - holy fucking shit!" I shout, when I was going straight towards a large truck in front of me for a collision. I think fast, and maneuver my Superleggera to a drift, forcing it to make a sharp turn to the next street. Once I was out of the truck's range, I applied all my learnings from my bike training and have my bike be back in control, which I successfully managed.

"Let me guess. She almost crashed because of how fast she was going." Starlight happily asked

"Damn right, she almost did! Damn, you are one crazy son of a bitch when it comes to speed! Nice save, thought" Wildcat commented.

"Thanks for that. I guess days of training really paid off." I chuckled

"Now I wanna see a race between Nova, Shadow, and Hit Girl. Wonder who'd win?" We hear Splinter said

"For the love of god Nova. Just take it easy! If you crash and have your face squished flat, I will personally have you wheeled on by your own bike!" Livewire growled from the comms

'Ohhhh someone's becoming feisty all of a sudden" I replied, commenting on how Livewire's growling more than usual. Which is almost never

"Just do it, Nova!" We hear all out techies shout together.

"Fine. I'll be gentle, moms!" I sighed. I figured that it's best I behave because if I mess this up, HIt Girl might take back the Superleggera from me. That's the last thing I wanted!

DV DV DV DV

When me and Wildcat were in N Freemont St, I noticed something odd…

"Hey Wildcat! You noticed it too?" I asked my partner, who looked at me and gave a quick nod

"Someone's been tailing us. Almost half an hour already"

From behind, a silver Nissan Ninja ZX was following us. Out of all the vehicles that rode behind us, it was the only one that stayed in our midst.

"Livewire? You reading this guy? That rider's been bugging us." I called over

"Weird…..I'm not picking up anything from that guy at all. I saw him from the camera in your mask, but he's not showing up on our scanners." Livewire reported

'I have a bad feeling about this…" Battle Guy grimly muttered

"As do we…" I growled. I look behind again, and he's still behind us. The light that shined in his headlights were too bright, blocking any further view as to who this guy is. But then I saw something shoot from the lights of the bike, and whizzed pass the road, and whatever it was, stuck at Wildcat's bike.

"The fuck? What's that?" Wildcat growled, looking over the rear of her bike. Said object was a long, and sleek silver rod the size of a large pen. On top of the rod, was a light that blinks red. I take note, as to how the blinking was going faster and faster. Then it hits me…

"Wildcat, look out!" I shout. OI grab my combat knife, and with it, I flick the rod off of Wildcat's bike. When it flew midair, it outright exploded. Good thing however, it was far enough that it missed us

"What the fuck was that?! I was almost a barbeque there!" wildcat growled in astonishment

"Ain't it obvious? We're in for a fight….."


	80. Chapter 80: Maverick Assault - Part 1

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 80: Maverick Assault - Part 1**

 **September 11th, 2016. Sunday, 8:00 PM**

 **N Freemont St.**

 **Nova's POV**

I have just gotten my bike, and this ass has to appear and blow us up! I was not planning on having my new ride get scratched when it's fresh out of the box!

"Just when I was enjoying myself on my ride, this shit happens! Can't we have a night where nothing happens?!" I growled, dodging to the left, when the mystery rider fired another of those sticks that exploded mid air

"I think you know that is near impossible to happen. Especially how we're hot on some people who wants us dead!" Wildcat growled, taking a sharp right near me, to avoid another stick shot at her

"I can fucking dream, can't I?!" I growled back, gritting my teeth as me and Wildcat went faster to get away from our assailant. It worked at first, but he also gained speed and this time, he fired more than 1 of his exploding sticks, causing us to do technical turns, just for us to be safe

"Guys? A little help would be nice! I know y'all near us!" I shouted on the comms

"Yeah….about that, Nova…." Starlight called out, followed by a grunt and an assortment of curses from Splinter, and what appeared to be gunshots

"Oh, god don't tell me you guys are being attacked too!" wildcat growled besides me

"Let me guess: 2 individuals in a motorcycle trying to shoot you all from behind and forcing you to make ungodly swerves just to dodge them?" Starlight muttered in frustration \

"Sweet peas in a haystack, us too! We're being pelted by submachine guns here. We're like krill running away from whales! Only the whales are small, and human size and shoots guns and - " Comet went on, but Raven cut her off

"To summarize, we're being chased by two people in motorcycles and being shoot at. Worst fucking case is that we have civilians on the sides, that could get hurt!" Raven growled

"You guys have 2?! Strange that we have only 1." I mused, taking another turn with Wildcat to dodge another explosive stick

"Only 1?! That's kind of unfair!" Starlight and Comet complained together.

"Hey, at least you aren't being shot at by bombs!" Wildcat growled, while we dodged yet another explosive

"Now that I think about it, that is more brutal to have…" Comet giggled

"No time for small talk! If no one could help us, then we need another plan that involves only a party of 2. Any suggestions on how to deal with this situation, dear nerdy overlords?" I growled to our tech operators

"Well, well. We finally have our desired and well deserved recognition." Hal had chuckled

"About time, too! What Nova suggested is a good idea. Starlight, Splinter, Comet, Raven, try to get your adversaries to a wide place, with little to no civilians and commence combat from there. That's the only way to fight them safely, where no casualties will be done. Comet and Raven, you can lead your foes to Mozart Park. That's the nearest wide space you could take them down!" Livewire had ordered

"You got it, Livewire!" Comet and Raven said together

"Starlight and Splinter, take Palmer Square Park. That's the nearest one on your location." We hear Battle Guy say out loud

"Right on, Battle Guy!" Starlight copied

"Time to fuck up some shit, then!" Splinter added

"What about us? You guys forgetting us here?" Wildcat growled, asking on the comms

"Chill down, kitty! You may have one cunt behind you, but it's quite complicated with your end because of the explosives. You have to take him out in a way that will surprise him and lead him on a desired battleground." Hal had announced

"Oz Park is your best bet, given your location. But Hal's right. You guys have to deal with luring and surprising the enemy first." Livewire added

"How about a game of decoy, then? We're nearing a split on the road anyway. Each of us goes on a different path pn the fork. The one that the fucker behind us follows, will be the decoy, while the other one will take alternate routes, and surprise attack the son of a bitch!" I suggested to them

"Divide and conquer, eh? Oldest strategy in the book, but I like the sound of it!" Battle Guy agreed

"I'm onboard on that, Nova! But the question is, if you're really ready?" Wildcat chuckled

"Bitch, I'm the very incarnation of ready!" I growled. Both of us accelerated faster,but with equal speed for us to be parallel towards each other, with the fucker still shooting explosives at us. When we neared the junction, we throttled a bit faster, to get as far away from the fucker as possible.

"Now or never, Wildcat!" I exclaimed, when we were at the junction. Wildcat turned towards the left, going to N Halsted St., while I went towards the right, going to N BIssell St. After a few seconds, Wildcat had called out

"Cunt is officially on my tail! You know your role now, Nova!"

"Got it, Wildcat! Let him be confused on some turns, and I'll surprise the fuck out of him." I called out, going north when I reached another junction. I was about to go east, when I reached the junction of W Armitage Ave, and N Bissell St, when something shot at me shoulder, forcing me to go left instead. Far from the original direction we planned

"Nova, what the hell? You're going the wrong way!" Battle Guy called out

"I'm aware of that! I got forced to take the wrong turn! Something hit me hard on my shoulder!" I growled, fighting through the throbbing pain on my shoulder. Then out of nowhere, 2 sparks appeared from both sides of the road, with the sound of bullets trailing along. I then felt something shot at me on my sides. Thanks to my suit, it didn't shoot through me, but it was still painful. I then hear a faint roar of a bike, growing louder and louder. When I looked behind to take a quick peek, I growled in frustration. Another rider - this time with its lights turned off, was behind me. On the rider's free hand, a sniper rifle was held and aimed directly at me

"Fuck this whole mess! I think our little bomber has a little friend with him, all this time!" I gritted, taking a turn on another street, to get away from the rider. But like a typical movie villain, it caused me all the same. It fired off once again, and not wanting to be hit once more, I took a sharp swerve to avoid it

"Damn bitch! How could this cunt ride and hold a sniper rifle with one hand at the same damn fucking time?!" I growled

"Sniper rifle? Nova, does that rider look like a girl?" Livewire asked urgently. I took another look from behind, and saw the rider taking aim again. I note the 2 lumps that were on the rider's chest. As well as the red would insignia on the helmet and left breast. Not to mention, the rider being too young to ride a bike like me…

"It's a girl, alright! And it's a damn Maverick!": I say out loud

"I fucking knew it! The size of the riders all makes sense now!" Starlight shouts

"It's the same as well here on our end of the line. I recognize one of the 2 here as well. I can't forget that damn halberd…" Raven growled

"I'm more concerned about this other guy that's with us. He's barking like a fucking dog!" Comet exclaimed

"Like a dog? It's that Maverick that moves like a dog! I remember that he called himself Warg." Starlight said

"Nova, you said the one chasing you has a sniper rifle, right? Based on the data we have on the Mavericks so far, that's gotta be Aether." Livewire stated. That got me a bit nervous. After the last mess that happened, as well as Kelly's statement, we all got the news that this Maverick called Aether was confirmed to be our friend, Saryna. Like Kelly, we were close, and had fun memories with each other. To think that she was a Maverick both angered me and frightened me. Angered, because how dare she become a psychopathic killer? Frightened, because what had caused her to be like that. I couldn't think of it further, because Aether had taken a shot again in my legs. It missed me however. Only hitting the asphalt a few inches away from me.

"Damn it all! Even when she rides, she's good at shooting that damn sniper rifle! I did not remember Saryna being like this!" I growled, taking another turn to get back to the plan we had

"What now?! We have to have this done ASAP. This guy is gaining the fuck on me, and I'm sure I'll be fried chicken in a few minutes!" Wildcat growled

"Don't you mean, fried kitty?" I joked, to lighten the mood

"Oh, shut the fuck up Nova!" Wildcat growled

"Just lightening things up. Sheesh!"

We were now at W Webster Ave. A straight road towards Oz Park. As per my visor, the map showed that Wildcat was on the other side of the same road that I was, from N Lincoln Ave and headed towards the park as well. The direction we were in gave me an idea

"Hey, Wildcat! You're familiar with bull fights, right?" I asked my partner of the night

"Yes, but I don't get why the fuck are you asking that right now. Especially when we're being shot at, and I'm so close to be literally fucking roasted!" Wildcat growled

"Wouldn't be asking it, if it were relevant to the fucking situation! Given how you're on the other end of the road, and I'm on the other end of the road, I was thinking that maybe I can be a matador and you can be a bull?" I replied back to her. I then hear a chuckle from the other line

"Okay, now I get why you asked that. Make it god damn sure, you're timing is perfect." Wildcat had called out

"I should be asking you that, dipshit!" I growled good naturedly, and went faster on my ride. The blip that represented Wildcat had moved faster as well. Aether still fired from behind and still managed to pelt me. But I try to ignore them, and focus on our plan. I'll make the sores and bruises my problem later

I hope this really fucknig works…

"Guys? What are you doing?" Livewire asked

"A little plan to end this little chase!" I answered, going faster than before, and in response, Aether did the same. Shooting more at me, but missing a lot more. Was it due to going faster, I have no clue. But hey, she's missing, so that's good! It's funny. Saryna and me always play paintball with the others, and she's often the girl that always misses. Not anymore, it seems….

"Guys, you are going way faster than usual. What are you really planning right about now?!" Livewire demanded to us

"Just trust us!" Me and Wildcat said together, going eve faster.

"Are you guys fucking crazy?! You'll collide towards each other!" Battle Guy growled

"They're nuts…" Hal had added. We were now a few meters apart, and was close to the park now, as I could see its boundaries and its main entrance. From the distance as well, I could also see Wildcat approach fast, with her Maverick hot on her tail and still launching explosives at her

"Anytime now, Nova!" Wildcat growled

"Abort whatever it is you 2 are planning now!" Hal called out. We were less than a meter to each other now. Only a few lunges forward, and we'll collide to each other. But of course, that won't happen!

"Turn to the park now!" I quickly called out to Wildcat. At the last minute, I turned on my right, and Wildcat turned to her left. Both of us turning into the park. As expected, we got the desired outcome of our crazy plan. Both Aether and her partner collided bikes against each other. The cycles hit with a loud crash. Both of them flying off their vehicles, and flying on opposite ends of each other, while the bikes went on to be totalled wrecks

" _Ole_ motherfuckers!" I shouted. Making a sharp 180 turn and stopping, with Wildcat doing the same and stopping besides me

"That was a first for me. I want to be so angry at you for even thinking of that, but damn did I enjoy that!" Wildcat laughed

:Oh, please! How can you be mad at me if you clearly enjoyed doing that? Quite effective, huh?" I chuckled, getting off from my motorcycle with Wildcat doing the same.

"You are all maniacal psychos! What the fudge was that all about?!" Livewire growled at us loudly

"Oh lighten up, Livewire! They knew what they were doing, and you should know by now, that there are no sane people here. Us included!" Hal laughed over the comms 

"Clearly, you're really enjoying what they were doing Hal. But in hindsight, such a crazy act on our group is already a normal occurrence." Battle Guy chuckled

"See, Livewire? They get why we did it. Take a fucking chill pill." I called out

"You take a chill pill! We're trying to keep you safe here!" Live wire groused

"She still angry about her punishment because of what she did with Iris?" Wildcat asked me

"Pretty much. Let's check on our little Mavericks now, shall we?" I declared. Me and Wildcat walked together towards the wrecks. Wondering where our little Mavericks are

"You think their dead?" I asked, looking over the smoking wreck of motorcycles. In my left peripheral vision, I immediately saw a red whiz, that landed on the ground next to us. Upon seeing it, me and Wildcat immediately did 2 quick backflips to get away from the stick that landed near us. We got away just in time, when the stick exploded loudly. Making the grass around it burn in black.

"Does that answer your question?" Wildcat growled, reading herself as she grabbed her gun, and I grab hold of my guns as we prepare for a fight. We turn to where we saw the source of the bomb and there he was.

It was a boy that looked around the same age as me, and was a few inches taller than me as well. Now that we had a good look at our little bomber, he wore a combat suit that was in all gray and red. On his hands was a large mine thrower that he was currently loading with his bombs as he stared at us

"I'll give you bitches credit. Both of you were smart on trying to take us down. Fusion really does have people that give each one unique surprises. But alas, you idiots hadn't done the one job you were suppose to do. Kill me!" The Maverick sneered to us

"Newsflash, numbskull! You're fucking job is to kill us as well, but you suck like shit at it!" I countered at him

"That only makes us even. Although, unlike you, we'll make sure to get the job done and send you to hell!" Wildcat growled. The Maverick however, had only laughed out loud

"Oh, please! I assure you, I am not one to fuck up. Exclude me from all your initial thoughts that you got about us, when you fought my worthless colleagues as I am different. Besides, you 2 are girls!" The boy laughed

"Oh, you did not just go there, you cunt!" Wildcat growled

"Does the sexist prick have a name, then?" I seethed at him

"A name? Talos, is the name that the glorious Gospel had christened me with. I'm also known as a handsome devil, because I blow the fuck out of everyone's minds. Literally!"

The prick known as Talos then shot 3 shots of his bombs at us, that we quickly dodged. We then fired back, and ran in separate but parallel directions, for us to be in synced in our shooting. We were able to land a few shots at Talos, but he appeared to be nonplussed and still kept firing his explosives

"I'm actually enjoying your pot shots, girls! I love a good tickling from time to time!" Talos laughed, still firing off his bombs with his mine thrower

"Who the fuck is this kid? The incredible hulk? The dude's fucking immovable for someone so small in built!" I growled, making several consecutive shots on my Kimbers. If there was an effect on our shots, is that he moves a few inches back, but nothing more

"No way to cover from his fire, too! Damn kid had to use fucking bombs as bullets!" Wildcat said, firing several more shots at Talos, but to no avail.

"Just keep moving, as we attack! The bombs travel slow when fired anyway!" I say to my partner. Pointing out the key weakness of Talos' personal choice of weaponry

"Will you look at that? I got to reduce 2 of Fusion's finest into nothing but scampering mice! Damn, do I wonder how the fuck the others failed to take you down." Talos teased, as he now started to move about while firing. And he has his eyes set on me

"Oh, sure! Pick on the rookie why don't you?" I huffed, firing back at Talos, but as did earlier, it was to no avail as he won't budge. I then roll to the side when he fired off a bomb running towards me

"Hang on, Nova! I'll give him a case of bloody fucking mary!" Wildcat shouted, and aiming towards Talos' head.

"Wildcat, wait!" I shout at her, but she fired off her gun nonetheless. The bullet did hit Talos, but we only saw sparks, instead of blood and he didn't looked fazed at all

"Nice try, but I'm already 10 steps ahead of you. Unlike the others yu faced, I remember how to protect my head. Such poor thinking from you poor maidens. You should work the Fusion kitchen instead, if I were being honest." Talos chuckled, and continuing his firing spree, and went after a running Wildcat this time.

"I am so sick and tired of this sexist prick and his sexist mouth! I'd much rather hear HIt Girl's endless void of banters!" Wildcat exclaimed

"I'd rather here JoJo's random ass mouth!" I added, firing away at Talos once again, and making him aim at me once again

"By the way, Wildcat. I know this sounds crazy, but please don't attempt to kill them. If Saryna is confirmed to be one of the Mavericks, then the other Mavericks may be kids like her. Kids that went missing a few years ago. Unless we know for sure they're too far gone, we have to refrain from killing them." I stated to Wildcat

"Hm...I get it. But this does makes things complicated." But if this one is not among those kids, or your friends, we kill him!" wildcat said on

"Fair enough…"

"Guys, I think it's best that you go melee on this one, instead. It's obvious that this Talos guy has armor similar to that of Kick Ass' combat suit." Livewire suggested to us

"She's right. Find the blind spots of his suit, and hit him there, hard. That'll surely stop him." Battle Guy adds.

"My kind of plan, then!" Wildcat responded. She put away her gun, and proceeded to unsheathe her wakizashi. She made a run towards Talos' back. It was a sure ambush and hit towards Talos, because he was focused on blowing me up, and is not aware of Wildcat behind him. But then the unthinkable happened

When Wildcat jumped to pounce behind Talos, Wildcat flew sidewards out of nowhere, dropping her wakizashi. She landed on the grass in a heap and when she rolled over, she was groaning in pain, and holding her sides. When she tried to stand up., she yelped loudly in pain, and went down on the ground again. As I shot on with Talos, I looked to see how Wildcat was. She seemed hurt, but otherwise, no visible wounds or any blood at all. But there was a dent on the side of her combat suit. Something that struck a feeling of deja vu feeling for me on the sight of Wildcat falling, as if the very air is punching her…

"Oh god, so Aether fucking survived?" I groaned

"One of the few female allies I have that impresses me. For a girl, she doesn't die easily!" Talos says, taking another shot at me with a bomb, that I dodged by fouetting on the spot.

Seeing as Wildcat is still down, I had to take initiative and take out Talos myself. I switch from my guns, to my katana and made a run for it, towards Talos. Since he kept firing bombs at me, I also activated my skates, and rushed towards . Sparks of a gunshot appeared on the ground on either side of me, and I registered some hits from a bullet on my legs but I wasn't bothered by it and just kept going. The random sparks and stings were from surely from Aether. I decide however, to go first towards Talos because Aether was quite hard to find and hard to evade. Although, I do notice that she missed some shots now, compared to when we first encountered her, when she didn't miss a single one, regardless if it was friend or foe, she was shooting at. When I was a good distance from Talos, I jumped and did a switchblade kick on the arm that he held his mine thrower. This had him dropping his weapon with a grunt. For good measure, I kicked the mine thrower as far away from us as possible, so it won't do anymore damage

"How well can you fight without your precious bombs, bitch?" I growled at him. I prepare my blade to thrust it forward for a lunge on a small pocket on his chest that didn't have any armor on it at all, to incapacitate him. But in a stroke of bad luck, he sidesteps quickly, and grabs both my arms. He then twists them, making me drop my katana and making me land on the ground in pain in the process. My arms throbbed like crazy. As if it were twisted like taffy

"I can go on pretty well without the bombs too, bitch! I could kill you with my hands only, if I wanted to…" Talos taunted. I quickly pick myself up and ignoring the pain in my arms, I went for my katana, But then Talos gave me a hard kick in the face, making me fall back down, next to Wildcat, who was still staggering and just standing up from being shot twice. I then hear a whiz of a bullet come closer to us, and I was about to warn her, when Wildcat rolled out of the way on her own, already sensing that Aether had fired another shot at her

Following her lead, I stand up, and fought through the pain in my arms. Talos walked closer to my dropped katana and picked it up. Looking at it, like it was a priceless antique in a museum. He then made several twists and slashes with it, having the audacity to use it like he fucking owns it!

"What a fine blade you got here, Nova. Beautiful, well maintained despite its obvious use, and looking like it could cause a bang with every slash. Perhaps….it can do more in more capable hands such as myself." Talos had said. He then twirled my blade, and charged at me. With my beloved katana, he went at me with a downward slash, but reacting fast, I grabbed my knife, and used it to block his strike. He and I got locked in a blade struggle. But I was having a hard time winning the struggle because I have a smaller blade.

He then made a move to kick me in my groin to get the advantage but I see through this and did a low jump kick on this stomach, and breaking free from the struggle. Talos however, quickly recovered and made to charge at me again. My katana still in his fucking hands. But I wasn't about to be deterred and charge right back at him, using only my knife and we engaged in blade combat. Aether was making her presence known again, when sparks appeared from my sides. She got to hit my shoulder but only a graze. Not enough to stop me from fending off Talos. After that, her shots are noticeably missing more. A decent blessing from this aggravating fight we were in now. I wonder how the others are in their fight?

 **Mozart Park**

 **Comet's POV**

I wonder if me and Raven are the lucky ones in this predicament we were in? Perhaps not! Sure, me and Raven made for a great duo, as we perfectly synced with each other so well that we were able to pacify the chase scene we had a while ago with ease, and not a bow lost in my head too! Well, technically I don't wear a bow while I'm out as Comet, so why am I even saying that? Must be losing my mind nowadays. From excitement, maybe.

Anyway! The park was fortunately void of any people, and it was only just the 4 of us. Turns out, the Mavericks we have are jack shit in riding motorcycles. That, and the fact that one of the Mavericks tackled me during the chase, causing me to bump to the other Maverick, and said Maverick I bumped then swerved and wobbled and crashed with the Maverick that tackled me first. Yup. That's how majorly fail these guys are. But not in combat, though. They're pretty good, and quite odd too. One was female, and held a halberd. Raven it seems, recognized her, as she was furious in seeing her, and in engaging her in combat. Scorn was the Maverick's name and she was one weird girl. She kept yammering about some goddess of sorts.

The other one, who I'm actually fighting with, is even weirder. It's a boy that acts like a dog for some reason! Howls like one, too. If my windy noggin serves me right, Starlight had fought this one before, and Warg was his name. He was armed with a submachine gun that he could fire while on all fours for some reason. He had digger claws on his arms and legs as well, that he effortlessly maneuvers to fight me. But of course, I found a way to fight in an efficient way. What better way to best a dog, than to play doggy games?

"Fetch boy!" I shouted, throwing one of my boomerang blades in the air, and aimed towards him. Like I expected, Warg acted on doggy instinct and tried to catch my blade with his teeth, making him hurt in the process when the blade sliced his cheek. This was the 5th time I was using this strategy, and while Warg was distracted in being hurt, I went towards Raven to help her fight off Scorn. If Warg got back to his feet, I repeat the same process of playing fetch with him and repeat process.

While I ran to play with Raven and Scorn again, I threw the other boomerang towards Scorn, and curved it a bit to make sure Raven wasn't sliced in the process. However unlike Warg, Scorn was smarter and easily saw my boomerang and deflected it using one end of her halberd, while the other end was busy playing noodle dance with Raven's wakizashi. But I thought fast, and did slid towards Scorn's feet. Kicking her out of balance and allowing Raven to land a hit on her. Of course, given that she was also in a combat suit, she wasn't wounded by Raven's wakizashi. But hurt, nonetheless.

"Of all the Mavericks we fought, these 2 must be the easiest out of all of them. Even that Lantern's more formidable!" I chuckled, grabbing the boomerang I threw earlier, when it came back to me

"Careful what you wish for, Comet. Karma might slap you back, good. But I have to agree with you. This one's more annoying than formidable." Raven growled. We watched on and prepared ourselves when Scorn swiftly got back on her feet, and twirling her halberd in ready when she picked it up

"Ingrate! How dare you say that Lantern, who's lesser than a worm is better than me?! You are all but fleas to someone as superior than me, and as decreed by my goddess! You will all die!" Scorn glowered at us.

"What did fleas and worms ever do to you, to have you use them in a derogatory insult? They have a wide use in our ecosystem and also, what the hell is your religion? Because there are a few ones that focus on a female god. Or are you in a cult? Sorry for the questions.. Just wanted to get to know you better, to understand how to take you down." I chuckled. Raven looked at me like she couldn't believe what I just said.

"I don't have any idea how to process a valid reason on why you just said that on a time like this." I hear Raven muttered to me. But then Scorn started to cry out in rage and took several swings with her halberd like a madman. Or madwoman.

"Silence, you insolent fool! Someone such as yourself, is not worthy to ask a superior being such as me! You are not worthy to talk to me at all!" Scorn had growled.

"Hey, I was just curious! You have a lot going on about you, and I just had to know what's up with you!" I reasoned, but that only made Scorn screech in anger more, and had her pulling a sharp looking wakizashi out of her waist and held it in her free hand. I have to give it to her. She wielded the wakizashi and halberd together in a cool and wicked fashion. Me and Raven were keeping up on blocking her attacks but we aren't sure for how long. We tried to deflect her attacks and counter her, but the way she swung at us with her blades doesn't give us any opening to strike back at her

"It's official, Comet. You definitely have talent for angering people by just asking them a lot of questions." Raven grunted besides me while swinging her wakizashi to the left to block Scorn's own wakizashi. I then use my two boomerang blades to deflect the halberd when it came down at me

"Not my fault Scorn has anger issues! She should really visit a doctor to be honest. She has anger issues, and one big superiority complex." I piped in. Scorn then decides to lift both her weapons and swing them down. But me and Raven managed to parry them to gether and push Scorn back and stopping the struggle we had

"Warg! Where are you, you fucking vermin?! Do your duty and eliminate these fleas and serve me! Are you that dumb to not use the rest of your weapons?!" Scorn shouted towards Warg, who was just recovering from my attack earlier. Warg got back on all fours again and ran towards me. Claws ready for an attack

"I got this one!" I called out, charging at Warg, while Raven went back to fight Scorn.

"Now be a good boy, and I might let you have a snack after another round of fetch!" I say to him. It was then that I noticed something on Warg. While he ran like the dog he is, he pushed on something on his wrist and when that happened, several small, metal tubes came fro his waist and legs - particularly, the ones connected to the foot part of his digger claws - and connected together. Then after that, some freaky shit had occurred. Warg took a jump. But the jump was so high, and perhaps reached around 10 ft in the air

"Holy shit! Flying mut on the loose!" I shout. Warg wasn't done with his surprise just yet. The claws on his arms suddenly detached from him and behind those claws, were long and thin metal rods attached to the claws quickly grew longer and extended the reach of his claws. The rods were so long, that they went down at me like raindrops. I dodge roll out of the way to avoid the 2 claws. When I recovered, I threw my boomerangs at him but when he brought his claws back up to him, he swung them mid retraction to deflect my boomerangs

"Okay, so what else can you do, mut?" I exclaimed to him. As if accepting a challenge, Warg jumped high again like a super kangaroo the moment he landed on the ground and was on a downwards course towards me, with both claws pointed at me

"Me and my big mouth - argh!" I blurted out. He came down at me suddenly and made me lay down on the ground. I put my arms in front of my face and chest to protect myself from the ravaging swipes Warg was doing to me while I laid down on the ground helpless. He continuously swiped at me and growled like a rabid wolf that was slicing its meal into chewable pieces. I couldn't grab my gun, and my boomerang blades were on the ground, somewhere.

"Raven?! A little help?!" I desperately called out to my partner

"Kind of busy here, too!" Raven growled, followed by several blades clashing together and angry grunts and shouts from Raven and Scorn. If I don't get out of this soon, I'll be grinded JoJo meat! Looking at Warg's eyes, that were visible through his mask, I have a feeling that he was gonna literally eat me once he's done with me. I wonder how the rest are doing?

 **Palmer Square Park**

 **Starlight's POV**

Of course I had to be so lucky today. Out of all the Mavericks, we get to face the crazy ones. Particularly, a girl that has a few screws loose on her head and is currently trying to break my tonfas that I was currently using to block her attacks, using dual chakrams on each arms while endlessly laughing like a high hyena!

"Do you not lose any air on those fucking lungs while you're laughing like the maniac you are, Dusk?!"

"I'm having the fucking time of my life in fighting you again! There is no other thing that gives me this orgasmic joy than to break and kill every single one of you Fusion shits!"

Me and Dusk have been at it for awhile. In fact, the moment we stopped here and prepared to engaged them, Dusk made an entrance by standing on her then moving motorcycle and jumping towards me and doing a pounce with chakrams in even caring that her bike got wrecked. But I was prepare for facing her as I knew that at some point, we will surely fight again, and I was right. Dusk is a sadistic, maniacal, and malevolent bitch, who finds pleasure in suffering of others by her own hand. That, combined with her relentlessly impressive skills makes her a pretty dangerous foe. In fact, the longer I fight her, the more fun, stronger and faster she moves. As if she gets stronger the more she enjoys what she's doing

"I promised I'd take you down, Starlight and I will. But I'll make sure that you'd die a slow, painful death that will so bad, that you'd feel the pain, even on the afterlife!" Dusk had laughed, and doing a series of kicks along with her chakram strikes.

But I immediately do a backflip to dodge her, and charge right at her again. Dusk goes for a side slash on her chakrams but I expected her to do that, as my charge was meant to be a decoy. When I was near enough, I quickly stopped and pushed myself back to do a cabriole kick that landed hard on her face. I was so happy that I did that, as recently, I was working hard in mastering a cabriole kick and it clearly paid off nicely here. More so, when I saw Dusk growling in pain, as she held her nose. Despite having a mask, it couldn't protect her from the pain it seems

"That is gonna leave one messy mark on your face. But I heard that a witchy face is on trend these days. Your busted nose is gonna look nicely this season." I joked about. Dusk still growled in pain. But the growls slowly turns into a chuckle, and a few seconds, a loud and maniacal laughter. At this point, I was convinced that Dusk is the personification of something beyond screw loosed!

"Oh dear Starlight. Thank you for this pain. I truly appreciate what you did. The throbbing pain….the blood swiftly pouring out of my nose...it just gives me this huge adrenaline boost and euphoria that feels so damn fucking good on my body! Fucking better than sex!" Dusk bellowed in insane glee. She lifted her mask, but not wide enough to see her face and cracked her nose to its normal adjustment. It still bleed but she had just let her flowed it on her face, still.

"A sadist and masochist, huh? You are defnitely the most fuckng annoying and disturbing people I've ever met." I seethed

"Well, I am pretty disturbing! That's the plan, anyway! I thrive in being like that! I should thank you, really. Because this pain you caused is giving me one hell of a boost! Allow me to reward you by being even more disturbing than you could think of!" Dusk had shouted and threw her chakrams at me.

I deflect the chakrams on time, but I realize too late, that Dusk had threw the chakrams as a distraction because after I deflected it, Dusk had her revolver aimed straight at my fast, I quickly cartwheel out of the way. But not before my jaw got grazed by the bullet Dusk shot. I then slid my tonfas away, and went for my CW9 gun and both of us exchanged fire, and running and taking covering from anything that we could hide on.

"Tsk, just a graze, huh? Lucky bitch! Next time though, I'll make sure that you'll have holes all over your face!" Dusk chuckled. She resorted in just running due to her manually reloading her revolver like a cowboy. I try to take the opportunity to shoot her down, but she was just too fast and agile in evading all shots. All that, while reloading!

"Come on, hero. I know you could do better than do those pot shots! Try for goddamn once!" Dusk said, and proceeding to fire away once she had reloaded

"Dusk, you fucking fool! I told you not to use your gun when you're near me!"

Just a few inches away from our fight, Splinter was in a fight against Hanuman, Splinter had just got the upper hand in fighting off Hanuman and reducing him to the defensive. All thanks to Dusk's gunshot. I have a score to settle with Hanuman as I was still not over with the beatdown he gave me back at Dancerpalooza and making me have one hell of a bruise on my jaw, that up to this day, had not fully healed yet. But Splinter was more deserving to face him, as he had more of a hard time with Hanuman I learned soon after palooza, that Hanuman's heightened senses were his both his strength and weakness. Overstimulation to any of these can disorient him. Hence why the gunshot had him reeling

But despite this, Hanuman was able to recover and both he and Splinter were back in even ground.

"And I also told you that I'm no one's bitch, Hanuman! Deal with your fucking shit yourself, and don't ruin my fun! Die there, for all I care!" Dusk had bellowed in anger and firing off her revolvers again, while laughing crazy again. I took cover behind the park's restroom to avoid her shots. You'd think she'd do the same and take cover to avoid me, but is actually doing the opposite.

She's running around and dancing - literally dancing while still laughing like a lunatic and firing away with her revolver. The steps she does while dancing where that of ballet, which involves a lot of twists and turns that make her hard to shoot. Not to mention, the sheer speed she was showing when moving, makes her an even harder target to hit! When I counted that she ran out of bullets, I tried to fire at her again, but she was doing multiple successions of Pirouettes while reloading her magnum. I didn't even think that was possible!

"Would you just hold fucking still and be shot at like a good girl?!" I growled at her

"But there's no fun in being the good girl, is there?" Dusk giggled and clicked the bullet chamber of her magnum closed, before firing at me again, and leaving me on the defensive and taking cover. How can I fucking deal with this bitch?! She's both good in close and far combat! Aiming for her head was no good, because as she moves, she tends to jerk her neck left and right. Like she's taunting me to shoot at her head, and laugh when I miss.

But despite her annoying the hell out of me and wanting so bad to send this bitch to hell, I don't want her killed. Given what we learned about Aether, Dusk could be anyone of those missing kids. Even someone I know personally and is a friend of mine. Like everyone else, I wanna know who Dusk is and why she became this demented psycho I'm facing now. I try to look at her eyes. The only visible part of her and see if I could see a sliver of familiarity in them for me to guess who she is. But I couldn't. The eyes I see belonged to a monster. None, that matched those, I knew among that disappeared. It's quite possible that Dusk is none of them. But then again, it's quite possible too, that something had happened to them comparable to that of the Predators. Which makes it harder for me to kill her or just injure her. Given how aggravating Dusk is, my thoughts are leaning to the former.

"Motherfucker!"

The loud and disgruntled swear came from Splinter. I saw her go down on the park's sewage hatch and going down towards the sewers, followed by Hanuman, who jumped down through the murky darkness with Splinter. I make a run towards the sewage hatch to help out Splinter, but when I began to run, bullets flew at me front, making me stop on track

"Now, that is just rude, Starlight! You got me as a playmate and you're just gonna throw me out like that? No fucking ditching! You hear me?! Hanuman's a good boy, so relax. Splinter's gonna be fine...or as close to what I think is fine anyway." Dusk had bellowed to me and taking fire once more. This time, she was firing her magnum, while swiping her other hand above the chamber of her gun. It took me a second to realize that she was firing, while reloading her magnum in swift fashion. I am definitely convinced that whoever Dusk is, she was a demon. No way, someone could use a revolver like that!

"Uhhh Livewire? Hal? Battle Guy? We kind of need some backup here…" I called to them

 **Splinter's POV**

Damn it all to hell! I was already having the upper hand against him but things had to go wrong. The strategy I had against him was to get close to Starlight and Dusk's fight, and have the noise of their fight get to Hanuman and disorient him. It had obviously worked, because Hanuman was distracted room the noise and allowed me to land strikes on him easily, despite him still able to block some of the attacks I gave him. It also helped a lot when Dusk kept laughing like a maniac to further distract Hanuman. But I did not expect that Hanuman could be focused enough to lift me in the air and throw me down towards the sewers. That's where the ables suddenly turned against me

The sewers was dimly lit, to a point that you almost couldn't see anything here. It didn't help as well that the noise from the fight from outside is blocked out here, and only the sound of splashing water could be heard because of our legs and feet and our grunts and breaths. A perfect environment for the kind of scum Hanuman is. So perfect, that he's now beating the fuck out of me

"What's wrong, Splinter? You were having a great time beating me up earlier! Where's the fucking spunk you had earlier?!" Hanuman had seethed and doing a kick at my chest. I managed to do a backsault to get back at my feet, and pull out my gun to shoot him, or at least disorient him with the noise. But then hanuman came forward and did an upward kick, to my hand, knocking out my gun from me. He then proceeds to bring the raised leg down hard on my head and knocked me down. To say that the pain was excruciating was an understatement. I try to reach for my gun out on the sewage water, but I couldn't touch find it anywhere. He then proceed to land me more kicks while I was still trying to recover from the massive slam he did on my head

"Is this still the Splinter that I fought before? You are boring me to death, here. Oh, wait! That's right. This is the Splinter I remembered fighting. A spineless little motherfucker who couldn't land a single strike on his own. You only won't he last time, because you had the help of 2 rats on your side!"

"Strange. Because if I recall, this spineless little motherfucker was getting your ass shit on earlier, and had you almost calling out to mommy!" I chuckled back at him. This got him growling loud and proceeding to pounce on top of me, and landing me a series of punches to my face and chest

"You are nothing to me! You fucking hear me?! Nothing! I am a Maverick,. And you're just another worm that needs squishing!" Hanuman had growled.

"And you're just another snake that needs his head cut off from his body!" I growled back and went for a headbutt to his face. Luckily, it hit him and had him covering his nose and backing away. I then take this chance and roll sideways to get back at my feet. I reach for my 2 machetes but Hanuman had kicked me in the chest to avoid me getting my blades. This got me letting go of one machete and having it fall to the water like my gun, but not the other and I was able to keep hold of it and swing it at him.

I thought I got a hit, but he also got to reach for his own machetes and used it to block my strike. We then went head to head again, as he proceeds to strike mne with his twin blades, while I block using my singular one

"The tide is still with me, Splinter. I can still see where you'll move and where you'll strike. You. Can't. Beat. Me!" Hanuman had laughed, as we proceed to do our blade dancing down the sewers. He was right about what he said. I had a hard time hitting him like last time, and he was getting on my blind spots and striking me there. I was able to dodge some of his strikes, but I get a hit or two from time to time. The slashes were okay, but the stabs were the ones I was avoiding, since those could kill me in an instant. The water under our feet was not helping in masking the sound of my every move as well. I need something to distract him again. Otherwise, I don't think I could hold on like this much longer

 **Livewire's POV**

This is bad! Really, really bad! All 3 of us at the command center were panicking internally as we watched our friends through the monitors having a hard time fighting off the Mavericks. Some of them even close to being killed off by them, which is making me shake in fear and nervousness despite making myself keep it together and stay calm to help them.

"Damn it! How did it get this bad? They weren't like this, when the others fought them days before." Battle Guy said

" To be fair, there were a lot of us fighting them, so it was kind of easy to handle." I reasoned, to which both of them had nodded reluctantly

"We seriously need some backup here! Dusk is dancing circles around me, and Splinter is either hacked off by a blind guy, or had become alligator chow!" Starlight had called out

"Me and Raven may become dog food to Warg soon. Scorn is not letting Raven up, and I'm still being mauled by this mutt here - Bad! Bad Warg! No doggy treats for you!" Comet adds. If this wasn't a dire situation I would have laughed at what she said at the last part.

"And I'm sick and tired of having this dick try to kill me with my own fucking sword, and being one ass of a sexist! Also, Wildcat still isn't able to stand for more than 3 seconds. Is Aether not detectable in your end at all?" We hear Nova blurt out, followed by Wildcat swearing after we heard a distant gunshot from the background.

"Nova, we are technologically skilled. Not miracle workers! Although, we do need a miracle right about now." I growled, searching the area for a possible escape route for them

"We only have Nightmare and Torment for backup here. But while I'm pretty confident about Nightmare, I'm not so sure about Torment. Given she's still a rookie." Hal reasoned out

"It doesn't matter at this point. Have them be sent to Starlight and Splinter, as there the nearest out of the 3 groups. But I am trying to figure out, how to deal with the others." Battle Guy had advised us, and with me proceeding to inform Nightmare and Torment to head out and preparing them to engage

"What about us, here? Are the others unable to - holy shit!" came the loud swear from Nova, followed by a loud grunt coming from a boy. It took a few seconds before we heard the loud grunt again, but this time louder.

"Wow! You guys really outdid yourselves. That backup you sent was quick. Who'd you send? Because those 2 arrow shots to Talos really helped big time!" Nova asked through. This had all 3 of us at the command center looking at each other in bewilderment

"Um...we didn't send anyone else, yet. Only Nightmare and Talos so far." I answered her, confused.

"And we don't have anyone here that uses arrows. We do, but she's miles across the atlantic." Hal had added

"Okay, so does this mean that Wildcat hasn't been sent to help us too?" Comet had suddenly asked

"How the fuck can that be?! I'm still with Nova and in not position to move fast as of the moment, which by the way, is not possible at all! You're a few meters away from here!" Wildcat groaned in pain

"Oh, okay! So that means I'm not having a concussion from all the clawing Warg did to me. Because some Wildcat lookalike attacked the dog and helped me and when I stood up, I saw another wildcat helping out Raven!" Comet had answered

"I told you Comet, they ain't Wildcat! It's those kid vigilantes that are roaming the streets recently!" We hear Raven shout

"Hmmm….2 vigilantes like Wildcat and one that throws arrows around….could it be?" Battle had piped.

"Hm? What are you talking about Battle Guy? You have any idea who those mystery guys are?" I asked him. Then Hal suddenly slaps her forehead with her hand and chuckles

"Of course. Those guys. The kids that also had claws, and those arrows may have come from those archer vigilantes."

"Oh, yeah! Those freelancer vigilantes. But are they really here to help, or they have their own agenda? " I said, realizing and remembering the other vigilantes out to keep the city safe, but not a part of Fusion. It's cool their keeping the city safe, like we do. But worries me is that they don't affiliate themselves with us nor state that we're their allies. Making me think they might have a hidden agenda on their hands

"Livewire, I know that look and all we could say is that just relax. So far, they don't cause us that much trouble. I have a feeling that they're really there to help." Hal had reassured me

"And if they're not?" I inquired

"Then we do what we do best. Get shit done." Battle guy piped.

"I guess that does put me at ease. Given who're out there right now."

 **Comet's POV**

"You okay there? You look like you're still disheveled after that beatdown you took"

"Sorry. My head's still processing that a giant man dog isn't mauling me anymore." I chuckled, dusting myself. I look at my savior that was only a kid, looking around 12.

If it hadn't been for our geeks, saying that Wildcat ws still with Nova, I would still think this was Wildcat. In fact, now that I took a good look at her, her claws looked a little different, and as her combat suit. It was primarily yellow, while her knee length boots and utility belt were a matte black. Her mask was in a form of a cowl with cat-like ears on each side. The front of her mask covered all but the mouth and jaw, and was black with yellow highlights. Not to mention, that majestic, billowing fiery red hair behind had pistols clipped on each side of her waist and in one shoulder, I could see what looked like a handle of a wakizashi.

"Say...you're that vigilante that looks like Wildcat! Hellcat, right?" I say, recalling a very angry kid vigilante that had appeared out of nowhere.

"That's the name, don't wear it out! And you're the weird my little pony themed Fusion vigilante! Comet, right?" Hellcat had giggled and I snort at that

"My little pony? That's a first! They usually say I'm teletubby themed." I chuckled

"That counts too! But you remind me more of Rarity. Although, why's your tail on your head?"

"It's a side ponytail, actually…"

"That's a ponytail?"

"You this sarcastic all the time?"

"You this weird all the time?"

"All of the time! Or so most people say…"

Both of us laugh in the banter we were making. She's not actually half bad. I'm liking the whole mellow Wildcat-like manner she has. So chill yet so fierce.

"Yeah, uh….I'm glad you guys are getting along and becoming friends, but help us the fuck out here!"

We both look to see Raven still at it with Scorn, who looked like she was moving faster and growling louder. But now, she has someone else fighting along her side. Said someone was similarly dressed like Hellcat, but instead of yellow, he was decked out in orange, and was fighting with one wicked wakizashi

"Damn! Tigercat really got the short end of the stick, when he decided to help Raven. That bitch can move!" Hellcat said in awe, looking at the 2 on 1 fight.

"Crazy bitch, too! Talking about some goddess and shit. Perhaps even crazier than me." I quipped. A snarl then came near us. When we looked at where said snarl is, it was from Warg, who was back on all fours again, and had his claws ready once more

"But that one is just freaky! What's the deal with these kids, anyway?" Hellcat asked, preparing her claws, that looked uber cool like Wildcat's

"Oh them? They're some maniac kids that call themselves Mavericks that's hellbent on killing all of us in the worst way possible." I explained to her in the most senseful and positive way possible

"Okay, so insane asylum escapees. Perfect, then!" Hellcat growled. Warg then bent his elbows and knees even further, and I saw the small tubes on the legs and arms f his combat suit connect again

"Get ready, Hell Kitty! This dude may be a dog, but he has kangaroo blood on him!" I growled, preparing myself for Warg's next attack.

"First of all, I'll fuck you if you call me Hell Kitty again! Second, the fuck do you mean by kangaroo blood?" Hellcat had growled. Her question had literally been answered when after a loud snarl, Warg jumped up high up in the air again as if flying.

"Holy shit, how the fuck did he jump that high?!" Hellcat had exclaimed

"I'm in the same boat as you, but I've seen weirder shit than this. Watch out for his claws. They extend forward to reach you!" I warned, as Warg extended his claws again and they were aimed towards Hellcat. But the young cat vigilante had brushed off Warg's claws away using her own set of claws. But Warg was still at it. After he retracted his claws, Warg bent his feet forward and stomped at Hellcat upon landing back on the ground and proceeded to maul her like he did to me.

"Get off of her you filthy mutt!" I growled. I ran towards Warg and had picked up my dropped boomerang blades and threw one at him. My blade had hit him at the back, making him flinch and stopping his assault at Hellcat, who proceeded to kick him with both feet to knock him away and make him land on the ground

"I guess this makes us even then, yeah?" I said to Hellcat, having caught my boomerang with my hand as it went back to me

"I guess so. But man could that bitch jump! You weren't kidding when you said he has kangaroo blood!" Hellcat had muttered while I helped her stand up

"At least you guys aren't facing that's faster than a fucking cheetah!" We heard Tigercat growled, still keeping a fast but hard pace with Raven in fighting Scorn. I was thinking of helping out the others, but then Warg was back at his feet again, and with a howl, he jumped high once more again. I went in throwing my boomerangs on his face this time. He didn't deflect them and actually hit his face. But they just bounced back from his and didn't bother him at all. Warg extended his claws again and this time, did a wide, closing sweep of them at us. Me and Hellcat tried to block them, but the claws closed in on us, and managed to hit us by the sides.

"The very existence of Warg is huge insult to all dogkind out there!" I growled, holding my hips that got hit by Warg's claws

"I refuse to be one upped by this fucking mutt!" Hellcat agreed, holding her scratched waist. Warg then did a jump again, and both of us prepared for the claws again. But then Warg grabbed his Uzi instead, and fired off from the air. We were forced to take cover as a literal rain of bullets came at us.

I grabbed my pistol and fired back at Warg, learning that hitting him with my blades did jack shit. Hellcat followed suit and proceeded in using her twin pistols. But even bullets don't seem to affect him and jumped once more upon landing on the ground and firing with his Uzi again. He kept this up for a lot of times. Jumping and bringing down literal rain of bullets and leaving us covering like a tornado is about to come. It didn't help that he used his extending claws to further sweep us, if ever we tried to move to another location to take cover. Furthering the scratching injuries we had.

"What is he made of? Fucking vibranium?!" I huffed

"Nothing is working against him! It's like he could withstand anything!" Hellcat added, firing back, but to no avail.

"Not quite, actually. I noticed that Warg appeared to have been hurt when you've hit him on the back, Comet. The front may be the only one fully armored, while his back isn't" Livewire had advised us

"Yeah, that did cause him a lot of damage, and when I was playing fetch with him, the strikes hitting his neck area were the ones that made him howl in pain.." I replied, realizing a way to stop Warg

"Okay, so hit him in the back, instead of the front. But there's still the issue of the dog jumping higher than a hot air balloon. We can't get close to him that easily. If only there was a way for us to stop his jumping…" Hellcat had mused

"It looks like Warg is wearing some sort of exosuit, based on the look of his combat suit. That would explain the high jumps he does. I've heard of such technologies existing, but never did I thought that we'd be facing someone using this very technology…" Battle Guy said

"But there should be a source of those high jumps in the exosuit. If we could find that source and cut it, we can stop him from jumping high" Hal adds. Then I had a realization about Warg's jumping ability

"Those tubes on his arms and legs! I always see them connect together before he jumps. Maybe if we cut those small tubes, he'll stop prancing around and raining on our parade!" I say, firing back at Warg when he jumped up again

"Great, plan. But we still have the little issue os putting him in place to stop his jumping." Hellcat reasoned, also firing back at Warg, but taking cover the moment Warg fires away with his Uzi. I then look at the way he jumps, and towards Raven and Tigercat's fight. An idea suddenly formed in my head

"I have an idea. But this gonna be so crazy. Let's have Warg bunny hop on us, and lead him to Scorn to body slam her. We'll run in a zigzag pattern, going into opposite directions so we can avoid his shots. We'll trick him into bouncing down at Scorn and helping out our partners in the process." I explained to Hellcat. A smile then slowly crept at Hellcat's lips as she heard it

"For someone so weird, you have one smart head. I'm loving you more and more, Comet." Hellcat chuckled

"Thanks! You should tell that to the other Fusion members. Anyway, when Warg lands and starts to jump again, that's where we'll move. We'll go on my signal." I say to her, to which she nods in agreement. Warg kept firing his Uzi as he got down, and when he did he starts to bend his knees and elbows again, and the tubes around him were connecting once more, to help him jump high again

"Now!" I shout, and me and Hellcat ran to a zigzag pattern in opposite directions - a jagged helix pattern, if you will. The action Warg took was what we had expected. He jumped high once more, going forward towards us and firing off his gun at us. But because of how we moved, we weren't hit most of the time. If we got hit at all, it didn't bother us a bit and just kept going. We kept up our plan, and Warg kept on being the gullible dog he is, and still followed us

"Raven? You and your little friend might want to move now." I called to Raven on my comms.

"The hell are you planning this time, Comet?" Raven asked me. When she took a quick look at us, did she understand what I have planned with a nod. When we were close enough, Warg jumped forward again, and higher this time. He fired his Uzi again. Even as we passed around Raven and Tigercat. And more importantly, Scorn.

"Roll out of the ay, guys!" me and Hellcat shouted together to Raven and Tigercat. They did so, and they avoided the barrage of bullets that Warg had fired. Unfortunately, Scorn didn't move, and she was in an open ball court in receiving warg and his bullets

"You idiotic, feeble, nimwit!" We hear Scorn raged. In an amazing feat, she twirled her halberd and wakizashi in front of her, and actually deflected every single bullet Warg fired at her. It was totally cool and it's like out of a kung fu movie! But it didn't help however, to stop Warg himself from falling on top of her. With a distressed howl from the dog Maverick, Warg had crashed on top of the religious nut, Scorn, and both of them landed in a heap.

"Move in, now! Cut the tubes around Warg!" I ordered, and all 4 of us made a run towards out still downed enemies. But Warg however, got back to his feet fast and shaking his head to clear his head in true, doggy fashion.

"That dog can stand back fast!" Hellcat growled, and making a shot Warg, to no avail as the bullets at him just bounced back. Warg resorted to firing off his Uzi at us again when he fully recovered, but me and Hellcat kept up a zigzag pattern to avoid his shots. Then his Uzi suddenly stopped firing off bullets and only a continuous clicking came from it instead. I smile as that meant that he ran out of ammo. Warg angrily threw away his Uzi and then began to bend down again, and the tubes were reconnecting again.

:He's going for another jump! We can't let him proceed!" I called out, grabbing a boomerang and curve throwing it towards his arm. But he managed to deflect them again by swinging his claw outwards. Just when we thought that Warg was gonna get away, he suddenly arched his back and howled loudly in pain. On his back, was Tigercat, pushing one of his claws deep within Warg's left leg at the back.

"Nice shot there, Tigercat! Lock him in like that!" Hellcat cheered. Warg tried to lash out, to pry out Tigercat from his leg, but the younger cat vigilante held on.

"Hold him steady! I am tired of having my blades miss all the time!" I growled. I took out my 2nd boomerang and threw it again at Warg, and curving my throw even further. This resulted in success as it turned around to come back at me, but not before cutting several of the small tubes on one of his arms and legs.

Streams of yellow fluids came out of the tubes, that I deduced to be hydraulics fluid as it was the likely fluid to have Warg leap high in the air and the tubes acted like hydraulics tubes, now that I realize it. Warg eventually shook off Tigercat's claw hold on his leg, and threw him over the sides. Despite the wound he has on his leg now, Warg still tried to bend over to attempt a jump - in sure pain I may add. But when he tried to do it, he only jumped normally and is not allowing him to do his feat anymore.

"Finally, his irritating jumps are gone! Time to fight this our way!" Hellcat growled. With her claws deployed, she made a spring towards Warg, who she engaged in a claw fight. She was joined by Tigercat, with his Wakizashi. Both aiming for Warg's back. Despite the damage Warg had, he was still able to protect his back and was able to fend off the 2 youngsters. I thought to help them, but given the situation, they could handle him on their own. I had to check up on someone, anyway

"Raven! You okay? Any injuries?" I exclaimed, running to my partner, who was dusting herself off

"Only some aching muscles from keeping up with that bitch! Glad you guys found a way to take her down and help us out." Raven had answered

"No biggie, partner! Sometimes, you have to be creative and have a big imagination when fighting. Having the goofiest of plans could really work in fights you know" I grinned

"You surely made a believer out of me on that." Raven had chuckled. We then look at Hellcat and Tigercat's fight with Warg, who was still keeping up and making the fight into a stalemate, despite the injury he has and his jumping ability gone, he was still at it, and the fight was still even.

"How the fuck can he still keep up like that?! His leg is badly hurt already!" I groaned

" In this kind of life, you get surprised all the time, Comet. I think we should make that fight into a 4 on 1 to finish this once and for all and we can go - Comet look out!"

Raven suddenly pushed me out of the way, and I stumbled out the sides. Luckily, I managed to stay up standing. But out of nowhere, a long object flew past Raven and hit her upper arm. Said arm suddenly had a large, bloody cut, after the long object passed Raven, making her scream and hold the fresh wound on her shoulder. The object that had caused Raven's injury had pierced itself on the ground, Looking closer at it, I saw that it was a halberd.

Oh shit!

I hear an angry scream from behind me and upon looking behind, I see Scorn hands holding her wakizashi and aimed forward at me chest. Acting quickly, I grab my boomerangs and used them to parry her wakizashi. But this didn't deter her, as she goes for a roundhouse kick and hits me in the face, fazing me an making me wobble back. She goes to pierce me again, but I jump over her blade and give her a series of kicks in the head. She stumbles but she wasn't knocked out and angrily charges at me again.

Raven had tired to run at her for a tackle, but Scorn had elbowed her on her wound, making her scream in pain and backhanding Raven in the face, making her fall on the ground on her back. She didn't stop there however. Scorn then proceeded to stomp hard on Raven's wounded shoulder. Making her scream more in pain and even louder when Scorn had twisted her feet repeatedly on her wound

"Leave her alone you pathetic psycho!" I seethe in anger in seeing her belittle Raven like that. I ran at her and began to strike and slash at her with my boomerangs. But she manages to strike back and clash with my blades

"Damn! Does Warg have Rabies and bit you when he landed on your earlier?" I quipped as I side step out of her way and engage her in combat, as our blades crashed together.

"Shut up! You worm, are not allowed to speak to someone superior like me, and is definitely not allowed to be better than me!" Scorn bit back at me. I then make for a parry and do a backsault when I successfully pushed back Scorn. I then made to throw one of my boomerang in her face, to which she deflected back at me with her sword. Luckily, I was able to catch it with my hand and proceeded with the bladeworks we did

"Foolish Fusion! You think you could outsmart me? Me, that is a Maverick?! Someone more superior than an average person like you?! My goddess spits on your kind!" Scorn continues to taunt as we fought. I snigger as we fought on

"What the fuck is so funny?! You dare mock me?!" Scorn growled

"Not really mocking. But laughing at the fact at the irony you said. Whoever this goddess is, you must not have prayed enough guidance to her because I did outsmart you, bitch!" I called out. Earlier, when I threw a boomerang on her face, she failed to see that I curved throwed my boomerang behind her. Right on cue, I got the results I wanted, when my boomerang had pierced deep right behind her shoulder. Scorn had screamed out in a mix of rage and pain, and had frantically reached out towards her shoulder to get my boomerang out.

But I take this opportunity now, and counterattack. First, I disarm her, by twisting the hand she used to hold the wakizashi hard. This made her scream out even more, and had her dropping her weapon, but kicked me away in the chest. This got me landing down on the ground, but I manage to do a reverse spider position and lift myself up back again. She was still at it in reaching at my boomerang and trying to pull it out of her shoulder, but to no avail. I went at her again and prepared to strike her down using my other boomerang but she managed to kick me in my groin, causing me to double over.

And as if adding insult to injury, she then disarms me the same way I did to her. She twists the arm that I held my boomerang with, and caused me to drop it. But this also had me twirling towards her back. Right in front of my other boomerang that's on her shoulder. Not taking any chances, i immediately grab it, and yank it hard out of Scorn. The crazy bitch screamed in pain again and instinct tried to cover the wound on her back

"GG motherfucker!" I growled. I do 2 slashes on her face, with the second one having cut through her mask and slicing her cheeks, as well as cutting her mask in half. I then elbow the top of her head, causing the remaining half of her mask to fall out of her head, revealing a mop of brownish blonde hair. Then I complete the deed, bird stepping her chest and letting her fall down on her back to the ground, hard. She screamed out in pain once more, when the wound on her back hit the ground.

"One tip Scorn. Never. Underestimate. The oddballs." I said to her, breathing hard, due to the seemingly endless exertion of movement I did to fight off Scorn. I walked cautiously to her as even with that kind of beatdown I did, she could still have something up her sleeves

Scorn slowly rolls over to the side, still concealing her face, which I so wanted to see. I didn't expect that I would slice off her mask, but this was a treat. I wanted to see if we'll be having a sort of moment like Kelly did with Saryna. If Scorn is indeed someone I know, I couldn't imagine how I'd react. With her good side, Scorn had lifted herself up, and held her injured shoulder once she was shakily back on her feet. Slowly she turned, and at last, I finally see her face

With what I saw however, it just confirmed my fears.

"No fucking way….." I breathed, gazing at the true face of Scorn.

The mop of brownish blonde hair turns out to be below shoulder length. What stared at me was a woman that had a round face and full lips. What caught my eye however are literally her eyes. They shone like those of emeralds. Even with a mad look on her face, one would say that she was a true beauty,

I began to be more speechless and stunned the more I look at her. Only one person could have such a face and beauty

The mad Scorn is one of our dear friends. A friend named Lilia Buckingham….

 _Author's Note: It ain't a Dance Moms/Zieglers fix without Lilia Buckingham ;)_


	81. Chapter 81: Maverick Assault - Part 2

**Dance Vigilantes**

 **Chapter 81: Maverick Assault - Part 2**

 **September 11th, 2016. Sunday, 8:45 PM**

 **Oz Park**

 **Nova's POV**

I am hella confused on what just happened. First, I was in a sword-knife fight that had be both frustrated at fighting the shitface Talos, and impressed as to how I was keeping up with Talos using only my knife. Then out of nowhere, Talos suddenly has an arrow on the gap of his combat suit between his right leg and hip, with him screaming in agony after being hit. As if that wasn't enough, another arrow came flying at Talos and shot at the gap on this shoulder, making him scream in pain louder. The spots he got hit were gaps that had no protection of his durable combat suit and as such, he got brand new wounds.

"Don't just stand there and stare! Get him, now!" Came a new voice from behind me. It was a voice I didn't recognized, and sounded older. I look behind me and saw no one. Only Wildcat crawling briskly behind a huge, marble monument, making a cover from Aether's shots. From behind the monument however, a hand came out and quickly grabbed Wildcat and pulled her towards the back of the monument. Just in time to, as several sparks of a gunshot came down where Wildcat had just been.

From behind the monument, came a girl - mid teens by the looks of her body - all decked out in black from head to toe, and was holding a wicked looking composite bow, which she aimed and fired an arrow from it, towards a patch of tall bushes and trees that was obscured mostly by light. After firing another arrow, she looks at me

"The hell are you still standing there for? Get that bastard already!" The girl growled, sending an arrow towards my direction.

I was about to duck, thinking that she was after me. But then the arrow whizzed passed me and I heard an angry snarl from behind me. Said snarl came from Talos, who had another arrow on his shoulder and the 1st arrow still embedded there. Thinking fast, I ran towards him, and make a move to stab him on a gap on his other thigh. Talos however, shoved me away and made to punch my jaw. It connected, causing a good amount of pain. But despite the pain, I didn't let myself get dettered, and still went at him again. This time however, I went to stomp down on the arrow that was gutting out of his thigh. He screamed in agony when I did so, and the arrow bored deeper into his thigh.

In spite of the pain, Talos still went for a swing using my katana but he moved slower because of the injury he just had..So I did a backflip kick on his arm, knocking away my katana from his as it twirled upward and grab it in the air with my free hand, and then doing a roundhouse kick at his face, and making him lie down on the ground

"You do not get to kill me with my own weapon, cocksucker!" I growled and attempted to stab in on another gap on his leg. But then multiple gunshots fired on the ground between me and Talos out of nowhere, making me push back farther away from Talos. Then I noticed that the more I went farther, the more the gunshots followed me and fired near contact at me with one almost shooting me directly on my foot.

"Damn Aether…" I muttered. Seeing as how I was being fired at somewhere, I ran towards the monument where the girl and wildcat hid. I did a forward roll behind the moment to avoid the near shoot of a bullet from Aether and was able to relax a bit when I'm well behind the monument

"I had him! I fucking had him, and that blasted Aether had to interfere." I growled. Slamming a fist on the ground in anger

"At least you didn't get fucking shot a lot of times and left you only crawling. If it wasn't for my suit, I would have been dead a while ago!" Wildcat had growled. I then look at the girl with the bow and took a closer look at her. I noticed now, that she had a pair of SIG Sauer P2022 on each hip, and 3 titanium throwing knives on each thighs. On her left calf as well, was a large combat knife. Now seeing the detailed getup, I knew that I've seen her already a couple of times out in the night

"Artemis. You're Artemis; that one vigilante that goes around shooting arrows at cunts with that other guy, Apollo." I realized. Artemis had then chuckled and shrugged

"So you finally acknowledged my presence I was thinking for a sec that you might be an airhead in real life, Nova."

"You trying to get on my bad side, Artemis? Because I am not in the fucking mood!" Charged at her. Artemis had her hands lifted forward in calming

"Can't take a lighthearted joke, can you? Are you this moody all the time?" Artemis replied

"Most definitely. You should see her on her period." Wildcat chuckled - in pain I may add

"If I recall, you're supposed to be _my_ partner here!" I bit back. My inner bitch crawling its way out of me. But I channel the reasonable side of me, and have that side shove my bitchy side down the hell hole it came from

"Sorry for the snark. I am just having a pretty bad time earlier with 2 pricks out there. Thanks for the save back there, by the way" I added

"No offense taken, Nova. Considering how you were in a pickle back there. You were lucky I passed by here and quickly acted." Artemis had answered

"Thanks for the help Artemis, but what's your deal? I'm pretty sure you have an agenda on why you're trying to help us." Wildcat had inquired skeptically. 

"Wow. You guys always think everyone you encounter has a hidden agenda? I help because I want to, and that's it. Just like how you help this city for the sake of helping." Artemis growled.

"That is plausible and realistic. Considering how you and Apollo have protected this city as well. But then again, you sure this isn't a ploy to gain our trust, like you 2 always wanted?" I grinned at her. Artemis then sighed and slumped her shoulders a bit

"Okay, you got me Yeah, me and Apollo just want you guys to trust us and know that we're your allies. Despite the thrashing Hit Girl did to me way back then, we still want to be trusted by you guys. By the way, I'm still sore in the head from what happened that time, and I'm still maintaining my innocence about that arrow on Shadow's leg" Artemis explained. I cringed as she mentioned the part about how Hit Girl had beat her up

Weeks ago, Shadow had gotten shot in the leg by an arrow while she patrolled with Jackal. It wasn't life threatening, but the arrow had bore a clear message as well via the words, "I MUST APOLOGIZE. I MEANT FOR A CLEAN KILL. IF YOU WISH, I CAN FINISH THE JOB." on a piece of paper in the arrow

Sick? Most definitely and that had angered all of us and we wanted the bitch responsible dead. All fingers pointed to Apollo and Artemis, whom we had interrogated. By that, I mean have one of them get beat up, while the other one watched in horror. Artemis was the former, and she had gotten one heavy beating with Hit Girl that day. Of course, they had explained themselves that someone else had taken their arrows and most probably used to have us blame them instead of the true mastermind. In the end, we had let go of any anger and suspicion at them, but not enough for us to fully trust them

"I don't know about Wildcat and the rest of Fusion but what you did there, is a definite yes in my trust book. That's a small book by the way." I chuckled at her

"Well at least one of you trust me on this." Artemis chuckled

"You might get one too, if you continue helping us out with those guys." Wildcat had said, going into a crouch, groaning in pain and jerking a thumb to where Talos is.

We could hear his grunts and yells of pain from behind the monument. I scooted closer to the edge and peered out to get a look of where he was. Talos had streaks of blood running from the wounds Artemis had caused and was seated down on the grass, trying to pull out the arrow on his thigh. With a firm hold and quick pull, he managed to remove it but at the cost of him having endure huge amounts of pain again. Then out of the blue, a gunshot erupted and the side of the monument nearest to me got chipped off, smoking and having the smell of gunpowder. Another one rang, and this time, the part of the monument nearest to my head was chipped off. I quickly go back to cover as it was another shot from our elusive friend, Aether.

"Aether is getting on my fucking nerves! Talos is already down, and we still can't get fucking close to him because of her" I growled. Pissed off on how we can't take them down yet

"What's the deal with them, anyway? I've heard of young delinquents doing crime, but this is beyond ridiculous." Artemis had asked

"To sum all this shit up, there's this terrorist group called Gospel roaming around the city and uses child soldiers that are beyond crazy but highly skilled in what they do." I explained to her

"They also have a knack in specializing in something essential for combat. Like for example, Aether with her sniping skills and Talos there making use of bombs and being a goddamn sexist." wildcat had continued

"I see. That explains the burn marks out on the grass…" Artemis mused

"We need to end this once and for all. But first of all, we need to find Aether. Her admittedly great aim and annoying skill to blend in easily in anything is a deadly and frustrating combo. We don't find her, she'll just sweep us out while Talos recovers." I said to them

"So we find someone that's basically a human chameleon. Pretty easy enough." Wildcat said with half seriousness and half sarcasm. She has aright to be sarcastic though, as the task to look for Aether is quite hard

"I think I can help with that. A while ago after I shot that Talos or whatever his name is, I shot out of nowhere too. It hurt, but I didn't receive any lasting wounds thanks to combat suit. But due to that, I had an idea on where the sniper may be hiding. When you 2 were being shot at, before we came here, I angled where the random shots were coming from, based on how the shots were being fired off. They all angled to that direction…" Artemis explained. She pointed at one side of the park, where you could see a hugethicketopf bushes and trees, and quite obscured in the dark

"You got all that from just angling those shots? Fucking A, that's cool! I can't even see when the shots would appear." I said to her, impressed on how she located Aether

"It's an archer kind of thing, really. The darkness is a perfect cover for a sniper too." Artemis had quipped

"It's just a matter of letting her show herself so we can take her down. But Aether moves fast. The moment you show your head, she reacts in seconds." wildcat had said

"That is true. While I did get to shoot that boy, I was already being pelted by bullets after the 1st arrow and being pushed back for some reason whenever I get shot. She acts fast and that's a bitch to deal with" Artemis grumbled

"Not to mention, her accuracy is on point. She hits us instantly! We have to find a way to lure her out. But how?" Wildcat added. It was really a huge predicament we're in. We hide, Talos blows us up. We go for Talos, Aether would just snap at us one by one. We were in a deadlock, and if we don't figure something out, we'll be toast. Literally!

I thought of ways that could have us take down Aether. None of which, would end nicely for us. Then I remembered the time Kelly told us how she, Kendall, and Splicer had an encounter with Aether and how they avoided getting killed by her. They only survived because Aether wouldn't shoot at Kelly, and that she recognized her as if something on Saryna's head was jogged

"I think I have an idea on how to take out Aether. It's gonna be a crazy plan but it might just save us. If I'm right…" I piped to her. Wildcat and Artemis then turned their attention to me

"We're all ears here, Nova. What's your plan?" Artemis asked

"It's something that's gonna involve a trip down to memory lane…"

 **Aether's POV**

I'm ashamed of myself. All my life, I've dedicated myself to being the perfect markswoman. One that has the greatest eyes amongst sharpshooters and will hit anything in my path without fail. What was happening to me was unacceptable. First, I showed hesitation to kill the blonde girl back in Dancerpalooza. Now, I couldn't hit with 100% accuracy. I was actually missing shots! This has never happened before. I refuse to believe the statement of "First time for everything". One Maverick had said that to me, and he earned a knuckle duster on his cheeks for that. My accuracy is becoming inferior all because of that girl. A girl I somehow remember having the name Kelly Grace Richardson. I girl I still can't get out of my head for some reason…..

But I need to have these infernal thoughts dealt with later. Right now, we still have a mission to complete and that's to kill Fusion. From my lookout behind the bushes and trees, I prepare myself and aim in wait at the monument my 3 assailants were hiding. This is all I have to do for now as I have no angle on my position to shoot them behind their cover. On the openfield of the park as well, I see my partner, Talos still grunting in pain as she slowly limps towards his weapon, that had been kicked by Nova earlier. The arrows on his shoulder were still there and he was attempting to pull out one, while he limps.

"Why are you not moving swiftly like you usually do. This is a far cry from your brash attitude earlier." I call over to Talos on out communications device

"Are you seriously asking that? As you can see you wench, I had a fucking arrow hit me in my thigh and shoulder! How can I move in my usual pace if I'm injured?!" Talos growled

"Well, if you took extra care on yourself and paid more attention to your surroundings, you wouldn't be in that kind of situation." I answered him back

"It was your job to scout everything, and that includes other threats that may arrive against us! Clearly, you're losing your touch, Aether. Some elite sniper you are. In the end, you're just another girl that fucks up a good man's work."

"Do not speak to me like you haven't failed as well! You have all the opportunities to kill them quickly. Yet you chose to play with them first. If you weren't such a stubborn simpleton, I would have shot them dead already and may have included your idiot brain!"

"Says the one that's all safe and sound, hiding in plain sight, while she lets her comrade be killed off because of her incompetence. Useless bitch!"

"Do not dare compare my usefulness to yours, Talos! Utter one more word, and I swear, I will give you a clean shot in the head. Orders be damned!"

Anger. I have never felt anger for so long. I always believed emotions are just a distraction and everything that is irrelevant to my mission and skills are to be cast away. Including memories and emotions. But recently, I've been feeling anger. Anger towards my comrades on how stupid they are, and for some reason, anger to myself. This has never happened to me before. I've always kept to myself on what I think about my comrades in a personal level. I always saw them as expendable soldiers like me and nothing more. Aside from that, I also felt sadness and shame. I don't understand why, but they come, despite me defying them and trying to throw them away. Along with the thought of that girl, Kelly. Just who is she and why is she pestering my being?

 _This isn't you. Fight back the system. Fight back for the real you…_

There's also that. The annoying nagging on my head that always persists when the thought of that girl always comes. Followed by of a girl I don't know. Memories of a girl that look like me….

But I hold that thought as I saw all 3 of the vigilantes go out at once in a line. Nova lead the line with Wildcat in the center, followed by the one that wields the bow. Who she is, I do not know. But one thing for sure, is that her attack on Talos is a clear sign of her allegiance. On the line they formed, Nova was leading, with Wildcat in the center and the archer at the back.

The archer has her bow ready and aimed an arrow at Talos, who had just pulled out the 2 arrows on his shoulder with a loud scream afterwards. Judging by my calculations, the archer will hit first, given how fast she shot Talos before I got to fire at her. So I aim at her. Taking a deep breath as I focus. Throwing away the infernal thoughts of unneeded memories and emotions that still pester me now. I have to do this. I must fulfill my mission. One shot to her head and it's all over. She will join the endless counts of bodies that I have spread in my wake. All I need is a simple exhale of air, and a little nudge of my trigger…..

But then something strange was afoot. For some reason, their formation broke. The archer went to a random location far from me and Talos, with only Wildcat continuing towards Talos with her claws brandished out and ready to strike. I would have aimed right at her and shot her there. Not even caring if her sturdy combat suit would still protect her, or let her die for good. But Nova was distracting me for doing that. She ran near to me and is actually in a direct line of sight at me.

I couldn't decide if I were to stop Wildcat from attacking Talos, or shoot at NOva, who may or may not have compromised my vantage point. Wildcat was already engaging Talos. My partner using the 2 arrows he pulled from his shoulder as melee weapons. Nova only stood a few feet from me. He had her katana on one hand, and a combat knife held sideways on the other. She only stood there. Not moving and not doing anything. Only looking around the thicket. I could shoot her now. She left herself vulnerable. But she might have something up her sleeve if I shoot. Unlike Dusk, I don't go crazy and risk it all. I have to consider all probabilities calculate them to form every likely outcome my enemies could do. In Nova's case, she might do anything, and that bothered me. I don't like it when there are more than one possible outcomes. It meant I don't have an ultimatum attack to kill them. I would be forced to improvise other means to kill her

"Hey Aether! You hear me, bitch?! Yeah….I know you're there on those bushes and trees. All alone in the dark. Cowering like some pussyass cunt that attacks from there. I'm here now! Why not shoot me?!" Nova had exclaimed. Her arms spread wide, as if inviting me to shoot. I would have done so. But I don't trust her ploy. I know something is up, but what?

"Aether….why Aether? You chose that name because you want to act like an anesthetic? Something to numb people by killing them? Or maybe you chose it because you want to be like a solvent. Something addictive and always sought after. Yeah...I bet you were named Aether because you're both of those. Someone numb and causes people to not feel anything anymore, and someone everyone wants because you can aim and kill like a goddamn eagle. Maybe even better than an eagle, actually! No wonder Gospel wanted you so bad. You have a keen eye on everything good." Nova continue on. What is she on about? Why does she belittle the name given to me? I know I said I wanted no emotions but my anger i slivering through and honestly, I want to let it to. Nova is starting to get on my nerves. Something that had not happen to me before.

"I guess a friend of mine was not wrong about you. You did always have a great eye on things…." Nova still ranted on. Friend? Could it be?

"If you're wondering who this friend is, her name's Kelly Grace Richardson. If you don't remember her, she's the one that you almost killed point blank with your gun but didn't do so because you hesitated. Or so she said, when I sat down and talk to her after being rescued some weeks ago."

That name. That damn name again. A name that creates a flurry of unwanted thoughts in me. Why? Why is this girl giving me such thoughts?

"Kelly had a lot to say when I talked to her. She was a wreck when she told me all about you and how she cried when she said you were some kind of monster when she talked to you, while you aimed your rifle ather. But you know who else sat down and talked to me about you when Kelly had told her story? A special friend of mine. A friend named Mackenzie Ziegler. She sound familiar?"

At that name, I felt a sudden sting in my head that made me grab my head in pain. The sting was strong and it felt like someone had directly stabbed my very brain. This was the same when I further recalled that Kelly girl's name. I was losing focus on my target. And I'm already unfocused enough as it is!

"Mackenzie had told me even more things about you, Aether - oh sorry. I should be using your actual name. You know, the name you were really born with - Saryna. That's much better to hear and rolls off the tongue nicely."

My head stung again and it's even more painful than before upon hearing that name again. I had to hold my head in pain. Just asd it was getting worse, I'm seeing these hallucinations like those I was seeing when I'm in my quarters alone. These visions usually showed me being with that Kelly girl. But now, I was with someone else. Rather, a ground of other people. A portly man with a full beard and gentle face. A fair skinned and beautiful woman that had a gentle smile and was laughing, and a little boy, who was laughing as well as he faced someone who was also in the same direction as mine and having his arms pushed forward to me. When my vision turned towards a mirror, I could see myself in its reflection. But smiling and looking as if I was having fun. All from being tickled by the boy on top of me

 _I'm gonna get you, Saryna! You may be punchproof, but not tickle proof!_

"What...are these…?" I muttered to myself. Holding my head tighter as the throbbing pain got worse, to a point that I was closing my eyes a bit. Why are these being shown to me? I don't understand…

"Mackenzie had been as devastated as Kelly, when she heard that you were one of these Maverick freaks now. She got teary eyed as well when she recalled some of your greatest memories with her. Such as the endless times both of you and some other friends did a lot of dance and fun videos together, dancing together on some concerts, attending a lot of conventions, meet and greets, and dance classes, and a "whole lot to note", as Mackenzie said it"

When she mentioned all those, they showed in my mind through these blasted visions. All of it. The dancing, the classes, everything! To my surprise as well, I even saw Lantern of all people with us, doing those activities and I was smiling. Me, smiling! Why am I seeing these things as if I had a past life? Why am I seeing Lantern with me as well?

"She told me that you were one of the best dancers and influencers around, and you were so pretty to look at as well. What she liked about you the most according her, was that you were one of the nicest and most humble person she ever met. She said that you were one of the people she loved dear, because of how real you are, compared to her other so called friends back when she was much more famous. She told me that you were always there, when something sad was going on with her and you would be comforting her in the realest way possible."

"She also told me that you were smart beyond your years and preferred to goof off and doing the most craziest and un-celebrity like things, when you hang out with her, along with her other friends. She also said that you gave her one of the cutest nicknames ever, which was 'booboo'. Because of said keen eye that I mentioned earlier, you would give her the most awesome advice in fashion, makeovers, choosing whether a dress or accessory is hot or not, and doing a whole load of videos and musicallys, interpreting every meaning of every song in the most whacked up way possible. "

My mind showed me more and more visions. Visions of me hanging out with a dark skinned girl. Doing a whole load of stunts and mischief together and laughing like there's no tomorrow. I see myself, calling this dark fair skinned girl Booboo, like Nova had said. No...I know this girl. This was Mackenzie. She's a celebrity. A singer. A dancer. A dear friend of mine….

 _What do you think I should pick, Sar? Can't choose between the black and red, or the white and blue_

 _Definitely go for the black and red, Booboo. Those 2 colors really push out your style. It also screams wonder queen!_

 _You really know how to have an eye for making people gorgeous, huh?_

 _Why of course! Especially to those that are special to me. Like you, Kenzie! I want you to be the most gorgeous woman on that party._

 _That is really, touching, Sar. But I bet Kelly's gonna kill you if she ever heard those_

 _Of course, I didn't include her in the mix. You know as much that she's on a whole different level_

 _Yeah. Goddess level, as always._

 _But you are a close second, you know._

 _And this is why I love you as one of my gffs. Come on! You already helped me in looking gorgeous, and now it's time to help my bestie on the same way._

 _You, Mackenzie Ziegler, are one of my gffs ever!_

My cheeks felt wet and warm all of a sudden, and I found myself shuddering for some reason. I reached to where the wetness was coming from, and felt them coming from my eyes. Was...I crying? For what? Why exactly? I don't understand…

"Mackenzie….." I whimpered all of a sudden. Followed by feelings of nostalgia, longing,and sadness

"What they told me are perfectly great memories to cherish. As if you were a whole different person. A person who loves instead of kills. Are you really just Aether or is the girl they're pertaining to still there? Surely, Aether ain't who you really are. Judging on what they told me, I would definitely want to get to know you more. But not as Aether. But as Saryna."

I felt more tears coming out of my eyes and I was shaking now. More visions of this Kelly and Mackenzie being with me also came into view

 _I want out….I want out…._

I hear a voice in my head all of a sudden. I voice full of sadness, despair, and longing. It also sounded like mine. Why, though?

"Artemis, she's right there!"

I couldn't think further about what Nova shouted or why I was having such thoughts. I felt a sudden pain my my upper right arm, that made me drop my rifle. Then I felt another pain in my left shoulder that made me fall down the tree I was using as a vantage point. The bushes below me cushioned my fall, but it was still painful. I groan and curse in pain as I saw the blood, wound and arrow on my body. I move my left arm to remove the arrow on my right arm. It got me screeching in pain, but I fight through it as I painstakingly pull out the arrow from it. I scream out in pain when I finally got the arrow out and I close my eyes to fight the pain. I go for the one on my left,but before I could grab it, a shadow loomed over me. Said shadow came from a figure all clad in a black and sea green suit and had a sharp katana in hand. Before I could react, the katana was flicked from my chin upwards my face.

I have first thought that I had been finished off now, and I was only to await the sinking darkness that is death. However, I didn't feel the darkness eat away. In fact, the darkness didn't envelope my vision at all. I could still see Nova, who had her katana pointed right at my throat. I didn't understand why I was still alive. But I then felt my mask loosen, and then fall down from my face, exposing my true identity

"Finally found you, you son a bitch…."

 **Comet's POV**

I know I could be a lunatic bitch sometimes, and I try to make a joke out of everything I do, to keep the mood lightened up and for everyone to be more motivated to fight. But no words and source of happiness could ever make me say and do anything about who I was seeing, other than shakily aim my gun at her

Scorn was Lilia Buckingham. Someone who was close to not just me, but to the rest of the dance squad. A kid who was born into a lavish life, but is one of the most humble, kind, and intellectual people I know. Cultured as fuck, too! But the Lilia I was seeing now was miles away from the Lilia I know. Her emerald eyes were burning with rage and her teeth were gritted in anger. It's like she's possessed

"How dare you stare at me while my face is bear, you unworthy flea.." Lilia had hissed at me

"You...Y-You're…"

"Why are you still staring at face?! Commoners like you are unworthy to see my true form!" Lilia shouted

"You're Lilia...you're one of the people missing from 2 years ago." I breathed, still aiming my gun at her. Her eyes then scrunched up more, and she looked more animalistic than human

"Lilia? _Lilia_?! How dare you call me by that shameful and filthy name?! I am Scorn! I am the goddess' hand of destruction, and true servant to her! On her name, Gospel had given me this name. I will not let you perverse me with that impure name you just told me!"

"Get the fuck out! You're Lilia Buckingham. A famous youth dancer, influencer, motivational speaker, and one fine damn actress. Everyone knows about you as being one of the rising young hollywood celebs! How can you not know who you are?"

"Stop it..stop it...stop it! I am Scorn, and not this Lilia that you speak of! Say that name again, and I will make sure to kill you in a way that your Fusion brethren will not recognize you!" Lilia or Scorn, or Lilia or...you get it! - raged at me.

"I'm just pointing out the truth. You really are Lilia and there's no mistaking it because I see the birth mark on your -" I tried to reason out but then that's when shit started to happen. Lilia suddenly screamed in anger all of a sudden - with mouth and eyes going wide too - and from her belt, she grabbed something and threw it on the ground. Whatever it was, it made a sort of explosion. Not the big kind but the kind that firecrackers make. Leaving me all confused and being covered all over in a thick, black haze

"Oh, jeez! Even if I tell the truth, I get into trouble' i muttered on. I tried to see pass the smoke and make sure Lilia was on my sights and had my gun prepared at ready. Although, I had my thoughts about shooting Lilia, I know that I have to do it,if it came to that. She may be Lilia, but she's not herself. Not for now, I hope…

"Have at you, vermin!"

I found myself dropping my gun, due to the sudden pressure and pain coming from my gut. Then 3 more of those pressured and pain came again, making me double over and clutching my stomach. From my limited view, I could see a black and gold fist, inching away from my stomach.

"Damn, Lilia can pack a punch…" I grunted

"I said to be silent about that fucking name!" I heard Lilia screeched. She then came out from the haze like she just materialized out of nowhere and tackled me down to the ground, and making me lie in the ground while knocking the air out of me.

As I laid down on the ground, getting my bearing, I noticed her halberd right besides me head as I turned towards it. It then began to rise above the ground and I got wide eyed when I saw it being held tight on Lilia's hands, and pointing it down at me. The malicious smile she's giving me is not a good sign that she wants to play

"Oh shit…" I muttered

"Die you filthy rat!" Lilia bellowed, and swiftly thrusted her halberd down at me. However, I acted quickly and rolled away t the other side. Just missing a mere inch in being hit by her weapon and actually cutting snip of my side ponytail

"Girl, that is _not_ cool! Whatever happened to be pacifistic?!" I exclaimed. But she began to laugh and proceed to thrust down at me again, to which I roll away to the other side. Lilia would pierce down at me again, after I roll away and I would just keep on rolling left and right, just to avoid her stabs. All while I yelped in a panic and while Lilia kept on laughing mad. Getting louder, the more she tries to get me. The laughs she does, also sounds like something that belongs to someone in a straight jacket!

"Yes! Yes! Roll like the worm you are! Do what you were meant to do. You deserve death for calling me such an infernal name!" Lilia had laughed

"Are you seriously killing me just because I called you out by your real name?!" I piped, still rolling and dodging every stab she makes. I had to think fast. I can roll fast to dodge her, like I'm doing right now. But I'll tire out pretty soon if I just do this and she'll eventually get to strike a killing blow at me.

"Comet, just hang in there! You have to recover and retaliate!" I heard Livewire call out

"What do you think I'm doing? Having a party game? I'm already thinking of possible ways to get out of this situation! Also Livewire….Scorn is -"

"I saw through your camera feed, Comet. I'm pretty shaken up, but it's best we focus for now and let's think about later. It's one thing to know that a friend of yours had become mad, but it's another if you died from said mad friend."

Livewire was right. We have a lot of time to think about Lilia later. But right now, I need to live. We need to get out here alive. I kept rolling to dodge Lilia, and she still kept up in trying to kill me in murderous glee. E already reached the sidewalk and I was already rolling around in the concrete while under the light of a lamppost.

'Wait...that's it!' I thought to myself. I roll away again, when Lilia had tried to struck down at me again. Before she could strike again however, I grabbed my boomerangs and lifted them above my face and let the light of the lamppost shine and bounce from them. Right towards Lilia's face

"Gah! What the hell?!" Lilia angrily screeched. I smiled to myself when I saw her closed her eyes shut and had her free arm try to block out the light I was bouncing to blind her. Taking the opportunity, I tuck my feet up and proceed to kick her right on her chest as I stand back up. This had her stumbling back and mentioning a lot of profanities.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lilia. I'm a huge fan of you…" I reasoned with her. I didn't want to hurt her, and she might get back to her senses if I try to talk to her more. But Lilia produced a low growl, that became louder and louder as she stood up. Huffing as if channeling every bit of rage in her fiber. Which she may be doing

"I told you worm...don't...call me...LILIA!" She screamed at me. Eyes fired up in rage and huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. I sigh in sadness and reluctance as I brandish in ready, my boomerangs

"Perhaps I really do need to hurt you a bit, so I can knock some fucking sense to you…" I mused, readying my blades and running towards Lilia, who twirled her halberd and did the same as I did. Thus, having us clash blades once again. Now that I see Lilia's face, I was reluctant to hurt her.

I couldn't help but remember the good times with her, while I fought her. Fighting her like this just felt wrong. She tries to sweep me on my feet with her halberd but I jumped over it. I parry her attacks when she tried to lunge at me. At the 3rd parry, I twirl and then made a swing on her halberd to deflect her next lunge strike.

It worked and the halberd got defected. But along with the deflected halberd, came a pained screech. When I got to my feet again I saw that I had slashed Lilia's cheeks diagonally along the process, forming a scar that was inches away from her right eye and ran across from her right ear, to halfway down her nose. If I had slashed a bit higher, I would have blinded her right eye

"Comet, incoming!"

I turned just in time to where the shout came from, and I immediately backflip away from Lilia. Hellcat had been the one that shouted. She ran along Tigercat, who was chasing Warg, who was running towards me. The backflip I did got me out of a tough spot in a nick of time as Warg landed from his pounce to where I was, the moment I dodged

"Oh, come on! Is that freaking wound not bothering you at all?!" I growled, brandishing my boomerangs.

"To be honest, we thought we'd get him easily, because it was a 2 on one, and he's wounded badly. But damn! He just won't go down!" Tigercat had quipped

"I want to rip his fucking head off so fucking bad now! Pretty sure he's part rat too if he's that annoying!" Hellcat growled. Warg tried to run to us, but Tigercat intercepted him, and struck Warg on his chest. This didn't do anything but it was only a distraction as Hellcat proceeded to slash her claws on Warg's back, making him snap down the ground.

"Hellcat, get down!" I called out to her, seeing Lilia doing a spear throw on her halberd like she did to Raven. Hellcat got the message quickly and I threw a boomerang at her, knocking her halberd out of her hands. Not only that, but she suddenly got pushed back, and her chest began smoking. I then see from the side, Raven, having her injured arm limping and her free arm, aiming her smoking gun at Lilia

"That...was for my fucking arm." Raven growled. She fired more bullets again, but Lilia dodge rolled away and went behind Warg, who was up in all fours again and guarded a pissed off Lilia. Raven ran and stood with us, facing the 2 Mavericks

"Its 4 on 2 now, guys. Given the beatdown we guys gave you, there is no way you'll keep this up." I growled to them. Lilia had hissed under her breath while Warg snarled

"This isn't over, you filthy vermins. We'll fight another day to kill you all. Especially you Comet! Especially you…" Lilia seethed. She then grab something from her belt again, and threw it at us.

"The fuck is this?!" Hellcat exclaimed besides me when a pop was heard, followed by a plume of black haze, like the one she made earlier to get me off

"They're getting away!" Tigercat added. I chose to run past the haze and once I was in the clear, I saw Warg and Lilia riding their motorcycles and started to rev away. I then see my gun on the grass, and grab it. Warg got away first as he went out of sight, with Lilia close behind. I aimed my gun at her, seeing that she was still in shooting range and had not gone far. But seeing her also reminded me of memories of her. It made me hesitate in shooting her.

"Come on, Comet. Just a flesh wound to know her out and capture her…" I told myself. I firm my hold at my gun and squeeze the trigger. But the memories keep coming and it made me hesitate even more. To a point that she finally took a turn on a corner and got away. With a sigh, I lower my gun, and curse myself for letting her get away

"Comet, why did you let her get away? You had her on her sights." Raven had said from behind, coming close to me along with the kitties.

"I couldn't shoot her. Call me a pussy, but Scorn was a person I knew well. Even if she's demented somehow, I still couldn't. I got afraid that...I might kill her." I resignedly admitted

"She's right, Raven. She's also a person I knew well as well. As did Starlight and Nova. I'd do the same, if I were in the same boat as her." Livewire had called on our comms

"I see. So this is like that thing about that other Maverick huh? Man, this fuckig sucks…" Raven mused

"Wait a second. You mean to tell us that girl we just fought was a friend of yours?" Hellcat demanded and I answered her with a nod

"You have some serious friend issues. But you have to admit, that girl you fought really is beautiful!" Tigercat had piped, Causing Hellcat to groan and Raven to chuckle

"Ugly bitch, if you ask me.." Hellcat growled

"She sure does, Tigercat. She sure does. If only we could see her inside beauty as well…" I sighed. Thinking of the events that just unfolded. Lilia...Saryna….what the hell happened to you guys? And who are the rest that we were fighting?"

 **Starlight's POV**

How many bullets does this bitch have on her?! She just keeps shooting at me and reloading like she has cheat codes enabled! Hiding doesn't help much, too. The park I'm in has a lot of trees, that I could use for cover. But somehow, the bitch kept finding me and popping up out of nowhere to shoot me. Thus, forcing me to find a new cover, and repeat cycle.

"I really need to take her out quickly…." I whispered to myself. Loading a new magazine on my gun

"Maybe you could start on that, but actually being silent, and not letting yourself be found out!"

I gasp and turn to my right and I immediately roll out of the way. The spot where I was suddenly popped due to some bullets. Dusk had snuck up on me and was mere inches on me and had her gun aimed at my head. Inches! How did I not hear her approach!?

"You, my girl, are like a cockroach. Easy to spot, but fucking hard to shoot at…" Dusk had piped. I went over another tree, and hid behind it. I prepare my gun and watch out for the movement of her shadow. I relied on that, instead of looking directly at her, as Dusk finds me easily. Even if I look behind her, she could somehow sense me and turns to shoot me. Her shadow became bigger the more she came near. I could hear her reloading her revolver too. The shadow still kept bigger and then it suddenly got smaller until it disappeared altogether.

'The hell did she go?' I thought to myself

"...but when caught,you are oh so satisfying to torture _and_ kill."

I got wide eyed, when Dusk suddenly appeared in front of me from above the tree I was hiding under and proceeded to kick me in the gut, making me stumble on the trunk of the tree. But I got my bearings quickly and managed to dodge roll to the left, just in time to miss her 4 shots. I fire back at her when I got to my feet again, and I managed to hit her this time. Particularly, in the chest.

It appeared to have an effect as she grunted loudly and clutched her chest. I take this opportunity for me to run and hide once more. I hid behind another tree and prepared to strike back. Dusk, she still clutched her chest but had suddenly screamed in rage, followed by a laugh that I could describe as maniacally insane, which in all honesty, is quite disturbing

"Yes….more Starlight. More of that fighting spirit! I love it when my prey doesn't just give up immediately and accept their fate like pathetic pests. The thrill of actually having to kill someone without their consent is still the way to have fun. Never mind the fucking pain you gave me! As long as I'm having fun, I'm all so great!" Dusk cackled. I then come out of my hiding spot and fired off several more shots at her. Some hither legs, but most missed when she did a cartwheel to the right and fired off more of her shots at me

"I've never had this much fun since I fought Kick Ass and Hit Girl. Oh the joy of facing those 2. They just won't go down, no matter what I do and it made me so mad in the head. But that also gave me one euphoric feeling. It got my head working on ways on how to topple down the king and queen of vigilantism and the adrenaline and pressure it gave me felt oh, so good! I thought that only they would give me such a feeling. Sure, I fought Shadow, Jackal, and that bubbling Foxtail. But they never gave me the same joy. They were so weak and feeble to me…" Dusk continued to preach.

She made a run towards me, but I backflip out of the way when she came close and I did another one, when she started firing off at me again. I smiled when I heard the familiar click of an empty bullet chamber coming from Dusk's gun. I make do of the situation and fired away at her. But she was able to dodge them when she ran. I made haste to chase her. We ran parallel to each other. She was onone path and I was in another. In between us, a line of trees ran. I shoot at her while we ran, but the trees that we passed by, acted like a barrier for her. All the while, she was reloading her gun manually and giggling like a kid in a candy store

"...But then we had this little fight, reminded me of the time we had 1st met, this fight got longer and I realized that you gave me the very same feeling that the king and queen themselves gave me. I tried every single tactic in my arsenal, and even had you aimed point blank on the face! Yet, you got away and you fight back like a pro, which I like and respect. The more you get away and fight back, the more I'm having fun! Bottomline is, try not to be caught by me easily, and still keep up. But don't bore me at the same time! So now…...where the fuck are you?!" Dusk laughed, clicking close the buller chamber and starting to fire off at me again, with one bullet even grazing my cheek

"Oh, I am liking this kind of chase! You firing at me, while I desperately reload to save my fucking ass from you. The shots you make seemingly miss me like a higher power seemingly protects me. Am I the only one seeing and feeling this as fun?!" Dusk giggled and firing at me again but thanks to the trees between us, she didn't get me. I shot back at her, but then I curse out loud when its my gun that clicked out of ammo. That was my last mag...

"Awww. No more ammo? Here, have some of mine!" Dusk had exclaimed, doing her fast hand swipe reload skill from before and barragging me with bullets. Forcing me to take cover from behind a tree once more and making me go back to square one

I need some help. But Splinter is up and about the sewers with Hanuman, doing who knows what!

"Starlight? Starlight, you there?" Came a call from my comms

"Nightmare, is that you?" I whispered as quietly as possible.

"Yup! The one and only. Me and Torment are in the park right now, to help you guys out. Where exactly are you? Livewire, Hal, and Battle Guy gave us the details about the situation. Torment's on her way to Splinter via another sewer access to surprise the Maverick he's with while I help you out. Where are you?"

"You have no idea, how happy I am to hear the cavalry coming. I'm in the cedar walkway of the park. I'm taking cover behind some trees from Dusk's admittedly impressive but downright annoying shooting. I really need some help pretty bad." I whispered back at her.

"Cedar walkway? I'm just right there! Wait, I see you guys. In fact, I'm right behind Dusk. What's with her swiping thing on her gun though?"

"Long story, but it's a trick that is mighty fine deadly!"

"I think I could ambush her, to get yut out of harm's way. Stay put, Starlight. You'll be in the clear soon."

"Nightmare, be careful! Dusk is a fickle and unpredictable bitch. Who knows what she has up her sleeve." I warn her. When I took a peek from my cover, I see a small shadow coming closer from behind Dusk, who was still shooting at me, and appeared to be only focused on me. When the shape got nearer, I could see the familiar teal colored tiger stripe spread around the form of nightmare, her signature knife on hand.

"Go get her, girlfriend…" I muttered, as I observed NIghtmare approaching closer, her feet impressively noiseless as she came close. Dusk doesn't appear to still notice her at all. When Nightmare was close enough, she made a leap towards Dusk's back and had her knife brandished downwards. She was gonna get a strike

But then Dusk suddenly grabbed one of her chakrams from behind and made a 180 turn while wielding her sharp circular blade, slicing Nightmare's chest in the process and making her fall down the ground. I got wide eyed as I thought of how Dusk sensed Nightmare. My friend had quickly stood up despite her injury evident by her long slash wound on her chest, and tried to make a strike at Dusk with a series of slashes of her knife and kicks But Dusk fluidly moved aside to dodge and countered with kicks and a punch to Nightmare. Most of them hitting her injured chest. She screamed in pain with each hit to her wound and then with another swing of her chakram, she takes a slash on Nightmare's right shoulder, making her scream loud in pain again and producing another slash wound. Nightmare laid on the ground, her hands moving from her shoulder to her chest and vice versa. Like she couldn't decide which of her 2 wounds is more severe.

"Nightmare? Really? Out of all the people you could send, you send out the worthless _rookie_? Jeez, is this insulting!" Dusk had deadpanned, proceeding to clock Nightmare in the face with her gun and kicking her down on the ground again when she tried to stand up. Dusk then got closer to her, and proceeded to step on Nightmare's injured chest, adding to the excruciating pain she was in. The more I watch her deepen her step on my friend, the more I felt anger boiling up inside me

"Surely Starlight, that you can at least agree with me about Nightmare being here. I mean, a fine warrior such as you, being backed up by a weakling such as this shit?" Dusk chuckled in a sickly sweet tone. She then makes another stomp on her chest to make her scream out once more, making me even angrier. But I gasp when I saw Dusk point her revolver towards Nightmare's face

"You know what I hate the most? It's when unworthy filth such as you, Nightmare, interfere with a duel between me and a worthy opponent. Such a sin to me is only punishable by an equal punishment: death…"

"Don't you dare, Dusk!" I screamed out, now peaked in anger. Moving quickly, I got one of my throwing knives and threw it straight at Dusk, straight and true, it flew and it pierced the right back of her shoulder, stopping her from shooting NIghtmare. I threw one again while running closer to her, and got to hit her other back shoulder, making her shout in rage. When I near enough, I grab my tonfas, and activate their

"Have a taste of this, you demented she-devil!" I growled, making a series of slashes on her chest that made her have a chest wound of her own. I then punch her right on her face, as well as kick her on the neck. I then do a bird step, on her, followed by a pirouette kick to her sides that got her stumbled. I made of another slash, but Dusk made to do a counter swing, knocking one tonfa out of me. However, her other side was unprotected, so I swung my remaining tonfa and knocked her one chakram out of her hand, making us have only 1 weapon, each. I tried to get rid of her other chakram, but she got to block my strike on time. She tries to swing back, but I managed to deflect it as well.

"Now this is what I love! I am loving this relentless side of you, Starlight!" Dusk had giggled

"Shut up the fuck up, Dusk! I'll teach you to fuck over a friend of mine!" I bit back, doing a feigned kick at her, and when she fell for the bait, I do a quickstep back, and tackle her with the but of my tonfa. She gets shaken up, but she was sturdy and was still standing - for someone with a slim frame no less!

Dusk then does a front moonsault at me, with her chakram slashing downwards at me. I then proceed to do a backflip with my bladed tonfa in front of me to parry her chakram.

As she was close to landing and I was in mid flip, our blades clashed together, and slipped past each other. My tonfa then made a cut on her mask, revealing and cutting her lip, while her chakram made a cut on exposed lip. It stung as hell. But I ignore the pain. I can worry about tending to my wounds later. Right now, I need to take a bitch down! Both of us then stare down at one another and spat blood on the ground at the same time from the cut we just gave each other

"Make a move like that on my friend again, and I promise you, I will fucking skin you alive!" I growled

"So Starlight does have a dark side after all! You should let this side of you out more. Really gets my pussy all wet from excitement!" Dusk had chuckled. Both of us twirled our weapons in ready, and then we charge at one another once more. Dusk tried to go for my throat, but I bend backwards to avoid it. When I lift myself back up, I made a slash with my tonfa, but contort to the left to dodge

"We're finally on equal terms! I now have the honor of really calling you my equal! Shame that I have to kill you, though. I really wished that you were one of us" Dusk had said, going for a fouette sweep, to which I grabbed her hand, and rolled lock her into an arm lock. Tightening my hold for her to get her weapon out

"If you weren't such a crazed maniac, you would have been one awesome comrade!" I grunted, making my hold on her even tighter. But then she lifts her legs and wraps them in my legs, choking me.

"Sorry, what was that? I don't speak choke!" Dusk had seethed. I try to shake her off of me, but her legs were just locked on tight. I then realize that she left my legs free. I try to stand with her being lifted up as she still won't let go of me. With a loud shout, I gave her a reverse alabama slam to the ground face first, and breaking free from her. I cough and catch my breath from all the choking she did, as I tried to stand up. With a groan, does slowly rises too. When she faced me, I saw that the nose part of her mask had been broken, revealing a fair colored, prominent and slight bent nose that really goes well with her cut, but otherwise luscious lips. It's a shame though, that I still can't make her out

"Someone's a wrestling fan, it seems! So I guess you're familiar with a spear, then?" Dusk piped

"The fuck are you on about?" I growled at her, when she suddenly threw something on the ground that looked like a grenade

I wasn't able to get out on time when it popped. Turns out, it was a flash bang. Thanks to the special tint of my mask, I wasn't blinded but it didn't protect me all the way, and my ears still rang. As I try to adjust my vision back, I saw the blurry figure of Dusk charging. right at me! I wasn't able to reach on time, when she tackled me to the ground. Once I was lying on the grass, she stood over me and brandished her charam

"Time to make minced Starlight!" Dusk laughed, doing a flurry of slashes while I was down. But I grab my tonfa, and use it to parry and block her attacks, while I crawl backwards towards safety using my legs, feet, and free elbow. Unfortunately for me, she followed my every move as I crawled

"For such an elite warrior, way to make a mistake of not pinning in place. I guess you're part idiot afterall!" I chuckled, while keeping up in blocking her attack while I crawled

"Keep talking, Starlight! But let's not forget who's in a disadvantage for being more than stupid." Dusk had seethed, not stopping on her assault on me while I crawled back. When she was about to slash down at me again, Nightmare had suddenly appeared out of nowhere from our side, and Tackled Dusk on the ground. She then proceeded to pin Dusk and give her a flurry of punches on her face and neck.

But Dusk jams her fingers on NIghtmare's wound. That had her grunting and shouting loud, and kicked her out of the way.

"You are disturbing _our_ fight, little girl! True warriors only, bitch!" Dusk spat at Nightmare. Painful and rage inducing it may be, what Nightmare did and suffered was enough of a distraction for me to take a slice on Dusk's arm and punch her face to throw her off away.

"For a "true" warrior, you're a real klutz!" I growled. I then turned attention to Nightmare

"Hey, Nightmare, buddy. You good?" I asked with concern while she stood up, clutching her chest and groaning in pain

"If by good, you mean still standing despite having a fucking hole on my chest, which is probably infected now, since freakzilla there just rammed her fingers on it, then yes. I'm feeling amazing! How about you? You look pretty beat up for a while."

"Nah, this is bearable. Painful - but bearable. But are you sure you're okay? That gash is pretty large. Should have warned you faster or maybe help you distract Dusk…" I mulled over. But then out of nowhere, she slaps me on the cheek. I was about to call her out when she suddenly interrupted me

"You did nothing wrong, Starlight! I was the one that charged like a airhead and underestimated the enemy. Should of thought better…" Nightmare had scolded. She still clutched her chest with one hand when she stood up, but readily armed herself with her gun and one handedly aimed at Dusk, who had also gotten upright already.

"I saw this bitch in action back when they blocked us on the road. I knew she was relentless when I saw her take on Kick Ass, Hit Girl, Shadow, Jackal, and Foxtail at the same time but I never knew she was vicious too." Nightmare muttered

"Oh, yeah. Demented and screw loosed, too! Combine those with weapons that can penetrate our suits and amazing skills, you get one of the most dangerous people in the world. Right next to Hit Girl herself!" I added, preparing for combat once more. Dusk then started to laugh her signature, crazy cackle again and looking at us with the same, malicious glee she has

"Well now….those comments are quite flattering. I never get complimented often. Although, I'd only count those given by you, Starlight. Yours nightmare, are literal trash to my ears! Hell, you're very presence and fighting skill is an eyesore to bear witness too!"

"I don't give a damn how you think about me, Dusk! All we care about is taking you out. Trust me as well, that what I'll do to you would be so memorable, that you'd feel it even in hell!" Nightmare growled

"Even better, we'll fuck you so bad, that even the denizens of hell won't fucking want you near them!" I added.

"Ohhhh I _sooo_ scared….is that really mean to scare me? Laaaame! Also, Nightmare? If you could...you know, get out of the way and leave the fighting to the actual warriors, that'd be great." Dusk muttered. A smile curling slowly on her lips

"This bitch is officially on my hate list!" Nightmare growled and started firing at our Maverick adversary. Dusk however, moved out of the way fast for every shot Nightmare does.

"Are you still fucking around with us, Nightmare? I told you to fuck off!" Dusk growled. Grabbing her revolver again with her free hand and shooting back at Nightmare that had her moving.

"I'll distract her. Go strike at her now!" Nightmare had piped at me, rolling away for cover and firing back. I nod at her, and prepared my tonfa and run towards Dusk. When I was near enough, I made a jump and made for her shoulder. But she saw me on time, and blocked my strike by swinging her chakram in front of me, blocking my attack

"Oh, come on!" I growled, doing a spin kick after I landed on the ground. Dusk made for a jump, but I managed to her foot at the last minute, making her wobble down the ground But she does a handstand and backflips to regain composure, then made to strike me again, and have us engaged in blade combat. All while having to shoot back at Nightmare

"It's really a shame you have to be our enemy. What a waste of fine talent.." I say to her

"I could say the same thing for you, Starlight. You're skills are made for so much more, than be with these Fusion idiots like NIghtmare is over there.." Dusk replies. Doing several flicks and movements on her other hand that held the revolver. I then see that it was a trick to reload her gun, without having to let go of her chakram to so she can continue to attack me

"Don't call NIghtmare an idiot, idiot! She may be young and she may be a rookie, but she's one damn hell of a fighter and quite professional and smart as well! I will always be glad to fight by her side. Same with Fusion. You don't even have the proper fucking brain cells to understand how kind and amazing they are!" I bit back at her, doing a fouette spin to counter her own fouette spin. I then do a front aerial slash at her, that scratches her chin.

"Blah, blah, blah. Can you just talk about things that matter to me? Like, how I'm gonna bask in pure, unspoilt glee, once I'm done with you? Or how this battle makes you wet the same way I am now.!" Dusk had giggled on. Doing a sideswipe punch to my arm, then a hook kick to my neck, which I avoid at the last minute

The more she sped up her attacks, the more I sped up as well. Every joint in my body is already starting to ache, but I had to keep up. No matter the punches, kicks flips, and tricks she dishes out, I have to counter with equal amounts of those as well. Otherwise, I'd be dead and I don't want to give her the satisfaction of having me killed. But I did notice that she's slowing down, and huffing faster. Her eyes were frantic as well and looked weary. I then saw Nightmare go for a shot, but Dusk had got to her first, and shot 3 bullets towards Nightmare, making her fall behind the trees in a heap

"Nightmare, no!"

"Nightmare, yes! About time that pest finally fell. This can make us focus on our battle alone, and with nothing to distract us!"

"Bitch, shut up! I'll fuck you up good!"

"Do it then, Starlight! DO IT!"

I made more effort into fighting back at her. She was getting on my nerves now, as much as I hated that. I know I said I didn't want to kill her as she could be anyone I knew. But damn it she's making me want to kill her! What I hate the most about her as well, is the fact that she was having the time of her life while doing this. I focus on doing more technical moves to best her, but she just has a knack to counter me well. We were basically on a standstill. I worried as well about Nightmare. She might be more hurt, or worse…

But from the sidelines, I could see the familiar teal striped girl hobbling and clutching her chest more. But otherwise, fine. She had her knife out, and was slowly but briskly approaching from behind Dusk. I debated whether I should tell her not to do it or to do it, since things got bad earlier. She was swiftly moving to match the direction of Dusk's back, despite the obvious pain she was in. But I noticed that Dusk doesn't seem to notice her at all, or makes a move to suggest she noticed Nightmare at all. She was solely focused on me. Then it clicked on me….

"You know, Dusk. Despite your egotistic, and sadistic personality, you are one amazing fighter. Like a true amazon warrior" I piped to her

"Well, well. Is that compliment supposed to flatter me, or is that a sign you give in?" Dusk had grunted

"Neither. I'm not even finished yet. Amazing as you may be, you have one big flaw. Is that you always overlook those you deem 'unworthy' of you. Now!" I exclaimed.

Before Dusk could react, Nightmare had jumped behind Dusk and this time, she had actually made a hit with her knife piercing on her left shoulder blade, matching the injury I gave her on the right. I then take this moment to strike back with some punches at Dusk, and Nightmare had joined along with me as she attacked on her back. But after some time,

Dusk shakes us off, and with a scream of fury, attacked me with her chakram. She did well in penetrating me, but she was still too focused on me, that she failed to notice Nightmare again, when she made a windmill kick on her. Nightmare got a hit on her shoulder and wobbled, but she wasn't done yet. While Nightmare held her knife on one hand, her other hand held Dusk's chakram that she dropped earlier. While mid air landing from the kick and with an angry shout, NIghtmare slashed Dusk's chest in horizontal fashion. Leaving one long and nasty cut on her torso and one roaring maniac.

But I wasn't just about to let her suffer just that, after what she did. I know what I said about her being someone I knew, but that only applied for killing. I didn't say anything about hurting them really bad. So I did ramming sequences on her injured chest using my tonfas - unbladed - to cause her more pain. To add the cherry on top, I pushed the rear head of my tonfa on her wound that had her immediately screaming more and thrashing about when she tried to get rid of my tonfa out of her wound.

"Get this fucking thing off me! You ain't playing fair, Starlight!" Dusk shouted

"And what do you call the other times you tried to fuck us over?! This is just poetic justice, Dusk…" I seethed at her

"Not quite poetic, yet!" Nightmare growled, and doing a roundhouse kick over Dusk's head, follow by an elbow strike on the top of Dusk's face, that had Dusk tumbling down the grass on a dark corner of the trees.

"Now it's poetic…" Nightmare quipped, raising her hand near me, that I instantly took for a high five, to which we gave each other

"Nice work on that ambush. It worked this time. You even used Dusk's chakram." I piped at Nightmare

"I figured that her chakram is way too sharp to penetrate my combat suit, and wondered if it would be the same for hers. Nice move on shoving your tonfa on her wound like it was a dildo."

"She did you bad, and I did her worse for you. But with a funny twist, of course."

"Funny, it was, Starlight. I honestly thought she'd get me again. But I was surprised that she didn't sense me again for some reason"

"I think I have an answer as to why is that. Seeing as she sees you as inferior and thought you as dead, she didn't pay attention to you anymore. That's her weakness. She eliminates the pests and pays no mind to them anymore if she 'kills' them. While does she deem fight worthy makes her want to have the fight last longer for her sick high." I explained to her.

"Wow. You got that all quick? That's fucking awesome! I guess being the inferior one has its perks." Nightmare chuckled, but had her groaning in pain when she chuckled a little too much.

"Take it easy, Nightmare. We'll need to have that checked later with Medic. That shit looks nasty…" I said, worried about her injury

"Gotta admit, this is the 1st time I've I got hurt this bad. Damn it…" Nightmare said, straining through the pain.

"Maybe we need to patch that up now, before it gets infected…" I mused, preparing to get my first aid kit out, when we heard shuffling near us. Both of us look to see Dusk, standing up with a hand clutched on her chest. I expected her to to continue to fight on but I was surprised to see her run away from us.

"You can patch me up later. She's getting away!" Nightmare growled and she started to chase after Dusk and I swiftly followed suit. Grabbing my dropped weapons in the process.

We chased her on, as she ran through the dark of the trees. I throw my 3 remaining throwing knives at her, seeing as me and Nightmare don't have ammo anymore, and only have our melee weapons - including one of Dusk's unfortunately, all 3 missed her.

"How the fuck is she this fast, despite being hurt that bad?" Nightmare piped up

"I think you quickly forgot that Dusk is no fucking human at all.." I muttered. We then got to a clearing, that opened up to one of the park's stone walkways lined with lots of decorative lamp posts. Dusk was just less than a meter towards us, but she was opening up a hatch towards the sewers.

"Oh, you are not escaping that easily, bitch!" I growled, gaining speed, along with Nightmare. Annoyingly, Dusk was able to jump down to escape

"Time to get dirty then…" Nightmare mumbled. Since I was in the lead, I jumped in first. As expected, I land on the disgustingly murky wastewater and the strong smell of filth suddenly permeated the air around me. I immediately turn on my night vision, and got a nasty surprise.

"Raaaaaaagh!"

"Motherfucker!"

Dusk was right in front of me and was about to swing at my head. But I immediately elbow tackle her chest, hitting her cut and making her stop her attack. I then grab her head and continuously slam her head on the swer wall several times. But when I tried to smash her head again, she suddenly smacks me on my mouth to incapacitate me.

She then grabs my head and I'm now the one having her head slammed on the sewer walls. But she didn't had the chance to go past the first slam. Because I duck away from her, and kneed her on her groin. I then gave her a punch to each side of her face but when I went for another one, she quickly grabbed my head and went for a headbutt that had me laying down on the dirty water. Before I could stand up, I felt my chest being kicked 3 times. But it went away after another voice - probably NIghtmare's - came into the scene and a scuffle over the water could be heard along with some gasps and grunts, and then a pair of feet running on water. Away towards us.

"Starlight, you good?" I heard from under the wastewater. Having gotten most of my bearings back. I slowly sat up to see Nightmare kneeling besides me

"Yeah….I'm good. Had a nasty headbutt on my face, though. Wait, where's Dusk?" I said, looking around the sewer but no sign of the demented Maverick

"She ran away deeper in the sewers. I tried to stop her when I saw you being attacked by her, but she had me good." NIghtmare had answered. I sighed, deeply. Realizing that the battle had now ended

"I guess we settle the score another day. Relentless bitch….:" I muttered, standing up, and looking at myself

"Fuck it this is gonna be so hard to clean up! My combat suit is gonna reek so bad for days, too." I said in disgust.

"Hey, at least you didn't have your chest sliced open, and we're both alive." Nightmare piped

"Yeah. At least there is that to be thankful for…" I chuckled. It was then that I noticed something floating out in the water. Curiosity peaked, I picked up and observed it

"What is that?" Nightmare had asked. I grimaced that more I looked into it. But I also grew hopeful

"It's a broken mask. The same mask Dusk wore just now."

 **Splinter's POV**

Damn was I being given a pretty bad beating. All my weapons are under the dirty water and my enemy is near impossible to touch. If I do try to make even a single punch, he would just do some grabbing maneuvers to counter it and take me down. All done by a fucking blind boy with super enhanced senses. With a roar, I try to run towards him and try to sucker punch him on the face. But with his ever annoying smirk, he sidesteps and smacks me dead center on my back and making me land face first under the water. When I tried to raise my head back up, I felt it slammed down the water. When I tried to raise it again, I couldn't. Something was pressed over my head, and I was already running out of air.

Hanuman. I'm sure he was the one doing this. The bastard's trying to drown me! I try to pull and drag him, and shake him off. But I couldn't get hold of him. I was getting frantic. I was slowly running out of air.I have to do something. But I just can't shake him off.

It can't be the end here. I don't want mom and dad to suffer an even greater sadness than the one they had when I was taken away. Most of all, I don't want her to be wallowing in sadness. I don't want Stephanie to suffer the pain of loss, just when she's getting her life back together. I need to act now. But how? Especially now, that I'm slowly slipping away…

"So, Splinter? Any last words? You know, besides 'gurgle-gurgle'?" I hear Hanuman from the water.

But then I hear a scream, and a weird noise. Then I found the pressure in my head instantly gone, and that I could move it freely again.

Quickly, I raise my head and take a huge gasp of air. I sputter and cough from the water that got in my lungs and lack of air. When I came into sense, I then notice that the weird noise I heard was rock music being played loudly and echoing on the sewers while the scream came from Hanuman, both hands covering each ear, and looked like he was in agony. I also saw that his blindfold was also gone now as well. Revealing now a set of chocolate brown eyes, that looked all lost of their focus and short, mopped up black hair.. Now that I see his other half of the face, I would see that he was a pretty handsome boy,m and looked to be around my age

"Splinter, do it! Take on Hanuman now!"

I then turn to whoever had called me and saw that it was

"Torment? Is that you?"I asked. She's holding out a phone, where the loud music came from.

"Yeah, it's me. But no time to chat! Livewire informed me that this one has a weakness for loud noises, so I was advised to use this before me and Nightmare came to your rescue. Go now, before he does something!" Torment had quickly explained. I gave a curt nod, and proceeded to run at Hanuman once more

"Gaaaaah! Make that infernal noise stop! Stop it now!" Hanuman had screamed out

Now that he's wailing out loud and not standing the music, my punch was able to hit him straight in his face. I felt my anger from being helpless steadily rise, outraged at how he managed to almost kill me.

"Now let's see how you like being the one thrown like a ragdoll, _шаровая присоска!_ "

Repeatedly, I punched him in the face repeatedly. After another punch as he still screamed on. He was full on helpless due to the noise Torment was making, and I had the upper hand once more. Unfortunately for Hanuman, I know how to fight dirty and used to it.

"Keep it up, until he goes down, Splinter!" Torment cheered. She then increased the volume of the music more, and this had made Hanuman cry out in pain even more. To the the point that he got on his knees now and squirmed even more, as he tried to block out the noise in vain

"It's already hurting too much...can't take it...any...longer…"Hanuman muttered

"Want it to stop now? Poor you…." I growled, and kicked him down to lay crash on the water. I then saw that one of my dropped machetes was just at my feet. I pick it up, and loom over Hanuman, who was now all bruised and suffering in pain.

"Let me end it for you now…." I said to him, pointing my blade downward, and ready to give the killing blow. But at that moment, a huge bang had emerged, and I found myself being blown back and smacking towards the walls, as did Torment, judging from the sudden stop of the music and the scream she made

"Grenades….someone threw grenades just now…" I heard Torment groan. That had me in alert. The explosion was clearly meant to help Hanuman and to kill us. After a few seconds, I force my eyes to recover faster and once they did, I carefully sit up, and stand. Ignoring the soreness and pain that came just now. I immediately see Torment, who had just got to her feet, and holding on to her sides.

"You okay, there?" I asked, briskly hobbling towards Torment.

"Peachy. But otherwise, okay. No injuries so far. My sides are hurting, though…" Torment winced. I looked around to see the damage around us. A crater in the middle of the ground, that has water quickly filing it up, some pipes and wires all cut and blown away, and worst of all, Hanuman being gone.

"Fucking hell, he got away. Typical…." I growled.

"I think the grenade was just a cover for Hanuman to get away. I saw someone throw 3 of them - think. It was a girl. Couldn't see her face due to the dark, but I did see that she had the same combat suit as Hanuman and had long, wavy almond hair. When I was sitting up after the explosion, I saw hanuman be carried away by the same girl." Torment had explained, still painfully wincing in between

"You managed to see all that even after we got blasted? That's impressive. I have to give props to you too about the noise to incapacitate Hanuman. I would have been a deadman if you didn't come."

"We're Fusion, Splinter. We are a family, and act as one. Plus, its Livewire that had the idea about Hanuman being weak to noise and the report you gave about his weakness back when you fought him" Torment chuckled

"Good point,there. Better get out of here now then. The others seriously need our help for sure." I offered. Torment nodded in agreement before she spoke

"We really should. I worry about the others, and how they are. If you were beaten that bad by one Maverick, wonder how the others fared?"

 **Nova's POV**

I'm not really sure how to react to this . Happy? Angry? Surprised? Despairing? How does one react when you see that a long time friend of yours, is an unloving and cold hearted assassin that also tried to kill you in some point?

To see is to believe indeed. Not that I didn't believe Kelly when she said she saw Saryna. I always did believe her. But for me to see it for myself is unreal. It really is Saryna. She may have aged older now, but it's still her. She still has the same eyes, same nose, same lip shape, and even the same way how her hair framed her face. But at the same time, something was missing. The usual sass was gone from her, and her eyes lacked the gleam that was always showing there. This was Saryna, but at the same time, not. It was like a different person was inside of her...

"So it's true..you really are the famous dancer, Saryna Garcia…" I muttered. At that point, did Saryna'a eyes darkened

"Many call me by that ne recently. Why? Why is it that you call me Saryna, instead of my real name? What relation do I have with this Saryna?" Saryna had said while grunting in pain between breaths

"Because you really are Saryna. Your face ain't mistaking it. You have danced on countless events, and even contributed in the creation of many dance and music videos. You're also known to be a sassy and jolly old girl" I said, becoming nostalgic in the back of my mind as memories of Saryna came through my head. But this only made Saryna scoff and glare at me even more

"Me? Dance? Nonsense! Why would I have time for such trivial and stupid things? I am an elite being and what you mentioned is something that is beneath someone as me. I did no not remember doing such things as I didn't do them at all."

That had me confused and worried. She doesn't remember at all? This would be so much easier if I weren't masked.

"Just what happened to you, Sar?" I whispered to myself…

"You...Lantern...you all call me by that name. I am not Saryna! I am Aether and that is the only identity I have! I am who I am and I am not anyone else! Do not have my mind be poisoned anymore. Curse this Saryna and every single person and object related to her!" Saryna had exclaimed. That got me worried even more. But also angry at how she's basically disrespecting herself and every people related to her

"So, is this kind of an amnesia thing, then? If it is, then this might jog your memory!" I growled and without warning, I grab the arrow stuck on her shoulder and yank it without warning. Saryna had then screamed in pain and squirmed even more, clutching her injured shoulder and cradling it, making her go into a semi-fetal position

"You know, in my off days, I watch a lot of dance videos. One of those that I always come back to watch are those, that you do. So sassily graceful and gorgeous too. You were the life of the party when you always show up in dances. Especially when Kelly Grace shows up with you." I growled to her. Saryna's eyes then dart to me, and I see them soften

"Kelly Grace….yet another name that has plagued my mind lately. Who….is she? Wy do I think of her all the time?" Saryna had muttered, but this time more gently said.

"Kelly Grace is your numero uno bff Saryna. Every fan of yours, like myself knows that. Actually, more than that. She's your life partner. You guys love each other and accept them as who you are. Saryna, if your under that garbage known as Aether, do you want Kelly to see you like this? She would want to see, the Saryna she described to me. The kind, sassy, and glitzy Saryna she loves. I don't know what happened to you, but come on, you have to be there somewhere…" I said, vaguely pleading to somehow have the real Saryna to re appear.

Then I see it. The tears that suddenly fell from her eyes, and the angry expression, slowly changing to that of sadness, anguish, and desperation

"Please help me...I want to get…"

"Saryna? Is...that you now? The real you?" I said, hope growing into me, when she nodded, albeit a bit strained

"I want to be free again...don't let them take me back. Please don't let her throw me in the dark again. Kelly...I want to see Kelly…" Saryna cried out

"Yes, I want to help you. For the sake of your friends. Especially Kelly. But you have to tell me what happened to you and why you're this way."

"Don't know...they...Gospel….they did something to me. Horrible things that keep me in the dark. Please help me...I don't want to slip and fade away. I want to see her again...I want to be free again. Do something...anything…"

Saryna's tone was getting more and more strained and choked. As if something was preventing her to talk even more. Her body also trembled, like someone was restraining her. O hold her hands to assure her that she's safe. I got more worried for her, when I felt her hands shook more and more, and that she was crying more, to a point that she's getting hysterical already

"I will do anything to help you, but you have to tell me how. I don't know where to start…" I asked her once more. Saryna then closed her eyes shut, and groaned, as if having a massive headache. When she opened her eyes, they looked like they were losing focus

Just as I was about to pry out more, a large explosion rang out, and the ground next to us suddenly exploded. Quickly after that, another one rang on the other side of us.

"Fuck it! Did Talos get back his -"

This is one thing that I'm gonna be scolded for, and something that I'll be scolding myself for. If I had paid more attention, I would have stopped Aether from grabbing my combat knife, and stabbing it right at one of my vulnerable spots. Saryna's eyes were also back to its cold and calculative look. Aether had returned to the fold once again

"Fan-fucking-tastic…."

 **A few minutes ago….**

 **Wildcat's POV**

It was going pretty steady already. Despite my body still hurting from Aether's fucking shots, I was back in decent condition to go into action once more. However, I didn't think Talos could still fight in those injuries. Despite being hurt badly, he was still able to fight. It was my claws against the very arrows that Artemis had shot him. He used them like twin sais and he was good with them, reluctant as I may to admit it

"I have to admit, you are a pretty ingenious cunt for using the arrows as melee weapons. But I sure know that you won't last fr fucking long" I growled to him

"Don't boast shit yet, kitty cat. I'll be damned if I'll let myself lose to some girl" Talos had growled. I managed to scratch him on the shoulder, injuring him even more, and quickly, he rolled out of the way, and several arrows landed on where he was seconds ago. I then smirk as I took a quick look at Artemis, who was readily aiming at Talos once more, and just as quickly, firing away 3 arrows, that had Talos rolling away again. However, one managed to graze his elbow, causing him even more damage

"If you're tha sexist, then it'll be funny for us and embarrassing for you if you lost to both women" Artemis chuckled

:Curse you worthless, she bitches...I'll tear you to pieces!" Talos screamed out

"You'll die trying…" Me and Artemis had said together. Talos went for a lunge, but I hit his wounds, stopping him, and countering back with some punches and a few slices on his weak spots. If it wasn't for the predicament about the Mavericks, I would have killed Talos by now. But this will have to do. Talos was able to backhand me, and do a number of kicks at me. But Artemis had shot another arrow at him, that he easily dodged. But left himself open to me again

"You're fighting to she-devils. remember?!" I exclaimed to him, delivering 2 kicks at his wounds, and when he was on his knees, I made a slash on his face, catching and wounding him further in the process. This also had his mask tearing out from his face. Revealing his true identity.

If I was being honest, Talos was not that bad looking. He had one refined face, with cheeks, nose, and chin that appeared to have been chiseled into perfection. HIs eyes were that of hazel, that matched the flurry of light and dark hazel colors on his messy but otherwise, good looking hair. Even with the scratch that I made, he still looked handsome. Even with that nasty glare on his face

"My, my. Looks like you were hiding a pretty face after all. Shame that I had to scratch it. Sorry as well, that I had to fuck it up even more as payment for what you've done." I growled. Making a charge and pierce with my claws, But he grabbed an arrow, and parry every single strie I did. But he wasn't able to see Artemis from his side, elbowing him from behind and then grabbing him from behind his waist. She then proceeds to lift him up in a german suplex, that had Talos screaming and landing on top of his spine. Artemis was about to beat down at him more, but out of nowhere, something small, and slim landed in between Talos and Artemis. Said object was also beeping red. Something deadly familiar…

"Artemis get away now! That's a fucking bomb!" I wanted her. Just in time, she jumped out of the way as the bomb blew up. Then I see 2 of the mines land near me, and I ran further away to avoid the explosion they caused.

"It's that damn mine thrower again! But who has it?! Talos doesn't have it." I said, avoiding more mines thrown at me

"Better to ask that person over there. You know, the one that has a minthrower aimed at us?" Artemis growled, making aim towards the road. Where a teenage girl in the same black and gold combat suit Talos wore, has his mine thrower, and firing at us.

"Great! Just what we need. Another Maverick!" I cursed. But oddly enough, instead of the same Mask the other Mavericks usually wore, this one had what looked like a towel wrapped on her head. I tried to grab my gun, but had to run away instead, when more mines were thrown at me. Artemis made a shot to the Maverick, but the Maverick effortlessly sidestepped away from the arrows, and made to fire at Artemis again.

"Talos! Aether! Get your asses up now, or I'll leave you all to your deaths here!" The Maverick exclaimed in a voice that was irritatingly familair

"It's that psycho, Dusk! Of all the people that had to come.."I muttered

"She doesn't appear to look like a psycho, compared to our sexist friend, over there." Artemis commented, firing back with her arrows once more

"Trust me. If you catch ehr at the right moment, she's more psycho than this Talos bitch." I deadpanned. I then spot Talos, having just gotten up and hobbling and limping towards Dusk. I was in range to stop him from getting away. But then I hear a scream from behind me. When I looked, I got wide eyed when I saw Nova being stabbed on the waist by Aether. She went to stab my friend again, but NOva was able to evade and go on the defensive, when Aether attacked her again

I had 2 choices. Either I stop and capture Talos, or I go help out Nova. Capturing a Maverick for interrogation would really be so helpful for us in finding out more about them and Gospel. Nova is also well skilled, and can handle herself quite nicely. But that's during normal circumstances. Right now, she was injured and was struggling to keep up with Aether's every attack.

We will always have a chance to fight the Mavericks again, given how they're all out to get us lately. But having life only happens once and if you lose it, its game over.

"Next time then, bastard...…" I muttered, taking a quick and last glance at Talos and running to Nova's direction, to help her. She was skating backwards to avoid Aether, who apparently has her face revealed as well. The grass was giving off more friction to Nova's skates, slowing her down and having Aether catch up to her.

"Hey, Aether! This is for wrecking my shit!" I shouted, doing a spin kick, and having it hit her shoulder, that been injured by Artemis at the time, and making her grunt. But when I was about to do a swipe of my claws, Aether had blocked tem using a combat knife. Before any of us could strike back, several mines landed on our feet. I then made a jump for Nova, pinning her on the ground and landing on top of her to shield her from the upcoming blast. I then braced for the impact that shortly came. It shook the whole area around us, but I didn't feel that it reached us at all.

Carefully, I got up, making sure to avoid Nova's injury on the waist. I look around and see no one but Artemis, who was emerging from a bush she likely used to take cover. The Mavericks were nowhere in sight

"They fucking ran like the pussies they are…" I muttered, retracting my claws.

"At least it's finally over. But damn did Aether do me in good…" Nova winced in pain

"Try almost being roasted alive by that maniac. I swear, I think I have some hair burnt tonight." Artemis has said, as she came close to us. I then check out Nova's wound and grab some first aid essentials to treat it

"Looks like the wound ain't deep. You'll live…" I relate to her, as I prepare to clean her injury.

"Fan-fucking tastic, then - ow! Careful…" Nova had piped in, groaning painfully when I started cleaning it. SHe then looked around her surroundings and said some obscenities out loud

"Damn, that Aether! She took my fucking combat knife. That knife was special to me." Nova glowered in annoyance. I could understand her for that, as Hit Girl herself gave that to her as a birthday present

"Hey, at least she didn't take your life. You survived it all. All of us did…" Artemis had chuckled

"Yeah, you got a point there, at least. But still…..Anyway, us 3 made a pretty good team, eh?" Nova had said

"You gotta admit, we did. You Fusion people are really bad ass as always." Artemis said

"You aren't bad yourself. You wielded that bow like a pro. Makes me want to wield one too." Nova grinned

"So long as you don't shoot me on my ass, then it's all good." I laughed, and so did the 2 of them

"I hope we could team up like this again, soon. But hopefully, we'll be more prepared next time. This bitches are a hard and scary bunch. But nothing we can take on. Gotta tell Apollo about this, though…" Artemis mused

"Where is that guy, anyway? Aren't you 2 usually together?" I asked, realizing she's alone this time

"Let's say he has…..someone else for tonight" Artemis muttered

"Ohh….ditched for another girl. Got it." Nova had giggled and I couldn't help but do the same

"He's not my boyfriend or something! He's….nevermind." Artemis growled, as we giggled on. But I notice that Nova had a slight grimace on her lip, and I was sure that it was more than the wound she had

"You okay, Nova? You look like you have something on your mind…" I asked her. She took a glance at me, and sighed deeply confirming my thoughts

"Well, yeah. Aside from that hardcore but pretty whacked up fight, I just confirmed that Aether really is one of my friends that went missing 2 years ago." Nova had answered

"Wait, you know that sniper girl? How and when? And why is she outright murdering you?" Artemis had piped up

"Kind of a long story. Something that's too hard to explain for now…" Nova had answered

"She's right about that. But we can all agree that something fucked up is happening and it's just beginning and getting bigger by the second." I muttered.

"Agreed on that, sister. We live in a fucked up world these days.." Artemis groused. She's really right about that. Everything is way too fucked up these days


End file.
